Vacances improvisées
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Les premières vacances de Milo et Camus, suivant des thèmes de la communauté 31 jours.
1. Sur les routes de France

Hello !

Comme j'ai tendance à péter les plombs en ce moment, j'ai fait la folie de m'inscrire à la communauté 31 jours.

La communauté fonctionne de la manière suivante: Il y a 31 thèmes pour les 31 jours du mois. On peut poster une histoire par jour ou choisir quelques thèmes par moi (ou même pas du tout en cas de panne d'inspiration).

Grâce à toutes mes gentilles revieweurs (euses), j'ai cru comprendre que le couple Milo/Camus plaisait.

J'ai donc décidé de suivre les thèmes en les envoyant dans leur premier voyage de vacances après les guerres...

Ah oui, mon Explorer fait des siennes et je poste avec Mozilla, je m'excuse d'avance au cas où il y aurait des choses pas normales...

Bon, assez de blablas, place à la fic !

* * *

**Titre:** Sur les routes de France…

**Jour/Thème:** 11 juillet / Carte

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Warnings éventuels:** C'est du comique pour ne pas changer.

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Je vous avais bien dit que je les gardais encore ces deux-là...

* * *

**Sur les routes de France…**

- Stoooooop !

Cette injonction péremptoire fut suivie d'un horrible crissement de freins.

La petite voiture rouge tangua aléatoirement sur la route avant de se stabiliser sur le bas-côté.

Dans un grand coup de klaxon, suivi d'un geste grossier du doigt, le conducteur de la vieille camionnette qui avait du les éviter d'une audacieuse queue de poisson manifesta clairement son mécontentement.

- Bande de pédés ! hurla-t-il en passant une tête d'aimable bouledogue par la fenêtre.

Jugeant sans doute son insulte suffisante, il s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, un Milo surpris se tourna vers un Camus blême et accroché à son volant de façon crispée.

- Comment a-t-il deviné ? interrogea le Grec en passant sa main dans son abondante chevelure outremer.

- En français, ça sert d'insulte basique, expliqua Camus toujours prêt à se lancer dans un exposé détaillé alors qu'on ne lui demandait qu'un simple mot.

- Ah, bah, c'est nul ! marmonna le chevalier du Scorpion. Une petite piqûre lui ferait vite ravaler ses injures !

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes en vacances _normales_, nous ne sommes pas censés nous servir de nos pouvoirs, pontifia le Verseau qui reprenait insensiblement des couleurs.

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas senti te servir du cosmos pour climatiser la voiture ? assena son compagnon d'une voix mielleuse. Il y a 35° dehors et 15° à l'intérieur !

- Hum, ben… éluda Camus. Mais tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de crier comme ça ? On a failli avoir un accident !

- On n'est pas dans la bonne direction… Tu te rappelles le grand carrefour, avec cette grande croix ? Je pense qu'on aurait du prendre à droite.

Un long silence suivit cet aveu. Le gardien du huitième temple observa son amant passer du rose crevette au rouge pivoine, avant de virer au violet aubergine.

- MILOOO ! Il y a plus de deux heures que nous sommes passés par là !

Camus s'extirpa de la voiture en claquant la portière avec mauvaise humeur.

Milo sortit à son tour, penaud.

Le maître des glaces tournait maintenant en rond sur le bas-côté, foulant l'herbe jaunie et shootant dans un bouquet d'orties dans le but évident de conserver le calme pour lequel il était renommé.

- Pardon chouchou… souffla le Scorpion en se rapprochant insensiblement.

Camus lui décocha un regard mauvais et lui tourna le dos, se concentrant sur un paysage aride et poussiéreux.

- Milo, entama-t-il d'un ton dangereusement uni, tu as voulu voyager comme un être humain normal. J'ai accepté. Tu as voulu découvrir la France, j'ai accepté. Tu voulais un endroit chaud, j'ai accepté la Côte d'Azur pour te faire plaisir. Moi, ce serait la Sibérie, je déteste la chaleur. Tu conduis comme un terroriste alcoolisé, aussi je m'épuise sur des nationales depuis Paris, parce que Môssieur voulait voir du paysage…

- Mais c'est plus romantique qu'une autoroute ! l'interrompit Milo, pressentant que le discours moralisateur allait durer.

- Silence ! Je réserve les hôtels, je paie les courses – car bien sûr tu n'as jamais essayé de comprendre le système des cartes bancaires – je remplis le réservoir d'essence quand il le faut… Toi tu as juste à admirer le paysage, tu demandes sans cesse quand est-ce qu'on mange ou de m'arrêter parce que tu dois faire pipi…

- Mais…

- Tu agis comme un gamin, Milo ! Aucun sens de la responsabilité ! Je te demandais juste de consulter de temps en temps la carte pour vérifier la direction, et même ce petit truc c'est encore trop pour toi !

Incontestablement le froid Chevalier du Verseau avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis les débuts de leur relation. Il osait de plus en plus exprimer ses griefs sans avoir peur de perdre le Scorpion.

Milo baissa la tête devant cette avalanche de reproches qui étaient pour la plupart entièrement mérités. Il froissa rageusement une carte du Var-Côte d'Azur déjà en piteux état… Il fallait dire que le jeune homme avait malmené la production Michelin : cette carte routière lui avait servi d'oreiller, de nappe improvisée, d'éventail… elle risquait fort de tomber en lambeaux avant que le couple n'atteigne leur destination balnéaire.

Oui, le malheureux Scorpion s'en voulait ! Camus avait raison, il n'était qu'un égoïste irresponsable ! Il était en train de gâcher leur premier voyage en amoureux qui marquait la fin des guerres saintes ! Son pauvre glaçon n'avait eu l'occasion de se reposer que durant le trajet Athènes-Paris en avion, et depuis il était entré dans le rôle peu attrayant du chauffeur/cuisinier/comptable/ baby-sitter…

Milo fit la seule chose dont il se sentait capable : il se précipita avec fougue, enlaçant le dos de son amant – il lâcha la carte au passage – et glissa des mains agiles sous le tee-shirt noir de Camus, caressant la peau moite de celui-ci.

- Pardon, pardon, pardonne-moi Camus chéri ! larmoya-t-il, le nez enfoui dans la délicieuse senteur de la chevelure indigo. Tu as raison ! Je suis stupide ! J'admirais tellement ta beauté que j'ai oublié la carte !

- Ne me flattes pas, soupira le Verseau d'une voix indubitablement radoucie.

- Je vais conduire pour revenir à ce carrefour !

- Surtout pas…

- Je vais apprendre à utiliser ces petites cartes en plastique !

- Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux que tu ne puisses pas gaspiller la rente mensuelle d'Athéna…

- Et je m'occuperai de la pompe à essence à la prochaine station service !

- A y réfléchir, je ne tiens pas à laver ton pantalon en plus du reste…

- Tu me pardonnes alors ? implora Milo.

- Bien sûr, stupide insecte, sourit Camus en se retournant pour se blottir contre le torse du Scorpion. Après tout, je t'aime pour tous tes côtés farfelus… et même si je dois tout gérer je ne peux pas passer de meilleures vacances qu'avec toi.

Milo eut un éclat de rire et ses traits s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. Un zéphyr rafraîchissant lui ébouriffa davantage les cheveux.

- Je ne décollerai plus mes yeux de la carte ! assura-t-il comme ultime offrande de paix.

La carte…

- LA CARTE ! hurla Camus en repoussant son amant.

Car la carte routière ne se plaisait visiblement plus en compagnie du couple de Chevaliers d'or, et avait profité de la brise providentielle pour voleter sournoisement en direction du fossé.

Le petit dialogue sucré du tandem leur fit louper le coche, et ils regardèrent avec une horreur fataliste leur seul moyen de se diriger s'éloigner au fil du torrent en contrebas, frétillant à l'idée de découvrir des cieux plus cléments.

- _Milo…_ articula un Camus anéanti.

- Tu sais, on aurait peut-être du tenter ce truc électronique dont Athéna parlait, ce gé-péaisse-machin-chose…


	2. A la belle étoile

**Vacances improvisées**

Encore merci à tout le monde de vos gentils commentaires, ça me motive beaucoup !

* * *

**Titre:** A la belle étoile

**Jour/Thème:** 12 juillet / Désastre

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Warnings éventuels:** C'est du comique pour ne pas changer.

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Restez ici mes jolis...

* * *

**A la belle étoile…**

- Camus, j'ai faim…

- Silence Milo.

- On roule depuis des heures !

- A qui la faute ?

- On est perduuuu…

- Brillante déduction Milo…

Ce dialogue aigre-doux se déroulait dans une petite voiture rouge, sur une petite route bien perdue de la campagne française.

Rappelons que Milo avait perdu l'unique carte routière donnant au couple une chance d'atteindre la station balnéaire de leurs rêves.

Et que depuis, nos glorieux Chevaliers d'or erraient littéralement dans les bégonias.

Le Scorpion se rejeta sur le dossier de son siège avec une moue boudeuse.

Il glissa un coup d'œil oblique aux traits figés de son amant. Depuis la perte de la carte, Camus conduisait sans piper mot, et aucune tentative du bavard n'avait réussi à le convaincre de sortir de son mutisme hautain.

Le Français roulait sereinement, et avait branché une station de musique classique qui hérissait la colonne vertébrale de Milo de chair de poule.

Parcourir des routes en lacets avec un compagnon changé en automate silencieux, sans rencontrer autre chose qu'un troupeau de vaches, dans un crépuscule de plus en plus sombre, tout cela au son d'une marche funèbre retentissante…

Le charme n'y était pas.

- On peut mettre du rock ? tenta timidement le Grec.

- Non. Ça me déconcentre, ces affreux sons stridents.

- Au moins quelque chose de plus… gai ? essaya encore Milo.

- Mais, je trouve que cette musique convient parfaitement à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. La mélancolie de Chopin s'accorde à merveille avec ce désastre.

- Copain ?

- _Chopin._ Je t'en ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois de ce compositeur qui…

Soudain en veine de bavardage, Camus se lança de longues minutes dans un discours académique sur la musique classique.

Se retenant de bailler trop largement, son compagnon se demanda s'il devait être content que Camus brise la glace en se remettant à fonctionner comme un être vivant, ou se maudire de l'avoir branché sur un sujet culturel.

Dangereux, ça, de parler de culture au Chevalier du Verseau. Ce rat de bibliothèque donnait l'impression d'avoir tout vu, tout lu, tout retenu. Il pouvait parler de littérature russe avec Hyoga, grecque avec Saga, de religion tibétaine avec Mü, de bouddhisme avec Shaka…

Heureusement que Milo avait quelques excellents moyens de faire taire son amant, dans le seul domaine où il lui avait tout appris.

Aucune de ces solutions ne semblait toutefois envisageable dans l'espace clos d'une voiture roulant sur d'étroits sentiers de chèvre.

Au milieu de la péroraison de Camus, le moteur se mit à crachoter de façon suspecte. La voiture fut prise de soubresauts de plus en plus marqués, tangua pour finir par s'immobiliser au beau milieu du chemin.

- C'est complet… constata le Verseau platement.

- Camus ?

- Panne d'essence, résuma froidement son interlocuteur.

- Oooh non ! se lamenta Milo.

- Ben si… Allons, sortons… Il faut pousser la voiture pour ne pas boucher le passage.

Milo obtempéra en haussant les épaules.

- Si tu veux. Mais il ne passe sûrement personne ici, dans ce coin de ploucs…

La corvée finie, Milo s'adossa au véhicule infidèle en poussant un soupir de désespoir.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il. On passe la nuit dans la voiture ?

- Non, répondit Camus, on va chercher une ferme tant qu'il y a encore un peu de clarté.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion émit un ricanement sceptique.

Le Verseau s'était mis à farfouiller dans le coffre et releva le buste en grommelant.

- Allons Milo, prends ton sac et viens vite !

Le jeune homme suivit en traînant les pieds un Camus qui avait pris quelques longueurs d'avance. L'air était encore chaud, et des cigales crissaient joyeusement.

Soudain remis de bonne humeur, Milo rattrapa Camus et glissa son bras sous le sien, notant avec amusement que le fier Chevalier des glaces rougissait.

- Franchement chouchou… Après tout ce temps, tu rougis encore quand je te touche ?

- Tu sais bien que les contacts physiques, ce n'est pas mon truc, se justifia Camus vexé d'être pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse.

- Mais, souffla sensuellement le Scorpion dans l'oreille de son bien-aimé, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de nos… contacts… Tu vas découvrir encore tant de choses avec moi !

- J'apprécie ta modestie, Milo, ironisa le Verseau qui luttait pour rester impassible.

- Regarde ! Une ferme ! le coupa le vantard.

Se sentant sauvés, les deux malchanceux compères bondirent allégrement vers la bâtisse sombre qu'ils apercevaient.

Arrivés devant, leurs mines s'allongèrent avec un bel ensemble.

Il s'agissait sans conteste d'une ferme, avec le bâtiment principal, une grange et des étables, mais tout cela était désaffecté.

Le corps de logis semblait avoir été ravagé par un incendie, et seule l'étable avait encore un toit à peu près protecteur. De gros paquets de foin y gisaient, abandonnés. Milo s'y affala, déclenchant l'élévation d'un nuage de poussière.

- Zut ! clama-t-il d'un ton geignard. Saleté de campagne française !

- Hé ! s'indigna Camus, qui malgré toutes ces années passées en Grèce et en Sibérie se sentait toujours Français. Tu crois que la campagne grecque est plus fréquentée ?

- Un point pour toi, accorda Milo qui ne tenait pas à se quereller davantage.

Le Chevalier du Verseau posa son sac sur la terre battue de la grange.

- Bon. Nous allons dormir ici. Demain, nous y verrons plus clair…

- Ah, oui, il fera jour ! se marra le Scorpion.

- Je ne blaguais pas. Il faudra trouver de l'essence, une carte et repartir d'un bon pied...

- D'une bonne roue plutôt…

- Milo ! Sois sérieux un peu ! Nous sommes en pleine catastrophe…

- La catastrophe c'est le manque de nourriture…

- Il nous reste deux pommes pour chacun.

- Royal festin.

- De l'eau de la rivière, par là, continua imperturbablement Camus.

- On pourrait tout de même utiliser la vitesse de la lumière pour se sortir de ce trou… grincha Milo.

Camus s'assit à son tour.

- Nous ne devons pas utiliser nos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles, récita-t-il.

- Arrête de radoter ! Chui pas ton apprenti du canard dansant !

- Milo !

- Et la climatisation de la voiture, hein ? pointa le Chevalier. Ce n'est pas à tes fins personnelles peut-être ?

- C'est pour ma survie ! contra Camus avec un sourire en coin. Tout de même, Milo. Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna, nous avons enduré un entraînement inhumain, alors ce ne sont pas quelques heures de jeûne qui vont nous affaiblir.

- OK, OK…

Milo remua et se jeta soudain sur son amant.

- Hé ! tenta de protester Camus en se débattant farouchement.

Sans être aussi narcissique et soigné qu'Aphrodite des Poissons, il n'avait aucune envie d'embroussailler sa chevelure lisse avec des bouts de foin moisis, et d'avoir des taches sur son très seyant pantalon de toile blanche.

A mieux y songer, du blanc quand on voyageait avec Milo du Scorpion…

Erreur classique de certains parents, confrontés à de petites menottes poisseuses et salissantes.

Mais Milo, qui portait une chemise froissée et un vieux jeans douteux n'avait cure de cet aspect _lessive_ des choses.

- Camus, mon amour, susurra-t-il en coinçant habilement le Verseau par une pose en califourchon.

- Quoi ? gémit le prisonnier, inquiet de voir les yeux luisants de Milo prendre une teinte rouge et son sourire s'élargir de façon tendancieuse.

- Tu connais le fantasme dans la paille ?

…

Plus tard - bien plus tard - :

- ... et tu connais le fantasme de faire l'amour à la lueur des étoiles ?

Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de pallier à la faim.


	3. Trop de soleil nuit à la santé

Hé hé, voici la suite des aventures du couple infernal ! Ils ont du soleil, eux au moins, pas comme chez moi (soupir !)

* * *

**Titre:** Trop de soleil nuit à la santé…

**Jour/Thème:** 13 juillet / Chapeau

**Couple:**Milo x Camus

**Warnings éventuels:** C'est du comique pour ne pas changer.

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Trop de soleil nuit à la santé…**

Un rayon de soleil malicieux chatouilla le nez de Milo, qui grogna de déplaisir.

Il se redressa en baillant et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de leurs pérégrinations de la veille : la perte de la carte routière, la panne d'essence et la découverte d'une grange en piteux état.

Passer les premières vacances de sa vie commune avec Camus à la découverte des routes françaises amenait son lot d'imprévus.

Frottant ses yeux troublés, il sourit soudain en découvrant son cher Camus encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

L'impeccable Verseau de la journée s'était transformé en dormeur lové en boule comme un chaton au milieu du foin, et les assauts de Milo contre sa pudeur n'avaient pas épargné ses vêtements.

Le Scorpion se préparait à l'avance à la colère de son amant au réveil, quand il récupérerait son pantalon blanc devenu panaché de gris (poussière) et de vert (moisissures), son tee-shirt ressemblant à un torchon à vaisselle et son caleçon…

Ah mais par Athéna, où donc avait-il pu se débarrasser de cet inutile accessoire ?

Le Chevalier du Scorpion se leva très doucement pour ne pas alerter la bête et se rhabilla en secouant une nuée de brins de foin.

Voyons, ils avaient fait l'amour dans la grange - délicieux malgré le chatouillement des graminées – dans l'herbe…

Milo fouilla fébrilement à la ronde, ignorant son estomac qui grondait férocement.

- Miloooo ! gémit une voix encore ensommeillée.

Oups.

Milo répondit incontinent à l'appel et son sourire s'élargit à la vue attendrissante d'un Camus à la chevelure hirsute, dissimulant sa nudité sous le foin.

- Bonjour mon glaçon ! s'écria le bouillant Scorpion. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Mouais, répondit Camus qui était encore moins bavard de bon matin. Tu m'as tué, ajouta-t-il avec un regard de reproche.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis le meilleur, se vanta Milo en embrassant fougueusement son amant, qu'il trouvait très désirable dans cette position.

- Toujours aussi sûr de toi…

- Mmmm, c'est la vérité… Mmmm !

Camus se leva et repoussa rudement Milo.

- N'y songe _même_ pas ! Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire. Commence par retrouver mes vêtements !

Déçu dans son insatiable appétit charnel, le Scorpion se remit à fouiner et poussa un cri de victoire en brandissant un tissu roulé en boule.

- Voilà ! Quand même, Mumus chéri, j'ai été très surpris de te découvrir des caleçons ornés de petits pingouins. Tu avais l'air de goûts si austères…

- La ferme Milo, siffla son amoureux en lui arrachant la chose. Je t'ai mille fois expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau stupide de Hyoga, qui s'est très certainement fait aider par Shun pour les choisir. Je les utilise pour ne pas vexer mon disciple. Tu sais bien comment il est sensible et facilement blessé.

- Oh, ben tiens ! ricana Milo. Comme s'il vérifiait ce que tu portes en dessous de ton pantalon ! En réalité ils te plaisent !

- Mon pantalon ! l'interrompit Camus en découvrant le drame.

Les heures suivantes se passèrent à marcher sur une route baignée d'un soleil de plomb pour tenter de retrouver un peu de civilisation.

Milo marchait avec allégresse, savourant la canicule qui lui rappelait le Sanctuaire grec. Derrière lui, un Camus de plus en plus rouge traînait la patte, sa marche encore ralentie par le fait qu'il frottait inlassablement son pantalon dans l'espoir fallacieux de lui redonner un aspect propre.

- Milo, tu as de la crème solaire ?

- Non, tu as vidé les deux tubes depuis ce matin. Tu aurais du emporter une casquette.

- Je suis trop vieux pour porter une casquette.

Milo éclata d'un rire bruyant.

- Dis tout de suite qu'on est des vieux croulants ! On a à peine vingt-quatre ans…

- Mouais… Hyoga s'obstine à m'appeler Maître, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard.

- Ton élève est un crétin geignard, qui s'est accoquiné à un chouineur encore pire.

- Ne dis jamais ça devant Ikki.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse…

Camus abandonna. Milo n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait royalement échoué, et n'avait pas pu transmettre à son disciple l'insensibilité caractérisant les Chevaliers des glaces. Pire, accepter son amour pour Milo avait brisé sa propre carapace, et il se sentait désespérément… _sentimental_.

La voix du Scorpion le tira de cette constatation déprimante.

- Ouais, Camus ! Une pompe à essence ! Et un café !

Ragaillardis, ils accélérèrent le pas.

La bâtisse avait la façade lépreuse, les vitres bien sales. Deux tables rondes en fer forgé arboraient une assisse branlante, et les deux parasols blanc rayés de rouge penchaient de manière suspecte. Quand au poste d'essence proprement dit, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir servi depuis des lustres.

Milo entra d'un pas conquérant dans une salle obscure. Un chat pelé lui fila entre les jambes et se sauva sans demander son reste.

Un comptoir poussiéreux et sale d'un côté, des alignements de denrées de l'autre.

Le café servait manifestement aussi de petit magasin.

Une nuée de mouches bourdonnantes voletaient paresseusement aux alentours pour parachever ce tableau peu appétissant.

Une femme se montra, un sourire accueillant sur sa face que Milo jugea porcine.

Camus commanda poliment deux cafés, des croissants et surtout un moyen de récupérer leur voiture en panne à quelques kilomètres.

La matrone s'empressa. On pouvait immédiatement deviner que le touriste lambda était sur cette route perdue considéré comme un citron de saison qu'il convenait de presser un maximum.

Les deux guerriers burent du café clair, tiède et fadasse et se gorgèrent mélancoliquement de croissants secs qu'ils soupçonnèrent périmés.

Leur rude entraînement avait au moins eu un mérite : ils n'étaient pas difficiles sur la nourriture.

Repus, ils soupirèrent en chœur et prirent un instant de repos. Le mari de la patronne était parti sur une antique dépanneuse crachotant dont Milo se demandait si elle parviendrait à tracter leur voiture sans tomber elle-même en panne.

- Tu commences à peler de partout, mon canard…

- Oh ça va Milo. Nous allons acheter quelques provisions.

- Ici ? regimba son amant. Tout doit être immangeable.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Le Verseau choisit quelques denrées qui lui parurent encore convenables, ainsi que plusieurs tubes de crème solaires. Il résistait depuis de longues minutes à l'envie de gratter ses coups de soleil – après tout il était renommé pour son stoïcisme glacé.

Surtout, il sélectionna soigneusement _deux_ cartes routières par mesure de sûreté.

Un vacarme de casseroles attira enfin les Chevaliers d'or à l'extérieur, et après un plein d'essence à ras bord, Camus paya le tout en liquide, le petit relais n'ayant pas jugé bon d'installer un système de cartes bancaires.

Milo se demanda ce qui arrivait aux touristes ne possédant pas de billets.

- Où sommes nous, en fait ?

La réponse presque moqueuse du couple campagnard, clamée avec un bel accent du terroir était un nom de patelin qui fit froncer les sourcils à Camus.

- Nous devions passer par Valence.

- Vous z'en êtes ben loin, mé foua. Reprenez donc à droite au carrefour, hé ! Et à propos mon pôvre Môssieur, vous allez avouar une insôlation, vous z'êtes plus rouge que nos tomates !

Le Verseau ignora la mise en garde et se concentra sur la carte en maugréant.

Quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir un Milo hilare qui brandissait un énorme chapeau de paille orné coquettement d'un petit nœud d'un bleu céruléen assorti à ses yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce donc ce… _truc _? sursauta le maître des glaces.

- Je leur ai acheté ce chapeau ! Ils ont raison, les bourrins, tu vas te liquéfier la tête !

- Mais c'est un chapeau de fille !

- Ils m'ont assuré que non ! A la campagne tu sais… Et puis, ce qui compte c'est de protéger ta jolie, si jolie tête. Hyoga me gèlerait sur place si je ne te ramenais pas en bon état physique et mental.

Bien des années plus tard, devant la photo ridicule, Camus se demandait encore comment il s'était laissé convaincre de porter cet absurde couvre-chef.


	4. Tourisme et feu d'artifice

Hello ! D'abord encore un tout grand merci à tous mes revieuveurs (euses) ! Je ne pensais pas vous faire rire à ce point

Voici un chapitre où nos deux maladroits rejoignent la civilisation pour la Fête Nationale.

Cette fois je crois que c'est au tour de Camus d'être légèrement... sciant.

Bonne lecture !

**Titre:** Tourisme et feu d'artifice

**Jour/Thème:** 14 juillet / Drapeau

**Couple:**Milo x Camus

**Warnings éventuels:** C'est du comique pour ne pas changer.

**Disclaimer:** Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Tourisme et feu d'artifice…**

- Hourra ! hurla un Milo surexcité en tendant un doigt poisseux de sucre – le Scorpion avait passé la dernière demi-heure à se goinfrer de sucres d'orges que Camus avait fait l'erreur d'acheter à la boutique de la station service.

La raison de sa joie était un joli panneau indiquant : _Valence, 1 km._

- Enfin, soupira son compagnon qui malgré le secours du cosmos glacé en avait plein les pattes de la voiture.

- Ouais, bientôt un hôtel et un dîner ! Et une douche ! se réjouit Milo.

- Peut-être, tempéra un Camus dont les lèvres fines s'abaissaient de plus en plus de contrariété.

Le Grec se tourna, perplexe, vers le rabat-joie.

- Pourquoi peut-être ? Grâce à Athéna nous avons assez d'argent !

- Milo, dit le Verseau avec un mince sourire, quelle date sommes nous ?

- Ben… Le 13 juillet, non ? Tu n'es quand même pas superstitieux ?

- Demain c'est le 14 juillet. Alors ?

- Ben… Quoi ?

- Idiot ! siffla Camus. C'est la Fête Nationale de la France ! Tout va être plein !

Foudroyé, Milo se tut. Son amant conduisait maintenant avec un air vexé, et il se maudit. Camus lui avait sûrement parlé de cette fête, et lui naturellement n'avait pas écouté. Impossible de davantage montrer à quelqu'un que l'on se fichait de son pays.

- Tu sais, tenta-t-il maladroitement, je m'en souviens, de ta prise de la Pastille…

Soudain déridé, Camus émit un petit rire. Milo était incroyable.

- Bastille, Milo, la prise de la Bastille.

Le Scorpion voulut glisser sa main dans la chevelure marine de son beau prince des glaces en signe de paix.

- Pardon, chouchou… Je suis débile parfois…

- Milo, nooon ! Garde tes sales pattes loin de mes cheveux !

- Oh, ça va ! Tu ressembles vraiment à Aphro à couiner comme ça…

- Milo, si tu tiens à coucher dans le même lit que moi ce soir, tais-toi !

Il n'y avait pas de menace plus efficace sur le Scorpion nymphomane, et celui-ci se renfrogna dans un silence prudent jusqu'à leur entrée dans la ville.

* * *

Finalement ils avaient eu de la chance, et le troisième hôtel se révéla le bon.

Il affichait un confort plus qu'honnête et le Grec sourit de plaisir.

Camus s'affairait à collectionner de petits dépliants gracieusement offerts – maniaque, songea Milo, tout à fait maniaque…

Ledit Milo fronça les sourcils devant l'air suspicieux de l'employé à la réception, qui n'était visiblement pas dupe sur la nature de leur relation. A voir sa grimace, l'homosexualité dérangeait le jeune gandin boutonneux.

Provocateur, il saisit la main de Camus, et de l'autre arracha les clés à l'employé en le fixant avec des yeux glacés de colère.

- Un problème ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Le garçon verdit de deux ou trois tons et recula précipitamment, tremblotant de peur.

- N… non… Monsieur… balbutia-t-il avec crainte avant de fuir lâchement.

Camus soupira devant le cosmos irradié de rage de son amant.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, Milo…

- Si ! le contredit le Scorpion en l'entraînant vers l'ascenseur. Je ne supporte pas que des crétins nous regardent comme si on était anormaux…

- On s'en fiche… Du moment que l'on est heureux…

- Hum, chouchou, susurra Milo en appuyant sur le bouton du troisième étage. Tu connais le fantasme de l'ascenseur ?

- Ha non, pas question ! se récria un Camus outré. Je ne tiens pas à nous faire renvoyer de l'hôtel.

- Tu n'es pas joueur, bouda Milo.

* * *

Milo se consola avec une longue douche qu'il convainquit Camus de rendre crapuleuse.

Après ce petit exercice, il se vautra sur son lit dans le seul but de paresser.

Le Verseau, lui, étudiait très attentivement tous les dépliants collectés à la réception.

- Il faut absolument découvrir Valence, c'est une ville très intéressante ! s'enthousiasma-t-il après sa lecture.

- Boh, ne me dis pas que tu vas me traîner dans les musées !

- Au moins visiter la cathédrale Saint Apollinaire, l'hôtel de ville, les parcs…

- Les parcs je veux bien, agréa Milo.

- Et puis demain soir il y a un feu d'artifice au parc Jean Perdrix…

- Ouais ! Les feux d'artifices j'adooore !

- Milo, tu restes un grand enfant, s'attendrit Camus.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Allez, allons dîner, je veux découvrir plus de gastronomie française. Et le vin qui va avec.

- Estomac sur pattes… cingla le gardien du onzième Temple.

Camus suivit en se disant que Milo se laisserait toujours guider par ses impulsions charnelles.

* * *

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent tard, et sortirent dans une chaleur écrasante.

- Houlà, marmonna Camus en inspectant ses bras. Mes coups de soleil ne vont pas s'arranger à ce train là.

- M'amour, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Aphro, à te chouchouter ainsi. Je te jure ! Et que je me lime les ongles... et que je surveille ma peau fragile... et que je brosse mes cheveux soyeux...

- Raaah, stupide insecte ! Je t'interdis de me comparer à ce mannequin décoloré !

Milo fila en trépignant de joie maligne sur le pavé, accompagnant la danse des grands drapeaux français qui flottaient au gré du vent léger.

Il dansait moins en fin d'après-midi, Camus l'ayant tiré dans une longue marche épuisante dans la vieille ville. A chaque boutique de livres, ils se coltinaient un sac supplémentaire, et le Verseau, son guide neuf à la main, pérorait inlassablement sur l'histoire et l'architecture :

- … la cathédrale Saint Apollinaire, témoin de l'âge roman… consacrée en 1095 par le pape Urbain II, et maintes fois…

- … le Pendentif, oratoire funéraire érigé en 1548. Ce qui fait l'originalité de cet édifice, c'est la voûte intérieure en coupole bâtie sur plan carré…

- … la Maison des Têtes construite en 1532, entre gothique et renaissance, est un fleuron de l'architecture du début du 16ème siècle. La façade de cet ancien hôtel particulier… le kiosque Peynet… blablabla…

Même durant un goûter que Milo jugea plus que mérité, son guide particulier continua à disserter, trouvant le temps de reprocher à Milo de trop boire de Coca entre deux bouchées de gâteaux. Le Scorpion commanda alors une glace ornée d'une double ration de crème chantilly par pur esprit de contradiction.

Pour une des rares fois de leur vie de couple, Milo n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en placer une. Sa tête bourdonnait de dates et de faits ennuyeux. Il en regrettait la campagne désolée de la veille.

La seule chose qui l'avait intéressé dans la vieille ville, c'était les petites ruelles en lacets si commodes pour embrasser son amoureux discrètement. Si Camus ne l'avait pas laissé le papouiller à loisir dans les petits coins secrets, il aurait craqué bien avant le soir.

A 22 heures il se retrouva avec soulagement au parc.

Camus avait laissé ses nouveaux livres dans la chambre d'hôtel, et calmé par sa débauche de culture se laissait simplement tenir la main par Milo pour observer le feu d'artifice.

La première gerbe s'épanouit et des cris enthousiastes se firent entendre dans la foule.

Milo se mit à agiter un petit drapeau tricolore en criant de joie.

- Ouaiiis ! Vive la France ! Vive mon Camus !

Atrocement gêné, le malheureux Chevalier des glaces se sentit rétrécir, mais heureusement dans le bruit ambiant personne ne fit attention aux glapissements de Milo.

- Chouchou, j'adore ton pays ! Et je t'adore !

Camus hésita puis finit par donner un petit bisou discret sur les lèvres de Milo.

Surpris que son compagnon ose un tel geste en public, le Scorpion sentit redoubler son euphorie. Il se souviendrait de ce 14 juillet !

Malgré leurs différences, ils étaient si bien ensemble…

* * *


	5. Réveil douloureux

Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre comme promis. Par contre je n'ai plus suivi les thèmes de la communauté, mon imagination m'entraînant dans une tout autre direction... j'espère que cela ne fait rien !

Toujours merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) et aux nouveaux !

* * *

**Titre:** Réveil douloureux

**Jour/Thème: **

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Warnings éventuels:** C'est du comique pour ne pas changer.

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Empruntés pour un temps indéterminé.

* * *

Réveil douloureux

Milo se réveilla en ce 15 juillet avec un atroce mal de crâne et la langue pâteuse.

Le réveil affichait plus de midi et la chambre d'hôtel paraissait vide de tout occupant.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion se releva trop brusquement pour sa tête douloureuse. Une sourde douleur lui vrilla les tempes, et des petites clochettes aiguës tintèrent narquoisement à ses oreilles.

Il était sans conteste victime d'une magistrale gueule de bois.

Il grimaça en apercevant un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, accompagné de deux comprimés effervescents d'aspirine.

- Camuuus ! lança-t-il plaintivement.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence lourd et menaçant, qui ramenait Milo à ses plus noirs cauchemars. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas réveillé en sursaut après la bataille du Sanctuaire, malade de s'être enivré toute la soirée pour tenter d'oublier la mort de Camus ? Un oubli passager et trop bref. Chaque matin avait été plus pénible que le précédent. Il était désespérément seul, et à jamais avait-il cru.

Depuis leur résurrection il ne supportait toujours pas un réveil solitaire.

Milo se recroquevilla en reniflant dans les draps froissés. Il se savait puéril et stupide.

Camus était un lève-tôt, et avait beaucoup moins bu que lui.

Malgré la nuit chaude et sportive que l'obsédé Scorpion lui avait offerte il devait être frais comme un gardon.

Cela n'empêchait pas le glorieux ex-assassin du Pope de pleurnicher en une peu flatteuse imitation de Shun, tant il se sentait misérable et abandonné.

En parlant de nuit, il ne se souvenait plus très clairement de tout.

- Milo ?

Le Scorpion fit un bond de carpe de surprise. Camus se tenait devant lui, un petit paquet à la main.

Comme prévu, il était soigneusement coiffé, impeccablement vêtu d'une chemise bien repassée d'un bleu clair et d'un nouveau pantalon plus blanc que blanc. Il fleurait bon le savon à la noix de coco.

Dents blanches, haleine fraîche mentholée, Milo se sentit comme le dernier clochard dégoûtant du monde en comparaison.

- Hé, ironisa gentiment Camus. Quels réflexes pour un Chevalier d'Athéna !

Le Verseau s'interrompit en remarquant le visage baigné de larmes de son amant.

- Milo ? reprit-il avec une voix si faiblement inquiète que cela en était presque indiscernable. Tu es malade ?

Honteux, Milo baissa la tête, ses boucles dissimulant son visage. Camus qui était si fort, si adulte, si rationnel. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se moque de lui ! Pire, qu'il le cingle d'un de ses regards glacés à vous figer sur place !

Un doigt léger redressa le menton du Scorpion éploré.

- Milo, regarde-moi, demanda Camus, son ton plus chaud d'un petit demi-degré Celsius qu'habituellement.

Le glacial Verseau sursauta. Les yeux clairs de son amoureux reflétaient une telle détresse…

- Ne fais pas attention, marmonna Milo. C'est juste que… tu vas me trouver idiot et tu auras raison, mais je me suis éveillé tout seul et… ça me rappelle ta mort.

- Je… tu as été tellement triste que cela ? Toi, le joyeux Milo ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point ! Tu ne m'aurais pas reconnu. La journée je plaisantais et je riais, mais les nuits… je me saoulais, je maudissais le destin, ton disciple, même toi, qui t'étais laissé tuer… Personne ne savait, j'ai été obligé de faire semblant d'être en deuil d'un simple ami… C'était atroce…

Camus resta silencieux un long moment, mais contrairement à ce que Milo attendait il n'y eu aucun sarcasme.

- Nous sommes ensemble, finit par dire Camus.

Cela pouvait paraître plat comme constatation mais cela suffit à rendre Milo de meilleure humeur.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le paquet ? interrogea le Scorpion qui possédait une curiosité de vieille concierge.

- Des cartes postales, répondit Camus. Je te signale que tu avais promis à tout le Sanctuaire d'écrire de France.

- J'ai promis ça, moi ? s'étonna Milo.

- Oui. Et de ramener des cadeaux, aussi.

- Ah…

- Tu pourrais commencer par avaler l'aspirine que je t'avais laissée…

- C'est toi ? s'étonna Milo en grattant le sommet de son crâne torturé.

Camus souffla en gonflant ses joues avec exaspération, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un petit garçon boudeur.

- Non, ce sont les petits lutins verts de l'hôtel…

- Oh, Camus… s'émerveilla son amant. Tu viens de _plaisanter_ ?

- Hum… Et tu devrais te laver. Tu as un aspect inquiétant. Nous devons partir au plus tard à 14 heures.

Milo obtempéra en grognant, et disparut dans la douche.

- A propos, continua Camus, j'ai reçu un message télépathique de Hyoga.

- Hyoga ? Que lui arrive-t-il encore à celui-là ?

- Rien de grave. Les bronzes prennent leurs vacances, et il les a incités à nous retrouver à la Côte dans deux jours…

…

- QUUOOIIII ?

Milo jaillit tout nu et couvert de mousse de la salle de bains. Dans l'hôtel d'en face, une vieille dame puritaine qui se plaisait à épier les autres poussa un cri strident devant l'impudique spectacle.

Camus sursauta, saccageant ainsi la troisième carte postale qu'il était en train de remplir avec des banalités répétitives.

- Milo ! s'agaça-t-il, tu pourrais être moins brusque !

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Nos vacances en amoureux ! Ils vont tout gâcher ! Le bébé cygne va te coller toute la journée avec ses "_oui Maître, non Maître, regardez Maître !_ ". Et ce pleurnicheur de Shun va suivre Hyoga ! Et ce psychopathe d'Ikki va suivre Shun pour surveiller la vertu de son frère ! Et ce bourrin de Seiya va suivre Ikki pour le provoquer ! Et Shiryu va suivre Seiya… Bref, on va avoir un groupe de mômes exaspérants sur le dos ! Et tu ne feras plus attention qu'à ton disciple bien-aimé !

Milo reprit haleine, fixant le dos impassible du Verseau avec une expression à la fois mauvaise et suppliante.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux de Hyoga, non ?

- Si !

Camus se tourna vers Milo avec un sourire empreint d'un certain sadisme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Il suffira de dissimuler nos cosmos et nous les sèmerons facilement dans une station balnéaire surpeuplée de touristes…

- Promis ? quémanda le Scorpion, soudain rassuré.

- Juré. Ces vacances n'appartiennent qu'à toi et moi. Et je trouve que Hyoga, malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour lui, s'est montré un peu cavalier de s'imposer sans me demander ma permission… expliqua Camus.

- Bah, c'est toi qui l'as élevé !

- Milo !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard...

- Bon, Milo, tu es prêt ? héla un Camus qui trépignait devant la porte.

- Ouiii ! cria le Scorpion, son sac sur l'épaule.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non. Enfin, si, le souvenir de la nuit est un peu vague.

- Avec les litres d'alcool mélangés que tu as bu, c'est normal, persifla le Verseau.

- Je me suis mal comporté ? demanda Milo d'un air innocent.

- Tu as voulu me violer dans le parc, dans la rue pendant que nous revenions à l'hôtel, et dans le couloir. Tu n'as même pas attendu d'atteindre le lit, raconta le Chevalier du froid, ses joues ayant pris une délicate teinte saumon. Pour faire clair, tu étais encore plus obsédé que d'habitude.

- Oh… se rengorgea Milo en bombant le torse. J'ai assuré, quoi…

Camus haussa les épaules en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

- Je ne me sens pas tout à fait comblé pourtant, déplora le Scorpion.

- Mmmm… Tu ne l'es jamais… Milo… Milo, NON !

Car Milo, l'œil lubrique, avait posé son doigt sur un mauvais bouton entre le deuxième et le premier étage. Dans une secousse violente, la cabine se bloqua.

- Camus, mon cher amour… Laisse-toi aller, tu verras… comme c'est un fantasme excitant, l'ascenseur…

Tassé dans un coin en proie à un Milo qui déboutonnait déjà sa chemise en l'embrassant goulûment dans le cou, Camus se demanda pourquoi il perdait toujours sa belle insensibilité à un simple claquement de doigt de son diabolique amant.

Quelle honte ! Mais c'était si délicieux de devenir faible comme les autres…


	6. Singing in the Rain

Hello ! Voici la suite comme promis. Je n'ai toujours plus suivi les thèmes de la communauté, mon imagination m'entraînant encore plus dans une tout autre direction...

Le soleil disparaît, les amoureux ont de la pluie, le temps de cochon que je subis doit y être pour quelque chose (influence).

Toujours merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) ! Vous êtes super gentils de réagir aussi vite !

* * *

**Titre:** Singing in the Rain

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Warnings éventuels:** C'est du comique pour ne pas changer.

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Flûte alors, quel gâchis...

* * *

**Singing in the Rain**

Nos tourtereaux avaient quitté Valence pour de nouvelles aventures.

Vers 16 heures, une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère. Camus actionna les essuie-glaces avec un sourire ravi.

- Ah, il n'y a plus de soleil… se réjouit-il.

- Quooii ? glapit Milo. T'es cinglé ? Le temps devient pourri et tu es content !

- Hum, mon cher Milo, ne pense pas qu'à toi !

- Glaçon frigide ! marmonna le Scorpion en posant une main baladeuse sur la cuisse de son amant qui ne broncha pas.

- Si j'étais vraiment frigide au sens scientifique du terme, je ne supporterais pas tes assauts multiples, constata celui-ci.

- Oh, insinua Milo, c'est vrai que tu as l'air bien fatigué…

- Ouais… J'ai le dos en mille morceaux, avoua Camus. Pire qu'après un entraînement cruel !

Ravi de ce que, dans son orgueil, il prenait pour une flatterie, Milo ricana avant de caresser la joue de Camus avec un brin de remords. Son pauvre chouchou avait des cernes mauves sous les yeux et bâillait régulièrement.

Les pompeux miaulements d'un ténor d'opéra - toujours la chaîne classique chère au Verseau - n'aideraient personne à rester éveillé de toute façon.

- Chouchou, arrêtons-nous… Tu es trop crevé…

- Ah non, protesta Camus. Et la moyenne ? Nous ne sommes partis de Valence que depuis deux heures, nous n'arriverons nulle part à ce train là…

- Et que tu t'endormes au volant, c'est mieux ?

- Mmmm… Je sais me maîtriser !

- Laisse moi conduire un peu alors ! demanda Milo.

Le sang déjà naturellement froid du gardien du onzième Temple se congela davantage à cette idée menaçante.

- Toi ? articula Camus si péniblement que cela reflétait indubitablement tout le scepticisme que lui inspirait l'offre.

Milo croisa les bras d'un air à la fois vexé, triste et boudeur.

Le genre de mimique habituelle chez un enfant manipulateur, qui arrachait des gloussements d'attendrissements et une forte culpabilisation des adultes malléables.

Une mimique longuement étudiée.

- Tu dis que tu m'aimes, et tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- Je n'ai jamais su te dire "_je t'aime_", signala Camus sans s'attendrir.

- Peu importe que tu le dises ou pas, je le sais. Puis, j'ai mon permis quand même ! plaida Milo.

- Tu l'as obtenu de justesse, grâce à l'influence du Sanctuaire sur la population. C'était un passe-droit flagrant. Tu avais écrasé trois poules, failli aplatir un chat et tu as grillé deux feux rouges. Shaka m'a tout raconté !

- Celui-là, le rapporteur qui garde toujours ses yeux fermés ! s'indigna le Scorpion.

- Il a eu tellement peur qu'il les a bien ouverts à cette occasion.

- Allez Mumus chéri, tente le coup ! J'ai le chemin tracé en rouge sur la carte, je ne peux pas me tromper ! S'il te plaît !

- Ben… faiblit Camus.

Milo sourit de façon diabolique. Il mourait d'envie de faire joujou avec la voiture.

- Allonge-toi sur la banquette arrière et endors-toi tranquillement !

Vous savez, ces actes que l'on accomplit parfois en sachant dans un recoin de son esprit que c'est une grosse ânerie ?

Le Verseau était dans cette situation là.

Mais brisé de fatigue. Son amant était plus harassant que toutes les guerres sainte réunies

Il stoppa la voiture en soupirant avec fatalisme. Qui vivra verra, après tout…

C'était peut-être une bonne option de responsabiliser Milo.

Milo s'agitait, tapotant son sac pour le transformer en un oreiller acceptable, secouant un plaid poussiéreux, bref se démenant adorablement pour le repos de son Camus, et accessoirement pour lui faire passer la pilule amère de céder le volant.

- Là, chantonna le terrible Scorpion en flattant les longs cheveux du Verseau comme on flatterait un gros toutou indiscipliné, maintenant le petit Camus va fermer les yeux et faire un gros dodo ! Papa Milo s'occupe de tout !

- C'est censé me rassurer ? grinça un Chevalier d'or pas vraiment ravi d'être infantilisé de la sorte.

Milo repoussa les petites mèches folles de Camus de son front et lui colla un bisou sur la tempe.

- Dors ! ordonna-t-il. Et bloque ton esprit. Je sais très bien que Hyoga te dérange tout le temps avec ses messages télépathiques/pathétiques.

- OK. Et toi, ne dépasse pas 90 Km/heure, c'est la limitation de vitesse. Et surveille les priorités ! Les feux, les passages pour piétons… L'aquaplaning…

- Chuuuut ! roucoula Milo. Sinon je chante pour t'endormir.

La menace fut très efficace pour museler Camus. Milo n'avait pas vraiment une voix qu'on pourrait qualifier de voix mélodieuse. Pour être plus explicite et moins charitable, il braillait atrocement faux.

Le Scorpion s'installa avec délectation au volant, et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Il décida de contrôler sa vitesse – au moins jusqu'à ce que son censeur d'amant se laisse glisser dans le sommeil.

Ce ne fut pas très long. Bercé par le bruit des essuie-glaces, la victime du tempérament de Milo sentit ses paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus. Il entendit vaguement Milo couper la chaîne classique et introduire une cassette dans le lecteur.

Bizarrement, il se sentait en sécurité et s'endormit aux accords de " _Yesterday _".

* * *

Milo roula pendant deux heures sans trop de mal. Il avait juste faillit tamponner un vélo en admirant trop Camus se reposer et n'avait grillé qu'un feu orange.

Tout allait presque _trop_ bien. Un timide " _reuh, reuh _" du moteur mit fin à cette euphorie momentanée.

Le Scorpion distrait paniqua avant de trouver la raison de ce bruit suspect : l'aiguille de la jauge à essence frôlait le rouge.

- Ah, ce n'est que ça… marmotta-t-il avec soulagement.

Une belle station service lui tendait justement les bras derrière le rideau de pluie.

Milo dirigea la voiture sur l'embranchement approprié – en oubliant le clignotant, mais ce n'est qu'un détail, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le premier accident intervint au moment où il sortit de la voiture : la belle carte neuve sur laquelle Camus avait soigneusement surligné leur trajet s'échappa et tomba juste dans une splendide flaque de boue, où les sandales de Milo lui donnèrent le coup de grâce en la piétinant.

- Oups.

Milo s'ébroua sous la pluie, contrarié. Il n'avait pas de chance avec les cartes routières, quoiqu'on puisse inverser le point de vue et décréter que c'étaient les cartes routières qui n'avaient pas de chance avec Milo. A vous de choisir.

Il s'empara du tuyau de la première pompe à essence venue.

Commença alors une curieuse pantomime qui tenait d'un exercice de gymnastique et de ballet mêlé.

Le Scorpion avait péniblement déchiffré les conseils écrits – Camus parlait bien mieux le grec que lui le français.

La première ligne enjoignait de couper le moteur.

Milo obtempéra.

Il ouvrit ensuite le réservoir et déduisit qu'il fallait glisser le tuyau dedans.

Trop court.

Dépité, Milo dut se rasseoir, relancer le moteur et manœuvrer pour garer plus près.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Camus mais celui-ci dormait toujours profondément, un bras replié sur sa poitrine et l'autre pendant à terre en une pose artistique.

Soulagé, le maladroit recoupa le moteur et ressortit sous la pluie.

Il voulait prouver à son amant incrédule que lui, le merveilleux Milo du Scorpion, adulé dans tout le Sanctuaire, savait assumer à fond ses responsabilités, et conduire à bon port son chéri épuisé !

Il ramassa la pompe qui avait glissé sur le bitume mouillé pour recommencer.

Victoire ! La distance était correcte.

Milo pressa ensuite la gâchette, attendant un glouglou sympathique.

Rien.

Perplexe, il ressortit l'affaire.

A ce moment, naturellement, l'essence jaillit.

Droit sur le jeans de Milo.

- Aaah ! vociféra-t-il. Saleté de…

Au moins, maintenant, cela coulait, et il put remplir le réservoir, s'amusant à voir les chiffres tourner à toute allure sur le compteur.

Il le remplit même tellement que cela déborda et un flot d'essence odorante se répandit sur ses pieds.

- Nom de Zeus ! jura l'infortuné Chevalier d'or.

Il se débarrassa hâtivement de ce matériel français pourri – à ses yeux – et galopa sous la pluie battante pour payer la station service.

Son deuxième défi de la journée étant de se servir d'une carte bancaire.

Camus lui avait seriné le code, et après avoir acheté des sandwiches – vous savez, ces trucs formatés et insipides super chers communs à tous les magasins de stations à essence – il introduisit la carte dans le lecteur.

" _Bip bip biiiiiiiiiip _" stridula l'appareil.

- Vous l'avez mise à l'envers, Monsieur, l'informa un jeune jobiste hilare.

Cette erreur mise à part, il réussit la transaction !

Milo revint trempé comme un barbet dans l'habitacle de la voiture, extrêmement fier de ses performances.

Il avait rempli la voiture d'essence, avait prévu du ravitaillement avec tout ce que Camus aimait, et avait payé ses achats électroniquement !

Il était le meilleur, et le Chevalier du Verseau si avare de louanges serait agréablement surpris et forcé de s'incliner !

" _Milo, Milo !_ " cria soudain la voix plaintive de Hyoga dans sa tête.

" _Quoi _? "

" _Je n'arrive pas à atteindre Maître Camus !_ _Il va bien ?_ " geignit le Cygne.

" _Il dort, ton cher Maître, parce que je l'ai éreinté sexuellement !_ " se délecta à lui assener d'une voix triomphante Milo.

" _…_ "

Hyoga, choqué, avait rompu la communication mentale.

Content de lui, le Chevalier du Scorpion brancha le chauffage pour se sécher, et repartit, se fiant à son seul sens de l'orientation pour continuer la route.

Sans carte, il ne conduisait toutefois plus son amoureux endormi à bon port.

Cela, il ne le savait pas encore…


	7. C'est reparti pour un tour gratuit

Hello ! Voici la suite comme promis. Je n'ai toujours plus suivi les thèmes de la communauté, mon imagination m'entraînant encore plus dans une tout autre direction... (bis repetita)

Le soleil n'est toujours pas là, Camus se réveille , la cata approche...

Toujours merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses), au nouveaux (velles) ! j'ai atteint 20 reviews, woah !

* * *

**Titre:** C'est reparti pour un tour gratuit…

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Warnings éventuels:** C'est du comique pour ne pas changer.

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Injuste, vraiment injuste !

* * *

**C'est reparti pour un tour gratuit…**

Vers 19 heures 15, les longs cils de Camus papillonnèrent. Ses paupières frémirent et il ouvrit un œil vague.

- Fait chaud… se plaignit-il en repoussant le plaid.

- Tu as bien dormi mon ange ? interrogea la voix guillerette de Milo.

Le Verseau s'étira puis se redressa en fronçant le nez.

- Ça pue le pétrole ici ! La voiture a un problème ?

- Oh… rougit Milo. J'ai… rempli le réservoir et j'en ai un peu récolté sur mon jeans…

Camus ouvrit ses grands yeux saphir tout ronds.

- Tu as mis de l'essence ? Tu as payé…

- … avec la carte, plastronna Milo, très fier. J'ai même acheté des sandwiches.

- Tu as acheté à manger ? répéta un Camus toujours ensommeillé et incrédule.

- Oui, j'ai choisi des sandwiches au thon rien que pour toi, puisque tu es un Mister poisson/crudités.

- Tu sais, en Sibérie, il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de choix…

- Tu as faim ?

Le Verseau regagna le siège avant au moyen de savantes contorsions.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il avait dormi plus de deux heures et Milo n'avait provoqué aucune catastrophe.

Il n'avait pas eu d'accident, n'avait écrasé personne.

Mieux, le Scorpion avait réussi à nourrir la voiture gourmande de carburant et de penser à son propre repas, tenant en prime compte de ses préférences.

C'était le monde à l'envers.

- Tu as bien du avoir _un_ problème ? s'enquit Camus pendant que Milo lui caressait gentiment l'épaule.

- Hum, oui quand même… On m'a volé la carte…

- Hein ? Volé ?

- Oui, reprit un Scorpion rusé qui n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à mentir pour se donner le beau rôle.

- Comment ?

- Bah, broda Milo, je l'avais mise dans la poche arrière de mon jeans, dans le magasin, et puis elle n'était plus là.

- Elle est peut-être tombée ? Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas bourrer tes poches…

- Nan, nan, insista Milo, j'ai regardé.

- Mais qui irait voler une carte routière ? s'interrogea Camus avec sa froide logique habituelle.

- Sans doute un gosse, il y a plein de ces petits monstres dans les rayons, survoltés par les longs trajets dans le break familial.

L'œil vague, Camus approuva. Cela se tenait.

- Heureusement que j'en avais acheté deux…

Si le brillant Chevalier du Verseau, QI le plus élevé du Sanctuaire - le venimeux Aphrodite insinuait souvent que vu le niveau général la chose n'était pas difficile – avait été plus fringant, il aurait déplié la carte survivante par mesure de précaution.

Mais Milo lui glissa un paquet de nourriture sur les genoux et il oublia.

- Mmmm, tu pourrais éteindre ce chauffage ? dit Camus en mâchonnant le thon à petites bouchées. Il me donne très mal à la tête.

- Bien sûr chouchou. Je suis bien sec maintenant.

- Et tu peux remettre cette chanson, là, " _Yesterday_ " ? Elle me plaît bien…

- Moi aussi. Ce sera notre chanson d'amoureux, d'accord ?

- Mmmmoui… Il y a du jus d'orange ? continua le Verseau qui avait parfois l'art de se comporter en Roi Louis XIV.

- Tiens, bois ! dit Milo qui mettait une frénétique bonne volonté à satisfaire Sa Majesté des Glaces.

Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Camus soit repu et désaltéré.

- Quand est-ce qu'on s'arrête pour la nuit ? interrogea le Scorpion.

- Plutôt vers 23 heures, minuit je dirais, trancha Camus.

- Parfait ! approuva Milo. J'ai hâte de me retrouver sous une couette bien chaude avec toi.

- Tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose, non ? râla le Verseau en détournant la tête pour observer la pluie. J'en ai marre, moi…

- Comment ? couina le Scorpion libidineux. Ce n'est pas bien avec moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, bouda Camus. Mais j'ai d'autres limites que toi.

- Nous sommes des Chevaliers très résistants !

- Ben, je le suis moins que toi faut croire. Je suis fatigué, rompu, coupé en petits morceaux, tout ce que tu veux...

Soudain inquiet, Milo guigna le les traits de son amants, traits aristocratiques mais incontestablement tirés.

- Tu… tu as mal ? avança-t-il d'un ton prudent.

- Cela n'en est pas loin, avoua Camus d'une voix grincheuse.

L'arrogant Chevalier du froid détestait s'avouer en position de faiblesse.

Un Milo bourrelé de remords lui saisit impulsivement la main, déviant de ce fait de la route et franchissant la ligne blanche.

- Hey ! Attention ! hurla Camus.

- Pardon chouchou ! s'exclama un Scorpion repentant. Tu as raison, je suis complètement obsédé, je ne pense qu'à satisfaire mes envies…

- Tu sais, c'est bien aussi de juste s'endormir l'un contre l'autre…

- Tu as raison ! Je te promets de ne plus te toucher jusqu'à ce que tu le demandes !

- Moi ? Le _demander_ ? s'inquiéta Camus.

Il avait horreur de prendre ce genre d'initiatives, et laissait toujours Milo venir à lui. Ce qui ne tardait jamais. L'idée de faire lui-même des avances sexuelles l'horrifiait littéralement.

- Ah, ah, ah ! rit Milo, ravi de sa plaisanterie. N'oublie pas Camus. Quand tu seras prêt, tu devras quémander…

Furieux, Camus se rencogna dans son coin, jouant les princes offensés.

* * *

Vers 21 heures Milo se sentait doucement basculer dans la folie.

Camus avait laissé " _Yesterday_ " tourner en boucle, et après le trente-troisième passage, il avait envie de balancer la cassette des Beatles par la fenêtre.

Il se demandait si son chéri n'avait pas trouvé cette manière de se venger subtile ou si il perdait enfin de son intelligence anormale.

Le crâne en feu, il constata enfin que la répétition hypnotique faisait effet et que de " à moitié assoupi ", Camus venait de passer à " se rendormir ".

Un petit sourire ironique plaqué au coin des lèvres.

Le monstre. Avec son visage angélique il cachait bien son jeu...

La trêve ne dura que quelques minutes.

" _Maître, Maître !_ "

- Geuh ? se réveilla l'infortuné Verseau. Il avait oublié de replacer ses barrières mentales.

" _Maître, Maître !_ " insistait le disciple.

Précisons qu'après la réponse crue de Milo, Hyoga avait malmené ses pauvres compagnons d'armes en traitant ledit Milo de tous les noms.

Inquiet pour l'intégrité physique de son mentor, il avait bouilli sur place de longues heures fatigantes – pour les autres surtout.

Après des déambulations dignes d'une tragédie shakespearienne, les doigts crispés religieusement sur la croix ouvragée léguée par sa chère maman, il consentit enfin à se rasseoir sous la voix calme et cristalline de Shun.

Ikki avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu, émettant quelques commentaires sur " _le tempérament bouillant des Scorpions_ "et" _la frigidité morbide de ce pédant de Camus qui avait bien besoin de se faire décoincer un chouïa…_ ".

Ces paroles réalistes mais salaces n'arrangèrent pas le moral de Hyoga, hyper-chatouilleux pour tout ce qui concernait le souvenir de sa maman et l'honneur de son Maître.

Dans la voiture, Camus soupira. Il considérait comme son devoir de continuer à épauler son ancien élève, mais le devoir était parfois pesant.

" _Bonsoir Hyoga_ " répondit donc le stoïque Verseau sous le rire de Milo.

" _Ô mon Maître !_ " psalmodia le Cygne, des trémolos dans la voix. " _Comment allez-vous ? Milo a osé porter la main sur votre personne ! C'est impardonnable _! ".

" _Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire, Hyoga ? Je ne comprends pas…_"

" _Il a osé vous… vous… violer !_ " articula le Russe comme s'il avalait du vinaigre.

" _Heu, Hyoga… C'est mon petit ami quand même…_ " tenta un Camus rouge pivoine.

" _Prenez courage, Maître ! Dans deux jours, nous vous délivrerons de ce pervers !_ " hurla finalement Hyoga dans la tête du Verseau abasourdi.

- Il a coupé, constata le Chevalier d'or.

- Mon chéri, je remarque que tu as complètement loupé l'éducation sexuelle de ton disciple, ironisa Milo qui avait épié sans vergogne la conversation. A dix-sept ans il croit encore que nous gambadons main dans la main dans un grand champ de fleurs… Ce charmant bébé de Shun doit déteindre sur lui.

- Oh, zut, de toute façon ma vie privée ne le regarde pas. Comment a-t-il eu vent de ça d'ailleurs ? s'intrigua le Verseau en jetant un œil suspicieux sur son amant.

- Hé bien, il est _possible_ qu'une allusion m'ait échappé tout à l'heure quand ce pot de colle a essayé de me contacter.

- Malin Milo, très malin.

" Reuh, reuh, reuh " crachota tout à coup le moteur.

- Ben, il y a de l'essence, pourtant ! clama Milo.

" REUH, REUH, REEUUHH ! " réitéra le moteur.

- Euh… Milo, arrête-toi sur le bas-côté… suggéra Camus.

SCRATCH !

Le moteur stoppa dans un bruit d'agonie, et Milo se déporta au milieu de la route. Des phares lumineux balayèrent la voiture, et le Scorpion manqua de justesse de s'écraser contre un énorme poids lourd – _A la Salade Joyeuse / Légumes en gros_ – pouvait-on lire en lettres torsadées sur la bâche.

Le camion projeta des paquets d'eau boueuse sur la voiture en passant.

En sécurité sur le bord de la route, Milo se laissa retomber sur son siège avec un soupir de soulagement.

A ses côtés, un Camus livide semblait avoir rétréci d'un bon tiers...

- Par Athéna ! murmura le Scorpion.

- Mon Dieu ! appuya Camus dans une réminiscence enfantine de catholicisme.

Après être revenu des Enfers, mourir ou du moins être blessé dans un banal accident de la route serait quelque peu… ironique pour des demi-dieux vivants.

- Bon, se remit de ses frayeurs Camus, pourquoi sommes-nous en panne ?

- Il y a de l'essence !

- De l'ess… Milo ! s'écria un Verseau qui avait additionné deux et deux avec une rapidité défiant toute concurrence. Quelle essence tu as mise ?

- Laquelle ? Celle de la pompe ! répondit un Scorpion perplexe.

- Essence ou diesel ?

- Ben… chai pas… La première pompe !

- Oh non, Milo… Si tu as mis de l'essence au lieu de diesel c'est foutu !

Le regard morose de Camus tomba alors sur un panneau de direction brouillé par la pluie.

- Mais… mais nous avons complètement dévié de notre itinéraire !

C'était reparti pour un tour… Un très long tour…


	8. Gendarmerie Nationale, vos papiers

Hello ! Voici la suite ce dimanche comme promis. Je n'ai toujours plus suivi les thèmes de la communauté, mon imagination m'entraînant encore plus dans une tout autre direction... (ter repetita)

Toujours un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) !

* * *

**Titre:** Gendarmerie Nationale d'Ourches, vos papiers…

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Râlons encore un bon coup.

* * *

**Gendarmerie Nationale d'Ourches, vos papiers…**

La pluie tombait.

- Oh non, non, non, grinçait Camus depuis de longues minutes.

Milo, effondré, était tassé derrière le volant. Il n'osait rien dire de peur de lancer une allumette enflammée sur une bombe prête à exploser.

- Tu te rends compte ! enchaînait Camus. Tu as fichu le moteur en l'air !

- Je… je ne savais pas, pour le diesel… gémit Milo.

- Mais tu ne sais _rien_ ! fustigea le Français sur un ton méprisant.

- Oh, ça va, repartit le Scorpion qui, vexé dans son amour-propre, prenait facilement la mouche. Ce n'est pas avec notre entraînement d'apprenti et les guerres saintes que j'aurais pu apprendre à distinguer le diesel de l'essence !

- Mais…

- C'est pas parce que Môssieur le Prince venait d'une ville civilisée et moi d'un village que tu dois la ramener !

- Ne crie pas si fort ! protesta Camus… Ma tête !

- Oh, l'insensible Camus se ramollit ? Il a des migraines ? piqua Milo.

Furieux, le Scorpion vit le Verseau se refermer comme une huître sur le point de se faire gober et sortir en claquant la portière, tout cela avec une dignité exagérée.

Il avait tellement envie de crucifier quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – avec Scarlet Needle que l'ongle de son index avait poussé par réflexe meurtrier.

Assassin un jour, assassin toujours ?

* * *

Vers 22 heures, il était calmé et sortit du véhicule un peu inquiet.

Camus n'avait pas reparu. Il y avait peu de chance que le polaire Verseau attrapa un rhume, mais il l'avait peut-être quitté ?

- Camuuus ! Camuuus ! cria un Milo angoissé par cette éventualité ignoble.

Le manque de réponse le fit basculer dans un gouffre amer d'inquiétude.

Bien sûr, ils étaient sans doute les seuls touristes qui ne devaient pas craindre les voleurs, les accidents : sans jeu de mot, ni Dieu ni Diable.

Mais…

Milo sonda les alentours à la recherche du cosmos familier.

Deux mètres ?

Il se retourna. Adossé au talus herbeux, ses longs cheveux collés par la pluie, Camus semblait prostré.

- Camus ?

Le Scorpion s'agenouilla devant son amant, souillant ainsi davantage son jeans.

- Pardon chouchou, offrit-il. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles…

- Moi aussi… murmura Camus. Pardon Milo. Je sais bien que tu as fait de ton mieux et que ce n'est qu'un accident.

Le gardien du huitième Temple faillit se pincer. S'abaisser à faire des excuses était rarissime pour le fier Chevalier du froid.

Hyoga avait radoté avec fierté que son Maître lui avait demandé pardon en reconnaissant l'erreur qu'il avait commise en croyant le Grand Pope félon, mais c'était le seul précédent en la matière.

Camus changeait. En mieux.

Touché, Milo agrippa son amant par sa chemise trempée et le gratifia d'un baiser passionné et fort humide.

Un bruit de moteur interrompit leur intéressant exercice.

Un panier à salade dont sortirent trois représentants de la glorieuse maréchaussée française.

Milo releva Camus et les deux tourtereaux s'approchèrent, perplexes.

Un petit homme galonné, rondelet et moustachu toucha son képi.

- Gendarmerie Nationale d'Ourches, vos papiers…

- Ils sont dans la voiture, répondit Camus. Va les chercher, Milo.

Milo se précipita. Camus se frotta la nuque, embarrassé. Cela devait paraître bizarre que deux voyageurs s'asseyent sous une pluie battante.

- Nous sommes en panne. On a mis de l'essence à la place du diesel, renseigna-t-il sans préciser qui était le " on ".

- Ah, pas de chance, nasilla le gendarme. Vous faites du tourisme ?

- Oui, nous allons à Sainte-Maxime…

- Ce n'est guère le chemin !

- Euh… Oui… On a perdu la carte et…

Pendant que le Verseau s'empêtrait pour ne pas accuser Milo de stupidité congénitale, ledit Milo fouillait désespérément dans le vide-poche.

Où étaient passés les papiers ? Il avait sorti pêle-mêle les dépliants culturels collectionnés par Camus, des modes d'emplois divers, deux boutons, une clé – mais qu'ouvrait-elle ? – de la petite monnaie…

Le Scorpion se voyait déjà derrière les barreaux d'une minable prison locale, séparé de son Camus, devant implorer l'intervention d'Athéna et de la puissante fondation Graad pour échapper à un procès.

Sa main rencontra un petit paquet. Tiens ? Il fouina, et poussa un cri étranglé. Il avait fourré ses doigts dans une substance molle et gluante.

Il ressortit une main maculée de sirop et de chocolat fondu.

Les pralines achetées avant Valence ! Milo avait glissé le paquet dans le vide-poches, où les confiseries s'étaient sournoisement liquéfiées à la chaleur.

Désespérant.

- Milo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le héla la voix énervée de Camus.

- J'arrive ! le rassura le Scorpion en frottant peu élégamment sa main sur son jeans si malmené. Il virait au clochard.

Enfin il trouva leur précieuse paperasse. Tout au fond, naturellement.

Les gendarmes épluchèrent avec une lenteur irritante cartes d'identité, passeports et papiers du véhicule avant de s'estimer satisfaits.

Mais ce n'était pas fini ! Ils furent invités avec bonhomie à se soumettre à un alcootest.

- Hein ? On n'a pas bu ! s'indigna Milo.

- Si vous saviez le nombre de gens bourrés comme des coings qui nous répondent ça, ricana le gradé.

- Viens Milo, tempéra Camus, il faut coopérer… Ces messieurs font leur travail !

- Emmerder les touristes perdus, c'est ça leur boulot ?

- Milo !

- Hum, attention Monsieur, prévint le gendarme, outrage verbal à un représentant de l'ordre…

- Mais non, mais non, s'empressa de dire un Verseau inquiet. Il n'en pensait rien, n'est-ce pas, Milo ? insista-t-il en envoyant un grand coup dans les côtes de son amant.

- Euh… non… céda un Milo voyant le spectre de la cellule se rapprocher en une invite peu séduisante.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Milo garda un silence boudeur tout au long de la procédure.

Camus, lui, était en proie au bavardage d'un jeune blondinet très mignon, visiblement intéressé par les hommes, qui le frôlait de trop près pour être honnête.

- Vous avez des cheveux magnifiques, susurrait-il avec des soupirs langoureux. Sérieux, vous pourriez être mannequin !

- Ah ? dit le Verseau, ennuyé mais toujours courtois.

- Oui ! Vous avez un tel charisme…

Avant de le relâcher, le jeune gendarme glissa un papier dans la main de Camus, serrant ses doigts au passage.

- Mon numéro de téléphone…

Milo écrasait le gradé d'un regard tueur " _made in Chevalier d'or_ ".

- Je vous l'avais dit que nous étions sobres.

- Mes excuses, Monsieur, mais c'est la procédure. Nous allons nous faire pardonner en vous emmenant jusqu'à Ourches… Nous connaissons un garagiste et un petit hôtel relais…

- Bon, merci, marmotta un Milo magnanime.

Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires et verrouillé la voiture, le Verseau et le Scorpion s'engouffrèrent dans le fourgon, suivis par le jeune dragueur qui comptait conclure son affaire avec le beau touriste, sous le nez même de son encombrant camarade.

Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Autant essayer de faucher son petit à une louve.

Après le démarrage, le gendarme se colla pratiquement à Camus, affichant un sourire très séducteur.

Milo fronça les sourcils.

- Camus ? C'est quoi ce papier que tu tiens ?

- Heu, rien, nia le Chevalier des Glaces qui connaissait la jalousie morbide de son Scorpion possessif.

Milo lui arracha des mains.

- C'est un numéro de téléphone, ça ! remarqua-t-il, soupçonneux.

- C'est le mien ! piailla alors le jeune homme, se jetant ainsi dans les ennuis.

- QUOOOI ?

Le Verseau ferma un instant les yeux, songeant que le drame était consommé.

D'un mouvement félin et si rapide que le gendarme ne saurait jamais se souvenir l'avoir discerné, Milo plaqua le malheureux d'une main contre la paroi, serrant sa gorge si fort qu'il en devint instantanément bleu.

- _Toi_ ! siffla haineusement le Chevalier. Camus est _mon_ petit ami, et si je te reprends à poser tes sales pattes sur lui, ou même à lui adresser la parole, je te torturerai tellement que même ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas !

- … pas le droit… gendarmerie… prison… suffoqua la victime dont les yeux commençaient à saillir comme ceux d'un lapin étranglé par un collet.

- La ferme ! Si tu ne te montres pas raisonnable, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de parler !

Le cosmos doré montait, chargé de colère, et Camus se précipita. Milo semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses actes et avait viré au mode tueur.

Devant ses yeux rouges et luisants, le gendarme tomba dans les pommes.

- Milo, arrêtes ! supplia le Verseau. Tu vas le tuer !

- Bonne idée, persifla cruellement le Grec en relâchant toutefois sa prise.

Camus entoura son cinglé de petit copain de ses bras en soupirant.

- C'est malin, il a vu tes pouvoirs… reprocha le Verseau.

- Bah, il croira avoir fait un cauchemar, décida Milo avec un geste négligent de la main. Ça lui apprendra à draguer les mecs des autres…

- Tu es vraiment trop jaloux, reprocha Camus qui ne paraissait pas si fâché que ça.

-Terminus Messieurs ! chantonna la voix du gradé.

Les deux compères sautèrent lestement du fourgon de gendarmerie, un sourire faussement innocent aux lèvres.

- Voilà, l'hôtel est juste au bout de cette rue. Nous préviendrons le garagiste pour vous, je pense que vous aurez des nouvelles de votre voiture vers le milieu de la matinée.

- Merci de tout cœur, récita Camus, le visage angélique.

- Oui, et désolé pour tout à l'heure, appuya un Milo au regard azuré très charmeur.

- Oh, au fait… avisa le Verseau. Votre jeune collègue s'est endormi…

- Endormi en service, glapit le chef. Cette jeunesse, plus aucune conscience professionnelle !

Une fois hors de portée, les deux amants éclatèrent de rire de concert.

- Et nous revoilà coincés dans un patelin… geignit Milo.

- C'est comme une espèce de fatalité, philosopha un Camus résigné.

Ils se consolèrent en s'embrassant langoureusement sous l'ondée persistante.


	9. L'évènement de l'année

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce lundi gris comme promis. Je n'ai toujours plus suivi les thèmes de la communauté, mon imagination m'entraînant encore plus... OK, j'arrête, vous avez compris !

Toujours un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) ! Je suis stupéfaite de tant de gentils commentaires !

* * *

**Titre:** L'évènement de l'année

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**L'évènement de l'année…**

Les deux amants terribles galopèrent sous l'averse au bas de la rue.

Ils repérèrent facilement l'établissement à sa pancarte : " HÔTEL RELAIS DU CHAT NOIR – CHAMBRES – RESTAURANT ".

L'hôtel relais ne payait pas beaucoup de mine.

Il offrait toutefois un incontestable avantage : il était le seul.

Et il y avait de la place.

Nos deux malchanceux se retrouvèrent donc dans une chambre propre, mais vieillotte et minuscule.

- Il y aura peut-être un peu de bruit, les informa la vieille dame qui tenait l'établissement. Nous avons un mariage…

- Pas de problème, répondit poliment Camus qui aspirait pourtant au silence.

Restés seuls, Milo se laissa tomber sur le lit bancal en soupirant.

- Pfff, ça promet. Dans ce patelin, un mariage doit être l'évènement de l'année !

- Ne sois pas si mauvaise langue, Milo.

- Les scorpions sont venimeux, dit un Milo hilare devant cette plaisanterie très éculée entre eux.

- Ha, ha, ha, prononça sarcastiquement le Verseau.

- Je crois que la vieille pie nous croit seulement copains, changea de sujet Milo qui se servait du matelas comme d'un trampoline.

Camus secoua sa tête douloureuse sous les "_ dzouim, dzouim, dzouim_ " du sommier gémissant.

- Arrête, Milo. Tu vas le casser, ce n'est pas solide…

- Chui pas si gros que ça, protesta un Scorpion joueur qui rebondissait de plus belle.

- Tu as exactement six kilos de plus que moi, précisa Camus

- Bah, et toi un centimètre de moins. Bref, je suis le plus grand, le plus fort, et je n'ai jamais tort !

- C'est pour cela que nous nous retrouvons ici, où il n'y a même pas de douche, souligna Camus d'un ton aimable, en commençant à se dépouiller de ses vêtements trempés.

Du coup, le Scorpion cessa de plaisanter.

Vêtu de son seul caleçon – des mignons petits phoques cette fois, Hyoga avait offert une série assortie – le Verseau était atrocement désirable.

Milo déglutit péniblement.

Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir défié son amant en lui promettant d'attendre son initiative.

Toutefois il ne pouvait pas se dédire de crainte de perdre la face.

Les joues rouges de frustration, Milo poussa un petit gémissement...

- Un problème, Milo ? demanda le Verseau qui enlevait le caleçon avec une lenteur que Milo jugea provocatrice – pour être honnête, un simple battement de cils de Camus paraissait une invite au passionnel Scorpion.

- Sadique, marmonna Milo. Comment je résiste, moi ?

- Tu as une main… insinua fielleusement le Chevalier des Glaces.

- Et toi une bouche ! rétorqua du tac au tac le lubrique Scorpion.

Mais Camus resta imperméable à la peu subtile invite.

- Habille-toi de sec, Milo, tu vas prendre froid, conseilla-t-il en commençant à se brosser les dents.

Milo ronchonna en jetant ses habits mouillés au diable vauvert.

Imperturbable, Camus se brossait toujours les dents – en faisant des petits ronds avec la brosse, les yeux fixés sur un petit sablier de dentiste expressément destiné à renseigner le temps idéal de brossage.

- T'es un vrai maniaque, constata Milo en enfilant un boxer sec et un tee-shirt propre.

Il grelottait.

- il y a une méthode pour tout. Si tu m'imitais, tu ne serais pas obligé d'aller si souvent chez le dentiste.

- Ne me parle pas de dentiste… s'épouvanta le douillet Scorpion.

- Tu n'as qu'à manger moins de sucreries.

- Oh, bon… Camus, j'ai envie de toi !

- Pas moi, contra le Verseau d'une voix réfrigérante. Je suis fatigué, poursuivit-il plus doucement.

Dégrisé, Milo frissonna davantage et éternua bruyamment.

- Aaaatchoouum !

- Voilà, ça y est, tu as pris froid, s'inquiéta Camus qui avait finit ses ablutions.

- Aaaatchoouum !

Camus du Verseau était un être organisé – pointilleux, méticuleux, chiant, disait une autre rumeur parmi ses pairs – et bien équipé. Il avait donc emporté une trousse à pharmacie qui pourrait soigner la moitié de la France.

Donc un thermomètre, qu'il présenta à un Milo recroquevillé sur le lit et geignard.

- Ah, non, se débattit le Chevalier récalcitrant en protégeant instinctivement son postérieur. Si tu veux me mettre un truc à cet endroit là, ce ne sera pas ça !

- Ouvre la bouche, idiot, c'est bon aussi comme ça. Tu ne pourrais pas faire de temps en temps une allusion qui ne soit _pas_ sexuelle ?

- Mnon, dit Milo en mâchouillant le thermomètre, plein de mauvaise volonté.

- 38,9 °… C'est trop.

- Toi t'as rien, évidemment.

- Après les neiges de Sibérie, ce n'est pas une petite pluie française qui va me rendre malade.

Camus soupira et dilua soigneusement un médicament contre la fièvre dans un verre d'eau.

- Tiens, bois.

- Berk, obéit un Milo au fond ravi que Camus le dorlote ainsi. C'est dégueulasse !

- Tu devrais dormir pour aller mieux, murmura le Verseau. Je vais regarder un peu la télé.

Car il y avait une télévision, certes pas d'un modèle récent mais c'était mieux que rien.

Camus s'allongea sur le ventre avec la télécommande, dans le lit où un Milo taquin passa l'heure suivante à lui caresser les pieds et les chevilles.

En vain, car Camus était aussi insensible aux chatouilles que les cercueils de glace qu'il créait.

- Tu regardes quoi ?

- Un documentaire historique.

- Pfff, tu trouves ça intéressant, tous ces gens morts depuis longtemps ?

- Milo, tu n'as aucune curiosité intellectuelle, cingla le Verseau.

Milo s'agitait en froissant les draps.

- J'ai froid… Viens contre moi, Camus…

- J'arrive, laisse-moi éteindre la télé, répondit celui–ci qui découvrait sans surprise que _Milo malade_ était égal à _gamin capricieux._

Milo se blottit contre son amant en geignant de manière infantile.

Il avait la tête qui tournait et les idées de moins en moins claires.

- J'ai froid… J'ai envie de toi Camus… T'es si mignon avec ton caleçon idiot à bébés phoques…

- Hyoga, marmotta le Verseau embarrassé, je vais te tuer…

- Oh voui, tue-le ! approuva un Scorpion délirant de plus en plus. Tue-le, chouchou… C'est de sa faute si tu es mort… Tu m'as laissé tout seul…

- Dors, Milo… Je suis là, avec toi. Nous sommes vivants et nous passons des vacances remplies de catastrophes.

- Mmm… Je t'aime, Camus chéri… Fais-moi un bisou…

Camus obtempéra en souriant légèrement. Milo avait toujours su se montrer très attendrissant.

Assommé par le calmant, le Scorpion se mit à ronfler de bon cœur.

- Espèce de gros bébé, chuchota son amant en s'assoupissant.

Milo collé à lui comme une moule vissée à son rocher lui tenait beaucoup trop chaud, mais il n'aurait bougé de place pour rien au monde.

Il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur qui dura une demi-heure.

" _Maître, Maître !_ " cria une voix angoissée dans son esprit, brisant ce bien-être.

" _Oh, Hyoga ! Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?_ " s'irrita un Camus réveillé une fois de plus.

" _Tout va bien, Maître ?_ " s'informa un Cygne soucieux de l'honneur de son mentor.

" _Jusqu'à ce que tu me déranges, oui…_ "

" _Mais Maître…_ "

" J_e dormais, Hyoga. Milo a un rhume et nous sommes crevés. Alors cesse de m'appeler. On se voit dans deux jours après tout…_"

" _Mais Maître…_"

" _Au revoir, Hyoga_ " l'interrompit fermement Camus, coupant sans scrupules la communication mentale et bloquant son esprit.

Le Chevalier du froid avait déclenché sans le savoir deux nuits d'insomnie pour son sensible disciple.

Et il était dit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se reposer correctement.

Un bruit éclata soudain, faisant bondir Milo.

- Gnéé ? Le Sanctuaire est attaqué ! Protégez Athéna !

- Milo, Milo… Nous sommes en vacances, tenta de le calmer Camus.

- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?

" Ce boucan " était des feux d'artifices colorés qui éclairaient aléatoirement la chambre à travers les vieux volets en bois, des pétards tonitruants, et une fanfare disharmonieuse mais bruyante.

- Le mariage, déduisit Camus, honorant une fois de plus sa réputation d'être intelligent.

- Flûte… Je t'avais dit que c'était l'évènement de l'année ! Ce village fait la fête une nuit par an et il faut que ça tombe quand on y est…

- Essaye de te rendormir, Milo. Cela ne va peut-être pas durer…

Optimiste Camus… Le vacarme continuait, enflait, se déployait…

* * *

Signalons à tout hasard qu'un jeune gendarme manquait la fête, bouclé dans une cellule, soupçonné soit de début de folie, soit de prise de substances illicites, témoin son récit délirant sur un extraterrestre aux yeux rouges et aux mains griffues.

Nous n'en reparlerons plus.

* * *

Signalons également, beaucoup plus loin, un jeune Russe bouleversé préparant ses bagages avec 24 heures d'avance, secondé et réconforté par un fidèle ami aux cheveux verts et à la fatigue croissante.

Et un jeune japonais hargneux, qui venait toutes les cinq minutes crier après son petit frère bien-aimé " _de laisser ce blondinet coincé se décoincer tout seul et de venir dormir, bon sang !_ "

Un Seiya qui riait devant la télé mise à fond en se bourrant de pop corn, travaillant à un plan séduction de Déesse, et un Shiryu avec des boules quiès dans les oreilles.

* * *

Milo, aidé par le médicament, sombra malgré le bruit vers deux heures du matin, suivi à quatre heures par un Camus qui s'endormit sur son livre.

Il devait rester quelque chose de la malédiction des dieux, après tout…


	10. Prenez l'autoroute, c'est direct !

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce mardi moins gris (enfin !) comme promis. Je n'ai toujours plus suivi les thèmes de la... non, rien.

Toujours un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais cela se prépare.

* * *

**Titre:** Prenez l'autoroute, c'est direct !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Empruntons, empruntons !

* * *

**Prenez l'autoroute, c'est direct !**

- Atchoum !

Camus émergea difficilement du sommeil. Deux bras solides entouraient avec possessivité son torse, et ses jambes étaient immobilisées par celles de Milo.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

- Atchoum ! éternua encore Milo.

- Milooo, lâche-moi ! se plaignit un Verseau engourdi.

- Mmm, _d_on, refusa un Scorpion collant et enchifrené.

Camus tenta mollement de se débattre.

- Vire tes pinces de là, Milo.

Milo ne répondit qu'en suçotant et en mordillant sensuellement le cou de son glaçon chéri avec des petits gémissements dignes d'un chiot nouveau-né.

- Aie ! grimaça le Verseau en s'arrachant péniblement à sa sangsue personnelle. Tu m'as l'air bien en forme pour un malade, toi.

- Je _d_e_b_rais être à l'agonie pour _d_e plus te désirer, rétorqua malicieusement Milo.

Camus constata que si son amant avait encore un peu de fièvre, et reniflait à tout va de son nez bouché, il semblait incontestablement mieux.

- Bon, dit-il rassuré. Mouche-toi, habille-toi, et on va voir après notre voiture.

- Encore so_bb_eil, bougonna l'enrhumé en ramenant le drap sur ses boucles bleues.

- Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois… Hyoga m'a encore appelé…

- Encore ! bondit le Scorpion mécontent.

- Je lui ai coupé net la communication.

- Raah, bien fait pour lui, tu t'a_b_éliores, Camus. _B_oi qui croyait que tu étais un _b_aître sé_b_ère…

- Je l'étais, mais Hyoga n'est plus mon disciple, c'est un égal, je ne peux plus le traiter comme un gamin.

- Bouh. Pas vrai. Tu as été un bon maître, il en a plein la bouche de toi le Cygne. Atchoum !

Camus fouilla dans la trousse à pharmacie suréquipée et y pêcha un petit flacon qu'il agita avant de le tendre à Milo.

- Tiens, des gouttes pour déboucher ton nez…

- _B_erci… Tu _b_e les _b_ets ?

- M'enfin Milo ! Tu as quel âge ? se scandalisa le Verseau interloqué.

- S'il te plaaaaît , geignit un Scorpion en pleine phase régression.

Cédant, Camus s'assit sur le lit, des cuisses aussitôt colonisées par un Milo qui renversa la tête en arrière.

- Je suis prêt !

- Tsss, Milo, si les autres te voyaient, tança son amoureux en rejetant ses longues mèches en arrière, avant d'appuyer sur la narine de Milo.

- _B_'en fiche !

- Respire. Bon, l'autre maintenant. Reste un peu couché.

- Snirfllll, renifla le malade qui en profita pour caresser doucereusement les doigts fins de Camus.

- Le _grand_ Milo du Scorpion, Chevalier d'or rescapé des guerres saintes, dieu vivant pour les jeunes du Sanctuaire, récita le gardien du onzième Temple avec une ironie marquée.

Démentant son persiflage, sa main froide caressait toutefois le front de Milo.

- Bon, c'est débouché, maintenant ?

- Nnnan, pas tout à fait, mentit sans vergogne le Scorpion décidé à profiter outrageusement des soins délicats de son infirmier personnel.

- Menteur. Allez, lève-toi, Milo. Nous sommes encore loin de la mer.

Milo fut repoussé impitoyablement. Décidé à traîner, il se ré-enroula dans le drap froissé en épiant Camus qui avait repris son petit manège de brossage de dents.

Au moment de se saisir de la brosse à cheveux, il poussa un cri.

- Milo ! Espèce de sauvage !

- Quoi ? interrogea le Scorpion, un sourire niais plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Mon cou ! Tu as défiguré mon cou ! Tout le monde va croire que…

Le Verseau effondré tâta son cou balafré de traces rouges et mauves. Milo n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, et c'était en effet des traces suspectes, même pour des gens qui n'auraient pas l'esprit mal tourné – Hyoga par exemple, lui s'imaginerait qu'un ennemi avait tenté d'étrangler son précieux maître.

- T'as honte de mon amour, chouchou ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas très discret.

- Bah, tu n'as qu'à mettre tes cheveux devant, ils sont assez longs pour ça, arrangea Milo en hoquetant de rire.

Camus haussa les épaules en choisissant un nouveau caleçon.

- Roooh, Mumus, des petits oursons polaires cette fois ! Trop mignon !

- La ferme Milo. Surtout tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas responsable des goûts puérils de mon disciple. Et habille-toi à la fin ! Sinon je pars sans toi.

Milo s'étira comme un grand chat, et profita d'un passage de Camus pour plaquer celui-ci dans le lit.

- Prisonnier !

- Miloooo ! cria un Chevalier des glaces qui commençait à sérieusement s'énerver.

- J'ai – envie – de toi, articula son amant, le sourire carnassier.

La température baissa soudain et Milo se détacha de Camus en frissonnant.

- Hey ! Traître !

- Tu m'avais promis quelque chose, non ? Tu attendras que je te fasse signe.

Râlant, le Scorpion se glissa dans un nouveau jeans déchiré aux genoux, une chemise blanche froissée et un pull avachi. Il avait comme son camarade le goût des vêtements de marque, mais qu'il portait usés jusqu'à la corde.

S'il devait réellement attendre l'initiative de Camus, il risquait de devoir faire ceinture de longs jours. Celui-ci pouvait facilement jouer les moines, style Shaka.

- Tu as l'air d'un mendiant, apprécia le Verseau impeccablement habillé.

- Je suis beau quand même.

Exact.

Camus paya la vieille propriétaire du Chat Noir et fila en direction du garage, repérant le nom des rues.

Le temps était redevenu sec et chaud, et Milo ôta vite son pull pour le nouer autour de sa taille.

- Viens Milo, c'est ici ! héla le Verseau.

La garage ne payait pas non plus de mine, et Milo se précipita vers leur voiture garée dans un coin.

Camus discutait déjà avec le garagiste qui arborait un sourire épanoui.

- Ah, c'est vous les touristes perdus. J'ai du siphonner tout votre réservoir, dites. Mais c'est prêt à redémarrer !

Camus remercia, paya à nouveau et déploya le plan survivant sur le capot.

- Viens voir, Milo. Valence est ici, j'ai roulé jusque là, et toi tu as fait un détour puis une grande boucle pour revenir en arrière, à une trentaine de kilomètres à peine.

Il paraît que Napoléon disait : un petit croquis vaut mieux qu'un long discours.

De cette façon imagée, l'ongle long et soigné de Camus pointé sur la carte, Milo mesurait l'étendue de sa stupidité et de son art à perdre bêtement du temps.

- Vous savez jeunes gens, interrompit paternellement le garagiste, si vous avez des problèmes d'orientation, prenez l'autoroute, c'est direct !

- Je crois que nous allons suivre votre conseil, approuva Camus en repliant la carte.

* * *

Le Chevalier du Verseau accéléra en sortant du village maudit sous les récriminations d'un Milo aux joues distendues par un croissant.

Le gourmand Scorpion avait convaincu son frugal compagnon de faire un crochet par une boulangerie locale.

- Mmmmph, je ne veux pas prendre l'autoroute !

- Désolé Milo, mais nous sommes affreusement en retard, et si nous voulons arriver à Sainte-Maxime sans autres aventures, il vaut mieux ne plus prendre de risques.

- C'est pas romantique !

- Se perdre tous les jours, je ne trouve pas ça romantique non plus.

- Mmmm…

- Oh, à propos, dissimule ton cosmos Milo.

Milo avala la dernière bouchée de croissant et regarda Camus, étonné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vu que je ne réponds plus à Hyoga, il est capable de se téléporter derrière nous d'une minute à l'autre.

C'était en effet une option tout à fait envisageable, car au même moment le jeune Russe, les yeux cernés, tentait de capter au loin le cosmos froid de son mentor.

Il ne le trouva point.

Il chercha ensuite celui du Scorpion, mais à peine une lueur fut trouvée qu'elle se dissipa aussitôt.

Hyoga se retrouvait forcé d'attendre le rendez-vous donné par Camus.

Milo s'était dépêché d'obéir à son amant.

L'idée de voir débarquer un hargneux jeune homme blond sur la banquette arrière était proprement répulsive.

Le Scorpion voulait profiter à fond de leur dernier jour de solitude.

L'autoroute manquait de charme, mais un Milo fatigué s'était résigné, se rendant aux raisons de Camus.

- Tu sais à quel hôtel on descend ?

- Oui, sourit le Verseau, Athéna a réservé elle-même un quatre étoiles.

- Ouah, s'ébaudit le Scorpion, c'est incroyable que la déesse se soucie tellement de notre confort.

- Je crois que Saori Kido prend encore trop souvent le pas sur la réincarnation d'Athéna, analysa Camus.

- Quand elle guette Seiya avec des yeux de merlan frit, par exemple ?

- Oui entre autres, et de plus je crois qu'elle se sent coupable de nos souffrances passées, et que l'humaine en elle veut nous dédommager.

- Quel fin psychologue tu fais mon amour, bailla Milo. En tout cas c'est super, elle va dépoussiérer le Sanctuaire.

* * *

Ladite Saori Kido, dernière réincarnation d'Athéna, soupirait régulièrement en n'écoutant que vaguement ronronner la voix ennuyeuse de Shion qui avait retrouvé son rôle de Grand Pope.

Son esprit s'égarait en direction d'un jeune Chevalier brun qui allait la quitter le soir même. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas l'accompagner !

Enfin, il avait bien mérité des vacances insouciantes avec ses amis.

Elle n'avait pas pu leur réserver des chambres au même établissement que l'adorable couple formé par Milo et Camus, et elle avait du se rabattre sur un hôtel trois étoiles.

Rien n'était trop beau pour Seiya, son plus fidèle protecteur – les autres, elle y pensait un peu moins, avouons-le.

Seiya préparait fébrilement un adieu bourré de sous-entendus flagrants, qui ravirait Saori malgré les maladresses. Il oserait un baiser chaste sur la joue de la Déesse. Saori enchantée n'en dormirait plus.

Shiryu préparait méticuleusement son sac, à l'instar du maniaque Verseau lui-même. Il se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'intelligent, ce qui était présentement impossible.

Hyoga peaufinait soigneusement ses meilleures attaques pour congeler le violeur en puissance qu'était Milo du Scorpion. Ce n'était pas parce que le Chevalier d'or avait donné son sang pour l'armure du Cygne qu'il laisserait impunie l'offense faite à son Maître si pur auparavant.

Shun avait déjà terminé de ranger ses affaires et se promenait dans le Sanctuaire, tout donné à des rêveries peuplées d'un jeune blond aux yeux transparents.

Ikki avait tout fourré en vrac dans un sac de marin, était passé dire un adieu courtois à Shaka, et repassait régulièrement devant la porte de Hyoga en clamant qu'il avait hâte de voir " _un frigide dégelé par un vrai mâle_ ", ce qui lui attirait immanquablement un cri de rage qui mettait le taquin Phénix en joie.

Cela promettait...

* * *


	11. Enfin la mer !

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce mercredi encore moins gris (aaahhh !) comme promis. Je n'ai toujours plus suivi les thèmes de la... OK, j'arrête, je vous ennuie hein ?

Toujours un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) ! Attention, on apprend des choses sur Camus. (gniark)

Je remercie ici gemini de sa review !

* * *

**Titre:** Enfin la mer !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. + une référence à Shrek 2, studio Dreamwork (il me semble)

* * *

**Enfin la mer !**

- Camus, on arrive bientôt ?

Le Chevalier du Verseau agita la tête, excédé. Depuis leur départ d'Ourches, Milo avait visiblement décidé de faire payer à son amant sa décision - pourtant fort raisonnable - de terminer le voyage par les autoroutes.

- Camus, c'est encore loin ? geignit le Scorpion, imitant sans le savoir l'irritant âne du film Shrek 2 qu'il n'avait pas vu.

- _Donkey_, c'est le pays de _Far_ _Far_ _Away_, murmura le Verseau qui avait été lui traîné au cinéma par Hyoga, et à qui l'âne bavard avait irrésistiblement rappelé son amant.

- Hein, quoi ? s'étonna un Milo boudeur. En quel charabia tu parles, là ?

- C'est de l'anglais Milo. Ne cherche pas, c'est un film idiot que j'ai vu avec Hyoga.

Le Scorpion survolté en fit en bond de carpe sur son siège.

- Et depuis quand tu vois des films seul avec ton disciple ?

- Mais, tu sais bien, quand tu étais de garde, Hyoga est une fois venu me tirer de mon livre, et ma foi cette petite sortie à Athènes m'a détendu…

- HEEEINNNN ? glapit Milo, les yeux soudain orangés. Tu refuses toujours de décoller de ton Temple, mais ce petit morveux blond claque des doigts et tu le suis ! Au _cinéma_ ! Toi qui n'aimes que les documentaires rasoirs !

- Mais je crois qu'il se sentait un peu seul, et puis on ne s'entend pas si mal que ça tant qu'il ne se mêle pas de mes affaires… Il n'est pas trop bavard par exemple, insinua sournoisement Camus.

Milo se tassa, une expression très exagérée de souffrance sur son beau visage hâlé.

- Tu m'as trompé avec ton gamin de disciple !

Camus haussa les épaules tout en dépassant une voiture.

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtises, Milo. Hyoga est comme mon petit frère.

- Mon œil ! cria un Scorpion à l'agonie. C'est pour ça qu'il te suit à la trace !

- Mais non, tempéra un Camus qui se maudissait d'avoir voulu à tout prix placer une obscure référence cinématographique.

- Tu m'as trompé ! Tu m'as trompé ! pleurnichait toujours Milo. Je vais le démolir ce Hyoga ! Tu t'es laissé tuer par lui, tu vas au cinéma avec lui, jamais avec moi…

- Je déteste les films d'horreur et les films limite cochons que tu apprécies. Et puis dis, Hyoga s'est bien battu, je n'ai pas tendu le cou pour me laisser assassiner non plus !

- Moi je t'ai toujours aimé ! Et toi tu me trompes !

Camus accéléra un peu en glissant un regard oblique et dénué de sympathie sur Milo.

- Tu m'as toujours aimé, oui, cela ne t'a pas empêché de sauter sur la moitié du Sanctuaire, hommes et femmes confondus avant que nous…

- C'était de simples travaux pratiques, assena peu élégamment le Scorpion.

- Sympa ça…

- Tu m'impressionnais tellement, avec ton air frigide, inaccessible. Je me disais, flûte, le jour où je réussirais à te mettre le grappin dessus, qu'il me faudrait vachement d'expérience pour ne pas effaroucher le puceau en porcelaine que tu étais…

Le froid Verseau en rougit, la tête soudain en feu, à la fois de gêne et de vexation.

- Je n'étais _plus_ vierge ! se défendit Camus en se hérissant comme un coq.

…

- QQQUUUOOOIII ??

- Ben non…

Mauvaise journée pour les Scorpions : " _16 juillet :_ _L'être aimé vous fera des révélations inattendues. Gardez votre sang-froid avant de dire des choses que vous regretteriez plus tard… _"

- C'est pas vrai ! s'effondra un Milo désormais bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Tu étais vierge ! Tu étais totalement mort de trouille... " _Ça fait très mal, la première fois, Milo ?_ " imita-t-il d'une voix geignarde et trop aiguë.

- Arrête ça ! s'offensa un Verseau vexé comme un poux. Je n'étais pas ainsi !

- " _Ooooh, Milooo, va doucement !_ " insista le Scorpion, la prunelle azur mauvaise.

Profondément ulcéré, le Verseau se rencogna dans le silence. Milo avait été des années auparavant si tendre et si délicat, et maintenant il se fichait de lui.

Milo passa les minutes suivantes à réfléchir et marmonner.

- Tu mens Camus, décida-t-il enfin. J'étais ton premier, je m'y connaissais assez pour le dire. Et toi, on voyait bien que tu ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Je sais toujours quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation, pontifia Camus qui était de temps en temps un peu présomptueux lui aussi. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit que c'était un homme, ma première fois.

- C'était une femme ? en déduisit très finement Milo.

- Mmmm…

- Ah oui, je comprends. Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? accusa l'amant jaloux.

- Tu ne m'as sûrement pas raconté toutes tes conquêtes…

- Mais toi, une seule, c'était un miracle à clamer aux cieux !

Devenu blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine sous l'insulte, Camus jeta un regard blessé à son compagnon.

- Merci Milo. Dis tout de suite que suis moche et sans intérêt…

- Je, euh, mais non, bafouilla le Scorpion gaffeur.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Camus et lui cajola tendrement son cou déjà malmené en signe de réconciliation.

- Tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie ! s'empressa de clamer Milo. Tu es comme un miracle vivant, mangeant, parlant ! Je ne me rassasie pas de te contempler, de te goûter, de t'aimer…

- C'est ça, rouspéta un Verseau dubitatif.

- C'est juste que toutes ses années tu avais l'air si sérieux, si détaché du réel… Personne n'imaginais que tu pouvais t'intéresser aux filles !

Il n'ajouta pas qu'à l'époque des paris circulaient presque parmi les golds pour savoir, du jeune magicien de l'eau et de la glace ou de la jeune incarnation du Bouddha, lequel était le plus coincé des fesses et lequel tomberait le slip le premier.

Quoique Aphrodite susurrait volontiers, l'œil vicelard, que Shaka ne portait jamais de slip sous ses saris.

- Je ne m'intéressais pas aux filles. Je me suis fait avoir comme un idiot.

- Raconte ! Je m'ennuie tant sur cette autoroute !

- Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un petit jeu de patience… paraphrasa encore Camus, qui avait vraiment apprécié Shrek.

- Allez ! Plus j'en saurai, moins je serai jaloux.

- Attends. Bon, Aix-en-Provence… Il faut prendre l'A 8… Voilà, se réjouit Camus en virant dans la bonne direction – pour changer.

Milo trouva son jeu de patience à enrouler une longue mèche indigo des cheveux de Camus autour de son index à l'ongle meurtrier.

- Alors ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas une histoire intéressante. J'avais presque dix-huit ans, j'entraînais mes disciples en Sibérie, et je me téléportais de temps en temps en France pour chercher des livres.

- Rat de bibliothèque.

- Ce soir là j'étais à Paris, je suis tombé sur une superbe fille dans la boutique, et on a parlé Histoire de l'Art. Elle peignait. Pour une fois que je pouvais parler à quelqu'un d'intéressant, on a été prendre un verre.

- Ouah, le coup de l'intello je n'ai jamais essayé, admira Milo.

- Tu le raterais, jugea aimablement le Verseau. De tout façon, je ne draguais pas…

- Super, une occasion te tombe du ciel sans que tu le cherches… Aux innocents les mains pleines ! ricana le terrible Scorpion.

- Je pensais à toi sans arrêt, avoua Camus, le regard fuyant.

Tout ému de cette confession tardive, Milo embrassa passionnément un Camus qui en dévia de cinquante centimètres vers la gauche.

Le Scorpion n'aurait jamais imaginé que le distant Chevalier des Glaces fantasmait sur lui. Il avait été certes ravi d'avoir été agréé comme prétendant officiel, alors qu'il avait envisagé de se retrouver dans un cercueil de glace, mais ne s'était pas posé de questions, trop heureux de sa bonne fortune.

- Bref, on a parlé, reprit Camus. On a bu. J'ai découvert que je ne tenais pas l'alcool, surtout la vodka orange. On a marché… Ne me demande pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans son lit à perdre mon innocence, je n'en sais rien. Elle devait le savoir.

- Comment elle s'appelait ? interrogea un Milo qui regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de saouler son ami à la vodka bien avant leurs dix-huit ans.

- Je ne sais plus. Le lendemain j'avais horriblement mal à la tête et très honte de moi. Elle m'a dit de dégager et je ne me suis pas fait prier.

- Bouh, dit Milo, quel romantisme ! Pauvre chouchou, le naïf de service tomber sur une nymphomane…

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

Milo sourit.

- Mais non. Tu as raison, tu t'es fait avoir. Et puis je suis quand même ton premier homme. Mais jure-moi que Hyoga…

- Je te le jure. C'est toi que…

Camus s'étrangla une fois de plus sur le " _je t'aime_ " mais le Scorpion ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

* * *

Hyoga, Chevalier de bronze du Cygne, fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans le Jet privé de Saori Kido, posé au milieu des arènes où il éblouissait les jeunes apprentis.

Shun suivit avec allégresse, se dépêtrant difficilement des bras tentaculaires de sa bonne amie June. Passer quinze jours loin du Chevalier du Caméléon le soulageait inexplicablement.

Shiryu, calme, pondéré, serein, salua par ordre de hiérarchie Athéna - qui ne le remarqua même pas, occupée à étudier un sourire de Joconde sur Seiya – le Grand Pope Shion, son Vieux/Jeune Maître Dohko de la Balance, un Mü du Bélier dont le regard vert déviait curieusement vers le Temple de la Vierge…

Shaka avait, dans son infinie grandeur, dédaigné de se déplacer pour un vulgaire départ en vacances.

Il baisa au front une Shunreï toute rose – Shion avait décrété chaque amie de Chevalier bienvenue au Sanctuaire, ce qui n'arrangeait ni Shun ni surtout Seiya, qui avait vu débarquer sa fidèle Miho.

Ladite Miho ratait présentement le départ, car Seiya lui avait outrageusement menti sur l'heure, et la pauvre fille croyait qu'il partait le lendemain matin.

Ikki salua Athéna sinon chaleureusement, du moins courtoisement.

Il bondit dans l'avion d'un bond souple, et un cri de colère de Hyoga avertit le monde que le Phénix continuait son travail de sape contre l'image vertueuse de Camus du Verseau.

Le plus long et le plus rude fut de séparer Seiya de Saori.

Personne ne sut ce qu'au mépris de tout protocole Pégase lui souffla dans l'oreille, mais elle lui prit langoureusement les mains soupirant un " _Oh, Seiya ! _" qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

- Oh, Saori ! Si tu es en danger, j'accourrai aussitôt ! promit Seiya avant de s'arracher à contrecœur de cette douce étreinte.

Shion, encore surpris par la modernité de la jeune déesse, détourna la tête en souriant avec bienveillance.

- Bon, clama la voix froide et exaspérée de Hyoga, tu viens Seiya ? Nous avons une mission de sauvetage à accomplir !

- Sauver les fesses de Camus, marmotta dans sa barbe inexistante un jeune Phénix goguenard.

Au mot " _sauvetage _", qui agissait sur Pégase comme la vue d'un noyé agirait sur un Terre-Neuve, le dernier membre du groupe sauta à son tour dans le Jet.

* * *

Nos deux amoureux, réconciliés après leur scène de ménage, poursuivaient leur chemin sous la lueur du soleil couchant.

- L'autoroute A 8 est dite " _la Provençale__ "_, précisa Camus à un Milo qui se moquait de ces données géographiques comme de sa première chaussette – à plus forte raison parce qu'il avait couru enfant pieds nus ou en sandales grecques.

- Chouchou, la mer ! Enfin la mer ! s'exclama un Scorpion en désignant frénétiquement une échappée de paysage enchanteur.

- Nous avons réussi ! Il nous reste à bifurquer sur la départementale 25 et nous arriverons à Sainte-Maxime ! dit victorieusement le Verseau.

Ils durent ralentir, un péage se profilant, certains désormais d'arriver à bon port…

C'était encore à voir…

* * *


	12. L'épreuve du péage

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce jeudi ensoleillé (ENFIN !) comme promis. Je n'ai toujours plus suivi les thèmes de la... C'est encore utile que je le signale ?

Je pensais produire la conjonction bronzes/golds dans ce chapitre, mais il s'est allongé par un méandre tortueux de mon cerveau. Pardonnez-moi, vous devrez encore attendre... La mer est à portée de main mais...

Toujours un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) ! J'ai atteint les 50 reviews, woah, merci, merci !

Je remercie encore ici gemini de sa review !

* * *

**Titre:** L'épreuve du péage...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. C'est trop injuste !

* * *

**L'épreuve du péage…**

Milo étira ses longues jambes en bâillant peu élégamment.

- C'est long, constata-t-il tout en tapotant le tableau de bord d'un index à l'ongle rouge et allongé.

- Rétracte-moi cet ongle, Milo, le gourmanda Camus qui avait pourtant les paupières closes dans l'illusion de trouver un éphémère repos.

- Tu imites Shaka maintenant ?

- Non. Je ne vois pas les yeux fermés, mais je t'entends. Criiii, criii, criii… On dirait un criquet. Et en plus tu vas rayer le tableau de bord.

- Huh, Shaka ne voit peut-être pas les yeux fermés en fait… Comme il passe son temps en lotus à méditer, il peut facilement nous tromper.

- Question fascinante.

Sur le point d'atteindre la terre promise, le Verseau et le Scorpion se retrouvaient coincés dans une longue file de voitures.

Embouteillage. Klaxons. Pas encore d'insultes, mais avec un peu plus de pression cela viendrait.

- Pffff, ça dure… râla Milo. Au fait pourquoi on doit payer ?

- Pour que l'état puisse entretenir les autoroutes, renseigna Camus.

- Quels voleurs ! s'exclama un Scorpion de plus en plus agité.

Il posa d'un geste vif sa main sur le volant et klaxonna de bon cœur.

- Allez, on avance, bande de limaces !

- Miloooo ! Cela ne sert à rien, voyons ! Les gens ne peuvent pas avancer plus vite. Tu vas juste arriver à nous faire injurier…

Milo du Scorpion prit une pose guerrière, ses yeux myosotis luisant de défi.

- Qu'ils essayent, et je les épingle au mur comme des papillons rares !

- Cesse de faire le gamin.

Les gosses de la voiture qui les coudoyait restaient pourtant très sages, passionnés par ces étranges jeux électroniques qui commençaient à apparaître au Sanctuaire, importés par un jeune japonais nommé Seiya.

- Bien, déclara Milo, alors tuons le temps !

Il se précipita sur son Camus pour lui capturer les lèvres en un baiser vorace.

- Mfffffff ! proféra le Verseau surpris, écrasé et étouffé.

La langue du Scorpion s'enroula savamment autour de la sienne, et Camus ne retrouva ses esprits que quand son amant acheva de déboutonner sa chemise avec des mains plus que baladeuses.

- Mais arrêtes Milo ! Tu es complètement fou ! gémit-il en repoussant l'entreprenant Grec.

- Quoi ? s'étonna un Milo aux joues empourprées et à l'œil brillant de convoitise.

Le Maître des glaces se rajusta précipitamment, lançant des regards effarés de droite à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué le libertinage en cours dans l'habitacle.

Heureusement, tous les conducteurs – rouges, suant, irritables… - étaient hypnotisés par le péage, supputant le temps qui leur restait avant de passer à la caisse.

- Tu me déshabilles en plein milieu d'une marée de voitures, aux yeux de tous, tu m'embrasses de façon immorale, et tu… Il y a des enfants à côté !

- Bah, répondit coquinement le Scorpion, je leur donne l'occasion de s'apercevoir qu'il y a des gens qui s'aiment plus que leurs parents à têtes de veaux frigides…

- MILO ! Mais tu es un monstre. Tu ne pourrais pas avoir une once de pudeur ?

Milo et pudeur dans la même phrase ? Hum.

- Bon, je vais te reboutonner ta chemise, fit amende honorable Milo.

Il s'y employa, mais de façon sournoise, embrassant diaboliquement le ventre puis le torse de son amant entre chaque bouton. Quel chance que son glaçon porte une chemise si compliquée !

Camus ne réagit même plus. Milo était impossible.

Il avait à nouveau affreusement mal à la tête. Il avait sommeil. Il avait surtout trop chaud, la dissimulation de son cosmos l'empêchant de climatiser la voiture.

Une bouffée d'irritation le saisit à propos de Hyoga par qui tout était arrivé.

Il faudrait qu'il reprenne le rôle ingrat de professeur pour expliquer enfin à ce gamin que la vie n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

On ne vivait pas dans un conte de fées sirupeux, bon sang. Le Prince charmant se transformait à l'occasion en bête assoiffée de sexe. Hyoga devait l'apprendre.

- Chouchou ? interrogea anxieusement la bête assoiffée de sexe.

- Mmmm, hein ?

Il avait failli s'assoupir. Maudit disciple !

- La file avance… signala un Milo inquiet de la figure à l'envers de son amant.

- Ah, oui…

Ils avancèrent d'une bonne longueur.

- Encore trois voitures avant nous ! compta Milo.

- Donne-moi l'argent, tu veux ?

- L'argent ? articula le Scorpion, qui paraissait foudroyé.

- Ben oui, l'argent. Il faut payer, non ?

Un petit silence suivit. Camus, soupçonneux, tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a _encore_ un problème, Milo du Scorpion !

- Maimmaimais… baragouina Milo, les derniers billets sont partis à la boulangerie ce matin.

- Tout ? demanda avec incrédulité le Verseau.

- Les croissants au chocolat spéciaux que tu voulais coûtaient fort cher ! tenta de se justifier un homme au bord du gouffre. Mes pains au chocolat, beaucoup moins…

- C'est pout ça que tu as piqué mes croissants ?

- Ils étaient meilleurs…

C'était reparti pour une scène de ménage houleuse, comme presque toujours déclenchée par un détail futile, voire mesquin.

- J'en ai marre de ce merdier, bordel ! jura Camus dans son plus beau français.

Milo se figea. Si Camus du Verseau, glacial mais poli à outrance – meilleur Chevalier d'or à connaître et surtout à appliquer les règles de bienséance tortueuses du Sanctuaire – s'abaissait à proférer une phrase vulgaire…

C'est que ça allait très mal.

Milo en était aussi déstabilisé que si le saint Shaka de la Vierge s'était mis à danser le french-cancan, tout nu sur une table, accompagné par exemple du vertueux Mü du Bélier, ermite de Jamir.

Le Scorpion balaya cette vision absurde de son esprit avant de devenir fou.

- Camus chéri, tenta-t-il en gratouillant la joue de son amant avec l'ongle démesuré qui lui servait à beaucoup de choses pratiques – ouvrir une lettre ou un sachet de jambon par exemple...

- …

- Camus trésor, tu as bien cette merveilleuse petite carte en plastique pour payer tout, non ?

- Il faut une carte Visa pour payer un péage, grinça le Verseau qui avait bien sûr étudié en long et en large le système, comme il étudiait n'importe quel sujet qu'on lui soumettait, même si c'était aussi inintéressant que le calibrage des petits pois.

- Et tu ne l'as pas ? s'horrifia Milo.

- Si, je l'ai. Athéna est beaucoup plus avancée que nous en technologie.

- Youpiiiiiie ! clama le Scorpion, vrillant davantage la tête de Camus de migraine.

- Mais on va devoir se dégager de cette file et recommencer depuis le début.

- Oooh non…. se lamenta Milo, son enthousiasme retombant comme un soufflé au fromage raté par Aldébaran.

* * *

Environ trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, les deux maladroits se représentèrent devant le péage.

S'extirper du magma avait été un long calvaire, aucun automobiliste ne semblant désirer leur faciliter la tâche.

Des klaxons furieux avaient salué le demi-tour des amants.

Quelques insultes avaient fusé.

" _Quand on ne sait pas conduire, on reste chez soi…_ "

" _Ces jeunes se croient tout permis… De notre temps…_ "

" _Mais quels crétins…_ "

" _Putains de pédés !_ " avait même crié un quinquagénaire enrobé et antipathique, devant un Milo qui avait passé son bras autour du cou de Camus.

Stoïque, hautain, royal, Camus restait sourd aux lazzis, et passait tel un prince faisant la revue de ses vils sujets..

Milo, lui, se dépensa en regards furieux, gestes inconvenants et invectives grossières, accomplissant des progrès foudroyants dans la langue de Molière, côté argotique.

- Bon, on y est, soupira un Camus qui commençait à être presque décoiffé.

Le Verseau sortit de la voiture, accablé par la fournaise, et passa la carte Visa dans l'appareil.

On entendit un _scrouich_ inapproprié.

Camus émit un sourire cynique. Statistiquement, il était impossible qu'il leur tombe un malheur supplémentaire sur le dos, il avaient épuisé le quota d'une année entière.

Une deuxième _scrouich_, suivi de deux _couic_, l'amenèrent à réviser ses certitudes scientifiques et rationnelles.

- Camus ?

- Milo, la carte est fichue.

- Oh, mon Camus adoré, c'est bien, tu essaies enfin de blaguer ! rit Milo.

- Milo, je ne rigole pas.

De nouveaux klaxons hargneux forcèrent un Verseau accablé à remonter en voiture et à se ranger sur l'aire de repos voisine.

Derrière le péage bien sûr.

Milo jurait de plus belle. Ils étaient maudits.

- Comment on fait maintenant ? geignit Camus, dépassé pour une des rares fois de sa vie.

- Je crois… Je sais ! trouva le Scorpion triomphant. Nous n'avons qu'à demander de l'aide ! Entrer télépathiquement en contact avec quelqu'un de convenable – Mü par exemple – qu'il prévienne la déesse de nos ennuis, et qu'elle veuille bien nous envoyer une nouvelle carte ! Equipée comme elle est, elle doit en avoir un vivier en réserve.

- Mais, s'étonna Camus… Ce n'est pas bête, ça !

Se rengorgeant sous l'air admiratif de son amant, Milo du Scorpion entra en contact avec le Chevalier du Bélier, qui était en train de siroter paisiblement un thé au jasmin chez Shaka de la Vierge.

Leur pair se montra sympathisant et coopératif. Il fila incontinent chez Athéna, à qui il du répéter trois fois l'histoire pour qu'elle daigne sortir d'un monde tout peuplé de petits bébés Seiya trottant autour de son trône divin.

Athéna avait en effet une carte Visa de rechange qu'elle donna gracieusement.

- Voilà, il va bientôt se téléporter, allons discrètement dans ces buissons pour n'affoler personne, conseilla Milo.

- Oui, souffla un Camus qui voyait désormais trouble.

Qu'est-ce que le temps était caniculaire ! Il étouffait de plus en plus.

Milo, lui tout à fait dans son élément, sautillait autour de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Le Verseau posa le pied dans l'herbe roussie et eut un éblouissement.

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, la voix de Milo s'estompa et il se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Dans le confort d'un Jet privé, un jeune Russe blond sursauta devant la réapparition du cosmos de son cher Maître, et s'énerva devant les fluctuations anormales de celui-ci.

Shun le supplia de rester avec eux, ils se retrouvaient de toute façon dans quelques heures.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hyoga céda devant les yeux émeraude suppliants.

Seiya était dans un monde tout peuplé de petites Saori trottinant autour de son armure devenue divine de Pégase.

Shiryu lisait un pavé sur Confucius.

Ikki insinua une fois de plus une vacherie : que si le cosmos de Camus variait c'était parce qu'il baisait avec Milo. Hyoga ne sentait-il pas une fusion du signe de l'air et du signe de l'eau qui expliquerait tout ?

Le Cygne grinça des dents, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il avait autrefois trouvé le Phénix sympathique.

* * *


	13. Le Bélier à la rescousse

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce vendredi caniculaire (presque) comme promis.

Milo est affolé, heureusement Mü est là !

Toujours un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) !

Je remercie encore ici gemini de sa nouvelle review !

* * *

**Titre:** Le Bélier à la rescousse

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. C'est trop injuste !

* * *

**Le Bélier à la rescousse**

Le pauvre Scorpion vit avec stupeur son amant vaciller puis s'affaisser par terre.

- Chouchou ! hurla-t-il, se précipitant à ses côtés.

Il rentra dans Mü du Bélier sans armure d'or, qui s'était téléporté entre les cosmos de ses deux amis.

- Aie ! couina le Bélier.

- Mü, vite ! Camus s'est évanoui !

- Quoi ? répondit un Tibétain surpris qui tombait en plein drame.

Il suivit sagement Milo qui avait posé la tête de Camus sur ses genoux – le gravier et la poussière donnèrent un coup supplémentaire au jeans déchiré.

- Chouchou, chéri, Camus, réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! implora un Milo qui en pleurnichait déjà hystériquement.

Le Bélier s'accroupit à son tour en soupirant. Son œil scannait le Français comme il scannerait une armure à réparer.

- Voyons Milo, calme-toi. Ce n'est sûrement rien. Camus est un Chevalier d'or, il a affronté pire…

- C'est peut-être une leucémie ! Un cancer ! La tuberculose ! La peste ! récita le Grec, qui à part les quinze points vitaux à toucher avec Scarlett Needle ne connaissait rien à l'anatomie humaine.

- La peste a disparu d'Europe depuis des années, Milo, pondéra Mü en examinant le bel évanoui – par une sorcellerie mystérieuse, le Verseau avait l'air aussi classieux et charismatique dans ces circonstances handicapantes.

- Mais le cancer ? Nous restons des hommes ! hurla Milo. Nous pouvons attraper une saloperie quelconque et… Camus avait lu un livre horrible sur cette maladie !

- Je crois qu'il n'a qu'une espèce d'insolation, décida Mü. Il a mangé ?

Milo se raccourcit, honteux. Il n'avait laissé que des miettes de croissants à un Camus sobre comme un chameau, et trop généreux avec son gourmand petit ami pour protester.

- Il a bu beaucoup au moins ? continua un Bélier soupçonneux

- Je, euh… je crois…

- Mmmm, tu sais bien que Camus est un Chevalier des Glaces, il ne supporte pas la canicule. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé son cosmos froid ?

- Pour échapper à Hyoga, avoua Milo.

- Hyoga ? Je ne comprends rien Milo, mais il lui faut de l'eau froide, voir de la glace sur la tête. Tu en as ?

- Ben…

Le Verseau avait rempli une glacière de boissons, mais en fin de journée, il n'en restait plus guère.

- Attends-moi, je me téléporte et je reviens.

* * *

Le chevalier du Bélier ouvrit le bac de son surgélateur en songeant que cela avait été tout à fait inconscient de laisser vadrouiller dans la nature Milo du Scorpion, aussi responsable qu'un nouveau-né, avec un Camus du Verseau certes mature mais aux facultés annihilées par son pénible amant.

* * *

Milo agitait furieusement la dernière carte routière pour donner un peu de fraîcheur au Français.

- Chouchou, chouchou, implorait-il.

En vain. Camus restait désespérément inerte, sont teint aussi verdâtre qu'une salade – variété " _Iceberg_ ", 2,78 euros en grande surface pour 500 gr prélavés.

Des fines gouttelettes de sueur dévalaient son front brûlant qui aurait eu bien besoin d'un peu de glace.

Ironique, pour le fabriquant officiel de glaçons du Sanctuaire.

Tous, même et surtout Saori, abusaient volontiers de ce don.

Et un bac de glaçons par ci, et quelques sculptures de glace pour une réception par là… Camus exaspéré avait souvent regretté d'avoir des talents artistiques, et surtout de les avoir dévoilés – cf. son disciple : " _Maître, vous faites de si jolis dessins, de si jolies statuettes… Mon petit cygne de glace était tellement mignon… _". Pour Hyoga et Isaak, Camus était devenu Monsieur _" dessines moi un mouton !_ ".

Qui avait dit que Camus du Verseau n'avait pas de cœur ?

Une autre solution aurait été d'en appeler à Hyoga, mais ça, le farouche Scorpion s'y refusait. Le Cygne aurait été trop content.

Milo étripa la carte à force de serrer le poing. Il la jeta au loin, rageur.

Mü pouvait bien sourire, qu'est-ce qui disait que Camus n'avait pas une grave maladie, à être sans cesse épuisé et migraineux ?

Le Grec ne songeait pas une seconde à se remettre en question, et à lier sa libido exigeante avec le surmenage de son compagnon, conjugué à la chaleur et au manque de nourriture… Et puis, passer une heure avec Milo donnerait des céphalées à n'importe quel être doué d'oreilles.

- Ahhh! hurla Milo devant la réapparition de son pair.

Le Tibétain se mit au travail, posant une poche de glaçons sur la tête de Camus et tapotant ses joues de linges mouillés.

- Camus, Camus… appela le Bélier.

- Camuuuus ! se lamenta Milo plaintivement, secouant son amour d'une façon peu appropriée pour un homme évanoui.

- Enfin Milo, cesses-donc ! Tu vas aggraver les choses à le bouger si brutalement, tança un Mü effaré de la ferveur du Scorpion.

L'amour rendait-il un homme aussi sauvage que ça ? Comment le sage et raisonnable Camus avait-il pu être attiré par son contraire absolu ? Personnellement, le Bélier pencherait pour un homme lui ressemblant : pondéré, calme, sans surprise.

Une chose pareille devait pouvoir se trouver au Sanctuaire, si ?

Le Verseau reprit conscience sous un froid bienfaisant. Il avait l'impression agréable d'être arrosé par un jet d'eau à température de la Mer de Béring.

Les cris de chamailleries étaient moins plaisants.

- Lâche-le Milo ! Tu es une véritable brute !

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, bête à cornes ! Chouchou est _mon _petit copain, je le traite comme je veux. Occupe-toi du tien ou de la tienne !

- Mais je suis célibataire, s'offusqua la voix lénifiante du Bélier.

- Hin ! ricana perfidement la voix de Milo, mélange de colère et d'effroi. Tu ne m'étonnes pas, complètement coincé du cul ! Tu sais que tu étais troisième candidat dans le pari de " _qui perdra sa virginité en premier ?_ "

- Quel pari ? demanda d'une voix mourante l'objet du litige.

Il fut aussitôt serré dans des pinces étouffantes de Scorpion.

- Oh chouchou, mon amour, ma vie, tu n'es pas mort ! clama Milo d'un ton mélodramatique qui fit hausser les sourcils inexistants de Mü.

- A première vue, non… répondit un Camus devenu ponceau en remarquant que la tragédie avait un spectateur.

- Bon, dit le Bélier, Camus, tu as eu un malaise à cause de la chaleur, le manque de nourriture, et probablement aussi la trop grande proximité de cet animal à pinces.

- Hey ! se récria un Milo rageur.

- Je ne peux que te conseiller de manger, dormi et geler la langue de ton ami, poursuivit imperturbablement l'Atlante. N'utilise pas ton cosmos tout de suite, tu es au bord de l'épuisement…

- Merci Mü, souffla le Verseau qui se redressait avec effort, soutenu par Milo.

Le Tibétain tripota ses longs cheveux mauves avec une sorte de pitié inscrite sur ses traits graciles.

- Milo, c'est complètement fou, mais tu vas devoir conduire… Camus, acceptes-tu de remettre ta vie entre les mains maladroites de Milo ou voulez-vous que je vous téléporte à votre destination ?

- Non, merci ! grinça un Scorpion outré. Je suis parfaitement capable de veiller sur chouchou.

- Ce sont les restes de votre carte routière que je vois là ? hasarda Mü.

- Milooooo ! gémit Camus. C'est la troisième carte que tu assassines !

- Mais chéri…

- S'il te plaît Milo… Laisse Mü nous téléporter… J'ai vraiment trop chaud, je ne veux plus refaire la file une troisième fois… Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, mentit le Verseau au regard saphir innocent, mais je n'en peux plus de ces problèmes !

Admiratif, le Chevalier du Bélier attendit que Milo se fasse enrouler autour du petit doigt de Camus par quelques simples battements perfides de ses trop longs cils.

- OK, OK Camus… Je ne veux que ton bien ! céda Milo toujours inquiet.

Malgré les protestations de son amant qui tenait plus que tout à sa dignité, le Scorpion porta Camus à la voiture. L'Atlante les laissa s'installer et dans un flash de lumière, téléporte tout l'attirail à un jet de pierres de Sainte-Maxime, station balnéaire, but de toute cette épopée.

Milo et Camus avaient honteusement triché pour terminer le voyage, et Mü retourna au Sanctuaire un peu perturbé pour l'avenir de ses amis.

* * *

- Laisse-moi une minute, Milo, dit Camus alors que le Scorpion stoppait devant " _L'Hostellerie LA BELLE AURORE_ ", luxe, confort et plage privée.

- Mais nous sommes arrivés ! s'étonna un Milo qui dévorait le paysage et l'animation des vacanciers d'une paire d'yeux de la couleur de la Méditerranée.

- Je me sens encore faible… Je ne veux pas entrer dans un hôtel comme ça ! Et toi, tu as l'air d'un clochard drogué…

- Orgueilleux ! persifla Milo. De toute façon, pour le prix payé par Athéna, on a bien le droit d'être en guenilles, non ?

- Non.

- D'accord.

Milo se contorsionna, se tortilla, gesticula, et sortit du véhicule en short presque neuf et chemise nette – empruntée au sac du Verseau.

- Je ne te ferai pas honte comme ça ?

- Parfait, Milo, essayes juste de demeurer ainsi jusque dans la chambre.

- Attends-moi, je reviens ! sourit le Scorpion en fauchant la petite-monnaie du vide-poches.

Inquiet, Camus perdit tout de suite son amant qui disparut entre un groupe de touristes japonais – non, pas nos chers bronzes.

Que comptait faire Milo, lâché dans la faune de Sainte-Maxime ?

- Camus !

Milo se glissa à ses côtés, lui tendant un gobelet.

- Glace vanille fraise, sans chantilly, dans un pot. Voilà un truc qui va te remettre !

- Milo ! murmura un Verseau touché par l'attention de son petit ami.

Milo paraissait complètement inattentif aux autres, pourtant il retenait sans en avoir l'air une foule de petits détails sur les habitudes de son glaçon chéri.

- Allez, mange ! ordonna le Grec qui s'était offert un cornet tout chocolat.

La dégustation fut suivie de baisers passionnés, qui laissèrent les tourtereaux barbouillés d'un mélange trois parfums.

Enfin, Milo franchit la grille qui se referma sur les rescapés qu'ils étaient.

* * *

Mü du Bélier et DeathMask du Cancer avaient toujours été comme chien et chat.

Le paroxysme avait été atteint quand Shiryu était entré en scène devant la cascade de Rozan, se retrouvant dans le rôle de la peluche tirée entre deux gamins.

Le don d'une seconde vie avait amélioré les choses. L'Atlante saluait sincèrement celui qui était devenu Angelo du Cancer. Lui haussait les épaules avec son éternel sourire cynique, mais répondait courtoisement.

A l'occasion, il tirait habilement les vers du nez au bon Mü, pour régaler son cher Aphrodite des potins dont le Poissons était si friand.

Ceci explique que le lendemain matin, tout le Sanctuaire savait que le méchant Scorpion avait perdu le chemin, les cartes, l'argent, bousillé la voiture, et surtout qu'il avait tellement brutalisé sexuellement un Camus amoureux donc aveugle que le malheureux s'était évanoui d'épuisement. Son cosmos frôlait le zéro, et pas absolu.

Ce petit Cygne avait-il donc raison d'avoir scié les autres avec l'idée que son maître était en grand danger ?

Les golds privés d'occupations saines et viriles – la guerre par exemple – se divisèrent en deux camps, passionnés pour de longues soirées par cette controverse croustillante.

* * *

En fin de soirée, le Jet privé de Saori Kido se posa à l'aéroport de Saint-Tropez/La Môle.

Une voiture commandée par la prévoyante déesse, qui ne regardait jamais à la dépense, les transporterait à Sainte-Maxime.

A l'arrière, Hyoga se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, violant toutes les règles d'éducation de son mentor.

Shun s'était arrangé pour se retrouver tassé à côté du Cygne, et flairait avec ravissement l'odeur de neige froide des mèches blondes de son ami.

Shiryu n'avait pas décollé le regard de son bouquin sur Confucius. Il avait des mois de cécité à rattraper.

Seiya collait une face réjouie sur la vitre, l'embuant pour y dessiner le sceptre d'Athéna, et plongé dans une conversation télépathique avec elle.

Pégase était le seul autorisé à passer le barrage mental de la jeune déesse.

Nous ne détaillerons pas ce dialogue, émaillé de guimauve sucrée, digne des adolescents qu'ils redevenaient hors temps de guerres saintes.

Ikki, qui avait d'office réquisitionné la place de devant, fermait les paupières, mais son sourire d'anticipation sadique parlait pour lui.

* * *


	14. Chaleureuses retrouvailles

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce samedi orageux (c'était trop beau) comme promis.

Les retrouvailles ! Tous aux abris !

Toujours un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) !

J'espère que vous suivez toujours, et que surtout vous riez toujours ! (Trop rire ne nuit pas à la santé)

* * *

**Titre:** Chaleureuses retrouvailles

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Les personnages empruntés vont-ils survivre ?

* * *

**Chaleureuses retrouvailles**

Milo se lança sur le grand lit luxueux.

- Ouais ! C'est génial !

Il bondit ensuite vers une belle terrasse privée avec vue sur la mer.

Des jasmins embaumaient délicieusement l'air moite.

Indifférent à tout cela, Camus s'était déjà précipité sous une douche glacée.

C'était ça, le bonheur – point de vue des Chevaliers des glaces et des animaux polaires uniquement.

Un peu soulagé, il s'allongea sur le lit, vêtu d'une simple serviette jaune poussin, spectacle qui fit douloureusement saliver le Scorpion.

Ledit scorpion se maudit pour la quinzième fois de la journée d'avoir mis en route ce défi stupide.

- Tu vas mieux chouchou ? interrogea avec une sollicitude très légèrement intéressée le Grec.

- Un peu, répondit Camus qui entrouvrit un œil méfiant sur le ton dégoulinant de convoitise de son amant.

Milo possédait toutefois un brin de bon sens, et de la compassion.

Sauter sur un homme anéanti par une insolation paraissait déplacé, égoïste, presque bestial.

A la place, il embrassa tendrement le creux du poignet de Camus.

Qui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas maîtriser ses pulsions ?

- Je meurs de faim, changea-t-il de sujet. Tu te sens capable de manger ?

- Oui, quelque chose de léger. Il y a un restaurant gastronomique dans l'hôtel.

- Chouette ! se réjouit Milo, qui s'en lécha d'avance les babines.

Camus se releva et entreprit de s'habiller.

- Milo, fait un effort je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas un pantalon convenable ?

Le débraillé Scorpion fouilla de mauvais gré dans l'amalgame compressé qui bourrait un sac beaucoup trop petit pour son contenu.

- Emprunte mes vêtements si tu veux, proposa un Verseau qui en cinq minutes s'était transformé magiquement en mannequin de vitrine.

- Tu sais bien que tes pantalons sont trop étroits pour moi ! accusa Milo qui effectivement affichait une taille moins fine que son compagnon.

- Ah oui, c'est fou ce que six kilos peuvent faire comme différence, chantonna Camus avec un irritant air rêveur.

- Je t'en ficherai, moi, des six kilos, maugréa un Scorpion vexé. C'est pas moi qui tourne de l'œil au moindre rayon de soleil non plus ! Petite nature va… ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes, Milo ?

- Rien, rien, nia lâchement un Scorpion qui ne voulait pas finir en sculpture de glace dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Je ne peux pas mettre de short ?

Camus se récria, incrédule.

- Mais enfin Milo ! On ne dîne pas dans un hôtel quatre étoiles en short ! D'ailleurs dans aucun restaurant un peu classe. Tiens, mets donc ce pantalon beige et ma chemise noire, imposa le Français exaspéré.

Milo, qui avait le ventre gargouillant, céda.

Ils se disputèrent encore un long moment, Camus désirant pousser la climatisation et les ventilateurs à fond et Milo laisser les fenêtres ouvertes pour dormir dans l'atmosphère étouffante qu'il affectionnait.

* * *

Le groupe de bronze arriva à l'heure du dîner devant l'hôtel " LE PETIT PRINCE ", trois étoiles, cinquante mètres de la plage, solarium et vue sur la mer.

Saori avait réservé une chambre à deux lits et une chambre double avec lit supplémentaire – jugeant que laisser quelqu'un tout seul ne serait pas aimable.

Une chambre seule aurait pourtant parfaitement convenu au paisible Shiryu, honteux des négociations âpres et bruyantes qui suivirent.

Le timide Shun faisait des pieds et des mains pour être avec Hyoga.

Pour Ikki, il n'était naturellement pas question de ne pas partager la chambre de son petit frère. Il tenait ferme pour : Andromède et lui là, et les trois autres ensemble.

Hyoga s'en moquait. Il voulait rejoindre son maître adoré, point barre. Les autres n'avaient qu'à choisir pour lui.

Seiya refusait Ikki. Les deux têtes brûlées s'entendaient en surface, mais pas collés dans une telle intimité durant deux longues semaines. La pièce finirait en cendres au bout de trois jours.

Au final Ikki, le plus âgé, seul majeur comme il se plut à le souligner, gagna et tira un Shun très déçu dans la meilleure chambre.

Seiya balança son sac de marin sur la place la plus agréable – le coin près de la fenêtre – et s'étira en souriant.

- On va manger ? lança-t-il à un Shiryu qui rangeait méticuleusement ses affaires, les alignant au millimètre près - une telle rigueur lui avait servi pendant sa cécité - et à un Hyoga perdu dans une communication mentale.

* * *

Dans le restaurant élégant Milo se faisait pour une fois tout petit.

Tout était en raffinement feutré et en murmures discrets.

Le bondissant Scorpion se retrouvait aussi à l'aise qu'un Saint-Bernard dans un magasin d'antiquités.

Camus par contre paraissait dans son élément, et son naturel épatait un Milo plus doué en bêtises qu'en civilités.

- Ouah, chouchou, chuchota-t-il, étouffé par l'ambiance. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

- J'ai déjà séjourné dans ce genre d'hôtel.

- Quand ça ?

- Quand j'étais petit. Avec mes parents, laissa tomber le Verseau que le sujet ennuyait visiblement.

Il ne parlait qu'au compte-gouttes de son enfance, et Milo n'insista pas malgré sa curiosité.

Camus venait juste de commander une assiette de crudités et Milo des huîtres – il le regretta après coup, des produits réputés aphrodisiaques étaient superflus dans la situation d'abstinence forcée qu'il subissait – que le Verseau eut un sursaut.

" _Maître, Maître !_ " clama la voix maudite du Cygne.

" _Bonsoir Hyoga, tu as fait bon voyage ?_ " répondit courtoisement Camus qui s'aventura à saisir la main de Milo sur la table – pure distraction.

Bien que devinant que le geste de son compagnon était une étourderie due au retour de cet encombrant disciple, le cœur de Milo fondit d'émotion.

" _Oh oui, Maître, merci. Comment allez-vous, votre cosmos était bizarre…_ "

" _Une simple insolation. Mais je vais très bien maintenant_. "

" _Oh Maître_ " s'émut Hyoga. " _Puis-je vous voir ?_ "

- Pas déjà ce soir, siffla un Milo qui espionnait le dialogue.

" _Pas déjà ce soir_ " répéta docilement un Camus qui avait lui aussi envie d'une dernière soirée calme et à deux. " _Je suis encore fatigué, tu comprends ?_ "

" _Oh oui Maître, mais juste une petite heure, prendre un verre à une belle petite terrasse par exemple… Il y a un café sympa dans la rue Saint-Exupéry…_ "

- Milo ? demanda un Verseau qui se trouvait désagréablement coincé entre le feu et la glace.

- Hum, seulement une heure ? réfléchit le Scorpion.

C'était peut-être mieux d'exhiber un Camus vivant et en bonne santé à un Cygne soupçonneux. Rassuré sur le sort de son mentor, le gamin leur ficherait la paix.

- OK, agréa Milo en entamant ses huîtres, une heure.

- Merci Milo… chéri… osa murmurer le Français qui s'empourpra aussitôt devant ce qu'il considérait comme un lapsus.

Milo du Scorpion, boute-en-train du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, faillit en glisser sous la table de ravissement, et ruiner sa réputation de client auprès des serveurs guindés.

Le reste du repas se passa sur un petit nuage cotonneux pour le Grec, tandis que Camus baissait obstinément le nez sur sa salade et se laissait remplir son verre de champagne, l'esprit court-circuité d'avoir prononcé le mot " _chéri _".

- Tu viens Camus, c'est l'heure de la corvée, l'interpella le Scorpion qui avait repris deux fois du fondant au chocolat.

* * *

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, persuadés de trouver facilement la rue Saint-Exupéry.

C'était une erreur.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à visiter la ville, tournant en rond, Milo soutenant un Camus languissant, presque résigné à cette malédiction qui les entraînait toujours sur des voies de garage. Le fait d'arriver à bon port n'avait hélas rien changé.

Ils finiraient tous deux par réussir à se perdre dans un couloir sans portes.

- Oh flûte, jura Milo, refusant de jouer davantage à l'humain normal et se repérant sur les cosmos des bronzes qui rayonnaient à cent lieues à la ronde.

Les adolescents jugeaient en effet inutile de masquer leur merveilleuse puissance.

Vautrés sur une terrasse agréable, les cinq héros des guerres saintes formaient un petit groupe bruyant et repérable.

Aucun reproche n'était imputable au Dragon. Yeux fermés en une habitude restée familière, il savourait un thé à la menthe, le comparant à celui préparé par sa chère Shunreï. La comparaison n'était pas à l'avantage du café.

Shun était également convenable. Le nez plongé dans un lait grenadine – boisson autorisée par Phénix – il se repaissait de la vue de son voisin blond.

Hyoga était déjà plus agité. Ignorant sa vodka orange – le serveur croyait qu'il avait dix-huit ans – il imitait assez fidèlement une toupie, sa tête en rotation permanente pour trouver son maître et l'infâme geôlier lubrique qui lui servait de petit ami.

Ikki clamait des propos cinglants sur les gens en retard " _qui devaient prendre bien leur pied pour oublier la politesse des rois, et ce sont nos supérieurs encore bien, quel exemple !_ ", tout ça entre deux gorgées d'un double cognac. Le Phénix partait toujours dans les extrêmes les plus fous.

Seiya, Chevalier de bronze/divin de Pégase, était le pire.

Son attitude puérile avait incité le serveur à lui refuser de l'alcool. Trahi aussitôt par le méchant Ikki, traduit par Hyoga qui était le seul à parler convenablement français - " _Il n'aura seize ans qu'en décembre…_ " – il carburait aux cocas-cola répétés.

Pégase riait, observait indiscrètement les passants – heureusement ses commentaires japonais n'étaient pas compris – se disputait avec Ikki pour avoir un verre d'alcool " _en vacances, t'es pas chic Ikki_ ", bourrait ses frères d'armes de coups de coude qui leur faisaient presque renverser leurs boissons, postillonnait des miettes de cacahouètes salées – rire et manger en même temps ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Bref, il se comportait en gosse mal élevé. Marine, Chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle, en aurait été horrifiée : fière de son disciple pour ses glorieux combats, elle rentrerait dans un trou de souris en ce qui concernait les bonnes manières.

- Maître ! hurla un Hyoga hystérique en voyant le couple enlacé apparaître dans son champ de vision d'un œil valide et l'autre pas encore au point.

- Tiens, signala de suite Ikki, Camus s'accroche comme une ventouse à Milo. Ce Scorpion, il lui a bien décoincé ses fesses gelées, je le savais…

- Ne commences pas Ikki ! s'énerva un Cygne quelque peu stupéfait du manque de retenue de son professeur.

- Qu'ils sont mignons, rêva Shun en glissant un œil sur Hyoga.

- Bonjour, les amoureux ! clama un Seiya jugeant que le protocole du Sanctuaire n'était pas de mise en pleine station balnéaire.

Shiryu se leva avec un salut déférent et avança des sièges.

Un Milo en manque d'ouzo se consola sur une grappa, suivie d'un limoncello, assortie d'un amaretto, se lançant dans un concours avec le jeune Phénix " _à qui boirait le plus et le plus longtemps_ ".

Camus avait froncé les sourcils et avait capté de sa main pâle la vodka orange de Hyoga.

- Tu es trop jeune pour boire ça ! gronda paternellement le Verseau.

- Oui Maître, acquiesça derechef le Cygne, heureux d'être à nouveau guidé.

Il recommanda un verre d'eau pure avec triple dose de glaçons.

Sous les questions sans malice de Seiya, Camus dut raconter leur harassant voyage, expurgeant soigneusement tout ce qui aurait pu être à leur désavantage – ce qui ne laissait pas grand-chose.

Le disciple se pelotonnait auprès de son maître, enfin calme.

Shun se collait contre Hyoga, feignant la fatigue pour se reposer contre son épaule.

Milo et Ikki en étaient venus aux confidences murmurées et graveleuses, qui auraient abominablement choqué Camus si celui-ci avait entendu.

Shiryu trompait admirablement son monde, semblant passionné par le dialogue mièvre des deux Chevaliers des glaces, mais en réalité à des années lumières de là.

L'heure tourna finalement très vite. Trop vite pour Hyoga et Shun, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Pas assez pour Camus aspirant à son lit et Milo aspirant à Camus.

- Tu viens chouchou ? prononça Milo, déclenchant un rire amical de Seiya, un ricanement fourbe de Phénix, un étranglement synchronisé du maître et de l'élève, et un soupir envieux d'Andromède.

- J'arrive Milo.

Ils prirent congé de l'encombrant groupe, fixant un rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi pour une séance de cinéma – idée de Milo et de Seiya.

Hyoga en larmoyait presque, à demi rassuré. Ikki prit Shun d'une poigne ferme en décrétant que c'était l'heure de dormir.

* * *

Le couple se perdit à nouveau en rentrant.

Camus n'avait visiblement pas appris de ses erreurs, car la vodka orange lui avait assené un coup final, et ses jambes fléchissaient sous lui. Milo ivre mais plus stable finit par les ramener à la bonne chambre d'où on entendait le bruit de la mer.

- Milo, mon Milo, souffla un Camus au regard de noyé en s'accrochant à son cou, fais-moi l'amour…

Effeuillant sauvagement les vêtements de son amant, Milo nota dans un coin lucide de son cerveau de remplir à l'avenir les caves de leurs temples de caisses de vodka orange.

* * *


	15. Cinéma, nous voilà !

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce dimanche chaud comme promis.

Toujours et encore un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) !

J'espère que vous suivez toujours, et que surtout vous riez toujours ! (Trop rire ne nuit pas à la santé) bis

* * *

**Titre:** Cinéma nous voilà !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Les personnages empruntés vont-ils survivre ?

* * *

**Cinéma nous voilà !**

Ikki du Phénix entretenait quelques conversations télépathiques respectueuses avec Shaka, Chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

Entre onze heures et midi, heure où la méditative réincarnation prenait une pause entre les enseignements de Bouddha, le thé avec Athéna, le thé avec Mü du Bélier, et l'entretien contraignant des jardins de Twin Sala.

Le blond Shaka se croyait au-delà de tout soupçon, de toute bassesse humaine.

Il ne remarqua pas, trop englué dans ce qu'il convenait bien d'appeler orgueil, que raconter à Mü ce que lui avait révélé Ikki, dans le simple but de partager sa stupeur, c'était déjà se livrer au péché de commérage.

Mü, nous l'avons déjà dit, était bon mais sans malice, et surtout sans arrière-pensées. Il croisa une fois de plus DeathMask/Angelo du Cancer en retournant à son temple.

DeathMask passait beaucoup de temps à courtiser Aphrodite des Poissons.

Une traînée de poudre se répandit du temple des roses à tout le Sanctuaire.

Résumons : Seiya était un bourrin mal élevé qui faisait honte à la Chevalerie, Hyoga était atrophié sexuel mais amoureux de Camus ; Camus était régulièrement saoulé et violé par son petit ami ; Milo l'avait outragé dans une grange, dans un parc de Valence sous un feu d'artifice, dans un ascenseur, dans leur voiture ; pas étonnant que le Chevalier le plus résistant finisse par tomber dans les pommes.

Comble de tout, Milo se vantait des sévices accomplis à qui voulait bien l'entendre, en l'occurrence Phénix.

Mü y croyait à moitié : il avait de ses yeux vu Milo secouer comme un prunier un Camus évanoui. Peu attentionné de la part d'un petit ami aimant.

Aldébaran n'y croyait pas. Aphrodite était un affabulateur patenté.

Saga n'y croyait pas : il aimait beaucoup Camus et était certain qu'il ne laisserait personne le traiter si mal.

Kanon, machiavélique – on ne se refait pas – et fin stratège, montait les deux camps l'un contre l'autre et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

Aiola se récriait : son ami Milo était plein de fougue mais gentil et amoureux fou ; Camus était un glaçon arrogant et antipathique.

Shaka méditait ces données nouvelles.

Dokho, en bon Balance, tentait de concilier les deux théories.

Aiolos soutenait son frère.

Shura se moquait de tout ce qui n'était pas la sécurité d'Athéna. Deux amoureux n'avaient qu'à s'arranger ensemble et cela ne regardait personne.

Angelo et Aphrodite se frottaient les mains avec une délectation mauvaise.

* * *

Loin d'une réputation qui se défaisait jour après jour en leur absence, deux Chevaliers d'or se réveillaient dans un lit ravagé, au doux bruit du ressac et à la lueur d'un soleil au zénith.

Milo frissonna : il avait le dos brûlant et le torse glacé. Même en dormant Camus activait sa climatisation personnelle, et le Scorpion avait la déplaisante sensation de dormir dans le frigo, l'odeur de charcuterie en moins.

- Chouchou, j'ai froooiiiiiid, se plaignit-il.

Camus fermait les yeux avec obstination mais fit baisser son cosmos.

Ils se rendormirent.

Une heure plus tard, Camus transpirait à grosses gouttes et se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

- Miloooo, fait chaud !

Définitivement réveillés par cette incompatibilité d'atmosphère, les deux Chevaliers ouvrirent un œil vague de poisson à l'étalage, dans lequel se lisait le mélange du champagne, des liqueurs italiennes, de la vodka orange et de l'orgie nocturne.

- Faut qu'on arrête de boire, soupira un Verseau courbaturé et migraineux.

- Oui, approuva traîtreusement un Scorpion qui n'en pensait pas un mot. Si l'alcool permettait que Camus se pende à son cou en le suppliant, vive la vodka orange !

Il gâchèrent allégrement leur premier jour de vacances, profitant de la terrasse privée, se faisant monter la nourriture par le service d'étage, vautrés comme des larves dans des transats confortables, leurs mains réunies par-dessus le plateau de boissons.

Athéna pouvait être fière de ses charismatiques Chevaliers d'or.

Camus n'avait même pas le courage de lire et Milo n'avait même pas envie d'honorer son compagnon.

L'heure était grave.

* * *

Vers seize heures, ils se souvinrent de l'atroce réalité : ils avaient rendez-vous avec le groupe de gamins.

- Veux pas bouger, chouina le Grec. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de descendre dans la piscine, ce n'est pas pour m'habiller et sortir de l'hôtel !

- Nous avons promis, Milo, dit Camus qui trouvait important de tenir ses promesses.

Le gardien du onzième Temple se leva avec effort et se jeta dans son remède miracle : un bain froid.

Milo traînassa, passa un short kaki duquel des fils de coutures défaites pendaient, extirpa un débardeur noir fripé du foutoir qui lui servait de sac, et rentra dans la salle de bains – luxe, confort et volupté, option bain/douche.

- Le pingouin patauge dans la mare, plaisanta Milo.

- Très marrant.

Camus grimaça devant l'aspect de son petit ami.

- Tu t'es retransformé en clodo, constata-t-il, désabusé.

- Ouaip.

Le Verseau se sortit de son paradis liquide et froid, et revint dans la chambre vêtu de sa seule splendeur.

Milo se réveilla soudain de cet après-midi de farniente, et saliva – réflexe de Pavlov.

Camus saisit le tube de crème solaire, que le Scorpion lui arracha aussitôt des mains.

- Laisse-moi te masser, chouchou, glissa-t-il sournoisement.

- Je tiens à être à l'heure, pas comme hier.

- Mais ce soir ? quémanda anxieusement Milo. Tu me le redemanderas ?

- Huh, tu avais dit une fois. Je l'ai demandé une fois, argumenta Camus.

- Bah on peut contourner les règles…

- Milo, tu m'avais donné ta parole de Chevalier d'or et d'amant. Il doit bien y en avoir une des deux qui a de la valeur ?

- J'ai adoré que tu me supplies.

- D'accord, se résigna le Verseau. Voudrais-tu… ce soir… me… me faire l'am…

Il bafouilla sur la fin. Milo eut un sourire victorieux.

- On va être en retard. Tiens, tu pourrais mettre un short pour une fois ?

- Je n'aime pas les shorts, refusa Camus. Je n'en possède même pas.

- Prends un des miens ! C'est idiot, tu vas crever de chaud. Tu as de si belles jambes en plus, flatta-t-il, les sourcils appréciateurs.

Ca que Milo voulait, Zeus le voulait, et Camus s'inclinait.

Il se rendit donc au rendez-vous, une main dans celle possessive de Milo, l'autre remontant sans trêve un short trop large qui s'obstinait à découvrir le début de son caleçon à petites baleines - toujours la série assortie.

* * *

Les bronzes avaient en moins de vingt-quatre heures écorné leur image de marque auprès de l'hôtel " LE PETIT PRINCE ".

Seiya s'était fait aimablement reprendre à l'ordre par un maître d'hôtel : pousser à fond les clips MTV de la télévision – satellite – à une heure du matin gênait les clients couche-tôt.

Des chamailleries bruyantes entre Hyoga et Seiya au sujet d'une température qui baissait mystérieusement au fil de la nuit avaient attiré la même réprimande.

Le langage grossier de Phénix hurlant après Seiya qui avait emprunté les chaussettes propres de Shun – Pégase n'en n'avait pas prévu assez – à neuf heures du matin n'avaient pas été plus appréciés : il y avait des clients lève-tard, et c'était incompatible avec le standing de l'établissement.

En dépit du nom et de l'influence mondiale du Groupe Kido, on ne pouvait tolérer un tel comportement.

Ikki jura de jouer au garde-chiourme sur ses petits camarades.

* * *

Milo n'avait plus tenté le sort : il chercha le cosmos hélas trop familier de Hyoga.

- Maître ! clama un Cygne qui trépignait devant le cinéma.

- Bonjour Hyoga, salua un Camus toujours aux prises avec le short inadapté.

- B'jour ! cria Seiya en grec, s'attirant ainsi quelque regards réprobateurs.

- Du calme, Seiya, dit Shiryu, plongé dans un programme où rien ne lui plaisait.

- Très sexy le caleçon, grinça Ikki avec un rictus moqueur.

Le Français rougit. Hyoga, les yeux brillants, sourit à son mentor.

- Oh Maître ! Vous portez mon cadeau ! Comme vous êtes bon !

Le Scorpion s'agrippa à son amant, lui remontant le short. Il retroussa les babines à la manière d'un doberman caractériel dressé à la garde.

- Tu ferais mieux de poser tes yeux ailleurs, Ikki. Simple conseil.

- Milo, s'inquiéta Camus.

- Oh, s'amusa le Phénix, ne sois pas jaloux. Je suis cent pour cent hétéro.

- Ravi de l'apprendre.

- Hum, intervint fort à propos un Andromède habile à désamorcer les conflits. Qu'allons-nous voir ?

Cette généreuse tentative de diversion amena son lot de tractations. Certains aimant les films brutaux et guerriers, voire d'horreur ; d'autres les animations enfantines ; un autre de la romance ; les derniers de la culture.

- De l'action ! incita Seiya. De l'anglais sous-titré français, on ne comprendra pas beaucoup, donc il faut du visuel !

Ils se décidèrent pour " _Narnia_ ", choix qui fit frémir Shiryu.

- Maître, puis-je avoir un coca-cola ? demanda un Cygne devant le stand coloré qui vendait boissons, snacks et bonbons au double du prix habituel, arnaque connue mais acceptée de tous.

- Je t'ai répété cent fois que c'était néfaste pour la santé, protesta Camus. Si tu prenais un jus de fruits ?

- Oui Maître, adhéra Hyoga comme un enfant docile, ce qui fit hurler de rire Ikki et Seiya, qui firent eux ample provision de pop-corn et de boissons sucrées.

Shiryu sélectionna une bouteille d'eau plate.

Shun attendit l'approbation de son grand frère pour faire peser un gros sac de confiseries.

- Chouchou, tu ne prends rien ? demanda un Milo qui d'une main portait un grand sac de chips, du Fanta orange et des cacahouètes ; l'autre maintenant jalousement la ceinture du short emprunté de son compagnon, au grand dam de celui-ci.

- Lâche-moi, Milo, siffla le Verseau très embarrassé. Tu n'es pas discret, je vais tenir ce short moi-même !

- Personne ne posera les yeux sur ton caleçon !

- Si tu mangeais moins, tes shorts ne glisseraient pas sur moi !

- Hey, le vieux couple, s'immisça le vachard Phénix. La séance va commencer !

Boudeur et toujours collé par Milo, Camus daigna prendre une bouteille de jus d'orange et un minuscule sac de chips que Seiya aurait englouti en deux bouchées.

Les Chevaliers d'Athéna arrivèrent dans la salle de cinéma aussi gracieusement qu'un pavé jeté dans une mare paisible.

Ils prirent d'assaut une rangée entière, écrasant voluptueusement une légion de pieds, dont les propriétaires ravalèrent leurs protestations sous la carrure et le regard assassin d'Ikki du Phénix. Il s'assit à la meilleure place, au centre exact de la salle.

Shiryu s'installa calmement à sa droite et entama son eau. Il fut refoulé d'une place par un Seiya surexcité qui s'insinua entre lui et Ikki.

Shun se posa à côté de son frère, frémissant d'espoir, espoir réalisé : Hyoga s'avachit dans le fauteuil voisin, tirant son cher Maître. Il se serait bien emboîté entre Camus et Milo, mais c'était une pensée aussi utopique que de glisser Aldébaran du Taureau dans une voiture Smart.

Milo appela le vendeur de cochonneries.

- Tiens, dit-il à son voisin, je t'ai pris un esquimau glacé.

Quelques sièges plus loin, Ikki pouffa.

- Un esquimau pour un glaçon !

- Merci Milo, sourit le Maître des glaces devant les yeux fondants d'amour de son petit ami, mais tu as vraiment le goût des plaisanteries faciles.

Le film se passa différemment pour chacun des Chevaliers.

Shiryu admira les effets spéciaux, mais s'ennuyait et ferma les yeux pour méditer.

Seiya était à fond dans l'action, glapissant parfois plus fort que les enfants, projetant du pop corn et du coca-cola sur la rangée devant lui.

Ikki hochait la tête avec approbation, surveillant Shun du coin de son oeil bleu.

Shun était bouche bée d'émerveillement, se goinfrait de bonbons, et en oublia même son voisin Russe.

Hyoga rongeait son frein, regrettant la complicité avec son Maître lors de la sortie à deux où ils avaient vu Shrek, et trouvant Milo obscène.

Camus avait d'abord mollement résisté au manque de pudeur de Milo. Lassé, il avait fini par céder.

Le Scorpion passa donc deux heures à l'embrasser – mélange salé/sucré – à mettre ses mains chaudes et baladeuses sous sa chemise : malgré sa compréhension auditive de l'anglais et écrite du français, le Verseau en perdit vite le fil de l'histoire. Ses doigts gluants d'esquimau osèrent ramper discrètement sur le ventre du Grec.

* * *

Ils ressortirent un peu étourdis et désorientés.

Milo en profita pour fausser compagnie aux adolescents, fixant un nouveau rendez-vous le lendemain quatre heures pour une visite guidée.

Il entraîna Camus vers l'hôtel à grands pas.

- Milo, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

- A ton avis, mon chéri ? ricana le gardien du huitième Temple avec concupiscence.

* * *

Dans le restaurant du " PETIT PRINCE ", Hyoga, Chevalier de bronze/divin du Cygne, inquiet, méditait un plan de secours.

Il fit glisser un billet à Shun entre les fruits de mer et la Poire Belle Hélène, requérant sa complicité.

* * *

Sans se douter de rien, un Milo vibrant de désir poussait un Camus amoureusement consentant dans leur chambre et fermait la porte à clé.

* * *


	16. Le plan de secours

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce lundi chaud comme promis.

Toujours et encore un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses), aux nouveaux !

J'espère que vous suivez toujours, et que surtout vous riez toujours ! (Trop rire ne nuit pas à la santé) ter

Je remercie ici Elzaim Leda de sa gentille review !

PS : Vous allez rire, mais cet après-midi, au moment de payer chez H & M, ma carte bancaire a fait _scrouitch_... Le vendeur a pas bien compris pourquoi je me marrait comme une débile... Je suis rattrapée par la fiction !

* * *

**Titre: **Le plan de secours**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Les personnages empruntés vont-ils survivre encore un peu ?

* * *

**Le plan de secours**

Shun traîna dans le hall, attendant Hyoga. Il avait profité d'une nécessité de la nature ayant poussé Ikki aux commodités pour s'échapper de la chambre.

Andromède se posait mille questions : pourquoi Hyoga était-il si inquiet ? Camus était certes gardé par Milo comme on garderait un poulailler hors de portée d'un renard affamé, mais Shun distinguait bien les petites lueurs d'amour qui passaient discrètement dans les prunelles saphir du Verseau.

Et puis, pourquoi recherchait-il ainsi la présence du Cygne ? La réponse trouvée effrayait le jeune adolescent.

Plus raisonnable que ses airs enfantins pouvaient laisser croire, Andromède décida de laisser mûrir ses sensations nouvelles.

Il prendrait des mesures en temps et en heure.

Après tout, Hyoga souffrait de barrières multiples qui seraient hautes à passer : complexe d'Oedipe non résolu, adoration exagérée de son maître, présence de deux groupies blondes, rivales et motivées nommées Erii et Freya.

Et il y avait June.

- Ah, Shun, tu es là ! s'écria un Cygne échevelé.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire Hyoga, mais dépêchons nous, Ikki va me chercher très vite.

- Merci d'être venu Shun, dit le Cygne en saisissant le garçon aux cheveux verts par les épaules. Je savais que tu aurais assez de sensibilité pour comprendre !

Shun d'Andromède avait assez de sensibilité pour comprendre que Hyoga se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, mais retournerait aux Enfers pour ses amis.

Hyoga saisit la main de Shun et ils disparurent d'un un éclair blanc et rose.

Une femme de chambre décida de stopper toute consommation de chocolats à la liqueur de cerise.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion avait expédié le dîner, qu'il avait fait monter une fois de plus dans la chambre, empressé de goûter à d'autres nourritures.

En dépit de leur promesse, le champagne avait encore coulé à flots – c'était Saori qui payait de toute façon. Milo estimait avoir droit à une compensation pour toutes ces batailles affreuses.

Il avait viré le short trop grand de Camus et allumé des bougies dans un bel effort de romantisme.

Il dut sacrifier beaucoup d'allumettes pour cela.

Quand il se retourna, Camus était allongé sur le lit, plongé dans un livre épais comme un annuaire téléphonique.

- Chouchou ! Ce n'est pas le moment de lire ! s'indigna le Scorpion.

- J'attendais que tu ais allumé tes bougies, s'excusa le Verseau aux joues légèrement rosies par le champagne.

Milo fit un bond félin sur son compagnon, et vira le bouquin qui alla s'écraser au sol.

- Ma page ! protesta le lecteur acharné.

Des baisers impérieux lui firent oublier le titre même de son livre.

Au milieu des préliminaires, Milo émit un sourire enjôleur qui ne promettait rien de bon.

- Camus chéri, j'ai un fantasme…

- Encore ? s'étonna un glaçon devenu brûlant de désir. Tu as _encore_ des idées ?

- J'ai autant d'idées que de fois où nous faisons l'amour, susurra Milo.

- C'est quoi cette fois ci ? interrogea avec méfiance le Verseau.

- Je t'attache les bras au lit avec les draps et je te bâillonne. C'est très érotique tu sais, crois-moi sur parole…

Le pudique et refoulé gardien du onzième Temple devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu à regretter de se livrer aux jeux du Scorpion.

- Tu es cinglé, Milo… Mais je veux bien si ça t'amuse, agréa donc Camus.

Ravi, Milo se hâta de préparer son petit scénario.

Il ramena les bras de Camus au dessus de sa tête et les attacha ensemble avec le drap au montant du lit.

- Je ne serre pas trop fort chouchou ?

- Mais non…

Un Scorpion ricanant bâillonna ensuite son amant – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se faire comprendre, Milo n'avait pas vraiment fait ça sérieusement.

- Mphhh… murmura le Verseau désormais faussement à la merci de Milo.

- Tu es mon prisonnier, dit Milo en s'allongeant sur lui. Je vais faire _tout_ ce que je veux de toi.

Camus du Verseau ne demandait pas mieux.

* * *

Hyoga et Shun choisirent ce moment pour arriver en bas de la fenêtre, car l'hôtel privé était le but du Cygne tourmenté.

Ils avaient facilement évité les gardiens.

- Hyoga, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? chuchota un Andromède inquiet. Après tout Camus et Milo sont amoureux, je ne vois pas ce que tu crains !

- Je ne suis pas tranquille ! répondit farouchement le Cygne. Viens, grimpons.

Le jeune Russe s'accrocha au treillage orné de rosiers suaves grimpants, et suivi par un Shun ravi de sa complicité avec lui, bien qu'un peu réticent à la vue des roses, atteignit rapidement le sommet.

Les deux bronzes glissèrent un œil indiscret à l'intérieur et restèrent médusés.

Pour des gens pas au courant, cela ressemblait furieusement à un viol, la lumière des chandelles éclairant parcimonieusement la scène.

Milo était frénétique, Camus gémissait et semblait se débattre.

Shun, atrocement gêné, se rattrapa au rosier et retint un cri de douleur sous la déchirure d'une épine. Il avait un mauvais rapport avec ces fleurs, décidément.

Hyoga semblait une cocotte-minute sous pression montante.

Au milieu de son acte, Milo ressentit soudain deux cosmos. Troublé, il ralentit.

- Mmm, Milo… plus vite… soupira Camus trop absorbé pour remarquer les indiscrets.

Pour un ex-meilleur-espion au service du Pope, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'amour aiguisait les oreilles du Verseau.

Cosmos blanc et rose, définit Milo. Les deux fouineurs chouineurs.

Furieux, Le Scorpion projeta sa force.

Avec un cri sourd, le Cygne dégringola dans les massifs de fleurs, récoltant une seconde après un Shun sur le dos. Un Shun qui ne se pressa pas pour se dégager.

Satisfait Milo se remit au travail, embrassant le cou de Camus.

- C'était quoi ce cri, marmonna le Verseau sous son bâillon.

- Rien, des promeneurs, mentit Milo, soucieux de ne pas gâcher leur étreinte, et qui avouerait la vérité après l'amour.

* * *

Hyoga, violet de rage, se téléporta dans leur chambre après avoir constaté que Milo avait placé une barrière d'énergie.

Shun le suivit, honteux de son acte très mal élevé.

Ils tombèrent sur un Ikki carrément furieux, les autres regardant la télé.

- Shun, où étais-tu à cette heure-ci ?

- Je heu, Ikki… bégaya un Andromède arborant une mine coupable.

- Hyoga, cria le grand frère se retournant sur le Cygne. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais avec mon petit Shun ?

- Je le savais ! hurla un Russe déchaîné. Ce Milo est un salaud ! Nous l'avons surpris en train de violer sauvagement Maître Camus !

- Quoi, intervint un Shiryu incrédule, vous êtes allés espionner nos aînés à " _La Belle Aurore_" ?

- Ben oui, avoua Shun. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que…

Intéressé, Ikki avait croisé les bras et attendait d'autres détails scabreux.

- Comment, Shun, hurla Hyoga. Mon Maître attaché au lit et bâillonné, il te faut quoi de plus ?

Le Phénix afficha un mauvais sourire. Shiryu haussa les épaules. Seiya poussa un couinement de surprise.

- Petit naïf, ironisa Ikki, qui te dit que ce n'est pas un jeu entre eux ? Ils sont de force égale, et ce n'est pas un bout de ficelle…

- De draps ! précisa Hyoga comme si cela changeait quelque chose.

- …de draps, si tu veux, qui pourrait retenir un Chevalier d'or puissant comme Camus, acheva Ikki. Il doit être consentant et aimer ça.

Ces paroles sensées n'arrivèrent pas à l'entendement de Hyoga, qui persistait à voir Camus comme la Vierge Marie en personne.

Seiya, rêveur, vit passer une image peu orthodoxe dans son cerveau.

Recroquevillé dans un large fauteuil, Andromède dissimulait ses joues écarlates derrière une vieille bande dessinée. Ses hormones adolescentes travaillaient soudain, réveillées par la vision interdite.

Ikki ricanait de plus belle, et suggéra cyniquement à Hyoga que Shun pourrait prêter les chaînes de l'armure d'Andromède à leurs aînés pour améliorer leurs séances sadomasochistes.

Hyoga bondit et insulta Ikki de " _malade pervers_ ".

La température baissa.

Bouche ouverte peu gracieusement, Seiya ouvrait grand ses oreilles en suivant le duel verbal.

Shiryu n'en croyait pas un mot, et jugeant d'après son cas, était persuadé que le prude et intellectuel Camus n'acceptait de pratiquer que le missionnaire.

Hyoga et Shun avaient eu des hallucinations, assurément.

L'indiscrétion des deux bronzes/divins aurait une conséquence peu négligeable.

Le couple de golds en traînerait des années durant une réputation imméritée au Sanctuaire. On regarderait longtemps Milo comme un amant sans scrupules qui profitait de sa technique d'immobilisation pour faire subir les pires choses à un Camus trop orgueilleux pour protester ou supplier son bourreau.

- En tout cas Hyoga, poursuivit Ikki, sourcils froncés, je t'interdis t'entraîner mon innocent petit frère dans ton voyeurisme malsain !

- Mais… protesta le Cygne.

Le Phénix s'empara de la télécommande pour épargner une scène érotique à ledit petit frère – après ce que Shun avait visionné ce soir, la précaution devenait pourtant superflue – et refit face à son frère d'armes, un petit sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

- Dit-moi, Hyoga, balança-t-il. Tu ne serais pas amoureux de ton cher Maître ?

Cette pensée ignoble, impure, incestueuse fit tournoyer et s'effondrer sur le lit une nouvelle version de la mort du Cygne – version très d'avant-garde.

- Ikki ! gronda le Russe, verdâtre, ses yeux transparents luisant de rage. Tu ne respectes vraiment rien !

- Bah, je me posais des questions, tu as l'air si préoccupé, fit marche arrière l'oiseau de feu. Mais tu me rassures : Camus et toi, ce serait comme deux glaçons dans un shaker. Froid, rapide et aléatoire. Il lui faut un sanguin, au Verseau.

La bagarre qui suivit ramena une fois de plus la direction de l'établissement, qui était consciente du nom respecté de Mademoiselle Kido et de la puissante fondation Graad, mais vraiment, en France on n'agissait pas de cette manière.

Le ton devint presque courtois.

- Hyoga, reprit Ikki plus aimablement, faisons un test : vous tous, sondez donc les cosmos de nos aînés… Ressentez vous de la peur chez Camus ?

Ils se concentrèrent, Hyoga serrait même les poings à s'en rentrer les ongles – qu'il portait manucurés à l'exemple de son modèle de maître – dans la chair.

- Alors, s'enquit le Phénix, son regard moqueur circulant à la ronde.

- Ben, commença Seiya, qui sortait des jeux de mots douteux sans s'en apercevoir, ils ont l'air l'un dans l'autre…

- Leurs cosmos sont en train de fusionner, constata plus neutralement le Dragon.

- Ils sont sereins, voire terriblement… heureux, glissa Shun.

- Bref ils prennent leur pied en couple parfait et assorti, résuma grossièrement Ikki.

Hyoga baissa la tête. Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais senti le cosmos de son mentor aussi épanoui.

- Allez, tout le monde dégage de ma chambre, et dodo ! ordonna Phénix triomphant.

Le Cygne sortit la tête très basse.

* * *

- Quoi ? cria un Camus détaché qui se blottissait contre Milo.

- Je te jure, chouchou, répéta le Scorpion. Ils avaient grimpé aux rosiers !

- Alors là, Hyoga dépasse les bornes ! grogna le Verseau. Je ne l'ai pas élevé comme ça bon sang !

- Te fâches pas Chouchou, implora Milo. On est si bien tous les deux…

- D'accord. Mais demain nous ne les verrons pas. Je déteste que l'on se mêle de mes affaires, et je ne supporterai pas de voir Hyoga en sachant… Oh mon Dieu, tu imagines dans quelle position il nous a aperçu ! J'en mourrai de honte…

Milo cajola le Français un long moment, lui assurant avec sa modestie caractérisée qu'il n'y avait pas à avoir honte d'unir leurs deux corps magnifiques.

* * *

Une fois de plus insomniaque, Hyoga du Cygne ignorait qu'il serait rejeté le lendemain.

* * *


	17. Chassé croisé

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce mardi chaud et lourd comme promis.

Toujours et encore un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses), aux nouveaux !

J'espère que vous suivez toujours, et que surtout vous riez toujours ! (Trop rire ne nuit pas à la santé) ter

Je remercie ici encore Elzaim Leda de sa gentille review ! Ah oui, Les feux du Sanctuaire, très bien trouvé ça !

PS : Je vous l'annonce à l'avance, pour faire passer la pilule (oh la la chui pas modeste ) que je pars en vacances vendredi, sans Internet (désastre, rage, désespoir) pour 15 jours. Je reprendrai cette série fidèlement à mon retour, j'espère de tout coeur que vous ne lâcherez pas en route !

* * *

**Titre: **Chassé-croisé**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Je m'en fiche...

* * *

**Chassé-croisé**

Le lendemain de cette nuit bien fertile en rebondissements, Milo du Scorpion usa une fois de plus de son bon droit de _Chevalier-héroïque-mort-en-service-commandé_ dédommagé par Athéna pour réclamer le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Camus protesta quelque peu : le raisonnable Verseau trouvait culotté de profiter de la déesse de cette manière.

- Allons chouchou, démontra l'amant terrible en semant joyeusement des miettes de pain grillé et de la confiture dans les draps. Athéna elle-même désire que nous profitions d'elle pour mettre du baume sur son _terrible_ sentiment de culpabilité. Plus nous dépenserons, mieux son moral se portera !

C'était une façon de voir les choses retorse mais intelligente.

- Tout de même Milo, dit Camus qui en dépit du plateau bancal et de l'agitation permanente de son compagnon parvenait à manger aussi proprement qu'un chat, nous finirons par lui faire payer plus en service d'étage qu'en location de chambre.

Le Scorpion en fit en bond de joie et renversa son café et le jus d'orange de Camus.

- Milooooo… se lamenta le Verseau devant le désastre.

* * *

Les bruits courant au Sanctuaire partaient du douzième Temple, occupé par Aphrodite des Poissons, pour se répandre aussi sûrement que le parfum entêtant de ses roses dans un mouvement descendant.

Placée au dessus de tout au propre comme au figuré, Athéna ignora durant quelques jours l'affaire qui avait pris le nom de " _le sadique Scorpion et le vierge Camus sa victime, mensonge ou vérité ?_ ".

Cela avait fait se récrier vigoureusement Shaka de la Vierge : pouvait-on éviter de mentionner son signe astrologique dans une affaire aussi indécente et bassement humaine ?

Angelo du Cancer rétorqua vulgairement à l'hindou que même s'il prétendait être une réincarnation, il était humain, témoin qu'il utilisait des chiottes comme le commun des mortels.

Sous cette attaque vile bien que parfaitement exacte, Shaka menaça d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mü s'interposa. Ils avaient eu assez de travail pour reconstruire les Temples après les dégâts engendrés par la guerre contre Hadès et le passage si discret d'Artémis, pas question de déclencher un mini-séisme localisé.

L'homme le plus proche des dieux consentit dans sa grande magnanimité à épargner le misérable crabe rampant qu'était DeathMask.

Athéna finit cependant par avoir vent de quelque chose, une fois percé l'épais brouillard qui entourait une cervelle toute occupée par Seiya – sûr que Pégase était quelqu'un qui prenait de la place.

- Mü du Bélier, interrogea-t-elle avec un mouvement gracieux et encombrant de chevelure mauve, est-ce vrai que Milo du Scorpion maltraiterait Camus du Verseau ?

- C'est-à-dire, Déesse Athéna, s'enferra l'Atlante, c'est un bruit qui court…

- Aurais-tu remarqué un fait bizarre, Mü du Bélier ? continua Athéna, la puce mise à l'oreille par le fait que le Tibétain n'avait pas démenti formellement la rumeur.

Athéna/Saori pouvait observer finement quand elle le voulait bien – malheureusement plus pour des trucs futiles qui intéressaient sa partie humaine que pour des évènements sérieux qui serviraient à sa partie divine.

- C'est-à-dire, Déesse Athéna, s'empêtra davantage le Bélier, que Milo avait l'air un peu… brutal. Je veux dire, Camus avait une insolation et il le secouait comme un pack de jus de fruits avant ouverture…

L'image plût à Saori, qui réprima un gloussement malvenu.

- Hum, ils ont pourtant l'air d'un mignon petit couple. Très bien Mü du Bélier, je veux que tu me livres un rapport détaillé de tout fait nouveau venant à ta connaissance. Je sais que tu es une source fiable et neutre. Tu peux disposer.

- Oui, Déesse Athéna, salua Mü en reculant avidement vers la sortie.

Athéna, inquiète pour Camus qui lui était si précieux – rare chevalier érudit, acceptant de travailler des heures à mettre en ordre la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, fournisseur de sculptures de glace, poli et ne la contredisant jamais – choisit de prendre des mesures énergiques.

Mais complètement propices à foutre le bordel.

* * *

Seiya lapait avidement une énorme pyramide de glace sur une terrasse en face du port, accompagné de ses petits camarades dans des humeurs diverses – catatonique pour Hyoga, sereine pour Shiryu, méchante pour Ikki, songeuse pour Shun – quand la déesse l'interpella d'une voix suavement enguirlandée de fleurs.

" _Seiya, Seiya…_ "

" _Oh, Saori…_ " s'étrangla aussitôt Pégase sur sa petite cuillère.

Cela donna un spectacle assez répugnant.

" _Seiya, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, mais j'aurais une toute petite mission à te confier…_ " introduisit humblement Saori.

Athéna n'était déférente qu'avec Seiya, attisant ainsi beaucoup de jalousies.

" _Oh, Saori, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !_ " se hâta d'assurer le bourricot.

" _Merci Seiya, mon **si** fidèle chevalier…_ " ronronna Athéna d'une voix enrobée de miel qui laissait entendre que tous ses autres protecteurs n'étaient que misérables crottes de bique.

Sous le regard suspicieux des autres bronzes – l'allure farouchement motivée du chevalier Pégase ne promettait rien de bon – la conversation télépathique s'éternisa.

Simultanément, Hyoga reçu un message mental plus que froid de son Maître l'avertissant de son courroux et du fait qu'il refusait de revoir son disciple jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Si Hyoga lui désobéissait, ajouta la voix cruelle de Milo prenant le relais, Hyoga subirait Scarlett Needle jusqu'à verser assez de sang pour fournir Mü une année entière.

Le Cygne s'effondra dans sa crème glacée, son dos tapoté avec compassion par un Shun très honteux de la veille.

- Bon, clama un Seiya aux yeux brillants, Athéna nous confie une mission !

- Ah non ! aboya le Phénix. Elle nous a donné des vacances, c'est pas pour venir nous les gâcher !

- Qui l'a enlevée cette fois ? interrogea avec résignation le Dragon.

- Personne ! Elle nous demande de surveiller Camus et Milo, répondit un Pégase prêt à en découdre. Il y a des rumeurs de maltraitance au Sanctuaire…

Le Russe se redressa, la prunelle émue.

- Comme Athéna est bonne finalement ! Elle se préoccupe de Maître Camus !

- Oui, Athéna est la plus merveilleuse des femmes ! renchérit Seiya.

Un ordre d'Athéna, aussi farfelu soit-il, était un ordre d'Athéna.

Seule cette tête brûlée d'Ikki refusa comme à son habitude de se soumettre.

Il désirait se rôtir au soleil de la plage en maillot de bains, avec des bandes dessinées, et n'envisageait pas une seconde de galoper dans Sainte-Maxime pour trouver un couple de golds qui avait envie de rester seul.

Il consentit seulement du bout des lèvres à envoyer un message mental s'il les croisait par hasard.

Seiya délimita les zones de recherches : Hyoga aux alentours de l'hostellerie " _La Belle Aurore_ ", lui au port, Shiryu et Shun – Ikki refusait de laisser son petit frère chéri se balader en proie à toutes les convoitises – dans la ville.

- Rapport mental toutes les demi-heures, imposa un Pégase chef de file.

* * *

A mille lieues d'imaginer qu'ils étaient désormais pistés par leur propre déesse, Camus et Milo achevaient un déjeuner à deux rues des bronzes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien, soupira un Scorpion qui se délectait de moules marinières.

- Tu comptes te nourrir seulement de fruits de mer ? demanda le Verseau qui avait choisi une salade niçoise.

- Ch'ai trop bon, se justifia Milo dans un mâchonnement avide.

- Tu sais, en France, il y a un proverbe qui dit que manger des moules les mois sans " _R_ " est dangereux… expliqua un Camus comme toujours bien renseigné.

- Boh, des conneries ça… Oh merde…

- Arrêtes de jurer Milo, s'offusqua Camus.

- Je sens le cosmos de Seiya qui se rapproche… Regarde !

Par une concession amoureuse du Scorpion, ils ne mangeaient pas en terrasse, le Verseau préférant la salle déserte et climatisée. Ceci les sauva.

Le Chevalier Pégase, qui cherchait visiblement quelque chose – et le couple eut l'affreuse impression de deviner quoi, ou plutôt _qui_ – produisit l'effet du Bouclier de la Méduse du défunt Argol, Chevalier d'Argent de Persée.

Dans un réflexe digne de l'ordre qu'ils représentaient, Camus et Milo glissèrent de leur banquette en skaï sous la table.

- Aie, gémit Milo qui s'était heurté la tête.

- Chut ! imposa Camus.

Ils restèrent cachés le temps de sentir Seiya bien s'éloigner.

- Dites donc, jeunes gens, ça va comme vous voulez ? ironisa la voix du patron du restaurant, homme qui affichait un certain âge.

Rouges d'embarras, les amants s'empressèrent de payer leur repas et se s'enfuir sous la réflexion acidulée : " _Il n'y a plus de jeunesse…_ "

* * *

Le Grec et le Français allaient se rendre compte au cours de l'après-midi que quatre cosmos les cernaient, se refermaient comme une nasse sur des poissons trop confiants, et se déplaçaient dans une progression trop géométrique pour être fortuite.

Les bronzes les pistaient.

Commença un jeu de cache-cache auquel Camus excellait après ses années d'espionnage.

Les gamins n'ayant pas eu l'idée élémentaire de camoufler leur puissance, les deux chevaliers coururent du port à la vieille ville, passant par la plage, poussant le sadisme jusqu'à allumer à intervalle régulier leur cosmos pour dérouter davantage leurs encombrants frères d'armes.

Milo garda un souvenir ébloui du moment où, coincé dans un recoin de la Tour Carrée, Camus prit la rare initiative de l'embrasser, alors qu'un Hyoga rouge et suant passait au petit trot à trois mètres d'eux.

Pour une fois que Camus s'amusait et riait autant que son compagnon facétieux…

Puis ce fut Milo qui embrassa sauvagement le Verseau derrière un bateau en réparation, presque sous le nez d'un Seiya qui venait de trébucher dans le château de sable d'un enfant.

Le Chevalier Divin de Pégase se prit un coup de pelle en plastique du gosse hurlant de voir ses efforts architecturaux détruits.

Ikki du Phénix ne tint pas sa promesse, car il jeta un clin d'œil complice aux amoureux en fuite quand ceux-ci passèrent devant son nez, galopant de façon échevelée, mains entrelacées et riant de tout leur cœur.

Abaissant ses lunettes de soleil, Ikki se fit la réflexion qu'un amant qui parvenait à décoincer Camus du Verseau au point qu'il courre à moitié mort de rire sur une plage publique devrait être décoré, et surtout ne présentait aucun danger.

Que Saori était niaise. Et que ses frères d'armes étaient idiots de gâcher leurs vacances à pister deux Chevaliers qui n'avaient besoin de personne.

* * *

Le soir ramena le couple à leur hôtel.

Ils s'effondrèrent, hoquetant toujours de rire, et passèrent le temps qui leur restait avant le dîner à récapituler leurs photos numériques, s'attardant particulièrement sur un Shun transpirant l'air du chiot qu'on traîne dans une promenade trop fatigante pour lui, Shiryu l'allure du martyr sur son bûcher, Seiya ensablé et tapé par le gamin, et Hyoga pelant du nez.

Milo émit l'idée finale et sadique que puisque Camus s'était initié aux joies de l'informatique et avait baladé son ordinateur portable, de profiter du Wifi de l'établissement pour envoyer les photos à l'adresse mail de Shun.

- A-t-il pris son portable, interrogea dubitativement Camus.

- Oui, il me l'a dit au cinéma, confirma un Scorpion à l'œil étincelant de rosserie.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me fais faire comme gamineries, toi, constata tendrement le Verseau en branchant le câble et en pressant sur " _send_ ".

Le bip retentit, son ravissant le Grec.

- Viens chouchou, tout ça m'a mis en appétit, j'ai envie de moules…

- Encore ! se scandalisa le Français en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

Epuisés et gluants de sueur, la peau pelée pour Hyoga et Shun, les bronzes étaient effondrés pitoyablement dans la chambre des deux frères.

Ikki du Phénix, doré à point, gai et reposé, se fendit d'un rire cruel.

- Vous avez l'air frais, mes cocos…

- La ferme Ikki, ragea un Seiya qui se sentait vaincu.

Que dirait Saori ?

Vautré devant son portable, Shun poussa un couinement de surprise.

- Venez voir ce que Camus m'envoie !

Les photos d'eux en pleine action donnèrent une leçon de modestie aux adolescents.

Des Chevaliers d'or, c'était autrement plus rusé tout de même !

- Hin, clôtura Ikki, ce n'est pas pour rien que Camus était spécialisé dans l'espionnage et Milo dans l'assassinat. Fichez-leur la paix et venez manger !

Les bronzes gagnèrent la salle à manger l'échine honteusement pliée derrière l'arrogant Ikki du Phénix, seul à avoir profité de sa journée de farniente.

* * *


	18. Moules marinières

Hello ! Voici la suite en ce mercredi chaud et moite comme promis.

Toujours et encore un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses), aux nouveaux !

J'espère que vous suivez toujours, et que surtout vous riez toujours ! Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu moins marrant que celui d'hier, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand-même !

PS : Je vous l'annonce (deuxième couplet) à l'avance, pour faire passer la pilule (oh la la chui pas modeste ) que je pars en vacances vendredi, sans Internet (désastre, rage, désespoir) pour 15 jours. Je reprendrai cette série fidèlement à mon retour, j'espère de tout coeur que vous ne lâcherez pas en route !

* * *

**Titre: **Moules marinières**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. J'ai rien entendu...

* * *

**Moules marinières**

Rêvassant devant sa truite aux amandes, Camus grimaça devant la façon dont Milo engloutissait sa deuxième tournée de moules marinières de la journée.

Il lui tendit le rince-doigts avant que la nappe ne profite des doigts graisseux du Scorpion.

- Lave-toi les pinces, Milo, imposa-t-il. Franchement, comment peux-tu manger la même chose deux fois de suite en quelques heures ?

- Je croyais que tu étais le premier à apprécier la routine, rétorqua un Milo qui se régalait, savourant à la fois le repas et la pensée que tout était à charge d'Athéna.

- Ici cela devient de l'aliénation mentale, cingla le Verseau.

- Voui, voui, approuva Milo, je suis fou… fou de toi… C'est pas ma faute si je suis raide dingue de toi depuis nos six ans…

Camus renonça à faire de l'esprit devant le regard de cocker de son amant.

* * *

Seiya, Chevalier Pégase, Héros en chef des guerres saintes, " _dernier à rester debout _", dut avouer d'une voix honteuse son échec à Saori. Les deux golds s'étaient moqués d'eux, pourtant lui, Seiya, jurait qu'il avait cherché jusqu'à l'insolation.

" _Ce n'est pas grave Seiya…_ " s'empressa de consoler Saori, bouleversée d'avoir transformé son fidèle chevalier en loque larmoyante.

" _Oh, Saori, Saori !_ " geignit Pégase avec adoration.

" _Profite désormais de tes vacances, Chevalier. Je t'ordonne de te divertir !_ "

La nouvelle qu'ils étaient déliés de leurs obligations de chasse au couple Scorpion/Verseau amena un murmure satisfait des bronzes, Hyoga excepté.

L'ordre de la déesse fut pour une fois très approuvé.

Ikki programma une soirée " _d'enfer_ " dans la discothèque de la ville.

Athéna allait, dans sa grande sagesse, enquêter elle-même.

* * *

Le couple d'amoureux en était au dessert/café quand Milo vit Camus s'étrangler dans sa tasse de verveine.

" _Camus, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau !_ " retentit la voix divine d'Athéna.

" _Dé… Déesse Athéna… Quel honneur…_ " balbutia Camus poliment.

" _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, Chevalier._ "

" _Oh oui, merci, Déesse Athéna. Quoique, si je puis me permettre…_"

" _Parle sans crainte Chevalier du Verseau !_ "

" _Sauf_ _votre respect, cela irait encore mieux si les Chevaliers de bronze ne nous poursuivaient pas alors que nous voulons être seuls… Pardonnez ma franchise, Déesse Athéna !_ " débita onctueusement Camus.

" _Je leur donnerai des ordres en conséquence_ " mentit outrageusement la divine créature, omettant soigneusement de révéler que tout cela venait d'elle.

" _Je vous remercie de votre bonté, Déesse_ _Athéna_ " fit le Verseau en levant un pouce victorieux en direction d'un Milo perplexe.

" _A propos, Chevalier… Milo est-il correct avec toi ? Des bruits comme quoi tu serais maltraité sont parvenus à mes oreilles…_ "

" _Milo est merveilleux !_ " réagit aussitôt le Verseau offensé. " _Il a bien quelques maladresses dans les actes de la vie quotidienne, mais_ _il m'aime et je... je l'aime _"

Le Scorpion se demanda entre deux bouchées de gâteau pourquoi son glacial amant rougissait ainsi. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas saoulé au champagne pour une fois… S'il avait su, il aurait bondi au plafond de bonheur.

Athéna rompit la communication mentale et enquêtrice, et le Verseau expliqua à Milo la teneur de la discussion.

- Tu te rends compte, Milo ! Au Sanctuaire de plus en plus de gens croient que tu me bats et que je n'ose rien dire !

- Les rats ! s'irrita un Scorpion dont les yeux rougissaient. D'où est-ce qu'ils tiennent cette idée stupide ? Je parie que c'est Hyoga !

- Notre réputation a l'air fichue, constata mélancoliquement Camus qui de dépit en rajouta un sucre dans son thé

* * *

Athéna se laissa aller contre le dossier de son trône, la mine songeuse.

Visiblement la rumeur n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges.

La voix légèrement décongelée de Camus vantant Milo était rayonnante de sincérité.

Il avait fait l'article de son petit ami avec une conviction touchante.

Ce n'était pas l'allure d'un homme battu.

Athéna décida donc de lancer une contre-rumeur, et pour ce fait convoqua incontinent Mü du Bélier, ermite de Jamir.

- Déesse Athéna, s'inclina le jeune homme.

- Relève-toi, Mü du Bélier, ordonna gracieusement la déesse. J'ai des informations sur Camus du Verseau et Milo du Scorpion. Comme rien ne bougeait, j'ai préféré prendre moi-même les choses en main.

L'Atlante plissa ses yeux de jade, craignant le pire.

Athéna, bien que respectée et protégée par tous, n'était pas renommée pour sa subtilité.

- Finalement je n'ai décelé qu'un homme aussi passionné que possible pour un morceau d'iceberg. Il a même qualifié Milo du Scorpion de " _merveilleux_ ".

- L'amour est aveugle et sourd, insinua le Tibétain, coulant un regard à double sens sur la jeune réincarnation – regard qu'elle ne comprit naturellement pas.

- Certes, mais je ne perçois que du bonheur dans le cosmos de Camus. Si l'un de mes Chevaliers était en danger je le sentirais !

Mü ne répliqua rien, mais savait pourtant que si cette assertion était vraie en ce qui concernait Seiya, les autres Chevaliers étaient placés beaucoup plus bas dans l'échelle des valeurs de Saori Kido, enveloppe obligée d' Athéna.

- Bref, Mü du Bélier, je te charge de propager la bonne nouvelle : Camus du Verseau ne risque rien et file le parfait amour.

- Ce sera un honneur, Déesse Athéna, s'inclina l'Atlante soulagé pour ses amis.

Restée seule, Athéna/Saori haussa négligemment ses épaules dénudées.

- Comme si l'un de mes Chevaliers pourrait manquer de dignité au point de rester avec un petit ami violent ! grognassa-t-elle, mécontente d'avoir perdu du temps pour une tempête dans un verre d'eau.

* * *

Loin de se douter que leur déesse travaillait généreusement à retricoter les mailles défaites de leur réputation, le couple infernal passait une soirée télévision.

Camus avait encore une fois dévié sur une chaîne culturelle, et Milo essayait de le tirer de ses chers documentaires pour sortir un brin.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, protesta le Verseau agacé.

Comprendre un sujet tarabiscoté, tout en fouilles obscures et en témoignages tortueux d'historiens - jamais d'accord entre eux - avec Milo du Scorpion allongé à ses côtés… Mission impossible.

- Mais je m'ennuie ! pleurnicha le Grec, ses yeux pers exprimant un désespoir insoutenable pour un être possédant un tant soi peu de cœur.

Camus du Verseau avait le sien enrobé de glace depuis des années, et la chaleur de Milo avait beau la fondre, la traîteuse glace repoussait parfois.

Le Français n'était pas non plus un maître dans l'art des concessions.

- Tais-toi, Milo ! Je ne vais plus rien y comprendre…

- Tu t'es pas bien amusé tantôt, à semer les gamins ?

- Si, répondit sincèrement Camus. Etonnant d'ailleurs.

- Mais non ! Tu te souviens quand on était petits et que je devais te tirer pour jouer à cache-cache avec nous ? Tu te faisais prier mais tu finissais par t'amuser aussi !

Imaginer un mini-Milo, tout en boucles courtes et en sourire à fossettes fit enfin rire le Verseau.

- D'accord, bête à pinces, céda-t-il en ébouriffant la chevelure du Grec.

Milo l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'arrêter, une expression étrange passant sur son visage bronzé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Camus.

- C'est bizarre. Je t'embrasse, et…

- Et quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de toi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Camus se remit à rire devant la mine désespérée de son compagnon.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Comme si chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait on devait… Tu deviens sans doute un peu moins obsédé, taquina-t-il.

- Non… Je sais pas… marmonna un Scorpion confus.

- Tu vas bien Milo ? s'inquiéta le Verseau. Je trouve que tu deviens pâle.

- Je vais très bien… Mais tu as raison, je suis fatigué, restons ici…

Une heure plus tard, Camus qui avait zappé sur un nouveau documentaire, collé contre son amant, entendit celui-ci gémir plaintivement.

- Camuuuus… Je me sens mal… J'étouffe !

Alarmé, le maître des glaces se retourna sur un Milo qui avait l'air au plus bas de sa forme.

Sans devenir aussi hystérique que le Scorpion dans des circonstances similaires, le Verseau sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

- J'étouffe ! répétait un Milo aux mains crispées sur sa gorge. Ca me gratte partout, poursuivit-il, et Camus dut l'empêcher d'user de son ongle meurtrier pour calmer ses démangeaisons.

- Tu as une éruption cutanée… constata le Français, stupéfait que tant de plaques rouges aient pu apparaître en si peu de temps.

Milo se débattait, blême et le regard flou.

- Oh non ! cria le Verseau, comprenant soudain. Les moules !

- Quoi, les moules ? geignit le Scorpion qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche à la manière d'une carpe tirée cruellement hors de l'eau et s'agitant au fond d'une barque.

- Tu dois être allergique à ces saletés ! Mon Dieu !

Milo paniqua de plus belle. Camus avait rarement la tête aussi effrayée.

Si le stoïque Verseau tremblait, c'était que le bateau coulait, et que l'heure était grave.

Tout en gardant sa main sur le torse de Milo, Camus se précipita sur le téléphone avec une nervosité de mauvais aloi.

Le Scorpion ne comprit que des bribes de conversation tellement son chéri parlait vite sa belle langue étrangère.

" _Moules, allergie, gonflement…ambulance_ " surprit le malheureux alité.

- Chou… chou, gémit-il au moment où le Verseau raccrocha.

- Attends moi Milo, je reviens…

- Me laisse pas ! J'veux pas mourir tout seul assassiné par des bêtes coquillages !

- J'ai appelé une ambulance. Vu la violence de ta réaction…

- Je vais mouriiiir ! chevrota le Scorpion avec le filet de voix qu'il lui restait.

- Viens, lèves-toi !

Camus dut traîner son amant dans la salle de bains.

- Pourquoi… tu …. me…. s'enquit un Milo à moitié K.O., poussé devant les toilettes par un Camus dont la lividité trahissait tout l'amour qu'il portait à son petit ami.

- Il faut que tu vomisses, Milo ! commanda le Verseau. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit...

Milo n'y arriva point, pas plus que l'ambulance d'ailleurs, et le froid et flegmatique Camus commençait à perdre pied.

Il sentait le cour de Milo battre de plus en plus vite, et avait l'atroce impression qu'il allait perdre son amant de façon affreusement ironique, presque stupide : résister à des dieux pour terminer par s'empoisonner ainsi…

- Je… je t'ai… me, chou… chou… articula péniblement un arachnide qui entendait sa dernière heure sonnée par des trompettes retentissantes.

- Tiens le coup Milo ! supplia Camus. Moi aussi je… je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre !

Milo s'affaissa dans les bras qui l'enlaçaient.

* * *

A la discothèque, Hyoga était morose et contemplait Seiya se déhancher dans une méthode " _danse de l'âne sorti au pré qui dérouille ses sabots_ " sur la piste, près d'un Ikki beaucoup plus sobre et exceptionnellement assez sociable.

Incompréhensiblement, Pégase attirait pourtant les adolescentes comme une pomme pourrissante attirerait les mouches.

Shun, perché sur un tabouret à côté du Cygne, avait chipé la vodka – sans orange – de son camarade, et s'essayait avec un délice coupable à cette boisson inédite.

Shiryu avait disparu Athéna seule savait où, probablement dehors où il devait lire à la lueur de la lune.

" _Hyoga !_ " retentit soudain la voix de Camus dans la cervelle du Cygne.

" _Oh, oui Maître !_ " émit le disciple, radieux de se voir recontacté.

" _Hyoga, viens vite s'il-te-plaît, Milo est très malade !_ " bégaya son mentor d'une façon si bouleversée que cela retourna les tripes du sensible Russe.

Hyoga disparut dans un éclair blanc, provoquant une monstrueuse panique, un mouvement de foule digne du naufrage du Titanic et une coupure de courant.

- Mais quel imbécile ce canard ! beugla la douce tonalité du Phénix.

* * *

Après le passage de Mü, Aphrodite des Poissons, qui jardinait, assassina un rosier encore sain tellement son exaspération était grande.

Quel besoin Athéna avait eu de leur gâcher le plaisir en coupant la rose sous le pied de cette bienfaisante rumeur lancée par DeathMask et lui ?

Cette passionnante hypothèse ne réunissait-elle pas chaque soir ses golds autrefois divisés, chacun solitaire dans son Temple avec sa psychopathologie ?

Ces tables rondes représentaient pourtant un progrès dans la sociologie du Sanctuaire.

Le douzième Chevalier sélectionna avec soin un bouquet de ses plus belles roses blanches et sortit de son Temple dans un ample mouvement de cape, déterminé à solliciter audience et à démontrer à la divine réincarnation l'indéniable intérêt de tous ses racontars.

* * *


	19. Urgences

Hello ! Voici le dernier chapitre avant les vacances !

Toujours et encore un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweur (euses) !

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous laissez vous interroger 15 jours sur le sort de Milo, aussi son destin est en route dans ce chapitre.

A dans deux semaines et bonnes vacances à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Urgences**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. J'ai rien entendu...

* * *

**Urgences**

Hyoga, s'il maîtrisait la téléportation, avait encore des progrès à accomplir en lieu d'atterrissage, car il se retrouva ridiculement perché sur la cuvette des toilettes, arrachant un cri de surprise à Camus.

- Hyoga ! s'écria-t-il, tandis que son disciple exécutait quelques entrechats pour atterrir gracieusement sur le sol de la salle de bains.

- Ô mon Maître ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ? interrogea fébrilement le Cygne.

- C'est Milo, murmura le Verseau dont les yeux profonds exprimaient pour une fois autre chose que de l'indifférence.

Hyoga s'agenouilla devant le Chevalier du Scorpion évanoui, visiblement en piteux état.

- Que s'est-il passé, Maître Camus ? Vous avez été attaqués ?

- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Milo a mangé deux fois des moules dans la journée, et apparemment il y est allergique.

- Oh ! s'étonna le Russe. Si vous essayiez de le soulager avec votre cosmos ?

- Ça n'a pas l'air de l'aider beaucoup… J'ai appelé une ambulance, il est en train de s'étouffer…

- Elle va bientôt arriver, Maître, consola le Cygne malheureux de voir son mentor aussi humain et déstabilisé.

Il grimaça en posant ses mains sur la poitrine de Milo.

- Qu'est-ce que son cœur bat vite ! On dirait qu'il va avoir une crise cardiaque, balança inconsidérément l'adolescent blond.

Camus du Verseau se crispa sur son petit ami et blêmit encore d'un ton.

- Tu… tu crois ? croassa le malheureux Français foudroyé par cette idée abominable.

- Ben, ça y ressemble, et puis, regardez, ses lèvres deviennent bleues d'asphyxie, poursuivit le Russe, en rajoutant une couche épaisse comme une banquise.

- Un… un Chevalier d'or ne meurt tout de même pas de ça ! s'auto-encouragea le Verseau qui commençait à ressentir la contagion du pessimisme récurrent de Hyoga.

- Ben, j'ai déjà lu des histoires de gens allergiques à des noix, qui y passaient en quelques minutes… gaffa encore davantage le lamentable Cygne.

Seul les restes de sa dignité démesurée empêchèrent Camus d'éclater en sanglots.

- Va guetter l'ambulance ! ordonna-t-il à Hyoga d'un ton tranchant.

Il avait eu tort d'alerter le gamin. Cela n'avait eu comme résultat que de l'affoler cent fois plus. Pour son disciple, Milo était déjà visiblement mort et enterré sous une tombe fleurie.

Toujours empressé comme le chien de compagnie à contenter son maître, le Cygne glissa en trébuchant hors de la salle de bains.

* * *

Saori Kido, dernière réincarnation en date d'Athéna, démentait sans le savoir sa récente assertion au sujet de sa _profonde_ sensibilité à ses chers Chevaliers.

Le cosmos de Milo du Scorpion avait beau s'éteindre à une vitesse hallucinante, Athéna ne capta rien, toute occupée qu'elle était à un passe-temps de choix : trouver très à l'avance des prénoms de bébés dans une liste gréco-japonaise.

Le Grand Pope Shion la tira de cette occupation primordiale pour les affaires du Sanctuaire en annonçant une demande d'audience privée d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

Charmé de recevoir l'élégant Chevalier, Athéna donna son accord.

Elle était ravie de cette diversion : pouvoir potiner entre narcissiques autour de thé et de petits gâteaux de régime était jubilatoire.

* * *

Très loin de là, un Camus arborant son plus bel air de prince glacial et tueur s'était imposé dans l'ambulance, refusant de quitter une seconde son cher Milo.

Hyoga avait bénéficié de ce passe-droit, et se faisait tout petit dans un coin du véhicule.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, le Scorpion au visage dissimulé par un masque à oxygène fut cependant arraché à son compagnon, et Camus manque de peu de réfrigérer la salle d'attente des Urgences dans laquelle il avait été refoulé avec Hyoga.

- Calmez-vous, Maître, tempéra Hyoga. Milo est entre de bonnes mains.

- Je l'espère pour ces médecins, sinon je les transformerai en statues de glace, déclara le Verseau posément mais avec une pointe de cruauté guerrière.

* * *

La discothèque avait fermé après l'incident étrange qui avait alarmé la clientèle à moitié saoule pour certains, quelque peu droguée pour l'autre.

Police et journalistes interrogeaient avidement les noceurs, et il fallut toute la souplesse des adolescents japonais pour s'extirper de ce bain de foule.

Ikki du Phénix marcha d'un pas farouche en direction du " PETIT PRINCE ", son courroux couvant à fleur de peau, et qui explosa enfin à l'abri de leur chambre.

- Ce petit débile ! jappa l'aîné des bronzes, devant un cercle attentif. Même si son glaçon de maître le convoque, est-ce une raison pour montrer ses pouvoirs en public ? Pour une fois qu'on passait une bonne soirée !

- C'était peut-être grave, plaida un Shun quelque peu exalté et partial.

Ikki lui crocha le cou, reniflant démonstrativement son haleine.

- SHUN ! tonna le Phénix immortel. Mais tu as bu de l'alcool !

Seiya et Shiryu se hâtèrent de déguerpir, laissant les deux frères laver leur linge sale en famille.

* * *

Camus était maintenant effondré sur une banquette éraflée et dure – personne ne pensait donc au confort des proches inquiets dans ce lieu ? – approvisionné fidèlement par Hyoga en boissons glacées que le malheureux Verseau repoussait obstinément.

Le Cygne finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de son mentor, osant lui presser l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Camus ne se déroba pas au geste de sympathie, preuve qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Les deux Chevaliers projetaient régulièrement leur cosmos par delà la salle d'attente, vérifiant le pronostic vital du Scorpion.

- Vous voyez, Maître, rayonna le Russe, sa puissance augmente.

Le Verseau se détendit un peu. Le cosmos de Milo remontait effectivement lentement mais sûrement.

- Tu sais Hyoga, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je tiens tellement à Milo… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave…

- Tout ira bien, Maître, assura le disciple qui n'en était pas si sûr.

Camus enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sa voix parvenant étouffée au Cygne.

- Toutes ces années Hyoga, je t'ai trouvé trop sensible pour devenir un chevalier des glaces, j'ai essayé de t'apprendre à te débarrasser de tes sentiments… Mais j'en suis arrivé au même point que toi, me sentir désespérément faible à cause d'une autre personne… J'ai tellement fui tout attachement, et j'ai échoué !

- L'amour rend pourtant plus fort, Maître, pontifia Hyoga qui aimait les clichés provenant en droite ligne des séries sentimentales regardées en cachette par Shun. Je suis certain que vous vous battriez avec encore plus de conviction pour protéger Milo que pour protéger Athéna !

- Ne blasphème pas ta déesse, Hyoga, reprocha le Français en se redressant. Franchement, on se croirait dans " _Les Feux de l'Amour…_ ". Le malade, l'amant éploré aux Urgences et l'ami le réconfortant avec des platitudes.

Hyoga se tut, content. Si son modèle retrouvait sa langue critique et acérée, il devait aller mieux après son instant de faiblesse.

- A propos Maître, comment connaissez-vous cette série, nous n'avions pas la télévision à l'Isba…

- N'essayes même pas de deviner, siffla le Verseau.

- Bien Maître, mais je ne vous voyais pas regarder ça en guise de documentaire. Vous m'aviez toujours appris que même les divertissements devaient avoir un but instructif…

- La ferme Hyoga…

- Oui Maître, ricana le Cygne, s'attirant une tape sur sa tête blonde.

Camus soupira, et passa les minutes suivantes à fixer la porte de la salle à la façon d'un vautour en chasse.

Sa patience fut récompensée par l'entrée d'un médecin dont la blouse flottait au vent, tenant un gros paquet de feuillets qu'il laissait glisser aussi régulièrement que ses lunettes mal d'aplomb sur son nez busqué.

- Monsieur de Beaumont ?

- Oui ! bondit Camus avec une rapidité qui fit cligner les yeux au praticien. Devait-il changer de verres ?

- C'est votre nom de famille, Maître ? s'immisça Hyoga de manière fort futée.

Le médecin examina Hyoga comme s'il était un rat de laboratoire aux réactions inattendues. Ce jeune adolescent était-il drogué ?

- Non, Hyoga, persifla le Verseau exaspéré devant la sortie naïve de son élève. C'est juste quelque chose que j'ajoute à mon prénom pour faire joli…

Honteux de la rebuffade, le Cygne décida sagement de ne plus la ramener.

- Comment va Milo ?

- Votre ami n'est pas en danger. Il souffre d'anaphylaxie…

- Hein ? marmonna le Russe discrètement.

- … une allergie violente, qui l'a amené dans cet état de détresse respiratoire. Sa pression artérielle était tombée très bas. Heureusement que vous êtes venus si vite.

- Mais maintenant, s'inquiéta Camus, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

- Nous lui avons injecté de l'adrénaline, et nous allons le garder un peu en observation. C'est la première fois qu'il manifestait une allergie ?

- Oui, répondit Camus. C'est arrivé après les moules. C'est la première fois qu'il en mangeait…

- Et bien voilà. Nous allons lui faire des tests pour repérer d'autres allergènes éventuels.

Une vision déplaisante de son compagnon tourmenté par des chercheurs aux pattes griffues armées de scalpels passa dans l'esprit du Chevalier des glaces.

- Naturellement il devra toute sa vie éviter les moules.

Cela ne plairait pas au gourmand scorpion.

- Je peux le voir ? demanda Camus qui s'avançait déjà – en fait ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre.

- Une personne à la fois, choisit le médecin en jetant un regard soupçonneux sur un Hyoga aux yeux lointains.

- Attends-moi ici, Hyoga, ordonna le Verseau avant de disparaître prestement.

* * *

Le docteur accrocha habilement le jeune Chevalier de bronze.

- Vous êtes majeur ?

- Non, s'enferra le Cygne, je vais avoir dix-sept ans…

- Alors vous allez venir vous soumettre à un petit test drogue/alcool…

- Maaaiiiiis… se récria un Chevalier bronze/divin piqué dans son orgueil.

* * *

Dans son lit d'hôpital blanc, le brillant Chevalier d'Or Milo du Scorpion paraissait étrangement vulnérable.

Il battit des paupières et ouvrit difficilement les yeux en ressentant le cosmos froid de Camus au pied de son lit.

- Ca… Camus… souffla-t-il.

- Chut, Milo, ne parles pas… chuchota le Verseau en prenant délicatement la main chaude de son amant.

- Moi… ne pas… parler ? gouailla le Grec en clignant de l'œil. Viens plus près !

Le Verseau s'affala sur un tabouret et embrassa très doucement la joue de Milo.

- Mmmm… tu as les lèvres… froides…

- Hyoga m'a bourré de sodas glacés à cinquante cents le gobelet, expliqua Camus.

- Pardon chouchou, se lamenta un Milo au regard de chien battu. Avec mes sottises je gâche toutes nos vacances.

- Mais enfin, Milo ! se choqua le Français. C'était un accident ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es allergique !

- C'est pas parce que j'ai été gourmand ? se rassura Milo.

- Mais non ! Une seule de ces sales bestioles t'aurait rendue malade…

Camus du Verseau poussa ensuite l'audace jusqu'à cacher sa figure dans le cou de son petit ami au vu et au su des infirmières qui passaient dans le couloir.

- J'ai eu si peur, Milo…

- tu m'aimes donc autant que je t'aime ? demanda d'une sonorité tremblante le Scorpion, qui n'en avait jamais été sûr devant l'impassibilité de son amant, et craignait d'avoir rêvé l'aveu recueilli avant son évanouissement.

- Oh oui, alors…

Une infirmière style cerbère glissa une coiffe indiscrète dans la chambre.

- Terminé les visites ! Revenez demain, le malade doit se reposer.

- Maaiiis… protesta un Milo qui n'avait pas eu son quota de tendresse.

- Pas de mais ! Vous avez failli mourir, et ici ce n'est pas un hall de gare mais une salle d'urgences ! Allez, zou, jeune homme, éructa la mégère, bras croisés sur sa poitrine flasque.

Camus du Verseau, onzième Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna, en recula glorieusement.

Cette bonne femme était pire que Pandore.

Il se vengea tout à fait à rebrousse-poil de son caractère frigide en se penchant pour embrasser profondément son compagnon, le menaçant ainsi de sa deuxième asphyxie de la soirée.

- Je reviens demain, Milo… Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il comme par hasard, ses yeux furieusement fixés sur les appareils de réanimation et ses doigts fins tripotant les draps de gêne.

- Dehors ! cria l'infirmière survolté par tant d'audace.

Camus fila à reculons vers la sortie, récupérant au passage un Hyoga se plaignant avec véhémence d'une prise de sang obligatoire.

Milo resta statufié sur son lit, ses iris azur brillant d'incrédulité, et le sourire béat d'un chat bien nourri scotché sur sa figure à la peau encore rougie par des plaques éruptives.

Il ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir mangé ces moules bénies.

* * *


	20. La contre contre rumeur

Hello !

Je suis de retour après des vacances ensoleillées.

Naturellement il m'est arrivé quelques aventures dignes de notre cher couple (soupir).

Par exemple que le patelin choisi comme lieu de vacances a quelques homonymes. Que mes amis ont rentré celui du département Rhône-Alpes au lieu de Provence-Alpes. Qu'après Puy-en Velay est apparue l'atroce réalité : détour de 300 kilomètres par les Gorges de l'Ardèche. (que des nationales et des départementales bien sûr ).

Une étape à Bourg en Bresse où sans réservation (organisation des chers amis) nous avons du faire quatre ou cinq hôtels de moins en moins sympas pour trouver une place...

Au retour des péages d'autoroutes récalcitrants... Amis se trompant systématiquement de file. Voulant reculer. Appelant la dame du péage. Pour découvrir que l'un d'eux possédait une carte bleue, alors que je serinait depuis dix minutes " qu'avec une carte bleue ça marche " mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas...

Bref, que du bonheur. J'ai joué mon Camus, ils ont joué leur Milo.

Enfin, voici le chapitre, où Athéna prend des initiatives pour l'harmonie de son Sanctuaire (hum...).

* * *

**Titre: **La contre-contre rumeur**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Ah oui, vraiment ?

* * *

**La contre-contre rumeur**

Dans le Palais d'Athéna, Aphrodite des Poissons poussa courtoisement le dernier petit four glacé de sucre rose vers sa déesse.

Athéna inclina aimablement la tête et s'empara de la confiserie avec un mouvement vif et précis qui prouvait qu'elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai.

Aphrodite étira un sourire madré en regardant la jeune fille faire un sort au petit four avec voracité.

- Bien, Aphrodite des Poissons, prit la parole la déesse une fois terminé de mâchonner, tu penses donc que ma contre-rumeur serait néfaste à l'unité de mon Sanctuaire ?

- C'est mon opinion, Déesse Athéna, rossignola Aphrodite de sa voix mélodieuse.

Il démontra ensuite que les golds, inquiets pour leurs frères d'armes, resserraient des liens autrefois distendus.

Cette allégorique vision des choses transporta Athéna, qui était, dans sa lucidité caractéristique, à des années lumière de se douer de la médiocre réalité : divisés en deux camps rivaux, chaque chevalier prêchait obstinément pour sa paroisse, sans compter ceux qui n'en avaient rien à cirer.

Au final, seul Mü et peut-être Saga se préoccupaient du bonheur de leurs pairs.

Des échanges de plus en plus enflammés avaient lieu entre les partisans de Milo, ceux de Camus, les neutres et les agitateurs.

Une pomme de discorde plus grande que celle d'Eris croissait de jour en jour, arrosée généreusement par le fiel de DeathMask et engraissée par le fumier du Chevalier à la rose.

- Bon, décida Athéna. Si c'est pour le bien du Sanctuaire, je te charge, Aphrodite des Poissons, de lancer une contre-contre rumeur.

- A vos ordres, Déesse Athéna, minauda le rusé Suédois.

Il acheva de soudoyer sa déesse en la gratifiant d'un bâton de _gloss_ spécial, " _ultra brillant, double goût fraise_ " – le don ravit la grosse partie futile du cerveau de la jeune fille - et s'empressa de prendre congé avant que la tête de linotte d'Athéna ne change d'avis.

Athéna soupira. Que ne fallait-il pas prendre comme décisions difficiles, avec Seiya au loin !

Mais elle s'en sortait brillamment, se congratula-t-elle.

N'était-elle pas la déesse de la Sagesse ?

* * *

Aphrodite afficha un large sourire en sortant du Palais divin.

- La petite sotte, elle n'a pas marché, elle a couru…

Il avait roulé la divine incarnation dans la farine et les roses blanches.

* * *

Camus du Verseau avait été raccompagné à " _La Belle Aurore_ " par un Hyoga râlant toujours d'avoir été pris pour un junkie.

Il observa avec inquiétude son maître qui restait les bras ballants au centre de la chambre.

- Ça va aller, Maître ? se tracassa le Cygne

- Oui, merci Hyoga, sourit faiblement Camus. Tu peux retourner avec tes amis, il est tard et j'ai gâché ta soirée.

- Mais non, Maître ! s'offusqua le disciple. C'est tout naturel ! Vous ne voulez pas que je reste avec vous ? Ce serait mieux que d'être tout seul.

Camus n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Milo à l'idée du Cygne glissé dans la chambre conjugale.

Le Grec était bien capable de brûler son faible cosmos à repérer celui de son amant. S'il dénichait celui du disciple à ses côtés en pleine nuit… Cela donnerait une mémorable scène de jalousie et quelques essais de Scarlett Needle.

Le Verseau poussa donc un Hyoga déçu dehors, l'assurant encore de toute sa gratitude.

Resté seul, Camus s'était allongé sur le lit et avait rallumé la télévision.

Il pouvait désormais regarder son émission en paix mais n'en éprouva aucun plaisir.

Milo lui manquait.

Sans ses bras possessifs passés autour de sa taille, il se sentait tout perdu.

Ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire amer.

Il se ramollissait terriblement.

" _Chouchou chouchou !_ " cria soudain la voix de son amant.

Le Verseau sursauta.

" _Milo !_ " s'alarma Camus. _" Mais tu es fou ! Tu utilises la télépathie alors que ton cosmos est au plus bas !_ "

" _Toujours aussi raisonnable, chouchou… _" ricana le terrible Scorpion.

" _Tu dois te reposer !_ "

" _Je voulais juste… te remercier pour ce que tu m'as dit à l'hôpital_… "

" _Milo…_ "

" _Tu es sage tout seul ? "_ interrogea plus faiblement mais malicieusement le Grec.

" _Tu me manques… C'est tout vide sans toi…_ " avoua Camus.

" Je _croyais que tu aimais le silence ? Tu vas pouvoir lire tranquillement._ "

" _Il faut croire que je me suis habitué à ton fatigant verbiage_… " plaisanta le Français.

" _Je te manques vraiment ? _"

Le ton plein de scepticisme de son compagnon remua désagréablement la conscience habituellement silencieuse du Verseau. Il se savait peu démonstratif, et l'insécurité de Milo à propos de ses sentiments lui renvoyait ses défauts en pleine figure.

Il devrait sérieusement envisager de se décoincer un peu, comme l'insinuait bassement ce terrible Phénix.

" _Oui, vraiment. Tu… tu es… tout est gris sans toi…_ "

" _J'ai plus d'énergie, je dois couper…_ " retentit la voix de plus en plus ténue de Milo.

" _Oui,_ " dit Camus, sortant de ses réflexions. " _Je viens te tirer de là demain. Bonne nuit, Milo… _"

" _Bonne n…_ "

La communication coupa net, prouvant l'épuisement du Scorpion.

Le Verseau esseulé traîna encore un moment, prenant une douche glacée, avant de s'allonger dans le grand lit froid et désert.

Il s'endormit en serrant l'oreiller de Milo, qui avait conservé l'odeur de son amant.

Oui, il devenait stupidement sentimental.

* * *

Hyoga rentra à la fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel et en plein drame – le second de la soirée.

Seiya regardait MTV armé d'un paquet de chips XXL, et Shiryu lisait un nouveau bouquin philosophique – pour changer.

Ikki jaillit dans la chambre partagée par les trois bronzes tel le phénix de feu incendiant un champ d'herbes sèches.

Derrière lui, un Shun aux joues écarlates et aux prunelles débordant de larmes, qui reniflait démonstrativement, un mouchoir bleu clair pressé contre son nez.

- Hyoga, crétin de canard ! éructa Ikki en guise d'agréable entrée en matière. Tu as affolé la boîte de nuit !

- C'était une urgence ! contra froidement le Cygne. Milo du Scorpion a failli mourir ce soir.

Cette annonce jeta un silence inconfortable.

Ikki verrouilla sa grande mâchoire, Shun stoppa net son reniflement, Seiya cessa de croquer ses chips et Shiryu daigna lever les yeux de son livre.

- Une attaque de nouveaux ennemis ? s'informa belliqueusement Pégase, déjà debout et tout prêt à en découdre.

- Non, une allergie foudroyante.

L'ambiance tendue s'effondra instantanément. Une banale allergie, c'était bien peu glorieux en comparaison d'un assaut ennemi.

- Allergique à quoi ? intervint Shiryu avec une curiosité scientifique.

- Aux moules, renseigna Hyoga. Milo est aux Urgences à l'hôpital. Je n'avais jamais vu mon maître aussi… aussi…

- Humain ? proposa Shiryu.

- Oui. Il était désespéré à l'idée de perdre Milo.

- Bon, déclara le Phénix, carrant les épaules. Premièrement, ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier la plus élémentaire prudence et montrer tes pouvoirs. Deuxièmement, cela prouve que ce Verseau frigide a un peu de cœur, qu'il aime sincèrement Milo, et que ça roule entre eux. Troisièmement, on va dormir.

- Pourquoi Shun pleure-t-il ainsi ? s'avisa Hyoga, arrachant un pâle sourire au concerné.

Hyoga se préoccupait de lui.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, canard laqué, le rembarra Ikki. Sache que j'éduque mon petit frère comme je le veux !

Il poussa Andromède hors de la pièce, fuyant d'autres questions indiscrètes.

Hyoga passa dans la salle de bains en grimaçant.

Ikki du Phénix se rendrait-il bientôt compte que son frère avait près de seize ans et n'était plus un enfant à gronder et materner sans arrêt ? Qu'il avait été le réceptacle d'Hadès et était sans doute le plus puissant des Chevaliers de bronze ?

Le jour où Shun se rebellerait, le phénix mère-poule tomberait du mont Fuji.

Le jeune Russe avait hâte de voir ça.

* * *

La contre-contre rumeur se propagea à une vitesse de Formule Un dans le Sanctuaire, tant il était vrai que les mauvaises nouvelles se répercutaient bien mieux que les bonnes.

Aphrodite sous-entendait que même Athéna penchait désormais du côté de " _Camus le maltraité_ ", et qui croire mieux qu'Athéna, qui sondait les cœurs et les esprits de son pouvoir infini et divin ?

Cet élément nouveau troubla encore plus une mare de crapauds déjà fort boueuse.

Perplexe, Mü s'étrangla d'abord d'indignation : la déesse en personne ne l'avait-elle pas chargé de la mission officielle de répandre le bruit que le couple de golds nageait dans la béatitude amoureuse la plus complète et stupide ?

Aphrodite des Poissons n'était qu'un vil menteur.

Le Bélier aimait les certitudes, et contacta l'esprit du Chevalier d'or du Verseau.

Réveillé une fois de plus, le malheureux du répéter encore les choses : non, Milo ne le tyrannisait pas. Oui, ils étaient amoureux et heureux. Oui, Athéna avait reçu la mise au point, mise au point si péremptoire que même un enfant attardé comprendrait. Et de plus, lui, Camus du Verseau, aimerait qu'on leur fiche la paix, toutes personnes confondues, pendant leurs premières vacances de couple. Surtout que Milo avait frôlé la mort, et qu'il ne permettrait pas que leurs pairs salissent davantage la réputation de son _si_ adorable petit Scorpion.

Mü comprenait-il ?

Cette tirade irritée débitée sans reprendre son souffle, le Français bloqua net son esprit et se ré-enroula autour de l'oreiller odorant de son petit ami.

Il se rendormit péniblement, vouant désormais le Sanctuaire entier aux gémonies.

* * *

Mü du Bélier gravit en s'essoufflant les marches, traversa les temples déserts, passa sans répondre au groupe entier de Chevaliers d'or réunis à jacasser dans les canapés de chintz fleuri du Chevalier des Poissons.

Il n'arrêta son élan qu'en s'inclinant devant une Athéna qui feuilletait langoureusement un album rempli de photos de Seiya, certaines peu flatteuses car le meneur des Chevaliers de bronze avait l'art inné et délicat de la grimace.

- Déesse Athéna, entra-t-il en matière, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ma mission a échoué. Le résultat est encore pire.

Saori se fendit d'un sourire plein de dents blanches comme des perles de culture pour noyer le poisson et l'Atlante dans le même évier.

- Ne te tracasse pas, Chevalier du Bélier. Laissons aller les choses. Je crois que le mieux est d'attendre le retour de Milo et Camus. Ils sauront se faire entendre et museler les gens mal intentionnés.

- Bien, Déesse Athéna, consentit le Tibétain, résigné à la volonté de la jeune fille. A propos, Milo a failli mourir ce soir à cause de moules.

C'était une allusion vicieuse au fait qu'Athéna ne se préoccupait pas de ses protecteurs, et ne reniflait pas plus le danger qu'un renard enrhumé.

L'allusion tomba à plat.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un mois en " R " ! clama Saori, qui avait des lettres.

- Pas exactement, Déesse Athéna, répondit Mü, dissimulant un sourire de pitié. Camus m'a dit que Milo était allergique, d'où la gravité de l'incident.

- Il faudra noter ce point faible dans le dossier du Scorpion, conclut la divine incarnation pour tout commentaire ému.

L'Atlante reprit de très mauvaise humeur le chemin de son temple.

Shaka de la Vierge, percevant la perturbation du cosmos de son ami, l'invita à son remède miracle : une tasse de thé au jasmin.

Ils finirent la soirée et une partie de la nuit à deviser philosophiquement, leurs yeux verts et myosotis se cherchant souvent, car l'hindou avait ouvert ses prunelles par une exception qu'il ne chercha pas à analyser plus avant.

* * *

Milo était devenu en moins de trois heures le patient le plus dorloté de l'hôpital.

Une armée d'infirmières se pressait régulièrement autour du trop beau touriste grec.

Le Scorpion dut repousser quelques avances, clamant haut et fort qu'il était cent pour cent _gay_, et qu'il avait un charmant petit copain – travestissant ainsi quelque peu les choses, car comme Camus lui avait acidement fait remarquer, il avait couru aussi beaucoup de femmes.

Cela n'était pas la bonne méthode.

Alléchées par le cas intéressant du mec passé du mauvais côté de la barrière " _à remettre dans le droit chemin de l'hétérosexualité_ ", la concupiscence des donzelles en fut décuplée.

L'allergique au moules devenait un défi à relever.

Il était un temps où le collectionneur d'aventures aurait profité de toutes ces occasions mais il avait juré au Français d'être un petit ami fidèle, et tiendrait parole.

Cela lui coûtait peu : le Grec n'avait eu depuis l'enfance que le Verseau en tête de toute manière, et ne désirait plus que lui.

Milo du Scorpion pria pour que son cher Camus le tire de ce piège d'uniformes blancs dès le lendemain, première heure.

* * *


	21. Shopping de convalescence

Hello !

Tout d'abord merci à la fidélité des revieweurs (euses) !

Ensuite, ben le chapitre, où Camus récupère son Milo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **Shopping de convalescence**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Ah oui, vraiment ?

* * *

**Shopping de convalescence**

Camus se réveilla tôt, mal à l'aise et légèrement cafardeux.

Sans la présence de sa ventouse attitrée, il s'était retourné toute la nuit sur le matelas ultra-confort.

Il trouvait cela effrayant, la force du lien qui l'attachait à Milo, tout à fait effrayant, comme tout évènement que le Verseau ne contrôlait pas.

Il se doucha et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise également noire, ce qui lui donnait certes l'allure très chic mais l'air morose d'un homme en grand deuil.

Il détonerait dans la foule bigarrée de Sainte-Maxime.

La salle à manger le vit exceptionnellement pour le petit-déjeuner – vu l'heure matinale, il eut la salle presque pour lui tout seul, ce qui convenait à merveille à sa réputation d'asocialité.

Il prit ensuite la voiture avec un but louable et précis : délivrer Milo de cet affreux hôpital.

* * *

Hyoga fut réveillé d'une nuit écourtée par des cris enragés.

Seiya, grimpé sur le lit à la manière d'un sale gosse, tenait hors de portée d'un Shiryu exaspéré un papier.

Accoutumant ses yeux piquants de sommeil à la lumière, le Russe reconnut une des cartes postales que le Dragon envoyait fidèlement à sa fiancée Shunreï.

- Na na nère ! braillait un Pégase à qu'il ne manquait qu'une sucette pour paraître trois ans.

- Rends-moi ça, Seiya ! hululait un Shiryu par exception en colère. C'est personnel !

Ikki ouvrit la porte avec fracas, le sourcil mauvais.

- Seiya ! Tu recommences ? On va se faire virer de l'hôtel à la fin !

- _Oh, ma chèèèèriiiie, comme je regrette ton absence dans ce pays ensoleillé_, nasilla un Seiya hilare devant la prose calligraphiée du Dragon.

Il se ramassa le sol, fauché net de son perchoir par un phénix expéditif.

Le redresseur de torts rendit la carte à Shiryu, lui conseillant de stopper le perfectionnement de Shunreï en japonais et de lui écrire désormais en chinois.

Le Dragon approuva.

Un employé de l'établissement vint discrètement se plaindre du vacarme.

* * *

Camus rentra d'un pas assuré dans le hall de l'hôpital et s'approcha de l'accueil.

Une réceptionniste, chuchotant d'un air compassé et rempli de pitié, lui indiqua machinalement le chemin de la morgue.

Le Verseau, outré, se récria avec véhémence. Il venait chercher quelqu'un de bien vivant, et même de très remuant.

L'employée s'excusa platement, arguant que n'importe qui se serait laissé induire en erreur " _par les vêtements noirs et l'air triste de Monsieur…_ "

Vexé, Camus pinça les lèvres et retint une réplique bien sentie.

La fille, mettant davantage les pieds dans le plat, s'informa, une moue douloureuse collée à ses lèvres pulpeuses, si son ami avait une maladie incurable, et " _qu'elle savait combien cela était difficile, mais que mon Dieu, on pouvait toujours garder espoir, il y avait des miracles, n'est-ce pas mon pauvre Monsieur ?_ "

Blême, le Chevalier des glaces faillit congeler l'écervelée sur place, sa main manucurée encore posée sur son téléphone gris, étudiant cruellement la possibilité artistique que représenterait cette sculpture moderne.

Il prit le chemin de l'endroit où se trouvait un Milo prêt à sortir, râlant sur la stupidité de certaines femmes et sur leur manque de goût.

Camus ne se doutait pas qu'il renvoyait plus que sûrement une image funèbre, et de toute façon l'opinion des autres lui importait peu.

Son humeur s'en ressentit, et il fut à peine aimable avec le médecin lui donnant de nombreuses recommandations.

Il voulait son Milo, enfin, pas des discours emberlificotés. Qu'on lui fasse confiance pour veiller sur son amant !

Un Milo pâlichon était installé dans la salle d'attente, feuilletant un magazine aux pages émaillées de mannequins en maillot de bain. Il le jeta sous le siège en apercevant son compagnon.

- Chouchou ! Je t'attendais… Fichons vite le camp de cet endroit…

Il ne jugea pas raisonnable de préciser que sa maigre vertu était en grand danger dans cet endroit de perdition.

Camus pinçait d'ailleurs déjà les lèvres en une mimique contrariée.

- Tu les trouves belles, ces filles ? grinça-t-il, le doigt tendu en direction de la revue incriminée.

Le Grec lança un large, très large sourire.

- Oh, mais tu es_ jaloux_ ! remarqua-t-il avec ravissement.

- Moi ? Pas du tout… nia le Verseau avec mauvaise foi.

- Chéri, ricana le Scorpion, je n'aime que toi en maillot de bains… Quoique je te préfère encore sans rien du tout…

Camus n'insista pas, jetant encore un mauvais regard au magazine, et aida son petit ami à se lever.

Un Milo humilié fut soutenu jusque sur le parking de l'hôpital.

- Rescapé des guerres saintes pour clopiner comme un vieillard à cause de bêtes moules, se lamenta-t-il.

* * *

Revenus à leur hôtel, Milo s'allongea avec soulagement tandis que Camus tripotait une petite trousse.

- C'est quoi, chouchou ? voulut savoir le curieux Grec.

- Le médecin m'a donné ça… Si tu as encore une allergie… C'est une espèce de kit avec un auto-injecteur d'adrénaline.

- Berk ! J'espère ne plus rien manger qui aura cet effet là !

- Si tu dormais un peu avant le déjeuner ? incita le sage Verseau en ajoutant le kit au box géant de sa pharmacie personnelle.

- D'accord, mais tu restes contre moi ? implora le Scorpion en arborant son air de chiot pas sevré, chouineur et attendrissant.

Camus ne demandait rien d'autre après sa nuit agitée.

Le Français décida ne révéler plus tard le fait que Mü du Bélier s'était décidé lui aussi à le poursuivre télépathiquement – toujours la rumeur.

Dans l'immédiat, la paix, sans gêneurs.

Les deux amoureux purent donc s'octroyer une sieste réparatrice.

* * *

Le déjeuner trouva Milo plus alerte et affamé – de frites et de steak, car il considérerait désormais tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une denrée maritime avec dégoût.

Et la bouillie matinale de l'hôpital s'était révèlée infâme.

Il exprima le désir de sortir prendre le frais, ou plutôt le chaud, et de lécher un peu les vitrines élégantes de Sainte-Maxime.

Charmé par ce calme programme, Camus consentit, et ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues commerçantes, avec l'impression agréable d'être provisoirement délivrés de tous leurs pairs, déesse comprise.

- Viens, décida Milo, on va t'acheter un short.

- Mais, protesta Camus, je ne veux pas de short !

- Sois pas bête, chouchou, clama un Scorpion aux yeux luisant d'autorité. On est à la mer, il te faut un short. A ta taille.

Il poussa son infortuné compagnon dans la première boutique venue, qui lui semblait posséder assez de choix pour contenter l'être difficile, voire chicaneur qu'était le Verseau.

Le magasin semblait bien achalandé.

Si bien, en fait, que les deux hommes débarquèrent au milieu d'un raz de marée force dix.

Le Français ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, foudroyé.

Il régnait une chaleur à tuer les mouches et un Chevalier du froid.

Un vacarme de caquetages – quatre ou cinq langues mêlées – bruissait avec les stridences aiguës de criquets et grillons confondus.

La boutique était mixte en sus.

Femmes et hommes – majorité de femmes – s'arrachaient impoliment et sauvagement les vêtements convoités les uns aux autres.

Une majorité d'hommes étaient vautrés sur le moindre siège disponible, suant ferme et assurément impatients de sortir de cet enfer.

Les vendeuses se cachaient derrière le long comptoir – d'ailleurs personne ne songeait à les consulter.

Des enfants d'âges divers couraient, piaulaient, pleurnichaient, braillaient, renversaient biberons et jus de fruits à la ronde – de préférence sur quelqu'un – tandis que d'autres ouvraient avec vélocité et constance les rideaux des cabines d'essayage, s'attirant ainsi des hurlements effarouchés.

Bref, scène d'apocalypse.

Tout Sainte-Maxime semblait s'être donné un rendez-vous bruyant chez : " _Justin et Justine, Mode Mixte_ ".

Camus recula comme il n'aurait pas reculé devant un ennemi assoiffé de sang.

- Pas question, siffla-t-il.

Bien qu'un peu ahuri, Milo tira de force son amant vers les étagères dévastées.

- Allez, Mumus chéri… C'est le magasin le plus chic de l'endroit, le réceptionniste de l'hôtel m'en avait parlé, je me souviens maintenant…

Camus maudit incontinent l'employé de son conseil superflu.

Milo s'arrêta devant une pile de shorts qu'il flanqua sans façons dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Vas-y, essaye ceux-là…

- Milo ! renâcla le Verseau. Ils sont rouge vif. Je ne mettrai jamais quelque chose d'aussi voyant !

Les shorts affichaient effectivement une belle couleur criarde de lanterne de maison close.

- Tu t'habilles trop triste, chouchou, jugea le Scorpion.

- Trop triste ? suffoqua Camus d'indignation. En pantalon blanc et chemise bleu pâle ?

- Ben, c'est pas très coloré, essaya de convaincre l'amant terrible, embrassant le Verseau dans le cou, dans le but sans équivoque de lui faire accepter quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas…

- Arrête ! Pas devant tout ce monde, pesta Camus.

- D'ailleurs ce matin tu étais tout en noir… Horrible, un vrai spectre.

Les deux Chevaliers se regardèrent bêtement.

- Pardon, gémit Milo qui venait de réaliser le cruel rappel de sa phrase.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura le Verseau. Au moins, continua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, mes vêtements à moi sont propres. Sans trous. Bien repassés !

Cette pierre énorme dans le jardin du Grec ne l'émut pas.

Il était décidé à moderniser et coloriser son chéri.

A tout prix.

L'heure suivante fut épique.

Camus du Verseau eut l'impression d'essayer la moitié masculine de la boutique au milieu d'une nuée d'abeilles bourdonnantes.

Il y avait toujours un truc qui clochait.

Les shorts étaient trop longs, trop courts, trop larges, trop serrés.

Milo lui balançait les couleurs les plus absurdes, du vert pomme cru au fuchsia flashy, en passant par le jaune citron.

Camus ne se voyait pas en jaune citron. De toute façon il portait assez de jaune obligé avec son armure d'or.

Le seul short dans lequel il finit par se trouver à l'aise fut réfuté par un Scorpion décrétant rageusement que c'était trop court, et que " _personne ne materait les belles jambes de son chéri d'amour tant que lui, Milo, serait en vie !_ ".

Le Verseau se tut héroïquement, dépassé par un tel illogisme : Si Milo ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde, autant lui laisser porter ses chers pantalons couvrants, non ?

Non.

En fait, le short parfait qui aurait convenu à la fois à Camus et à Milo prenait au fil de l'après-midi figure de Graal mythique et inaccessible.

- J'en ai assez Milo ! finit vers les dix-sept heures par dire le Verseau transpirant et énervé par les multiples essayages. Soit je prends celui que tu trouves trop court, soit je continue à porter les tiens avec une ceinture, soit je surgèle tout ce magasin de malheur comme une boîte de fish sticks du Capitaine Igloo !

- Mais chouchou… geignit un Scorpion qui avait lui aussi enfilé beaucoup de modèles dans la même cabine mais avait trouvé plus que son bonheur.

- De plus tu es censé te reposer ! Tu deviens de plus en plus vert et je sens ton cosmos plutôt à plat. Alors on paye tes machins, on rentre à l'hôtel et tu fais une sieste avant le dîner, compris ?

Le ton glacé et ferme de son compagnon avait toujours un bel effet d'obéissance sur l'enfantin Grec. Il céda avec une prudence qu'on ne pouvait que louer.

- Ok. Achète celui-là. C'est mieux que rien. Mais beige, bof… Tu pourrais le prendre en jaune ou en rouge où…

- Le beige va avec tout, le coupa Camus qui attrapa péniblement ses propres habits enterrés sous une masse de chiffons colorés, essayés, puis piétinés.

Il plaignait la vendeuse qui devrait remettre tout ce fatras en place.

- Oh chouchou ! brama Milo en s'agrippant soudain à lui et en l'embrassant ensuite langoureusement.

Les doigts expérimentés du Scorpion glissant entre son caleçon et ses fesses firent tinter une sonnette d'alarme dans le cerveau méfiant du Français.

- MILO ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas à…

Le sourire de fauve affamé du convalescent était parlant.

- C'est un fantasme comme un autre… indiqua-t-il, retors.

Le Verseau s'arracha à l'emprise collante de son ami, incrédule.

- Je suis en couple avec un_ maniaque_, constata le malheureux.

- Mais…

- Rhabille-toi. Je veux bien te passer beaucoup de choses, mais ici, où il y a foule, avec des rideaux qui s'ouvrent pour un rien… Non ! D'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas en état, mon cher petit scorpion malade… termina Camus avec malignité.

Piqué dans son orgueil de mâle, ledit malade fut obligé de suivre un Camus à l'œil espiègle et content de lui à la caisse.

Pas en état… Il verrait, son bloc de glace chéri, si le grand Milo du Scorpion, meilleur étalon du Sanctuaire voire du monde entier n'était pas en état !

Le Chevalier du Verseau ne perdait rien pour attendre…


	22. Divine surprise

Hello !

Toujours merci à la fidélité des revieweurs (euses) ! J'ai atteint le 100 magique, merci, merci !

Je remercie ici Ariessa de son gentil commentaire, voici la suite !

Je précise d'emblée que pour ce chapitre un peu plus centré sur Athéna je n'accepte aucune menace de mort (cette idée venant peut-être à quelques personnes devant la tournure des évènements).

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

**Titre: **Divine surprise

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. C'est bien fait pour lui.

* * *

**Divine surprise**

Par ce beau jour d'été écrasant de chaleur et rayonnant de soleil, Saori/Athéna s'ennuyait.

Elle s'était fort divertie de la rumeur, de la contre-rumeur, et tout récemment de la contre-contre rumeur, mais les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Les pitreries de Seiya lui manquaient – elle était bien la seule.

Beaucoup de chevaliers pensaient malignement que la déesse aurait du octroyer à Pégase le rôle du bouffon cabriolant au pied de son trône plutôt que celui du héros.

La réincarnation réfléchit pendant une bonne demi-heure – disons qu'elle resta les yeux dans le vague – puis se releva brusquement de sa position méditative, poussant un gloussement espiègle de l'adolescente qu'elle était encore.

Ce bruit fit lever les prunelles mauves de Shion, qui se sentit frissonner d'appréhension par derrière les piles de parchemins poussiéreux à traiter de toute urgence.

L'étincelle était là.

Cette lueur de folie juvénile dans la pupille de Saori, qui promettait systématiquement son lot de catastrophes…

L'instant fatal où la sage Déesse Athéna était entièrement annihilée par Saori Kido.

Le sourire débile pepsodent de…

- Shion, mon fidèle Grand Pope ! l'interrompit dans ses pensées de terreur purement animale la voix allant de pair avec le sourire débile pepsodent.

- Ou… oui, Déesse Athéna, répondit en chevrotant un peu l'Atlante.

- Tout marche bien au Sanctuaire n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton, insinuant et caressant, n'appelait qu'une possibilité de réponse : un oui franc et massif.

- Oui, pour le mieux, Déesse Athéna ! confirma donc l'ancien Bélier.

Ne parlons pas des crêpages de chignons de plus en plus sauvages entre les dix golds demeurant en Grèce, ni des bêtises récurrentes et de moins en moins drôles de Kiki – Mü se montrait trop laxiste –, du manque d'apprentis, du travail non achevé et écrasant que représentait la reconstruction du Sanctuaire ravagé, sans compter les affaires courantes, les litiges entre paysans et bergers, les visites longues et obligées du Grand Pope à Rodario et dans les villages avoisinants – car bien sûr Athéna devait rester une icône lointaine et vénérée, et en profitait pour esquiver la moindre corvée, corvées qui retombaient toutes sur le jeune ex-centenaire Shion…

Non, le monde de Saori se devait d'être un pays des Bisounours en sucre rose.

- Tu me rassures, Shion. Je vais donc m'autoriser un court voyage.

- Pour gérer votre Fondation Graad ? s'enquit le Grand Pope

Athéna laissait échapper souvent quel travail lourd c'était de gérer un Sanctuaire et une Fondation - au demeurant fonctionnant l'un et l'autre très bien sans elle, par des employés japonais grassement rémunérés et grecs outrageusement exploités, voire bénévoles.

- Non mon cher Shion, un voyage de détente. Fais en sorte que mon Jet privé soit prêt aux arènes pour le coucher du soleil.

- Mais, Déesse Athéna, osa protester le représentant divin.

- Pas de questions, pas d'objections, pas de plaintes, trancha Saori, se remettant dans la peau d'Athéna pour arborer œil farouche et air décidé. Je pars pour une espèce de mission, secrète et capitale.

- Maismaismais… bégaya le Grand Pope, ce n'est pas à vous de côtoyer le danger ! Nous avons une armée de chevaliers pour vous servir !

- Cette mission exige un doigté féminin, biaisa une jeune fille qui avait déjà voleté jusqu'aux portes de la salle d'un pas aérien sinon gracieux.

- Alors Shaina… essaya un Shion estomaqué.

La déesse battit de ses cils chargés de mascara _water-proof_, et ricana.

- Shaina, de la douceur féminine ?

Effectivement. L'Atlante ne pouvait rien redire à cette constatation rude.

- Marine…

- … est en vacances au Japon, acheva une Saori triomphante. Et puis il suffit, Shion du Bélier. Depuis quand discutes-tu les ordres de ta déesse ? Je suis touchée de ton inquiétude, mais il est temps de prendre mes responsabilités.

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes, dressant leurs lances, et Shion resta seul et anéanti.

Quelle idée Athéna s'était encore fourrée en sa tête alourdie de cheveux mauves ?

Simplement de fuir ses devoirs au lieu de les assumer, et de s'octroyer une escapade à la mer, auprès de son cher Seiya.

Au nez et à la barbe de ses Chevaliers croulant sous le boulot.

* * *

Milo se réveilla de sa courte sieste encore fatigué, et ouvrit les yeux sur un spectacle qui lui plut fort.

Camus, ne se sachant pas observé, se pavanait devant le miroir avec son nouveau short. Finalement Milo avait eu une bonne idée, le glacial Verseau avait indubitablement moins chaud comme ça.

Un éclat de rire interrompit ses réflexions profondes sur la question cruciale de savoir lequel, du tee-shirt noir ou du blanc allait le mieux avec le beige.

- Par Athéna, Camus, tu deviens futile…

Le Français sursauta, confus d'avoir été surpris en cette occupation peu intellectuelle, chose fort néfaste à sa réputation de cerveau sur pattes.

- Je… euh… Je viens juste de m'y mettre… tenta-t-il maladroitement de se justifier.

- Ouais, c'est ça mon amour, et Seiya possède un QI de cent trente… ironisa le Scorpion en s'étirant.

- Bon, bon… Je vais me changer de toute façon, puisque tu es réveillé nous allons descendre dîner…

- Tu as remarqué chouchou ? Depuis ce matin tout le monde nous laisse tranquille. Ils ont peut-être compris une bonne fois pour toute, ces crétins…

Même Hyoga pot-de colle s'était contenté d'un message mental discret durant le petit somme de Milo, s'assurant humblement que tout allait bien pour son Maître.

Le Verseau enfila une chemise azur en soie naturelle aux jolis reflets chatoyants et commença à la boutonner, une mimique pensive inscrite sur son visage qui commençait à bronzer très légèrement.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Milo… murmura-t-il en tendant une autre chemise soyeuse au Grec. C'est un peu comme… le calme avant la tempête…

- Ouah, c'est chouette, on va être habillé pareil, répondit à côté de la plaque ledit Grec en s'emparant du trésor. Elle va avec mes yeux en plus !

- Milo ! Tu ne ressens pas… cet espèce de menace diffuse ?

- Si, redevint sérieux son compagnon. Mais c'est idiot. Il ne peut rien nous arriver de pire que le groupe de bronzes…

Vêtus en jumeaux, les deux Chevaliers d'or s'engouffrèrent main dans la main dans l'ascenseur en ne pensant plus qu'au repas à venir, persuadés qu'ils ne risquaient plus grand-chose dans ces vacances trépidantes.

Les humains étaient délicieusement optimistes et confiants en leur bonne étoile.

Les Dieux, cruels et joueurs.

Le pire planait au dessus de leur tête, comme une épée de Damoclès suspendue à un fil usé et sur le point de se rompre.

* * *

Dans ses appartements particuliers, Saori Kido prit son plus bel accent français pour demander communication internationale vers l'Hostellerie " _La Belle Aurore_ ".

La chance était avec la jeune écervelée, et elle réserva incontinent la plus belle suite et une chambre super luxe " _au plus près de la suite_ ".

Trois heures, deux grandes valises, une mallette de beauté, un shampouinage de cheveux – _L'Oréal fraîcheur lavande, pour cheveux fins et cassants, brillance et confort_ – un démaquillage, un remaquillage, douze essayages de tenues de voyage plus tard, la divine créature sautait dans son avion, escortée du seul pilote, et décolla sous le regard morne d'un Grand Pope choqué.

Athéna avait fugué.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit méditerranéenne, Aphrodite des Poissons clama avec surprise la nouvelle qu'Athéna, en déesse courageuse, payait de sa personne en étant partie incognito en mission commandée.

Cela s'ajouta à la brûlante contre-contre rumeur.

* * *

Loin de là, le Chevalier d'or du Verseau bordait un Chevalier d'or du Scorpion babillard mais fatigué.

- Allons Milo, reposes-toi ! répétait pour la dixième fois le Français inquiet.

- Il est trop tôt, argumenta le grand gosse capricieux.

- Il est près de vingt-deux heures…

- J'ai pas sommeil…

- Tu as l'air crevé pourtant…

- Camuuuuus ! Viens avec moi alors, gémit Milo.

- Mais _moi_ je n'ai pas sommeil, souligna perfidement le Verseau.

- Veux pas être tout seul, bouda le Grec qui comme à chaque bobo ou maladie régressait encore plus.

- Milo…

Le Scorpion attira de force son compagnon à ses côtés, et Camus s'écroula sur les draps froissés.

- Chouchou, tu m'as frustré tout à l'heure au magasin… commença Milo, d'une voix étudiée pour être fort tentatrice.

La vraie voix du Diable vous exhortant à vendre votre âme – ou dans ce cas, votre corps, Milo considérant que l'âme du Verseau lui appartenait depuis longtemps.

- Oh non, soupira ledit Verseau en restant allongé à fixer le plafond soigneusement peint de la chambre, Mon Dieu, il recommence…

Le huitième Chevalier d'or d'Athéna se fit tout câlin et cajoleur, susurrant des paroles plus où moins romantiques à l'oreille tentant de rester sourde de son chéri.

- Milo, l'interrompit un Camus malgré lui remué par le travail de sape de son amant, tu est en convalescence. Convalescence veut dire : pas d'efforts. Donc, dodo et pas rodéo de jambes en l'air, d'accord ?

Il en fallait plus pour décourager Milo du Scorpion.

- Je serai raisonnable. Fais-moi l'amour, Camus, je t'en prie ! Je sens que ma guérison en sera toute accélérée ! Je t'en priiiie !

- Oh, Milo, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Parole, ce garçon est maudit, complètement obsédé…

- … de toi !

- De moi, en plus, approuva un Camus sur le point de céder.

- Youpiiiie ! cria Milo sans souci du calme de leurs voisins d'étage.

C'était avéré, le Chevalier du Scorpion devrait être mort et enterré pour ne plus désirer se livrer aux joies de la galipette.

* * *

Au moment où la fusion de cosmos Verseau/Scorpion devenait totale, une élégante et digne Saori Kido à la présence soigneusement dissimulée débarquait en taxi comme le commun des mortels devant l'Hostellerie quatre étoiles, ses volumineux bagages aussitôt véhiculés par des porteurs empressés.

Athéna satisfaite louangea la suite réservée, admira le mobilier et la vue, visita la chambre toute proche dont elle approuva le coquet arrangement.

Elle donna un pourboire royal, et une fois seule se jeta sur le grand lit pour y rebondir dans une réminiscence de son enfance capricieuse et dorée.

- Je suis libre et en vacances ! informa-t-elle les murs au papier-peint élégant.

Elle fila incontinent prendre un long bain chaud arrosé d'un mélange écœurant de senteurs diverses et mélangées, laissant sans scrupules déborder la mousse sur le carrelage.

* * *

Lové dans les bras de son amant, un Milo qui peinait à reprendre son souffle sursauta.

- Milo ? s'alarma Camus.

- Tu as senti ?

- Senti quoi ?

- La menace… Elle se rapproche…

Elle était même à l'étage au dessus, clapotant avec allégresse dans son eau devenue tiède et d'une couleur indéfinissable.

- Calme-toi, Milo… dit le Verseau quelque peu angoissé de la pâleur de son compagnon. Tu te fais des idées… Je t'avais averti, tu étais trop faible pour ça, regarde-toi, tu trembles littéralement d'épuisement…

- Moui…

- Dors, Milo… chéri… osa le Français, éteignant la lumière pour masquer sa rougeur.

- Tu vas devenir un être civilisé, chouchou, se réjouit le Grec ravi du dégivrage progressif de son rigide glaçon.

Remis en confiance, le couple sombra rapidement dans ce qui s'avèrerait être leur dernier sommeil de l'innocence.

* * *

La déesse en fuite sortit de son interminable bain et enfila un peignoir éponge rose surchargé de fanfreluches.

Elle glissa un coup d'œil au réveil de la chambre.

Etait-ce encore une heure convenable pour convier Seiya ?

Mais oui ! Demain elle pourrait faire encore plus la grasse matinée qu'au Sanctuaire.

La jeune milliardaire saisit le téléphone blanc et demanda l'hôtel " LE PETIT PRINCE ", puis Monsieur Seiya Kido, chambre onze.

Un soupir très net d'agacement se fit entendre, soupir qui ne troubla pas Saori.

- Alloooooo ? brailla la voix suave de Seiya en japonais.

- Seiya ! interpella la déesse d'un ton si sucré qu'il en serait fatal à un diabétique.

- Sa… SAORI ! hurla littéralement Pégase, laissant passer dans ce cri toute l'adoration qu'il avait pour sa chère réincarnation.

- Oh, cher Seiya, tu ne devineras jamais où je suis…

- Tu es en danger Saori ? s'affola immédiatement le Chevalier de bronze/divin avec une belle conscience professionnelle.

- Que du contraire, Seiya. J'ai pris des vacances moi aussi, et je suis à Sainte-Maxime…

- Oh, Saori ! jubila un Pégase subjugué par tant de bonheur.

- Mais n'en dis rien à tes amis, Chevalier… Viens juste me rejoindre à " _La Belle Aurore_ ", je t'y ai réservé une chambre près de ma suite, nous pourrons causer à notre aise… Je tiens à faire la surprise demain aux autres…

- J'arrive, Saori, je cours, je vole… s'enthousiasma le bourricot.

- A tout de suite, Seiya, je t'attends… jeta la jeune fille de façon prometteuse.

Le Chevalier raccrocha et sourit béatement.

Que les Dieux étaient bons finalement !

Saori au même endroit que lui, et en vacances !

Miracle des miracles !

Il s'esquiva, un chewing-gum triplement mentholé entre les dents, en éludant les commentaires surpris de Shiryu, l'indifférence de Hyoga, l'inquiétude de Shun et les allusions graveleuses d'Ikki.

Pour une surprise, ce serait une surprise.

Peut-être pas la même pour tout le monde…


	23. Alerte rouge !

Hello !

Toujours merci à la fidélité sans faille des revieweurs (euses) !

Je suis soulagée que vous acceptiez si bien le rôle plus grand de Saori/Athéna.

Bonne lecture pour les retrouvailles !

* * *

**Titre: **Alerte rouge !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. oh zut à la fin.

* * *

**Alerte rouge !**

Vers minuit moins vingt et une minutes, un Seiya haletant passa la porte de la suite de Saori, tombant sans souci de protocole directement dans les bras accueillants de la déesse en robe de chambre entièrement faite de soie blanche – ce qui ne changeait guère de ses extravagantes robes amples habituelles.

- Seiya, mon ami ! gazouilla la réincarnation.

- Saori, ma déesse ! renchérit le Chevalier.

Ils se séparèrent, le même sourire niais étirant leurs lèvres.

- Mais assieds-toi, Seiya, fit Athéna avec un geste d'invite vers l'élégant canapé Louis XV orné de soie beige rayée de jaune bouton d'or.

Pégase s'y affala, créant une vision anachronique avec ses baskets avachis, son jeans effrangé, son éternel maillot rouge et ses bandelettes douteuses autour des bras qu'il s'obstinait à garder au mépris de tout sens du ridicule.

Cela ne sembla pas choquer Saori, qui s'installa délicatement très près de lui, lissant ses longs cheveux mauves inutilement mais avec coquetterie.

- Saori, c'est vraiment une surprise merveilleuse ! mâcha Seiya simultanément avec son chewing-gum. Comment as-tu réussi à échapper aux pattes du vieux raseur ?

A des kilomètres de là, Shion, Grand Pope et représentant sur terre d'Athéna, éternua violement plusieurs fois de suite sur ses grimoires.

- Ah, rit la jeune fille, je lui ai dit que je partais en mission commandée. Puis j'ai réservé les chambres, j'ai pris mon avion, et me voici !

- Tu es étonnante, Saori ! admira le Chevalier de bronze, fasciné par les caprices de sa déesse.

- Tu sais Seiya, chuchota Saori, je ne voudrais pas me montrer audacieuse, mais je pense qu'il serait intéressant de nous côtoyer en tant que simples mortels, sans soucis, sans devoirs, sans Sanctuaire prêt à guetter nos moindres mouvements…

- Comme tu es sage, Saori… constata un Pégase pénétré par ces paroles franches.

- Je sais Chevalier, minauda la modeste jeune personne. Oh Seiya, s'avisa-t-elle ensuite, quelle délicieuse odeur de menthe t'enveloppe…

- Tu veux un chewing-gum Saori ? proposa l'adolescent brun en fouillant la poche étroite de son jeans.

- Non Seiya, je préférerais autre chose, souffla Athéna avec un sourire ambigu.

- Tu veux que j'appelle la réception ?

- Seiya voyons, s'amusa l'incarnation, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre !

Malheureusement, le bourrin de service ne faisait pas semblant.

Saori soupira, se décidant à être directe. Elle trouvait ce qu'elle prenait pour de la timidité si émouvant !

- Embrasse-moi, cher Seiya…

Ebloui, le Chevalier Pégase écarquilla ses yeux marrons pétillant d'innocence, ne pouvant croire à sa bonne – ou mauvaise ? - fortune.

- Tu… je… Tu acceptes de mettre en jeu ton honneur de déesse ? Avons-nous le droit à autre chose qu'un amour platonique ?

Bien que surprise que son meilleur Chevalier connaisse le mot platonique, Athéna n'en montra rien.

- J'ai étudié la question, et même ces vieux renards de Shion et Dohko ont du admettre que rien ne pouvait empêcher que mon corps mortel de Saori Kido ait une vie de femme normale. Ils ont eu beau chercher dans les annales du Sanctuaire, rien !

- C'est merveilleux !

Nous ne détaillerons pas le premier baiser d'Athéna et de son chevalier servant, baiser collant où le chewing-gum triplement mentholé – sans sucres ajoutés – passa d'un côté à l'autre avant de disparaître, englouti dans le gosier suffoquant de Seiya.

Après quelques essais mouillés et beaucoup de fadaises proférées avec une guimauve insupportable, Seiya quitta chastement Saori vers une heure du matin, ses ailes pégasiennes ayant poussé de nombreux centimètres, béatitude accentuée par la chambre particulière qui dépassait de loin le réduit où il devait subir un Shiryu matinal et un Hyoga se plaignant sans arrêt au sujet de Camus et Milo.

Athéna se coucha entourée d'une semblable bulle de stupidité amoureuse, entièrement comblée de ses premiers baisers.

Si l'adolescente gâtée était difficile pour les choses matérielles, elle se contentait assurément de peu en guise de petit ami.

* * *

Sur le coup de neuf heures sept minutes, Camus se réveilla, une impression pesante et impossible à déterminer flottant sur son mental.

Il bailla mais ne put s'étirer. Comme toujours, Milo squattait la plus grande partie du lit et s'accrochait à lui comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Milo, Milo, réveille-toi ! clama le Verseau qui savait que seule la méthode brutale marchait avec le grand dormeur qu'était le Scorpion.

- Geuh ? émergea l'endormi.

- Réveille-toi, ma petite marmotte, souffla Camus pour inciter Milo à se réveiller totalement, aiguillonné par une rare appellation tendre.

Un rituel bien rodé, je vous dis !

- Oh, chouchou ! s'émut le Grec en se collant davantage à son compagnon.

- Debout, Milo, je meurs de faim, ajouta le Français qui faisait de temps en temps sienne la ruse du serpent pour amener Milo à ses vues.

- Oh ! marcha immédiatement Milo, je me lève chouchou… Pour une fois que tu as aussi faim que moi !

Le Scorpion amoureux et empressé à satisfaire son bel affamé se doucha et s'habilla en un temps record, ce qui donna à Camus l'occasion d'étudier la psychologie facilement cernable de son amant.

- On y va ! s'écria un Milo remis d'aplomb depuis la veille.

Ravi de sa ruse, le Verseau suivit le mouvement, arborant un fin sourire attendri.

* * *

Athéna avait longuement dormi, beaucoup rêvé, et drapée d'une tenue estivale et très coûteuse, avait accaparé égoïstement la meilleure table de la salle à manger.

Savourant ces merveilleux croissants français avec beaucoup de confiture d'abricots et une bonne couche de beurre, elle guettait tel le chat les souris qu'étaient Milo et Camus, et accessoirement Seiya, qui ronflait encore du sommeil du juste.

Les souris parurent derrière une plante verte, Milo vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'une chemise bordeaux un peu trop froissée, et Camus d'un pantalon kaki et d'une chemise blanche – elle sans un faux pli : les habits du Verseau semblaient se repasser magiquement dans son sac.

Elle attendit patiemment d'être remarquée, se réjouissant de la joie que serait celle de ses fidèles Chevaliers d'or à la vue de leur déesse venue veiller à leur bonheur.

Ce fut le Grec qui avisa le premier une longue chevelure lilas caractéristique, qui n'avait sa pareille dans aucun royaume au monde.

Le cœur de Milo s'accéléra, l'adrénaline d'avant un combat monta, sa gorge s'assécha et il planta ses quatre ongles normaux plus celui allongé de Scarlett Needle dans le bras gauche innocent de son petit copain.

- Aie ! gémit le Verseau sous le labourage extrêmement douloureux.

Camus regarda son bras : quatre traces rouges et une profonde balafre qui dégouttait déjà de sang, imbibant rapidement la manche relevée jusqu'au coude de sa chemise jadis immaculée.

- Mais tu es cinglé Milo ! se mit en colère le malheureux, gardant cependant un ton bas de mise dans un restaurant chic. Tu m'as injecté ton venin en plus !

Venin dont Camus bloqua la progression avec son cosmos froid. Il ne tenait pas à revoir les Urgences de sitôt.

- Oh, mon Camus d'amour, s'inquiéta le Scorpion. Pardon, pardon ! implora-t-il ensuite, appliquant sa bouche sur la vilaine blessure pour en recueillir le sang.

- Arrête idiot ! Tu aspires ton propre poison !

- Tu penses bien que mon Maître m'a immunisé à coups de Scarlett Needle…

- Pourrais-je avoir une explication à ton agression gratuite, espèce de vampire ?

- Regarde à gauche. Un cauchemar !

Camus regarda donc, balayant la salle de ses yeux saphir, pour reconnaître enfin le profil poupin de sa déesse.

Le froid envahit l'atmosphère autour de Milo et commença à givrer les feuilles de la plante tropicale qui les dissimulait à demi. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Camus ! Arrête… Tu vois, tu as eu le même réflexe défensif que moi.

- Athéna ! Ici ! Par quel prodige ? se questionna le Verseau effondré.

- Quelle diablerie tu veux dire, grinça Milo en entourant la blessure de son amant avec un mouchoir pas très propre.

Ainsi soigné artisanalement, Camus se redressa, le regard las.

- Il faut y aller, elle nous a vu… se résigna-t-il.

La jeune réincarnation agitait en effet le bras avec ardeur, souriant aux anges.

Traînant leurs pieds chaussés de sandales du même modèle mais de pointures différentes, le couple s'avança vers Saori, qui les dispensa généreusement de s'agenouiller dans un lieu public.

- Mes chers Chevaliers, comme je vous retrouve ! dit la déesse avec l'expression bienveillante de son amour universel.

- Quelle étonnante surprise, Déesse Athéna, finit par articuler le Français poliment, Milo restant statufié et muet de peur de proférer un gros mot.

- Oui n'est-ce pas ? opina une Saori ravie de son coup de génie. Mais asseyez-vous!

Que Milo et Camus étaient mignons, si blancs d'émotion sous leurs bronzages à gradations diverses, tremblant presque de joie à retrouver leur chère divinité !

Athéna n'avait pas remarqué la lueur de peur dans le regard de ses Chevaliers.

Nous avons déjà signalé que ce n'était pas la lucidité qui l'étouffait.

Assis sur une fesse, crispés à l'extrême limite du bord de leur chaise, les deux golds échangèrent un coup d'œil de bête agonisante et sachant que l'agonie serait longue.

- Si je puis me permettre, Déesse Athéna, dit Camus, comment se fait-il…

- Une mission secrète, Chevalier du Verseau, le coupa la jeune fille en se resservant une tasse de chocolat chaud trop sucré. Ne crois pas que j'ai l'intention de m'immiscer dans vos vacances d'amoureux, mentit-elle ensuite, la prunelle luisante de sincérité, c'est une simple coïncidence qui me permet de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Cette tirade onctueuse arracha une grimace dubitative aux jeunes gens. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à croire à un _hasard_ en retrouvant Athéna à " _La Belle Aurore_ ".

- Mais, Camus du Verseau, glapit soudain l'adolescente, qu'as-tu fait à ton bras ? Tu es blessé, il y a plein de sang !

Camus se troubla en voyant son pansement rudimentaire teinté d'écarlate, et glissa un regard embarrassé à son amant.

Cela interpella une Saori qui n'observait avec la rapidité d'un rapace que les faits-divers de bas étage.

Elle saisit avec autorité mais douceur l'avant-bras incriminé, offrant discrètement un peu de cosmos sacré pour refermer quelque peu la blessure et stopper l'hémorragie.

- Milo, attaqua-t-elle incontinent, se retournant sur le Scorpion avec vivacité, tu ne t'entraînes tout de même pas à tes attaques sur ton petit ami ?

- C'était un accident ! mit les pieds dans le plat un arachnide pas futé.

- Tiens donc, murmura doucereusement la déesse, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes.

- Une simple maladresse ! réitéra Milo ponceau, en passant le bras autour du cou de son amant qui n'en menait pas large.

- Je vois… insinua Athéna d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle comprenait beaucoup de secrets douteux sur leur couple. Bien, continua-t-elle, je vais vous laisser manger, nous nous reverrons peut-être plus tard. Je ne m'imposerai pas davantage à vous.

Saori Kido sortit d'un pas dansant de la salle-à-manger, laissant les Chevaliers d'or digérer amèrement sa présence qui rendit cendreux le goût de leurs viennoiseries.

- Tu crois qu'elle a cru que… ? demanda Milo.

- Ces vacances sont maudites… se désespéra Camus.

* * *

Hyoga du Cygne croisa Ikki du Phénix dans le couloir de l'hôtel, et émit un sourire de salutation qui tenait plutôt du rictus.

- Bonjour, canard de Sibérie, se gaussa Ikki.

- Salut, poulet à la broche, répliqua Hyoga.

- C'est bien calme, chez vous, releva le japonais en s'appuyant bras croisés au mur.

- Seiya a découché, l'informa furtivement son camarade.

- Non ? s'étonna Ikki. Ça alors ! Ce petit canasson passe la nuit dehors… Une fille, sûrement !

- Probablement. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il avait assez de groupies à ses trousses.

- Exact, reconnut le Phénix avec un sourire mauvais. Il a déjà Shaina et Miho à larguer pour se concentrer sur Athéna.

- Il cherche les ennuis, constata Hyoga.

- Et qu'est ce que les femmes lui trouvent, à ce gamin mal dégrossi ?

- Je ne sais pas, conclut le Cygne.

Au moins d'accord sur ce sujet, les deux bronzes descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, retrouvant Shiryu et Shun plus matinaux.

Hyoga étalait du miel sur son pain quand un message télépathique lui fit tartiner ses doigts.

" _Hyoga, Hyoga !_ " cria la voix mélodieuse de son ex-professeur.

" _Maître ?_ "

" _Alerte rouge, Hyoga !_ "

" _Des ennemis, Maître ?_ " s'informa le Cygne levé d'un bond de sa chaise sous le regard estomaqué des autres.

" _Athéna est en vacances à " La Belle Aurore " !_ " révéla Camus sans prendre de gants.

" _A… Athéna ? Ici ?_ " s'étrangla son élève.

" _Ce n'est pas une blague, Hyoga ! Elle était dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel ! C'est une catastrophe ! Je tenais à t'avertir…_ "

" _Oh mon Dieu… Merci Maître… Oh mon Dieu… Maman !_ "

" _Quand cesseras-tu d'appeler ta mère ?_ " cingla sèchement le Verseau. " _Bon, je te laisse. Ça nous a gâché la journée, et nous allons fuir à la plage en espérant ne plus la revoir aujourd'hui._ "

" _Bien Maître. Merci de l'information._ "

" _Au revoir, Hyoga._ "

Ledit Hyoga retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle à ses petits camarades qui se croyaient libres et insouciants ?

* * *

Camus du Verseau et Milo du Scorpion avaient fourré sans soin leurs affaires de plage dans le même sac et avaient filé le plus vite possible, ne prenant même pas le temps de soigner correctement la blessure du Français.

Ils dissimulèrent leur cosmos et se dirigèrent, haletant d'angoisse, vers l'étendue de sable la plus petite, la plus reculée et la moins touristique de Sainte-Maxime.

Fuir Athéna à tout prix, tel était devenu leur credo de survie…


	24. Sea, sex and sun

* * *

Hello !

Toujours merci à ltous mes revieweurs (euses) !

La contre-contre rumeur s'étoffe, le couple a trouvé une plage discrète, et les chevaliers de bronze aprenent la catastrophe...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **Sea, sex and sun...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. na na nère.

* * *

**Sea, sex and sun...**

La présence d'Athéna en France allait donner un coup de fouet bénéfique aux potins du Sanctuaire.

Avant même qu'eut sonné le coup de onze heures, Aphrodite des Poissons fut distrait de l'opération " engrais " de sa roseraie pour recevoir un message mental de sa supérieure.

Il abandonna le soin de ses fleurs à la rangée " _Rosa Gallica_ " pour voleter jusqu'à son prétendant Angelo du Cancer.

A l'heure du thé, la contre-contre rumeur s'enrichissait de l'élément nouveau – et de source divine ! – que Milo du Scorpion s'exerçait à son attaque cruelle sur son amant Camus du Verseau, comme en témoignait les bras totalement mutilés du Français.

Et peut-être même son corps tout entier, on ne savait pas encore.

Le Verseau, blanc comme de la craie sous son hâle, semblait au bord de l'insuffisance sanguine, et on insinuait même que Milo buvait le précieux liquide !

Le jeune Kiki, qui se plaisait à épier les plus âgés pour recueillir des informations pas du tout faites pour ses oreilles enfantines, et les interpréter d'une façon correspondant à ses onze ans, se téléporta partout et clama que le huitième Chevalier d'or était un vampire, juré craché !

* * *

Loin de là, Hyoga contemplait tristement ses amis, ébahi de la révélation de son mentor.

Son visage ravagé angoissa le sensible Shun et attisa le curiosité des deux autres.

- Hyoga ? tenta timidement Shiryu.

- La catastrophe ! geignit le Chevalier du Cygne.

- Milo du Scorpion est mort ? essaya sadiquement de deviner le morbide Phénix.

- Pire ! osa dire Hyoga.

- Que se passe-t-il ? implora Shun, ses doigts enfoncés par inadvertance dans le pot de miel, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un ourson pataud et attendrissant.

- Athéna est à Sainte-Maxime… balbutia son pair blond.

Silence.

Ikki hoqueta, recrachant son café noir qui atterrit sur la nappe, Shiryu laissa choir son livre dans son assiette, le souillant de confiture quatre-fruits, et Shun ouvrit une bouche démesurée.

- Voilà où et avec qui a découché Seiya ! déduisit amèrement le Dragon.

- C'est l'Enfer ! beugla un Phénix furieux. Qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour l'amuser en tout cas ! Je ne veux pas voir sa tête de… Gnniiiiii !

- Des vraies vacances, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, clôtura pathétiquement un Shun barbouillé de miel.

* * *

Vautrés à l'ombre d'un pin parasol, dans un petit coin discret et peu fréquenté de la station balnéaire, deux Chevaliers d'or commençaient à se détendre.

Camus avait soigneusement étendu sa serviette de plage, aligné en une belle rangée ses lunettes de soleil, son drap de bain, de la crème solaire résistante à l'eau et indice cinquante, et trois livres classés par ordre de sérieux et d'épaisseur – respectivement une énorme histoire de la philosophie, une grosse biographie de Napoléon et " _La Métamorphose_ " de Kafka, ce dernier ouvrage destiné à la détente de son esprit.

Milo s'était allongé sur une serviette chargée de sable, et s'agitait comme un rat pour retrouver ses lunettes de soleil malicieusement en fuite. A ses côtés, un tube de crème solaire indice quinze dont il manquait le bouchon – resté en Grèce – et une pile de vieilles bandes dessinées froissées, entre les pages desquelles se dissimulaient sournoisement un magazine cochon.

- Cesse de bouger, Milo, tu projettes du sable sur moi ! se plaignit le Français en se protégeant de son bras blessé.

- Pardon chouchou, mais je cherche mes lunettes de soleil…

- Pffff, grogna le Verseau, tu ne retrouves jamais tes affaires.

Un charme devait être attaché aux possessions matérielles de Camus, car même jetées en vrac avec celles de Milo dans le sac, elles avaient été retrouvées en deux minutes, fraîches et entières.

- Bon, tant pis, se résigna le Scorpion. J'en achèterai d'autres…

- Fais donc cela ! approuva un Verseau prêt à les lui offrir pour obtenir le calme.

Maintenant Milo fouillait le fond du sac, rejetant sur son amant un paquet de mouchoirs en papier entamé, une bouteille en plastique vide et écrasée, quelques papiers de chewing-gum, un bic détruit en trois morceaux, un crayon rongé, un caleçon gris chiffonné et à la propreté douteuse, une paire de chaussettes, quatre sandales de plages qui bizarrement ne s'appareillaient pas entre elles – qui était l'intruse ? - , et un livre de poche à la couverture écornée et aux pages froissées…

- Hey ! MI-LO ! s'exaspéra le Français devant ce déballage de déchets.

- T'as pas vu mon maillot de bains ? demanda le Grec en grattant ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Non, soupira son petit ami.

- Tant pis, je me baignerai à poil…

- Milooooo ! se récria le Verseau scandalisé.

- Ben quoi ? s'étonna le Scorpion en se rapprochant de son chéri. Tu sais bien, nos baignades au Sanctuaire, au clair de lune, sans vêtements…

Un sourire gourmand joua sur les lèvres sensuelles de Milo à cette idée.

- Milo ! rougit un Camus au supplice. Ce n'est pas pareil ! Nous sommes dans une crique secrète, la nuit, dans un domaine privé ! Ici c'est une plage publique, et c'est interdit par la loi ! Je ne tiens pas à payer une amende pour ton exhibitionnisme !

- Ah ? dit le Scorpion surpris. On ne peut pas, en France ?

- Sauf dans des camps de nudistes… Et non, je ne ferai pas de séjour là-dedans.

- Bon, bon, céda Milo. Tu n'en aurais pas deux par hasard ?

Camus du Verseau, prévoyant et tatillon à l'opposé de son désordonné petit copain, en avait pris deux malgré la pression engendrée par la présence d'Athéna

- Choisis, soupira Camus en lui tendant les deux maillots.

Le Grec ricana en se roulant dans le sable, sous les yeux virant au noir de son amant s'interrogeant sur les raisons de son hilarité.

- Oh, chouchou, c'est Hyoga qui a encore frappé ?

Milo avait le choix entre un maillot bleu outremer orné de petits dauphins et un noir décoré de petits poissons, poissons qui à y regarder de plus près se révélaient être le poisson-clown du dessin animé " _Le monde de Némo_ ".

- La ferme Milo ! proféra le Verseau mort de honte en tournant le dos au moqueur.

Pourquoi diable était-il si délicat envers les cadeaux gnangnan de son disciple, au lieu de leur donner la place qu'ils méritaient, c'est-à-dire le fond de son tiroir, le magasin de seconde main ou même la poubelle ?

Un Scorpion hilare se sacrifia en enfilant le maillot noir, affichant sans pudeur son avantageuse anatomie au grand complet. Ce maillot, à la taille du fin Camus, était trop serré mais cela n'en était que mieux, car le tissu moulait avec indécence mais séduction ses atouts virils.

- Pardon, chouchou, s'excusa-t-il ensuite en embrassant l'épaule de Camus, c'était plus fort que moi ! Tiens, je t'ai laissé le moins cloche…

- Merci, grimaça le Français en se retournant vers son ami.

Il jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours, cherchant un endroit propice pour se changer.

- Tu fais quoi ? Vas-y, dépêche-toi, qu'on puisse aller se baigner !

- Il y a des gens… regimba le timide Verseau.

- Ouah, ah, ah, se moqua encore Milo. Mais tu t'en fiches des gens, tu es mignon, il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné !

- Mais…

- Allez, ose Camus, sinon je te déshabille moi-même ! menaça le Scorpion.

- Mais si on me… euh… m'observe avec désir ? changea de tactique l'intelligence du Sanctuaire.

Les yeux du possessif Milo virèrent instantanément à l'orangé.

Il foudroya immédiatement d'une prunelle assassine les quelques vacanciers environnants, s'attardant particulièrement sur un groupe d'adolescentes qui gloussaient en désignant les deux hommes. Ces filles poussèrent des cris effarouchés et reculèrent leurs barda à vingt bons mètres du bellâtre " _à l'allure d'un psychopathe en sortie_ ".

Satisfait, Milo trouva une solution en déployant sa serviette de plage devant Camus.

- Voilà, tu peux te changer entre la serviette et ce pin parasol.

Son amant triomphant s'empressa de se jeter derrière ce paravent de fortune, trébuchant dans sa hâte à rien montrer de compromettant.

Milo, lui, ne se priva pas de mater le tout par-dessus la serviette.

Le onzième chevalier d'or reparut dans un maillot qui n'était pas trop collant, ce qui n'en était pas moins agréable à l'œil.

- Merci, mon petit Milo, susurra le rusé Français.

- C'est naturel ! piaula le Grec avec hargne. Je t'ai déjà dit que personne ne poserait les yeux sur toi !

La baignade fut encore reportée, Camus se remettant entre les mains aimantes de Milo pour le tartiner de la moitié de son flacon de crème solaire, service que ledit Milo s'empressa de lui rendre avec moult caresses et massages.

Plus poisseux qu'une pomme d'amour arrosée de caramel, le Chevalier du froid avança alors en direction de la mer, posant délicatement la plante de ses pieds sensibles sur le sable brûlant, évitant les cailloux, le dos élégamment redressé.

Même aussi peu habillé, il gardait sa prestance, et en clignant des yeux éblouis par le soleil au zénith, Milo pouvait presque distinguer une couronne brillante posée sur sa tête hautaine aux longs cheveux ondoyant et soyeux, et un manteau royal bordé d'hermine traîner après lui.

Ou alors c'était une insolation qui le guettait.

Moins raffiné, le Scorpion se secoua et courut dans les vagues en poussant un cri de guerre, sa crinière ébouriffée flottant à la brise légère.

Il en était à cabrioler dans l'eau comme un chiot de Terre-Neuve que Camus trempait à peine le bout de son orteil dans la première vaguelette du bord.

* * *

En attendant le réveil tardif de Seiya, Saori avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper.

Elle avait, nous l'avons vu, relayé des informations capitales au Chevalier des Poissons, passé quelques coups de téléphone et s'était fait amener quelques vêtements plus convenables pour Seiya – et une glace moka/chantilly pour elle.

Le héros des guerres saintes retrouva donc gratifié au saut du lit d'un sourire lénifiant de sa nouvelle petite amie, et d'un paquet intriguant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, Saori ? interrogea un Pégase hirsute, au pyjama froissé et à l'haleine fétide commune aux gens qui viennent de se réveiller.

Tous ces détails dérangeants ne repoussèrent pas Athéna, qui sourit encore plus.

- Des habits plus beaux, répondit-elle. C'est un cadeau pour toi !

- Oh… Merci Saori ! dit Seiya en se grattant sans vergogne la tête. Je vais les essayer tout de suite !

Le Chevalier Pégase, convaincu que l'affaire était dans le sac, avait visiblement décidé de rester naturel et de ne montrer aucun atout de séduction.

Qui cela étonnera ?

Il reparut habillé d'un pantalon beige de marque et d'une chemise bordeaux griffée, qui lui donnaient une allure presque élégante.

La prévoyante déesse avait même songé aux sandales chic, illustrant l'adage qu'une fois l'homme séduit il fallait tout faire pour le changer à ses vues féminines.

Ainsi camouflé d'un vernis mondain, Seiya donna le bras à une Saori rougissante pour partir en promenade romantique, et pourquoi pas se baigner.

- Nous saluerons les autres chevaliers de bronze en soirée, décida Athéna, postposant ainsi leur martyre.

- Tout ce que tu veux, ma Saori ! répondit un Pégase béat.

* * *

Lassé de voir son amoureux hésiter, et au bout d'un quart d'heure n'avoir de l'eau que jusqu'aux chevilles, Milo se rapprocha traîtreusement et poussa brusquement le Français dans sa mer natale.

Un Camus suffoquant et crachant du liquide salé émergea de l'onde, ses orbes bleues étincelants de colère.

- Milo ! Je _déteste_ que te me fasses ça ! Je ne comptais pas mouiller mes cheveux !

- Na na nère, il est dans la mer, chantonna espièglement le Scorpion.

Il se jeta ensuite au cou du Verseau, les faisant basculer tous les deux dans les flots méditerranéens.

Camus n'eut pas l'occasion de pratiquer ses aptitudes excellentes pour l'apnée, car sa bouche fut ventousée par celle de Milo lui insufflant de l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressortent la tête de l'eau.

- Tu es dans ton élément, hein bête à pinces ? sourit le Chevalier des glaces.

- Hé, ne me confond pas avec ce crabe de DeathMask ! s'offusqua Milo.

L'attaque eut au moins le mérite de faire nager franchement Camus. Ce qu'il pratiquait avec méthode et élégance, comme la majorité des actes de sa vie. Derrière lui, Milo nageait sans aucun style particulier mais rapidement.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour sur la plage, chouchou, déclara le Grec qui suivait son amant à la trace, ne le laissant pas s'éloigner vers le large.

- Avec des grains de sable qui se glissent partout ? objecta le Verseau.

- Au bruit des vagues… poursuivit un Scorpion rêveur.

- A l'odeur du poisson pourri…

- A la lueur de la lune ! s'exalta son amant.

- Sous la lumière du phare… dit Camus qui se mit à faire la planche en priant pour que son volcanique petit ami ne lui fasse pas le coup du " _j'ai piqué ton maillot, viens le chercher !_ "

- Oh zut, chouchou, râla Milo dépité par le rationalisme de son glaçon. Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas !

- C'est interdit par la loi… contra le Verseau, vexé par l'allusion perfide à son manque d'expérience.

- Je ne connais que _ma_ loi ! déclara Milo, paraphrasant sans le savoir une des répliques favorites d'Ikki du Phénix.

- Et bien, tu me prendras par surprise, que je puisse dire au juge que je n'étais pas consentant et ignorant de ses intentions, plaisanta le Français.

- Marché conclu, clama le Grec.

La phrase de Camus n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et si lui blaguait, Milo était plus que sérieux.

L'innocent Verseau n'y pensa plus, tout préoccupé de contrôler son petit copain s'accrochant à lui à la manière d'une étoile de mer solidement soudée à une coquille Saint-Jacques.

- Milo, cracha le malheureux qui buvait une fois de plus la tasse, un peu de tenue !

Des mains exigeantes passées le long de sa colonne vertébrale le firent frissonner.

Surtout qu'elles descendaient.

- _Restriction_ ! murmura le Scorpion avec sournoiserie.

- Glllloups… re-but de l'eau de mer le Verseau paralysé.

Milo émergea, triomphant, et agita malicieusement le stupide maillot à dauphins.

- Si tu le veux, tu devras m'attraper ! cria le puéril Chevalier d'Or en libérant son amant de son immobilisation forcée.

Rouge de colère et d'un début de coup de soleil, Camus du Verseau se renfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, atrocement humilié, pestant contre les plaisanteries débiles de son chéri, et jurant qu'une baignade avec Milo était une bataille difficile à mener…


	25. Le pique nique de la mort

* * *

Hello !

Toujours merci à tous mes revieweurs (euses), vous survivez avec Athéna ?

Une conjonction maléfique se produit.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **Le pique-nique de la mort

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Bof !

* * *

**Le pique-nique de la mort**

Après des heures de lèche-vitrine, durant lesquelles Saori dépensa vingt fois le SMIC, et où Seiya portait de plus en plus de paquets, le déesse de la sagesse décida de pique-niquer " _comme le premier venu_ " à la plage.

- Oh oui Saori, approuva un Pégase affamé, rouge et suant. Mais cherchons une plage reculée ! C'est mieux d'être dans un coin discret…

Cette allusion lourdaude à de possibles baisers électrisa une Athéna officiellement casée. Elle posa sa tête légère sur l'épaule du chevalier de bronze, décidée à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde – en tout cas quelques kilomètres.

Pour leur plus grand bonheur, des passants leur indiquèrent un endroit à l'écart, petite plage peu touristique, qui pourrait convenir au projet des adolescents japonais.

Pour le plus grand malheur d'un autre couple, ils se dirigèrent vers cet endroit propice, après que Seiya se fut récolté un sac supplémentaire rempli de tous les accessoires indispensables à un pique-nique version " _Saori Kido /Athéna_ ".

* * *

Camus du Verseau avait passé de longues minutes fatigantes à courser Milo du Scorpion, excellent nageur et vif comme un furet bourré de caféine.

Tout cela en prenant garde à de pas sortir le bas de son corps heureusement camouflé par la mer.

Il n'arriva à rien, sinon à faire hurler davantage le Grec de rire.

Choisissant une deuxième tactique, Camus porta alors la main à son front, endossant sans effort l'allure d'un homme torturé par une atroce souffrance.

Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à vaciller quelque peu.

Milo se retourna sur ce spectacle, qui fit battre aussitôt d'inquiétude son petit cœur amoureux.

- Chouchou ? cria le huitième Chevalier d'or en se rapprochant.

- Je crois que j'ai une insolation, marmonna traîtreusement le Verseau, qui guettait sous ses mèches bleu-vert dégoulinantes le scorpion en train d'être ferré par son hameçon perfide.

Milo gardait en effet un très mauvais souvenir de l'évanouissement de son amour sous le soleil brûlant de l'autoroute.

Il se précipita donc aux côtés d'un Camus qui avait raté sa vocation de comédien.

Arrivé à cinquante centimètres de lui, le Scorpion se mit à claquer des dents.

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que l'eau gelait autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans une petite gangue de glace.

Arborant un de ses rares sourires " _dévoilant toutes ses dents blanches_ ", le Verseau se saisit d'un mouvement vif de son précieux maillot de bain, qu'il enfila discrètement sous le nez coulant de son naïf petit ami.

Un Milo à la peau virant au bleu fut libéré, la mer emportant une vague d'eau glacée en direction de baigneuses, qui refoulèrent vers le sable en piaillant " _qu'il y avait des courants froids dans le coin ! _".

- Bien joué, chéri, admit sportivement le Grec en saisissant la main de son amant. Mais tu devrais faire attention tu sais…

- Attention à quoi ? s'intrigua Camus qui savourait sa victoire avec sa fierté native.

- A force de faire preuve de tant de ruse et de subtilité, nos pairs ne se poseront bientôt plus la question de savoir lequel de nous deux tient le rôle de la femme ! débita venimeusement le Scorpion.

Un cri de rage lui répondit.

- Je ne me laisse dominer par _personne_ ! siffla le Français vexé. Pas même par toi.

- Je sais, je sais, ricana Milo, mais eux ne le savent pas ! Quoiqu'au lit, hum…

- Je te _hais_, Milo du Scorpion, souffla Camus avec un regard qui disait tout le contraire.

* * *

A l'hôtel " LE PETIT PRINCE ", les quatre Chevaliers de Bronze/Divins tenaient Table Ronde, ou plus précisément " _conseil de guerre par terre dans la chambre d'Ikki et Shun _".

Un motif vital de la réunion était à l'ordre du jour : éviter le plus et le plus longtemps possible leur chère déesse Athéna.

Entraîné pour l'action, la baston et les " _je tue d'abord et je pose les questions ensuite_ ", Ikki ne trouvait pas d'autre solution que de simuler un énième enlèvement de Saori, et de la garder quinze jours prisonnière, laissant pousser ses cheveux à l'ombre d'une cave comme on y ferait pousser des endives.

Il n'y aurait qu'à mettre le crime sur le dos du premier Dieu venu.

Hyoga penchait plutôt pour un cercueil de glace, dans lequel on laisserait mariner artistiquement Athéna un couple de semaines pour qu'elle en ressorte plus sage.

Cela fit hurler de rire les autres, jugeant – même le compatissant Shun – que des milliers d'années ne suffiraient pas à rendre sensée la divinité.

Ikki accusa en outre le Russe ne n'avoir aucune idée personnelle et de copier bassement celles de son maître.

Shiryu envisageait de retourner précocement au Sanctuaire, et de laisser Seiya se débrouiller avec la créature qu'il aimait tant.

Cette solution privait quand même les bronzes de vacances qu'ils estimaient bien gagnées à la sueur de leur front et au sang de leurs veines.

Ce fut le timide Shun qui émit l'idée la plus raisonnable et douce, bien que limitée dans le temps.

- Passons l'après-midi à la plage la moins connue de Sainte-Maxime !

- Comment ? interrogea Ikki avec la voix maternelle réservée à son seul petit frère.

- Athéna a été élevée dans le luxe. Elle va faire du shopping et parader sur la plage privée et chic de son hôtel quatre étoiles. Logiquement nous l'éviterons dans un endroit plus quelconque et isolé.

- Shun, tu es le cerveau de la Chevalerie, proféra admirativement le Phénix.

- Merci mon frère, rougit modestement Andromède.

A la réception de l'hôtel, on indiqua - avec une amabilité proportionnelle à la satisfaction d'avoir perdu la clientèle de Monsieur Seiya - une plage modeste aux adolescents chargés d'affaires de baignade.

Le groupe soulagé se dirigea paisiblement vers un endroit qui verrait une affluence inattendue en ce radieux jour estival.

* * *

Les deux maudits revinrent finalement ruisselants à leur pin parasol, et Camus se laissa tomber sur sa serviette en grimaçant.

Le sel marin piquait cruellement sa blessure rouverte.

Athéna ne s'était décidément pas beaucoup fatiguée, et avait bâclé le travail avec son sens du devoir ordinaire.

- Camus ! Tu saignes à nouveau ! s'affola un Milo bourrelé de remords.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura le Verseau qui appartenait à cette catégorie de gens qui sont méticuleux à soigner leurs proches mais qui négligent leur propre santé.

- Et on a rien pour te désinfecter ! Tu n'as pas pris ta pharmacie…

- L'eau de mer guérit tout, affirma Camus.

- Je vais te soigner un peu avec mon cosmos, offrit le Scorpion.

- Surtout pas ! s'effraya le Français. Athéna va nous repérer si elle nous cherche.

Mettons à la décharge de la déesse que, sa main fine dans celle moite de Pégase, elle ne songeait plus du tout à espionner ses Chevaliers dorés.

Milo sacrifia alors dans un incommensurable élan d'amour le caleçon gris précité, le déchirant pour enrouler l'avant-bras de son compagnon d'un pansement original.

Son cœur froid touché par les attentions maladroites de Milo, Camus se retint de lui demander si ce sous-vêtement qui semblait avoir traîné des jours dans le sac de plage était propre.

A la place, il se fendit d'un deuxième sourire montrant ses dents – un record pour une seule journée – et fourra sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son infirmier bénévole.

- Tu es gentil Milo, souffla-t-il.

- C'est bien le moins alors que c'est ma faute ! gémit un Scorpion qui avait l'impression depuis le début de leurs vacances de voir le Verseau fondre comme la banquise sous les trous de la couche d'ozone.

Il avait eu raison d'être patient. Camus deviendrait presque sociable à long terme.

En tout cas, le bandage tenait.

- Ce n'est pas trop serré chouchou ?

- Non, c'est très bien.

- J'ai faim ! se plaignit alors le Grec. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais chercher un pique-nique.

- Bonne idée, agréa le Verseau.

Milo parti de l'argent plein les poches de son short, le onzième chevalier saisit sa biographie de Napoléon et se plongea dans cette saine lecture.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, le Chevalier du Scorpion revint chargé d'un gros sac, et étala des denrées alléchantes sur un drap de bains reconverti en nappe.

- Miam, miam, se pourlécha à l'avance Milo.

Ils en étaient à leur deuxième sandwich au poulet mayonnaise quand un " _Ouh, ouh !_ " retentissant leur fit redresser la tête.

Milo recracha une bouchée de poulet sur le sable, tandis que figé d'horreur, Camus en laissa tomber carrément son repas.

Athéna en personne s'avançait de façon menaçante, son enfantin visage radieux comme si elle retrouvait ses meilleurs amis au monde – c'était peut-être le cas pour elle, remarquez.

Seiya trottait sur ses talons, l'air ravi.

Tétanisés, les deux chevaliers étirèrent un sourire faux et complètement hypocrite.

- Je vois que vous avez eu la même idée que nous ! dit la réincarnation.

- Je… euh… oui, Déesse Athéna, grinça Camus.

- C'est vraiment un drôle de hasard, s'amusa Saori.

- C'est celaaaaaa, oui, marmonna le Verseau dans une autre obscure référence cinématographique, culturellement connue de lui seul.

- Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? demanda alors courtoisement la déesse.

Comment refuser à celle qui restait leur divinité toute puissante, vénérée et crainte ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent donc en chœur la tête, leurs tripes leur enjoignant _a contrario_ de fuir le plus loin possible.

Seiya se démena avec une célérité inhabituelle, étalant sur une vraie nappe en lin des sets de table garnis de dentelle, des assiettes en porcelaine, des couverts, et deux verres à pied que l'œil aigu du Verseau reconnurent fabriqués en cristal de Baccarat.

Il ajouta deux coussins en tissu coquettement fleuri, et disposa avec plus de goût que l'on aurait pu attendre de sa part un assortiment de sushis admirablement agréables à la vue mais onéreux, assortis de saké et de vin français.

La lecture discrète de l'étiquette fit s'étrangler Camus, féru d'œnologie et connaissant assez bien les prix de telles cuvées.

Un immense et délicat carton à pâtisserie fut placé dans l'ombre de la pinède, ne révélant pas encore son secret.

- Nous sommes tombés sur un " _Take Away_ " japonais, puis sur une ravissante boutique avec tout pour la maison, et ensuite sur un fabuleux marchand de vins, informa Saori en s'asseyant gracieusement en face de Camus.

Le couple se doutait bien que tout ce coûteux bazar ne provenait pas de chez " _Leclerc_ " mais se tut avec prudence.

- Tu oublie la pâtisserie, Saori, la meilleure de l'endroit ! compléta Pégase vautré en vis-à-vis de Milo.

- C'est vrai, Seiya. Nous avons eu de la chance de trouver tout ça.

De l'argent surtout.

Saori entama proprement un sushi, et sourit aux autres.

- Servez-vous, mes chers Chevaliers d'or, si vous le désirez.

Les deux européens n'y tenaient pas plus que ça, surtout Milo révulsé devant le poisson cru, pour les raisons que l'on sait.

Camus loucha par contre en direction du vin, ce qui fit s'empresser la déesse à lui en verser une bonne rasade dans son gobelet en plastique.

- Donne-moi ton avis, Camus du Verseau, je sais que tu es un connaisseur.

Le Français loua la cuvée avec des mots savants, Saori lui donna la réplique dans le même langage, élevant ainsi la conversation à un niveau inatteignable pour leurs petits amis, qui pour tuer le temps entre deux bouchées se mirent à causer vaguement de football.

Seiya et Milo étaient sans le savoir unis dans une pareille déception : chacun espérait rester seul avec sa moitié respective, et pas subir un pique-nique transformé en réunion mondaine.

Mais Saori était une déesse fort moderne.

Elle le prouva en embrassant audacieusement Seiya au vu et su des golds.

Camus en fit choir à nouveau le reste de son sandwich.

Milo ouvrit un large bec, et laissa lui aussi tomber sa proie, en l'occurrence une rondelle de chips poivre et sel.

- Mais… croassa-t-il.

- Depuis quand ? renchérit le Verseau.

Rose de plaisir, Saori redressa le buste, contente d'avoir produit son petit effet.

- Depuis hier. Shion et Dohko n'ont pas trouvé de règle pour m'en empêcher.

Les chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion songèrent incontinent que c'était une chose fort dommageable pour l'avenir du Sanctuaire.

La demi-heure suivante ne fut qu'une longue torture, les adolescents nouvellement promus couple s'essayant sans complexes à des petits jeux divers, dont celui d'arracher un morceau de nourriture à la bouche de l'autre.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un discret regard dégoûté, et Milo fit semblant de vomir, faisant ainsi échapper un " _hppppp_ " des lèvres agitées de spasmes du Verseau.

Cela rappelait à Camus l'habitude qu'il avait jeune enfant, de dresser son chien à saisir le biscuit placé entre ses dents, jeu qui avait été stoppé par la découverte de sa gouvernante, qui avait cinglé froidement que " _les chiens sont sales, Monsieur Camus, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus n'est-ce pas ? Sinon j'en aviserai vos parents ! _".

Comparé à un coup de langue de son cher épagneul breton, un échange de salive avec Athéna lui semblait pourtant bien plus ignoble.

Mais c'était là, il est vrai, uniquement le problème du Chevalier Pégase.

* * *

Ikki s'élança sur le sable, en une longue foulée enthousiaste qu'il regretterait dans moins de dix secondes.

La plage était petite, et le Phénix, sa trajectoire audacieuse ne pouvant plus être modifiée, tomba droit dans l'image du catalogue " _Maisons et Jardins_ " recréée par Saori à l'ombre des pins parasols.

Statufié par une telle malchance, l'asocial bronze poussa la longue clameur funèbre du phénix agonisant, que la divine réincarnation prit pour un cri de joie.

Shun rentra dans le dos de son aîné, clamant un " _Pardon mon frère !_ " que le Phénix accorda sans hésiter. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Andromède si Saori était une cruche collante, snob et incompétente.

Hyoga verdit en apercevant Athéna, mais sourit en voyant son mentor en maillot de bain, et s'affala entre Milo et Camus, dégageant une bouffée de cosmos froid.

Shiryu, philosophiquement résigné à un destin cruel inscrit dans les étoiles, rampa discrètement derrière le trio " _amant/maître/disciple_ " et se cacha d'emblée derrière une encyclopédie universelle conséquente.

- Au moins il y aura assez de gâteau pour tout le monde ! pépia une Athéna ravie de voir reconstituée sa cour de protecteurs.

Les quatre derniers chevaliers étaient piégés à leur tour…


	26. Au clair de lune, on voit les amoureux

* * *

Hello !

Toujours merci à tous mes chers revieweurs (euses) !

Tout le monde est réuni, c'est pas beau ça ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **Au clair de la lune, on voit les amoureux

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Pas la lune !

* * *

**Au clair de la lune, on voit les amoureux**

Lors de l'entraînement vespéral, Mü du Bélier se rapprocha extrêmement de la longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde de Shaka de la Vierge.

- Shaka, entama l'Atlante, que penses-tu de cette histoire ?

- Veux-tu parler de cette rumeur absurde de vampire ?

- Non, bien sûr, mais si Milo… s'exerçait _vraiment_ sur le pauvre Camus ?

- C'est une possibilité, vu son statut d'assassin assoiffé de sang, admit déloyalement la réincarnation de Bouddha.

- Camus avait mauvaise mine quand j'ai volé à son secours, se tracassa le Tibétain. Il était tout vert.

L'hindou ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux de ciel, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment quand Mü était dans les parages.

- Un proverbe dit qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, pontifia-t-il.

- Je vais faire un saut discret derrière nos pairs, décida Mü.

- Tu m'étonnes, mon ami, souffla le Chevalier de la Vierge.

- Je suis inquiet, c'est tout, pas toi ?

- Non, assena froidement Shaka. Camus est ton ami, pas le mien. Il est d'une arrogance insupportable je trouve, poursuivit avec une grande mauvaise foi le Chevalier qui en matière d'orgueil n'égalait pourtant personne. Et Milo est un casse-pieds, coureur et stupide. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas ce qu'un homme calme et ma foi assez intelligent comme Camus trouve à ce…

- Ne médis pas Shaka, sourit Mü pour interrompre le jugement de son acolyte.

- Bref, conclut l'autre, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Milo soit un petit ami… dangereux.

C'était un euphémisme charitable concédé à son statut d'irréprochable enveloppe de Bouddha, car dans le coin le plus mesquin de son esprit, Shaka prenait le Scorpion pour un psychopathe sadique doublé d'un débile mental, incarnation parfaite de tous les vices de la société humaine.

- J'y vais immédiatement, dit le Bélier.

- Passe ensuite me voir, mon Temple t'est toujours ouvert, mon ami, battit des cils avec douceur la Vierge.

Mü de Jamir se téléporta, fixé sur le cosmos réapparu de ses collègues.

* * *

Les collègues précités souffraient.

Camus jonglait avec :

1) une conversation fatigante de Saori à propos du choix de la meilleure eau minérale – Evian ou San Pellegrino ? -, car la divinité pouvait disserter des heures avec des mots savants sur des sujets snobinards et inutiles ;

2) un feu nourri de paroles de son disciple, qui tout peu bavard qu'il était d'ordinaire, pouvait radoter sans fin sur leur ancienne vie en Sibérie ;

3) les commentaires alternativement salaces ou ironiques de son petit copain, commentaires chuchotés mais néanmoins embarrassants.

- Donc, Camus, chantonnait la voix irritante d'Athéna, tu es pour Evian ?

- Achetons français, jeta fort chauvinement le Verseau.

Seiya s'empiffrait et profitait de l'aval de Saori pour boire du saké cul sec, sous le regard assassin d'un Ikki paraissant le phénix grillant sur cette étendue de sable comme lors de sa combustion mortelle avant renaissance – sauf qu'ici il ne souhaitait pas renaître de ses cendres tant qu'Athéna serait dans les parages.

Shun se cachait derrière son frère, grignotant les miettes les plus saines possibles que celui-ci lui offrait parcimonieusement.

Shiryu se faisait oublier derrière son encyclopédie, pratiquant l'abstraction du monde réel commune à tout bon lecteur d'un sujet passionnant.

Hyoga et Milo se transformaient au fil du pique-nique en deux chiots chahuteurs, tirant de leurs petites dents pointues sur l'appétissant morceau de viande entre eux dénommé Camus.

- Pousse-toi de _mon_ amant, crétin de canard ! sifflait Milo, s'attirant ainsi un rire approbateur d'Ikki du Phénix.

- Ce n'est pas ta propriété, rétorquait un Hyoga vautré contre l'épaule de son maître.

- Bien sûr que si, il est à moi ! s'écria le Scorpion jaloux.

- " _La propriété, c'est le vol _", cita le Cygne imperturbablement. De qui, Maître ?

- De Proudhon, voyons, 1840, répondit l'encyclopédie ambulante.

Fâché de la complicité intellectuelle Maître/disciple, Milo agrippa le bras de son chéri, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur involontaire.

- Aie !

- Maître, Maître, s'alarma aussitôt le Russe.

Athéna cessa de siroter son vin onéreux et reprit l'œil acéré de sa chouette emblématique.

- Tu ne vas pas mieux, Camus du Verseau ? s'enquit-elle maternellement.

- Mais si, très bien, Déesse Athéna, affirma le Français, affichant un sourire si large que Hyoga en cligna des yeux, ébahi.

- Milo du Scorpion, cingla Saori, en lui servant en même temps que sa remontrance un sushi, je t'interdis à l'avenir de te servir de ton petit ami comme cobaye !

Le Grec rougit de colère sous l'accusation mensongère de sa supérieure hiérarchique, et enterra discrètement au passage le sushi dans le sable.

- Je vous assure, Déesse Athéna, que je n'ai jamais… commença-t-il sous une marée de regards pareillement choqués mais de couleur différente.

La déesse attrapa la main de Camus pour dérouler d'autorité le pansement artisanal, dévoilant les quatre traces de griffes et la blessure sanguinolente qui prenait un fort vilain aspect.

- Ce n'est pas ton attaque mortelle, ça, Milo du Scorpion ? interrogea Athéna.

- Mais… oui, mais…

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier les marques ignobles que tes Scarlett Needle laissaient, quand tu as crucifié ce pauvre Kanon sous mon nez. Tu ne m'en conteras pas, à moi, ta déesse toute puissante et avisée ! clama modestement Saori.

Ikki ricana à gorge déployée, tête levée vers le ciel, réminiscence de sa période de folie mégalomane et vengeresse.

- Hin ! feula-t-il, je le savais que vous étiez un couple sado/maso ! Et inutile de demander qui fait quoi !

- IKKI ! En garde ! hurla le Scorpion, levé et prenant sa pose d'attaque malgré son maillot de bain inapproprié à un combat.

- Je t'attends, répondit paisiblement le Phénix, tombant en garde face à son adversaire.

- MILO ! se jeta Hyoga dans la bagarre. Tu as donc osé blesser mon maître ! Tu vas payer, et je vais te geler tes attributs de torture !

- Non, Hyoga ! s'interposa le Verseau, prêt à servir de bouclier à son compagnon.

- SILENCE ! cria une Athéna majestueusement redressée, le verre en cristal dans une main et une paire de baguettes dans l'autre. Rasseyez-vous !

Apparu discrètement derrière un pin parasol, Mü du Bélier en avait assez vu et repartit, remué jusqu'au tréfonds de lui-même par cette scène dramatique.

- Obéissez à Athéna, ordonna le Chevalier Pégase, s'attirant un mot grossier d'Ikki.

Tout le monde se rassit dans un silence haineux.

- C'était un accident, je vous jure ! larmoya le huitième Chevalier d'Or, anxieusement collé contre un Camus qui remettait son bandage, pressé de camoufler l'objet du crime, et embrassant avec audace Milo dans le cou pour prouver sa bonne foi.

- Très bien, Milo du Scorpion, dit la divine créature, accordant le bénéfice du doute à l'ex-assassin du Sanctuaire, dans un geste royal mais maladroit, envoyant de ce fait voler dans le sable la moitié des victuailles survivantes.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans le carton à pâtisserie, questionna alors d'une douce voix Shun, justifiant sa réputation de désamorceur de conflits.

La tête futile de Saori vira comme une girouette à l'évocation du dessert, suivie de celle gourmande de Seiya.

- Passe-moi ce carton, Shun, tu vas voir, sourit Pégase.

La ficelle bouclée et dorée sauvagement arrachée par le canasson indélicat, la boîte ouverte révéla une magnifique Forêt-Noire géante, véritable chef d'œuvre culinaire.

- Shiryu, interpella Saori, veux-tu couper les parts, toi qui est du signe égal de la Balance ?

Shiryu s'arracha à sa lecture pour répondre à l'argument bizarre de sa déesse.

Il coupa effectivement avec une justesse parfaite le gâteau, et tous les représentants de la Chevalerie noyèrent leurs rancunes dans l'onctuosité de la crème fraîche et la saveur délicate du chocolat noir, même le revanchard et protecteur Cygne.

Il y a toujours dans ce genre de dessert un malchanceux qui tombe sur un noyau de cerise, comme sur une fève de galette des rois, et ce fut Andromède qui s'y colla.

Il toussa, frappé dans le dos par un grand-frère anxieux.

- Crache-le, Shun ! ordonna le Phénix, paternel.

- Tout va bien, mon frère, rassura Shun, la prunelle embuée et émue.

Les autres mâchonnaient en silence, savourant le délice.

Quelques temps plus tard, la moindre miette disparue, Athéna se leva, secouant le sable de sa robe, aidée en cela par un Seiya empressé, qui macula de traces chocolatées l'arrière du vêtement - les cheveux extravagants de Saori camoufleraient les taches.

Un baiser torride suivit, et les quatre bronzes encore ignorants de la _merveilleuse _nouvelle en restèrent bouche bée, montrant horriblement les restes de gâteau coincés entre leurs dents.

- Mais, mais, mais… bégaya Shiryu.

- Oh ! piailla Shun.

- Maman ! implora Hyoga, s'attirant une tape de son maître irrité par cette lamentation récurrente et sentimentale.

- Merde alors ! meugla discourtoisement Ikki, affichant une expression écoeurée.

Saori sourit, des étoiles plein ses grands yeux.

- Seiya et moi sommes officiellement ensemble ! précisa-t-elle bien inutilement après son affreuse et parlante exhibition.

Ce choc suprême avait rendu muet le groupe de bronze/divins.

Déjà un peu affranchis – on s'habitue à tout -, Milo et Camus ricanèrent.

- Oh, glapit Saori avec un cri de poule effarouchée, mais il est plus de dix-neuf heures ! Comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !

Personne ne releva cette assertion révoltante.

- J'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur de l'hôtel avant le dîner. Tu viens Seiya ?

- Oui, ma Saori, roucoula Pégase en prenant le bras blanc de sa petite amie.

- Je vous laisse ranger tout ça ! dit sans aucune gêne l'enfant gâtée.

Le nouveau couple disparut à l'horizon, suivi par les regards artistiquement remplis d'une douloureuse interrogation des héros des guerres saintes.

- Bien, finit par prononcer Milo du Scorpion, maintenant qu'elle a déguerpi, nous sommes libres, et je vous suggère, les enfants, de faire pareil et de nous laisser un peu seuls !

Ikki se releva, époussetant son short rouge, une moue perverse affichée à ses lèvres ourlées de chocolat.

- Je comprends bien que vous vouliez jouer seuls. Viens, Shun, on rentre.

- Oui, Ikki, obéit le jeune Andromède, à qui Ikki débarbouilla les restes de crème marbrant des joues encore rondes.

Les deux frères disparurent à leur tour, sous le rictus rageur de Milo, blessé de l'allusion perfide de Phénix.

- Crétin de poulet ! fit-il.

- Je vais passer à la librairie avant le dîner, se justifia Shiryu, son pavé encyclopédique sous le bras. Bonne soirée, Milo, Camus.

Un long moment passa, les longs cheveux rendus secs par l'eau de mer et le soleil des Chevaliers volant au petit mistral chaud, le soleil rougeoyant, glissant dans la mer, embrasant magnifiquement l'onde paisible.

- Hyoga, cria le Scorpion, brisant la quiétude du soleil couchant.

- Hmmm ? marmonna avec indifférence le Cygne.

- Va-t-en, Hyoga, soutint la voix glaciale du Verseau.

- Mais, Maître…

- C'est un ordre Hyoga ! Je veux rester seul avec mon petit ami !

- Mais s'il vous fait du mal ? se tracassa le Russe.

- Il ne me fait que du bien, glissa sournoisement le Français, rosissant.

Ainsi congédié, le Chevalier du Cygne se résigna à partir, traînant ostensiblement ses pieds dans le sable.

- C'était un cauchemar, geignit le Scorpion, lové contre le Verseau.

- Un cauchemar qui ne fait que commencer, murmura Camus.

* * *

Milo avait retenu son amoureux jusque plus de vingt-trois heures montre en main sur la plage, et Camus n'avait pas protesté, charmé par le calme enfin à leur portée.

Les deux Chevaliers n'avaient aucunement faim, la Forêt-Noire tardive leur ayant bourré suffisamment l'estomac.

Ils finirent cependant par ranger leurs affaires et se rhabiller, louant le romantisme de la lune, qui éclairait presque comme en plein jour.

Le Scorpion émit le désir de revenir à la route par la pinède, et Camus agréa à son désir sans aucune méfiance.

Il aurait du.

A peine l'enragé Grec eut-il découvert un buisson propice qu'il se rua sur son amant surpris, le renversant dans le sable et les aiguilles de pin pour un déshabillage en règle, d'une rapidité où Milo excellait.

- Milo, arrêêêête ! implora le Verseau, submergé par ce raz de marée érotique.

- Tu m'avais dit de te prendre par surprise… souffla le Scorpion en mordillant l'oreille de sa victime.

- Mais je plaisantais voyons ! La loi…

- M'en fiche ! T'es pas bien ici, à la lueur de la lune, au bruit des vagues ?

- Mais bien ou pas, la loi… chevrota Camus de façon un peu moins affirmée.

Milo bâillonna son scrupuleux petit copain par des baisers brûlants, et suivant toujours son plan, lui fit subir les derniers outrages en retenant ses cris de plaisir.

L'astre lunaire était certes une belle chose, romantique, et tout et tout.

Mais diablement éclairante.

Propice aux débordements amoureux, mais aussi aux battues policières.

Très occupé, toujours plus ou moins silencieusement, à remettre le couvert, le couple franco/grec fut bien obligé de prêter l'oreille à des voix perturbatrices.

- J'ai deux ados, chef !

- Ici aussi, il y en a ! Allons, debout les jeunes !

Cela apprit aux deux malchanceux que d'autres couples s'étaient joyeusement formés à la lueur de la lune et la protection des pins parasols.

- Ah, encore deux ici ! clama une voix bourrue, éclairant Milo et Camus avec une torche électrique, dans une position beaucoup trop équivoque pour qu'ils puissent invoquer une erreur ou un malentendu.

- Rhabillez-vous Messieurs, et suivez-nous…

- Où ça ? regimba le Scorpion, protégeant son amant de son corps.

- Ben au poste, vous êtes en infraction avec la loi vous savez…

Assassinant son ami de son regard indigo, Camus honteux chercha ses vêtements, frissonnant de déplaisir à l'idée de retourner dans un panier à salade…

Le cauchemar ne faisait effectivement que commencer…


	27. Panier à salade et cellule

* * *

Hello !

Toujours merci à tous mes chers revieweurs (euses) !

Où l'on revoit les gendarmes, Shaka et Mü et un panier à salade - gniark !

Bonne lecture ! - l'auteur qui est en période plus sadique que d'habitude.

* * *

**Titre: **Panier à salade et cellule

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Une référence cinématographique par ci par là...

* * *

**Panier à salade et cellule**

Traînant les pieds derrière les gendarmes, Camus râlait ferme.

- C'est ta faute, Milo ! grinça-t-il avec hargne.

- Mais chouchou…

- Je déteste me retrouver humilié de la sorte ! Tu te rends compte que nous allons nous trouver en pleine lumière devant des gendarmes hilares qui vont nous obliger à raconter notre histoire ?

- Ben, on baisait, il n'y a rien de plus à raconter ! s'étonna le Grec.

- Cela ne te pose pas problème d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation ?

- Ben non. On est amoureux, et beaux comme des dieux, argumenta modestement le Scorpion. Ils vont en pleurer de jalousie !

- T'es un exhibitionniste, Milo. Et on va passer la nuit en prison. Séparés.

- Ah, non ! s'insurgea d'avance le Chevalier d'Or. Ils devront me passer sur le corps pour m'arracher à toi, je les paralyserai avec ma _restriction_, je les…

- Tu ne te serviras pas de tes pouvoirs ! Ce serait contraire à notre honneur de Chevaliers ! Tu vas assumer tes stupidités, mon cher ami.

- On aura qu'à appeler Athéna à l'aide, avec toute son influence mondiale…

- Elle est mineure, qui te dit qu'elle pourra nous aider ? demanda Camus pessimiste.

Les gendarmes stoppèrent et désignèrent aimablement un gracieux panier à salade.

- Terminus, tout le monde grimpe là-dedans !

Cela rappelait furieusement au Français " _Le Gendarme à Saint-Tropez_ ". Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver du côté des nudistes un jour.

Mais il avait, près de dix-huit ans auparavant, accepté l'amitié de l'apprenti Milo.

_Fatalitas._

Les deux couples embarqués dans la même galère montèrent avant eux, et Milo tenta le tout pour le tout.

- C'est une erreur, Monsieur l'agent ! plaida-t-il, ses yeux à reflets de turquoise clignotants d'innocence.

Le charme natif et ravageur du Grec ne marchait pas à tout les coups, surtout sur un gendarme proche de la retraite et soucieux de son devoir.

- Bien sûr, jeune homme, les autres m'ont déjà dit ça. Montez !

- Allez, viens, Milo, marmotta le Verseau anxieux d'aggraver leur cas.

- Nous avons des relations ! clama Milo d'un ton furieux. Hein, Camus, Athéna…Camus ?

- Nom de Dieu ! jura le Chevalier du froid, entré dans la fourgonnette.

- Chouchou ? interrogea Milo, sautant lestement à sa suite, la porte grillagée aussitôt refermée par les gendarmes ravis de la soudaine docilité de l'étranger " _qui ne semblait pas commode_ ".

Milo laissa tomber le sac de plage.

- Bonsoir, mes chers amis, tinta en grec une voix très connue, et que les deux Chevaliers dorés n'avaient que trop entendu dans leur vie.

Assise aux côtés d'un Seiya qui passait autour de ses épaules un bras farouchement protecteur, Athéna en personne rajustait une bretelle de sa jolie robe estivale, un peu moins fraîche que dans l'après-midi.

- A… Athé… ATHENA ! glapit le Scorpion, sidéré par un tel coup du sort.

- C'est vraiment un hasard extraordinaire ! susurra Saori, qui semblait plutôt amusée par sa mésaventure.

A ce stade là, cela ne s'appelait même plus du hasard, mais une malédiction.

- Nom de Dieu, blasphéma à nouveau en français Camus contre la religion de son enfance, mais que faites-vous ici, mêlée à la lie du peuple, Déesse Athéna ?

- La lie du peuple, elle vous emmerde, connard ! sacra vulgairement l'adolescent roux et boutonneux pris lui aussi la main dans le sac avec sa petite amie, qui semblait elle à mille kilomètres de tout cela.

- Répète ça, misérable ? hurla Seiya en japonais, qui n'avait saisi que " _connard_ " dans cette langue étrangère, mais à qui moins que cela suffisait pour déclencher les météores de Pégase.

Camus retint le japonais batailleur, qui se débattit, puis le jeune roux assez bien découplé se jeta sur eux.

Le Verseau lâcha Seiya, qui se mit en garde, et encaissa en ricanant un coup de poing du jeune autochtone.

Furieux, celui-ci réitéra, n'arrivant pas à faire broncher un Seiya goguenard.

- Cela suffit, intervint Camus.

Le jeune se retourna alors contre la voix de la sagesse pour le tabasser à son tour.

- Toi, la ferme, où j'arrange ta petite gueule d'ange ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur le Chevalier d'Or.

Il fut stoppé dans son élan déjà réduit à cause de l'exiguïté de la fourgonnette par le bras bronzé et puissant de Milo, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion.

- _Toi_, sale petit minable, ose effleurer _mon _petit ami et tes tripes serviront de décoration murale à cette camionnette ! siffla poétiquement le Grec, en une assez belle imitation de DeathMask.

L'adolescent n'avait pas compris à qui il avait réellement affaire, car il lança un chapelet d'injures dont la plupart stigmatisait bassement l'orientation sexuelle du couple formé par Milo et Camus.

- Milo, mon amour, surtout ne te sers pas de tes pouvoirs ! implora le Verseau, terrifié à l'idée de voir le sang du misérable gicler sur les parois du véhicule.

Calmé par l'appellation tendre concédée par son amant, Milo se contenta d'assommer le garçon par un coup du droit simplement humain.

Sa petite copine n'en eu cure et continua à sourire à la grille de la portière.

Athéna, au lieu de s'indigner, riait bêtement devant le spectacle.

Seiya de Pégase l'imita, et les deux innocents s'esclaffèrent de plus belles, affalés l'un contre l'autre, devant le visage interloqué du couple de golds.

- Mais, ils ont trop bu ou quoi ? se questionna le Scorpion.

- Cela me paraît une possibilité, dit Camus en entourant le torse de son compagnon.

- Tu es bien câlin, toi, s'étonna Milo qui n'allait certes pas s'en plaindre.

- Toutes tes idioties commencent à m'amuser. Et puis j'avoue…

- Quoi ?

- Je déteste être interrompu, une fois l'action commencée, souffla le Français.

- Oh mon Camus, je savais que tu étais chaud sous ta maudite glace…

- Je te signale qu'on a bu pas mal de vin tantôt aussi, plus tes bières que tu avais camouflées derrière le rocher…

- Heureusement, Ikki m'aurait tout sifflé !

- Ben ça commence à me faire de l'effet, constata avec résignation et une dernière once de lucidité le Chevalier du Verseau. Embrasse-moi, Milo, mon Milo !

C'était une invitation que le Grec ne refuserait jamais, même sous l'œil vitreux d'Athéna.

Le couple s'en donna à cœur joie durant tout le trajet, jugeant que savoir pourquoi leur déesse se retrouvait dans le même panier à salade qu'eux pouvait attendre.

Sur l'autre banquette, ladite déesse et son plus fidèle et vaillant Chevalier tenaient semblable raisonnement, et jouaient les aspirateurs avec leur bouche.

Les gendarmes ouvrirent la porte sur un Milo assis, ses mains agiles passées sous le tee-shirt d'un Camus installé sur lui, arrivé à un stade avancé d'ivresse et qui tentait de déboutonner son short dans une initiative lui étant fort peu habituelle.

En face, Saori installée sur les genoux de Seiya se contentait de lui caresser le cou de sa blanche main pendant leur baiser, le couple offrant en comparaison un spectacle presque pur et innocent.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, jetez leur un seau d'eau ! beugla le gendarme irrité.

- Tiens, les flics sont là chouchou ! se mit à crier Milo.

- M'en fiche, soupira le Verseau décidément fortement saoul.

- Tu vois que c'est pas gênant un public, triompha le Scorpion.

- Vous descendez, oui ? s'agaça le représentant de la Maréchaussée.

- _Cot, cot, cot_, chantonna Milo, l'œil moqueur. Les poulets, les poulets…

- Les poulets, les poulets, les poulets… entamèrent en accompagnement Seiya et Saori sur l'air des lampions.

- Les poulets, les poulets, _LES POULETS !_ se rajoutèrent les voix harmonieuse de Camus, celle plus aiguë mais forte de la fille, et celle en pleine mue de l'adolescent réveillé, tous trois unis sans rancune contre le même ennemi commun.

Si le Sanctuaire avait pu glisser un regard sur cette scène d'anthologie, il en serait resté traumatisé pour de longues années : pas par le Scorpion qui avait une sacrée réputation de noceur indomptable, mais de voir leur _déesse_, virginale, sereine, digne, chanter dans un fourgon de police en compagnie de leur pair le plus renommé pour son sérieux, sa froideur et sa face de croque-mort perpétuelle…

Shaka en ouvrirait les yeux si grands que cela détruirait tout l'Univers.

Précisions que cette performance vocale des trois couples ne plaida pas en leur faveur, et ils furent conduits sans indulgence à l'intérieur de la Gendarmerie, dans des petites cellules individuelles destinées à tous les vauriens recueillis au fil de leur mission.

Seuls les adolescents lambda acceptèrent sans protester la séparation.

Seiya brailla à tue-tête qu'on ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu mauve de sa déesse, et Saori dut, dans un éclair de raison, l'empêcher de déployer son cosmos bleu pour détruire le bâtiment avec la comète de Pégase.

Pour avoir la paix, les bons gendarmes les poussèrent dans la même cellule.

Ce fut la même histoire avec Milo et Camus, qui s'aggloméraient en un bloc compact et indissociable.

- Veux rester avec chouchou ! rugit un Milo déterminé.

- Tiens, ironisa un jeune gendarme, et toi t'es loulou ?

- Hein ? ne comprit pas le Grec. Je reste avec chouchou ! Touchez-le et je vous décapite !

- Des menaces, en plus…

- Et moi, je vous congèle, ajouta un Verseau toujours aussi saoul – le vin de luxe d'Athéna se révélait traître, mélangé à de la bière bon marché.

Peu enclins à user de la force, les geôliers cédèrent en les jetant dans le même réduit à barreaux.

Satisfaits, les deux golds se turent et recommencèrent à se ventouser.

- J'ai soif ! se plaignit au bout d'un instant Camus. Il fait trop chaud ici !

- Hey ! s'empressa aussitôt son serviable amant en tapant bruyamment contre les barreaux. Mon chéri a soif ! Hey !

Alerté par le vacarme, un gendarme arriva en ricanant.

- Soif ? Vous avez assez bu ce soir il me semble…

- J'ai soif ! réitéra Camus qui ne tenait plus debout que par miracle.

- Donnez-lui à boire ! ordonna Milo, ses prunelles devenant orangées.

L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pensant à du surmenage. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette vision, il se déplaça de mauvais gré, laissant les chevaliers en plan dans leur cellule.

- Revenez ! éructa le Scorpion en secouant les barreaux – qui se mirent à se desceller quelque peu. Je me plaindrai pour maltraitances policières ! Vous devez assurer nos besoins vitaux ! _Hey _!

Le gendarme revint, tentant d'afficher un visage sévère, mais chargé aimablement de gobelets d'eau et de café fumant, qu'il passa à Milo.

- Tenez, et arrêtez de crier comme ça… Et cessez vos cochonneries sinon je vous sépare pour de bon !

* * *

Mü du Bélier se téléporta directement à l'entrée du sixième Temple, et projeta son cosmos pour avertir Shaka de la Vierge.

Son pair parut enveloppé dans un de ses saris ondoyants, dont on se demandait s'il ne suffirait pas de tirer sur un petit bout pour que tout se défasse.

- Sois le bienvenu, mon ami, invita la réincarnation.

L'Atlante se retrouva devant un thé aux orties reconstituant – il avait réclamé un coup de fouet énergique à Shaka.

Méditatif, enroulé en lotus sur un coussin de soie ouvragé, celui-ci attendait patiemment que Mü prenne la parole.

- Ah, Shaka, Shaka, bégaya un Tibétain en se brûlant la langue avec le breuvage.

- Comme ton cosmos est perturbé ! constata Shaka.

- J'ai aperçu l'innommable, mon ami !

- Milo et Camus en train de pratiquer le péché de chair, et se damnant pour leurs vingt prochaines réincarnations à venir ? suggéra la Vierge avec un venin subtil que n'aurait pas renié Aphrodite.

Car si Shaka croyait incarner un être d'essence supérieure, il était sans s'en rendre compte de plus en plus éclaboussé et contaminé par les travers humains.

- Pire, pire, Athéna, notre déesse ! Elle était là, en train de pique-niquer avec les cinq bronzes et nos deux camarades !

- Je croyais Athéna en mission secrète ! s'étonna Shaka qui n'avait pas un instant mis en doute la version officielle.

- Elle… elle embrassait Seiya ! continua l'Atlante effondré.

- Tu veux dire… comme quand on aime _d'amour _une autre personne ? frémit l'hindou en soulevant ses paupières avec effroi.

- Et plus encore ! Et le pire aussi, c'est que j'ai vu, j'ai vu le bras de Camus, tout mutilé par Scarlett Needle, aucun doute là-dessus !

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que cet orgueilleux se laisserait dominer ainsi, médita un avatar de Bouddha dont le sens des valeurs venait d'être bouleversé.

Trop concentrés par leur partage de la découverte abominable, les deux bouddhistes du Sanctuaire ne remarquèrent pas l'éclat d'une chevelure turquoise et un parfum délicat de rose, dont le propriétaire sortait précautionneusement du Temple à reculons, le sourire plus brillant que la meilleure publicité pour dentifrice.

* * *

Après s'être désaltérés, Milo s'était vautré sur un bat-flanc en bois dur, servant de matelas à un Camus à moitié endormi, qui cuvait son alcool avec son élégance habituelle.

Adossé aux mêmes barreaux, Seiya ronflait dans la cellule voisine, veillé par une Athéna dont les petits ricanements de jeune fille s'espaçaient.

- Déesse Athéna, souffla le Scorpion, pourquoi êtes-vous revenue à la plage ?

- Pour se promener à la lueur de la lune, c'est si romantique, répondit Saori.

- Mais vous aviez une plage privée à disposition !

- Nous avons cru ce petit endroit plus discret.

- Et en plus, vous avez trop bu ! accusa le Grec, que ses sept ans de plus autorisaient à faire la morale à sa jeune divinité.

- J'avoue que le mélange vin français, saké puis champagne n'a pas été très heureux, concéda l'héritière de l'empire Kido, qui reprenait petit à petit ses sens.

- Et maintenant, nous sommes dans les problèmes ! Nous comptions sur vous pour nous tirer de là… râla Milo en affirmant sa prise sur son compagnon qui glissait à la fois du banc et dans le sommeil.

- C'est tout de même amusant, non, Milo du Scorpion ? pouffa Saori. Avec ces horribles guerres nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de faire ce genres de bêtises que font les adolescents. C'est un peu comme rattraper le temps perdu !

Rattraper le temps perdu, c'était pour Milo cabrioler avec son cher Verseau encore et encore, pour combler le long vide de sa mort.

Pas partager une cellule avec Athéna.

- Ecoute, Chevalier du Scorpion, s'écria une Saori alertée. On vient nous chercher pour remettre notre déposition !

En fait on venait sortir seulement le premier couple pour qu'il s'explique.

Milo se mit à réfléchir à toute allure pour trouver un mensonge crédible, qui ne salirait pas le réputation de son adorable petit Camus…


	28. Interrogatoire façon Milo

* * *

Hello !

Toujours merci à tous mes chers revieweurs (euses) !

Merci à Ariessa de m'avoir signalé que je m'emmêlais joyeusement les pinceaux entre hindou et indien - je ne le ferai plus, promis !

Vous allez découvrir les brillantes explications de Milo pour sauver son Camus - prêts ?

L'auteur est toujours en mode triplement sadique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Interrogatoire façon Milo

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Une référence cinématographique par ci par là...

* * *

**Interrogatoire façon Milo**

Athéna bailla, puis sourit devant le spectacle pourtant fort peu réjouissant de la geôle nue et de la bouche ouverte de l'endormi nommé Seiya.

La divinité ne se tracassait pas le moins du monde, persuadée que le nom de la Fondation Graad et de Mitsumasa Kido pouvait la sortir magiquement de la situation la plus compromettante.

- Après ce sera notre tour, murmura-t-elle à Milo.

- On va terminer en prison ! gémit son huitième protecteur doré.

- Mais non, mon cher Milo, tu verras, l'argent achète tout.

- Qui allons-nous appeler pour nous aider ? reprit la parole le Scorpion. Vous êtes mineure, Déesse Athéna, et ils sont tous mineurs aussi, ces petits bronzes…

- Ah, mais non, s'avisa Saori. Ikki est majeur, lui !

Les deux prisonniers se regardèrent un instant en silence, puis secouèrent négativement la tête de concert.

- Pas question, dit Milo. Il se moquerait trop de nous ! Des Chevaliers d'Or, ses supérieurs, dans une situation si lamentable…

- Tout le Sanctuaire serait au courant par son chant perfide ! renchérit la divinité, qui trouvait le Phénix beaucoup trop indocile et mal élevé.

Seiya s'agita dans son lourd sommeil, marmonnant des mots sans suite.

- Mmmm, Seika, grande sœur ! Mmmm, Saori, ma déesse !

- Dors Seiya, souffla Athéna en lui caressant maternellement ses cheveux hérissés.

Un bruit se fit dans le corridor, et un gendarme ouvrit la cellule des deux adolescents.

- Allons, à vous jeunes gens. Réveillez votre petit ami, Mademoiselle.

Ce fut rude et long, jusqu'à ce que Milo eut l'idée de siffler à l'oreille de Pégase qu'Athéna était en danger. Le bourricot se redressa et rua aussitôt des quatre fers, entraîné par Saori vers leur destin et leur interrogatoire.

- J'ai droit à un coup de fil ! assena froidement la déesse, avec un clin d'œil malicieux à l'égard de Milo.

Celui-ci comprit le message, mais cela ne l'avançait pas des masses.

Qui appeler ? D'ailleurs, il ne retenait jamais les numéros de téléphone.

Hyoga se serait laissé hacher menu pour sauver son précieux mentor, mais il était mineur, cet inutile disciple.

Athéna était elle-même entre les mains de la Maréchaussée française.

Camus, son cher Camus, était dans le même bateau que lui, par sa faute.

Shion… Shion n'avait pas le téléphone, d'ailleurs le Chevalier du Scorpion n'avait aucune envie de se récolter une sanction disciplinaire.

Mü ? L'ennuyeux Bélier lui ferait encore la morale.

- Mmmm… geignit le Verseau endormi en changeant de position. J'ai été gentil Père… Promis…

Milo jeta un regard étonné sur son amant dont la figure sérieuse avait pris une expression presque enfantine. Il devait rêver.

- Maman, maman, vous m'emmenez voir les fleurs ? marmonna-t-il ensuite, se redressant dans un faux mouvement qui le fit dégringoler sur le sol.

- Chouchou ! s'inquiéta le Grec.

- Aie ! s'écria le Verseau en se massant le crâne. C'est déjà le matin ?

- Hé, chouchou, on est au poste, rappelle-toi…

- Oh, là, là ma tête… grogna le Français en se rasseyant péniblement. Je me souviens de tes bêtises, oui… Où est Athéna ?

- Elle est en train de s'expliquer avec les gendarmes.

- Ça promet, tiens…

- En tout cas chéri, j'ai découvert que saoul, tu parles en dormant…

- Hein ? s'alarma le Chevalier du froid qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses actes, même plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

- Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi, gouailla le Scorpion qui aurait sans aucun doute sorti des propos moins innocents en pareille situation. Tu parlais à tes parents. Pourquoi tu les vouvoyais ? interrogea ensuite le Chevalier, qui avait toujours été curieux comme une belette, et avide de tout savoir de son compagnon.

Camus du Verseau n'aimait pas les questions indiscrètes, et passa une main négligente dans ses longues mèches abîmées par le sel marin.

- N'élude pas mes questions, s'agaça Milo devant le regard saphir devenu vague. Moi je t'ai toujours tout raconté, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de marrant ni de glorieux…

- Je sais que tu as souffert, Milo, soupira Camus en se blottissant contre son ami. Mais certaines questions n'ont pas de réponses.

- Ne joue pas ton philosophe !

- C'était comme ça dans ma famille, c'est tout… Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à comment se sortir de ce piège !

Le Grec sourit méchamment, ce qui ne promettait rien de bon.

- J'ai un plan pour te sauver mon amour, mais il faudra que tu me laisses parler. Tu ressortiras libre de cette gendarmerie, je te jure !

- Milo, je n'aime pas quand tu prends cet air de psychopathe en maraude.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi confiance !

- Je te fais confiance, Milo, mais…

Leur dialogue fut interrompu par la troisième arrivée du gendarme, qui leur adressa un signe les invitant à le suivre.

Dans le hall d'attente, ils croisèrent une Saori visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, un petit brun hagard attaché à ses talons hauts, talons qui rayaient le linoléum.

- Ils ont osé me déclarer positive à l'alcootest ! s'indigna la déesse à l'adresse des deux golds.

Milo et Camus jugèrent à part eux que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, Athéna semblant aussi éméchée que les poivrots du bar du coin.

- Enfin, j'ai appelé ce fidèle Tatsumi au Japon, et il a envoyé un fax se portant garant pour moi… J'ai payé une amende ridicule – ridicule pour une milliardaire comme elle, cela s'entend - et me voilà libre ! Je n'aurai même pas de jugement, se rengorgea une Saori Kido fière du pouvoir de son illustre famille. Je rentre à l'hôtel…

- Mais, et nous, Déesse Athéna, demanda un Camus surpris.

- Vous ne risquez rien, avec ces gendarmes d'opérette ! clama la divine réincarnation, déliée de toute obligation de politesse par son élargissement.

- Déesse Athéna ! implora le Scorpion en voyant celle pour qui il devait donner sa vie filer dans un mouvement fluide vers la sortie, suivie d'un Seiya trébuchant.

Foudroyés par la désinvolture égoïste de leur déesse, les deux compères se virent invités à entrer dans le bureau d'un brigadier qui n'avait pas l'air commode.

- Asseyez-vous, Messieurs, lança-t-il d'une belle voix de baryton.

Les Chevaliers s'effondrèrent plutôt, l'œil morose.

- Nom, prénom, âge, profession, débita l'homme, prêt à taper.

- De Beaumont… Camus… vingt-trois ans, marmonna le maître des glaces.

- Camus ? Ne me dites pas que c'est votre vrai prénom, ça !

- Ben si… Enfin le deuxième…

- Mais enfin jeune homme, c'est le premier qu'il me faut ! s'irrita le brigadier.

Encore deux drôles de zigotos, ceux-là. Après la petite pimbêche japonaise dorée sur tranches, qui serait mieux en pension que libre à parader en France avec ses cheveux incroyables, les homosexuels complètement à côté de la plaque, affligés eux aussi de tignasses impressionnantes et sûrement teintes.

Il griffonna un test de drogues dans la marge du papier.

Camus glissa un coup d'œil embarrassé à un Milo dont l'oreille s'était allongée de plusieurs centimètres.

- Tu m'as menti, chouchou ! beugla le Grec.

- Je ne t'ai pas _menti_, Milo, mes parents ont toujours utilisé mon deuxième prénom, qui n'avait pas été accepté comme premier par l'état-civil.

- Comme on les comprend ! intervint le gendarme, qui s'impatientait. Les parents donnent vraiment des noms ridicules à leurs gosses… Alors ?

Camus fouilla fébrilement la poche de son short, en extirpant une carte d'identité qu'il tendit à son tourmenteur.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lire, dit-il pour éviter que son amant n'écoute.

- Mmmm… Gabriel ? lu puis écrivit le représentant de l'ordre, ruinant ainsi les efforts de discrétion du Verseau.

- Ooooh, chouchou, c'est trop _mignon_ ! s'attendrit Milo. Pourquoi par Zeus tu en as honte ? Ça te va si bien, mon petit archange !

- Ah, arrêtes, siffla un Camus contrarié. Ce n'est pas mon prénom, c'est trop… doux pour un Chevalier des glaces !

- On en reparlera, se réjouit le Scorpion ravi de sa découverte.

- Bien, à vous, le rappela à l'ordre le brigadier. Nom, prénom, âge, profession…

- Milo… vingt-trois ans aussi… Profession, euh… rien…

Il n'allait pas dire : " _assassin professionnel au service d'Athéna " _, non ?

- Milo, c'est votre prénom ? Et votre nom de famille ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, s'empêtra le maladroit.

En Grèce il était trop petit pour y avoir fait attention, et une fois enfermé au Sanctuaire il n'en avait plus eu besoin. Et c'était Camus qui se coltinait sa paperasse.

- Donnez-moi votre passeport plutôt, grogna avec agacement le gendarme.

Oui, drôle de cas. L'aristo qui cachait son propre prénom et le chevelu qui ne se souvenait plus de son nom de famille.

- Vous savez que vous risquez gros au moins ? articula soigneusement le brave homme en les regardant bien en face. Outrage au bonnes mœurs, exhibition sexuelle, dans un lieu public… Vous risquez jusqu'à quinze mille euros d'amende, un jugement, un an de prison !

Il eut la satisfaction de voir les amants verdir et se regarder, horrifiés.

- Mais Saori Kido… tenta le Grec.

- Cette japonaise arrogante ? Elle est mineure, et a déjà payé. Je me suis contenté de lui donner un avertissement, à elle et son petit copain.

Il n'ajouta pas que le nom des Kido et la liste des avocats de la Fondation envoyée avec célérité et menaces par Tatsumi avaient pesés dans la balance de son indulgence.

- Mais vous êtes majeurs, votre cas est donc plus grave.

- C'est la première fois que cela nous arrivait ! plaida un Camus aux abois.

- Vraiment ? murmura avec scepticisme le brigadier.

Milo se rapprocha de son compagnon.

- Maintenant, chouchou, tu me laisses parler, compris ? Quoique je dise de faux, tu approuves ! souffla-t-il en grec.

Résigné au pire, le Verseau acquiesça en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise.

Qu'est ce que son volcanique arachnide avait encore inventé ?

- Euh, Monsieur l'agent…

- Brigadier !

- Oui, pardon, Brigadier, reprit un Milo à l'allure fort contrite. Je suis le seul coupable !

- Il faut pourtant être deux, pour cela, non ? ironisa ledit brigadier.

- Justement, j'ai besoin de vous soulager ma conscience, Camus est trop gentil pour m'enfoncer !

- Fort bien jeune homme, je vous écoute…

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Brigadier.

Le gradé n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

- J'ai des problèmes d'alcool, de jalousie et de violence ! lança le Grec avec de beaux trémolos dans la voix, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil perplexe de Camus.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai aussi la fâcheuse tendance de battre mon petit ami !

Estomaqué, Camus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, protestation qui se changea en cri de douleur car Milo lui avait pincé le bras indemne au sang.

- Hé là ! s'indigna le gendarme, qui fronçait le nez devant le spectacle.

- Vous voyez ? C'est toujours comme ça entre nous, broda un Milo de plus en plus en verve. Les autres l'admirent, je suis jaloux, et j'affirme mon territoire ! Et aussi, je le force à coucher avec moi, même quand il n'a pas envie !

- _Milo_ ! se récria un Verseau rouge de honte devant la récitation exacte de la contre-contre rumeur du Sanctuaire chantonnée par son compagnon.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes tellement que tu acceptes tout de moi, pleurnicha alors le Grec, sa prunelle claire luisante de malice invisible du brigadier.

Il releva la tête, essuyant des larmes non feintes – des larmes de rire.

- Et je ne fais que le saouler, Brigadier, pour abuser de lui tranquillement, de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit ! Je lui fais subir les pires humiliations ! Vous ne croiriez pas toutes les idées sadiques que je trouve ! rajouta le Scorpion, qui décidemment se débrouillait de mieux en mieux en éloquence française.

- N'en fais pas trop Milo, grinça en grec le Français excédé, qui avait compris la tactique de son amant et qui était révulsé par de tels mensonges.

- Bref, poursuivit Milo, je l'aime mais je suis un mauvais petit ami ! Et ce soir, je l'ai saoulé comme d'habitude, et je l'ai violé dans la pinède. Vous voyez bien que lui n'y est pour rien, et que vous ne devez enfermer que moi !

Considérant le Grec avec une répulsion marquée, le gendarme se tourna avec compassion vers un Camus livide, sont il nota en sus le bras blessé, confirmation de la violence de son compagnon.

- Vous avez donc été abusé ?

- Deux fois ! ajouta Milo dans un nouvel élan de sincérité.

- Taisez-vous, ce n'est pas à vous que je parle ! cingla sèchement l'officier.

- Je… euh… bredouilla le Verseau, lançant un regard blessé au démon en lequel se transformait parfois l'homme de sa vie.

- N'ayez pas de crainte, il ne vous fera rien ! tenta d'amadouer le brigadier.

- Je ne veux pas que Milo aille en prison, dit Camus d'une petite voix, forcé d'entrer dans le jeu ignoble du huitième gardien, ex-tueur du Grand Pope félon.

Le gradé, après toutes ces années d'expérience, se croyait très habile en psychologie.

En fait il était en train de se faire entortiller par le don vicieux de comédien de Milo.

- Je vois. Vous désirez porter plainte pour coups et blessures, et abus sexuel ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! protesta le malheureux.

- Vous devriez. Cela ne mènera à rien de bon de rester dans cette situation, jeune homme, et si vous ne portez pas plainte, je serai obligé de relaxer votre ami avec une amende… Et tout recommencera !

- Ne nous envoyez pas chez le juge ! supplia Camus, ses yeux prenant des reflets miroitants qui émouvraient un caillou. Donnez nous juste une amende, nous ne recommencerons plus… Hein, Milo ?

- Oui, affirma le Scorpion en recommençant à chouiner, se collant contre le Français. J'ai conscience de mes problèmes relationnels, et nous allons voir un pisi…psisi…

- … un psychologue pour couple, termina aisément Camus, maudissant la situation inconfortable dans laquelle son cinglé d'amant l'avait placé. Malgré nos problèmes nous nous adorons !

- Et nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre ! brama Milo.

- Donnez nous une chance ! implora le Verseau.

Hésitant, le Brigadier de Gendarmerie se tapotait les dents avec son crayon, observés en dessous de leurs cils humides par le duo infernal.

Le plan bancal et surtout amoral de Milo du Scorpion aurait-il l'effet désiré, et les deux Chevaliers malchanceux éviteraient-ils un jugement ?


	29. Remise en question

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Où Milo souffre des conséquences de son affabulation.

L'auteur est encore en mode sadique, qui s'aggrave de jour en jour - c'est grave, docteur ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Remise en question

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf la gendarmerie quand même !

* * *

**Remise en question**

Le brigadier hésita durant ce qui parut être une éternité aux amants terribles.

- Bien, vous, je vous relaxe totalement, finit-il par prononcer avec un geste en direction de Camus. Mais je vous conseille une bonne thérapie de couple, et de porter plainte réellement si ces maltraitances se reproduisent !

- Oui, merci, Brigadier ! s'écria un Verseau reconnaissant.

- Et vous, continua l'homme à l'adresse de Milo, j'aimerais bien vous coffrer pour tout ce que vous faites subir à votre petit ami, mais je veux bien vous donner une chance. Vous payerez trois-cent euros d'amende, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

- Je… je suis libre ? questionna le Scorpion.

- Oui. C'est bon pour une fois. Allez, signez-moi votre procès-verbal et disparaissez tous les deux de ma vue !

- Merci Brigadier ! sourit Milo, arborant ses belles dents blanches à la vilaine lumière jaune du petit bureau.

Après signature, Milo sortit, talonné par Camus qui avait reçu du gradé une petite brochure intitulée " _La violence, inacceptable dans un couple_ ", à laquelle était jointe une liste de numéros de centres d'aide.

- Encore un cas de violence domestique, soupira-t-il devant son collègue, en suivant les deux jeunes du regard. Un viol dans le couple, comme c'est triste… Pourvu que la décision que j'ai prise soit la bonne, et que je ne revois pas ce malheureux garçon assassiné par ce violent Grec.

- Des blagues, chef ! protesta l'autre. Votre victime, elle était tellement collée à son agresseur que l'on aurait pas pu passer une aiguille à tricoter entre eux !

- Tu ne connais pas encore la vie, mon petit, assena le brigadier, profondément songeur devant la triste violence humaine.

Une fois rendus à l'air libre, Milo attendit une distance suffisante et éclata de rire.

- Quel idiot ce poulet ! Il a tout gobé ! Hein que j'ai eu une bonne idée ?

Camus arracha furieusement sa main à celle du Scorpion.

- Une bonne idée ? Tu es complètement givré, oui !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça mon glaçon ? se moqua Milo en rattrapant Camus pour lui coller sa bouche dans le cou.

- Lâche-moi ! cria le Verseau en se dégageant. Sinon je porterai _vraiment _plainte contre toi ! Tu m'as fait passer pour une victime ! Un être faible, un homme battu ! Ce n'est pas assez que nos crétins de pairs s'imaginent, avec Athéna, que nous sommes un couple sado/maso ? Il faut que tu confirmes cette rumeur par une déposition signée chez les gendarmes !

- Mais chouchou, c'était pour éviter le jugement…

- Et il t'a cru en plus ! Il t'a _cru_ ! s'offusqua Camus.

- Mais, je suis le meilleur pour mentir, se vanta le Scorpion qui trottinait comme un toutou derrière les grandes enjambées furieuses de son chéri.

Camus stoppa brusquement et se retourna, Milo lui rentrant rudement dedans, surpris par cette subite volte-face.

Le Verseau approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et siffla en articulant soigneusement ses mots :

- _Il t'a cru_. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, Milo du Scorpion ?

- Nonnonnon… bredouilla le Grec, un frisson déplaisant lui remontant des orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bleus et emmêlés.

Camus pouvait être très effrayant.

- Cela veut dire que j'offre à tout le monde, même à un stupide flic, une image de faiblesse ! Sinon pourquoi tant de nos pairs accueilleraient si hospitalièrement cette ignoble rumeur, alors que je suis réputé pour ma force morale et ma froideur ?

- Je… je sais pas, tenta le Grec, parce qu'ils sont débiles ?

- Parce que c'est l'image que nous montrons ! Que tu me domines !

La conversation prenait un tour très désagréable pour le Scorpion affabulateur. Un Camus blessé dans son orgueil devenait ingérable.

- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit au début, Milo : _personne_ ne me domine, et puisque notre relation a l'air de prendre ce tour néfaste à la vitesse de la lumière…

- Camus ! hulula anxieusement Milo, qui restait terrifié de ce préambule menaçant. Ne me quitte pas !

Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son aimé, maudissant son imagination excessive. Il avait cru agir au mieux, et n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences.

- Lâche-moi !

- Je regrette ! Je regrette ! J'aurais du accepter la prison, mais je voulais te sauver !

- Mais lâche-moi enfin, espèce de sangsue, le repoussa le Français excédé. Tu pourrais perdre cette habitude de ne pas laisser les gens finir leurs phrases !

- Je ne veux pas entendre la fin !

Milo pleurnichait maintenant à gros sanglots, des larmes qui cette fois n'étaient pas de crocodile.

- Je voulais te dire que je veux prendre du recul. Je vais dormir au " PETIT PRINCE ". Tu n'auras qu'à réfléchir à ton irresponsabilité chronique, vilipenda le Verseau.

- Mais… Chouchou… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Tu m'as bien humilié devant toute une Maréchaussée !

- Mais on avait si bien commencé dans le fourgon !

- Obsédé. Désolé, mais j'ai dessaoulé, Milo. Rentre à l'hôtel, et surtout remets-toi en question ! Tu as été trop loin cette fois !

Hagard, le malheureux gardien du huitième Temple vit son cher compagnon disparaître dans un bel éclair doré, le laissant cuver son vin et son désespoir sous la lueur moqueuse de la lune estivale.

* * *

Hyoga prolongeait sa soirée en lisant de concert avec Shiryu, le départ de Seiya leur assurant un calme inédit.

Il n'accordait cependant qu'une attention distraite à son ouvrage écrit en russe, inquiet à la fois pour son maître qui servait visiblement de cible d'entraînement à ce damné Milo du Scorpion, et rêveur au souvenir de la bouille tartinée de crème fraîche de Shun.

Il aurait du prendre une photo, c'était une image trop drôle et mignonne.

Un coup discret frappé à la porte fit lever la tête aux deux bronzes.

- Tiens ? A cette heure ci, qui ça peut être ? s'interrogea philosophiquement Shiryu.

- Seiya qui revient ? ricana le Cygne.

- Seiya, frapper ? Il aurait déboulé sur nous comme le cheval échappé qu'il est. Même chose pour ce sauvage d'Ikki.

- Shun ? tenta avec un étrange espoir le Russe.

- Si nous allions ouvrir ? proposa finalement avec un grand à-propos le Dragon.

Le battant ouvert révéla un Camus du Verseau qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, avec ses vêtements froissés, ses yeux battus entourés de mauve et ses cheveux pour une fois en bataille.

Il avait toutefois conservé son air hautain et glacial, malgré les lambeaux de son ego piétiné par Milo, et l'abomination que représentait pour lui le fait de demander une faveur.

- Ô mon Maître ! roucoula l'oiseau blanc, ravi de cette surprise.

Shiryu plissa ses yeux bridés, se préparant à perdre sa tranquillité et son sommeil.

- Bonsoir Hyoga, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas à cette heure inconvenante, commença très courtoisement le Français.

- Bien sûr que non, Maître, s'empressa de rétorquer fort civilement le Cygne.

- Je voudrais te demander… Pourrais-je dormir ici cette nuit ?

Le choc conjoint des livres russe et chinois sur la moquette bleue répondit à l'homme tourmenté.

- Mais… Naturellement, Maître, mais… Milo ? interrogea avidement le disciple.

- Il a été trop loin, répondit de façon sibylline Camus, les traits durcis de colère.

Devant les coups d'œil embarrassés jetés sur sa modeste personne par le couple de Chevaliers des glaces, le délicat Shiryu recula discrètement vers la sortie.

- Je vais dormir chez Ikki et Shun, les informa-t-il en se chargeant de sa literie.

- Merci, Shiryu, glapit le Cygne, tu es vraiment un frère !

Les anciens Maître/disciple restèrent seuls, et trente secondes plus tard, un flot de paroles irritées provenant d'Ikki se fit entendre à travers la cloison de la chambre.

- Désolé Hyoga, je provoque le bordel… soupira Camus en s'asseyant sur le lit déserté du Dragon.

Frémissant d'expectative et de joie à cause de la confiance concédée par son modèle révéré, le petit blond se posa à côté de lui.

- Si vous voulez vous confier, Maître, je suis là, osa le Cygne.

- Tu ne raconteras rien à personne ? s'assura Camus.

- Je le jure sur la tête de maman ! promit l'élève.

- Ta mère est _déjà _morte, Hyoga, cingla froidement le onzième Chevalier d'Or.

- Mais cela reste un serment sacré pour moi ! contra un Hyoga aux yeux humides.

- Bon, soit, céda le Verseau.

Hyoga, Chevalier de bronze du Cygne, apprit donc avec une stupeur non dissimulée le panier à salade, l'arrestation d'Athéna et les mensonges odieux de Milo du Scorpion.

Il poussa des cris de plus en plus effarouchés, convaincu que la Chevalerie, en temps de paix, virait lentement mais sûrement en sitcom de mauvaise qualité, tourné à bas prix, filmé avec de médiocres acteurs, dans des décors de carton-pâte et à des cadences infernales.

- Tu comprends maintenant Hyoga ? Cet affreux personnage m'a fait passer pour un être faible et soumis à de mauvais traitements !

- Mais Maître, c'est exactement ce que dit la rumeur, et vous ne vous êtes jamais énervé de la sorte !

- Mais là, c'est Milo lui-même qui a confirmé ces bruits ! Il m'a humilié ! Tu as d'ailleurs été le premier à croire qu'il me violait !

- Mais moi je suis un peu cinglé, Maître, avoua très sportivement le Cygne.

- Oui, admit sans aucune difficulté ni charité son mentor.

Il planta ses prunelles saphir dans celles bleu pâle du Russe, ce qui fit geler encore plus le sang froid de celui-ci.

- _Pourquoi _Hyoga ? Pourquoi tout le monde voit Milo comme le dominant ?

- Mais, répliqua un Cygne qui se sentait mis à la broche, c'est dur à expliquer.

- Essayes ! ordonna son aîné. Je t'ai appris à former des phrases cohérentes et structurées, que diable ! Ne me dis pas que mon enseignement a été inutile !

Hyoga aspira une longue goulée d'air pour se lancer.

- Ben, ça tient peut-être à votre physique d'abord…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a, mon physique ? se vexa d'emblée le gold.

- Milo est plus costaud que vous Maître. Vous donnez une certaine impression de… - Hyoga avala le mot " _fragilité_ " qui allait passer ses lèvres, mot honni qui ferait exploser le Verseau –… euh, de finesse à côté de lui. Et puis, il est toujours à vous surveiller du coin de son œil lubrique, comme si vous étiez son bébé. Et encore, c'est toujours lui qui décide, qui parle fort, qui dit qu'il vous aime… Qui vous saute dessus ! Et qui vous traite comme un objet qui lui appartient, comme si vous n'aviez aucun contrôle.

Camus se renfermait de plus en plus sous la prolixité soudaine de son ex-élève.

- Oh, acheva Hyoga, je sais bien que moralement vous êtes beaucoup plus fort et déterminé que lui, mais l'image que vous renvoyez est différente. Vous devriez peut-être commencer par le délivrer de sa possessivité, lui faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas sa _chose_ mais son petit ami, son égal.

- C'est toi que j'ai élevé qui me donne des conseils ! ironisa Camus.

- Oh, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais… En tout cas vous ne devriez pas courir après lui, et le laisser mariner dans son jus toute la nuit.

- Ca t'arrange, hein Hyoga, tu es aussi possessif que lui dans ton genre, insinua le Français avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bon, OK, mais moi je ne sors pas avec vous, ce n'est donc pas si grave !

- Mmmmm… Bon, merci de ces précisions, Hyoga. Tu n'aurais pas un pyjama à me prêter au fait ?

Camus se retrouva donc affublé d'un pyjama short limite trop petit, bleu très clair et orné coquettement d'une impression de bébé baleine.

- Hyoga, soupira le malheureux Verseau avant d'éteindre la lumière, permets-moi de te dire que tu devrais évoluer un peu en matière de vêtements. En acheter de ceux sans dessins enfantins collés dessus par exemple.

- Cela plaît à Shun quand nous faisons du shopping ensemble, plaida son disciple.

- Et l'avis de Shun est important ? questionna doucereusement Camus.

- Ben oui… J'adore le voir sautiller de joie dans le magasin.

- Je vois, murmura le Chevalier d'or qui comprenait certaines choses.

- Bonne nuit, Maître. Tout s'arrangera demain !

- Bonne nuit Hyoga.

Transformant la chambre en succursale d'une chambre froide de boucherie, les deux Chevaliers des glaces sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

Seiya s'était effondré tout habillé dans le lit à baldaquin de Saori, et la déesse l'avait recouvert d'un couvre-lit en satin avant de s'enfiler une bouteille d'un litre de coca-cola.

Batailler dans cette horrible gendarmerie lui avait donné soif.

Mais il était dit que sa nuit n'était pas terminée, des coups violents résonnant à sa porte.

Elle ouvrit prudemment pour se retrouver face à son neuvième chevalier d'or, tenant une bouteille fort entamée de vodka " quarante degrés " à la main, et qui reniflait convulsivement.

- Déesse Athéna ! geignit-il en entrant d'autorité pour s'effondrer sur les pieds d'un Pégase qui ronflotait de tout son cœur.

- Ah, Milo du Scorpion, sourit la réincarnation, tu as été libéré ?

- Oui, Déesse, mais ma vie est foutue ! cria le Grec en buvant une gorgée d'alcool directement au goulot.

- Donne-moi cette bouteille, Milo… ordonna Athéna avec son autorité divine.

- Nan, refusa Milo, c'est à moi ! C'est l'alcool préféré de mon chouchou ! Il m'a quitté ! Abandonné ! Il me déteste !

Aux prises avec l'état éméché très avancé de son assassin en titre, Athéna finit, par la diffusion de son cosmos apaisant, couplée à son habileté féminine de tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un, aidée par la soustraction de la bouteille qui alla rouler sous le lit, par tirer un semblant de récit cohérent de la crise de couple traversée par le Verseau et le Scorpion.

Saori Kido jubilait.

Elle se donnait l'impression exaltante d'être l'héroïne d'un feuilleton télévisé où sa belle chevelure lilas tenait le rôle clé, celui de l'amie qui allait arranger la situation par un coup de sceptre magique.

- J'ai essayé de me tuer ! brailla Milo en désignant quatre de ses points vitaux dégoulinants de sang séché, mais le venin de Scarlett Needle ne m'affecte pas ! Je suis un raté ! J'ai raté ma vie ! J'ai raté ma mort ! J'ai raté mon couple ! Je vais me pendre à votre balcon, Déesse Athéna ! finit-il dans une réplique digne des plus mauvais théâtres de boulevard.

- Il n'y a aucune corde ici, Milo du Scorpion, tempéra la divinité.

- Tuez-moi vous-même alors ! implora le Chevalier.

- Tu plaisantes ? Nous n'avons aucun candidat pour ton armure, jeta cyniquement Saori. Camus je ne dis pas, il y a Hyoga prêt à reprendre la place, mais toi…

- Chouchou, reviens ! pleura le Scorpion.

- Il reviendra demain, bâilla la jeune égocentrique qui avait bien envie de dormir.

- Il est chez Hyoga ! Ils vont coucher ensemble ! Il est irrésistible mon Camus!

Athéna, lassée, poussa enfin Milo à s'allonger près de son cher Seiya, et lui balança une couverture chaude sur son corps blessé.

- Dors, Milo du Scorpion. Je suis sûre que deux glaçons frigides et coincés comme eux ne feront rien de plus que de se dire bonne nuit à trois mètres l'un de l'autre.

Milo s'endormit finalement, et Saori alla commencer sa nuit dans la chambre voisine, celle de Seiya, se félicitant d'avoir géré la situation en déesse réconfortante.

Demain matin, elle devrait demander conseil à ce rusé Aphrodite des Poissons pour dénouer définitivement le drame…


	30. Drame dans la baignoire de Saori

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Milo et Camus vont-ils se réconcilier ? Saori est-elle une sotte égoïste ou une stratège de génie ?

L'auteur est toujours en mode sadique, hin hin hin ! Et pardonnez-moi pour l'erreur du chapitre précédent, où j'ai transformé Milo en neuvième Chevalier au lieu de huitième

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Drame dans la baignoire de Saori

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf la baignoire.

* * *

**Drame dans la baignoire de Saori**

Deux éléments de la contre-contre rumeur se croisèrent en fin de matinée entre le douzième Temple, celui des Poissons, et le quatrième Temple, celui du Cancer.

Le premier faisait état du témoignage précieux, fiable et sans parti-pris du respecté et respectable Mü du Bélier, ermite de Jamir.

Traumatisé dans sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, il avait fait état du fait que Camus du Verseau avait effectivement au moins un de ses bras mutilé peu esthétiquement par le dard empoisonné de Scarlett Needle.

Milo tentait de se justifier en parlant d'accident.

Quel être même sans mauvais esprit croirait une fable pareille ?

Aucun Chevalier d'Or digne de ce nom ne balançait sa plus puissante attaque comme ça, de chic, sans s'en apercevoir !

A cela Kanon insinua que Milo n'était somme toute peut-être pas un Chevalier digne de ce nom – il avait du culot de critiquer les autres, d'ailleurs, après sa partie de _Stratego_ qui avait déclenché deux guerres…

Le deuxième élément, lui de la source divine et crédible d'Athéna en personne, c'était que Camus du Verseau s'était retrouvé avec Milo du Scorpion chez les gendarmes français, et avait été encouragé à porter plainte contre son violent compagnon pour coups et blessures et abus sexuels.

Le Verseau, généreux ou bien terrorisé, avait refusé tout net, mais avait, dans un bel élan de courage digne de sa réputation de congélateur, quitté officiellement son bourreau pour courir se réfugier chez son disciple, deuxième glaçon en titre de la Chevalerie.

Le bourreau, lui, avait de désespoir frôlé le coma éthylique et avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, se crucifiant lui-même avec son attaque, puis essayant de se pendre sous les yeux d'une Athéna qui avait bataillé des heures pour le retenir.

Quelle femme merveilleuse et courageuse, la déesse !

A midi, les golds réunis chez un Aldébaran distribuant fébrilement des amuse-gueules élaborés à la ronde bourdonnaient comme des petites abeilles diligentes à fabriquer du miel - dans ce cas des cancans.

* * *

A midi et treize minutes, Camus fut réveillé par une voix dans son esprit.

Le Verseau remua une langue pâteuse, ses yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil se posant sur une chambre trois étoiles vide, Hyoga s'étant éclipsé sans bruit, respectueux du sommeil de son Maître en crise.

" _Camus, mon ami, tu es là ?_ " retentit la voix chantante du Bélier.

" _Oui, euh, Mü ?_ " bredouilla le Français qui avait eu d'affreux cauchemars.

" _Tu vas bien mon ami après cette nuit agitée ?_ "

" _Oui, mais comment…_ "

" _Ah, Camus,_ " l'interrompit l'Atlante, " _J'imagine ta tristesse mais il vaut mieux quitter un compagnon violent avant qu'il ne finisse par t'assassiner dans ton lit. Je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps à ta douleur, mais je suis avec toi ! _"

- Mais, murmura le Verseau perplexe. Il a reniflé trop d'encens chez Shaka où quoi ?

" _Camus, mon petit…_ " s'imposa à son tour la tonalité mature de Saga.

" _Saga ?_ "

" _Tu as pris la bonne décision, mon petit Camus, je conçois que Milo et toi soyez amoureux, mais la violence dans un couple n'est pas tolérable. J'espère que tu n'as pas de blessures trop graves, si tu as besoin d'un ami, reviens au Sanctuaire !_ "

" _Mais Saga…_ "

" _Et ne prête pas trop attentions aux tentatives de suicide de Milo, il a toujours été doué en chantage affectif. Bon courage et à bientôt !_ " termina le Gémeaux.

- Hein ? cria Camus.

Ils s'étaient tous livrés aux joies du cannabis où c'était lui qui devenait fou ?

" _Hello, le glaçon sur pattes,_ " clama la méchante voix de DeathMask dans le cerveau de Camus, qui devenait aussi encombré qu'une autoroute en heure de pointe. " _Je vois que tu t'es décidé à réagir en homme ! C'est bien ça. Au fait, tu sais que ton tortionnaire à failli se pendre au balcon d'Athéna ?_ "

" _Angelo !_ " interrompit d'un ton enrobé de son sirop habituel Aphrodite. " _Sois plus délicat. Bon, il est vrai que Milo a aussi voulu se tuer avec Scarlett Needle… Il paraît que son sang formait une flaque qui a coulé jusqu'aux pieds divins d'Athéna… _"

Hébété, le Chevalier du froid éjecta tout ce petit monde de sa cervelle, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour une douche revigorante.

Sous le jet froid, il médita les paroles de ses pairs.

Le duo vipérin formé par Aphro et DeathMask ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Ils étaient des menteurs professionnels après tout.

Que Mü s'en mêle était déjà plus tracassant.

Et que Saga, aîné que Camus respectait énormément, malgré sa légère crise de dédoublement de personnalité – treize ans tout de même – appuie le fait…

Troublé, il grimaça en bougeant son bras gauche. Milo lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant, souvenir à qui la saleté du pansement de fortune avait déplu.

La blessure boursouflait aujourd'hui bizarrement, prenant une teinte singulière.

Camus du Verseau se sécha énergiquement, et remit au mépris de toute hygiène le bandage inventé par Milo.Sa colère contre son petit ami était quelque peu retombée, et il tirait réconfort sinon soin de ce tissu douteux.

Il ne se désinfecta pas, persuadé dans son orgueil démesuré qu'une simple piqûre de scorpion ne saurait venir à bout d'un demi-dieu vivant. Sa pharmacie géante était réservée aux autres.

Un cosmos connu et supérieur toqua alors impérativement aux portes verrouillées de son esprit – il était victime de migraine, à force.

Athéna en personne et encore en négligé de soie vert amande.

" _Déesse Athéna_ " accueillit le Chevalier de mauvaise grâce.

" _Ah, cher Camus du Verseau,_ " pépia la déesse. " _Pourrais-tu venir chercher un encombrant colis ? Ton ex-petit ami est vautré ici et refuse de s'en aller. Je ne voudrais pas faire appel au service de sécurité – ce serait risqué, si Milo déclenche ses pouvoirs – mais je veux m'en débarrasser pour profiter de mes vacances._ "

Camus se retint de lui faire remarquer que lui aussi aimerait profiter de ses congés, et qu'elle avait grandement contribué à détruire son couple, avec sa langue acérée.

Mais il était très bien élevé.

" _Maintenant, Déesse Athéna ?_ "

" _Non, dans trois ans_ " piqua Saori agacée. " _Bien sûr, tout de suite !_ "

" _Je n'ai pas déjeuné_ " objecta le Français dont l'estomac croassait bruyamment.

" _Et alors ? Tu es un Chevalier oui ou non ? Tu dois pouvoir rester des jours sans manger si nécessaire !_ " s'énerva la jeune créature si compatissante aux malheurs des humains. " _Et puis, je n'en sors plus. Cet idiot a failli mourir au moins dix fois d'amour pour ton arrogante personne depuis ce matin. Il est en train de se tailler les veines au dessus de ma précieuse baignoire super luxe. _"

" _Quoi ?_ " hurla le Verseau, que cela incita à se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière vers l'Hostellerie " _La Belle Aurore_ ".

Arrivé dans sa propre chambre, il soupira, reprenant l'écoute de sa déesse.

" _Mais arrêtez-le, Déesse Athéna !_ "

" _Il a l'air dangereux,_ " se débina Saori avec grande témérité. " _Et puis, il suffira d'un rinçage avec le pommeau de douche pour nettoyer tout ça… Viens suite numéro un, et fissa !_ "

Écœuré du cynisme de sa divinité, Camus se propulsa dans la suite précitée, tombant sur une Saori Kido occupée à dévorer voracement un imposant croissant, tout dégoulinant de gelée de mûres.

- Bonjour, Camus du Verseau, salua-t-elle. Ton ex est par là, en train de se suicider dans ma baignoire. Tu es content de toi j'espère ? Enfin, c'est vrai que s'il te battait tu avais une bonne raison de le quitter…

Le Verseau jeta un regard perplexe à Athéna, se demandant si la jeune fille était vraiment si insensible et d'un égoïsme forcené, ou si c'était un plan hardi pour le réconcilier avec Milo.

Il préférait ne pas découvrir la réponse.

Camus se dirigea à pas prudents vers la salle de bains majestueuse de la réincarnation, pour tomber sur un carnage digne des guerres saintes.

Les sanglots de l'excessif Scorpion résonnaient dans toute la pièce – qui était pourtant vaste.

Il était effectivement courbé sur la superbe baignoire/jacuzzi de Saori, torse nu, et retenu difficilement par un Seiya essoufflé.

- Allons, Milo, arrête ce cirque ! incitait le Japonais en grec. Cela ne fera pas revenir Camus ! Tu ne vas pas te tuer pour si peu !

- Si peu ? renifla Milo. Camus est ma raison de vivre !

- Mais attends de le revoir au moins ! Tu sais, sous le coup de la colère, on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas, proféra Pégase avec une sagesse surprenante.

- J'ai fait une erreur abominable ! geignit le Scorpion, brandissant son ongle meurtrier dans le but sans équivoque de s'infliger un nouveau coup mortel.

- Tu ne vas pas te tuer dans la salle de bains de Saori ! Cela ne le fera pas revenir, je te dis !

- Ben si… murmura le Verseau en s'avançant vers le lieu du drame.

Seiya se retourna, et Camus lui sut gré de l'inquiétude sincère peinte sur ses traits. Cela changeait de la petite sotte puérile qui se bourrait de sucres ajoutés.

- Camus ! Je suis si content de te voir ! Je n'arrive pas à le raisonner !

- Laisse, Seiya, je vais parler avec lui…

- Merci Camus, sourit Pégase en s'empressant de rejoindre sa petite amie.

Le Grec se retourna alors, incrédule, vers la raison de ses tentatives de s'ôter la vie.

- Chouchou ? C'est toi ?

- Bon Dieu Milo, dans quel état tu es ! s'alarma le Verseau pas si glacial que ça.

Le Scorpion ravagé se jeta dans les bras de Camus qui s'était penché sur lui, l'étouffant dans un enlacement sauvage, et barbouillant sa chemise bleue préférée de sang qui ne partirait pas au lavage.

- Pardon, pardon mon Camus ! implora-t-il. J'ai réfléchi, je te jure, j'ai compris ma stupidité ! Ne cesse pas de m'aimer !

- Milo, voyons, s'émut le Verseau en lui rendant son étreinte, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais plus, mais que je dormais une nuit ailleurs…

- C'est pareil ! chouina son amant.

Le Français finit par se dégager et attraper les bras du désespéré.

- Mais tu as vraiment essayé de t'ouvrir les veines ? s'exclama le Verseau horrifié devant les blessures béantes des poignets de son compagnon.

- Ben voui, avoua Milo, mais j'ai pas été encore assez profond…

- Idiot ! siffla Camus. Les Dieux nous ont offert une nouvelle vie miraculeuse, ce n'est pas pour que tu ailles te l'enlever dans une baignoire remplie de cheveux mauves d'un mètre de long !

Milo ricana bêtement, laissant sans plus broncher Camus désinfecter ses poignets et y coller des grands pansements ornés de têtes de Mickey, seuls disponibles dans la trousse de toilette de Saori.

- Je crois qu'il ne faudra pas de points de suture, heureusement que tu t'es raté, stupide bête à pinces.

- Je suis tellement con que je ne serais pas une grosse perte, affirma le Scorpion contrairement à son ordinaire personnalité vaniteuse.

Le Verseau laissa tomber la trousse, propriété de sa déesse, déesse qui retrouverait non seulement son luxueux miroir de poche brisé – sept ans de malheur – mais aussi un flacon ouvert de vernis à ongle rose bonbon maculant tout le reste.

- Je ne me remettrais jamais d'une pareille perte ! bégaya-t-il, toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec les déclarations d'amour. Ne me fais plus un coup pareil, Milo, les moules plus ça en si peu de temps… Je vais frôler la crise cardiaque !

- Promis chouchou, dit le Grec. Tu parles de vacances !

Un baiser torride de rescapés suivit, interrompu prosaïquement par les grondements du ventre de Camus.

- Oh chouchou, tu as faim ? constata le Scorpion.

- Athéna m'a appelé avant le déjeuner… De toute façon te voir dans cet état m'a coupé l'appétit. Oh Milo ! s'avisa ensuite Camus, glissant ses mains des joues mal rasées de son petit ami vers les blessures de son torse. Ce n'était pas un mensonge d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo, alors, tu t'es vraiment infligé ta propre attaque ?

- T'inquiètes pas mon amour, mon maître m'en a balancé des centaines, je ne risque rien. Mais… comment ces deux vautours ont su que… ?

- Tout le monde m'a harcelé télépathiquement, me félicitant te t'avoir quitté et m'avertissant de tes tentatives de suicide…

Les deux golds tournèrent avec un bel ensemble leurs têtes douloureuses vers la chambre où Athéna gloussait en compagnie de Seiya et d'un thé à la menthe, indifférente à leur drame personnel.

- Athéna ! proféra hargneusement Milo. Cela ne peut venir que d'elle !

- Tu as essayé de te pendre à son balcon il paraît ?

- J'ai peut-être glissé une allusion à cette option, concéda le Grec fort occupé à parfaire davantage la chevelure déjà lisse de son chéri.

- Je crois qu'elle a rajouté son grain de sel à la réalité, se résigna le Verseau.

- On s'en fout. Embrasse-moi encore, mon Camus, que je sois sûr que ton retour n'est pas un rêve cruel !

- Tu peux être poétique quand tu veux, s'amusa le Français en se hâtant d'obéir à cette charmante invitation.

Un raclement de gorge ostentatoire sépara à nouveau le couple réconcilié.

- Hum ! les enveloppa la voix suave de Saori, je suis ravie, mes chers Chevaliers, de voir que vous vous êtes décidés à vous comporter en adultes pour régler vos différents. Maintenant, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous infliger une punition divine pour toi, Milo du Scorpion, être venu t'introduire dans ma suite saoul comme une grive, et avoir ruiné ma salle de bains avec ton sang dégoûtant…

- Non, Déesse Athéna, intervint Camus, c'est de ma faute si…

- Je vais en venir à toi, ne t'inquiète pas Camus du Verseau ! Milo, à notre retour au Sanctuaire, tu accompliras dix jours de pénitence, où tu me serviras le thé durant ma pause de l'après-midi, où tu colleras des timbres sur mes lettres à envoyer, et où tu feras le ménage dans ma chambre.

Milo émit une grimace horrifiée devant ce déballage de tortures.

- Toi, Camus du Verseau, tu as été frigide comme d'habitude, et tu as poussé ton petit copain à venir se suicider chez moi. Tu passeras dix jours à reclasser ma bibliothèque de romans d'amour et de magazines féminins par ordre alphabétique.

Camus courba la nuque comme pour l'offrir à la guillotine. Il adorait le classement de livres, mais dans le fatras d'ouvrages à l'eau de rose affectionné par Athéna, il n'aurait rien à glaner comme connaissance, hormis celle de la bêtise humaine.

- Maintenant déguerpissez de mon espace vital ! tança la réincarnation, oubliant sans doute que c'était elle qui avait poursuivi le couple jusqu'à Sainte-Maxime.

Offrant un spectacle pitoyable, Camus et Milo crapahutèrent sans se faire prier vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, un toussotement amusé les fit se retourner.

Encore vêtue de vert amande, la soie quelque peu souillée de traces mauves – qui ne partiraient pas non plus au lavage – Saori Kido avait repris son air bonasse mais chargé de toquades alarmantes.

- J'oubliais, pour fêter cette belle entente retrouvée, je vous invite dès ce soir avec mes chers bronzes pour une croisière de week-end sur le merveilleux yacht que je viens de louer. Prévoyez un petit bagage !

Sournoisement envahis par une terreur sans nom, le couple resta fasciné par le sourire d'Athéna comme deux poussins fakirisés par un cobra.

- Je savais que mon offre vous remplirait de joie ! se réjouit la jeune fille en les refoulant du bout de ses ongles manucurés jusque dans le couloir.

La porte claqua dans un bruit funèbre, sonnant le glas des deux prochains jours de vacances des Chevaliers soumis à leur bienveillante patronne divine.


	31. Embarquement pour l'Enfer

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Selon vos réactions diverses, je lance un petit sondage - facultatif - au sujet d'Athéna.

1) Elle est vraiment égocentrique et se moque du suicide de Milo

2) Elle a affolé Camus exprès pour réconciler ses chevaliers d'or - Plan divin

3) Sans opinion.

Dans ce chapitre, on revoit les golds et tout le monde s'embarque pour la croisière.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Embarquement pour l'Enfer

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf le voilier.

* * *

**Embarquement pour l'Enfer**

Effondrés sur leur lit conjugal, Camus du Verseau et Milo du Scorpion digéraient en imitant la léthargie des plantes leurs dernières vingt-quatre heures trépidantes.

- Deux jours ! proféra le Français.

- Dans un espace réduit ! renchérit le Grec.

- Pouvons-nous refuser cette invitation généreuse ? demanda avec espoir Camus.

- Non, se lamenta le Scorpion. Elle ne nous le permettra pas, tu as bien vu son regard vicieux et déterminé. Quand Saori Kido a un projet, elle le mène à bien.

- Et Dieu sait que Saori Kido supplante Athéna depuis le début de ces vacances, constata avec amertume le Verseau.

Un silence douloureux passa, durant lequel Milo tripota furieusement le pansement de son poignet droit.

- Et si nous nous sauvions ailleurs, bien loin de tout le reste de l'humanité ?

Ce projet sympathique éclaira brièvement les traits fatigués de Camus, qui se ré-assombrirent aussitôt.

- Impossible, Milo. Elle nous ne le pardonnerait pas, ou si elle le faisait, Shion nous assommerait de sanctions disciplinaires. Déjà que pour un pauvre gosse d'apprenti la fuite, c'est la condamnation à mort, pour deux Chevaliers d'or adultes…

- Tu as raison mon glaçon. Profitons plutôt de notre après-midi avant la grande épreuve… Au fait, comment va ton bras ?

- Très bien, rétorqua Camus, reculant ledit bras avec une rapidité suspecte.

- Montre…

- Non, non, rechigna le Verseau en reculant vers le bord du lit.

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par un Milo déterminé et lourd, qui le coinça sous lui par sa fameuse prise " _je bloque ma proie pour lui faire du bien_ ".

- Ne me congèle pas mes outils de travail, l'avertit le Grec. Oh, chouchou, tu as gardé mon pansement ?

- Mmmm… refusa de répondre le Français qui se révélait à sa façon être aussi mauvais malade que son compagnon.

- Je t'aime, toi, s'attendrit le Scorpion en poussant ensuite un cri de stupeur.

Il s'y connaissait assez dans les séquelles de sa plus brillante attaque pour voir que la plaie suppurante et enflammée de son chéri tournait mal.

- C'est rien, Milo, laisse-moi voyons, grogna Camus en s'agitant.

- Idiot ! Tu as désinfecté au moins ? admonesta avec virulence Milo, qui ne comptait pas laisser passer l'occasion unique de pouvoir prendre " _Monsieur Parfait_ " en défaut et de lui faire des remontrances bien méritées.

- Je suis un Chevalier d'or, pas une mauviette.

- Mon attaque est étudiée pour tuer d'autres chevaliers, Camus.

Froissé encore une fois dans son orgueil, le Verseau fut traîné en direction de sa propre pharmacie, et dut subir une désinfection en règle de la douloureuse plaie, mélange de sang et de pus verdâtre qui affola le Grec.

Prophylaxie brutale de Milo qui n'avait pas la main délicate quand il s'agissait d'autre chose que de caresses intimes.

Le stoïque Camus ne laissa pas échapper un seul cri de ses lèvres blanches pincées de douleur, jusqu'à ce que Milo cesse de le tourmenter pour essuyer gentiment les gouttes de sueur perlant à son front moite.

- Comme il est courageux mon grand Camus… Où sont les pansements ?

- Ah zut, je n'en ai plus d'assez grand… Il faudrait une compresse et une bande de gaze plutôt.

- Je vais demander à Athéna ! Toi ne bouge pas !

- Milo, non ! Ne relance pas la déesse, si elle avait une autre idée, _Milo_ !

En vain, Milo ayant déjà filé un étage plus haut.

Il frappa à la porte de la suite de Saori pour tomber sur un Seiya à la récente chemise de soie bordeaux déboutonnée sur une longueur suspecte.

- Oh, Milo, c'est toi, ricana bêtement Pégase plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

- Je vois que je dérange dans un moment capital, jeta le Grec avec un sourire en coin plissant ses lèvres lubriques. Mais c'est un peu urgent.

- Je, euh, ne va rien t'imaginer, bredouilla un cheval ailé au regard fuyant.

- Je préfère pas, en effet.

- Milo ! s'écria la voix contrariée de la déesse, débraillée de semblable manière.

- Juste une minute, Déesse Athéna, auriez-vous des pansements ?

- Milo du Scorpion, ne me dis pas que vous recommencez déjà à vous entretuer ? Attends, je vais voir.

Visiblement décidée à ne pas laisser pénétrer Milo dans ce qui était devenu un antre de stupre et de luxure, Saori revint en jetant un sachet aux pieds nus du Scorpion.

- Voilà, tu as de quoi mutiler le corps entier de ton petit copain. A ce soir ! clôtura impoliment la réincarnation de la divinité en claquant la porte au nez du Grec courroucé par de telles accusations récurrentes.

- Prenez vos précautions ! beugla-t-il, vengeur, pour le bénéfice de tout l'étage.

* * *

Vers quatorze heures, un groupe de golds en chômage technique, toujours réunis joyeusement chez Aldébaran, et qui en étaient au dessert – un fabuleux Tiramisu cuisiné et offert par DeathMask – arrosé de café serré et de digestifs variés, ouïrent un bruit neuf à leurs oreilles avides de potins, bruit relayé par Aphrodite des Poissons, en communication soutenue avec la déesse .

- Dernière nouvelle, camarades ! commença l'homme raffiné du Sanctuaire.

- Camus va bien ? s'inquiéta un Saga suivi comme une ombre par son frère Kanon.

- On peut se le demander ! ironisa mystérieusement le Suédois.

- Ne nous laisse pas mariner, Aphro, lança en se marrant le Cancer.

- Milo a tenté de s'ouvrir les veines dans la baignoire d'Athéna, révéla le Poissons.

- Avec elle dedans ? demanda cruellement Kanon.

- Non, non, tout seul. Camus est arrivé ventre à terre, paniqué. Il se sont jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pardonnés et réconciliés.

- Tu veux dire que Camus est retourné avec son bourreau ? s'alarma Mü.

- Oui.

Reposant sa tasse d'_Earl Grey_ de mauvaise qualité, seul thé que possédait le Taureau – c'était mieux que rien – la tonalité soyeuse de Shaka s'éleva de son coin d'ombre.

- L'homme moyen répète les mêmes erreurs tout au long de sa vie, dans ses existences passées, et suivantes… C'est le cycle de la douleur éternelle.

Un ange passa à cette citation dénuée de tout espoir.

- Ouais, marmonna Aldébaran, tout de même, je ne crois pas Milo capable de…

- T'es une bonne pâte, Aldé, sourit Aphrodite, mais il paraît que Milo, une heure après, était déjà en manque de pansements pour colmater les plaies de son chéri.

Saga et Mü échangèrent un regard consterné.

- Il faut intervenir ! s'écria le premier Gémeau en secouant sa belle chevelure bleue. Je pars pour Saint… Saint Machin.

- Tu dois demander la permission à Shion, tempéra Mü.

- J'y vais de ce pas ! dit Saga, se redressant, le torse conquérant.

Lui parti, Kanon ricana.

- Comme mon frère est préoccupé de Camus, non ?

Pourtant le provocateur de conflits savait pertinemment son frère presque hétéro à cent pour cent. Cela n'empêcha pas les Ors restants de polémiquer entre deux généreuses bouchées de gâteau sur ce nouveau hameçon garni lancé par l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Saori avait fait d'Aphrodite et Kanon ses interlocuteurs mondains favoris.

* * *

Milo revint dans la chambre pour trouver son amant sagement assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- J'ai un lot de pansements chouchou ! Et tu sais, visiblement Seiya et Athéna ont décidés de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et de consommer charnellement leur ignoble relation ! Beurk !

- Beurk ! confirma le Verseau. Mais Athéna n'est-elle pas censée être une déesse vierge, un peu comme Jeanne d'Arc ?

- Finir sur un bûcher, hmmm, rêva le Scorpion. Pour répondre à ta question, Athéna, oui. Saori, non. Pour notre malheur elle peut offrir son corps mortel au premier venu.

- Ah bon… Tant pis pour eux…

Milo s'affaira à panser soigneusement son homme – pour une fois qu'il était méticuleux dans quelque chose – terminant de fixer la bande de gaze par du sparadrap garni de petits Mickey Mouse, assorti à ses deux pansements.

- Pas trop serré chouchou ? demanda le Grec avec un baiser de consolation.

- Non, c'est parfait. A part ces dessins ridicules…

- Comme ça on est pareils… Camus chéri, j'ai follement envie de toi, souffla ensuite un Scorpion aux surprenantes facultés de récupération. C'est notre dernière occasion tranquille avant ce week-end de cauchemar…

Se raccommoder sur l'oreiller était un cliché classique qui tentait le Verseau.

Malgré la douleur de son bras, il s'accrocha au cou de Milo, qui l'emporta avec des cajoleries à foison vers le grand lit.

- Je vais être très doux avec toi, mon grand blessé… ronronna le Grec.

Baissons le rideau sur leur moment d'intimité bien gagné.

* * *

Hyoga du Cygne soupira, le nez dans son milk-shake au lait d'amandes.

La disparition subite de son Maître indiquait, dans un raisonnement logique, que le froid Chevalier avait dormi sur sa rancune et était parti se réconcilier avec son âme sœur et damnée. Le récent mélange des cosmos Verseau/Scorpion qu'il percevait dans une harmonie encore plus résonnante que d'habitude avait confirmé le fait.

Rassuré à demi, le Russe décida dans un mouvement mature et sain de se préoccuper maintenant de sa propre personne, et de suivre ses inclinations.

Par exemple, céder à sa passion pour les glaces, et en offrir une à Shun pour le plaisir de le voir se barbouiller comme un chaton gourmand.

Ikki n'avait pas protesté, bien qu'il ait réfuté le parfum rhum/raisin pour aiguillonner son petit frère sur un classique cornet chocolat/noisettes.

Remis en train par une matinée sans nouvelles d'Athéna, le Phénix gonflait ses plumes brillantes au soleil cuisant, échangeant avec Hyoga des piques sournoises mais complices. C'était devenu presque un jeu entre eux.

Baignant dans la paix qui seule l'épanouissait, Andromède léchait donc sa glace en même temps que les vitrines, suivi à distance par un Shiryu qui se retournait sur toutes les librairies.

Ils flânèrent au port, admirant les voiliers, et Ikki désigna le plus beau d'entre eux, un yacht rutilant et magnifique, dont le Dragon se rapprocha pour lire les lettres dorées inscrites sur sa coque blanche.

- Tiens, il s'appelle " _La Belle Athéna_ ", c'est amusant !

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! grinça avec hargne l'oiseau immortel.

- Pardon Ikki, s'excusa Shiryu.

- Ô mon frère, implora Shun, tu crois que nous pourrions faire un tour en bateau, pendant nos vacances ?

- Pourquoi pas, Shun, répondit Ikki prêt à en voler un pour la joie de son cadet, il faudra se renseigner sur les prix.

Shun d'Andromède allait voir ses vœux exaucés plus rapidement que prévu.

" _Shiryu, Chevalier du Dragon_ " tonna la voix de Saori Kido.

- Saori ! clama simultanément avec effroi le disciple du Vieux Maître.

Consternés, les trois autres virent le calme Shiryu blêmir sous ses cheveux attachés en catogan, et sa bouche se tordre de plus en plus vers le bas.

Une minute plus tard, il se tourna vers ses amis et leur explique d'une voix désincarnée l'invitation, non, la convocation obligatoire d'Athéna.

Ikki poussa un autre cri funèbre, envoyant dans sa détresse son bras dans le dos de Hyoga, qui fut projeté avec un grand " _plouf !_ " dans la baille clapotant autour de leur future galère.

- Bluuups ! Ikki, espèce de maladroit ! cracha le Cygne.

- C'est ton élément, non, le canard ? cria furieusement le Phénix.

Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à balancer le reste de son cornet dans l'eau.

- Vas-y, Shun, lance du pain au cygne, mais attention, ça pince ces bêtes là !

- Tu n'es pas drôle grand frère, gronda un Shun déjà penché pour tendre une main blanche et secourable au blond noyé.

- Je m'en fiche ! Elle recommence ! Elle nous gâche nos premières vacances ! Elle nous oblige à…

- Tu peux ne pas venir, Ikki, proposa un Cygne trempé en accostant sur la terre ferme. Tu es le seul à pouvoir te le permettre, Saori sait que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

- Je voudrais bien, mais je me dois de veiller sur Shun, martela le Phénix.

- Dans ce cas, allons préparer nos affaires, et beaucoup de livres, dit le Dragon résigné devant la fatalité.

- Des livres ? se gaussa Ikki. Tu rêves Shiryu, si tu crois pouvoir te concentrer avec une pipelette comme Athéna dans tes parages immédiats.

* * *

Somnolents et comblés, Milo et Camus s'agglutinant l'un contre l'autre, bras et jambes entremêlés, et offrant un splendide tableau, furent rappelés à l'odieuse réalité par la sonnerie du réveil, que Camus avait eu la précaution de régler avant leurs ébats.

- C'est l'heure de se préparer… constata le Verseau.

- Déjà ? se plaignit le Scorpion.

- Je crois que nous avons un peu dormi, bailla Camus.

- Faut dire que j'ai été fabuleux ! se rengorgea le Grec en se plaçant à califourchon sur son beau Français.

- Ben voyons… Oui, tu as été formidable, reconnut Camus, injectant encore un peu de gloriole à son immodeste amant, mais tu es toujours formidable.

Le Scorpion s'épanouit à ces compliments rares de Camus comme une laitue s'ouvre sous la rosée du petit matin.

Ils s'arrachèrent à regret aux draps de leur fusion amoureuse pour préparer leurs affaires, histoire de survivre deux jours en compagnie de Saori et des bronzes.

Souriant, Camus ouvrit un livre d'art et désigna une page à Milo.

- Regarde, c'est une célèbre toile française du peintre Géricault.. Cela relate le naufrage de la frégate " _La Méduse_ ", dont les survivants restèrent des jours sur un radeau, pratiquant le cannibalisme pour survivre. C'est une œuvre majeure du courant romantique, et…

- Oh, stop chouchou, l'interrompit précipitamment le Grec moins féru de culture. C'est très joli, mais effrayant. Tu veux nous mettre en condition ou quoi ?

- Oh, non, je pensais à ce tableau c'est tout. Et que sur ce voilier, la méduse ce sera Athéna.

Milo éclata de rire, sous le regard un peu confus du sage Verseau.

- Camus, c'est un grand jour, tu viens de blasphémer _enfin_ ta déesse !

* * *

Sur le quai déjà visité avec les bronzes, se campait un groupe de six victimes pareillement affectés de faces de carême.

Deux golds blessés tenaient chacun un sac, Milo portant par galanterie et pour épargner le bras de Camus la petite valise pesante et bourrée de livres de son chéri.

Le chéri, trop béat de leur réconciliation passionnée, ne s'avisa heureusement pas que Milo s'attribuait une fois de plus le rôle du mâle protecteur et dominant.

Shiryu, fermant les yeux en ancien aveugle pour éviter l'image choc d'une Saori collée à un Seiya rayonnant, transportait pareille mallette au contenu érudit.

Hyoga et Shun chuchotaient – sans aucun doute des moqueries sur leur déesse – et Ikki du Phénix, chargé de son éternel sac de marin usé, s'était posté en retrait.

Il grimpa la passerelle en dernier, sifflant d'une voix plus que morbide – en une impeccable illusion de Dark Vador - qu'ils s'embarquaient pour l'Enfer…


	32. Apéritif de bienvenue

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Bon, bon, nous avons une égalité 2 / 2 pour Athéna ! Elle serait donc aussi égocentrique que rusée ?

Tout le monde est sur le bateau, pour deux jours, gniark !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Apéritif de bienvenue

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Oui, oui, on sait !

* * *

**Apéritif de bienvenue**

Contemplant mélancoliquement la jetée de Sainte-Maxime s'éloigner, les invités de Saori Kido soupirèrent en chœur, rajoutant de la force au mistral.

- Venez mes amis, invita la déesse d'une voix survoltée par l'air marin. Si vous commenciez par choisir vos cabines ?

Les chevaliers s'enfoncèrent dans le ventre du yacht, pour découvrir avec déplaisir que même de luxe, le plus grand voilier du port était encore très petit.

Il y avait une cabine luxueuse et de taille normale, mais que la propriétaire et son petit cheval volant s'étaient attribués sans vergogne, comme en témoignaient un arsenal de produits de beauté et des jeans effrangés disséminés un peu partout.

Trois autres, beaucoup moins grandes, s'ouvrirent à la vue des jeunes gens tassés comme des sardines avariées dans le couloir.

Cela ne dérangeait pas outre mesure Camus et Milo. Plus un couple d'amoureux en phase " _réconciliation torride_ " était serré, plus il était content.

Devant les dernières cabine " _une couchette, trois couchettes superposées_ " les quatre bronzes restants s'agitèrent avec frénésie, à la façon de cochons d'Inde gourmands ayant entendu s'ouvrir la porte du frigo.

Il y aurait un privilégié, solitaire et au calme.

- Que c'est mal distribué ! assena rageusement le Phénix.

- Oh Hyoga, tu viens avec Ikki et moi, hein ? jubila Shun.

- Shun ! cria le Phénix. Qui te dit que je le veux avec nous dans ce trou à rats ?

Andromède susurra de nombreuses paroles inaudibles à l'oreille de son grand frère, argumentant qu'ils avaient le choix entre un Shiryu qui n'éteindrait pas la lumière avant des heures indues pour lire ses ennuyeux ouvrages, qui en sus citait constamment des histoires chinoises moralistes de son radoteur de Vieux Maître, ou le Russe qui ne parlait point, éteindrait sa lampe à sa première prière de lui, Shun, et avec qui Ikki pouvait s'entraîner à des joutes de moqueries cyniques.

Sous cet angle là, le choix était limpide.

Hyoga sourit à Shun, Shun sourit à Hyoga, et Shiryu sourit à tout le monde.

- Bien, dit Athéna, je vous laisse vous installer, soyez vers dix-neuf heures trente sur le pont, nous prendrons l'apéritif de bienvenue.

Elle disparut, son pas dansant accentué par le roulis, suivie d'un Seiya qui était revêtu d'un maillot de bain de luxe et de _tongs_ neuves – avec encore l'étiquette accrochée après.

- Elle nous impose déjà un horaire ! maugréa un Scorpion rebelle à toute discipline.

- Ça nous laisse une heure et demie, calcula brillamment le doué Camus.

Milo poussa son amant dans leur cabine et claqua bruyamment la porte, dont on entendit le verrou se fermer.

- Et bien, je crois qu'ils ont des projets pour tuer le temps, lâcha Ikki du Phénix. Il y a une infirmerie à bord ?

Cette allusion mesquine à la contre-contre rumeur fit se hérisser les plumes imperméables du Cygne, mais fidèle à sa résolution se mêler désormais de ses propres affaires il ravala ses injures. Le fait que lors de sa crise de couple son maître soit venu tout de suite se réfugier chez lui avait aussi mis du baume au cœur du disciple blessé.

Ikki choisit d'autorité la couchette du haut, installant maternellement son petit frère en bas – de peur qu'il ne tombe sur le sol – laissant à Hyoga la place peu enviable " _entre les deux_ ".

La suite ne fut qu'un échange de coups de coude, de bras et de genoux, entre eux ou contre les parois étroites de la cabine, pour enfiler un short aéré à la place de leurs habits poissés de sueur.

* * *

Milo constata que la cabine étroite avait deux couchettes superposées. Cela ne faisait pas l'affaire du Grec toujours en manque de contacts physiques.

- Flûte, jura-t-il.

- Pour deux jours… se résigna le Verseau. Tu veux celle du haut ou celle du bas ?

- On aura pas la place de faire l'amour confortablement, même en bas !

- Nous n'aurons qu'à le faire debout, laissa échapper Camus, sur qui les cours intensifs de dévergondage de Milo portaient leurs fruits.

Le Scorpion passa sa langue avec gourmandise sur ses lèvres, et coinça son compagnon entre la paroi et lui.

- Je suis pressé de mener ce projet à bien, mon chouchou d'amour…

* * *

Shiryu, installé de manière spartiate et ordonnée, fut dérangé dans sa lecture par une vibration tout à fait désagréable de la cloison près de son lit.

Les chocs se produisaient par à-coups de plus en plus rapprochés, et le Dragon s''inquiéta aussitôt de l'étanchéité du navire d'Athéna.

Y aurait-il un problème technique ? Y avait-il des canots de survie ? Etaient-ils loin du rivage ?

Il en était arrivé à fouiller le placard minuscule et incorporé pour chercher un gilet de sauvetage, quand son audition accrue par son ancienne cécité lui fit percevoir des grognements rauques – la voix de Milo – et des gémissements beaucoup plus retenus – la voix de Camus.

_Fiat Lux_.

Le réservé chevalier de bronze sentit une bouffée de chaleur gênée lui monter au visage, et hésita sur la conduite à tenir.

Sortir de la cabine ? Attendre que cela passe en se bouchant les oreilles ? Frapper contre la paroi pour stopper l'action indécente du couple ? L'idée de la réaction du Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion le dissuada d'essayer la dernière solution.

Le Dragon se boucha les oreilles et attendit la fin des heurts avec patience.

* * *

Shun était sorti sur le pont, et courait partout, émerveillé, tirant son grand frère par la main et Hyoga de l'autre.

Le Phénix répondait à toutes les questions d'Andromède, même à celles dont il ne connaissait pas les réponses, et le Cygne suivait le mouvement, en s'efforçant d'oublier la phobie qu'il avait des bateaux.

Ils évitèrent soigneusement la partie du pont où trônait majestueusement une piscine luxueuse, dans laquelle barbotaient Seiya et Saori.

L'apéritif les rassembleraient bien assez tôt.

* * *

De leur côté, deux amants épuisés gisaient enlacés sur le sol de leur cabine, reprenant leur respiration, et se préparant mentalement à toute une soirée avec le reste des passagers.

- Je veux pas… chougnait enfantinement Milo du Scorpion.

- Courage Milo…

- Je meurs de faim, c'est vrai mais…

- Moi pas, marmonna Camus qui se blottissait comme un jeune chat avide de protection entre les bras du Grec.

Milo faillit lui faire la remarque moqueuse que malgré ses dénégations, il lui arrivait de prendre des positions de dominé, mais il ravala prudemment cette phrase.

L'expérience l'avait échaudé.

- Nous sommes égaux, hein, Milo ? demanda le Français, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Bien sûr chouchou, assura le Scorpion pourtant adepte d'une certaine domination, et qui maîtrisait ce travers depuis dix-huit ans pour séduire son Camus. D'ailleurs, tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts pour que je fasse tout ce que tu veux. Et je n'y arriverais pas avec toi, c'est pas une preuve que tu me mènes par le bout du nez, ça ?

Le Verseau sourit d'un air rassuré et satisfait, avant de pâlir légèrement.

Il avait la nausée. C'est vrai que son estomac était vide depuis la Forêt-Noire de la veille. Des amuse-gueules seraient les bienvenus.

Les deux compères se relevèrent avec difficulté et se rhabillèrent avec encore plus de difficultés, Camus contemplant de manière dubitative son short plus très frais.

- J'aurais du en acheter deux.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre un pantalon ? se récria le Grec. Prends un des miens, avec une ceinture.

Une fouille plus complète de leurs sacs amena la constatation qu'il n'y avait pas de ceinture disponible.

- Moi je reste en maillot de bains, décida Milo. Toi, mets mon short et tiens-le pour qu'il ne glisse pas trop.

- Milo ! râla le Verseau. Tu ne vas pas dîner avec la déesse en maillot de bains !

- Elle ne va pas se gêner, elle !

- Mais c'est notre déesse, et c'est son voilier. Nous, par politesse…

- Bla bla bla… le coupa Milo. M'en fiche, j'accepte d'être catalogué comme sauvage.

- Et puis, ne décide pas pour moi. J'ai horreur de ça, cingla le Français qui avait décidé de suivre les conseils de son disciple et de s'affirmer davantage.

- Oh, bon, désolé, s'empressa de faire marche arrière le Scorpion. Mais regarde, tu as quand même pris mon short…

- Parce que je l'ai décidé _moi_, et c'est un hasard si mon choix est le même que ton ordre, ergota Camus, ses sourcils spéciaux froncés d'agacement.

- Oui, oui, d'accord ! céda Milo avec une diplomatie toute récente. Mais pourquoi es-tu si susceptible tout à coup ? Tu me donnes bien un tas de conseils, toi…

- Parce que j'ai toujours raison. Mais si je laisse notre couple s'organiser sur ces bases glissantes, je me retrouverai avant d'avoir dit _ouf _à t'apporter tes bières devant la télé et à repasser ton linge, caricatura outrancièrement un Verseau coaché par le Cygne.

- Camus ! protesta le Scorpion outré. Je ne te demanderais jamais tout ça !

Quoique l'idée d'un Camus lui apportant ses boissons, et lui lavant son linge accoutré d'un joli petit tablier n'était pas répugnant à envisager pour Milo.

- C'est déjà toujours moi qui lave la vaisselle, accusa le Français enfin habillé.

- Mais on a chacun un lave-vaisselle maintenant, grâce au modernisme d'Athéna.

- Cet engin laisse des traces sur les verres, pinailla Camus.

- Maniaque…

- Bordélique…

- Sans fantaisie, coincé, frigide…

- Souillon, sans-soin, ivrogne…

Cette captivante chamaillerie de couple fut interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte de la cabine, que Milo ouvrit sur le visage fermé de Shiryu.

- C'est l'heure de l'apéritif, signala le Dragon d'une voix incompréhensiblement hostile.

* * *

Athéna n'avait pas lésiné sur l'organisation des mises en bouche.

Zakouskis appétissants et boissons somptueuses voisinaient avec des plats et des verres si étincelant de richesse qu'ils éblouissaient, surtout reflétés à la lueur des bougies placées en abondance près de la piscine et de la table en teck du pont.

Saori Kido était une jeune femme raffinée qui ne se contenterait jamais de couverts en plastique et de nappes en papier.

Une fois assis sur des chaises ornées de coussins rembourrés et élégants, il y eu quelques échanges de sourire crispés.

Shun observait le décorum avec des yeux vert encore plus immenses et étoilés que d'ordinaire, semblant incarner Alice au Pays des Merveilles, tombé dans un conte de fées tout luisant d'or et de pierreries.

Ikki et Milo auraient préféré des chips et de la bière pour l'un, de l'ouzo pour l'autre, placés en vrac sur n'importe quel tissu jeté à même les planches satinées du pont.

Shiryu aurait choisi du thé et des boulettes de riz chinoises – ah, que Shunreï et sa délicieuse cuisine saine lui manquait -, et le silence des Cinq Pics par-dessus.

Seiya aurait aussi privilégié l'option chips/saké, mais rendre Saori heureuse primait sur ses goûts personnels, et en fait le lourdaud pouvait se bourrer de tout et n'importe quoi sans vraiment y chercher une différence de saveur.

Ce n'était pas gratuit s'il était parfois surnommé " _La poubelle du Sanctuaire_ ", à l'heure des repas communs entre chevaliers.

Hyoga, strictement poisson/crudités, localisa les toasts au caviar et au crabe.

Camus était, si l'on ose dire, comme un glaçon dans l'eau froide au milieu de ce luxe mondain, bien que ce fussent de lointains souvenirs. Il repéra rapidement le côté des amuse-gueules au saumon cru et au thon, ses préférés.

- Mes amis, mes chers Chevaliers, vaillants et fidèles ! commença alors à discourir Saori, son regard à la couleur toujours un peu indéfinissable posé ostensiblement sur Seiya vautré à la place d'honneur. C'est un plaisir pour moi de me retrouver en croisière de détente avec vous, pour fêter la fin des combats et votre résurrection…

Et les autres Chevaliers restés au Sanctuaire pouvaient se brosser le ventre avec une paille.

- Bon appétit ! acheva la divine réincarnation.

Personne ne se fit prier, et les dix minutes suivantes furent consacrées exclusivement à une mastication forcenée.

Puis la première faim s'apaisa, et des conversations s'ébauchèrent entre deux bouchées et lampées.

Des lieux communs aussi originaux que le temps, les cabines ou la question de savoir qui était déjà monté en bateau.

Hyoga se renfrogna dans son coin, prenant le sujet comme une offense personnelle.

La seule fois où il avait posé le pied sur un cargo n'avait-elle pas ruiné sa jeune vie ?

Attentionné, Camus avoua qu'il n'avait jamais été en bateau – en avion et en voiture, bien – et essaya de dévier la conversation, par exemple sur la littérature russe - ce qui n'intéressa personne.

Ikki et Shun ne se souvenaient que des vaisseaux qui les emportaient chacun sur leur île d'entraînement, voyage maudit pour Ikki et arrosé de larmes pour Shun.

Milo avait souvent voyagé en Méditerranée en barque, notamment pour rejoindre son île d'entraînement éponyme.

Seiya avait bénéficié d'un transport en avion pour Athènes, mais avait toujours adoré les ports, témoin sa mansarde japonaise donnant sur les quais.

Shiryu haussa les épaules et rappela à tout le monde que les cinq bronzes avaient foulé le pont du navire pris en otage par Geist et ses trois chevaliers fantômes.

Les quatre bronzes restants furent cassés par la mémoire du Dragon.

Saori aussi connaissait les bateaux. Mais elle avait naturellement déjà accompli tout ce qui pouvait être trouvé de divertissements ruineux et snobinards, croisières comprises.

Ikki demanda ensuite qui avait fait de la bicyclette.

Cela pouvait sembler absurde comme question, mais le Phénix avait abusé précocement du champagne millésimé d'Athéna.

Saori Kido fut la seule à lever la main. Elle avait été inondée de jouets, même si ses marionnettes favorites avaient été les orphelins de son grand-père.

- Ben toi, chouchou, tu n'avais pas de vélo ? interrogea Milo qui avait cru deviner une enfance très classique et pas trop pauvre chez le Verseau.

- J'avais un poney, lâcha Camus, ce qui arracha un couinement de complicité à la réincarnation.

- Oh, Camus, c'est merveilleux l'équitation n'est ce pas ? gloussa Saori. Moi aussi, j'adorais le cheval !

- Oui, ricana Pégase, un cheval nommé Jabu !

- Seiya, gronda avec indulgence Saori. Camus, tu allais dans un manège ?

Camus n'avait aucune envie de se livrer, mais il n'osa pas éluder les interrogations indiscrètes d'Athéna comme il éluderait celles de son petit ami.

- Non, dans… dans le parc, Déesse Athéna.

- Mais alors, où dormait ton poney ?

- Mais… dans les écuries du parc, Déesse Athéna.

Milo écoutait de toutes ses oreilles et avala cul sec sa flûte de champagne, réjoui pour une fois qu'Athéna fasse son travail de détective à sa place. Avoir un amant entouré d'une aura de mystère, qui n'avait même pas osé lui dire son propre prénom, et qui ne laissait échapper qu'un détail de temps à autre sur lui, était très excitant et plein de piment, mais parfois c'était frustrant pour un homme comme Milo, qui lui se livrait volontiers, et racontait tout, même ce qu'on ne lui demandait pas.

- Vous viviez dans une grande propriété, Maître ? s'immisça le Cygne.

- Quelle importance Hyoga ? grogna le Français soumis à la question. C'est le passé, et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé de t'apprendre à ne pas vivre dans le passé !

- Réponds, Camus du Verseau, ordonna la déesse revenue en renfort.

- Oui, là, je vivais dans une grande maison, vous êtes contents ?

- Tu étais donc du meilleur monde ? susurra Saori qui soudain regardait son onzième chevalier avec plus de considération.

- Je… je crois, oui, Déesse Athéna.

- Je le savais ! décréta l'adolescente. J'ai tout de suite vu en toi une classe, une bonne éducation et une noblesse qu'il n'y avait pas chez les autres miséreux.

Un brouhaha indigné des " _autres miséreux_ " suivit, et Camus fut sauvé d'un interrogatoire plus poussé par la crainte qu'avait Saori de vexer Seiya, d'où moult bisous entre la déesse et le chevalier, et un claquement de mains de leur hôtesse pour demander aux larbins du navire d'apporter l'entrée, et d'autres bouteilles de champagne pour noyer le poisson dans la bonne chère.

Vers la moitié de son assiette de coquilles Saint-Jacques joliment entourées de persil et boudées par Milo qui se bourrait de pain à la place, Camus devint verdâtre, soudain profondément écœuré par la tablée de nourriture.

Il se leva en s'excusant, se forçant à marcher d'un pas lent pour sauver les apparences, mais une fois hors de vue il se précipita vers les toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait avalé en apéritif.

Toujours prompt à additionner les faits, le rationnel Verseau en conclut que de un, il n'avait jamais posé le pied sur un bateau, et que de deux, le radeau de la méduse affrété par Athéna lui avait collé le classique mais handicapant mal de mer…


	33. Le Radeau de la Méduse

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Le mal de mer continue pour Camus, heureusement dorloté par son Milo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Le Radeau de la Méduse

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Oui, oui, on sait !

* * *

**Le Radeau de la Méduse**

Milo du Scorpion ne fut pas long à s'inquiéter de son cher Camus, cher Camus qui était encore penché sur la cuvette des toilettes dans une situation peu glorieuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? murmura-t-il pour lui seul.

Le plat de résistance venait en effet d'apparaître, deux gros saumons grillés sur leur lit de petits légumes, accompagnés de gratin dauphinois.

Cela réjouissait Hyoga, qui ne mangeait pas de viande, Shiryu, qui aimait le poisson, Saori, qui trouvait ce plat chic, Shun, qui était toujours content de tout, et Ikki, qui était content de la satisfaction de son cadet.

Les mécontents étaient Seiya, adeptes des nourritures carnassières, simples et peu élaborées, et Milo, le Grec étant victime d'une _très_ légère paranoïa sur n'importe quelle animal sorti de la mer depuis son festin de moules tueuses.

- On l'attend, mon chouchou, hein ? demanda le Scorpion.

- Tu plaisantes, grinça Ikki, toujours aussi peu courtois.

- Commençons, décida Athéna qui avait encore fort faim. Il ne va pas tarder, cela fait plus de vingt minutes qu'il est parti.

- Mais que fait-il ? répéta Milo, son cou tourné dans une position douloureuse vers l'ouverture menant dans les profondeurs du bateau.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire dans des toilettes, et certaines choses prennent du temps, insinua bassement le Phénix en se servant généreusement de gratin dauphinois, et veillant à ce qu'Andromède ait un bon morceau de poisson sans arêtes.

- Ikki ! glapit le Grec ulcéré. Je vais voir.

Une fois le Scorpion amoureux disparu, Seiya rit bêtement.

- Cela fera traîner encore davantage Camus, observa Pégase, dont Saori salua en riant follement l'humour, humour qu'elle trouvait fabuleux.

Nous savons qu'elle n'était pas difficile sur certains sujets, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Camus avait oublié de fermer la porte des toilettes, et Milo tomba en plein dans son petit ami occupé à vomir tripes et boyaux, scène peu ragoûtante et qui retourna le cœur sensible du Scorpion.

- Chouchou, par Zeus, tu es malade ?

- Bri… brillante déduction, Milo, parvint à articuler le Français entre deux spasmes.

- Oh, mon pauvre Camus…

- Milo, tu pourrais sortir s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas franchement envie que tu me vois dans cet état lamentable…

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît…

Au lieu d'obtempérer, le Grec se colla avec autorité contre son petit ami.

- Non chouchou. Je t'aime, non ? C'est bien pour te soutenir dans les mauvais moments ! A quoi je servirais sinon ?

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vomir, Milo, je fais très bien ça tout seul…

- Cesse de raisonner sur tout, Camus…

- Mais ce n'est pas un spectacle très engageant pour toi… gémit l'orgueilleux.

- Tu sais, j'ai pris quelques cuites magistrales avec Aiola dans le temps, et les gens qui vomissent, je connais…

- Tiens ? Si Marine savait ça…

- Vaut mieux pas… Rien ne me dérange venant de toi, Camus, OK ?

Tourmenté par une nouvelle nausée, le malheureux Verseau ne put répondre, mais il était vrai qu'il tira un incontestable réconfort à être soutenu par son amant, qui tenait ses longs cheveux en arrière et qui lui caressait le front en murmurant des paroles douces à son oreilles.

- Oh bon sang, gémit le Français dans un filet de voix, en s'affalant tremblant de tous se membres sur le carrelage, je n'ai jamais été _aussi_ malade de ma vie…

- Tu crois que c'est grave ? s'inquiéta le Grec. Si tu avais attrapé un sale truc, genre leucémie ? Tu es souvent fatigué depuis notre départ du Sanctuaire…

- Hin ! ricana Camus, ce sont ces vacances infernales qui me fatiguent ! Et ne te tracasse pas, j'ai sûrement juste bêtement le mal de mer !

- Ha, oui, émit le Scorpion soulagé par cette solution simplissime. C'est vrai que tu n'avais jamais pris le bateau.

- Pfff, la gloire pour un Chevalier d'Athéna, grinça le malade.

- Ça arrive chouchou… Si tu allais t'allonger un peu ?

La suggestion était tentante, et Camus se releva, toujours aussi vert.

Ses jambes en coton le portèrent par miracle et grâce au soutien sans faille de son cher Milo jusqu'à leur cabine où il se roula en boule sur la couchette du bas.

Remarquant qu'il blêmissait un peu plus à chaque roulis, Milo aurait bien fait stopper le voilier sous la menace pour le confort de son chéri – option inenvisageable avec Saori Kido à bord.

- J'aurais du y penser, murmura le Verseau.

- A quoi ?

- Quand j'étais petit… j'avais la nausée sur ma balançoire, informa l'alité.

- Oh… Effectivement, c'est mauvais signe, reconnut le Grec qui lui avait pu sans problème s'y suspendre la tête en bas.

- Mais tu rates ton repas, Milo, s'avisa le Français en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son nez.

- Pas grave… C'est du saumon, et je ne mangerai pas cette cochonnerie.

- Mais ton dessert ? Allez, Milo, ne reste pas coincé ici à cause de moi, je vais aller me brosser les dents, prendre un médicament contre le mal de mer…

- Tu en as ? s'émerveilla le Scorpion devant cette belle prévoyance.

- Oui. Et puis je vais essayer de dormir. Va t'amuser, Milo. Ça me fera plaisir.

Le Grec obtempéra, noyant son amant dans un gros câlin enveloppant avant de sortir de la petite cabine.

- Tu sais, je ne m'amuse jamais quand tu n'es pas là, conclut-il.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux patientait difficilement au seuil de la chambre du Grand Pope.

Il fut enfin introduit, et pénétra d'un pas rapide dans la salle dont il avait durant treize ans usurpé le trône au nez et à la barbe de tout le Sanctuaire.

- Grand Pope, salua-t-il dans les règles.

- Saga, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? interrogea Shion.

- Je viens solliciter une permission de voyager quelques jours, Altesse.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Pour aider un de mes pairs en danger, répondit son ex-meurtrier.

- Saga, ne me dit pas que cela à quelque chose à voir avec cette absurde rumeur ?

- Contre-contre rumeur ! précisa l'aîné des jumeaux.

- Oui, bon. Ecoute, Saga, j'ai déjà assez de soucis techniques sur mon casque avec le départ inopiné de la Déesse Athéna, alors je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vos cancans de bas étage. En tant que Chevaliers d'Or, vous devriez consacrer votre temps à votre entraînement, à enseigner aux apprentis, et à reconstruire le Sanctuaire. Pas à jacasser comme des adolescentes à peine pubères !

- Mais… s'enflamma Saga, Camus…

- Silence, Saga des Gémeaux. Je t'interdis de quitter le Sanctuaire. Je ne crois nullement Camus en danger, compris ?

Ulcéré par ce qu'il prenait pour une vengeance personnelle de l'ancien Bélier, Saga tourna les talons dans un ample mouvement synchronisé de cape et de cheveux.

Il dévala les marches blanches et éblouissantes au soleil de Grèce, son esprit sagace cherchant avec fébrilité une solution pour contourner l'interdiction inique du vieux/jeune Grand Pope.

* * *

Milo était revenu reprendre sa place à une table où régnaient les rires, le mauvais esprit, l'ivrognerie, et où les saumons avaient disparu sous les dents voraces des convives, affichant une mine si tristounette que cela interpella Saori.

- Alors, Milo du Scorpion, où reste donc ton petit ami ? Tu l'as assassiné ?

Milo grinça de la mâchoire devant l'humour douteux de sa supérieure, et réussit par un tour de force remarquable à lui sourire amicalement.

- Camus a le mal de mer, révéla en soupirant le Scorpion.

- Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il était le seul à ne pas être allé en bateau, rit Athéna.

- Pas de chance, compatit le Dragon, qui se disait que cela assurerait peut-être le calme de sa nuit.

- Mon maître, le mal de mer ? s'indigna Hyoga qui voyait non seulement Camus comme l'incarnation de la vertu et de la pureté, mais aussi comme un surhomme.

- Ben oui, s'attrista Milo, il n'arrêtait pas de vomir mon pauvre chouchou…

- Beurk ! proféra avec une mine dégoûtée le Phénix bien éméché. Tu n'es tout de même pas resté à le regarder régurgiter ses zakouskis et son champagne tout ce temps ?

- Bien sûr que si, s'outragea le Grec, d'un ton laissant entendre à l'oiseau immortel qu'il était sans cœur. Je m'en fiche qu'il vomisse, Ikki, quand on aime quelqu'un c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

- Que c'est beau ! s'émut Andromède en papillonnant ostensiblement de ses yeux liquides vers Hyoga, qui confirma cette opinion en hochant vigoureusement la tête blonde.

Finalement, le Cygne trouvait que quelques détails discrets mais très attentionnés de Milo envers son mentor bien-aimé pouvaient prouver la sincérité de l'amour du Scorpion.

- Oui, je te félicite, Milo du Scorpion ! clama Athéna en se resservant une quatrième flûte de champagne. Seiya, tu en ferais autant pour moi n'est ce pas ?

- Naturellement ma Saori ! confirma Pégase, que l'idée de cette preuve particulière d'amour conjugal n'avait jamais effleuré.

Le bronze amoureux ne tenait d'ailleurs pas à tester le fait de sitôt.

Une imposante charlotte au chocolat garnie de chantilly fit une entrée triomphale et applaudie, et Milo en prit deux parts pour compenser le manque de plat principal.

Il participa peu au feu nourri de la conversation - l'alcool aidant les bronzes à évacuer l'irritation d'avoir leur déesse en vacances avec eux -, tout tourné vers le supplice marin de son amant.

Shun et Hyoga s'étaient accoudés au bastingage, et chuchotaient en regardant les étoiles.

Cet aparté discret attirait des regards réguliers et chargés de soupçons d'Ikki du Phénix, mais l'asocial de service utilisait déjà beaucoup de verve à chambrer Saori et Seiya sur leur relation de couple – Pégase marchait avec tellement de facilité – et il n'intervint pas.

Vers minuit, Athéna et Seiya plongèrent avec la gracieuseté d'un caillou dans la piscine, où ils échangèrent bientôt de telles tendresses que tous les autres convives choisirent la fuite avant que le spectacle ne devienne insoutenable, prenant le prétexte d'aller dormir.

* * *

Ikki somma son petit frère de se coucher tout de suite, et les légères protestations d'Andromède furent balayées par le courroux du Phénix, Phénix qui avait la boisson méchante.

Hyoga put lire un quart d'heure avant d'être engueulé par son camarade aux cheveux bleus. Il éteignit la lumière en maugréant, inquiet pour son professeur.

A se demander pourquoi l'oiseau de feu avait obligé les autres à s'allonger, car il brailla des chansons paillardes pendant encore une bonne heure, forçant son frère et le Cygne à se boucher les oreilles devant la grivoiserie de ses paroles.

Si Ikki tenait à épargner toute vilenie "_ adulte_ " à son cadet, c'était raté.

* * *

Milo revint dans ses pénates pour trouver son Camus encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible.

Le Verseau s'était bourré de _Dramamine_, l'antihistaminique n'ayant cependant pas eu l'effet désiré – le fait qu'il vomissait systématiquement les comprimés cinq minutes après les avoir avalés y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

Le Scorpion le berça gentiment contre lui, guettant chaque hoquet de son amoureux avec crainte, et le poussant aux toilettes avec précautions car une migraine et des vertiges s'étaient ajoutés aux nausées.

- Foutu voyage ! cracha le Français simultanément avec sa bile.

- Oui, Athéna et ses foutues idées ! appuya le Grec. Son foutu Radeau de la Méduse !

- Milo, c'est merveilleux, tu as retenu une référence culturelle !

* * *

Shiryu croyait être tranquille de par le malaise de Camus.

Même quelqu'un d'aussi obsédé que le lubrique Scorpion ne tenterait rien contre son petit ami malade comme un chien de cinétose marine, non ?

Mauvais calcul.

Car si la cabine solitaire du Dragon était placée à côté du couple de golds, elle l'était également à côté des toilettes.

Et à en juger par le remue-ménage, les rais de lumière incommodant les yeux, les borborygmes nauséeux réguliers et les bruits de chasse d'eau, le mal de mer du malheureux Verseau ne s'arrangeait point.

Shiryu se demandait ce qu'il pouvait encore remettre d'un estomac vidangé si régulièrement depuis des heures.

Vers trois heures du matin, il avait enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller pour étouffer la voix de Milo, voix adorablement angoissée et aimante, mais fort bruyante.

Maudit.

Ils étaient tous maudits !

* * *

Vers les quatre heures du matin, un Milo bouleversé traînait un Camus catatonique dans leur cabine – le claquement de la porte réveilla Shiryu qui venait juste de s'assoupir.

Le Dragon proféra un juron en chinois.

Cabine que Milo bouleversa, pour jeter les deux matelas et les couvertures sur le sol, histoire de pouvoir dormir ensemble au lieu de séparément.

Le Verseau laissa Milo se blottir contre lui. Il se sentait en piteux état, vidé dans tous les sens du terme, et incroyablement honteux de lui.

- Dors chouchou, tenta le Scorpion, qui avait joué avec brio son rôle de petit ami attentionné.

- J'ai mal au cœur… gémit Camus, qui avait l'impression que les balancements du navire s'accentuaient de seconde en seconde.

- Tu as vomi tout ce que tu pouvais vomir ! signala Milo pour l'encourager.

- J'ai mal au bras… marmonna le Verseau en s'enroulant avec une ferveur inhabituelle autour de son compagnon.

Scié de surprise, Milo se dit avec un rien d'effroi que Camus devait vraiment se sentir très malade. Se plaindre était pour le Français synonyme de faiblesse, et s'accrocher tendrement à lui par-dessus le marché… Aie !

Pas que le Grec n'appréciait pas cette attitude plus compréhensible pour lui qu'une froide retenue sentimentale, mais c'était inquiétant.

- Camus ? Ça va aller chouchou… Ces maudites pilules vont bien finir par te guérir !

- Tu es gentil… constata à mi-voix le Verseau. Tu es resté là malgré mon état repoussant… J'ai horriblement honte de m'être montré ainsi devant toi…

- Sois pas idiot Camus… Tu es malade, ça arrive à n'importe qui. Tu n'es pas intouchable. Et puis, je suis ton petit ami tout de même. Je suis le seul depuis notre enfance à t'avoir vu ainsi. Le seul qui t'ai vu dormir, manger, qui t'ai vu rêver, faire des cauchemars. Le seul qui t'ai vu pleurer alors qu'aux autres tu ne montrais rien, le seul qui venait dans ton lit pour te consoler. Le seul qui te faisait sourire, et même parfois rire. Personne n'a jamais vu le vrai Camus, sensible et qui avait besoin d'amour…

Camus se serra davantage contre Milo, touché par son éloquence romantique.

- Je suis un bel idiot de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt que je t'aimais… de ne pas l'avoir accepté disons…

- Ce n'est rien. J'étais sûr que tu m'aimais aussi, rien qu'un tout petit peu…

- Plus qu'un peu…

Des coups secs retentissant contre la cloison maigre interrompirent l'aveu du Verseau malade, ce qui fit râler le Scorpion.

- Ta gueule, Shiryu ! tempêta le Grec en rendant le coup avec son poing vengeur, ce qui orna le côté du Dragon de l'empreinte en relief des phalanges scorpionnesques, et à deux centimètres de sa tête fatiguée, dégradant ainsi la location d'Athéna.

L'insomniaque crut prudent de ne rien tenter de plus pour trouver le repos.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Milo croyait, Athéna et son chevalier servant n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas décisif de leur amour.

Collés l'un contre l'autre dans leur grande cabine en désordre, le bruit des autres passagers leur fit décider que ce ne serait pas non plus la bonne nuit pour s'y mettre, faute d'environnement calme et propice à ce genre de projet.

Ils avaient encore une semaine de vacances, non ?


	34. Plus qu'une fois dormir

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) ! Heureuse de voir que le mal de mer de Camus ne vous rebute pas.

Saga a un plan, Saori se chouchoute, Ikki est perfide, Shun pose des questions, Camus est torturé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Plus qu'une fois dormir

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Je ne donne pas la référence des produits de beauté de Saori, j'ai déjà fait trop de pub involontaire dans cette histoire !

* * *

**Plus qu'une fois dormir**

Saga des Gémeaux poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, salué d'un rire moqueur par son frère Kanon.

- Allons grand frère, quitte ta face de carême ! Tu devais bien te douter que cette rosse de Shion te refuserait la permission d'aller espionner Camus et Milo !

- Je ne veux pas espionner, Kanon, protesta Saga en coulant un regard de reproche à son cadet. Je veux sauver Camus, malgré lui s'il le faut !

- Tiens donc, murmura l'ex-Marina. Tu m'avais dit que ce glaçon de Camus savait se défendre tout seul !

- Oui, oui, mais Milo a toujours été le seul garnement à pouvoir percer sa carapace insensible, et à lui faire accomplir les pires sottises. Si par extraordinaire le petit Camus était puni, tu pouvais être sûr qu'il y avait du petit Milo là-dessous.

- Quel genre de bêtises ? interrogea Kanon, l'œil brillant de convoitise.

- Par exemple, rater l'entraînement pour aller chaparder des fruits…

- Oh, haussa les épaules le jumeau déçu, c'est rien ça…

- Ou le couvrir, quand adolescent Milo allait courir le guilledou à Athènes ! Ce démon a été le seul à faire mentir Camus !

- Gloire lui en soit rendue… marmonna le deuxième gémeau entre ses dents.

- Bref, que des sottises…

- Ouais, se marra le maître es-manipulation, quand même, entre ces peccadilles et nos crimes à nous, comme assassiner le Grand Pope, Athéna bébé, ou essayer de tromper Poséidon en déclenchant des guerres.. il y a de la marge ! Ton cher Camus reste aussi sage qu'un premier communiant…

- Kanon, j'ai un plan. Mais il me faudra ta collaboration.

- Tout ce que tu veux grand frère, ronronna le plus jeune avec le sourire carnassier.

Il ne demandait pas mieux que de compliquer encore plus la pelote d'une histoire aux fils déjà bien embrouillés.

* * *

Shiryu se réveilla vers les huit heures du matin, d'une nuit réduite à trois heures.

Vérifiant le cadran lumineux de sa montre, le Dragon pesta. L'avait-on encore réveillé ?

Oui.

La porte des WC claquait, les bruits de vomissements reprenaient, et dominant tout, les paroles anxieuses et proférées à voix très haute du Scorpion.

" Chouchou ", entendit-il brailler, " c'est pas possible, faut faire stopper ce bateau ! "

La réponse ne fut qu'un gargouillis infâme, et Shiryu s'habilla d'une tunique chinoise ne différant pas de son pyjama pour monter sur le pont.

Soupirant devant le calme de la paisible Méditerranée, le Dragon chercha et trouva un coin isolé, où il traîna une chaise longue à coussins rembourrés, pour s'y allonger et enfin se rendormir au clapotis relaxant des vagues.

* * *

Vers huit heures trente, la tension était à son comble dans l'étroite coursive.

Il y avait un affrontement gréco/japonais, dans lequel le Phénix réveillé trop tôt tentait de prendre le dessus sur un Scorpion prêt à défendre mandibules et pinces son petit Camus, un soutien russe/français où Hyoga reprenait le rôle de Milo pour aider son mentor à vomir avec un soutien amical, et des arias japonais d'un Shun essayant, les yeux gonflés de sommeil, de calmer le tout.

Son argument le plus efficace pour calmer le jeu fut de signaler que tout ce bazar finirait par réveiller Athéna, qui tant qu'elle dormait avec leur camarade Seiya ne gênait personne.

Les trois bronzes/divins se replièrent derechef dans leur espace commun pour prolonger leur nuit, et Milo s'empara jalousement de son compagnon pour le ramener dans leur cabine.

Le Français n'était plus en état de s'insurger sur la façon protectrice dont le Grec le défendait, mais dans le centimètre carré de son cerveau non occupé par le mal de mer et resté lucide, il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Allonge-toi chouchou, maternait aimablement Milo. Tu n'essaierais pas un autre médicament ?

- Boh…

Le Scorpion fouineur bouleversa la pharmacie et les affaires de Camus, pour tomber sur un dictionnaire médical de poche dont il s'empara avidement.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le mal de mer chouchou…

- Regarde à " _cinétose_ ", Milo, murmura le Verseau surpris de la subite curiosité intellectuelle de son amant.

- Ci… quoi ? Oh, constata-t-il avec dépit, c'est tout écrit en français !

- Je _suis_ Français, Milo.

- Je vais mettre plus de temps à le lire…

- Tu lis déjà le grec lentement alors…

Milo ébouriffa en ricanant les cheveux collés par la sueur de son amant.

- Si tu es désagréable, c'est que tu vas mieux, déduisit-il, pas vexé pour un sou. Et ton bras ?

- J'ai moins mal qu'hier.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le Scorpion pâlit. Il avait en effet sauté des lignes pour en arriver directement à " _complications exceptionnelles_ ", comportant quelques joyeusetés du style " _hémorragie digestive et perforation d'ulcère gastrique …_ ".

- T'as pas mal à l'estomac chouchou ?

- Je n'en sais rien, maugréa le Verseau qui se sentait flotter très loin de la réalité, sur une balançoire géante remuée par un ouragan. J'ai mal partout à force de vomir.

Nous savons comment le Grec paniquait facilement sur le sujet chatouilleux des maladies éventuelles de son chéri.

- Par Zeus, Camus… Il faut te soigner !

- Mmmm…

- Que dit ce bouquin… Ah !

Milo re-fouina fébrilement dans la trousse, avant d'agiter triomphalement une petite boîte.

- Tiens, c'est du… du … " _Primperan_ ", c'est ce qui est écrit. Et tu as vraiment de tout dans cette pharmacie, c'est épatant !

Au mot de " _Primperan_ ", le Français se recroquevilla de terreur de la pointe de ses ongles d'orteils – manucurés - jusqu'à la terminaison de ses mèches bleu vert.

- Non. Pas question ! affirma-t-il avec sa dernière et faiblarde énergie.

- Mais si chouchou, c'est écrit ! dit le Grec en agitant de plus belle la boîte où les petites choses sournoises tintaient avec une jolie tonalité de grelot.

- Non – pas – ça, articula péniblement le malade.

Perplexe, Milo y regarda de plus près, et sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire hilare.

- Oh ! Ce sont des suppositoires ! Mais c'est parfait ça, tu ne pourras pas les vomir !

- Non – non – non, psalmodia le Français déterminé à réfuter ces horreurs.

- Allez, allez, fredonna Milo d'un ton cajoleur, c'est pour te soigner, si tu en a pris c'est bien pour l'utiliser !

- Pour toi, éventuellement, avoua en rechignant le chevalier des glaces.

- Ah merci ! s'indigna faussement Milo. Moi je peux me taper les saloperies, et toi tu fais ta demoiselle, pour un malheureux petit suppo, alors que quand on fait l'amour tu en as quand même plus dans le…

- Silence maudit insecte, éructa un Camus devenu pivoine sous le blanc/vert d'origine, pas la peine de sortir tes détails graveleux ! Donne-moi ça…

Le qualificatif insultant de " _demoiselle_ ", balancé par Milo comme son venimeux aiguillon, avait piqué Camus là où cela était le plus douloureux : dans sa fierté.

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? proposa généreusement le Scorpion qui ne demandait qu'à tripoter du Verseau, même malade.

- Nan, refusa le Français prêt à s'enfiler toute la boîte de " _Primperan_ " pour prouver à son compagnon qu'il était un homme, un _vrai_, qui ne reculait devant rien.

- Courage chouchou ! ricana Milo en croisant les bras pour surveiller l'opération.

* * *

A mille années lumières des triviales et basses considérations qui agitaient le cagibi du couple de golds, Athéna ouvrit des paupières non démaquillées sur le décor douillet de sa cabine fastueuse.

Elle bailla, révélant une langue chargée, avant de se retourner contre un Seiya qui, fidèle à ses habitudes, ronflait sec et bruyant.

La réincarnation se sentait de la meilleure humeur possible – c'est-à-dire, légèrement irritable à l'échelle de valeurs d'un être ordinaire.

N'était-elle pas en vacances, sur un voilier, dans une croisière de luxe avec l'homme de sa vie, distraite sans relâche par ses chevaliers précieux et attentionnés ?

Seiya gigota et ouvrit des yeux marrons et vagues sur son environnement, avant se sourire béatement, subjugué de bonheur par la sensation des cheveux mauves de son amour qui l'entortillaient dans un réseau piégeant plus dangereux que les cordes de la harpe de Mime de Vénétasch, guerrier divin d'Eta.

Saori se dégagea en poussant moult cris aigus et piaillant, et adhéra à la suggestion badine de son bourricot ailé, de tresser son incomparable chevelure pour la nuit.

Les amoureux s'étaient réveillés à dix heures quatre minutes, mais il était prêt de midi quand Saori finirait tous ses soins de beauté, soins coûteux, longs et ennuyeux – bain, lavage de cheveux, rinçage de cheveux, après rinçage de cheveux, massage aux huiles essentielles, lotion après massage, adoucissement de ses pieds à la pierre ponce, séchage de cheveux puissance trois, démaquillage oublié la veille, remaquillage peaufiné à deux reprises, et bien sûr l'épilation totale, minutieuse et contrôlée.

Pégase somnola encore un peu tout habillé, se demandant vaguement que si une jeune fille de pas encore seize ans comme Athéna se chipotait déjà ainsi, que ferait-elle de plus à trente ans ?

* * *

Milo, admiratif devant l'héroïsme de son Camus, l'avait aidé à supporter l'atroce sensation brûlante des suppositoires guérisseurs en câlinant à tout va la moindre parcelle du corps aimé qui passait à sa portée.

Les amants finirent pas se rendormir jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle le Verseau, bien que mou comme une vieille éponge imbibée d'eau sale et oubliée au fond de l'évier, se sentit assez " normal " pour se lever doucement, prendre une bonne douche dans la salle de bains que Saori venait juste d'abandonner jonchée de tubes, de flacons ouverts et renversés, la baignoire pas rincée et ses cheveux lilas traîtreusement coincés dans la bonde bouchée à moitié – bien que maniaque, Camus ne toucha à rien, jugeant avec raison que ce n'était pas à lui de jouer les larbins.

Milo s'imposa dans la même douche, pour une fois pas dans une idée lubrique mais pour surveiller la santé de son chéri et lui frotter le dos avec un gant de crin.

- Milo, qu'est ce que tu es serviable ces derniers jours ! remarqua le Français.

- Je t'aime, justifia simplement le Grec.

Enfin frais sinon dispos, les deux Chevaliers d'or passèrent devant la cabine d'Athéna, où on entendait la voix suave de leur déesse roucouler.

" Seiya, aide moi à m'épiler les jambes s'il te plaît…"

" Je viens ma déesse ! " répondit la voix empressée de Pégase.

Milo et Camus se regardèrent, et cette idée choc transférée en image claire dans la cervelle du Verseau le fit à nouveau blanchir.

Pris d'un haut le cœur, il se précipita vers la pièce du navire qu'il avait le plus visitée depuis l'embarquement.

Milo suivit, maudissant Athéna d'avoir relancé une crise chez son chéri avec son quotidien répugnant clamé à tout va.

* * *

Ikki s'était levé pour la deuxième fois de _très_ mauvaise humeur, voire d'humeur sadique.

Victime de manque de sommeil, de langue pâteuse et de migraine alcoolique, il fonça dans la salle de bains, bourrant au passage la porte des toilettes d'un coup de poing vengeur, auquel répondit incontinent un cri de rage du Scorpion, devenu diplômé en art de tenir les longues chevelures fuyantes des personnes en train de remettre leur estomac au dessus d'une cuvette de WC.

Shun, resté seul avec un Hyoga aussi alerte que lorsque son maître l'avait compressé dans un cercueil de glace éternelle, bénissait le ciel de cette occasion.

- Hyoga, entra en matière Andromède en choisissant un caleçon à rayures jaunes assorties à l'ornement capillaire de son blond camarade, où en es-tu avec Eeri ?

- Oh, elle… proféra le Cygne tout en cherchant sa brosse à cheveux. Miho lui a expliqué l'invitation d'Athéna, et je risque fort de la retrouver au Sanctuaire à mon retour. Stupide Miho ! Déjà qu'elle ne voit pas que pour elle, Seiya c'est râpé…

- C'est peut-être un bien pour l'existence de cette gentille fille remarque… osa persifler Andromède copiant avec brio Aphrodite des Poissons.

- Exact Shun, reconnut l'oiseau blanc, surpris.

- Et Freya ? interrogea ensuite Shun en enfilant son short blanc.

- C'est une histoire compliquée, s'empêtra Hyoga dont la vie n'était de toute façon qu'un calvaire silencieux et embrouillé. Pourquoi les dieux ont-ils ressuscités les sept guerriers divins ? Maintenant elle hésite entre moi et Hagen.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas Shun. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, n'y où j'en suis. Ah, je verrai en revenant en Grèce, chaque chose en son temps. Ici je décompresse.

Soulagé de cette conversation, le jeune Andromède se retint de signaler à Hyoga que s'il n'avait pas été si obsédé par la sécurité de son cher professeur, il aurait décompressé davantage, et ce avant l'arrivée tragique de Saori Kido, dite Athéna.

En tout cas, il n'y avait que du positif pour Shun, qui n'avait décelé en Hyoga qu'un ennui dédaigneux et blasé pour ses deux groupies d'un blond de teintes différentes.

Yes !

* * *

Shiryu fut tiré de son sommeil par la sonorité pointue d'Athéna, qui ordonnait impérieusement aux deux serveurs d'apporter " _beaucoup de croissants et de pains au chocolat, et toutes les sortes de confitures pouvant exister _".

Il se leva, étirant ses membres engourdis, avant d'aller saluer la divinité.

Hyoga et Shun arrivèrent à leur tour, suivis à la trace par un Phénix affichant son air cruel de hors-la-loi patenté.

Il ne manquait plus que leurs aînés, et Athéna ordonna de commencer sans eux – car elle mourait de faim et n'avait pas l'intention de patienter une seule seconde pour se fourrer un croissant garni dans la bouche.

Elle avait déjà, aidée par l'action puissante et efficace de son petit copain Seiya, ravagé la moitié de la corbeille de viennoiseries, quand Milo surgit, tirant par la main Camus qui n'avait plus la mine d'un homme en vacances, mais celle d'un malade incurable en phase terminale.

Ikki, le jaugeant s'affaler sur son siège et saisir sa tasse de thé d'une main tremblante, émit cyniquement la remarque que c'était étonnant comme un bête malaise pouvait transformer un Chevalier puissant en loque humaine.

Camus, bien que froissé, ne réagit pas, trop occupé à écouter ce qui se passait en lui à chaque avalage de gorgée de liquide, prêt à bondir au moindre signe de nausée.

Milo le fit pour deux, et d'un bond qui envoya se fracasser sur le pont sa tasse de café, saisit le Chevalier Phénix au col, jouant de sa technique de paralysie.

- _Restriction _! siffla le Scorpion avec colère, statufiant l'oiseau immortel dans une pose artistique bien qu'inconfortable.

- Milo, voyons, tança gentiment Athéna, qui profitait en gloussant du théâtre gratuit avec son brunch bourratif.

- Il insulte mon petit ami ! hurla le Grec.

- Oui, oui, c'est regrettable, mais tu connais Ikki, tempéra la réincarnation.

- J'exige des excuses ! vociféra Milo en secouant Phénix comme un cabot des rues secouerait une carcasse de poulet rôti.

- Mais oui, il va te les donner, n'est ce pas Chevalier Phénix ? ordonna Saori.

Milo libéra à regret le méchant de service, qui grinça avec une difficulté causée par le manque d'habitude de sa langue plus accoutumée aux jurons un " _désolé_ " qui manquait visiblement de sincérité.

Calmé, le Scorpion se rassit, passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de Camus, qui le foudroya de ses prunelles saphir.

- Je peux me défendre seul, chéri, souffla-t-il, créant un visage euphorique à son compagnon et sidéré à son disciple.

- Je sais, mais potentiellement tu dois éviter de faire des mouvements brusques pour ton mal de mer, se justifia le rusé arachnide.

- Gniark ! remit le feu aux poudres Ikki, c'est limpide, le vrai mâle de votre couple est Milo du Scorpion, et que toi, Camus du Verseau, tu es une femmelette…

- Ikki ! hurlèrent simultanément Milo, Camus, Hyoga et Shun.

- D'ailleurs, rejeta encore de l'huile sur le feu le Phénix décidément en veine de méchanceté, tu as une tête de fille, avec tes longs cils, tes grands yeux allongés, et ton visage pointu. Sans compter ta carrure maigrichonne.

- Je vais te tuer Ikki ! rugit le Scorpion, outragé dans son honneur, plus que Camus en fait.

Camus qui songea qu'avec un frérot plus pleurnicheur qu'une gamine de quatre ans Ikki ne devrait pas la ramener.

La suite fut un long charivari, qu'Athéna observa, détachée, en sirotant son chocolat et en mâchonnant ses croissants, que Seiya encouragea, ouvrant sans complexe sa bouche pleine, et que Camus guetta attentivement – au cas où cela tournerait par extraordinaire en défaveur de Milo - en grignotant avec prudence et sans appétit deux biscottes tartinées d'un peu de marmelade d'oranges.

Ikki avait eu le dessous entre l'attaque simultanée du Cygne et du Scorpion, et son cadet s'accrochant en sus à lui pour le retenir, braillant un " _Ô mon frère ! _".

Il fila, maussade, vers le coin le plus éloigné du navire cuver son courroux.

Milo ébouriffé se rassit, vainqueur, contre son glaçon préféré, satisfait de le voir se remettre à manger un peu de nourriture sans la rejeter incontinent.

- Courage, chouchou, murmura-t-il en aparté, plus qu'une fois dormir et demain soir on retrouve la terre ferme !

Cet optimiste augure arracha un pâle sourire au concerné.

Allez, ils allaient bien survivre encore trente-six heures…


	35. La Calomnie

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Camus va mieux, Ikki est méchant, Saori est Saori, et le contre contre rumeur revient.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Demain, je ne posterai par exception pas de chapitre, car j'ai des obligations qui me rattrapent, et j'ai pris un léger retard ce week-end. Pour mieux vous servir, je réserve un jour de plus !

* * *

**Titre:** La Calomnie

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Je ne donne pas la référence des produits de beauté de Saori, j'ai déjà fait trop de pub involontaire dans cette histoire !

* * *

**La Calomnie**

Ikki du Phénix ne digérait jamais une défaite, chose qui lui arrivait rarement.

Pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable, il contacta télépathiquement le seul homme au monde qu'il respectait un chouïa, et qui abandonna ses combustions d'encens pour converser amicalement avec lui.

L'oiseau de feu fut inhabituellement prolixe, et Shaka de la Vierge se retrouva vingt-sept minutes plus tard en possession de renseignements qu'il n'avait jamais demandés, et dont il se demandait quel usage faire.

Reprenant une pose de méditation qui lui tordait douloureusement le bas du dos, l'indien trouva la réponse en sentant son pair Mü s'annoncer à l'entrée de sa demeure.

Parler de ces faits troublants avec un véritable ami, telle était la solution de Bouddha.

* * *

- Tu as compris Kanon, tu demandes la permission d'aller en Asgard comme émissaire…

- Saga, je suis _déjà_ désigné comme émissaire en Asgard par Shion.

- Mais tu lui dis que tu t'absentes de part ta fonction !

- C'est du gâteau, grand frère, assura le cadet.

- Et tu restes ici.

- Hein ?

- C'est moi qui part, et tu prends ma place, expliqua l'aîné.

- Saga, tu ne m'avais pas dit enfant que c'était un jeu puéril et malhonnête ?

- La priorité, c'est de sauver un ami en danger, affirma Saga.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, mais tu me devras une faveur.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Kanon.

- Marché conclu Saga.

- Naturellement, tu ne parles de cela à personne !

- Tu peux compter sur moi, assura l'ex-Marina.

Retentissement de deux rires machiavéliques dans le Temple des Gémeaux.

* * *

Allongé à l'ombre sur un transat, au centre exact du navire et dans le sens de la marche – conseil glané par Milo dans le dictionnaire médical – Camus se détendait lentement mais sûrement. Il se sentait mieux.

Installé à ses côtés, le Grec ne fit pas remarquer qu'il avait eu raison d'imposer des suppositoires au Verseau réfractaire.

- Ça va chouchou ? interrogea-t-il, attentionné.

- Oui, merci Milo. Au fait, maintenant que je vais reprendre des forces, mettons les choses au point : arrête, pour l'amour du ciel, de me défendre ainsi, comme si j'étais un gamin de cinq ans.

- Mais Camus, c'est pour… je ne supporte pas que l'on dise du mal de toi !

- Je comprends, Milo, mais tu ne fais qu'alimenter cette idiote de rumeur en agissant ainsi. Et ce Ikki qui s'y met… Je me fiche qu'il trouve que j'ai une tête de fille, mais laisse moi le congeler moi-même, comme un grand garçon !

- Oh, tu ferais ça ? Super ! se réjouit le Scorpion. Il est jaloux, parce qu'il n'est pas moitié aussi beau que toi… Tu as la finesse d'un prince et lui, la rudesse d'un babouin !

- Heu… merci Milo, pouffa de rire malgré lui le froid Verseau, sous l'image d'un Phénix vêtu d'une peau de singe.

Les deux Chevaliers éclatèrent de rire main dans la main, rire redoublant au passage du babouin concerné, qui leur jeta un regard noir.

- Des chochottes, ces Chevaliers des glaces ! cracha le Phénix de plus en plus courroucé, englobant Hyoga et son maître dans le même iceberg.

Mal lui en prit. Ressuscité par la médication désagréable mais efficace, Camus se redressa ma foi fort rapidement, et Ikki devint en dix secondes d'une belle couleur bleue assortie à ses cheveux indisciplinés : le gold avait déclenché son givre tueur.

- Traite-moi encore de fille ou de chochotte, émit doucereusement le Verseau, et je te garantis que je te gèle ce qui te différencie d'Athéna.

Jaugeant à sa juste valeur la menace de perdre une partie importante de son anatomie, le fier Phénix battit raisonnablement en retraite, décidé à se venger sur la première personne venue.

Il se jeta dans la piscine chaude pour cesser de claquer des dents.

- Ouah, chouchou, admira Milo, tu l'as maté !

- Oui, cela fait du bien, reconnut le Français en se rallongeant.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- J'ai encore le vertige, mais ce n'est rien.

Saori Kido passa, hautaine, suivie de Seiya qui transportait son drap de bains, ses trois crèmes solaires à actions ciblées, et un impressionnant verre de cocktail, orné d'une tranche de citron, d'un petit plumet coloré et d'une paille.

- Ravie de te voir en meilleure santé, Camus, lâcha-t-elle gracieusement en se penchant vers son Chevalier, laissant ainsi crouler ses longues mèches lilas dans sa figure. Milo, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur la fragilité de ton petit ami !

Le Scorpion, inquiet, opina vaguement de la tête, et sentant la main de son Camus se crisper dans la sienne, maudit Athéna pour contribuer à remettre sur le pont un sujet plus que désagréable.

La divinité s'éloigna, et Camus cracha et toussa avec dégoût, tout empêtré de cheveux qu'elle avait semé, malgré ses énergiques lavages quotidiens avec un shampoing " _antichute de cheveux,_ _formule super revitalisante_,_ aux huiles essentielles de sauge et de bois de cèdre ..._ ".

- C'est reparti, maugréa le Verseau. Fragile, et puis quoi ? Elle peut parler, elle qui ne se bat jamais mais laisse les autres suer sang et eau sur un _timing_ limité.

Camus du Verseau, respectueux et soucieux de bienséance, découvrait à ses dépens que deux jours en compagnie d'Athéna pouvait écailler le vernis mondain le plus tenace.

- C'est idiot, soupira Milo, j'ai eu aussi un rhume et c'est toi qui m'as dorloté comme un bébé. Je suis bien plus geignard que toi !

- Mais ça, personne ne l'a vu, Milo. Ces rats n'ont retenu que mes malaises et ton obsession sexuelle quasi permanente.

- Pourquoi _quasi_ ? susurra l'obsédé en attrapant une mèche soyeuse entre ses doigts destinés autant à tuer qu'à caresser.

- Cherche une solution, Milo ! imposa un Camus boudeur. Fais en sorte que l'on nous perçoive comme des égaux, point final !

- Je ferai de mon mieux, chéri. Mais c'est difficile de contrer des bêtes calomnies !

- " ___La calomnie__ !_ " déclama le Français. " _Vous ne savez guère ce que vous dédaignez : J'ai vu les plus honnêtes gens près d'en être accablés. Croyez qu'il n'y a pas de plate méchanceté, pas d'horreurs, pas de conte absurde qu'on ne fasse adopter aux oisifs d'une grande ville en s'y prenant bien ; et nous avons des gens d'une adresse !_ "

- Gueuh ? dit Milo en ouvrant ronds ses grands yeux de ciel.

- "…_D'abord un bruit léger, rasant le sol comme l'hirondelle avant l'orage,__ pianissimo, __murmure et file, et sème en courant le trait empoisonné,_ " continua imperturbablement un littéraire lancé " _Telle bouche le recueille__, __et piano, piano, vous le glisse en l'oreille adroitement._ _Le mal est fait ; il germe, il rampe, il chemine, et rinforzando, de bouche en bouche, il va le diable ; puis tout à coup, ne sais comment, vous voyez Calomnie de dresser, siffle, s'enfler, grandir à vue d'œil.._ "

- Hein ?

- Beaumarchais Milo. " _Le Barbier de Séville. _" Je trouve que cela correspond parfaitement à la situation au Sanctuaire.

- Ah, du théâtre… Mais comment tu peux retenir tout ça par cœur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as jamais essayé, non plus.

Le Scorpion se fendit d'une horrible grimace. Il lisait déjà assez de livres " _intelligents_ " pour complaire à son compagnon, livres dont celui-ci semblait avoir une manne inépuisable.

Camus avait dès le premier jour de leur rencontre tenté de lui faire comprendre le plaisir de la lecture, et Milo avait même appris le français par amitié.

Ce sens du sacrifice n'irait tout de même pas jusqu'à _retenir_ ce qu'il lisait.

Attirés par les sirènes de la culture, sirènes qui devenaient mythiques dans certains voisinages – nous ne citerons personne par charité chrétienne – Hyoga et Shiryu avaient discrètement posés leurs séants à trois pas du Français déclamateur.

- Oh, Maître, s'écria le Cygne, vous récitez toujours aussi bien !

- Merci Hyoga.

- Nous devrions demander à Shion la permission de fonder un club de théâtre, suggéra Shiryu qui pensait à occuper intelligemment une vie vouée à servir Athéna.

- Quelle bonne idée ! approuva Camus, pour qui l'aspect le plus rude de la vie au Sanctuaire était l'absence de loisirs culturels.

- Nous devrions passer directement par Saori, préconisa Hyoga. Elle accepterait n'importe quoi de nous, les yeux fermés.

- Oui ! corrobora le Dragon.

Parlant mise en scène, costumes, répétitions et choix d'auteur, les trois intellectuels se frottaient les mains.

Milo moins.

Camus se tourna vers lui, son visage pâle éclairé par un rare sourire diabolique.

- Tu collaboreras, n'est-ce pas mon Milo ?

- Co… collaborer ? s'apeura le Scorpion.

- Oui, monter sur scène avec moi. Après tout, tu es né dans le berceau des grands tragédiens grecs.

- Je… euh… Je ne saurai pas… tenta de se débiner le huitième Chevalier doré.

- Je t'apprendrai, sourit le Verseau.

- Nous pourrions commencer par Roméo et Juliette, un bon classique ! émit le Cygne

- Je vois très bien Aphrodite en robe Renaissance, se moqua le Dragon.

- Et DeathMask en collant ! rajouta le disciple de Camus, déclenchant les rires.

- Allons lui en parler tout de suite, à Athéna ! s'enflamma Shiryu, traînant Hyoga dans son sillage.

Camus refusa de se lever.

Il n'avait qu'une hantise, retomber dans la spirale balançoire/vomissement/suppositoire/balançoire/vomissement/suppositoire…

Légèrement retors, il n'eut qu'à pencher sa tête sur le côté pour que Milo se précipite lui chercher un jus de fruits et deux autres biscottes, avec une servilité se rapprochant assez de celle de Seiya pour Saori.

Tout en éventant avec sa bande dessinée son petit ami qui fabriquait régulièrement des glaçons pour sa boisson désaltérante – elle se transformait d'ailleurs en eau pure et glacée – le Grec était trop aveuglé par l'amour pour s'aviser de la contradiction flagrante du Verseau : refusant que Milo le _chouchoute_, selon ses propres termes, il ne se gênait pourtant pas pour l'envoyer à droite et à gauche lui ramener ceci ou cela, d'une main royale et impérieuse.

Même un être rationnel pouvait donner la preuve d'un peu d'illogisme de temps en temps.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, les " _oisifs_ " calomniaient ferme, aidés en cela par " _les gens d'une adresse_ " nommés Chevaliers des Poissons et du Cancer.

Calomnie qui devenait " _un cri général, un crescendo public, un chorus universel de haine et de proscription… _".

Mü du Bélier et Shaka de la Vierge, descendus de leur conversation haute et spiritualisée, étaient montés chez Aphrodite, qui tenait table ouverte – table ornée d'une nappe de dentelle et couverte de petits fours, du genre de ceux que ne se consolerait pas de rater Athéna, et accompagnés de thé, café ou digestifs.

Assaillis par le couple marin en devenir, ou déjà devenu – bizarrement cette hypothèse là ne passionnait pas les foules – Shaka agitait en vain son chapelet pour se défaire des mauvais esprits de la Chevalerie péchant contre Bouddha.

Il finit, entre deux tasses de thé, par laisser filtrer quelques renseignements précieux entre ses lèvres virginales : il avait parlé à son véritable ami Mü de ses doutes.

Les deux agitateurs se retournèrent aussitôt sur l'agneau du sacrifice, le roulant et l'enroulant si habilement de leur art perfectionné que le Tibétain déballa tout et n'importe quoi – surtout n'importe quoi.

Angelo chuchota à Aiola qu'Ikki du Phénix confirmait que Camus du Verseau était " _une vrai chochotte qui tenait le rôle de la fille_ ", message que le Lionceau se hâta de faire circuler, tant cette hypothèse flattait sa propre opinion sur son copain Milo.

Aphrodite, ondoyant telle une sirène entre ses invités, jeta à la ronde que le Verseau, ironie du sort pour quelqu'un surnommé " _le magicien de l'eau et de la glace_ ", vomissait ses viscères depuis son embarquement de la veille.

Des rires aidés par les petits alcools fusèrent.

Certains se réjouissaient d'avance de voir leur hautain et princier petit camarade, qui les avait pour la plupart snobé en bloc et en détail, tomber de son piédestal pour se ramasser la poussière du chemin.

L'Atlante et l'Indien s'éclipsèrent ensemble, révoltés par la bassesse de l'âme humaine.

Personne ne se rendit compte que Saga, qui était en réalité Kanon, appuyé à une colonne dorique, se tenait silencieux et ne participait pas à la conversation.

Personne ne savait à quel point le deuxième/faux premier des Gémeaux devait se maîtriser pour ne pas jeter son écaille d'ex-Dragon des Mers dans le jeu.

* * *

Athéna, qui toisait en riant bêtement Seiya et Ikki tenter de se noyer mutuellement dans la piscine, accueillit comme prévu avec enthousiasme l'idée de fonder un groupe de théâtre pour égayer les soirées du Sanctuaire.

L'affaire était dans le sac.

Shiryu se sauva pour lire tranquille, Hyoga plongea à son tour dans la piscine, calmant les deux enragés par un refroidissement subit et instantané de l'eau, et Shun apparut sur le pont, sanglé dans un maillot minimaliste qui fit boire la tasse à son puritain grand frère.

Milo passa et repassa, des lunettes de soleil à la main, puis un livre, puis un autre livre sous le poids duquel il ployait, ensuite une bouteille de jus de raisin, une coupe de glace à la fraise et en dernier lieu un flacon de crème solaire indice cinquante.

- Finalement, c'est peut-être bien Camus le chef, en déduisit à regret Ikki.

- Non, Ikki, c'est une technique très féminine, ça, faire courir son conjoint, réfuta Saori en couvant du regard un Pégase empressé à la masser d'huile solaire.

- Si vous le dites, Princesse, ricana l'oiseau immortel et fielleux.

- Mais oui. Seiya, tu peux me ramener un soda ?

- Oh voui ma Saori ! fila ventre à terre le canasson.

- Tu vois ? se gaussa Saori.

- Je vois, sourit Ikki, convaincu par la brillante démonstration de la déesse.

Il cessa de sourire en voyant son petit frère se diriger vers la piscine d'une démarche que l'on ne pouvait pas qualifier d'autrement que sensuelle, voire provocatrice.

- Shun ! beugla-t-il. C'est quoi cette tenue de... Retourne te changer !

Andromède fit une moue amicale en direction de Hyoga - qui en but également la tasse, foudroyé de surprise admirative.

Le petit Shun changeait drôlement !

Ledit Shun se tourna ensuite vers Ikki, le visage fermé.

- Je m'habille comme je veux, Ikki ! Tout le monde porte ce genre de chose sur la plage !

C'était la première fois qu'Andromède regimbait, et Ikki en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Horoscope des Lions : mauvaise journée. Vous médirez de proches. Des désillusions à prévoir dans votre famille. Mesurez vos paroles si vous ne voulez pas en subir les conséquences.

Ikki céda, remuant dans sa cervelle enfiévrée des questions fraternelles et douloureuses.

Le temps passa.

La chaleur montait, et le vent baissait, réjouissant tous les amateurs de bronzage.

Finalement, ils survivraient à cette croisière avec Athéna, et ce serait bientôt fini…


	36. Chacun pour soi

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Bon, me revoilà, toujours avec un retard, qui ne s'arrangera pas ce week-end puisque samedi je vais à un mariage...

La vie sur le rafiot de luxe se poursuit, Saga arrive, Ikki et Aiola s'en prennent plein la tête. Camus va bien mieux, et du coup Milo... est Milo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Chacun pour soi

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Huîtres et moules non comprises.

* * *

**Chacun pour soi**

Des cris et des rires s'épanouissaient sur le yacht de luxe loué à prix d'or par Saori Kido, réincarnation actuelle d'Athéna.

Les bronzes chahutèrent jusqu'au soir dans la piscine, exception faite d'Ikki du Phénix, qui rôtissant sur son gril en fumant noir de contrariété, cogitait fiévreusement un remaniement complet de ses théories éducatives.

Seiya traîna Saori vautrée sur un matelas gonflable à droite, à gauche et en travers, jusqu'à ce que le timide Shun, qui prenait de l'audace en même temps que de l'indépendance et du sex-appeal, joue les requins sournois.

Sous l'eau, il créa un petit, oh si petit trou.

Le matelas se dégonfla, Saori coula, Pégase se précipita en hurlant un " _oh ma déesse, j'arrive, tenez bon !_ ", réplique comme nous le savons longuement travaillée et répétée dans de nombreux épisodes.

La réincarnation savait nager, le crawl, la brasse et la nage papillon, mais pour le chic elle se laissa avec volupté remorquer par son fidèle sauveur/sauveteur.

Andromède fut récompensé de son acte de bravoure par un sourire rare et lumineux de Hyoga, qui s'il était moins avare d'expressions aimables que son maître, n'exhibait cependant pas ses canines à tout bout de champ.

Le bourricot en était à pratiquer un bouche à bouche tout à fait inutile sur la noyée, quand Hyoga décida d'apprendre à Shun de mieux se débrouiller en apnée.

Ikki du Phénix usa donc ses prunelles soupçonneuses à surveiller les disparitions et réapparitions de son petit frère ruisselant - des fois qu'Andromède se noierait.

Ikki ne pensait pas que jouer dans une piscine était de la gnognotte comparé à l'épreuve de son cadet, où il avait été enchaîné cruellement sous l'eau avec ses futures chaînes pour obtenir l'armure de bronze rose convoitée.

Shiryu était comme un dragon dans l'eau, et se laissait dériver, faisant la planche, réussissant le tour de force de méditer _zen_ au milieu des cris.

* * *

Saga avait quitté le Sanctuaire en catimini, bien décidé à se mêler du couple de Camus et Milo avec toute sa sagesse et son autorité de Chevalier plus âgé.

N'avait-il pas pu étudier ces deux gamins depuis le début ?

Il se riva sur le cosmos bienveillant d'Athéna pour se guider, notant qu'elle était entourée par les cinq bronzes/divins, par le cosmos rayonnant du Scorpion et celui au plus bas de sa forme du Verseau.

Oui, cela pressait. Mais il fallait conserver les usages, et il se présenta humblement aux portes ouvragées de l'esprit futile de Saori.

Massée maladroitement mais amoureusement par Pégase, la divine jeune fille sursauta puis afficha un grand sourire.

" _Saga, cher ami !_ " accueillit généreusement la déesse.

" _Oh, Déesse Athéna, pardonnez mon audace, mais je voulais…_"

" _Mais où es-tu Chevalier ? Au Sanctuaire ?_ "

" _Sur la jetée de Saint… Saint Machin – ces noms français ! – et je…_ "

" _Ici ? Merveilleux !_ " couina Athéna ravie de cette complication supplémentaire.

" _J'ai commis un crime, Déesse Athéna !_ " avoua d'emblée le Gémeaux, ne supportant pas de tromper sa divinité et ému de cette réception chaleureuse.

" _Tu as tué Shion ?_ " demanda Saori en éclatant d'un rire perlé à ce qu'elle considérait comme une vieille plaisanterie de premier choix.

" _Non, mais j'ai fugué du Sanctuaire pour venir aider mon ami Camus…_"

" _Que c'est gentil, Saga ! Ne te tracasse pas, si tu es pris, j'ordonnerai à Shion de ne pas t'en tenir rigueur. Considère-toi en vacances, sous ma protection !_ "

" _Oh, merci, Déesse Athéna !_ " émit le Grec soulagé.

" _Maintenant, je suis en croisière. Tu sais ce que nous allons faire ? Tu vas aller à l'Hostellerie " La Belle Aurore ", réserver une chambre à mon nom, s'il n'y en a plus prends celle de Seiya. Je reviens dès demain soir au port. Tu m'attendras ?_ "

" _Une éternité s'il le faut, Déesse Athéna !_ " assura avec vénération Saga. " _Mais pour Camus…_ "

" _Je suis là Saga ! Je veille à ce que Milo le traite bien. Mais il fait des progrès tu sais, il a même accompagné Camus aux toilettes pour l'aider à vomir… _"

Cet élément clé redonna un semblant de calme à l'aîné des jumeaux, et il partit à la recherche de l'hôtel, impatient de revoir tout le monde.

La divine créature décida de ne rien dire à ses chevaliers de l'arrivée coup de tête de Saga des Gémeaux, leur laissant le bénéfice de la surprise.

* * *

Au fil de l'après-midi, mieux Camus allait, plus Milo se faisait entreprenant.

Le Verseau, après avoir consommé sa glace à la fraise et son jus de raisin, avait tenté de lire mais cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

La nausée montait au bout d'une demi-page, et il avait dû abandonner.

Désormais à la merci de son bavard compagnon, il le laissa disserter en connaisseur de football sans en écouter un mot, sortant parfois un " _oui _", un " _vraiment ?_ " ou un " _tiens !_ " au hasard, donnant ainsi avec maestria l'illusion à son compagnon d'être attentif à son verbiage.

Camus ne se réveilla de l'engourdissement provoqué par le ronronnement de Milo que par des papouillages de plus en plus hardis de son pot-de-colle attitré.

Le Scorpion était en mode " _prédation_ ", réussissant avec virtuosité la difficile mission de combiner câlins et bavardage à doses égales.

- Milo… protesta le Français, alors que son transat pliait sous le poids ajouté de son petit ami qui s'était invité comme couverture chauffante sur sa modeste personne.

- Tu n'as plus le mal de mer, hein mon Camus ? quémanda le Grec, le vice régnant dans son œil myosotis ne permettant aucun doute sur ses desseins.

- Non, mais je ne veux pas te livrer mon corps pour autant, le repoussa le Verseau avec amusement. Il n'est pas question que je m'adonne à ce genre de mouvements… balançant. Je redeviendrais malade.

- Mais tu n'auras rien à faire ! promit le Scorpion en plaçant ses mains trop bas pour être convenable, oubliant que le voilier était bien encombré de passagers. J'accomplirai tout le travail !

- Mauvais argument Milo. Je bougerais quand même. Et enlève tes pinces lubriques de mon maillot, il y a des adolescents et notre déesse pas loin !

- Gêneurs… grommela Milo en gratifiant son chéri d'un baiser torride et absolument scandaleux pour un être puritain qui passerait par là.

- Mmmm, apprécia tout de même Camus. Milo, tu ne sauterais tout de même pas sur ton petit copain malade ? Tu n'es pas ce sadique que décrit la rumeur ?

Ainsi ramené à plus de raison, le Scorpion soupira dans le cou de Camus, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- Pardon chouchou. Mais je suis terriblement en manque.

- Déjà ? s'offusqua le Verseau. Nous avons fait l'amour il y a à peine vingt-quatre heures…

- Ce sont vingt-quatre heures de trop ! Tu sais ce que je voudrais ? Faire l'amour dans la piscine, à la lueur des étoiles, sous la lune…

- Ho, ho, ho, le coupa avec effroi Camus, la lune nous a rapporté assez d'ennuis comme ça ! Quant à la piscine, oublie, il y a trop de monde avec nous !

- Je sais… abdiqua le Grec, qui malgré son manque de pudeur était parfaitement révulsé par l'idée d'être espionné par Athéna en personne.

- Que cela ne t'empêche pas de m'embrasser, _chastement_, mon petit Milo…

- Je ne connais pas ce mot, roucoula le Scorpion avant de poser ses lèvres chaudes sur celles froides de son morceau de banquise favori.

* * *

Vers le crépuscule, Hyoga du Cygne, harassé d'une journée de vent marin, d'eau et de soleil, commençait à se demander si un homme pouvait être aussi attirant qu'une femme.

Assis au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau, il devait reconnaître que son regard transparent ne cherchait que la chevelure verte de Shun.

Bizarre.

Ikki, lui, sirotait un cognac bien tassé pour se détendre les nerfs, nerfs tendus à se rompre devant le manège incessant de son cadet, qui semblait se dévergonder d'heure en heure, dansant une parade d'oiseau exotique dans son affreux maillot de bain trop… non, pas assez… enfin, une infamie, quoi !

Le Phénix essayait à grands coups d'arguments spécieux d'occulter la terrible réalité : Shun d'Andromède _draguait_ Hyoga du Cygne.

Saori avait donné ses ordres en cuisine, et oubliant égoïstement l'allergie mortelle de Milo du Scorpion, ses directives allaient dans le sens d'un repas entièrement marin : des huîtres, suivies de moules au vin blanc, suivies de glaces décorées de fruits de mer en chocolat.

En attendant toutes ces succulentes agapes, le festin avait commencé par un apéritif classique et non obligatoire de chips, de cubes de fromage et de toasts variés.

En plein milieu, on vit passer Milo agglutiné de façon peu décente à Camus.

Le Grec entraînait en rasant les coursives le Français couleur coquelicot, chuchotant à son oreille dans un murmure hélas parfaitement audible.

- Je me sers de ma bouche sur toi et toi de ta main sur moi ! Pas de fatigue, pas de mal de mer, que du bonheur !

- Oui, oui, entendu… agréait Camus dans un filet de voix.

Le reste se perdit dans un claquement de porte couplé à un rire malsain d'Ikki.

- Camus semble guéri… constata l'oiseau de feu, en se resservant de cognac.

Hyoga avait failli en tomber à l'eau, choqué au-delà de toute mesure.

Le Russe avait accepté à contrecœur l'idée odieuse que son Maître, pur et virginal comme la neige de leur chère Sibérie, s'adonne aux relations charnelles condamnées par la religion de sa vénérée maman, certainement pour sacrifier à ce que l'on appelait tristement : le devoir conjugal.

Et son mentor avait toujours accompli rigoureusement ses devoirs, même les plus difficiles, avec un stoïcisme suscitant l'admiration.

Ces derniers jours tendaient à démontrer au Cygne niaiseux que loin de _subir_ les assauts sexuels de son amoureux, Camus du Verseau semblait se complaire à cabrioler comme un lapin blanc dans les pinces du Scorpion en chaleur.

Le maître des glaces semblait plus que consentant, voire participant à l'action.

Y trouver beaucoup de plaisir en sus.

Son professeur ayant toujours été un modèle à suivre pour le Cygne, Hyoga, qui ne se représentait toujours pas très bien la signification de cette histoire de bouche et de main – alors que même Shun avait compris, aussi rose que son armure, c'est dire –, ne demandait qu'à apprendre.

Puisque Maître Camus le faisait, cela ne devait pas être un vice, mais une vertu.

Cette conclusion amenée par un raisonnement de A plus B et arrivant à C soulagea tous les doutes précédents du blondinet.

Il sourit à la ronde, se servant de toasts au crabe.

La déesse vierge et son canasson échangeaient des sourires qui étaient affreusement explicites pour des regards avisés : les deux golds avaient donné des idées à leur maladresse adolescente.

* * *

Kanon des Gémeaux ne pouvait qu'attendre des nouvelles de son frère.

Elles ne tardèrent pas, et le jumeau cadet fut rassuré par la réaction d'Athéna, qui assurait à son frangin hors-la-loi une protection divine et absolue.

Toujours dans la peau de Saga, il arriva avec sa fourberie congénitale à faire passer un bruit dont personne ne se souviendrait de quelle source il provenait, celui que Milo du Scorpion avait remonté dans l'estime d'Athéna en soutenant son conjoint durant ses crises de vomissements – et il y en avait eu beaucoup.

La contre-contre rumeur y glana l'opposé de ce que cela voulait dire.

DeathMask proclama aussitôt que cela prouvait justement le sadisme du Scorpion : il tirait bassement plaisir à contempler son petit copain les boyaux torturés.

Aiola s'enflamma, criant qu'il fallait bien être stupidement amoureux comme Milo, qui avait été fasciné depuis l'enfance par ce " _petit prince_ " odieux de suffisance pour rester dans les même WC que lui dans des circonstances si répugnantes. Lui ne le ferait pas pour tous l'or des douze armures.

A ces mots brutaux, Marine, Chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle, revenue de son périple au Japon, éclata bruyamment en sanglots et balança une redoutable gifle à celui qui était devenu son petit ami attitré, avant de s'encourir du Temple du Cancer où se tenait le conciliabule.

Médusé, une main sur sa joue devenue rouge et gonflée comme une tomate bien mûre, le Lion n'y comprenait rien.

Shaina, Chevalier d'Argent de l'Ophucius, qui avait commencé à s'intéresser à la calomnie – et qui tenait ferme pour " _Milo le gentil, Camus le réservé, le couple idéal_ " avec une douceur d'opinion inattendue – hurla à Aiola qu'il n'était qu'un macho " _au cerveau de chaton qui avait survécu à une noyade mais qui était resté débile_ ".

Elle galopa apporter son soutien féminin sans faille à son ex-ennemie.

Aphrodite, Angelo, Kanon/Saga avaient tous trois compris, eux, ce que la réaction épidermique de Marine voulait dire, mais se gardèrent d'en informer leur pair.

* * *

Dans la cabine barricadée de lesdits golds, cela avait été tendre, bref, mais chaud.

Milo du Scorpion se flattait d'avoir tout appris à son cher novice de Camus, bien que le Verseau y ait des aptitudes naturelles mais naïves qu'il ne remarquait même pas.

Soulagé de ne plus se sentir malade, Camus pouvait désormais se soigner préventivement à coups de " _Dramamine_ ", comprimés sécables, avalables et donc sympathiques.

- Chouchou chéri, ronronnait le Grec, tu as des mains en or…

- En armure d'or, même, sourit le Verseau en tripotant négligemment les cheveux bouclés de son amant. Je pourrais te retourner le compliment sur une autre partie de ton anatomie, remarque…

- Oh, Camus, geignit le Scorpion, si tu appelais un chat un chat ? Toi et tes métaphores qui ne veulent rien dire mais tout cacher…

- Excuse-moi d'être un brin poétique, Milo… se vexa le Français.

- Hmmm… taquina son compagnon. Pour que je te pardonne tu devras… je te le dirai cette nuit.

Camus en frissonna anticipativement.

Un gong résonnant mit fin à leur félicité de l'après galipette.

- Ouais ! Je meurs de faim ! s'écria un Scorpion qui serait amèrement déçu.

Ils se rhabillèrent, mélangeant leurs caleçons dans leur hâte à répondre à l'appel d'Athéna et de leur ventre.

Ikki ricana à nouveau – le Phénix n'avait plus compté ses cognacs – en voyant surgir le couple aux yeux brillants de satisfaction et aux vêtement froissés.

- C'était le pied ? lança-t-il grossièrement, ce qui fit contre toute attente glousser Saori Kido.

La déesse se dévergondait autant que Shun, si pas davantage.

- Oui, mon dard de scorpion est le meilleur, mieux qu'une petite plume de phénix, rétorqua bassement Milo pas embarrassé pour un sou.

Camus le fut pour lui, et alla s'assoir à la place la plus éloignée de l'oiseau immortel, atterrissant entre un Shun qui avait délaissé son lait grenadine pour un cocktail, et un Hyoga visiblement perturbé par quelque chose – ou quelqu'un.

Milo s'empressa de briser cette configuration en poussant Andromède à coté du Cygne, et lui s'affala à côté du Verseau.

Cela arrangeait bien les affaires de Shun.

- Commençons ! claqua dans ses blanches mains Athéna, qui présidait la table.

Le Grec fit grise mine en apercevant les huîtres.

- Oh non ! gémit-il.

- Mais Milo, le rassura Camus, tu n'es pas allergique aux huîtres ! Tu en avais mangé le premier jour, souviens-toi…

- Moui, chipota le Scorpion, mais j'en veux plus ! Beurk, ça me dégoûte maintenant !

- Déesse Athéna, intercéda son ami attentionné, Milo ne pourrait pas avoir une autre entrée ?

- Non, assena froidement la divine jeune fille, qui gobait prestement sa troisième huître – en laissant du jus couler sur son menton. On mange ce qu'il y a sur la table !

Boudeur, Milo se bourra une fois de plus de pain, et Camus désolé dégusta avec prudence un seul mollusque arrosé de jus de citron, cédant sa propre part de pain à son compagnon.

Le plat principal arriva sous les cris de joie de tous, exception faite d'un cri de détresse poussé par un arachnide traumatisé.

- Des m… des… des moules ! bégaya-t-il, saisi de terreur.

- Déesse Athéna ! s'indigna le Français devant le peu de cervelle de sa supérieure.

- J'ai dit qu'on mangeait ce qu'il y avait à table, Camus du Verseau ! Pas de caprice !

- Milo est _allergique_ aux moules, Altesse ! Il s'est retrouvé aux urgences à moitié mort à cause de ces bestioles ! lui rappela le onzième Chevalier exaspéré.

- Tiens ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, pas de chance ! déclara une Saori à qui Seiya faisait du pied sous la table.

Elle gloussa sous la caresse chatouillant ses pieds sensibilisés par l'usage excessif de la pierre ponce.

- Mais, Déesse Athéna…

- Il se rattrapera au dessert, trancha la divinité. Chacun pour soi !

Fâché, Camus repoussa son assiette, décidé à jeûner par solidarité avec son amant négligé.

- Mange, chouchou, implora héroïquement l'affamé.

- Non.

La suite fut une libre circulation de frites convergeant de Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu et même du brave Seiya vers le couple de golds, qui purent ainsi compenser à peu près leur manque de protéines.

Ikki et Saori s'abstinrent de tout don – chacun pour soi _bis_.

Vers le dessert et les digestifs – Milo n'avait même pas su toucher aux fruits de mer en chocolat – les convives pourtant moins lucides durent remarquer que leur yacht s'était arrêté et faisait mollement du surplace.

- Tiens ! hulula la réincarnation d'Athéna, le vent est tombé !

- Cela va durer longtemps ? questionna scientifiquement Shiryu.

Cette question allait, au fil des heures prendre toute son importance…


	37. Mistral perdant

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Le drame est dans le titre... Milo plus obsédé et jaloux que jamais... Saori plus Saori que jamais. Shun s'émancipe, Ikki râle... Aiola ne comprend rien...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Mistral perdant

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Allusion au DVD à J.Cameron et Co.

* * *

**Mistral perdant**

Personne n'avait répondu à Shiryu, qui laissa tomber l'affaire, flairant avec gourmandise un minuscule verre de saké.

Saori Kido louait l'absence de mistral, arguant qu'il ferait encore plus chaud.

Seiya approuva, comme il approuvait le moindre éternuement de sa déesse.

Hyoga activa aussitôt préventivement un peu de cosmos glacé, s'attirant un coup d'œil approbateur d'Ikki du Phénix, car l'exercice météorologique du Cygne avait fait frissonner Andromède, qui avait enfilé un sweater sur son maillot de bain indécent.

Camus et Milo étaient fort occupés à accomplir un troc de dessert, le Scorpion enfournant dans la bouche de son chéri les fruits de mer en chocolat, et le Verseau osant lui rendre la pareille en lui donnant des becquées de glace vanille avec sa cuillère.

Ikki ne manqua pas d'immortaliser cette scène sur son appareil photo numérique, scène toute mignonne mais qui porterait un coup de plus à la réputation d'homme froid du Sanctuaire portée jusqu'à aujourd'hui par le Français.

Les convives ayant raflé tout ce qu'il y avait à rafler, la patronne du navire proposa – et l'on savait quel sens Athéna donnait au mot " _proposer_ " – une soirée pyjama, télévision, pop-corn et soda.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, le chœur de la Chevalerie se fit mollement enthousiaste.

Ils refluèrent donc vers la cabine salon de luxe, où des canapés moelleux et blancs attendaient devant un écran géant, dernier cri, super luxe.

- Tout le monde en pyjama ! s'écria une Athéna qui n'avait jamais paru autant son âge.

Elle donna l'exemple en entraînant Seiya dans sa cabine, suivie plus lentement par les autres victimes… euh, les autres invités.

* * *

Camus du Verseau, animal à sang froid supportant des températures polaires, commençant à avoir trop chaud dès vingt degrés, ne possédait pas de pyjama.

Milo du Scorpion refusait toutefois que son chéri si séduisant s'exhibe toute une soirée en boxer et torse nu – le Grec pensait sincèrement que n'importe quel être sexué ne rêvait que de lui voler son trésor glacé conquis de haute lutte, ce qui était peut-être parfois le cas, mais pas systématique non plus.

- Je vais en emprunter un à Hyoga, suggéra le Français, il a été élevée par moi, donc logiquement il a prévu des vêtements de rechange.

- Pas question ! siffla le Scorpion, dont la jalousie maladive s'étendait jusqu'aux habits étrangers que son compagnon pourrait se mettre éventuellement sur le corps.

- Tu es idiot, Milo, cingla le gardien du onzième Temple en sortant.

Milo regretta de n'avoir prévu que son propre pyjama short, jaune et orné d'un scorpion noir – il avait du chercher pour le trouver celui-là – mais il fouilla dans son sac, pour ramener un caleçon trop large, bleu à rayures noires, et un tee-shirt blanc/gris, froissé, troué, décousu et qui n'avait pas vu le tambour de la machine à laver depuis un temps indéterminé.

Perdu dans ces chiffons trop grands et anti-sexy au possible, son cher Camus ne serait plus un appel au viol.

L'appel au viol reparut, coincé dans un pyjama short trop petit, blanc et orné sans surprise d'impressions de bébés ours polaires en bleu clair, avec même des petites paillettes brillantes pour agrémenter le tout.

Cela allait bien avec les cheveux du Verseau, moins avec son âge.

- Putain chouchou, jura Milo, tu es… tu es…

- Je suis quoi ? demanda Camus en tirant sur le bas du pyjama qui lui rentrait dans les fesses – Hyoga devrait bien grossir un peu…

- T'es trop excitant comme ça ! Pas question que les autres te voient dans un truc aussi collant ! Je refuse, tu entends ? cria le Grec.

- Mais enfin Milo, contra froidement le Maître des glaces, qui veux-tu qui me regarde ici ? Athéna et Pégase ne font que se papouiller, Ikki est hétérosexuel pur, dur, et macho, Shiryu hétéro et casé précocement, Shun d'Andromède fixe Hyoga, et mon disciple, malgré son complexe d'Oedipe, a déjà deux jolies blondes à ses trousses en plus de Shun…

Il s'agissait là d'arguments raisonnables, mais le Chevalier du Scorpion n'était pas un individu raisonnable, loin s'en fallait.

Il fixa avec rage le dos de son amant, qui cherchait de nouveaux comprimés de " Dramamine " à avaler par sécurité, et était littéralement hypnotisé par sa chute de reins, ses jambes fuselées, ses… enfin, tout, quoi…

Pas question que Camus sorte ainsi ! Et si ce maudit Ikki prenait encore des photos ?

Le Sanctuaire entier pourrait mater le Verseau et fantasmer dessus !

- Milo ? interrompit le futur fantasme du Sanctuaire en secouant le Scorpion. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour une sottise, bon Dieu…

- Je t'en prie chouchou, supplia Milo changeant sa figure fâchée en moue malheureuse, change-toi et mets mes vêtements !

Grimaçant devant les guenilles proposées par son petit ami, Camus céda pour deux raisons majeures : avoir la paix, et être plus à l'aise de ses mouvements.

* * *

Shun mit plus de vingt minutes à choisir ce qu'il allait porter, conseillé par Hyoga et houspillé par Ikki.

Le grand frère ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à choisir : Phénix avait emporté un pyjama de base, pantalon long et manches courtes, rouge, souple et propre.

Hyoga avait enfilé un pyjama short jumeau de celui prêté à son mentor.

Ikki se rendit alors compte qu'Andromède avait emporté cinq tenues de nuit différentes, longues, courtes, toujours serrées et enfantines.

Shun finit par se décider douloureusement pour un pyjama short vert clair, avec un grand koala sur la poitrine, pyjama serrant et découvrant son nombril.

Bref, short mini, séduction maxi.

Ikki, qui voyait son autorité fraternelle s'effilocher de minute en minute, eut beau tempêter, son cadet refusa de changer sa tenue de nuit d'un iota, avec un sourire candide et doux qui musela le Phénix : Shun devait juste piquer une petite crise d'adolescence, pas essayer de séduire un autre garçon.

Comme lui, Ikki, était soupçonneux et d'esprit mal tourné !

L'Enfer était pavé de phénix aveuglés de bonnes intentions par l'amour filial.

Le Cygne laissa malgré lui traîner un regard clair appréciateur sur le postérieur compressé de son petit camarade de guerre.

* * *

Shiryu avait revêtu un pyjama chinois blanc tout simple, attaché ses cheveux aussi encombrants que ceux de Saori en queue de cheval impeccable, et profitait de ce temps gagné à ne pas hésiter futilement pour continuer sa lecture.

Il emporta " _De la brièveté de la vie_ " de Sénèque sous le bras, estimant à juste titre qu'Athéna ne choisirait pas un film intellectuel.

* * *

Saori avait elle aussi hésité longuement entre un pyjama rose pâle orné de fraises rouges et une chemise de nuit aérienne en dentelle blanche.

Cette audacieuse sélection fut remise en cause par un Pégase passé en mode " _jalousie de propriétaire_ ".

- Personne ne te manquera de respect, ma Saori ! brailla le canasson revêtu d'un pyjama long blanc à rayures bleues, convenable et fripé.

- Mais Seiya, papillonna des cils sa petite amie, personne ne va me regarder ! Camus et Milo sont _gays_…

- Milo ne l'a pas toujours été ! grogna le japonais qui s'avouait honnêtement que face au modèle de statue grecque incarné par le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion il ne faisait pas le poids, et qui avait eu par Aiola des échos sur les cabrioles multiples et passées du _séducteur numéro un_.

- Mais il n'a plus d'yeux que pour son Camus… Si chou ! tempéra Athéna. Je pense que Shun est _gay_, lui aussi…

- Ça me paraît évident, ricana Seiya, il n'y a qu'Ikki qui se cache la réalité !

- La chute du Phénix dans le volcan sera rude, pépia la réincarnation avec moquerie. Shiryu est un raseur casé avec Shunreï. Quant à Hyoga, il est obsédé par le souvenir de sa môman et n'aime probablement que les blondinettes… Pfff…

- C'est rien ma Saori, proféra Pégase avec un large sourire. Les blondes sont idiotes, tout les hommes savent ça !

Etions-nous en droit de se poser la question à propos des cheveux mauves ?

- Bon, choisit Saori, je mets le pyjama rose alors.

* * *

Tout le monde fut donc réuni dans le salon, au milieu de snacks divers, très nuisibles à la santé et favorables au surpoids.

Saori claqua des mains – c'était décidément une manie chez elle – et imposa son choix de DVD, film de circonstance : " _Titanic_ ", avec l'incontournable sex-symbol Léonardo di Caprio.

Cri funèbre de certains dans l'assemblée, celui exercé de l'oiseau de feu dominant tout.

Shun par contre, amateur de romantisme sirupeux, fut ravi.

Hyoga était content de la joie d'Andromède, bien que la vue d'un naufrage catastrophique dans des eaux froides semées d'icebergs fut une réminiscence cruelle pour lui, au regard de sa tragédie personnelle.

Seiya était content de tout ce que décidait Saori, et saisit un sac de chips au sel.

Milo soupira avec résignation, Camus pensa que cela aurait pu être pire.

Shiryu se plongea résolument dans un fauteuil confortable et dans son bouquin, pestant que sa déesse aie justement choisi un film ultra-long.

Le générique commença, et le silence se fit.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les Chevaliers toujours rivés à l'écran de luxe du yacht avaient pris, si l'on ose ce parallèle, leur rythme de croisière.

Saori essuyait une larme de temps en temps, embrassait son fidèle chevalier de bronze comme un poulpe enlacerait un coquillage, et grignotait beaucoup.

Ikki continuait peu raisonnablement à fonctionner au cognac, lisant une bande dessinée et balançant de temps à autre un commentaire moqueur ou salace, rappelé aussitôt à l'ordre par des " _chut !_ " de Shun ou d'Athéna.

Hyoga serrait les poings en attendant anxieusement l'impact fatal et l'agonie désespérée du navire – il verserait des torrents de larmes incontrôlées au premier cadavre de femme flottant au fil de l'eau.

Shun buvait les images et les dialogues en même temps qu'une vodka orange – Ikki n'avait plus à lui dicter ses lois, non mais – et se bourrait aussi de sucreries.

Shiryu n'entendait rien, tout plongé dans sa philosophie.

Camus passait son temps à chercher les éventuelles erreurs historiques, du moins au début, car il fut malgré lui entraîné dans cette histoire d'amour maudit.

Milo au trois-quarts ivre de saké avait essayé de le saouler une fois de plus à la vodka orange, pour son intérêt futur et personnel, mais le Verseau avait refusé, lui expliquant que le mélange alcool/médicaments n'était pas conseillé, voire dangereux pour sa petite santé.

Le Scorpion se rétracta immédiatement, et souffla, ses mains baladeuses, à l'oreille de son chéri, des descriptions de tout le bien qu'il envisageait de lui faire la nuit.

- Camus mon ange, murmura-t-il, ce serait épatant si le yacht pouvait se ramasser un iceberg et noyer les autres. Nous serions seuls et tranquilles pour jouer à Jack et Rose dans la voiture…

- Je doute que tu rencontres un iceberg en Méditerranée, ironisa le Français.

- Mais, tu es la personne toute indiquée pour en fabriquer un !

- Très drôle petit scorpion…

- Silence les amoureux ! glapit avec courroux leur supérieure.

Milo s'y employa activement, embrassant et tripotant du Camus avec ardeur.

Un Camus que les médicaments assommaient un peu, et qui par exception laissa son petit copain le toucher sous son short et son T-shirt bien trop larges de manière fort poussée.

Lucide, il pensa que Milo allait finir par le dévergonder totalement. Et que cela n'était pas convenable du tout, mais pas désagréable du tout non plus.

Seiya et Saori glissèrent vers la fin du film un regard vers leurs aînés pour s'instruire un brin et les copier plus tard, dans leur cabine.

Indigné, révolté, bouleversé, le Cygne trouvait que Milo aimait sans aucun doute son maître, mais le traitait comme un objet sexuel en société. Il versa simultanément des larmes sur le naufrage du Titanic et sur ses illusions d'enfant, dans les bras d'un garçon à cheveux verts qui brailla comme un veau à la mort de Jack Dawson.

Le hululement de désespoir de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, compléta cette scène pathétique. Elle geignit au moins dix fois " _Oh, Jack !_ " avec un atroce accent anglais – le film avait été passé en version originale sous-titrée japonais.

A eux trois, ils saccagèrent une boîte entière de kleenex.

Milo, saoul comme un polonais, en était presque arrivé au stade où il ferait l'amour à son compagnon en public.

Ce qui, naturellement, n'était pas le cas du pudique Verseau.

Collé contre Camus, le Grec éclata finalement lui aussi en sanglots quand Jack coula au fond de l'Atlantique.

- Il est mort ! Il est mort ! C'est affreux ! vagit-il, fabriquant un amalgame cruel avec la douleur de Rose dans le film et la sienne quand Camus était mort lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire.

- Voyons mon Milo, c'est un film, tenta de le consoler le Français qui avait compris.

- T'es là, hein mon chouchou ? Tu partiras plus jamais ? renifla le Scorpion.

- Mais non, jamais… assura le Verseau attendri.

- Qu'ils sont mignons ! piaula une Saori au nez coulant.

- Oh oui ! approuva Shun qui frottait ses yeux gonflés.

Au générique, tout le monde était à peu près remis.

La plus glorieuse partie de la Chevalerie d'Athéna secouèrent leurs membres engourdis et les miettes semées sur leurs pyjamas avant de grimper sur le pont pour un tour aux étoiles avant le repos.

Athéna partit donner des ordres aux personnes à qui elle ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde sauf pour faire marcher le yacht.

Elle revint la mine soucieuse.

- Nous n'avançons toujours pas ! Quels idiots ceux-là…

- Vous ne leur avez tout de même pas dit ça ! grinça Camus qui soutenait difficilement son petit copain à l'équilibre fort incertain.

- Je me suis gênée ! grogna la déesse en s'accoudant au bastingage.

- Gentil, ça.. ironisa Ikki.

- Tu n'as de leçons d'amabilité à donner à personne, Chevalier Phénix, rétorqua-t-elle agacée. Pas de mistral, pas de voile… Il paraît que cela peut durer une heure, deux heures, deux jours…

- Hein ? _Deux jours_ ? glapit hystériquement le fier et immortel Ikki du Phénix.

- Ben oui, émit Athéna d'un air patelin. Mais nous avons assez de nourriture, ce n'est pas grave !

- Il faudra rentrer au moteur auxiliaire ! proposa le Verseau comme toujours pratique précis, et bien informé.

- Oh, non, ce ne serait pas du jeu ! objecta Saori qui s'amusait énormément de cette nouvelle aventure. Nous sommes ici en tant qu'humains ordinaires !

Camus signala, approuvé par son disciple et par Shiryu, qu'utiliser le moteur de secours prévu pour de telles circonstances, _était_ justement se comporter en êtres humains ordinaires – et intelligents de surcroît. Mais sans doute était-ce la part _intelligente _qui déroutait Athéna, ajouta fielleusement Ikki à mi-voix.

- Laissons agir le hasard ! rit la divinité enroulée autour d'un Seiya sans surprise approbateur des niaiseries de sa princesse. C'est un ordre !

C'était une évidence que Saori Kido, enveloppe charnelle d'Athéna, aimait les hasards, elle l'avait déjà prouvé à suffisance…

Les Chevaliers regagnèrent leurs cabine en priant que le mistral se réveille avec eux le lendemain. Ils voulaient débarquer le soir, et pas rester une minute de trop en compagnie de la femme pour qui ils devaient se sacrifier en cas de guerre.

* * *

Aiola du Lion sirotait ouzo sur ouzo dans son Temple, se posant une infinité de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas les réponses.

Marine, virant à l'hystérie, était allée dormir chez Shaina, le chevalier de l'Ophucius l'ayant encore traité de " _crétin de service pire que Seiya_ ", ce qui ne représentait pas pour l'Italienne la plus dure des insultes qu'elle était capable de proférer.

Non, le cinquième gardien doré ne comprenait pas.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire à sa gentille Marine qu'il traite le Chevalier du Verseau de " _petit prince arrogant_ ", qu'il critique le choix amoureux de son meilleur ami Milo, où qu'il soit dégoûté à l'idée des vomissements de Camus ?

Rien qui puisse énerver sa petite copine, non ?

En tout cas, il coucherait seul dans son lit cette nuit, et cela était révoltant.

Shaka de la Vierge et Mü du Bélier passèrent discrètement dans un ondoiement conjoint de longues chevelures blondes et lilas parfumées d'encens, saluant l'ivrogne avec courtoisie.

- Félicitations, Aiola, jeta les yeux fermés l'Indien avec une esquisse de sourire.

- Oui, mais tu ne devrais plus boire, maintenant que tu vas avoir des responsabilités, admonesta gentiment l'Atlante.

- Il fête cela, déduisit la réincarnation de Bouddha.

- Oui… Allez, bonne chance Aiola !

Ses deux pairs disparus dans un froufroutement de capes, le lionceau se retrouva encore plus déstabilisé qu'avant.

Il rêvait ou tout le monde semblait connaître un secret que lui ignorait ?

Foutue journée ! Son horoscope avait raison…


	38. SOS, mayday !

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

En premier, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews car le site me renvoie sur une page " problème technique ". Je répondrai dès que ça marchera.

En deuxième, j'ai pas mal de problèmes en ce moment et demain je ne posterai donc pas - mais dès lundi j'aurai le temps.

Pardonnez-moi !

Dans ce chapitre, c'est chaud dans la cabine de notre couple, Shiryu est à son tour rattrapé par les ennuis, et le matin le réveil sera épique pour tout le monde...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** SOS, mayday !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Allusion au DVD à J.Cameron et Co.

* * *

**SOS, mayday !**

Shiryu du Dragon avait lu encore un moment Sénèque, et avait ensuite tenté de glisser dans le sommeil comme il glissait souplement dans la rivière des Cinq Pics.

Las ! Ses voisins avaient visiblement décidé de lui pourrir la nuit - et la vie.

Débarrassé de son mal de mer, endormi par ses médicaments, Camus se révélait encore étrangement disposé à être honoré par son petit ami. Le glaçon de la Chevalerie avait appris à brûler comme une braise sous les pinces habiles de Milo.

Résigné, Shiryu ralluma, et tenta de relire.

Au bout de quelques pages, il secoua sa tête fatiguée, incrédule.

L'agitation régnait, et à chaque " _han_ " du Scorpion, Scorpion qui menait visiblement l'action, le Japonais sursautait.

Comment ce démon de Milo parvenait-il à tenir si longtemps ? Pas normal.

Pauvre Camus, ces yeux cernés courants au Sanctuaire s'expliquaient donc facilement.

Cela dura, et Shiryu sentit l'exaspération monter.

Il découvrit que si Camus appartenait à la catégorie des " _chanteurs_ ", qui gémissaient discrètement en se mordant les lèvres, Milo appartenait à la confrérie des " _hurleurs_ ", appellation qui parlait d'elle-même.

Le convenable Dragon se serait bien passé de cette information capitale.

Il frappa furieusement contre la paroi. Milo ne pourrait pas mettre une sourdine, non ? Il plaignait ses voisins de Temple, son pauvre vieux/jeune Maître Dohko, Aiolos, ou Shura et le Poissons… Quoique le Poissons… n'avait pas franchement une réputation de vertu.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : furieux d'être interrompu au meilleur moment, celui précédant le plaisir, le Scorpion envoya quelques Scarlett Needle, dont les rayons rouges semblables à un laser percèrent la cloison, y laissant des petits trous fumants, fracassant au passage la précieuse lampe de Shiryu.

Il était condamné à cesser ces lectures nocturnes et à se concentrer sur son espace auditif richement meublé– au moins il y était fort habitué depuis ses petits problèmes de vue.

- P'tain, silence Shiryu ! balança la voix hargneuse du huitième gardien.

Il en avait du culot, songea la victime en serrant son oreiller contre lui. Ce Milo était bien un assassin en puissance, son attaque aurait pu transpercer son précieux cerveau, le meilleur des cinq bronzes !

" Milooo… " entendit ensuite le Dragon foudroyé de stupeur craintive.

" Chut mon ange… C'est rien… Referme tes jolis yeux et concentre-toi " ronronna d'un ton collant de miel la voix toute changée du psychopathe.

Savoir renoncer à la lutte était parfois faire preuve de grande sagesse – proverbe du Vieux Maître.

Mais pénible.

* * *

Le Dragon s'assoupit, se réveilla, s'assoupit, et se réveilla encore vers quatre heures du matin, alerté par la reprise des opérations " amour fou " du couple de golds.

Les trous dans la cloison ne contribuaient pas à occulter le son, et le second tour de chant de Camus, avec les hurlements de Milo, ne passa pas mieux que le premier.

Le malheureux Shiryu entendait de plus les mots couplés à l'action, où le Scorpion mélangeait les déclarations les plus mièvres aux termes les plus graveleux.

Le Verseau osait de rares réponses murmurées que le Dragon se réjouissait de ne pas comprendre.

A la fin il n'y tint plus, et sortit de son lieu de torture pour frapper rageusement à la porte des deux empoisonneurs de son sommeil.

Un Milo furieux et déshabillé entièrement jaillit comme un scorpion de dessous d'une pierre plate, prêt à piquer mortellement l'intrus qui se présentait à la porte de son nid d'amour/de luxure/de vacarme – ne rayer aucune mention inutile.

- Shiryu, espèce de petit couillon, clama le Grec. Tu vas cesser de gâcher notre partie de jambes en l'air ?

Camus surgit, enroulé pudiquement dans un drap, et passa ses bras autour du cou de son irascible amant avec un sourire ennuyé vers le bronze.

- Tu sais Shiryu, chuchota-t-il, c'est vrai que cela gêne un peu notre étreinte, tu nous déconcentres…

- Mais moi vous m'empêchez de dormir avec vos cochonneries ! hurla le Dragon, réveillant du coup tous les passagers qui se montrèrent à leur tour, ensommeillés et curieux.

Athéna s'avança, majestueuse en dépit de ses cheveux mal tressés et de son pyjama rose à fraises.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Rien, Altesse, s'empressa de répondre Camus, rouge d'embarras.

- Ils m'empêchent de fermer l'œil ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de coucher ensemble ! dénonça méchamment Shiryu, bras croisées en une incarnation de la Justice.

- Mais, bailla Saori, cela me paraît normal vu qu'ils sont en couple. Non, Chevalier du Dragon, je ne peux pas les empêcher de concrétiser leur amour !

- Leur _bacchanale_, oui, siffla le Dragon légèrement puritain des écailles.

- Tout le monde dans sa cabine ! conclut Athéna en tournant les talons sous les rires.

Affichant un sourire victorieux, Milo poussa un Camus en sueur dans sa cabine et se retourna ensuite contre son mouchard.

- _Restriction !_ émit-il avec sadisme.

Shiryu tomba douloureusement sur le sol, et Milo traîna son corps paralysé sur sa couchette, poussant l'amabilité jusqu'à le couvrir d'un drap.

- Maintenant le gentil Shiryu va méditer sagement en attendant la fin de mes câlins avec chouchou. Je viendrai te délivrer quand j'aurai le temps ! assena malignement l'insupportable arachnide en s'éclipsant.

Bouillant de colère dans ses membres figés, Shiryu du Dragon dut entendre la fin édifiante de l'échange franco/grec.

" Je t'aime, mon ange de glace " capta-t-il enfin, en déduisant la fin de son calvaire.

" Moi aussi je… enfin moi aussi, Milo. " s'empêtra Camus. " Je suis si fatigué "

Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, songea avec amertume le Japonais, qui avait une chatouille torturante au pied droit, et mal au cou de part sa position bloquée.

" Alors dors, mon chéri… " roucoula le Scorpion " dors dans mes bras…"

Shiryu attendit encore un certain temps, pour s'apercevoir que la respiration laborieuse du Français était devenue régulière, preuve qu'il dormait.

Milo murmurait encore des mots d'amour à son bel amant endormi.

Quand le Dragon ankylosé s'avisa que les ronflements de Milo s'ajoutaient au souffle calme de Camus, il comprit que le Scorpion sadique l'avait oublié.

* * *

Vers midi, Saori Kido se réveilla et secoua brutalement son petit ami.

- Seiya, Seiya ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui ma Saori ! clama Pégase à moitié endormi, mais déjà bondi hors du lit pour défendre corps et âme sa déesse.

- Le navire n'avance toujours pas…

- Tiens, c'est vrai, constata le Chevalier de bronze en collant son nez au hublot.

- Je vais houspiller les employés, décida une adolescente consciente de son pouvoir.

- Bonne idée ma Saori…

- Tu sais Seiya, sourit la divinité avant de sortir, je crois que pour conclure notre amour il faudra attendre de retrouver la suite de " _La Belle Aurore_ ". Il y a trop d'animation sur cet étroit yacht.

- Nous avons tout le temps, ma Saori ! assura un Seiya qui ne se sentait pas encore très sûr de lui, et prêt à honorer convenablement une déesse vierge.

- Comme tu es délicat envers mon innocence Seiya, se délecta une Saori peu futée.

* * *

Hyoga soupira et s'étira, cognant dans ce mouvement audacieux sa main sur la couchette d'au-dessus.

- Aie ! proféra-t-il.

- Il est quelle heure, le canard ? interrogea la voix pâteuse d'Ikki.

- Midi, poulet flambé au cognac, riposta le Cygne en descendant prudemment la petite échelle, veillant à ne pas réveiller un Andromède qui dormait sous une masse de mèches vertes – un verre de vodka-orange se révélait traître.

Ikki bondit souplement sur le dos du Russe, l'envoyant rouler à terre, exploit qui fit se retourner Shun dans son étroite couchette.

- Premier à la douche ! ricana le Phénix en galopant hors de la cabine.

Hyoga haussa les épaules en se massant le cou, et chercha son savon.

* * *

Milo se réveilla frais et le corps assouvi, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

Le Verseau lové contre lui paraissait encore dormir comme une bûche, et un baiser tendre du Scorpion sur sa tempe ne le réveilla pas.

- Je t'ai épuisé, hein chouchou, murmura pour lui-même un mâle content de lui.

- Mmmm… souffla le Français en se retournant sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage loin de la lumière.

Milo passa un boxer, saisit sa serviette et son " _Tahiti douche marine_ ", décidé à laisser son amant sommeiller le plus tard possible et à prendre un bon bain.

Il remonta le drap sur le dos de Camus et sortit en sifflotant.

Son projet d'ablutions fut contrarié immédiatement : la salle de bains était occupée, et un oiseau chanteur au plumage de feu braillait sous le jet brûlant le dernier tube à la mode au Japon.

Le Scorpion fit les cent pas dans le couloir, son esprit insouciant tracassé par la sensation qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

La vue des pieds plats de Shiryu qui se découpaient clairement par l'entrebâillement de la porte de son cagibi lui firent se taper le front avec la paume de sa main.

Il avait oublié d'annuler sa _Restriction_ sur le Dragon cafteur.

Le Grec passa le cou prudemment et stoppa la malédiction.

Au moment où Shiryu se tortillait péniblement pour retrouver des sensations, Milo du Scorpion s'engouffrait enfin dans la salle de bains, bousculant le Phénix qui en sortait, et claquant la porte au nez de l'infortuné Hyoga.

A l'abri de la vindicte du Dragon, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant à l'idée du gamin saucissonné durant six heures par son imprévoyance. Mais il était si bien à glisser dans les bras de Morphée contre son Camus comblé qu'il n'avait plus pensé à rien.

* * *

Un long cri perçant et féminin retentit à midi quart dans le voilier affrété par Saori Kido/Athéna.

Galvanisé par cet appel hélas trop familier, Seiya en caleçon fusa de la cabine principale vers la source du cri, revêtant en un éclair bleu son armure divine, dont l'ampleur raya les murs de la coursive étroite.

Moins professionnels, Shun, Hyoga et Ikki galopèrent à la suite du divin Pégase, suivit de près par un Milo ayant revêtu l'armure d'or du Scorpion sur son corps mouillé et savonneux.

Sous le flamboiement conjugué des cinq cosmos, le Verseau bondit les yeux fermés en bonne imitation de Shaka, et arriva sur le lieu du drame à moitié réveillé et entortillé dans le drap blanc de manière fort sensuelle mais peu guerrière.

Shiryu du Dragon rampait avec la dernière énergie le long du couloir, son corps raidi ne lui obéissant plus.

Au milieu du salon, Athéna criait et trépignait dans son pyjama rose, agonisant d'injures un ennemi invisible.

- Déesse Athéna ! cria le Scorpion exaspéré, où est l'ennemi ?

- Ils sont partis ces voleurs ! hurla la réincarnation hystérique.

- Mais qui, Saori ? s'enflamma Pégase, prêt à couler le voilier en déclenchant ses météores, voire sa comète.

- Tous nos larbins ! clama peu charitablement la déesse.

Au fil d'une explication embrouillée, les chevaliers finirent par comprendre la tragédie : les serviteurs que Saori avait loués avec le yacht s'étaient visiblement mutinés au cours de la nuit.

Une inspection minutieuse de la déesse avait dressé ce tableau catastrophique : les hommes d'équipage avaient détruit la radio, le moteur auxiliaire, et étaient partis dans les canots de sauvetage en emmenant toutes les provisions et le contenu du coffre-fort fracturé.

Les voiles étaient intactes mais le mistral ne soufflait toujours pas.

Bref, ils étaient en perdition totale au milieu de nulle part.

Milo quitta son armure en soupirant, courant se réfugier auprès de son Camus à qui l'amour à outrance n'aiguisait pas les neurones, car il baillait toujours dans son drap glissant sans avoir l'air d'assimiler l'ampleur du drame.

Ikki hurla de rage, d'abord parce qu'on l'avait roulé, ensuite parce qu'il s'imaginait déjà coincé quelques jours dans la faim et la proximité de la divine Saori.

Hyoga et Shun se regardèrent d'un air consterné. Leurs vacances étaient décidément devenues pourries depuis qu'Athéna s'était invitée/imposée.

Seiya, rayonnant en son armure divine, convainquit Saori d'aller s'occuper de ses multiples soins de beauté avant de tenir conseil pour faire le point de la situation, et chercher des solutions.

La réincarnation se laissa cornaquer vers sa cabine, maudissant les malhonnêtes avec une vigueur peu assortie avec son statut de divinité aimant et pardonnant les bassesses humaines.

Camus posa sa tête vaseuse sur l'épaule de Milo, atterré par l'idée de rester plus longtemps que prévu sur ce rafiot de malheur.

- Tu vois Milo, le Radeau de la Méduse…

- Dramatise pas chouchou, le réconforta le Scorpion. Il faudrait me passer sur le corps pour qu'on te mange. Et puis, on est des demi-dieux, on va s'en tirer…

- Il faut attendre un ordre d'Athéna…

- On en a pour un bout de temps, remarqua Milo avec fatalisme… Le temps que Mademoiselle se tartine de ses vingt crèmes de beauté…

Les deux golds reprirent le chemin de la cabine, croisant au passage le Dragon rampant toujours sur le sol, se tortillant comme un ver de terre en pyjama blanc.

- Tu fais des exercices d'assouplissement ? interrogea innocemment Camus, surpris de la technique d'entraînement particulière du jeune bronze.

Dokho avait de drôles de méthodes d'enseignement…

- Ca… mus… du Ver… seau… dis… à ton… petit copain… que quand je serai sur pied… je… vais… le tuer ! expectora difficilement le paralysé.

Milo s'empressa de tirer son amant en lieu sûr dans leur cabine, et claqua la porte.

Le Français pas très en forme avala un nouveau comprimé de " _Dramamine_ " et se ré-enfouit sous ses draps, rejoint incontinent par son tendre petit ami.

- Milo, murmura le Verseau, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise ?

- J'ai peut-être… immobilisé Shiryu cette nuit le temps de terminer notre séance en paix… avoua à demi le rusé Scorpion.

- Mais encore ? soupçonna d'emblée Camus qui connaissait bien son Milo et ses faux sourires candides. Ce n'est pas tout ?

- Ben… je l'ai peut-être… un peu oublié… Je me suis endormi. Tu es si sexy mon canard… que je ne pensais plus qu'à faire dodo contre toi…

- Milo ! se scandalisa le onzième Chevalier d'or. D'abord, ne m'appelle pas " _mon canard_ ". Je ne suis pas Hyoga… Et puis, comment as-tu pu laissé coincé des heures ce malheureux Shiryu ? Pas étonnant qu'il t'en veuille !

- Boh…

- Tu es vraiment doué pour te mettre tes pairs à dos, constata Camus sidéré par les gamineries de son compagnon.

- Tu m'aimes, hein chouchou ? quémanda le Grec en calant la tête de Camus confortablement dans le creux de son épaule.

- Quel rapport ? rétorqua le Français, toujours logique, en soupirant de bien-être.

- Je sais pas…

- Bien sûr que je t'… je t'… Oh flûte, pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à le dire ?

- Tu l'as déjà dit, consola Milo. Deux fois.

- Ça n'est pas beaucoup… se désola Camus. Tu me le dis tous les jours, toi…

- C'est rien… Et si je mangeais une moule, tu y arriverais en me voyant agoniser ?

- Idiot ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça… protesta le Verseau en baillant derechef.

- Hé hé… Dors encore, mon Camus que ma merveilleuse sensualité a épuisé…

- Oh ça va hein… Prépare-toi plutôt à un long jeune en compagnie d'Athéna !

- SOS, SOS, clama avec emphase le Scorpion.

- Mayday, Mayday, renchérit le Verseau.

Oui, ils aimaient et vénéraient tous leur déesse, ces Chevaliers, qu'est ce que vous croyez ?

Mais de loin… le plus loin possible…


	39. Table Ronde

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans mes reviews, Ffnet m'ayant tout envoyé d'un coup... Ou que tout le monde a reçu correctement mes réponses.

Les tensions commencent sur le voilier immobilisé... Ikki fait des siennes, Saori... bah, est toujours Saori.

Merci à Seveya de m'avoir fait remarquer que je transformait par étourderie Aiolia en Aiola - pas de chance les Lions

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Table Ronde...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Rien d'autre.

* * *

**Table Ronde…**

Shaka de la Vierge apprit avec étonnement que les Chevaliers étaient coincés sur un bateau avec leur vénérée déesse.

Ikki se tourmentait pour Shun, qui prenait des libertés aussi abominables que choisir ses vêtements, ou goûter à l'alcool – l'Indien en frémit d'horreur.

Il prôna au Phénix incandescent la patience et la douceur pour ramener l'âme égarée de son cadet dans le droit chemin.

Ikki enchaîna sur Saori et Seiya se cajolant de façon écœurante.

Shaka en frémit encore davantage, fermant ses yeux et son esprit à cette vision insultant les enseignements de Bouddha.

Le rapporteur à plumes continua avec Camus du Verseau, dont le bras guérissait. Il était presque certain que si le glaçon jouait le rôle de la fille, il manipulait cependant avec habileté son conjoint en le transformant à volonté en valet de chambre.

Milo du Scorpion avait passé toute la nuit à honorer son devoir conjugal, empêchant ainsi Shiryu du Dragon de fermer l'œil.

" _Damnation éternelle, péché_, " trancha l'homme le plus proche des dieux. " _Ils seront maudits, encore et encore…_ "

La Vierge ignorait pour l'instant tout des effets de l'amour sur la chair.

En dernier lieu Ikki balança le pire : ils avaient du voir le film " _Titanic_ ".

Cela retourna la personnalité sereine du sixième Chevalier d'Or.

" _Courage, mon jeune ami,_ " prononça doctement Shaka. " _Je suis avec toi dans ces épreuves imposées par ton karma_. "

Il renvoya la balle à Phénix en lui annonçant la grande nouvelle : Marine avait quitté Aiolia car celui-ci ne voulait pas la soutenir dans l'épreuve des vomissements futurs.

Ikki, vif d'esprit, saisit tout de suite ce qu'il y avait à saisir, et pria l'Indien de transmettre ses félicitations au Lion.

* * *

Saori Kido, jugeant avec raison que l'heure était grave, s'était arrangée le physique encore davantage qu'à l'ordinaire, assistée avec abnégation – ou stupidité – par le fidèle Seiya.

Jabu, Chevalier de bronze de la Licorne, au lieu de se lamenter sans arrêt sur sa déception de n'avoir pas conquit Saori avec sa servilité constante de toutou, aurait mieux fait de voir le côté positif de la situation : il avait échappé à un funeste destin.

Tout en laissant à Pégase le soin délicat de brosser ses cheveux lilas – jeu de patience compliqué – Athéna récriminait ferme. Avoir osé la voler, elle, Saori Kido, milliardaire, réincarnation d'Athéna, qui tenait la vie de ces misérables terriens entre ses mains aux ongles vernis de rose bonbon…

Sa sœur Artémis avait-elle donc raison de se gausser de la vilenie des humains et de vouloir les rayer de la carte ?

- Tu te rends compte, Seiya ? hennit-elle dans un bruit amer.

- Voui, ma Saori, tu as raison, dodelina de sa tête approbatrice un bourricot qui n'écoutait rien, trop passionné par dénouer la pelote de fil des tresses de sa déesse.

- Toi au moins tu le vaux bien, Seiya, flagorna la divinité dans un vague souvenir de ses publicités chéries.

- Oh, je donnerais ma vie pour toi, et même plus, assura Seiya.

- Seiya… susurra la déesse. J'ai combattu les autres dieux non pour sauver l'humanité, mais exclusivement toi. Tu es le seul qui m'importe sur cette vilaine planète !

Le Chevalier de bronze/divin essuya ses yeux humides, bouleversé par cette déclaration dont il ne mesurait pas les contradictions : par exemple, que combattre les dieux pour sauver Seiya était un grand mot, Saori se contentant d'attendre dans des circonstances précaires que ledit Seiya se fasse démolir le portrait en _x_ heures pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

Mais Saori n'avait jamais été plus franche qu'à ce moment de sa vie, rendons lui cette justice.

L'humanité se résumait pour elle toute entière à son Chevalier préféré, et rien d'autre. Point.

Dans sa cabine, Milo s'était réveillé vers les quatorze heures, et décida qu'Athéna avait du terminer enfin de se chouchouter.

Il se leva, se grattant la tête dans une habitude bien ancrée, et enfila un short rouge – froissé – et un débardeur blanc – à l'origine du moins.

- Chouchou, réveille-toi ! souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son chéri.

- Mmm… dormir… grogna le Verseau en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller douillet.

- Mais, Athéna va tenir conseil de guerre…

- Mmm… y'a plus de guerres… je dors… ronchonna Camus.

- Ben chouchou, ça te ressemble pas ça, s'amusa le Scorpion en tentant une autre méthode : dégager le cou du Français de ses longues mèches vert indigo pour lui mordiller sensuellement la peau déjà malmenée à cet endroit.

- Mmm… réitéra l'endormi en se retournant sur le dos, position vulnérable et exposée qui permit à Milo de l'embrasser voracement.

- Debout, debout, debout, scanda le Scorpion.

- Te déteste Milo… Je suis fatigué…

- Je sais que je suis épuisant, admit de bonne grâce l'enragé Grec.

- Ce bateau ne va pas couler… et ma présence ne servira à rien… Le conseil de gamins rejettera toute solution ayant une parcelle de logique et d'intelligence…

- Hum, hum, toussa son amant en bombant le torse. Chevalier du Verseau, tu oublies ton devoir, chevrota-t-il ensuite en une crédible imitation de l'ex-Vieux Maître.

Cela galvanisa Camus, qui se redressa aussitôt d'un air égaré.

- Le Vieux Maître !

Pour tomber sur la face hilare de son amant qui se tenait les côtes de rire.

- Je savais pas que ce nain violet était ton fantasme au réveil, Mumus chéri…

- Milo ! cria le Verseau. Un peu de respect ! Et puis il est redevenu jeune en plus...

- Ca me rassure dans un sens, que tu puisses avoir tes petits réveils durs comme le commun des mortels, gouailla le Scorpion.

Camus haussa les épaules. Il était totalement réveillé à présent, et se dépêcha d'enfiler un jeans qu'il retroussa aux mollets – Milo saliva – et un débardeur blanc, mais lui réellement plus blanc que blanc.

- Allons-y Milo, tout le monde doit nous attendre. Nous sommes au plus haut de la Chevalerie, quel exemple nous donnons, vraiment !

Milo s'abstint charitablement de lui faire remarquer que c'était lui, Camus du Verseau, qui avait accepté de passer la nuit en mode " _pas stop, mais encore_ " , qui à midi avait débarqué pour défendre sa déesse non en armure d'or mais en drap de lit, et qui à quatorze heures avait viré par un tour diabolique du hasard en mode " _marmotte hargneuse qui essaie de grappiller le plus de temps possible au lit _ ".

* * *

Personne ne les attendait en fait.

Hyoga et Shun chahutaient dans la piscine, Ikki les pieds dans l'eau s'enfilait un cognac à jeun – les réserves de boissons étaient restées intactes – Shiryu tentait de médiocres exercices d'assouplissement – il restait encore voûté en une position rien moins que naturelle, comme un vieil arbre tordu par les esprits de la nature contrôlés par Albérich de Megrez, Chevalier divin de Delta.

Athéna et Seiya brillaient par leur absence.

Camus se précipita sous le parasol, laissant tremper avec volupté ses mollets dans l'eau de la piscine, qu'il refroidissait au fur et à mesure.

Hyoga, attentionné, prit des nouvelles de son mentor avant de lui tendre un verre de lait entier, reconstituant et glacé.

- Merci Hyoga… accepta le Verseau en avalant le frais liquide qui calma en partie sa faim.

- Tu en veux aussi, Milo ? interrogea le serviable Cygne.

- Non, merci gamin. Je n'aime que le lait de chèvre.

- Athéna va arriver, insinua méchamment le Phénix.

- Ikki ! supplia Andromède, inquiet de la lueur ivre et mauvaise qui luisait dans la prunelle sombre de son aîné.

Un Phénix prisonnier pouvait s'enflammer sec, détruisant tout autour de lui.

Athéna arriva enfin, et tous se levèrent pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

Saori avait revêtu la panoplie coutumière aux heures sombres : dans sa virginale robe longue et immaculée, diadème brillant sur sa tête sage, son sceptre étincelant au soleil tenu par des mains glissées dans ses plus beaux gants blancs.

- Elle emporte tout ce barda en vacances, elle ? souffla Milo à son compagnon.

- Chevaliers merci. Vous pouvez vous relever, accorda la divinité en souriant de sa bouche aux lèvres ourlées de_ gloss_ pailleté d'argent. Asseyons-nous !

Ainsi fut fait, et les Chevaliers ainsi que leur déesse présidant, commencèrent à tenir la Table Ronde – qui était carrée.

- Point de la situation ? entama Saori avec un regard vers Camus, dont les facultés d'analyse précise, couplée à la capacité rare chez un Chevalier d'exprimer clairement ses idées, étaient connues de tous.

- Le moteur auxiliaire et la radio de bord sont détruites, Déesse Athéna, répondit le Français d'une voix unie et plate.

- Oh, par papa, s'écria Athéna, la mine déconfite devant ce constat cruel.

- Par contre la télévision et les DVD sont intacts, mit du baume au cœur de Saori le Verseau.

- Youpi ! s'exclama la créature de concert avec son petit ami.

- Mais cela ne nous aidera en rien pour rejoindre le rivage, doucha Camus froidement.

- Ah oui, reconnut l'écervelée.

- Il reste toutes les boissons, eau minérale, sodas, vin, digestifs… énuméra ensuite le onzième gardien de Temple, lançant un regard mauvais vers le Phénix au cognac.

- Youpi ! répéta la déesse.

- Cela ne nous nourrira pas, tempéra à nouveau Camus.

- Oh, oui… se rembrunit à nouveau Athéna.

- Sinon, il reste plusieurs cartons d'œufs. Cela devait être trop ennuyant à transporter pour les voleurs.

Brouhaha content. La prévision d'une omelette, c'était tout de même un espoir de ne pas mourir de faim à court terme.

- De toute façon, conclut Camus, l'être humain peut survivre assez longtemps sans manger, à plus forte raison des Chevaliers endurcis comme nous.

- Sauf toi, la petite nature, ricana aussitôt l'oiseau immortel.

Milo brisa le cercle carré de la table, rouge de colère.

- Il recommence à insulter mon petit copain ! Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de chouchou, affreux singe hurleur !

- Comment ? Répète si tu l'oses, minable insecte !

- Babouin poilu ! insulta volontiers Milo.

- Silence ! s'énerva Athéna, frappant du bout de son sceptre sur le bois verni du pont. Pour survivre, nous devons coopérer, pas nous diviser en querelles absurdes !

- Si je puis me permettre, Déesse Athéna, intervint Camus, il serait peut-être temps de nous servir de nos pouvoirs.

- Non, Camus du Verseau, ce ne serait pas du jeu ! pépia de manière décidée Saori. Le vent finira bien par se lever.

- Mais, remarqua lucidement le Dragon plié en deux, vent ou pas vent, quelqu'un sait-il naviguer à la voile ici ?

Le silence se fit.

- Bon, alors ? demanda Hyoga.

- Je vais distribuer les rôles ! s'intercala à nouveau la réincarnation. Milo, tu essayeras de réparer la radio et le moteur avec Camus. Shun, tu rassembleras les provisions restantes sous clé, clé que tu garderas sur toi. Tu feras aussi la cuisine, je te sais assez inventif pour cuisiner ces bêtes œufs de cent manières différentes. Hyoga, tu vas avec Shiryu chercher un livre ou un manuel expliquant la navigation à voile, et vous allez l'étudier pour être prêts à nous conduire si le mistral revient. Ikki, tu restes dans un coin et tu n'ennuies pas les autres. Seiya, tu me mets de la crème solaire. Moi, je réfléchirai à des solutions – dans la piscine.

Cette longue tirade d'ordres arbitraires débitée sans reprendre son souffle – qu'elle avait court – Athéna se leva et tourna majestueusement les talons, dans le but d'aller revêtir son maillot de bains numéro deux – noir façon femme fatale.

Shun partit avec résignation vers la mission qui lui était assignée. Hyoga et Shiryu se levèrent à leur tour – le Dragon poussa un cri en se massant les reins.

- Milo, tu me le paieras un jour ! siffla-t-il en passant à côté du gold hilare.

Camus entraîna son amant vers le moteur à réparer, et les deux aînés de la Chevalerie le contemplèrent un instant avec perplexité.

- Tu as déjà fait de la mécanique, Milo ? voulut savoir le Verseau.

- Ben… Pas vraiment, avoua le Scorpion.

- Moi non plus, dut reconnaître le Français plus habile aux passe-temps intellectuels qu'en bricolage.

- Essayons, on n'a rien à perdre ! s'écria le Grec ravi de tripoter de la saleté et de faire du gâchis.

- Je t'avais dit que ces gamins ne voulaient pas de solution raisonnable…

* * *

Shun soupira et ferma la porte du placard à clé, clé qu'il se pendit autour du cou.

Mission accomplie. Personne ne pourrait piller les maigres réserves de la communauté.

Des cris furieux l'attirèrent en direction du moteur auxiliaire.

Milo et Camus avaient, à eux deux, réussi à mettre en désordre le peu de pièces en bon état qui restaient, transformant l'objet de salut en puzzle compliqué.

Devant leurs efforts peu couronnés de succès, les tourtereaux, bardés de cambouis des pieds à la tête, avaient visiblement abandonné leur mission désespérée pour s'embrasser dans un cadre propice à un nouveau fantasme du chaud Scorpion.

Fait corroboré par la main de Milo passée sous le pantalon de Camus et par la main de Camus plongée sous le débardeur de Milo.

La raison des cris était un Phénix en maillot de bains, toujours armé d'un cognac, qui les engueulait comme pas permis.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est ça les Chevaliers d'Or ? Toujours en train de se tripatouiller ! Mais vous êtes de vrais lapins ma parole !

Si Camus avait la bonne grâce d'afficher une figure rose betterave et presque humble – presque -, Milo lui s'était relevé d'un bond et avait fracassé le verre ballon de son tourmenteur sur le plancher, en le traitant d'alcoolique psychopathe.

Ikki du Phénix, privé de boisson, devenait pire.

Il gonfla ses plumes pour intimider l'adversaire, et balança en une fraction de seconde sa plus puissante illusion du Phénix sur Milo.

N'étant pas Chevalier d'Or pour rien, le Scorpion l'évita, mais dans ce mouvement brusque l'illusion toucha un Camus peu sur ses gardes

Shun hurla devant la bagarre fratricide, rejoint par Hyoga et Shiryu.

Personne ne sut ce que Camus voyait, mais c'était un fait qu'il se recroquevilla contre la paroi, la figure terrorisée comme même Milo ne l'avait jamais aperçu.

- Le feu, le feu… claqua-t-il des dents sans trêve sous le regard horrifié de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurla le Grec en revêtant son armure, décidé à écharper l'oiseau de feu assassin.

- Il voit son pire cauchemar, consentit à révéler Ikki en appelant son armure divine. Et je pourrais te montrer le tien si tu continues à me chercher…

- Camus, Camus, c'est une illusion, réveille toi ! supplia Milo en secouant son ami.

- Maman, maman, au secours ! appelait le malheureux Verseau.

Ikki afficha un sourire très sadique.

- Tiens ! Je savais que c'était au fond un pleurnicheur qui appelait sa _môman_… Quand je pense qu'il ose te faire la morale, Hyoga.

- La ferme Ikki ! Maître, réveillez-vous ! implora le Cygne.

Le Verseau reprit conscience, fixant d'un air perdu les protagonistes du drame.

- Bon sang, quelle horreur cette illusion, murmura-t-il, étouffé sous les étreintes conjointes de son amant et de son disciple.

- C'est fait pour, ricana le Phénix en ôtant son armure. Tu as de la chance, même des Chevaliers d'argent en sont devenus fous. En tout cas, j'ai réussi... à briser ta glace !

- Ikki, tu vas payer ! hurla Milo, encore plus furieux devant ce jeu de mot douteux.

- Oh ça va, l'insecte. Je ne voulais pas toucher ton précieux petit copain, c'est un accident. Désolé, Camus, proféra douloureusement le Japonais.

- D'accord, accepta le Français peu rancunier.

Milo serra les poings, mais puisque l'offensé pardonnait, il n'avait plus qu'à se taire.

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, grand frère, osa conseiller un Shun livide.

- Ouais, marmonna le Phénix.

- D'ailleurs j'ai tout enfermé, se réjouit Andromède, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bordel… jura Ikki déconfit devant la perte de son précieux cognac.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et les bagarreurs se retrouvèrent devant une Athéna en maillot osé, qui croisait ses bras bronzés d'un air sévère, prête à sévir.

- Une explication à ce charivari, Chevaliers ?

Les punitions allaient tomber…


	40. La vérité va vous libérer

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) ! J'ai atteint 200 reviews, ouah, merci !

La tension monte, les vérités fusent, on revoit Aiolia.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** La vérité va vous libérer

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. ah, sauf les oeufs !

* * *

**La vérité va vous libérer…**

Après une explication embrouillée et houleuse, Athéna frappa de son pied chaussé d'une sandale dorée sur le sol, son joli visage déformé d'irritation.

- C'est inadmissible Chevaliers ! Des guerres dans mon propre camp ! Et pour quoi ? Des broutilles ! Toi, Ikki, je t'avais donné la mission la plus facile : ne pas embêter les autres ! Et tu fais tout le contraire !

- Mais, Athéna, infirma le Phénix, ils étaient en tort ! Au lieu de réparer ils étaient prêts à coucher ensemble devant ce moteur !

- Hey ! protesta le Scorpion, il ment ! Nous nous embrassions juste en préliminaires.

- Silence, Milo du Scorpion, coupa la déesse. Et enlève ton armure !

Milo obtempéra, furieux, en secouant ses boucles bleues de dépit.

- Votre bronze, il a attaqué mon Camus avec son illusion du Phénix ! Camus a failli devenir fou !

- Mais non, Athéna, ricana Ikki, sur un Chevalier d'Or cela ne marche guère…

- Assez pour le terroriser ! hurla le Grec.

- Silence ! ordonna la réincarnation, pressée d'aller se vautrer dans sa piscine. Milo, Camus, retournez à votre cabine, le temps de vous calmer. Ikki, tu me sembles si énervé et provocateur qu'une petite sieste sur le coin le plus reculé du pont me semble une idée favorable.

- Oui, acquiesça un oiseau immortel à qui ce projet de ne rien faire seyait.

- Disparaissez ! imposa Athéna en claquant des mains selon sa nouvelle et irritante manie. Je chercherai un châtiment approprié pour vous tous…

Quelle fatigue, de gérer tous ces insupportables Chevaliers, songea-t-elle, passant les heures suivantes à se faire outrageusement gâter et plaindre par Seiya.

C'était oublier qu'elle avait choisi consciemment – ou inconsciemment ? – de rassembler ses Chevaliers sous son patronage bienveillant alors que personne ne l'y obligeait.

* * *

Rageur, Milo jeta un coup de pied dans la porte de la cabine alors que Camus s'asseyait en tailleur sur le sol matelassé qui leur servait de lit.

- Calme-toi, Milo, implora le Français.

- Que je me calme ! vociféra le Scorpion. Ils vont me rendre cinglé, tous… Au Sanctuaire on peut leur échapper, ici… On est piégés comme des rats !

- Courage mon Milo…

Soupirant, le Grec chassa une mèche indisciplinée lui retombant sur le nez et s'assit à côté de son compagnon.

- Au fait, ça va chouchou ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Camus sembla se refermer comme une moule pas fraîche dans une casserole – de celles qu'il ne faut manger sous aucun prétexte.

- Rien, nia-t-il. C'est passé.

- Tu as peur du feu ? interrogea le Scorpion qui avait de la suite dans les idées. Pour un Chevalier des glaces ça paraît logique…

Cette plaisanterie lui arracha un ricanement satisfait.

Camus se renfrogna, et Milo haussa les épaules avec une moue courroucée.

- T'as pas confiance en moi, accusa-t-il. Je te raconte tout, moi !

Leur plus vieille querelle reprit, Camus gardant obstinément certaines choses pour lui tout seul, et Milo étant jaloux de la moindre tasse de thé bue sans lui en parler par le Verseau.

Brouillon et négligent, Milo pouvait être très pointilleux sur certains détails, particulièrement les détails embarrassant les autres.

- Bon, céda enfin le Scorpion, offrant un baiser de reddition à son cube de glace. Si on allait prendre un bain ?

- Bonne idée, fit le Français, soulagé que l'Inquisition soit terminée.

- Ensemble, rajouta le Grec, l'œil malin.

* * *

Après une nuit de beuverie et une matinée de cuvage, Aiolia du Lion ne voyait toujours pas où se plaçaient ses torts envers Marine de l'Aigle.

Il se trouvait assez bien, comme compagnon.

Pas le plus courtois ou romantique du monde, certes, mais la jeune femme semblait apprécier ce tempérament viril, protecteur, et sauvage.

Et puis, il était moderne, témoin sa télévision et son réfrigérateur.

Il remplissait le lave-vaisselle une fois sur deux !

Il avait encouragé Marine à ôter son masque, Athéna ayant aboli la loi inique sur les femmes chevaliers !

Il aurait pu s'offusquer que d'autres ne voient son ravissant visage, mais non !

Il se rappelait même du mois de l'anniversaire de sa dulcinée.

Milo lui avait confirmé à de nombreuses reprises, qu'il était parfait !

Aiolia lui avait d'ailleurs retourné le compliment, car si Milo du Scorpion laissait la vaisselle à Camus du Verseau, il se souvenait par contre de la date _précise_ de l'anniversaire de son glaçon, ou de détails aussi futiles que leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, les fleurs préférées du Français, voire même quels chocolats il affectionnait dans une boîte pleine de variétés subtilement différentes.

Le cinquième Chevalier d'or se lava, se rasa et s'habilla de neuf, avant de grimper en direction d'Aphrodite des Poissons et de ses roses magnifiques – le Suédois, estimant qu'il n'y avait pas de petits profits, entretenait un commerce souterrain et très juteux de vente de fleurs.

Une chose qu'il avait appris, douloureusement, avec les femmes, c'était que même si le mâle n'avait pas de torts, il fallait pour dénouer la situation s'en inventer et implorer pardon de fautes imaginaires.

Tactique imparable.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, chez qui les vapeurs du cognac se dissipaient, désobéissait à Athéna. Au lieu de ne rien faire, il tripotait avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme le moteur massacré par les vandales, et achevé par Milo et Camus.

La mécanique, une affaire d'homme, de vrai, se disait-il, amateur de certains poncifs sur la virilité – le cognac en faisait partie.

Shun d'Andromède, la clé magique toujours autour de son cou gracile, l'aidait en lui passant les outils nécessaires au fur et à mesure.

Bouche bée d'admiration envers les gestes assurés de son grand frère, Shun se délectait de leur entente retrouvée et tacite.

- Tu vois Shun, expliquait sans relâche l'oiseau de feu, tu assembles ces deux pièces, et tu les huiles un peu…

- Oui, Ikki ! approuvait un Shun qui ne voyait pas grand-chose dans ce fatras de pièces et tout ce cambouis noir et salissant.

- Un travail de mâle, pas de tapette comme ces deux zouaves, grommela Ikki.

- Oh, Ikki, protesta Andromède. Camus est le plus intelligent de tous…

- Hum, dit dubitativement le Phénix. S'il est si intelligent que ça, pourquoi est-il en couple avec un irresponsable sadique comme Milo du Scorpion ?

- C'est l'amour, grand frère, couina avec émotion le cadet.

- Beurk…

- Serais-tu homophobe, Ikki ? tâta prudemment le terrain Andromède en donnant un tournevis cruciforme à la main noircie de son aîné.

- Pas du tout, Shun ! se récria le Phénix outré. Je suis large d'esprit. Je me moque des usages. Ils peuvent bien s'enc… euh, coucher ensemble, trouver un moyen de se marier ou même d'avoir des mômes, c'est leur affaire…

- Oh, Ikki ! prononça avec ferveur et yeux larmoyants Shun ému de la grandeur d'âme de son cher frère. Je savais que tu n'étais pas une brute.

- Mais je ne me vois pas faire ça avec un mec, c'est tout. Qu'ils se bécotent trop en notre présence non plus. C'est d'ailleurs valable pour Athéna et Seiya.

Soulagé qu'Ikki ne lui ait pas opposé une répulsion nette et définitive sur les couples homosexuels, Shun d'Andromède en sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'innocent bronze n'avait pas compris que toute l'indulgence dont Ikki du Phénix pouvait user vis-à-vis du comportement des autres se transformait en ostracisme intolérant dès que son précieux cadet était en cause.

* * *

Dans le salon, Shiryu et Hyoga planchaient ferme sur des livres de navigation trouvés dans la petite bibliothèque, entre " _Pour qui sonne le glas_ " d'Hemingway et " _La cuisine pour tous, troisième volume : recettes d'œufs_ ".

Cela ressemblait à du chinois pour eux – hum, c'est-à-dire, pour Hyoga, Shiryu connaissant parfaitement le chinois, rappelons-nous en bien.

- Pfff, souffla le Cygne démoralisé, quel langage obscur.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, geignit le Dragon, se massant les reins.

Milo avait du lui bloquer un nerf en le torturant. Aucun entraînement ne l'avait laissé en capilotade de cette façon.

- Je crois tout de même, qu'avec l'aide des dessins, je pourrais m'en tirer sur une mer pas trop agitée, osa prudemment le Russe.

- Oui, confirma vigoureusement le Japonais en refermant le manuel. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que le mistral se montre de bonne composition. Sinon je vais devenir fou, confronté sans porte de sortie à tout ce monde.

- Je crois, que c'est le cas de tout le monde sur ce bateau, analysa douloureusement Hyoga.

- Ton cher maître et son obsédé copain m'ont l'air de s'en accommoder, eux, proféra avec amertume le Dragon malmené.

- Privilège des amoureux, défendit le Cygne en s'étirant. Et puis, Milo a quand même faillit se battre en armure avec Ikki.

- N'importe qui voudrait se battre en armure avec Ikki quand il fait sa tête de pioche, conclut Shiryu. Si nous allions nous baigner ?

- Bonne idée, agréa Hyoga en se relevant d'un bond souple que son camarade ne parvint pas imiter – cela donna un espèce de saut de grenouille.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains verrouillée, le couple le plus épié du Sanctuaire se chamaillait à nouveau dans les vapeurs d'eau chaude.

Le litige portait sur la température de l'eau du bain : Milo la voulait bouillante, Camus glacée.

Le Scorpion arguait qu'il ne voulait pas choper un rhume, voire une pneumonie, Camus rétorquait que sa peau fine et froide ne supporterait pas une eau si chaude sans en subir d'irréversibles dommages.

Le Grec usa d'arguments choc : plaquer son petit ami contre le lavabo et l'embrasser éperdument, mêlant leurs langues dans un ballet infernal.

Le Français répliqua par une technique vicieuse dont il était coutumier : se tenir son avant-bras en voie de guérison, soupirant qu'une blessure à peine refermée arrosée d'eau bouillante laisserait une cicatrice indélébile, et lui procurerait d'atroces douleurs en sus – c'était aussi valable pour les poignets de Milo, d'ailleurs.

Marchant à fond, le Scorpion implora pardon à son amant de ne pas avoir pensé à la cicatrice due à son attaque, pardon que Camus magnanime accorda, avec un sourire en coin caché sous une mèche de cheveux.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour barboter dans de l'eau tiède.

Milo se tint pour une fois correctement, c'est-à-dire sans essai de lubricité, se contentant de laver son Camus au savon " _noix de coco_ ", Camus lui rendant la pareille mais avec une bouteille onéreuse de gel douche " _orange, pour peaux sensibles_ ", gel payé à prix d'or par Saori, qui n'en retrouverait que le contenant, le contenu ayant fini tout entier au fond d'une baignoire débordante de mousses.

Propres et nets, les deux Chevaliers s'ébrouèrent et se rhabillèrent – enfin, enfilèrent un maillot de bains – dans l'idée d'aller immédiatement se remouiller dans la piscine.

* * *

Le soir ramena tout le monde autour de la table, attendant avec impatience les premiers essais culinaires de Shun.

Andromède s'était emparé du livre de cuisine, et avait mis tout le monde à la porte, même Ikki gluant de cambouis qui avait espéré glaner un verre de cognac.

Camus et Hyoga parlaient de leur chère Sibérie, le Phénix observait le Scorpion comme il observerait une proie au milieu du désert, le Scorpion lui rendait la pareille, leur attitude clamant au reste du monde que leur contentieux était loin d'être vidé.

Saori s'était perdue dans un avertissement mental à Saga : ils seraient en retard.

L'aîné des jumeaux/Gémeaux promit son aide si jamais le vent venait à se lever : il savait se débrouiller en navigation à voile. Ou alors, il ramenait tout le voilier au port en ouvrant une autre dimension.

La déesse gloussa devant tant d'empressement à la satisfaire, mais assura que tout allait au mieux, et qu'ils jouaient aux Robinsons de luxe avec un plaisir ineffable.

Athéna avait la fâcheuse manie de croire que si pour elle ça allait bien, il en était de même pour les autres. Et pour parler au nom de tous sans demander leur avis.

Shiryu s'associait à son camarade immortel pour foudroyer le sadique Grec de son regard rancunier.

Le plus aimable des cinq bronzes apparut enfin, posant sur la table éclairée de bougies une entrée qui pouvait s'admirer, des œufs mimosas artisanaux, car Andromède avait déniché une boîte de thon ayant roulé derrière une armoire.

Pour le chic, il avait roulé dans chaque assiette des coquillettes de margarine – le beurre avait disparu du frigo – bien qu'il n'y ait plus de pain sur lequel l'étaler.

La réincarnation d'Athéna applaudit franchement et avec magnanimité, suivie par ses fidèles Chevaliers, et Shun s'assit, rougissant adorablement sous les compliments.

- Attendez de goûter, au moins, murmura-t-il.

La dégustation fut suivie de commentaires encore plus flatteurs.

Milo donna son thon à Camus, qui donna sa margarine à Milo.

- Très mauvais pour le cholestérol, Milo, tança le Verseau.

- M'en fiche…

- Camus, tu peux venir m'aider pour le plat principal ? quémanda Shun en filant en direction de la cuisine.

- Oui, bien sûr, accepta son aîné, se débarrassant difficilement de son compagnon aux pinces accaparantes.

- Chouchou… Pars pas !

- Je reviens idiot…

Partir en laissant Milo du Scorpion livré à lui-même, avec plusieurs flûtes du champagne amené par Andromède dans le nez, était dangereux.

Rendre une quelconque boisson alcoolisée à Ikki du Phénix était risqué aussi.

- Comme c'est mignon, attaqua d'emblée le mauvais Japonais. Il ne peut pas se passer de sa poupée gonflable.

Seiya grimaça, avalant en hâte son dernier œuf, prêt à intervenir.

Milo, par une tension de toute sa volonté, parvint à ne pas relever l'ignoble terme employé par le provocateur.

Son ongle pas de cet avis s'allongea tout seul.

- Ikki, gronda Saori en se resservant de champagne.

- Mais c'est vrai. Shiryu peut en témoigner, hein Shiryu, que Milo a fait subir les derniers outrages à Camus toute la nuit ?

- Oui, s'enferra à regret le Dragon. Mais ils m'avaient l'air d'accord entre eux.

- Bien sûr. Au fait, Milo, Camus est au courant pour toutes tes aventures ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, gamin, fustigea un Milo au sourire moqueur. Tu étais encore dans tes langes et loin du Sanctuaire à ce moment là !

- Milo ! grinça Athéna, caressant la main poisseuse de mayonnaise – aussi laissée à disposition des naufragés - de son petit Pégase.

- Tu ne trompes pas Maître Camus, hein, Milo, interrogea anxieusement le Cygne.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'enflamma le Grec. Il est le seul qui compte dans mon cœur !

- Oh, c'est si beau, miaula la déesse en écrasant une larme.

- Et tu te contentes de ses fesses frigides sans aller voir ailleurs ? se gaussa Ikki.

- Bon sang Ikki, tu ne fais pas la différence entre sentiments et…

Milo retint un terme cru, songeant in-extrémis à la présence de sa déesse.

- Si, si, rit le malin Phénix, balançant sa dernière plume empoisonnée. Vous prenez vos précautions au moins ?

Athéna et son fidèle bourricot dressèrent leurs oreilles soudain attentives: le sujet intéressait passionnément leurs projets futurs.

- Quelles précautions imbécile ? beugla le Scorpion qui avait atteint le stade " _bouilloire qui fume_ ". On est des mecs, on ne risque pas de bébé !

Shiryu se leva, décidé à fuir la conversation vulgaire, trébuchant dans Shun vêtu d'un mignon tablier jaune et portant avec précautions un plat d'œufs durs, et dans Camus qui tenait un bol de sauce béchamel improvisée, fabriquée avec un reste de fond de paquet de farine.

- T'as couché avec combien de personnes avant de te coller à un unique partenaire ? parvint aux nouveaux venus la voix triomphante d'Ikki.

- J'en sais rien, abruti ! hurla Milo exaspéré. Plein ! Des tas ! J'avais du succès, moi !

Athéna et Seiya gloussèrent de concert, échangeant un regard passionné de potins.

- Voilà ! assena Ikki. Tu mettais des capotes ?

Le froid Verseau et Andromède rougirent derrière leurs plats.

- Ben non ! Au Sanctuaire, tu sais, c'est pas la modernité… Enfin avant.

- Oh ! comprit la déesse en poussant son petit ami du coude. Le SIDA, Seiya. C'est vrai, nous les jeunes n'y pensons pas assez !

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, Altesse, sourit Ikki, et je rends grâce à votre sagesse.

Milo avait blêmi d'un ton à cette méchanceté sournoise de son adversaire. Il retomba sur son siège, fixant le vague, soudain persuadé d'avoir transmis la mort à son chéri.

La suite fut un maelström de bagarres.

Hyoga se battait avec Ikki, Seiya protégeait Saori, Shiryu criait un cours sur les MST à un Milo qui sanglotait sur la table, soutenu par un Shun désolé.

Camus du Verseau avait tourné les talons, se réfugiant dans la cuisine. Entendre rappeler l'ancienne vie sexuelle trépidante de son amant l'avait blessé, et il se reprochait un manque de précautions médicales qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Hyoga, roulant sur le pont avec Ikki, lui reprochait d'avoir voulu tous les assassiner en bon psychopathe qu'il était.

Seiya lui reprocha une impolitesse envers leur vénérée déesse. Ikki cria que la sale gamine les avait fouetté et forcé à jouer au cheval. Seiya revêtit son armure.

Ikki accusa le Cygne d'en pincer pour le cadavre de sa mère. Ce fut un mot de trop, qui déclencha une vague de froid.

Shiryu retint Pégase en engueulant Hyoga et Ikki.

Athéna ne suivait plus qui se battait avec qui.

Milo jeta au hasard quelques Scarlett Needle qui ne touchèrent rien et partit, le dos rond et se désolidarisant du combat, à la recherche de son Camus, pour l'implorer d'oublier son inconscience, et pour le convaincre de subir des tests comme lui avait conseillé imperturbablement le Dragon – qui en avait rajouté à la panique de Milo, dans une basse vengeance personnelle.

La vérité pouvait libérer bien des cœurs gardant encore des rancunes non réglées…


	41. Terre en vue !

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Un espoir se profile, Milo panique, et la baston continue - et l'auteur a l'impression d'écrire de plus en plus mal...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Terre en vue !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. + allusion - encore oui - à Bambi, de M. Walt Disney.

* * *

**Terre en vue !**

Milo du Scorpion trouva enfin son amant dans la cuisine.

Le Verseau mélangeait une sauce Béchamel qui n'en avait nul besoin, en fixant le frigo d'un air vague et très peu aimable.

- Chouchou ! geignit le Scorpion, hésitant à toucher son petit copain si fermé.

- Quoi ? demanda le Français en se retournant. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais _vraiment_ contagieux !

- Tu m'en veux ? tenta le Grec.

- Non. Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à cet aspect des choses non plus. Tu ne vois pas que c'est une manœuvre de provocation de ce damné Phénix ? Il s'ennuie – on peut le comprendre – et met le feu aux poudres, un peu comme DeathMask.

- Mais si j'avais attrapé ce foutu SIDA en couchant avec n'importe qui ?

- Cesse de me rappeler que tu courais après tout ce qui bouge, grinça Camus.

- Oui, pardon chouchou… Mais si on était sortis ensemble plus tôt, tu aurais été le seul, je te jure !

Les cris s'amplifiaient à la lueur de la lune.

- C'est la bagarre sur le pont… constata le Verseau, qui se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon en soupirant.

- Je veux qu'on passe un test ! implora Milo, à qui les savants discours de Shiryu avaient instillé une panique monstrueuse.

- Milo, à moins que tu n'aies recommencé après ma mort à coucher avec…

- Non ! cria le Scorpion en serrant Camus. Jamais ! Je n'ai plus jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! J'aurais eu l'impression de te tromper !

- D'accord, il y a peu de chances que tu sois malade alors, tu vas bien et…

- Shiryu m'a dit qu'on pouvait rester sans symptômes durant des années ! Et qu'une fois suffisait ! Et toi tu es de plus en plus fatigué !

- Nos pairs _plus_ la déesse fatigueraient n'importe qui. Si cela te rassure, je veux bien faire un test, termina le Verseau, maudissant le Dragon et sa science superflue.

Il devait admettre qu'au moment où Milo l'avait basculé dans son lit, promettant d'être très délicat pour leur première fois, la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé était les maladies transmissibles sexuellement.

Au Sanctuaire ils étaient si coupés de tout.

Milo l'embrassa doucement, et Camus décida de se venger de tous en offrant la plus grande partie des plats ramenés en cuisine à son amant affamé.

Il réserva la part de Shun et de son disciple, et assis sur la table, leurs jambes balançant dans le vide comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins, les deux chevaliers d'Or se régalèrent des produits volés à leurs petits camarades.

Milo avalait ses œufs durs avec le projet de se renseigner à fond sur les risques qu'il avait inconsidérément pris dans ses folies de jeunesse.

Idée mature et raisonnable, mais qui lui venait à l'esprit un peu tard.

- Milo, soupira Camus, cesse de t'inquiéter. Tu vas bien, je vais bien, nous n'avons pas de maladie bizarre, Ikki est un empoisonneur et Shiryu se venge de toi.

Ce résumé concis et optimiste de la situation redonna un embryon de calme au Scorpion, qui en saisit un autre œuf avec plus d'appétit.

- Humph, ils sont cuits à point, loua le Grec en mâchant bruyamment.

- Shun est très bon en cuisine. Il est à la fois précis et inventif.

- Ya du dessert ?

- Des œufs à la neige… Andromède a trouvé un reste de sucre, et on a bricolé un caramel pour les napper…

Andromède en personne vint les rejoindre, décoiffé et malheureux.

- Où en sont les jeux ? questionna sadiquement le Scorpion.

- Shiryu se bat avec Hyoga pour qu'il arrête de givrer le pont… Ikki se bat avec Seiya qui a brisé la table avec sa comète de Pégase… On a eu comme un feu d'artifice… Athéna a sauvé son verre de champagne et encourage Seiya… Hyoga commençait à gagner contre Shiryu et s'est retourné sur Ikki, qui s'est… Oh je ne sais plus… Ah si, Shiryu s'est encore démoli davantage le dos en jouant les patineurs sur la glace de Hyoga…

Les deux golds échangèrent un regard consterné, souriant de pitié sous leurs moustaches de meringues au caramel.

- Tien Shun, mange, offrit le Verseau en désignant la portion réservée.

- Oh, merci Camus, s'émut le bronze. Pardonnez-moi tous les deux pour les méchantes paroles d'Ikki, il ne le pense pas… Euh bon, il le pense _maintenant_ mais c'est une mauvaise passe, il va se reprendre.

- Ouais, marmotta un Milo aux dents collées de sucre caramélisé, la prochaine fois je touche ses points vitaux !

- Milo… émit Camus.

- Et je suis sûr que tu n'es pas malade, ajouta Shun en se servant généreusement d'œuf durs et de mayonnaise.

* * *

Après cette séance musclée de psychanalyse commune, le pont ressemblait à un chantier de voilier en construction.

Rampant à nouveau sur une surface glissante, le Dragon crapahutait lentement mais sûrement vers le centre des combats dont il avait été éjecté par une loi physique – la glace, ça glisse…

Hyoga avait revêtu son armure divine et prenait glorieusement et artistiquement sa position d'attaque, exécutant avec une perfection qui prouvait des heures de répétition les pirouettes gracieuses et compliquées menant à la poussière de diamant.

Le Cygne dansant vit ses ailes coupées par Ikki du Phénix qui ne comptait pas attendre la fin de cette longue exhibition.

Pour le Phénix immortel, l'apparence ne comptait pas, seule la rapidité était efficace.

Théorie valable puisque concentré sur ses arabesques, le Russe ne vit rien venir et se ramassa le plancher.

Ceci étant dit, la lutte fratricide ne donnait pas grand-chose, chaque bronze connaissant par cœur les attaques de ses camarades.

Leur folie guerrière se tarit bientôt. Ils restèrent les bras ballants, calmés par leur exercice de mauvaise humeur.

Cela avait été trop demander à des Chevaliers de rester sans taper sur quelque chose durant une longue croisière de luxe.

- Chevaliers, intervint la déesse en se réinsérant dans le cercle, j'ai honte de vous ! Est-cela, la collaboration entre frères d'armes durant une situation grave ?

- C'est votre faute d'abord ! accusa Ikki. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas insulter vos employés, ils ne se seraient pas enfuis ! C'est bien fait pour votre arrogance !

- Quoi ? piailla Saori. Comment oses-tu Ikki ? Tu parles à ta déesse !

- Oui, comment oses-tu Ikki ? appuya Seiya dressé comme un coq en colère. Excuse-toi auprès de ma Saori !

- Tu étais le premier à l'envoyer au diable, ta Saori…

- Mais c'est vrai Seiya, s'avisa la réincarnation. Tu me défiais sans arrêt ! Tu as refusé de jouer au cheval avec moi !

- Ça pourra s'arranger, balança le Phénix avec un sourire vicelard. Il sera votre étalon bientôt.

- IKKI ! hurlèrent ensemble la divinité et son Chevalier servant.

Hyoga s'éclipsa, se débarrassant de sa protection divine.

Il retrouva avec soulagement son mentor vautré contre son petit ami gluant de caramel, tout de même surpris de voir Camus assis sur la table, chose que les petits Hyoga et Isaak, élevés sévèrement, n'avaient pas eu le droit de faire.

Touché que Camus ait pris soin de lui conserver de la nourriture, le Cygne s'en empara, affamé.

- Merci Maître. La bataille est terminée, il n'y a plus que des menaces verbales.

- Tout va bien alors…

Les protagonistes du drame firent à ce moment une entrée bruyante et remarquée dans la cuisine, Athéna en tête, dans le but pacifique de récupérer leur repas.

Shiryu était toujours sur le pont, et il avait perdu le chemin difficilement gagné par une roulade qui l'avait fait re-glisser en arrière – un peu comme Bambi sur le lac gelé, les grands yeux candides en moins.

Il n'y avait plus de repas, Hyoga se pourléchant ostensiblement de la dernière parcelle d'œufs à la neige.

- Nos œufs ! couina Saori, effondrée.

- Camus, _où _est notre repas, s'avança le Phénix à nouveau courroucé – Milo sauta de la table et se plaça devant son amoureux de manière défensive, son ongle rouge s'allongeant avec le désir irrésistible de frapper.

Cela ne plut point au fier Verseau, exaspéré de voir persister le Scorpion dans sa manie de gosse de se poser en protecteur farouche de son ami.

Il avait peut-être été un enfant fragile, timide et peu adapté à la bagarre – pas au point de Shun toutefois – mais désormais il était un des meilleurs Chevaliers d'Or.

- Milo, je t'ai déjà dit…

- Ah oui, se retourna le Grec ennuyé, pardon chouchou, c'est encore un réflexe…

- On s'en fiche de vos problèmes de hiérarchie, aboya Ikki, le sourcil farouche, je veux savoir _où_ est mon repas !

- Dans notre estomac, rétorqua imperturbablement le gardien du onzième Temple.

- Camus du Verseau ! pleurnicha la déesse, soutenue dans l'épreuve par un Seiya qui avait gardé son armure divine de Pégase pour le fun. Tu as _osé_ manger la part de ta supérieure !

- Milo avait faim, murmura le Français avec un regard presque mièvre sur son amant. Et puis, Shun et moi nous préparons le dîner et vous ne faites que vous battre comme des gosses de crèche… Et toi, Ikki, tu ne mérites aucun repas, tu as été odieux, avec tes insinuations dégoûtantes…

- Ça c'est vrai, approuvèrent le Cygne et Andromède, qui avaient eux l'estomac lesté.

Ikki du Phénix prononça alors quelques phrases bien senties et très grossières, que tout le monde fit semblant de ne pas entendre, histoire de ne pas provoquer une autre combustion spontanée de l'oiseau légendaire.

- Camus du Verseau, cria encore le Japonais, espèce de petit pédant frigide, tu te crois supérieur au reste de l'humanité…

- Je crois que tu confonds avec ton grand ami Shaka, l'interrompit Camus.

- Alors que toi, avec tes petits copains, tu es devenu un Spectre à la solde d'Hadès !

- Tu crois que cela m'amusait ? C'était pour Athéna ! se défendit le Verseau.

- Silence Ikki ! beugla le Scorpion, reprenant incontinent sa position protectrice.

- T'as été le premier à vouloir l'étrangler, ton traître de petit ami…

- Mon Maître n'était pas un traître ! s'immisça Hyoga.

- _Scarlett Needle_ ! hurla Milo, fracassant un hublot avec quelques aiguillons venimeux qui terminèrent leur course à l'extérieur, autour du corps de Shiryu.

Shiryu qui de peur se redressa en dansant quelques entrechats, mélangeant les styles, exactement comme les cow-boys des westerns, contraints de sautiller dans le saloon sous les coups de feu du " _méchant pas beau _".

- Milo du Scorpion, il suffit ! cingla Saori en déployant pour la première fois des vacances son cosmos divin.

- Milo, Milo chéri, arrête ! s'écria le Verseau en retenant difficilement son petit copain, lancé dans un désir non contrôlé de meurtres sanglants – Ikki par exemple.

La Chevalerie put constater que le simple mot " _chéri_ " prononcé par les lèvres froides du Français transformait magiquement le sanguinaire assassin en chaton ronronnant.

Athéna se calma devant la vision d'un Milo embrassant son Camus en le barbouillant de caramel, et nota d'ajouter cette information intéressante au dossier secret de son huitième gold.

- Mais toi Ikki, tout le monde sait qu'au lieu de combattre tu as courtisé Pandore, jeta soudain ironiquement Seiya pour changer de sujet.

- _Quoi _? Cette caractérielle gothique et dérangée mentalement ? frémit le Phénix.

- Beau couple, bien assorti… Un couple d'Enfer ! jugea Hyoga.

Les rires des autres résonnèrent, parvenant aux oreilles du Dragon patineur.

- Mais mon dîner là-dedans ! se lamenta la réincarnation.

- Déesse Athéna, souffla Milo, un peu de jeûne ravive l'éclat de la beauté des femmes… même si la vôtre n'en a aucunement besoin ! flagorna ensuite le Scorpion, ancien séducteur et beau parleur comme le renard de la fable.

A ces mots, la déesse ne se tint plus de joie et ne laissa tomber aucune proie.

- Champagne pour tous ! ordonna-t-elle, ragaillardie. Seiya, enlève-moi cette armure, ce n'est pas pratique pour se câliner…

- Oui ma Saori ! obéit le bourricot, soupirant à l'idée de sa diète non consentie.

Ils revinrent tous sur le pont ravagé, posant leurs flûtes à champagne par terre puisque la table avait été victime de la brillante attaque de Seiya.

Là, avec un manque total de charité ou même de camaraderie qu'Andromède reprocha, ils raillèrent sans honte Shiryu du Dragon, à quatre pattes sur le verglas fabriqué par le Cygne.

- Tu as fait des progrès, Hyoga, loua simplement Camus.

- C'est grâce à vos conseils, Maître, se rengorgea le Russe.

- Un petit _Scarlett Needle_ au postérieur ? gouailla Milo, ses yeux pers moqueurs.

- Milo ! avertit Saori qui riait comme devant un bon film d'humour.

Shiryu, pacifique et bon camarade, décida qu'il les détestait tous.

- On dirait Bambi, dit Camus dans une autre référence cinématographique de son enfance.

- Oh, oui ! approuva une Saori qui avait reçu elle aussi toute la collection de Walt Disney.

Reprise par une nouvelle toquade, elle sourit soudain, l'étincelle redoutée par Shion reparaissant dans ses grands yeux soigneusement maquillés.

- A propos, je constate que le Sanctuaire n'évolue pas avec son temps ! Vous ne savez même pas qu'il existe des MST mortelles, à notre époque, c'est lamentable !

- Je le savais, protesta Camus, qui ne supportait pas d'être soupçonné d'ignorance.

- As-tu demandé à Milo du Scorpion de mettre un préservatif, toi qui étais sûrement vierge ? interrogea fielleusement la réincarnation sous le regard intéressé de Hyoga.

- Je… non, Déesse Athéna, avoua un Camus atrocement gêné, qui ne tenait pas à rectifier le soupçon universel que Milo avait été le premier et le seul.

Cette nymphomane parisienne ne comptait pas, après tout. Il ne se souvenait de rien, et pour lui Milo était l'unique.

- Ah, triompha Saori, même un être cultivé comme toi a livré ton corps sans précautions élémentaires à un séducteur. Mon professeur particulier de biologie le disait bien : confiance, respect, _protection_.

- Mais j'avais confiance en Milo, se récria le Verseau, pour qui la conversation prenait une direction fort désagréable, ainsi que pour Milo se rétrécissant de honte.

- Trop de confiance nuit à la confiance, prononça doctement Seiya, avant de s'interroger : était-ce la bonne citation ?

- C'est beau, Seiya, dit la divinité qui n'avait pas compris si son petit ami avait sorti une maxime sage ou une connerie monumentale.

- Et que comptez-vous changer ? interrogea Shun, lui aussi très préoccupé d'un sujet qui parlait à son adolescence.

- Voilà, j'ai une bonne idée, donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle aux apprentis… Leur enseignement n'est que trop négligée dans tous les domaines.

Un coup d'œil oblique et parlant fut jeté à Seiya, Milo et Ikki.

- Mais Déesse Athéna, dit Milo, une fois rentré au Sanctuaire on n'en sort plus, sauf si on devient Chevalier. A quoi ça sert tous ces bouquins ?

- Voyons Milo ! Et les jeunes Chevaliers comme toi, qui partent en mission, Papa seul sait où, et en profitent pour…

Camus s'étrangla, tant le raisonnement d'Athéna ressemblait à son unique sottise.

- Mais… commença Phénix, peu enclin à tout ce qui était études.

- Et il suffit d'une pomme pourrie pour contaminer tout le panier et décimer le Sanctuaire ! plaida vigoureusement Athéna.

Un cri s'éleva du paisible Shun, terminant cette conversation fascinante.

- Le vent ! Le vent se lève, Déesse Athéna !

Aussitôt une agitation fébrile régna, et Athéna se hâta de réveiller Saga des Gémeaux, qui apparut au milieu du voilier dans sa rayonnante armure d'or, sa cape immaculée flottant au mistral revenu.

La terre ferme et promise apparaissait déjà en songe aux naufragés épuisés.

* * *

Aiolia du Lion avait franchi l'entrée enguirlandée de roses du Temple des Poissons pour tomber sur son pair très occupé à commérer avec Angelo du Cancer.

Shaka de la Vierge et Mü du Bélier étaient coincés entre eux, leur projet de passer voir Shion contrarié par le couple de vipères.

Aphrodite accepta contre écus sonnants et trébuchants de donner une composition florale très travaillée et qui ferait se pâmer d'admiration n'importe quelle femme avec une parcelle de sensibilité.

Il ne garantissait pas l'effet sur Shaina, mais sur Marine cela devrait être efficace.

DeathMask conseilla à Aiolia de faire des économies – le Lion ne comprit pas.

Aphrodite gloussa en poussant son camarade vers la sortie, glissant au passage qu'il était avéré que son meilleur ami, s'il possédait une vitalité sexuelle impressionnante, jouait les domestiques pour servir son prince des glaces.

Aiolia en grinça des dents d'agacement avant d'aller sauver son couple.

Angelo ricana, proposant un pari sur la réaction du Chevalier d'Argent.

Le Poissons se retourna sur Shaka, qui avait encore une fois déballé sans y prêter attention les plus noires confidences distillées par Ikki du Phénix, et qui s'était avoué horrifié par l'épreuve de voir le film " _Titanic _" en compagnie de leur vénérable et vénérée déesse.

Angelo toucha immédiatement l'anomalie du doigt : Shaka de la Vierge, bouddhiste, communiquant avec le nommé Bouddha, prônant vœu de chasteté et pauvreté – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de posséder des coûteuses et monumentales statues en or, des meubles simples mais en bois de teck, des coussins en soie, des saris en tissu fin, et des tapis persans hors de prix -, bref qui avait refusé tout appareil moderne tel un lave-vaisselle, donc a fortiori une télévision censée troubler sa méditation, comment donc connaissait-il ce film romantique du plus pur jus américain ?

A cela, affichant un air offensé puis sibyllin, l'Indien exhala doucereusement qu'il y avait des questions auxquelles ce n'était qu'à Bouddha d'apporter les réponses.


	42. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Saga est là, élément de discorde. Aiolia compte s'expliquer... Et le port se profile à l'horizon !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** La jalousie est un vilain défaut

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**La jalousie est un vilain défaut**

Saga des Gémeaux eut l'impression exaltante d'atterrir sur le pont de " _La Belle Athéna_ " en sauveur héroïque. Lui qui entretenait encore un sacré complexe de culpabilité de part ses crimes abominables, cela lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Il devait expier encore et encore. Toute la Chevalerie avait des raisons de lui en vouloir !

Mü dont il avait assassiné le maître, Kanon qu'il avait enfermé au Cap Sounion, Aiolia dont il avait fait tuer le frère, Aiolos... qu'il avait envoyé Shura tuer, Milo qui à cause de la bataille du Sanctuaire, bataille arrivée par sa faute, avait perdu son petit ami – bon, Saga ne savait rien de cette liaison défendue et gardée bien secrète, mais… - DeathMask, Shura, Aphrodite, Camus, tous morts…

Bref, une sacrée note de frais.

Et maintenant, ils se précipitaient sur lui, rayonnants, amicaux.

Le premier jumeau ne se rendit pas compte que même un pou ennuyeux comme Tatsumi serait accueilli comme un roi, tant le soulagement des naufragés était grand.

- Saga, mon ami ! clama Athéna en relevant de sa blanche main le troisième gardien agenouillé.

- Déesse Athéna… Comment allez… Gniii ?

L'entrée en matière déférente de Saga avait été coupée abruptement par la vision abominable et contre nature de Seiya, Chevalier de Pégase, qui venait d'embrasser gloutonnement Saori dans le cou.

Et la divine créature le laissait accomplir cet outrage en gloussant.

Devant le visage livide de Saga, Ikki poussa un de ces habituels ricanements sardoniques dont il avait le chic.

Milo poussa Camus du coude, et Camus secoua ses longs cheveux d'un air de profonde compassion. Il était vrai que le choc était rude pour une personne non prévenue et sensible.

- Ah, oui, Saga, soupira langoureusement la divinité. Je t'annonce la grande nouvelle : Seiya et moi sommes quasiment fiancés.

- Fi… fifi… _fiancés_ ? articula rudement le Gémeaux foudroyé.

- C'est permis tu sais, Shion et Dokho ont du en convenir ! Je dirigerai donc, à l'avenir, le Sanctuaire avec Seiya, mon meilleur Chevalier ! Le plus fidèle aussi.

C'était une pique sournoisement méchante pour tous les autres, qui se renfrognèrent, jugeant qu'ils en avaient encaissé assez pour prouver leur sens du devoir.

Etait-ce leur faute si Seiya était celui dont la tête de bois résistait le plus longtemps ? Si le bourricot arrivait sanguinolent mais en héros à la fin du parcours, grâce à leur sacrifice amical ?

Cette Athéna ne voyait que les choses qu'elle avait juste sous son nez mutin.

Saga baissa la tête, et ses beaux yeux se remplirent d'eau miroitante.

- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Déesse Athéna ! gémit-il.

- Oh, merci Saga, je savais que tu serais content !

Camus, fin observateur, se pencha vers l'oreille de Milo.

- Tu as vu ? On jurerait… qu'il est jaloux et blessé…

- Hein ? s'ébahit le Scorpion en vérifiant derechef. Tu crois ? On dirait plutôt qu'il vient d'avaler un vinaigre particulièrement amer.

- Il a la tête que tu avais quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais plus vierge.

- Techniquement, tu étais vierge pour moi, j'ai été le premier à…

- La ferme Milo. Je veux dire que Saga est jaloux de Seiya. Certain !

- Ce serait… abominable ! exhala Milo effaré. Qui voudrait de la déesse comme petite amie ? Un fou !

- Hum… J'aime beaucoup Saga, mais il était effectivement un peu… dérangé…

- Complètement schizo, oui… ricana Milo. C'est peut-être Saga gris qui reparaît, fantasmant sur Athéna… Beurk !

- Oui. Pauvre Saga !

- Mais au fait… s'avisa le Scorpion en pinçant les lèvres. Tu as dit que tu aimais Saga ! Que tu aimais _beaucoup_ Saga !

Devant les joues rouges et les yeux azur assombris de colère jalouse de son amant, Camus comprit qu'il avait énoncé une sottise.

- Je… comme un ami, Milo, voyons… Comme toi et Aiolia !

- Saga est beau ! Intelligent ! Plus vieux ! Il te tournait autour quand nous étions petits, ce vieux vicelard !

- Mais je viens de te dire qu'il a un faible pour Athéna… protesta Camus. Et il était gentil avec tous les enfants, comme Aiolos…

- Il t'a jamais offert de bonbons ? hulula le Scorpion en secouant le Français.

- Hein ? Non, du chocolat mais…

- Du chocolat ! Il t'a attiré avec du chocolat ! Évidemment, chouina Milo qui continuait à secouer Camus comme une chemise à défroisser, il a repéré le plus mignon gamin,_ toi_ !

- Milo, lâche-moi ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'obscénité que tu veux dire, s'effara Camus.

- Jure-moi que tu n'aimes pas Saga !

- Lâche-moi !

Une gifle française tomba sur une joue grecque.

Des lèvres grecques répondirent en écrasant désespérément celles françaises qui se dérobaient.

Les deux amants se repoussèrent mutuellement, avec des gestes rageurs mais silencieux.

- Marre Milo ! siffla le Verseau. Marre de ta jalousie ! Si ça continue tu seras soupçonneux du premier petit vieillard qui passe à côté de moi !

- Ils te veulent, tous ! ragea le Scorpion.

- Tu es parano ! Tu n'as pas plus confiance en moi que ça ?

- Mais…

- " _Il y a dans la ____jalousie_ plus d'amour-propre que d'amour ", cita rageusement le Verseau. Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux enfermer dans ta chambre ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis – et en passant tu as de la chance, je suis asocial – autant que toi ! Est-ce que je suis jaloux quand tu amènes Aiolia, DeathMask et Aphrodite dans mon salon, l'enfumant comme un terrier de blaireaux et te saoulant au point de jouer au strip-poker ?

- Mais toi, mon ange des glaces, c'est différent !

- En quoi ?

- Tu es mon chéri fragile, en proie à tous les vautours malveillants et lubriques…

Milo s'enfonçait, et avait sorti une phrase de trop.

Les bronzes, Saga et Saori se retournèrent au bruit de la dispute entre le couple de golds, pour voir Milo enlacer Camus dans ses pinces puissantes, et Camus répliquer par une deuxième gifle et une prise parfaite qui envoya voler le Scorpion d'une courbe fluide et élégante par-dessus bord.

Cela fit un " _floc_ " bruyant.

- Pour la dernière fois, Milo, je ne suis _pas_ fragile ! hurla Camus en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière puis en se frottant les mains – d'un air de dire, une bonne chose de faite…

- Hum, il y a beaucoup d'ambiance, Déesse Athéna, insinua le Gémeaux.

- Ah oui, Saga, tu aurais du arriver avant, il y avait un combat général ! pouffa la réincarnation.

- Il faut intervenir ! pontifia l'aîné. Je savais que Camus et Milo avaient des problèmes de couple, mais…

- Oh, Saga, minauda la déesse, occupe-toi d'abord de ce voilier pour nous ramener au port… Nous désirons tous retrouver le confort de l'hôtel et un bon restaurant !

Là, tous les chevaliers de Saori approuvèrent en chœur, remis d'accord.

- A vos ordres, Altesse, s'empressa de répondre Saga. Mais surveillez quand même Camus… Milo paraît si dangereux, d'après la contre-contre rumeur…

- Je t'accompagne un bout de pont, Chevalier. Tu vas me raconter les derniers potins du Sanctuaire. Tu viens aussi Seiya ?

- Oui, ma Saori, suivit avec empressement Pégase.

Les trois autres bronzes soupirèrent, songeant que la délivrance était proche.

Ils jetèrent ensuite un œil curieux vers Camus, qui se penchait par-dessus le bastingage, tentant de repérer son amant.

- Milo ?

Les petites vagues ne laissaient apparaître aucune tête de crétin patenté.

- Milo ! Tu n'es pas drôle, sors de là ! s'écria le Verseau inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il, Maître ? s'empressa Hyoga, accouru en bon toutou.

- Milo ne réapparaît pas à la surface… Oh, Hyoga, si…

- Il vous joue un tour, Maître, décida le Cygne en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas un petit plongeon comme ça qui va l'assommer.

Il nota avec amusement et attendrissement combien son mentor froid et rigide paniquait rapidement dès que Milo était en cause.

- Milo, Milo ! appela encore le Français, tentant de percer l'obscurité.

- Milo ! cria le Russe. Cesse de plaisanter !

Les deux frères s'approchèrent à leur tour, Andromède pâle d'anxiété.

- Il a peut-être eu un malaise de digestion ? Il parait qu'il ne faut jamais se baigner après un repas trop copieux.

- Sûr qu'il avait bien mangé,_ lui_, jeta avec rancœur le Phénix.

Comme le Scorpion ne répondait toujours pas, Camus échappa à son disciple pour grimper sur la rambarde et exécuter un plongeon gracieux et impeccable.

- Ils ont des dispositions artistiques, ces Chevaliers des glaces, loua Ikki.

- Maître ! criait Hyoga, s'agitant comme un caneton laissé sur la rive par sa maman cane.

Camus émergea pour replonger immédiatement, maudissant son damné arachnide.

Après quelques recherches vaines, sous les appels stressants de son élève, le Verseau s'avisa de ce fait troublant : le cosmos de son compagnon avait disparu, ce qui corroborait la théorie du Cygne sur une plaisanterie idiote.

Le genre de blague que Milo lui avait déjà joué cent fois.

Il était en train de reprendre le chemin du voilier, décidé à ne plus se tracasser, quand le cosmos de Milo reparut et une gerbe d'eau le projeta à une hauteur plus que raisonnable.

Camus fut rejeté sur le pont, où il atterrit rudement.

Hyoga hurla de surprise et retomba sur les fesses, éclaboussé.

Le cri de Shun avait poussé Ikki à se dresser devant son cadet en bouclier.

Milo du Scorpion escalada la rambarde, trempé et l'air fort content de lui.

- Je t'ai eu chouchou ! Je t'ai eu ! nargua-t-il en sautant souplement sur le plancher.

- Milo ! constata simplement le Verseau, le fusillant de ses yeux saphir.

L'insupportable Grec sautillait maintenant de joie, dansant autour de son petit ami avec spontanéité sinon style.

- Je t'ai eu ! Et tu m'aimes, hein chouchou, tu as plongé tout de suite…

Camus du Verseau se redressa avec hauteur et tourna les talons, partant à grandes enjambées vers sa cabine, croisant au passage Saga qui essayait, entre deux manœuvres de cordages et de voiles, de répondre au questionnaire précis de Saori sur les rumeurs du Sanctuaire. Seiya suivait, la moue boudeuse devant le charisme incontesté et mature de Saga.

- Camus ? geignit Milo devant la désertion de son compagnon.

- Milo, fit Hyoga du Cygne, je crois que tu as beaucoup d'excuses à donner à mon maître. Je le connais, et là il est fou de rage contenue.

Le huitième gardien fila ventre à terre, obéissant, et bousculant au passage Ikki qui émit un rugissement de protestation.

- Crétin d'insecte !

Shiryu se débattait toujours sur sa surface glissante, personne ne lui prêtant plus attention.

* * *

Aiolia, Chevalier du Lion, se sentait en ce moment précis plus démuni qu'un nouveau-né sous la menace d'un ours affamé.

Il vérifia le bouquet onéreux d'Aphrodite, se racla la gorge – il avait un chat dedans -, passa la main dans ses cheveux châtain clair et frappa courageusement à la porte en bois de la chaumière de Shaina.

Ladite porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, avec une rudesse qui faillit la lui faire prendre en pleine figure.

Le Grec émit un sourire amoureux avant de le perdre aussitôt, le rictus dédaigneux de Shaina s'encadrant par l'ouverture.

L'Italienne semblait profiter avec une joie ineffable de la permission d'ôter son masque, étudiant toutes sortes d'expressions plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, et qui paraissaient encore plus inquiétantes sur un joli visage de porcelaine comme le sien.

Saisi, le Lionceau s'interrogea sincèrement sur la possibilité que la jeune femme prenne des cours de méchanceté faciale avec DeathMask du Cancer durant les longues soirées d'hiver.

Seiya avait été le seul à bénéficier du sourire doux et pur du Chevalier de l'Ophucius, et n'avait pas apprécié ce présent à sa juste valeur.

- Hum… Bonjour, Shaina, commença le gold, embarrassé. Marine… est-elle ici ?

- Où veux-tu qu'elle soit, abruti ? répondit abruptement l'aimable demoiselle.

- Je peux… lui parler ? tenta Aiolia.

- Je vais lui demander si elle veut revoir ta face de toquard.

La porte fut claquée sauvagement à la mine vexée du Chevalier d'Or.

Dans la sombre maisonnette, où Shaina s'habituait difficilement à l'installation de l'électricité, une jeune femme rousse leva la tête de son livre, anxieuse.

- Ça y est ma vieille, ton benêt de chaton a rappliqué. Tu le vois maintenant où tu le laisses mariner encore dans sa litière sale ?

Le Chevalier de l'Aigle éclata de rire malgré son chagrin, et se leva souplement.

- Je vais le voir.

- Je vais m'entraîner aux arènes. Et dis-lui la chose clairement, car sinon il ne comprendra rien.

- S'il me rejetait ?

- Dans ce cas, même Athéna ne pourra le protéger des femmes Chevaliers. Mais je suis sûre qu'il sera content, une fois la surprise passée. Il t'aime, ce crétin.

- Merci de m'avoir hébergée, Shaina.

- Mais de rien Marine. Nous devons faire bloc contre les hommes.

Aiolia raclait la poussière du sol du bout de sa sandale, impatient. Tout son bonheur futur allait se jouer là ! Il maudit au passage cet irritant Camus du Verseau : pourquoi son pair avait jugé bon de vomir en croisière, d'abord, mettant son couple en péril ?

La porte se rouvrit, laissant passage à une Shaina tenant son masque à la main – pour l'entraînement – et qui lui balança un nouveau sourire qui réussissait à combiner méchanceté, moquerie et pitié.

Sa chère Marine apparut, et il oublia tout le reste.

Il allait y avoir de grandes explications.

* * *

De grandes explications aussi s'étaient tenues dans la cabine du Scorpion et du Verseau.

Camus, pour une fois en veine d'éloquence, reprocha pendant plus de vingt minutes à son amant tout un tas de ses erreurs, depuis les plus anodines aux plus graves, en passant par les plus mesquines.

- Et tu ne fais jamais la vaisselle ! Tu ne reçois pas bien mon disciple quand il vient dîner ! Tu ne mets pas ton linge sale dans le panier ! Il a des vêtements puants qui traînent partout ! Tu me fais passer pour une chochotte ! Tu laisses plein de miettes dans le canapé ! Tu m'empêches de sortir librement ! Tu es tout le temps jaloux ! tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Tu es moins mature que Kiki ! Tu es un obsédé sexuel !

Cette magnifique tirade finit enfin, et Milo, penaud, baissa ses prunelles myosotis sur ses doigts entortillés misérablement.

Tout ce qu'avait déballé Camus dans le désordre était dur, mais strictement vrai.

- Pou… pourquoi tu restes avec un nul comme moi alors ? geignit le malheureux.

Camus se retourna, en écartant ses bras avec fatalisme.

- Parce que je suis bien avec toi, malgré tout le reste…

- Oh, chouchou ! brailla le Grec en se précipitant contre son amant.

Le énième baiser de réconciliation fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante et indiscrète de Hyoga du Cygne.

- Maître ! Milo ! Saga est un as en navigation ! On aperçoit le port !

Cette nouvelle plus que merveilleuse fit se précipiter le couple infernal sur le pont.

Effectivement, Saga, donnant des directives précises à Shun et Ikki, poussait le yacht droit sur le port illuminé de Sainte-Maxime.

- Saga, notre sauveur ! minaudait Saori en tenant aimablement le casque à double physionomie de l'armure des Gémeaux, sous le regard torve d'un Pégase de plus en plus irrité de la monopolisation par le troisième gardien du rôle principal, rôle devant lui revenir d'office, à lui, Seiya, pourfendeur professionnel de dieux...

Le navire enfin arrimé solidement à quai, Saori Kido enjoignit à Seiya de prendre ses bagages, ordonna à Camus et Milo de venir à côté d'elle avec les leurs, et se servit avec tricherie de Saga pour ouvrir une autre dimension qui transporterait le groupe à " _La Belle Aurore_ ", où elle comptait participer au dernier service offert par le restaurant gastronomique.

- Ben, et nous ? interrogea dépité le Cygne.

- Votre hôtel n'est pas loin. Je vous donne rendez-vous demain soir pour une soirée cinéma, Seiya m'a dit que le programme était excellent. Vers dix-huit heures ?

Les lèvres d'Ikki se tordirent immédiatement vers le bas, mais Shun battit des mains, content de mener des activités adolescentes et paisibles.

Camus et Milo soupirèrent, main dans la main, épiés en dessous de ses cils fournis par Saga des Gémeaux, qui tentait obstinément de décoder des signes invisibles et confirmant la contre-contre rumeur.

Pour l'instant, en dépit des pansements collés sur les deux zouaves, il ne voyait qu'un Camus au minois exprimant presque de la… _tendresse_, et un Milo dégoulinant de passion torride.

Tous les Chevaliers laissaient aussi filtrer un incommensurable soulagement de se retrouver sur le plancher des vaches, et d'avoir un peu plus de marge de manœuvre pour fuir leur révérée déesse, son bourricot servant, et l'extériorisation de leur romance.

Toujours égoïste, Saori fit un signe vague de la main et disparut avec les autres dans le trou noir crée par le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Nous sommes enfin revenus, grinça le Phénix, vite, allons à l'hôtel manger et dormir enfin confortablement.

- Oui ! suivit Shun, osant prendre Hyoga par la main pour le tirer à leur suite.

Le Chevalier du Cygne ne retira pas sa main.

Sur le pont, Shiryu se redressait, le corps courbaturé, de la plaque de verglas qui était redevenue eau.

Ses prochaines vacances, il se jurait de les passer tout bêtement aux Cinq Pics avec Shunreï…


	43. Ceux qui nous aiment sont des indiscrets

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Hotmail, dans sa grande bonté, a accepté de me rendre mon fichier sans demander de rançon.

La paresseuse que je suis se réjouit de ne pas devoir tout retaper.

Comme prévu, le message est autodétruit par ce chapitre.

Encore merci de votre compréhension !

Saga commence son enquête, Milo est rempli de terreur à cause des insinuations d'Ikki, Seiya est jaloux, et Aiolia apprend enfin ce qu'il aurait du deviner.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Ceux qui nous aiment sont des indiscrets

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Hélas.

* * *

**Ceux qui nous aiment sont des indiscrets**

Athéna et son petit groupe étaient enfin revenus à leur point de départ, et la jeune déesse, horrifiée de la rougeur et de la sécheresse de son teint de pêche, se précipita arranger les dégâts avant de descendre au restaurant.

Milo et Camus, qui n'avaient pas faim, et pour cause, puisqu'ils avaient détournés les portions de leurs coéquipiers, saluèrent rapidement et disparurent à l'étage au dessous, aussi prestement que des lapins fuyant le fusil du chasseur.

Saga, inquiet, suivit la chevelure indigo des yeux, réfléchissant au moyen de sonder discrètement son jeune pair au sujet d'éventuelles malveillances de la part de Milo.

Pendant que Saori se changeait et usait frénétiquement de multiples soins réparateurs, étalant de la crème revitalisante sur le bout de son nez un peu trop rouge, Seiya et le premier jumeau se toisèrent longuement en chiens de faïence.

Pégase, s'il n'avait pas un QI redoutable, possédait l'instinct primaire des animaux.

Dans sa cervelle tout occupée de Saori et de nourriture, l'évidence était gravée en lettres rouges clignotantes comme celle d'un casino de Las Vegas : Saga des Gémeaux, trente et un ans aux poires, représentait une menace pour son couple.

- Tu es donc amoureux d'Athéna ? entra soudain en matière la menace.

- J'aime Saori, à la vie, à la mort ! clama par réflexe un bourricot déjà pratiquement en position de combat.

- Du calme, Seiya, s'amusa le gold au cœur meurtri. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer.

- Hum… Pourquoi es-tu venu à Sainte-Maxime, Saga ? demanda avec méfiance le Japonais. Pour empêcher ma Saori de vivre un grand amour ?

- Par Zeus, bien sûr que non, Seiya ! s'offusqua Saga. Je venais pour tout autre chose, protéger mon ami Camus de la brutalité de Milo.

- Ah ! se rassura Pégase en baissant les bras. Je ne sais pas si Milo frappe vraiment Camus tu sais. Ils se chamaillent, mais… Quoique, Ikki pensait…

- Quoi donc ? releva aussitôt le troisième gardien, si tracassé par Camus qu'il acceptait des témoignages de seconde main – voire de troisième.

- Il paraît que ce coureur de Milo aurait transmis une saleté de maladie à Camus, parce que Camus était vierge et qu'ils n'ont pas pris de précautions.

Seiya, Chevalier de bronze/divin de Pégase, venait d'une allusion lourde de rentrer dans le cercle très fermé des mauvaises langues du Sanctuaire.

- Oh par Zeus, réitéra un Saga tétanisé. Une…

- Saori a glissé le mot de SIDA, persista dans ses ragots l'innocent Seiya s'empourprant.

- Mais… mais c'est une maladie mortelle !

- Ben oui… constata paisiblement Pégase, concentré sur les gargouillements de son estomac privé de dîner. Tu sais, ce ne sont que des rumeurs…

- Dans toute rumeur il y a une parcelle de vérité, pontifia Saga. Même des personnes que l'on ne peut décemment pas soupçonner de malveillance, comme Mü du Bélier ou Shaka de la Vierge ont eu des doutes.

- A ce point ? s'étonna le Japonais qui avait raté la contre-rumeur et la contre-contre rumeur lancées par les manœuvres successives et maladroites de Saori.

- N'as-tu rien remarqué de suspect, Seiya ?

Autant demander à un type myope comme une vieille taupe de distinguer les petites lettres de la dernière rangée d'un panneau d'oculiste.

- Hum, se creusa tout de même avec énergie et bonne volonté la caboche de Seiya. Camus avait une grave blessure infectée sur son bras, une _Scarlett Needle_. Il a parfois aussi… euh… le cou plein de bleus ou de traces rouges… Sinon, euh… quand nous étions en prison, il paraît que les gendarmes ont soupçonné Milo de viol… et euh… Milo semble un peu tyranniser Camus, décider pour lui…

C'était déjà beaucoup de détails pour le piètre observateur qu'était Pégase, plus entraîné à repérer quel morceau de viande était le plus gros du plat qu'à observer des comportements psychologiques louches chez ses semblables.

- Merci, Seiya, fit un Saga tourneboulé.

Athéna reparut, en robe fraîche et gilet assorti, se lamentant à outrance sur la rougeur de son petit nez.

- Oh, tu seras toujours la plus belle, ma Saori ! assura un Pégase frétillant autour de sa princesse avec moult cajoleries.

- Merci, cher Seiya, ronronna la réincarnation sous le sourire réprimé de Saga.

En dépit de la mise en fuite de son rêve beau et fou, le Gémeaux ne pouvait que s'attendrir de tant de sentimentalité adolescente et sucrée.

- Allons dîner ! se hâta de dire le bronze affamé.

- Oui, nous accompagnes-tu, Saga ? offrit la déesse.

- Non, je vous remercie, Déesse Athéna, refusa courtoisement le gold, ancré dans sa décision par le regard marron de Pégase qui semblait lui ordonner de déguerpir.

- Alors, à demain, Chevalier ! Je te remercie encore de ton aide…

- Je n'ai accompli que mon devoir, Déesse Athéna, clôtura Saga en reculant vers la sortie. Je vous souhaite bon appétit.

Il avait une mission importante à accomplir, de toute façon.

* * *

Un étage plus bas, l'ambiance était également trop sucrée.

Milo, multipliant les câlineries pour se faire pardonner sa jalousie incessante, renouvelait le bandage pourtant devenu inutile du bras de Camus.

Camus avait rendu le même service aux poignets que Milo avait massacrés par amour.

Maintenant, fatigués par leur longue excursion marine, il occupait le temps béni avant le sommeil en caresses tendres.

La flamme de son désir rallumée – elle restait en veille permanente de toute façon, un peu comme les gens qui ne coupent jamais le chauffage pour éviter des rallumages plus coûteux en énergie -, le Scorpion quémanda timidement la permission d'une petite galipette raisonnable.

Le Verseau à la tête déjà embrumée des prémices du sommeil fut une fois de plus hypnotisé par les dents de Milo, brillantes à la lueur bleutée de la lampe de chevet.

Un vrai vampire, songea-t-il, en accordant permission par un attirement du visage chéri contre le sien.

Sauf qu'après de brûlants et intenses préliminaires, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, Milo du Scorpion, séducteur en titre du Sanctuaire, défaillit.

- Milo ? l'interrogea un Camus surpris par la baisse de régime de son amant.

- Merde ! jura peu romantiquement le Grec. J'y arrive pas !

- Mais, ce n'est rien, tenta d'expliquer le rationnel Verseau. Nous sommes fatigués !

- Rien ne m'a jamais empêché de baiser, bordel !

- Dis, tu pourrais être plus délicat, s'offusquèrent les oreilles poétiques du Français.

- Pardon chouchou… fit amende honorable l'étalon blessé dans sa virilité.

Après quelques bisous consolateurs du gardien du onzième Temple - qui avait l'art de se refroidir rapidement, toutes circonstances confondues -, Milo bondit, horrifié.

- Je sais ! meugla-t-il.

- Quoi ? sursauta le paisible Camus.

- Je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de toi !

Camus du Verseau se renfrogna. Même s'il n'était pas moitié aussi porté sur les relations charnelles que son insatiable amant, cela ne faisait jamais plaisir de ne plus se sentir désirable.

- Oh, c'est pas toi, chouchou, rassura le gold devant la moue du Français. Mais je réalise que depuis tout ce temps je te fais l'amour sans savoir si je suis malade !

- Ah, mais tu ne vas pas recommencer à accréditer ces insinuations malveillantes de ce rusé Phénix ! s'agaça Camus.

- Toi qui est super logique, serait-ce impossible que dans mes multiples conquêtes que j'ai honoré sans précautions…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! grommela Camus, son regard en lapis-lazuli foncé de ce qui pouvait ressembler à un mélange subtil de chagrin et de jalousie.

- … que l'une de ses conquêtes, poursuivit à regret Milo, celles d'Athènes par exemple, jetées dans cette ville moderne et pleine de vice, soit porteuse de toutes les cochonneries possibles et imaginables ?

- Statistiquement… c'est vrai que… les ports, les MST, genre syphilis… réfléchit à voix haute le raisonneur en titre des douze golds.

- Ah ! triompha Milo. Nous allons faire un test, chouchou, et je ne prendrai plus le risque de te toucher tant que je ne suis pas sûr d'être en bonne santé.

Camus haussa les épaules ostensiblement.

- C'est stupide. Nous sommes restés deux ans ensemble avant la bataille du Sanctuaire, et depuis notre résurrection… C'est trop tard !

- Shiryu m'a dit qu'il était important de ne pas se réinfecter, émit doctement Milo.

Exaspéré par le lavage de cerveau qu'avaient fait subir Ikki du Phénix et Shiryu du Dragon à son compagnon trop crédule, le sage Camus regretta de ne pas les avoir enfermé ensemble dans un cercueil de glace.

Profiter de la naïveté de Milo sur certains sujets était bas et écœurant de la part de ces insupportables gamins.

Le Verseau étira le bras pour éteindre la lampe, sous l'empoignade énergique du Grec qui s'était mis à pleurnicher dans son giron des " _Pardon chouchou_ ", des " _Je t'ai tué_ ", _" Nous partirons ensemble_ " ou des " _Je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à la fin_ ", déclarations trahissant un amour véritable mais qui laissaient au Français un désagréable et morbide sentiment de sa mort prochaine.

Lui était certain de se porter à merveille.

Un coup frappé à leur porte interrompit cette scène qui ressemblait furieusement au tournage d'un mélodrame à l'eau de rose – épisode 257, deuxième partie.

Camus soupira et enfila un caleçon à petits poissons pour aller ouvrir sous les reniflements du Scorpion.

S'attendant dans la pire des options à Athéna en personne, il eut un sourire de soulagement en reconnaissant Saga des Gémeaux.

- Saga !

- Je ne dérange pas ? s'enquit l'homme, un peu gêné, vous dormiez ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, entre, Saga, invita Camus d'un geste hospitalier.

- Si, tu déranges ! cria hargneusement Milo, surgissant nu et ébouriffé du drap dans lequel il épanchait ses terreurs médicales.

- Milo ! fustigea un Verseau contrarié par tant d'impolitesse.

- Je ne reste pas, s'empressa de rassurer le premier jumeau. Je voulais juste savoir comment vous vous portiez après cet accident de croisière.

Il posa un œil soupçonneux sur le cou de Camus, effectivement bien marqué des rodéos amoureux du Scorpion.

Scorpion qui vint sans pudeur, le nez encore coulant, se scotcher contre son petit ami, ses prunelles claires remplies de ce que Saga perçut comme un farouche instinct de propriété.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à mater Camus comme ça Saga ? siffla d'un air mauvais le Grec.

- _Milo_ ! avertit un Verseau qui sentait son amant re-glisser sur la pente néfaste de la jalousie.

- Je me posais des questions sur l'état de son cou, répliqua du tac au tac l'aîné.

Camus rosit – d'embarras -, et Milo rougit – de colère.

- T'as jamais marqué ton partenaire, Saga ? A ton âge, tu n'es pas très inventif, cingla ironiquement le huitième gardien.

Cette fois ce fut Saga qui se colora de vermillon.

- Marquer ? Camus n'est pas un chien à tatouer, Milo, se récria-t-il choqué.

- Ce n'est rien, Saga, tenta d'aplanir la querelle un Verseau très ennuyé. Regarde, poursuivit-il en désignant l'épaule de son amant, j'ai bien mordu Milo, moi…

- Exact, se rengorgea le Scorpion, caressant la morsure du regard.

Connaître les détails des pratiques sexuelles de ses deux pairs qu'il avait côtoyé en tant que gamins innocents n'était pas du tout le but recherché au départ par le Gémeaux inquiet.

Et maintenant, même Camus avait l'air de vouloir que Saga ne déguerpisse vite fait de leur chambre de luxe quatre étoiles.

L'ex-Grand Pope félon admit sa défaite, et prit congé.

Il n'avait vraiment pas appris grand-chose, en tout cas pas ce qu'il était venu savoir.

- Bientôt ils viendront nous filmer sous la douche, grinça le Français ulcéré par la curiosité mal placée de leurs compagnons d'armes.

Lui qui détestait la moindre intrusion dans sa vie privée, c'était réussi.

- Pourquoi ? se lamenta le Scorpion en retournant se fourrer dans les draps. Pourquoi sont-ils si friands de méchants ragots ?

- " _L'homme est de glace aux vérités ; il est de feu pour le mensonge…_ " proféra Camus, en citant cette fois La Fontaine.

Soupirant en entourant d'un cocon de chaleur son chéri, Milo admira l'aptitude de Camus à avoir toujours une citation littéraire appropriée aux circonstances.

Citations qu'il trouvait plus amusantes que les radotages chinois et moraux de Shiryu.

- On passe un test demain, hein chouchou ?

- Oui, oui, comme tu veux. Dormons maintenant, enfin tranquilles…

- Voui mon amour, bailla le Scorpion.

* * *

A l'hôtel " _LE PETIT PRINCE_ ", Ikki du Phénix plissait ses yeux fatigués au dessus de ses pommes de terre persillées.

Durant le trajet du retour, retardé par un Shiryu cassé en petits morceaux, l'oiseau de feu avait cru être victime de ses propres illusions.

Son petit frère n'avait-il pas tenu la main de Hyoga du Cygne, exactement comme Milo du Scorpion tenait de sa pince possessive celle de Camus du Verseau ?

Secouant la tête, Ikki rejeta sa côte de porc et réclama rudement au serveur un steak " _super saignant_ " et une bouteille de vin rouge.

Hyoga se régalait d'une truite aux amandes, imitant les goûts culinaires de son maître, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs – sauf celui de la liaison torride, mais peut-être, plus tard, que cela viendrait.

Shun souriait aux anges, à la plante verte et à ses spaghettis carbonara sans distinction, rendu euphorique par son essai réussi.

Il préférait vraiment la main froide de Hyoga à celle transpirante de June.

Qu'en déduire ?

Devant la mine enfantine de son cadet plongeant sa cuillère à dessert dans une mousse aux deux chocolats, Ikki se rassura à grands coups d'arguments spécieux et partiaux dont il était coutumier dès qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

Shun était amitieux comme un jeune chiot, prodiguant à tour de bras des expressions corporelles de sa tendresse.

N'avait-il pas honte, lui Ikki, de soupçonner le benjamin de telles turpitudes ?

Le Phénix s'arrosa d'un verre de bordeaux, et engagea conversation avec un Dragon doublement recroquevillé qui mâchonnait sans joie du poulet au curry.

- J'espère que ces deux crétins de Milo et Camus sont en train de paniquer parce que j'ai glissé le mot SIDA.

- Oui ! approuva vigoureusement Shiryu d'un ton tout chargé de rancunes personnelles. Après tout ce Milo est un sadique. Et puis, il n'a même pas pensé à la santé de Camus, qui s'est donné en toute confiance à un pervers lubrique.

- C'est vrai ! approuva Ikki, retroussant une babine agressive sur des dents blanches acérées. C'est ça, aimer son petit copain, ne même pas vérifier son sang avant de s'accoupler avec un puceau ?

Le festival de rosseries continua jusqu'à la fin du repas, à côté d'un échange de sourires aimables et cachés sous les mèches blondes du Cygne et celles vertes Andromède.

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Milo du Scorpion paniquait, répondant sans le savoir aux vœux mesquins des deux bronzes.

Son bras hâlé passé autour de l'épaule de Camus, il observait depuis deux heures le visage paisible de son amant endormi contre son torse.

Camus était beau. Encore plus quand il dormait, car son expression souvent trop sérieuse et froide se détendait adorablement.

Camus était un ange, son ange.

Et lui… Il était un monstre, un démon. Phénix avait raison, quel manque d'amour et de respect d'avoir fait prendre tous ces risques au Verseau !

Lui se fichait d'être malade, mais pas Camus, son Camus !

Rarement sujet au remord, ou à l'introspection trop poussée, le Grec vit cette nuit qui aurait du être une nuit de retour au confort et au calme comme un long calvaire d'interrogations menaçantes.

* * *

Effondré sur le canapé rugueux de Shaina, Aiolia observait Marine mettre son merveilleux bouquet dans un vase d'eau.

Marine avait été claire, nette et concise : Aiolia allait devenir prochainement le papa Lion d'un petit Lionceau.

Il allait devoir devenir un être responsable.

Il rassura le Chevalier de l'Aigle en la contemplant comme la plus belle chose au monde, et promit dans une foulée maladroite mais sincère de l'assister dans ses éventuels malaises futurs. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il parlait juste pour ce damné Verseau, c'était un malentendu et Marine, sa merveilleuse femme, pouvait compter sur son soutien, un mariage – si elle acceptait un idiot comme lui -, et son amour total et inconditionnel.

Marine écrasa une larme et se jeta dans les bras du Grec.

Un problème ardu se posa tout de suite : qui choisir comme futur parrain, Aiolos ou Seiya ?

Ils avaient encore le temps de décider.

Le couple reprit amoureusement le chemin du Temple du Lion, Aiolia marchant sur un petit nuage, bombant le torse avec encore plus de fierté que d'habitude.

Angelo du Cancer avait perdu une caisse d'ouzo.


	44. La mission de Saga

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

J'ai décidement une vague de poisse qui me suit, à moins que les Milo et Camus ne se vengent de leur avoir collé Saori en croisière... Douée pour perdre mes chapitres, Word m'a joué un vilain coup hier - 5 pages effacées, zouip ! - et je remercie mon ami d'être fort en informatique et d'avoir tripoté à " _je ne sais pas quoi mais ça marche_ " pour récréer une sauvegarde.

PS : tu vois, Niacy, je n'étais _pas_ pessimiste ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **La mission de Saga**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Hélas.

* * *

**La mission de Saga**

Camus du Verseau bailla et s'étira en soupirant sous la chaleur et la luminosité désagréables.

Milo avait du ouvrir la porte-fenêtre de la terrasse car il entendait les bruits de la mer et les cris des vacanciers.

En ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il était seul dans le lit, ce qui l'intrigua, car le Grec était en général un lève-tard diplômé, et même s'il se réveillait par extraordinaire avant Camus, il restait sur place, à étreindre son amant avec un sourire idiot.

Le Verseau se leva et découvrit son compagnon tout habillé assis sur la rambarde dans une position précaire, les yeux cernés et la figure tourmentée.

- Milo ? Tu as l'air d'avoir mal dormi…

- Je n'ai pas _du tout_ dormi… précisa le Scorpion d'une voix mourante.

- J'ai encore trop fait baisser la température ? demanda le Français inquiet, répondant à l'invite de Milo qui avait remis pied à terre et ouvrait les bras.

- Non, soupira Milo en étreignant avec ferveur son chéri. J'étais inquiet pour toi…

- Ah non, protesta un Camus exaspéré. Pas encore cette histoire ! Tu ne vas pas te rendre malade pour les élucubrations mauvaises de deux gamins !

Le Scorpion embrassa le Verseau et se recula, la mine coupable.

- Habille-toi chouchou… J'ai téléphoné tôt ce matin, pour un rendez-vous à l'hôpital, pour un test…

- Hein ? Déjà ? grimaça le Français qui ne tenait pas à gâcher ses vacances encore davantage – par exemple en les perdant à repasser par la case " _hôpital "_.

- Oui ! C'est un coup de chance, se réjouit innocemment l'arachnide.

- Moui… marmonna Camus qui ne le voyait pas comme ça. D'habitude il faut longtemps pour obtenir des rendez-vous de médecins…

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! enjoignit le huitième Chevalier d'Or en refoulant son compagnon vers la chambre.

- Oui, oui…

Milo du Scorpion pressa ainsi Camus du Verseau jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'engouffrent dans leur voiture, accompagnés pour le Grec du spectre de la maladie et pour le Français de l'ennui d'être à jeun un jour de vacances.

Camus était sur le point de démarrer quand le visage doux mais résolu de Saga des Gémeaux s'encadra derrière la vitre.

- Bonjour Camus, Milo… Je peux vous accompagner ?

C'était prononcé d'une telle manière que les deux cadets ne purent, subjugués, qu'hocher affirmativement leurs têtes surprises.

Camus laissa Saga se glisser sur la banquette arrière et boucler sa ceinture avant de lancer le moteur.

- Et où allez-vous, comme ça ? interrogea d'un ton patelin le Gémeaux.

- A l'hôpital, marmotta Camus.

- A l'hôpital ? s'angoissa Saga. Es-tu malade, mon ami ?

- Il paraît que oui, ironisa amèrement le Chevalier des glaces.

- Ne lui dis rien, chouchou, implora le Scorpion. Il va me tuer…

- Milo ! s'écria Saga. Qu'as-tu fait à Camus ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde, espèce de fouineur, rétorqua Milo, la lippe mauvaise.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Saga, il est vrai que c'est un problème strictement privé, ajouta Camus de sa voix musicale mais assez froide.

- Oh… fit marche arrière le Gémeaux, je vois.

Il ne voyait rien du tout, justement.

- Je te dépose quelque part, Saga ? demanda Camus aimablement mais dans le but visible de vouloir se débarrasser de l'indiscret.

- Euh, oui, à Saint-Tropez, se hâta de répondre le premier jumeau, qui avait depuis le départ repéré d'un œil d'aigle une adresse écrite de la grande écriture négligée de Milo, sur un papier qui traînait étalé sur le tableau de bord.

La moue de Milo et l'imperceptible crispation des épaules de Camus le confirmèrent dans cette décision.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard ennuyé : ils avaient Saga dans leurs pattes, et devaient s'en débarrasser avant d'atteindre le Centre Hospitalier de Saint-Tropez.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix sortit d'une conversation mentale avec Shaka de la Vierge, apaisé comme il l'était chaque fois par cet exercice.

La frontière entre les raisons à cela était difficilement définissable : parce que le cosmos serein de son pair adoucissait le rude oiseau immortel, ou parce qu'Ikki avait l'occasion de se décharger de son venin mal attentionné ?

L'Indien, paradoxalement, ressortait lui plus troublé qu'au départ de ces entretiens, grâce à un subtil système de vases communicants.

Il partit s'épancher aussitôt vers son camarade Mü du Bélier, et les deux hommes spirituels du Sanctuaire atteignirent un tel degré d'effarement qu'ils se laissèrent encore éplucher comme des crevettes fraîches sans opposer beaucoup de résistance par Angelo, Aphrodite et le faux Saga/Kanon.

Vers midi, la contre-contre rumeur s'enrichit de cet argument abominable : le frigide et puritain Camus du Verseau avait mis sa vie en jeu en se livrant sans précautions, avec amour certes mais bêtise, aux étreintes empoisonnées du coureur Milo du Scorpion, qui avait eu, chacun en était témoin, cent occasions de tomber malade.

Bref, Camus du Verseau avait probablement attrapé le SIDA de son compagnon.

Cela coupa l'appétit de beaucoup, et les mieux intentionnés commencèrent à ériger des plans pour soutenir leur camarade dans le malheur et la maladie.

* * *

Ignorant que ses pairs étaient en train de lui mettre un pied dans la tombe, Camus avait tenté, une fois arrivé en ville, de se débarrasser de Saga, mais celui-ci affirmait imperturbablement qu'il n'était pas encore là où il devait se rendre.

Furieux de se coltiner le gêneur, Milo désigna la rue de l'hôpital à Camus, ce qui incita enfin Saga à taper sur l'épaule du Français.

Ce geste fit grincer les dents du Scorpion de jalousie possessive.

- Tu peux me déposer ici, je te remercie Camus…

- Mais de rien Saga, s'empressa de répondre hypocritement un Verseau soulagé.

Saga descendit, et la voiture redémarra pour se garer deux rues plus loin.

Le Gémeaux malin y était déjà, dissimulant à la fois sa présence physique et son cosmos, pour épier les deux amants franchir l'entrée du Centre Hospitalier, main dans la main.

Il les suivit de loin, décidé envers et contre tous de poursuivre sa mission de parrainage.

* * *

Saori Kido, dite Athéna, et Seiya de Pégase n'avaient finalement pas encore concrétisé leur merveilleux amour, trop fatigués de leur croisière.

Ce n'était que partie remise, et Athéna passa sa matinée et une partie de l'après-midi sur la plage privée, à l'ombre d'un parasol à rayures, à étudier le programme du cinéma et à se faire servir de multiples façons par un Seiya suant mais empressé.

- Tu as vu Camus et Milo ? interrogea la déesse pendant que Pégase lui étalait de la crème solaire sur son dos déjà légèrement brûlé.

- Non, mais j'ai croisé Saga, et il m'a informé qu'il les surveillait. Il m'a même envoyé un message mental pour dire qu'il serait à l'heure au cinéma, et que Milo et Camus étaient à l'hôpital… faire des prises de sang il paraît.

- Pourvu qu'aucun virus ne vienne décimer ma Chevalerie à peine ressuscitée, se tracassa la jeune divinité soucieuse de ses guerriers et de sa protection.

- Ayons confiance ma Saori, rassura Pégase qui se sentait déjà co-directeur à la tête du Sanctuaire. C'est sûrement une fausse alerte, tes copains dieux n'auraient pas rendu la vie à des hommes condamnés à mort !

Cette phrase pétrie de logique et qui en outre sonnait bien fut accueillie par des baisers admiratifs d'une réincarnation amoureuse.

- Comme tu es sage, mon cher Seiya. A nous deux nous accompliront des merveilles en dirigeant le Sanctuaire !

Rien n'était moins sûr.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion ressortit de l'hôpital le dos encore plus rond qu'en y entrant, suivi par un Camus du Verseau qui avait perdu un peu de sa superbe.

- Milo, attends-moi au moins…

- Pardon chouchou… dit le Grec en stoppant son élan.

Ces attitudes accablées étaient observées d'une prunelle acérée par Saga des Gémeaux, en retrait derrière un porche providentiel, et qui tendit sans gêne une oreille indiscrète.

Il vit le froid Verseau qu'il connaissait passer ses bras autour de Milo et poser sa tête contre le dos de son amant.

Par Athéna, depuis _quand_ ce glaçon avait de tels comportements en public ?

Quelque chose allait de travers, oui, Saga commençait à le croire.

- Calme-toi, mon Milo, soufflait le Français. Je suis sûr…

- Ah, arrête Camus, geignit le Scorpion en se retournant pour rendre l'étreinte à son petit ami. Tu as bien entendu le médecin, j'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté pour choper une saloperie… Ikki et Shiryu avaient raison…

- Mais, les dieux n'auraient pas perdu leur précieux temps à ressusciter des personnes malades, tenta de rassurer Camus, rejoignant sans le savoir Seiya de Pégase dans son raisonnement – l'eût-il su que cela aurait porté un coup à son ego.

- Qui sait ? chouina Milo en s'essuyant ses yeux humides, déjà rouges d'une nuit sans sommeil.

- Et puis tu es un Chevalier, tu as une constitution plus robuste qu'un humain ordinaire. Nous sommes tous sûrement plus résistants à tout.

- On n'en sait rien, je serai le premier à le découvrir… jeta le Scorpion amèrement.

- Et le médecin ne s'est pas gêné pour me signaler que cette fille, à Paris, c'était aussi un risque de trop… Je suis aussi fautif que toi !

- Mais toi t'étais innocent et saoul, Camus… Moi j'ai répété un comportement à risque en toute connaissance de cause !

- Allez viens Milo, on va manger quelque chose… décida le Français.

- J'ai pas faim…

- Mais moi bien.

- Et puis, plusieurs jours à attendre le résultat, Camus, on va passer le peu de vacances qui nous restent dans la terreur…

- Moi j'ai confiance, mon Milo… Et je déteste ces deux crétins ! Promets-moi de me retenir ce soir au cinéma, quand je verrai leurs faces de répugnants petits casse-pieds !

- Ouh, sourit Milo en reniflant, tu fiches la trouille quand tu es en colère, mon Camus.

Saga des Gémeaux en savait assez et ne suivit pas les amants enlacés qui se dirigeaient vers le port.

Il disparut dans un éclair doré, provoquant un cri strident chez une jeune femme qui passait par là. Elle se précipita terrorisée vers le Centre Hospitalier dont elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre, décidée à consulter dans la section psychiatrique – section " _hallucinations_ ".

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, un Aldébaran à la grosse carcasse ployée sous le poids du chagrin servait de l'ouzo dans son Temple, car dans un roulement incessant et pas toujours égalitaire, les golds en investissaient un à chacune de leurs réunions.

Camus et Milo avaient si bien prévu le coup qu'ils avaient verrouillés à double tour leurs appartements privés – Camus, mauvais camarade, avait même protégé la cave qui recelait ses cuvées de vin français avec de la glace impénétrable.

- Tout de même, pauvre Camus, si jeune... se lamentait le Taureau.

- A peine revenu à la vie, continua le Bélier.

- Milo doit être forcément malade lui aussi ? interrogea Shura du Capricorne.

- Ben oui. Mais c'est le coupable, et Camus la victime ! trancha le faux Saga.

- Cela va diminuer nos effectifs, constata fort insensiblement Shaka.

- Tu es un _monstre_ Shaka, minauda Aphrodite qui se limait les ongles.

- Je suis réaliste, rétorqua la Vierge. Si Hyoga du Cygne pourra remplacer le Verseau où en former un autre, l'armure du Scorpion est sans preneur. Enfin, Milo aura peut-être le temps de former quelqu'un avant de partir. Il paraît que le SIDA peut mettre des années à tuer.

- La ferme, Shaka, s'écria Aiolia, touché par la mauvaise nouvelle dans son bonheur tout récent de futur papa. C'est de mon meilleur ami que tu parles !

- Ton meilleur ami, il a pris des risques insensés et indignes d'un Chevalier d'Or ! fit la morale la réincarnation de Bouddha. Et il a entraîné un innocent dans la mort !

Cela n'appelait pas de discussion.

La suite fut un long brouhaha confus et disharmonieux sous les glouglous d'ouzo.

* * *

Shun d'Andromède, mis en confiance par ses essais récents avec Hyoga du Cygne, s'était " _fringué à mort_ ", expression qui fit tiquer Ikki.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit frère devait soudain faire assaut d'élégance.

- Pour honorer la déesse, grand frère, rétorqua Andromède sur un ton d'évidence apitoyée qui donna au Phénix l'impression d'être un demeuré, rustre de surcroît…

Elégance était d'ailleurs un mot inapproprié.

" _Cool_ ", " _In_ ", " _Sexy_ ", conviendraient davantage.

Débarrassé de ses sempiternelles bretelles, Shun paraissait tout à son avantage dans un pantalon serrant de cuir noir.

Ikki s'interrogea d'où provenait ce truc collant – Aphrodite des Poissons aurait pu répondre à cette question épineuse.

La chemise blanche aux manches relevées s'y accordait parfaitement, semblant dire " _Je suis un garçon sage_ ", alors que le pantalon clamait " _Mais je ne demande qu'à changer_ ".

Hyoga, qui avait à regret abandonné ses jambières sibériennes au début des vacances, loua d'abondance la tenue de son ami, au grand dam de l'oiseau de feu.

Il pressa le départ, pas ravi de retrouver le cinéma avec Athéna en bonus.

Shiryu suivit, un peu moins tordu – sa nuit avait été remplie d'agitations pour trouver une place pas trop douloureuse – et nullement réjoui de subir un autre film idiot.

Les quatre bronzes traînèrent la patte en direction du cinéma.

* * *

Athéna soupira de contentement devant le cinéma, partageant équitablement sa conversation intéressante entre Seiya et Saga.

Seiya n'était rien moins que satisfait de cette demi attention. Il n'avait pour seul plaisir que l'air choqué du Chevalier d'Or quand il embrassait sans pudeur la déesse.

Camus et Milo arrivèrent en retard, et Saga nota leur posture toujours accablée.

Le Verseau en était même mal habillé, d'un jeans délavé et d'un tee-shirt trop large qui ne pouvaient provenir que des affaires du Scorpion.

Cela n'ôtait étrangement pas grand-chose à son charisme. Il aurait eu l'air élégant avec un vieux sac à pommes de terre.

Maussades, ils saluèrent Athéna avec déférence, Saga avec une pointe de méfiance et oublièrent carrément le Chevalier Pégase.

- Tout va bien mes amis ? demanda la divine réincarnation avec une figure qui se voulait anodine, mais qui ne réussissait à laisser percer qu'une intense curiosité de vieille femme disposant de beaucoup de loisirs pour épier les autres.

- Oui, Merci, Déesse Athéna, rassura Camus, auquel Milo s'accrochait comme un rat affamé à un quartier de fromage.

Déçue dans son âme cancanière, Athéna se retourna sur Milo.

- Et toi, cher Milo ?

- Je… Très bien, je vous remercie Altesse, prononça avec un effort visible un Scorpion qui avait appris par cœur la brochure remise par le médecin sur toutes les MST possibles et imaginables, dont les descriptions n'avaient, on s'en doute, rien arrangé à son moral en berne.

- Il ne manque plus que nos quatre guerriers divins, s'impatienta Saori.

Les concernés parurent juste comme la jeune fille terminait sa phrase, petit groupe ne semblant pas frissonner d'enthousiasme et traînant la patte.

Ils saluèrent tous Athéna avec déférence – sauf Phénix, qui se contentait toujours du minimum syndical.

Hyoga poussa Shun du coude, inquiet de la mine hagarde de son mentor et de Milo.

Ledit mentor fut prit d'une rage intérieure devant le sourire appuyé d'Ikki – ce genre de sourire qui donne immédiatement envie de taper sur la personne comme sur un punching-ball pour se décharger sainement de sa colère.

- Chouchou, chuchota le Scorpion, tenant la promesse faite plus tôt. _Calme-toi _!

- Gniii… grinça des dents le Verseau – il avait l'impression de les user, ses dents, depuis le début des vacances.

La divinité gloussa, et encadrée par Seiya et Saga, rentra dans le cinéma à la façon d'une reine entrant dans son Palais.

- Seiya, je vais suivre tes conseils, roucoula-t-elle bien fort, et nous allons voir " _Narnia_ ".

Cette phrase jeta un froid horrible chez les Chevaliers : Shiryu ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois, Shun avait espéré voir un nouveau film, Hyoga et Ikki serrèrent les poings, Saga ne savait point ce qu'était " _Narnia_ ", mais perméable à l'ambiance, il devait assurément s'attendre au pire.

Seul Seiya était ravi de sa brillante idée, quant à Milo et Camus, ils n'avaient pas capté grand-chose de leur première vision du film, tout adonnés à d'autres occupations - nous savons lesquelles.

Leur souci principal leur ruinant le mental leur ferait accepter le pire navet venu, et ils ne protestèrent donc pas, au grand étonnement de Phénix.

Il chuchota à l'oreille de Shiryu qu'à eux deux, ils avaient peut-être poussé la plaisanterie trop loin.

- Comme celles de Milo, rétorqua d'un ton revêche le Dragon – animaux qui ont la rancune tenace et beaucoup de mémoire.

Ikki oublia ses regrets en coursant son petit frère, qui ondulait des hanches dans son inconvenant cuir noir avec un sex-appeal éhonté. Il prit Andromède par le bras, débitant d'une voix basse et rageuse des conseils de chaperon.

Oui, la séance serait rude…


	45. Retour à Narnia

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Je n'ai pas pris de risques ce soir, j'ai piqué une clé USB !

Ce n'est pas la joie pour Milo et Camus, mais Saori s'amuse...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **Retour à Narnia**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. re-allusion à Narnia, et bla bla bla.

* * *

**Retour à Narnia**

Ayant une fois de plus imposé ses vues égocentriques en choisissant le film, avec la circonstance aggravante qu'elle se persuadait de la joie de ses victimes, Saori fit halte devant le stand arnaqueur de boissons, et se plongea dans une réflexion intense, qui essayait sans aucune chance de réussite de combiner régime à suivre strictement et fantaisies sucrées.

Hyoga du Cygne tira son mentor par son tee-shirt trop large, son regard suppliant lui donnant une curieuse ressemblance avec Milo.

- Maître, puis-je avoir un coca, exceptionnellement ? quémanda-t-il sans grand espoir.

Camus du Verseau, tout préoccupé de son petit ami qui recommençait à lui renifler de manière suspecte dans le cou, fit un geste négligent et fluide de la main.

- Mais oui, Hyoga, et prends-toi aussi du pop-corn…

- Oh ! Merci, Maître ! jubila le Russe trop content de l'aubaine.

Il se précipita en direction de Shun, les deux amis ravageant avec une gourmandise anticipée les rangs de friandises.

Hyoga, nourri d'aliments sains tels les épinards tout au long de son enfance, appréciait à sa juste valeur la permission de s'encanailler.

- Milo, soupira Camus, tu ne veux rien à manger ?

- Nan ! brailla le Scorpion larmoyant. J'ai _pas_ faim…

- Cesse de te servir de mon… enfin ton tee-shirt comme kleenex. C'est répugnant.

- Pardon mon Camus ! geignit Milo qui n'avait jamais répété aussi souvent ce mot que depuis la prise de conscience de son incroyable désinvolture égoïste.

- On va quand même essayer de profiter de la soirée, non ?

- Oui.

Du moins, autant que visionner un film déjà vu en compagnie cette fois d'Athéna pouvait s'accorder au terme " _profiter_ ".

- Allons, allons, pressez-vous ! s'écria justement la jeune fille, toute excitée de se sentir une adolescente comme les autres – beaucoup plus riche seulement.

Un bras encombré d'un seau géant de pop-corn et à la main un soda à l'orange – grand modèle -, la taille entourée par le bras possessif de Pégase armé de chips – toujours un paquet XXL -, la divinité se précipita dans la salle, dans une optique semblable à celle d'Ikki du Phénix, à savoir resquiller les meilleures places.

Saga escorta les amoureux, muni de barres chocolatées, son péché mignon.

Shiryu, le visage fermé, portait de façon ostentatoire une encyclopédie – troisième volume – et une lampe de poche.

Camus tiqua en apercevant Hyoga grignotant déjà du pop-corn, flanqué d'un Andromède qui ondulait toujours des hanches dans son cuir noir, suivi lui-même d'un Ikki au regard courroucé, qui croquait bruyamment des cacahuètes salées.

- Mais, Hyoga se bourre de cochonneries ! se scandalisa le Verseau, son âme de mentor se réveillant d'un récent coma.

- Dis, chouchou, c'est toi qui vient de lui donner la permission d'acheter du coca et du pop-corn… signala loyalement le Grec.

- Moi ? répéta le Français surpris. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Trop tard. Tu dois rester cohérent dans ton éducation Camus…

- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Tu es presque mûr pour devenir père…

- Snif, chouina son amant, c'est un rêve impossible pour nous… Et de toute façon on va mourir !

Camus traîna son pessimiste patenté dans la salle de cinéma, où il y avait du grabuge.

Les causes en étaient multiples et compliquées.

D'abord Saori Kido, qui avait d'un air hautain écrasé beaucoup de pieds pour obtenir les places convoitées.

Ne possédant pas la carrure dissuasive de Phénix, elle s'était fait copieusement insulter.

Seiya avait naturellement pris la mouche et la défense de sa dulcinée, et jouait des pieds et des mains contre un énergumène mauvais coucheur.

Athéna se plaignait dans le giron de Saga des Gémeaux, qui tentait d'apaiser le conflit.

Ensuite, le déhanché provocateur et nouveau genre de Shun d'Andromède n'avait pas attiré que l'œil bleu transparent du Cygne, car il s'était retrouvé assailli de propositions tant féminines que masculines.

Ikki du Phénix avait naturellement joué au grand frère protecteur, et avait réussi à charger ses prunelles de tant de méchanceté psychopathique que personne n'avait insisté.

L'oiseau immortel ne se priva pas pour engueuler son cadet, mêlant reproches justifiés et injustices flagrantes, jusqu'à ce que Shun fonde en larmes sur l'épaule de Hyoga, qui prit à son tour une défense vigoureuse de son jeune camarade, entamant un duel verbal et acéré avec Phénix.

Camus s'insinua entre tous les bélligérants, jetant d'une voix froide et tranchante que le moyen était excellent pour se faire jeter dehors.

Cela calma tout le monde, bien que Shiryu n'envisage sérieusement pendant trente secondes de créer un scandale, lui aussi, pour avoir la joie d'échapper au film.

Saori s'installa victorieuse entre Seiya et Saga – Pégase en fut tout contrarié -, et commença à savourer son pop-corn en même temps que les publicités.

Ikki s'assit à côté de Saga, forçant Andromède à rester près de lui. Hyoga se mit à côté d'Andromède, Shiryu venant ensuite.

Athéna s'avisa alors que son couple de golds favori, source de tant de potins amusants, manquait à l'appel et s'était terré une rangée derrière eux.

Elle se retourna, les sourcils contrariés.

- Voyons, Milo, Camus, venez dans la même rangée que nous !

- il n'y a plus de place, réfuta Camus.

- Mais, nous pouvons expulser quelques personnes, n'est-ce pas Seiya ?

- Quand tu veux, ma Saori ! s'enflamma le guerrier Pégase.

- Oui, approuva Saga qui devait se tordre le cou pour espionner ses pairs.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi Saga, s'offusqua le cheval ailé, prenant une pose conquérante.

- On est bien ici, bouda Milo en rejetant ses boucles bleutées en arrière.

- Allez Maître, venez ! insista un blondinet ivre de sucre et de maïs.

- Fichez-nous la paix ! explosa soudain un Chevalier des glaces qui avait atteint son point de rupture. C'est trop demander que l'on nous laisse un peu d'intimité en tant que couple ?

Une rangée de visages pareillement interloqués se dessina, particulièrement celui de Milo, stupéfait de l'éclat de son glaçon chéri.

Même Athéna, ébahie, n'osa plus rien dire, et tous se retournèrent vers l'écran où était vantés les mérites de la dernière Mercédès, chuchotant avec ardeur.

- Vous avez entendu ? souffla la divine adolescente.

- Camus a perdu son sang-froid légendaire ! haleta Saga. C'est la première fois !

- Il doit le perdre quand Milo lui grimpe dessus, ricana bassement Ikki, fidèle à sa réputation de méchant.

- Je veux dire en public ! grinça Saga outré.

- Mon maître n'a jamais répondu ainsi ! confirma un Hyoga tétanisé.

- C'est peut-être vrai qu'il est malade… supputa Shun inquiet.

- Se savoir condamné peut changer le caractère ! tenta de déduire le canasson entre deux bouchées de chips.

- Mais oui Seiya, que tu es psychologue ! vanta une Saori amoureuse.

- Merci ma déesse ! se rengorgea Pégase.

- Silence, Le film commence, coupa Ikki qui n'en avait pourtant rien à battre.

Oubliant le couple derrière eux, les adolescents se focalisèrent sur le générique, même Shiryu, s'étant vu rappeler vertement à l'ordre par un employé : GSM et lampes électriques étaient prohibées dans la salle de cinéma.

Saga était atterré par cette éventualité de plus en plus menaçante : le couple qu'il voyait ventousé derrière lui était condamné par un fléau moderne.

Camus ne comprit pas mieux la deuxième séance de " _Narnia_ " que la première, son attention toute portée sur Milo, qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, inondant son cou de larmes abondantes et silencieuses.

Le Français passa beaucoup de temps à lui essuyer la figure avec un mouchoir, à lui souffler des mots de réconfort optimistes dans l'oreille, et même à réussir à lui dire une fois " _je t'aime_ ", ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté, les pleurs de son sensible arachnide redoublant à ces mots.

Vers le milieu du film, Milo se calma enfin, et se moucha avec bruit sous les cris immédiats de protestation du public.

- Ça va mieux, Milo ?

- Oui, merci chouchou… Je suis si malheureux !

- Tu ne devrais pas te rendre malade pour quelque chose qui n'est encore qu'une simple hypothèse, proféra sagement le Verseau, qui pour être franc commençait à ne pas en mener large non plus.

- C'est vrai, je vais faire un effort… promit le Scorpion un peu revigoré.

- Demande le pop-corn à Hyoga, tiens, comme ça il cesse de s'empiffrer de saletés et tu auras un peu de sucre pour te remonter.

Milo eut un petit sourire, et tapa sur l'épaule du Cygne, qui donna aussitôt généreusement ses sucreries – il aurait sans problème offert son âme à Camus.

Les doigts fins de Shun s'enroulèrent discrètement autour de son poignet, et le Russe passa le reste du film entre rêve et réalité.

Etait-ce un _hasard_ ou une vraie tentative de séduction ?

Inquiet, Saga des Gémeaux fut dérangé par une communication mentale de son frère Kanon.

" _Hé, salut frangin !_ " entama l'ex-Marina.

" _Kanon ! Comment cela va-t-il, petit frère ?_ "

" _Hum, personne ne se doute de rien !_ "

" _Tu arrives à retenir ta langue acérée ?_ " taquina l'aîné.

" _Je fais mieux, lancer des bruits dont la source est introuvable._ "

" _Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi…_ " s'amusa Saga.

" _Ici, c'est la confusion. J'adore ça !_ "

" _La confusion ?_ "

" _Tout le monde est désolé pour Camus…_ "

" _Camus ?_ "

" _Enfin, tu es aux premières loges, grand frère, tu dois bien le savoir, que ton petit protégé a chopé le SIDA…_ "

" _Oh, par Athéna_ " gémit le premier jumeau, " _Je n'étais pas très sûr… Bon, Camus et Milo sont allés à l'hôpital ce matin, mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont des résultats…_ "

" _La contre-contre rumeur est formelle, et provient en droite ligne de Shaka, qui le tient de Phénix. _" expliqua Kanon. " _Maintenant, si tu as d'autres preuves, cela ne pourra qu'éclairer la situation encore mieux. _"

" _Je me renseigne, Kanon, je me renseigne_ " affirma l'ex-assassin, " _mais je crois que Milo et Camus se méfient. Je te tiens au courant !_ "

" _Oui, à bientôt grand frère !_ " clôtura le Dragon des Mers.

Malheureux, étirant le cou pour voir Milo embrasser Camus par-dessus le seau de pop-corn, Saga médita tant sur l'injustice de la jeunesse fauchée par ces satanées maladies qu'il rata la fin du film.

* * *

Kanon des Gémeaux ne pouvait pas citer sa source, lui-même étant censé être en Asgard et Saga au Sanctuaire, mais avec le raffinement dans le machiavélisme dont il était coutumier, arriva à lancer comme une plume au gré du vent cet élément qui se passait de commentaires : Milo et Camus avaient passé leur matinée à l'hôpital, pour une batterie de tests et de prises de sang.

Il y avait donc anguille sous l'iceberg.

Aiolia se lamenta dans les bras de la mère de son enfant, sur la perte possible de son meilleur ami dans des circonstances cruelles.

Aphrodite et DeathMask se chamaillèrent à propos de leurs anciennes liaisons, et de la question cruciale des précautions prises.

Cela remua un passé plus que boueux des deux côtés.

Ils se séparèrent pour la nuit, brouillés – le Chevalier des Poissons s'exerça au lancement de roses empoisonnées sur une photo d'Angelo, et le Cancer détruisit une colonne qui avait eu le malheur de se dresser sur son chemin sans s'écarter pour lui livrer le passage.

L'éducation moderne et la sensibilisation aux maladies sexuelles désirée par Saori, réincarnation d'Athéna, était en train de se mettre en route par l'exemple abominable de deux Chevaliers d'Or à l'avenir ruiné par insouciance.

* * *

Au sortir du cinéma, Saori s'étira de contentement, la prunelle ravie.

- C'était un film formidable !

- Oui ! approuva chaleureusement le seul Pégase.

- Pour fêter ça je vous invite tous à dîner ! pépia la réincarnation avec un atroce sourire qui ne laissait aucune place à une rébellion.

- C'est très généreux de votre part, Altesse, dit Saga en suivant la jeune fille à qui Seiya prodiguait beaucoup de baisers, en jetant exprès des œillades triomphantes de propriétaire au SDF en amour qu'était l'aîné des jumeaux.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement à regret, Ikki secouant une fois de plus rudement Shun qui avait de nouveau saisi la main de Hyoga.

- A quoi tu joues, Shun ? beugla l'aîné.

- Mais, tu as de mauvaises pensées, Ikki, je suis affectueux c'est tout… se défendit Andromède, ses yeux émeraude pétillant d'innocence.

- C'est vrai, tu as l'esprit mal tourné Ikki, intervint un Cygne euphorique et partial. De n'importe qui d'autre, je ne dirais pas, mais de notre Shun !

L'oiseau de feu se sentit comme le dernier des crétins et se tut.

Milo plaquait Camus tous les dix mètres contre n'importe quel support pour l'embrasser éperdument, sous les regards alternativement amusés, attendris ou dégoûtés des passants.

Le Français, qui malgré ses dénégations était craintif pour sa vie et celle de son amant, envoya passagèrement au diable ses barrières morales pour répondre à l'affection de Milo. Et s'ils avaient vraiment peu de temps pour en profiter ?

Shiryu qui traînait derrière eux ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Verseau si pudique laissait soudain son compagnon être si démonstratif en pleine rue publique.

Il y avait quand même un truc qui n'allait_ pas_, avec le couple de Chevaliers d'Or.

Ikki glissa soudain sur le trottoir, se ramassant presque une poubelle, et se releva vexé et furieux sous le rire contenu des autres.

Le bel oiseau crut à un déchet quelconque, et ne remarqua pas le minuscule sourire de Camus, qui désigna à Milo une minuscule plaque de glace placée pile sous le pied léger de Phénix.

Le Scorpion étouffa un éclat de rire trop appuyé sous cette vengeance subtile et sans violence.

Saori scotchée à Seiya, Saga les suivant comme son ombre, Hyoga, Shun se dandinant toujours dans son pantalon de cuir, Ikki tout perturbé – était-il un grand frère responsable ou un monstre soupçonneux et paranoïaque ? -, les amants terribles et le méditatif Shiryu arrivèrent ainsi devant un restaurant chinois qui tenta la déesse.

Elle s'empressa de pousser la porte, suivie de sa troupe de Chevaliers et se vit proposer la meilleure table - le patron ayant reconnu une pimbêche bien pourvue d'argent.

Fière d'être jugée au premier regard pour ce qu'elle était, Saori s'assit, permettant à ses guerriers de l'imiter.

- Des menus ! ordonna-t-elle, ne voulant pas attendre avec courtoisie trente secondes de trop que le serveur ne se décide à les lui apporter.

Shiryu souriait soudain à Athéna avec toute l'ardeur d'un cœur sincère, tant retrouver sa nourriture habituelle lui enrobait le cœur d'un tendre sentiment de reconnaissance.

Camus observait fasciné les poissons exotiques nager paresseusement dans l'aquarium à côté de son siège, et désignait chacun par son nom scientifique à un Milo qui n'en demandait pas autant.

Hyoga sentit encore la main de Shun se poser sur sa cuisse.

Non, indiscutablement, parler de hasard devenait… _hasardeux_ !

Seiya ne comprenait rien au menu, mais voulait goûter de tout.

Camus traduisit l'entièreté pour Saga et pour Shun, qui se plongea dans des réflexions minutieuses, sa main toujours squattant la cuisse de son ami.

Tant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, hein…

Saori se décida à traduire pour Pégase, qui la remercia de manière choquante – un baiser torride avec langues entremêlées.

Tous les Chevaliers sentirent leur estomac accomplir une cabriole de répugnance.

Shiryu lisait les caractères chinois au dessus du français, et affranchit Ikki.

Milo, un peu plus optimiste, se découvrit soudain une faim de loup, au grand plaisir d'un Verseau que les larmes de son petit Scorpion commençaient à rendre malade.

La divine créature finit par décider encore une fois pour les autres, et commanda une table de riz et des hors-d'œuvre variés, arguant assez raisonnablement que chacun pourrait se servir de tout.

Elle demanda aussi du vin et des apéritifs chinois, et retroussa ses lèvres sur des dents blanches encore sans caries, avec à nouveau un rictus horriblement effrayant.

La lueur revenait dans ses yeux vert/anthracite.

- Après le repas nous irons faire un tour à la fête foraine, il faut profiter de l'occasion ! fit-elle d'un ton crémeux, prenant sans conteste un immense bonheur à dévoiler ses batteries et à déclencher ce qu'elle prit pour un cri de joie.

Athéna se mettait sans conteste en quatre pour divertir ses chers Chevaliers, et la soirée serait encore très longue…


	46. Chinoiseries et manèges

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Est-ce que vous me suivez toujours dans mes délires récurrents ?

J'ai pris des risques ce soir...

Tout le monde dîne et puis, la foire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **Chinoiseries et manèges**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Allusion voilée à un vieux truc télévisé - si vous ne trouvez pas ce que c'est, tant mieux pour vous !

* * *

**Chinoiseries et manèges**

Alors que les convives n'en étaient encore qu'aux chips de crevettes offertes dans tout bon restaurant chinois avant l'entrée, certains étaient déjà bien imbibés d'alcool, Athéna en tête.

Saga, Milo, Camus et Ikki représentaient les quatre majeurs de cette joyeuse bande d'adolescents, et échangèrent un regard perplexe quand Saori claqua à nouveau dans ses mains pour réclamer un autre apéritif.

- Déesse Athéna, osa Saga en arborant son sourire le plus copain/paternel, ne devriez-vous pas… être prudente au sujet de la boisson ? Vous n'avez que seize ans...

- Pas encore ! précisa un Ikki dont le verre était vide, et qui en avait réclamé un plein.

- Ah oui, vous êtes de septembre, comme Shun, se souvint Hyoga, toujours tétanisé par la main d'Andromède, qui n'avait pas déserté sa cuisse.

- Ce soir je suis une fille _comme les autres_ ! clama une réincarnation furibarde en foudroyant sa tablée de Chevaliers d'un regard mauvais.

A cette phrase péremptoire, Camus s'étrangla avec ses chips, tant cela lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir télévisé – celui d'une fille aussi niaise que Saori, aux longs cheveux blonds, et à qui on avait commis l'erreur de donner une guitare et un micro.

C'est fou ce que ça marque, la télé avant six ans.

Milo s'inquiéta tout de suite en tapant dans le dos de son chéri, chéri qui avala cul sec le reste de son apéritif pour faire passer les miettes coincées dans sa gorge.

- Respire bien, chouchou ! Tu veux de l'eau ?

- Camus ! Tu es souffrant ? se tracassa immédiatement Saga, qui voyait désormais son jeune pair comme un malade incurable à ménager.

- J'ai avalé de travers, ce n'est rien… croassa le Français à qui Milo reversa de l'alcool.

Saori Kido profita de la confusion pour s'enfiler un nouveau verre, suivie de Pégase qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, et qui narguait Saga à grands coups de sourires insolents.

Ikki, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et assuré que la déesse paierait tous les frais engendrés par son idée saugrenue de fête foraine, adoucit sa langue empoisonnée par un bol entier de sauce aigre-douce versée sur ses _nems_ de porc – pour des raisons très évidentes, le Phénix ne prisait pas le poulet.

- Laisse ma Saori, Saga, attaqua Seiya conjointement avec ses scampis à l'ail, parfait répulsif romantique, mais qui ne stoppa point le Chevalier sans peur et beaucoup de reproches qu'il représentait.

- Merci mon Pégasounet, gazouilla la divinité en saisissant des rouleaux de printemps froids.

Cela fit pouffer discrètement les autres, sauf Saga qui leva les yeux au plafond décoré de chinoiseries laquées avec un air douloureux et pathétique.

Il commença son potage au poivre en soupirant.

Shiryu comparait, très concentré, son propre potage Wan Tan avec celui de Shunreï.

La comparaison était encore une fois en défaveur du restaurant.

Hyoga attaqua sagement des _loempias_ végétariens, Shun ayant remis ses deux mains sur la table pour se délecter de beignets de poisson à la sauce aigre-douce.

Le duo de golds avait commandé de quoi titiller Ikki du Phénix : Camus des brochettes de _sate_ au poulet, et Milo clama bien haut qu'il avait choisi un " ___Hors d'œuvre phœnix__ ". _

Tirant la tête devant le mélange bizarre de légumes, de cerises confites et d'œufs durs qui lui fut apporté, il convainquit par quelques bisous bien placés le Verseau de lui céder une brochette en échange de son drôle de plat – ne jamais juger sur le seul nom, mais regarder le contenu.

Ikki réclama plus de sauce aigre-douce, furieux de la lueur taquine des prunelles diversement bleutées de ses vis-à-vis, exprimant tout deux clairement qu'ils seraient ravis de se régaler de phénix rôti en brochettes.

La table de riz fut ensuite installée, et les héros des guerres saintes atteignirent un palier supplémentaire dans l'ivresse.

Milo, se rendant compte que Camus n'avait guère mangé d'entrée, le " ___Hors d'œuvre phœnix__ " n_e lui ayant pas plu, s'ingénia dans un élan d'abnégation à bourrer son amour de riz cantonnais, alors que le Français désirait plutôt des beignets de poisson à la sauce citron.

L'ambiance s'échauffa, la courtoisie baissa.

Le Scorpion arracha peu poliment les beignets de poisson des mains de Saga, et entreprit de jouer maladroitement des baguettes – il se révélait peu doué à ce mode de consommation oriental – pour donner la becquée à son amant.

Shiryu, replié farouchement sur des nouilles au porc laqué, se fit à nouveau la réflexion que quelque chose n'allait _pas_ avec leurs aînés, tant la vision de Camus ouvrant docilement la bouche pour se laisser nourrir comme un bébé avait de quoi bouleverser le monde tel que tout le Sanctuaire le connaissait.

Saga plissa également ses beaux yeux verts, mettant la patte sur du bœuf sauce piquante, sa cervelle remplie de réflexions intenses : le principal problème du couple de ses cadets semblait être la question de l'égalité, Milo ayant des tendances dominatrices difficilement acceptées par l'orgueilleux Verseau.

Là, maintenant, sous son nez, Camus se laissait dorloter sans protester.

Cela ne collait plus ensemble, contrairement aux entités physiques des deux amoureux, qui semblaient agglomérées par la gluante sauce sucrée au citron – Milo avait renoncé aux baguettes pour se servir de ses doigts.

- Saga, aboule le vin ! beugla un Ikki , ses joues bien carminées ressortant dans sa figure égayée.

Saga répondit à la peu courtoise invite, surveillant au passage la consommation de vin aléatoire d'une divinité qui ne partageait aucunement son précieux canard laqué.

Profitant d'un détournement de tête du Phénix, qui s'était mis à vilipender avec rosserie les huitième et onzième Chevaliers d'Or, Shun d'Andromède nourrit d'une baguette aimable un Hyoga qui avait l'impression de flotter dans une autre dimension crée par le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

La musique chinoise semblait pour ses oreilles bourdonnantes s'intensifier de seconde en seconde.

- Comme c'est chou, se gaussait donc Ikki, une baguette pour maman, une baguette pour papa, une baguette pour Athéna…

- Ta gueule, poulet rôti, se hérissa immédiatement Milo.

- Laisse-le Milo, grogna Camus entre deux bouchées de beignet, il est jaloux d'être célibataire et négligé…

Le Verseau pouvait se montrer subtilement vachard lorsqu'il le désirait, et prononcer des paroles plus tranchantes qu'un glacier pointu de Sibérie.

- C'est vrai tiens, ricana le Scorpion, se fendant d'un pied de nez fort puéril.

- Mais je suis en bonne santé au moins, contre-attaqua l'oiseau immortel.

Athéna re-claqua des paumes, son teint pâle éclairé de deux plaques écarlates aux pommettes.

- Tsss, cela suffit Chevaliers ! Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps des querelles internes à cette table ! Hips !

- Altesse, s'inquiéta Saga sous le hoquet de sa déesse.

- Hips ! se prit à rire la réincarnation, accrochée à un Seiya aux joues distendues par les beignets à la banane du dessert. Tous à la fête foraine !

Le signal du départ ainsi imposé, le groupe bruyant et agité piétina tout jusqu'à la sortie, et Athéna se mit à galoper à une allure inquiétante en direction des lueurs tentatrices de la foire.

- Hé, attendez-nous, Altesse ! cria un Shiryu coude à coude avec Saga, qui n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à courir après un repas copieux.

Mais Athéna semblait avoir Poséidon, Eris et Hadès réunis aux trousses.

Seiya, dans un footing contre la montre qui lui était familier, lui tenait la main en braillant : " _Je te sauverai Saori ! Je démolirai les sept Piliers !_ ", confondant dans ses pauvres neurones avinés la route vers la fête avec le Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Ikki, ne voulant pas paraître en reste, les talonna en criant qu'il ne leur restait plus que deux heures, le Dragon et le Gémeaux derrière, ayant adopté un petit trot contrôlé pour s'économiser un maximum.

- " _Ce n'est pas tout de courir, il faut partir à point !_ " récita le japonais.

- Ménage ton souffle, mon ami, dicta le Grec qui recevait assez de fables du nommé Dokho de la Balance.

Shun avait une fois encore attrapé la main froide de son camarade blond, et trottinait doucement, lui chuchotant une idée capitale à son oreille attentive.

- Shun, gloussait le Russe, tu oserais ?

- Oui, imagine leur tête, surtout bourrés comme ils le sont…

- Mais il faudra en trouver…

- Il y aura bien une baraque qui vendra tout et n'importe quoi…

- Je suis à fond avec toi, Shun, déclara Hyoga, adoptant un ton à double sens.

Enlacé à Camus, Milo suivait plus doucement, moqueur devant la fuite en avant de leurs amis.

- Je ne sais pas quelle part son enveloppe mortelle laisse à la grande Déesse Athéna, car Saori Kido est complètement cinglée… Une gamine hystérique ! jugea le Scorpion qui était pourtant farouchement défenseur de la jeune damoiselle – en temps de guerre en tout cas.

- Hum, Saori n'a pas seize ans ! expliqua Camus.

- Ouais… Tu vas voir chouchou, je vais te gagner le plus beau lot au stand des carabines ! se vanta l'ex-assassin du Grand Pope.

- Tu crois ? A mon avis tu es trop saoul pour viser juste… Tu raterais Aldébaran dans un corridor…

- Ouaf ! se roula de rire le Grec, j'aime quand tu fais de l'humour mon glaçon !

- Il est très mauvais mon humour… se jugea honnêtement le Verseau.

- Oh mon Camus, je te désire tant… geignit ensuite Milo en shootant dans une poubelle vide.

- Quand tu veux, mon Milo, bailla Camus qui avait dépassé ses limites en alcool depuis les entrées.

- Non… Ah non, se reprit le Scorpion, pas tant que je ne sais pas si je suis _clean_.

- Pfff, c'est idiot, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Important de ne pas se réinfecter ! clama Milo, récent féru de prophylaxie.

- Comme tu veux, émit Camus en raffermissant sa prise sur les reins de son compagnon. Tu sais, _moi_, je peux tenir des jours sans problème.

Paradoxalement, cela vexa horriblement le Scorpion d'entendre son amant accepter de si bon cœur tant de chasteté.

- Tu as des capotes ? interrogea-t-il soudain, persuadé d'avoir trouvé la solution.

- Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua le Verseau.

- Même pas dans ta super-pharmacie ? chougna Milo déçu dans ses espoirs de combiner _sécurité_ et _volupté_.

- Non.

Milo se colla davantage à son amant, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

- On pourrait… en acheter ?

- Bien sûr, tu crois que je vais demander _ça_ au comptoir ? s'effara le Français devenu rouge corail.

- Dégonflé, dégonflé, provoqua aussitôt le Grec.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi, puisque c'est ton désir !

- Chiche, bomba le torse le Scorpion.

A la première pharmacie de garde rencontrée, le grand Milo du Scorpion, Chevalier d'Or au service d'Athéna, franchit le seuil d'une allure faussement nonchalante, laissant en plan son petit copain qui s'arrêta et colla son nez contre la vitre.

Malheureusement Camus ne vit rien, sa vue bouchée par un encombrant présentoir de tétines pour nourrissons.

Par contre, l'engin placé à côté de la pharmacie lui fit étirer ses lèvres en un franc sourire inhabituel chez cet être raisonnable et raisonné.

Au bout d'un long et cruel moment, Milo ressortit, tête basse et joues bien rouges, ayant perdu de son assurance.

- Crétins ! Ils veulent qu'on se protège mais ils te regardent d'un drôle d'air quand tu en demandes…

- Tu en as ou pas ?

- Bien sûr ! sourit le Scorpion victorieux, glissant dans sa poche une belle boîte des ustensiles indispensables à son bonheur nocturne. Mais pourquoi tu ris, mon vilain petit pingouin de Sibérie ?

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ris parce que sous ton nez il y a un distributeur anonyme de préservatifs, il suffit d'un peu de monnaie… Et toi tu es allé les demander devant tout le monde, ah, ah, ah !

- Hein ? réalisa douloureusement le Grec humilié.

Hyoga vint les rejoindre, impatient.

- Vous venez Maître ? Athéna a une belle avance…

Milo s'empressa de tirer son tee-shirt sur ses fesses et suivit le mouvement, jetant un regard torve au distributeur qui semblait le narguer.

* * *

Athéna avait tellement d'avance que les Chevaliers la retrouvèrent déjà perchée sur les chevaux de bois du manège, partant dans des rires cristallins, Seiya perché sur le cheval blanc derrière elle.

Les deux innocents faillirent se prendre le sol quand le manège démarra, n'assurant plus leur équilibre perturbé par le vin chinois.

Tous rirent devant ce canasson de bois monté par un Pégase aux ailes coupées par l'ivresse.

- Oh, Hyoga, viens jouer à la pêche aux canards ! cria un Phénix qui avait déniché une bière qu'il avalait sans discernement.

- Ikki ! hurla le Cygne furieux.

- Allez viens, Hyoga, répéta doucement la bouche sensuelle d'Andromède.

Sensuelle ? Hyoga se mit une claque mentale, honteux de ses pensées hors contexte et dépravées.

Finalement les victimes de Saori s'amusèrent à peu près correctement.

Athéna passa beaucoup de temps sur les manèges, traînant son bourricot personnel dans ses fantaisies multiples et sans lien entre elles.

Saga la vit passer avec une barbe à papa géante, et tenta de la suivre, sans grand succès car la jeune fille semblait avoir du vif-argent dans les veines, et s'éclipser avec la dextérité de Kiki, apprenti de Mü du Bélier.

Shiryu avait trouvé une forme de bonheur en s'exilant pour des tours en boucle sur la Grande Roue, méditant sous les étoiles et les néons de la foire.

Ikki entraîna son petit frère et Hyoga dans le Train Fantôme, ce qui était un mauvais calcul de sa part, car dans le noir Shun, tout en s'agrippant d'une main à Ikki qui passait autour de son épaule un bras farouche et protecteur, utilisait l'autre à ceinturer la taille du Russe.

Hyoga du Cygne décida définitivement que Shun d'Andromède le _draguait_ en bonne et due forme. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette aberration.

Milo et Camus se promenèrent eux plus calmement, étudiant les attractions dans un ordre chronologique imposé par le rationnel Verseau.

Le Scorpion commença par les autos tamponneuses, y poussant un Camus rien moins qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de ses chocs brutaux.

Mais Milo se lança dans une mêlée furieuse, le sourire carnassier, le regard tueur, et le Français décida que la remontée de moral de son amant valait bien de se faire démolir sur une piste au dessus de laquelle déferlait une musique abominable pour ses oreilles classiques.

Inutile de préciser que leur condition de Chevaliers leur permit d'encaisser tous les heurts avec stoïcisme, même si Camus se mordit douloureusement la lèvre lors d'un dépassement non contrôlé de leurs plus farouches adversaires, une voiture rouge ornée d'un grand dix.

- C'est marrant non, chouchou ? rit le Grec en tirant son petit ami par la main pour le mener au stand suivant.

- A se rouler par terre, répondit sérieusement le Verseau, les sourcils haussés ostensiblement, et se massant les reins où il était sûr d'avoir un bleu.

Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, repassa dans le champ de vision des deux golds, enlacée impudiquement à un Seiya barbouillé de chocolat et qui tenait une énorme et ridicule licorne en peluche rose, ironie qui aurait fait souffrir Jabu.

- Si tu me gagnes un truc comme ça, je le donne à Shun ou Hyoga, prévint d'une voix polaire le gardien du onzième Temple.

- Je te gagnerai beaucoup mieux, Seiya est un petit joueur ! affirma humblement le Scorpion dont l'ivresse atténuait le terrible sentiment de vivre un drame, et procurait soudain l'espoir fou que son compagnon et lui n'étaient aucunement malades.

Saga passa à son tour, agitant le bras en direction du couple vedette Saori/Pégasounet, transpirant et ses mèches bleues en bataille.

- Pendant ce temps là, tout le monde nous fiche enfin la paix, conclut Camus avec un sourire tout à fait méchant.

- Oh voui, se régala Milo à l'embrasser derrière un vendeur de ballons.

Malgré Saori, ils pouvaient tirer quelque plaisir de cette fête foraine, et n'allaient pas s'en priver…

* * *

Shun d'Andromède étira sa bouche en un rictus purement malicieux, désignant un magasin de nuit qui recelait ce qu'il cherchait.

Il désigna l'endroit à son camarade blond, qui leva un pouce vainqueur, et quand Ikki du Phénix se retourna, pour demander à son petit frère s'il voulait une pomme d'amour, les deux larrons lui avaient faussé compagnie…


	47. Les alarmes du Phénix

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

petit message ennuyeux d'auteur : comme mes occupations se resserent, je ne trouve plus le temps de taper un chapitre par jour - snif - ce qui n'est pas un manque d'inspiration - mon clavier ensorcelé attire mes doigts avec des chants tentateurs - mais de temps.

Je crois donc nécessaire pour terminer cette fic correctement de publier tous les deux jours pour mieux voir toutes ces vilaines fautes qui traînent.

Merci de votre compréhension, bla bla bla... Le prochain chapitre donc samedi.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Seveya, j'espère que l'idée de Shun te fera grand plaisir !

* * *

**Titre:** Les alarmes du Phénix

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Mais vraiment tout.

* * *

**Les alarmes du Phénix**

Shaka de la Vierge avait prévu pour sa soirée de méditer, de se sustenter d'un bol de riz, de méditer, de prendre un bain, de méditer, de prendre une tisane aux herbes soporifiques, de méditer et d'enfin aller se coucher, tôt bien sûr, car il avait l'optique d'une vie saine et toute consacrée aux enseignements de Bouddha.

Ce plan magnifique fut ruiné vers dix-neuf heures trente-sept, par l'entrée sauvage de DeathMask portant une cocotte remplie de ce qui se révéla être des spaghettis bolognaise – assez pour une armée, ou en tout cas neuf Chevaliers dorés ordinaire plus un Aldébaran du Taureau.

Aphrodite des Poissons suivait, habillé d'une chemise de soie blanche au col ouvert jusqu'au nombril, et orné comme les manches de flots de bouillonnés de dentelle.

Un pantalon moulant de cuir noir, jumeau de celui donné à Shun d'Andromède, ajoutait encore à la séduction un peu efféminée du douzième gardien.

Shaka constata que le Suédois portait avec maintes précautions une charlotte compliquée aux fruits de la passion, posée sur un plateau de verre.

Suivirent Aiolia soutenant inutilement Marine – elle le lui reprochait agressivement -, Aiolos coltinant une caisse d'ouzo, Shaina tenant deux packs de bière forte entre ses griffes manucurées, Saga/Kanon balançant un sac en plastique rempli de chips et de cacahuètes, Shura du Capricorne aux mains pleines de tablettes de chocolat, et Dokho de la Balance qui avait rattrapé beaucoup de retard en technologie et convoyait soigneusement une chaîne Hifi dont les fils s'emmêlèrent immédiatement dans les plantes vertes.

En dernier lieu Aldébaran encadra son corps massif dans la porte, renversant une statuette de Bouddha, talonné par un Mü du Bélier dont les grands yeux verts posaient sur l'Indien tant de désolation navrée que cela ne pouvait impliquer qu'une _très_ mauvaise nouvelle.

- Salut Shaka, ricana le Cancer en se délestant de sa cocotte brûlante droit sur la précieuse table de salon en teck de la Vierge.

- Ma table ! couina horrifié la réincarnation de Bouddha.

- Oh ? Pardon, consentit à prononcer l'Italien en reprenant l'objet du crime.

Un beau rond se détachait désormais sur le bois lisse de la table. Shaka voyait malheureusement l'infamie malgré ses yeux fermés – ce n'était pas une légende.

Que venait chercher cette bande de sauvages dans son Temple de méditation et de recueillement ?

- C'est ton tour de nous ouvrir ta demeure, Shaka de la Vierge, répondit d'une voix caramélisée Aphrodite, dont le large sourire tira si fort sa peau qu'il en remonta le grain de beauté plus haut que d'habitude.

- Hein ? Quoi ? proféra le bouddhiste avec une élocution indigne de l'homme le plus proche des dieux qu'il était censé incarner.

- Mais oui, _Shakounet_, se marra le quatrième gardien, usant avec gourmandise du diminutif idiot qu'il collait depuis peu à son religieux pair.

- Chacun son tour, c'est juste, approuva Shaina de l'Ophucius, qui avait été intégrée en une fraction de seconde par les golds en même temps que sa camarade Marine de l'Aigle.

La langue venimeuse de l'Italienne était appréciée à sa juste valeur par le trio de commères de la Chevalerie.

- C'est juste ! appuya encore Dokho, honorant son signe équilibré et sage.

Le Chinois brancha la chaîne et mit à fond ce que Shaka ne reconnut pas être un tube " _techno _" – il en était resté aux mantras religieux et aux gongs de toute façon.

Sous la marée de sons discordants, l'Indien défroissa son sari et s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur un de ses précieux coussins de soie brodée, ouvrant des yeux de ciel d'été horrifiés sous une vibration qui fit trembler sur ses fondations toutes neuves le Temple de la Vierge.

Sa soirée tranquille était foutue, et il pressentait que les dégâts matériels seraient immenses.

* * *

A la fête foraine, Milo avait tenté de convaincre Camus de monter sur un manège extrême, du genre de ceux qui vous retournent les tripes et vous font remonter l'estomac dans la gorge.

- Non, se débattait farouchement le Verseau, qui n'avait pas encore bu assez de vin pour perdre tout sens de la raison.

- T'as peur ? se moqua le Scorpion, tentant une technique marchant assez bien sur son amant, c'est-à-dire piquant son orgueil bien développé.

- Non, pas du tout ! se récria le Français.

- Oh, je serai avec toi chouchou, je te tiendrai dans mes bras robustes, roucoula le Grec, avec une insupportable expression de tendresse condescendante.

- Parce que mes bras ne sont pas robustes peut-être, s'offusqua Camus. Tu parles à un Chevalier d'Or, je te signale ! Et tu n'as jamais pu me battre…

- Juste parce que j'ai trop de répugnance à te frapper…

- Mauvais perdant…

- Alors, tu viens ? le secoua un Milo impatient.

- Je te signale que j'ai le mal de mer, alors si je suis malade sur le manège ?

- Ah, euh, oui… réalisa ennuyé l'écervelé Scorpion qui imaginait sans enthousiaste son compagnon lui vomir dessus en plein vol.

- Avec tout ce que nous avons mangé en plus…

- Mais si on n'essaie pas, on ne le saura jamais ! trancha dans le sens le moins prudent un arachnide qui avait envie d'essayer les pires folies.

Le maître des glaces fut traîné en direction de la caisse, maudissant Milo.

- Deux places ! réclama le jeune gold sous le sourire du patron de manège, sourire que Camus trouva odieusement ironique.

Le quadragénaire hilare semblait tirer grand plaisir de la souffrance de ses clients, clients qui descendaient justement du piège de métal sur des jambes tremblantes, le teint de toute les variations existant entre le blanc et le vert.

Le pauvre Verseau en vit se précipiter pour vomir dans l'herbe, et déglutit péniblement à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Coincés sur leur siège, les amoureux attendirent le signal du départ, Milo entourant comme promis les épaules de son petit ami, et Camus pratiquant d'intenses exercices de respiration dans le but impossible de se relaxer.

- Tant pis pour toi si je te remets mon repas dessus, siffla le Français en foudroyant son infernal amant d'un regard bleu devenu tout noir.

- J'aime tout de toi ! prononça avec emphase un Milo arborant sa plus belle expression de jeune chien adorateur.

- T'es répugnant, Milo, constata Camus.

- Ouaip.

En dépit de sa fierté, Camus s'agrippa instinctivement au tee-shirt de son compagnon quand l'engin démarra à une vitesse d'emblée conséquente.

* * *

Pendant les expériences gravitationnelles de ses aînés, Ikki du Phénix fendait farouchement la foule, tel Moïse ouvrant les flots de la mer rouge pour livrer passage aux Hébreux.

Shun avait disparu ! Son petit frère, fragile et naïf !

C'était oublier bien vite qu'Andromède était un Chevalier Divin très puissant, mais le Japonais perdait tout sens des réalités quand son cadet était en cause.

- Shun, _Shun_ ! rugissait-il sans ménager la force de sa douce voix de basse.

En vain, aucune tête verte caractéristique ne se détachait sur la foule des minables humains que bousculait sans vergogne l'oiseau de feu.

Ikki trouva seulement Saga des Gémeaux, qui lui courait en sens inverse à la recherche d'une longue chevelure mauve, pour assurer la protection de sa déesse qu'il ne croyait pas en sécurité escortée du seul Pégase – ou plutôt, Pégase _était_ le danger.

- Ikki ! pila net le premier jumeau en remettant en place ses cheveux bleus ciel.

- Saga ! freina des quatre serres le Phénix dans un dérapage contrôlé.

- Athéna a disparu ! se plaignit Saga.

- Mon petit Shun également ! renchérit Ikki.

- Ah, ton frère, je l'ai vu il y a une minute passer avec Hyoga du Cygne !

Le sage Gémeaux ne jugea pas utile de signaler que le jeune Andromède tenait fermement dans la sienne la main du Russe.

- Avec Hyoga ? s'interrogea Ikki. Dans quelle direction ?

- Par là ! indiqua de la main Saga. Tu n'as pas vu la déesse ?

- Si, il y a bien dix minutes, elle filait vers la buvette.

Comme il y avait plusieurs buvettes destinées à soulager les visiteurs à la fois de leur soif et de leur argent, Saga des Gémeaux en avait encore pour un bon moment.

Ikki du Phénix reprit un trot plus modeste dans la direction montrée par Saga, et ricana au passage en apercevant dans un éclair le manège où Camus du Verseau s'accrochait de ses dix ongles à un Milo du Scorpion qui hurlait de joie.

Le Français fermait de plus les yeux tout en enfouissant la tête dans le giron de son aimé - ne pas être malade, ne pas être malade.

" _Chochotte _" songea avec sa charité habituelle le Phénix, que cette attraction de choc tenterait bien une fois remis la patte sur son frangin en goguette.

Le Phénix avait peur de tous les pervers qui pouvaient hanter ce genre de manifestation, à la recherche d'adolescents, proies faciles.

Sa deuxième crainte était carrément Hyoga.

Cela devait-il le rassurer que le Cygne accompagne son cadet ?

Pourquoi lui avaient-ils faussé compagnie ?

Shun avait-il été victime de ses tortillements exagérés de fesses ?

Ce maudit gamin piquait sa crise d'ado depuis le début des vacances, et il était devenu incroyablement aguicheur.

Hyoga oserait-il… Ne serait-il pas strictement hétérosexuel et motivé par les filles blondes ?

Non, impossible, il devenait paranoïaque – enfin, davantage qu'à son habitude.

Il passait derrière une tente couvrant un manège de poneys pour les enfants quand une silhouette en pantalon de cuir et en chemise blanche se dressa devant lui.

- Bonsoir, Chevalier Phénix, résonna une voix d'outre-tombe aux accents qui rappelaient des moments très désagréables à Ikki.

- Shun ! éructa l'oiseau immortel, prêt à tancer son frère d'importance.

Quand il remarqua les ongles vernis de noir de d'Andromède.

- Putain Shun, c'est quoi ce vernis ?

Ikki regarda mieux et fit un bond en arrière, hurlant de terreur.

Shun arborait un sourire méchant, et surtout ses cheveux étaient devenus du plus beau noir corbeau, ornés de subtils reflets de feu.

- Ha… Ha… HADÈS ! C'est un cauchemar ! beugla avec incrédulité Ikki du Phénix.

- Oui, Chevalier Phénix, Hadès en personne, murmura de façon rauque le cauchemar.

Hyoga s'avança aux côtés de Shun/Hadès, relevant doucement l'oiseau sonné, comme ces pigeons qui se ramassent une vitre trop transparente.

- Hyoga ! C'est Hadès ! Il faut… Je croyais…

- Je suis dans le camp de mon ami Shun, sourit le Russe.

- Mais… On l'avait démoli !

Un éclat de rire conjoint de Hyoga et Shun fit relever un nez piteux au Phénix.

- Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait, Hyoga, ricanait Andromède en ayant retrouvé ses habituels traits gentils.

- Calme-toi, Ikki, c'est juste de la teinture noire, expliqua le Cygne hilare.

- Que… que… balbutia un Ikki qui devenait ponceau de rage.

- Oui, c'était pour faire une blague grand frère !

Le chant d'agonie du Phénix outragé s'entendit d'un bout à l'autre de la fête foraine.

* * *

Athéna était devenue l'heureuse propriétaire d'une licorne en peluche rose, d'un sac de caramels, d'un pistolet à eau en plastique jaune fluo, d'un chapeau de paille qu'elle posa sur sa tête, et son estomac déjà plein chargé de barbe à papa, de pommes d'amours et de plusieurs verres de bière bon marché.

La réincarnation divine tenait somme toute fort bien l'alcool pour une adolescente.

- Tu es le meilleur pour me gagner des lots, Seiya ! flatta-t-elle en se vautrant sur un banc de bois dur et inondé de liquides alcoolisés, histoire de prendre une pause entre trois manèges et deux buvettes.

- Merci ma Saori ! se rengorgea le bourricot lui aussi très imbibé.

- Seiya, roucoula la divinité en embrassant gloutonnement son ami dans le cou, je veux que ce soir nous franchissions le pas !

- Oh, ma Saori, tout ce que tu veux ! se pâma de bonheur le fidèle Pégase.

* * *

Camus du Verseau n'avait pas peur du manège, mais dut se retenir de vomir au fil des changements brutaux de directions que les sièges s'ingéniaient à varier un maximum.

Il redescendit de là le cœur aux bord de ses lèvres mordues, et tira une grande fierté d'avoir surmonté ses nausées – cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il recommencerait de sitôt.

- Bravo chouchou ! félicita le Grec en lui envoyant une claque dans le dos. Tu veux manger un truc ?

- Beuh… hoqueta le Français, frissonnant à l'idée de mettre un morceau de nourriture en bouche.

- Ouais, je vois… Allons au stand de tir alors… Je vais te gagner le plus beau lot !

Arrivé devant le stand et levant des yeux perplexes sur les objets à décrocher, Camus se fit l'amère et chagrine réflexion que les plus beaux lots étaient en fait extrêmement laids.

Pour ne pas décevoir son compagnon heureux comme un gosse, il se tut.

- Tu veux quoi, mon Camus d'amour ? demanda le chevaleresque Scorpion.

- Euh…

Qu'est ce qui serait le moins pire ?

- Regarde, un pingouin en peluche ! montra du doigt un Milo émerveillé par un si beau hasard.

- Ben, celui-là, alors, se résigna un Verseau qui songeait que le nombre de pipes à casser était trop important pour un être normal, et que Milo ne réussirait pas, à moins de perdre tout son argent en plombs.

C'était compter sans l'habileté couplée à la veine insolente qui s'offrit au Grec, car Milo fracassa comme en se jouant le nombre de pipes requises pour obtenir de haute lutte le pingouin convoité.

Un sourire irrésistible plaqué aux lèvres, Milo tendit la peluche à son amant qui fut bien forcé de le remercier d'un baiser, persuadé que ce pingouin allait le suivre durant le reste de sa vie de couple comme souvenir à garder " _absolument_ " sous peine de vexer le chatouilleux Scorpion.

- Tiens, ricana Milo, ne bouges plus, je vais faire une photo de toi.

- Hé ! Pas avec cette peluche sur les bras quand même ! s'offusqua le Verseau, qui songeait avec effroi au nombre de photos compromettantes déjà stockées sur l'ordinateur portable, plus celles prises par le rusé Phénix lors de la croisière infernale.

Compromettantes dans le sens où elles montraient le Prince des glaces du Sanctuaire très amoureux de son cher Scorpion, dans des poses toutes plus niaiseuses les unes que les autres.

- Si ! insista Milo qui avait appris rapidement à se débrouiller avec un appareil numérique dans un but strictement personnel – avoir des souvenirs de son iceberg. T'es trop chou avec ce pingouin…

Camus du Verseau ne se serait jamais défini comme " _chou _", adjectif qu'il réserverait plutôt à Shun d'Andromède.

* * *

Shun d'Andromède cavalait justement au milieu de la foule, rayonnant en sa teinture noire, et à la recherche d'autres victimes de sa farce d'adolescent en vacances.

Ikki avait gardé Hyoga pour le secouer d'importance, et pour lui demander des comptes sur la façon qu'il avait eu d'encourager son petit frère à teindre ses cheveux – était-ce de la teinture de qualité au moins ? – pour porter un coup mortel à l'échantillon restreint de la Chevalerie d'Athéna présent à la fête foraine.

Hyoga s'était débattu, un petit sourire froid imité de son mentor aux lèvres, et avait argumenté que Shun n'était plus un bébé et imposait ses propres choix.

Ikki affligé du syndrome " _maman phénix protectrice envers son œuf_ " – stade avancé – s'était alors retourné pour discerner une petite fille rousse à couettes là où aurait du se dresser son cadet.

La gamine, toute barbouillée de sucre, poussa un hurlement perçant à la vue de la tête coléreuse et assassine du Chevalier de bronze, et s'encourut à une vitesse étonnante.

- Tsss, Ikki, tu effrayes les enfants, cingla ironiquement le Cygne.

- La ferme Monsieur Coincoin, aide-moi plutôt à retrouver Shun…

Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre.

* * *

Camus et Milo croisèrent devant le Palais des Glaces où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour faire la file une Athéna radieuse, saoule, chargée de babioles et suivie d'un Seiya extatique qui avait décroché un nouveau lot pour la femme de sa vie – un singe en peluche tellement affreux que Camus en considéra son pingouin avec davantage de bienveillance.

- Nous allons au Luna-park ! se réjouit Saori avec un signe amical à ses deux Chevaliers d'Or.

Saga des Gémeaux passa ensuite, et stoppa en apercevant ses pairs.

Il se mit à son tour dans la file, décidant que puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à récupérer sa déesse en balade il allait changer de mission pour traquer la cible qui s'était si opportunément jetée toute crue dans ses bras de véritable ami.

La soirée était loin d'être terminée…


	48. L'enfer du jeu

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Saori découvre les machines à sous, Milo et Camus le labyrinthe, collés par Saga, et on refait un petit tour intéressant chez Shaka de la Vierge.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** L'enfer du jeu

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**L'enfer du jeu **

Grâce à une série de sourires, chacun plus séduisant que le précédent, Saga des Gémeaux parvint à grappiller suffisamment de places dans la file d'attente pour venir taper sur l'épaule de Camus du Verseau, qui se retourna en affichant une mimique entre indifférence et surprise.

- Tiens, Saga !

- Hein ? glapit le Scorpion en se retournant hargneusement comme un chien à qui on aurait marché malencontreusement sur la patte.

- Tout va bien mes amis, vous vous amusez ? questionna paternellement le premier jumeau, scrutant Camus pour déceler une éventuelle pâleur due à un malaise – peu efficace, le teint du onzième gardien se rapprochant presque toujours des neiges de sa chère Sibérie.

- Tu vas arrêter de nous suivre ? siffla rageusement Milo, qui détestait la façon poussée dont Saga dévisageait son Camus.

- Milo, voyons, Saga est notre ami ! intervint le Français, qui n'aimait pas spécialement quand son compagnon donnait la preuve de tant de discourtoisie.

- Et puis, c'est Athéna que je suivais, se défendit le Gémeaux.

- Elle vient de passer, et va au Luna-park, renseigna le Scorpion pour faire déguerpir l'ennemi de son couple.

- Oh… Mais je vais venir avec vous, à trois ce sera plus drôle, non ?

Milo et Camus échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension tout en tendant leur monnaie pour pénétrer dans l'antre des miroirs. Eux n'avaient besoin que d'être à deux pour s'amuser.

- Je ne suis pas friand des parties à trois, grommela audacieusement le Scorpion.

- Milo ! rougit le Verseau outré.

Les deux Grecs se toisèrent, Milo avec beaucoup d'animosité et Saga avec un air " _cause toujours mon petit, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi_ ".

Ennuyé des ondes négatives entourant sa modeste personne, Camus débloqua la situation en embrassant chastement son bouillant arachnide sur la joue, ce qui fit aussitôt baisser de plusieurs crans la colère du Scorpion.

Il jeta un regard victorieux à Saga, et saisit son amant par la main pour filer dans le labyrinthe des glaces.

Le troisième Chevalier agacé s'empressa de payer à son tour pour les suivre.

* * *

Saori Kido découvrait de son côté la joie ineffable de perdre aux machines à sous.

Elle s'acharna longuement sur la première, perdant un bon décimètre cube de petite monnaie, pendant que son dévoué Seiya se ruinait en tentant de gagner une autre peluche, hurlant sa frustration chaque fois que la pince mécanique plongeait dans le bac et revenait vide.

Et Zeus savait que ces pinces diaboliques ne pinçaient pas souvent une peluche, mais donnait tant l'illusion que cela pouvait arriver la fois suivante que Pégase remettait aussitôt une pièce jusqu'au prochain remontage stérile.

Tout le Sanctuaire connaissait la légende selon laquelle le Chevalier Pégase n'était pas plus puissant qu'un autre, mais qu'il avait la ténacité d'un Pitbull, et qu'il était têtu, avançant coûte que coûte vers le but à atteindre, perdant ses camarades en route, pour finir à la dernière minute, voire à la dernière seconde, par découvrir une vision onirique d'Athéna dans sa caboche privée de sens, et alors parvenir dans son corps brisé à se sublimer un maximum – avec l'aide désintéressée de l'armure du Sagittaire, dont revenu à la vie Aiolos se plaisait à souligner le rôle clé.

Tactique payante – quoique onéreuse soit en sang, soit en argent -, car cette fois encore, le canasson décrocha un ourson violet au quintuple de son prix d'origine.

- Assorti à mes cheveux ! couina une divinité aux anges. Oh Seiya, tu es vraiment doué !

N'importe qui avec de la monnaie en abondance et un peu de patience pouvait le faire, mais naturellement l'amour de Saori était aveugle.

Pégase se rengorgea, et signala avec vanité que même un Chevalier d'Or comme Milo du Scorpion n'avait décroché qu'une seule peluche – il n'était pas précisé que Milo avait joué une fois, et gagné au premier essai sans débourser beaucoup.

* * *

Shun d'Andromède se contempla avec complaisance dans la glace du Luna-park.

Finalement cette couleur de cheveux ne lui allait pas mal du tout. Avec ce pantalon de cuir noir et ses ongles vernis, il se trouvait l'allure adulte et sexy, presque gothique, à la Pandore.

Les regards admiratifs qu'il rencontrait le confortait dans l'idée qu'il était temps pour lui de changer de look. Il lui manquait juste un soupçon de " _Bad boy_ " en plus…

Le jeune Japonais sourit. Il avait une nouvelle idée.

En attendant, il repéra l'extravagante tignasse de Saori et se délecta de passer sournoisement entre elle et Pégase…

L'effet fut intéressant.

Athéna écarquilla des pupilles démesurées, fixa Shun de son doigt collant de caramel, et hurla, tombant assise sur le sol crasseux de la baraque.

Seiya se retourna, et hurla lui aussi.

- Ha… _Hadès_ ! Tu es revenu ? Qu'as-tu fais à Shun ?

Shun sourit cyniquement et ne répondit point.

Seiya tomba en garde, ce qui paraissait du plus haut ridicule avec ses peluches encore sous le bras, et adopta un air belliqueux.

- Je défendrai Saori jusqu'au bout ! Bats-toi, Hadès, viens te faire démolir une seconde fois !

Andromède jugea prudent de révéler la farce avant que Seiya n'appelle son armure et n'anéantisse le Luna-park dans son empressement à protéger Athéna en fonçant sans discernement ni réflexion.

- Hé, du calme Seiya, c'est une blague, je me suis teint les cheveux…

- Geuh, gueuh… produisit Pégase dans un son rappelant furieusement un cri de bébé particulièrement capricieux.

- Une blague ? cria Saori, époussetant sa robe salie. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue !

- Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, je suis désolé, sourit enfantinement un Andromède qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

La déesse vierge se détendit, et finit même par exploser de rire, suivie avec moins d'entrain par un Seiya qui avait trouvé la plaisanterie saumâtre.

- Oh, Shun, comme tu as de l'humour ! loua Athéna en lui tapant sur l'épaule. En plus cette couleur te rend _très_ séduisant…

A ces paroles avenantes, Pégase fronça ses épais sourcils et Shun recula.

- Merci, Altesse… Je vais vous laisser en amoureux, s'empressa-t-il de prononcer avant de fuir prestement d'autres compliments de Saori.

Sa déesse était bien la dernière personne au monde à qui il voudrait plaire de cette façon. Il laissait volontiers cet honneur – horreur ? - à Seiya de Pégase, héros en chef des guerres saintes.

* * *

Au Temple envahi de la Vierge, Shaka s'était réfugié dans les jardins inviolables de Twin Sala pour fuir l'abominable compagnie à laquelle il était soumis.

Les monstres qu'étaient ses pairs ne respectaient rien ni personne.

La réincarnation de Bouddha avait accompli beaucoup d'efforts, mangeant les spaghettis de DeathMask, la charlotte d'Aphrodite, le chocolat de Shura, mais à la fin il avait craqué.

Le problème venait surtout, comme toujours, de l'alcool qui désinhibait encore plus des Chevaliers qui n'en avaient au surplus guère besoin.

Et ces médisances…

Shaka se sentait comme un petit crabe échoué au milieu de goélands et de mouettes férocement affamées.

On avait sans pitié taquiné Aiolia sur sa paternité, en arrivant subtilement à épargner la future maman.

On avait fait danser un festival de sous-entendus dont l'Indien n'avait pas compris le sens – tant mieux.

On avait fustigé les absents, et croqué avec gourmandise du Scorpion. Salaud, pervers, assassin avaient été les termes les moins méchants employés.

On avait plaint Camus, érigé des plans pour entourer son agonie – personne ne doutait qu'il partirait avant son compagnon – et même parlé de joyeusetés tels son oraison funèbre ou l'emplacement de son tombeau.

Puis Shaina était montée sur sa précieuse table en teck déjà malmenée, et balayant tout ce qui s'y trouvait, avait remonté l'ambiance en se mettant à danser comme une déesse – non, en fait beaucoup mieux que la déesse ne le ferait jamais.

Le bois s'était rayé au fur et à mesure sous le martèlement infernal de ses talons aiguilles.

Dohko de la Balance revivant une deuxième jeunesse avait enchaîné, et bientôt presque tous se déhanchaient, transformant son antre de prière en boîte de nuit.

La question était : pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas passer leur soirée à Athènes, dans une _vraie_ discothèque, tous ces vermisseaux indignes d'atteindre l'illumination ?

- Shaka ?

Le blond se retourna, pour apercevoir un Mü du Bélier aux joues rouges et à l'expression ennuyée s'avancer vers lui.

- Désolé mon ami, j'ai essayé de les retenir, mais c'est comme vouloir retenir de l'eau d'un robinet qui coule…

- Je ne te donne aucun reproche, mon ami, rassura l'Indien. Tu es le seul fréquentable dans cette bande de dégénérés qui gaspillent leur karma, cela il y a longtemps que je le savais…

- Oh Shaka, s'émut le Tibétain, virant du simple rouge au carmin soutenu.

- Mü ?

L'Atlante se retrouva en une téléportation à ses côtés – un mètre, c'est vrai que cela en valait la peine – et posa sa main réparatrice d'armures sur l'épaule dénudée de son pair qui ouvrit à nouveau des yeux consternés.

- Ils m'ont fait boire, Shaka, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te dire… ce que je vais te dire…

- Tu es saoul, mon pauvre ami, soupira la Vierge, maudissant les autres golds.

Mais le Bélier poursuivait sa laborieuse idée, car il plongea ses prunelles vertes et avinées dans le bleu myosotis de celles de la réincarnation de Bouddha pour parler.

- Je suis victime d'une sorcellerie mystérieuse, Shaka, une sorcellerie qui me montre clairement la vérité, que j'occultais depuis longtemps : tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi.

- Oui, nous sommes compagnons d'armes, rétorqua paisiblement le sixième gardien qui n'avait rien compris à ce préambule obscur pour des oreilles chastes.

- Oui, mais aussi des confidents… continua Mü, retournant dans sa tête qui tournait aussi des mots plus explicites.

- Certes, je te l'accorde, fit Shaka avec une accolade bienveillante à peine esquissée sur le dos de son camarade.

Esquisse qui électrifia l'Atlante déjà mis en train par la bière et l'ouzo.

- Et je recherche, pour mener ma vie, un homme sage et avisé, calme et raisonné, n'ayant en tête que l'élévation de l'âme dans une communion de sentiments purs.

Le Tibétain prit une pause, satisfait de sa phrase entortillée et pas trop directe.

Pas assez pour le coincé Shaka de la Vierge, à mille saris d'imaginer son existence basculer dans les tourments de l'amour terrestre.

- Hum, belle philosophie mon ami, mais je ne te suis pas très bien, je l'avoue…

- Par Bouddha, c'est pourtant clair, je t'aime Shaka ! explosa le premier gardien, lassé de tourner autour du pot.

- Hein ? sursauta la Vierge, en regardant franchement les yeux brillants de convoitise de son camarade. Tu veux dire…

- Je t'aime, oui ! confirma Mü. Comme Camus aime Milo, comme Athéna aime Seiya, comme Aiolia aime Marine !

- Gnééé ?

- Tout cela en beaucoup plus pur, naturellement, je ne suis pas un être de luxure mais un esprit dégagé de toute concupiscence.

Cela n'empêcha pas l'Atlante, pour convaincre l'homme le plus proche des dieux, de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout cela sous la lueur moqueuse de la lune et les pétales flottant au vent des jardins de Twin Sala.

* * *

Dans le labyrinthe des glaces, Milo avait commencé par ne pas jouer le jeu en restant accroché à son Camus, avant d'enfin se décider à se séparer de lui à une intersection.

Le Scorpion était un être plein de rapidité et de décision, et se prit à de nombreuses reprises un miroir dans la figure dans sa hâte à foncer tout droit.

Se massant le front, il pivota à droite, alors que pas très loin Camus du Verseau tournait à gauche, une main prudemment tendue en avant, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises, l'autre main tenant son pingouin.

Cette image stupide de lui plusieurs fois reflétées ne lui plaisait guère, d'ailleurs.

Saga des Gémeaux avait la prétention de s'y connaître, en labyrinthes. N'avait-il pas transformé son Temple en piège mortel et compliqué ?

Il tricha outrageusement en cherchant le cosmos de ses cadets qui s'éloignaient irrésistiblement l'un de l'autre, et avança droit vers le Verseau.

Vers le fond du Palais, Milo fit un crochet pour revenir sur ses pas, la sensation que son amant devenait de plus en plus lointain lui étant insupportable.

Il se heurta encore douloureusement à un mur invisible, et jura en grec.

Le Français, de son côté, croyait en la logique et les plans, et tentait de retenir son trajet, de ne pas repasser par les mêmes endroits – une gageure vu que tous se ressemblaient – et observait attentivement les reflets.

Saga bouscula un homme rageur qui en était à tambouriner sur les miroirs – visiblement le quidam était coincé dans cet horrible piège de cristal depuis un bon bout de temps – et repéra une longue chevelure lisse d'une couleur vert bleu qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Camus.

- Camus ! appela-t-il, ravi.

Son jeune pair se retourna en souriant et lui fit un signe amical.

- Comme on se retrouve, Saga… Tu t'amuses ?

Le premier jumeau avança pour se retrouver arrêté par une vitre traîtresse.

- Zut ! râla-t-il tandis que Camus posait sa main sur le carreau en souriant légèrement.

- C'est raté Saga…

- Si proches ! Et toi, Camus, tu t'amuses ? Ce n'est pas ton genre tous ces divertissements futiles…

- Oh, cela fait tant plaisir à Milo… Il est resté très gamin tu sais… On en s'ennuie jamais avec lui…

- Hum… Camus, tu sais que je suis ton ami, que tu peux te confier à moi… commença le Gémeaux en tripotant une de ses longues mèches de cheveux.

- Mais, répondit le Français en ouvrant des yeux ronds, je n'ai rien à confier Saga ! Je pensais que quelqu'un d'intelligent comme toi ne prêterait nul crédit à des rumeurs odieuses…

- Cela va donc bien pour toi ?

- Mais oui, je suis très heureux, Saga ! Je ne pensais même pas que l'on pouvait être si heureux, surtout qu'en sentiments, je suis plutôt pas doué, alors… se critiqua honnêtement le gardien du onzième Temple.

Saga plissa les sourcils, qu'il avait fins et aristocratiques.

Le petit Camus du Verseau transpirait la sincérité et l'amour, étonnant chez un glaçon sur pattes, mais d'autant plus émouvant. Il ne semblait pas décidé le moins du monde à lui avouer sa maladie. Orgueil ?

Milo du Scorpion pivota encore une fois pour tomber en plein sur un spectacle qui fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines : à dix pas de lui, le dos de Camus s'entretenait avec la face de Saga.

L'enragé Grec était, Zeus seul savait pourquoi, persuadé que le grand et charismatique Saga, dans son avantage d'aîné, cherchait sournoisement à lui voler son trésor glacé.Et l'admiration que Camus enfant avait voué à Saga ne faisait qu'aviver les craintes d'un homme déjà fort paranoïaque sur le sujet.

- Chouchou ! hurla-t-il à en faire vibrer les parois de verre, et courant tout essoufflé vers son amant en proie au démon.

_Bang_ ! Le malheureux se fracassa le crâne à deux centimètres de son aimé iceberg, et se releva le front cette fois orné d'une bosse, et le nez douloureux.

- Milo ! Tu as très mal ? interrogea le Verseau, se détournant de Saga.

- Mnon, ça va mon Camus d'amour…

Le premier jumeau croisa les bras devant la suite de la scène, qui vit dans un jeu mignon et puéril Milo et Camus poser leurs lèvres chacun de son côté de la vitre pour s'embrasser, un peu comme un prisonnier et son visiteur.

C'était avéré, ce couple parti _normal_ du Sanctuaire était devenu aussi sucré qu'une vieille carte postale de la Saint-Valentin…

Saga tourna les talons, décidé à sortir de cette boîte en verre et retrouver plutôt sa déesse. Ici, il perdait son temps.

Tout en caressant le long du panneau de verre la joue de son chéri, Milo du Scorpion étira un sourire victorieux devant l'abandon de ce maudit ex-Grand Pope félon.

Les amants repartirent dans la même direction, ne se perdant plus de vue.

* * *

Saori Kido, dernière réincarnation d'Athéna, se démenait toujours sur une machine à sous, essayant obstinément de tomber enfin sur trois " _cherries _" qui lui assureraient le pactole du siècle.

- Oui, glapissait-elle devant un Seiya qui commençait à s'ennuyer, cerise, cerise…

Banane.

- Ooooh, non, se désola la divine adolescente.

- Tu ne devrais pas renoncer, ma Saori ? s'aventura sagement son bourricot. C'est peut-être truqué après tout… Tu vas perdre tout ton argent…

- Tais-toi, Seiya, grinça furieusement la jeune damoiselle, j'ai à ma disposition des camions entiers de petite monnaie s'il le faut… Renoncer, _moi,_ Athéna ?

Elle tira à nouveau la manette, haletante d'anticipation.

- Cerise… Oui ! Cerise ! Oh oui !

Raisin.

- Par Papa ! jura peu élégamment la jeune fille. Seiya, apporte moi une bière, nous ne partirons pas d'ici avant que j'ai décroché la timbale !

- Oui, ma Saori, obtempéra Pégase qui n'avait jamais vu une femme, déesse de surcroit, priser tant la bière.

Athéna était, sans le savoir, en train de développer une addiction puissante aux jeux de hasard...


	49. En avant, Chevaliers

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, ce serait plutôt de la transition : Ikki court après Shun, Milo se goinfre, Shaka est choqué, Saori a une idée...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** En avant, Chevaliers...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf la foire...

* * *

**En avant, Chevaliers...**

Ikki du Phénix, en pleine auto-combustion de fureur, traînant Hyoga du Cygne d'une poigne ferme et méchante, accordait tellement peu d'attention aux autres qu'il renversa un Seiya porteur de la bière commandée par son adorée petite amie.

- Outch ! clama Pégase, sa chemise de soie payée par Saori se retrouvant inondée.

- Pousse-toi, canasson ! beugla pour tout excuse l'oiseau immortel furibond.

Se relevant et repartant chercher une serviette et une autre boisson, Seiya se demanda ce qu'il se passait encore, pour mettre Ikki dans cet état de nerfs.

* * *

Milo et Camus avaient fini au bout d'un long moment par trouver la sortie du Palais des Glaces, y abandonnant sans remords un Saga bien perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chouchou ? interrogea le Scorpion.

- On peut boire quelque chose ? demanda le Verseau que la chaleur accablait.

- Moi j'ai super faim, déclara le Grec en se frottant le ventre.

- Encore ? s'étonna le Français en balançant son pingouin. Tu es un estomac sur pattes, je l'ai toujours dit…

Ils se dirigèrent vers un stand de hot-dogs et de hamburgers, dont l'odeur de viande bien grillée fit se plisser de dégoût le nez fin du Verseau.

Le Scorpion, lui, en perdit ses sens et commanda des frites en plus de sa viande.

- C'est trop brûlé Milo, et bien trop gras… Ta santé…

Mot à ne pas prononcer, car entre deux frites le visage mobile de son compagnon se plissa de chagrin, et il renifla de façon coupable.

- Je vais crever du SIDA, Camus, tu le sais ! Mon seul espoir est que je ne te l'ai pas transmis… Tu pourras refaire ta vie avec ce maudit Saga…

- Milo, arrêtes ! protesta le Français désolé. Tu n'en sais rien… Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de Saga ? C'est toi que j'… Enfin, je n'aime pas Saga, tu délires !

- Mais il te court après ! s'obstina l'arachnide.

- Il court après Athéna, oui… ricana Camus, en embrassant gentiment la joue de Milo. Et pour son propre bien, tant mieux s'il ne la rattrape pas !

Le huitième Chevalier d'Or esquissa un sourire, et se remit à se goinfrer, soulagé que son amant affirme haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas du premier jumeau.

Camus passa les minutes suivantes, le menton posé dans sa main, à observer béatement ce spectacle pourtant rien moins qu'appétissant.

Son regard devint vague, et il allait s'assoupir sur la table à la propreté douteuse quand ses yeux saphir s'agrandirent démesurément, fixant un point dans la foule.

Point qui se dirigeait en droite ligne vers eux.

- Ha… Ha… balbutia le Verseau livide.

- Chouchou ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta l'attentionné Milo en avalant une frite de travers dans ses alarmes.

Son amant l'agrippa par l'épaule, l'autre main tendue en direction d'un adolescent sexy qui se précipitait en leur direction.

- _Hadès _! Milo, regarde, c'est Hadès !

Le Chevalier du Scorpion bondit, renversant sa chaise, tout prêt à appeler son armure d'or et à raser la moitié de la foire en dommages collatéraux.

Camus se leva plus lentement, tendu de tout son être fatigué, pour étudier la résurrection inopportune qui affichait désormais un sourire cruel en les toisant.

- Milo, attends, n'oublie pas Shun…

- Shun ? Ah, oui, se rendit compte le Grec, ce bâtard d'Hadès est dans le corps du gamin… Il faut préserver l'enveloppe d'Andromède.

- Je ne comprends pas, réfléchit le rationnel Verseau, nous l'avions tué, dépecé, enfermé…

- Euh, chouchou, le corrigea Milo, juste enfermé… Dépecé, c'est dans le dernier film d'horreur qu'on a regardé avant de partir en vacances… Celui durant lequel tu es resté tout le temps le nez dans mon pull pour ne pas en voir trop…

- Je n'avais pas peur, Milo, je suis un Chevalier ! protesta Camus. Je joue le jeu, pour te faire plaisir, c'est tout…

- Ouah, ah, ah ! rit le Scorpion. Mon œil ! Tu a beau être un Chevalier, tu n'aimes pas la violence, Camus, et tu pleurnichais comme Shun quand nous étions petits, avant que ta satanée Sibérie te rende froid comme un glaçon…

- Je ne pleurnichais _pas_ ! s'écria Camus, d'autant plus vexé que Milo avait raison.

Un raclement de gorge ennuyé interrompit les protagonistes de cette intéressante, bien que coutumière scène de ménage.

- Je serais _vraiment_ Hadès, vous seriez déjà mort le temps de vos chamailleries, énonça suavement Shun, avec la fierté de prendre ses aînés en défaut.

- Shun ? sursauta Milo.

- C'est une blague, haussa les épaules le Chevalier Andromède, déçu de voir que son tour de passe-passe avait échoué au profit d'une querelle de couple. Je me suis teint les cheveux.

- Ah ! émit le Verseau soulagé. Je comprends…

- Ikki t'a vu comme ça ? s'informa malignement le Scorpion, réjoui à l'idée de la tête qu'arborerait le damné Phénix en pareille occasion.

- Oh, oui, s'égaya l'adolescent, il en est tombé par terre… Mais je file, je crois qu'il me poursuit pour me réprimander… Et il a du passer un savon à Hyoga aussi, parce qu'il m'a aidé…

- Je n'en doute pas, ricana le Français. En tout cas, cela te va bien, Shun, très bien.

- Merci Camus, sourit Andromède avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

Il ne lui manquait plus que Shiryu comme dernière victime. Le Chevalier à l'armure rose s'élança en direction de la Grande Roue.

Milo fronça les sourcils, et s'accrocha à son compagnon, le rictus boudeur.

- Depuis quand tu fais des compliments à des gamins, toi ?

Camus du Verseau, qui tentait de se montrer gentil pour sortir de son rôle d'éternel raseur frigide, le regretta.

Il allait avoir droit à une nouvelle scène de jalousie.

* * *

Bien loin de là, un Shaka de la Vierge tétanisé se laissait embrasser par un Mü euphorique, durant ce qui lui sembla plus long que la plus longue de ses méditations.

L'Atlante rompit enfin son baiser pour, rose et tourmenté, épier l'objet de la divulgation de ses sentiments.

Objet qui restait statufié sous la brise, aussi hiératique et insensible que les statues de Bouddha qu'il collectionnait sans aucun discernement.

La musique techno redoubla de volume dans le Temple de la Vierge.

Cela ne fit pas frémir l'Indien d'un iota.

Un bruit de fracas annonça que des accidents se produisaient malencontreusement avec les assiettes de porcelaine de Shaka.

Toujours aucune réaction de l'heureux Chevalier aimé.

Même lorsque une tempête de voix brailla en chœur ce qui se révéla être " _A poil, à poil, à poil…_ " – Mü préférait ne pas découvrir à qui s'adressait cette péremptoire invitation –, le sixième Chevalier resta à bayer aux pétales de ses jardins, la bouche entrouverte esthétiquement, ses beaux yeux azur vagues et ternes.

- Shaka ? tenta un Tibétain ennuyé.

Sa déclaration aurait-elle été trop brutale pour l'être tout pétri de spiritualité qu'était la réincarnation de Bouddha ?

Leurs nez passés tels ceux de deux furets entre une porte entrouverte donnant sur l'extérieur, Aphrodite des Poissons et Angelo du Cancer s'étaient régalés à suivre les évènements imprévus dont les jardins de Twin Sala avaient été le théâtre.

- Ben alors, il répond, ce moine ? ricana le douzième gardien, en avalant cul sec une nouvelle gorgée d'ouzo.

- Il est troublé ce petit, flagella ironiquement le quatrième Chevalier d'or. Mets-toi à sa place, l'idée de l'amour physique ne l'a sûrement jamais effleuré, dans les hauteurs célestes où il plane…

- Il serait temps qu'il dégringole de son lotus, ponctua le Suédois, vidant son verre.

- Le puceau et l'agneau, qui l'aurait cru, pouffa le Cancer, trouvant un titre de fable nouveau genre.

- Après le feu et la glace…

- Cela intéressera beaucoup de monde, décida DeathMask en entraînant par la main le Poissons dans le but charitable et désintéressé de répandre la bonne nouvelle.

Le Bélier, adoptant soudain le point de vue de Napoléon – en amour, la victoire, c'est la fuite – posa à nouveau la main sur l'épaule de Shaka, le faisant ainsi tressaillir, et sourit d'un air doux et le plus amoureux possible.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser mon ami… Je te laisse réfléchir à la révélation de mes sentiments sincères pour toi, et je vais me retirer à Jamir pour quelques jours…

L'Atlante disparut, et pendant que son Temple se dégradait de plus en plus, Shaka de la Vierge en resta encore au même point et planté au même endroit.

* * *

Saori Kido, enveloppe charnelle d'Athéna, poussa un cri qui se répandit d'un bout à l'autre du Luna-park.

La déesse avait enfin trois " _cherries_ " sous son nez arrogant, et se jeta au cou d'un Seiya soulagé de la fin des essais ennuyeux de son amoureuse.

- J'ai gagné Seiya d'amour ! Rien ne me résiste !

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une question de temps et de pouvoir gaspiller de l'argent, mais la réincarnation se gonflait de fierté comme si c'était une victoire personnelle et très difficile.

- Tu es la meilleure, Saori ! vanta sans la moindre conscience de ridicule Pégase.

- Je sais, mon Seiya. En fait, je pense que je vais installer une salle de jeux au Palais, pour moderniser un peu ce ramassis de fossiles.

* * *

Shion éternua sur son trône de Grand Pope, et se replongea dans sa méditation, dont l'objet principal était de reprendre les golds en main, et faire cesser leurs fêtes déchaînées et leurs ragots malveillants.

Mais comment s'y prendre, alors que la grande Déesse Athéna en personne donnait l'exemple d'une insouciance débridée ?

* * *

Shiryu s'apprêtait à accomplir, serein, son onzième tour de Grande Roue, et n'apprécia pas du tout de voir un adolescent à cheveux noirs se précipiter sur le siège en face du sien. Il ferma les yeux de contrariété.

- Chevalier du Dragon, susurra une voix maudite et lugubre.

- HADÈS ! hurla Shiryu, ouvrant ses paupières sur des prunelles ébahies.

Il se retrouvait dans les airs, seul avec le démon, et se redressa violemment, faisant balancer la nacelle de manière dangereuse.

- Ne tombe pas, ce serait dommage, ricana Andromède ravi de son succès.

- Shun ! Reviens, ne te laisse pas…

- Je suis là, Shiryu, se décida à dire Shun, qui craignait qu'à force de gesticuler le Dragon ne les fasse passer par-dessus bord.

- Shun ? croassa son pair.

- C'est une farce, Shiryu, je me suis teint les cheveux…

Shiryu se laissa retomber sur son siège, sa peur refluant lentement et son cœur reprenant un rythme normal.

- Ben dis-donc, Shun, tu m'as terriblement inquiété…

- Désolé, Shiryu, je n'ai pas résisté, c'était trop tentant.

- Ikki ?

- Il s'est laissé piéger lui aussi, et me cherche pour me gronder…

- Je vois. Prépare-toi, dans quelques minutes le tour se termine…

* * *

Ikki courait en effet toujours, tirant un Hyoga de plus en plus récalcitrant, dans le but louable de laver la tête de son cadet, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Il fonça cette fois dans Camus et son pingouin, le renversant brutalement dans la poussière sous le cri conjoint de l'amant et du disciple.

- Chouchou !

- Maître !

Le Verseau se redressa en se frottant le postérieur – cela fit saliver le Scorpion – et arbora son plus bel air d'iceberg sans cœur ni pitié.

- Ikki, tu pourrais regarder devant toi !

- Désolé, j'oubliais que tu étais en porcelaine, et malade incurable, contre-attaqua immédiatement le Phénix dont la colère n'avait pas été apaisée par sa course folle.

La température s'abaissa, et Ikki du Phénix, être de feu, se retrouva couvert d'une fine pellicule de givre brillant.

- Ikki du Phénix, articula soigneusement le Français, je t'ai déjà averti de ne _plus_ me traiter de personne fragile. Je suis un Chevalier d'Or, le plus haut rang de la Chevalerie, et je peux parfaitement te faire rentrer par la force dans ton crâne épais cette information...

- Glaglagla… claqua des dents le Japonais. Arrête-ça, bordel !

- Chouchou, s'inquiéta Milo, ne fais pas d'efforts inconsidérés, tant qu'on ne sait pas si tu es gravement malade…

- Nom de Dieu, explosa le Verseau, englobant son compagnon surprotecteur dans la même couche givrée que l'insolent oiseau de feu, tu as fini de ruiner mes effets ?

- Glaglagla… claqua à son tour des dents un Milo embarrassé de sa langue trop longue. Oui, pardon, je ne le ferai… plus, promis mon Camus… Mais j'ai...froid...froid...

Camus du Verseau se calma et laissa les deux zouaves se réchauffer.

- Ton frère est parti vers la Grande Roue, révéla-t-il, attrapant son petit ami congelé par le bras pour tourner le dos au tourmenteur de son couple.

- Camus, où on va ? geignit le Grec qui tentait de reprendre de la chaleur.

- Où tu veux, mais loin de tout le monde ! grinça Camus.

- Quittons la foire, alors ! s'enthousiasma le Scorpion à l'idée de filer incognito.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer d'autres attractions ? se surprit le Français.

- Boh, non… Je sais, on a qu'à aller en discothèque ! J'adore ça…

Camus grimaça, tant ces endroits étaient à mille glaciers de ses aspirations habituelles.

Mais Milo du Scorpion avait à nouveau les yeux brillants, attendrissants, _canins_…

On ne pouvait que craquer. Surtout si, comme Camus, on aimait les bêtes.

- D'accord, Milo…

Une voix pointue, connue, redoutée les héla soudain, ruinant ledit accord.

- You hou, craillait la déesse Athéna bien éméchée, agitant un sac rempli de nouveaux lots tous plus hideux les uns que les autres. Venez, mes amis, nous allons tous finir la soirée en boîte de nuit, partons rassembler les autres Chevaliers !

Milo regarda son petit copain, une expression d'intense horreur peinte sur ses traits réguliers, ses yeux aux reflets de turquoise brillant de déception.

- Elle lit dans nos pensées, ou quoi, cette fille ?

- La malédiction, Milo, la malédiction, murmura le Verseau en serrant son pingouin en peluche comme un enfant voyant se profiler une piqûre douloureuse du médecin.

- En avant, en avant, mes Chevaliers ! galvanisa Saori, qui trouvait que son couple vedette ne se pressait pas beaucoup d'obtempérer à sa belle idée.

En désespoir de cause, Milo et Camus durent courir aux trousses de la chevelure lilas flottant devant eux comme une bannière, talonnés par un Pégase martelant de ses sabots avec un enthousiasme proportionnel à son soulagement de pouvoir enfin remuer son arrière-train au lieu de rester à côté de sa dulcinée jouant aux machines à sous.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux ne s'y connaissait pas tant que cela en labyrinthes, car pendant que ses camarades et sa déesse vivaient des aventures trépidantes, lui tournait en rond dans les glaces et les reflets de son élégante personne.

Si son côté obscur avait été toujours présent en lui, il se serait frayé un passage direct en brisant les miroirs.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix mit la poigne sur son petit frère alors même que celui-ci descendait de la Grand Roue, suivi par un Shiryu ressourcé par son heure de solitude.

- Shun, petit idiot, tu vas rentrer à l'hôtel te laver le crâne ! mugit l'aîné en fureur.

- Mais, ne se démonta pas Andromède, cela ne servira à rien Ikki, la teinture doit se maintenir durant au moins dix lavages… J'en ai jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

L'oiseau immortel proféra un chapelet de jurons à cette révélation déplaisante.

Il jura encore plus quand Athéna leur tomba sur l'armure, gloussant de joie de récupérer quatre Chevaliers d'un seul coup de poker.

Son projet rencontra un succès mitigé, le Dragon étant horrifié, Hyoga indifférent, Ikki furieux et Shun ravi de parader dans sa nouvelle apparence. Cela faisait une moyenne acceptable.

- Il ne manque plus que notre cher Saga ! couina la divine Saori, le " _cher_ " faisant incontinent tiquer un bourricot très jaloux.

- Sauf erreur, il doit être encore coincé dans le Palais des Glaces, révéla avec une certaine rosserie Milo du Scorpion, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi ce collant jumeau ne subirait pas Athéna comme les autres.

- Allons le délivrer ! s'écria la déesse, entraînant sa fidèle troupe dans ses jupons devenus poussiéreux.

Camus soupira, sa main dans celle de Milo.

- Milo ?

- Oui chouchou ? s'empressa l'arachnide.

- Je n'ai jamais été en discothèque…

- C'est une lacune à combler, sourit doctement le Grec. Tu sais ce qui est génial ?

- Non…

- C'est que comme tu n'as jamais rien fait, tu peux tout découvrir avec moi…

- Milo… chuchota avec amour le Verseau, qui se sentait basculer définitivement d'un côté qui n'était pas obscur, mais sentimental.

- Hé ! retentit la voix rocailleuse du Phénix. Assez, les tourtereaux ! Vous n'êtes plus sur le bon chemin !

Les amoureux sursautèrent, réalisant que leur manque d'orientation chronique sévissait à nouveau, car ils avait viré en direction des chevaux de bois au lieu de tourner vers le Palais des Glaces.

- Si vous regardiez devant vous au lieu de vous bécoter, aussi, décocha venimeusement Ikki en tournant les talons.

Ces deux la étaient un très mauvais exemple pour son petit Shun, perméable de par sa naïve jeunesse à toute les influences néfastes, décida l'oiseau immortel…


	50. Saori et les garçons

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre des références pourries - tout dans le titre - soupir...

Sinon, je m'overdose en sucre moi même tant Camus et Milo deviennent... guimauve. Est-ce un mal, ou un bien ?

Saori est pleine d'énergie, les autres suivent, Milo est hyper jaloux, la fête au Temple de la Vierge se poursuit...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Saori et les garçons...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf la discothèque...

* * *

**Saori et les garçons**

Saori Kido piétinait impatiemment devant le Palais des Glaces, et s'introduisit dans le mental de son troisième Chevalier pour le pousser à se dépêcher un brin.

Saga des Gémeaux sursauta, se cognant contre un miroir dans sa stupeur que ce soit Athéna qui vienne à lui alors qu'il avait cherché desespérément après elle.

Il frémit encore davantage au mot " _discothèque_ ".

Treize ans d'usurpation d'identité de Grand-Pope ne prédisposaient pas aux divertissements modernes.

Mais pour sa déesse, il irait, il surveillerait, il…

" _Saga !_ "

" _J'arrive, ma Déesse…_"

La patience n'était pas la vertu dominante de la réincarnation, qui pourtant avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner par de longues pauses de douze heures où elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que perdre son énergie vitale.

Le premier jumeau, encouragé par le ton exaspéré de Saori, arriva enfin au terme du labyrinthe, et tomba droit dans les bras encombrés de lots de sa divine protectrice.

- Cher Saga ! répéta la jeune fille, ce qui lui attira un grognement courroucé de Pégase.

- A vos ordres, Altesse…

Rien ne pouvait plaire davantage à la gâtée adolescente que cette phrase.

- Mes ordres sont, aller en boîte ! Mais avant, pourrais-tu ouvrir une autre dimension pour ranger dans ma suite ces merveilleux cadeaux gagnés par mon Pégasounet ?

Frisson d'horreur des Chevaliers au nom dont était affublé leur camarade.

Seiya, lui, se rengorgea devant l'étalage de ses mérites.

- Bien sûr, agréa aussitôt Saga, qui jaugea avec amusement les affreuses peluches.

- Tiens, Saga, s'empressa de demander Camus, tu peux aussi prendre le pingouin ?

Saga sourit franchement en s'emparant de la peluche gagnée par Milo, un Milo qui protesta avec colère.

- Camus ! Tu n'aimes pas mon pingouin ? Tu veux t'en débarrasser ?

- Mais non ! se défendit le Verseau devant les yeux larmoyants de son compagnon. Je ne vais pas l'emporter en boîte, je risquerais de le perdre…

- Vrai ? renifla l'arachnide.

- Juré.

Saga disparut et reparut, cette fois les mains vides. Athéna, satisfaite, changea pourtant de figure en observant la chemise sale et humide de bière de Seiya, sa propre robe poussiéreuse, et les vêtements de clochards de son couple préféré.

- Emmènes-nous à l'hôtel, Saga, je voudrais me changer avant d'aller danser…

Lueur d'espoir dans les yeux des guerriers : y avait-il une chance de glisser entre les ongles laqués de rose de Saori Kido ?

- Milo, Camus, vous venez aussi, pour vous habiller plus proprement. Les autres, attendez-nous ici, ce ne sera pas long.

Non, aucune chance.

* * *

Camus s'assit en tailleur sur le lit - où le pingouin avait trouvé une place d'honneur - en soupirant d'ennui devant un Milo qui fouillait le capharnaüm de son sac de voyage dans le but modeste de trouver les vêtements les plus sexy possibles, pour être le dieu de la piste de danse.

- Tu te décides, Milo ?

Le Scorpion se décida, pour un jeans serrant, troué à l'endroit stratégique des fesses, avec une ceinture noire et un débardeur lui aussi moulant, rouge comme le sang chaud qui pulsait dans ses veines.

- Des trous _là_ ? protesta le Français, incrédule. Athéna a dit : convenablement…

- T'y connais rien, chouchou, le rembarra le Grec, ce genre de pantalon est tout à fait " _cool_ " pour une discothèque, où on se tripote à tout va.

- Parce que tu comptes tripoter à tout va ? interrogea le Verseau d'un ton polaire.

- Seulement toi ! promit Milo en se retournant.

Le huitième gardien fronça les sourcils devant son amant tout prêt à partir.

Aphrodite avait inspiré des émules, car à l'instar de Shun Camus avait enfilé un pantalon de cuir noir, trop ajusté pour l'esprit jaloux de Milo, et une de ses chemises azur en soie naturelle.

- Putain, chéri, tu es_ trop _sexy ! ragea le Scorpion en se vautrant sur son petit ami.

- Tu trouves ? s'étonna Camus qui se jugeait pourtant banal, voire sans intérêt.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, un appel au viol… Si on restait ici ? proposa Milo, la prunelle coquine et ses doigts agitant la récente boîte de préservatifs.

Des coups brutaux frappés à leur porte interrompit cette option.

" Milo, Camus, vous venez oui ou non ? " retentit la douce sonorité d'Athéna, qui semblait dopée à un produit particulièrement énergétique.

Les deux Chevaliers d'or furent bien obligés de se relever et de retrouver leur déesse.

Milo et surtout Camus décrochèrent leur mâchoire devant le spectacle : l'adolescente était vraiment trop _normale_, arborant le même genre de jeans troué que Milo – celui-ci bourra les côtes de Camus d'un coup de coude " _je te l'avais bien dit_ " – et un top noir minimaliste qui tenait plus du bikini qu'autre chose.

Couverte de breloques de mauvaise qualité – Saori Kido possédait donc des bijoux de peu de prix ? – la divinité avait imité Shun, vernissant ses ongles de noir et ayant des yeux charbonneux et ses cils poissés de mascara XXL.

Bref, la grande réincarnation de la puissante Déesse Athéna, milliardaire héritière de la Fondation Graad, s'encanaillait avec art et volupté.

- Vous avez encore du vernis noir, Altesse ? interrogea Camus, déclenchant ainsi un cri de poule égorgée chez son amant.

- Mais chouchou…

- Cela va bien à Shun, pourquoi pas à moi ?

Athéna s'empressa de satisfaire cette demande audacieuse, et le Verseau se retrouva dans le groupe de bronze avec les ongles noirs, ce que Hyoga, en disciple attentionné, remarqua tout de suite.

Le Cygne imitateur du maître des glaces vola le vernis d'Andromède, et pratiqua le difficile exercice de se barbouiller les ongles en marchant jusqu'à la discothèque.

- Nous pourrions tous avoir les ongles noirs, pépia Saori, ce serait "_ tendance_ ". Nous serions " _Les guerriers de l'Ongle noir_ ".

- Tu es saoule, ma Saori, déclara avec justice Seiya, Chevalier de bronze de Pégase.

Ikki ricana avec méchanceté, et força son cadet à marcher à côté de lui plutôt que scotché à Hyoga.

Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel, tellement la conversation volait haut à son goût.

Derrière, Milo enguirlandait copieusement son compagnon, persuadé que les mains déjà séduisantes du Français gagnaient encore en charme ainsi ornées.

- Au premier magasin ouvert, j'achète du dissolvant chouchou, et tu m'enlèves ça.

Cela ressemblait mot pour mot aux discours impérieux de Phénix envers Andromède.

- Tu penses vraiment me dicter ma conduite ? se rebellait un Verseau irrité.

- Mais t'es trop mignon ! tenta de justifier le Scorpion hagard de jalousie.

- Tu n'avais qu'à choisir un petit ami encore plus moche que moi, se déprécia Camus qui n'avait jamais eu conscience de sa beauté fatale.

- Moche ? Mais tu es beau comme un dieu, mon Camus !

- Mais non…

Cette discussion stérile se poursuivit jusqu'à la discothèque.

* * *

Saori avait deux bonnes longueurs d'avance, et perdit Shun, Ikki et le couple de golds dans sa route rendue sinueuse par la bière.

La faute en revenait à Andromède, qui avait plaqué son petit nez sur la vitre d'une boutique irrésistiblement attirante à sa nouvelle personnalité d'ado en crise.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Shun ? interrogea le Phénix suspicieux.

- Rien grand frère, mentit sans vergogne le cadet.

- Des tatouages et des piercings ! brama la voix intéressée de Milo du Scorpion, démolissant la discrétion du Chevalier de bronze.

Ikki du Phénix gonfla son plumage, s'enflant d'une rage qui montait lentement, mais sûrement.

- SHUN ! hurla-t-il, ponceau de désarroi devant le démon que devenait son naïf petit frère bien-aimé.

- Je regardais juste, Ikki, ne te bile pas… proféra Shun, son langage se dégradant comme le reste de ses manières de gentil garçon.

Pour être honnête, Ikki ne lui avait pas donné que des bons exemples à ce niveau là.

Il empoigna le jeune garçon pour s'enfuir loin de la tentation, laissant Milo en extase devant les modèles de tatouages proposés.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, chouchou, mais avec les guerres je n'ai pas eu le temps…

- Parfait, le refroidit immédiatement le Verseau, horrifié que l'on puisse s'infliger de telles mutilations colorées volontairement.

- Tu es contre ? déduisit le Scorpion, se retournant sur la face sévère de son amant.

- Absolument contre, confirma Camus. De plus, est-ce bien prudent, au niveau de l'hygiène, plus les risques éventuels d'allergies aux colorants…

Milo grimaça au mot honni " _allergie_ ", mais ne se laissa pas détourner de sa nouvelle toquade.

- Je prendrais un petit scorpion, sur l'épaule tiens, et en dessous le symbole de ton signe astrologique avec ton nom, et un petit cœur, et…

- Tout ça ne tiendra jamais sur un seul corps, ricana le Français, en tirant sur la main de son compagnon pour l'arracher à sa contemplation. Pourquoi pas " _l'Iliade et l'Odyssée_ ", tant que tu y es ?

- Chouchou ! brailla Milo très déterminé à assouvir son dernier caprice en date.

- Non. Je n'aime pas les hommes tatoués, ce n'est pas " _classe_ ", assena clairement Camus, décidé lui à empêcher son compagnon de faire une sottise monumentale et irréversible.

Milo garda jusqu'à la discothèque un silence boudeur inhabituel, travaillant dans sa tête en ébullition des plans pour convaincre son chéri du bien fondé de ses désirs.

* * *

Athéna passa le barrage des videurs et s'enfonça dans la marée humaine de la boîte de nuit exactement à la manière d'une pépite de chocolat s'enfouissant sournoisement dans de la pâte à cookies.

Seiya de Pégase et Saga des Gémeaux eurent fort à faire pour ne pas perdre leur déesse dans le bloc compact des danseurs, et retrouvèrent Saori au bar.

Peu raisonnable, la divine créature avait déjà commandé un cocktail qui contenait plus d'alcool que de jus de fruits.

- Déesse Athéna, est-ce bien raisonnable ? se remit à radoter Saga inquiet.

- Bien sûr que non Saga, gloussa la jeune fille avec amusement. Mais je suis en vacances, libre, _humaine_, et donc prête à concrétiser toutes mes idées, même les plus idiotes et dangereuses !

Saori Kido, dernière réincarnation en date de la sage déesse Athéna, ne s'était jamais analysé aussi finement et honnêtement de sa jeune vie.

- D'ailleurs Saga, reprenait Athéna en avalant une gorgée de cocktail, appelle-moi Saori, tutoie-moi ! Hors Sanctuaire, foin de ce vieux protocole moisi !

- Mais Saori, je suis le seul à t'appeler toujours ainsi ! geignit plaintivement Seiya, furieux d'être dépouillé d'une si extraordinaire prérogative.

- Alors appelle-moi simplement Athéna, trancha la réincarnation avec sa sagesse légendaire et un mouvement audacieux de la main qui faillit projeter le verre de son voisin au sol.

- A vos ordres, Dé… euh, Athéna, se reprit le premier jumeau estomaqué.

Avoir voulu tuer le bébé divin et ne pas l'avoir élevé treize ans au Sanctuaire avait visiblement laissé des traces indélébiles sur la personnalité très moderne de Saori.

Le canasson ailé embarqua sa déesse sur la piste pour fuir Saga le charmeur maudit, et Saga retrouva le reste de la bande, notant le visage limite horrifié de son cher ami Camus.

Le Verseau avait failli se trouver mal dès l'entrée, suffoqué par le bruit infernal, la chaleur, la fumé de cigarette épaisse comme un blizzard de Sibérie et la proximité de tant de monde pressé autour de son corps asocial.

Il s'accrochait à Milo comme un crabe à un rocher en temps de tempête, priant pour que le flot humain ne l'emporte pas.

- Ouais, dansons ! clama Shun qui s'agitait dans la poigne solide de Phénix comme un chiot pressé de sortir faire ses besoins.

- Du calme, Shun, le tança Ikki avec autorité.

Les Chevaliers commencèrent par trouver une place assise au bar, perchés sur de hauts tabourets, et Camus commanda d'entrée de jeu une double vodka orange, histoire de tenir le coup dans cet enfer de bruit et de fureur.

Se désinhiber à grandes lampées d'alcool quarante degrés, c'était la solution.

Ravi de voir son petit ami se saouler - pour les raisons que l'on sait -, Milo l'imita, sous le regard réprobateur et choqué du troisième gardien.

Depuis quand le petit Camus, sobre comme un religieux adepte de jeûne et de mortification, se livrait au péché d'ivrognerie ?

* * *

Le péché d'ivrognerie s'étalait également dans le Temple de la Vierge, qui n'avait jusqu'à cette soirée maudite vu que des prières murmurées et des méditations ennuyeuses.

Shaina, remontée à fond comme un petit automate, dansait encore, secondée cette fois par un DeathMask qui avait le rythme dans la peau.

Entre Italiens, ils se comprenaient, et leur langue pointue, leur manque de charité vis-à-vis du genre humain, et leurs sourires inquiétants leur donnait un air de famille qui ne manquait pas de sel ni de poivre.

Aphrodite passait d'ivrogne en ivrogne pour souffler la rumeur numéro deux du Sanctuaire : Mü du Bélier s'était déclaré de façon incroyablement mièvre à Shaka de la Vierge, qui en était resté médusé dans les jardins de Twin Sala.

Kanon/Saga lança mine de rien la rumeur numéro trois : Athéna comptait se mettre en couple _officiellement _avec son Chevalier de bronze/divin le plus sot.

Aldébaran, qui de par sa carrure tenait l'alcool plus longtemps que les autres, remit sur le tapis persan de Shaka le sujet numéro un, la contre-contre rumeur : quand aurait-on les résultats sanguins des tests de Milo et Camus ?

Aiolia souhaita peu aimablement que ce soit Camus qui soit atteint et pas Milo, son meilleur ami !

Marine lui ferma le museau en rétorquant qu'il était stupide, et illogique, puisque le danger venait du Scorpion, seul le Verseau avait une chance de s'en tirer sans contamination mortelle.

Le Lion fit amende honorable et embrassa la mère de son futur lionceau.

Shura du Capricorne avait découpé la table de cuisine de l'Indien, Dokho lui ayant suggéré de détailler du fromage en petits cubes en se servant non d'un couteau, mais d'Excalibur " _pour le fun "_.

De l'ouzo en abondance avait changé les perceptions spatio-temporelles de l'Espagnol, et il avait pris un élan trop prononcé en hurlant " _Viva España !_ ".

Le propriétaire des lieux fit une réapparition silencieuse mais remarquée, et dans son sari ondulant il s'assit en lotus face au Taureau, feignant avec un brio remarquable d'ignorer que tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui qui fermait le sien.

- Je veux un _très_ grand verre d'ouzo, articula nettement et impérieusement l'homme le plus proche des dieux, semant ainsi la stupeur la plus totale parmi ses pairs avinés.

* * *

Shiryu du Dragon affichait son mépris de la discothèque en lisant au bar le troisième volume de son encyclopédie, accompagné d'un jus de fruits.

Camus, après sa double vodka orange, se sentait flotter et s'appuyait inconsciemment sur l'épaule solide et amicale de Saga des Gémeaux, qui soufflait des remontrances de grand frère à un garçon qu'il avait cru raisonnable jusqu'à ce jour.

Milo du Scorpion, absorbé par son whisky, n'avait encore rien remarqué.

Saori Kido se déchaînait, se tortillant avec moins de rythme que Shaina de l'Ophucius, mais autant d'énergie. Son bourricot lui donnait une parfaite réplique.

La déesse mit sa main sacrée successivement sur Shun – qui ne se fit pas prier pour accompagner sa supérieure dans un très bel échantillon de chorégraphie -, Hyoga qui resta raide et compassé, Ikki qui accorda de mauvais gré son partenariat à une si médiocre danseuse.

Puis elle réquisitionna du gold en invitant Milo - qui n'avait pas encore capté le soutien que Saga offrait en tout bien tout honneur à son amant ivre -, et qui donc se démena de façon incroyablement séductrice, attirant les regards tant féminins que masculins.

Après son petit exercice, la musique devint douce, et réservée aux slows amoureux.

Le Grec fonça en bousculant tout le monde, repoussant avec un rictus méprisant quelques filles attirées par sa plastique plus qu'honorable, et pila net devant l'odieux spectacle offert à sa jalousie : son amant Camus du Verseau avait posé une tête fatiguée sur l'épaule du séducteur honni qu'était Saga des Gémeaux.

- SAGA ! hurla le Scorpion, l'ongle de Scarlett Needle pointant dangereusement sur la carotide de l'aîné des jumeaux.

Réveillé par le coup d'éclat de son arachnide, le Français rougit, réalisant son abandon coupable, et dut s'interposer de justesse entre son amant et son ami.

- Milo ! Saga n'a rien fait, c'est moi qui me suis assoupi… Milo !

Le gardien du huitième Temple se calma et le crut ; Camus n'avait rien d'un séducteur, ou alors charmant le peuple à l'insu de son plein gré.

- Ne touche_ plus_ à mon petit ami, Saga, même dans un but amical, feula sauvagement Milo, écrasant le vaurien d'une prunelle orange et assassine.

Il s'empara de Camus pour le tirer sur la piste, où ils côtoyèrent un Hyoga tout embarrassé qui avait été – ô surprise – happé par une demoiselle blonde, et une Saori enveloppée par les bras hâlés de Pégase, dans une étreinte qui collait leurs lèvres et leurs corps très étroitement.

- Dégueu, marmonna le Scorpion écœuré.

- Milo, je n'ai jamais dansé _ça_… protesta un Verseau aussi raide que son disciple.

- T'as jamais dansé ? se scandalisa Milo.

- Juste… la valse, un peu, avoua Camus sous le rire moqueur de son compagnon.

- C'est facile, ronronna Milo, tu mets tes bras autour de mon cou, ta tête sur mon épaule et on tourne tout doucement…

Camus obtempéra, et devant ce spectacle mignon, Ikki du Phénix joua encore de l'appareil photo avant de se chercher une cavalière pour la soirée.

Il confia un Shun réticent à un Saga qui avait sans conteste une bonne vocation de baby-sitter.

Méditant sur la férocité sanguinaire de Milo, Saga tint compagnie à Shiryu en surveillant Andromède, noyant ses déceptions dans un jus d'oranges sans vodka.


	51. Bêtises en cascade

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) !

Nous retrouvons Shaka, et les bêtises conjointes de presque tous nos noceurs...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Bêtises en cascade**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Gna gna gna...

* * *

** Bêtises en cascade  
**

Tout imbibé de vodka orange qu'il était, Camus du Verseau avait encore trop conscience de son environnement pour être totalement à l'aise.

- Détends-toi chouchou, tu es raide comme Shaka, lui chuchota Milo à l'oreille.

- Hé ! protesta le Français qui prenait cette phrase comme une insulte.

- C'est facile pourtant, sourit le Grec qui serrait étroitement son compagnon et promenait des mains très flâneuses sur ses reins.

- Ne me tripote pas ainsi devant tous ces gens ! regimba Camus, qui avait certes perdu de sa froideur devant un public de pairs et d'amis, mais pas encore devant le commun des mortels.

- Mais chouchou, tout le monde le fait ! assena le Scorpion comme argument massue.

- Je ne suis pas " _tout le monde_ " déclara hautainement le Verseau en délogeant sa tête de l'épaule de Milo.

Il jeta un regard embarrassé et circulaire à la ronde, pour constater qu'effectivement aucun des danseurs englués l'un à l'autre ne lui prêtait la moindre attention.

Sauf Hyoga, qui étranglé par les bras puissants de sa partenaire blonde, lança un regard en forme de SOS à son mentor chéri.

" _Débrouille-toi comme un homme, Hyoga_ " le sermonna Camus télépathiquement.

Il ramena son attention à un Milo aux joues rougies qui semblait être passé du désespoir le plus total à l'euphorie la plus exaltée.

Son amant avait de terribles sautes d'humeur, câlin/geignard/boudeur/colérique – il en passait, et pas des meilleures – ce qui était épuisant pour ses nerfs glaciaux et un caractère lisse de cercueil de glace comme le sien.

- T'aimes quand même bien danser avec moi ? quémanda justement l'arachnide aux prunelles énamourées.

- Oui, mais il y a trop de bruit, trop de monde, trop de fumée…

Milo clôtura les récriminations justifiées de son amant par un baiser brûlant qui retourna le pudique Verseau – les effets bienfaisants de l'alcool peinaient encore à se faire sentir.

* * *

Plus loin, Ikki avait réussi à tromper une jeune demoiselle en usurpant l'identité d'un garçon aux bonnes manières.

Un dialogue franco/japonais n'ayant aucune chance d'aboutir, le couple s'entretenait dans un sabir très médiocre d'anglais, ce qui n'avait que peu d'importance pour le but de drague que chacun s'était fixé.

Des gestes suffisaient à tout révéler : Ikki voulait la fille, la fille voulait Ikki, tout le reste ne serait que vaine littérature.

* * *

Athéna s'encanaillait de plus belle, car elle quitta la piste en y larguant un Pégase qui continua à se dandiner tout seul, et prêta l'oreille à des propositions louches d'un personnage qui vendait très cher une poudre qui n'était pas à lessiver.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux, buvant un jus tropical, peinait à retenir un Shun d'Andromède mortifié des ordres iniques de son aîné.

Après tout, il avait eu le rôle le plus désagréable dans le combat contre Hadès, celui de l'hôte involontaire, ne méritait-il pas une légère compensation, pouvoir s'amuser comme un adolescent normal par exemple, et aussi pratiquer des activités de son âge ?

Il en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour le gentil Shun, le chiot de service à protéger, le pleurnicheur…

Andromède donnait peut-être une impression de naïveté, mais son intelligence était plus qu'honorable – il dépassait de cent coudées Seiya, de dix Ikki et égalait Hyoga. Inutile de parler de Shiryu, il était hors-concours, où alors un concours de grosses têtes, style Camus. Tiens, songea le jeune bronze, en parlant du Verseau, même lui n'emportait pas de bouquin en boîte et se laissait divertir par Milo !

Les pensées décousues de Shun arrivèrent enfin à la conclusion : il devait mettre sur pied une stratégie pour échapper au vol de reconnaissance du Phénix collant.

Se débarrasser de la surveillance inopportune de Saga.

Il lui fallait des complices. Quelqu'un qui détestait à la fois Saga et Ikki.

Hyoga était trop timide, Saori aimait trop Saga, Seiya ne détestait pas assez Ikki.

Camus se fichait des querelles de groupes, et d'ailleurs il aimait Saga si pas Ikki.

Bingo.

Milo détestait Saga dont il était jaloux et Ikki qui perturbait son couple.

Qu'est ce qu'on raisonnait bien avec une bière dans le nez !

Donc, message mental à Milo.

* * *

Milo qui entamait le second slow encore plus imbriqué dans Camus si possible.

- Dis donc, Milo, marmonna le Français en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Tu m'as encore donné le rôle de la fille !

- Aaah ? fit innocemment le Scorpion dominateur.

- Regarde autour de toi.

- Tu ne boirais pas encore une petite vodka ? plaisanta Milo.

Rendu prudent par ses expériences passées, le Grec changea tout de même en inversant leurs positions, et en étranglant Camus par ses bras envahissants. Il ne tenait pas à voir son chéri découcher à nouveau à l'hôtel " _LE PETIT PRINCE _"

Cette fois ce fut le premier jumeau qui prit des photos compromettantes.

Le message de Shun atterrit soudain dans le cerveau spongieux de whisky du huitième gardien, qui de surprise en resserra encore sa prise sur son petit copain.

" _Milo, Milo… Aide-moi !_ " implorait la voix juvénile d'Andromède.

" _A quoi ?_ " se surprit le Scorpion en jetant un regard perplexe au bronze vert teint en noir, que Saga semblait surveiller tel un oiseau de proie.

" _Ikki a ordonné à Saga de me surveiller ! Il ne veut pas me laisser m'amuser_… "

" _Sacré Phénix_ "

" _C'est pas juste ! Aide-moi à me dépêtrer de Saga, Milo… Mon frère n'a pas le droit de me tyranniser !_ "

Contrarier Ikki du Phénix, il n'en fallait pas plus à Milo du Scorpion pour prêter assistance aux pires plans d'Andromède.

Comme la musique redevenait démoniaque et échevelée, Camus se sauva rapidement de la piste de peur que Milo ne l'oblige à se trémousser comme une vache folle.

Le Scorpion le vit avec satisfaction s'asseoir à une distance prudente de Saga, et commencer une conversation rasante avec l'érudit Dragon.

Il n'aurait pas besoin de surveiller son amant durant un long, très long moment.

- Chouchou, assura-t-il ses arrières en embrassant le Verseau dans le cou, cela ne te dérange pas que je danse sans toi ?

Cela ne dérangeait pas le Français, qui n'était sujet à la jalousie que dans des mesures toute à fait raisonnables, et devant des preuves concrètes.

Il sourit à Milo, ravi de le voir s'amuser de si bon cœur, et reprit sa controverse passionnante avec Shiryu, comparant le stoïcisme et l'épicurisme, sujet philosophique qui fit frémir le jeune Grec d'épouvante.

Saga, mortifié que Camus l'ignore si ostensiblement pour complaire à son insupportable petit ami, vit Ikki du Phénix lui adresser un signe de victoire, et s'éclipser avec une jeune fille, lui laissant sans scrupules l'entière responsabilité de son encombrant petit frère.

- Saga, je dois aller aux toilettes, chouina au même moment le petit frère.

- Tiens, moi aussi, s'immisça le Scorpion, mine de rien.

- Je dois te surveiller, Shun, réfuta Saga qui prenait son rôle d'aîné très au sérieux.

- Je te le ramène, Saga, proposa Milo, étalant l'expression la plus posée possible sur son faciès d'irresponsable chronique, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

- Hum… balança le Gémeaux.

Andromède s'était mis à se tortiller explicitement : c'était _urgent_.

- Tu devrais surveiller plutôt la déesse, aiguillonna le rusé Milo, montrant d'un doigt persuasif la jeune héritière se ruiner en drogues néfastes, sous l'œil de cheval frit de Pégase, qui contemplait avec étonnement ces produits destinés à leur procurer un " _trip d'enfer_ ".

- Par Zeus ! beugla le troisième Chevalier d'Or, Athéna se fait racoler par un dealer !

Il fonça, n'écoutant que son devoir de Chevalier et d'amoureux platonique.

Shun était libre, et se dirigea avec vélocité dans la masse mouvante vers le but suprême de la sortie, talonné par un Milo fort curieux des desseins de son jeune collègue.

- Tu vas où, Shun ? s'enquit-il en passant la porte de la discothèque.

- A la boutique de tatouages, choisir un truc cool.

L'ensorceleur appel de la tentation sonna aux oreilles assourdies de musique du huitième gardien.

Il calcula quelle durée il pourrait se soustraire à l'attention de Camus, et décida audacieusement qu'il avait largement le temps de se laisser tatouer du haut en bas, tellement le Verseau et le Dragon mettraient des plombes à disserter de leur vaste thème de réflexion.

- Je viens avec toi, Shun, prononça donc Milo en posant une pince amicale sur l'épaule du jeune Andromède. La présence d'un homme majeur pourra t'aider à concrétiser ton projet.

Ce petit Japonais attrapait enfin du caractère.

Milo, tout frétillant à l'idée de pouvoir assouvir un caprice mûri de longue date, ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde à la réaction de son compagnon, qui avait pourtant exprimé clairement son désaccord une demi-heure plus tôt.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux avait complètement désorienté le dealer par son illusion – l'homme avait réquisitionné une table pour commencer un strip-tease et fut emmené par la sécurité -, et traitait Athéna comme elle le lui avait maintes fois demandé depuis le début de la soirée: une adolescente écervelée ordinaire, grondée vigoureusement par un homme mature.

Bizarrement, la réincarnation si fière et persuadée de sa supériorité se laissa tancer comme une petite fille – non, mieux que Saori petite fille –, et se mit à pleurnicher à gros sanglots enfantins sous le regard sévère de Saga.

Seiya, hébété, donc fidèle à lui-même, ouvrait la mâchoire équine de l'animal affamé qui a senti de l'avoine.

Le Chevalier Pégase finit par assimiler que certes, avoir acheté de la drogue était une sottise monstrueuse, mais que surtout le Chevalier des Gémeaux se permettait d'enguirlander sa Saori, sa petite amie, sa déesse toute puissante et vénérée.

Il poussa un cri de rage qui se perdit dans le vacarme de la musique et se jeta violemment sur Saga, qui se défendit bec et ongles sans pouvoirs spéciaux.

Saori Kido ne pleurait plus, mais encourageait alternativement les deux hommes qui se battaient pour elle, cette situation épique flattant son égo démesuré.

* * *

Camus et Shiryu se régalaient à monter de plus en plus haut dans les hauteurs de la connaissance, amenant la conversation à un niveau que peu de leurs camarades pourraient égaler.

Le Français, perturbé par l'épais brouillard de nicotine, fit l'une de ses rares erreurs en dénichant un paquet de cigarettes et retombant dans un vice qu'il avait expérimenté durant quelques mois juste avant sa première mort.

- Fume un jour, tu fumeras toute ta vie, critiqua aimablement le Dragon, qui menait une vie plus que saine – bien que fort ennuyeuse - pour ses écailles.

- Juste ce soir, promit le Verseau en aspirant la fumée avec une volupté retrouvée.

Il toussa derechef, n'ayant plus l'habitude.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, ricana le disciple de Dokho en remettant leur sujet philosophique sur le comptoir du bar.

Milo et Camus avaient décidemment l'art de faire de plus grosses bêtises séparés qu'ensemble.

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge, vers deux heures du matin, se retrouvait enfin seul dans son Temple dévasté.

Les sagouins qu'étaient ses pairs ne s'étaient pas embêtés à réparer leurs dégâts, mais la réincarnation de Bouddha avait tellement ses petites cellules grises en train de se collisionner joyeusement qu'elle ne s'en offusqua point.

Le verre d'ouzo n'avait pas eu d'autre effet sur le blond Chevalier que d'amener une légère teinte saumon sur ses joues de porcelaine.

Toute la bande de rapaces alcoolisés avaient guetté très avidement le moindre signe de décoinçage de l'homme le plus proche des dieux, en vain.

Le Chevalier était resté bloqué en lotus, yeux fermés, une auréole de vertu presque palpable au-dessus de son crâne aux cheveux soyeux lustrés avec un shampoing artisanal de plantes, laissant sans broncher Shaina de l'Ophucius et Angelo du Cancer achever sa table en teck, et un guilleret et farceur Dokho de la Balance dessiner au crayon gras des moustaches noires à ses statues de Bouddha.

Déçus dans leurs espérances de provocateurs de problèmes, poussés par Marine fatiguée devant qui tous se soumettaient - d'abord parce qu'elle était autoritaire, ensuite parce qu'une femme enceinte réclamait tous les ménagements -, ils avaient tous fuit en remerciant le sixième Chevalier de son hospitalité, et lui souhaitant bonne chance pour concrétiser sa romance nigaude avec Mü du Bélier.

Shaka avait besoin, pour une fois dans sa vie, de conseils sur un sujet qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout.

Mü était son ami, se dit-il avant de se souvenir que l'Atlante était _justement_ son problème sentimental.

Ikki du Phénix.

Ce nom amical tinta comme un gong religieux aux oreilles de l'Indien.

* * *

Shun d'Andromède s'était décidé dans la boutique crasseuse pour un piercing à l'oreille, option somme toute fort modeste.

La loi refusait leur libre arbitre en matière de tatouages et piercings aux mineurs et aux personnes sous l'influence d'alcool ou de stupéfiants.

Soit Milo avait l'air plus sobre et Shun plus vieux qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité, soit le magasin se fichait éperdument de la loi.

- Tu veux vraiment te faire tatouer, Milo ? interrogea le Japonais qui avait fort mal à l'oreille durant l'opération de mutilation.

- Bien sûr ! s'écria le Scorpion, qui désignait impérieusement ses desiderata sur catalogue, désirs originaux – mais le professionnel avait vu de tout.

Le Grec s'installa, et supporta héroïquement la longue procédure avec tout le courage viril d'un Chevalier d'Or qui avait en outre une expérience marquée en aiguilles venimeuses entaillant sa peau.

C'est son Camus qui allait être surpris…

Shun admira l'ornement argenté à son oreille délicate, ornement qui attirait les reflets, repoussant ses cheveux nouvellement noirs avec un sourire de pure joie.

C'est Ikki qui allait être très étonné…

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, Chevalier d'Athéna, était déjà présentement très estomaqué.

Il avait ramené la fille à l'hôtel " _LE PETIT PRINCE _", comptant profiter de la chambre durant le temps que Saori réquisitionnerait ses petits camarades – connaissant la divine donzelle, il avait encore une grande partie de la nuit devant lui -, et l'oiseau immortel se réjouissait d'avance d'un bon moment à passer.

Le japonais tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, continuant ses ruses galantes en laissant passer la fille en premier.

Un hurlement retentit, et la jeune Française lui tomba dans les bras, non en alouette toute rôtie, mais sérieusement évanouie.

Le Phénix s'avança, pour découvrir un spectacle hautement improbable : Shaka de la Vierge, en simple sari, méditait ferme, et détail choquant pour une malheureuse créature humaine, flottait en lotus et entouré d'une bulle de cosmos doré à au moins cinquante centimètres du sol.

- Sha… Shaka ! s'ahurit l'oiseau de feu, en se débarrassant de sa conquête d'un soir sur le lit de Shun.

Shaka ouvrit ses prunelles magnifiques, mais voilées d'une brume de doute.

- Ô jeune Chevalier Phénix, mon ami, sache que je suis désolé de mon intrusion, mais j'ai des questions dont il me serait impératif d'obtenir les réponses. Maintenant.

Sur le point de passer un excellent moment de galipettes, Ikki aurait grillé sur place n'importe qui d'autre s'immisçant dans ce plan, mais Shaka, c'était différent.

L'incarnation vénérable de Bouddha était la seule personne de la galaxie pour qui le Phénix présomptueux avait une plume de respect.

Shaka avait été le seul devant qui le fier Chevalier revenu de l'Enfer avait éprouvé ce qui ressemblait à de la terreur, s'était retrouvé, selon l'expression même de l'Indien, comme un singe velu dans la paume d'un Bouddha géant en plaqué or.

Ikki s'assit donc et se prépara à écouter religieusement le sixième gardien.

* * *

Camus du Verseau avait abandonné Shiryu pour aller aux toilettes – ses boissons alcoolisées descendaient rapidement.

Il avait admiré au passage le cercle formé autour de Saga des Gémeaux roulant dans la poussière avec Seiya de Pégase, dans une lutte fratricide dont Saga en tant qu'ex-Grand Pope connaissait toutes les ficelles, ayant littéralement massacré Pégase privé de sens le temps que Saori ressuscitée ne termine sa balade triomphante le long des interminables escaliers du Sanctuaire.

L'arrivée du premier jumeau était vraiment un élément de perturbation des couples.

Le Français sortit ensuite de la discothèque pour chercher un peu de fraîcheur, et entamant son deuxième paquet de cigarette – sa promesse au Dragon partait de plus en plus en fumée -, il se rendit compte d'une chose entièrement suspecte : le cosmos de son aimé arachnide ne rayonnait pas _dans_ la boîte de nuit, mais deux ruelles plus loin, escorté de celui de Shun d'Andromède.

En dépit de son déséquilibre dû aux vodkas orange, le protecteur du onzième Temple gardait toutes ses facultés démesurées de déduction.

Il se précipita, espérant se tromper.

Shun, plus désir de piercing, Milo, plus désir de tatouage, tout ça au bout de deux ruelles où se trouvait l'endroit prêt à leur donner satisfaction…

Trop de coïncidences.


	52. Mode d'emploi pour maladroits

* * *

Hello !

Toujours un tout tout grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs (euses) ! Fanfiction net ne m'envoie pas vos reviews - ça devient une habitude chez lui - et j'ai tenté de répondre à chacun avec un MP, j'espère que tout le monde l'a reçu.

Nous assisterons en direct à la réaction de Camus, et à de quoi faire travailler votre imagination.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Mode d'emploi pour maladroits

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Gna gna gna...

* * *

**Mode d'emploi pour maladroits**

Shun d'Andromède observait avec intérêt la fin des opérations sur son aîné compagnon d'armes, quand il blêmit fortement.

- Milo ! Camus arrive !

- Hein ? sursauta le Grec qui s'assoupissait.

- Ne bougez pas encore voyons, protesta le tatoueur. Plus que trente secondes.

Ces trente secondes furent suffisantes pour que la porte vitrée laisse passage à un Verseau qui fumait à la fois une cigarette et de colère.

- Milo ! glapit le maître des glaces. Tu n'as pas fait _ça _!

- C'est totalement fini, même, le renseigna l'artiste en s'éloignant de Milo. Au fait, Monsieur, on ne fume pas dans mon magasin…

Camus s'excusa et jeta sa cigarette dehors, pour se retourner contre son amant qui se laissait désinfecter avec un sourire en forme de tirelire remplie de beaucoup de pièces de monnaie.

- Viens voir, chouchou d'amour, jeta le Grec, déclenchant une rougeur violente sur les joues de son petit copain.

Le Français commença par pousser un autre cri devant l'oreille boursouflée de Shun, et secoua la tête avec résignation.

- Shun, Ikki va te _tuer_…

- Je suis aussi fort que lui maintenant, répondit placidement Andromède.

Le Verseau s'étrangla de plus belle devant l'épaule de son amant : Milo avait suivi son premier plan, et était orné d'un très réussi petit scorpion noir, couplé au signe astrologique du Verseau, et en dessous une très embarrassante petite phrase d'une banalité affligeante et francophile, " _J'aime Camus_ ", le s de Camus terminé par un petit cœur.

Tout pour plaire au frigide gardien du onzième Temple.

- Tu aimes ? questionna naïvement l'arachnide en remettant son débardeur. Ce serait génial que tu te fasses aussi tatouer " _J'aime Milo_ " avec mon signe…

- Mais tu rêves, mon pauvre Milo, grinça le Verseau outré. J'arrive déjà à peine à te le dire, alors me le faire écrire sur la peau…

- Oh, Mumus…

Le Français se retourna froidement sur le mutilateur agréé pour lui jeter à la face toute son indignation.

- Comment avez-vous pu accepter ce client ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il était fin saoul ?

- Ah, bah non, haussa les épaules avec flegme le tatoueur qui se lavait les mains.

- Et_ lui _! clama le Verseau en empoignant par le col un Andromède qui s'admirait toujours dans la glace, développant sans le savoir un solide embryon de narcissisme.

- Il n'a pas encore seize ans ! reprit Camus blanc de contrariété. Je devrais porter plainte contre vous ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une loi pour interdire ce genre de pratique sur les mineurs !

- Vous devez confondre avec un autre pays, ricana l'homme, qui s'amusait énormément.

- Chouchou, voyons, ronronna Milo en s'emparant de la main froide de son petit ami. J'étais parfaitement conscient de mes actes !

- C'est ça le pire, grinça le Verseau irrité.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, Monsieur, sourit le Scorpion en payant ses dispendieuses fantaisies décoratives. Il n'est pas si raseur qu'il en a l'air…

- Milo ! se scandalisa le malheureux Camus.

- Mais, au fait, continua le Grec en entraînant son amant et un Shun béat au pied léger hors du magasin, tu t'es remis à fumer, toi ?

- Moui, cingla le onzième Chevalier d'Or, et j'ai bien l'impression que pour calmer mes nerfs je vais devoir continuer.

Ce détail entama une féroce dispute incitée par Milo du Scorpion, qui cultivait beaucoup de vices tels l'obsession sexuelle et la boisson, mais était très pointilleux sur le sujet de la cigarette et du cancer du poumon.

Cette belle prise de conscience provenait du jour où il avait visionné une émission scientifique avec Camus, et où les images affreuses avaient produit un choc salutaire dans sa cervelle.

Il avait immédiatement jeté les cigarettes du Verseau, qui à l'époque n'avait pas protesté, étant encore dans la phase bénie où on ferait n'importe quelle concession pour sa moitié.

Shun écouta les arguments développés de part et d'autre de ses pairs en trottinant derrière eux.

* * *

Saori Kido n'était pas si stupide qu'elle en avait l'air, car pendant que les videurs jetaient sans ménagement son canasson bien aimé et son tuteur préféré sur le trottoir devant la discothèque, la jeune fille fila aux toilettes.

Leur aspect minable et l'odeur fétide la surprirent, car la réincarnation d'Athéna, si elle devait souvent faire pipi, ne connaissait rien aux WC publics.

L'adolescente fronça le nez, et largua frénétiquement sa poudre de prix dans la cuvette sale, puis tira la chasse d'eau qui emporta vers la dissolution précoce les sachets compromettants.

Ressortant blanchie et honnêtement de ces lieux dégradants, elle passa entre les mailles du filet et sortit retrouver ses Chevaliers.

Saga avait abandonné le combat, méprisant de se frotter davantage à un tel gamin, ce qui survolta un Pégase dansant autour de lui, clamant des " _na na na nère _" enfantins de défi.

- Je crois que cela marque la fin de notre soirée de fête, conclut la déesse qui retrouvait un gramme de sagesse.

- Il serait temps de rentrer à l'hôtel, effectivement, appuya Saga soulagé.

- Mais les autres ? Milo et Camus ? s'informa Saori avec une inquiétude inhabituelle.

Son couple favori se profila au coin de la rue au moment où la divinité achevait sa question, et les trois compères, même Seiya le peu observateur, remarquèrent aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème.

- Camus, cesse de fumer…

- La ferme Milo. Je fume, tu te fais mutiler, chacun sa croix.

- Tes précieux poumons ! pleurnichait le Scorpion.

- Ta peau, tes allergies… rétorquait Camus.

- Ça pue ! hulula le Grec.

- Tu en as du toupet toi, protesta le Verseau qui rallumait une autre cigarette. Tes copains DeathMask et Aphro passent leur temps à faire disparaître mon Temple dans le brouillard, et pas seulement de la fumée de tabac…

- Mais si je t'embrasse…

- Je me lave les dents, _moi_… insinua le Français.

Athéna plissa ses paupières rouges de ses excès divers.

- Ils recommencent ! Je ne peux pas les laisser cinq minutes…

Saga et Saori finirent par comprendre l'objet du litige : Milo s'était tatoué l'épaule contre l'avis de Camus, et Camus s'était remis à fumer, ce qui dérangeait Milo.

- Trop cool, un tatouage, admira Seiya.

- N'y songe _même_ pas mon Seiya, le rembarra durement sa divine fiancée.

- Euh… Oui, ma Saori, se rétracta incontinent le bourricot.

- Bien, Camus, déclara Saori, je comprends ton déplaisir, mais ce qui est accompli est accompli, et c'est irréversible. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'y accommoder de mauvaise grâce. Et je te saurai gré de ne pas fumer devant ta déesse, qui est une dame, je te le rappelle.

- Pardon, Déesse Athéna, marmotta le Verseau.

Shun se signala alors à l'attention de tous, soulevant ses cheveux teints pour laisser admirer son piercing tout neuf.

Seiya se remit à ovationner, et les autres grimacèrent en supputant un effet secondaire inquiétant : l'hôtel " _LE PETIT PRINCE_ " serait-il dévasté par les flammes de par la réaction funeste de l'oiseau de feu protecteur qu'était Ikki du Phénix ?

- Je vais encore danser et chercher Hyoga, déclara Andromède, prouvant une fois de plus sa nouvelle assurance. Bonne nuit à tous !

- Les enfants grandissent trop vite, soupira Saga qui semblait afficher cent ans dans ses propos moralisateurs, alors que l'ex-Vieux Maître avait lui retrouvé une nouvelle jeunesse débridée.

* * *

Shiryu fit claquer son encyclopédie, et puisque l'interlocuteur cultivé et intéressant qu'était Camus du Verseau n'était jamais revenu de son passage aux toilettes, le logique Dragon supputa qu'il était parti se rouler dans la luxure avec Milo du Scorpion.

Sa présence n'était plus nécessaire en ce lieu de perdition bruyant.

Ikki du Phénix était parti se livrer au vice de la rencontre d'une nuit.

Athéna, Saga et Seiya étaient hors circuit, et le Cygne assailli de jeunes créatures blondes – vraies ou fausses – à qui sa beauté et ses yeux transparents plaisaient.

Aussi, il ne savait pas dire non, et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rater une danse depuis leur arrivée.

Le malheureux était assoiffé et suffoquant.

Le Chevalier du Dragon bailla et décida de rentrer dormir, abandonnant Hyoga à son triste sort.

Il ne vit pas Shun nouvellement dévergondé se glisser dans la discothèque.

* * *

Saga abandonna à regret les deux couples qu'il s'était donné pour mission rédemptrice de chaperonner, et la déesse gloussa, balançant un regard extrêmement explicite sur le corps encore adolescent de Seiya de Pégase, qui s'empourpra à l'idée des projets amoureux de sa divine petite amie.

Camus afficha une brève expression d'horreur incrédule en saisissant le dialogue muet qu'exhalaient les prunelles des jeunes gens, et Milo tira ostensiblement la langue dans une mimique dégoûtée.

- Bonne nuit, mes amis, susurra Athéna avec un clin d'œil qui était sans le moindre doute bourré de sous-entendus coquins.

La porte claqua au nez des amants effarés.

- Elle va vraiment… avec Seiya… commença le Verseau.

- Berk ! cracha le Scorpion. Ne m'y fais pas penser, cela me castrerait complètement.

- C'est donc cela la solution ? rêva son petit ami avec un sourire moqueur.

* * *

Revenus enfin dans leur chambre, Camus avait encore examiné avec une inquiétude cette fois toute médicale le récent tatouage, et avait lu d'une voix ennuyeuse et soporifique les recommandations hygiéniques à suivre durant les jours à venir.

- Embrasses-moi, mon Camus, je lirai tout ça demain…

- Tu n'es pas futé, Milo, soupira le Verseau en enlevant sa chemise, ce qui attisa la convoitise du Scorpion. Pas de piscine, pas de bronzage… Quitte à te défigurer, tu aurais du le faire en hiver…

- M'en fiche, emballé, c'est gravé ! Promets-moi de te laisser tatouer aussi pour qu'on forme vraiment un couple !

Il s'agissait là d'une autre preuve étrange d'amour conjugal qui n'était jamais envisagée par les contractants.

- Je ne boirai jamais assez de vodka pour en arriver à une si ignoble extrémité, mon Milo… fit le Français déterminé.

- Nous verrons cela, mon Camus…

Camus allait surtout voir le strip-tease professionnel du Grec, qui malgré les presque trois heures du matin et une nuit blanche avait retrouvé une libido acharnée.

Fidèle à son caractère, le sérieux maître des glaces étudia attentivement le mode d'emploi des préservatifs pendant que son amant lui enlevait son pantalon en cuir, et le faisait disparaître en dessous du lit.

- On dirait que c'est facile, murmura le Français qui allait découvrir que non.

- Ben ouais, donne m'en une, ricana Milo qui avait dépassé le stade des préliminaires depuis belle lurette.

Les chambres du couple de Chevalier d'ors et la suite de la déesse Athéna et son chevalier servant allaient être le théâtre mouvementé de leur inexpérience.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix avait écouté les phrases bien structurées, voire ampoulées, du sixième gardien plongé dans les tourments terrestres de l'amour.

L'oiseau de feu dédaignait toute philosophie ou toute emberlificotation romantique, paroles qui ne voulaient rien dire et embrouillaient tout.

Mais Shaka de la Vierge était coincé pis que dans l'un de ses six enfers.

Ikki, qui ne perdait en sus pas espoir de reprendre affaire avec la fille quand elle serait réveillée, et qu'il la persuaderait qu'elle n'avait en réalité _pas_ vu un homme doré flottant au dessus du commun des mortels, voulut par amitié et profit écarter tous les brouillards de confusion entourant l'homme le plus proche des dieux, et le plus éloigné de l'amour physique.

- Shaka, je vais te poser trois questions basiques et simples, auxquelles tu te devras d'apporter une réponse honnête.

- Je t'écoute, mon cher jeune Phénix, dit l'Indien, se carrant davantage dans sa position de lotus pour affronter les pires énigmes inventées par les hommes.

- Un, si tu devais choisir un Chevalier avec qui vivre en permanence, lequel choisirais-tu ?

- Hein ? proféra la réincarnation de Bouddha. Mais… tous ces vermisseaux péchant contre leur karma et leur devoir de représentants d'Athéna ?

- Un seul parmi les ploucs, confirma Phénix qui commençait à se divertir.

- Hum… réfléchit l'Indien. Seul Mü me paraît convenable, et peut-être toi en deuxième choix, quand tu es sérieux…

- Bien, se hâta de le couper Ikki, peu désireux d'être le lot de consolation de Shaka de la Vierge. Deuxièmement, quel être serais-tu fier de présenter comme petit ami au reste du monde ?

- Mais… Seul Mü partage mes aspirations au perfectionnement de son existence…

- Bien ! réitéra un Phénix qui adorait pousser les gens sur la bonne voie, voie qui de plus débarrasserait la sienne en le laissant libre de s'amuser à sa guise.

Shaka redressa le dos et s'apprêta avidement à écouter la troisième question de son jeune ami, prêt à tout entendre pour sortir des affres de l'incertitude.

* * *

- Milo !

- Oui, encore une de fichue, je sais chouchou !

- Mais c'est pas possible…

- Si tu ne cultivais pas tes ongles si longs non plus…

- Attends, c'est _toi_ qui me dit ça ?

- Et pis les sachets sont trop serrés…

- Si tu n'ouvrais pas ça si sauvagement…

- Mais, il faut être rapide avant de perdre ses moyens…

- Celle-ci, essaie de la dérouler dans le bon sens…

- C'est rusé, ces cochonneries…

* * *

- Saori, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Mais je t'aime, Seiya…

- Moi aussi ma Saori, mais comment te dire…

- Tu as peur parce que je suis encore pure, mon Pégasounet ?

- Euh… Oui, c'est ça ma Saori !

- Oh, Seiya, quel cœur délicat tu possèdes…

* * *

- Chouchou, mets-la moi celle-là…

- Moi ?

- Il est temps, et t'es moins maladroit que moi…

- Ça c'est bien vrai…

- Attention à tes ongles…

- C'est coincé… tu es sûr que la taille est bonne ?

- C'est la plus grande…

- Toujours aussi modeste Milo… Standard suffirait…

- Je trouve que ça pue le plastique…

- Nom de Dieu…

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, mon ange, t'es pas plus doué que moi…

* * *

- Oh, Seiya…

- Je suis désolé ma Saori, je t'aime tant que j'en perds tous mes moyens…

- Comme c'est romantique Seiya !

- J'aurais peut-être besoin de plus de temps…

- Tu as raison mon Seiya… Nous sommes trop fatigués.

- Oh, quelle femme compréhensive tu es, ma déesse !

* * *

- Cette fois c'est la bonne chouchou !

- Il y a intérêt, c'est la dernière…

- Ben tu vois, on y est… passons aux choses sérieuses…

- C'est vrai que ça tue l'amour en fait…

- Je vais te prouver le contraire, mon chéri…

* * *

- Bonne nuit ma Saori, c'était une soirée fantastique…

- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées… Bonne nuit mon Seiya !

- Alors chouchou ?

- C'était une expérience à faire…

- J'ai moins de sensations…

- Logique. En tout cas, moi je n'aime pas du tout…

- Mais c'est pour ta sécurité chouchou !

- Je pense à quelque chose… Hyoga ne saura jamais se débrouiller avec ces petites bêtes vicieuses, le pauvre enfant…

- Ne te tracasse pas, il en est encore aux petites abeilles ton niais de disciple…

- Tu as raison…

* * *

Le calme régna enfin dans les deux chambres luxueuses de " _La Belle Aurore_ ", l'un d'une heureuse victoire, l'autre d'un échec momentané...


	53. L'heure des découvertes

* * *

Hello !

Ouais, j'ai tout reçu aujourd'hui ! J'espère donc que mes MP vous sont arrivés tout chauds - enfin tout froids - sur votre mail.

Voici la décision de Shaka, Ikki qui récupère Shun, et l'affreuse découverte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **L'heure des découvertes

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf le piercing, le tatouage, et la théière de Mü...

* * *

**L'heure des découvertes**

Shaka de la Vierge, évitant toujours soigneusement de se souiller au contact du sol d'une chambre de luxe trois étoiles, s'apprêtait à répondre à la dernière question pointue proposée par son jeune ami Phénix.

- Ce baiser, entama Ikki, l'œil luisant de paillardise, t'a-t-il dégoûté ? As-tu été remué au plus profond de toi par le même genre de nausée qui me saisit quand je vois Athéna et Seiya se bouffer la langue, ou Milo aspirer celle de Camus ?

- Mais Mü n'a pas touché à ma langue ! se récria la réincarnation de Bouddha, comme si cette précision était capitale pour la suite de ses affaires sentimentales.

L'oiseau de feu chassa l'argument d'un geste négligent de sa main carrée.

- Peu importe, cela t'a-t-il retourné les tripes ou pas ?

- Je ne dirais pas… réfléchit le sixième gardien dont la carnation pâle s'empourpra de plus en plus tandis qu'il repassait l'audacieuse prise de contact de l'Atlante dans sa tête blonde. Je n'avais pas de nausée, Ikki, juste un balancement très agréable.

- Yes ! clama incontinent le Phénix en se relevant et en claquant des mains, tout frétillant d'avoir mis le doigt sur le pot d'encens.

- Quoi donc, mon jeune ami ? interrogea l'Indien subjugué par l'aisance avec laquelle Ikki voletait dans les odieux entrelacs de tous ces bassesses humaines et ces tracas romantiques.

- Voyons, Shaka, c'est évident ! décréta le Japonais en balançant une claque de connivence dans le dos de son pair, qui en cessa de flotter pour reprendre une posture debout. Tu es amoureux de Mü du Bélier, qui correspond parfaitement à tes désirs sentimentaux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu _aucun_ désir sentimental, objecta Shaka qui ne paraissait pas convaincu par la belle assurance de son cadet.

- Tu as une part humaine, soutint le Phénix qui n'entendait pas être privé d'une si belle occasion de foutre le bordel et de jouer les marieurs. Tu as forcément quelque désir d'amour, même si tu l'as soigneusement occulté de part ta condition de mec à qui Bouddha fait des grands discours…

- Je _suis_ la réincarnation de Bouddha…

- Oui, bon, peu importe, s'emporta Ikki, qui n'aimait pas les pinailleurs.

- Je devrais donc poursuivre Mü à Jamir et lui dire… que j'accepte son offre ?

L'oiseau immortel se fendit d'un petit rire de gorge devant la timidité d'un homme qui lui avait autrefois fichu la plus grande trouille de sa vie.

- Ce n'est pas un contrat d'assurance non plus… C'est comme tu le sens, Shaka, mais vous feriez un parfait couple de… de mystiques, là…

Il avait failli dire " _de raseurs frigides_ " mais se retint par amitié pour l'Indien.

L'homme le plus proche des dieux eut un sourire rare et calqué sur ceux de la Vierge Marie et la Joconde réunies, et remercia abondamment le Phénix de ses bons conseils, dont il saurait tirer profit.

Ikki le vit disparaître dans un élégant éclair doré, ricana à l'idée que le hautain et pédant Shaka de la Vierge allait suivre les instructions d'un mécréant comme lui.

- Je me demande s'ils arriveront à se dépuceler l'un l'autre, murmura-t-il, égrillard.

Un gémissement féminin le tira de ses peu charitables réflexions, et le Chevalier de bronze se précipita, prêt à jouer un grand numéro d'illusionniste pour recommencer à emballer sa conquête d'une nuit.

* * *

Shiryu du Dragon rentra dans une chambre solitaire, et se hâta de se mettre en pyjama et d'éteindre la lumière.

Ce décalage horaire dans lequel ils vivaient depuis le début des vacances le perturbait, tant il appartenait à la catégorie " _couché tôt, levé tôt_ " – ce n'est pas comme si avec leur rude entraînement ils avaient eu le choix non plus.

Shiryu se demandait comment Camus parvenait à s'adapter, car il avait visiblement pris le rythme de son amant Milo, qui comme Seiya était du style " au _plus tard couché, au plus tard levé_ ".

On devait s'habituer à tout, le corps humain étant rempli de ressources inconnues et négligées.

Ou il y avait la méthode Saori Kido : couchée tôt, levée tard, plus la sieste.

La jeune fille était-elle encore en pleine croissance, réclamant nourriture et repos en abondance ?

Le pensées devenues vagues et absurdes du Dragon furent interrompues par des bruits qu'il ne connaissait hélas que trop bien, et qui cette fois ne provenaient pas du tandem infernal Milo/Camus, mais d'Ikki du Phénix.

Le malheureux Shiryu gémit de désespoir à cet injuste destin, avant d'enfouir sa tête en dessous de l'oreiller de plumes.

Ikki du Phénix appartenait sans contredit au cercle des "_ hurleurs_ ".

* * *

Hyoga du Cygne avait été sauvé in-extremis par Shun d'Andromède, qui avait continué cette mission de sauvetage en désaltérant son camarade blond d'une grande boisson glacée.

Requinqué par le liquide froid, le Chevalier des glaces regarda le souriant Andromède, qui lui semblait muter de "_gamin chouineur_ " à " _rebelle permanent_ ".

La partie de gènes " _Ikki du Phénix_ " paraissait s'être éveillée d'un long coma.

- Regarde, Hyoga, sourit le rebelle, j'ai un piercing à l'oreille.

Le Cygne partageait la réticence de son maître Camus à toute mutilation de ce genre, et frémit de répulsion à la vue de l'oreille massacrée, rouge et un peu gonflée.

- Tu as mal ? interrogea-t-il, compatissant.

- Un peu, mais ça va disparaître. J'aurais peut-être du le faire au nombril…

Le Russe en contracta instinctivement le ventre d'horreur.

Devant le sourire radieux de Shun, il se força cependant à admirer l'ornement d'argent que son ami exhibait complaisamment à la lueur des lumières de toutes les couleurs de la boîte de nuit.

- Tu as pensé à la réaction de ton frère ? soupira prudemment Hyoga.

- Mmm… se rembrunit Andromède, oui, mais c'est mon choix, j'ai le droit de vivre pour moi-même, Hyoga, devenir adulte !

- Ça va chauffer… prédit funestement le Cygne en agitant son verre rempli de glaçons.

- Flûte, je veux m'amuser, on danse ensemble, Hyoga ?

Cela avait déjà été signalé que Hyoga du Cygne ne savait pas refuser, même quand il n'avait pas envie, et à plus forte raison quand il avait envie, ce qui était le cas présentement.

Les deux adolescents se démenèrent comme de jeunes démons sur la piste durant de longues minutes, se frôlant à peine mais s'envoyant de grands sourires complices d'amitié et de quelque chose en sus que le Russe ne parvenait pas à définir.

* * *

Vers quatre heures du matin, Ikki du Phénix avait conclu tout ce qu'il y avait à conclure, avait poussé la galanterie jusqu'à raccompagner la fille à son hôtel – permettant ainsi à l'infortuné Dragon d'enfin s'endormir -, et était retourné à la discothèque, plein de confiance envers le sensé et ennuyeux Saga des Gémeaux.

L'oiseau de feu aurait du continuer à appliquer ce qui avait été la règle première de son credo personnel et misanthrope : ne faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même.

Il tomba douloureusement de son nid de sentiments fraternels en voyant son cadet se déhancher sur la piste couplé au Cygne maudit, tout cela sans la moindre surveillance de Chevalier d'Or raisonnable.

Sa bonne humeur incitée par son rendez-vous galant plus que réussi s'évapora aussitôt comme l'eau trop bouillante d'une casserole oubliée sur le feu.

- Shun ! éructa Ikki, se précipitant pour pousser son petit frère au comptoir, histoire de lui remonter les bretelles blanches qu'il ne portait plus.

- Ô Ikki, mon frère, je savais que tu viendrais m'aider, se parodia lui-même Andromède, affichant un rictus moqueur dont son aîné avait eu jusqu'à cette nuit l'apanage.

Ils avaient quand même un très léger air de famille de temps en temps…

- Où est cet enfoiré de Saga ? insulta l'oiseau immortel qui ne se contenait plus.

- Il s'est fait virer par les videurs, informa serviablement Hyoga, en sueur.

- Il y a longtemps ?

- Au moins deux heures, hein Hyoga ? dit Shun qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène inédite, et pour cause puisqu'il était à la boutique de tatouages en train de commettre son acte de rébellion contrôlé .

- Oui, tu aurais dû assister à ça, Ikki, s'enthousiasma le Cygne qui avait commandé une autre boisson glacée, Saori a acheté de la came à un dealer, et Seiya l'a laissée agir sans rien comprendre – normal de sa part tu me diras -, et puis Saga s'est interposé furieux, il a rendu le type cinglé avec son illusion, et il a grondé la déesse comme une sale gamine, elle pleurnichait, mais à ce moment Seiya s'est réveillé et s'est jeté sur Saga. La bagarre a attiré la sécurité, et hop, sur le trottoir.

Hyoga du Cygne reprit haleine après ce long exposé des faits manqués par le Phénix, Phénix qui étala un sourire de pur sadisme sur ses lèvres.

- Voir la greluche malmenée par Saga et pleurnicher, dommage que j'ai raté ça ! Et les autres ?

- Mon maître et Milo ont disparu de la circulation…

- Partis baiser sans doute… décida vulgairement Ikki.

- Ikki ! beugla un Cygne froissé dans son respect envers son mentor.

- Et toi aussi tu as disparu, grand frère, attaqua sournoisement Shun, ses yeux émeraude papillotant d'une fausse candeur. Je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir me chercher !

Frappé dans son cœur fraternel, Ikki du Phénix se sentit comme un parâtre indigne qui avait abandonné trop longtemps son enfant à la garderie sans prévenir les éducatrices.

Hyoga sourit, remarquant avec un plaisir mesquin se troubler l'oiseau de feu, culpabilisé en beauté par son frangin manipulateur.

- Bon, on rentre maintenant ! imposa le Phénix d'un ton beaucoup moins impérieux.

* * *

Mü du Bélier se versa une quatrième tasse de thé au jasmin, s'enroulant dans une fourrure pour contrer les effets refroidissants du climat de haute altitude qui sévissait à Jamir.

Les traces d'ouzo s'étaient au fil des heures diluées dans le liquide salubre, et l'Atlante avait pris conscience de son affreuse audace, qui l'avait malignement poussé, tel un démon mal intentionné, à _embrasser_ l'homme le plus proche des dieux, l'être le plus éloigné possible de l'amour physique, et même de tout sentiment humain.

Il avait, en langage basique, pété les plombs.

Comment avait-il pu penser une seule fraction de seconde toucher Shaka de la Vierge par sa déclaration ?

Il avait tellement honte qu'il n'oserait plus jamais téléporter le pied au Sanctuaire - et encore, le Tibétain ne savait pas le pire, qu'il était désormais au centre de la rumeur numéro deux, honneur qui achèverait de lui ruiner le mental.

Il n'avait non seulement rien gagné, mais tout perdu.

Au moment où il envisageait de léguer son armure précocement à Kiki, et Kiki à un pair, Saga par exemple - réputé pour son habileté avec les enfants - son tourment apparu dans une bulle dorée de méditation, ses yeux azurés ouverts de façon sublime, arborant en outre un sourire de pitbull exposant toutes ses dents nacrées et pointues.

- Sha... Shaka ! s'étouffa le premier gardien en jaillissant si brusquement de la couverture que cela renversa la théière archaïque sur le tapis de laine et sur le sol de pierre.

- J'ai étudié ta proposition, Mü du Bélier, mon compagnon d'armes et mon ami, détacha nettement chaque syllabe l'Indien qui avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps en circonvolutions, et j'y souscrit totalement.

- Shaka ! geignit Mü, tirant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux lilas dans son angoisse, veux-tu dire... Puis-je oser espérer...

- Si ton amour est sincère, et pas uniquement basé sur ces dégradantes tentations charnelles, je serai ton compagnon à jamais, cher Mü, confirma Shaka d'un ample balancement de chevelure dorée. Tu en es digne.

Estomaqué, le Bélier vit sa bonne fortune confirmée par une pression très chaste des lèvres du sixième gardien sur les siennes.

C'était un début.

L'heureux Tibétain se jeta dans les bras de son tout nouveau petit ami, qui lui rendit maladroitement l'étreinte, puis se recula, rouge de confusion.

- Assieds-toi et sers-toi bien de thé, Shaka, je reviens de suite...

Ces maudites tasses multiples de thé au jasmin descendaient, ce détail trivial ne pouvant pas tomber à un plus mauvais moment pour le romantisme de la chose.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion se retourna dans le lit, dérangé dans son sommeil profond par un bruit indéfinissable.

Il grogna, mais le bruit s'amplifiait, le tirant sans aucune pitié de son rêve.

Toc, toc, toc…

On frappait à la porte de leur chambre.

Le Grec se redressa d'un bond, criant aussitôt son état d'alerte.

- Le Sanctuaire est attaqué ! Protégez Athéna !

- Mmm, Milo, geignit la voix pâteuse de Camus, je te rappelle encore une fois que nous sommes en vacances, inutile de te mettre sur le pied de guerre…

- Quel médiocre chevalier tu fais, mon amour, gouailla le Scorpion.

- La ferme, Milo, comment oses-tu ? râla le Verseau, qui tenait dans ses bras le pingouin, détail qui émut Milo mais qui embarrassa incroyablement le Français.

Cet enfantillage ne cadrait pas du tout avec sa réputation.

Toc, toc, toc…

- Encore ! Quel est l'enfoiré qui nous réveille à cette heure ci ? brailla Milo fâché.

- Il est tout de même plus de midi, mon Milo… Va voir !

Le Scorpion se dirigea à grands pas félins vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Le long cri strident les renseigna immédiatement sur l'identité du mystérieux perturbateur de leur grasse matinée.

Athéna en personne, en tenue estivale rose à fleurs mauves, et le rouge aux joues devant l'indécente absence de tenue de son huitième gold au saut du lit.

Embarrassé comme il ne l'était jamais ordinairement d'arborer ses atouts virils, Milo claqua férocement le battant au nez de sa déesse, pour courir enfiler un slip et un tee-shirt, sous le rire pour une fois très franc de son compagnon congelé.

Camus enfila à son tour un caleçon blanc à petits orques, un jeans de Milo – donc trop large -, et une chemise noire.

Présentable, il rouvrit à une Saori Kido choquée, mais qui, le premier coup passé, avait tout de même vicieusement laissé couler un regard curieux entre ses cils maquillés pour comparer la nudité de la statue grecque avec celle du bourricot japonais.

Bourricot qui se tenait, violet de rage jalouse, derrière sa bien-aimée réincarnation divine à qui on venait de faire inexcusablement outrage.

- Pardonnez Milo, Déesse Athéna, tenta d'arrondir les angles le subtil Verseau.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, agréa Saori qui avait bien profité de l'offense. Vous venez déjeuner ? Camus, j'aurais des conseils à te demander.

- Et moi à cet exhibitionniste de Milo, marmotta un Pégase en glissant ses mains dans les poches déjà déformées de son pantalon neuf.

- Milo, présent ! clama le Grec, à qui le mot magique " _déjeuner_ " rendait une vague de bonne humeur.

Les amants descendirent à la suite de leur supérieure et de son canasson, se lançant des mimiques interrogatives : que voulaient leur quémander comme conseil les deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones ?

* * *

Ikki du Phénix ouvrit un œil morne et englué d'excessives agapes pour sourire à la vue de son petit frère encore tout plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Cette satanée teinture, songea-t-il en pratiquant une élongation des bras et en baillant à en exhiber ses amygdales, il devrait supporter ça encore une semaine…

Le sourire du Phénix se tordit tout à coup vers le côté gauche tant le détail qu'il remarquait lui semblait odieux, insupportable, impossible.

Les cheveux teints d'Andromède, qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller en un désordre de boucles, dégageant son cou et ses oreilles…

Une oreille surtout, une oreille rose vif et gonflée, mutilée de ce qu'on appelait en terme de mode : piercing.

Non, c'était encore une mauvaise farce de ce gredinet de Shun, c'était bien sûr un bête clip détachable, n'est-ce pas ?

L'oiseau immortel s'approcha tout doucement de son cadet ronflant légèrement pour tirer délicatement l'horrible accessoire.

Shun gémit et se retourna en grognant, laissant Ikki plongé jusqu'au bout de ses plumes dans l'atroce réalité : c'était un _vrai_ piercing trouant son oreille.

- SHUN ! rugit-t-il, réveillant non seulement son frère mais les deux occupants de la chambre voisine, Hyoga et Shiryu pour ne pas les nommer...

Le drame allait être consommé.


	54. Le questionnaire d'Athéna

* * *

Hello !

Athéna et Seiya sont d'une indiscrétion crasse, Mü et Shaka planplan, Shion prend une décision et Ikki gronnde Shun comme il le mérite...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Le questionnaire d'Athéna

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Heureusement que Saori ne m'appartient pas, tiens, ni Seiya...

* * *

**Le questionnaire d'Athéna**

Shion, Grand Pope à la tête du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, fixait présentement et de bon matin un groupe de Chevaliers dorés qui n'avaient plus l'allure de leaders magnifiques et virils, mais de serviettes éponge, froissées et roulées en boule par une main négligente au fond d'un panier de linge sale.

Imposer une réunion si tôt à des hommes ayant fait la fête saouls jusqu'à deux heures du matin, était légèrement inadéquat, et cruel.

Mais l'ex-Chevalier du Bélier s'était décidé à reprendre la fine fleur de la Chevalerie d'Athéna en main, ce qui au vu de toutes ces bouches entrouvertes, ces yeux injectés de sang et vitreux, ces tignasses ébouriffées, semblait plus qu'urgentissime.

Shion constata en outre deux absences injustifiées, et non des moindres : son propre disciple, Mü, et le seul à échapper à la contagion de la mollesse généralisée, Shaka de la Vierge.

Pour couronner le tout, les golds chuchotaient sans vergogne à ses points de vie et à sa toge de Grand-Pope sans la moindre courtoisie.

Il prêta attention, et entendit des choses abominables : la rumeur numéro un, certes, qui s'aggravait de l'élément que le Scorpion et le Verseau vivaient sous la menace d'une maladie moderne et surtout mortelle, due à de mauvais choix sexuels, la rumeur numéro trois, qui couplait la déesse Athéna en personne avec Seiya de Pégase – cela, ce n'était au moins pas une surprise pour Shion, tant les adolescents étaient peu discrets dans l'expression de leur adoration mutuelle -, et la rumeur numéro deux, où il lui semblait avec horreur entendre le nom de Mü.

Il se racla la gorge, et tous se turent.

- Bien, Chevaliers, je vous ai convoqués pour des raisons majeures, que je vais me faire un plaisir de vous révéler : les fêtes sont désormais interdites sans mon consentement.

Il y eu un brouhaha de mécontentement général.

L'un des plus bruyants détracteurs de cette inique décision fut Dokho de la Balance, qui s'avança pour fusiller Shion du regard.

- M'enfin mon p'tit agneau, tu ne vas pas nous empêcher de profiter de notre nouvelle vie ?

Si l'Atlante n'avait pas porté un masque – chef d'œuvre d'orfèvrerie de qualité – on aurait pu voir son visage concurrencer facilement des fraises bien mûres.

- Dokho ! gronda sourdement l'ex-Bélier, tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses ! Je parle en tant que Grand Pope ! Alors garde tes commentaires irrespectueux pour toi !

- Tu me payeras ça plus tard, grommela le Chevalier de la Balance.

La rumeur numéro quatre était en train de naître.

- Au fait, reprit Shion, tentant avec difficulté de retrouver du prestige, l'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu les Chevaliers du Bélier et de la Vierge ?

- Mü est en excursion à Jamir, renseigna le faux Saga/Kanon. Il m'a laissé Kiki.

L'apprenti de Mü, qui s'était préparé à un séjour ennuyeux chez le raisonnable Saga, avait eu une excellente surprise : le Chevalier des Gémeaux s'était montré beaucoup plus permissif qu'à l'ordinaire, lui laissant regarder tard n'importe quoi à la télévision et le nourrissant de pizza surgelée et de bonbons délicieux.

Le jeune Kiki commençait sans rien en dire à avoir quelques soupçons de substitution gémellaire.

- Bien, approuva Shion qui connaissait le plaisir qu'avait le Tibétain à se ressourcer dans son pays natal. Et Shaka ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas de quitter sans permission le Sanctuaire.

- On a envahi son Temple hier, ricana Angelo.

- Et on a vu… commença Aphrodite des Poissons.

- Tais-toi ! le coupa Shura du Capricorne. C'est encore une de vos rumeurs idiotes…

- On ne raconte pas que des ragots, protesta avec véhémence le Cancer. C'est bien vrai que Camus et Milo…

- J'ai cru entendre parler de maladie, insinua Shion.

- Ouais, le SIDA, vous ne connaissez pas, Altesse, s'en mêla le Lion, c'est une maladie du sang, qui tue à plus où moins long terme… Sexuellement transmissible.

- Et ce coureur de Milo a contaminé Camus, le malheureux qui était vierge et qui s'est laissé papouiller sans précautions, termina Aphrodite.

- Ils vont mourir ! prédit funestement un Aldébaran du Taureau aux yeux rouges, dont les causes pouvaient aussi bien être attribuées au chagrin qu'aux excès d'ouzo.

Shion haussa les épaules, ne croyant pas du tout ces absurdités. Il congédia avec un énervement croissant la bande de pochards qu'étaient devenus les Chevaliers d'Or.

Seul Dokho resta, comme par hasard, et une scène soignée éclata, qui n'était ni la première ni la dernière en plus de cent ans.

* * *

A l'éclat de la voix poétique et amène de son grand frère bien aimé, Shun d'Andromède avait entrouvert un œil vert empli de sommeil.

- Bonjour, Ikki, bien dormi ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

- SHUN ! brailla le Phénix courroucé. Qu'as-tu fait à ton oreille ?

- Oh, c'est un piercing grand frère, répondit avec une candeur suave Andromède.

- Je le vois bien ce que c'est, s'emporta Ikki en secouant brutalement son frangin par le col de son pyjama trop petit – jaune pâle, petits oursons -, comment as-tu pu ?

- J'ai demandé à un professionnel bien sûr, gazouilla le cadet qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas comprendre le véritable sens des questions de l'oiseau de feu, et qui répondait avec la logique exaspérante d'un enfant de quatre ans.

- Ô Shun, _pourquoi_ ? se lamenta le rude Ikki, lâchant le coupable pour s'arracher ses bleus cheveux à la façon " _tragédie grecque_ ".

il aurait sa place sur la future scène du théâtre amateur accordé par Saori aux intellectuels du Sanctuaire.

- C'est la mode… assena pour toute raison Shun en prenant la direction de la douche, considérant que l'affaire était close.

Pas pour Ikki, qui arrêta son frère dans sa progression vers la propreté.

- Reste-ici, toi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Tu es mineur bordel, qui a accepté ?

- Je n'étais pas seul, cafta imprudemment le jeune rebelle, avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche de fruit mûr dans un geste effaré.

- Ah ! produisit triomphalement Ikki, quel est l'enfoiré de gold qui t'a accompagné accomplir ce saccage ? Réponds où je te consigne dans la chambre !

- Mais Ikki…

- Si tu me dis la vérité, reprit le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois d'une voix enjôleuse pour attraper sa proie, nous oublierons nos querelles, et retrouverons une harmonie fraternelle inviolée.

Ce mystique de Shaka allait finir par déteindre sur lui, avec ses phrases ampoulées.

- Tu ne me feras rien Ikki ? Je pourrai garder le piercing sans problème ? s'assura Shun.

- Je suppose que c'est trop tard, et que tu aurais pu choisir pire… accorda du bout du bec l'immortel oiseau pour peaufiner son personnage prêt au pardon.

- Oh, merci Ikki ! s'illumina un Andromède qui aurait certes pu se libérer de la réclusion grâce à ses pouvoirs quasi-divins, mais qui aimait la paix et ne voulait point chercher l'affrontement direct .

Si tu ne peux vaincre l'ennemi, contourne-le ! – autre proverbe de l'ex-Vieux Maître.

- Alors ? proféra doucereusement Ikki, douceur inquiétante par sa tonalité inhabituelle, ce qui n'en était que plus menaçant.

- Milo du Scorpion, il voulait se faire tatouer, dénonça sans scrupules Shun, content de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Ce… _salaud_, pervers, irresponsable ! éructa vilainement le Phénix, ne trouvant aucun terme original, tous ayant déjà été utilisés par le Sanctuaire pour fustiger l'arachnide insouciant.

- Je peux aller prendre une douche, maintenant, Ikki ? demanda Shun.

- Oui, le renvoya d'une main irritée l'aîné des deux bronzes, et surveillons bien cette oreille, si jamais tu te récoltais une infection…

Andromède disparut sans demander son reste, et Ikki médita de terrifiants plans de vengeance.

* * *

Dans la chambre voisine, Hyoga qui avait sans manières collé son oreille contre le mur soupira de soulagement.

- Ikki a fini de crier, informa-t-il un Dragon somnolent qui s'en moquait comme de sa première griffe.

- Cela m'est totalement indifférent, Hyoga, assena Shiryu avec irritation. Vivement la fin de ces vacances pénibles. Je descends déjeuner.

- Attends-moi, Shiryu, j'arrive ! cria le Cygne en se donnant un dernier coup de peigne. Franchement, tu exagères, je commence à m'amuser, Shun devient très drôle, et…

- Je ne doute pas de l'éclosion touchante de ce nouvel intérêt, insinua de manière sibylline le Dragon en pressant le bouton de l'ascenseur.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion détestait commencer sa journée par du salé, et l'heure des viennoiseries étant largement dépassée, il fit se hausser d'un millimètre les sourcils peu fournis du serveur en prenant le menu à l'envers, réclamant en premier lieu un café et les crêpes du dessert.

Cette brillante idée fut copiée par Seiya de Pégase, qui concurrençait le Grec pour la menée d'une vie la moins saine possible.

Plus raisonnable, Saori Kido, qui avait d'autorité placé Camus du Verseau à ses côtés, déclenchant les protestations simultanées de Pégase et du Scorpion, demanda modestement un apéritif et des toasts au caviar pour débuter.

Le Français, que le balancement brutal du pied de sa supérieure irritait – elle lui avait déjà deux fois enfoncé le talon aiguille dans la cheville – regrettait la chaleur du corps masculin de son Milo, et se décida pour son péché mignon, du saumon fumé.

Sobre, il voulut boire de l'eau minérale.

- Causons, cher Camus, susurra l'incarnation, ses doigts divins enroulés autour du pied d'un verre dont le niveau avait déjà étrangement baissé.

- Oui, Déesse Athéna, obtempéra résigné le Verseau, justement hier je comparais avec Shiryu la question intéressante du stoïcisme et de l'épicurisme…

- Ouille, par Papa, le coupa tout de suite Saori, avec quoi viens-tu là ? Je n'ai jamais digéré les cours de philosophie.

- Trop _mortel_ ! accentua Seiya à qui Marine n'avait donné que des bases primaires.

Foudroyé, le malheureux intellectuel se tut.

Ce n'était certes pas la tablée de convives à qui jeter un tel sujet de réflexion, aussi attirant pour eux qu'une vieille chaussette pour hameçonner des poissons.

- Je pensais plutôt à une question terre à terre, dit la déesse, qui contempla de concert avec Camus Milo et Seiya s'empiffrer de leurs crêpes avec attendrissement.

Le regard impérieux et gêné que les deux adolescents se jetèrent pour s'auto-encourager n'avait rien de réjouissant pour les deux golds aînés.

- Oui, cracha le bourricot avec un morceau de crêpe orné de sauce chocolat qui dégoulina sur son menton – Saori Kido l'essuya avec une serviette et un sourire maternel – vous voyez, on a quelques problèmes pour…

- … concrétiser notre amour, acheva Athéna avec beaucoup moins d'embarras dont on aurait pu s'attendre d'une demoiselle bien élevée en vase clos dans la haute société japonaise.

- Et comme vous avez l'air d'être des bêtes de sexe… fit en ricanant Pégase.

- On a pensé à vous, nos chers Chevaliers à notre service pour nous conseiller utilement…

Milo et Camus se regardèrent, interloqués.

- _Notre_ service ? releva le Scorpion, choqué.

- Ben oui, Seiya et moi ! confirma la jeune fille. A notre retour, nous nous fiancerons et dirigerons le Sanctuaire côte à côte !

Milo recracha de la confiture d'abricots sur son amant face à lui, qui saisit la serviette d'une main tremblante pour effacer les traces sucrées du choc de son chéri.

S'ils acceptaient, conditionnés dès l'enfance, d'obéir à leur Déesse Athéna, et au Grand Pope à la rigueur, l'idée de devoir se soumettre au bon vouloir d'un ex-Chevalier de Bronze pourvu d'un grand cœur mais d'une petite cervelle leur répugnait instinctivement.

Les Chevaliers n'avaient été ressuscités que pour mener leur plus rude combat : la vie quotidienne aux côtés d'Athéna.

* * *

La première nuit commune du respectable Mü du Bélier, ermite de Jamir, et du religieux Shaka de la Vierge, réincarnation de Bouddha, ne fut pas placée sous les auspices d'une brûlante passion, mais sous une série de détails triviaux.

Tout le Sanctuaire avait appris, Athéna seule savait comment, que Camus du Verseau avait en son temps laissé mariner plus d'un mois Milo du Scorpion avant de lui accorder les ultimes faveurs de leur relation – présentement, on soufflait qu'il aurait mieux fait de persévérer, le temps d'un test sanguin -, et le refoulé Shaka entendait bien battre le record du magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Prêt à toutes les concessions – excellent état d'esprit, qui serait à maintenir pour une vie commune avec l'empoisonneur tatillon et rigide qu'était l'ascétique Indien -, l'Atlante avait approuvé cette chasteté malvenue, et avait suggéré un repos enlacés sur le lit rustique orné de peaux de ce qui devait avoir été des chèvres capricieuses.

Le blond Shaka avait approuvé ce plan, et après absorption d'une nouvelle théière de liquide au jasmin, les heureux compagnons s'étaient glissés dans leur couche.

Plus audacieux – il était un Bélier tout de même -, le Tibétain avait cajolé le corps d'albâtre de la Vierge, qui se rétractait de la pointe de ses petits pieds jusqu'au bout de son auréole, peu habitué à de telles privautés.

Quoique que pour être franc, l'odeur d'encens dégagée par Mü, si semblable à celle de son propre lit, lui était agréable.

Tous ces câlins procuraient également une chaleur appréciable.

Avoir un amant durant les froides nuits d'hiver pouvait s'avérer intéressant au niveau de l'économie d'énergie- moins de chauffage.

Ces considérations mesquines, tirées de la plus mauvaise partie de son signe astrologique, furent interrompues par l'Atlante qui se levait, sans vouloir lui donner la raison de son absence.

Shaka haussa ses épaules célestes, pour s'éclipser lui aussi une fois son ami revenu, et lui aussi en taisant le but de son expédition, qui était en fait le même, les toilettes de pierre brute de Jamir.

Trop de thé au jasmin.

Ils retournèrent quelques questions pratiques, telles savoir quel Temple choisir – ils décidèrent d'alterner – ou comment se débarrasser un maximum de l'infortuné Kiki, le Chevalier le plus proche des dieux n'ayant aucune vocation d'éducateur, surtout en ce qui concernait un gamin agité, bavard et pourvu d'un sens de l'humour assez particulier, pour ne pas dire insupportable et douteux.

Ils dormirent comme des bûches, ne se réveillant que pour tirer les couvertures à soi en découvrant égoïstement l'autre, ou pour se retrouver aux commodités.

N'était-ce pas ce que Mü avait souhaité, un amant sans surprises ni fantaisie ?

Ikki du Phénix, bien plus tard, dirait qu'ils étaient tellement taillés pour être ensemble qu'ils donnaient dès leur première semaine de vie en commun l'impression d'être un vieux couple marié depuis cinquante ans.

Point de vue brutal, mais comme toujours dans le cas de l'oiseau immortel, correct.

Camus du Verseau cesserait à sa grande satisfaction d'être le grand gagnant de la loterie du Sanctuaire " _à qui était le plus rasoir et coincé_ ". A ce jeu, Mü et Shaka le dépasseraient d'une année lumière.

* * *

A l'hostellerie " _La_ _Belle Aurore_ ", les convives avaient obtenu leurs plats de résistance, qui pour Saori, Seiya et Camus s'avéraient être les truites meunières du jour, et pour Milo un extra de steak tartare bien cru et sans trace de poisson.

Le Verseau hoqueta une fois de plus de dégoût devant ces quatre-cent grammes bien tassés de viande rouge et crue qui devait être voluptueusement mélangé à un œuf cru et beaucoup de mayonnaise, mais chipa sournoisement une partie des frites dorées à point de son compagnon, préférant le croquant à la tendresse des pommes vapeur.

- Vas-y chouchou, s'empressa d'offrir le Scorpion qui était un amant plus que généreux, alors qu'Athéna au contraire se courbait avec une féroce possessivité sur sa truite que Pégase observait avec une avidité suppliante et inutile - Saori ne cèderait pas une arête.

- Merci mon Milo, sourit le Français, ce qui fit afficher un grand sourire de bonheur sur les traits fins du Grec.

- Revenons à nos affaires, les interrompit Saori, enfournant une généreuse bouchée de truite dans une bouche toujours prête à recevoir de la nourriture. Racontez-nous votre première fois…

- Hein ? blêmit Milo.

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Camus.

- Oui, confirma l'indiscrète adolescente sous le ricanement de son bourricot de petit ami, pour savoir comment ça se passe, et adapter notre comportement en conséquence.

- Mais… tenta Camus rouge comme une cerise griotte bien mûre.

- Cela ne vous regarde_ pas_ ! osa s'écrier le Grec, foudroyant sa déesse à qui il devait obéissance et loyauté d'un regard plus que furieux.

- C'est un ordre, proféra Saori sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde de l'insolence de son huitième gold.

- Nous savons déjà qu'il faut se protéger ! intervint Pégase, lançant une allusion lourde à la menace qui planait sur la tête de ses aînés.

- Bravo Seiya, ironisa imperceptiblement le Scorpion.

- Cela fait-il très mal ? demanda Saori en se resservant de petits légumes.

- Cela dépend pour qui… se moqua Milo, de plus en plus rageur.

Il demanda un supplément de frites, avec un sourire tendre à l'adresse de Camus et une moue méchante à l'égard de sa chère protectrice divine.

Athéna et Seiya se tournèrent vers Camus du Verseau, qui s'empourpra davantage, se demandant comment se sortir de ce panier de crabes et pourquoi lui attribuait-on une fois de plus le rôle passif.

Acceptant d'aider ces deux zouaves, Milo et Camus ne se doutaient pas du questionnaire auquel ils seraient soumis.

Comment s'en tirer sans dévoiler leur vie privée ?


	55. Le chant d'agonie du Phénix

* * *

Hello !

Pardonnez-moi - je vous implore à genoux - de ce retard, indépendant de ma volonté.

Ma connection Internet étant coupée pour une durée encore indéterminée, je dois faire avec les moyens du bord, et ai passé le week end à avoir envie de donner un bon coup de pied à l'ordinateur félon - méthode Phénix.

Voici tout de même la suite, où Ikki se venge fraternellement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Le chant d'agonie du Phénix

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Tout ?

* * *

**Le chant d'agonie du Phénix**

Au restaurant quatre étoiles, notre couple de golds était toujours sur la sellette.

- Alors, Camus ? interrogea avidement Saori, son œil vert sombre pétillant de curiosité adolescente mal placée. Cela fait-il mal ?

- Affreusement mal, jeta froidement le Français, déclenchant un cri angoissé chez son arachnide.

Un coup de pied du Verseau lui fit ravaler ses questions.

La déesse perdit un peu de son sourire _ultra-brite_ devant la réponse péremptoire du Verseau.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh que oui, confirma Camus, secouant ses cheveux bleu-vert d'un air chagrin. Et la douleur persiste des jours et des jours après !

- Mais chouchou, geignit le Scorpion horrifié de cette révélation, tu m'as rien dit !

- Tu n'as rien dit ? répéta Saori en reprenant une pomme de terre.

- Bien sûr que non, Déesse Athéna, aimer quelqu'un, c'est savoir souffrir en silence pour son plaisir !

- Camuuus !

- Et toi Milo, t'étais aussi vierge ? s'immisça Pégase, bouche ouverte sur un spectacle ignoble de truite et de pommes de terre à moitié mâchées.

- Bien sûr que non, j'étais un expert ! se vanta le Grec, avec sa modestie caractérisée dont nous avons déjà eu de nombreux exemples.

- Mais alors, comment as-tu fait tellement souffrir Camus du Verseau ? s'interrogea péniblement la divine créature.

- Je… je… se démonta Milo déconfit.

- Milo était parfait, dit Camus avec un petit rictus inhabituel qui aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille des adolescents crédules. Mais bon, la première fois, c'est la première fois, et tout est aussi une question de euh…

- De taille ? tenta un Seiya pas gêné, saisissant la perche du Chevalier des glaces.

Le Français hocha la tête avec une componction approbatrice.

- Et de fougue, aussi… en rajouta-t-il.

- Veux-tu dire, de brutalité ? s'écria une Athéna terrifiée en brandissant belliqueusement sa fourchette, projetant de la truite sur Milo qui se secoua avec un cri d'horreur sous l'aliment maudit.

- Euh, oui… Mais Altesse, si je puis vous conseiller, attendez un peu. Vous êtes jeunes, maladroits, vous avez tout le temps ! Inutile de souffrir à votre âge…

- Mais, Camus, gémit le Scorpion, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à ce moment là, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu n'avais pas très mal, que je pouvais continuer, et…

- La ferme, Milo ! clama le Verseau, lui balançant un deuxième coup de pied que le Grec prit enfin comme signe de ne plus intervenir dans la conversation.

- Je… Merci de tes conseils, murmura une Saori Kido tout à fait tourneboulée par ces révélations sans romantisme mais cruauté.

- Et bien, de rien, et si vous le permettez Altesse, nous allons vous laisser en amoureux, se leva le Verseau. Tu viens Milo ?

- Oui ! marmonna tête basse le Scorpion tout chamboulé, lui aussi.

Il passa le trajet jusqu'à l'ascenseur à ressasser l'horrible découverte : il avait fait souffrir son malheureux Camus, qui n'avait pas avoué sa douleur pour ne pas lui gâcher son plaisir. Quel preuve d'amour !

- Milo, retentit la voix glacée de son amant, tu es aussi stupide qu'eux. Tu n'as pas compris que je mentais pour leur donner une leçon de discrétion ?

- Hein ? réalisa Milo, estomaqué. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Un peu, évidemment, mais pas à ce point. Pardon d'avoir menti, mais comme ça, je nous les ai castrés pour un bon moment !

- Ouah, chouchou, qu'est-ce que tu mens bien ! admira sans restrictions le Grec, en collant son petit ami contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pour un baiser torride.

Il aurait du se douter qu'un Camus soudain prolixe sur son intimité ne racontait que des mensonges.

Milo du Scorpion se sentait un peu vengé de la déesse Athéna

* * *

Déesse qui terminait son dessert la figure morne, inquiète de son avenir amoureux.

- Tu sais Saori, osa Seiya lui aussi mort de peur à l'idée de faire souffrir sa chère réincarnation divine, nous allons attendre d'être plus mûrs, et nous fiancer chastement avant de passer au stade physique. Ne brûlons aucune étape…

- Tu es un amour, et un gentleman, Seiya de Pégase, sourit Athéna avec un incroyable soulagement.

Personne au Sanctuaire ne saurait que c'était la subtile rosserie du Chevalier des glaces, glissée entre le saumon et la truite, qui avait motivé la raisonnable décision du jeune couple de postposer leur nuit de noces…

Mais seul le résultat comptait après tout.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, tel un brandon incandescent prêt à mettre le feu à une mèche menant à la bombe la plus explosive du siècle, frappa à coups redoublés à la porte de la chambre numéro huit, chambre dans laquelle Camus du Verseau venait de faire mentir la rumeur le décrivant comme exclusivement passif, pour la plus grande joie d'un Milo avide de telles occasions.

Mais comme toujours depuis le début de leurs vacances mouvementées, les deux golds étaient assaillis de casse-pieds qui ruinaient leur tranquillité _et_ leur réputation.

- Encore ? marmonna Milo, furieux, caressant du regard un Camus alangui sur le lit dévasté, Camus qui entrouvrit un œil bleu très vague.

- Athéna ? interrogea le Français, plus qu'ennuyé à cette monstrueuse possibilité.

Ikki n'avait jamais de sa courte vie été un garçon patient, et redoubla de contacts brutaux rentre ses poings serrés et la porte, pariant à qui tiendrait le mieux, des phalanges japonaises ou de l'ébénisterie française.

- Bordel, sale petit cafard de Milo, ouvre-moi, je sais que tu es là en train de battre ton amant ! brailla l'oiseau de feu avec un remarquable sens de la provocation.

Le Verseau se redressa, surpris.

- Ben, on dirait Ikki… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Un chapelet de jurons japonais retentit derrière le battant verrouillé, et les coups reprirent à en ameuter toute l'hostellerie.

- Tu vas ouvrir, infâme suborneur, où tu es en train d'essayer de te débarrasser du cadavre mutilé de Camus ?

Il s'agissait de la chose à ne pas dire, car Milo se précipita, livide d'une rage trop importante pour être décrite de façon honorable, et passa littéralement son poing à travers la porte pour saisir d'un geste précis d'ex-assassin la gorge du monstre qui osait proférer de tels blasphèmes contre son amour pour son iceberg adoré.

Ikki du Phénix en avait vu d'autres, et enflamma son cosmos divin pour fracasser le reste de la porte, et se rouler en short bleu et débardeur rouge sur le tapis persan avec un Milo du Scorpion en slip remis hâtivement à l'envers, tout ça sous les yeux d'un Camus à moitié réveillé, dont la main tenait machinalement le fameux pingouin comme un enfant se raccrochant à sa peluche pour supporter les bagarres incessantes de ses parents.

- Par Zeus Ikki, t'es cinglé ? criait Milo entre deux prises déloyales d'arts martiaux à la mode humaine. Tu débarques en m'agressant ?

- Tu as aidé Shun à se faire percer l'oreille ! haleta le Phénix courroucé, qui tentait au mépris de tout honneur de balancer un coup sous la ceinture décousue du slip de son adversaire.

- Ton frangin, il savait ce qu'il voulait ! riposta le Scorpion en fracassant la lampe de chevet par un _Scarlett Needle_ qui passa à deux millimètres de l'oreille droite de Camus.

Camus qui entre deux bâillements flegmatiques commençait à envisager la sérieuse possibilité de congeler l'attaquant et l'attaqué.

La pensée que la direction de l'hôtel leur demanderait des comptes sur l'étrangeté d'avoir deux statues de glace dans la chambre, en plein mois de juillet caniculaire, le fit renoncer à cette alléchante perspective.

Son amant était maintenant coincé par un Phénix qui avait l'avantage de baskets solides alors que lui était pieds nus.

Milo se dégagea par un pincement vicieusement douloureux que la bienséance nous interdit de décrire ici.

L'oiseau immortel beugla son chant d'agonie et se mit à tirer les longues boucles bleues de Milo en griffant son dos – qui l'était déjà par les ongles trop longs de Camus – tout cela dans un mode de combat féminin, qui fit se plisser les yeux de chat du Verseau, choqué par les manœuvres basses et indignes de Chevaliers d'Athéna.

- T'es un salaud Milo, susurra Ikki à l'oreille de sa victime qui piaillait de douleur comme un rat saisi par la peau du cou. En plus de dévoyer mon Shun tu tyrannises ton petit copain.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta le Français. Milo est un amour !

Cette protestation sincère ayant échappé au glacé gardien du onzième Temple arracha un rire malsain à Phénix et un reniflement ému à Milo qui en cessa de se débattre.

- Il baise comme un sadique, en rajouta Ikki, décidé à se venger de tous.

Jugeant que la coupe de glace était pleine et même débordait, Camus quitta le lit, entortillé dans le drap, drap qui glissait malencontreusement.

- Beau cul, apprécia Ikki, qui encaissa un coup de poing vengeur de son adversaire.

Saga passa la tête par la porte devenue cendres, l'air rigide et sévère.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Milo ? Ikki ? Camus ?

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux laissa malgré lui traîner un regard plus long que nécessaire sur la plastique de son jeune pair, ce qui fit rougir Camus qui disparut de la scène en claquant la porte de la salle de bains.

Si Saga trouvait à cette observation un thème amer de réflexion sur le dévergondage progressif des petits apprentis mignons et innocents qu'il avait connu, Milo y trouva une nouvelle pelletée de charbon pour faire reprendre le feu de sa jalousie.

- Saga ! éructa-t-il, se débarrassant provisoirement des serres pinçantes de Phénix par une roulade étrange mais efficace. Tu viens de _mater_ mon Camus !

- Je… euh, mais non ! se défendit mollement le troisième gardien, qui avait du mal à nier ce qu'il avait vu.

- Hein qu'il a un beau cul, Saga ? revint à la charge l'initiateur de tout ce drame.

- Je vais te tuer Ikki ! ragea le Scorpion, lançant une série de coups de pieds dont certains attinrent leur cible – Zeus seul savait comment.

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer Milo ! répliqua l'oiseau immortel avec une émanation agressive de cosmos orangé. Tu as permis à Shun de se détruire l'oreille et…

Au moment ou Milo jetait sa plus belle attaque, gangrenant le papier peint par des petits trous noirs et fumants, et ou une _Scarlett Needle_ malencontreusement égarée traversa la porte de la salle de bains – on entendit un cri de douleur -, Ikki cessa de provoquer le Scorpion et se retourna sur Saga.

Il venait de réaliser que le principal responsable des sottises de son petit frère était cet homme qui avait lâchement abandonné Andromède dans le temple du vice et de la déliquescence qu'était une discothèque en temps estival.

Pendant que Milo se précipitait dans la salle de bains, anxieux du cri de son aimé, Saga des Gémeaux reculait vers la porte inexistante, un sourire d'apaisement scotché aux lèvres.

- A nous deux, Saga des Gémeaux, feula sourdement le Phénix immortel en serrant les poings.

* * *

Dokho de la Balance avait, à force de cajoleries, décroché à Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire en charge d'un troupeau aviné et indiscipliné, l'adoucissement d sa mesure restrictive de fêtes : si les Chevaliers en demandaient au moins la veille la permission à Shion, ils auraient droit à des petites soirées – dans des mesures raisonnables, s'entend !

Comme la notion de " _raisonnable_ " était fort différente selon l'Atlante et le Chinois, cela promettait encore quelques tondages de laine saisonniers.

L'ex-Vieux Maître, après un dernier baiser, courut prévenir ses collègues de son succès, tandis que Shion remettait le pesant masque de représentant d'Athéna en soupirant de fatigue.

En parlant d'Athéna, que devenait-elle, cette petite inconsciente ? Les affaires pour lesquelles sa présence divine était indispensable s'accumulaient !

* * *

Kiki, apprenti du Chevalier du Bélier, ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance : Saga ne lui avait imposé aucun entraînement, lui avait cuisiné des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner, et des hamburgers arrosés de coca-cola pour le déjeuner.

Présentement, celui qui était réputé pour sa sagesse et son sens du devoir, sa _perfection_ – enfin, son bon côté Saga bleu, bien sûr – restait avachi sur le vieux canapé, visionnant avec de l'ouzo et des cacahouètes un film dont le jeune garçon roux voyait bien qu'il était pour adultes, plein de scènes… enfin, de ses scènes _là _!

Et il n'avait pas mis Kiki à la porte, l'invitant au contraire à se vautrer près de lui avec un énorme sac de bonbons acidulés !

L'apprenti n'avait cette fois plus aucun doute, et loin de dénoncer cette anarchie, se frotta les mains en priant que son cher mais ennuyeux Maître ne prolonge sa petite promenade de santé dans les montagnes de Jamir.

* * *

Le maître en question découvrait, dans son environnement montagnard, les joies de la vie en commun avec l'être aimé, que Shaka de la Vierge, sorti de sa tour d'ivoire habituelle, avait encore du mal à faire passer de " _moi tout seul_ " à " _nous deux ensemble_ ", et présentement cela passait par le stade " _nous deux tout seul_ ".

Sous le regard béat et inquisiteur de Mü qui le troublait, l'indécrottable Indien déclara dans une citation de Camus que s'aimer, c'était " _ne pas se regarder l'un l'autre mais regarder dans la même direction_ ".

A cela Milo rétorquerait volontiers qu'il ne voyait pas de problème à regarder seulement son Camus, et Camus répondrait rationnellement que c'était certes gentil de sa part, mais pouvait amener de fâcheuses collisions avec son environnement.

Docile, le Bélier regarda donc dans la même direction que son blond amoureux, c'est-à-dire la théière, et les deux golds savourèrent une fin d'après midi paresseuse sous les couvertures de fourrure, Shaka découvrant avec étonnement qu'il méditait encore mieux avec la main aimante de Mü dans la sienne.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de retourner dans le nid de vipères du Sanctuaire, où ils savaient que leur jeune couple allait être raillé sans charité par les commères en armure d'or.

* * *

Saori Kido, soulagée maintenant que son avenir amoureux se dessinait clairement, bavarda longuement avec Aphrodite des Poissons pendant que son Seiya pareillement rassuré barbotait sans la moindre élégance dans la piscine, faisant sans complexes chavirer les matelas gonflables des enfants sous les cris des mères attentives.

Pégase du se replier, déconfit, vers le transat de sa bien aimée déesse, aux pieds de laquelle il s'allongea à la manière d'un brave Saint-Bernard haletant et pataud, attendant que sa maîtresse lui lance une balle pour jouer avec lui.

Athéna coupa la communication mentale et releva ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne, jetant un coup d'œil perplexe sur la façade de l'hostellerie.

- Hé, Seiya, tu sens ? Ikki est là, et déploie tout son cosmos !

- Tiens, tu as raison ma Saori ! s'exclama le bourricot, inquiet de cette anormalité.

- Allons voir ce qui se passe, décida l'incarnation divine, se sentant courageuse et professionnelle en choisissant de quitter le soleil et les cocktails pour aller au devant d'un potentiel danger.

- Je passe devant ma Saori ! imposa bruyamment le Chevalier Pégase, frétillant des sabots à l'idée d'un peu de bagarre virile.

* * *

Dans la chambre huit privée de porte, Saga s'efforçait de ramener à la raison un Ikki du Phénix qui n'en avait jamais possédé.

L'oiseau de feu agonisait son aîné d'injures, stigmatisant la responsabilité du Grec dans le piercing affreux d'Andromède.

A cela, le premier jumeau irrité repartit de manière bien sentie que le premier coupable était lui, Ikki, qui avait préféré draguer les filles plutôt que de veiller sur Shun.

Déléguer sa responsabilité fraternelle sur un homme qui avait déjà en charge – lourde charge – la sécurité de l'écervelée Athéna en couple avec un Seiya de Pégase, c'était trop en demander !

Dans la salle de bains, Milo atterré était aux prises avec un Camus furieux, que l'attaque de son Scorpion d'amant, à peine atténuée par le battant de la porte, avait frappé en pleine poitrine.

Il se soignait à grands coups de cosmos froid, cinglant Milo de reproches encore plus glacés que sa médication.

Le Scorpion se remit à geindre et à pleurnicher, fait dont il était coutumier, et pressa anxieusement sur le point vital arrêtant l'hémorragie de la blessure occasionnée par _Scarlett Needle_.

- Les vacances avec toi Milo, c'est plus dangereux que les guerres saintes, bougonna le Français à moitié calmé.

- Oh, pardon Camus ! Mais ce salaud de Ikki a commencé, tu as vu ! Ce salaud de Saga ! Il t'a regardé ! tenta de se justifier l'arachnide jaloux.

- Oui, j'ai vu, marmonna le Verseau gêné.

- Tu as très mal chouchou ? s'inquiéta le Grec, navré de la malchance de son chéri.

- Nan, je commence à en avoir l'habitude, grinça cyniquement un Verseau ulcéré qui regrettait de plus en plus sa chère Sibérie, déserte et inaccessible à beaucoup de gêneurs.

Le bruit augmentait dans la chambre, et tout en se rhabillant les deux compagnons se jetèrent des coups d'œil ennuyés, inquiets du sort de leurs possessions matérielles avec un sauvage tel le Phénix en combustion de rage.

C'était l'enfer.


	56. La cinquième rumeur

* * *

Hello !

Je ne sais pas si ce week-end ma connection sera rétablie, alors soit oui et il y aura un chapitre samedi, soit non et ce sera pour lundi

Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps au Sanctuaire, où les langues vont aussi bon train que d'habitude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** La cinquième rumeur

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf l'ouzo.

* * *

**La cinquième rumeur**

Aphrodite des Poissons rameuta ses troupes, décidant d'investir le Temple vide du Bélier, le plus éloigné des oreilles du Grand Pope, et les Chevaliers pillèrent les réserves du trop confiant Mü, qui était parti à Jamir en catastrophe, et sans verrouiller aucune porte.

Toutes les réserves de riz du Tibétain y passèrent, la plus grande dose dans le gosier ouvert d'Aldébaran du Taureau, que la tristesse pour le sort funeste réservé à ses amis Camus et Milo n'empêchait pas de dévorer à belles dents.

Kiki, admis à la réunion des grands par le permissif faux Saga, se tapit dans un coin d'ombre et, sirotant de l'ouzo volé, n'en bougea plus.

- Mes amis, scanda le Suédois, je possède des nouvelles toutes fraîches, arrivées de la nouvelle marée de Sainte-Maxime...

- Et ? interrogea avidement Aiolia, qui se tracassait énormément pour son meilleur copain menacé de maladie.

Aphrodite s'installa commodément, un verre de kirsch à la main, se préparant à une longue tirade sur les aventures de Saori à la foire.

Il détailla le cinéma, la dégaine avachie et mourante du couple Scorpion/Verseau – Aiolia s'étouffa avec une cacahouète sous les tapements énergique de Marine sur le dos de son Lion -, le restaurant chinois où Camus se laissait nourrir non à la petite cuillère, mais à la baguette – un cri de stupeur général se fit entendre.

Vint ensuite la fête foraine, l'habileté de Seiya de Pégase aux jeux d'adresse – Marine de l'Aigle se redressa, fière de son enseignement, et Shaina soupira de regret -, le fait que Camus avait peur des manèges – Angelo ricana -, le pingouin en peluche gagné par Milo.

Shura, sceptique, réclama des preuves, et le Poissons affirma qu'il y avait des photos compromettantes stockées dans les appareils modernes nommés numériques – pas de pellicule, mais de la place pour plus de cent photos.

Le dernier des douze gardiens signala aussi, de son propre venin, l'addiction de leur bien aimée déesse aux jeux d'argent et à l'alcool frelaté – on parlait même de drogues.

Des chœurs de protestations ou d'accord retentirent.

La suite s'avérait encore plus croustillante que le pop-corn apporté par Shaina de l'Ophucius, pop-corn qui représentait la seule recette culinaire dont la femme Chevalier était capable.

Ils avaient tous été en discothèque. Athéna avait dansé avec Seiya – le Chevalier d'argent aux cheveux verts remit son masque pour dissimuler sa douleur -, mal d'ailleurs – là Shaina se rengorgea -, Camus s'était saoulé, et s'était fait draguer par Saga, dont Milo du Scorpion ivre de jalousie et de whisky avait failli trancher la carotide.

Kanon émit un son étranglé, et les bavardages stoppèrent avec un magnifique ensemble.

Une minute, quelque chose clochait.

Un Eros ailé passa, et tous s'entreregardèrent, avant de fixer celui qui était censé _être_ Saga des Gémeaux.

- Saga ? proféra avec stupeur Shura du Capricorne.

- C'est moi ! affirma un Kanon qui foudroya le trop bavard Poissons du regard.

- Menteur ! Tu es Kanon ! s'écria Aiolia, soutenu par sa fiancée rousse.

- Avoue au moins, si Athéna dit que Saga est à Sainte-Maxime à draguer Camus, c'est que toi tu n'es pas lui ! résuma Dokho dans un style embrouillé.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire… s'enferra le deuxième jumeau qui voyait les carottes cuites.

- On ne dira rien à Shion ! s'empressa d'affirmer la Balance pour précipiter les aveux du gold à l'identité douteuse.

- Juré ? s'assura Kanon.

- Juré ! promirent tous les Chevaliers avec une touchante unité.

- Saga m'a demandé d'échanger nos identités pour aller aider Camus, et comme le Grand Pope lui avait refusé la permission… fit le cadet des Gémeaux.

Tout était clair, et l'assemblée éclata de rire à l'idée de rouler le rabat-joie de service, même et surtout son cher Dokho.

- Continue, Aphrodite, intima DeathMask, tapant sur l'épaule félonne de Kanon avec toute la joie pour un empoisonneur diplômé de retrouver un de ses semblables.

- Où en étais-je ? minauda le Suédois en examinant une minuscule écorchure qui écaillait le vernis à ongles de son auriculaire droit. Ah oui, Milo a failli écharper Saga. Mais après il a dansé avec Camus.

- Camus, _danser _? répéta avec stupeur Aldébaran.

Le Verseau était pourtant connu pour son manque flagrant d'exhibitionnisme – enfin, jusqu'à son départ en vacances au moins. Son air natal agissait peut-être bizarrement sur son caractère frigide

- Il y a aussi des photos ! informa le Poissons, l'œil maquillé égrillard.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! s'écria Shaina, résumant l'avis général.

Aiolia intervint en suggérant à sa chère Marine d'aller faire une bonne petite sieste, elle devait se ménager, elle et le bébé !

- Fiche-moi la paix, Aiolia, rétorqua brutalement l'heureuse future maman, exaspérée par la face horriblement gagatisante de son amant. Je me sens très bien, et j'en ai encore pour six mois ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à me surveiller !

Hé si. Le syndrome " _Lion protecteur de meute_ " était bien présent chez le cinquième Chevalier d'Or.

- Au moins tu serais tranquille dans le Temple du Lion, pendant qu'on jacasse ici, amadoua Aiolos qui devait encore s'habituer à sa nouvelle dignité de futur oncle.

A cette perspective sympathique, le visage du Chevalier de l'Aigle s'éclaira, et elle prit poliment congé des autres en refusant rageusement que son fiancé la porte jusqu'à bon Temple.

- Aiolia, t'es nul avec les femmes, tu n'as rien compris à leur psychologie, balança crûment Aiolos, la prunelle moqueuse. On voit que je n'étais pas là pour faire ton éducation !

Cela entama une dispute entre les deux frères, aussi têtus et puérils l'un que l'autre.

* * *

Loin, loin de là, à Sainte-Maxime, la chambre d'hôtel de Milo et Camus était le théâtre d'un combat de regards entre Ikki et Saga.

Les amants malchanceux s'étaient figés à ce spectacle, dans l'expectative, n'osant souffler mot de peur que le duel silencieux ne se transforme en curée physique sanglante.

On pouvait presque distinguer des éclairs blancs s'entrechoquer entre les deux protagonistes de cette lamentable chamaillerie.

- Défendez-vous, qui que vous soyez ! beugla alors une voix juvénile, belliqueuse et très connue en tant que rôle principal récurrent et increvable.

Milo retomba dans son travers indécrottable en se mettant en position défensive devant un Camus complètement agacé, et Saga profita peu louablement de l'effet de surprise produit par Pégase pour ouvrir une autre dimension qui catapulta Ikki du Phénix sur le trottoir, devant la boutique de tatouages de la veille – cynisme du Gémeau qui chargea la cervelle déjà bouillante de l'immortel oiseau de sombres désirs de vengeance.

Il se releva, s'épousseta sous le regard d'un passant surpris, et reprit au petit trot le chemin de l'hôtel " _LE PETIT PRINCE_ ", mettant Saga en tête de sa liste d'ennemis personnels – cette liste était régulièrement mise à jour, comportant Milo du Scorpion au dessus de Camus du Verseau, Athéna à une place de choix, et Hyoga en " _stand by_ " au cas où l'oiseau blanc œdipien tenterait un geste louche envers son petit frère.

A " _La Belle Aurore_ ", un Seiya peu raisonnable mais fonceur avait déployé son beau cosmos carrément divin, ce qui avait repoussé provisoirement Saga, avait bousculé le Scorpion qui empêcha Camus de s'encastrer dans le mur – le Français, protégé par les bras de Milo, se mit à lui reprocher âprement sa manie ridicule au milieu des émanations bleues de Pégase -, et avait accessoirement envoyé valser toutes les affaires de la pièce sur le sol.

- Seiya ! interpella Saori, qui s'avançait en chapeau de paille, lunettes noires et robe de plage incroyablement niaise, style froufrous, volants, et couleur rose bonbon.

- Voui ma Saori ? répondit aussitôt le bourricot en stoppant ses ravages.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas un ennemi extérieur, mais une autre querelle interne, proféra la déesse de la Sagesse, qui en laissait filtrer quelques miettes une fois l'an.

- Oh ! Tant mieux, tu n'es plus en danger ma Saori ! bêtifia le Chevalier bagarreur.

Athéna croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine plus que généreuse, et reprenant sa posture " _Déesse_ ", exigea des explications.

- Je passais dans le couloir, et j'ai aperçu la porte détruite, et Ikki se battant avec Milo, expliqua Saga en remettant sa chevelure bleue en ordre.

- Ah ? Milo ? s'enquit la divinité, perplexe devant une si succincte information.

Milo n'entendit rien, occupé à s'empoigner avec Camus.

- Tu as recommencé ! grinçait le Verseau outré. Tu as encore du m'agripper pour me protéger !

- Et alors ? braillait un Scorpion rouge écrevisse. J'empêche l'homme que j'aime de se ramasser le mur, c'est naturel non ?

- Je-ne-suis-pas-faible ! articula venimeusement le onzième gardien du Sanctuaire.

- Je sais ! Dois-je en conclure que si c'était moi, tu me laisserais crever sans lever le petit doigt ? interrogea vicieusement le huitième gold.

- Mais… commença le Français qui n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle – et qui ne voyait de toute façon pas le rapport, comme souvent avec les pensées illogiques de son compagnon

- Beuh heu heu ! éclata en sanglots désespérés le Scorpion, se jetant par une brève folie de son esprit dans les bras amicaux de sa déesse, qui le recueillit avec tout l'amour divin dont elle était capable.

- Lâche-moi, Milo du Scorpion, piailla donc Saori, tu vas salir ma belle robe !

- Il ne m'aime pas ! Mon Camus me déteste !

- Mais lâche-moi à la fin, se débattit l'égoïste Athéna, qui fit signe à son fidèle chevalier servant pour se débarrasser du Grec torturé.

Saga aida Pégase, et repoussa le Scorpion qui s'assit sur le lit en braillant de plus belle, sous l'air interloqué de Camus, subjugué par tant d'enfantillage et de mauvaise foi.

- Camus, tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose ? insuffla la divine créature en se lissant les cheveux et en examinant si son épaule n'était pas trop humide des larmes de son Chevalier éploré.

- Moi ? s'étonna le maître des glaces.

- C'est ton petit copain, c'est après toi qu'il pleure, et c'est à toi de le gérer ! imposa Saori, qui commençait à taper du pied avec un agacement palpable.

- Oui, Déesse Athéna, obtempéra le Français de mauvais gré.

Il dut donc cajoler longuement son Milo, brûlant de honte sous le regard ironique des trois autres, avant que l'incorrigible Scorpion ne fusse rassuré et en état de prononcer des phrases cohérentes, et donc raconter à sa supérieure l'attaque déloyale dont il avait été la victime de la part de ce psychopathe cinglé d'Ikki du Phénix.

Saori Kido se renfrogna, et promit de prendre des mesures disciplinaires énergiques.

Restait à trouver une explication cohérente vis-à-vis de la direction de l'Hostellerie en ce qui concernait la désintégration de la porte de la chambre, et les trous dans le papier-peint.

La déesse, avant de quitter ses golds, nota dans un coin de son esprit cancanier que Camus du Verseau arborait une nouvelle piqûre de Scarlett Needle, fait suspect.

* * *

Mü du Bélier et Shaka de la Vierge s'étaient résolus à quitter leur petit coin de paradis, pierre froide et peaux de chèvres, pour retourner rendre leurs devoirs et leurs leçons au Grand Pope et s'excuser de leur escapade impromptue.

Ils atterrirent devant l'entrée du Temple du Bélier, et dans un manque de courage qui ne leur ressemblait point, se dandinèrent sur le seuil avec hésitation.

Les gros rires qui se déroulaient autour des colonnes n'incitaient pas le couple à se dévoiler, et l'Atlante constata avec colère que l'on squattait outrageusement sa demeure dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

A nouveau bien éméchés, les golds avaient susurré la cinquième rumeur – ils finissaient par en perdre le compte -, à savoir que Saga des Gémeaux avait le cœur partagé entre Athéna et Camus du Verseau.

C'était passer carrément d'un extrême à l'autre, de la femme à l'homme, de l'extravagance à la frigidité, de la sotte au génie…

- De Charybde en Scylla, ajouta perfidement et injustement Angelo du Cancer.

Car entre Saori Kido et Camus, le choix de la plupart était vite fait, sans hésitation aucune. Même les hétérosexuels absolument purs et durs reculèrent devant l'idée de conclure quoi que ce soit avec leur divine réincarnation chérie.

Kanon avait confirmé, après tout qui pouvait mieux connaître son grand frère que lui, son jumeau parfait, qui avaient mille souvenirs en commun – notamment les barreaux de Cap Sounion -, tout cela créait des liens fraternels indestructibles.

- Pour Athéna, ce n'est pas gagné, soupira Aldébaran, qui était témoin avec tout le Sanctuaire des roucoulades de leur supérieure envers le bouffon nommé Seiya de Pégase, amené par un singulier caprice de la nature au rang de Chevalier Divin.

- Pour Camus non plus, rajouta Kanon, vu comment Milo tient en laisse son chéri…

- Je crois qu'il préférerait tuer Camus plutôt que de le laisser à Saga, approuva Aphrodite.

- Je comprends ça ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux Italiens Angelo et Shaina, dans une philosophie ethnique commune et brutale.

- Vous êtes Siciliens ou quoi ? grommela Shura, agacé que l'on mêle Athéna au cancans de la Chevalerie.

- Cela pourrait être amusant de tester la solidité de leurs couples, et essayer de coller Camus avec Saga ! miaula le Chevalier des Poissons, qui aimait les plans d'amour machiavéliques.

- Vous avez fini oui ? râla Dokho. Au lieu de vouloir briser des couples, essayons d'offrir l'amour et la paix à tout le monde !

- Mais, approuva malgré tout le Capricorne, je crois que ce serait tout bénéfice pour Camus d'avoir un compagnon mature et intelligent comme Saga plutôt qu'un jeune fou sadique et possessif comme Milo…

- Cela adoucirait ses années de maladie, s'immisça de façon morbide DeathMask.

C'est Aiolia qui mit le doigt sur la plaie, secouant ses boucles courtes avec un sourire malin.

- Vous n'avez pas réfléchi au vrai problème ! assena-t-il fièrement.

- Et c'est quoi, le problème, futur papa ? interrogea moqueusement le Cancer.

- Celui qui décrochera le cœur d'Athéna, décrochera aussi la co-gestion du Sanctuaire au dessus de Shion. La question est donc, qui sera le plus intéressant pour nous, Seiya de Pégase ou Saga des Gémeaux ?

Un long silence foudroyé suivit, tant cette logique imparable frappait les esprits des Chevaliers d'or, qui étaient depuis leur résurrection miraculeuse plus portés sur un mode de fonctionnaires que de héros.

- On doit tous y réfléchir, et voter ! décida en leader le quatrième gardien.

La réunion fut interrompue par l'entrée du propriétaire des lieux, qui toisa le désordre ambiant et chacun de ses pairs d'un regard de reproche.

Shaka suivait, et lui arriva par un tour de passe-passe étonnant à fustiger chacun d'un regard méprisant alors qu'il gardait les yeux clos.

- Chers amis, puis-je obtenir explication de cette intrusion dans ma demeure ? s'enquit doucement le Tibétain, qui n'obtint que des rires éméchés.

- C'était ton tour, bête à cornes, se marra Angelo.

- Et comme tu étais en voyage, cela n'en était que mieux, avoua Dokho.

- A propos, vous avez conclu, toi et le Bouddha vivant ? balança innocemment Aphrodite, qui était avide de savoir.

- Nous sommes ensemble dans une communion de sentiments, annonça pompeusement le Chevalier de la Vierge, d'un ton qui ne contenait aucune émotion particulière.

- Vous avez couché ensemble Maître ? tinta la voix argentine de Kiki, que tout le monde avait oublié dans son coin sombre tellement il s'était fait discret – il n'avait hélas perdu aucune miette des conversations malveillantes des aînés.

A ces mots crus, le Bélier sursauta violemment, et écarta la foule, l'homme le plus proche des dieux suivant dans la trouée ouverte, pour tomber sur un spectacle à la fois comique et abominable : Kiki de l'Appendix, apprenti du respectable Mü de Jamir, était avachi sur le sol de marbre, une bouteille d'ouzo vide à ses côtés.

Il avait le ventre gonflé comme une outre, le sourire encore plus large qu'à l'ordinaire, les joues très vermillon, le regard trouble, et ricanait compulsivement comme une hyène entre deux hoquets alcoolisés.

- Mais, mais, il est _saoul_ ! se scandalisa douloureusement le maître devant son jeune élève, qu'il releva rudement pour le secouer.

- B'jour Maître ! salua un Kiki hilare, qui redoubla de rires en apercevant vaguement Shaka de la Vierge. Alors, vous êtes casé ?

- Comment cette infamie est-elle possible ? se surprit l'Indien, foudroyant l'assemblée de ses paupières sévères.

- Ben, on ne l'a pas vu, se dédouana Kanon/Saga.

- Saga, tu m'étonnes, je te croyais soucieux de bienséance, fit l'Atlante.

- C'est pas Saga, hic ! dénonça le gamin ivre, c'est Kanon ! Hic ! Saga est à la mer, à draguer la déesse Athéna… hic ! Et Camus du Verseau ! Hic !

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard qui marquait clairement de nouvelles désillusions sur l'ordre de la Chevalerie de la puissante déesse Athéna.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, les jumeaux ! menaça froidement Shaka. En tout cas, Mü, cela commence bien, avec un apprenti malade d'excès d'ouzo.

- Tu t'es décoincé ? prononça alors Kiki avec toute l'insolence induite par l'alcool.

La puritaine incarnation de Bouddha en rougit jusqu'à l'auréole : il n'aimait déjà pas plus que cela les enfants, petites créatures geignardes, imparfaites comme des petits singes, et à voir le jeune Atlante impertinent cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

- Il a de l'avenir, ce petit, apprécia Aphrodite des Poissons.

Shaka de la Vierge tourna ses talons hautains, faisant signe de sa blanche main à son compagnon, qui souleva Kiki sans ménagements comme un sac de riz.

- Allons dans mon Temple, nous seront enfin dans un calme propice au recueillement. Nous dessaouleront aussi cet apprenti avec une bonne fessée.

- Le Grand Pope sera mis au courant ! avertit un Bélier froissé dans sa confiance et son honneur de mentor.

Une tempête de rires salua la sortie gracieuse et fière du nouveau couple, qui n'avait visiblement pas profité de l'amour pour perdre leur rigidité.


	57. Le cadeau de Saori

* * *

Hello !

Excusez-moi du retard, du en premier à une période sans Internet et en deuxième à une brève panne d'inspiration.

Saori est de retour, avec de nouvelles idées pour profiter de ses vacances !

Je remercie ici Mwa de sa gentille review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Le cadeau de Saori

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf les accessoires.

* * *

**Le cadeau de Saori**

Saori Kido était une créature parfois sournoise et menteuse, et le prouva en entortillant avec un brio incontestable la réception de l'Hostellerie – le don de nombreux billets verts ayant peut-être également concouru à la crédulité des employés, qui s'inclinèrent devant la puissance de l'argent japonais.

Elle fit donc passer les dégâts commis par ses chers Chevaliers dans la chambre huit pour un cambriolage audacieux avec effraction caractérisée.

Cela amena comme conséquence ennuyeuse et inattendue l'arrivée des gendarmes, venus tourmenter de cent questions inutiles les victimes, perdant ainsi un temps précieux à courir après les coupables.

Milo et Camus durent à nouveau s'y coller en paperasses, et Camus frémit d'horreur à revoir par un nouveau hasard bienveillant son cher ami le brigadier, qui s'enquit discrètement de la santé de son ancien prisonnier maltraité.

Le Scorpion dut mettre le triple de l'énergie qu'il possédait réellement à se contenir pour ne pas épingler au mur déjà détérioré l'empoisonneur galonné.

Le Français affirma que tout allait mieux, bien mieux, et que la confiance du brigadier avait été payante pour son couple – foudroyant par derrière d'une prunelle saphir assassine son arachnide aimé.

Les deux golds durent ensuite changer de chambre – pour une autre d'un luxe équivalent -, et investirent donc la chambre onze, étage supérieur, près de Saga des Gémeaux et à côté de Seiya de Pégase, qui n'était de toute façon jamais là, pendu au maillot sans bretelles de sa bien-aimée Saori.

Le Verseau s'exila sur la terrasse pour allumer une cigarette, tant il se sentait le besoin de nicotine pour calmer ses nerfs en pelote – et nous savons qu'il en fallait déjà beaucoup pour faire perdre son sang-froid à un magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Chouchou ! lui tomba aussitôt sur l'échine un Scorpion terrifié des excès de cigarette de son chéri, arrête ! Tu vas te détruire les poumons !

- M'en fiche, cingla Camus, en soufflant posément des ronds de fumée aussi élégamment qu'il lui était possible, ce qui était énorme.

- Mais chouchou…

- J'en ai assez de tout ce remue-ménage, Milo ! Nous ne sommes jamais tranquilles ! On nous pose des questions indiscrètes ! On invente les réponses que nous ne donnons pas ! Même quand nous sommes dans notre lit, on vient fracasser la porte ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ? La caméra infrarouge ?

Le Grec en frissonna de répulsion.

- Si on allait tous les deux à la piscine ? proposa-t-il dans l'optique de décompresser.

- Ton tatouage ! Tu ne peux pas… lui retourna Camus avec un sourire froid.

- Ah, flûte… Et si on…

Le malheureux Milo n'eut pas le temps de proférer sa deuxième idée que des coups impérieux retentissaient à nouveau sur leur porte neuve.

- Tu vois pourquoi je fume ? exhala mélancoliquement le Français dans un nuage parfait mais nauséabond.

- Donne m'en une, m'amour, craqua le Grec.

- Tiens.

La personne perturbatrice s'était lassée de frapper, et entra comme chez elle.

Il s'agissait de l'incontournable Athéna, qui de fait _était_ chez elle, puisqu'elle payait tous les frais d'hôtel quatre étoiles de son couple de Chevaliers d'Or.

- Mes chers amis ! gazouilla la divinité en affichant un horrible sourire, dont la largeur ne promettait pas Elision mais plutôt les Enfers.

- Déesse Athéna, osa le Scorpion en écrasant sa cigarette à peine entamée sur le sol de la terrasse, ce n'est pas prudent de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ! Si nous avions été nus et en train de faire l'amour ?

Camus poussa un grognement mécontent devant le franc-parler de son compagnon, et lui laboura les côtes d'un coup de coude puissamment étudié.

Mais Saori n'en sourit que davantage, ce qui paraissait pourtant physiquement impossible, et gloussa de joie.

- Ne sois pas si coincé, Camus du Verseau, balança la jeune demoiselle, son expression montrant clairement que tomber sur ses deux golds en position compromettante siérait énormément à sa rétine curieuse et adolescente.

Choqué du manque de pudeur de la nouvelle génération, le Verseau musela ses protestations, et redressa le buste, hautain devant tant de vice.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer devant ta déesse ! continua Athéna, qui semblait décidée à persécuter son onzième protecteur.

- Pardon, Déesse Athéna.

- Je viens vous recruter pour m'accompagner au golf. Car il y a un golf à Sainte-Maxime.

Au golf ? Epouvantés par la dernière toquade en date de leur _si_ adorée supérieure, les deux amoureux se serrèrent instinctivement la main.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'effectivement, Athéna était dans une tenue classique se prêtant à ce sport.

Elle portait un bermuda à carreaux, qui ne flattait pas ses hanches, détail contrebalancé par le polo Lacoste jaune caneton, qui lui mettait son buste en valeur.

La casquette brune était par contre, de l'avis de Camus, parfaitement inutile, voire nuisible à l'ensemble.

Saori arborait en sus, naturellement, ses incontournables lunettes de soleil.

- Viens-tu, ma Saori ? cria à ce moment la voix mélodieuse de Seiya, qui tentait avec un succès mitigé de prendre l'accent de la haute société pour complaire à son amie.

- Oui, mon Pégasounet en sucre, je viens, lui répondit suavement la déesse.

Cela faillit déclencher un fou rire nerveux chez les victimes.

Fou rire qui couva davantage en voyant apparaître Pégase lui aussi en tenue de golf, polo griffé, short plus allongé également à carreaux assortis, et longues chaussettes montantes à losanges .

Milo, le rictus sadique, convainquit le jeune couple de poser en golfeurs pour une photo numérique hasardeuse.

- Vous allez jouer au vrai golf, ou juste au minigolf ? demanda Camus par pure malice – il avait gardé un souvenir enfantin amusé de ces petits parcours.

Mais la réincarnation rougit et se gonfla comme un dindon de Noël en colère, vexée que l'on puisse mettre en doute ses capacités à pratiquer un sport chic.

Le Scorpion et le Verseau pouffèrent discrètement de plus belle, remarquant que la casquette de Seiya lui allait encore plus mal qu'à Saori, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Ils rirent moins quand Saori prononça d'un ton crémeux :

- Apporte le paquet, Pégasounet.

- Voui, ma déesse, approuva le bourricot en se précipitant, et ramenant un grand carton fourré dans un encore plus grand sac, portant imprimé le logo d'une boutique inconnue des Chevaliers dorés.

- C'est pour vous, mes très chers amis, un cadeau ! offrit l'aimable Athéna, son sourire atteignant cette fois le lobe de ses oreilles comme si Milo et Camus étaient des huîtres savoureuses à gober d'urgence.

Murmurant de nombreux remerciements peu sincères, les amoureux tripotèrent timidement le paquet maléfique, n'osant pas affronter l'horreur de la découverte.

De toute façon, un cadeau d'Athéna, cela ne pouvait statistiquement _pas_ être une bonne surprise.

- Mais allez-y franchement, voyons, gloussa la déesse amusée.

Déroulant le papier de soie, le grec et le Français eurent un atroce haut-le-corps en découvrant deux tenues de golfeurs complètes et onéreuses, ressemblantes à celles du couple Saori/Pégasounet.

- Vous êtes contents ? pépia Athéna, en effectuant un petit tourbillon sur elle-même. Comme ça vous ne déparerez pas à mes côtés sur le " _green_ ".

L'accent anglais de la nasillarde héritière des Kido ne s'améliorait pas.

- Mais comment… notre taille ? interrogea faiblement un Scorpion anéanti.

- Bah, c'est la même que celle de vos armures, non ? gaffa stupidement Pégase, qui paraissait ignorer que les armures s'adaptaient à la carrure du porteur.

Il aurait du se souvenir que Cassios aurait _pu_ gagner la sienne, ce qui aurait étiré quelque peu la taille du bronze pégasien vu le gabarit conséquent de l'élève de Shaina.

Les deux golds levèrent les yeux au plafond de couleur beige devant tant de stupidité congénitale et clamée à tout va.

- Non, Seiya d'amour, réconforta amicalement Saori, du ton dont on consolerait un enfant d'avoir raté un devoir, j'ai demandé à Hyoga pour Camus, et j'ai pris une taille au dessus de Camus pour Milo.

- Que tu es intelligente, ma Saori ! admira sans réserves un canasson ailé, abasourdi de la capacité de fouineuse de sa petite amie.

Ce n'était pas l'avis des autres Chevaliers héros des guerres saintes.

- Mais, allez, voyons, allez vous changer, qu'attendez-vous ? J'ai réservé ! ordonna d'un ton impérieux la divinité, exaspérée de la lenteur catatonique de ses brillants protecteurs.

Les malheureux durent encore remercier et se précipitèrent dans la salle de bains – dont ils verrouillèrent soigneusement la porte -, tenant du bout des doigts les oripeaux que Milo qualifia de " _totalement ringards et mal assortis_ ".

Camus soupira de résignation, ôtant à contrecœur son tee-shirt pour examiner en grimaçant le polo jaune, qui n'était pas le pire accessoire de l'ensemble.

- Il y a aussi des chaussures de golf dans le carton ! clama Athéna à travers le battant.

Milo eut un instant la déplaisante sensation que l'adolescente curieuse tentait de regarder par le trou de la serrure des exemplaires mâles plus séduisants que son cher Seiya.

Paranoïaque au sens le plus virulent du terme, il accrocha une serviette de toilette à la clé, masquant ainsi toute chance d'intrusion visuelle.

- Je veux pas porter _ça_ ! rechigna le Scorpion boudeur, encore tout habillé alors que son cher et tendre en était arrivé au seul caleçon.

- Dépêche-toi, Milo, intima le Verseau, tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses en la laissant attendre. Tu connais la légendaire patience d'Athéna.

- Sale gamine, marmonna le Grec, qui en temps de guerre était prêt à tout pour défendre sa déesse, mais qui en temps ordinaire commençait à la détester.

Quel dommage que la jeune fille ne garde pas en permanence son magnifique et bon côté divin, au lieu de le refouler pour vivre encore sa folle adolescence.

- Milo…

- Camus, déshabille-moi sinon je ne bouge pas.

- Je ne cède pas au chantage, Milo.

- Et si je te supplie ? geignit le Scorpion.

- C'est ta fierté, tu en fais ce que bon te semble ! rétorqua avec indifférence le glaçon patenté.

- T'es dur, Camus. J'ai super mal au dos en plus, ce maudit Phénix m'a griffé…

- Montre-moi, s'adoucit enfin son amant soucieux de toute santé – sauf la sienne.

Pour gagner du temps – Athéna commençait déjà sûrement à taper des talons plats de ses chaussures de golf -, le Verseau grinçant des dents céda et enleva le tee-shirt de son compagnon, qui en ronronna de plaisir et de triomphe mêlés.

- Il ne t'a pas raté ! constata le Français, avec une certaine mauvaise foi car il y avait autant de traces fines et longues – ses propres ongles -, que courtes et profondes – les ongles carrés et durs de l'oiseau de feu.

- Ouin, chouchou, pas de désinfectant ! pleurnicha Milo en repassant en mode " _enfant capricieux_ ".

- Tu es si douillet que ça ?

Un coup brutal sur la porte interrompit la séance de torture du Scorpion.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'attends ! trompeta Saori, excédée.

- Milo se soigne des blessures dues à votre Chevalier de bronze, le nommé Ikki, répondit Camus pour museler l'impatiente créature.

La déesse eut le bon goût de ne pas insister à ce rappel qu'Ikki était un renégat de sa garde personnelle, garde qu'elle avait hissé au plus haut rang de la Chevalerie du Sanctuaire.

- Camus, souffla le Grec en se retournant contre son petit ami, j'ai follement envie de toi, ici et maintenant !

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? s'effara le Verseau, que la présence d'Athéna derrière la cloison rendait encore plus frigide qu'à son ordinaire.

Milo embrassa voracement son morceau de glace dans l'espoir de lui insuffler autant de désir qu'à lui, mais échoua lamentablement.

L'influence de la réincarnation était trop puissante, annihilant Camus aussi sûrement qu'il avait à midi castré la réincarnation - juste retour des choses.

Le Français repoussa un arachnide mécontent, qui se remit à chouiner – pour changer.

- Camus, chouchou, chéri, tu vas pas me laisser dans cet état inconfortable !

- Je n'ai pas envie, du tout, _du tout_ ! protesta le maître des glaces.

- Mais, tu peux…

Une pince de Scorpion passée sensuellement sur les lèvres du Verseau se révéla très explicite, et Camus en rougit. Il rougissait encore et toujours, même après tant de temps de relation, et cela attendrissait Milo.

- On a pas le temps… tenta une dernière fois le raisonnable Français.

- On va le prendre…

- Milo… Tu es un obsédé… Un vrai obsédé. Et cela s'aggrave avec l'âge…

- C'est mon amour pour toi qui s'aggrave, chuchota le Grec avec un regard irrésistiblement craquant.

Camus du Verseau, onzième Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna, craqua.

* * *

En Grèce, au Temple de la Vierge plus précisément, l'heure n'était toujours pas aux tourbillons de romantisme.

L'ineffable Kiki s'était une fois de plus fait remarquer en mal en vomissant tout l'ouzo volé, ce qui permit au Bélier de lui sortir une maxime morale, que " _bien mal acquis ne profite jamais_ ".

L'apprenti Atlante n'avait guère tiré de bénéfices de l'empoignade solide de son maître, qui au lieu de le téléporter directement l'avait trimballé tête en bas sur la distance entre cinq temples – et beaucoup de marches, ce qui avait retourné un estomac surchargé.

Shaka de la Vierge, dégoûté par les basses contingences matérielles et la saleté du garnement, se mit à se plaindre amèrement : ce maudit apprenti, qui avait eu toute la partie " _Temple_ ", aux carreaux de marbre assez aisément lavables, _pourquoi_ avait jugé-t-il bon d'attendre les appartements privés et surtout le précieux tapis persan de la réincarnation de Bouddha ?

Mü du Bélier, découvrant la difficulté de concilier un insupportable apprenti et un tatillon petit ami, en souffla de découragement à l'avance.

Il envisagea un instant de faire venir une servante pour nettoyer les dégâts, mais l'Indien y opposa un veto solennel et définitif, appuyé d'un léger entrebâillement de sa paupière gauche.

Aucun être inférieur n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans son antre de méditation, de frôler du regard ses bouddhas en diverses matières fragiles.

Il faisait les poussières lui-même pour être sûr que rien ne serait déplacé d'un millimètre, perturbant son cosmos et l'harmonie de l'Univers.

Mü, son cher amour, comprenait-il ?

Pas vraiment, mais le peu contrariant Tibétain acquiesça tout de même.

- Aurais-tu alors un produit de nettoyage, Shaka chéri ?

- Tu veux accomplir cette corvée ? se surprit l'homme le plus proche des dieux.

- C'est mon apprenti, à moi de réparer ses dégâts, répondit humblement Mü.

- C'est rare de rencontrer des êtres qui acceptent sereinement leurs responsabilités, et réparent leurs fautes, pontifia Saint Shaka, l'auréole brillante. Comme j'ai eu raison d'accepter une communion entre nous !

- Oh, Shaka ! s'émut le Bélier en lui volant un baiser.

- Ceci-dit, poursuivit le sixième gardien après cette agréable interlude, je n'ai pas de produit de nettoyage. Je ne salis jamais rien.

- Ah.

- Roule ce tapis, et jette-le. La sainte providence m'en amènera un autre, par des moyens obscurs, détournés, mais en lesquels j'ai toute confiance, fit Shaka dans une phrase qui déclencha un nouveau hoquet de rire chez Kiki, tout malade qu'il était.

- Bien Shaka, obtempéra Mü. Je vais fourrer ce jeune vaurien sous la douche.

Car la douche était une concession de l'incarnation de Bouddha à une modernité coupable.

- Cela me paraît impérieux, approuva la Vierge, en s'emparant d'une théière pour aller faire du thé au jasmin qui leur rappellerait la solitude parfaite de Jamir.

* * *

Saori Kido arpentait sans relâche la chambre de Milo et Camus, s'impatientant davantage de seconde en seconde.

- Mais que fabriquent-ils, par Papa, geignit la divinité, qui avait hâte de parader, un club de golf à la main, dans sa tenue neuve.

- Milo doit se faire plaindre à cause de ses trois écorchures, soumit comme idée Seiya, qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

- Pfff, tu parles de Chevaliers d'Or ! critiqua injustement la jeune fille, qui semblait parfois oublier les vies maudites qu'avaient endurées ses protecteurs.

- Ou ils se font des câlins, supposa Pégase, qui était parfois traversé par une brève lueur de génie et de déduction.

- Encore ? Mais j'ai une idée… Puisqu'ils sont occupés, colle ton oreille contre la porte…

- Saori ! s'indigna mollement le bronze.

- Je vais fouiller leurs affaires, déclara sans aucune gêne la réincarnation d'Athéna, pour vérifier que Milo est gentil avec Camus !

Tout aveugle d'amour qu'il était, le bourricot ne voyait pas le rapport. Comment Athéna comptait-elle trouver une preuve de maltraitance scorpionnesque en examinant les vêtements de leurs aînés ?

Mais Saori avait de la ressource, et ouvrit d'emblée l'ordinateur portable malencontreusement resté allumé du trop confiant Camus.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains, Milo avait une main sur le cou de Camus et de l'autre étouffait ses gémissements de volupté dans une serviette éponge de couleur abricot.

Les amants étaient bien loin de se douter de ce que leur indiscrète déesse tramait derrière la porte...


	58. Vous avez un message !

* * *

Hello !

Excusez-moi du retard... Et je n'ai pas trop d'excuse...

Saori l'indiscrète va alimenter la bonne vieille contre-contre rumeur, et Ikki sévit également...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Vous avez un message !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf les photos.

* * *

**Vous avez un message !  
**

En dépit de ses légères protestations, Seiya de Pégase, héros principal des guerres saintes, étirait un cou de girafe tentant d'atteindre les plus hauts feuillages, impatient de voir les secrets cachés de l'ordinateur de Camus du Verseau.

- Zut ! râla Saori, qui était tombée sur la condition d'un mot de passe la renvoyant à son indiscrétion.

- Essaye au hasard, ma Saori ! fit le bourricot.

- Que pourrait choisir Camus comme mot de passe ? réfléchit à voix haute la déesse.

- Milo ? suggéra Seiya sans la moindre once d'imagination.

- Oui ! Quoi de mieux que le nom de la personne qu'on aime ? roucoula Athéna.

Inutile de se casser la tête si on désirait par extraordinaire pirater l'ordinateur de la divine réincarnation. Il suffirait de taper Seiya.

- Milo ! tapota triomphalement la jeune fille.

" _ERROR_ ".

- Mais ? piailla Athéna, déconfite.

Les neurones surdoués du Verseau n'avaient rien de commun avec l'esprit simpliste de la déesse.

- Il a du choisir un titre rasoir de bouquin ? chercha à deviner plus subtilement Pégase.

- Oh, la, la, s'effara Saori, je n'y connais rien à ces pavés barbants. Il en lit des dizaines en plus, lequel est le bon ?

- Attends ma Saori, je vais sauver la situation ! se vanta le héros.

Il contacta Hyoga télépathiquement.

Un Hyoga qui attendait patiemment avec Shun et Shiryu qu'Athéna ne passe les prendre à l'hôtel " _LE PETIT PRINCE_ ".

Les trois malheureux ignoraient encore qu'ils allaient avoir droit à trois costumes de golf offerts généreusement par Saori.

Quand à Ikki, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

" _Salut, Hyoga, il me faudrait le titre du livre préféré de ton maître._ "

" _Le Petit Prince, de Saint-Exupéry, il l'a depuis tout petit_ " répondit le Cygne qui collectionnait les données biographiques de son idole, et qui ne s'étonna même pas de cette question mentale tombant comme un cheveu d'Athéna dans le caviar.

- Saori, frétilla Pégase sans même prendre congé poliment de son camarade, tape " _le Petit Prince_ ".

- Oh ? Très bien. J'essaie en un mot et… Oui ! Ca marche !

Athéna se retourna et enlaça la taille de son fidèle Chevalier, radieuse.

- Tu es le meilleur, Seiya en sucre ! s'écria la demoiselle ravie.

- Dépêche-toi, ma Saori…

Les adolescents découvrirent l'ordinateur de Camus : dans un ordre parfait et sobre, ce qui était très représentatif de sa personne. Il n'avait même pas de fond d'écran, ayant gardé le bleu de base, détail qui fit hausser les épaules des amoureux, compatissants devant si peu de fantaisie.

La rusée réincarnation n'eut qu'à cliquer sur le but de sa recherche : " _Images_ " puis " _Photos_ ".

Tout était bien classé dans des sous-dossiers, et Saori sauta impatiemment " _Fêtes _", " _Monuments_ ", " _Art_ ", " _Divers_ ", pour arriver à " _Milo _", et surtout " _Vacances_ ".

- Clique sur Milo, ma Saori, incita le canasson ailé.

Les compères pouffèrent de rire devant un défilé passionnant de photos du Scorpion : il y avait Milo endormi dans le canapé, Milo en train de se goinfrer de tout et n'importe quoi, les sourires multiples et différents de Milo - tous charmeurs -, et un Milo en caleçon qui fit glousser Athéna.

- Mais j'en veux de tous les deux, dit la jeune fille en passant aux vacances.

- Ouah, Saori, regarde ! Camus avec un chapeau de paille !

- Mouah, ah, ah ! rigola l'héritière des Kido.

- Et là, oh, par Toi ma déesse, ferme les yeux ! rougit Seiya jaloux que sa fiancée puisse voir quelques très beaux clichés pris sournoisement par Milo durant le sommeil de Camus – c'est-à-dire, des " _nus ou presque_ ".

- Bah Seiya, je ne suis plus une gamine, je connais la vie ! affirma orgueilleusement Athéna qui se régalait.

- Hé ! s'indigna le Japonais. Les photos de nous, le jour où ils nous ont semés !

- Très amusant ! Que vous êtes drôles, mes Chevaliers !

- Et là ! Ils sont à deux…

- Qu'ils sont mignons, s'attendrit sincèrement Saori.

- OH ! beugla soudain la douce voix pégasienne. C'est ignoble Saori !

- Hein ? s'étonna la déesse, plissant les yeux devant une autre photo, qui datait du soir où Hyoga et Shun avaient grimpé aux rosiers pour mettre en œuvre le fameux plan de secours.

Inutile de dire que ce genre de cliché avait été pris sans le consentement ni même la mise au courant de l'infortuné Verseau – Milo ayant profité de l'aveuglement momentané de son chéri, histoire d'avoir un souvenir personnel et coquin.

Et le Français aurait mieux fait de vérifier image par image ce qu'il transférait de l'appareil numérique au dossier " _Vacances_ ".

- Mais… Cela est une preuve ! dit alors douloureusement Athéna, représentante sur terre de la Déesse de la Sagesse. Une preuve parlante et irréfutable.

- J'entend remuer dans la salle de bains, s'affola Seiya, le visage ponceau de honte. Quand je pense qu'Ikki a accusé Hyoga d'avoir mal interprété les choses !

- Ne me parle pas de ce Phénix indiscipliné. Et passe-moi la clé USB, vite !

Pégase s'empressa, et Saori, un œil acéré sur l'écran et un autre sur la porte de la salle d'eau, transféra le dossier suspect à toute allure.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains, un Milo plus que satisfait s'était assis sur le carrelage, les jambes tremblotantes, et câlinait à tout va son cher Camus, qui ne pensait plus le moins du monde à se presser pour contenter leur supérieure.

- T'es le meilleur, chouchou, complimenta le Scorpion. Je me sens prêt à être poli et aimable avec Athéna le reste de l'après-midi !

- A ce point là ? sourit le Verseau.

- Ouaip. Au fait, il faudra racheter des capotes… pour plus tard.

- J'aime pas le faire avec ces trucs, ronchonna Camus devant la nouvelle obsession de son petit copain.

- C'est pour ta sécurité, trancha une fois de plus l'arachnide, intraitable. Tant qu'on aura pas de résultats, on en passera par là !

* * *

Les deux golds reparurent assez tard dans la chambre, soulagés de découvrir un sourire suave et teinté d'hypocrisie de Saori Kido, qui ne les gourmanda pas pour le retard.

Elle semblait même de fort bonne humeur, et loua sans réserves le costume de golf des jeunes gens.

- Vous êtes magnifiques ! Allons chercher les bronzes maintenant. A la vitesse de la lumière ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Milo du Scorpion et Camus du Verseau auraient du se méfier de cette subite indulgence, et s'ils avaient su ce que Saori transportait dans la petite poche de son bermuda à carreaux, Milo aurait réduit la pièce en cendres et Camus aurait été victime d'une crise cardiaque.

La déesse allait-elle faire un bon usage de son vol ?

* * *

Allongé sur son lit aux draps froissés, Ikki du Phénix rageait ferme.

Ces vacances bénies, qui se révélaient pourries en fin de compte !

La tutelle de Saori, à laquelle on ne pouvait pas échapper !

Enfin, si, il lui suffisait de déguerpir une fois de plus vers Death Queen Island – peu de monde était assez fou, ou tout simplement assez motivé, pour aller dénicher le phénix échappé jusqu'à ce perchoir aride -, mais il y avait l'œuf.

Son petit poussin à protéger des vautours, des serpents et des scorpions.

Son cher petit frère. Shun traversait en plus une si mauvaise passe, que Ikki était obligé moralement d'accomplir son devoir en restant sous le joug de la cinglée… euh, d'Athéna, sa déesse bienveillante.

- Tu es encore fâché, Ikki ? demanda la voix plaintive d'Andromède, interrompant les pensées vertueuses du Chevalier Phénix.

- Pas contre toi, petit frère, assura Ikki d'une tonalité pleine de miel qui ne lui ressemblait point.

Mais il voulait essayer sa nouvelle tactique, prônée par le sage Shaka. On ne prenait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre après tout. Dorloter Shun, c'était garder sa confiance.

- Athéna va arriver, renseigna ensuite Shun, soulagé du sourire crispé de son aîné.

- Oui, je sais, marmotta l'oiseau de feu.

Tandis que le plus jeune regardait passionnément la télévision, Ikki médita diverses façons de se venger moins voyantes que de tout casser.

Pouvait-il se faire passer pour l'hôpital auprès de Milo, et annoncer une _très_ mauvaise nouvelle ? Son _si _cher Camus condamné, par exemple.

Ce genre de torture mentale était peut-être un brin exagérée…

Ou alors, il pouvait… Oui ! Phénix accomplit une roulade de joie sur le matelas, émettant un de ses habituels ricanements sardoniques et travaillés.

- Tout va bien, grand frère ? s'étonna Andromède, arraché à son feuilleton sentimental – Julia allait-t-elle avouer à Jack qu'elle le trompait avec Julian, ou Leslie, la maîtresse de Jack, allait-t-elle tout révéler en premier à Julia ?

- Oui, oui, regarde la télé, Shun.

Il allait tout simplement envoyer ses photos compromettantes de la croisière au Sanctuaire. La rumeur ferait le reste, et se vengerai pour lui.

Soudain très affairé, Ikki se jeta sur le portable de Shun, découvrant avec une grimace un nouveau fond d'écran, qui n'était plus Dumbo mais un cimetière gothique.

Il préférait encore l'éléphanteau à oreilles géantes !

- Je peux me servir de ton ordi, Shun ? s'enquit Phénix pour la forme.

- Bien sûr, grand frère ! accepta Andromède, ravi de voir Ikki s'adonner à de nouvelles activités plus paisibles.

Ikki décida de contacter le Chevalier le plus moderne du Sanctuaire, donc Aphrodite des Poissons, qui avait de plus l'avantage d'être doublé d'une mauvaise langue.

Il envoya par plusieurs mails le paquet de photos niaises de son couple honni, se régalant à l'avance de ce qui attendait les golds à leur retour en Grèce.

* * *

Aphrodite des Poissons était effectivement au fait de modernité, il se jetait sur tous les gadgets à la mode, et l'apport du confort moderne voulu par Athéna pour les héros des guerres saintes n'avait rien arrangé.

Il connaissait toujours les dernières tendances, et n'hésitait même pas à les précéder avant qu'elles ne sortent.

Il avait donc un ordinateur dernier cri, dernières mises à jours, et envisageait dans un avenir proche de motiver tout le monde pour créer un réseau, voire un site.

Un genre de journal en fait, mais virtuel, qu'on pourrait appeler " _Sanctuary's Life_".

Avec bien sûr, en rubrique principale, un maximum de potins.

Le Suédois vérifiait naturellement régulièrement ses messages, et fut intrigué cet après-midi là de découvrir un ensemble de mails venant de l'adresse " _AndromedaShun, hotmail point com_", avec un nombre si conséquent de pièces jointes très lourdes que cela ralentissait sa machine.

Il chargea le tout, perplexe, mais en laissant défiler les photos, son sourire pernicieux s'agrandit et il faillit s'évanouir de bonheur devant un tel cadeau des dieux.

Une phrase amère l'informait que Ikki du Phénix lui envoyait des documents compromettants, avec tout ses malédictions, la recommandation d'en faire mauvais usage, et basta.

Le dernier gardien d'Athéna fit baisser le niveau de ses cartouches d'encre en imprimant voluptueusement en couleurs lesdits documents, et invita tout ses camarades à dîner, leur promettant une belle surprise à la clé, en bonus des agapes.

Ikki du Phénix venait de gagner son rang de commère.

* * *

Athéna, avant de courir à l'hôtel des bronzes, sursauta et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Camus lui rentra dedans à cause de ça, et faillit projeter sa déesse au sol.

- Fait attention Camus ! s'écria aussitôt Pégase, le regard furieux.

- Pardon, marmonna le Verseau, qui pensa sans le dire que Saori était une écervelée.

- Oh ! Attendez-moi au bas de l'hôtel, chers amis, j'ai oublié… euh… ma crème solaire dans ma suite ! fit Saori avec un air de fausseté plaqué sur le minois.

- Veux-tu que j'aille te la chercher, ma Saori ? se hâta Seiya de faire presque rater le plan de sa petite amie.

- Non, merci cher amour, minauda la réincarnation, balançant un coup de sa chaussure de golf dans le mollet gainé de la chaussette à losanges de Pégase.

- Oh ! D'accord Saori, se résigna le bourricot, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais avait compris qu'il y _avait_ un pourquoi.

La déesse s'enfuit vers sa suite, et ralluma rapidement son propre portable.

Après un petit travail d'informatique, elle rejoignit ses Chevaliers, un tube de crème solaire indice 20 ostensiblement tenu à la main.

Camus et Milo suivirent le couple plus jeune sous le soleil accablant, traînant leur semelles, se sentant ridicules en golfeurs – heureusement, la faune touristique de Sainte-Maxime était suffisamment bariolée pour qu'on ne fasse point attention à leur accoutrement -, main froide dans main moite, échangeant des regards résignés et des bisous raisonnables.

- T'as déjà joué au golf, chouchou ? demanda Milo, qui croyait sincèrement que son Camus était doué en tout et n'importe quoi.

- Non, avoua le Français, juste au minigolf.

- C'est mieux que rien ! souffla mélancoliquement le Scorpion.

* * *

L'occupant du douzième Temple mettait la dernière main à ses assiettes de petits fours colorés, quand un bip l'avertit d'un nouveau message.

Il ne fut pas peu surpris d'apercevoir un lot de trois messages avec pièces jointes – toujours si démesurées que cela devait être d'autres photos -, provenant d'une adresse qu'il connaissait bien : " _BelleDéesseAthéna, Sanctuary point com _", avec un sigle de message urgent.

Il ouvrit le premier, et lut le grec rempli de maladresses de sa supérieure – mais pour le cancanier Poissons, seul le fond scandaleux comptait.

" _Cher Aphrodite des Poissons, j'ai découvert une preuve que Milo du Scorpion maltraite Camus du Verseau, par un espionnage habile et incessant de ma part._

_Je t'envoie quelques photos de leur couple en prime, pour l'amusement, mais la preuve est avec mon message – le premier, celui-ci donc._

_Cette photo abominable est à verser d'URGENCE au dossier de la contre-contre rumeur pour l'étoffer un peu._

_Ah oui, ce midi, Camus a avoué que sa première fois avec Milo avait été très douloureuse – il semblait dire que c'était normal, mais sa voix disait tout le contraire._

_Je pense qu'en fait c'est Milo qui a agi comme une brute._

_Et ensuite, Camus avait encore une trace de Scarlett Needle sur la poitrine, tout cela m'a l'air de plus en plus suspect._

_Je continue mon enquête, donne-moi ton avis éclairé sur tous ces indices, Chevalier des Poissons._

_Je te salue, ta Déesse, la plus belle de l'Olympe._

_Athéna._

_PS : Saga des Gémeaux, bien que très galant envers moi, semble draguer subtilement Camus_"

En cliquant sur la fameuse preuve, Aphrodite cligna des yeux pour ensuite recracher son thé à la rose.

Il approchait le nirvana tant vanté par Shaka de la Vierge.

Finalement, Athéna s'était plus que bien débrouillée à Sainte-Maxime !

* * *

Au sixième Temple, l'homme le plus proche des dieux avait jeté Kiki nettoyé et moins malade dehors, lui ordonnant de courir autour du Sanctuaire jusqu'au coucher du soleil en punition de son ivrognerie.

Mü du Bélier, qui n'était jamais aussi sévère avec son apprenti, s'inclina pour deux raisons majeures : il se sentait en tort et trop laxiste, et il avait envie de rester seul avec son amoureux si rudement conquis.

Entre deux tasses de thé odorant, Shaka mit le comble à la joie de l'Atlante en l'informant qu'il avait terminé ses méditations pour aujourd'hui.

Les amants coincés n'étaient éventuellement pas totalement un cas sans espoir, car la Vierge se laissa cajoler plus que sensuellement par le Bélier, qui commençait dans une normale et virile préoccupation à se demander quand Shaka et lui pourraient passer à la montagne supérieure.

A cette timide interrogation, l'Indien rétorqua que Bouddha l'informerait en temps utile de l'opportunité de passer à un stade bassement charnel.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux, qui contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire au vu de son absence à l'Hostellerie " _La Belle Aurore_ ", n'avait pas du tout été oublié par Athéna, patientait entre deux sodas glacés.

La jeune divinité lui avait au contraire alloué un rôle de choix, et de responsabilités : attendre sa précieuse personne au " _green_ ", avec la préparation à l'avance de tout le matériel indispensable.

Le premier jumeau profitait donc du soleil, et avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à ne _pas_ revêtir le costume type du golfeur offert par Saori Kido.

Il savait qu'il pouvait se le permettre, et comptait bien apparaître à sa déesse dans toute la beauté d'une tenue exempte de ridicule, formant contraste avantageux avec le nommé Seiya de Pégase.

Il observait paresseusement les golfeurs jouer, tentant de comprendre les règles, et trouvant au final tout ce cirque un peu ennuyeux.

La déesse devait en fait seulement vouloir s'exhiber sur une pelouse à la mesure de son désir de parader – l'idée d'un paon armé d'un club de golf dans la patte était irrésistiblement drôle.

Mais au troisième soda, Saga commença à s'impatienter.

La réincarnation d'Athéna était en retard.

* * *


	59. Du rififi sur le green

* * *

Hello !

Voici le châtiment de Phénix, donné par Athéna, et le green.

Merci à Mwa de sa review, j'espère que tu adoreras autant la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Du rififi sur le green

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf les photos.

* * *

**Du rififi sur le green**

Athéna, la déesse en retard, sautillait impatiemment vers " _LE PETIT PRINCE_ ", suivie d'un très serviable Seiya se coltinant un autre sac contenant trois tenues de golf, et de deux Chevaliers dorés qui auraient tout donné pour être ailleurs.

Saori s'engouffra dans l'établissement, poussa ses fidèles protecteurs dans l'ascenseur, et parvint enfin à la chambre des autres bronzes.

- Mes chers amis ! claironna la jeune fille, accueillie par le sourire faux-cul de Shiryu et la grimace d'un essai de sourire de Hyoga.

Seul Shun, échappé de la chambre fraternelle, souriait aux dieux, tout excité à l'idée de pratiquer un nouveau jeu d'adresse.

- Bonjour, Saori ! clama Andromède, qui était un des rares à respecter l'ordre de la divinité de la traiter en vacances " _en fille comme les autres_ ".

Le Cygne lança un coup de coude au Dragon, et ils regardèrent, éberlués, l'accoutrement inhabituel du groupe.

La malheureux disciple eut beaucoup de peine à camoufler un éclat de rire, tant il était soucieux de ne point vexer son cher mentor, mais c'était rude.

Shiryu trouva la parade en cédant au rire, mais avec pour seule cible Seiya, qui aggravait son ridicule en se pavanant dans le short à carreaux et en se trouvant irrésistible.

- Vous avez vu les copains ? Saori et moi sommes assortis !

Camus retroussa imperceptiblement le coin droit de ses lèvres à cette phrase.

- Effectivement, murmura-t-il pour son seul bénéfice, on ne peut pas être mieux assortis dans tous les domaines…

Milo qui avait surpris le marmottage de son amant éclata d'un rire franc, rire qui redoubla devant les faces consternées de Hyoga et de Shiryu devant le don divin de nouvelles panoplies de golfeurs.

- Allez vous changer, nous sommes affreusement en retard, Camus et Milo ont fait des folies dans la salle de bains… dénonça outrageusement Saori, ce qui détourna tous les regards vers le couple.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous en savez ? attaqua le Scorpion en claquant des pinces de façon menaçante. Vous n'y étiez pas !

- Oh, je suis Athéna, la Déesse de la Sagesse, je devine tout ! se vanta l'adolescente.

Le Grec en était à serrer les poings, et à allonger l'ongle de son index – dangereuse combinaison -, quand Andromède se signala à l'attention de tous, désamorçant une fois de plus un conflit.

- Saori, je ne mettrai pas ça ! se rebella le garçon aux ex-cheveux verts devenus noirs. C'est super ringard, et je veux être complètement " _in_ " !

- Comment Shun ? Tu insinues que mes goûts sont _ringards_ ? se scandalisa la réincarnation, tandis que le Russe et le Dragon se repliaient prudemment et surtout lâchement dans leur chambre, prenant prétexte d'enfiler les merveilleux costumes.

- Ben, c'est-à-dire… Certes, cela vous va très bien…

- Tutoie-moi, Shun.

- Oui, donc cela te va très bien, car toi, Saori, un rien t'habille merveilleusement…

Fou rire combiné du Scorpion et du Verseau.

- … mais moi, poursuivit imperturbablement Andromède, il me faut complètement changer de style pour ressembler à quelque chose de sortable !

- Bien, céda Saori, flattée de chez flattée par ce si gentil Shun. Je comprends tes soucis vestimentaires, et je n'insiste donc pas. C'est vrai que tu es charmant en noir.

- Hé ! se renfrogna le jaloux Pégase, qui ne se sentait pas toujours à la hauteur d'une beauté fatale comme sa chère Saori.

- Voyons Seiya, roucoula sa fiancée, tu sais bien que pour moi, tu es le plus beau, le plus fort, et le plus intelligent de tous !

_Pour elle_, oui, c'était exactement le terme ajouté approprié à la réalité des choses.

- Maintenant, dit Saori, je vais m'occuper d'Ikki.

- Veux-tu un soutien, une protection ma déesse ? s'inquiéta Pégase.

- Non merci Seiya. Je m'en sortirai.

La divine jeune personne toqua à la porte de Phénix, et s'engouffra dans l'antre brûlant de la bête après avoir écopé d'un " _entrez_ ! " jeté d'une voix aride.

Camus secoua admirativement la tête. On avait beau prendre Shun d'Andromède pour la victime pleurnicheuse de service, il devenait en réalité un petit serpent ondulant autour des obstacles, tirant parti des particularités psychologiques de chacun pour adapter son comportement et obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Shun, émit le Verseau, tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir psychologue ? Tu sembles si bien cerner tes semblables…

- Tiens ? Pourquoi pas, se mit à rêvasser Andromède.

* * *

Au Temple des Poissons, Aphrodite élégamment vêtu d'un jeans ultra-serré et d'une chemise de soie turquoise se confondant avec sa belle chevelure ondulée, reçut Angelo du Cancer, venu fort à l'avance aider le maître de maison d'une façon très particulière.

Il n'en eut toutefois pas l'occasion, car son compère lui balança d'entrée de jeu la pile de photos, devant lesquelles DeathMask s'effondra de stupeur heureuse dans le canapé.

- Doucement Angelo, mon tissu fleuri ! piailla le Suédois mécontent.

- Bordel, Aphro ! Tu te rends compte de l'importance de cette manne céleste !

- Divine et infernale. La moitié vient d'Athéna en personne, l'autre de Phénix.

- Peu importe d'où elles viennent, ricana sadiquement l'ex-psychopathe du Sanctuaire, du moment qu'elles sont là ! Entre nos mains attentionnées…

- J'avais pensé à les classer par ordre de gravité, pour faire monter la tension, et bien sûr terminer par celle de ce cher Camus attaché…

DeathMask ricana de plus belle, plissant ses paupières malveillantes pour mieux voir.

- Il est assez canon comme ça l'iceberg… Je me demande s'il est vraiment attaché où s'il est consentant…

- Difficile à dire là-dessus. On peut interpréter ça comme on veut ! fit Aphrodite.

- Pauvre petit Milo… Il croyait avoir un souvenir pour lui tout seul…

- Tout le monde verra son Camus dans une situation… ah, ah, ah !

- Sans compter les autres photos niaises, jugea l'Italien. Je n'avais jamais vu Camus aussi… _ronronnant_. C'en est même effrayant !

Les terribles commères se roulèrent dans le canapé, ne prêtant plus attention à la fragilité du chintz.

La soirée promettait d'être excellente et surtout animée.

* * *

Athéna pénétra dans une tanière de garçons, trébuchant dans des chaussettes sales et un sac de marin usé et placé malicieusement au milieu du passage.

Campé à califourchon et à l'envers sur une chaise de luxe, Ikki du Phénix avait tout du prisonnier sur la sellette, sachant qu'il allait être interrogé et torturé, mais prêt à résister de toutes ses forces avec un sourire de défi.

- Ikki ! s'écria Saori, le sourire affable, mais décidée à clore enfin le bec de l'insolent oiseau de feu.

- Athéna ? répondit Phénix, renvoyant le même sourire affable, mais le ton ironique.

- Je crois que tu sais que ton comportement a été inacceptable. Je n'y reviendrai plus. Je préfère passer tout de suite aux sanctions.

- Je suis renvoyé au Sanctuaire ? espéra presque Ikki.

- Non voyons, gazouilla Saori. Ce sont les vacances de tout le monde ! J'exige juste que tu présentes de vagues excuses à Milo.

- Cela pourra être envisagé, accorda Ikki.

- Et que tu restes dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce soir. Tu ne participeras pas à ma partie de golf, et je n'ai pas acheté de costume spécial pour toi. Je suis désolée de te mettre en quarantaine, Ikki, mais il faut que tu comprennes tes erreurs !

- Mais Shun ?

- Je veillerai sur lui, ne te tracasse pas. Bon, je file maintenant.

Quand Ikki, en glissant sa tête dans le couloir, vit s'éloigner les golfeurs en tenue, il éclata d'un rire totalement malsain et victorieux.

Cette imbécile de Saori ! Elle avait cru le punir en ne lui offrant pas de vêtements stupides et en la privant de sa divine présence… Lui, Ikki, avait tout simplement gagné un après-midi de liberté !

Le mal était toujours récompensé…

* * *

Saori Kido, milliardaire et réincarnation d'Athéna, fit sur le " _green _" une entrée étudiée, suivie de ses Chevaliers qui se faisaient tous beaucoup plus discrets – hormis le paradant Seiya, Chevalier de bronze/divin de Pégase.

Saga des Gémeaux, las des sodas, était passé à un whisky plein de glace, et bondit pour assaillir aussitôt l'héritière de compliments nettement exagérés.

- Connais-tu les règles, Saga des Gémeaux ? interrogea alors Saori, qui ne s'était pas préoccupée de ce genre de détails insignifiants.

Le premier jumeau se lança dans une explication longue et hasardeuse que Saori n'écouta pas, toute préoccupée d'observer les autres joueurs pour vérifier que personne n'avait de tenue plus chère que la sienne.

Seiya, empli d'amour et de bonne volonté, traînait en zigzaguant le caddy très lourd, Shun se dandinait en attirant toute l'attention de Hyoga, et Milo avait pris du retard en plaquant Camus contre un arbre pour l'embrasser.

- Milo, hoquetait le Verseau entre deux baisers le privant d'air, les autres…

- Le terrain est désert, on s'en fiche. Je ne suis ici que contraint et forcé, Camus, et tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est d'être avec toi.

- MILOOOO ! CAMUUUUUS ! vociféra la douce voix d'Athéna, qui savait se faire tonitruante à l'instar de son glorieux père, Zeus en personne.

Les adeptes du chemin des écoliers furent pratiquement ramenés par la peau du cou par un Saga paternel, qui bombarda le Français de questions sur sa santé, à la rage de Milo.

- Fiche-lui la paix, Saga.

- Oui, je vais bien, ajouta Camus.

- Tu es tout pâle, se tracassa soupçonneusement le troisième gardien.

- C'est son teint, abruti ! siffla le Scorpion, dont les prunelles vibrantes de jalousie dardaient la main honnie de Saga, qui s'attardait trop à son goût sur l'épaule de Camus.

- Hum, il est moins verdâtre d'habitude, s'obstina Saga, doucereux.

Ebranlé, Milo regarda encore mieux le Verseau ennuyé de tant de sollicitude non demandée, et trouva qu'effectivement Camus avait du vert dans la carnation.

- Mais… C'est pas faux… Assieds-toi à l'ombre, mon Camus !

- Je suis à l'ombre, Milo, réfuta calmement le onzième Chevalier doré. Quand au vert, c'est le reflet des arbres.

- Saga ! Viens-tu ? Nous allons former les équipes ! brailla Saori, qui ne se sentait plus de bonheur dans ce cadre convenant à son narcissisme, et persuadée qu'elle avait déjà le niveau olympique en golf sans y avoir jamais joué.

- J'arrive, Déesse Athéna ! Euh, Athéna.

Devant le départ, Shun demanda à être avec Hyoga, ce que le Cygne approuva à grands coups de tête sous le regard pénétrant de son maître, Saori voulut naturellement son cher Seiya, et Saga mit la zizanie en réclamant Camus.

A cette insultante demande, Milo réagit en s'emparant tout de suite d'un club de golf pour en menacer Saga dans un geste ample et fluide qui ne manquait pas de style ni de panache.

Athéna, sans sa légendaire sagesse qu'elle était supposer incarner, prit parti pour Saga, en riant qu'il fallait parfois varier les habitudes.

- Sois raisonnable, Milo, implora Camus, qui se sentait désagréablement au centre d'un conflit, et qui détestait les conflits.

Milo hérita donc à regret de Shiryu du Dragon, qui avait sournoisement emporté un livre philosophique – version poche – dans son bermuda à carreaux, ce qui doublait le volume de sa fesse droite.

La jeune déesse commença, tenant son club d'une façon tout à fait contraire aux règles, et observant le but à atteindre d'un air concentré.

- En somme, résuma-t-elle, la balle doit aller dans le trou ?

Le Scorpion ricana cyniquement, et commença à sortir tous les jeux de mots douteux possibles avec le mot " _trou_ ", sous le regard réprobateur de son glaçon chéri.

Athéna se lança, projetant le club d'arrière en avant, d'un ample mouvement qui faillit éborgner Seiya, et qui décapita une grosse touffe d'herbe.

La balle, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Raté, fit platement Shun, qui attendait son tour avec impatience.

Saori trépigna et jura, surtout quand elle comprit quelle devait céder la place à Camus et n'avait plus droit à un autre essai.

- C'est toujours comme ça, la première fois, consola Saga, qui vit le Verseau étudier pensivement le club, la balle, le trou, dans le but évident de trouver une solution mathématique à ce casse-tête.

Camus se lança à son tour.

- Attends, tu le tiens mal ! l'interrompit le Gémeaux, qui se sentait supérieur par ses longues heures d'observation du terrain. Je vais te montrer !

Milo du Scorpion, qui avait laissé son attention dériver vers un joli petit moineau qui semblait se moquer des humains golfeurs – et l'humain Milo comprenait cela -, crut avoir une crise cardiaque en visionnant l'horreur : Saga était _collé_ à son cher Camus, sous le prétexte pédagogique de lui montrer la bonne position pour réussir le point.

Il avait même, ô infamie, ses affreuses mains fines et bronzées sur celles du Verseau !

Être d'action, Milo fonça, sous les cris des autres, et balança avec une remarquable précision son club dans le postérieur de son aîné, qui en glapit de douleur et de surprise, avant d'être plaqué dans l'herbe par son attaquant qui en avait presque l'écume à la bouche, et l'ongle de _Scarlett Needle_ à l'index.

- Saga ! éructa l'arachnide en mode assassin – mode qui revenait étrangement de plus en plus souvent depuis l'arrivée d'Athéna. Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus poser tes sales pattes sur mon Camus ! Et tu le tripotes en plus maintenant !

Seul Camus tenta de stopper son petit ami en s'accrochant à son polo de luxe : les autres savouraient cet interlude guerrier, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Milo, t'es fou ! Tu m'avais promis de maîtriser ta jalousie !

- Milo, prononça Saga, tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! Je n'ai fait que corriger la mauvaise position de Camus…

- Camus ne prend que des positions parfaites ! tonitrua Milo dans une formulation plus que tendancieuse même pour des esprits exempts de vice.

Devant cette phrase à double sens, le Français s'empourpra violemment avant d'être saisi au col par son compagnon retourné contre lui à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Et toi ! Tu te laisses toucher par Saga ! Tu l'allumes ou quoi ? Ca te plaît qu'il te tripatouille ? hurla le Scorpion aveuglé de dépit.

Sous la dispute Verseau/Scorpion, Saga se releva et prit silencieusement la place de Camus, envoyant la balle près du trou de manière très honorable pour un premier essai. Il avait profité de son étude visuelle des autres golfeurs.

- A toi, Shun, engagea le Gémeaux.

- Laissons ces deux zouaves se débrouiller entre eux, scanda Saori, qui tartinait son nez de la fameuse crème solaire prétexte.

Shun réussit aussi un bon tir, ainsi que Shiryu qui daigna quitter son livre.

Milo et Camus en étaient à s'empoigner férocement et à se rouler dans l'herbe, tâchant de vert indélébile les costumes coûteux donnés par leur supérieure.

- Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses ! cria le Verseau, qui avait insensiblement le dessus malgré le poids supérieur de Milo.

- Chouchou, il te…

- Marre ! Je te quitte ! clama pour une énième fois le Français sous le cri d'agonie du Grec. Et tu ne sauras même pas si je suis malade.

- Camus ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Mais tu l'as fait ! T'as pas confiance en moi !

- Mais si ! Mais pas en Saga…

Saori soupira très fort devant ces arguments rebattus et claqua dans ses mains – il y avait longtemps, tiens.

- Suffit Chevaliers ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Camus, je te croyais raisonnable. Milo, je voulais te laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais devant cette photo…

Silence mortel.

Athéna porta sa blanche main à sa bouche pulpeuse, surchargée de rouge à lèvres à paillettes, pour rougir de confusion.

- _Quelle_ photo ? interrogea suspicieusement Camus en se relevant.

Milo du Scorpion se redressa à son tour, la figure décomposée, une image très érotique mais vachement embarrassante passant dans sa cervelle surchauffée. Non, Athéna n'avait quand même pas mis les griffes sur cette photo _là _?

Si oui, nul doute que Camus l'assassinerait puis le quitterait définitivement pour faire bonne mesure.

- Je… je voulais dire votre comportement, tenta maladroitement de se rattraper Saori. Et puis, cette blessure sur ta poitrine, Camus du Verseau. Pour moi, c'est une preuve de maltraitance, et…

- C'était un accident, grogna Camus. Milo se battait contre Ikki, et son attaque a traversé la porte de la salle de bains.

- Ah ! s'exclama Athéna. Alors il n'y a rien de grave ?

- Non.

- Camus ! intervint Milo pour empêcher la mise à jour de la face cachée de l'iceberg, tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein ? Je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner.

Soupirant de lassitude, le Français l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui souffler à l'oreille des remontrances.

- C'est bon pour une fois, Milo, mais ne me pousse pas à bout. Et pour te faire pardonner, tu me feras l'amour sans ces préservatifs pourris. De toute façons, soit nous n'avons rien, soit c'est trop tard, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Camus ! s'émut le Scorpion devant tant de magnanimité, tu viens de réclamer du sexe avec des mots cohérents ? C'est un _miracle_ !

- La ferme, insecte idiot.

- Vous deux ! interpella la déesse, on continue la partie ! Et pour éviter les ennuis, Camus reste avec Milo et Shiryu va avec Saga.

On avait frôlé la révélation et la catastrophe…

* * *


	60. Photos compromettantes

* * *

Hello !

Hum bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais FFnet refuse ses propres lignes de séparation... Il accepte des petits ronds à la place. Désolée si cela nuit à la cohérence de la mise en page.

La fameuse partie de golf continue, et la soirée d'Aphrodite commence dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Encore merci à tous de votre soutien sans faille, qui me motive à ouvrir mon fichier chaque jour !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Photos compromettantes

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf les photos _bis_ - mais j'en veux, moi !

* * *

**Photos compromettantes**

La réincarnation d'Athéna, après le troisième trou, commençait déjà à se lasser du golf.

L'air était chaud, le club lourd à tenir, et cela n'avait rien de palpitant de multiplier les essais pour tenter de pousser une minuscule balle sur du gazon interminable.

Mais Saori Kido ne voulait aucunement avoir l'air d'une imbécile en renonçant si vite.

Elle rata encore un coup, dégommant cette fois une motte de terre, qui termina son gracieux vol plané en allant s'écraser sur le livre de Shiryu.

- Hé ! protesta le Dragon avec mécontentement.

- Désolée, Shiryu, marmonna la jeune fille courroucée de sa maladresse.

- A toi, Hyoga, gazouilla Shun, figé dans une pose attirante – pour Hyoga du moins.

- Oui ! Par maman, je vais réussir ! se motiva le Russe.

Camus haussa les épaules devant l'obsession filiale de son disciple, et tenta de se débarrasser des bras enveloppants de Milo, qui couplés à la chaleur de l'été, le faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes.

- Lâche-moi, Milo.

- Nan.

- A ta guise, fit le Verseau, se défaisant d'une grand bouffée de cosmos glacé qui fit bondir en arrière le Scorpion piaillant.

- Hey ! T'es fou ! J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça !

Le Chevalier du Cygne respira un grand coup, et puisant force et volonté dans le regard émeraude d'Andromède, tapa énergiquement la balle de golf.

Tellement énergiquement, en fait, qu'elle prit la mauvaise direction et cueillit Seiya de Pégase droit dans son estomac chargé de pâtisseries dévorées en douce avant de partir au terrain.

- Ouuuh ! hulula le canasson, en s'effondrant au sol, pris d'une irrésistible envie de remettre sur le " _green_ " les reliquats de sa gloutonnerie.

Toutefois, il pensa à sa chère petite amie, et dans un effort digne de son statut de meilleur Chevalier du Sanctuaire, héros en titre des guerres saintes, seul à arriver au but, à sauver Athéna dans ses bras chevaleresques et… hum, bref, il se retint.

- Seiya ! Mon Pégasounet ! s'alarma Saori en se jetant à genoux pour cajoler son amoureux malmené par un Cygne confus qui se dandinait comme un canard.

- Tout va bien, Saori ! rassura Pégase, l'œil brillant de bravoure.

- Que tu es courageux, Seiya ! admira sans réserve ni discernement Athéna.

- Tu vois ? Je me relève toujours ! clama le bronze, joignant le geste à la parole, sous les prunelles admiratives de sa divine fiancée.

- Tu es merveilleux, Seiya.

Milo tapa familièrement sur l'épaule du blond Chevalier en ricanant.

- Un point pour toi, gamin ! C'était un coup magistral !

- Pas mal, Hyoga, apprécia Camus, dont la louange fit se courber l'élève de reconnaissance.

- Merci Maître Camus !

- _Hyoga ?_ fit alors une voix feutrée, qui donna la chair de poule au Cygne.

- Euh… Athéna… se retourna le Chevalier des glaces, déconfit.

- Tu es un maladroit, Hyoga du Cygne ! reprocha Saori, exaspérée. Tu as failli blesser mon petit Seiya !

- C'est un accident ! se défendit l'oiseau blanc en toute bonne foi.

- Hum… Ne t'approche plus de Pégasounet !

C'était une promesse aisée à donner pour Hyoga, qui le fit sans hésiter.

- A toi, Milo, indiqua Saga des Gémeaux, qui d'un mouvement circulaire stratégique était parvenu derrière le Grec et le Français.

- Ça va saigner ! promit le Scorpion, frétillant d'anticipation, s'échauffant par de grands coups de club, qui étaient des mouvements corrects mais dangereux pour l'entourage.

Le premier jumeau n'eut d'ailleurs que le temps de tirer Camus en arrière sous un des moulinets ravageurs de Milo.

Tout le monde avait reculé de trois bons mètres sous la fougue scorpionnesque.

- Merci Saga, soupira le Verseau en époussetant son short déjà verdi.

- Ton petit ami est complètement cinglé Camus, tu le sais, ça ? prononça le Gémeaux en croisant les bras avec souci.

- Pas plus qu'un autre, rétorqua froidement Camus, avec un bref coup d'œil saphir sur Saga et son ex-dédoublement de personnalité.

Comprenant le message, Saga baissa la tête et se mordit la joue, découragé devant l'aveuglement amoureux de son cadet vis à vis du dénommé Milo du Scorpion.

- Allez Milo ! encouragea le Français, s'attirant un sourire radieux de son compagnon.

Milo y alla donc _franco_, et réussit par une adresse diabolique à placer d'un coup assuré la balle blanche dans le trou, propulsant ainsi le couple Scorpion/Verseau à la première place de ce peu reluisant palmarès de joueurs amateurs.

- Ouais ! hurla l'arachnide survolté, qui envoya dans sa joie le club au diable vauvert, c'est-à-dire dans les jambes bronzées de l'infortuné Pégase, qui fut fauché et tomba le nez dans l'herbe, sous le cri perçant de sa bien aimée Saori.

Le chef du groupe de bronzes/divins fut cette fois moins vaillant, car il se pinça le nez, gémissant dans une mimique grotesque et torturée.

Pendant qu'Athéna, fidèle à sa réputation de personne sensible et consolatrice aimante des douleurs humaines cajolait Seiya, Milo s'était jeté victorieux dans les bras de Camus pour lui imposer un magistral nouage de langues, sous un Saga choqué qui détournait pudiquement les yeux.

- Mmmm… lo… pu… blic… , put-on saisir très vaguement en tendant bien l'oreille.

- Je suis le meilleur ! plastronna le Scorpion, laissant enfin son amant respirer.

Le vainqueur se laissa féliciter de toutes parts, hormis celle de sa déesse qui semblait au contraire crépiter de colère comme un steak dans une poêle à frire trop chaude.

- Milo ! cracha-t-elle furieusement. Tu es fou ? Tu as failli casser le nez de Seiya !

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès, se dédouana avec empressement le Scorpion, qui était quand même content de son coup de hasard.

Furibonde, l'enveloppe charnelle d'Athéna trépigna comme une petite fille sur l'herbe bien tondue du " _green_ " et jeta en prime un coup de pied dans le caddy, qui s'écroula sur ses précieux pieds divins.

- Aieuh ! se plaignit-elle en tombant assise sur ses fesses généreuses.

- Saori ! Athéna ! hurlèrent simultanément Seiya et Saga, se précipitant pour relever leur bien aimée divinité sous le rire à peine contenu du reste de la Chevalerie.

Shun s'empressa de prendre une photo pleine d'intérêt, pour mitrailler ensuite un Hyoga surpris mais flatté, puis Camus et Milo, le Grec se renfrognant à la vue de l'appareil photo minuscule mais dernier cri d'Andromède.

Cela lui rappelait désagréablement ce qui lui pendait au dessus de la tête : avec la maladie mortelle peut-être sournoisement tapie en lui et en son chéri, la photo sexy mais sulfureuse qui menaçait de resurgir à tout moment, cela ne faisait plus une épée de Damoclès, mais toute une armurerie qu'il risquait de se prendre sur le crâne d'un jour à l'autre !

- A quoi ou à qui penses-tu, Milo, susurra soudain Camus, le tirant de son effroi morbide.

- Euh… Je ne pense qu'à toi, chouchou ! promit le Scorpion. Et à ce SIDA…

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Regarde plutôt Athéna, cela en vaut la peine !

Athéna s'était relevée, et pleurnichait alternativement à droite – Saga –, et à gauche – Seiya -, exigeant l'arrêt immédiat de ce jeu " _stupide et bon pour des singes idiots_ ".

- Calme-toi, ma Saori, exhortait avec patience un Pégase qui caressait tendrement la longue chevelure mauve de sa déesse, appuyé en paroles par un Saga qui aurait bien aimé en faire autant en gestes.

- Oui, Dé… Athéna ! Nous pouvons bien sûr arrêter, cela n'a rien d'amusant ce sport.

- Allons goûter et boire au salon de thé du golf ! exigea la milliardaire

Saga des Gémeaux soupira devant le ton impérieux de Saori, et se demanda si ses crimes méritaient tant de châtiments rédempteurs, tels voir sa déesse embrasser goulûment son Chevalier équin, sortir à la foire, en discothèque, jouer au golf ou prendre d'interminables thés.

Seuls les dieux possédaient la réponse à cette énigme tourmentante.

- Bonne idée, j'ai soif, approuva le Verseau.

- Moi, j'ai faim, s'écria Milo.

Seiya ramassa le matériel – tout le monde s'empressa de se débarrasser de son club à ses pieds -, et se remit à tirer le caddy, suivant Athéna qui foulait d'une allure souveraine et rayonnante la pelouse, exactement comme si elle avait écrasé ses partenaires en gagnant la partie avec un score fabuleux, et non comme une fille ayant abandonné au troisième trou sans avoir jamais effleuré une seule balle.

ooo

Dans la salle dévolue au Grand Pope, représentant d'Athéna sur terre, Shion tenait audience privée, à portes fermées.

Dokho de la Balance s'était en effet juché sur les genoux de son bien aimé assis dans son trône, car l'Atlante ne venant pas à la Balance, la Balance était venue à l'Atlante.

- Mon pt'it mouton, ronronnait l'ex-Vieux Maître, qui avait repris sans peine ses anciennes manières de jeune homme décontracté, tu avais promis de nous laisser dîner de temps en temps ensemble…

- Votre dernière bacchanale date d'hier soir à peine ! objecta aussitôt le Grand Pope qui sentait d'où venait le vent parfumé à la rose.

- Mais juste un dîner, Shion, je te jure, à minuit tout le monde s'en ira comme au bal de Cendrillon.

- Je te prévient Dokho, avertit Shion sur le point de céder à la boule de nerfs qui s'agitait contre lui, que si je donne mon accord, je viendrai vérifier à minuit !

- Pas de problème ! sourit le Chinois, ravi. Tu n'auras pas loin à descendre ! Et puis nous pourrons… terminer la soirée ensemble !

- C'est une proposition ? s'amusa l'ex-Bélier.

- Bien sûr !

- Allez, file maintenant, gronda Shion en poussant son amant hors des multiples plis de sa toge, j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête, moi, si ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Je t'adore ! J'y vais, je suis en retard ! brailla Dokho, en galopant le long de l'allée dans une course qui fit se gondoler la bande de tapis.

ooo

Au douzième Temple, il ne manquait en effet plus que Dokho pour entamer la soirée, les cubes de feta et l'ouzo.

Une fois la Balance retardataire glissée sur un coussin brodé, Aphrodite, irradiant de bonheur pur comme on ne l'avait jamais vu, sourit à la ronde et proposa un toast en claquant son verre contre celui d'Angelo du Cancer, dont le visage cruel était le miroir heureux de celui du Suédois.

Intriguée, Shaina de l'Ophucius glissa à Marine de l'Aigle - qui n'avait plus droit qu'à du jus d'orange - que ces deux là allaient peut-être annoncer officiellement qu'ils étaient en couple marin et cynique.

Mü du Bélier et Shaka de la Vierge, main dans la main, se tenaient paisiblement assis en lotus dans un coin reculé, s'attendant d'une seconde à l'autre à être la cible de quolibets destructeurs.

Comme rien ne venait, les deux amoureux se détendirent imperceptiblement, et écoutèrent avec inquiétude le laïus d'introduction du Poissons.

- Chers camarades, vous vouliez tous, je crois, des photos des vacances de nos si chers amis Camus et Milo !

Un brouhaha approbateur suivit, ainsi qu'un sifflement parfait et puissant de Shaina.

- Merci Shaina ! lança Aphrodite. J'ai la joie de vous dire que des informateurs anonymes, Athéna et Ikki du Phénix pour ne pas les nommer, m'ont envoyés par mail des clichés magnifiques !

- Sérieusement ? interrogea un Shura du Capricorne méfiant des tours du Poissons.

- Juré craché ! clama DeathMask, tapotant avec un rictus abominable de perfidie un gros paquet d'images fraîchement imprimées.

- Vous pourrez constater que Camus dansant le slow avec Milo n'est pas une légende ! ricana le maître de maison, achevant son verre cul sec.

- Ouh, ouh ! crièrent les joyeux Chevaliers.

- Fais passer, Angie, ordonna le Suédois. Et vous, menaça-t-il à l'adresse de ses pairs, ne mettez pas vos doigts sales sur mes belles photos !

Dans son coin, Mü cessa d'embrasser discrètement le cou de Shaka pour fixer de ses yeux de jade le premier cliché remis, honneur oblige, à la femme porteuse de vie féline, Marine de l'Aigle, qui malgré son amabilité et sa loyauté, éclata de rire devant un Camus endormi sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et recouvert d'un horrible plaid rouge à carreaux – le fameux jour de pluie où Milo avait conduit tout de travers.

- Shaka chéri, se chagrina le Tibétain, je savais que cette nouvelle invitation ne pouvait cacher que de nouveaux ragots destructeurs.

- Tu as raison, mon cher Mü, il n'y a rien à attendre de ces limaces baveuses et feignantes, assena hautainement l'Indien. Toutefois, tant qu'ils se déchaînent sur Milo et Camus, ils ne pensent pas à écorner _notre_ réputation.

- Tu as l'esprit beaucoup plus pratique que je ne le croyais, Shaka, proféra l'Atlante qui découvrait avec surprise un certain réalisme terre à terre chez un homme impalpable qu'il avait de tout temps vu flotter au dessus du matériel, au propre comme au figuré.

Pour dire les choses clairement, Shaka de la Vierge, incarnation de Bouddha, était de loin en loin égoïste comme un pou.

ooo

Sur la terrasse du golf, Saori Kido avait repris de l'allant devant une monumentale coupe de crème glacée, un banana split géant avec double dose de crème chantilly, le tout arrosé d'un chocolat chaud et d'un verre de sherry, mélange étrange qui fit sursauter les autres.

La déesse possédait décidément un véritable estomac d'autruche, avantage certain en temps de guerre et de restrictions.

Imitateur sans imagination, Pégase suivit sa fiancée dans ses délires gastronomiques, son estomac élastique ne se ressentant plus du coup de Hyoga.

Shiryu, plongé peu poliment dans son livre, avait sobrement commandé un thé à la menthe et une unique boule de glace vanille comme folie vacancière.

Hyoga, sous un signe d'autorisation de son mentor, avait demandé un jus d'oranges " _triple dose de glaçons, Mademoiselle_ ", et une Pêche Melba.

Après tout songeait Camus, son disciple était en vacances, et l'apport de sucres rapides semblait impératif pour supporter l'amertume de la présence d'Athéna.

Saga des Gémeaux choisit un sorbet framboise avec coulis, songeant à Kanon dont c'était aussi le régal. Son frère jumeau commençait à lui manquer.

Le Verseau réclama un citron pressé " _triple dose de glaçons, Mademoiselle_ ", et une Dame Blanche – vive les glaces par cette canicule.

Shun et Milo faillirent rendre folle la malheureuse serveuse, qui jugeait ce groupe certes plein de mâles très beaux – encore que potentiellement deux d'entre eux au moins étaient hors-concours, puisqu'ils se collaient ensemble -, mais légèrement cinglé tous membres confondus.

Shun changea plus de cinq fois d'avis sur sa boisson, passant du coca-cola au gin-tonic en passant par la vodka orange, ce que le responsable Saga lui interdit, vu ses pas encore seize ans.

Il finit par se décider à contrecœur pour un sirop de menthe.

Andromède par contre n'hésita pas une seconde à réclamer la tarte au pommes "_ flambée au calvados _" de la maison, avec sa boule de glace, défiant dans une envolée de boucles nouvellement noires le troisième gardien de le contrarier.

Saga la boucla, médusé de l'expression très " _Hadès _" du Chevalier divin d'Andromède.

Milo n'eut aucune interrogation sur la boisson, et réclama un audacieux martini vodka sous un coup de coude inquiet de son amant, mais délibéra longtemps sur le dessert, son doigt pointé sur la carte, passant du gâteau au chocolat aux glaces, ne se décidant pour rien et provoquant un imperceptible battement du pied gonflé de la malheureuse serveuse.

- Milo, intervint Camus toujours courtois, tu te décides, oui ?

- Euh… Des… profi… profiti…

- Profiteroles, prononça correctement le Verseau dans une moue désespérée.

- Mmm, c'est bon, ça, se délecta Athéna, le menton posé dans ses mains d'un air rêveur qu'elle ne prenait qu'en pensant à Seiya ou à la nourriture.

- Tu n'auras plus faim pour le dîner, gronda le Français.

- Moi ? Tu rêves mon Camus.

- Je me demande si Shion s'en sort, sans moi, au Sanctuaire, se demanda Saori, que les scrupules n'étouffaient pas.

- Vous devriez peut-être retourner à votre devoir, insinua Shun à l'étonnement général.

- Tu es si raisonnable, Shun ! gloussa Athéna attendrie comme une mère devant son enfant particulièrement précoce. Mais il n'y en a plus que pour quelques jours. Demain, Chevaliers, nous retournerons à la plage, et Ikki du Phénix sera avec nous, pardonné ! N'est-ce-pas merveilleux ?

Personne ne réagit, de crainte de proférer une insanité.

La commande arrivait sur un plateau lourdement chargé, et Andromède fourra sa main dans celle de Hyoga, étirant un sourire à damner un saint et un Chevalier des glaces.

Le Russe devint joliment carminé sous les cils acérés de son maître qui n'avait rien perdu du manège des adolescents.

ooo

Au Sanctuaire, le cercle médisant en était à la photo de Camus au chapeau de paille – Aiolia s'en roulait de joie sur le tapis comme un gros chat joueur -, et Shaka ouvrit de grands yeux bleu cyan choqués sur un Camus endormi, recouvert uniquement d'un léger drap de lit d'hôtel qui s'arrêtait sensuellement à la courbe de ses reins.

Mü recracha son jus de fruits, tétanisé.

Milo avait raté sa vocation de photographe, car si le Verseau était doué pour les monuments et les animaux, le Grec sublimait chaque photo de Camus avec son amour touchant et démesuré

- Je doute que Camus ait eu connaissance de ces photos _là_, remarqua avec pertinence Aldébaran du Taureau.

- Oui, toutes celles où il est endormi, ça doit être un coup en douce de cet enragé Scorpion ! approuva Aiolos.

- C'est le résultat qui compte, et le résultat c'est qu'on se rince l'œil ! ricana sardoniquement Kanon en détaillant avidement un Camus roulé en boule et porteur du caleçon à bébés phoques dormant dans le lit pourri du " _CHAT NOIR_ ".

Les pires craintes de Milo du Scorpion étaient en train de se réaliser entre l'apéritif et le plat de résistance : le Sanctuaire au complet matait sur les photos séduisantes de son chéri – si certains fantasmaient, cela relevait de leur vie privée dont nous ne dévoilerons rien.

Et le meilleur restait à venir…

* * *


	61. Le fantasme des toilettes

* * *

Hello !

FFnet refuse toujours ses propres lignes de séparation, sauf manipulations complexes et irritantes. C'est moi ou eux ?...

Les photos s'égrènent, Seiya se goinfre, et Milo... a des idées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Le fantasme des toilettes

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Vous connaissez la chanson... des chevaliers !

* * *

**Le fantasme des toilettes**

Vers les dix-huit heures, les Chevaliers étaient encore coincés à leur table de goûter avec leur chère Athéna.

Pour une fois, cela n'était pas la faute de la divinité, enfin, pas directement : le coupable était Seiya de Pégase, qui avait recommandé un deuxième banana split, provoquant les commentaires écœurés de l'assistance.

Et pour sa seconde fournée de glace onctueuse, le héros prenait tout son temps, contrairement à ses habituels lapements d'aspirateur qui nettoyaient une assiette en un nombre minimal de nanosecondes.

Tous avaient donc été forcés de reprendre une boisson, et Saga se demandait bien ce que sa supérieure attendait pour enjoindre à Pégase de se dépêcher un brin.

Après tout, il fallait rentrer à l'hôtel pour le dîner !

Camus soupira d'ennui, recueillant les dernières gouttes de sa Dame Blanche, dont le sobre Verseau avait laissé fondre la moitié avant d'en arriver au bout.

Cela avait permis à son amant de jeter une blague stupide, que Camus était le mieux placé pour surgeler à nouveau le liquide vanille.

Le Français roula des yeux devant le pitoyable humour de Milo, et lui rétorqua scientifiquement que c'était dangereux de recongeler des choses dégelées.

Le Grec fit une horrible grimace et saisit le pot de sauce au chocolat pour verser le reste du liquide onctueux directement dans son gosier, ce qui déclencha un flash de l'appareil photo d'Andromède.

- T'es sans manières, Milo, se désola Camus, qui avait porté ses mains devant sa figure en un geste effarouché et honteux d'être en couple avec un tel indélicat.

- Ch'ai bon, le chocolat, et tu en gaspilles, se justifia l'arachnide qui avait maintenant de belles moustaches brunes.

Shun sourit de son sourire angélique et innocent avant d'inviter Hyoga à rentrer à leur hôtel avec lui, tant son cher grand frère Ikki devait commencer à s'inquiéter.

Athéna regimba : elle tenait à son escorte jusqu'au " _PETIT PRINCE_ ", mais l'idée d'un Phénix remis en veine de malveillance par le prétexte du retard de son cadet bien aimé lui fit accepter cette soustraction à sa garde personnelle.

Shiryu cessa de lire, levant une tête empreinte d'un timide espoir, espoir aussitôt anéanti par Saori.

Le Dragon, lui, resterait ici ! Shiryu dissimula habilement sa déception derrière un rideau de cheveux noirs, lisses et fournis.

- Bonne soirée, Maître, Milo, salua très poliment le Cygne, qu'un Shun tout frétillant comme un goujon poussa pratiquement vers la sortie.

- Bien joué, Shun, murmura Camus, qui n'avait plus le moindre doute sur les plans de séduction du jeune Andromède.

- Tu crois que… réalisa Milo, qui s'efforçait de faire nettoyer ses moustaches de chocolat par la langue de son chéri, chéri qui se refusait avec énergie à ce genre d'exhibition tendancieuse devant Athéna.

- Certes, confirma le Chevalier des Glaces, Shun _drague_ mon disciple.

- Oh par Zeus ! s'illumina le Scorpion à cette idée intéressante.

- Si tu allais te nettoyer, Milo ? suggéra le Verseau. Et, Déesse Athéna, ne serait-il pas grand temps de repartir dîner ?

- Si, si, reconnut la jeune fille, mais Seiya n'a pas terminé ! Je ne veux pas le bousculer…

- Camus, intervint Milo qui s'était levé, tu viens avec moi ?

- Tu as quel âge, toi ? s'indigna le Français.

Mais le puissant Milo du Scorpion, ex-assassin sanguinaire, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre comme un petit garçon, avec une supplication enfantine irrésistible luisant dans ses grands yeux presque turquoise.

Comme Camus avait envie de laver ses mains sales – manger à côté de Milo était hasardeux au niveau de la propreté -, et pas pour une autre raison, il suivit son compagnon sous le regard consterné de Saga. Ces deux là devenaient complètement gagas, oui !

Saori le poussa alors du coude, ramenant toute son attention à elle.

L'adolescente avait affiché un air conspirateur sur ses traits divins, et roulant inlassablement une mèche de ses longs cheveux lilas autour de son doigt poissé de glace banane, choisit avec art et précaution les mots pour mettre le premier Gémeaux au courant de la photo sadique prise par le Scorpion pendant qu'il maltraitait son Verseau.

Saga en lâcha son verre d'eau minérale naturelle, tétanisé par l'horreur.

- Par Zeus, Athéna, est-ce possible ? C'est une erreur !

- Je te montre la preuve quand tu veux, cher Saga, offrit une jeune fille sûre d'elle-même. A moins d'être complètement myope, il n'y a pas moyen de se tromper !

- Alors, la rumeur…

- La contre-contre rumeur, Saga, corrigea Athéna, pointilleuse sur le souci de souligner son indispensable et capitale participation.

- Oui, Athéna, mais… ce serait donc bien vrai ? Je n'arrive pas à croire ça de Camus ! Pas possible ! Il n'a pas un profil de victime !

- Il avait sept ans quand tu as disparu, Saga, dit Saori en soupirant, il a du évoluer dans le mauvais sens ! Les enfants changent en grandissant !

- Euh, Athéna… Puisque j'ai usurpé la place du Grand Pope, j'ai vu grandir les apprentis Chevaliers d'Or, précisa le Gémeaux, apitoyé devant la cervelle de moineau imputable à la part mortelle de sa divinité.

- Oups ! proféra en s'empourprant de confusion une Athéna qui aurait eu bien besoin de réviser l'histoire de son propre Sanctuaire.

* * *

Chez Aphrodite, la Chevalerie en était à la série de photos prises par le Phénix à la fameuse croisière infernale, et Shaina gloussa d'attendrissement devant Camus et Milo échangeant leurs desserts.

- Ça a du être quelque chose, coincé sur un radeau avec Athéna, feula sadiquement DeathMask devant une Saori en arrière plan et en bikini minimum.

- Hé, comme Camus est chou avec ce drap de lit et son air endormi ! jappa Kanon, homme affichant clairement qu'il voulait bien manger à tous les râteliers.

- Seiya en armure et Athéna en pyjama à fraises gâchent le tableau, jugea le Suédois en artiste.

- Sur celle là par contre, Camus est anti-sexy au possible, fit Shura, désignant une photo du groupe entier collé devant " _Titanic_ ", sur laquelle le Verseau portait les hardes sales et trop larges de son petit ami.

Milo était parfois fin stratège, quand il s'agissait d'enlaidir son chouchou pour qu'il n'attire aucun regard concupiscent.

- Mais celle-ci est chaude ! tonna Aldébaran, perplexe devant l'entreprenant Scorpion de fin de soirée, qui embrassait à loisir le nombril de son amant.

- Ouh, ouh ! scandèrent une fois de plus les mal intentionnés.

Mü du Bélier, ermite de Jamir, et Shaka de la Vierge, homme le plus proche des dieux, n'en croyaient pas leurs quatre yeux purs habituellement tout portés vers le spirituel et les sujets convenables.

- Bien, Angelo a apporté ses merveilleuses pizzas, intervint le Poissons, qui trottinait d'un invité à l'autre, les réactions à ses documents précieux ayant dépassé ses espérances. Je vous propose de manger, et de voir le pire après !

Shaka décoinça le bout de sa soyeuse chevelure dorée - brossée continuellement pour entretenir cet éclat surnaturel qui éblouissait – de son séant méditatif pour se blottir dans un geste inédit et charmant dans le giron de son nouvel amoureux.

- Parce que ces vermisseaux ont encore pire à nous proposer, sorti de leurs manchettes à dentelles, qu'une photo de Camus à moitié déshabillé, et assailli de gestes luxurieux par Milo ? proféra-t-il dans une interrogation philosophique pénible.

- Je crains que le sourire rusé d'Aphrodite ne promette effectivement pire, supputa avec défaitisme l'Atlante, serrant sa prise autour du corps ascétique de l'Indien.

- Cet orgueilleux Camus du Verseau va apprendre l'humilité dans une leçon rude mais nécessaire, pontifia l'incarnation de Bouddha avec une moue de pitié.

Le quatrième gardien interrompit le couple avec un rire gras de sous entendus.

- Fini de roucouler, les bouddhistes ! On mange !

Presque tous les combattants pour la Justice et la paix sur terre avalèrent leur délicieuse pizza avec une hâte proportionnelle à leur désir d'en reluquer davantage du couple formé par leurs pairs à la vie intime controversée.

Découvrir la vérité, c'était un devoir sacré à remplir pour la gloire d'Athéna !

* * *

Dans les toilettes du golf, Camus du Verseau piétinait impatiemment devant un Milo qui se nettoyait la bouche avec une lenteur exaspérante.

- Tu te dépêches, Milo ?

- Inutile, chouchou. Seiya n'en est qu'à sa première demi-banane.

- C'est vrai. Milo, que fais-tu ?

Car le Grec, après s'être séché les mains, regardait nerveusement de droite à gauche, avec une lueur orangée et prédatrice dans ses prunelles redoutables.

- Milo, tu ne vas pas jouer un tour douteux à Seiya ?

- Non, souffla avec grande sincérité le huitième gardien, qui envisageait tout autre chose.

- Tant mieux. Athéna le prendrait mal.

Souriant diaboliquement, le Grec attira son glaçon dans la première cabine, dont il poussa le verrou avec un ricanement de satisfaction.

Rapide de compréhension – et puis Milo avait des réactions épidermiques mais très facilement cernables -, le Français poussa un cri d'horreur pure.

- Milo ! Tu ne veux quand même pas… _ici_ !

- C'est un fantasme, chéri, ronronna le Scorpion comme petite phrase magique.

- Un _fantasme_ ? s'indigna le Verseau devant son compagnon hilare. Dans des _toilettes publiques_ ? Tu n'as rien de plus…

- Je suis fou de toi, mon Camus, je te désire ici, maintenant, partout ! s'enflamma très amoureusement le Grec.

- Mais Milo, je suis vidé, moi, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, bougonna le gardien du onzième Temple, dont le dernier fantasme au monde était d'entretenir des rapports charnels dans une infrastructure publique dévolue à de basses contingences.

- Je suis le meilleur, répéta une fois de plus Milo se décernant une autosatisfaction qu'il méritait amplement à ce niveau là.

* * *

En terrasse, Seiya de Pégase entamait joyeusement sa dernière boule de glace, sous le babillage futile de Saori Kido.

Tout remué des horribles révélations d'Athéna, Saga se leva pour aller à la recherche de ses cadets, dont le tour aux lavabos s'éternisait.

Milo était-il en train de malmener Camus dans le bruit providentiellement couvrant des chasses d'eau ?

Il arriva dans les toilettes pour hommes, qui se révélèrent vides, sauf une cabine occupée et barricadée.

Au même instant, Milo prenait son plaisir de façon exceptionnellement silencieuse, vautré sur la cuvette des toilettes, Camus à califourchon sur lui, et qui en dépit de sa gêne était miraculeusement parvenu à apprécier cette étreinte cachée et peu orthodoxe.

Le Verseau coula sa tête bourdonnante dans le cou de son arachnide en tentant de reprendre haleine, et Milo étira un sourire sur ses lèvres mordues au sang.

- Hein, chouchou, que c'est pas si nul que ça ?

- Mmm, non, accorda de bout des lèvres le Français. A part l'odeur.

- Ouaip. Je t'aime, Camus…

- Moi… aussi, Milo. Tu es fou mais je t'aime.

- Ouais ! glapit le Grec, ravi. Tu l'as dit !

- Chut ! s'alarma Camus.

Un coup impérieux frappé à la porte confirma les craintes du raisonnable Verseau.

- Milo ! brailla la voix inquiète de Saga, qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec Camus là-dedans ?

- Je pisse, tiens ! clama vulgairement le Scorpion sous le rire nerveux que son amant étouffait dans ses épaisses boucles bleues.

- Et Camus ?

- Il est parti faire un tour dehors il m'a dit !

- Bon, je vais le chercher…

Les amants pouffèrent en entendant le Gémeaux anxieux s'en aller.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse de te faire l'amour sans capotes, mon Camus, susurra le Grec tandis que le Français se dégageait difficilement en se cognant aux parois étroites d'un lieu non adapté aux cabrioles sentimentales.

- C'est vrai. Tes promesses sexuelles, au moins, tu les tiens.

- Que tu es cynique mon amour, critiqua le Scorpion qui se rajustait tant bien que mal, et plutôt mal que bien.

- Hâte-toi, sinon cela va commencer à devenir suspect, intima le Verseau qui était étrangement déjà correctement rhabillé – c'est-à-dire, correctement en omettant le ridicule de la tenue, don gracieux de Saori.

* * *

Dans le Temple des roses, il ne restait plus trace de pizzas, et quelques chevaliers tels Kanon ou Dokho frappaient dans leurs mains pour réclamer la suite des photos.

Aphrodite aimait donner satisfaction à ses semblables, et saisit le second paquet, qui sur une échelle de un à dix en gravité compromettante valait bien huit.

Aiolia avala de travers son ouzo devant un Camus sous la douche dans la tenue qu'on porte en général en ces occasions, c'est-à-dire rien du tout – sauf si une bouteille de Tahiti Douche " _nourrissante____,_ une formule onctueuse enrichie en extraits naturels de ___noix de coco__ " _pouvait être considérée comme accessoire vestimentaire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Le Lion jaloux et impérieux interdit à sa future femme et mère de son enfant de se souiller les yeux au contact d'une telle ignominie.

Shaina donna un coup de talon pointu à la cause du féminisme en clamant, le rictus mauvais, que le cinquième gardien avait tout simplement peur que la comparaison entre l'anatomie princière de Camus et la rudesse simiesque de la sienne ne le désavantage au regard de sa fiancée .

- Je suis sûre que tu accepterais, malgré ta condition de mec casé, de reluquer des femmes nues, acheva de démontrer la belle Italienne, ce qui fit ouvrir de stupeur indignée la gueule du Lion.

Car la femme Chevalier de l'Ophucius avait tout à fait raison.

Aiolia du Lion la boucla, sous les rires moqueurs de ses pairs.

Angelo du Cancer fit passer la deuxième photographie du deuxième paquet.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix, apprenti de Mü du Bélier, achevait son quatrième tour de Sanctuaire, harassé et hagard.

L'idée de devoir cohabiter désormais avec le virginal Shaka lui instillait une horreur sans borne.

Du haut de son lotus, yeux clos, l'Indien paraissait tout voir et tout savoir.

Nul doute qu'il dirigerait désormais ses attentions vers le l'œuvre d'enseignement de son nouvel amoureux, prolongement naturel, mais hautement néfaste pour l'avenir du petit rouquin.

Mü n'était déjà pas un maître follement amusant, mais avait l'avantage d'être laxiste et amical.

Avec un rigide raseur comme la réincarnation de Bouddha, le jeune Atlante allait devoir surveiller chacun de ses gestes et paroles.

Maître Mü n'aurait-il pas pu jeter son dévolu sur un Chevalier marrant et anticonformiste, style Kanon ?

La vie était vraiment injuste.

* * *

Tandis que Saga des Gémeaux, qui prenait son rôle d'aîné protecteur très au sérieux, tournait comme un chien perdu sur la surface étendue du " _green_ ", l'objet de ses recherches et Milo reprenaient leur place auprès de leur divinité.

Les deux compères affichèrent un air innocent qui était absolument contradictoire avec leurs récentes turpitudes.

- Ah, vous êtes là, constata Athéna. Seiya a terminé sa glace, et il ne manque plus que notre cher Saga.

- Je voudrais manger encore chinois, Saori, réclama Pégase capricieusement.

- Mais le restaurant gastronomique de l'Hostellerie, Pégasounet ? plaida la jeune fille à qui l'ambiance luxueuse collait comme une seconde peau – d'orange.

- La quantité n'y est pas, ma Saori, geignit le canasson dont l'estomac était un tonneau des Danaïdes perpétuel.

- Bien, je me rends à tes souhaits, mon cher héros, mignota Saori, nous retournons nous changer et nous allons dîner incognito en ville.

- Super ! Je t'adore, ma déesse ! jappa Seiya en se relevant à une vitesse stupéfiante pour quelqu'un alourdi de deux banana split, double crème chantilly.

Le premier jumeau déboula sur la terrasse, et pila net en apercevant Camus dont l'épaule était squattée par la tête hirsute de Milo.

Milo qui étira son sourire pervers à la vue de son pair haletant.

- Camus ! s'écria avec soulagement Saga. Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Je ne risque pas de me perdre, je suis un grand garçon, rétorqua impassiblement le Verseau. Je suis dans mon pays en plus…

Plein de soupçons et de questionnements, le Gémeaux apprit en sus le projet dînatoire de sa supérieure et son petit bourricot.

- Joins-toi à nous, Saga, proposa poliment Athéna sous le cri de rage de Pégase.

- Non, merci Athéna, déclina prudemment le Gémeaux.

- Chou, on va dîner en ville nous aussi ? interrogea le Scorpion avec espoir.

- Si tu veux, accorda le Français, mais on va aussi changer de vêtements avant.

Comme Saga ouvrait la bouche, Milo s'empressa de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- En amoureux ! assena-t-il avec un rictus éloquent vers le gêneur.

- Oui, prononça fermement son compagnon, qui estimait avoir donné plus que sa part glaciale aux sorties de groupe.

Shiryu radieux d'être délivré donna le signal du départ, et pendant qu'il prenait la tête de la file pour entamer un dialogue basique avec son ami Seiya, Saori se glissa près de Saga pour lui chuchoter des cancans.

- Je te la montre avant de partir en ville, si tu veux, Saga.

Entourant possessivement les épaules du Verseau de son bras hâlé, Milo du Scorpion commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, sous la menace d'une catastrophe imminente.

Et il se fiait en général à ses intuitions, surtout les mauvaises.

Sa conscience chargée trépignait un vrai tango, et dans une idée honnête, mature, quoique très risquée, le Grec résolut d'avouer à Camus avant la fin du repas sa plus grosse bêtise.

* * *

Au dernier Temple, la pile de photographies diminuait, et on s'approchait immanquablement de la dernière.

* * *


	62. L'aveu qui tue

* * *

Hello !

Merci à vous de me suivre si fidèlement ! - vous riez toujours, hein ?

Révélation choc de Milo à Camus. La dernière photo est également sortie de son paquet au Sanctuaire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** L'aveu qui tue

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M.Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Vous connaissez la chanson... des chevaliers !

* * *

**L'aveu qui tue**

Pendant que Camus se brossait avec maniaquerie les dents dans la salle de bains, un Milo tout rhabillé d'un jeans clair et d'un tee-shirt rouge vif faisait les cent pas, trottinant dans la chambre de luxe comme un scorpion prisonnier d'un terrarium.

Le Grec était dans ses petites sandales.

Comment son Camus allait-il réagir à l'idée qu'une photo de lui, nu, attaché et les yeux bandés avait non seulement été prise sans son accord, mais de plus se baladait sans doute librement dans la nature et les mains manucurées d'Athéna, endroit où tout pouvait arriver, le pire en premier ?

Le Verseau pudique à l'extrême allait s'évanouir, se réveiller, le trucider, le quitter…

- Milo ? appela la voix – déjà – irritée du Français.

Le Scorpion se précipita, pour tomber sur son amant vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'une chemise en soie bleue foncée, qui croisait ostensiblement les bras d'un air exaspéré.

- Oui chouchou ?

- Tu es vraiment obligé de jeter ta serviette mouillée par terre après avoir pris ta douche ? reprocha le Maître des glaces devant la chose spongieuse et sale qu'était devenue l'objet du délit.

- Euh…

- J'ai failli glisser dessus, grommela Camus en saisissant la brosse à cheveux. Marre de repasser après toi pour ramasser ce que tu laisses traîner !

Le Grec grimaça, penaud. Il allait attendre la fin du dîner, tiens, car Camus ne semblait pas dans la meilleure humeur qui soit pour entendre une horrible vérité.

- Je vais te brosser les cheveux, mon Camus, offrit-il en gage de réconciliation.

- Si tu veux.

* * *

Quelques coins de corridor plus loin, une Athéna survoltée cliquait nerveusement sur la souris sans fil de son ordinateur portable, sous le regard sceptique de Saga.

Seiya de Pégase, sous l'ordre impératif quoiqu'enrobé de sucre fin de Saori, prenait lui une douche bien nécessaire.

- Regarde, Saga, pépia la déesse, ouvrant en grand format la photo numérique du crime.

Le premier jumeau ouvrit la bouche, plissa les yeux, et gémit.

- Nom de Vous, Athéna ! croassa-t-il d'une voix cassée par la surprise.

- Dommage que cela s'arrête au niveau de la ceinture, n'est-ce-pas ? interrogea naïvement Saori, qui aurait, en bonne adolescente curieuse qui se respecte, aimé effectuer quelques comparaisons anatomiques d'avantages masculins.

- Mais, peu importe, Athéna ! s'écria le troisième gardien choqué au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient décrire. On devine bien que ce pauvre Camus est sur le point de se faire violer de force par ce monstre lubrique de Milo !

- Comment veux-tu te faire violer autrement qu'en étant forcé, Saga ? chipota la réincarnation, qui pour une fois pointait à juste titre une erreur de langage.

- Oui, pardon Athéna, s'excusa le Gémeaux. Vous aviez raison. Cela me paraît sans discussion : Camus est ligoté et c'est un viol ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas porté plainte ?

- L'amour rend les gens stupides, raisonna la jeune divinité qui ne songeait hélas pas à relier cette vérité toute faite à sa propre personne et à celle de son canasson.

- Oui ! approuva vigoureusement Saga, qui n'aurait jamais cru que ce petit galopin sympathique de Milo tournerait aussi mal en grandissant.

- De toute façon, tout ce qui se passe entre chevaliers relève de la juridiction exclusive du Sanctuaire, et nous ferons justice nous même ! s'emballa Saori, dans une envolée d'ivresse de pouvoir qui combinait son statut de Déesse de la Sagesse et de princesse héritière de la puissante famille Kido.

- Oui, réparons nos armures sales en famille ! fit le Gémeaux.

- Maintenant, je vais dîner, clôtura la jeune dame, sa fougue divine stoppée aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Seiya, es-tu prêt ?

Pégase était prêt.

Le premier jumeau prit congé et alla se poster, cosmos dissimulé, derrière une plante verte, dans le but désintéressé de veiller sur le jeune Verseau, piégé dans une relation de couple destructrice.

Il ne tarda pas à voir les amants sortir de leur chambre, dont Camus ferma soigneusement la porte à clé – ignorant que c'était désormais une précaution superflue, et qu'Athéna avait eu accès à ses plus noirs secrets, y compris ceux qu'il ignorait posséder.

Grinçant de ses dents blanches, Saga suivit à pas feutrés ses jeunes pairs aux mains collées aussi sûrement qu'avec de la glu.

* * *

Au Temple des Poissons, le Chevalier du Cancer avait enfin livré le document détruisant définitivement la réputation du couple formé par Milo du Scorpion et Camus du Verseau.

Un tollé général s'ensuivit, et comme d'ordinaire dans ce genre de cas, les douze protagonistes de la soirée se divisèrent en camps différents et ennemis.

Se repassant la photo de main en main pour soit bien se pénétrer de l'outrage, soit pour encore se rincer l'œil sur le beau Chevalier torturé, le bruit monta.

Aiolia défendait envers et contre tous son meilleur ami, mettant les liens du Verseau sur le compte d'un jeu érotique.

Marine répliqua d'un air très pincé qu'elle ignorait que son cher petit ami ait de tels fantasmes, et qu'il ne compte pas sur elle " _jamais, tu m'entends, bouffeur de Whiskas ?_ " pour concrétiser ce scénario pervers.

Le Lion inquiet abandonna tout pour argumenter et s'expliquer avec la mère de sa future progéniture.

Shaina était perplexe, et pencha avec Dokho et Aiolos pour une idée tordue du Scorpion – après tout chacun savait qu'il était notoirement obsédé sexuel sur les bords, et prêt à toutes les expériences érotiques -, idée que Camus avait accepté pour faire plaisir à son petit copain.

Le Français était peut-être froid, mais amoureux, et devait sans doute concéder quelques fantaisies à Milo ? Il était en outre trop fort pour se laisser outrager sans réagir.

C'était un Chevalier d'Or, non, pas moins puissant que le Grec ?

A contrario de ce chœur de logique et de modération, les trois agitateurs en titre de la Chevalerie prônaient le vice du Scorpion, et sa pendaison en arènes publiques pour viol aggravé.

Aldébaran et Shura trouvaient tout de même la chose assez poussée entre amants, et cramoisis de gêne, balançaient entre Saga bleu et Saga gris.

Mü et Shaka, main dans la main, avaient leur opinion faite pour longtemps : Milo était un violent manipulateur, qui se servait de son charme pour plier Camus à tous ses caprices en lui laissant croire qu'il était le meilleur petit ami du monde.

Le Verseau se croyait certes libre, mais en fait était piégé tant physiquement que psychologiquement par l'hypnotisant Scorpion.

De plus maladivement jaloux, Milo n'hésiterait sans doute pas à frapper de plus en plus Camus, tombant dans une spirale infernale, allant jusqu'à l'assassinat peut-être ?

Kanon, lassé, interrompit le discours entortillé et plein de termes psychologiques des amoureux pour en approuver la base.

- Dis, Angie, on pourrait tirer des sous de cette photo érotique, chuchota Aphrodite qui avait, son commerce au noir de fleurs faisant foi, une singulière tendance à thésauriser.

- N'exagère pas, le modéra le Cancer. Les péchés des Ors restent entre Ors. Cela ne regarde pas les classes inférieures.

La bombe avait enfin explosé

* * *

Au Palais du Pope, Shion soupira en entendant sonner minuit, et il ramassa les plis de sa toge pour aller vérifier si les fêtards tenaient leur promesse.

* * *

Dans les ruelles de Sainte-Maxime, Saga suivait toujours Camus et Milo, qui s'arrêtaient devant chaque restaurant.

- Chouchou, que penses-tu de celui-ci ?

- Tu veux manger français, Milo ?

- Voui ! approuva chaleureusement le Grec, tout sourire à l'idée de se goinfrer de cuisine locale.

- Bon, on essaye celui-là alors. Il a l'air sympa.

Saga les vit s'engouffrer dans l'établissement, puis ressortir en terrasse.

Une fois les amoureux installés, il constata que géographiquement ce n'était pas possible de les espionner davantage sans se faire remarquer.

Dépité, le Gémeaux reprit le chemin de " _La Belle Aurore_ ".

Dans le petit coin entouré de verdure et éclairé de bougies, Milo tripotait nerveusement le menu.

- C'est romantique, hein chouchou ?

- Oui. Tu vas bien Milo ? Tu ne cesses pas de gigoter… s'étonna Camus.

- Tu sais bien que je suis quelqu'un d'agité, se justifia l'arachnide intérieurement paniqué à l'idée de l'aveu à proférer.

Le Verseau plissa des yeux dubitatifs avant de commander un menu pour deux personnes, auquel Milo ajouta du vin en quantité suffisante pour adoucir un peu l'amertume de la pénitence – et pour engourdir la sévérité du Français aussi.

Entre le carpaccio et l'omelette aux champignons, le Scorpion renversa deux fois son verre d'eau, fit tomber trois fois sa fourchette et répéta au moins quinze fois à Camus qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Au moment du bavarois à la framboise, le Verseau commença, bien que stratégiquement saoulé par Milo, à supputer quelque chose de très anormal.

Son amant semblait depuis le début de la soirée dans un état aussi inconfortable que s'il était assis sur son propre dard empoisonné.

- Milo, souffla-t-il, en se passant la main devant ses yeux pour en chasser le trouble, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es bizarre !

- Je t'aime Camus ! gémit le Scorpion entre deux cuillérées de framboises.

- Cela fait la seizième fois que tu me le dis, chéri, signala le Français effectivement très radouci par l'alcool supérieur de son vin natal – grand cru, très bonne année.

- Oh ! Tu m'as appelé chéri ! se lamenta Milo qui se sentait encore plus coupable.

Depuis le début des vacances son compagnon accomplissait tant d'efforts pour être moins froid, et comme récompense il saurait qu'Athéna matait sa sexualité.

- Bon sang Milo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? s'exaspéra le Verseau qui avait horreur des non-dit. Je sais que tu es effrayé de cette menace de maladie, mais…

- C'est pas ça… marmonna le Grec, qui avait commencé à arracher nerveusement les feuilles de lierre à portée de sa main.

- Quoi alors ? interrogea Camus qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Je suis un débile, Camus. J'ai fait une énorme connerie !

- Encore une bêtise ? soupira celui-ci, blasé. Je suis impliqué ?

- Oh, tu ne peux pas être plus impliqué, mon amour, se lamenta le Scorpion en accueillant les deux verres d'amaretto qu'il avait demandé pour finir en beauté.

Le Verseau avala le sien cul sec, se brûlant l'œsophage au passage, dardant des orbes inquiets sur son amant avachi.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Milo ?

- Tu sais… le soir ou je t'ai fait l'amour quand tu étais attaché…

- Tu veux dire, le soir ou mon idiot de disciple est venu m'espionner avec Shun ? s'enquit le Français, qui augurait mal de la suite.

- Oui ! confirma Milo. Tu vois, je voulais un souvenir… alors comme tu ne voyais rien, puisque tu avais les yeux bandés, j'ai voulu…

- Abrège, Milo, siffla Camus dans l'expectative la plus abominable.

- J'ai pris une photo de toi mon Camus…

- Sans me le demander ? s'indigna le malheureux Chevalier des glaces.

- Qui s'arrête juste après le nombril, et avant ton intimité ! s'empressa d'affirmer le Grec pour diminuer le préjudice subi.

- Soit. C'est ça ta connerie ? Je ne suis pas ravi, mais…

- Non. La connerie, c'est qu'Athéna a sûrement piqué la photo sur ton ordinateur, quand on était dans la salle de bains…

Silence.

- Camus ?

- Tu es en train de me dire… qu'une photo de _moi_ dans cette situation lascive… est en train de se balader… dans les mains de notre _déesse_ ?

- C'est… c'est ça… fit Milo en rentrant instinctivement sa tête dans les épaules.

La carafe d'eau explosa soudain par congélation instantanée.

On pouvait désirer autre chose en guise de pousse-café que de savoir qu'Athéna, cervelle de mésange, pipelette confirmée, avait la mainmise sur votre vie intime.

- Camus ? tenta humblement le Scorpion, inquiet du visage livide et des yeux de poisson mort de son compagnon.

- Milo. Si Athéna possède _ça_, tout le Sanctuaire verra cette photo.

- Euh…

Milo ne trouva aucun argument à opposer à cette thèse ignoble mais réaliste.

- Tu as fini ton dessert ? demanda le Verseau d'une voix douce – trop douce.

- Euh, oui mon Camus, mais…

- On y va alors… décida son amant du même ton uni et qui fichait la trouille à Milo.

- Euh… Je te suis…

Inquiet, le huitième gardien chemina derrière son compagnon, qui ne semblait pas très assuré sur ses jambes. Si seulement Camus pouvait se jeter à son cou comme à chaque fois qu'il était ivre! Ils feraient délicieusement l'amour, et demain tout serait pardonné !

Mais le regard assassin que lui décocha Camus dès qu'ils furent dans la rue le dissuada d'échafauder des scénarios romantiques et surtout utopiques.

Le Verseau prit la direction de la plage sans se préoccuper de lui, et le Scorpion le suivit la mort dans l'âme, geignant un nombre incalculable d'excuses.

- Pardonne-moi, mon Camus ! se lamentait-il encore quand le onzième Chevalier d'Or s'assit sur le sable pour contempler la mer et les étoiles d'un air morne.

- La ferme, Milo. Combien de fois j'ai entendu ça depuis qu'on se connaît ?

- C'est la faute d'Athéna! se déresponsabilisa farouchement le coupable. Elle n'avait pas à fouiner dans l'ordinateur des autres !

- J'avais mis un mot de passe, comment a-t-elle fait, tiens ? s'interrogea le Verseau en retrouvant son vice d'allumer une cigarette.

- Hey! Tes poumons !

- Fiche-moi la paix, hein ? Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi en fait.

- Comment ? hulula Milo, choqué.

- Tu me prends pour un objet… Tu aurais pu me demander, avant de prendre des photos de ce genre ! Mais c'est ainsi, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne penses qu'à ton plaisir personnel, sans réfléchir aux conséquences !

- Camus… geignit Milo en tentant une étreinte de réconciliation.

Hélas, il fut repoussé impitoyablement.

- Retourne à l'hôtel, Milo. J'ai envie de rester seul…

- Ah, non! refusa énergiquement le pauvre arachnide rejeté. Je n'ai pas envie que tu files chez ton disciple ! Pas question !

- Je veux regarder les étoiles en paix, et méditer ! Alors va-t-en ! Je suis fatigué de tes sottises, qui me retombent toujours dessus.

- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ici, à moitié bourré ! Si des voyous passaient et décidaient de t'embêter ? plaida le Scorpion, qui avait l'art inné d'aggraver son cas par des paroles superflues.

- Milo, s'agaça encore plus Camus, tu réalises la stupidité de tes arguments ? Je suis un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna ! A t'entendre je suis plus dépourvu qu'un nourrisson. C'est très vexant, ta surprotection style Phénix envers Shun.

- Oh ! Pardon Camus…

- Tu fiches le camp, oui ? Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer tes histoires de suicide pour tenter de m'apitoyer. J'ai cru comprendre Athéna tenait à sa jolie baignoire.

Milo se leva, collant de sable, et amorça une retraite en traînant des pinces, le regard larmoyant fixé sur le dos buté de son chéri.

- Camus ?

- Quoi encore?

- Tu… tu vas revenir, hein ?

- Je n'en sais rien, lui assena froidement le Verseau. Bonne nuit, Milo.

Ainsi congédié de façon lapidaire, le Scorpion retourna en reniflant à " _La Belle Aurore_ ", maudissant sa sincérité intempestive.

Il aurait préféré que Camus ne se jette sur lui pour se battre, et se réconcilier après, mais contre une telle rage froide et calme, il se sentait dépourvu.

Le Grec dévia de son chemin pour se replonger désespérément dans la foule de la discothèque de la veille, transposant ses angoisses dans un comportement à risque, se noyant dans l'alcool et même pire entre deux danses, prêt à toutes les folies qui n'inciteraient pas Camus à l'indulgence si d'aventure celui-ci était mis au courant.

* * *

L'ex-Chevalier du Bélier tomba au milieu de restes de repas, de bouteilles vides et d'un groupe surexcité.

Dokho de la Balance se précipita vers lui, et lui sauta au casque sans souci de protocole.

- Il est déjà minuit mon agneau ?

- Ton langage, Dokho, marmonna l'Atlante.

- Maître ! s'immisça Mü avec grand respect.

- Ainsi, tu as trouvé le chemin de l'amour ? constata avec étonnement Shion devant les mains enlacées de son disciple et de Shaka de la Vierge.

L'Indien salua avec déférence et entrouvrit un œil empli du désir coupable de la délation.

- Grand Pope, nous avons des révélations graves.

- Tu veux cafter ? brailla le Chinois toujours soudé à son amant.

- Empêcher le mal est un devoir sacré ! radota Saint Shaka dans un rayonnement exacerbé de son auréole.

- Espèce de balance, va ! fustigea Dokho, l'ivresse lui ôtant la capacité de se rendre compte de la médiocrité ironique de ses jeux de mots.

Le Grand Pope, résigné, se prépara mentalement à écouter les pires révélations.

* * *

Dans sa chambre luxueuse, Saga éteignit la télévision et fronça les sourcils devant la dissociation des cosmos du Scorpion et du Verseau.

Il décida, une fois de plus, d'aller fourrer son nez grec dans ce qui ne le regardait pas.

* * *

Sur la plage, Camus s'enfila le paquet entier de tabac cancérigène pour arriver à résoudre son dilemme : pardonner encore à Milo, parce qu'il l'aimait malgré sa stupidité congénitale, ou le bouder le temps qu'il paye le fait que ses pairs allaient poser leurs yeux moqueurs sur une photo érotiquele représentant ?

Quitter son Milo, il n'en était bien sûr pas question.

Ces foutues vacances.

Ils avaient, malgré leurs aventures, été si bien rien que tous les deux, et depuis que tous les autres s'étaient imposés ils n'avaient que des déboires.

Le Français se jura que l'année suivante, ils se sauveraient dans un coin perdu sans indiquer à personne leur destination...

* * *


	63. Le bon ami

* * *

Hello !

Merci à tous de m'avoir fait passer la barre des 300 reviews, je n'y aurait jamais cru avant de me lancer !

Saga donne preuve de sa fidèle amitié, Milo fait des conneries pour ne pas changer, et Shaka commet le péché de délation à tour de bras. Un peu moins drôle, mais ça va revenir après ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Le bon ami

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à , Shueisha, Toei. Oui, il parait...

* * *

**Le bon ami**

Saga des Gémeaux, en aîné attentionné et paternaliste, qualité qu'il cultivait depuis sa jeunesse envers les apprentis du Sanctuaire, arriva dans un éclair doré sur la plage où Camus du Verseau ratiocinait sans fin sur l'attitude à adopter envers son insupportable Milo.

Le vin bu l'incitait, mine de rien, de plus en plus à une sous estimation des torts du Scorpion. Après tout, c'était effectivement Athéna la plus coupable dans cette sordide affaire, elle qui avait eu l'indélicatesse crasse de fouiller un ordinateur privé.

D'un autre côté, le malheureux Camus frissonnait à l'idée que tout les golds se rincent l'œil sur son compte.

- Camus !

Le Français se retourna, sa tête commençant à devenir douloureuse. Car il l'avait saoulé, en, plus, ce rusé arachnide !

Saga se jeta sur le sable près de lui, son beau regard vert très inquiet.

Mais de toute façon, le Verseau trouvait que depuis son arrivée à Sainte-Maxime, le Gémeaux avait la figure perpétuellement tracassée.

Il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa déception sentimentale vis-à-vis de la jeune déesse – quelle idée, aussi, de s'amouracher d'une fille qui avait la greluche Saori Kido pour enveloppe humaine et très présente ?

- Tiens, Saga, quelle surprise, l'accueillit ironiquement Camus avec toute la froideur d'un homme de mauvaise humeur, qui venait d'apprendre une atroce nouvelle et qui voulait rester seul.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Milo ? interrogea d'emblée le premier jumeau, jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur et discret pour tenter de discerner une blessure éventuelle sur son pair.

- Et après ? Qui cela regarde à part lui et moi ? cingla de façon boudeuse Camus.

- Je suis ton ami, Camus, se rengorgea le plus vieux, et je sais que tu as des problèmes de couple en ce moment…

- Ah, toi aussi tu as vu cette photo ? en déduisit finement le Français.

- Mais… Oui, j'avoue que oui et…

- Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'on s'amusait, Saga ?

- _S'amuser_ ? s'étrangla le Grec, qui n'avait rien vu de drôle dans le cliché témoin.

- Milo a raison. Tu n'as aucune imagination, à ton âge c'est lamentable ! ricana le onzième gardien. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes fantasmes puérils sur Athéna, et…

- Camus ! s'indigna Saga estomaqué.

Voilà que c'était le frigide adolescent dont il se souvenait qui le critiquait, lui, Saga, qui ne s'était jamais privé de la bagatelle ? Mais quel toupet !

- Tu as bu ma parole ! poursuivit soupçonneusement le premier jumeau, qui ne voyait pas d'autre explication à cette soudaine franchise de langage.

- Ouais, j'ai bu, marmonna Camus. Et puisque j'en suis à trop parler, sache que vous m'exaspérez tous ! Toi, la déesse, mon disciple, les commères du Sanctuaire, votre fichue rumeur !

Perplexe, Saga saisit Camus par les épaules pour le secouer un brin.

- Allons, Camus, calme-toi. Si on rentrait à l'hôtel ? Tu as besoin de dessaouler.

- Je vais très bien ! s'irrita le Français. C'est vous qui avez un problème, pas moi ! Milo et moi on s'aime, il est très gentil ! Un peu immature, mais bon... Cela lui donne son charme...

- Oui, oui, approuva stratégiquement le Grec, qui n'en croyait rien.

- Et lâche-moi ! se débattit le maître des glaces en tentant de se relever.

Trop vite pour ses jambes en coton. Il retomba sur le sable, entraînant Saga dans sa chute.

Saga qui se retrouva allongé sur lui dans un mauvais remake du plan de séduction numéro deux, après le coup de la panne de voiture.

Saga qui, à la lueur de la lune, trouva soudain par une fantaisie de son esprit gémellaire, donc légèrement fluctuant, les prunelles saphir de Camus encore plus grandes que d'ordinaire, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire " _Athéna_ ", posa dans une impulsion étrange ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet.

Cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule soirée, et le Verseau, figé, resta dans un premier temps bêtement en état de choc.

Esprit logique et rationnel, il commença d'abord par se poser des questions philosophiques sans fin : Saga n'était-il pas censé être platoniquement amoureux d'Athéna ? Pourquoi perdait-il l'esprit, et l'embrassait-il ? L'horrible Saga gris revenait-il à la surface, créer d'autres calamités ?

Comme Saga approfondissait son baiser, Camus se reprit et décida enfin que peu importait le pourquoi, seul primait de se débarrasser de l'odieux contact !

Façon de parler, d'ailleurs, Saga embrassant drôlement bien, l'outragé devant le reconnaître à contrecoeur. Tout ce vin le rendait malheureusement très réceptif à de telles avances, même ne venant pas de Milo.

Danger ! clignota en rouge son cerveau supérieur à défaut de ce corps faible qui était en passe de le trahir.

Le Français repoussa donc énergiquement Saga avec une bonne gifle en prime.

- Mais t'es pas bien, Saga ! clama-t-il en mettant une bonne distance de sable entre lui et son aîné. C'est toi qui a bu ou quoi ?

Statufié, le Gémeaux félon se releva, une main tendue dans un geste de pardon, l'autre tenant sa joue douloureuse.

- Je… pardonne-moi, Camus ! Je t'assure… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

- Tu me sautes dessus comme un… Tu dois bien savoir _pourquoi _!

- Une pulsion... marmonna Saga, écrasé de remords. En fait… je crois…

- Oui ? demanda Camus, méfiant.

- Je crois avoir un petit faible pour toi, se psychanalysa le Gémeaux dans un superbe élan de sincérité. C'est pour ça que je veux tant te protéger… Tu es tellement mignon !

Kanon, ex-Dragon des Mers, ne racontait pas que des mensonges, ou plutôt certaines de ses salades rejoignaient par une boucle capricieuse du destin la réalité.

Foudroyé, le pauvre Camus en recula encore.

- Et moi qui accusais Milo de jalousie déplacée ! Il avait raison en fait, depuis le début de ces vacances pourries, tu me _dragues_ !

- Je te jure Camus ! Je n'en avais pas conscience…

- C'est une habitude chez toi ! cracha venimeusement le Verseau dans une allusion basse qui ne lui ressemblait point.

- Camus… En plus, tu serais plus heureux avec quelqu'un de mature comme moi plutôt qu'avec ce… plaida soudain éloquemment le Gémeaux.

Du coup Camus se rapprocha, ses yeux luisant dangereusement.

- Dis quoi que ce soit sur mon Milo, Saga, et tu retourneras en Grèce en glaçons détachés pour l'apéritif des ivrognes du Sanctuaire.

Au milieu de sa belle défense de son Scorpion préféré, le Verseau sursauta devant les fluctuations étranges du cosmos de son amant, qui déjà se trouvait loin de l'Hostellerie quatre étoiles où il était censé se trouver.

- Flûte, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? s'inquiéta Camus.

- Il va mal, pronostiqua le Gémeaux honteux de lui.

- J'y vais.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Comme tu veux, mais quand il saura ce que tu as fait, je me cacherais derrière Athéna à ta place, balança le Français dans un rictus mauvais.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui raconter ça !

- Je verrai. Et ne m'effleure plus ! imposa un Camus qui n'avait plus du tout confiance en un ami qu'il avait cru honnête – et strictement hétérosexuel.

A qui se fier de nos jours ?

* * *

Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, avait béatement investi un nouveau restaurant chinois, et avait passé tout le repas à admirer un Seiya qui projetait des grains de riz avec talent partout autour de lui.

- Si on retournait en boîte ? proposa Pégase en se sucrant de beignets à la banane flambés au saké.

Il avait profité des conseils lus distraitement dans un magazine pour adolescents : toujours prendre des initiatives, trouver des idées de sorties qui feraient se récrier d'admiration la jeune fille de vos rêves pour le dynamisme du mâle.

- Oh ! s'enthousiasma de manière prévisible Saori. Comme tu as de bonnes idées, Pégasounet !

Pégasounet rajouta du sucre sur le dernier beignet et étira un sourire banané jusqu'aux oreilles sous le compliment.

La jeune réincarnation pressa le départ et se replongea, survoltée, dans l'ambiance trépidante des danseurs, des lumières, du bruit et de la fumée.

Après trois danses endiablées et qui ne ressemblaient à rien, sauf peut-être aux convulsions dangereuses d'un chien enragé, les adolescents déshydratés se pressèrent au bar pour commander des désaltérants bien mérités.

- C'est cool d'être rien qu'en amoureux, Saori, remarqua le héros des guerres saintes qui trouvait que la jeune divinité possédait un esprit quelque peu trop grégaire.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort ! reconnut Athéna.

- Merde… glouglouta Pégase au milieu de son coca-cola.

- Pourquoi jures-tu, Seiya ? fit Saori, le nez mutin fourré dans un extravaguant cocktail chargé de petits parasols et autres fantaisies de papier.

- Milo du Scorpion est ici. Regarde ! constata Seiya en désignant le centre de la piste.

Milo se démenait effectivement, avec une résistance digne d'un puissant Chevalier d'Or au service d'Athéna.

- Où est Camus ? se demanda la déesse, qui avait prit l'habitude, avec tout son Sanctuaire, de ne plus voir l'un sans l'autre.

- Le cosmos de Camus est dehors, avec celui de Saga ! sonda indiscrètement le Chevalier de bronze/divin de Pégase.

- Tiens ? Oh, ce n'est pas notre problème, choisit exceptionnellement de se mêler de ses affaires la jeune fille. Dansons encore, cher Seiya !

- Tant que tu veux Saori !

Malgré cette magnifique preuve de maturité, les adolescents danseurs finirent par remarquer l'attitude curieuse de leur aîné, qui retournait régulièrement au bar s'enfiler des alcools forts, en avalant les pilules colorées qui avaient valu à Athéna de se faire enguirlander durement par Saga la veille.

Exorciser ses angoisses de cette manière immature et périlleuse était la seule solution trouvée par Milo.

Oublier la réalité.

Oublier ses conneries qui foutaient son Camus dans les ennuis.

Oublier que le Verseau allait peut-être le larguer.

Athéna soupira très fort, pressée amoureusement contre Seiya.

- Ces Chevaliers d'Or ! Si je ne suis pas derrière eux, ils ne font que des bêtises.

- Il a du encore se disputer avec Camus, pronostiqua Pégase résigné.

La bonne opinion qu'Athéna avait d'elle était d'un fol aveuglement, car tous les problèmes de son couple vedette provenaient de sa fugue divine et de son immixtion dans leurs vacances qui étaient à la base des vacances d'amoureux.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, Shaka de la Vierge se confessait avec prolixité au Grand Pope, sur les photos, la substitution Kanon/Saga, approuvé par quelques mouvements discrets des points de vie de Mü du Bélier.

Marchant droit sur le trio infernal de la Chevalerie, Dokho accroché à l'extrémité de sa toge dans le fallacieux espoir de le ralentir, Shion tomba droit dans le paquet de photos compromettantes, sous les gloussements effarés de l'assistance.

Aiolia du Lion profita du désordre pour emmener Marine de l'Aigle loin du danger, pour retourner se coucher à son Temple dans une attitude respirant l'innocence.

Shaina s'éclipsa aussi lestement, entraînant dans son sillage rapide Shura du Capricorne, et Aldébaran du Taureau qui pouvait faire preuve d'une surprenante vélocité.

Aiolos, bras croisé, resta, tant il aimait les ambiances électriques et animées.

Ayant commis son acte de délation caractérisée, la réincarnation de Bouddha signifia à son petit ami qu'il souhaitait, sa mission accomplie, retourner dans son Temple prendre un thé, que le même Bouddha lui avait accordé la permission de câlins et de baisers, et qu'il était sûr que le reste suivrait.

- Quand ? interrogea plaintivement le Bélier, qui après tout était un signe de feu, donc de passion.

- Camus du Verseau a laissé attendre Milo du Scorpion plus d'un mois. Je suis la perfection incarnée, Mü, donc je compte bien le surpasser !

Dépité, l'Atlante se consola en songeant que plus longue serait l'attente, meilleur serait l'acte amoureux.

Ne pas effaroucher Shaka, vierge comme son signe astrologique, qui avait déjà accompli l'effort magnifique de poser le bout de son pied sacré sur la poussière de la vie terrestre rien que par amour pour sa personne.

* * *

Kiki se jeta au pied d'un maigre olivier qui poussait tout tordu avec une remarquable ténacité sur le sol pierreux et aride du Sanctuaire.

Il n'en pouvait plus !

Les bras en croix, il observa la constellation du Bélier avant de se rendre compte que ses oreilles distraites avaient mal enregistré l'ordre de Shaka : le moine doré avait dit jusqu'au crépuscule, et il était plus de minuit.

Le jeune Atlante se téléporta avec ses dernières forces directement dans son petit lit dans le Temple de son maître, maudissant les caprices de la destinée, et de l'amour qui rendait les grandes personnes complètement cinglées.

* * *

Camus du Verseau pénétra anxieusement dans la discothèque, et tomba par un nouveau hasard miraculeux dans les bras de sa déesse aimante.

- Athéna ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

- Tiens, Camus ! Seiya a eu l'idée de revenir danser…

- Très bien, approuva le Français, qui appréciait toute tentative de sortie de couple entre Saori et Pégase, ce qui débarrassait le plancher des autres Chevaliers.

- Ton Milo est ici, ajouta le jeune Japonais, qui trépignait sur place dans un curieux mélange de tango et du style " _écharde dans le pied _".

- Il a filé dans les toilettes, confirma Saori sans cesser de se dandiner hystériquement.

Saga s'imposa, provoquant un recul épidermique du maître des glaces et un grondement jaloux de Seiya, qui s'empressa d'affirmer son territoire en saisissant fortement la main de sa fiancée.

- Saga ! roucoula la divinité ravie. Tu sais, j'ai été sage ce soir, je n'ai rien acheté de nocif !

- Je suis fier de vous, Athéna ! loua le Gémeaux, qui devant les cheveux mauves de Saori et ceux bleu-vert de Camus ne savait plus du tout où il en était de ses sentiments complexes et inavouables.

- Mais c'est pas le cas de Milo, dénonça le bourricot dans une ruade nouveau style.

- Comment ça ? croassa Camus, qui dut répéter sa question plus fort, le bruit ambiant rendant presque impossible toute conversation autre qu'hurlée.

- Il boit comme un trou, et se bourre de pilules de toutes les couleurs, cria l'adolescente dans un haussement d'épaules.

Le Verseau abandonna les amoureux à leur égoïsme patenté pour se ruer vers les toilettes, en bousculant un nombre incalculables de personnes.

- Tu as l'air tout triste, Saga, s'inquiéta Saori, le sourire maternel et stupide.

- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise ce soir, confessa le premier jumeau tout marri. Excusez-moi, Athéna, je vais voir ce que fabrique Milo. Bonne soirée !

- Merci ! clama Athéna, que Seiya entraîna impatiemment, ravi de s'être débarrassé du trop charismatique Saga à si peu de frais.

* * *

Avachi sur le sol crasseux entre le lavabo et la porte, Milo du Scorpion, après une phase où bourré d'énergie artificielle il s'était senti euphorique et puissant, avait vu ses ardeurs retomber comme une enclume attirée par la gravité.

Il avait la bouche sèche, le cœur battant trop vite et était en sus persuadé que son cher Camus allait le quitter.

Et puis, il allait crever dans ces W.C. pourris, sûr et certain, il avait forcé sur ces machins colorés vendus à prix non démocratique.

Aussi, quand un être qu'il connaissait bien se jeta à genoux devant son corps effondré, salissant son pantalon beige, il crut à une hallucination.

- Milo, Milo, suppliait toutefois sans relâche l'hallucination.

Le Scorpion leva un regard vitreux sur un visage triangulaire, pâle et flou, aux yeux outremer dans lesquels il se noyait immanquablement.

- Ca… Camus ? C'est toi chouchou ? articula-t-il, incrédule, la voix pâteuse.

- Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te gâcher la santé, toi ? intervint une voix plus mûre, celle de l'incontournable Gémeaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec toi, lui ? marmonna Milo.

- Je te raconterai, coupa le Français, qui vira très peu judicieusement au coquelicot.

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à raconter ? pointa le huitième gardien en s'efforçant sans succès de se redresser le buste. Pourquoi tu rougis autant ?

- Pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as avalé, Milo ?

- Des jolies couleurs… Et puis je m'en fous. Je veux crever, Camus, si tu me quittes je veux crever ! pleura l'arachnide dans son refrain habituel.

Le Verseau soupira de lassitude en aidant son amant à se remettre sur ses pattes.

- Ça va ? Tu arriveras à marcher ?

- Voui.

- Tu veux de l'aide, Camus ? proposa Saga.

- Merci, tu en as assez fait ce soir, Saga, le remit à sa place un glaçon qui ne pardonnerait pas de sitôt au premier jumeau son acte délictueux.

- Tu ne t'es pas piqué, au moins, Milo ? s'assura le Français en ramenant son attention au Scorpion.

- Nan. Pas eu le temps, grincha l'écervelé.

- Viens, on rentre à l'hôtel. Ou tu préfères qu'on aille à l'hôpital ?

- Non, non, pas les Urgences ! geignit Milo. Je me sens pas si mal que ça. Reste avec moi, chouchou !

- Je ne vais pas te quitter, Milo. C'est Athéna le problème dans notre couple, et tous les autres crétins qui bavardent sur notre compte ! affirma péremptoirement le onzième gold.

- Oh, chéri ! s'émut son compagnon.

Saga des Gémeaux – qui se sentait englobé par Camus dans " _les autres crétins_ " - vit disparaître le couple infernal avec une grimace de mécontentement.

Son attentat à la pudeur à l'égard du Verseau ne semblait qu'avoir précipité davantage son pair dans le giron du sadique Scorpion, qui avait une fois de plus tiré sur la ficelle habile du chantage au suicide.

La situation se compliquait de plus en plus…

* * *


	64. Le pire aveugle

* * *

Hello !

Nous retrouvons Ikki, Shun et Hyoga, et un peu Shiryu. Camus dorlote son Milo, et Shion découvre les photos...

Merci à Mwa de sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Le pire aveugle...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à , Shueisha, Toei. Oui, il parait...

* * *

**Le pire aveugle…**

Ikki du Phénix avait passé une radieuse après-midi, quadrillant Sainte-Maxime en touriste enfin libre de toutes attaches divines, bronzant son plumage déjà doré, draguant de-ci de-là, buvant des sodas glacés et dégustant un cornet de glace chaque fois que l'envie lui venait, c'est-à-dire souvent.

L'idée que le Sanctuaire et ses ragots allait porter un coup fatal à l'égo démesuré du couple Scorpion/Verseau l'émoustillait assez pour qu'il affiche un sourire anormalement amical, qui paraissait séduisant pour des inconnus de passage, mais qui aurait effrayé ses connaissances les plus proches.

Vers dix-huit heures, le Phénix voleta en direction du " _PETIT PRINCE_ ", prêt à retrouver Shun qui avait du passer un affreux moment avec Athéna.

Ou peut-être pas, en fait. Son petit frère était bon camarade, et savait tirer parti d'une situation minable au départ. Il avait du s'amuser à apprendre un peu le golf.

* * *

Shun d'Andromède tirait en effet avantage de la situation, mais pas le moins du monde comme son aîné le pensait.

Il avait tiré puis poussé son compagnon d'armes Hyoga du Cygne à une terrasse entre le golf et l'hôtel, pour prendre un verre et " _discuter entre copains_ ".

Le Russe, esprit flottant dans le sillage du courant le plus fort et qui n'avait rien d'un décideur, accepta de bonne grâce la fantaisie soudaine de son ami.

Shun l'amusait, par son enfantine spontanéité.

Après la commande en français du Cygne – deux bières -, le jeune Japonais balança son bras qui arrivait difficilement à bronzer sur l'épaule plus hâlée de Hyoga, qui sursauta à cette privauté bien trop agréable.

- Dis Hyoga, entama Andromède en tripotant de l'autre main à son oreille massacrée. Tu t'es déjà posé des questions sur le fait de savoir si tu préférais les garçons ou les filles ?

- Pour sortir avec ? s'étouffa naïvement l'oiseau blanc.

- Ben oui, évidemment, pouffa Andromède, qui commençait à se dire que le brillant mentor de son ami avait sauté un sujet biologique capital dans sa pédagogie.

- Heu…

Hyoga se fendit d'un petit rire bête, et frotta sa nuque dans un geste embarrassé, avant de rosir.

- Ben alors ? poursuivit Shun, à qui les discussions de dortoir des apprentis de l'île d'Andromède avaient été plus profitables que les déclamations littéraires de Camus du Verseau ne l'avaient été à Hyoga du Cygne.

- Pas… pas vraiment, Shun, avoua le Russe.

- Mais t'as pas vu ton maître avec Milo ?

- Ben non. Tu sais, leur liaison était très cachée pendant Saga, c'était interdit et tout ça… Je suppose qu'ils se voyaient hors de mes yeux, loin de l'isba…

Précaution inutile, songea peu magnanimement Shun dans un lapement redoublé de bière. Hyoga était si naïf ! Aurait-il tiré les bonnes conclusions, même en surprenant Milo et son mentor nus sur une peau d'ours polaire en train d'exprimer physiquement leur amour ? Pas sûr…

- Et puis, il me semble que j'attire assez bien les filles…

Charmant euphémisme pour décrire les deux créatures blondes, douces et candides, mais férocement accrochées aux jambières du Cygne.

- Oui, certes, fit Shun en soupirant.

Aucun sous-entendu délicat ne semblait passer à l'entendement limité du Russe.

Le Japonais posa un doigt sur son nez mignon pour chercher avec frénésie une formulation plus directe.

Observant avec complaisance ce charmant tableau, Hyoga couina de surprise quand un rugissement inhumain retentit dans son oreille gauche, le privant momentanément d'une bonne partie de sa capacité auditive.

* * *

Shiryu posa ses pieds sous la table de la salle à manger, savourant avec ravissement la bénédiction d'un moment de solitude.

Il ne savait pas où avaient disparu les autres – Ikki qui n'était pas encore rentré, Shun et Hyoga qui étaient partis avant lui du golf et qui n'étaient visiblement pas arrivés à destination.

Que cela procurait de repos !

Emoustillé, le Dragon entama une salade de poulet dans l'ambiance feutrée du restaurant trois étoiles, espérant avec fort peu de camaraderie que la vadrouille des trois autres adolescents se prolongerait toute la soirée.

* * *

Ikki pila tout net devant une chevelure blonde et connue rapprochée d'une chevelure anciennement verte, nouvellement noire et feu, et surtout, surtout, ignoble blasphème, le bras de Shun passé au cou d'un canard qui n'avait peut-être de coincé que l'apparence trompeuse et sournoise.

Et en plus, le regard perçant du Phénix repérant les mulots véloces à haute altitude scanna deux bières alcoolisées.

C'était limpide, ce maudit volatile blanc enivrait son petit frère dans le but de le livrer tout chaud à sa concupiscence, sans doute éveillée à force de voir le mauvais exemple de son maître dévergondé par Milo du Scorpion.

Toujours belliqueux, l'oiseau de feu fonça, beuglant un cri de haine à l'oreille du Russe, qui en renversa sa bière, trempant de ce fait son short de golf à l'endroit exact des parties viriles, et les mettant en valeurs de façon qui fit s'étrécir d'intérêt les yeux verts du Chevalier de Bronze d'Andromède.

- Shun ! Hyoga ! Que faites-vous ?

- Nous nous désaltérons, grand frère, répondit très courtoisement Shun qui n'avait pas reculé d'un iota.

- Tu bois encore de l'alcool, Shun !

- C'est très léger Ikki. Trop m'interdire ne me poussera qu'à transgresser tes règles avec une exagération que n'aurait pas apportée une tolérance modérée.

Ikki du Phénix ouvrit une bouche immense devant la formulation ampoulée de son cadet. Bordel, songea-t-il, ce gamin commençait à s'exprimer comme Camus, Shiryu ou Saint Shaka !

- Tu veux que je répète plus lentement, grand frère ? susurra Shun dans un battement de cil aimable, ce qui voulait dire très subtilement qu'il considérait son aîné incapable de comprendre une phrase trop intellectuelle pour ses maigres capacités.

Le Phénix, dont le plumage se hérissait de colère, ne s'y trompa point.

Il empoigna rudement son infernal frérot pour l'emmener de force à leur hôtel, le Cygne courant à leur suite en reprochant à Ikki son esprit mal placé, et ses manières insupportable de petit caporal.

Phénix savait-il comment avait fini Napoléon, et tous les tyrans en général ?

Ikki rétorqua grossièrement, entre deux ahanements dus à sa course rapide, qu'il se fichait dudit Napoléon comme de sa première capote.

Capote dont son cher historien de mentor aurait bien fait d'imposer l'usage à son coureur de petit ami, ce qui lui aurait évité de crever bientôt du SIDA, la honte pour un Chevalier d'Or.

Terrifié à l'idée de reperdre un être cher, Hyoga hulula sa peine au milieu de la faune insouciante, voire joyeuse de Sainte-Maxime.

* * *

Camus du Verseau, très inquiet, avait eu beaucoup de mal à traîner Milo du Scorpion complètement hors de ses sandales jusqu'au havre de paix de leur chambre quatre étoiles, chambre dont il claqua nerveusement la porte avant d'aider son amant à s'allonger sur le grand lit moelleux.

Le Français eut un mal fou à se dégager des pinces de Milo, qui s'accrochait énergiquement et désespérément à sa chemise de soie, dont les coutures craquèrent de manière inquiétante.

Trois boutons arrachés plus tard, Camus réussit à lui amener une grande bouteille de jus de fruits, et à remplir un verre à dents pour le fourrer d'autorité dans la main crispée de l'arachnide.

- Bois, stupide insecte ! ordonna Camus.

- Nan, nan, geignit le Scorpion, ses pupilles dilatées lui donnant un regard encore plus hypnotique qu'à son ordinaire.

- Bois, où tu vas te déshydrater avec ces saletés que tu as consommées.

- Nan, nan, réitéra Milo, qui transpirait et tremblait, toujours agrippé à la chemise massacrée comme un bébé singe aux poils de sa guenon de génitrice.

- Milo, s'énerva le maître des glaces, tu _bois_ où j'appelle une ambulance pour qu'ils se chargent de ton cas de surconsommation de produits stupéfiants.

Encore miraculeusement accessible à une certaine raison, le Grec avala enfin docilement tout le volume liquide décidé par son amant.

Plus calme, il se laissa aller sur les oreillers, laissant mollement Camus le déshabiller et lui rafraîchir la tête avec un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau glacée.

- T'es le meilleur infirmier du monde, mon amour, murmura Milo très ému des attentions délicates de son chéri.

- Tu avais promis de ne plus me donner des frayeurs de ce genre, reprocha le Français passablement débraillé – et une chemise précieuse de foutue.

- Pardon chouchou… Chaque fois que j'ai peur que tu me quittes je perd la tête…

- Tu sais bien que quand je suis fâché je reste un peu tout seul dans mon coin. Je reviens toujours, non ? plaida Camus.

- Un jour tu pourrais en avoir marre de moi… Je suis nul comme petit ami… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu sois heureux mon Camus ? se plaignit Milo.

- Et bien… fit mine de réfléchir avec concentration le Verseau… J'aimerais ne plus te retrouver en sang dans une baignoire ou shooté à l'ecstasy dans des toilettes, par exemple.

- Ah, parce que c'était de l'ecstasy ?

- Visiblement, oui. Tu veux dire que tu as acheté cette merde sans même savoir ?

- Ben… Vouai… reconnut le Scorpion. Je voulais doubler mon énergie…

- Tu es encore plus immature que je le croyais. Et tu avais déjà le double de l'énergie d'un type normal…

Le Verseau se déshabilla à son tour, décidé à surveiller son amant comme un chocolat chaud sur un feu vif.

Il se coucha la tête tout contre le cœur de Milo, dont les battements rapides et saccadés l'inquiétaient trop pour qu'il cède au sommeil.

Maladroitement, le Scorpion qui reniflait encore des excuses lui caressa les cheveux.

- Camus ? demanda le Grec au bout d'un long moment.

- Oui ? Tu te sens mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le onzième gardien.

- Saga est venu te relancer sur la plage, hein ?

La bonne question. Oui, il était obstiné, même shooté, Milo, quand il avait une idée.

Et Camus, très ennuyé, ne savait pas comment répondre.

Avouer le geste malséant du premier jumeau ? Ce serait s'exposer à un bain de sang et de poison.

Et si Camus cachait des détails mineurs de sa vie à son amant, un baiser torride, oui, c'était l'adjectif le qualifiant le mieux, _torride_, n'était pas un détail anodin.

C.Q.F.D.

- Camus, tu réponds ? s'indigna la voix fluette du Scorpion.

- Tu vas te mettre en colère. Je ne veux pas de scandale.

- Ah ! ricana Milo. Je le savais qu'il y avait un truc louche ! Accouche !

- Je ne suis pas une femme, contra scientifiquement le Français.

- Je promets de ne rien tenter. Juré ! Pour toi, je resterai calme.

Camus se lova davantage contre son compagnon, et commença nerveusement à ronger un de ses ongles trop longs, pratique qu'il réprouvait totalement en temps ordinaire.

- Saga a quelque peu perdu l'esprit… commença avec hésitation Camus.

- Ouais, pendant plus de treize ans…

- Milo… En fait il a… Il m'a…

- Camus ! glapit dans un essai de redressement voué à l'échec le Scorpion aussi faiblard qu'une mouche nouvellement éclose. Il t'a… Par Athéna, il t'a _violé _?

- Mais non, s'indigna le Verseau en serrant son amant ravagé par l'idée ignoble que Saga des Gémeaux avait usé de son pouvoir pour soumettre à ses désirs pervers son adorable petit Camus.

- Non ?

- Je ne me serais jamais laissé faire !

Avec l'aide du vin, pas sûr. On pouvait plutôt dire que la cervelle intelligente du Français avait réagi plus vite que son corps, et lui avait évité de céder à la terrible tentation incarnée par le beau Saga.

- Il m'a juste embrassé… termina d'avouer Camus, qui se sentait fort coupable du désir physique qu'il avait éprouvé.

- Avec la langue ? piaula le Grec comme si cette précision changeait tout.

- Euh… Oui.

- Je vais le _tuer_. Je savais qu'il te désirait… Je vais le tuer dès que je serai sur pied !

- Milo… Je l'ai déjà giflé un bon coup… signala avec une certaine fierté Camus.

- Ouais ! approuva férocement le Scorpion. Tu aurais du aussi lui geler ses bijoux de famille, à ce pervers…

- Pardon Milo… Tu avais raison au sujet de Saga. Je n'imaginais vraiment pas qu'il entretenait de telles idées à mon sujet. Moi qui le croyait pincé d'Athéna…

Que Camus s'excuse envers lui agit comme un baume apaisant passé sur une entorse douloureuse, et Milo s'empressa d'user de ses ultimes forces pour embrasser magistralement son compagnon, histoire d'effacer le terrible baiser expérimenté du premier jumeau.

- Si tu dormais Milo ? suggéra ensuite le Verseau, allégé d'un aveu qui avait créé moins de vagues qu'escompté.

- Ouais. Je ne me sens vraiment pas en forme.

- Non, c'est étonnant ! ironisa gentiment le maître des glaces.

Le Grec entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du Français, la moue contrariée.

- Il embrasse mieux que moi ?

Inutile de demander qui était le fameux "_ il_ ".

- C'est… différent, marmotta Camus qui n'avait aucun désir de disséquer les techniques de baiser dissemblables mais pareillement bouleversantes dont usaient Milo et Saga.

- Mais mon amour… s'agita le Scorpion qu'incendiait, bien que retenu, le feu à la fois de la jalousie, de la colère et d'un reste de traces de produits psychotropes.

- Dors, Milo ! Je n'ai aucune envie de ressasser ce genre de souvenir.

- Mmmm… grogna le huitième Chevalier d'Or, qui malgré ses efforts surhumains n'arriva pas à rester éveillé plus longtemps.

Camus soupira de soulagement, et lui ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, s'usant les prunelles à lire dans la trop faible lueur de la lampe de chevet, et guettant nerveusement le moindre signe de malaise grave chez son amant.

* * *

Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope au service d'Athéna, se pinçait présentement le nez dans le vain espoir de s'auto-insuffler un semblant de calme.

Arborant le plus large et le plus faux des sourires, Aphrodite, Angelo et Kanon avaient attendu que leur supérieur examine les preuves extorquées à grands coups de : " _Je vous ordonne, au nom d'Athéna, de me donner ce que vous cachez derrière votre dos !_ ".

Au début, le représentant d'Athéna sur terre avait souri avec indulgence devant la niaiserie des photos du couple formé par Camus et Milo.

Ces deux là étaient fort mignons, retrouvant leur attitude naturelle d'enfant que leurs années d'entraînement leurs avaient fait perdre. Ils n'avaient plus à cacher leur amour, et pouvaient étaler leur attirance – ce que le Scorpion pratiquait plus que démonstrativement.

Les " _nus ou presque_ " du Verseau lui avaient déjà moins plu, et il avait grimacé derrière la barrière protectrice de son masque : ces photos spéciales n'étaient de toute évidence destinées qu'à l'usage personnel de Milo, et cela ficherait un drôle de coup à la fierté exacerbée du magicien de l'eau et de la glace de savoir que ses pairs les possédaient et se gaussaient de lui.

Quand à la dernière, elle aurait sans conteste fait bondir Shion au plafond décoré de frises compliquées - ajoutées par le propriétaire actuel -, si le poids combiné de son épaisse toge blanche, de son casque et de son masque ne l'avait alourdi bien plus considérablement que son frugal dîner de pain, de fromage et de fruits.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… _ignominie_ ? proféra sourdement l'Atlante, sous les petits ricanements énervants des trois commères et sous le rire tonitruant de son insupportable amant Dokho de la Balance, qui vidait consciencieusement tous les fonds de bouteille passant à sa portée.

- La preuve que la contre-contre rumeur est vraie ! se rengorgea DeathMask.

Le Grand Pope s'effondra avec toute la dignité due à son rang et son âge moral avancé dans un fauteuil en velours bleu pâle.

Son Sanctuaire perdait toute crédibilité, et en ressuscitant les golds, les dieux avaient sans aucun doute gardé une grosse partie de leur intellect au passage.

* * *

Shiryu du Dragon, arrivé à la dégustation d'une plaisante pâtisserie au chocolat, vit avec déplaisir Ikki arriver au restaurant, l'air d'aussi bonne humeur qu'un phénix qui aurait perdu toutes ses plumes à cause d'une maladie de peau.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus poussa brutalement son frère sur la chaise à côté de lui, et le Dragon remarqua la mine boudeuse devenue habituelle de Shun.

Andromède, en effet, râlait ferme : Ikki avait une fois de plus saboté son entretien capital avec Hyoga du Cygne – si le jeune Russe y avait mis un peu plus du sien, aussi, au lieu de le laisser tourner autour du pot sans rien comprendre…

Shiryu n'eut plus qu'à expédier le thé clôturant son repas, au milieu d'un flot de reproches fraternels, d'où il ressortait en vrac les piercings, les bières, la teinture de cheveux, et le fait de se laisser séduire sans discernement.

Le plus sage des bronzes/divins prit courtoisement congé de ses amis.

Avec un regard de commisération pour le Cygne qui grignotait sans appétit une salade végétarienne, obnubilé par les inquiétudes sur la précieuse santé de son vénéré maître, il reprit le chemin de sa chambre, balançant sa longue chevelure devant le don d'Ikki pour son auto-suggestion de considérer son cher petit frère comme un être fragile et immature.

Tout le monde voyait que c'était ce nouveau Shun, rebelle, sexy et sûr de lui, ayant tenu une place capitale dans les derniers combats, qui se pendait avec extravagance au cou de Hyoga, plus aveugle que lui-même ne l'avait jamais été.

Tout le monde, sauf Ikki du Phénix, à la raison troublée par les vapeurs de volcan...


	65. Conseils fraternels

* * *

Hello !

Retour sur Saga coaché par Kanon - auteur en mode sadique, qui compte bien embrouiller encore plus un histoire qui part dans tous les sens -, et un petit sermon d'Ikki.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Conseils fraternels

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à , Shueisha, Toei. Sauf le coca-cola.

* * *

**Conseils fraternels**

Saga des Gémeaux, son esprit en déroute dans une salade mélangée lui rappelant de noirs souvenirs, ceux dans lesquels " _l'Autre_ " s'invitait sans cérémonies chez lui, rentra à pied comme le plus vil des humains de Sainte-Maxime.

En passant devant la porte close de la chambre onze, il sonda indiscrètement la pièce, grimaçant de sentir le cosmos perturbé de Milo englobé par celui apaisant de Camus.

Foutu Scorpion, il se faisait dorloter par sa victime.

Le troisième gardien revenu à ses appartements s'allongea dans un transat, sur la terrasse, et céda lui aussi au vice de la cigarette, bras croisés derrière la nuque, scrutant les étoiles pour y trouver des réponses à son maelström sentimental.

Par cette chère Athéna, à trente et un an tous récents, il devait bien savoir où en être de ses amours ?

Il aimait, vénérait, n'aurait pas assez d'une nouvelle vie, pour se faire pardonner ses crimes ; bref, il idolâtrait la divine créature aux cheveux lilas et aux yeux mutins.

La déesse ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de profiter quelque peu de la volonté rédemptrice de l'aîné de ses golds.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était bien le jeune Camus qu'il avait embrassé de force.

Et, par cette adorable Athéna, cela avait été trop bref mais plus que satisfaisant. Cet ange de glace l'avait enflammé comme un feu de petit bois bien sec.

Il comprenait un peu mieux l'addiction quasi-maladive de Milo envers le Verseau.

Oui, la situation s'éclaircissait pour le Gémeaux torturé.

Il révérait Athéna uniquement en tant que _déesse_, au contraire de Pégase qui n'avait jamais fait la distinction entre Saori Kido et Athéna – pour preuve, il adorait tous les côtés insupportables de l'humaine gâtée et capricieuse.

De plus, Saori était fort jeune pour lui – physiquement et encore plus mentalement.

Donc, il était amoureux – humainement – de Camus du Verseau, qui était mature, mignon à croquer, et intelligent pour ne rien gâcher.

Le seul problème était que le Français semblait coincé dans son couple aussi sûrement que des doigts trop gros dans une paire de gants trop petite.

" _Hé, Saga !_ " corna à son esprit la voix éméchée de son cadet.

" _Kanon ! Mon frère…_ " accueillit de bonne grâce Saga.

" _C'est la merde ici…_ " renseigna Kanon. " _Shion a tout découvert sur notre substitution, enfin, disons que Saint Shakounet a lâché la tasse de thé._ "

" _Découvert ? Bah, Kanon, je suis couvert, moi, par Athéna en personne._ " rassura le substitué.

" _Heureusement !_ " fit l'ex-Marina. " _Dis, t'as l'air étrange !_ "

On ne pouvait rien cacher à une entité gémellaire.

" _J'ai pris conscience d'une chose terrible_ ", articula gravement le jumeau numéro un. " _J'aime, Kanon…_ "

" _Voui, voui, Athéna, je sais_ ", bailla le jumeau numéro deux pour qui cela n'avait rien d'un scoop.

" _Je croyais moi aussi… Mais ce soir…_ "

Saga s'interrompit, pénétré de la crainte que son frère ne se moque de lui.

" _Oui ?_ " s'enquit aussitôt avec gourmandise l'ancien Dragon des Mers, cachant sa rapacité cancanière sur un ton " _frère-amical-enrobé de miel de montagne_ ".

" _J'ai commis une faute, Kanon…_ " se fustigea le scrupuleux Saga.

" _Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant_ ".

" _J'ai embrassé Camus. De force._ "

" … "

" _Kanon ?_ "

" _Attends…_ " grinça péniblement Kanon, "_ Toi, tu as embrassé Mister Banquise ?_ "

" _Il n'était hélas pas d'accord._ " reprécisa honnêtement le Gémeaux mortifié.

" _Tu m'étonnes_… " marmotta le cadet sidéré.

Il avait lancé la cinquième rumeur juste pour rire et embrouiller le jeu, et voilà que son frangin d'habitude si raisonnable – enfin, toujours et encore son bon côté – le devançait en accomplissant la prophétie… euh, les racontars.

" _Je suis malheureux Kanon ! Je suis en réalité fou amoureux de Camus, et je n'ai aucune chance. Je n'ai plus qu'à oublier._ "

" _Hé la, pas si vite… _" l'arrêta sur la pente du pessimisme et avec une sollicitude toute fraternelle Kanon des Gémeaux.

" _Que puis-je y changer ?_ " soupira mélancoliquement Saga. " _Camus est un être froid, et seul Milo a trouvé depuis leur enfance une fissure où se glisser._ "

" _Mais, maintenant que la fissure est ouverte, cela doit être possible de virer Milo pour t'y placer toi ! _" s'écria Kanon, qui ne reculait jamais devant des propos très imagés pour traduire ses pensées douteuses.

" _Briser un couple, ce n'est pas mon genre…_ " protesta encore Saga ébranlé malgré lui par la sûreté dans la voix de son frère.

" _Ben, je trouve Milo chouette pour faire la fête, mais vu le contexte il maltraite son petit copain. Qui sait si Camus ne serait pas plus heureux avec un intello comme toi, aimable, beau…_ "

" _Milo aussi est beau_ " objecta le plus vieux.

" _Je suis bien plus sexy que Milo_ " affirma peu modestement Kanon, " _donc toi aussi puisqu'on est jumeaux !_ "

Logique imparable.

" _Et tu as de l'expérience, de la maturité, tout ce qu'il faut pour séduire un type rasoir comme Monsieur Glaçon. _"

Que c'était amusant de semer le doute dans les esprits de ses pairs. DeathMask et Aphro n'allaient pas en revenir quand Kanon leur raconterait !

_" Hum, il m'a giflé quand même, Kanon, et a menacé de me transformer en glaçons détachés…_ "

" _Il a du avoir peur de son propre désir !_ " jeta Kanon dans une dernière estocade sournoise qui acheva son frère. " _Et puis, t'as rien à perdre en fait !_ ".

" _Je réfléchirai. Merci Kanon. _"

" _Bonne nuit, frangin !_ "

" _Bonne nuit…_ "

Saga soupira, remué de sentiments contradictoires.

Bon, il allait dormir, et demain il y verrait plus clair.

* * *

Kanon des Gémeaux, seul dans le Temple commun, éclata d'un rire inextinguible, et en oublia la rude réprimande dont le Grand Pope l'avait gratifié une heure plus tôt.

Débordant de machiavélisme, il gravit les marches jusque chez le Cancer, le plus proche, et y trouva d'ailleurs Aphrodite terminant la soirée dans une endiablée partie de cartes – à une bouteille d'alcool le point.

- Tiens, Kan', je croyais la fête finie pour toi, minauda le Poissons en abattant un atout.

- La cinquième rumeur a de quoi s'épaissir, mes amis, se délecta Kanon en se vautrant sur la moquette sobre d'Angelo, qui n'avait plus sa décoration unique au monde de têtes humaines et avait donc du réviser tout son Temple avec du classique de base.

- Saga, Athéna, Camus ? s'assura le crabe qui n'était plus sûr de la numérotation de leurs trop variées élucubrations.

- Mon frère est en déroute. Il n'aime plus Athéna – enfin, pas de cette façon là.

Le tailleur de roses s'allongea sur le ventre, avalant au goulot une des bouteilles d'amaretto gagnées en moins d'une heure à son complice qui en râlait ferme.

- Enfin il retrouve un peu de bon sens. Qu'il soit hétéro, fort bien, il n'y a pas de mal, mais _Athéna_…

- Elle est quand même redoutable et indispensable pour partager nos cancans, reconnut loyalement Angelo, sa face s'étirant dans le sourire cruel qui était sa seconde nature.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais question mariage et bébés, on la laisse volontiers à son bourricot de Pégase, ricana le dernier Chevalier d'Or.

- Justement, se régala à prononcer le jumeau numéro deux, mon frère était un homo qui s'ignorait. Ce soir mes amis, il a embrassé Camus de force !

Aphrodite laissa couler l'alcool sucré hors de sa bouche pulpeuse, estomaqué.

DeathMask lâcha ses cartes avant de rire comme le psychopathe dément qu'il avait été dans son autre vie.

- Bordel, Saga a violenté Camus ?

- Embrassé, modéra Kanon, ravi d'avoir la vedette.

- Tu l'as encouragé à courtiser davantage Camus, au moins ? jeta le Poissons en s'essuyant frénétiquement le menton.

- Bien sûr. Je veux le bonheur matrimonial de mon frère, sourit l'ex-Marina, qui voyait là une occasion inespérée de combiner souci fraternel désintéressé et malveillance.

- Demain, nous devons absolument organiser une réunion, conclut Angelo.

Etonnant que les oreilles du malheureux Verseau ne sifflent pas davantage.

* * *

Saga fut réveillé à trois heures du matin par un bruit dans la suite voisine : Seiya de Pégase, futur co-directeur du Sanctuaire, et Saori Kido, réincarnation en titre d'Athéna, rentraient bruyamment de leurs heures de déhanchements en discothèque.

En tendant un peu l'oreille droite, le Gémeaux pouvait entendre l'échantillon vocal de choix des amoureux, qui braillaient à tue-tête le dernier tube à la mode entendu avant de partir – ils avaient un surdéveloppement de la mémoire immédiate par rapport à leur mémoire à long terme, qui elle était plus limitée.

Puis on vint frapper brutalement à la porte de Saga, qui passa un peignoir en éponge bleu marine pour ouvrir sur la vision de sa déesse qui semblait en pleine forme, comme seuls peuvent l'être les adolescents dans leur période bénie où tous les excès paraissent possibles sans supplément de fatigue.

- Saga, cher Saga ! papillonna des cils au mascara coulant la divinité.

- Oui, Athéna ? fit poliment le premier jumeau, qui considérait cette petite jeune fille avec bienveillance, tout soulagé de son cœur enfin en harmonie.

- J'ai soif, Saga ! tapa du pied Saori quelque peu éméchée dans une moue contrariée – son rouge à lèvres avait coulé également, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un bébé mal débarbouillé.

Un être rationnel tel Camus aurait suggéré en gardant un vernis de courtoisie qu'Athéna pouvait par exemple ouvrir un robinet.

Mais Saga, c'était un fait connu, devait expier ses crimes passés.

- Oui, Athéna, mais à cette heure-ci, la réception…

- Je veux du coca-cola, et Seiya aussi ! s'irrita la déesse, que des heures de danse effrénées n'avaient pas calmé, que du contraire. Alors débrouille-toi pour m'en procurer dans les dix minutes !

- Oui, Athéna, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, bailla l'ex-Grand Pope.

- Tu es adorable, Saga, roucoula Saori avant de tourner ses talons haut perchés.

Le Chevalier d'Or envisagea diverses possibilités : le frigo personnel de sa chambre quatre étoiles ne contenait que de l'eau plate ou des jus de fruits.

Ouvrir une autre dimension pour chercher un magasin de nuit ? Mais il devrait se rhabiller, et n'en avait, malgré sa dévotion à sa supérieure, aucune envie.

Saga étira un sourire : il allait relancer Camus.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion était glouton et adorait le sucré, il devait avoir leur frigo rempli du liquide poisseux et calorique.

Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de s'excuser encore auprès du Verseau pour l'amadouer subtilement.

Saga fila et frappa légèrement à la porte de la chambre onze, ne tenant pas à réveiller Milo.

Le Français vint comme prévu ouvrir, lui aussi en peignoir mais bleu azur, et blêmit puis s'empourpra violemment en reconnaissant l'homme qui se disait son ami mais qui avait forcé sa bouche quelques heures plus tôt.

- Bonsoir, Camus, commença d'une tonalité humble le Grec.

- Saga ! exhala péniblement le Verseau. Que veux-tu à cette heure-ci ?

On ne pouvait pas se montrer plus revêche.

- Du coca-cola, répondit simplement Saga.

- Hein ? proféra Camus, ses yeux de chat se dilatant de surprise, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

- Pas pour moi, soupira le Gémeaux en frôlant son cadet pour s'imposer dans la chambre. C'est Athéna qui fait un caprice, elle veut absolument boire du coca et je n'en ai pas. Je me suis dit que ton cher Milo devait en avoir dans votre réfrigérateur.

- Hein ? répéta bêtement Camus, qui sorti de Nietzsche – " ___Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra "__– _avait du mal à revenir à une simple bouteille de coca-cola.

- Athéna, sourit Saga, qui prenait pour un encouragement le trouble évident du Verseau rien qu'à sa vue.

Kanon avait peut-être raison, le brigand, Camus avait été bouleversé par son sex-appeal ! Et qu'il était mignon, avec son air perdu.

- Tu en as ou pas ? poursuivit le troisième Chevalier, qui d'un œil constata que Milo était hors-circuit et ronflait bruyamment dans le grand lit, et chargea l'autre d'une irrésistible étincelle de séduction.

- Euh, oui, plusieurs sortes même… répondit le Français en se dirigeant vers le frigo miniature pour y chercher complaisamment ce que réclamait Athéna.

A remettre les choses dans leur contexte, cela n'avait rien d'impossible, et en fait c'était même très crédible que Saori/Athéna ne réveille un Chevalier d'Or à trois heures du matin pour commander une boisson sucrée.

Par contre, remarquer que Saga se tenait maintenant tout près de lui, le sourire angélique, était moins innocent.

- Tiens, lança Camus en fourrant deux bouteilles d'un litre dans les pattes de son tourmenteur, Athéna sera satisfaite.

Il ne rajouta pas : " _Et maintenant fiche le camp… _", mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Saga sourit le plus niaisement possible et posa les bouteilles sur la table, se rapprochant nonchalamment du onzième gardien qui se retrouva coincé contre le mur au papier-peint élégant.

- Je voulais encore te demander pardon, Camus, prononça doucement le Grec, ses yeux verts débordant de sincérité et de remords. Je n'avais aucune excuse pour t'imposer si brutalement mes sentiments.

- Sen… sentiments ? souffla le Verseau déstabilisé par l'attitude incompréhensible de son aîné.

Il en resserra instinctivement les pans de sa robe de chambre, mal à l'aise dans un domaine qui lui était très difficile, et auquel seul Milo avait accès.

- Oui Camus. Mais n'aies pas peur de moi, je ne te ferai rien…

-_ Peur _? Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! s'insurgea le Chevalier des glaces blessé dans sa fierté. Tu as beau être puissant Saga, tu ne pourrais m'obliger à rien !

- Qui te dit que j'aurais à te forcer ? insinua le Gémeaux, tentateur.

Une bouffée de gel lui répondit, ce qui fit reculer le jumeau numéro un devenu bleu de froid, de la teinte exacte de ses propres cheveux.

- Par Athéna, tu es malade de faire ça ? protesta Saga dans un frisson.

- C'est toi qui a un problème ! cingla Camus, qui restait malgré lui d'une très seyante couleur pourpre sous le souffle rapproché de son pair.

- Je t'aime, Camus, ce n'est pas de ma faute, sourit avec bienveillance Saga qui se réchauffait lentement.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que je suis en couple avec Milo ? ironisa le Français, en croisant les bras et en laissant couler un regard tendre sur le Scorpion, qui cuvait ses excès la bave au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes et un bruit de trompette au nez.

Regard que Saga trouva insupportable et totalement injustifié, vu le comportement de sauvage de Milo à l'égard de son compagnon.

- Milo est un démon lubrique, Camus.

- Tu veux un aller express pour un glacier de Sibérie, Saga ? menaça d'un ton patelin le Verseau.

- Tu es aveugle sur son compte, mon cher ange… tenta le plus âgé.

- J'étais aveugle de te considérer comme un ami désintéressé Saga ! grogna Camus déconfit. Si tu veux que nous gardions des rapports de camaraderie, tu devras stopper tes fantasmes ! Et ne m'appelles pas " _mon cher ange _" ! ajouta-t-il. Seul Milo a le droit de me donner un nom idiot.

- Mais cher ange…

- _Dégage_, Saga. Prends ton foutu coca-cola pour ta capricieuse gamine et son imbécile de canasson et dégage de ma vue où je te transforme en sushis variés !

Provisoirement vaincu, Saga se chargea des deux bouteilles et battit en retraite, la porte claquant derrière lui, considérant toutefois que faire rougir le Chevalier le plus insensible de la Chevalerie était une amorce de succès.

Il apporta la boisson régénérante à Athéna, qui en couina d'avidité, et repartit se coucher pour rêver furieusement d'un tas de situations inavouables.

* * *

Furieux, bouleversé, inquiet, le Verseau se replongea dans le lit et dans Nietzsche, ayant la certitude du court-circuit mental de Saga, et puisant réconfort dans la chaleur de Milo, qui même plongé dans un état semi-comateux se retournait instinctivement contre lui pour le coller en mode mollusque.

Les Chevaliers d'Or au grand complet devenaient tous cinglés, décida Camus avant de se replonger dans sa passionnante lecture.

* * *

Un autre Chevalier, mais de bronze, avait subi tout le reste de la soirée des conseils fraternels, sauf qu'à la différence de Saga, Shun ne les avait jamais sollicités.

Ikki du Phénix pérorait au milieu de la chambre en désordre, décrivant d'abondance Hyoga comme un sournois canard prêt à attenter à la précieuse vertu de son petit frère, ironie suprême si l'on considérait objectivement le retard en leçons de choses du Cygne élevé à grands coups de littérature et d'abstractions philosophiques.

- C'est grave, d'attenter à ma vertu, Ikki ? coupa Andromède nonchalamment étalé sur son lit, réitérant l'une de ses questions irritantes et faussement naïves.

- Hein ? beugla l'oiseau immortel en cessant ses circonvolutions répétitives.

- C'est ma vertu, mon problème, non ?

- _Shun_ ! hurla rageusement Phénix, non dans le chant harmonieux de l'animal mythique mais dans un sifflement semblable à celui d'un serpent venimeux..

- Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de ses fesses, aggrava encore Andromède, le sourire très infernal, copiant une réplique célèbre attribuée à Aphrodite des Poissons.

Au bord de l'apoplexie aggravée, Ikki du Phénix, Chevalier de Bronze/Divin au service occasionnel d'Athéna, jeta la couette sur son cadet, dégoûté de cette vie maudite.

- Tant que tu es mineur, je suis responsable de toi, Shun, et tu m'obéiras ! catapulta comme argument final et imparable Ikki, qui sortit en claquant la porte pour descendre au bar s'octroyer un petit cognac de réconfort.

Gérer la famille, quelle galère !


	66. Un Scorpion jaloux, ça pique

* * *

Hello !

Milo, jaloux chronique, est moins conciliant une fois bien lucide, et Camus en prend plein sur la tête. Ikki a de mauvais rêves, au Sanctuaire on reparle de la cinquième rumeur, Milo se rend compte de ses excès de passion, et cette chère Saori se prépare pour obliger ses Chevaliers à aller à la plage avec elle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Un Scorpion jaloux, ça pique

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Je ne veux pas du chapeau de Saori non plus...

* * *

**Un Scorpion jaloux, ça pique**

Milo du Scorpion, trublion en titre du Sanctuaire, poussa un hurlement de douleur dès qu'il tenta l'amorce d'un clignement d'yeux.

Etait-il de retour aux Enfers ?

Il avait le corps rompu, pire qu'après la plus torride de ses nuits de sexe – d'amour – de passion – au choix, voire les trois ensemble.

Et sa cervelle semblait avoir l'intention de se faire la malle par les trous de son nez.

La bouche sèche, il geignit, trouvant prudent de ne pas trop bouger.

- Milo ?

La voix exceptionnellement gentille de son Camus. Milo se détendit aussitôt.

Une bouffée de froid autour de sa tête le fit soupirer de soulagement, et il ouvrit les yeux pour englober la vision d'un Camus pâle aux yeux cernés qui lui imposait les mains entourées de cosmos comme un prêtre donnant l'absolution.

- Chouchou… prononça difficilement le Scorpion, que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu t'es shooté à l'alcool et à la drogue, Milo. Tu as dormi plus de douze heures.

- _Hein_ ? brailla Milo, qui découvrit que crier n'était pas une bonne idée, et qui en retomba de douleur.

- Doucement, Milo, chuchota tendrement le Français qui lui massait délicatement les tempes.

Milo du Scorpion était un être soupçonneux, voire paranoïaque, certes pas dans les proportions d'Ikki du Phénix, mais supérieurement à la norme tout de même.

Que Camus le dorlote aussi aimablement après les bêtises de la veille lui paraissait donc fort inhabituel.

Comme si le Verseau essayait de se faire pardonner quelque chose.

- Bordel ! éructa le Grec, dans un nouveau saut de carpe qui lui occasionna un nouvel élancement horrible sous son crâne aux boucles bleues.

- Milo, allonge-toi, s'inquiéta son amant, qui virait étrangement au pourpre sous le regard méfiant de Milo.

- Je me souviens ! Ce traître de Saga t'a embrassé !

- Oui, confirma le Maître des glaces, ponceau de honte ravalée. C'est bien ça.

- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? reprocha le Scorpion, qui n'était plus en léthargie, et qui malgré son indulgence de la veille était maintenant lucide, donc en mode " _jalousie féroce_ ".

- Mais non, voyons, se défendit mollement le Verseau, qui ne voyait pas quoi ajouter.

Milo se redressa pour s'étirer prudemment, bouillant de colère rentrée.

- Tu y as pris plaisir ou quoi ? accusa-t-il peu noblement.

Camus du Verseau, au contraire de personnages naturellement doués en comédie et en petits mensonges travestissant la réalité, tels Milo ou Kanon - exemple pris au hasard -, ne savait pas aisément mentir, ou même déguiser les faits avec un glaçage sucré.

Il se contenta donc de rougir encore davantage, ses prunelles lapis-lazuli fuyant vers le large, occupé par la porte de la salle de bains, ce qui était profondément dépourvu du moindre intérêt.

Cela ne fit pas l'affaire de Milo, qui, se sentant tout à coup en meilleure forme et tous ses sens aiguisés en sentant son territoire menacé, secoua violemment son compagnon d'une façon qui aurait encore alimenté en mal la contre-contre rumeur.

- Réponds, nom de Zeus !

Camus se dégagea, très ennuyé à l'idée que le calme de Milo avait été trompeur, et que la tempête allait se déchaîner avec un effet retard sur sa chevelure vert d'eau.

- J'étais saoul, Milo, mon corps a été un peu… tenté. Mais ce n'était qu'un réflexe physique, que tu aurais eu aussi ! Mon esprit s'est empressé de me dépêtrer de Saga ! s'emberlificota le onzième gardien.

Dire que le Verseau était un amant sincère était un euphémisme.

Milo du Scorpion, assassin en titre de la Chevalerie, bondit du lit en oubliant toutes ses misères physiques.

Il marcha de long en large comme un fauve affamé en cage, usant toutes les insultes de son répertoire varié à l'égard de ce séducteur honni de Saga, qui tentait " _de soudoyer son petit Camus _", et jetant quelques termes malséants à l'égard dudit petit Camus, en lui reprochant sa faiblesse qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant point.

Finalement, il coinça, à l'exemple du Gémeaux, son amant contre le mur, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et vrillant ses prunelles orangées à celles un peu déstabilisées de Camus.

- Si tu me trompes, Camus, je tuerai Saga, et ensuite…

- Milo, lâche-moi, se débattit Camus qui détestait voir Milo repris par ses instincts sanguinaires les plus noirs.

- … ensuite, poursuivit d'une voix sifflante et basse le Grec, je te tuerai_ toi_ !

Il en fallait beaucoup pour effrayer Camus, froid comme un glaçon et habitué à beaucoup de maîtrise et d'insensibilité, mais sur ce coup là son arachnide immature en était… flippant.

Le Français en maudit l'entraînement de son amoureux, qui avait développé et entretenu un côté si dangereux chez Milo, côté resurgissant encore trop souvent avec l'aide de l'exaspération quotidienne induite par Athéna et les autres Chevaliers indiscrets.

- Tu donneras raison aux commères du Sanctuaire, fit-il d'une voix neutre, sans montrer la moindre once d'inquiétude.

- Je t'aime, Camus, tu m'appartiens ! Laisse encore Saga te toucher, et je… je ferai un _malheur _! hurla Milo à cinq millimètres de ses oreilles.

Le Verseau ne jugea pas le moment propice pour signaler qu'il n'appartenait à personne, ni qu'il n'était nullement sourd, et préféra refroidir le Scorpion par la technique ayant déjà mis en déroute Saga des Gémeaux, ce prétendant encombrant tout neuf.

Cela fut efficace, car le malheureux ex-assassin réalisa son aliénation temporaire et s'effondra en enlaçant les genoux de Camus, pour éclater en larmes amères.

- Oh, par Athéna, Camus, pardon, pardon, _pardon_ ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Chut, Milo, consola le Verseau en s'agenouillant à son tour pour masser le dos convulsé de sanglots de son amant terrible, je sais que tu ne le pensais pas.

- Si, je le pensais, gémit l'honnête Milo en secouant ses boucles avec assurance. C'est le pire, chouchou, je me sens capable de tuer pour toi, pour te garder.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Milo, je ne veux être avec personne d'autre qu'avec toi, assura le Français. Si Saga me court après, je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager !

- Quoi, il est revenu ? renifla le Scorpion baigné d'humidité salée et abondante.

- Cette nuit. Il voulait du coca-cola pour Athéna. Il en a profité pour me draguer de plus belle.

Fou de rage, le huitième gardien grinça des dents, mais se contint à peu près convenablement pour ne pas indisposer davantage Camus.

Menacer son petit copain de mort n'était pas une déclaration d'amour très aimable, il valait mieux ne pas aggraver l'affaire.

- Tu es merveilleusement beau, Camus, tu n'y peux rien, flatta donc Milo, qui embrassa ensuite sauvagement son homme, lui mordant les lèvres au passage dans sa passion exacerbée par l'idée répugnante que Camus avait été embrassé par un autre.

- Aie ! Brute…, protesta le Verseau en tâtant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Si tu te recouchais ? Tu étais vraiment mal cette nuit, tu sais…

- Moui. Je vais m'allonger sur la terrasse, au soleil. Il est quelle heure ?

- Quinze heures. Athéna va sûrement venir nous relancer, avec son idée de plage.

- La peste soit de son enveloppe humaine.

Le Scorpion resta en caleçon pour se vautrer sur un transat, Camus s'asseyant à l'ombre à ses côtés, et lui servant avec beaucoup de magnanimité un petit-déjeuner/goûter qu'il avait gardé au frais pour son amant.

- Je suis désolé, Camus, mâchonna le Scorpion avec une part de tarte aux poires. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je te fais confiance, c'est moi qui suis maniaquement jaloux.

Le Français approuva d'un hochement de menton vigoureux.

- Mais si Saga a le culot de te courtiser sous mon nez, je le remettrai à sa place !

- Tu peux le faire sans violence…

- Tu ne m'as pas bien regardé, chouchou, ricana Milo, rassasié.

Camus le bourra ensuite d'aspirine pour aider à chasser son horrible migraine, et le Grec décida de donner bonne impression en buvant l'infect médicament sans protester, tout en remerciant triplement son compagnon pour tant de soins qu'il ne méritait pas.

Il avait mal manœuvré sur ce coup là. Traiter de la sorte son Camus, c'était encourager les velléités amoureuses de Saga.

Le Verseau était plus qu'intelligent, il aurait vite fait de comparer les torchons et les serviettes, et de choisir le conjoint plus âgé, plus cérébral et plus raffiné que lui, qui était ignare, maladroit et brutal.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix avait très mal dormi, plongé dans des cauchemars qui étaient étrangement semblables aux illusions terribles dont il déchiquetait le cerveau de ses ennemis.

Il avait vu, dans une ronde hallucinée, sous une musique rappelant le tango, Shun danser dans une tenue collante, seyante, inconvenante, pour les beaux yeux clairs d'un Cygne à la lippe mauvaise coincée sur un gros cigare, qui jetait de nombreux billets - des yens et des euros, d'une main chargée de bagues en or -, aux pieds de son petit frère pour qu'il continue à se tortiller de façon indécente.

Ikki avait beau taper sur une vitre transparente, les deux adolescents ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, et le carreau indestructible ne laissait pas filtrer ses hurlements de rage.

Puis Hyoga emmenait Andromède, souriant de façon infernale et vicieuse, ce qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la suite des évènements, et l'oiseau immortel se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un grand cri.

Le jour était bien entamé, et Ikki se réadapta à son environnement en faisant la constatation déplaisante que le réveil marquait plus de midi et que le lit de Shun était vide de son occupant.

Le Phénix fonça sous la douche, qu'il squatta à peine deux minutes, pour jaillir, glisser sur le carrelage, se rattraper au porte-serviette qui céda dans un bruit affreux.

Ecumant de colère, le bronze jeta un coup de pied vengeur à l'objet défaillant, et se sécha pour la forme, sautant dans un slip qu'il enfila à l'envers, un short bleu et un débardeur rouge – on ne change pas un assortiment de couleurs qui gagne.

Ses pieds fourrés dans des baskets usées qu'il ne prit pas la peine de lacer – cet insignifiant détail amènerait encore une chute dans l'escalier -, Ikki galopa en direction du restaurant, où il avait misé tous les espoirs d'y retrouver Shun à cette heure de mi-journée traditionnellement consacrée à se sustenter.

Ikki du Phénix, boule de plumes en combustion, eut de la chance : son petit frère, en jeans blanc et débardeur noir, tout à fait convenable, dévorait des croquettes aux crevettes sans paraître se préoccuper du Cygne perdu dans sa salade en face de lui.

Shiryu du Dragon mastiquait à sa façon " _zen attitude_ " des tomates garnies, avec un contentement accentué par les croix dont il biffait chaque soir son calendrier : comme les enfants, il en était à comptabiliser, et en était arrivé, soulagé, à " _plus que deux fois dormir_ ".

Bientôt, très bientôt, il retrouverait sa douce Shunreï pour lui conter ses épreuves, et elle le consolerait en lui cuisinant amoureusement du riz et des petits légumes.

Andromède accueillit son aîné avec un sourire si rayonnant de candeur que l'oiseau de feu recommença à se poser des questions sur son degré de paranoïa.

- A quatorze heures trente, nous devons rejoindre Athéna, signala Hyoga avec un sourire froid à l'égard de Phénix.

- Putain de vacances, marmotta Ikki en commandant des brochettes de bœuf.

Cela résumait tout.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, plus précisément dans le salon du Temple des Gémeaux, on se pelotonnait autour des trois langues de vipère de la confrérie des Chevaliers d'Or, tant ceux-ci avaient, sous couvert d'une rituelle invitation à déjeuner, éjecté une nouvelle ahurissante de leur gosier perfide – nouvelle amplifiée et remaniée par le sordide esprit d'Angelo du Cancer.

La cinquième rumeur n'était plus une rumeur : la veille, Saga des Gémeaux avait eu l'intelligence et le bon sens suprême de constater qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Athéna.

Cri d'approbation des Chevaliers, Shaina sifflant à nouveau devant cette preuve de bonne santé mentale.

A contrario, Saga avait profité d'une dispute entre Milo et Camus – au sujet obscur des photos compromettantes que Shion avait gardées en otage, et que Dokho se faisait fort de récupérer sous l'oreiller -, pour déclarer sa flamme au Verseau.

Cela n'était rien, mais Saga, devant le refus glacial du maître des glaces, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à accomplir comme acte délictueux que d'embrasser sa proie, pour la violer ensuite sauvagement sur une plage déserte.

Comment Kanon savait que le baiser volé de Saga s'était réalisé sur la plage restait un vrai mystère, car son grand frère ne l'avait pas précisé, mais les commères ne s'embarrassaient jamais de logique ni même de crédibilité.

- Pas possible, beugla Aldébaran dégoûté, Saga est un être respectueux aujourd'hui, et Camus trop puissant pour se laisser brutaliser de la sorte ! Vraiment, vous devenez de vrais poisons !

- Saga s'est confessé à Kanon, son frère bien-aimé, n'est ce pas Kan' ? minauda Aphrodite, entre deux coups d'œil à son miroir de poche incrusté de fausses perles.

- Oui, approuva le cadet des Gémeaux, qui retenait difficilement un fou rire.

- Mais comment Camus… s'interrogea Shura, qui avait bonne opinion de la puissance de son voisin de Temple.

- Deux solutions, intervint d'une voix désincarnée Shaka de la Vierge, qui n'avait pas, malgré ses sournoiseries dénonciatrices, été mis au ban des golds, soit Saga a usé de son illusion, soit Camus avait trop bu et s'est laissé faire car il y a pris plaisir.

La réincarnation de Bouddha glissait de plus en plus sans s'en rendre compte vers les bassesses humaines qui grouillaient dans un flot de putréfaction.

- Oui. C'est ça ! s'écria Aiolia, furieux pour son ami Milo du Scorpion. Camus est un allumeur qui s'est tapé Saga par pur vice !

- Attends, chéri, le gourmanda Marine de l'Aigle, on parle de Camus du Verseau, là.

- Oui, renchérit Aphrodite, Monsieur le coincé des fesses, qui a laissé Milo lui tourner des années autour avant de se décider alors qu'il en mourait d'envie…

- Qui l'a laissé un mois attendre pour faire l'amour, rajouta Mü du Bélier, rosissant, avec un regard éloquent qui se brisa sur la barrière des paupières obstinément fermées de son amoureux blond.

- Qui ne peut pas, à son âge, entendre parler de cul sans rougir, acheva Angelo, moqueur.

- Qui ne voit que Milo au point de se laisser maltraiter par lui, glissa encore Kanon, ravi de son embrouille.

- Tu prends donc ton frère pour un violeur ? déduisit doucement Dokho, qui trouvait ce nouveau potin sujet à caution.

- Non, mais bon, un moment d'égarement…

- A retenir, en tout cas, finalisa Shaina de l'Ophucius dans une belle démonstration d'intelligence féminine, c'est que Saga est amoureux de Camus.

- Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux pour le bonheur de Camus, Saga ou Milo ? fit Marine, relevant le niveau égoïste et malveillant de la conversation.

Le charivari reprit, et dans sa salle du trône, le Grand Pope tapota impatiemment les accoudoirs de son siège en constatant que les Chevaliers étaient tous en retard à sa convocation.

Même son petit Mü et Shaka de la Vierge, mais où allait la Chevalerie d'Athéna ?

* * *

Milo du Scorpion s'était assoupi, Camus s'étant invité et endormi dans le même transat que lui, et au milieu de son flot de pensées décousues qui vous viennent dans un demi-sommeil, reconnut qu'il y avait de bons côtés à ce que ce maudit Saga drague le Verseau : Camus était anormalement affectueux avec lui, ce qui ravissait le petit cœur tendre du Scorpion amateur de câlins.

Il était si beau, endormi dans son giron, et avait été si prévenant en sacrifiant sa nuit de sommeil par peur que Milo ne fasse une crise cardiaque… Un saint, son chéri !

D'un autre côté, Milo du Scorpion mourait de trouille, car il jugeait dans une modestie qui lui était insolite que Saga des Gémeaux, par son cerveau supérieur encore plus que par son physique parfait, était un rival terriblement dangereux pour son couple.

Et lui, Milo, avait été complètement en dessous de tout avec son amoureux ces derniers temps.

D'abord ces photos, ensuite les frasques de drogue et d'alcool, pour terminer par la scène de jalousie morbide qui l'avait presque incité à frapper Camus… Voilà qui aurait effectivement donné raison à la rumeur !

Car le Grec ne se leurrait point : sans la froide et saine réaction de son amant qui ne perdait pas le Nord, il aurait déclenché son attaque sur le Français dans une crise de folie qui lui arrivait encore de temps à autre, son passé d'assassin au service de ce faux Pope laissant des traces indélébiles.

Cela dégonflerait Milo pour de longues heures, cette pensée perfide qu'il risquait de se transformer en bourreau de l'homme qu'il adorait plus qu'Athéna – blasphème dont il se moquait totalement, au passage.

* * *

Pour parler d'Athéna, la déesse vierge se trouvait présentement en route vers une après-midi de farniente et d'aventures de plage, et dans sa suite, elle entassait avec encore moins d'ordre que Milo une multitude d'accessoires inutiles et encombrants dans un sac de plage cher et chic, mais aux parois hélas non extensibles à volonté.

C'était un dilemme aussi insoluble que de faire rentrer Aldébaran du Taureau dans une cabine de douche standard.

L'aide de Seiya, qui entendait envers et contre tous emporter plus de deux décimètres cubes de mangas dans ce même sac de plage déjà débordant, n'arrangeait point l'affaire.

Avec beaucoup de patience, de tassage et de compression, Saori finit par boucler le sac, qui était gonflé comme une outre trop remplie d'ouzo, et à le donner avec un immense sourire à Pégase, son bourricot servant et aimé.

- En route, cher Pégasounet, miaula la jeune fille radieuse, armée de lunettes noires et d'un extravaguant chapeau de paille, les bronzes doivent nous attendre.

- Tu es sûre que Camus et Milo voudront venir, vu l'état de larve de Milo hier soir ?

- Ils n'ont pas le choix, ce sera un ordre d'Athéna et point un souhait de Saori Kido, assena la divinité ivre de puissance et de gloire.

- Que tu es forte, ma déesse, admira Seiya dans un hennissement complaisant.

- C'est nul qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux jours de vacances, se désola l'incarnation d'Athéna, qui ne s'était jamais autant amusée qu'en tourmentant les Chevaliers de sa bénéfique présence estivale.

- Nous trouverons moyen de poursuivre nos amusements au Sanctuaire ! s'écria péremptoirement le Chevalier-héros des guerres saintes, qui lui avait hâte de rénover la vieille institution branlante aux côtés de sa bien-aimée divinité à la récente et peu réussie tresse mauve.

En attendant, il y en avait encore pour quelques heures de martyr pour les Chevaliers, que l'air marin aiderait, espérons-le, à supporter leur supérieure...


	67. Menthe glaciale

* * *

Hello !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Saori débarque réquisitionner les amoureux, Saga se met en quatre pour séduire Camus, et tout le monde se retrouve sur la plage pour de belles -... - aventures... Rivalités, demi strip-tease et allusions douteuses.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Menthe glaciale

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Mais ils sont tellement mieux avec moi...

* * *

**Menthe glaciale**

Paresser sur une terrasse de luxe, dans sa canicule adorée, avec son Camus abandonné au sommeil entre ses bras : le bonheur absolu pour Milo du Scorpion.

Comme le destin mettait toujours un obstacle à la détente des Chevaliers élevés pour une cruelle existence de sacrifices et de renoncements, il jugea bon de ne pas laisser plus d'un petit quart d'heure de délassement au huitième gardien.

- Miloooooo ! Camuuuuus !

La voix aimante, stridente, enthousiaste de Saori Kido, réincarnation actuelle d'Athéna pour le meilleur et pour le pire, suivie presque instantanément par l'entité physique de la déesse, qui déboula sur la terrasse et s'affala lourdement sur les pieds nus de ses deux Chevaliers dorés.

- Aie ! glapit le Grec, trouvant le poids de sa supérieure conséquent.

- Reuh ? sursauta le Français, réveillé en sursaut d'un cauchemar absurde où il voyait Milo embrasser Kanon alors qu'il était retenu par Saga.

- Réveillez-vous, mes Chevaliers ! stridula Athéna, gigotant avec tant d'ardeur que le transat s'effondra, entraînant les trois personnages au sol, emboîtés l'un sur l'autre d'une manière qui fit rugir Seiya de jalousie.

- Bas les pattes ! brailla Pégase, sac de plage jeté à terre, poings serrés, et trop aveuglé de jalousie pour constater que ni Milo ni Camus n'étaient _volontairemen_t écrasés par Athéna, qui les piétinait sans vergogne avec ses sandales aux petits talons pointus pour se dégager.

- Mais pousses-toi, Milo ! râlait Saori.

- Sauf votre respect, Déesse Athéna, c'est à vous de virer vos divines fesses des miennes…

- Comment oses-tu, Milo ! beugla Pégase.

- C'est pas le moment, bourricot…

- Milo chéri, tu m'écrases à un endroit qui peut encore te servir…

- Chouchou, je ne peux pas bouger avec Athéna…

- Enlève ta main lubrique de là, Milo du Scorpion !

- Croyez bien que c'est involontaire et déplaisant, Déesse Athéna…

- _Déplaisant_ ? glapit Saori vexée. Je suis la plus belle de l'Olympe !

- Oui, ma Saori est la plus belle de l'Olympe !

- Ta gueule, bourricot…

- Milo, Athéna, vous m'étouffez…

- Silence Camus du Verseau !

- Chouchou, tiens bon !

- Viens m'aider, Pégasounet !

L'aide providentielle et efficace de Pégasounet débloqua la situation, et la divinité lissa sa robe de plage à grands coups de paumes moites.

Restait Milo à califourchon sur Camus, Milo qui maintenant qu'Athéna avait été éjectée de l'affaire, ne semblait plus pressé du tout de se relever, et embrassait voracement son compagnon dans le cou.

- Mi…lo… pas devant… Athéna…

- Oui, pas devant moi, Chevaliers ! Nous sommes déjà en retard, alors allez vous habiller pour la plage, et en avant !

- Ah non, Déesse Athéna, réfuta calmement le Verseau en se désengluant péniblement du Scorpion, Milo a été très mal en point cette nuit, et sa convalescence exige le calme…

- C'est un ordre suprême, Camus ! assena royalement Saori, hautaine et froide. D'ailleurs il s'agit de plage, de paresse, et non d'exercices physiques. Sans trop m'avancer, je dirais même que connaissant ton petit ami, il risque de se fatiguer plus en restant enfermé avec toi qu'en groupe avec nous !

C'était une observation fine et même psychologique, car il avait déjà été illustré que la divine jeune fille analysait à merveille la vie privée des autres.

Un ordre d'Athéna ne se discutait jamais.

Les deux malchanceux furent donc poussés dans la chambre par un Pégase redevenu souriant, et Athéna les menaça du doigt.

- On part dans cinq minutes !

- Mais… protesta le Grec.

- En attendant nous allons avertir Saga.

Les amoureux, une fois Athéna et son Chevalier préféré sortis, échangèrent un regard funèbre.

- Ah, non, Saga, ce violeur en puissance, avec nous ? grinça Milo, furibond.

- Il n'y aura qu'à l'ignorer, prononça calmement le Français. Tu t'habilles ?

- Oui. Et toi, changes-toi.

Le Verseau se contempla, car il se trouvait parfait pour la plage dans son short et son tee-shirt. Il ne devait enfiler que des sandales.

- Mais je suis…

- Habille-toi _mal_, chouchou, précisa Milo.

- Hein ?

- Oui, habille-toi mal pour ne pas séduire Saga ! C'est le genre de type à se préoccuper d'aimer les gens nets, proprounets sur eux et ringards.

Camus, jugeant somme toute l'idée valable, s'enlaidit donc – enfin, autant qu'il lui était possible, et cela n'était pas aisé -, avec un jeans trop large de Milo, troué, et avec un tee-shirt déformé qui ne le flattait pas du tout.

Satisfait, le Scorpion ignorait que son astuce était désormais inutile : Saga était ferré dans le piège du sentiment amoureux, et les efforts vestimentaires à rebours de Camus ne porteraient pas leurs fruits.

Pour le premier Gémeaux, le Français était devenu, quoiqu'il fasse, le plus bel être au monde.

* * *

Athéna avait frappé comme une brute à la porte de Saga, et le troisième gardien avait ouvert avec une célérité qui plut à la capricieuse adolescente.

- Toi, tu es toujours prêt, Saga, complimenta Saori.

- Naturellement, Athéna.

Le Gémeaux avait, lui, mis en œuvre beaucoup de soin à se présenter sous son meilleur jour, et il rayonnait de charisme dans un short dont la blancheur assortie à ses dents éblouissait, l'éclat de ses yeux ravivé par une chemisette de luxe bleue pâle, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

Dans un sac de plage aussi cher que celui de la déesse dépensière, il avait emmené un maillot de bains étudié pour mouler ses charmes virils avec une exagération séduisante.

Le but de son après-midi : séduire Camus du Verseau pour le sauver de sa Némésis.

- Tu es magnifique, Saga, flagorna encore et toujours Athéna, sous le hennissement de jalousie de Pégase, trottant derrière le couple chic formé par la déesse et son Chevalier d'Or qui était l'un de ses favoris - grâce à sa dévotion.

Milo les rejoignit, serrant étroitement le bras de Camus – comme il serrerait un prisonnier, songea amèrement Saga.

Saga qui fut surpris de l'aspect de clochard de son nouvel amour. Le Verseau n'avait même pas accompli l'effort de se peigner, et Milo avait ébouriffé son amant exprès.

Il n'osa rien remarquer, mais la divine créature le fit pour lui, et en attendant l'ascenseur elle fustigea sans pitié un autre de ses Chevaliers préférés.

- Vraiment Camus du Verseau, tu me déçois. Tu es habillé n'importe comment, tu vas me faire honte ! Ce n'est pas ton habitude, j'exige une explication !

- Je ne me sens pas bien, s'excusa faussement le Français, sous le sourire pervers du Scorpion et sous le couinement inquiet du Gémeaux.

- Milo ! s'effara Saga, aurais-tu encore battu ton petit ami ?

- Nan, grogna sourdement Milo, le nez froncé de colère. Il a mal dormi.

DING !

Oubliant l'affaire avec sa tête de girouette, Saori poussa tout le monde dans un ascenseur trop petit, ce qui l'amena à compresser Pégase sur sa poitrine généreuse – il ne s'en plaignirent ni l'un ni l'autre -, et Milo à avoir le nez dans la tresse mauve de sa supérieure – lui s'en plaignit amèrement et éternua, car la donzelle s'était inondée de parfum fort.

Camus se retrouva coincé entre la paroi et le rusé Saga, qui sourit avec une tendresse angélique, sa bouche soufflant une haleine fortement mentholée à six centimètres de la joue du Verseau – il avait mendié des chewing-gums à son jeune voisin Japonais –, et sa main plaquée au creux de ses reins dans le fallacieux prétexte d'asseoir son équilibre.

Pour deux étages à peine, c'était une idée suspecte.

Le Verseau n'osa pas réprimer verbalement les effleurements exagérés de Saga, de peur de déclencher la carbonisation de l'ascenseur par Milo du Scorpion, amant jaloux à l'extrême.

Il tenta de batailler silencieusement avec Saga par un regard glacial et méprisant, mais les saphirs réfrigérants de ses prunelles ricochèrent contre des émeraudes dégoulinantes de la tendresse la plus éhontée.

Durant trente secondes, Saga se servit avec usure de son souffle en direction de son cadet, dont il savait de source très sûre – Aphrodite, qui le savait de Shun, qui le tenait de Hyoga – que son dentifrice préféré était justement la menthe.

DING !

Gloussant d'une joie hystérique, Saori fendit la masse de ses accompagnateurs, balançant un coup de coude pointu à son bourricot volant, écrasant les pieds de Milo qui brailla, et séparant opportunément le tandem Saga/Camus.

Pour une fois, le Français bénit Athéna, et alla démonstrativement se gluer dans les bras de Milo, qui fusilla le Gémeaux sur place avant de suivre le mouvement.

Les quatre Chevaliers de bronze/divins patientaient depuis plus de dix minutes dans le hall de l'Hostellerie, et seul Andromède accueillit Athéna d'un sourire franc.

- En avant mes Chevaliers ! répéta encore la déesse, qui se sentait d'autant plus gaie qu'elle avait davantage de subordonnés autour de sa précieuse personne.

Camus soupira d'ennui anticipé, et fermant la marche avec son amant, se prépara à quelques heures de corvée.

- Tiens, Milo, tu as oublié de te brosser les dents au fait, remarqua-t-il sous un baiser collant du Scorpion amoureux.

- Heu… Je vais mâcher un chewing-gum, se rétrécit de confusion Milo, qui avait soudain honte de sa probable haleine de bouc.

- Ça va encore, le rassura courtoisement le maître des glaces, mais tu vas avoir à nouveau des caries…

Suivant indiscrètement le dialogue, Saga sourit de joie : sa manœuvre mentholée avait visiblement atteint l'inconscient de Camus, lui incitant un reproche hygiénique à l'égard de son encombrant petit copain.

Quel horrible personnage ce Scorpion pensa-t-il, sale, bordélique et cruel,

* * *

Athéna, déesse de le sagesse, fit avec ses troupes une entrée aussi discrète qu'à son ordinaire sur la petite plage qui avait déjà vu le pique-nique de la mort.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Saori eut l'étendue de sable pour elle toute seule, tant les quelques vacanciers présents eurent l'impression d'être envahis soit par un camp pour débiles mentaux – Seiya et ses cris de babouin -, soit par une extension de la Maffia japonaise – Ikki du Phénix, son expression sadique et ses lunettes fumées.

- Vois comme l'autorité naturelle est toujours récompensée, Seiya ! se vanta la jeune fille en balayant d'un regard satisfait ce qui était devenu sa plage privée. Malgré ma modestie exagérée, ces misérables congés payés ont deviné qu'ils avaient affaire à une femme de la meilleure société !

- Voui, ma Saori, tu rayonnes comme une roue de vélo ! tenta Pégase dans un compliment étrange qui se passait de commentaire.

- Hyoga, Shun, les parasols ! ordonna la divinité, qui savait choisir ses victimes, celles qui seraient le plus consentantes à ses caprices insensés.

Le Japonais et le Russe se déchargèrent avec soulagement des deux accessoires trimballés par ordre divin, et se débattirent un moment pour les planter et les ouvrir, formant une protection élargie contre l'astre solaire.

Shiryu posa, le visage grincheux, un grand frigo-box bourré de boissons diverses, elles aussi réclamées par leur supérieure.

Ikki, naturellement, n'avait pour tout bagage de plaisancier que son propre sac de marin. Qu'on ne compte pas sur lui pour servir de larbin à Miss Kido, c'était déjà bien assez de lui servir de chair à canon en temps de guerre !

Camus, fatigué, s'empressa d'étaler une serviette sous l'ombre bienvenue, et d'aligner ses affaires avec sa maniaquerie caractérisée dont il avait déjà donné quelques échantillons auparavant.

Athéna retint Milo qui allait se vautrer à côté de son amant, et lui fourra sous le nez deux bouteilles différentes de crème solaire.

- Toi qui as une si belle peau dorée, Milo, laquelle de ces deux crèmes me conseillerais-tu pour protéger ma peau un maximum, tout en obtenant un bronzage optimal qui fera pâlir les autres déesses d'envie ?

Le Scorpion s'en fichait pas mal, qu'Athéna se carbonise le corps, mais une réincarnation divine ne pouvait _pas_ être coupée dans sa conversation.

Seiya tomba le short et le tee-shirt pour un galop d'essai en direction de la mer, hurlant à tue-tête son bonheur.

- Le dernier à l'eau est un âne !

- Le _premier_ à l'eau est un âne, corrigea à mi-voix Ikki, qui entraîna son frère dans la pinède pour se changer à l'abri des regards lubriques du Cygne.

Saga des Gémeaux parada autour de Camus, semblant méditer pour trouver son emplacement à la manière d'un chien qui cherche le meilleur tapis pour s'allonger.

En fait, cette exhibition n'avait pour but que de se laisser admirer, avec son sort immaculé et son élégance charismatique. Le Grec finit par se poser comme par hasard à dix centimètres à peine de son jeune compagnon d'armes, qui lui aurait volontiers tourné le dos s'il n'avait pas été aussi à cheval sur les bonnes manières.

Shiryu s'installa lui commodément sous un petit parasol personnel, loin du reste du troupeau agité, et entama d'emblée un nouveau livre chinois.

Milo trépignait à en projeter le sable à dix mètres autour de lui, car tandis que sa déesse le retenait à comparer inutilement les crèmes solaires _Nivea Sun_, et _Lovea_ " _au Monoï de Tahiti_ ", il voyait sous le grand parasol à rayures son Camus enveloppé de gestes ondulants par le félon Saga.

" Confiance " respira-t-il profondément pour tenter de recouvrer son calme.

Le Verseau, en s'ouvrant à l'amour de Milo, avait perdu une infime parcelle de sa méfiance asociale, et donnait par conséquent une seconde chance aux traîtres.

Il avait donc soupiré en produisant ce qu'il convenait bien d'appeler, faute de mieux, un sourire devant les excuses complètes – et fausses, mais cela il ne le savait pas – du premier jumeau, et avait prouvé cette indulgence en se laissant côtoyer par son ex-agresseur.

Saga, malin, avait tout de suite ferré l'ours polaire avec un sujet incontournable, la littérature philosophique, et devenu brillant, éloquent, passionné, il capta l'attention de son cadet par une étourdissante critique des théories de Platon.

Le Scorpion, enfin débarrassé d'Athéna à qui il avait conseillé un parasol géant pour épargner sa peau d'orange… euh, de pêche, et se protéger des UV cancérigènes, eut donc le déplaisir de retrouver Camus, bouche entrouverte, qui buvait les paroles pédantes du démon avec un insupportable air admiratif.

- _Camus_ ! siffla le jaloux patenté en s'imposant entre son compagnon et son rival, repoussant Saga avec une certaine brutalité.

- Oui mon Milo ? interrogea le Verseau avec une candeur qui n'était même pas feinte, car le Français ne se sentait pas coupable d'écouter une conférence culturelle.

- Je t'aime, mon Camus d'amour !

- Moi aussi, affirma son amant avec un léger sourire qui révulsa Saga.

La suite fut épique et tout à fait plaisante pour des observateurs anonymes : qui disait plage disait maillot de bain, et les deux Grecs s'attelèrent à leur enfilage de ce maillot avec toute l'exagération possible.

Camus, bouche à nouveau ouverte, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un enfant subjugué par une vitrine de Noël, vit Milo se déhancher dans un vrai strip-tease démoniaque, se tortillant, secouant ses boucles indisciplinées avec brio, chargeant ses prunelles turquoises d'une irrésistible lueur de désir et d'amour.

Mais décalant la tête vers la gauche, il pouvait apercevoir Saga se livrant au même manège, avec une ardeur moins brûlante mais une classe supérieure.

Le Scorpion était le naturel débridé, le Gémeaux le charme calculé.

Les deux antagonistes allongèrent beaucoup le temps de nudité avant d'enfiler leurs maillots, ce qui permit à l'infortunée victime de cette parade amoureuse de comparer tranquillement la marchandise. Les résultats de cette étude devaient rester strictement personnels, et nous ne dévoilerons pas les conclusions tirées par Camus.

Les deux statues grecques enfin habillées, Camus soupira en s'éventant nerveusement avec un des magazines de son amant : tout ce cirque lui avait donné encore plus chaud que la canicule.

Saga était persuadé d'avoir impressionné sa proie – ce qui était, il est vrai, un peu le cas, car le Français n'aurait jamais imaginé le sage Saga faire preuve d'autant de sex-appeal indécent.

- Je suis plus grand que toi, et plus musclé, non ? jeta l'ex- Grand Pope au Scorpion vautré entre les jambes de son chouchou.

- C'est pas la taille qui compte, murmura d'un air faussement innocent le Verseau, prenant la défense de son arachnide.

- Ma taille n'a rien à se reprocher ! prit tout de suite la mouche Milo, écarlate de vexation rentrée.

- La mienne est plus grande, prononça doctement Saga, dont le sourire en coin prouvait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du mètre quatre-vingt-huit de sa personne.

L'échange de piques venimeuses tournait au graveleux, ce qui déplût profondément au pudique gardien du onzième Temple.

- De toute façon, contra Milo avec une caresse sur la main de Camus, quand tu as un partenaire étroit autant ne pas avoir une taille démesurée… Héééé !

Ce cri était du à un Camus rouge brique qui ne supportait plus d'entendre son petit ami, même dans le but louable de clouer le bec du Gémeau, dévoiler leur vie intime, et qui repoussa Milo pour se diriger hautainement vers son disciple blond, qui semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose au fond de son sac.

- Chouchou… geignit le Scorpion lui courant après.

- Camus, reviens ! lança le troisième gardien, courant après Milo.

Surgissant de la pinède, un oiseau de feu en maillot rouge, les cris de colère aux lèvres, coursait un Andromède hilare au slip de bain noir, de deux tailles trop petites, qui lui rentrait dans les fesses et qui contenait avec difficulté ses atouts.

La joyeuse famille croisa une Saori qui trépignait le long de la grève, multipliant les gestes de bras, et les cris aigus " _Pégasounet, reviens !_ " à l'égard d'un cheval volant qui jouait au poisson volant dans l'onde méditerranéenne.

Ces galopades effrénées, croisées, les cris, tout cela assurerait aux jeunes gens l'accaparation exclusive de l'étendue de sable, et ce pour longtemps.

Et ce n'était qu'un début…

* * *


	68. Saori à la plage

* * *

Hello !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Saori continue à jouer sur la plage, Shion impose de nouvelles règles, et Milo pète une fois de plus les plombs aidé par Saga.

Titre de chapitre minable mais je n'ai pas pu résister !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre:** Saori à la plage

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Location groupée.

* * *

**Saori à la plage**

Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope depuis plusieurs générations de Chevaliers, marchait en long, en large et en travers de son estrade, devant neufs Chevaliers d'Or, un indéfini, deux Chevaliers d'Argent, qui n'en avaient visiblement tous rien à cirer d'être là, car ils mettaient beaucoup d'énergie à converser par télépathie entre leurs cerveaux ramollis.

- SILENCE ! gueula Shion sans plus aucune trace de stoïcisme.

Le silence mental se fit.

- Chevaliers, je suis mécontent de vous, entama le représentant divin, et Athéna sera avisée de votre comportement inqualifiable et indigne d'elle !

C'était d'une ironique hypocrisie, car Athéna en personne avait induit des rumeurs, et cancaner avec férocité s'avérait justement être digne d'elle.

- Puisque vous vous comportez comme les plus vils des cloportes de cette terre…

L'Atlante fit une pause, ce qui lui permit de constater un hochement plein de componction approbatrice de la tête blonde de la Vierge devant le terme " _cloporte_ "

- C'est valable pour toi aussi, Shaka, cingla Shion, ce qui arracha un tressaillement outragé des paupières de l'homme le plus proche des dieux, et un regard furieux de son petit Mü devant l'offense publique faite à la perfection humaine.

- Bref, reprit Shion, je prendrai des mesures draconiennes : plus de réunions, plus de dîners, couvre-feu à vingt-deux heures, et chacun restera dans son Temple !

- Mais, les couples ? intervint courageusement le Bélier actuel, avec l'avantage que lui conférait le fait d'avoir été le disciple du Grand Pope.

- Cela, ce n'est pas mon problème, cingla le dirigeant du Sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, vous devez vouer votre vie à Athéna, et pas à un autre être humain !

- Faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais, souffla sournoisement le Poissons avec un regard furieux plein de mascara à l'égard de Dokho de la Balance, qui paraissait aussi mécontent que les autres.

- Je resterai avec Marine, la mère de mon enfant ! rugit Aiolia, ce qui plaqua un sourire admiratif sur le visage de la Japonaise rousse.

- Accordé, fit Shion, respectueux de la maternité.

- Maître, je veux rester au Temple de la Vierge, insista Mü avec l'opiniâtreté bien connue de son signe.

La guerre des Béliers se poursuivit, et finalement l'Atlante obtint satisfaction.

- Essayez à leur retour de séparer les nuits de Camus et Milo, on va rire ! feula DeathMask, qui s'en régalait rien qu'à l'idée.

- J'aviserai en temps utile. Disparaissez maintenant, pour accomplir votre entraînement ! Cela vous fera digérer vos banquets copieux, s'écria majestueusement le Grand Pope en se réinstallant artistiquement sur son trône.

Dokho, estimant qu'il y avait encore de la laine à tondre sur le dos de son amant, resta pour une nouvelle et épique scène de ménage.

* * *

A Sainte-Maxime, Camus du Verseau qui avait fui son petit copain et son prétendant, demanda aimablement à Hyoga du Cygne ce qu'il cherchait avec si peu de succès dans son sac.

- Mon maillot, Maître, je ne comprends pas, je l'ai oublié.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas, Hyoga, s'amusa Camus. N'aurais-tu pas un peu la tête dans les nuages ces derniers temps ?

- Oui Maître, avoua de bonne grâce le Cygne, souriant à la vue du noir Andromède qui échappait toujours au rouge Ikki.

- Viens, j'en ai deux de maillots, je t'en prête un.

- Oh, merci, Maître !

Nez retroussé avec hauteur, le Verseau et son élève repassèrent devant Milo et Saga, qui changèrent de direction pour suivre leur cible.

Le Français se vengea des cadeaux de Hyoga en refilant à ce même Hyoga le maillot à petits poissons " _Némo_ ", le Russe remerciant d'abondance avant de filer dans la pinède protectrice – il partageait les réticences de son mentor à exhiber son intimité.

- Camus, tu ne te mets pas en maillot ? demanda un Saga essoufflé.

- Non, il ne se met pas en maillot ! décida le Scorpion, rageur, qui ne tenait point à ce que le Verseau se fasse mater à demi-nu par ce violeur potentiel de Gémeaux.

- Dis, c'est encore moi qui décide, s'offusqua le Français. J'ai chaud tu sais…

- Oui, déshabille-toi, Camus, fit Saga d'un ton cajoleur.

- Si tu te déshabilles devant lui, je te… commença Milo, ongle allongé, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Que lui prenait-il, il devait maîtriser à toute force ses pulsions violentes !

Le onzième gardien passa une main froide devant les yeux orangés de Milo, l'air fort inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

- Milo ? Ça va ?

- Attends Camus, s'indigna Saga, bras croisés, il te menace et c'est toi qui t'inquiète pour lui ? C'est l'Olympe à l'envers !

- Ecarte-toi, Saga, intima le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, tu sais bien que Milo est perturbé avec son ex-rôle d'assassin, et tes provocations ne font qu'empirer les choses !

- Dis que c'est de ma faute si ton petit copain te tabasse aussi, marmonna le premier jumeau vexé en partant vers l'eau tentatrice pour bouder à son aise.

Milo retrouva un regard céruléen et pur, et déstabilisé, renifla en tâtant les vêtements de Camus comme pour s'assurer qu'il était en un seul morceau.

- Chouchou… Pardon… Je ne sais pas… dit maladroitement le Grec, sonné.

Inquiet, le Verseau fronça les sourcils, se demandant si les attaques multiples contre la réputation de leur couple ne finissaient pas par rendre Milo schizophrène.

Il ne tenait absolument pas à se retrouver avec un Milo gris qui aurait la seconde personnalité sadique et violente.

- Milo, tu as visiblement un problème, murmura le Français, en entraînant son compagnon vers la pinède, pour se mettre en maillot à l'abri d'éventuels – et même certains - regards lubriques.

- Oui, admit le Grec.

- Tu réalises que tu as failli deux fois me frapper aujourd'hui, et que tu m'as menacé de mort ?

- Oui, répéta Milo. Mais c'était pas moi, Camus, c'était un autre !

- Comment ça _un autre_ ? s'alarma Camus, en se contorsionnant parmi les aiguilles de pins pour ôter son jeans.

- Un autre ! confirma Milo. Un assassin, au regard orange, qui détruit et tue ! Comme quand j'accomplissais mes missions et massacrais des gens !

- Mais enfin Milo, moi je suis l'homme que tu aimes !

- Je sais ! pleurnicha le Scorpion. Je me sens bizarre !

- Si ces crétins t'ont rendu cinglé à force de médisances, il y aura des congélations instantanées ! maugréa le Verseau en se retrouvant à poil.

- Oh mon Camus, tu es beau ! admira Milo, la bave aux lèvres.

- Regarde plutôt si on ne nous espionne pas…

- Oui.

- En fait, je me demande si… réfléchit à voix haute le plus intelligent des golds.

- Quoi ?

- Si cela n'a pas un rapport avec ce que tu as avalé comme drogues hier… C'est depuis ce moment là que tu as ce changement de personnalité, cette instabilité exagérée… Ces saletés doivent encore polluer ton organisme…

- J'espère que c'est ça ! glapit le Scorpion tout marri. Si je deviens fou, je risque de te faire du mal !

- Du calme, Milo, tempéra Camus désormais en stupide maillot à dauphins.

- Et j'irai en prison ! couina le malheureux arachnide.

- Milo !

- Et tu me quitteras pour vivre une folle passion avec Saga !

- MILO !

Le Verseau soupira en accueillant dans des bras réconfortants son petit ami qui chougnait devant sa propre nullité.

- Je ne me sens capable d'éprouver de la passion que pour toi, mon Milo.

- Milooooo ! Camuuuus ! hurla la voix adolescente de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, à la recherche des deux membres égarés de son troupeau de Chevaliers.

- Malgré tous les obstacles, compléta le Français avec un clin d'œil explicite entre les branches de pin, sur Saori qui tendait le cou dans toutes les directions sauf la bonne, n'ayant pas eu l'idée élémentaire de chercher leurs cosmos.

A cette déclaration somme toute terriblement passionnelle pour un ancien bloc de glace patenté, Milo du Scorpion redoubla de larmes d'émotion et de hululements amers sur le fait qu'il ne méritait pas un ange tel son petit iceberg adoré.

Camus en leva les yeux au ciel bleu et sans nuages : lui ne s'était jamais rien trouvé de bien exceptionnel, et n'en revenait pas qu'un prédateur sexy comme Milo l'ait jugé seul digne de son amour – et de sa fidélité.

Et voilà qu'un être de charme comme Saga lui courait après aussi maintenant…

La popularité n'avait pas que des bons côtés !

- Milooooo ! Camuuuus !

Athéna avait enfin trouvé ses proies, et passait un visage déjà trop rougeaud entre les branches de pin, auxquelles elle se piqua en criant une insanité.

- Comme vous êtes mignons, mes Chevaliers, pépia Saori devant les tourtereaux enlacés étroitement. Mais il faut être bons camarades et se joindre aux autres !

- Nous arrivons, Déesse Athéna, prononça poliment Camus, qui entraîna un Milo reniflant à la suite du pas sautillant de chevrette échappée de leur supérieure.

Saga des Gémeaux boudait toujours, noyant ses récriminations dans l'eau chaude et bleutée de la Méditerranée. Il suivit d'un œil torve Camus et Milo accolés courir s'étendre sur la même serviette orange mandarine, et Athéna réquisitionner Ikki pour ouvrir la tirette récalcitrante de son sac.

A cette audacieuse demande, le Phénix en sueur rétorqua avec un rictus absolument malfaisant que ce travail de précision n'était pas pour lui, mais que si Athéna voulait une destruction totale de ses affaires par calcination instantanée, il était son homme.

La divinité, sourcils froncés, fustigea amèrement le manque de camaraderie de l'oiseau de feu, et son caractère de cochon asocial. Ikki se débina en direction du large et surtout de son petit Shun qui trottinait le long de la grève pour rejoindre Hyoga sorti de la pinède en maillot noir " _Némo_ ".

- Shun, reviens mettre un maillot convenable ! s'époumona en vain l'oiseau immortel.

Andromède sourit infernalement en observant le Cygne rougir et s'étrangler à la vue de son ami. Il avait bien fait de suivre les conseils d'Aphrodite, et de piller une partie de la garde-robe démesurée du Poissons, qui l'avait laissé piocher généreusement en le bombardant de conférences sur la mode.

Seiya était toujours à clapoter là où il avait pied, éclatant régulièrement de grands rires idiots, signalant ses exploits marins à une Saori qui pour une fois ne lui prêtait aucune attention, très énervée qu'elle était par l'obstination de son sac de plage à refuser de livrer son contenu.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il fallait absolument, sous peine de catastrophe, ses possessions divines !

Ses quatre crèmes solaires – car la réincarnation étalait une crème différente selon la partie du corps à protéger -, ses lunettes de soleil pour la plage – car Athéna en avait une paire pour la ville et une paire pour la plage -, ses magazines féminins – nous n'en citerons pas les noms -, sa serviette de plage géante, rose, d'un tissu donnant l'illusion du velours pour ne pas irriter la peau fragile de la divine adolescente…

Son choix de maillots de bains, ses babouches en corde tressée – Saori dédaignait les pratiques sandales en caoutchouc à boucles, trop laides pour une déesse -, un matelas gonflable que Pégasounet se ferait un devoir de gonfler, et surtout, la trousse de maquillage géante de la jeune fille, qui vantait pourtant à tort et à travers sa merveilleuse beauté divine et _naturelle_.

Après s'être cassé un ongle du petit doigt de la main droite, Athéna cria de colère, et repéra une victime proche et sans velléité de grossièreté : Shiryu du Dragon, qui était, inconscient de tout, en train de s'orner davantage un esprit déjà bien encombré pour son âge et sa dignité de Chevalier au service d'Athéna.

- Shiryu ! clama la divinité, tout en sourire à fossettes et air innocent.

Arraché à ses chers signes chinois, le Dragon leva un nez irrité sur sa supérieure.

- Oui, Saori ?

- Veux-tu, s'il te plaît, m'aider à ouvrir cet horrible sac ?

Encore une fois, comme toujours en ce qui concernait Athéna, cela n'était pas un souhait mais un ordre.

Shiryu, roulant en lui-même un lot de considérations mauvaises et impertinentes sur la capricieuse jeune fille, se traîna donc vers l'objet du délit.

Il se démena un long moment, toujours plus suant et rouge, sous la moue anxieuse de Saori, pour finir par un demi-succès : le sac s'ouvrit, dégorgeant un lot de mangas sur les pieds plats du Dragon, mais la tirette lui était restée entre les mains.

- Désolé, prononça Shiryu qui s'en moquait.

- Pas d'importance, cher Shiryu, j'en ai d'autres.

Ayant obtenu satisfaction, Athéna congédia le Dragon d'un mouvement négligent de la main, et trotta vers le rivage pour hurler à son bourricot servant de revenir.

Seiya accourut ventre à terre, et se jeta ruisselant dans les bras de Saori, qui piailla devant sa robe élégante désormais trempée. Un autre que Pégase aurait encouru des foudres divines, mais comme c'était Pégase...

- Seiya chéri, pourrais-tu monter la toile de plage si cela ne te dérange pas ?

Ici, c'était carrément une prière dégoulinante de miel liquide, et Seiya sourit.

- J'ai affronté des dieux pour toi, Saori, ce n'est pas planter quelques piquets qui va m'arrêter !

C'était encore à prouver.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, des groupes mécontents bourdonnaient de colère devant l'inique décision du Grand Pope, dont on vilipendait l'esprit de vieux – plus de deux cent ans -, le manque d'humour et le fait de ne pas savoir profiter de la paix retrouvée, alors que même la déesse Athéna s'octroyait le droit de vivre en liberté débridée.

Kanon interpella mentalement son cher jumeau, qui pratiquait la planche, toujours boudeur, pour l'informer des derniers règlements de Shion.

Saga répondit, et se laissa tirer les vers du nez par l'ex-Marina, qui avait en coupant la télépathique communication de nouvelles certitudes : Milo tournait au psychopathe menaçant son compagnon de mort, sa réputation scorpionnesque était surfaite, car Saga en avait plus dans le slip de bain, et Camus était censé être un partenaire étroit. Camus qui d'ailleurs encensait son horrible amant et dédaignait obstinément les avances romantiques et intellectuelles de Saga.

Kanon, second jumeau, eut un rire machiavélique et fendit la foule de Chevaliers qui échafaudaient des plans multiples et compliqués pour se soustraire au règlement de l'ex-Bélier, et même Shaina lançait une idée de pétition générale.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de DeathMask, qui avec Aphrodite ne participait pas au chahut.

Les deux compères ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils se dresseraient contre une règle qu'ils ne respecteraient pas de toute façon.

- J'ai des nouvelles phénoménales, mes amis, commença l'ancien Dragon des Mers.

Le Cancer et le Poissons se retournèrent vers lui, le même rictus aux lèvres.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion se détendit un long moment en cajolant son Verseau, profitant de leur solitude relative.

- Regarde chouchou, Shun court après ton disciple…

Le Français étira un sourire moqueur en observant Hyoga, les pieds dans l'eau, qui se dandinait, rose et charmé, par un Andromède qui abusait de gestes gracieux.

- Il ne s'y mettra jamais, à ce train là…

- Tu n'as pas de critiques à adresser à qui que ce soit, toi, chéri, reprocha malignement le Grec qui estimait que Camus avait été long à lui accorder ses faveurs.

- Exact, reconnut de bonne grâce Mister Banquise.

- Oh, chouchou, c'est peut-être demain que nous auront ces terribles résultats de l'hôpital, s'angoissa le Scorpion en sautant du cygne au bourricot.

Camus grogna, tendant le tube de crème solaire indice cinquante à son amant pour lui donner une mission de massage qui lui changerait les idées.

- Pourquoi ils seraient terribles ? Je suis sûr que nous sommes en bonne santé.

Pas convaincu, tant il se complaisait ces derniers jours dans un pessimisme masochiste, Milo se mit à califourchon sur son amoureux étalé sur le ventre, pour s'atteler à l'opération de le tartiner de crème solaire comme il tartinerait outrancièrement du pain de Nutella.

S'assoupissant sous les caresses expérimentées de son Milo, Camus fut donc désagréablement ramené à la laide réalité en percevant s'imposer dans son champ de vision périphérique le caleçon de bains de Saga, qui d'ailleurs contenait Saga, ruisselant et qui se secoua en inondant le masseur et le massé.

- Bordel Saga, fais gaffe ! grinça le Scorpion outré.

- Oui, c'est embêtant ! appuya Camus qui avait une goutte d'eau salée sur le nez.

- Je dois t'essuyer et recommencer, râla Milo.

-Peu importe Milo chéri, plus tu me masses, mieux c'est ! énonça le Verseau avec un inhabituel sens de la provocation induit par le Gémeaux gênant.

Le premier jumeau toisa dédaigneusement sa proie et l'assassin de sa proie, pour se plonger ostensiblement dans la lecture de Kant et de sa "_ Critique de la Raison pure_ ", histoire bien exposer à Camus ce qu'il ratait en ne quittant pas Milo pour lui.

Euphorique devant les paroles tendres de son glaçon, le Scorpion sécha le dos du Verseau pour se remettre à le pétrir avec ardeur, atteignant à la vitesse de la lumière le fond du tube de crème – on ne les comptait plus depuis le début des vacances, tant Camus en faisait une consommation outrancière.

Un peu plus loin, Seiya, Chevalier de Bronze/Divin de Pégase se débattait avec le premier piquet que la toile trop lourde entraînait au sol, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire tenir dans le sable. L'aide apportée par la divine Saori Kido se bornait à des " _Vas-y Pégasounet en sucre !_ ", cri d'amour mais pas très efficace au niveau pratique.

Encore plus loin, Ikki du Phénix, dont le volcan de l'esprit était rentré en éruption, déversait des flots de lave sous la forme d'insultes à l'égard de Hyoga du Cygne, sous les reproches d'Andromède, les jets de sable et d'eau.

De peur qu'Athéna se souvienne encore de lui, Shiryu du Dragon avait émigré dans la pinède qui lui offrait une ombre et une cachette protectrice.

* * *


	69. Le sable de tous les dangers

* * *

Hello !

Pardonnez-moi du retard, mais une nouvelle - ancienne table de salle à manger particulièrement récalcitrante s'est invitée chez moi, et la soirée a passé à la monter - et vaincre !

Je remercie ici Clayrys de sa gentille review ! Il est vrai que Camus rêve de plus en plus d'un Sanctuaire transformé en banquise ^^

Sanctuaire auquel nous ferons quelques disgressions, et qui devient plus odieux et bas que jamais... Quant à Saori, elle découvre encore les joies du large !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **Le sable de tous les dangers**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Le sable de tous les dangers**

Enfoui dans sa lecture aride, Saga des Gémeaux grimaçait imperceptiblement à chaque ronronnement amoureux de Milo, qui massait maintenant son Camus depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. C'était insupportable !

Il fut tiré de cette tragédie par un nouvel appel de sa déesse.

- Saga ! Viens vite aider Pégasounet à monter la toile de plage !

Car Seiya, Chevalier de bronze/divin de Pégase, s'était révélé singulièrement malhabile à planter des piquets dans le sable blond, fort entraîné qu'il était à détruire plutôt qu'à construire.

Il avait sautillé, dansé, sué sang et eau, lancé des coups de pieds dans le sable et des coups du marteau de bois en ratant le piquet mais aussi de peu ses doigts, et maintenant, le héros en chef des guerres saintes gisait entortillé comme un gros cocon de ver à soie entre la toile rouge et verte.

Ikki du Phénix, qui s'était lassé d'engueuler Hyoga du Cygne, avait tiré fermement son petit frère récalcitrant sous le fallacieux prétexte de lui mettre de l'huile solaire, et il prit une photo immortalisant la défaite du légendaire Seiya de Pégase face à une simple toile de plage chamarrée.

Le premier jumeau se leva nonchalamment, et retroussa les lèvres dédaigneusement en contournant Milo, qui mettait désormais une intense énergie à suçoter le cou de Camus de baisers prometteurs, profitant outrancièrement de la permission tacite du Verseau, Verseau qui se complaisait à choquer son dragueur malvenu.

- Répugnant, proféra à mi-voix le troisième gardien.

- T'es jaloux, vieux raseur ! trompeta un Scorpion à la prunelle vacharde.

- Laisse-le, Milo, continue, susurra le Français tout aussi vachard.

Méditant amèrement sur l'aveuglement du jeune Camus, l'ex-Grand Pope félon rejoignit la réincarnation divine, tout occupée à essayer de dépêtrer Seiya de la toile rugueuse, mais ne réussissant, avec son habileté caractérisée, qu'à l'emprisonner davantage.

- Tiens bon mon Seiya !

- Je vivrai pour toi, Saori ! affirmait avec héroïsme le bourricot, reprenant l'une de ses meilleures répliques qui avait assis sa popularité.

Souriant à part lui, Saga s'attela patiemment, et disons-le avec abnégation, à détricoter Pégase de son linceul rouge rayé de vert.

- Cesse-donc de remuer, Seiya, intima le troisième gardien.

- Ne lui fais pas mal, cher Saga, se tracassa amoureusement la demoiselle.

- N'ayez crainte, Athéna, j'ai la situation bien en main !

- Courage, Pégasounet !

- Je me battrai pour toi, Saori ! réitéra le canasson, brillant toujours par son innovation.

Un cercle attentif et moqueur s'était formé autour du spectacle de choix : Milo ayant cessé de papouiller du Camus, Hyoga bras croisés derrière le dos, Shun encourageant Seiya – personne pas même son frère n'aurait su dire si Andromède était sincère ou si c'était le l'ironie subtile -, Ikki du Phénix, qui balançait de temps à autre un coup de pied rude dans le cocon, arguant que c'était pour attendrir la viande et aider à la délivrance – mais peu de gens auraient besoin d'une excuse pour filer un coup de pied au divin Pégase.

Shiryu du Dragon, attiré par le vacarme, tendit le cou au dessus d'un rocher, et toujours caché dans la pinède, put s'offrir le luxe de rire de tout son cœur.

Camus du Verseau, dédaigneux de ce qui pouvait arriver à un être inférieur, était resté à plat ventre sous le parasol, et, le visage enfoui dans le creux de ses bras repliés, s'endormit pour compenser sa nuit inexistante.

* * *

Dans une crique située face à la Mer Egée, un sifflement bas retentit, suivi d'un autre, et Aiolos et Aiolia, respectivement Chevaliers d'Or du Sagittaire et du Lion, retombèrent souplement de la crête de rochers sur le sable brûlant.

En rond comme une bande d'Indiens Peaux-Rouges, le reste de la glorieuse Chevalerie dorée attendait les retardataires, et un cri de satisfaction s'éleva devant les outres d'ouzo que portaient les deux frères.

L'idée était, sans grande surprise, de DeathMask, Aphrodite et Kanon : blouser Shion le Grand Pope en tenant réunion dans un endroit sauvage et secret.

Cette crique bien cachée par exemple, que Kanon connaissait par Milo du Scorpion, un soir de beuverie où son Camus était de garde, et où l'ex-Marina avait du subir une avalanche de récits mièvres, pathétiques, d'un Scorpion en phase romantique, qui lui avait par exemple dévoilé ce coin de plage en lui racontant que c'était, enfant, son jardin secret, où seul le petit Français avait le droit de le suivre, et où ils passaient leurs moments de liberté.

Pour affreux témoignage de cette puérile amitié "_ à la vie, à la mort_ ", les initiales maladroitement gravées par Milo sur un tronc d'olivier, entourées de ce qui pouvait, avec énormément d'imagination, ressembler à un cœur.

Le Scorpion avait aussi avoué que le jeune Camus, malgré son manque flagrant de subtilité en sentiments, avait trouvé ce cœur bizarre, mais n'avait heureusement pas protesté, se contentant de rougir du haut de ses huit ans et trois-quarts.

Kanon des Gémeaux avait interrompu son camarade ivre avant que son récit ne devienne franchement insupportable de bons sentiments.

Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux que d'entendre Milo jaser sur ses relations sexuelles avec son amant, mais ces souvenirs d'enfance sirupeux, très peu pour lui !

L'important, c'était que personne n'avait trouvé ce lieu, ni les gardes ni les Chevaliers.

Les commères en armure étaient donc sûrs d'avoir la paix et de pouvoir frauder en toute liberté.

- Aiolos, mon pair, passe-moi cette outre ! corna Angelo, dans un rictus sauvage d'avidité alcoolique.

Le Sagittaire lui balança, et s'assit avec les autres, piochant sans complexes dans un sac de cacahouètes salées.

Plus loin, Shaka et Mü examinaient avec une attention scientifique autant que méditative les fameuses initiales.

- Milo a eu une remarquable constance dans ses sentiments, remarqua élégamment le Bélier. Ce cœur mal dessiné est adorablement mignon.

- C'est exact, admit sportivement la réincarnation de Bouddha. Dommage que cela ne termine ainsi, dans les coups, le sang et la maladie.

Aphrodite, son séant placé sur un coussin rose tendre, appela le tandem religieux avec un agacement marqué.

- Venez les moines, on commence la réunion !

L'ordre du jour : la contre-contre rumeur, et la cinquième rumeur.

* * *

Plus loin en face de la Méditerranée, Seiya de Pégase était enfin libre, et Saori Kido se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami avant de se jeter dans ceux de Saga.

- Saga, mon sauveur !

Caustique comme appellation, si on se souvenait du poignard finement ouvragé que le jeune Gémeaux avait levé bien haut pour assassiner bébé Athéna – les mauvaises langues ne se gênaient pas pour reprocher à Saga de l'avoir ratée.

Le premier jumeau se chargea ensuite, toujours pour expier ses crimes, de monter la toile de plage avec rapidité et adresse, et bientôt Saori put se vautrer à l'abri du vent et du soleil sur sa serviette de faux velours rose.

Shun et Hyoga partirent se baigner, le cadet proposant à son blond aîné de lui passer de la crème solaire, pour protéger sa peau de Chevalier des glaces qui avait, comme celle de son mentor, une remarquable tendance à attirer les coups de soleil et à peler affreusement.

Ikki du Phénix, cheveux bleus, visage violet, crut mourir d'une attaque d'apoplexie devant l'offre inique de son petit frère chéri.

Le regard de jade d'Andromède le supplia alors de lui faire confiance, et l'oiseau de feu, dans un éclair de raison et de lucidité, céda provisoirement, distrait opportunément par la vue d'un groupe de filles qui trottaient sur la route en contrebas, en direction d'une autre plage.

Le Phénix avait, malgré son asocialité, un germe de séduction machiste, et se précipita, lissant son plumage et roucoulant son chant magnifique, à la recherche de la conquête de vacances, facile et sans lendemain.

Saga et Milo s'étaient précipités en se bousculant vers leur cher Verseau, avant de tomber sur un beau au bois dormant paisible, donc insensible à leur amour.

Le Gémeaux, résigné à la fuite dans le sommeil de sa proie, fit retraite vers les vagues, alors que Milo passa l'heure suivante à rester debout, poings serrés, ses mèches outremer farouchement écartées de ses yeux et de son nez, pour veiller au sommeil de son amant, et empêcher quiconque de troubler son repos.

Au bout de ce temps, Milo souffrait d'une migraine tenace, Shiryu avait avalé deux chapitres chinois, Shun et Hyoga chahutaient toujours de façon enfantine, Ikki avait mené à bien son plan drague, se pavanant sur la plage voisine devant des plaisancières admiratives, la réincarnation d'Athéna avait obligé Pégase à la masser avec les quatre crèmes solaires, avait bu la moitié des boissons froides du frigo-box, et décida de tremper le bout de son orteil divin dans l'eau de mer, encouragée par les grands signes d'appel de Saga.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, une question cruciale, indiscrète et vulgaire avait vu le jour : Milo du Scorpion avait-il dépucelé tellement sauvagement que ça le pauvre Camus pour que celui-ci souffre tant, où avait-il eu si mal parce que, _dixit _Saga, il était plus étroit que la normale ?

Outrés par de telles interrogations ignobles, Shaka de la Vierge et Mü du Bélier se levèrent fièrement, et pleins de reproches, stigmatisèrent la curiosité morbide et inconvenante des plus hauts membres de la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

Ils partirent avec une fière ostentation, gagnant quelques galons supplémentaires comme couple le plus coincé du Sanctuaire.

Aiolia, sans rien reprocher au trio infernal, était tout de même heureux que sa pure Marine n'assiste pas à un tel déballage grivois.

DeathMask résuma l'affaire en affirmant, le sourcil lubrique, que cela ne devait pas être désagréable d'avoir à chaque coup l'impression de se taper un éternel puceau.

Des rires avinés montèrent.

* * *

Athéna, contre toute logique, avait enfilé ses fameuses babouches tressées pour s'avancer vers les flots, avec l'utopique espoir qu'ils s'ouvrent pour sa grandeur tel un épisode biblique connu.

Babouches si peu pratiques qu'arrivée à une couche de galets, la divine adolescente trébucha dans son maillot mauve, assorti à ses cheveux, et relativement pudique si on le comparait à ses plus audacieux bikinis noirs.

Tresse enroulée comme un macaron géant sur la tête, le tout surmonté du chapeau de paille à ruban blanc rayé de violet – Saori espérait-elle que le couvre-chef ne retourne tout seul en volant sur sa serviette rose une fois qu'elle serait dans l'eau ? -, Athéna, glorieuse et céleste, s'étala dans les cailloux, ouvrant des yeux de hibou, s'écorchant ses divins genoux attendris à la pierre ponce, et perdant un bijou – une boucle d'oreille en forme de petite grappe de raisin, de véritables améthystes fort coûteuses.

- Oh mon chou ! couina Pégase, occupé à faire joujou avec le matelas gonflable.

En vrai pou, Milo du Scorpion éclata d'un rire discret mais malsain.

Seiya, serviable, se précipita, retrouva la boucle d'oreille qu'il replaça – Athéna piailla, car le bourricot essayait de la piquer là où il n'y avait pas de trou -, releva sa déesse chérie pour l'escorter, sa main blanche posée sur son bras doré comme si elle entrait dans sa salle du trône au Palais du Sanctuaire.

Athéna découvrit ensuite que les babouches en corde n'étaient pas étanches, et elle se retrouva à nouveau à quatre pattes dans la mer, déstabilisée par le poids soudain de ses pieds. Le chapeau de paille s'envola effectivement, mais dans l'eau et vers le large, où Saga se fit un devoir rédempteur de le récupérer, trempé mais indemne.

Dégoûtée de la natation, Saori crapahuta, toujours à quatre pattes, de l'eau jusqu'au nombril, vers le sable sec, se cassant encore deux ongles – l'index droit et le majeur gauche – contre les galets traîtreusement dissimulés en lit douillet sous la surface aquatique.

Seiya crut aider beaucoup sa presque fiancée en la tirant, mais en fait il ne réussit qu'à lui faire boire la tasse, et Saori Kido, réincarnation en titre de la déesse de la sagesse, se retrouva assise au bord de l'eau en toussant, crachant de l'eau salée, et pleurnichant amèrement sur la dureté des loisirs humains.

Milo avait saisi l'appareil numérique de son Camus pour mitrailler ce spectacle, comptant se venger de sa supérieure en envoyant au Sanctuaire des clichés de ses exploits nautiques.

* * *

Au Palais du Grand Pope, un troisième vase se fracassa sur les dalles des appartements privés de Shion, tant Dohko de la Balance était exaspéré de voir ses si amusantes soirées de jeunes golds lui échapper.

L'Atlante, ses cheveux vert tendre douloureux, continua littéralement à se les tirer.

Quand un encrier rejoignit les morceaux de porcelaine dans une grande flaque noire et indélébile, Shion craqua et un rugissement s'éleva des multiples couches de sa robe.

* * *

Camus du Verseau se retourna sur le dos, et accablé par la chaleur, ouvrit les yeux vagues et troubles du poisson mort et plus très frais.

Guettant alternativement les aventures de Saori et le sommeil de son compagnon, Milo se précipita pour se jeter à genoux et embrasser le bout du nez du Français.

- T'as bien dormi, m'amour ? s'enquit-il avec toute l'anxiété d'un homme qui avait empêché sa moitié de dormir par ses excès de drogue et qui l'avait menacé de mort en prime.

- Voui, marmotta le Verseau encore ensommeillé. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Un peu plus d'une heure…

- Mmm… Je n'irai pas me coucher tard, ce soir. Athéna ou pas !

- Bien sûr mon cœur… approuva le Scorpion prêt à toutes les concessions et tous les sacrifices pour se racheter.

Le Grec entreprit de distraire alors son amant avec le récit épique des mésaventures de Seiya et sa déesse, arrachant un éclat de rire sincère au froid Chevalier des glaces.

- Tu es resté tout ce temps avec moi ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

- _Devant_ toi, chouchou, pour que personne ne te réveille !

- Toi, tu es souvent insupportable, mais souvent adorable, constata Camus.

Milo bomba le torse, aux anges sous le compliment.

- Mais tu n'es pas resté au soleil tout ce temps, au moins ? s'assura le Verseau avec une inquiétude toute médicale.

Milo semblait déjà souffrir provisoirement de dédoublement de personnalité, autant ne pas y rajouter un coup de bambou solaire !

- Ben non, répondit le Scorpion étonné. Sous le parasol. Pourquoi ?

- Insolation, ça te dis quelque chose, Milo ? Et ton horrible tatouage…

- Ah bordel, c'est vrai, je ne peux même pas me baigner ! jura le Grec en s'asseyant sur la biographie emportée par Camus, épaisse comme un bottin mondain. Au fait, Mumus, tu t'en feras un aussi ?

Clignements d'yeux en mode "_ chiot_ ".

- Non.

- Mais poussin…

- Non.

Il s'agissait d'une fin de non-recevoir calme mais ferme, obstacle sur lequel le Chevalier du Scorpion se cassait immanquablement les pinces.

Jusqu'à son essai suivant, car la bête rusée prônait comme tactique d'éroder lentement la banquise, goutte d'eau chaude après goutte d'eau chaude.

Considérant l'affaire close, Camus se rembrunit devant la galopade de Saga sorti de la mer, émoustillé par le réveil de sa pâture française.

- Tu as bien dormi, Camus ? demanda l'aîné des jumeaux en s'effondrant à trois centimètres à peine du Verseau.

- Oui, merci Saga, fit poliment celui-ci, la bouche pincée et le regard lointain.

- Tu ne te baignes pas ? s'enquit encore le collant Saga.

- Non. Milo ne peut pas, à cause de son tatouage.

Le Scorpion se vautra fougueusement sur son petit copain, ses prunelles azur étincelantes de reconnaissance, et lui roula une pelle étourdissante de profondeur, qui fit gémir l'ex-Grand Pope de répulsion.

- Oh mon Camus, que tu es généreux de te priver de bain pour moi ! miaula l'arachnide en accordant enfin un peu d'air à son amant devenu coquelicot.

Saga des Gémeaux réajusta ses lunettes de soleil, commençant à croire que Kanon avait été légèrement optimiste, et que le pâle Français était un cas désespéré, voué à la destruction progressive par son perfide compagnon.

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, les choses avaient bien commencées pour Mü du Bélier, qui avait obtenu la permission de Shaka - via le sage Bouddha -, d'aller jusqu'à des préliminaires intenses et passionnés sur le lit de bambou de la réincarnation.

Le blond Indien était déjà à moitié débarrassé de son sari – et Angelo adolescent avait eu entièrement raison, Shaka ne portait de temps à autre pas de slip en dessous -, quand un vacarme abominable de ferraille jaillit de la cuisine rustique.

Hâtivement rajustés, les " _pas encore amants_ ", au sens charnel du terme, se précipitèrent, pour découvrir Kiki qui s'amusait avec beaucoup de fougue à exercer ses pouvoirs de télékinésie en faisant danser la batterie de cuisine de la Vierge au grand complet – ce qui ne représentait pas lourd -, dans un ballet infernal.

Casseroles, écuelles en bois et couverts se battaient pour l'accaparation de l'espace, et heurtaient joyeusement les murs, le placard, la cuisinière qui était trop vieille pour accepter ces bousculades de bonne grâce.

Au cri simultané de son maître et du mystique sixième Chevalier d'Or, le gamin roux, distrait, perdit ses dons et laissa tout tomber sur le carrelage.

Rouge comme un dindon à mauvais caractère, Shaka récupéra ses casseroles cabossées, et intima à son petit ami de se débarrasser de l'asticot malfaisant qui lui tenait lieu de disciple.

* * *

A Sainte-Maxime, Saori Kido se plaça au milieu de la plage pour mettre ses poings sur les hanches et crier à la ronde qu'elle voulait une glace, peu importe les moyens utilisés pour lui en procurer.

C'était un ordre à exécuter d'urgence, Athéna avait un besoin vital de sucre !


	70. Echec et mat

* * *

Hello !

Bon, pas d'imprévus ces temps-ci, pas de fichier perdu, l'auteur se sent bien sadique... Espérons que cela dure !

Athéna est capricieuse, Ikki et Milo toujours protecteurs et Saga commet une très mauvaise action...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre: **Echec et mat**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Niark, niark, niark...

* * *

**Echec et mat**

Ikki du Phénix revint sur la plage au moment même où Athéna réclamait en tapant de son pied nu sur le sable un apport de sucre immédiat, dont son corps d'adolescente aux courbes avantageuses n'avait pourtant nul besoin – que du contraire...

L'oiseau de feu tenait serré dans sa main calleuse un papier quadrillé avec un nom et un numéro de téléphone, avec l'espoir d'un rendez-vous nocturne, et envisageait d'acheter un de ces engins modernes appelés GSM ou téléphone portable. Riche idée, ça, il pourrait en donner un à Shun et ainsi, même lors de ses absences durant lesquelles il se revitalisait à grands coups de fumées volcaniques, il aurait son petit frère à portée d'oreilles si pas de vue.

Milo du Scorpion, dressant son oreille gourmande au seul mot de " _glace_ ", en cessa de fourrer sa pince lubrique entre le maillot à dauphins et les fesses de Camus, au grand soulagement d'un Saga qui détournait le regard devant un tel spectacle.

- Je veux une glace aussi ! réclama l'arachnide.

- Tu manges trop de sucre, Milo, soupira Camus en rejetant une longue mèche bleu vert dans son dos.

- Une glace, une glace, une glace ! psalmodia obstinément le Scorpion, enfantin.

- Et où veux-tu que j'en trouve ? remarqua le Français, logique.

Athéna ne se posait pas de telles questions existentielles, car elle courut de droite à gauche sur le sable brûlant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut rassemblé ses huit protecteurs estivaux autour de son maillot mauve, même le Dragon qui avait tenté en vain de se cacher derrière ses rochers et sa pinède.

- Une glace ! exigea-t-elle encore, devant le seul Pégase souriant et prêt à lui décrocher l'Olympe, et les autres qui allongeaient une mine revêche.

- Il y en a sur la plage voisine, renseigna Ikki, pas pour satisfaire sa supérieure mais dans l'espoir qu'elle en offre à ses Chevaliers, comme cela il ne débourserait rien.

- J'offre une tournée générale ! décida généreusement Saori, réalisant les souhaits silencieux du Phénix.

L'atmosphère rancunière se réchauffa instantanément, tant l'être humain est toujours ravi de manger quelque chose de gratuit même s'il n'a pas faim à ce moment là.

La divine réincarnation fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir des euros, et les donner à Saga, le plus raisonnable – croyait-elle.

- Seiya, rapporte-moi trois boules de chocolat, sauce chocolat, avec double ration de Chantilly, et dans un pot ! choisit peu judicieusement l'adolescente.

- A tes ordres, ma déesse ! frétilla Pégase.

- Shun, tu me tiendras compagnie ! ordonna la divinité par pur caprice.

- Oui, Athéna, se résigna Andromède. Ikki, pourrais-tu me ramener un cornet de sorbet à la noix de coco ?

- Naturellement Shun, fit l'oiseau immortel en entraînant Hyoga d'une poigne ferme, voire méchante.

- Hé ! protesta le Russe.

- On va avoir besoin de toi et de ton iceberg de maître pour maintenir les glaces au frais sur un trajet pareil.

Argument spécieux mais imparable.

- Milo, reste aussi ! imposa encore moins judicieusement Saori, qui voulait avoir au moins deux bouffons à ses côtés pour la distraire. Nous allons jouer aux cartes.

- Pas question ! se hérissa Milo, pinces claquant au nez poupin de sa chère Athéna, le dard dressé et prêt à diffuser son venin mortel.

- Fais-moi confiance Milo, tenta de calmer Camus, effaré devant la réapparition des yeux orangés de son amant.

- A toi, oui, mais à _lui _! cracha le Scorpion en direction d'un Saga souriant devant la collaboration inespérée de l'aimable incarnation divine.

- Nous serons en groupe.

- Humph, grogna Milo, sa colère retombant.

Le Verseau écarta une boucle indigo du visage de Milo pour l'embrasser pudiquement au ras du lobe de l'oreille, ce qui dégonfla totalement le jeune homme.

- Mais allez-y, enfin, je veux ma glace ! glapit Athéna, brisant ce tendre instant encore immortalisé par l'appareil d'Ikki.

Camus suivit le groupe, tandis que Milo saisissait le Cygne par la peau du dos.

- Canard, je n'aurais jamais cru te demander ça un jour, mais surveille ton maître car Saga des Gémeaux est un danger pour lui.

- Saga ? s'écria le Russe en écarquillant ses yeux transparents avec surprise.

- Il drague ton maître, crétin ! précisa le Scorpion. Alors ouvre l'œil.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, Milo, assura le Chevalier du Cygne, réconcilié fraternellement avec son aîné dans le but commun de protéger Camus du Verseau.

Boudeurs, Andromède et Milo virent partir leur intérêt respectif, et s'assirent près de Saori en s'apprêtant à un ennuyeux jeu de cartes.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix paraissait désapprouver les fréquentations amoureuses de son maître Mü, car il se montra odieux et mal élevé en refusant de se soumettre.

Il poussa même l'audace suprême jusqu'à " _scanner_ " le sari de Shaka avec ses mains réunies en triangle indiscret, et afficha un sourire hilare.

- Il ne porte pas de slip ! Il ne porte pas de slip ! glapit le futur Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, pressé d'aller clamer une telle découverte à qui voulait bien l'entendre – et il y aurait sûrement des amateurs.

- Kiki reviens ! Tu seras privé de dîner ! cria avec impuissance l'Atlante.

Trop tard, car le petit roux s'était téléporté vers une destination inconnue.

- Ton enseignement semble avoir été empreint de laxisme, constata froidement l'homme le plus proche des dieux avec une moue de mépris.

- Oui, Shaka, ne put qu'acquiescer le gardien du premier Temple.

- Nous changerons cela, ce qui est défectueux est fait pour nous permettre de le corriger en poursuivant ainsi notre évolution personnelle.

L'Indien radoteur tourna ses talons nus, le mouvement balançant de sa chevelure représentant une claire invite à poursuivre le peu qui avait été commencé dans la chambre ascétique de la Vierge.

* * *

Le trajet sur le petit morceau de route goudronnée pour rejoindre la plage voisine fut un calvaire pour Camus, tant Saga le suivait de près, et tentait de noyer ses peu discrètes avances sous une nouvelle discussion philosophique.

Hyoga du Cygne faillait déjà à sa mission de surveillance, mais à sa décharge c'était parce que Ikki du Phénix l'avait cravaté sans douceur pour l'assaillir de questions fraternelles sur son intérêt suspect pour Shun – pire qu'un père qui mariait sa fille unique et préférée.

Seiya de Pégase, tel son animal totémique, caracolait allégrement en tête du groupe, sans rien penser d'autre qu'à son ventre toujours affamé et à sa fiancée divine.

Shiryu suivait son ami japonais, réfléchissant au cadeau à ramener à Shunreï.

Saga, traînant ostensiblement sous le prétexte de sa conversation passionnante, avait donc les coudées franches et la voie libre.

- Cela t'ennuie, de parler de Kant avec moi, Camus ? s'enquit le premier jumeau. Je sais que cela peut paraître rébarbatif.

- Non, répliqua sincèrement le Verseau, pour qui un échange de points de vue philosophiques était naturel.

Ce qui le gênait, c'était plutôt le frôlement exagéré du slip de bain de Saga contre le sien, et la main ferme dont il agrippait son bras, toujours sous prétexte de converser.

Si Milo était présent, il aurait déjà sûrement balancé directement l'Antarès.

L'ex-traître à la cause d'Athéna soupira, envisageant très sérieusement de saouler Camus pour le décoincer et lui montrer que lui, Saga, le valait bien.

Quoique cette méthode félonne serait plutôt l'apanage de son frère Kanon.

Et puis, aucune glace même alcoolisée ne serait assez forte pour saouler le Verseau en plein après-midi.

Alors, son illusion ? A creuser.

Si cela n'était pas la voix de _" l'Autre_ " qui lui soufflait ainsi des idées déloyales à sa cervelle redevenue unique, cela y ressemblait fort.

- Saga ? interrogea le Français, qui avait terminé sa phrase d'argumentation depuis longtemps.

- Euh… revint à la réalité le Gémeaux. Laisse-moi un instant, je ne sais pas comment contrer ta thèse…

Sensible à l'orgueil, Camus eut un fragile sourire de triomphe, tant entourlouper intellectuellement Saga n'était pas à la portée du premier venu.

Il aurait moins souri s'il avait pu entendre les pensées de moins en moins franches de son soupirant gênant.

" La fin justifie les moyens " résonna dans la tête bleue de Saga une voix qui ne ressemblait pas à celle de "_ l'Autre_ " mais à celle de Kanon.

" C'est pour son bien " ajouta une idée hypocrite.

" Carpe Diem ! "

Le Gémeaux secoua la tête, perturbé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu entends encore des voix, Saga, risqua le Verseau dans une de ses rares tentatives d'humour.

- Bien sûr que non, je suis guéri ! nia son aîné.

La route tourna, et les bronzes avaient pris pas mal d'avance, ce que remarqua avec une joie maligne le séducteur gémellaire.

- Si tu me lâchais, Saga ? suggéra Camus qui sentait la main de son dragueur se resserrer douloureusement.

- Hein ? Oui, obtempéra de bonne grâce le Gémeaux pour endormir la méfiance de son cadet.

Cadet qui fronça les sourcils devant les courbes soudain ondulantes de son environnement, et se rattrapa à un tronc de pin.

- Camus ?

- Ça… ça bouge… murmura le Verseau déstabilisé.

- Une insolation ? lui parvint de loin la voix faussement anxieuse de Saga…

De très loin.

* * *

- Bordel Ikki, fiche-moi la paix, je ne fais rien de mal, Shun est mon ami.

- Gare à ton duvet d'été, canard de Sibérie.

- Où est Maître Camus ? interrogea le Cygne.

- Il traîne avec Saga, parler de leurs bouquins rasoirs… Où tu vas ?

- Je reviens, pars en avant. Moi, je retourne en arrière.

- Bébé a perdu sa nounou ? ironisa méchamment le Phénix.

- La ferme Ikki.

* * *

Le Verseau, appuyé au tronc d'arbre, avait la sensation inédite et peu plaisante de n'être plus maître de son esprit.

Saga des Gémeaux, faisant taire ses derniers scrupules, en profita largement, embrassant à nouveau contre sa volonté un homme qui ne le repoussa pas, cette fois par le pouvoir abusif de son prétendant.

Le premier jumeau avait la certitude que Camus était l'homme de sa vie, et passa une main dans la nuque se sa victime pour approfondir le baiser volé, se disant que s'il le voulait le Français le laisserait faire n'importe quoi, même l'outrager totalement.

Mais il n'en était pas arrivé à ce point de noirceur. Il espérait juste que quand il aurait libéré Camus de l'emprise de son illusion, son inconscient se souvienne et lui porte plus d'intérêt à l'avenir.

- Mmm… gémit son cadet, ses prunelles saphir vagues.

- Je t'aime, Camus, proféra sincèrement Saga avant de lui embrasser le cou.

Camus ne se débattait toujours pas, mais restait passif, un peu trop au goût de Saga.

- Serre-moi dans tes bras, Camus, ordonna le troisième gardien, perplexe.

Le Chevalier des glaces obéit, mais sans la rapidité qu'il aurait du normalement avoir, et Saga renforça son illusion.

- Milo… non, Milo aide-moi… murmura le Verseau, ce qui fit cabrioler en arrière de surprise le Gémeaux, qui se retrouva assis dans le macadam, macadam qui fondait sous la chaleur de la route.

- Non, s'écria-t-il, c'est impossible ! Même un Chevalier d'Or ne peut pas résister à mon illusion ! Même Kanon ne le pourrait pas !

Et pourtant, même si sa conscience était partie en ballade, Camus du Verseau crispait ses doigts sur le rugueux tronc d'arbre, continuant à murmurer sa litanie.

- Milo, mon Milo, Milo… Milo !

- Manquerait plus qu'il l'appelle à l'aide par télépathie, cet animal de Scorpion, tiens, ragea le gold à double face en brisant son emprise à contrecœur.

Saga se releva, les fesses de son maillot ornées de vilaines taches noires et puant le goudron.

Il tapa du pied, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de l'échec de sa brillante attaque – n'avait-il pas transformé en son temps Aiolia du Lion en machine à tuer, et son cerveau en chou-fleur à la crème ?

Echec et mat.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion baillait sans retenue, tandis qu'Athéna méditait sur quelle carte jouer, Shun ayant déjà abattu un atout très ennuyeux pour elle.

Son regard dérivant en direction du large, il fut soudain pris d'un malaise diffus, le même genre que quand Camus avait été en danger lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire.

Le Grec bondit sur ses pieds, en laissant tomber toutes ses cartes pourtant gagnantes sur la serviette de plage rose d'Athéna.

" _Milo !_ " avait-il l'impression d'entendre dans sa tête – ce ne fut qu'un éclair.

- Milo ! râla à son tour Saori, que fabriques-tu ?

- Euh… Camus… Il… il est en danger, articula le Scorpion.

- Son cosmos est parfait, remarqua Athéna, sourcils relevés.

- Oui mais… Il m'appelait !

- Et bien maintenant que tu as laissé tomber ton jeu, autant que tu ailles voir, fit la déesse, donnant ainsi la permission à Milo de partir.

Cela n'était pas de la bienveillance, mais du profit, Saori ayant, avec son œil de faucon, remarqué le jeu gagnant de son huitième Chevalier.

La déesse de la Sagesse ne supportait pas de perdre.

- Merci Athéna ! beugla le Scorpion avant de disparaître.

Ce salaud de Saga, s'il avait tenté quoique ce soit contre son Camus…

* * *

_" Ce_ _salaud de Saga_ ", très ennuyé, et aussi un brin vexé que l'attachement de Camus à son amant n'ait réussi à surpasser une technique réputée imparable, flanqua sans façons une claque sur la joue de l'agressé pour qu'il se réveille.

- Aie ! protesta le Verseau, dégrisé.

- Hé, Camus, ça va mieux ? s'enquit très hypocritement son agresseur.

- Saga ?

Camus fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il avait un énorme blanc depuis l'instant où Saga lui demandait s'il avait une insolation et maintenant.

En homme qui était habile à résoudre une équation aux éléments multiples, le Français considéra sa courte amnésie, le sourire faux-cul du redoutable Saga, sa main baladeuse qu'il passait un peu trop sur son épaule, et aussi, _surtout_ que parti de la plage avec en bouche un goût de bonbons à la fraise – sachet acheté par Milo -, il se retrouvait ici avec une persistante saveur de menthe qui lui piquait la langue.

Parfum qui s'exhalait encore en volutes mentholés autour du visage du félon Gémeaux.

- Saga ! s'insurgea le malheureux. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Mais enfin Camus… tenta de se dédouaner le Gémeaux ennuyé par les progrès foudroyants de sa proie qui sautait directement de l'hypothèse à la conclusion.

- Tricheur ! Tu as utilisé ton illusion sur _moi_ !

- Tu te trompes, Camus, tu es mon ami voyons, comme tu as l'esprit mal tourné… mentit avec brio l'ex-faux Grand Pope qui avait trompé tout un Sanctuaire.

- Tu m'as embrassé ! glapit Camus en s'essuyant les lèvres avec colère.

- Tu étais évanoui, je n'ai essayé que de te ranimer… prétexta Saga.

- Ce sont les noyés qu'on ressuscite avec du bouche à bouche ! para incontinent le Français.

Ce règlement de comptes hargneux fut interrompu par le déboulement brutal et conjoint d'un adolescent blond et d'un Chevalier d'Or ébouriffé.

Leur expression hagarde et colérique était, en tout cas, analogue pour les deux.

- Maître ! lança le Cygne en se jetant entre Camus et Saga.

- Chouchou ! brailla Milo en poussant Hyoga pour examiner son compagnon sous toutes les coutures de son maillot bleu à dauphins.

Saga des Gémeaux se recula de quelques pas, embarrassé et sentant que la situation lui échappait.

Il risquait, si Camus se souvenait réellement du baiser, de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et sans doute même plus, Milo n'aurait pas la générosité de l'achever en si peu de temps.

Ikki du Phénix, intrigué par tout ce retard, débarqua à son tour, et se campa à distance pour suivre ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un vieux sitcom échevelé.

- Camus, tu vas bien ? geignit l'arachnide.

- Il vous a fait du mal, Maître ? hulula Hyoga en jetant un œil torve sur le jumeau.

- Ça va, assura le Verseau, qui ne tenait pas à étaler ses soupçons en place si publique. Un simple étourdissement.

Le disciple se hâta de diffuser du cosmos froid autour de son mentor, sous les jérémiades du Scorpion qui relia ce malaise à la maladie qui l'obsédait.

Ses petits yeux roués plissés de concentration, Ikki du Phénix feula un ricanement cynique devant la pose embarrassée de Saga qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il aurait juré que le Gémeaux avait accompli une mauvaise action vis à vis de Camus.

- Tu ne reviendrais pas t'allonger ? gémit l'arachnide accroché à son chéri.

- Non, non. Une glace me fera du bien. Mais je préfère que tu restes avec moi.

Ceci proféré avec une regard plus qu'assassin en direction de son agresseur qui baissa la tête.

Encadré par son amant et son disciple, qui se livraient à un concours de pleurnicheries tellement ils étaient inquiets pour la santé de leur héros, le Français reprit son chemin, fulminant intérieurement contre son pair.

Car il était certain de n'avoir pas rêvé, son corps le lui disait.

* * *

Seiya de Pégase n'aurait pour rien au monde fait demi-tour alors que la sonnette du glacier tintait de façon si tentatrice.

Son ventre et sa déesse d'abord, le reste après.

Shiryu le suivait avec nonchalance, souriant à l'avance de voir le moment où Seiya se rendrait compte de l'utilité d'attendre Saga.

* * *


	71. La preuve par le tagada

* * *

Hello !

Auteur encore en mode de sadisme aggravé. Milo pète un câble gigantesque en apprenant la chose. Au Sanctuaire, Aiolia apprend à vivre avec une femme enceinte... Et Saori a d'atroces exigences capricieuses.

Titre aussi bateau que d'habitude.

Merci beaucoup à Julie de sa gentille review et ses compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **La preuve par le tagada

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Mais je prends les tagada fraise.

* * *

**La preuve par le tagada**

Seiya de Pégase arriva sur la plage beaucoup plus animée que celle accaparée par Saori, et freina dans un dérapage contrôlé qui projeta un tourbillon de sable sur une vacancière.

Insultes en français, bredouillements japonais du bourricot qui se gratta la nuque, embarrassé de sa sotte maladresse.

Trépignant à la recherche des fameuses glaces, le héros des guerres saintes pila net devant le panneau prometteur qui renseignait les multiples choix de parfum.

Il réalisa alors l'atroce réalité : Saga des Gémeaux possédait tout l'argent donné par Athéna.

Un petit rire contenu s'éleva, provenant du Dragon posté derrière lui.

- Il faut attendre, Seiya. Comme ça tu auras le temps de réfléchir à ton choix.

- Ooooooh ! exhala plaintivement le canasson dont le ventre gargouillait peu noblement. Maudit Saga !

* * *

Ikki du Phénix prit un galop, entraînant malgré lui Hyoga, et dans un souffle brûlant, lui fit part de ses soupçons au sujet de Saga.

Le Cygne faillit se prendre un pin en se retournant trop souvent pour observer son maître, autour des épaules duquel Milo avait passé un bras inquiet, et Saga en arrière-plan, tête baissée, et qui shootait dans les petits cailloux de la route.

Pressé de trouver sa glace et de revenir vers Shun – son malheureux cadet devait subir Athéna à lui tout seul ! -, l'oiseau de feu poussa le Russe à se dépasser, et enjoignit au Gémeaux de les suivre, car Ikki, lui, n'avait point oublié qui possédait les billets verts.

Les deux bronzes disparurent au tournant, laissant les amoureux toujours suivis d'un Saga qui ne comptait pas le moins du monde obéir à un ordre du jeune présomptueux emplumé qu'était le Phénix.

Le Scorpion le remarqua à peine, car il geignait de plus belle.

- Tu as des malaises maintenant ! C'est affreux, Camus, tu es sûrement malade par ma faute ! Donc moi aussi ! On va crever !

- Arrête, Milo, s'agaça le Verseau.

Il était dans une situation cornélienne : ne rien avouer de ses soupçons, c'était laisser son amoureux s'enfoncer dans les hypothèses les plus morbides, et encourager le Gémeaux à persévérer dans ses attentats charnels.

Parler, c'était s'exposer à des règlements de compte sanglants.

Surtout que Milo avait le psychisme perturbé par les restes de produits stupéfiants.

Camus l'imaginait déjà, assassin de Saga, peut-être même de lui, dégradé de son rang de Chevalier d'Or, exécuté devant Athéna.

Et l'idée que Hyoga prendrait à cœur le devoir d'enfermer son corps dans un bloc de glace éternelle le contrariait.

Le Cygne s'arrangerait pour squatter le Temple du Verseau et pour venir à loisir pleurnicher devant ce bloc, lui mettre ses fichues roses rouges dessus - celles qu'il donnait à sa mère, tiens.

Or, Camus du Verseau détestait les roses rouges.

Et son pauvre Milo là-dedans, il serait enterré sans pierre tombale, dans un coin isolé, comme un renégat, un paria, un chien galeux. Personne ne serait là pour venir le pleurer ou lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'une pâquerette…

- Camus ?

Le Verseau se secoua. Il affabulait trop. Saga était plus puissant que Milo, ou lui – la preuve, le premier jumeau l'avait privé de son cerveau, et ce durant un laps de temps indéterminé.

L'avait-il tripoté longtemps ce... ?

Il soupira. Dire la vérité semblait un devoir entre amants, et puis il en avait assez du harcèlement de Saga. Pour se débarrasser de son pair, il pouvait peut-être exceptionnellement profiter du zèle surprotecteur du Scorpion.

- Camus ! Mon Camus ! pleurnicha Milo.

- Calme-toi Milo. Je me sens très bien.

- Mais tes étourdissements ? Tu t'es évanoui…

- Je ne me suis pas évanoui, précisa le Verseau. J'ai eu une absence momentanée de conscience…

- Euh, mon Camus… c'est pareil ! risqua le Grec, tête fourrée sur l'épaule de son amant.

- Non ! Mon corps était conscient, mais je n'étais plus maître de moi..

- Oh, la, la… une insolation, Saga avait raison le crétin…

- Il a pratiqué son illusion sur moi, imbécile ! clama le Français exaspéré.

…

- Milo ?

…

- Euh… Milo ?

* * *

Aiolia du Lion rentra dans son Temple légèrement éméché et prêt à retrouver sa chère Marine en tablier dans la cuisine, mettant la dernière main à un repas savoureux, auquel il ne devrait apporter sa contribution que pour filer ses pattes sous la table mise et enfourner le tout en inondant la belle de compliments sur ses talents de cuisinière.

Et bien non.

La cuisine était désordonnée, déserte, aucun effluve tentateur de s'en dégageait – cela sentait plutôt la vieille poubelle moisie.

- Marine ?

Seul le bruissement du rideau devant la fenêtre ouverte lui répondit.

- Chérie ?

Des rires venaient du salon, et Aiolia dirigea sa carcasse bronzée de ce côté, pour tomber pile dans un spectacle qu'un homme macho n'aimait pas surprendre en rentrant dans ses pénates.

Marine de l'Aigle prenait visiblement du bon temps avec son ancienne rivale et meilleure amie Shaina de l'Ophucius - non, pas ce genre de bon temps, le Sanctuaire n'était pas encore décadent à ce point là, il fallait d'ailleurs bien que quelques-uns, ou unes, sauvent la mise.

Le Lion voyait donc Shaina assise en tailleur dans le canapé au cuir usé, dans une pose décontractée qui prouvait qu'elle se sentait carrément chez elle.

L'Italienne avait, c'était flagrant, fait diminuer des trois-quarts la bouteille d'ouzo du maître des lieux, et fini son dernier paquet de cacahouètes salées.

La Japonaise ne buvait naturellement plus d'alcool, et avait donc fait un sort à la dernière bouteille de jus de raisin disponible – et lui qui aimait à en siroter un verre le matin, avant son entraînement !

Mais le pire, le pire était le sujet de conversation de ces dames : le dépucelage de Camus du Verseau, et par extension, les pratiques sexuelles de Milo du Scorpion.

- Crois-tu que Milo soit un partenaire si violent que cela ? pépiait Marine.

- A vrai dire, répondait Shaina, je le vois plutôt doux et ronronnant avec son cher Camus… Sans doute bien le seul pour qui il ait tant de délicatesse d'ailleurs.

- Oui ! Mais alors, pourquoi Camus a-t-il tant souffert ?

Suivit, à la grande horreur d'Aiolia, des supputations gênantes sur les mensurations intimes du Scorpion, accompagnées de gloussements hystériques des filles.

- Saga serait peut-être plus assorti à Camus, reprit Marine, les joues carmin de rire.

- Boh, je ne sais pas. Milo et Camus, c'est le feu et la glace, ils se complètent. Camus avec Saga, ce serait rasoir, soirées " _chacun dans son livre _" et compagnie. Et puis il est vieux, Saga. Ex-schizo de surcroît.

- C'est vrai, admit le Chevalier de l'Aigle en gobant la dernière cacahouète.

- Je connais un peu Milo…

- Ah ? fit Marine intéressée, et d'un ton tout bourré de sous-entendus.

- Hé ! s'offusqua immédiatement Shaina, en secouant sa chevelure verte. Pas dans ce sens là ! Il pouvait bien se démener en œillades séductrices avec n'importe qui, moi je ne marche pas !

- Bien sûr, toi tu es différente, Shaina, admira ouvertement la fiancée d'Aiolia.

- Bref, Milo, sous sa façade cynique et séductrice, a un tout petit cœur bien mignon et sincère. Alors, franchement, toutes ces rumeurs… C'est amusant mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde...

Ayant atteint son point de rupture, Aiolia entra d'un pas conquérant, bombant le torse, dans toute l'attitude du mâle qui attend son dîner et qui se sait en droit de réprimander sa femme qui ne l'a même pas commencé.

Cette exhibition ne produisit aucun effet notable.

- Salut, chéri, dit platement Marine, offrant juste au Lion un petit bisou distrait.

- Hello, Aiolia, fit Shaina, sa main aux ongles démesurés agitée dans une molle salutation.

- N'est-il pas l'heure de manger, Marine chérie ? tenta le cinquième gardien pour rappeler la mère de son futur lionceau à son devoir sacré.

Cette simple question déclencha un orage sur sa crinière léonine.

- Tu n'es pas au restaurant, Aiolia ! fustigea Marine, l'œil mauvais. J'ai moi aussi le droit de me reposer avec une amie, pendant que tu files te saouler en mauvaise compagnie !

- C'est vrai, ça, appuya Shaina, grande féministe comme on le sait.

- Mais chérie, j'ai faim ! feula plaintivement le Lion décontenancé.

- Ben, ouvre le frigo ! cria la Japonaise, dont les hormones en révolution formaient un feu d'artifice auquel il était sage de ne pas se frotter.

Le gardien de la cinquième maison ne possédait aucun excès de sagesse.

Donc il insista.

- Mais chérie, je voudrais un repas _chaud_…

Un flot d'imprécations en japonais lui répondit – Seiya aurait pu confirmer que cela n'était pas un langage amical, ni même poli -, et la future maman bondit lestement du canapé pour entraîner le Chevalier de l'Ophucius hors du Temple, et vers des cieux indéterminés.

Aiolia s'effondra dans le canapé déserté, l'œil morne et le sourire figé.

Il découvrait qu'une femme enceinte était sujette à certains changements de caractère et de comportement, changements néfaste à la quiétude de l'homme.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux dépassa Milo et Camus qui s'étaient arrêtés sur le bord de la route, et hésita.

Le Scorpion restait pétrifié, bouche ouverte et yeux vides, sous l'air tétanisé du Verseau, qui attendait l'explosion de la grenade qu'il avait lui-même dégoupillée.

- Fiche le camp, Saga, ordonna le Maître des glaces.

- Mais Camus…

- Dégage !

- Bon, bon, grommela l'aîné, obtempérant à contrecœur. Mais tu deviens terriblement grossier, Camus…

Seul une mimique mauvaise lui répondit, et Saga partit sous le soleil délivrer Seiya de Pégase de l'affreux supplice de la faim et du manque de sucres rapides.

- Milo ? demanda encore le Français que la catatonie de son amant angoissait.

Catatonie transitoire. Milo rougit brusquement, semblant reprendre conscience, tellement bien qu'il hurla de rage.

Un souffle de cosmo-énergie balaya les alentours, ouvrant une clairière bien large dans la pinède proche – Camus espéra qu'il n'y avait aucun humain qui y traînait à ce moment précis.

Après cette modification géographique de l'aménagement du territoire, le fier Chevalier du Scorpion se calma, et se jeta sur Camus.

- Il a… Ce salaud de Saga, il t'a… Oh !

- Je suppose en tout cas, minimisa prudemment le Verseau.

- C'est évident !

- C'est ce goût de menthe dans ma bouche qui est bizarre…

Intéressé par cet indice peu banal, Milo plissa ses paupières lubriques et embrassa fougueusement un Camus surpris.

- Mmmmmm…

- Mais c'est vrai ! couina le Scorpion en se séparant de son petit ami. Tu pues la menthe !

- Ah, tu trouves aussi… C'est peut-être mon dentifrice ? tenta de se rassurer le Français.

- Peut-être, mais quand je t'ai embrassé avant de partir, tu goûtais la fraise ! Tu ne t'es pas brossé les dents sur la route !

Ou comment un simple tagada à la fraise pouvait donner la clé de l'énigme.

- Il m'a donc embrassé grâce à son illusion, en conclut mélancoliquement Camus, qui en aurait bien craché par terre à cette idée répugnante.

- Le salaud ! glapit encore Milo, ses prunelles azur reprenant pour la troisième ou quatrième fois de la journée la teinte orangée du tueur en puissance, tueur qui avait servi au terrible Saga pour faire le sale boulot sans se souiller ses blanches mains - parfois baguées - de faux Grand Pope.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Milo, reste calme. Nous sommes des Chevaliers, il faut être digne, et faire passer notre devoir avant nos querelles personnelles…

Ce petit discours moralisateur digne de l'ex- Vieux Maître – pas du nouveau, qui était lui retombé en adolescence – ne servit qu'à irriter le doublon sadique de Milo.

- Ta gueule, Camus. Mon petit ami se fait presque violenter par ce pervers de Saga, avec sa prétendue sagesse de faux-cul, et je devrais courber la tête sans rien dire ?

- Je n'ai aucune preuve, Milo.

- Ta parole et cette odeur de menthe me suffisent pour l'éviscérer proprement.

- Milo !

- Et je ferai un collier de ses intestins, menaça le Scorpion, le sadisme poussé à la hauteur de celui de l'ex-DeathMask. Sa tête tranchée ornera le mur de notre salon !

Camus verdit. Il avait certes tué dans sa courte carrière de Chevalier d'Or, mais il aimait les choses propres, dignes, _nobles_, telles un cercueil de glace ou un coup unique, non cruel et non défigurant.

Quand à avoir une tête coupée en guise d'objet de décoration intérieure, il préférait ne pas y penser.

- Milo, nous sommes en paix, et… _Reviens _!

Car le Scorpion outragé dans son honneur partait au petit trot, dans le but atrocement limpide de torturer le Chevalier des Gémeaux sans se soucier des conséquences.

Le Verseau s'élança à sa suite.

- Milo ! Milo chéri ! Ne fais rien que tu regretterais…

- Je ne regretterai rien, Camus, siffla froidement le Scorpion, qui se retrouva en un battement de cil d'Athéna couvert de sa rutilante armure d'or – cape incluse qui se déploya en volutes blancs dans le petit mistral ambiant.

- Tu seras dégradé ! Mis à mort !

- Encore faudrait-il qu'ils me prennent vivant. Tu connais la légende, toi qui est si doué en histoires rasantes ?

Camus hocha négativement la tête, intérieurement aux abois.

Comment ramener son amant à sa personnalité de chiot pleurnicheur ?

Devait-il en appeler à cette greluche d'Athéna pour qu'elle musèle l'assassin avec son cosmos divin dont elle faisait si rarement usage ?

- Un scorpion acculé finit par se suicider avec sa propre piqûre, clama Milo. Ils ne m'auront pas !

- Mais, cette bestiole ne se suicide pas vraiment, c'est un résultat accidentel de son stress… corrigea Camus qui ne supportait pas les erreurs.

- C'est pas le moment de chicaner… s'énerva le Grec, stoppant net.

- Et moi ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes, et tu me quitterais ainsi ?

Milo étira un sourire proprement inhumain, lèvres retroussées au maximum sur des canines pointues, rictus qui fit reculer le Français d'au moins trois pas.

- Qui a dit que je te laisserais, mon Camus ? susurra le démon. Tu m'accompagneras dans la mort !

- C'est pas drôle, Milo, se scandalisa le Verseau blême, des gouttes du sueur dévalant le long de son échine.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Je te donnerai directement l'Antarès. Tu souffriras à peine mon amour… promit ce second Milo, que le Verseau appréciait beaucoup moins que le premier.

Bordel, songea le onzième gardien, avoir Milo du Scorpion pour homme de sa vie était follement difficile à gérer. Lui qui aimait la vie tranquille… Enfin, pas tant que ça au fait. Sinon il ne se serait pas mis en couple avec l'enragé Grec.

Il gifla son amant, espérant lui remettre sa bonne personnalité dans son cerveau perturbé.

- Milo ?

Le Grec ouvrit des yeux étonnés, secouant des boucles désordonnées, et contemplant avec une stupeur non feinte son armure d'or.

- Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout sur moi, elle ?

L'armure ne dut pas apprécier la façon cavalière dont son possesseur la traitait, car elle quitta Milo pour reprendre sa forme totem, en plein milieu de la route.

- Pfou, souffla le Verseau en s'essuyant le front, tu m'as encore fait peur, toi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? geignit Milo, effaré. Je t'ai fait du mal ?

Camus lui fit aimablement un petit résumé de sa crise de folie, et Milo redoubla de lamentations.

- Je deviens cinglé, comme ce débile de Saga !

- Cela va te passer demain, quand tu auras évacué ces drogues.

- Je t'ai menacé de l'Antarès !

- Allez, Milo, calme-toi.

Le Scorpion renifla, cherchant en vain un mouchoir dans son slip de bain, et se pendit au cou de son amoureux, pour se faire encore une fois pardonner l'impardonnable.

- Une glace ? fit Camus pour le distraire.

- Voui, murmura le Grec comme un petit garçon. Avec de la Chantilly.

- Toute la Chantilly que tu veux. Et ignorons Saga. C'est encore ce qui l'énervera le plus, de ne pas faire attention à lui.

Camus du Verseau était rempli de sagesse, et Milo du Scorpion s'inclina.

- Allons-y. Et, Milo…

- Oui chouchou ?

- Renvoie ton armure d'où elle vient. Au milieu de la route, elle va provoquer un accident.

* * *

Athéna, après avoir perdu trois parties de cartes contre Shun d'Andromède – les innocents aux yeux candides étaient redoutables aux jeux de hasard -, jeta toutes ses cartes perdantes sur le sable et bondit, trépignant de colère sur sa serviette rose.

- Mais que fabriquent-ils, par Papa ? geignit l'enfant gâtée.

- Seiya doit hésiter sur le choix de sa glace, glissa perfidement Shun en lissant ses cheveux teints.

- Seiya sait que je l'attends, réfuta acidement Saori. Il se presse toujours pour me faire plaisir,_ lui_.

- Certes, il n'a d'égards que pour toi, reconnut malicieusement Andromède.

- Cela doit être la faute de ton frère, cet indiscipliné Phénix ! accusa la réincarnation, qui tendit avec une affreuse expression de demande mêlée d'ordre le tube de crème solaire indice vingt, spécialement étudié pour protéger la peau des pieds.

- Mais Saori... s'effraya le bronze/divin le plus sensible de la Chevalerie.

- Masse-moi les pieds avec ça en attendant ! fit la déesse, l'éclairant charitablement sur ses ignobles intentions.

Shun d'Andromède eut une grimace franchement simiesque et se mit à prier pour que le retour rapide de son aîné le tire de l'horrible obligation de chouchouter une créature femelle et en surplus aussi capricieuse qu'un pékinois surgâté par une vieille mémé…

* * *


	72. La glace de la discorde

* * *

Hello !

Chamailleries mesquines, glaces qui fondent, Marine passe ses nerfs, Milo vacille d'un côté à l'autre... Saori est gourmande et Shiryu lâche.

L'auteur accumule les phases de sadisme en ce moment, et s'en excuse !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** La glace de la discorde

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Oui, oui, c'est ça, oui.

* * *

**La glace de la discorde**

Seiya de Pégase avait du laisser passer au moins dix personnes dans la file avant de voir se profiler Ikki, tirant Hyoga, et enfin Saga, qui investit les lieux avec un air noble et conquérant.

Air qui contredisait son dépit intérieur.

Il avait échoué à séduire Camus, et en était mortifié, vexé, humilié.

Après tout, il était le plus mature, le plus charismatique des Chevaliers d'Or ! – le plus cinglé aussi, auraient dit ses pairs, mais c'était un détail mesquin et totalement hors de propos.

- Saga ! beugla le canasson, bousculant une dame âgée dans le but égoïste de se contenter rapidement et de satisfaire aux exigences de sa déesse chérie.

Saga se plaça dans la file, tourné vers le large, guettant le couple si mal assorti qui lui ruinait le mental. Milo devait être en train de battre Camus, et le premier jumeau s'en réjouissait, car cela prouverait au Français qu'il méritait mieux.

Les bras puissants, accueillants, tendres de lui, Saga le magnifique.

Au milieu de sa propre hagiographie nettement exagérée, partiale et immodeste, le troisième gardien vit arriver ceux qu'il guettait.

Elément infime, Camus et Milo se tenaient par la main et se donnaient des baisers légers, voire chastes, mais s'entreregardaient avec une adoration qui rayonnait chaleureusement à des mètres de sable autour d'eux.

Saga laissa filtrer une exclamation irritée de ses lèvres pincées, tant cela contrariait ses desseins devenus bien arrêtés de voler le petit ami du Scorpion.

Seiya se chargea des trois boules chocolat de Saori, sauce chocolat, avec tant de Chantilly en supplément qu'elle en débordait du pot, et réclama pour lui un autre Banana Split.

Shiryu choisit un cornet à la pistache, et reprit tout de suite le chemin du retour, avec un manque flagrant de camaraderie et d'esprit d'équipe.

Hyoga aurait bien tenté un Colonel arrosé de sa vodka natale, mais le regard chargé de soupçons professoraux de son maître l'en dissuadèrent, et il prit un simple sorbet au citron.

Ikki du Phénix fourra le sorbet noix de coco demandé par Shun dans la main glacée du Cygne, avant de s'emparer d'un double cornet noisettes/praliné, avec des amandes - bien sûr grillées.

Saga n'avait plus envie de glace après son échec, mais joua le jeu et prit une simple boule vanille – vers la trentaine, il fallait commencer à surveiller ses poignées d'amour, non ?

- Que veux-tu, Camus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi onctueuse que la crème Chantilly qui recouvrait son modeste cornet.

Le Verseau sourit à Milo avec une tendresse inusitée – en public du moins, car le jeune homme était moins avare de sourires en privé.

- Tu as entendu quelque chose mon Milo ?

- Non, mon Camus.

L'ancien dictateur du Sanctuaire jaunit sous l'insulte.

Le couple passa devant lui comme s'il avait été un vulgaire château de sable et Milo réfléchit à son choix pendant un laps de temps assez long pour énerver les vacanciers suivants.

- Je veux un pot de chocolat, stracciatella, et pis fraise. Et pis plein de Chantilly dessus. Et toi, m'amour ?

Saga tiqua devant l'appellation idiote que Camus acceptait pourtant avec flegme.

- Je vais prendre un sorbet Colonel, tiens.

- Hé ! protesta l'aîné embusqué derrière, avec son cornet qui commençait déjà à fondre. C'est de l'alcool, ça, et en plein après-midi…

Saga des Gémeaux possédait quelques vieux principes sains, tels pas de télévision le matin et pas d'alcool l'après-midi – au contraire de son jumeau Kanon : lui, c'était " _n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, m'importe comment_ ".

- T'entends quelqu'un, chouchou ? ricana le Scorpion, qui lapait déjà sa Chantilly sans l'aide de la petite cuillère - il en avait jusqu'aux sourcils.

- Non, personne, fit le Verseau qui reçut son sorbet des mains d'une jeune fille débordée mais souriante.

Le troisième gardien se fâcha pour tout de bon, et carra les épaules, sous l'œil intéressé de Hyoga et d'Ikki – Seiya avait déjà filé, ventre à terre et langue dans son Banana Split, pour rejoindre sa chère petite amie divine.

- C'est _moi_ qui ai l'argent, Camus, et si tu persistes dans ton comportement insultant je ne paierai rien pour toi.

Milo grimaça devant ce chantage non déguisé, car son maillot ne contenait pas la moindre piécette qui lui permettrait de régaler de glace son chéri.

Hyoga non plus d'ailleurs – espérer voir le Phénix offrir quoique ce soit semblait largement utopique.

C'est alors que la main secourable du destin s'invita, représentée par la demoiselle dispensatrice de crème glacée.

- C'est pas grave, je vous l'offre, dit-elle au Verseau, vous êtes si mignon…

Saga s'étrangla.

- … tous les deux, rajouta diplomatiquement la Française devant la grimace soupçonneuse du jaloux Scorpion.

Camus remercia d'abondance, appuyé par Milo qui déploya la brillance de ses yeux céruléens et le charme unique de son sourire gamin.

* * *

- Le sale petit macho à moustaches !

Ce cri de colère provenait d'une jeune Japonaise rousse, qui passait ses nerfs sur un malheureux olivier chétif, qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter un si cruel destin, mais qui visiblement représentait pour le Chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle son partenaire Aiolia du Lion, cinquième Chevalier d'or et bourrin patenté.

Calmement appuyée contre l'olivier voisin, Shaina de l'Ophucius souriait en attendant que la crise passe.

- C'est trop lui demander d'avoir un minimum d'empathie pour moi ?

L'olivier venait de périr dans un craquement sinistre.

- Il ne connaît même pas ce mot compliqué, fit l'Italienne, décochant un coup de griffe malveillant à l'intelligence d'Aiolia.

- Je le HAIS ! Comme si j'étais sa servante !

Marine s'attaquait à un second olivier.

- Tu ne le hais pas, Marine, tu devras juste l'éduquer. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, hein, quand une femme a un enfant, avec son mari ça en fait deux.

Sa camarade ricana à cette vieille plaisanterie, et s'arrêta de casser du bois pour souffler. L'Ophucius, fine mouche, se garda de lui conseiller de se ménager, erreur classique du Lion qui blessait ainsi la fierté d'une combattante.

Un rire grave retentit derrière elles, et Shaina, épidermique, prit tout de suite une position d'attaque.

- Holà, Shaina, ce n'est que moi !

Kanon, ex-Dragon des Mers, venait de sauter d'un bond souple entre les deux femmes.

- Que veux-tu, Kanon ? interrogea l'Italienne sans amabilité particulière.

- Dîner avec deux jolies demoiselles esseulées, sourit de toutes ses dents blanches le second jumeau – en fait, Saga avait une prémolaire de plus, car lui ne se bourrait pas de sucreries, et n'avait donc aucune carie.

Personne ne connaissait ce moyen particulier de les distinguer.

- T'as pas remarqué que Marine était casée avec un macho et que moi je castrerai le premier qui oserais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une velléité de drague ?

- Mais, en toute amitié voyons ! se récria Kanon, secouant sa longue chevelure dans un mouvement séducteur et longuement répété. Pour être franc, tu n'es pas mon genre, Shaina.

- Ça me convient, lâcha l'Italienne sans paraître vexée.

- Alors, vous venez ? Je connais un super petit restaurant sur le port.

- Tes camarades de médisance t'ont laissé tomber, Kanon ? pointa Marine.

- Ils voulaient rester seuls… Ou aller embêter Shion je crois...

Les deux amies haussèrent les épaules, encadrant le frère de Saga, rassurées de servir seulement de distraction de rechange à un homme solitaire.

* * *

Seiya, héros le plus brillant du Sanctuaire depuis deux cent ans et la dernière guerre sainte, attendit Hyoga du Cygne et le colla aussitôt, pas que le bourricot avait des tendances _gays_, loin de là, mais parce que le Russe était un congélateur sur pattes bien pratique pour tenir la glace de Mademoiselle Saori Kido au frais.

Le groupe se remit en route, ignorant l'exaspération croissante de leur supérieure, à peine atténuée par le supplice de Shun d'Andromède, qui massait des petits pieds sales avec une crème odorante - du chimique le plus surchargé.

Camus du Verseau savourait son sorbet, sous les yeux énamourés de son petit copain, qui avait presque achevé gloutonnement son pot pourtant trois fois plus important en quantité.

- J'ai fini ! clama le Grec, balançant sans façons le pot vide sur la route derrière lui, ou plus précisément sur le Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux qui fermait la marche.

Ce n'était absolument pas calculé bien sûr.

Saga protesta, sifflant des insultes grecques, car sa merveilleuse chevelure bleue avait récolté un reste de liquide trois parfums.

- Milo, petit cafard mal élevé ! Garde tes déchets pour toi !

- T'as entendu quelque chose mon Camus ?

- Non mon Milo.

- Tu aimes ton sorbet mon Camus ?

- Oui mon Milo. On sent bien l'alcool. Si tu vois ce que ça veut dire.

- Oh, oui. Quand, mon Camus ?

- Ce soir, mon Milo. Avant ou après le repas, comme tu voudras.

- Et pourquoi pas les deux…

Le plus âgé des golds s'énervait de plus en plus, devant ce tandem contrariant qui prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à se payer de son profil grec.

Milo découvrait avec bonheur qu'il y avait des vengeances plus subtiles et cruelles que de trancher une tête.

* * *

Des coups résonnaient dans les lugubres et sombres couloirs du Palais d'Athéna.

- Grand Pope ! Grand Pope !

Après ce qui sembla un temps infini au chef des gardes, un Shion à la toge remise à l'envers, sa longue chevelure ébouriffée, passa une tête au masque glissant et au casque de travers par l'entrebâillement de la porte en bois, sculptée avec un art compliqué.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? cingla l'Atlante. J'ai déjà répété cent fois de ne me déranger sous aucun prétexte pendant mes méditations !

Le garde retint de justesse un sourire : seuls les jeunes gardes, les novices, et les apprentis en bas âge ignoraient les modalités réelles des séances méditatives de leur Grand Pope.

- Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, mais il y a une délégation de Chevaliers d'or qui demande à être reçue… Et elle le demande… avec insistance.

C'était une diminution mielleuse de la réalité : Angelo du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons avaient menacé le garde des pires supplices s'il n'allait pas immédiatement obliger le représentant sur terre d'Athéna de venir écouter leurs doléances.

Entre la mauvaise humeur du Pope ou la perte d'une partie capitale de son intégrité physique, le garde, tout chef qu'il était, n'avait pas hésité longtemps.

- Bon, je viens, marmonna Shion, en claquant le battant au nez de son garde.

Un rugissement de déception filtra malgré l'épaisseur des murs.

Dohko de la Balance ne voulait absolument pas être interrompu dans le soutien qu'il apportait à son amant pour méditer.

- J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! vitupéra-t-il, se cachant sous les draps pour bouder. Je passe toujours après les autres !

- Nous règlerons cela tout à l'heure, apaisa Shion en vérifiant la stabilité de son casque.

- Rien ne dit que je serai encore là ! menaça le Chinois, outré.

* * *

Shiryu, arrivé le premier à la plage, resta prudemment caché dans la pinède quand il aperçut à quelles activités pénibles se livrait l'infortuné Andromède – constellation, comme nous le savons, du sacrifice.

Le Dragon lécha sa glace en silence, inquiet des caprices insensés de Saori, et conscient de sa propre pusillanimité devant sa déesse.

Enfin, il vit les autres débarquer à grand bruit.

Saori poussa un cri suraigu, se relevant avec une vitesse stupéfiante, arrosant le pauvre Shun d'un vol de sable qui lui piqua douloureusement les yeux.

- Pégasounet ! Enfin, te voilà mon chéri !

En traduisant, cela voulait dire : ma glace au chocolat est arrivée, pas trop tôt !

- Tiens ma déesse, offrit le bronze avec un sourire niais, mais tu sais c'est la faute des autres.

- Je le savais ! fit la divinité, ses yeux luisants de convoitise devant le pot géant.

- Moi j'étais le premier à y être, au glacier. Mais Saga avait l'argent, et il a traîné…

- Cela m'étonnes de toi, Saga, réprimanda l'adolescente, surprise.

- C'est la faute de Milo, se justifia Saga.

Saori se retourna sur son huitième Chevalier doré.

- Milo ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise ?

Là, le Scorpion craqua.

- Je jure que c'est pas moi, Déesse Athéna ! C'est Saga qui a tenté de violer mon petit copain en lui démolissant le cerveau avec sa satanée illusion !

Athéna – et le reste de la bande – se retourna vers son troisième Chevalier.

- Saga ?

- Je jure que Camus était consentant, et qu'il en redemandait, mentit outrageusement le premier jumeau, qui entendait une voix mesquine lui dicter ses réponses – pourvu que ce ne soit pas " _l'Autre _" !

Tous se retournèrent sur le pauvre Chevalier du Verseau, qui avait pâli sous la félonie aggravée du modèle de Chevalier qu'il admirait tant petit garçon.

- Je _jure_ que Saga m'a embrassé déloyalement, articula péniblement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, avec une telle ferveur sincère que Saori se mit à douter.

Comme c'était ennuyeux ! Camus et Saga étaient les golds en lesquels la déesse de la sagesse avait le plus confiance niveau fiabilité, et voilà que ces deux abrutis s'opposaient ! Cela était un débat impossible à trancher !

Le pot de glace l'empêcha de claquer des mains, et elle fit signe à Pégase qui accomplit cette manie à sa place – il n'avait plus de Banana Split, qui avait disparu tout entier dans son gosier profond bien avant d'atteindre Athéna..

- Je ne peux pas résoudre une affaire si embrouillée, se débina-t-elle, je vous juge assez matures pour régler cela entre adultes consentants… euh, responsables.

Saori Kido avait trouvé une façon élégante de s'en laver les mains sous couvert de confiance gracieuse.

Andromède reçut le sorbet noix de coco de Phénix, et se plaignit à son grand frère de la corvée " _massage_ " imposée par Athéna.

- La petite… proféra l'oiseau de feu, s'arrêtant à temps avant de blasphémer.

Hyoga s'assit près de Shun avec son sorbet citron, et entama une discussion inintéressante sous le chaperonnage superflu du Phénix croquant bruyamment ses amandes grillées.

Shiryu ayant achevé son cornet cessa de se dissimuler lâchement entre les pins pour reprendre sa place sous son parasol personnel.

Milo du Scorpion et Saga des Gémeaux se toisaient en silence, leurs regards pareillement chargés de haine et de jalousie, avec au milieu un Camus très embêté qui se posait un maximum de questions.

Saga redevenait-il méchant ?

Milo resterait-il longtemps avec une seconde personnalité sadique ?

Les deux doublons assassins du Scorpion et des Gémeaux allaient-ils surgir ensemble et s'entretuer ?

La question ne se posait déjà plus pour Milo, dont les prunelles passaient du bleu au orange avec un clignotement inquiétant.

- Je vais te tuer, Saga, proféra-t-il.

- Tu n'en est pas capable, provoqua le Gémeaux, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune se ramassa en position attaquante, son ongle pointant dangereusement vers le provocateur.

- Milo, non ! s'écria Camus en se précipitant contre son amant.

- Dégage, Camus. Il l'a cherché !

- Je vois que les rumeurs étaient vraies, sur tes instincts sanguinaires, rit Saga en croisant ostensiblement les bras derrière la tête – tout juste s'il ne sifflotait pas.

Le Verseau se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas réellement Kanon, en fait, tellement le Grec avait imité la méthode de persiflage acide chère à son cadet. Il guetta ensuite un éventuel grisonnement instantané de chevelure.

Seiya suivait de loin l'affaire, et toucha le bras gluant de crème solaire de sa petite amie.

- Saori, ils vont se battre !

- J'ai dit, qu'ils se débrouillent ! glapit la divine réincarnation.

Athéna était en effet en proie à un problème bien plus grave : elle n'avait pas de petite cuillère en plastique coloré dans son précieux pot de glace !

Pégase lui tendit la sienne d'un air humble qui fit fondre Saori aussi sûrement que ses trois boules chocolat.

- Merci, mon Pégase en sucre !

Les émanations dorées du cosmos de Milo se déployèrent en volutes artistiques.

- Tu as embrassé _mon_ petit ami ! Camus m'appartient ! Tu as osé posé tes sales pattes de traître sur lui !

Milo appela son armure.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton cher et tendre est si mignon, et s'il apprécie mes baisers qui sont meilleurs que les tiens, piqua Saga qui revêtit nonchalamment la sienne, casque à deux visages sous le bras – pour des raisons obscures, il s'en chapeautait rarement.

- _Saga !_ glapit le Français effondré. Tu es un menteur ! Je te jure, Milo que…

- La ferme Camus. On réglera ça plus tard. Je m'occuperai de toi, fais moi confiance pour savoir si tu as vraiment aimé de te faire tripoter par Saga.

L'expression psychopathe du Scorpion promettait soudain à Camus moult tortures et autres joyeusetés.

- Mais enfin, protesta le Verseau, il ment !

- Tu vois Camus, ton cher amour risque de t'assassiner d'un moment à l'autre. Tu serais tellement mieux avec moi ! tenta le Gémeaux.

Andromède interrompit la dégustation de son sorbet, tracassé par l'évolution grave de la chamaillerie..

- Saori, Seiya a raison, ils vont en venir aux mains…

- J'ordonne de ne pas intervenir ! persista la divine adolescente, sûre d'elle.

Elle voulait se régaler de chocolat et de Chantilly en paix, par son divin Papa !

Ces brutes primaires de Chevaliers, dès qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre, il fallait qu'ils tournent comme des oursons en cage et qu'ils se battent entre eux…

Quelle patiente abnégation elle avait de les supporter avec le sourire !


	73. Docteur Milo et Mister Scorpion

* * *

Hello !

Le pauvre Camus est en proie au démon, qu'il croit pouvoir contrôler tout seul, Aiolia apprend à ouvrir son frigo, Saori a des projets pour le lendemain, Saga s'en mêle encore et toujours et Dohko boude.

Phase sadique aggravée.

Merci à Julie de sa review, c'est vrai que Milo assassin et Saga - pas encore gris, mais embêtant quand même - mettent un brin d'animation ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Docteur Milo et Mister Scorpion

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Mais j'assume la responsabilité du Dark Milo . Une allusion vague à...

* * *

**Docteur Milo et Mister Scorpion**

Sur la plage, tout dégénérait. Milo et Saga avaient en effet passé le stade des insultes pour en venir aux violences.

- _Scarlett Needle_ !

- _Galaxian Explosion_ !

Le choc des attaques fit voler les cheveux tressés de Saori et ceux déjà ébouriffés des bronzes/divins, qui se retournèrent pour voir un spectacle de choix : la cour de récré en armure d'or.

Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite la situation masquée sous les tourbillons de sables – Athéna protégea sa crème glacée en piaillant -, car Milo et Saga se tenaient intacts au même endroit qu'avant.

Ikki signala alors l'intervention de Camus, qui avait érigé un mur de glace entre eux, mur qui d'ailleurs se fissurait car le Verseau était en infériorité numérique.

- Athéna, intervenez, supplia Hyoga, affolé, Maître Camus va se blesser ! Il n'a même pas son armure !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hyoga, décida la jeune fille, ils se calmeront en voyant que leurs actes stupides ont des conséquences graves.

- Mais Athéna ! se récria le Cygne vert d'indignation, qui trouvait un peu fort qu'il faille tabler sur un massacre d'innocent pour ramener ces deux excités à plus de modération.

Le mur de glace explosa effectivement – Athéna piailla encore plus en recevant des centaines de minuscules glaçons gelés sur sa peau brûlante de coups de soleil -, et Camus reçut de plein fouet les attaques des rivaux amoureux qui se battaient pour ses beaux yeux saphir – et pour une partie moins avouable de son anatomie.

- Maître ! brailla le Russe en volant vers son mentor tel le Cygne en migration vers des cieux plus cléments.

- Camus ! brailla Saga, se précipitant plus vite que s'il avait ouvert une autre dimension.

Pas aussi vite que Milo, qui arriva par une diablerie insolite le premier auprès de son amant effondré sur le sable, alors qu'il était placé le plus loin.

- Chouchou, chouchou… implora l'arachnide revenu à la raison, et palpant avec inquiétude le corps inerte de son cher Français.

La théorie fumeuse de la déesse de la sagesse n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Milo était redevenu gentil en voyant son Camus par terre.

- Crétin ! hurla Saga.

- _Restriction_ ! siffla Milo, paralysant le Gémeaux pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

Cela n'empêchait pas de parler, et Saga insulta son jeune pair avec le meilleur du vocabulaire usité en général par Kanon.

Le Verseau ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa en grommelant.

- Maître ! Ô mon Maître ! gémit plaintivement Hyoga, des larmes cristallines coulant de ses yeux transparents.

- T'as mal, mon Camus ? s'enquit Milo.

- Non, ça va, le rassura son amoureux. Le mur de glace m'a protégé en partie. Mais vous êtes complètement cinglés, tous les deux !

- Je me sens cinglé, oui, admit le Scorpion, hurlant à nouveau à la vue de la trace sanguinolente apparue sur l'un des points vitaux du corps de Camus – pas le même endroit que la fois où Milo s'était battu contre Ikki du Phénix.

- Je vais finir par avoir ta constellation entière gravée sur le corps, persifla le Français, sa grimace démentant ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, car le poison se répandait douloureusement dans ses veines froides.

- Maître !

- Bloque le venin, Hyoga, rends-toi utile au lieu de pleurnicher ! ordonna ledit Maître.

Le Cygne s'empressa, ce qui soulagea immédiatement Camus. Il fallait dire qu'il avait désormais l'habitude.

Le Grec avait blêmi devant la piqûre.

- Par Athéna, Camus… bégaya-t-il. Un peu plus à côté… C'était l'Antarès ! J'ai failli… On aurait pu te tuer !

- N'exagère pas, je suis un Chevalier d'Or tout de même…

Somme toute en bonne forme, le Chevalier des glaces se redressa, se secoua, lissa ses cheveux et foudroya tout le monde d'un regard congelant et tueur.

- Maintenant, je voudrais ne plus être victime de vos querelles puériles. Tu viens, Milo ? Je crois que passer la soirée juste à deux nous fera beaucoup de bien.

L'optimiste Verseau découvrirait que non.

- Je viens mon Camus, obtempéra le Scorpion.

Le Verseau prit congé de sa supérieure, qui hocha sa tête mauve avec un sourire indulgent, fière d'avoir soutenu la bonne théorie guerrière.

Elle était la meilleure stratège de l'Olympe !

D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas dégommé toute sa famille, de Poséidon à Artémis en passant par Hadès ?

Milo, tête basse, boucles en berne, libéra à contrecœur Saga – un Saga qui en fait assurait assez bien l'intérim de son cher jumeau en tant qu'agitateur professionnel et élément de discorde -, et partit ramasser le sac de plage pour rentrer à l'Hostellerie en usant de ses pouvoirs.

Avant de disparaître, le Scorpion fit encore un doigt d'honneur au Gémeaux furieux, Gémeaux qui se débarrassa de son armure sous les quolibets d'Ikki, et alla décompresser dans la mer chaude et apaisante.

Signalons comme dommage collatéral que Saori mâcha une glace au sable, et qu'elle envoya donc un Seiya empressé lui en acheter une autre.

* * *

Camus se vautra sur le lit, mécontent de la tournure de moins en moins reposante de ses premières vacances de couple.

Milo jeta le sac par terre, et se défit de son armure, ornant un des coins de la chambre de luxe d'un scorpion d'or insolite dans le paysage.

- Tu ne vas pas la laisser là ? protesta le Verseau.

- Et pourquoi pas ? le défia le Grec, l'air mauvais.

- La femme de ménage risque de trouver ça bizarre…

Milo haussa les épaules, frottant ses tempes qui pulsaient douloureusement. Changer de personnalité n'était pas bon pour la cervelle.

Tendu de tous ses muscles, le Français épiait le dos bronzé de son amant, inquiet de voir laquelle de ces personnalités allait temporairement l'emporter.

- Si nous descendions au restaurant, tenta-t-il dans le but de pousser Milo du côté " _gamin glouton_ ".

Mais en se retrouvant face à deux prunelles orangées, il comprit que le Scorpion avait encore basculé du côté obscur de la Force – ces foutues références cinématographiques !

- Après, mon amour adoré, émit le second Milo en venant coincer le Verseau sous sa fameuse pose à califourchon – mais cette fois Camus avait l'intuition que cela n'était pas pour lui faire le moindre bien.

- Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Oh, mon mignon petit prince des glaces me supplie ? murmura le Grec.

- Milo, reviens, ce n'est pas toi…

- On a quelque chose à tirer au clair. Oui ou non, Saga dit-il la vérité ? Préfères-tu ses attouchements aux miens ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu pourrais me faire confiance ! s'insurgea le Français en se démenant pour échapper aux pinces serrantes du Scorpion.

- _Restriction_.

- Andouille ! Libère-moi ! Tu deviens fou ! protesta Camus fâché.

Milo laissa son amoureux bloqué sur le lit pour fouiner sur la table, et brandit victorieusement l'un de ces magazines douteux pour messieurs solitaires.

- C'est écrit à ton horoscope d'aujourd'hui, Camus. Verseau, 26 juillet : " _Son visage est vertueux, mais son comportement traduit l'envie d'aller papillonner ailleurs_ ".

- Si tu préfère te fier à un ramassis de bêtises pour gens crédules plutôt qu'à moi… Et je te signale que tu donnes de plus en plus raison à la contre-contre rumeur : tu deviens un petit ami très violent.

Le huitième gardien eut un horrible sourire de sadisme pur et envoya voltiger le magazine par la fenêtre – il atterrirait sur la perruque onéreuse d'un vieil homme d'affaires, qui se verrait gratifié d'une belle scène de ménage après que son épouse âgée et rigide l'eut surpris " _ces cochonneries _" à la main.

- Et la soirée ne fait que commencer, mon tendre amour… proféra-t-il d'un ton lourd de menaces.

Le Chevalier du Verseau se demanda s'il s'en sortirait tout seul, et s'il arriverait à gérer plus ou moins la bête jusqu'au lendemain, le temps que l'évacuation des stupéfiants soit complète – car sans conteste, Milo y réagissait plus que mal.

Foutues vacances, foutue rumeur, foutus Chevaliers, foutue… non, foutue Déesse il ne pouvait pas le penser.

* * *

Aiolia du Lion avait traîné ses savates à la cuisine, et suivit la suggestion de sa compagne en ouvrant le frigo.

Il mit un temps infini à trouver le beurre – qui était pourtant rangé proprement dans la boîte adéquate, à dix centimètres en face de son nez -, le jeta sur la table, trouva plus facilement un assortiment de charcuteries, qu'il jeta aussi en vrac, et sourit devant un grand bocal de cubes de feta.

Finalement, sa dînette improvisée ne serait pas trop nulle.

Après sa mastication de tartines géantes, le cinquième Chevalier repartit dans le salon, laissant le beurre et toutes les denrées périssables sur la table, emballages ouverts, ainsi que tous le reste d'ailleurs, déchets, miettes et ustensiles sales.

Il se vautra devant un match de foot, sirotant le peu d'ouzo laissé par Shaina, ignorant que sa fiancée et ladite Shaina se régalaient en ce moment même d'une merveilleux petit repas très fin, agrémenté par l'humour de Kanon, qui pouvait être aimable, sérieux et charmant – quand il le voulait bien, soit une fois par an.

Oui, le fier Chevalier du Lion avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de la vie conjugale.

* * *

Athéna cabriola encore longtemps sur la plage, se désolant de n'avoir plus qu'un jour devant elle pour tourmenter ses fidèles Chevaliers.

Mais encore deux soirées.

Enrobée de sable comme une sole enfarinée avant cuisson, Saori clama que demain, tout le monde reviendrait, et que l'on programmerait des jeux de plage, tels le Beach Volley ou le volant – elle se faisait fort de dénicher les accessoires nécessaires.

Et elle forcerait son couple de golds délinquant à une participation obligatoire.

Maintenant, la déesse avait très faim, et elle donnait rendez-vous au restaurant gastronomique de son Hostellerie vers les dix-neuf heures, pour un dîner somptueux de vacances.

Tous étaient bienvenus, souhaités, obligés…

Frémissant de terreur anticipative, les bronzes ramassèrent leurs affaires et se secouèrent de multiples grains de sable.

Milo et Camus avaient eu du flair en s'échappant.

* * *

Camus du Verseau commençait, paralysé sur le lit conjugal, à avoir des crampes dans le dos.

Milo, toujours en phase " _Mister Hyde_ ", tournait en rond, vomissant un flot d'insultes dans sa langue natale, et s'amusait de loin en loin à balancer une _Scarlett Needle_ qui passait toujours au ras des cheveux de son amant, tout ça avec un rictus méprisant qui relevait un seul coin de sa bouche, et un regard antipathique.

Analysant comme toujours froidement la situation, le Français se dit que la solution était de confier le maniaque à des infirmiers, pour qu'ils endorment son arachnide jusqu'au lendemain, le temps qu'il redevienne normal… enfin, normal… comme d'habitude, quoi.

Mais ce joli plan paraissait dur à réaliser avec un Chevalier d'Or aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Milo transformerait l'ambulance en sculpture moderne avant de se laisser injecter le moindre produit calmant.

La tapisserie de leur deuxième chambre se détériorait encore avec des trous noirs inesthétiques, et le soigneux magicien de l'eau et de la glace retint la protestation qui lui montait spontanément aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas le moment de la ramener.

- J'ai faim, brailla le Scorpion en s'arrêtant de gesticuler.

- Et bien, descends au restaurant, fit prudemment Camus, prêt à rester coincé plus longtemps si cela permettait à son petit ami de repasser par une phase gentille.

- Et te laisser ici, en proie à ce salaud de Saga ?

- Saga est à la plage. Et puis, tu peux me libérer, comme ça je reste avec toi.

Cette belle tentative se solda par un échec, car Milo ricana comme un dément – oui, bon, il _était_ présentement dément -, et se déplaça jusqu'au téléphone pour commander dans un français pas mauvais du tout un dîner pour deux.

Cela rassura Camus : Milo ne comptait donc pas l'affamer.

- J'ai mal au dos, tenta-t-il, ce qui fit rire à nouveau le démon.

- Crois-moi, mon amour, après la nuit que je vais t'offrir tu auras mal autre part…

C'était atrocement explicite, vu le regard concupiscent dont son amoureux balayait son corps immobilisé.

- Ouais, accomplis la rumeur en me violant et en me frappant, tiens, marmonna Camus qui en avait marre de se montrer diplomate.

Le Scorpion vint écraser le Français de son poids alourdi de crème glacée, pour jouer nonchalamment avec une mèche de cheveux bleu vert.

- Tu es mon petit copain, Mumus… Ce ne sera jamais un viol puisque l'on s'aime…

- La loi reconnaît le viol dans le couple comme délit, contra avec un sourire angélique le onzième gardien. Demande à notre ami le brigadier…

Cette idée arracha un nouveau ramassis de gros mots au Grec, qui resta à contempler son amant avec un plissement de paupières inquiétant, semblant se demander à quelle sauce il allait le manger.

En parlant de sauce, des coups retentirent à la porte, et Milo soulagea Camus de son grand corps hâlé pour aller accueillir le dîner, et jeter un billet royal à la figure de l'employé pour s'en débarrasser plus vite.

- Mmm, du steak, c'est appétissant tout cela… feula le Scorpion d'un ton qui laissait planer le doute à propos de quoi il parlait : de son dîner ou de son petit ami ?

Camus soupira de lassitude. Il aimait Milo, mais n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de passer à la casserole dans de si déplaisantes conditions : " _Mister Hyde_ " au lit ne lui donnerait pas d'amour, en tout cas pas du genre de celui dont la facette " _Docteur Jekyll_ " de Milo le gratifiait d'habitude.

Le Scorpion se fendit d'un nouveau rire encore plus diabolique que les précédents – Saga gris dans ses bons jours, pour donner un exemple pris au hasard.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux, passant dans le couloir pour s'habiller élégamment, histoire de rendre honneur à sa chère Athéna durant le dîner, entendit ce rire diabolique.

N'écoutant que son courage, son sens de la camaraderie, sa propension à se mêler des histoires des autres et sa nouvelle obsession amoureuse pour un Chevalier des Glaces, il se précipita dans la chambre onze, pour tomber en pleine séance de ce qui ressemblait à de la torture raffinée.

En quasi tenue d'Adam – mais supposons bien plus beau que lui -, Camus semblait paralysé sur le lit, tandis que Milo du Scorpion se régalait de viande, offrant régulièrement des frites croustillantes à son chéri.

Le Verseau aurait apprécié une position plus confortable pour se remplir l'estomac, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il ne perdait pas espoir que, le ventre du Milo démoniaque bien plein, le Milo adorable revienne à la surface.

Le premier jumeau ne vit naturellement pas les choses ainsi.

- Par Athéna, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le Scorpion mastiqua un morceau de steak saignant avant de répondre.

- Je mange.

- Mais Camus ! Tu l'as…

- Restriction, explicita inutilement Milo.

- Là, tu dépasses les bornes ! Je te ferai traduire en conseil disciplinaire, Milo du Scorpion, folie temporaire ou pas !

- Hum, Saga, intervint le Français rouge grenat de gêne, je crois que tu devrais nous laisser seuls…

- Mais Camus… Tu es cinglé toi aussi ?

- Milo gentil va revenir tu sais, mais ta présence l'en empêcherait…

- Tu as bien fort confiance en ton insecte débile, grommela furieusement le troisième gardien révulsé.

- Va-t-en, Saga, ordonna le Verseau.

- Si c'est toi qui me le demandes… Ne viens pas te plaindre si demain matin je te retrouve une pierre au cou, noyé dans la piscine de l'hôtel !

- Sûr que là il ne dira plus rien ! se marra le méchant Scorpion, en lançant une _Scarlett Needle_ entre les jambes de Saga.

Saga fit un bond en arrière, glapissant d'indignation tellement c'était passé près d'un endroit précieux de son corps.

- S'il va trop loin Camus, appelle-moi à l'aide par télépathie, râla le Gémeaux avant de claquer la porte sur le couple infernal.

Ces deux zouaves étaient aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre. Et son petit Camus d'un fol orgueil s'il pensait pouvoir gérer le Scorpion psychopathe à lui tout seul.

* * *

Dohko de la Balance s'était rhabillé hâtivement, jurant en chinois, et fila plus vite que la lumière vers son Temple squatté depuis la fin des guerres par Shiryu et Shunreï.

Même si elle peinait à reconnaître en ce brun jeune homme effarant de vitalité le vieillard violet qui l'avait élevée, la petite Chinoise n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes, se basant sur les seules choses restées semblables : les yeux vert malachite de Dohko et ses maximes moralistes.

Devant l'ancien Vieux Maître boudeur, elle installa une somptueuse table de riz en guise de dîner, promettant en dessert des beignets flambés.

Shunreï avait cette qualité qu'elle flairait sans hésitation un être malheureux à réconforter, et, convaincue que tout s'arrangeait mieux avec un bon repas dans l'estomac, cuisinait à tour de bras pour les cœurs esseulés du Sanctuaire.

Certains êtres repoussés, comme Jabu de la Licorne ou Miho, prenaient quasiment pension.

La fiancée du Dragon faisait ainsi baisser drastiquement les stocks de mouchoirs en papier des magasins avec ses commandes aux personnes qui se chargeaient de l'approvisionnement du Sanctuaire.

* * *

Camus du Verseau avait commencé un long combat avec Milo du Scorpion, le combat de l'Ange et de la Bête, de Saint-Michel s'opposant au Dragon, et comme celui de la chèvre de Monsieur Seguin contre le loup, ce combat était bien parti pour durer toute la nuit...

* * *


	74. Cela ne nous regarde pas

* * *

Hello !

Camus lutte comme la chèvre de Monsieur Seguin, Milo fluctue, Saori se mêle enfin de ses affaires, petites digressions au Sanctuaire et Saga se tracasse.

Phase sadique encore aggravée. L'auteur a imaginé les pires supplices la moitié de la nuit...

Merci à Julie de sa review, oui, oui, je continue ^^ Bisous !

Lion no Kalista, ravie de te relire ! Tu as l'air de t'amuser toujours autant - pauvre couple, c'est vrai que je ne les ménage pas ! Gros bisous !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Cela ne nous regarde pas...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Mais j'assume encore ce séduisant (^^) Dark Milo . Le titre vient de... bah, devinez..

* * *

**Cela ne nous regarde pas…**

A la " _Belle Aurore_ ", le restaurant gastronomique avait fait le plein d'estivants.

Le Gémeaux bouleversé avait rapporté ce qu'il avait vu chez Camus et Milo entre l'apéritif et les hors d'œuvre, et venait juste d'arrêter de parler.

Athéna bailla derrière sa serviette en lin, tapotant son verre de champagne d'un ongle rose tendre fraîchement verni.

- Tu m'ennuies, cher Saga. Laisse les amoureux se débrouiller entre eux ! Cela ne nous regarde pas !

- Mais Athéna…

- Saori t'a dit que cela ne nous regardait pas, reproduisit Pégase, tout pénétré de son importance de futur co-gestionnaire du Sanctuaire, devant épauler sa déesse devant l'indiscipline des Chevaliers.

- Mon maître est en danger ! signala le Cygne effaré, en oubliant son saumon pourtant de première qualité.

- Ses fesses, son problème, marmotta Ikki, que l'idée que le couple s'entretue ou se viole au dessus de sa tête hérissée - et de sa bouche mâchant des croquettes au fromage - réjouissait inexplicablement.

Ses tendances mesquines, peut-être.

- Ikki ! beugla le Russe.

- Je fais confiance à Camus, intervint Saori daignant expliquer son laxisme. Il est si raisonnable et sait gérer les crises graves sans perdre son sang-froid… Il réussira à se dépêtrer avec son petit ami et à le ramener vers la lumière !

Elle dit ceci en brandissant sa fourchette à la manière de son fidèle sceptre, qui lui manquait pour appuyer ses lyriques envolées divines.

Pas convaincu, le blond baissa le nez sur son poisson, guettant les moindres fluctuations du cosmos de son mentor.

Andromède lui lança un sourire tendre de sympathie par-dessus sa coquille Saint-Jacques.

Shiryu, mastiquant une rondelle de carotte, médita sur le sort qui avait placé l'incarnation d'une déesse de la sagesse dans le réceptacle capricieux et sans dons particuliers de Saori Kido.

* * *

Milo, au dessert, était toujours en mode " _Mister Hyde_ ".

Comme le Verseau se plaignait d'avoir soif, il l'avait forcé à boire du champagne et de la vodka orange commandée sans aucun doute dans un but précis, vicieux et mal intentionné.

Le pauvre Français avait en vain réclamé de l'eau, et le Scorpion avait éclaté de rire en l'informant que s'il voulait boire, c'était de l'alcool ou rien.

Camus voulait rester lucide, mais il mourait de soif.

Il but.

- Libère-moi maintenant, Milo, j'ai des crampes partout…

- Pas si bête ! s'écria Milo, qui se sustentait de gâteau triplement chocolaté et calorique. Je sais que si je te libère, tu vas me congeler.

L'honnête Verseau ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, car emprisonner au moins les jambes de son amant dans une gangue de glace était la première chose qu'il accomplirait en retrouvant sa mobilité.

- Tu vois ? Aaah, j'ai fini le gâteau, on va pouvoir passer à autre chose…

Promesse redoutable.

Milo normal était déjà un être obsédé. Milo sadique était encore pire.

Lui qui peinait chaque jour à réfréner ses préférences dominatrices – que ce soit au lit ou dans la vie courante – pour respecter son fier Camus, sans ce blocage moral, il devait être…Camus n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait.

Une foule de baisers, de caresses, de tripotages brusques plus tard, le Français prit la décision d'appeler à l'aide si son amant restait coincé du côté obscur.

- Milo, essaya-t-il entre deux baisers trop sauvages à son goût, regarde-moi…

- Quoi ? marmotta le démon en plantant son regard orange dans le sien.

- Si tu continues, Milo, tu ficheras quelque chose en l'air entre nous…

- Quoi, t'aimes pas ?

- Tu vois bien que non !

Comment diable parviendrait-il à ressentir une once de désir avec quelqu'un qui lui semblait un autre ?

- Saga fait mieux, peut-être ? siffla doucereusement la face sombre de Milo, tandis que ses mains serraient un peu trop la gorge de son amant.

- Laisse Saga en dehors de ça… Tu n'es pas toi-même, Milo, tu es devenu un monstre sadique et brutal, et tu me fais peur.

Cala n'était pas tout à fait exact, le Verseau n'était pas si vite effrayé, mais la tactique sembla payante, car Milo le lâcha pour se tenir la tête…

- Aie, ma tête… J'ai mal…

- Milo, reviens !

- Chouchou ?

Camus soupira de soulagement en retrouvant un regard azuré le fixer avec horreur.

- Par Zeus Camus… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Commence par annuler ta _restriction_, grincha le Français.

Tout en étirant ses muscles endoloris, le Maître des Glaces se fit un plaisir d'informer son compagnon de ses frasques.

Milo du Scorpion se mit à nouveau à pleurnicher, avant de prendre virilement une décision héroïque.

- Congèle-moi cette nuit, chouchou. Que je sois sûr de ne plus te menacer.

Mais le froid Chevalier du Verseau prouva la justesse de sa théorie serinée à Hyoga sur l'influence néfaste des sentiments sur le devoir : il n'eut pas le cœur d'immobiliser son cher arachnide qui gratifiait l'oreiller de luxe d'un flot de liquide salé, et choisit de gérer l'animal avec son seul don pour la parole et son amour.

Milo sourit faiblement avant de rouler contre son amant.

- Et maintenant que je suis normal, tu veux bien faire l'amour, mon Camus ?

Camus signala les boissons alcoolisées imposées à sa sobriété par le côté obscur de Milo. Une étreinte semblait donc possible.

En parlant de ça, avant d'entamer quoique ce soit il voulait de l'eau plate.

Le Scorpion s'empressa et vola jusqu'au frigo, puis lança une série de lamentations devant les marques bleues d'étranglement présentes sur le cou de sa victime.

Le Verseau, soulagé par cette bienfaisante eau minérale glacée, se laissa embrasser fougueusement par son compagnon retrouvé en bonne santé mentale.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Au restaurant, Hyoga ouvrit des yeux surpris : on en était à un superbe rôti de veau, et Shun d'Andromède lui faisait sans erreur possible du pied sous la table.

Quand à Seiya, il se distingua à nouveau, en s'étranglant douloureusement avec une pomme de terre qu'il n'avait pas découpée en deux.

Le spectacle, étudié pour couper l'appétit des plus insensibles, jeta un froid parmi les convives pincés du restaurant gastronomique.

- Si tu allais aux lavabos te calmer, cher Seiya ? suggéra suavement Athéna, inquiète de la figure cramoisie de son amoureux, et tracassée moins noblement de l'image désastreuse que cela donnait vis à vis de l'Hostellerie quatre étoiles.

Pégase ne se fit pas prier, et déguerpit en bousculant un serveur, qui en renversa sa soupière sur une dame permanentée et parfumée qui se mit à piailler comme une souris.

- Athéna, s'inquiéta Saga, je devrais aller vérifier si Milo…

- Peut-être Camus est-il en train de se faire attacher au lit, cela semble usuel chez eux, n'est ce pas ? décocha Ikki, qui aurait été moins souriant s'il avait glissé les yeux sous la nappe damassée et vu la sandale de son petit frère taquiner le tibia du Chevalier du Cygne.

- Peut-être, mais cela ne nous regarde pas ! affirma à nouveau Saori, fière des progrès qu'elle accomplissait en discrétion.

- Ou Milo l'a déjà étranglé et viole un cadavre, en rajouta très peu gracieusement le Phénix, dont le chant magnifique se transformait souvent en grincement perfide.

- Oh, Ikki, _vraiment _! En plein dans la dégustation d'un si bon repas ! s'offusqua la déesse, agitant sa main devant son nez comme pour chasser une mauvaise odeur.

- Moi ce que j'en dis, Altesse… ricana l'oiseau de feu en tranchant cruellement son morceau de rôti. Cela serait néfaste si vous reveniez au Sanctuaire avec un Chevalier torturé à mort par un autre dans vos importants bagages…

- Peut-être, Ikki, s'énerva la divine jeune personne, mais Milo et Camus sont des adultes qui doivent apprendre à se débrouiller sans mon aide ! Ils ont sans doute ce soir une querelle d'amoureux, mais…

- …mais cela ne nous regarde pas ! acheva le triomphant Phénix, œil luisant de contentement.

- Je vois que tu m'as comprise, Ikki, sourit Athéna radieuse. Garçon, du champagne !

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix avait rôdé jusqu'au crépuscule autour du Palais d'Athéna, où il savait de source sûre – June du Caméléon, qui avait la sale manie de lui pincer la joue à la manière d'une mamy gâteau – que les Chevaliers du Poissons et du Cancer assiégeaient le Grand Pope de leurs récriminations aigres mais justifiées.

Le gamin patienta avec d'autant plus d'aisance qu'il savait qu'en rentrant chez lui – non, en fait il ne comptait _jamais_ considérer cette succursale de Katmandou qu'était le Temple de la Vierge comme _maison_ -, il serait l'innocente victime d'une punition exagérée par rapport à sa faute, tout ça à cause de cet effrayant démon à la chevelure anormalement brillante qui avait circonvenu son Maître.

Enfin, Aphrodite et Angelo sortirent, et à la façon violente dont les deux amis faisaient claquer leurs capes au vent, en frappant de leurs talons dorés sur le marbre, le jeune roux comprit que l'entrevue n'avait pas exaucé les espérances des compères.

- Ce maudit Shion ! cingla le Suédois qui pinçait vilainement ses lèvres ornées d'un nouveau _gloss_ turquoise pailleté d'argent, assorti à ses cheveux.

- Pfff, il a toujours deux cent ans dans sa tête de vieux bouc… approuva DeathMask.

- Que fais-tu là, moustique, au lieu de croquer du riz nature entre tes deux bouddhistes ? ricana Aphrodite, s'avisant de la présence du disciple de Mü.

- J'ai une information, se rengorgea Kiki, bombant le torse et prenant l'air important.

- Et ? demanda l'Italien, dont la pogne puissante déviait de plus en plus vers les reins de son camarade Suédois.

- Shaka de la Vierge ne porte pas de slip sous son sari. J'ai vu, c'était horrible !

Le quatrième et le dernier guardiens échangèrent un regard interloqué avant de le reporter sur le petit Atlante, qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu me dois une drachme, Aphrodite.

- Il y a prescription, Angie. Nous sommes passés à l'euro depuis lors.

- Gamin, proféra le Cancer, ça te dit une pizza ? Car j'ai comme une vague impression que tu vas être privé de dîner par la grâce de Saint Shaka.

Les deux adultes et l'enfant se dirigèrent vers le Temple du Cancer.

* * *

**Sent** : _26 __juillet__, 22h53 p:m_

**From** : Kido, Saori (_BelleDéesseAthéna, Sanctuary point com.)_

**To** : Pisces, Aphrodite ( _LeChevalier.àlaRose, Sanctuary point com. )_

**Subject** : contre-contre rumeur

**Attachments** : MilosurCamusplage jpg

**Importance** : High

_" Cher Aphrodite des Poissons,_

_Je reviens bientôt au Sanctuaire._

_Ici, tout est très animé : nous avons été à la plage cet après-midi, et il y a eu des bagarres. Voici une photo prise quand Milo jouait au cheval sur Camus pour le tartiner de crème solaire. _

_Saga n'arrête pas de courir après Camus, il paraît qu'il l'a attaqué avec son illusion pour pouvoir l'embrasser – du moins c'est ce que prétend Camus : Saga, lui, a comme version que Camus était d'accord et en redemandait. _

_Je n'ai pas su trancher entre eux, bien que respectant fort Saga, je doute que Camus l'ai embrassé de bon cœur, il est tellement accroché à Milo._

_Pour parler de Milo, il a fait des bêtises hier, et s'est drogué à plein de pilules colorées – de l'ecstasy il paraît. Depuis, il a viré schizo, et possède un côté gentil et un côté méchant, comme Saga – sauf que ce ne sont pas ses cheveux qui deviennent gris mais ses yeux qui deviennent orange, voir rouge._

_Saga et Milo se disputent désormais Camus comme deux chiens se disputeraient un vieil os, et ils se sont battus en armure, avec Camus au milieu, qui a tout pris – ils ont failli tuer l'homme qu'ils aiment, drôle non ?_

_Bref, je m'amuse comme une petite folle._

_Camus a voulu gérer son Scorpion cinglé tout seul, et en ce moment même il doit être sur le lit en train de subir les pires supplices, car Milo est en mode " Dark Milo "._

_Mais je fais des progrès, cher Aphrodite, et je ne me mêle plus de ce qui ne me regarde pas !_

_Je suis impatiente de revenir au Sanctuaire, j'ai énormément de projets pour mes chers Chevaliers._

_J'espère que tu as beaucoup de potins à me livrer. _

_Je te salue, ta Déesse, toujours la plus belle de l'Olympe,_

_Athéna._

_PS : Si Shion joue les raseurs, ne t'inquiète pas : je reprendrai les rênes du Sanctuaire à mon retour, et les fêtes seront encouragées, vous avez tellement souffert mes Chevaliers… "_

_

* * *

  
_

Shaka de la Vierge avait accompli l'effort de préparer le dîner pour son amoureux.

En soi, le mérite n'était pas bien grand, il suffisait de jeter du riz dans une casserole d'eau bouillante et de remplir deux bols.

Mais ne disait-on pas que seule l'intention comptait ?

Mü du Bélier fut donc, assis sur un coussin rebrodé du salon, aussi touché de ce bol de riz mal cuit qu'il ne l'aurait été d'un repas gastronomique trois services.

Il remercia d'abondance, au point d'embarrasser la réincarnation de Bouddha, qui baissa encore ses cils fournis, ombrant des joues devenues rose Barbie.

Il fut décidé, comme DeathMask l'avait prédit, que Kiki serait privé de dîner, et aurait double exercices à accomplir le lendemain.

Une théière de passiflore plus tard, les Chevaliers se glissèrent dans le lit monacal de la Vierge, et le Bélier put montrer à Shaka tout le sel de bons préliminaires.

Ennuyé de pécher contre les enseignement de Bouddha, l'Indien dut reconnaître qu'il allait lui être très difficile de résister aussi longtemps que Camus du Verseau à livrer complètement son innocence.

Mais il ne craignait point la difficulté.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux se retourna dans son lit, tracassé à en avoir des palpitations cardiaques.

Camus était-il en danger ? Devait-il satisfaire en ce moment les pires fantasmes sadiques du Scorpion ? Etait-il en train de se faire mutiler ?

Il accueillit donc comme une diversion propice l'appel mental de son frère Kanon, rentré d'un dîner en ville avec Shaina-langue-de-vipère, et Marine qui tentait de mettre Aiolia au pas.

Treize minutes et trois secondes plus tard, l'ex-Dragon des Mers savait tout, depuis l'illusion déloyale jetée par son aîné au dédoublement de personnalité du Scorpion, en passant par la séance sadomasochiste que risquait de vivre Camus.

Son jumeau aimait, souffrait, languissait après l'adorable glaçon du Sanctuaire.

Kanon, retors, suggéra qu'un autre glaçon, en la personne de Hyoga du Cygne, était encore libre, sauf erreur.

Saga, outré, rétorqua que le blond Russe n'était qu'un gamin, une pâle copie du beau Français.

Il s'endormit sur cette phrase consolante bien que moralement discutable de son cadet : " _Plus Camus souffrira le martyre avec Milo, Saga, plus il appréciera de se trouver un jour dans tes bras doux et aimants…_ "

* * *

La nuit fut animée pour Camus du Verseau : Milo passait en effet régulièrement de " _Docteur Jekyll _" à " _Mister Hyde_ " de manière imprévisible, ses yeux clignotants soudain en rouge orangé dans le noir comme un réveil électronique.

Même en mode aimable, le Scorpion avait tant dopé sa libido avec l'alcool qu'il fut horriblement câlin, passionné comme le volcan où se ressourçait Ikki, et demandeur de performances longues et enfiévrées.

La vodka orange disposa à peu près bien le Français, qui ménageait prudemment l'ego de son petit ami, car la moindre vétille pouvait le faire changer de personnalité.

Le plus rude fut quand le Grec changeait de bord en plein milieu de l'action, transformant la tendresse en rodéo du vice – Camus ne donnerait jamais de détails à qui lui en réclamerait, et on lui en demanderait, car _c'était_ le genre de question qui se posait au Sanctuaire régénéré.

* * *

Marine rentra en sifflotant, contente de sa soirée de détente.

Elle fut aussitôt assaillie de tendres câlins par son Lion, qui s'était ennuyé comme un chat abandonné par sa maîtresse.

La Japonaise enceinte commençait à peine à s'attendrir, et à considérer que la leçon avait été profitable à son macho de colocataire et petit copain, quand elle posa le bout de son pied délicat dans le chantier qu'était devenue la cuisine.

- Oh ! _Oh _! éructa-t-elle. Bordel, Aiolia, stupide chaton au QI d'huître, tu as vu ce que tu as laissé comme saletés ? Tu me prends vraiment pour ta bonniche ?

- Mais Marine adorée…

- Tu as mangé, très bien, bravo, mais si le beurre et le jambon venaient du frigo, tu n'as pas pensé dans ta petite cervelle de gnome qu'ils devaient y retourner ? La chaîne du froid, tu connais ?

- Mais, Marine chérie…

- Silence Aiolia ! J'ai mal au reins, alors tu vas me ranger ce souk, et vite fait, pendant que moi je vais prendre un bon bain chaud. Après, nous discuterons, car il y a des choses à changer avant notre mariage…

- Chérie… geignit encore le Lion tandis que sa fiancée virevoltait des talons pour aller s'enfermer à triple tour dans la salle de bains rénovée.

Le Grec se mit au travail, entortillant le jambon dans une quantité exagérée d'aluminium, tout en méditant craintivement sur les paroles de Marine.

Aiolia du Lion détestait les changements.

* * *

Finalement, à l'aube, Camus jugea qu'il s'en était tiré à bon compte, avec seulement quelques écorchures et bleus, une douleur au bas des reins encore acceptable, et un épuisement digne de ses plus rudes entraînements d'apprenti.

Milo semblait définitivement redevenu un chiot chouineur et se répandit en excuses larmoyantes et en caresses affectueuses, effondré de son dédoublement malsain qui avait causé des tracas à son adorable Camus.

L'Ange avait vaincu la Bête.

* * *


	75. L'heure du résultat

* * *

Hello à tous !

Hum, je sais, je suis en retard. Mais j'ai chipoté hier sur un thème pour 31 jours qui devait être posté le 27 ^^

Pour Julie : oui, enfin, Athéna croit ne plus se mêler des affaires des autres. Le mail à Aphrodite, selon moi, n'est pas la meilleure preuve qu'elle pourrait donner ! Ah, l'air royal de Saori... ^^ Moi aussi je l'aime bien. - l'air, pas Saori. Merci de ta review !

L'heure de vérité est arrivée pour notre couple : malade ou pas malade ?

Shun prend des résolutions, Athéna est triste, Aphrodite et DM n'obéissent pas à Shion.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** L'heure du résultat

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**L'heure du résultat**

Shun s'éveilla de bonne heure, et en paressant au lit avec un livre emprunté à Camus, fit cette constatation intéressante : Ikki du Phénix avait découché.

Et il avait passé la nuit ailleurs sans en avertir son frère, se sauvant sur la pointe des pieds une fois certain que Shun dormait.

Tiens, tiens. L'oiseau de feu prenait donc du bon temps, mais voulait empêcher son cadet de trouver l'amour et de réussir sa vie ?

Quelqu'un de mal intentionné signalerait que Hyoga du Cygne, tourmenté à l'extrême par un passé lourd et œdipien, par une indécision chronique et une recherche permanente de figure parentale qui le poussait à coller son maître, bref, que tout cela n'était pas une garantie de bonheur éternel.

Mais sous son air doux et soumis, Andromède possédait un entêtement et une constance redoutable, ainsi qu'une attirance innée pour les personnes compliquées et malheureuses.

Il avait jeté les premiers collets pour capter le Cygne, et en revenant demain au Sanctuaire, il comptait bien continuer.

Quand un peu plus tard Ikki, guilleret, passa une tête bleue hirsute par l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur chambre, le jeune Andromède l'accueillit avec un léger sourire dans lequel il parvint à faire passer toute son ironie.

* * *

Saori Kido, réincarnation actuelle d'Athéna, contemplait la Méditerranée en soupirant avec langueur.

- Te sens-tu mal, ma Saori ? interrogea anxieusement Pégase, d'une voix pâteuse de dentifrice qui lui débordait de la bouche.

- Non, cher Seiya, répondit la jeune fille en se retournant. Mais une semaine de vacances, c'est si court, je me suis tant amusée avec mes Chevaliers !

- Je te comprends ma Saori, approuva le bourricot. Tu as tant de travail avec cette énorme Fondation, ce grand Sanctuaire !

- C'est vrai, Pégasounet, reconnut Saori qui avait pourtant beaucoup de loisirs, et un rôle essentiellement de parade décorative et de signatures avec sceau divin.

- Console-toi, chère Saori, roucoula le canasson, maculant le cou de sa bien-aimée de dentifrice blanc rayé de rose – " _antitartre, Plus Blancheur, aux sels minéraux "_. Tu as tant de projets amusants ! Rien que ce théâtre amateur… Il y aura aussi Noël, et Nouvel An !

- Halloween ! renchérit la déesse, le visage soudain illuminé de joie, et du soleil qui avait atteint la terrasse de la suite.

Dans son imagination d'adolescente ordinaire, s'étalait soudain une vision onirique de fêtes débridés et successives, dans la bonne entente et la joie générale.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion fut réveillé de bonne heure – quoique, onze heures et quarante-six minutes était tard pour le commun des mortels, mais vu ses excès de sexe, pour lui c'était tôt… -, bref, il fut réveillé par la sonnerie ricanante du téléphone.

Le Grec tendit un bras fatigué pour prendre l'écoute.

- Geuh ?

Deux minutes et trois secondes plus tard, il était bien réveillé, et se rongeait même les ongles nerveusement.

L'hôpital avait appelé. Une voix suave l'informait que leurs résultats de tests sanguins étaient disponibles.

Milo avait naturellement voulu savoir. La voix suave était devenue ferme : on ne donnait pas ce genre de résultats par téléphone, il fallait se déplacer et rencontrer le médecin. Monsieur comprenait-il ?

Monsieur comprenait surtout que son pays de vacances était ridiculement procédurier, et qu'il devait se retenir d'insulter son interlocutrice.

Puis, il imagina que si on ne voulait rien lui dire, c'était pour lui annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles en direct, et le soutenir dans l'épreuve.

Tout cela l'empêcha de se rendormir, et il chipa le paquet de cigarettes de son amant pour noyer ses angoisses en fumant au lit comme une cheminée mal ramonée.

Allongé sur le ventre, le Français n'avait pas bronché, et son sommeil habituellement léger était devenu plus lourd que l'or des douze armures.

Le Grec culpabilisa un maximum, se rappelant la nuit infernale qu'il avait imposée à son chéri. Par Zeus, le pauvre Camus semblait écorché de partout. Et son cou ! Il avait tenté de l'étrangler en plus… Quel monstre de petit ami il était !

Il ne prendrait plus jamais de machin… d'ecstasy. Savoir qu'il avait tourmenté son compagnon sans le vouloir à cause d'un dédoublement de personnalité ne le consolait point.

Athéna le dérangea en outre avec un message mental sucré mais sans appel : Premièrement, Camus était-il vivant, et en un seul morceau ? Deuxièmement, pour fêter le dernier jour de vacances en commun, jeux de plage, rendez-vous vers quinze heures au même endroit qu'hier. Compris ?

Le Scorpion dut assurer leur participation enthousiaste, tout en râlant ferme.

A treize heures, le Verseau dormait toujours sans avoir bougé d'un cil.

Très embêté, ayant fini de s'enfiler la dernière cigarette du paquet, Milo prit le parti de le réveiller. Il avait hâte d'en finir avec la cruelle incertitude, et de filer à l'hôpital.

Usant d'énormément de douceur, il commença par embrasser délicatement la clavicule du Français.

- Chouchou, réveille-toi…

Camus se contenta de se retourner vers lui, en position fœtale, avec un léger grognement exprimant toute sa réticence à revenir à un état d'éveil.

Cela permit à l'arachnide de se coller contre lui pour l'embrasser légèrement sur la bouche – par cette sotte d'Athéna, les lèvres du Verseau semblaient mordues au sang… Que s'était-il passé dans ce lit dont il ne se souvenait pas ?

- Allez mon chéri, mon amour, mon bébé… réveille-toi !

Le grognement s'accentua, traduisant cette fois une franche désapprobation.

- Mmm…

Obstinément, Camus se recroquevilla, un bras sur la tête.

Milo redoubla de cajoleries, jusqu'à ce que le Verseau ouvre des yeux embués par la fatigue du combat livré contre son côté démoniaque.

- Sommeil… marmotta le bel endormi.

- Je sais, chou, mais l'hôpital a appelé, et ces débiles veulent qu'on se déplace pour avoir nos résultats…

- Ah… murmura Camus qui refermait déjà les paupières.

- Te rendors pas ! On doit y aller, il est déjà treize heures… Et à quinze heures la déesse nous attend à la plage… Nous n'avons pas trop de temps…

- Mmm… J'ai trop mal aux reins pour me dépêcher…

- Oh chouchou ! Je sais, je suis un monstre lubrique… Je ne me souviens que de la moitié de la nuit…

Camus bailla avant de se redresser péniblement dans une position qui pouvait être qualifiée d'assise.

- Tu passais sans arrêt d'une personnalité à l'autre…

- Je t'ai frappé ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu m'as insulté en grec. Tu as une fois menacé de me graver un tatouage toi-même, avec un cutter. Tu m'as menacé de mort au moins dix fois… Et tu as été un tant soit peu… brutal et exigeant. Sinon, je suis arrivé à te gérer.

Le Scorpion devenait d'un beau gris de cendre devant l'exposé.

- Oh mon Camus… gémit-il. Tu veux dire que j'ai été le seul à avoir eu du plaisir ?

- Non, non, pas toujours… Tu te sens plus normal, maintenant ?

- Voui. Mais j'ai peur, Camus. Je t'ai si mal traité, si tu allais te rendre compte que Saga est mieux pour toi…

- Oh, zut. Je ne veux pas de Saga, pesta Camus.

Le Français se fourra sous le léger drap, apparemment peu décidé à émerger totalement.

Milo souffla une mèche de son nez, découragé devant l'inertie d'iceberg de son chéri.

- Si tu ne te lèves pas, je te fais l'amour, menaça soudain le Scorpion, passant des paumes baladeuses sur les fesses aimées.

Le Verseau bondit comme un ressort et en recula au bout du lit.

- Je pourrais me vexer de ta réaction spontanée, assena le malin arachnide.

- Je… ce n'est pas ça mais… Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai besoin !

Camus déguerpit dans la salle de bains – le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure fit se rouler de rire Milo dans les draps devenus peu frais.

Manipuler les autres était fort réjouissant.

* * *

Le couple sortit vingt minutes plus tard, et fut aussitôt alpagué par Saga des Gémeaux, qui au lieu d'accompagner sa déesse et Pégase au restaurant, se privait par amour de repas pour apercevoir si l'être aimé était en bon état.

- Camus ! brailla-t-il, surgissant de derrière la plante verte ornant banalement le coin du couloir, et observant le Français sous le nez.

- Bonjour, Saga, proféra Camus en jetant un œil inquisiteur sur Milo.

Le Scorpion était-il guéri ? La vue de son rival lui ferait-il repasser par la case " _démon_ " ?

Certes, Milo serra les dents, les poings, certainement les orteils, mais il se contint.

- Par Athéna, Camus, mais tu es dans un état ! s'affola le premier jumeau. Ton cou ! C'est abominable, on voit des doigts imprimés en violet !

- Je croyais que tu appréciais le violet, insinua perfidement le Verseau, qui tira son compagnon vers l'ascenseur sans plus prêter attention à son collant prétendant.

- Tu as des griffes partout sur les bras ! Et des bleus sur les poignets ! éructa Saga, qui tourbillonnait autour de ses pairs, le regard vert sagace.

- Merci de me servir de miroir… ironisa Camus, lissant ses long cheveux fraîchement shampouinés à une formule revitalisante, antipelliculaire et nourrissante.

- Et tu marches avec difficulté !

- Ah ? C'est vrai. Mais Milo est un amant très performant.

- Camus !

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma à la face choquée de Saga, manquant de peu de coincer l'une de ses longues mèches azurées.

Camus soupira sous les prunelles reconnaissantes de son petit ami.

- Oh chouchou ! Tu me trouves performant ?

- Presque trop.

- C'est vrai que tu marches de travers, culpabilisa le Scorpion.

- C'est ton côté obscur. Être en dessous toute la nuit, c'est un peu lourd… Dans tous les sens du terme.

Milo ricana de plus belle sous l'enflamment des pommettes de son glaçon.

- Tu devrais arrêter de rougir en parlant de sexe. C'est plus de ton âge !

- Je crois que c'était la nuit la plus fatigante de toute notre vie de couple, décida le Français.

- Mais nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre vie de couple mon Camus, fit le Grec, et cela ressemblait furieusement à une promesse.

* * *

Shiryu traça le dernier signe chinois de sa dernière carte postale – un peu inutile, vu qu'il arriverait désormais au Sanctuaire avant elle -, d'une plume enjouée par la perspective de retrouver une routine ou il ne devait pas subir Saori au quotidien.

Cela étirait ses lèvres en un sourire de bonheur pur. Plus qu'une épreuve de ballon ou de volant, et le calvaire finirait.

Hyoga exhala son vingt-troisième soupir en moins de trente minutes. Allongé dans son lit, bras croisés derrière sa tête, il paraissait travaillé par un problème complètement différent de ceux qu'il avait d'habitude.

- C'est dommage, finit-il par prononcer. Les vacances sont trop courtes.

- Je ne peux pas te suivre dans cette optique, désapprouva le Dragon.

Le Russe re-soupira au plafond.

* * *

Assis sur une chaise en plastique, dans l'odeur douceâtre de désinfectants du Centre Hospitalier de Saint-Tropez, Milo éraflait ce même plastique vert d'un ongle rouge sang et très long.

- Arrête, Milo, souffla Camus, qui n'en menait pas vraiment plus large si on constatait que ses doigts fins maltraitaient nerveusement le bas de son chemisier blanc rayé de bleu tendre.

- J'ai peur Camus…

- Moi aussi, avoua le Verseau.

- Tu m'aimeras toujours si nous sommes malades ?

- Bien sûr que oui, idiot.

Leur tour était arrivé, et les deux Chevaliers bondirent avec tant d'énergie qu'il en renversèrent leurs sièges.

* * *

Aphrodite des Poissons avait lu avec gourmandise le message électronique d'Athéna, et l'avait montré à Angelo, qui avait ricané.

Le Suédois se moquait que sa vénérée déesse se surestime en pensant naïvement qu'elle devenait discrète, du moment qu'elle continuait à lui relayer des ragots.

- Réunissons tout le monde pour le goûter, Angie. A la crique secrète.

- OK. Tant pis pour Shion et ses règlements… La gamine revient demain, et nous soutiendra. Elle l'a écrit !

- Oui, elle le promet, confirma Aphrodite.

- Vive Athéna ! loua DeathMask.

Dans le passé, il aurait pourtant éviscéré l'imprudent qui se serait aventuré à prédire qu'un jour il acclamerait sa déesse, même si c'était sur un point aussi futile et peu glorieux que d'autoriser des cercles de calomnies officiels.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion, ultra nerveux, laissait errer son regard sur tout sans le poser sur rien.

Il nota en vrac la cravate rayée du médecin, l'usure du linoléum à ses pieds, la classique plante verte décorative – toujours jaunâtre et étiolée, ne se décidant jamais à mourir tout à fait -, la lividité de son amant, qui maîtrisait comme toujours ses émotions en façade, mais dont le petit doigt tremblait imperceptiblement, et en revint au médecin qui trifouillait dans ses dossiers avant d'en émerger pour croiser les doigts et regarder ses patients dans le blanc des yeux.

Milo déglutit péniblement : sans doute était-ce un effet de sa panique croissante, mais le praticien avait l'air aussi amical qu'un crocodile.

Il se consacra d'abord au Verseau, qui, la tête haute, semblait prêt à entendre le pire.

- Tous vos résultats sont presque parfaits. Un peu d'anémie ferriprive.

- Hein ? brailla le Grec, ne comprenant rien et craignant le pire.

- Une carence en fer, lui expliqua Camus, vexé qu'on prenne sa résistance de Chevalier d'Athéna en défaut avec une bête déficience d'humain ordinaire.

- C'est grave ? interrogea le Scorpion, agrippé au bureau comme s'il allait bondir sur le docteur, docteur qui plissa ses petits yeux marrons, surpris d'une telle passion. Qu'est ce que ça a comme effets ?

- Pâleur, fatigue, lassitude, maux de tête, vertige, bourdonnements d'oreille…

- Mais c'est tout ce que tu as depuis le début des vacances, chouchou ! s'écria Milo, qui pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur les symptômes de son compagnon.

Le médecin retint très difficilement un sourire devant le surnom de " _chouchou _", et le onzième gardien se remit à détourner furieusement son regard au plafond, soudain très intéressé par le vol d'une mouche.

Milo serait toujours aussi embarrassant en public.

- Traité tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave. Un changement alimentaire et des compléments…

Milo vida ses poumons avec le bruit d'un ballon qui se dégonfle.

- C'est merveilleux mon Camus, tu ne vas pas mourir…

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Mon Camus ! geignit avec adoration l'arachnide, plantant ses prunelles dégoulinantes d'amour dans celles du Verseau.

- Bon, venons en à vous, le rappela à l'ordre le praticien, qui trouvait certes un tel amour touchant, mais qui avait un agenda chargé. Vous, c'est moins brillant.

Camus, qui avait amorcé une ébauche de sourire, le perdit aussitôt.

Il vit, horrifié, son petit ami verdir et se tasser dans son siège, comme frappé par l'attaque mortelle d'un ennemi.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! geignit-il, en se rapprochant de Camus pour venir ensevelir son visage dans sa chemise. Par Zeus, heureusement que c'est seulement moi ! C'est un miracle des dieux que je ne t'ai pas refilé cette saloperie !

- Tais-toi, imbécile, s'écria le Verseau en le secouant, et perdant une bonne partie de son flegme. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans…

Il s'interrompit sous le raclement de gorge du médecin, qu'il assassina littéralement d'un œil indigo foncé de colère. Bien sûr que ce toubib n'y pouvait rien, mais il avait besoin de rendre quelqu'un responsable de la catastrophe.

- Si vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout ? protesta l'homme qui contemplait avec ébahissement ce déferlement de désespoir.

Milo releva le nez.

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas le SIDA. Mais beaucoup trop de cholestérol pour rester longtemps en bonne santé.

- Du cholestérol ? répéta le Chevalier des glaces, incrédule.

- C'est quoi ? s'inquiéta le Scorpion renifleur, donnant une fois de plus la preuve du défaut déniché par Saori, celui de la médiocrité de l'enseignement du Sanctuaire.

- Ça veut dire que tu bouffes trop de sucres et de graisses, et que c'est mauvais pour ton cœur, animal stupide ! cingla Camus, rude dans l'excès de son soulagement.

Pendant trente secondes, il avait vu son amant dans un cercueil après une lente et douloureuse déchéance.

- Vous avez un médecin traitant ? s'enquit le docteur, griffonnant des recommandations en pattes de mouche.

- Oui, en Grèce, répondit le Français, qui continua la conversation seul avec le praticien, Milo étant incompétent dans ce domaine, et trop occupé à savourer la chance incroyable qu'il avait eue de passer au travers des chaînes d'Andromède, malgré son ancienne vie débridée.

Ils ressortirent dans le couloir, chargés de deux enveloppes gonflées de résultats d'analyses, et la perspective d'un tour à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire.

Le Grec sauta au cou de son petit copain, l'embrassant à chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre, et le plaquant contre un chariot chargé de flacons qui tintèrent de façon inquiétante, menaçant de s'écraser sur le carrelage.

- On a pas le SIDA ! On a pas le SIDA ! beugla l'arachnide pour tout l'étage.

Les amoureux se firent éjecter rapidement, par une infirmière irritée, qui annonça qu'elle était ravie pour eux qu'ils soient en bonne santé, mais qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à déguerpir s'ils tenaient à le rester.

Une fois à l'air libre, Milo s'étira au soleil, lançant les clés de la voiture à Camus, et même la perspective de retrouver leur chère Saori Kido obstinée à organiser des activités de groupe ne put lui enlever son sourire radieux.

Mieux valait Athéna que le SIDA.


	76. L'esprit d'équipe

* * *

Hello à tous !

Merci de ta review, Julie - oui, ce n'est pas surprenant, le cholestérol de ce glouton de Milo ^^ Bisous !

Marine dévoile ses batteries, Aphrodite et DeathMask trient leurs rumeurs, Saori a organisé un bel après-midi sportif à ses Chevaliers !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** L'esprit d'équipe

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Pas le matériel de Saori.

* * *

**L'esprit d'équipe**

Aiolia avait attendu en vain une virile et franche explication avec la femme de sa vie.

Marine avait clapoté longtemps dans son bain, et sortie de cet endroit propice à la détente et au recueillement, avait enfilé une courte chemise de nuit, puis, un sourire cauteleux placé sur ses lèvres brillantes, avait souhaité une bonne nuit au Lion.

Surpris, le félin avait pensé naïvement que sa douce et tendre moitié, compréhensive, avait réfléchi et reculait devant sa mâle prestance de chef.

Le lendemain, Marine de l'Aigle prépara le petit déjeuner, ce même sourire patelin scotché à la bouche.

Mais les petits éclairs qui sortaient du coin méditatif de ses yeux auraient du avertir le Grec que son règne macho prenait fin.

Perdant sans ambages son air outrancièrement amical, la future mère plaqua une feuille de papier couverte de signes japonais sur la table, assortie d'une deuxième rédigée en grec.

- Aiolia chéri, je t'ai préparé les nouvelles règles de notre couple. Si tu tiens à ce que nous restions un couple naturellement.

- Mais chérie ? s'étonna sincèrement le cinquième Chevalier doré.

- Règle numéro un : partage des tâches domestiques. Alinéa un : tu sors la poubelle. Alinéa deux : toutes tes épluchures, à la poubelle. Alinéa trois…

Foudroyé comme par la comète de Pégase, Aiolia du Lion ne songeait même pas à interrompre sa tendre dulcinée, transformée par le miracle de la grossesse en matrone acariâtre.

* * *

Athéna dansait quasiment sur le sable, sous le regard haineux du Cygne et du Dragon, chargés lourdement d'un véritable matériel de camp de vacances : la déesse avait en effet jeté son dévolu sur plusieurs sports, tels la pétanque, le Beach Volley, le volant – rebaptisé Badminton, avec son mauvais accent anglais, pour faire plus chic -, un cerf-volant d'une amplitude conséquente et surtout encombrante.

Devant convenir pour neuf personnes, cela multipliait les objets à se coltiner.

Comme à coups de yens convertis en euros, la divine adolescente parvenait toujours à s'offrir les folies les plus démesurées, elle avait carrément investi dans une commande de matériel acheté, décidant qu'une réincarnation divine et une milliardaire héritière d'un empire financier ne pouvait se contenter de louer des biens qui avaient passé entre les mains plébéiennes des autres estivants.

Andromède souriait, lui, tant il était le seul avec Seiya à aimer les jeux de groupe.

Ikki avait, on s'en doute, refusé de trimballer autre chose que son sac de marin.

La déesse tortura encore ses protecteurs en hésitant longuement sur l'emplacement, près de la pinède ou près des vagues, avant de se décider pour la pinède.

- Milo et Camus sont en retard, constata-t-elle, le cheveu en bataille, s'affalant d'un air épuisé comme si elle avait porté plus que son seul chapeau de paille.

- Camus est littéralement massacré, gémissait Saga, qui s'était fait un devoir de se charger du sac de la réincarnation, et du frigo-box.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il marchait, protesta Athéna, qui avait énormément de mal à ne _pas_ s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

- De travers ! hulula le Gémeaux, rageur.

- Je savais qu'il était en dessous, constata malignement le Phénix, à qui la chaleur encore plus torride que la veille rendait un soupçon de bonne humeur – ainsi que sa nuit fructueuse de galipette.

- Je suppose qu'ils peuvent alterner, supputa Shun, ce qui fit s'étrangler son frère, outré que l'innocence à cheveux verts devenus noirs se mêle d'un tel sujet adulte.

- Shun ! gronda-t-il.

- En tout cas, je doute que cette nuit ils aient alternés, marmotta Saga, chagriné par les tortures subies par son cher Camus au visage d'ange, mais marié au démon.

- Ils ne sont pas encore mariés, corrigea Athéna, s'empourprant aussitôt.

Elle n'avait pas encore assez perdu cette manie de laisser son cosmos divin interférer avec celui de ses Chevaliers, recevant ainsi leurs pensées secrètes.

Saga lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, étant l'un des seuls avec Seiya à considérer comme un devoir sacré de se laisser éplucher le cerveau par Athéna.

- Ah mais les voilà ! signala le bourricot, qui en maillot de bain rouge mettait autant de bonne volonté que d'incompétence à dresser le filet de Beach Volley.

Gambadant presque à la manière du berger allemand de la publicité Royal Canin, le Scorpion fendait effectivement le sable d'un trot souple, canines en avant, poils et truffe au vent, avec une bonne humeur plaisante à voir.

Camus le suivait plus lentement – inutile d'en repréciser la raison intime -, mais semblant également fort content de lui et du monde entier.

- You ouh, Athéna ! hurla le huitième gardien, avec un franc geste amical du bras.

Ravie de tant d'empressement à participer à son camp scout à la sauce quatre étoiles et deux neurones, la divinité gloussa quand Milo s'agenouilla protocolairement devant elle, suivi plus calmement par le Verseau.

- Mais relevez-vous, voyons, pas de ça en vacances, ronronna-t-elle, flattée.

Etonné par la déférence soudaine de ce couple qu'ils avaient connu plus réfractaire aux idées d'Athéna, les bronzes/divins ouvrirent des yeux plus ronds que les billes de Kiki de l'Appendix.

- Oh, Athéna, s'émut Milo, je suis si heureux !

- Milo, du calme, fit Camus, amusé malgré lui.

- Mais mon Camus, c'est merveilleux !

Athéna crut, toujours niaise, que son couple préféré parlait de sa présence, et vu ce petit malentendu tout commença donc avec fraternité et camaraderie.

- Tu devrais toujours rester au dessus, Milo du Scorpion ! clama-t-elle dans une allusion claire qui stupéfia tout le monde, et enleva le sourire de la face de Camus.

- C'est ce que je préfère, admit l'arachnide, que son amant entraîna dans la pinède, à la fois pour se changer et pour l'engueuler de donner des détails privés à une gamine fureteuse qui approchait à peine de ses seize ans.

Ikki du Phénix éclata d'un rire bas, rauque et effrayant, le vrai rire du psychopathe méditant le plus sanglant des assassinats.

La jeune fille soupira. C'était si compliqué de ne pas se délecter de ragots plus croustillants que des chips variées !

- Nous commencerons par le volley, ordonna-t-elle, royale.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, avant même la réunion, une nouvelle rumeur était née.

Le crabe et le poisson ne lui avaient pas donné de numéro, car même eux s'y perdaient désormais dans cette forme d'appellation, mais l'avaient tout simplement baptisée " _Le slip de Shaka_ ", ce qui était trivial mais parfaitement explicite.

Trop aisément vérifiables et devenues flagrantes, les rumeurs numéro deux – Mü et Shaka -, numéro trois – Seiya de Pégase et Athéna -, et numéro quatre – Shion et Dokho – furent abandonnées sans remords, laissant le champ libre à l'énorme rumeur numéro un, transformée en contre-contre rumeur par la grâce d'Athéna, et à la rumeur numéro cinq, que DeathMask envisageait de rebaptiser avec vilenie " _Saga gagnera-t-il les fesses serrées de Camus ?_ ".

* * *

Sur la plage de Sainte-Maxime, on se disputait âprement pour former les équipes.

En nombre impair, les jeunes gens décidèrent de former deux équipes de quatre, plus un repoussé qui servirait d'arbitre.

- Je choisis mon équipe ! cria Saori. Saga, en tant qu'aîné tu dirigeras la deuxième.

- A vos ordres, Athéna, se pavana Saga en maillot noir, moulant et sexy. Puis-je commencer ?

- Naturellement, cher Saga, minauda généreusement la réincarnation, qui ne voyait pas malice à la requête du Gémeaux.

Milo, lui, y voyait clair, car il saisit la main de son petit ami avec une colère rentrée.

- Je choisis Camus, jeta de manière prévisible le sournois prétendant.

- Je ne veux pas aller avec toi ! regimba froidement le Français sans lâcher Milo.

- Obéis, Camus du Verseau ! tança la déesse, l'œil humide de gentillesse. Un peu d'esprit d'équipe, par Papa, oublie tes griefs d'hier ! C'est un nouveau jour !

Maugréant dans sa mâchoire, le Verseau traîna les pieds du côté de filet représentant le territoire du premier jumeau, lui balançant un regard le dissuadant de s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- Je choisis Seiya ! pépia Saori, sélection encore plus prévisible.

- Je ne te décevrai pas ma déesse ! Je me battrai pour toi ! rugit le héros des guerres saintes, confondant sans aucun doute le carré délimité de sable avec un champ de bataille.

- Je choisis Ikki, prononça Saga, qui pensait dans les circonvolutions gémellaires, donc tordues, de son esprit que le fielleux Phénix pourrait soutenir son plan drague pour titiller Milo, le Scorpion n'étant pas dans ses petits papiers.

Esprit retors et subtil, l'oiseau de feu comprit et s'avança, bousculant Camus pour le pousser plus près de Saga. Le bronze/divin s'allierait avec Lucifer en personne si cela servait sa rancune. Et il voulait encore se venger du piercing de Shun.

- Je choisis Milo ! roucoula la divine Athéna, ruinant le dernier espoir du Scorpion.

- C'est pas juste ! protesta l'arachnide, donnant un coup de pied dans une motte de sable. Je voulais être avec mon chouchou !

- C'est si mignon ! s'attendrit Saori. Mais il est en face de toi.

- Saga va le draguer !

- Je choisis Shun, déclara Saga, à la fois pour ne pas prendre le Cygne allié de son maître et pour mettre définitivement le Phénix dans la poche inexistante de son maillot de bain noir.

Athéna, qui avait parfois bon cœur, hésita longuement. Elle avait la cruelle obligation d'éliminer l'un de ses chers Chevaliers de Bronze de la partie.

Ignorant que Hyoga et Shiryu priaient chacun silencieusement pour être l'arbitre, elle finit par ordonner au Dragon de venir, ce qu'il fit avec mauvaise humeur.

Totalement à côté de la plaque, comme d'ordinaire, elle félicita abondamment le Cygne de prendre le rôle ingrat avec un tel sourire.

Athéna était sûre de gagner, car même si elle ne s'était adjugé qu'un seul gold, elle tenait Seiya pour aussi fort que tous les dieux de l'Olympe.

- En place ! s'écria-t-elle, courant à l'angle du terrain délimité par les vêtements des Chevaliers, pour donner le coup d'envoi dans le dur ballon de volley.

Il fallait reconnaître que Saori Kido n'était pas une nullité en sport.

Son service fut très honorable, si honorable même qu'il atteignit Camus en pleine tête, car le Verseau n'avait pas prêté attention à sa déesse, et cela pour deux raisons majeures : la première était qu'il pensait sincèrement que l'adolescente raterait ses trois essais, le seconde parce que Saga l'avait placé à côté de lui, derrière Shun et Ikki, et qu'il venait de lui pincer les fesses.

Sonné, le onzième gardien conserva son équilibre, habitué aux coups, mais se frotta le front.

- Camus, mon Camus ! hurla le Scorpion angoissé, qu'Athéna dut empêcher de déchirer le filet en passant au travers pour rejoindre son cher iceberg.

- Je n'ai rien, cria Camus. Mais quelle force, Déesse Athéna !

Saori se rengorgea sous la louange d'un Chevalier d'Or si distingué et en général fortement avare de flatteries.

- Un à zéro, s'écria joyeusement le Russe, perché sur un rocher pour mieux analyser les points. Encore à vous, Déesse Athéna !

- Reprends ta place, Milo, gazouilla Saori, à qui Saga avait renvoyé le ballon. Réfléchis, vous êtes des Chevaliers d'Or, comment veux-tu être blessé ainsi ?

Shun se dandinait, impatient de faire ses preuves, sous l'avalanche de conseils d'un Ikki qui n'avait pourtant joué qu'au football autrefois.

Le Français projeta un jet de sable dans les jambes musclées de Saga.

- Avise-toi encore de me toucher les fesses, et je te jure que je te congèle les tiennes ! promit-il, avec la mine d'un chat en colère.

- Attention ! cria Saga, ce qui permit au Verseau de rattraper le ballon en une passe à Ikki, qui d'instinct le repassa à Saga.

Ledit Saga faillit la rater lamentablement, car il avait cette fois porté la main aux épaules de Camus, la prunelle séductrice et le sourire " _dents blanches_ ".

Au dernier moment, le Gémeaux se reprit, et la balle passa le filet, atterrissant sur Seiya, qui la passa à Milo, qui au lieu de la passer au Dragon comme l'exigeait la logique la balança violemment dans le ventre de Saga, toujours très occupé à tripoter insolemment du Camus.

- Outch ! beugla l'aîné des golds, plié en deux de douleur.

- Deux à zéro ! clama victorieusement le Cygne.

Le Scorpion avait rampé ventre au sable sous le filet, et avait commencé à boxer le Gémeaux, aidé fort peu loyalement par le Verseau, qui était outré de se faire palper comme un fruit à l'étalage.

- Un peu d'esprit d'équipe ! s'indigna la réincarnation d'Athéna sur terre, énervée de la brutalité combattante de ses Chevaliers.

- Je voudrais jouer aussi ! geignit Andromède, suppliant son frérot du regard.

Un souhait de son petit Shun étant primordial pour Ikki, le Phénix sépara le trio doré d'un bon coup de pied, avant de tirer Camus, glaçon de discorde, dans le camp d'Athéna, puis Milo, avant de forcer le Dragon à venir dans son propre clan.

Ayant ainsi intelligemment reconfiguré les équipes, l'oiseau immortel invita Athéna à lancer son troisième service tueur. Ce qu'elle fit, adoucissant son coup parce qu'elle le lançait sur Shun, considéré encore comme le bébé du groupe.

Andromède passa, le sourire radieux, à Ikki, qui visa Saga, qui envoya le ballon brutalement, dégommant l'épaule récemment tatouée du Scorpion – Milo ne regardait pas du tout dans la bonne direction mais admirait Camus à l'arrière.

Le pauvre arachnide hurla de douleur, sa scarification colorée encore sensible aux chocs.

- Ouille, ouille ! Abruti de Saga !

Le Verseau souleva les longues boucles de son amant, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, et jetant " _le regard de la mort qui tue_ " au Gémeaux, qui sifflotait en riant.

- Deux à un ! brailla Hyoga, qui était atteint dans sa partialité : qui encourager ? Shun d'un côté ou son maître de l'autre ?

- Milo, regarde le filet, et pas ton mec ! beugla le bourricot mécontent.

- Ta gueule, le cheval volant… Je regarde où je veux !

- Milo ! Je t'ordonne de montrer du respect à Seiya ! C'est le chef de l'équipe !

- Oh, merci ma Saori ! Je ne te décevrai pas ! s'enfla d'orgueil Pégase.

Le premier jumeau ricana, et tendit la balle à Andromède.

- Veux-tu prendre le service, Shun ? proposa-t-il d'un ton mielleux, voulant ainsi achever totalement la mainmise sur cet allié de feu qu'était Ikki du Phénix.

- Oh, oui, merci Saga ! s'enthousiasma le cadet sous l'œil bienveillant du grand frère.

Shun d'Andromède réussit trois services mortels, et cela sans user du moindre pouvoir divin. Ikki applaudit d'abondance, rayonnant comme on l'avait rarement vu, Saga félicita l'ancien hôte d'Hadès, et le Cygne cria des compliments, ce qui fit rougir le champion.

- Deux à quatre ! annonça tout guilleret le Russe. Service au camp d'Athéna !

- Qui va lancer ? demanda la réincarnation, méditant sur les qualités - ou plutôt le manque de qualité - de son groupe.

- Moi, moi, moi ! piétina le Japonais, impatient de faire ses preuves.

- Plus tard Seiya chou, je te réserve comme atout secret ! Le plus beau rôle ! Milo…

- Je n'ai jamais joué…

- Mais tu as démoli Saga, avec force et précision.

- Pourquoi pas mon Camus ? Il est le plus intelligent…

- Oui, mais, protesta Athéna, indulgente, on s'en fiche qu'il ait un super cerveau. Ici, il faut juste lancer un ballon ! Et puis il a moins de force que toi !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se froissa le onzième gardien, horriblement vexé.

- Ben si mon Camus, aggrava Milo en lui tapotant l'épaule. Regarde, ton disciple t'a tué, alors que moi je l'avais démoli ! Ce n'est qu'un effet de ma bonté si je l'ai sauvé et laissé passer. Et crois-moi que je l'ai regretté quand tu es mort de sa main… Oh, tu étais mort, c'était affreux, je l'ai détesté, oh mon Camus !

Seiya et Saori restèrent interloqués devant l'éclatement en sanglots pitoyable d'un Milo qui n'avait apparemment jamais digéré l'ancien décès de Camus.

Le Verseau, oscillant entre mortification, agacement et pitié, consola le Scorpion, qui finit par cesser de geindre.

- Et en plus mon Camus, tu as de l'anémie, tu risques de manquer de forces.

Patatras ! Le Scorpion avait mis les pinces dans le sable. Athéna, déesse aimante et attentionnée au bien-être de sa Chevalerie, dressa son oreille gracieuse.

- Comment Camus ? Je croyais que tu avais le SIDA ?

- Nous n'avons pas le SIDA, l'hôpital nous l'a affirmé ! réfuta froidement le Français. Moi, j'ai juste une carence en fer.

- Oh ! C'est vrai que tu as une armure d'or, crut intervenir intelligemment Pégase en sortant de ce fait sa meilleure connerie de la semaine.

Milo, cyclothymique, éclata d'un rire dément à cette niaiserie du canasson ailé.

- Je suis ravie pour vous, pépia sincèrement la divine Saori. Mais l'anémie est quelque chose de sérieux, Camus du Verseau. Je crains que tu ne négliges ta santé, et j'en parlerai personnellement à la meilleure clinique d'Athènes…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Déesse Athéna, s'effraya le Verseau devant la donzelle aux prunelles débordantes de compassion maternelle.

- Si, si ! En bon mâle négligent, tu serais capable d'oublier de prendre tes comprimés. Ce sera plus sûr de te faire des injections, tu vois, je m'y connais !

- Je ne veux pas qu'on pique mon Camus ! s'insurgea Milo, ce qui fit cette fois rigoler Seiya et Saori en un chœur brayant d'ânes.

- DITES ! rugit l'exquise voix du Phénix, interrompant cet aparté égoïste, on ne vous dérange pas ? C'est à vous !

- Oh ! réalisa la divinité, réajustant la bretelle d'un nouveau maillot fushia. Milo !

Le Scorpion boudeur partit à l'angle marqué du sac de marin d'Ikki, et ses sandales de Camus, pour rater deux services et en réussir un – il parvint encore à frapper Saga le félon droit dans l'estomac.

- Trois à quatre ! proclama le chant du Cygne, qui transpirait de plus en plus.

Les variations dans les équipes n'aidèrent pas beaucoup : Milo embrassait tant Camus que cela désorganisait tout, donc Saori et son Pégasounet portèrent le match pratiquement à eux tous seuls.

Ils finirent par gagner haut le sabot, et Athéna, radieuse, fit le tour des gagnants et des perdants pour les gratifier tous d'un bisou baveux, qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas.

- Qui veut jouer au Badminton ? articula-t-elle, dents en avant.

Personne ne répondit, tous lassés et consternés.

- Bon, allons nous baigner alors, puis nous irons quelque part… J'ai mon idée !

Le reste de l'après-midi fut entaché de la déclaration sibylline et prometteuse de la face d'adolescente capricieuse d'Athéna.

Tous les Chevaliers, grades confondus – Pégase excepté - roulaient cette menace à peine déguisée dans leur cervelle surchauffée par le climat méditerranéen.

La tête de linotte de Saori produisait beaucoup d'idées, mais hélas rarement de celles dont on sortait sans dommages.


	77. Restons groupés !

* * *

Hello à tous !

Encore en retard, oui, mea culpa - la faute au cognac de Phénix, que j'ai découvert - surtout le mal de crâne du lendemain, ouaip. Si c'est pas malheureux à mon âge !

Merci de ta review, Julie : comment, ça vous fait rire les souffrances de Camus , mais vous êtes encore plus sadiques que moi ! ^^ Bisous !

Shaka a du mal avec l'abstinence, Marine développe ses règles, Athéna veut jouer à la pétanque et dévoile sa surprise... Le Cygne se jette dans la mare, et Ikki s'allie avec Saga... Milo a des rêves et Camus ses certitudes... Que des embêtements, quoi...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Restons groupés !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Nan, je veux pas rendre Milo et Camus.

* * *

**Restons groupés !**

Shaka de la Vierge, incarnation de Bouddha, homme le plus proche des dieux, modèle de droiture, de vertu, d'ascétisme, ayant pour seuls défauts un brin d'orgueil et une propension exagérée à la dénonciation, manqua pour la première fois de sa vie à son devoir religieux.

Au lieu de se lever à l'aube pour méditer, comme les enseignements de ce même Bouddha l'y invitaient, il se colla plus étroitement contre son désormais compagnon Mü du Bélier, pour profiter de l'incroyable révélation qu'était pour lui la chaleur humaine – au sens propre comme au sens figuré, soi dit en passant.

Tout en savourant la douceur exceptionnelle de la peau de l'Atlante, l'Indien retournait dans son cerveau, habituellement aussi farci de spiritualité qu'une dinde de Noël était farcie de marrons, cette grave interrogation : Camus du Verseau devait _vraiment_ être un glaçon frigide, comment avait-il procédé pour résister un mois à un amoureux passionné ?

S'empêcher de se livrer totalement au Tibétain devenait de plus en plus dur.

Entérinant alors le péché de paresse, le blond Chevalier se rendormit, toujours blotti contre Mü.

Kiki de l'Appendix, qui passait devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre monacale, ses yeux gonflés de sommeil, pour aller faire pipi avant de retourner au lit dur concédé par la Vierge, tira la langue de dégoût devant le spectacle écœurant de son maître à la chevelure lavande entortillée dans l'or flamboyant de celle du démon, leurs pieds blancs dépassant de la couverture rêche.

* * *

Avant de remballer les affaires pour mettre en route sa grande surprise, Athéna imposa une partie de pétanque, dont elle ne connaissait pas les règles.

Ce sport fort accordé à la région dut cependant être abandonné à mi-partie : Milo avait une très nette tendance à viser la tête de Saga, et Saga l'épaule tatouée de Milo.

Quant à Hyoga et Camus, ils minaient le terrain sableux avec des indétectables obstacles de glace à but déviant – le Cygne pour impressionner Andromède, son professeur pour faire perdre Saga.

Ikki du Phénix, lui, fauchait, dans son tir trop énergique, non seulement les boules adverses mais également les autres, et le cochonnet avec, qui disparut à jamais des mètres plus loin, dans la pinède.

Au moment où Saga, acide, proposait de prendre Milo pour remplacer le cochonnet perdu, vu qu'il abusait de son compagnon comme un porc, Saori comprit qu'elle devait stopper les dégâts : Milo et Camus, dans un bel accord amoureux, commençaient en effet à viser l'ennemi de leur couple avec des boules qui, étrangement, étaient dirigées plus efficacement sur cible humaine que sur le sable.

- Aie, aie, aie, cria le premier jumeau, fuyant sous les coups. Mais vous êtes malades, sales gamins !

Ikki mit sa plume de feu dans l'affaire, abattant Camus et Milo par derrière avec un phénix flamboyant.

Hyoga, furieux, envoya un flot de froid sur Ikki, mais les deux belligérants durent arrêter, car Shun, sa plus belle expression de sacrifice peinte sur son visage juvénile, se dressa comme obstacle vivant entre eux.

- SUFFIT, CHEVALIERS ! meugla la déesse d'une voix olympienne.

Penauds, tous se regroupèrent autour d'elle.

- Bien, sourit affablement Saori. Je vois que l'air marin vous énerve. Je vous dévoile ma surprise : nous allons tous faire du shopping de vacances dans le centre de Sainte-Maxime, car il faut ramener des cadeaux à nos chers amis du Sanctuaire !

Les jeunes gens poussèrent un gros soupir collectif.

Cela aurait pu être pire. Et en effet, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé aux souvenirs pourtant promis à certaines personnes avant de partir.

- En avant, Chevaliers ! s'écria la divine jeune personne. Milo, Camus, vous êtes venus en voiture, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, confirma Camus.

- Nous mettrons le matériel dans le coffre. En route, Chevaliers !

Le Scorpion et le Verseau partirent se changer derrière en rocher, la mine boudeuse.

- Chouchou, je voulais rester seul avec toi…

- Moi aussi. Mais Athéna a parlé.

- Heureusement qu'on doit repartir pour Paris ramener la voiture. Cela nous fera combien de bonus, sans la déesse ?

- A peine trois jours, Milo. Notre avion pour Athènes décolle après après-demain soir.

- Oh mon Camus… s'effraya le Grec, que le Verseau aidait à enfiler un caleçon récalcitrant – Milo avait pris trois bons kilos depuis le début des vacances, alors que Camus en avait perdu deux grâce à son mal de mer intempestif.

- Quoi ?

- Si elle voulait nous rapatrier dans son Jet privé, " _en groupe_ ", comme elle dit ?

- Et la voiture de location ? objecta le Français, frottant ses reins douloureux.

- L'argent achète tout, prononça de façon méditative Milo, énonçant une vérité première, et aussi vieille que le monde.

- Pas l'amour, souffla Camus.

Saga parti à leur recherche les surprit donc en train de s'embrasser tendrement, ce qui le révulsa. Kanon avait tort, son charme ne suffisait point à conquérir l'homme le plus difficile d'abord de la Chevalerie.

Il faudrait beaucoup de sournoiserie en plus.

* * *

- …Règle neuf, alinéa treize, ton copain Milo ne viendra plus se saouler à la maison jusqu'à trois heures du matin sous prétexte que Camus est de garde et lui manque _atrocement_… Alinéa quatorze, il ne se servira pas de ma pile de linge propre et repassé pour s'essuyer ses larmes de crocodile quand Camus part en mission d'à peine quelques jours une fois tous les _x_ temps… Alinéa quinze, il ne racontera plus ses exploits sexuels en ma présence – je me moque de savoir qu'il a une fois fait l'amour comme une bête à Camus dans le placard à balais du Temple des Poissons pendant une fête… Alinéa seize…

* * *

Athéna débarqua au centre de Sainte-Maxime d'un pas conquérant, habituée au respect des foules – il ne lui manquait plus que les trompettes sonnantes et les confettis de toute les couleurs pour compléter la scène.

Le lieu offrait à la ronde de quoi rassasier les pires et les plus dispendieux caprices d'une demoiselle gâtée et milliardaire, et Saori étira gaiement ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Restons groupés mes Chevaliers ! ordonna-t-elle, rassemblant son troupeau de guerriers comme une bergère excentrique - en léger tailleur Chanel et escarpins d'été - compterait ses moutons.

Rester en groupe déplaisait à la plupart de ses ouailles : Milo et Camus avaient envie de se retrouver en amoureux, Shun rêvait de shopping seul avec Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki aimaient faire bande à part, bien que pour des nuances différentes d'asocialité.

Après une longue heure consacrée à attendre que leur divine patronne ait fini d'essayer toute les boutiques de vêtements, sous les compliments partiaux de Pégase et ceux plus analystes de Saga, les Chevaliers se sentaient comme du pop corn surchauffé, heurtant durement le couvercle qui les maintenaient prisonniers.

- Déesse Athéna, entama doucement Andromède, prenant les choses dans ses mains manucurées de noir avec son sens diplomatique reconnu, si nous allions chacun effectuer nos achats de souvenirs, et nous retrouver pour le goûter dans le salon de thé d'en face ?

- Nous séparer mes Chevaliers ? piaula la réincarnation désapprobatrice, apparaissant en soutien-gorge rose pigeonnant, et petite culotte assortie, ce qui arracha diverses réactions à ses protecteurs.

Seiya s'étouffa quasiment de jalousie, et se ruina en œillades marron assassines.

Saga déploya avec grâce une robe estivale déjà essayée pour tenter de masquer les atouts de Saori.

Shiryu détourna les yeux, soudain très attiré par un chapeau de paille blanc orné de nœuds vert amande. Cela plairait-il à sa chère Shunreï ?

Milo, ancien séducteur numéro un du Sanctuaire, ne put s'empêcher de laisser planer une estimation rêveuse sur les mensurations de la jeune fille.

Ne s'y trompant point, Camus pinça le bras de Milo, le regard jaloux, et balaya Athéna en sous-vêtements de façon indifférente, désormais convaincu que contrairement à son compagnon, il était lui " _gay_ " à cent pour cent, et ce pour toujours.

Hyoga et Shun échangèrent des petits pouffements d'un rire contenu, et Ikki afficha une mine qui oscillait entre dégoût et moquerie.

- Bon, accorda Athéna, ce n'est pas idiot. J'ai tellement de vêtements à essayer. Quartier libre, et rendez-vous dans une heure au salon de thé " _Thé for You_ ".

Tous, excepté le héros ailé des guerres saintes, jaillirent hors de la boutique, tel ces grains de pop corn enfin libérés de la casserole brûlante.

Au soleil ardent et au milieu de la foule des touristes, se posa le problème : Shun voulait une récréation seul avec le Cygne, et le Phénix ne lâcherait point son frère.

Milo voulait un interlude amoureux avec son Français, et Saga, sinueux, manifestait déjà son intention sans faille de les coller.

Le petit Andromède, secouant ses cheveux noirs, sauva une fois de plus la situation avec une rouerie et une rapidité de réaction qui prouvait bien qu'il fallait compter avec ce Chevalier de Bronze/Divin et son armure rose.

- Ikki ! s'écria-t-il, montrant un point dans le vague lointain à son aîné. Regarde, Ikki, c'est Pandore ! Elle aussi a ressuscité !

Pandore ! Les sentiments troubles et ambigus de l'ardent Phénix au sujet de cette fille morbide et indéchiffrable refirent surface, et il chercha frénétiquement la longue chevelure d'ébène dont il avait souvenance.

Saga des Gémeaux, frémissant au seul nom de la sœur d'Hadès, le suivit, et ils s'avancèrent, aux aguets.

Pendant ce temps, Shun adressa un sourire luciférien à Camus, qui avait tiqué au prénom de Pandore, et à Milo, avant de prendre Hyoga éberlué par la main et fuir le plus loin possible.

- Camus ! Le gamin… il a menti ! réalisa le Grec.

- Je préfère ça. Sacré Shun, il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est cent fois plus déluré que mon disciple, constata le Verseau.

- Mais au fait chouchou, s'avisa le Scorpion, le sourire cruel. Il nous donne une occasion en or de se débarrasser de Saga !

Le Grec saisit à son tour la main de son amoureux, et l'entraîna dans les méandres des boutiques animées.

Ikki du Phénix souffla, découragé de tourner la tête en vain.

- Je ne vois rien, Saga. Shun a du se tromper. Pauvre gosse, il est encore tout perturbé par cette tragique possession par Hadès.

- Il s'en remettra avec le temps, Ikki, consola le premier jumeau, une main réconfortante posée sur l'épaule tannée du Japonais, qui se dégagea incontinent.

L'oiseau immortel ne prisait pas les contacts, surtout mâles, même amicaux.

D'ailleurs, _amical_ était un mot qui n'apparaissait pas dans son vocabulaire.

- Oui, se contenta-t-il de proférer dans une espèce d'aboiement résigné.

Se retournant, les deux gogos firent alors la constatation que Shun d'Andromède s'était en fait fort bien remis de la guerre contre le Dieu des Enfers, tellement bien d'ailleurs qu'il arrivait désormais à les rouler en beauté sous sa face angélique.

- SHUN ! rugit l'oiseau de feu, haletant et consterné.

- CAMUS ! brailla en complément Saga, atterré de la disparition de son amour à sens unique.

* * *

L'heure suivante fut épique pour tous les Chevaliers : Seiya portant à chaque magasin visité par Saori Kido un nouveau paquet, dont le poids variait de normal à atrocement lourd – pour la divinité couplée à l'adolescente, plus un cadeau était gros, mieux il était -, Ikki du Phénix et Saga transpirant, courant désespérément dans le centre de la station balnéaire pour retrouver leurs innocents cadets respectifs, et les innocents dissimulant leur cosmos pour profiter de la vie.

Milo ne savait absolument pas quoi ramener au couple Aiolia/Marine, qui, comme lui fit remarquer Camus, serait bientôt un trio.

- Je suis sûr qu'Aio' apprécierait un alcool français. Du cognac peut-être ?

- Je doute que ce souvenir plaise à Marine, risqua le Verseau en s'éventant avec le dernier numéro du magazine " _Historia_ ", son seul achat jusqu'à maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait, Marine ? hésita Milo, se grattant la tête avec perplexité.

- C'est _toi_ qui a fréquenté des femmes, épingla le Français, d'un ton qui laissait percer une certaine jalousie.

Cela plut beaucoup au Scorpion, qui gratifia son petit ami d'un bisou attendri.

- Un parfum ? tenta le Grec, classique.

- Bonne idée. Et je crois qu'ils apprécieraient un truc pour leur bébé, fit Camus, toujours au fait des usages de courtoisie.

Milo du Scorpion changea de couleur.

- Mais, maieuh… je n'y connais rien ! se tourmenta-t-il.

- Le rayon enfants est par là…

* * *

Bien loin du couple de golds, un couple pas encore couple de bronze/divin s'amusaient comme des enfants en fugue – ce qu'ils représentaient pour Phénix.

Délivré de l'ire vengeresse d'Ikki au moindre mot échangé avec Shun, Hyoga respirait, et se sentait libre et enfin en vacances – le dernier jour, il était peut-être temps.

Andromède, radieux de ce moment intime – il avait pourtant travaillé comme une fourmi à créer ces occasions, cela n'était pas de sa faute si Ikki gâchait tout, et si le Cygne était plus lent qu'un paresseux malade – arborait son plus beau sourire.

- Je suis bien avec toi, Shun, osa le Russe devant un marchand de bonbons, prouvant qu'il n'était pas un cas irrécupérable niveau amoureux.

Andromède devint radieux et plus rose que son armure.

Quant l'oiseau blanc s'aventura à lui poser un rapide " _smack_ " sur sa joue ronde, Shun faillit d'abord se pincer ladite joue pour prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, et ensuite tomber en pâmoison de félicité.

Le Cygne avait mordu à l'hameçon.

- Nous devrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître au Sanctuaire, dans les mesures où ton frère nous y autorisera, s'empêtra le Russe.

Cela sonna comme une déclaration d'amour aux oreilles du romantique Andromède.

- Ne tenons aucun compte d'Ikki si nous voulons connaître le bonheur, énonça-t-il avec une sagesse de bon aloi.

Les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans la confiserie.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, deuxième mauvais caractère de la Chevalerie d'Athéna – inutile de nommer le premier -, s'était acoquiné avec Saga dans une alliance plus qu'improbable mais lourde de conséquences.

L'impulsivité hargneuse couplée au machiavélisme calculateur ne donnait jamais des résultats de paix et d'harmonie.

- Passons un marché, Ikki, proposa le premier jumeau, essoufflé de courir.

- Je ne fais jamais de marché avec qui que ce soit, telle est ma devise, rejeta peu sociablement l'oiseau de feu, dont la fureur enflait aussi sûrement que les sacs de courses d'Athéna.

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui voit son intérêt, et uniquement son intérêt, attaqua Saga sur une autre aile du Phénix.

- Parfaitement exact, laissa tomber le Japonais.

- Faire souffrir Milo du Scorpion est ton intérêt, pour te venger du piercing de Shun.

- Exact, daigna encore corroborer Ikki.

- Que je parvienne à voler Camus à Milo fera mon bonheur et le malheur de ton ennemi.

- Je me moque de ton bonheur, Saga, prononça doctement l'oiseau immortel.

- M'aideras-tu à draguer mon ange des glaces, Ikki ?

- Oui, accepta celui-ci, ses yeux tirant vers le gris ardoise brillant de méchanceté.

Saga des Gémeaux, ex-Grand Pope félon, ne demandait pas davantage.

* * *

Au rayon " _enfants_ ", Milo, son coude appuyé contre un amas de peluches colorées, observait béatement un bébé gigotant dans une poussette, en lui sortant les plus affreuses grimaces de son répertoire - et le Grec avait un répertoire fort varié.

Cela semblait beaucoup plaire au bambin.

Camus méditait activement sur le choix d'un pyjama, et finit par en sélectionner un blanc, vu que personne ne leur avait donné d'informations sur le sexe du futur Lionceau d'Aiolia – encore que le cinquième gardien devait être persuadé, dans son cerveau un brin machiste, d'avoir un garçon, fils continuant sa lignée et perpétuant son glorieux nom.

- J'ai trouvé ça, Milo, qu'en penses-tu ? Milo ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui, très mignon chouchou. Regarde le bébé là-bas…

- Il est beau mais sa grenouillère orange et verte est affreuse, jugea Camus, d'une classique élégance en général. Viens, on va payer. Et arrête de lui faire des grimaces, bon sang, tu vas lui donner des cauchemars à ce petit…

- T'imagines, mon meilleur ami _papa_ ?

- Non. Pas encore. Mais il a le temps d'évoluer en six mois, cingla le Verseau, qui partageait un manque réciproque d'affinités et de camaraderie avec le Lion.

- On pourrait adopter un bébé ? réfléchit le Scorpion, s'accrochant comme un poulpe au bras de son amant qui leva les yeux au ciel devant cette subite fantaisie.

- Tu es encore un bébé toi-même, soupira le Français. Et puis, nos pays ne reconnaissent déjà pas le mariage entre hommes, alors adopter…

Mis en face de la cruelle réalité administrative, Milo soupira.

- Promets-moi que si un jour il y a un moyen, tu y réfléchiras mon Camus, geignit l'arachnide, posant ses yeux turquoise magnétiques sur le Verseau. Promets-moi que tu n'es pas de ces gens qui ne veulent pas de mômes...

- Je te le promets, Milo. Mais on va a peine avoir vingt-quatre ans, on a le temps d'y penser. Je suis persuadé qu'Aiolia a eu la surprise de sa vie.

- Oh que oui, se réjouit le Scorpion, qui ne se consolerait jamais d'avoir raté la tête de son meilleur ami au moment où il avait réalisé sa nouvelle future situation de famille.

Une fois tout payé, il était l'heure de retrouver leur chère déesse au salon de thé, et les amoureux se dirigèrent vers le " _Thé For You_ ", pour y retrouver un Saga et un Ikki rougeauds, suants et de la plus méchante humeur, un Shun et un Hyoga qui lévitaient à cinq centimètres du sol, partageant un sac de sucreries, un Shiryu chargé d'un carton à chapeau enrubanné de rose tendre, et un Seiya haletant sous un amoncellement de sacs luxueux, tous arrivant sous les prunelles de Saori Kido, prunelles qui irradiaient d'amour divin pour ses fidèles Chevaliers, et de la curiosité à inspecter leurs achats...


	78. Tea for Two

* * *

Hello à tous !

Pas de retard, tout va bien... Bizarre !

Merci de ta review, Julie : Oui, le marché entre Ikki et Saga, ça promet. Bah, il était temps que Hyoga se lance - rappelons que si pour les lecteurs cela fait 77 chapitres, pour le Cygne cela ne fait qu'une semaine ^^ Bisous !

Nana chan : Merci de ta review, pas de souci pour la tardiveté - je suis d'accord d'oublier la physique ^^ C'est vrai, en Belgique on peut, très ironique, mais à chaque pays ses injustices - euh, coutumes ^^

L'alliance Ikki/Saga donne un échantillon de ses néfastes effets, Saori étale ses achats et met son nez dans ceux des autres, Shaka découvre la rumeur le concernant, Dokho boude Shion, et Shion en a assez de sa déesse...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Tea for Two

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf les marques de parfums, où je me livre au péché de publicité - toujours mon sens du détail.

* * *

**Tea for Two…**

Saori cornaqua ses Chevaliers dans le salon de thé, jouant d'autorité pour se faire attribuer la meilleure table.

- Une glace à la fraise ! commanda-t-elle impérieusement, s'agitant sur la banquette, n'y trouvant plus de place à cause de ses multiples achats encombrants.

Ikki avait coincé Shun dans un coin, et entre leur commande d'un milk-shake framboise et d'un café serré, cuisinait sans relâche Andromède euphorique, qui mâchait de la réglisse et répondait à côté de tout.

Cygnus souriait lui aussi à la baie vitrée, et Camus, étonné par la joie d'un gamin qu'il avait si souvent connu déprimé, choisit pour lui un jus d'oranges.

Saga voulut un cappuccino, et avait manœuvré pour être à côté de Camus qui fit rempart d'un sac de livres – le Verseau n'avait encore pas pu résister à l'attrait des librairies locales.

A force que le Gémeaux se pousse contre son jeune pair, le Français reculant se retrouva quasiment sur les genoux de Milo qui ne s'en plaignit pas.

Shiryu sélectionna son classique thé à la menthe sous les moqueries sans finesse de Pégase acharné à réclamer un autre Banana Split.

- J'aimerais une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat, fit Milo, ce qui lui attira une tape du Verseau.

- Cholestérol, Milo. Ton cœur ! Rappelle-toi ce que le médecin a dit !

- Bouh ! gémit le Scorpion, dont l'estomac était presque aussi extensible que celui du canasson ailé. Un milk-shake vanille ?

- C'est mieux, approuva le onzième gardien. La même chose pour moi.

- Bien, pépia Athéna, son petit nez frétillant, examinons nos achats !

La réincarnation commença très narcissiquement par ses propres souvenirs – qui n'étaient destinés qu'à elle - : robes, jupes, chemisiers, escarpins, parfums et bijoux défilèrent en un festival de richesse qui éblouit les yeux de ses protecteurs.

Sauf Camus qui semblait blasé au milieu du luxe, et Ikki, dont la règle de vie était la simplicité : pas de domicile fixe, un sac de marin, beaucoup d'alcool et peu de savon.

Un long quart d'heure plus tard, Saori en termina enfin.

Seiya exhiba ensuite des chemises dont tout le monde constata qu'elles étaient trop belles pour être le choix exclusif du Japonais.

Shiryu dévoila à contrecœur un chapeau de paille blanc à rubans verts, et la divine adolescente daigna louer le cadeau du Dragon.

- Shunreï sera ravie Shiryu !

L'ancien disciple de Dohko y comptait bien. Pour ce jeune Chevalier de la Balance, il y avait d'ailleurs un livre de légendes chinoises, et un livre sur le Tibet pour Mü.

Shun, lâché provisoirement par le Phénix outragé dans son honneur filial, sortit un foulard acheté sans plaisir pour June, et un vernis à ongles spécial destiné à son ancien adversaire Aphrodite des Poissons, attention qui fit glousser Athéna de joie, elle qui rêvait de fraternité entre Bronzes et Ors, et le pardon des vieilles rancunes...

Mais cela fit s'étouffer sur sa petite friandise au chocolat un Phénix à qui le café serré ne contribuait pas à adoucir les nerfs déjà naturellement hypertendus.

- Pourquoi ce tar… cette… hum, ce mannequin ? proféra finalement l'oiseau de feu dans une courtoisie rattrapant péniblement le début d'une insulte.

- Nous nous entendons bien, donna pour seule explication Shun en battant des cils, explication qui ne satisfit pas son frère.

En fait, la véritable raison du généreux Andromède était le remerciement du prêt d'Aphrodite de vêtements sexy et de l'apport de conseils en tout genre d'un expert.

Hyoga sortit des roses rouges – artificielles – destinées à Freya et éventuellement à Eeri, cadeau devenu largement faux-cul si on considérait l'œil ébloui duquel le Cygne couvait Andromède.

- Encore tes roses rouges, critiqua le Verseau en une moue de mépris.

Son disciple rentra le cou dans ses épaules, froissé que son maître bien-aimé n'apprécie pas ses goûts floraux.

- Et vous mes Chevaliers ? s'enquit la déesse en tournant des lèvres dégoulinantes de liquide à la fraise vers le couple Verseau/Scorpion.

Milo montra fièrement le cognac grand cru destiné à Aiolia, et les parfums destinés à Marine de l'Aigle et Shaina de l'Ophucius.

Les deux hommes avaient choisi " _J'adore_ " de Dior, jugeant avec prudence, galanterie et sagesse que l'appellation de " _Poison _" dont ils préféraient pourtant la fragrance pourrait vexer ces dames. " _Pure Poison_ " aurait pourtant été tentant pour coller à la forte personnalité de l'Italienne.

Milo, au passage, s'était ruiné, toujours dans le rayon Dior, en divers produits de la gamme " _Eau Sauvage_ ". Le Scorpion prenait en vacances des goûts de luxe, la faute en incombant à Saori et à son coûteux train de vie.

Camus, qui pour information inutile fonctionnait exclusivement à " _Polo_ " de Ralph Lauren, se plaignit amèrement du changement. Il était homme d'habitudes.

- Je préférais ton " _Kouros_ ".

- D'Yves Saint-Laurent ! jeta l'héritière Kido pour prouver sa connaissance en parfumerie de prix – on brille dans ce que l'on peut.

- Mais Camus, s'inquiéta Milo. Pourquoi ?

- C'est plus… animal, ça te convenait mieux.

Le Grec sourit, ravi, gardant au fond du sac un cadeau personnel. Camus avait, en effet, avec un rare humour, offert à son petit copain un flacon de " _Scorpio Inferno_ ", ce qui avait fait se gonfler Milo d'orgueil à l'idée d'un parfum rien qu'à son nom. En tout cas, personne ne fourrerait son nez dans un présent spontané de son Français.

Ikki leva des yeux maussades au plafond, tant la conversation devenait futile à son gré.

- Bien, apprécia Saori, qui ne portait que le classique et ruineux " _Chanel n° 5_ ".

Le Verseau dévoila ensuite le pyjama de bébé, et Athéna roucoula de bonheur, se perdant avec Seiya dans d'atroces rêveries romantiques sur leurs futurs bambins.

- Tu as vraiment le goût le plus _classe_ du Sanctuaire, Camus du Verseau. Marine va adorer !

- Merci, Déesse Athéna.

Saga avait sélectionné une série de liqueurs pour Kanon, alcoolique patenté, et un porte-clefs en forme de trident, ce qui était d'un humour plus que douteux vu le passé de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Des tee-shirts imprimés, laids et touristiques avaient également étés achetés par la généreuse divinité et son bourricot, pour les autres Chevaliers restés au Sanctuaire.

Même Ikki du Phénix avait accompli un grandiose effort de camaraderie en prenant une boîte de tisanes assorties pour Shaka de la Vierge.

Au moment ou l'hargneux Japonais remballait son cadeau, Camus du Verseau renversa sur le pantalon crème de Saga le reste de son milk-shake, auréolant le tissu d'une tache mouillée qui pouvait laisser planer le doute aux inconnus sur une éventuelle incontinence précoce du charismatique Chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Bordel, Camus, fait attention ! glapit le troisième gardien, épongeant frénétiquement le désastre sous les rires peu charitables des autres.

- Pas fait exprès, s'excusa le Verseau du bout des lèvres.

- Mais…

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de poser ta main sur mon genou, souffla plus bas et d'une voix polaire le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Comprenant le crime, Milo se fit un plaisir de renverser lui aussi le reste de son milk-shake sur le polo jaune du premier jumeau, assortissant le haut avec le bas.

- Touche à mon Camus et…

- Chevaliers ! gourmanda Athéna, tout en vérifiant sa coiffure dans la vitre.

- Oui, écoutez ma Saori ! appuya Pégase sous le grondement exaspéré des autres.

- Finissons-en pour aller dîner ! décida Athéna. Que diriez-vous d'un repas gastronomique à " _La Belle Aurore_ ", tous en groupe, un dîner de fin de vacances ?

La question purement rhétorique de Saori ne produisit aucune protestation.

* * *

La crique secrète du Sanctuaire se remplissait régulièrement d'amateurs de potins et de biscuits, le trio infernal de golds se faisant un plaisir de fournir les uns et les autres à leurs camarades.

Aiolia arriva bon dernier, tant il avait du batailler pour quitter Marine au milieu de l'alinéa trois de la règle douze – ne pas laisser une serviette éponge trempée au sol de la salle de bains.

- Mon frère, nous n'attendions plus que toi ! se réjouit Aiolos.

Dokho était allongé sur le ventre, un brin d'herbe entre les dents, la mine boudeuse. Il avait snobé son Shion depuis la veille malgré les demandes télépathiques de l'Atlante.

Il n'était pas un passe-temps bouchant les trous de l'agenda surchargé du représentant d'Athéna sur terre après tout !

Il avait sa fierté !

Il…

- Vieux-Maître, vous êtes avec nous ? ironisa le Cancer.

- La ferme, jeune crabe en mue, rétorqua Dokho, incisif.

Mü du Bélier et Shaka de la Vierge, collés plus étroitement que la veille, grignotaient pensivement leurs biscuits en se demandant ce qui allait encore tomber sur leurs échines spiritualistes.

- Il y a une nouvelle rumeur, ricana l'ex-DeathMask. " _Le slip de Shaka_ ".

La réincarnation de Bouddha s'étrangla avec le biscuit, qui resta coincé dans sa gorge, mais le manque d'air ne fut pas la raison principale de sa rougeur.

* * *

Les toilettes du " _Thé For You_ " étaient au même moment théâtre d'une lutte de volontés.

Saga des Gémeaux était parti nettoyer les dégâts occasionnés à son pantalon et son polo, quand Camus en personne fit son entrée.

Si Milo n'avait pas été accaparé par Athéna acharnée à renifler tous les échantillons gratuits de parfums emportés du magasin par le Scorpion, il aurait mis son petit ami en garde sur le fait que Saga n'était pas revenu.

Le Verseau produisit une involontaire grimace, et passa rapidement devant son prétendant qui ne broncha pas, mais sourit dans la glace d'une façon qui rappelait incroyablement l'ancienne partie psychopathe de sa personnalité.

Ayant fini son affaire, le Français passa un cou méfiant par la porte de la cabine, pour ne plus voir personne. Il ouvrit le robinet pour se laver les mains, mais ne le referma jamais, entouré par une sangsue aux cheveux bleus clair jaillie d'un coin, qui lui posa la main sur la bouche.

- Mmm ! protesta le Verseau, furieux de l'acharnement puéril de son aîné.

- Chut ! ricana Saga. A moins que tu n'aies envie de recevoir mon illusion ?

- Bon sang Saga, à quoi tu joues, interrogea Camus à travers la main du jumeau.

- Je te drague, Camus du Verseau, rétorqua paisiblement son agresseur, comme si cela était une chose banale et naturelle.

- J'appellerais ça un attentat à la pudeur, signala le Français sous le pelotage actif de l'autre main gémellaire qui s'insinuait sous sa chemise.

- Toujours ta maniaquerie de langage…. Tu devrais accepter mon amour, Camus, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que ce gamin de Milo.

- J'en doute. Milo a du se taper la moitié du Sanctuaire et le quart d'Athènes.

- Pour moi tu serais le seul… Ce vicieux ne te mérite pas.

- T'avais pas un harem au temps de ton règne félon, Saga ? Oh, et puis je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi. Lâche-moi ou je te congèle, point barre !

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse, ici.

La voix ironique d'Ikki, appuyé, bras croisés au chambranle de la porte.

- Ikki ! émit avec soulagement le Verseau.

Soulagement de courte durée devant le regard de connivence entre le bronze et l'or.

- Milo ne viendra pas à ton secours, il est occupé à subir notre _si_ chère Saori. Je surveille l'entrée, Saga.

- Merci Ikki.

Le Verseau blêmit devant la félonie du Japonais. Pas qu'il croyait le frère de Shun loyal et digne de confiance à cent pour cent, mais enfin, un héros des guerres saintes, s'abaisser à tant de vilénie… Quelle décadence !

- Traître ! siffla-t-il sous le rictus phénixien.

Saga pressa des lèvres impatientes sur celle de son cadet qui se dérobaient, violant sa bouche pour la troisième fois – jamais deux sans trois, songea absurdement le mentor de Hyoga, tétanisé.

Une vague de froid instinctive entoura le pauvre Verseau, ce qui contraignit Ikki, être de chaleur, à reculer en frissonnant, et Saga à tester une nouvelle fois son illusion – double dose de cosmos - sur son intérêt amoureux récalcitrant à ses avances.

" _Vacances pourries_ " fut la dernière pensée consciente du onzième chevalier d'Or.

* * *

Le Grand Pope fronça les sourcils sur ses parchemins moisis. Pourquoi les cosmos des Chevaliers d'Or avaient-ils tous disparus en même temps ? Ces indisciplinés chroniques devaient encore défier son autorité !

Et son terrible Dokho, qui lui faisait une crise de jalousie… Il n'avait après tout jamais demander à rempiler pour un autre mandat de Grand Pope ! La retraite, après deux guerres saintes et deux-cent ans de vie lui aurait convenu !

" _Shion, mon Grand Pope !_ "

L'Atlante sursauta sur ses ennuyeux devoirs, tout surpris d'entendre la voix pointue et avivée par l'air marin de sa bien aimée déesse.

Car si Athéna avait pourvu Aphrodite des Poissons en ragots par le biais de cet infernal instrument moderne appelé ordinateur, elle s'était bien gardée de prendre le moindre contact télépathique avec son fondé de pouvoirs divins.

" _Athéna, enfin !_ " ne put s'empêcher de rouspéter le sage Shion.

" _Ne commence pas à me sermonner !_ " ne s'y trompa point la jeune fille. " _Je serai au Sanctuaire demain vers midi. J'attends un accueil discret mais chaleureux._ "

" _Je suis impatient de vous revoir, Déesse Athéna._ "

" _Je sais, mon fidèle ami. A demain !_ "

L'adolescente coupa net la conversation, laissant l'ex-Bélier méditatif.

La petite Sasha, précédente réincarnation d'Athéna, lui manquait, parfois. Saori semblait considérer que passé Hadès, elle était déliée de toute obligation de sérieux.

Enfin, l'âge, la crise d'adolescence, l'argent trop abondant et l'éducation gâtée de Miss Kido… Toute une conjonction maléfique qui avait façonné leur déesse telle qu'elle se présentait à eux..

L'Atlante reprit un parchemin, espérant des jours meilleurs.

* * *

Ennuyé, vaguement dégoûté, le Phénix sifflotant observa le Gémeaux déboutonner avidement la chemise de Camus, qui avait l'air parti dans un autre monde.

- Tu joues avec le feu, constata ironiquement le Phénix. Milo va finir par péter les plombs, et je doute que ton cher glaçon ne le quitte pour tes beaux yeux. Ils se plaindront à Athéna, et elle qui adore son couple vedette, elle te punira.

- Je sais. Mais Camus me rend fou. Je comprends que Milo en soit toqué à ce point. Plus il est froid, plus il m'attire. Oui, il me rend dingue !

- Tu l'étais déjà, se moqua le Phénix. Finalement, tu es bien le jumeau de Kanon malgré tes grands airs de Saint Saga.

A force de bavarder, le Japonais loupa l'arrivée d'un Scorpion trottinant de toutes ses pattes, inquiet de la disparition conjointe de trois Chevaliers dans des toilettes à une seule cabine – remarque pertinente du disciple blond de son amant qui avait été en premier au commodités.

On se doute de l'effet qu'eut sur le huitième et plus impulsif Chevalier doré la vue de son petit ami à moitié déshabillé et embrassé goulûment par l'ennemi numéro un de son couple, tout ça surveillé par son ennemi personnel numéro deux.

- SAGAAAAAA !

Le Scorpion se précipita, et secoua son Camus qui resta amorphe, souriant bêtement au lavabo saumon clair – cela ne lui allait pas mal, l'innocence béate.

- Libère-le ! ordonna le Grec à son aîné, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes rougeoyantes.

Ikki se sauva hypocritement, d'un air " _je l'avais bien dit_ ", et le Gémeaux relâcha son emprise sur le Français, qui cligna ses prunelles ébahies avant de rougir devant sa position débraillée et plus qu'équivoque.

- Milo ! Je te jure qu'il m'a obligé ! Il m'a coincé ici avec Ikki, et… après, le trou noir !

Milo du Scorpion ne doutait pas une seconde de la version de son compagnon.

Un séisme soudain secoua le salon de thé, répandant la terreur parmi les clients, et le thé par-dessus les tasses de porcelaine fleurie.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? cria Athéna, protégeant ses sacs de shopping.

- Je te protège, Saori ! beugla Pégase, entraînant sa fiancée divine vers la sortie.

Les Chevaliers quittèrent l'endroit avant se tenir prêts, comme leur devoir l'exigeait, à venir éventuellement en aide à la population paniquée.

- Milo déploie son cosmos ! remarqua Shun, entouré d'un Ikki rigolard et d'un Hyoga inquiet.

- Encore ! il n'y a pas moyen de passer des vacances normales avec vous ! se plaignit la déesse.

Milo en personne apparaissait, calmé en apparence, entourant possessivement la taille de Camus d'un bras crispé, les lèvres pincées de rage, suivi par Saga boudeur.

- Milo ! le tança Athéna, qui vérifiait si pas un de ses achats compulsifs n'avait souffert.

- Surtout, qu'on ne me parle pas ! mugit le Scorpion, ou je fais un malheur !

Le groupe reprit le chemin de l'Hostellerie, dans une atmosphère lourde de rancœurs.

Le sifflotement vainqueur d'un Gémeaux qui se sentait retomber en adolescence était plus qu'énervant et provocateur pour le couple malchanceux et persécuté.

- Je ne reconnais plus Saga, se plaignit le Verseau, son cerveau douloureux encore retourné par les manipulations mentales musclées de son prétendant.

- Avons-nous jamais connu Saga ? observa Milo dans une question qui ne manquait point d'intérêt philosophique.

Et dire que si l'empoisonnant jumeau partait demain, ils le retrouveraient au Sanctuaire, à sans doute encore tourner autour de son Camus d'amour !

Le Scorpion envisagea sérieusement de se barricader à la glace éternelle dans le temple du Verseau, pour roucouler enfin seuls et tranquilles.

* * *

Marine de l'Aigle tira un nouveau morceau de papier collant, très occupée à scotcher dans chaque pièce à vivre du Temple du Lion un exemplaire des nouvelles règles à suivre, soigneusement calligraphiées en grec pour ne laisser aucun prétexte à son homme de négliger un détail.

Les choses allaient changer, foi de femme Chevalier !

* * *

Dans les toilettes du "_ Thé For You_ ", le lavabo débordait, une flaque d'eau rampant insidieusement vers les cuisines et la salle.


	79. Le permis de conduire

* * *

Hello à tous !

Voici le vin nouveau... Heu, le chapitre nouveau. J'espère que ça ira, une gastro me sabotant mon inspiration.

Par contre le suivant viendra seulement mardi, j'ai plus de temps ce soir là pour publier à l'aise.

Merci de ta review, Julie : Ikki n'est pas loyal, effectivement, et n'écoute que son intérêt ^^ Bisous !

Athéna exige un nouveau caprice, dangereux, illégal et totalement fou. Ses Chevaliers subissent, et Shaka, au Sanctuaire, n'est pas content.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Le permis de conduire

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Le titre vient d'un vieux film - cela prendra ici tout son sens.

* * *

**Le permis de conduire**

En trottinant, Athéna souriait béatement, créant la suspicion et la crainte autour d'elle. Quand Saori paraissait euphorique, cela voulait dire : danger immédiat.

Stoppant ses talons hauts devant la petite voiture rouge louée par Milo et Camus – enfin, surtout par Camus -, elle dévoila ses plans.

- Mes fidèles Chevaliers de bronze, vous n'êtes pas habillés pour un dîner chic.

Cette constatation réaliste n'appelait pas de commentaire.

- Donc, reprit l'adolescente, nous allons prendre la voiture. Je vous ramène généreusement au " _PETIT PRINCE_ ", et j'attends encore plus gentiment votre changement de vêtements. Ensuite, retour à " _La Belle Aurore_ " !

- Mais, objecta le Verseau, l'hôtel des bronzes n'est pas loin ! Et la voiture sera trop petite pour tant de monde !

- Mais non, Camus, fit la divinité en haussant les épaules. Tout est une question de tassement, comme dans mon sac de plage !

Camus et Milo échangèrent une mimique consternée. Ils avaient pensé coller Athéna, Saga et Seiya sur la banquette arrière, et lâcher les autres dans la nature.

La déesse n'y connaissait rien en mathématiques ! Comment comptait-elle entasser neuf personnes dans une auto prévue pour cinq, six au grand maximum ?

- De plus, très cher Camus…

Visage effaré du Français : le ton déférent et crémeux de sa supérieure ne promettait rien de bon ni même de rationnel.

- … de plus, poursuivit enfin Saori, je veux conduire.

Foudroyé, l'échantillon de Chevalerie athénien ouvrit la bouche en synchronisation parfaite et inesthétique.

- Pas question, refusa froidement le Verseau, défiant pour une fois un ordre d'Athéna. Vous n'avez pas seize ans, pas de permis…

- Je fais ce que je veux ! martela la jeune personne en même temps qu'elle martelait le pavé de Sainte-Maxime d'un talon irrité. Je suis ta déesse, Chevalier, et je te paie des vacances de rêve, alors tu me laisses la voiture !

- Mais… tenta le Français, réfrénant une irrésistible envie de balancer une paire de gifles à la rebelle adolescente.

- Je paierai l'amende, si besoin est, roucoula la déesse d'une voix plus douce. Tout le monde en voiture !

Ikki du Phénix se déroba aussitôt, entraînant d'autorité son petit frère dans une course rapide. Personne ne l'obligerait à accomplir la folie qu'était monter dans un véhicule dirigé par l'inconséquente Saori Kido.

Il restait tout de même sept personnes à caser, et Athéna s'y employa, grommelant sous l'évasion insolente de l'oiseau immortel.

- Camus, à l'arrière…

Elle poussa le Verseau, puis Saga des Gémeaux – mauvaise idée -, puis Hyoga du Cygne, puis Shiryu du Dragon. L'espace bien plein, elle s'aida des biceps de Pégase pour compresser le malheureux Scorpion dans les dix centimètres restants, manquant de lui prendre la main dans la portière claquée violemment.

Seiya de Pégase, héros en chef des guerres saintes, dernier rempart à se dresser entre Athéna et ses ennemis, eut droit à la place d'honneur, devant aux côtés de sa chère incarnation, et prit place, seul confiant avec amour et stupidité en les talents de conductrice de sa fiancée divine.

- Va-y ma Saori, tu es la meilleure ! clama-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité et croisant les bras derrière sa tête chevaline.

- Merci Seiya ! rit la jeune fille, tripotant le volant et cherchant la clé de contact.

- C'est moi qui l'ai, signala Camus froidement, sa joue scotchée à la vitre, se démenant avec constance sous la proximité odieuse de Saga, qui profitait largement de leur situation pour tâter du Verseau.

- Donne la moi, voyons, Camus du Verseau ! s'irrita immédiatement Athéna.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tant le Français était coincé et incapable de mettre la main à la poche de son jeans.

Seiya sauva la situation – enfin, vu la conductrice, sauver la situation aurait plutôt été ne _pas_ lui offrir la clé de contact – en sortant de l'auto pour ouvrir la portière de Camus, qui jaillit de l'étroit habitacle avec soulagement.

- Tiens, lança-t-il à Pégase en même temps que la clé. Et à Dieu vat !

L'honorable Chevalier d'Or fut repoussé contre le Gémeaux, et le bourricot re-claqua la portière sur le supplice du Français.

- On peut y aller ! s'écria Athéna, la prunelle luisante de défi, poussant la clé dans le démarreur.

Au passage, la divinité bloqua les serrures, rendant toute tentative de fuite impossible. La réincarnation vivait sans conteste avec son temps et sa culture nippone ultra technologique, car elle se débrouillait fort bien en gadgets.

" Reuh, reuh, reuh… " ricana le démarreur.

- Saga, cria Milo, tordu en spirale dans une position inconfortable, son coude labourant les côtes du Dragon, touche à mon Camus et je te crève !

- Je touche ce que je veux, Milo.

- Maître, intervint le Cygne, dont le pied passait entre les sièges avant, si Saga vous embête, je suis à côté de lui pour le congeler !

- Merci Hyoga.

- Chevaliers, si je sens la moindre émanation de cosmos, je vous punirai ! Vous devrez me faire la lecture, me masser les pieds, m'apporter mes boissons !

Cette menace plus terrifiante que les pires supplices des Enfers musela l'ardeur guerrière des Chevaliers.

Camus se laissa religieusement peloter par un Saga ravi de l'aubaine, Hyoga baissa la tête, honteux d'abandonner son mentor, Shiryu ferma les yeux, les oreilles, la bouche et son esprit, et Milo s'efforça de point transformer l'humble voiture en explosion nucléaire.

Saori appuya volontairement sur l'accélérateur, et l'auto démarra à une vitesse inquiétante, tanguant violemment de droite à gauche.

Un stop brutal fit davantage s'imbriquer les voyageurs les uns dans les autres, sous un cri aigu de leur déesse et sous un " _Yeeeaaaahhh_! " joyeux de Pégase qui n'avait, on le sait, jamais eu peur de voir la mort en face, et même une certaine propension à se jeter à sa rencontre tête en avant.

Milo couina, il s'était égratigné le biceps avec son propre index meurtrier.

Le Dragon eut la mâchoire enfoncée par l'épaule du Scorpion d'un côté et la main du Cygne de l'autre, Cygne qui se retrouva les fesses sur la cuisse de Saga.

Le premier jumeau, dont on était en droit de se demander si il n'était pas en caoutchouc mobile tant il réussissait à garder une position droite et à conserver un minimum de décimètres cubes d'air indispensable à son confort, avait vautré sa tête sur l'épaule de Camus, soufflant dans le cou plein de bleus du Français de poisseuses déclarations d'amour – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de glisser une main longue et sournoise sous sa chemise reboutonnée de travers.

Le Verseau, qui supportait peu les contacts exceptés ceux de son cher Milo, se sentait révulsé et comme un glaçon dans un shaker à triple puissance.

- YOUPI ! hurla Saori, repartant pour atteindre le cent à l'heure, en bourgade et en heure de pointe.

Le bourricot ailé rebondissait sur son siège, retrouvant la sensation grisante des manèges de la foire, Shiryu finit par perdre sa " _zen attitude _" pour gémir à chaque obstacle rencontré, Milo se tortillait en tout sens, limité par le peu d'espace.

- Saga, apostropha-t-il, ne tripote pas mon chouchou !

- Tu vois rien de si loin, petit insecte…

- Je sais que tu le fais ! Hein mon Camus qu'il te touche !

- Garde ton calme, Milo, modéra un Verseau qui se tortillait aussi, les caresses gémellaires de son aîné devenant de moins en moins chastes.

- Oui, garde ton calme ! appuya Athéna, manquant de peu un bac de fleurs, une poussette contenant des bébés jumeaux et un chat errant.

- Raté ma Saori ! la taquina Seiya, l'œil rutilant de stupidité gamine.

Il commençait à se croire dans un jeu vidéo où le but était d'écraser le plus de monde possible.

La déesse de la sagesse faillit aplatir un papy à béquilles, avant de freiner encore sec devant un imprévu : un gendarme, qui avait l'air furieux et qui sifflait.

- Vos papiers ! ordonna sans cérémonies le représentant de l'ordre.

- On a que du carton, hurla de rire un Pégase au mieux de sa forme question jeux de mots niais.

- Laisse, Seiya chou…

Saori Kido battit des cils, rejeta sa chevelure parfumée et extravagante par la vitre, où elle entoura le gendarme d'une bouffée de féminité et d'opulence, et sourit de ses vingt-huit dents blanches aussi nacrées que des perles fines – il lui manquait ses dents de sagesse, allez savoir pourquoi…

- Je suis japonaise, un peu perdue dans la signalisation de votre beau pays !

Il n'y avait pas plus flagorneuse que la divine Athéna sur terre.

- Vous n'avez pas une tête de Japonaise, grommela le gendarme, cœur sec.

- Je suis née en Grèce ! Mon grand-père m'a ramenée au Japon, pauvre bébé orphelin abandonné… Mitsumasa Kido, qui dirigeait la Fondation Graad, et…

Saori continua ainsi à récapituler une grande partie de sa jeunesse, soulignant la puissance de sa famille, mais réussissant le tour d'adresse de donner en même temps l'image d'une malheureuse orpheline en détresse, qui avait eu un cruel destin

- … et ces pauvres garçons, tous des orphelins et des handicapés mentaux… Je les emmène en vacances pour qu'ils aient un peu de bonheur dans la nuit noire de leur pauvre esprit torturé !

- Yep ! approuva le canasson, tirant la langue au gendarme saoulé de paroles.

- … et lui, Seiya, il est resté en enfance… celui-là, Milo, c'est un sadique et un psychopathe, il a déjà tué beaucoup de monde… lui, Shiryu, est aveugle et perdu dans l'autisme… Hyoga est dépressif chronique depuis que sa maman s'est noyée sous ses yeux…Saga est schizophrène, avec dédoublement de personnalité, un peu assassin, et comme vous le voyez obsédé sexuel… et le petit dernier, Camus, Français comme vous, brigadier, se retrouver dans son pays fait beaucoup de bien à sa pathologie… il est masochiste et va mourir bientôt du SIDA, parce qu'il est en couple avec Milo, le sadique qui lui a refilé…

- Saga, je vais te _tuer_ ! s'époumona le Scorpion, réussissant à voir le Gémeaux cajolant de ses lèvres le lobe de l'oreille d'un Verseau qui se dérobait en vain, et corroborant ainsi les délires de sa patronne divine.

- Maman ! se plaignit Hyoga, qui devenait bleu d'asphyxie.

La gendarme, sidéré, se laissa prendre à l'allure anormale des jeunes gens, aux sourires enjôleurs de l'adolescente, à sa richesse et à sa générosité incroyable en bénévolat difficile.

- Bon, filez Mademoiselle, mais soyez plus prudente !

La déesse démarra sur les casques de roues, donnant un grand signe d'adieu à l'homme, qui l'avait félicitée de son altruisme et conseillé la méfiance, seule et frêle face à tant de cas sociaux et irrécupérables.

- En avant, mes Chevaliers ! hulula-t-elle, ravie de ses dons pour la comédie.

- Yep ! répéta le bourrin nommé Pégase, accroché au tableau de bord.

Saori se rendit soudain compte qu'elle se trompait de chemin, et fit alors un demi-tour digne des meilleurs pilotes de Formule Un.

- C'est reparti ! criailla l'adolescente surexcitée.

Camus verdissait de plus en plus, prenant la teinte d'une salade périmée.

- Tu vas bien, cher Camus ? susurra Saga, attentionné.

- Je vais… je vais être malade, lui révéla le Verseau incapable de supporter ce genre de mouvements brusques.

Athéna en voiture était dix fois pire qu'un manège extrême.

- Chouchou ! piaffa Milo, comprenant le supplice de son amant. Arrêtez, Altesse !

- Pas question, je suis lancée ! refusa égoïstement Saori.

- Yep, ma Saori est lancée ! fit Seiya et son irritante manie de jouer les magnétophones pour sa chère fiancée divine.

- Mon Camus est malade ! s'indigna le Scorpion outré.

- Un Chevalier doit savoir se maîtriser, et se retenir ! pontifia innocemment la jeune fille, comme si elle parlait d'un gamin qui devait faire pipi.

Le Maître des Glaces ne pouvait qu'approuver ce credo de vie qu'il appliquait en temps ordinaire, mais malgré tous ses efforts valeureux son milk-shake vanille lui remontait dans la gorge.

- A gauche, Saori ! désigna le Chevalier Pégase.

Nouveau crochet à angle droit.

- C'était à droite, indiqua flegmatiquement le Dragon, résigné à la volonté des dieux.

Demi-tour à cent quatre-vingt degrés.

- Stoppez cette voiture ! bramait en vain Milo du Scorpion.

- Maître ! Maman ! gémissait Hyoga du Cygne, heureux que Shun ne subisse pas une telle épreuve.

- Je m'en fous… marmonna Camus, sa seule main de libre plaquée désespérément sur sa bouche. Je vais vomir, et tant pis pour vous, Athéna.

- Fais donc, Camus du Verseau, se marra la divinité, je ne t'en voudrai pas ! Je paierai le nettoyage de la voiture.

Pour Saori Kido, payer ses propres dégâts était suffisant pour se permettre de produire les pires catastrophes. Le pouvoir du yen !

- Hé la ! se scandalisa Saga des Gémeaux, le premier concerné par la menace. Arrêtez, Athéna, je ne veux pas qu'on me vomisse dessus, moi !

- Tes vêtements sont déjà sales, opposa sereinement Saori, loupant un stop.

- Camus, je t'interdis de vomir sur moi !

- Je vais me gêner, hoqueta le Verseau devenu blanc de craie.

- Ouais, s'enthousiasma Milo, te retiens pas chouchou ! Vomis sur lui !

- Milo ! Petit cafard dégénéré !

- Du calme, Saga, ronronna la déesse de la Sagesse, tout en brûlant un feu orange. Tu dis aimer Camus, je te rappelle que Milo, par amour, a supporté le mal de mer de son compagnon, le soutenant dans l'épreuve ! Si tu n'acceptes pas le pire et le plus répugnant de l'être aimé, c'est que tu éprouves juste un désir bestial et creux de conquête physique !

Le silence régna un instant, tous les Chevaliers étant muselés par le discours psychologique de leur chère patronne.

Bien que de forme discutable, le fond paraissait solide. Athéna ne donnait-elle pas jour après jour la preuve éclatante de ce qu'elle venait de prôner, supportant les pires défauts – et il y en avait beaucoup - de son cher Pégasounet avec le sourire ?

- T'es la meilleur _pissichologue_, Saori, constata ledit Pégasounet, admiratif.

- Pas mal, daigna approuver le difficile Dragon philosophique.

- Vous avez raison, Athéna ! pleurnicha Milo, la prunelle embuée d'émotion.

Saga tira une mâchoire vexée, réfléchissant à ses sentiments. Est-ce que son amour obsessionnel pour le Français allait jusqu'à supporter qu'il vomisse sur son épaule ? Pas très glamour, tout ça.

- Je peux vomir, alors ? s'enquit le Verseau d'une voix mourante, de moins en moins à l'aise sous un nouveau virage serré de la Déesse.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Chevalier, nous sommes arrivés ! le réconforta Saori, arrivant en vue du " _PETIT PRINCE_ " en grillant un dernier feu, rouge cette fois.

Seiya de Pégase se fracassa le front contre le pare-brise au moment où sa petite amie se précipitait voluptueusement dans une place de parking disponible, coupant le bitume sous les roues à une Jaguar et emboutissant une Volvo.

- Terminus, tout le monde descend ! se réjouit Athéna.

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge, foulant de ses pieds nus le tapis persan – un autre que celui souillé par Kiki -, jouait avec talent le rôle d'un puceau outragé dans ses convictions de ce qui était décent et honorable.

- Te rends-tu compte, Mü, de la malignité de ton disciple ? Cette ignoble rumeur vient de lui !

- Oui, Shaka, soupira l'Atlante fort embêté, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant…

- Je m'en moque ! Mon nom d'incarnation de Bouddha, dans la même phrase qu'un terme trivial comme _slip_ !

- Chaque chose sur terre a un nom, ce qui importe c'est la nature de l'objet, et pas sa dénomination… Une rose sentirait aussi bon si elle s'appelait autrement, paraphrasa le Tibétain, à qui l'incontournable Camus avait prêté les œuvres complètes de Shakespeare en anglais.

- Mais c'est là le problème, cher Mü ! La nature d'un slip est odieuse et basse, c'est pour cela que je me souille rarement à ce contact dégradant !

Malgré son attrait pour la philosophie, le Bélier ne voyait pas très bien ce que son blond amoureux voulait lui démontrer, mais ne le signala pas.

Moins spirituellement, le fait que l'Indien ne s'embarrasse pas d'un slip lui convenait, et il s'employa l'heure suivante à montrer sa propre théorie à Shaka, poussant des préliminaires délicieux, instillant une fois de plus l'interrogation pénible dans la cervelle théologique du sixième gardien : comment Camus avait-il _pu_ résister ?

* * *

A peine sorti de la voiture, Camus se précipita vers le caniveau pour remettre son milk-shake, encore une fois soutenu par son petit ami, qui lui frotta le dos, lui tendit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer la bouche et un autre pour la sueur qui perlait à son front, et lui offrit les _tagada _à la fraise restant pour chasser le goût âcre de sa langue.

Saga se tint à bonne distance, repeignant ses longs cheveux d'un air aristocratique et plissant hautainement un nez délicat.

Athéna attendait patiemment Hyoga et Shiryu, rentrés dans l'hôtel sur des jambes tremblotantes, et informait Pégase de l'ennui qu'il y aurait à retrouver Ikki et Shun.

- Je sens leurs cosmos arriver, ma Saori !

Cette excellente nouvelle fit s'épanouir la déesse, et elle recommença à jacasser pour ne rien dire à son fiancé qui hochait sa tête marron en cadence.

- Tu te sens mieux, chouchou ? interrogea l'arachnide, s'asseyant sur un banc avec son compagnon.

- Oui. Cette déesse ! Elle conduit comme une folle furieuse !

- Ouais. On va s'imposer, mon cœur, et retourner à pied à l'Hostellerie ! Nous ne sommes pas très loin…

- Bonne idée, émit le Verseau soulagé. Athéna au volant est plus dangereuse que les pires attaques de guerriers !

Le premier jumeau s'avança, la mine fière et amicale.

- Je vois que tu vas mieux…

- Viens Milo, on s'en va, fit Camus en ignorant le gêneur. Et merci d'être resté avec moi malgré les circonstances !

- C'est naturel, chouchou, je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais tout de toi, _moi _!

Furieux de cette flèche du Sagittaire décochée par le Français, Saga se rendit compte que non seulement il s'était fait remarquer de manière défavorable en se montrant dégoûté du malaise du garçon qu'il prétendait adorer, mais aussi qu'il devrait remonter en voiture avec Saori, à qui Camus venait de tendre le double de la clé de contact, histoire de se dédouaner totalement de l'affaire.

- On se revoit au dîner ! rit la déesse en agitant une blanche main amicale.

Elle tenait à exploiter un maximum les dernières heures de vacances avec ses protecteurs.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	80. Dîner arc en ciel

* * *

Hello à tous !

Ouais, plus de gastro... Un appétit d'ogre... Une inspi qui peine...

Merci beaucoup de ta review, Julie, oui, " cette folle de Saori ", qualifions-la ainsi. Bisous !

Athéna a des exigences vestimentaires cette fois. Milo s'essaie au mail, Marine envisage une alliance, Dokho râle toujours, Saga persiste et signe. Et, Athéna a aussi un dernier plan.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Dîner arc-en-ciel

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Pas les chemises na.

* * *

**Dîner arc-en-ciel**

Dokho de la Balance trépigna devant le garde tatillon et soucieux de son devoir.

- Mais je veux voir le Grand Pope !

- Je vais lui faire part de votre demande, Seigneur de la Balance…

- Mais je veux rentrer !

- Je vais voir si le Grand Pope peut vous recevoir, s'empressa le garde en s'esquivant lestement.

Le Chinois ragea un instant. Il aurait du prendre un passage secret. Voilà où cela le menait de vouloir se montrer respectueux !

Il n'avait pas droit à plus d'égards que les autres Chevaliers !

On le laissait attendre à la porte comme un chien galeux !

On le méprisait !

On le rejetait !

- Vous pouvez entrer, Seigneur de la Balance ! dit la voix du garde, interrompant le bouillonnement de pensées irritées de l'ex-Vieux Maître.

Dokho passa le seuil, une lueur exaspérée avivant ses yeux malachite.

* * *

Milo et Camus arrivèrent bons premiers à leur chambre d'hôtel, et le Verseau se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur le lit.

- Enfin la paix…

Provisoirement du moins. Mais le temps que Saori rentre dans sa suite et se prépare avec tout l'apparat désiré pour une soirée de fin de vacances, les deux Chevalier d'or en avaient bien pour deux heures avant de dîner.

- T'as vu, hein ! brama le Scorpion, affalé aux côtés de son amant. Ce maudit Saga ! Il ne veut que ton c…euh, tes fesses. T'aider en cas de problème, hop il n'y a plus personne ! Lâche ! Vaurien ! Obsédé ! Monstre ! Snob !

- Euh, c'est bon Milo, j'ai compris l'idée générale, sourit le Français.

- Il est peut-être plus puissant et plus mature que moi, mais…

- Mais tu es bien plus charmant et gentil que lui, le rassura le Maître des Glaces en veine d'éloges. De plus, question maturité, c'est loupé, vu comment il s'accroche au mépris de toute logique.

Milo s'épanouit orgueilleusement : le Scorpion était de ces êtres qui ont un besoin vital de compliments pour fonctionner.

- Je peux envoyer un mail, Mumus chéri ? demanda-t-il soudain, la prunelle malicieuse.

- A qui ?

- A Aphro… Lui envoyer les photos stupides d'Athéna à la plage. Comme ça ils se rinceront l'œil sur d'autres victimes que nous…

Le Verseau commença par hausser les épaules devant la gaminerie venimeuse de son compagnon, mais l'idée que ses pairs avaient du indéfiniment gloser sur son compte le fit glisser vers la mesquinerie.

Aidé se sa perspicacité naturelle, le beau Camus ne se laissait aucune illusion : on avait du le casser en beauté.

Il alluma donc l'ordinateur, changeant son mot de passe au passage : il ne savait pas par quelle diablerie, mais Athéna avait du se renseigner sur son livre favori et en tirer une conclusion anormalement juste pour le cerveau limité qui semblait être celui de sa partie " _Saori_ _Kido_ ".

- Tu as choisi quoi, chouchou ?

- Anticonstitutionnellement.

- Gné ? se surprit le Grec, qui malgré de magistrales circonvolutions de langue n'arriva pas à répéter ce mot magique, barbare, presque _sorcier_.

- C'est le mot le plus long de la langue française, le renseigna amicalement son amant, pédagogue et tatillon comme toujours.

- A tes souhaits ! grimaça Milo, épaté.

- Celui-là, personne au Sanctuaire ne saurait l'épeler correctement, décida un Verseau conscient, un peu trop d'ailleurs, de sa supériorité intellectuelle.

- T'es le meilleur, chouchou, flatta le Scorpion en fourrageant dans les longues mèches indigo de son chéri, chéri qui afficha un sourire vicieux en imaginant Athéna aux prises avec l'orthographe de ce terme français.

Elle qui s'était une fois vantée outrageusement de parler le français mieux que lui… La petite narcissique pourrait toujours s'y frotter !

* * *

Aiolia du Lion s'était mis à étudier avec une bonne volonté de façade les règles placardées par Marine sur les murs de son Temple, en une dizaine de tableaux très originaux et menaçants pour son ancien règne animal et paresseux.

Il signala, la voix nouvellement humble, que la règle visant à empêcher Milo de raconter ses exploits sexuels ne dépendait point de lui.

Le Chevalier de l'Aigle admit avec magnanimité cette objection, trouvant aussitôt la parade : elle s'associerait avec Camus du Verseau pour qu'il établisse lui aussi quelques règlements à son bouillant Scorpion.

Connaissant le caractère sage et réservé du Français, il prêterait certainement assistance à cette bonne idée.

Le Grec gratta sa crinière en grimaçant. Tout en croyant commander virilement, Milo était comme lui soumis au bon vouloir de sa moitié, plus fin et rusé.

Comme il n'oserait pas contrer trop énergiquement la mère de son Lionceau, son meilleur ami n'oserait pas contrarier son si cher et précieux bloc de glace.

Cela promettait une longue suite d'ennui sans " _s _", et d'ennuis avec " _s_ ".

* * *

Athéna fit une entrée triomphante dans le luxueux hall de l'Hostellerie, convoyant un Seiya surexcité, et Hyoga s'appuyant sur Shiryu, tous deux revêtus d'élégants pantalons blancs, d'une chemise bleue pâle pour le Cygne et lilas pour le Dragon.

Les adolescents, sous leur bronzage, étaient livides d'une peur rétrospective.

C'était pour eux grand miracle que la déesse soit arrivée sans accident majeur à " _La Belle Aurore_ ".

Ikki et Shun entrèrent bons derniers.

L'oiseau de feu, pantalon blanc, chemise rouge, irradiait de rage et de méchanceté.

Par un tour de passe-passe des dieux ou plutôt de Lucifer, son candide petit frère, portant le même pantalon immaculé et une chemise noire, semblait cent fois plus sexy et dévergondé que les autres.

Aphrodite des Poissons aurait pu expliquer le mystère, à savoir qu'une taille trop juste de pantalon compressait sensuellement le bas, et qu'un bouton de chemise déboutonné en plus changeait beaucoup le haut.

Le Phénix ne discernant pas l'imperceptible en était réduit à râler sans pouvoir reprocher quoi que ce soit de concret à son cadet.

- Pourquoi t'as pris cet affreux noir, Shun ? dut se contenter de houspiller l'aîné.

- J'en ai assez du vert et du rose, rétorqua angéliquement le petit frère.

La déesse courut comme prévu dans sa suite se préparer, imposant à son Pégasounet un pantalon également blanc – c'était sa manie de la soirée – et une chemise de soie - au choix.

Mensonge, car le bourricot n'eut pas le droit d'utiliser le rouge ou le bordeaux, la jeune fille arguant que le Phénix s'en était déjà revêtu. Avec les pantalons immaculés, la divinité voulait des couleurs variées !

On était artiste où on ne l'était pas - bien que Saori confonde allègrement Picasso et Breughel l'Ancien.

Le Japonais, qui prisait essentiellement le rouge – comme il avait eu de la chance avec son armure ! – se répandit en menaces contre l'oiseau immortel, alors que logiquement il aurait du protester contre les marottes de sa divine fiancée.

Le canasson finit par prendre de mauvais gré le vert, réconforté par les gloussements d'admiration naïve de son amoureuse.

* * *

**Sent** : _27 juillet, 19h11 p:m_

**From** : Camus and Milo (_AquariusAndScorpioForever, Sanctuary point com.)_

**To** : Pisces, Aphrodite ( _LeChevalier.àlaRose, Sanctuary point com. )_

**Subject** : Athéna à la plage

**Attachments** : Athena001 jpg, Athena002 jpg, Athena003 jpg…

**Importance** : High

_Salut Aphro,_

_C'est Milo – tu as vu, mon Camus et moi on a une adresse mail commune et c'est moi qui ai choisi le titre !_

_Faut dire que je n'y comprends rien à ces trucs informatiques, donc que j'en ai une rien qu'à moi, cela ne sert à rien._

_Mais je sais prendre des photos numériques, et je t'envoie celles de la Déesse à la plage avec son cheval volant._

_C'est hilarant._

_Et pour que vous cessiez de casser du sucre sur notre dos : Camus et moi on s'adore, et je ne le frappe plus – non mais !_

_Je ne suis plus schizo, et on n'a pas le SIDA non plus. Je suis très soulagé, car tout cela aurait été de ma faute._

_Alors, si vous sortez encore ce genre d'allusions quand on revient, on vous démolit tous, et on vous congèle après._

_Cet horrible Saga essaie sans arrêt de violer mon petit Camus – dis à Kanon que je risque d'assassiner son frangin d'une minute à l'autre._

_Shun a teint ses cheveux en noir, et drague Hyoga du Cygne._

_Bon j'arrête, mais c'est vrai que c'est marrant ces mails…_

_A bientôt, pour une méga-fête arrosée d'ouzo – qu'est ce que cela me manque, l'ouzo ! Bien que le champagne et la vodka orange soient des agréables remplaçants._

_Milo du Scorpion, meilleur et plus bel étalon du Sanctuaire, de Grèce, de France._

_PS : Camus dit que mon orthographe et mon style sont horribles, même en grec, et qu'il te salue. _

_Et que je suis frimeur, mais que c'est vrai que je suis le meilleur… Bon, d'accord, Camus, tu n'as eu que moi comme amant, mais tu es tombé sur le gros lot… hey, arrêtes avec ta souris, je n'ai pas fini et… JDDO#Dkiozpppèç(çè!ç)-)+8+4z--------_

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, s'était empressé de prendre option sur la couleur jaune.

Se détendant sous une douche brûlante et bien méritée, le premier jumeau digéra sa toute récente défaite. Si Camus avait comme idéal conjugal un amant qui le laissait vomir sur lui par amour, ou même restait dans les même toilettes que lui pendant le crime, cela ne lui allait pas.

Mais le Verseau était si mignon. Non, Saga, plus sage et plus mature des Chevaliers d'Athéna, ne renonçait jamais ! Il avait pour habitude de mener ses plans machiavéliques jusqu'au bout !

Comment Camus pourrait-il résister à une telle alliance prestigieuse qui s'offrait à lui ?

* * *

Milo feuilletait une bande dessinée paresseusement, attendant que son Camus ne sorte d'un de ses interminables bains glacés, quand il fut dérangé, ô surprise, par sa supérieure.

" _Milo du Scorpion, ici la Déesse Athéna !_ "

Le Scorpion sursauta sur sa bande dessinée, effrayé.

" _Oui, Déesse ?_ " osa-t-il prononcer mentalement.

" _Je serai prête dans une demi-heure. Camus va mieux ?_ "

" _Très bien, Déesse Athéna_ " s'ébaudit le Grec, ébloui que Saori se soucie de s'enquérir de la santé d'un de ses Chevaliers autre que Seiya de Pégase

" _Parfait ! A propos… Je voudrais que vous portiez un pantalon blanc et une chemise en soie de couleur… Nous formerons ainsi un groupe rutilant et assorti !_ "

" _Euh… A votre guise, Déesse !_ "

Milo s'en moquait à vrai dire. Cette lubie Saoricienne paraissait anodine en comparaison avec les autres.

" _Ah oui… Le bleu, le mauve, le vert, le jaune, le rouge et le noir sont déjà pris. Quant au blanc, n'y songe même pas, Milo du Scorpion_ ! "

" _Euh… Okay, Déesse Athéna, je vais voir ce qu'on peut trouver…_ "

" _Parfait, cher Milo ! Tu peux être adorable quand tu veux…_ " ronronna Saori, en disparaissant avec bienveillance de l'esprit du Grec.

Le Verseau sortit quasiment nu de la salle de bains, et le Scorpion se jeta littéralement sur lui pour le papouiller tout doucement, respectueux de ses contusions dues au "_ Mister Hyde_ " de la nuit.

Il déballa l'ordre nouveau de leur réincarnation divine en poussant son amour sur le lit pour continuer ses caresses enjôleuses.

Camus se plaignit. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à l'idée de jouer avec ses camarades un remake de _Bioman_ en chemise de soie.

- Et le bleu est déjà pris ?

- Oui amour.

- Et le noir…

- Oui, chouchou. Cela m'arrange aussi peu que toi.

Milo aurait en effet compté sur du bleu azur pour mettre ses yeux déjà saisissants en valeur, et Camus sur le bleu foncé, exactement pour une pareille raison.

- Elle nous sabote notre look ! geignit plaintivement le Scorpion boudeur.

- Toi tu es toujours le plus beau, Milo, loua le Français avec une sincérité évidente.

Le Grec fit une cabriole en arrière sur le matelas tellement il était content, et embrassa éperdument son Camus, qui faillit s'étouffer.

Les deux hommes débattirent longuement dans les multiples chemises du Verseau : orange, rose, gris pâle… rien que du rebut !

- Prends la rose, chouchou, finit par suggérer Milo.

- Hein ? se scandalisa Camus. Je ne suis pas Barbie Andromède !

L'idée d'une Barbie à l'effigie de Shun, cheveux verts et armure rose flashante et siliconée, déclencha une crise de rire chez l'imaginatif Scorpion.

- C'est du rose très pâle. Je t'assure que tu fais encore très viril ! Je prendrai l'orange. Comme ça si mon côté méchant revient à la surface, ce sera assorti à mes yeux.

- Si ton côté sadique surgit, je te congèle, menaça froidement le Verseau. Je ne suis plus en état.

Milo rougit de remords, et cessa de chambrer son petit ami malmené.

" _Milo ! Camus ! Je suis prête, en route mes Chevaliers !_ " ordonna la tonalité quasi hystérique de la déesse Athéna.

- Par Zeus, elle a déjà l'air fin saoule ! s'effara Milo.

- Si elle est comme ça à jeun… renchérit le Français, qui craignait tout de la dernière soirée donnant à Athéna la possibilité de les tourner en bourrique.

Ils jaillirent de leur chambre, contentant ainsi par leur docilité apparente la capricieuse jeune personne qui sourit avec affabilité à leur vue.

Saori était vêtue d'une longue et coûteuse robe blanche, mais moins ample, plus cintrée que ses horreurs ordinaires, dévoilant ses épaules rondes et ses coups de soleil bien prêts de peler. Un chignon haut la flattait, vieillissant trompeusement son visage enfantin. _Gloss_ rose clair, collier et bracelets de perles, écharpe de soie blanche artistiquement enroulée autour de ses bras et son dos, Athéna affichait une symphonie d'immaculée richesse et de fausse candeur.

- Vous êtes parfaits, mes Chevaliers. Ravissants !

Grimace conjointe des amants, rebutés par le terme employé.

Saga jaillit à son tour, fermant sa porte à clé – la confiance régnait entre la chevalerie pour la justice et la paix sur terre.

Le Gémeaux sourit, se pourléchant comme un chat de crème fraîche dérobée à la vision esthétique de Camus qui se rétracta d'instinct contre Milo.

- Saga, tu es magnifique ! pépia Saori, Seiya tirant la langue hors de sa vue, jaloux de la stature adulte des golds, que ses quinze ans et demi étaient encore loin d'atteindre.

- Merci Athéna.

- En route ! Les bronzes nous attendent au salon.

Pégase tendit un bras maladroit à sa fiancée, manquant à dix reprises sur le trajet de se prendre les pieds dans sa longue écharpe, et Saga colla aux talons de Camus.

- Je suis bien, en jaune, non ? incita le premier jumeau, qui empestait de nouveau la menthe à au moins cinquante centimètres de distance.

- Non, répondit négligemment le Verseau. Cela ne va ni avec tes cheveux, ni avec tes yeux. En fait tu as l'air…

- … d'une vieille balle de tennis ! décocha le Scorpion, hilare.

- Ou d'un groupe de torchons disparates que la ménagère a cousu ensemble pour frotter les pattes du chien, ajouta encore plus cruellement Camus.

Le plus beau – ce qu'il croyait du moins – des Chevaliers d'Or se gonfla de colère.

- Toi, tu as les plus belles fesses du Sanctuaire, lâcha bassement Saga en représailles, admirant ouvertement la chute de reins et le postérieur de Camus qui pratiquait aussi une taille de pantalon trop serrée – sans le but de séduction du douzième gardien : il trouvait ça juste plus élégant.

- SAGA ! éructa aussitôt Milo, retourné à la vitesse d'un serpent sur son ennemi.

Son ongle allongé faillit éborgner le traître, mais Saori arrivait au salon et se retourna, mécontente de sentir une élévation de cosmos scorpionnesque.

- Milo ! claqua sa voix, tel le fouet de June du Caméléon. Sage !

Se faire traiter comme un vulgaire bouledogue mal élevé n'arrangea pas l'humeur du volcanique arachnide. Le sourire cruel de Phénix, posé sur eux, non plus.

- Suivez-moi, s'écria l'adolescente, qui avait réservé une grande table à l'écart, des fois qu'il y aurait de petits débordements dus aux chamailleries de ses protecteurs.

Elle leur montra les deux tables réunies, et tendit un doigt bagué lui aussi de perle pour désigner qui devait aller où.

- Saga, contre le mur, au fond, dans le coin. Ensuite Camus…

Le Verseau osa protester, livide de déception, mais se fit rembarrer sans appel.

- Ordre de ta Déesse, Chevalier ! Allons, changea-t-elle de ton, mon petit Camus…

Milo s'empourpra de rage sous le ricanement de chacal d'Ikki du Phénix.

- … c'est l'occasion de vider votre contentieux en adultes ! acheva la déesse.

Saga sourit de ses trente-deux dents blanches – dentition complète, homme parfait.

- Milo, à côté de Camus.

Il se précipita.

- Ensuite moi puis mon Pégasounet, fit Saori en s'asseyant, prête à dompter son difficile et caractériel huitième gardien. Maintenant, le reste. Ikki en face de Seiya, Shiryu en face de moi, Hyoga en face de Milo et Shun en face de Camus.

Le Phénix ébourriffa son plumage et protesta à grands cris fort truculents et impolis.

- Shun, à côté de moi !

- Non Ikki, opposa sereinement Athéna. C'est ça où tu sors de table sans ton frère !

Ulcéré, l'oiseau immortel préféra la surveillance de loin.

Maintenant que Saori avait attribué la place des convives avec son à-propos caractérisé, elle s'épanouit à la vision de fleurs de soie colorées qui étincelaient devant ses yeux aimants, et s'empara d'un menu gainé de cuir noir offert gracieusement par le serveur, son faciès divin angéliquement distordu.

- Commandez vos apéritifs, c'est la fête Chevaliers ! Je vous révèlerai ensuite mon dernier plan pour notre dernière nuit de vacances communes, fraternelles, merveilleuses !

Fauchées comme par une guillotine, les têtes rebondirent sur les menus ouverts.

L'instinct du septième sens ne les avait pas trompés, et Saori avait bien un dernier plan pour achever son œuvre destructrice.


	81. Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

* * *

Hello à tous !

Merci beaucoup de ta review, Julie. Gastro passée ! Pour répondre à ta question : d'abord parce que Milo considère que son côté Mister Hyde a effectivement malmené Camus, et que comme il est redevenu normal il ne le fait plus. Ensuite parce que Milo écrit comme il parle : sans réfléchir et sans s'embarrasser des détails. Naturellement, cette faute de rédaction fera beaucoup médire les commères. Bisous !

Les Chevaliers se tiennent mal à table, Shaka reste ferme, les commères se régalent, et Saori impose son dernier plan - que certaines de vous avaient deviné.

Pour le chapitre suivant, je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps avant lundi, voir mardi, et je le déplore, en grinçant des dents.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Pas les chemises na.

* * *

**Jusqu'au bout de la nuit**

Tandis que Saori Kido commandait les apéritifs les plus chers de la carte, Camus du Verseau manquait déjà d'oxygène entre le Scorpion et le Gémeaux.

N'étant pas narcissique au point de se réjouir d'avoir deux hommes beaux et acharnés à l'aimer passionnément, il ne tirait aucun avantage de cette situation inconfortable. Milo lui suffisait largement, il s'émerveillait chaque jour que le Grec l'adora à ce point, et la récente toquade de Saga foutait le bordel dans sa vie.

Entre un enlacement de pieuvre de Milo, qui était hautement incompatible avec la dignité guidée de l'établissement, et une main gémellaire acharnée à lui peser sur le genou gauche, il en oublia Athéna qui invitait ses Chevaliers à choisir un cocktail.

- Camus ! Le serveur attend ton choix ! houspilla la jeune fille.

- Hein ? Euh… s'éberlua le Verseau en balayant la carte des vins du regard… Un Zéro Absolu…

- Ça existe, ça, en cocktail ? s'ébaudit avec ravissement Milo.

- Oui, c'est un mélange de vodka et de crème de menthe, le renseigna Camus, qui prisait effectivement la menthe du moment qu'elle n'était pas dans la bouche de Saga.

- Moi, roucoula le premier jumeau avec un nasillement de nez censé lui rendre la voix triplement distinguée – en fait on aurait dit un perroquet enrhumé – je prendrai donc un Sourire d'Ange…

Ceci ronronné avec un ostensible regard concupiscent sur son voisin dédaigneux.

- Tu aimes les cocktails compliqués à plusieurs éléments, Saga, s'amusa Saori. Et toi, Milo, que prendras-tu ?

- Un Demolition, feula le Scorpion après étude de la carte, avec son premier sourire cruel de la soirée adressé à son rival qui le lui rendit avec usure.

Hyoga méprisa les coups de pieds croisés de son mentor réprobateur pour affirmer son choix du cocktail Isba. Le Russe trouvait cela du meilleur comique. D'ailleurs cela inspirait un merveilleux rire à Shun, et le Cygne avait évolué en une semaine : son credo était devenu plaire à Andromède en premier, à son Maître en second.

- Un mélange de vodka et de Martini ! se plaignit le Verseau.

- Bordel chouchou, laisse vivre ton disciple ! lui conseilla Milo.

Seul le Chevalier Andromède n'osa point contrarier l'avis de son frère acharné au cognac pur – double -, mais contournerait encore une fois l'affaire en avalant un second Isba commandé par Hyoga comme pour lui.

Seiya était déjà ivre de porto de qualité.

Vers la fin de l'entrée – Athéna avait imposé du caviar, que le Scorpion recracha en réalisant que c'était des œufs de poisson -, ses virils protecteurs constatèrent qu'elle n'avait pas encore dévoilé un centimètre de sa toile d'araignée piégeante.

- C'est quoi, votre idée, au fait, balança le Phénix en vidant une énième flûte de champagne, et en ressentant les effets d'un strabisme divergeant, sa prunelle droite concentrée en permanence en direction de Shun.

Shiryu qui s'était appliqué à se faire oublier depuis le début du repas, mal placé comme il l'était – les émanations brûlantes et alcoolisées d'Ikki à gauche, le sourire et les bavardages affligeant de leur déesse en face et les trémoussements incessants de Hyoga sous les coups de pieds de son mentor à droite – tendit l'oreille.

Connaître les plans de l'ennemi pour l'affronter sur un pied de supériorité, _dixit_ encore et toujours ce cher Vieux Maître.

- Que tu es curieux, mon cher Ikki, gloussa Saori, bien imbibée.

- Je ne suis pas votre cher Ikki.

- Oh que si, tu m'as coûté cher en saccageant la chambre de Milo et Camus.

- Dans ce sens là, je veux bien, agréa l'oiseau immortel, rasséréné.

- Tout le monde veut le savoir ?

- Ouiiiiii ! fut un cri général.

Saga s'intéressa à sa chère divinité, tout en appliquant le conseil de l'adolescente : il vidait son contentieux avec son jeune pair de façon particulière, car sa main était arrivée à son entrejambe, et le Verseau s'empourpra violemment et en tressauta de dix centimètres sur la banquette de velours.

- Chouchou ? remarqua immédiatement le Scorpion en petit copain attentionné.

Saga retira sa main devenue bleue en couinant de douleur, et Athéna joignit ses fins sourcils en une mimique de réprobation.

- Camus, ton cosmos ! si tu recommences, tu seras privé de dessert !

- Ton idée, ma Saori, ton idée ! hulula Pégase, renversant son champagne dans son caviar, ses iris dilatés et encore plus vides qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ah oui. Voilà, vous viendrez toute la nuit dans ma chambre…

- Mais Athéna ! se scandalisa le Dragon, offensé par l'idée de huit mâles cohabitant chez une jeune déesse vierge.

- Pour voir la télé et jouer à un tas de jeux de société amusants, compléta Saori. Voyons, Shiryu, que tu as l'esprit pervers !

Dire ça à lui, le plus puritain de la bande ? Shiryu du Dragon ferma la bouche sur le caviar, outragé dans son honneur.

- Ce sera une Nuit Blanche en pyjama ! se régala la réincarnation, étant malheureusement au courant de cette pratique adolescente fort répandue.

Les combats finis, des amis/victimes autour d'elle, elle pouvait enfin se livrer aux plaisirs de son âge en oubliant sa terrible charge, et ses responsabilités inouïes !

- Super Saori ! approuva vigoureusement Pégase, projetant du caviar sur Ikki, qui répliqua avec un coup de pied sec et caché sous la nappe.

Les autres étaient loin de trouver l'idée de la déesse " _super_ ".

Pour ces Chevaliers en vacances, la raison aurait été de faire une dernière ballade nocturne sur la grève, de se coucher point trop tard pour se préparer à l'aise avant le grand départ

Camus grimaça. Une nuit blanche, lui qui n'avait pas eu son compte de sommeil depuis… hum, il ne le savait même plus. Et avec cette fichue anémie qui lui sabotait sournoisement la résistance… Athéna toute la nuit ! Le cauchemar.

- C'est horrible chouchou, résuma Milo, tout en tentant d'enfoncer sa fourchette dans la main baladeuse de Saga.

- Vous blasphémez ! les réprimanda le plus mature des douze golds, l'air suffisant. Jouer aux cartes avec la déesse toute la nuit est un grand honneur qu'elle vous fait !

- Ta gueule, Saga, rétorqua brutalement le Scorpion, contemplant avec maussaderie le filet Châteaubriant qui venait d'être déposé devant lui.

- Milo ! intervint à nouveau la divinité, posant sereinement sa blanche main sur celle hâlée du huitième gardien. Voudrais-tu une bouteille de vin rouge pour accompagner ton steak ?

- Ouais, merci Déesse Athéna, se calma le Grec comme un chien modéré par une friandise.

L'adolescente croyait ferme que saouler ses protecteurs lui assurait une mainmise plus aisée sur eux.

* * *

- Oh, Shaka, pourquoi ne cèdes-tu pas ?

Cette interrogation ardente et douloureuse provenait de la bouche purpurine du Bélier, qui était à chaque câlin stoppé avant le moment fatal par les scrupules virginaux de sa blonde réincarnation de Bouddha.

- Camus du Verseau a tenu un mois.

- Mais Camus était frigide, sa tête remplie de complexités étranges et son corps affligé d'une peur horrible des contacts.

- Pas du tout, cher Mü, rappelle-toi notre enfance, il acceptait les cajoleries outrancières de Milo, ce pot de colle. Adulte, il a continué je suppose.

- Ne pinaille pas, Shaka. Il y a une différence entre dormir ensemble ou s'échanger des bisous sur la joue à sept ans, et passer à l'action sexuelle !

- Je tiendrai un mois et un jour, cher Mü, il n'est pas question d'être inférieur à cette créature du Diable !

- Camus, une créature du Diable ?

- Visage d'ange, cœur de glace, corps de luxure.

- Tu es rude, mon trésor du ciel.

- La vérité est toujours rude.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas… juste pour une question d'orgueil !

- Cette épreuve renforcera le côté spirituel de notre passion.

- Pffffffff…

Le Bélier s'étira, maudissant son ami Verseau d'avoir tergiversé un mois avant d'oser perdre sa virginité dans les bras du Scorpion.

Cela n'arrangeait point ses affaires.

* * *

Dans la salle à manger de l'Hostellerie " _La Belle Aurore_ ", la nappe se souillait depuis une heure de taches de vin et de nourriture.

Athéna se fit l'amère réflexion que ses protecteurs ne jouissaient pas d'une éducation suffisante au Sanctuaire. Le seul à être au fait ultime des usages en société était Camus, et Saori savait que le Français devait cela à son enfance _avant_ la Grèce.

Oui, il faudrait remanier en profondeur les choses. Rendre un cours de savoir-vivre obligatoire aux apprentis, par exemple. Et à quelques Chevaliers adultes dans la foulée.

Même son sortable et charismatique Saga se comportait mal, insultant Milo du Scorpion avec du grec de moins en moins policé, et laissant retomber son poisson de sa fourchette, ayant eu aussi la deuxième main légèrement congelée par son fuyant objet de drague.

Même le gentil Shun, qui malgré Ikki avait eu une bonne dose d'alcool, éclatait de son rire cristallin à tout propos, et surtout hors de propos, pour renverser chaque objet à sa portée, sous l'air émerveillé de Hyoga du Cygne.

Même Shiryu du Dragon, qui avait l'outrecuidance impolie de lire à table l'un de ses pavés abominables en chinois.

Surtout Ikki du Phénix et Milo : l'oiseau immortel provoquait avec constance son Pégasounet d'un côté, et Milo de l'autre. Seiya répliquait avec insolence en japonais et donnait en vain des coups de pied dans le vide car Ikki garait ses arpions prudemment, et Milo agonisait Ikki d'injures grecques entre deux bouchées.

La malheureuse divinité priait pour que les serveurs ne comprennent aucune de ces deux langues.

- Chevaliers, du calme ! s'égosillait-elle en vain.

Quand un pingouin en smoking noir vint discrètement oser une légère remarque sur le bruit montant des convives, Saori distribua force yens et jugea le moment venu de mettre les voiles, commandant desserts, vins et digestifs dans sa suite royale.

- En avant mes Chevaliers ! commanda-t-elle, et son troupeau de moutons colorés la suivit plus ou moins docilement.

* * *

L'imprimante d'Aphrodite tournait une fois de plus à plein régime, obligeant le Chevalier à remplacer ses cartouches d'encre.

Milo avait lancé un bel hameçon à Poissons, et en fin de soirée on vint par petits groupes rendre visite au propriétaire du dernier Temple, parce qu'une rumeur parlait de photos représentant leur vénérable déesse.

Shaina de l'Ophucius, quelque fut sa douleur de voir Seiya de Pégase folâtrer dans le maillot de Saori, ne put retenir un rire hystérico-machiavélique devant son amour entortillé dans la tente de plage, et la divinité buvant la tasse, à quatre pattes comme un extravagant caniche trempé en maillot mauve.

Modérée légèrement pour épargner la réincarnation d'Athéna – point parce que Saori était la femme qu'ils devaient vénérer, mais parce qu'elle leur laissait faire généreusement les quatre cent coups – une rumeur enfla, prenant pour nom '' _Les aventures de la cruche et du bourricot_ ''.

Ensuite, tout le monde se pressa devant l'écran plat trente pouces d'Aphrodite pour analyser la prose peu élaborée de Milo, se moquant ouvertement de son orthographe, même et surtout ceux qui n'auraient pas été capables de rédiger mieux.

- Je suis soulagé, mon ami Milo n'a pas le SIDA, se délecta Aiolia, qui par contre se moquait de la santé de Camus comme de sa première griffe.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! tonna Aldébaran du Taureau, assenant dans sa joie à Kanon une claque à assommer un bœuf.

- Ouille ! protesta le second jumeau, tracassé des déboires sentimentaux de sa moitié gémellaire.

Saga devrait opter pour davantage de finesse avant de finir en cible à Scorpion bourrée de venin, jugea-t-il.

Ce fut Shura, pourtant peu porté aux médisances et qui avait protesté à mater aussi impudemment Athéna, personne sacrée, qui souleva le lièvre.

- Milo dit qu'il ne bat plus Camus.

- Oui, on sait lire, le rembarra orgueilleusement le Lion, qui profitait d'être entre mâles, Marine se couchant tôt – ah, non, il y avait Shaina au fait, mais elle était si peu féminine – pour plastronner de son poitrail léonin.

- Logiquement, cela veut dire qu'il le battait avant, poursuivit imperturbablement le Capricorne.

Silence stupéfié de réalisation.

* * *

Athéna, ravie de sa tenue chic une heure auparavant, ne rêvait maintenant que de s'en dépouiller au profit d'un vilain pyjama, pour donner le coup d'envoi de sa Nuit Blanche et fraterniser avec ses inférieurs.

- Tout le monde en tenue de nuit ! ordonna-t-elle donc, voltigeant au milieu des desserts et des boissons commandées.

Seiya s'empressa d'allumer la télévision à écran plasma, à un volume encore convenable, et Shiryu croisa les bras, ennuyé.

- Saori, nos pyjamas sont à l'hôtel " LE PETIT PRINCE ".

- Exactement ! renchérit l'oiseau de feu qui voyait là une excellente occasion de se débiner à la folle idée de torture nocturne de la jeune fille.

Mais Ikki aurait du savoir qu'aucun obstacle n'embarrassait Saori quant elle avait un plan machiavélique.

- Pas grave ! chantonna-t-elle donc. Seiya vous prêtera ses affaires ! Hein mon Pégasounet en sucre ?

- Naturellement ma Saori ! s'empressa de corroborer le canasson.

L'ambiance se refroidit encore. Aucun des quatre bronzes n'avait envie d'emprunter les habits de leur camarade, qui ne brillait ni par son goût vestimentaire ni par son hygiène excessive.

- C'est un ordre d'Athéna, trancha l'Athéna en question. Camus, Milo, Saga, dépêchez-vous de vous changer !

- Mais… entama Milo.

-Hop, hop, hop, incita-t-elle, la moue gamine, en fouettant l'air d'une cravache imaginaire, réminiscence du temps où elle flagellait les orphelins frondeurs de son grand-père.

Hyoga courut après son Maître, dans le but intéressé de quémander et d'éviter les vêtements douteux de Seiya.

Il repartit avec un caleçon à petits canards – ironie du Français – et un tee-shirt un peu trop large, mais blanc, repassé et qui embaumait l'adoucissant à la lavande.

Milo enfila son pyjama jaune à impression de scorpion noir, et fit des pinces et des pattes pour que le Verseau revête son pyjama de rechange, du même modèle mais en rouge.

- Il n'est pas propre et plein de plis ! protesta le difficile Camus.

- Chouchou ! implora Milo. Tu n'as pas de pyjama. Et puis, cela enverra un message clair à Saga : nous sommes habillés pareil, unis jusqu'à la mort…

- Bon, bon… marmotta le onzième gardien, saoulé par les cris de son amant.

- Et il est trop large, ce qui t'empêche de représenter la tentation.

- Oui, oui… Il sent les chaussettes sales en tout cas, renifla soupçonneusement Camus, qui s'aspergea de " _Scorpio Inferno_ " chipé à son compagnon pour contrer l'odeur suspecte du pyjama court.

Cela plut au Scorpion fusionnel, qui augmenta le mimétisme en faisant baisser le flacon de parfum.

- Il est super ton cadeau, chouchou. Et tu sais, il a été lavé ce pyjama, c'est juste qu'il a été roulé en boule dans mon sac avec mes chaussettes sales…

Le Chevalier du Verseau se contenta de soupirer très fort, ce que n'importe quel être doué d'un brin de subtilité pouvait traduire par " _mon Milo est irrécupérable_ ".

Le Grec glissa les mains en dessous du haut de son chéri, fronçant ses sourcils bleus de contrariété.

- T'as maigri, Camus.

- C'est mieux que de grossir, sourit angéliquement le Français, sans viser personne.

- Au moins trois kilos ! jugea le Scorpion en palpant les flancs de son compagnon, le regard inquiet. Je commence à sentir tes côtes !

- Ne sois pas idiot, Milo, se renfrogna le Maître des Glaces, contrarié. J'ai passé la croisière d'Athéna à vomir, c'est normal. Et je n'étais pas trop mince, je pouvais me permettre un ou deux kilos de moins… Par contre, toi, tu grossis trop. Et ton cholestérol est un grave danger pour ta santé ! A notre retour, je surveillerai tes repas.

- Hey ! grincha le glouton.

Marine de l'Aigle pouvait dormir tranquille, Camus du Verseau serait un allié de poids dans ses espoirs d'améliorer et de dresser leurs conjoints respectifs.

* * *

- Seiya, ton pyjama est dégeu ! hurla Ikki du Phénix, rejetant le troisième du lot.

- Courage grand frère, serina pour la troisième fois Andromède, qui avait chipé le seul pyjama court et encore propre de son camarade pégasien.

L'adolescent perdait chaque jour de son esprit de sacrifice et de générosité, laissant planer le doute sur un éventuel résidu d'âme appartenant à Hadès.

Le Cygne bailla, ravi d'être mis en valeur par les habits fleurant bon de son mentor.

Shun reniflait en effet régulièrement l'odeur de lavande, extasié, ses prunelles brillantes de joie et de l'effet du cocktail Isba.

Shiryu reniflait son pyjama gris, plein d'incertitudes sur la dernière fois que cette chose avait vu la machine à laver.

Saga reparut, rayonnant audacieusement dans un simple boxer de tissu noir et moulant.

- T'es pas convenable ! brailla le bourricot, jaloux et tapant du sabot.

- Mais si mon Seiya, en vacances… la chaleur… plaida Athéna.

La jeune demoiselle avait coupé la climatisation, sans se préoccuper des effets secondaires qui affecteraient les deux Chevaliers sibériens.

Toutes ses ouailles en armure enfin réunies en rond sur le sol du salon de la suite, où les coussins s'étaient multipliés, Saori claqua des mains.

- Remets le DVD de " _Titanic_ ", Seiya, fit-elle avec gourmandise, frappant d'emblée un coup fatal aux éventuels espoirs de ses protecteurs.

Gémissements d'agonie.

- Nous allons bien nous amuser, Chevaliers, osa affirmer la terrible divinité.

Hormis Seiya, personne ne la crut.

* * *


	82. Heureux au jeu

* * *

Hello à tous !

Merci beaucoup de ta review, Julie. Bisous !

J'ai enfin un peu de temps, youpi !

Saori se livre aux joies du jeu de société, l'alcool et les desserts se multiplient, Shion s'explique avec Dokho...

J'espère ne pas avoir trop capoté avec le Monopoly version France, mon plateau personnel étant vieux et belge. Pardon d'avance s'il y a des erreurs.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Heureux au jeu...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf le Monopoly de Saori.

* * *

**Heureux au jeu…**

Tandis que le générique plaintif et sourd de " _Titanic _" se déroulait impitoyablement sur l'écran plasma, Saori fourragea dans une montagne de boîtes de jeux divers.

Tous se demandèrent d'où ce fatras provenait, sauf Seiya de Pégase qui avait aidé sa fiancée à piller les rayons du magasin de jouets.

Athéna sélectionna finalement une boîte et sourit mielleusement.

- Commençons par le Monopoly, mes amis. Tout le monde connaît ?

Grognements rauques et vagues qui pouvaient éventuellement passer pour un oui.

Se souvenant vaguement que ce jeu pouvait se révéler interminable, Camus s'appuya contre Milo, fatigué à l'avance.

Le Verseau n'était pas fan de jeux de société, encore moins de jeux de hasards. Les échecs, le Trivial Pursuit, le Scrabble à la rigueur : c'était au moins intellectuel. Mais une course à l'argent basée sur un lancement de dés et le fait de ruiner les autres…

- Nous feront des équipes de deux pour gagner du temps, décida la divine demoiselle comme si elle avait lu les pensées amères du Français.

- Je reste avec Camus, imposa d'office le Scorpion, retroussant des babines chocolatées devant le regard espérant du collant Saga, qui s'était placé à côté, et semblait glisser vers Camus aussi sûrement que le Titanic glisserait deux heures plus tard au fond des flots glacés.

- Nous sommes en nombre impair, ma Saori ! signala Pégase, la bouche pleine de Tiramisu.

- Oh ! se désola Athéna, qui prenait appui avec élégance sur un seau à champagne.

- Je peux tenir la banque, Saori, proposa Shiryu, qui voyait là une occasion propice à ne pas trop s'impliquer.

- C'est fort généreux de ta part, Shiryu ! gazouilla Athéna, lui tendant un diabolo menthe glacé en récompense de son esprit d'équipe.

- Veux-tu jouer avec moi, Hyoga ? fit Andromède, passant la main dans ses cheveux soyeux et teints, les lèvres tendues dans une moue travaillée, exactement parfaite pour ne pas alerter les autres, mais pour faire comprendre au seul Chevalier du Cygne que _jouer_ ne s'appliquait pas au seul Monopoly.

- Avec plaisir, Shun, si Ikki m'y autorise, bien sûr, flagorna humblement l'oiseau blanc, adressant un visage de pure innocence niaise au Phénix.

Radouci par le fait qu'on lui demande sa permission fraternelle, et par la mine débile de Hyoga, l'oiseau de feu acquiesça pour contenter son cher frère.

- Saga avec Ikki, et moi avec Pégasounet, acheva la Déesse de la Sagesse.

Elle installa le plateau, et tandis que Shiryu prenait son rôle au sérieux et triait les billets factices, continua à pérorer inlassablement pour expliquer les règles du jeu.

Milo n'écoutait rien, tout occupé à installer son amant harassé confortablement dans son giron, en lui chuchotant des mots tendres en français – il y avait certains vocabulaires qui s'apprenaient plus facilement que d'autres.

Hyoga et Shun mettaient déjà au point des tactiques pour gagner, et prouver à tous que leur association était une réussite.

Ikki décida que ce jeu paraissait stupide et vain, mais que son honneur de Chevalier au sale caractère l'obligeait à se dépasser. Saga, rusé et intelligent, abonda dans son sens et, continuant leur alliance inquiétante, ils jurèrent de se battre jusqu'à la mort – de leurs adversaires.

- Je gagnerai pour toi, Saori ! se borna à affirmer Seiya, encore et toujours original.

Athéna, souriant à l'apparition de Jack Dawson/Di Caprio sur l'écran, tapa des mains.

- Choisissez vos pions ! fit-elle, lançant un lot de petites figurines argentées sur le sol couvert de tapis précieux.

- Oh, regarde, un cheval ma Saori, je peux le prendre ? glapit le bourricot.

Rires de pitié à l'adresse de Pégase.

Ikki choisit un petit bateau avec Saga et Shun le chien avec Hyoga.

Milo tripota de son ongle rallongé les figurines restantes, pas emballé.

- Mais décide-toi, Milo du Scorpion ! tança Saori, impatiente de commencer la course à la richesse et à gagner, prouvant à tous sa supériorité en ce qui concernait les questions financières.

L'attention de la divine jeune fille - qui avait avalé sa deuxième flûte de champagne en lorgnant du coin de l'œil la course de Jack Dawson pour embarquer – fut détournée par le halo lumineux et froid se dégageant des mains de Camus, qui semblait très absorbé par quelque chose.

- Ma Saori a dit, pas de cosmos ! se fit remarquer le canasson volant, son plus bel air de futur co-directeur du Sanctuaire plaqué sur ses traits équins.

- La ferme Seiya, intervint Ikki, occupé à compter cupidement les faux billets distribués par le Dragon, qui n'ayant plus rien à faire s'était remis à lire son livre chinois en activité complémentaire.

Le Verseau tendit alors à son compagnon ce qui le fascinait tant, et qui se révéla être un minuscule scorpion de glace fort bien travaillé.

Athéna gloussa, charmée devant ce pion original, et Milo se jeta au cou de Camus avec un baiser long, torride, et suffoquant.

- Oh mon Camus chéri ! Il est magnifique ! Merci, merci, merci…

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, marmonna le onzième gardien, écarlate de confusion devant les remerciements excessifs de son amant.

- Il va fondre sur le plateau, ricana Saga, furieux de jalousie devant le spectacle pourtant touchant des amoureux englués ensemble.

- C'est de la glace éternelle, le rembarra le Français, hautain. Les douze Chevaliers d'Or ensemble ne pourraient pas le détruire !

Il plaça sur le départ le mini scorpion, et Athéna réclama alors son pion personnalisé, ce qui obligea Camus à fabriquer une statue de la déesse, modèle réduit.

Saori prononça son premier " _Oh, Jack !_ " de la soirée – personne ne vit le rapport -, et imposa au magicien de l'eau et de la glace de produire un lot de minis-totems : Phénix et Cygne s'alignèrent, et les deux oiseaux prirent place. Seiya geignit de perdre le cheval, mais couva du regard la mini Athéna.

Le Gémeaux mit encore le bordel en clamant bien fort qu'il préférerait un baiser de Camus à ses pions.

Milo bondit par-dessus Camus, éparpillant leurs billets aux alentours, mais avant d'atteindre sa Némésis il fut stoppé par l'aura dorée et divine d'Athéna.

- il suffit, Milo et Saga ! Assis, et nous commençons, par Papa ! Champagne !

Athéna lança les dés, ouvrant d'autorité la partie – noblesse de l'Olympe oblige – et frappa le premier coup en achetant cash la Rue de Courcelles dix mille francs d'avant l'euro.

- Bon sang, protesta Camus, vous n'avez pas la version en euros ?

- Non, celui-ci nous l'avons déniché dans une mignonne petite brocante, pour trois fois rien !

- Ah, fit Camus, surpris que la déesse snobinarde puisse parfois chiner en seconde main.

- Hyoga, Shun ? A vous ! signala Saori, refermant des ongles avides sur sa carte de titre de propriété, et examinant déjà combien elle lui rapporterait de loyer.

Andromède lança les dés, collé fort près de son camarade blond.

- Neuf.

- Vous achetez l'Avenue de la République à douze mille francs ? interrogea Shiryu, qui prenait son rôle de banquier à cœur.

- Oui ! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents, déclenchant un cri outragé de la déesse.

- Ah non, par Papa ! C'est la même couleur que moi ! J'ai besoin des trois pour construire mes maisons !

- C'est le jeu, Athéna, la modéra le Gémeaux, qui se rapprochait à nouveau des pieds de Camus, vautré confortablement sur Milo.

- Grrrr ! pesta la divinité, se servant de chocolats variés.

- A toi, Camus, susurra Saga, qui vit les pieds aimés lui échapper quand le Verseau se rassit en tailleur pour jouer.

- Double six, douze, fit le Dragon.

- Ouais ! beugla Milo. T'es le meilleur mon Camus !

- Tu achètes ? demanda Shiryu.

- Bien sûr, sourit le Français.

- Ça sert à quoi, cette Compagnie d'électricité ? se demanda le Scorpion.

- Si quelqu'un tombe dessus, tu multiplies son chiffre de dés par quatre cent. Si j'ai la Compagnie des Eaux en plus, par mille.

- T'es sûr que ces deux cases nous rapporteront, chouchou ? chuchota dubitativement le Grec.

- N'aie crainte. J'ai déjà pu remarquer qu'on tombait souvent dessus, et il vaut mieux un tas de petites sommes régulières qu'une grosse une fois par jeu.

Milo s'inclina devant le sens stratégique de son compagnon.

- Vous avez eu un double, c'est encore à vous ! bouda Saori, ouvrant une boîte de pâtes de fruits qui poissa immédiatement ses billets et la crinière de Pégase dans lequel elle enroulait nonchalamment ses doigts divins.

- Dix. Chance ! annonça Shiryu entre deux signes chinois et une gorgée de diabolo.

- Tire une carte _Chance_, Milo, fit Camus, repoussant Saga d'une main, et fourrant l'autre autour du cou de son amant.

- Hum… C'est votre anniversaire et chaque joueur vous offre cent francs… lut Milo.

- Par ici la monnaie, sourit le Verseau, pensant que cette partie idiote s'engageait bien pour eux.

Ikki hurla de colère et se resservit un cognac – il détestait donner, ne fut-ce que des billets factices -, Saori grinça de ses dents engluées par les pâtes de fruits, et Milo reçut avec le sourire trois cent francs de ses adversaires.

Repoussant une fois de plus la main baladeuse de Saga, Camus stupéfia l'assistance – Hyoga faillit s'étrangler avec un chocolat fourré – en embrassant tendrement le Scorpion ravi de l'aubaine.

- Bon anniversaire Milo…

- A nous ! clama le Gémeaux, jaloux, outré, sous pression…

Deuxième clameur de rage du Phénix incandescent quand ils tombèrent sur le quatre, case impôt sur le revenu, et perdirent la coquette somme de vingt mille francs, ce qui porta un méchant coup à leurs achats de terrains futurs.

A l'écran, Jack se pâmait d'admiration pour l'apparition céleste de Rose sur le pont des premières classes.

* * *

- Dokho, voyons…

- Non ! Je te l'ai dit, Shion, je passe après les autres. Et bien cela ne me convient pas, je veux passer avant tout le monde !

L'Atlante se rassit sur son trône, las et une migraine pointant sous son casque – la lourdeur de l'objet d'art y était aussi peut-être pour quelque chose.

- Comprends-moi, Dokho, j'ai de nombreuses responsabilités. Et sache aussi que je n'ai pas demandé à reprendre cette fonction difficile. J'ai assez suggéré à Saori de choisir un Chevalier d'Or pour donner un nouveau souffle au Sanctuaire.

- Et elle a refusé ? demanda le Chinois, un peu apaisé par le fait que son amant ait sincèrement tenté de se soustraire à la toge de Grand Pope.

- Positivement. Elle pense que je connais toutes les ficelles de la fonction depuis le temps, et qu'ainsi elle aura moins de travail qu'avec un novice.

- Elle n'avait qu'à choisir Saga, il a usurpé ta place pendant treize ans ce rat...

- Reconnais que certains risquent de mal le prendre… Je lui ai assez dit, crois-moi, place aux jeunes !

- Et ?

- Elle m'a répondu : mais tu _es_ jeune, Shion, malgré ton esprit de vieux.

- Aucune chance alors ?

- Pas pour le moment. Mais qui sait…

- En tout cas, dit résolument la Balance, escaladant les genoux de l'ex-Bélier, fais la concession de me réserver quelques soirées !

- D'accord, céda prudemment Shion, qui voyait le bouillant ex-Vieux Maître atteindre le point de rupture ultime. On peut commencer par ce soir ?

- Ouais !

* * *

A l'instant clé de la tentative de suicide de Rose, Camus et Milo, en un seul tour – à nouveau un double – étaient tombé sur une nouvelle carte Chance – " _Vous êtes libéré de prison_ " –, et avaient décroché la très prisée Rue de la Paix sous les cris des autres mauvais joueurs.

Saori et Seiya ramaient, étant tombés sur la fameuse Compagnie d'électricité, se faisant taxer de mille six-cent francs, et sur une carte de la Caisse de Communauté, qui leur soutira encore une amende de mille francs pour excès de vitesse.

Hurlements de rire des protecteurs d'Athéna, d'accord sur le fait que le jeu rejoignait la réalité. La réincarnation divine tapa de la main sur le plateau et bouda, enfouie dans son verre à cocktail, où elle avait audacieusement mélangé quarante pourcent de champagne, cinq pourcent de jus de fruits et cinquante-cinq pourcent d'amaretto.

Athéna, dernière Déesse de la Sagesse, s'enivrait consciencieusement.

Shun et Hyoga, qui se prenaient régulièrement la main hors des yeux de vautour du Phénix, achetèrent l'Avenue Mozart et la place Pigalle – plus qu'une avant de construire !.

Ikki, décidé à gagner en dépit de ses premiers revers, prit les dés des mains de Saga pour rater la Compagnie d'électricité mais acquérir la Rue de Neuilly, puis payer à son frère bien aimé le loyer de la Rue de Pigalle, ce qui fit sourire le Français, adepte des associations d'idées cyniques.

- Youpi, merci Ikki ! Mon premier loyer ! se réjouit Andromède, lampant du faux jus de fruits qui contenait en réalité du rhum brut à plus de quarante degrés d'alcool.

- Ça ne sort pas de la famille, se résigna l'oiseau immortel, courroucé.

- Il fait trop chaud ! se plaignit Camus, approuvé vigoureusement par Hyoga.

- C'est ça, la joie des vacances d'été ! piailla Athéna, égoïste comme toujours. Je vous autorise à vous servir de votre cosmos, Chevaliers des glaces, mais uniquement pour vous rafraîchir !

* * *

La contre-contre rumeur était confirmée au Sanctuaire : Milo du Scorpion avait bien, de son propre aveu noir sur blanc et tapé en " _Arial onze "_, battu son compagnon Camus du Verseau.

Les quelques modérés qui plaidaient en faveur d'une erreur de style du huitième gardien furent ignorés, et les langues empoisonnées s'usèrent encore.

* * *

Vers vingt-deux heures, Jack Dawson concluait avec Rose dans la voiture, et Camus s'était assoupi, allongé de tout son long, sa nuque reposant sur les genoux de Milo qui n'osait plus bouger, ayant les doigts entortillés dans une mèche de cheveux bleu vert de son bien-aimé glaçon.

De la main droite, il continuait cependant sa course vers la fortune, achetant deux gares et la Compagnie des Eaux comme le Verseau lui avait conseillé, encaissant les loyers – effectivement, tous leurs adversaires tombèrent sur les instances publiques -, se battant aux enchères pour obtenir de haute lutte les Champs Elysées, malgré la hargne de Saori arguant qu'Elysion devait d'office revenir à une déesse.

Saga et Ikki étaient en prison, ce qui n'empêchait point le premier jumeau de glisser des doigts rampants sur les chevilles de son voisin endormi quand Milo ne regardait pas, et Ikki de boire du cognac supérieur à même le goulot.

Shiryu rangeait et distribuait des billets à un rythme soutenu.

* * *

Vers vingt-trois heures, Milo vendit sa carte _Chance_ à prix d'usurier à la divinité et à son canasson servant, qui avaient remplacé Saga et le Phénix en cellule – toujours approprié, vu que Saori avait effectivement fait connaissance avec les prisons françaises durant son séjour estival.

Camus se réveilla et reprit les choses en main en achetant la troisième gare, celle du Nord, prouvant à son compagnon qu'investir en gares et en compagnies publiques coûtait peu, paraissait minable, mais rapportait gros.

Il jeta un coup de pied courroucé à Saga.

Milo lui servit de la Vodka orange, que le Français assoiffé accepta sans prudence.

- T'as pas honte, obsédé, attaqua Saga en se frottant le genou, saouler ton mec que tu as déjà violé toute la nuit, pour l'achever le pauvre ?

Feulement sauvage et méchant d'Ikki, suivi de son rire de hyène asthmatique.

- La ferme, double-face, cracha le Scorpion. Fais-moi confiance, chouchou, je jure de ne pas te toucher même si t'as trop bu !

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, Milo, fit Camus en baillant.

- De toute façon, les musela Athéna, vous resterez jusqu'à l'aube en ma compagnie, la question ne se pose donc pas !

Soupir collectif de fatigue à l'idée d'encore au moins sept heures de torture.

* * *

Vers minuit, Jack Dawson agonisait sous les pleurs de Saori, Camus construisait un hôtel sur la Rue de la Paix, et avait presque ruiné l'encombrant Gémeaux et le fielleux Phénix.

Pégase échangeait la Gare de Lyon à Milo contre la Rue de Vaugirard, obtenant enfin la permission de se ruiner en maisons.

Saori, entre deux sanglots et quatre " _Oh, Jack !_ ", investit directement dans trois hôtels. On était un promoteur de génie ou on ne l'était pas.

Shun et Hyoga, chuchotant depuis des heures des amabilités imbibées d'alcool, furent amputés des trois-quarts de leurs économies par un arrêt ferroviaire à la Gare Montparnasse – multiplié par la mainmise désormais totale du couple franco-grec sur le rail parisien.

Les deux bronzes commencèrent à hypothéquer.

Le Scorpion massait avec adresse le dos et les reins de son amant, jetant des yeux incendiaires et vainqueurs sur Saga, qui se chamaillait avec Ikki au sujet de brader leurs maisons à la banque pour se remettre à flots.

Saori embrassa goulûment Seiya et entama une part de gâteau au chocolat avec autant de gloutonnerie, encaissant triomphalement le maximum de loyer du Russe et du Japonais stoppés à l'hôtel de la Rue de Courcelles, et qui déclarèrent forfait.

Ruinés et dépassés par leurs créances, ils déposèrent leur bilan et rendirent tout à Shiryu.

Ils sortirent ensuite s'aérer sur la terrasse privée d'Athéna.

* * *

A une heure du matin, Ikki hurla sa haine aidé de Saga, car leur arrêt Rue de la Paix marquait la fin de leurs finances déjà exsangues. Le fier Phénix avait perdu !

Restaient Saori et Pégasounet, Pégasounet qui riait sans cesse et jonglait maladroitement avec des bouteilles de champagne vides, et Milo qui glissait une main cajoleuse sous le pyjama de Camus et encaissait les sous de l'autre.

La lutte finale fut acharnée, les loyers faramineux passant de la réincarnation au couple de golds, mais les amants terribles finirent par gagner grâce aux gares.

- Putain, vous avez une chance de cocus ! flagella bassement le terrible Phénix dans une insinuation explicite.

- Heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour ! renchérit le félon Gémeaux, vexé.

- Je m'incline à regret, Chevaliers, accorda Saori avec un panache travaillé de mauvaise grâce.

- Youpi ! cabriola Milo, qui exprima sa joie en renversant le Verseau sur le sol, pour se placer à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasser à gorge profonde, sous un flash de l'appareil d'Ikki, un cri dégoûté de Saga et un gloussement ému de Saori.

- C'est un hasard, dit Seiya. Jouons encore pour laver ton honneur bafoué, ma Saori!

- Oui ! approuva la divine adolescente.

- Revanche ! braillèrent le Phénix et le troisième gardien pendant que le Français se redressait, rouge comme un poivron de saison.

La Chevalerie d'Athéna semblait surtout composée de mauvais perdants.

Le générique de fin de " _Titanic_ " se déroulait lentement.

* * *


	83. Action ou vérité ?

* * *

Hello à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Par contre, j'ai oublié ma clé USB au bureau - et comme je suis en vacances cette semaine, c'est fichu -, et le chapitre suivant dessus, donc je vais devoir tout retrouver et me dépatouiller, et j'essayerai d'être dans les temps pour le reste.

La malédiction se dépêche de frapper un dernier coup on dirait...

Saori impose un nouveau jeu - tout dans le titre -, une bagarre sanglante a enfin lieu, Aiolia découvre la joie de ranger, Shaka s'obstine.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Action ou vérité ?

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Charlie et la Chocolaterie à R. Dahl.

* * *

**Action ou vérité ?**

Dans le coin le plus reculé de la terrasse de la suite privée d'Athéna, sous les glycines abondantes qui leurs chatouillaient la nuque, Hyoga du Cygne et Shun d'Andromède échangeaient enfin ce qui était pour tous les deux un premier vrai baiser d'amoureux, maladroit mais sincère.

Malgré un lot de circonstances et de personnes contrariantes, Shun avait mené à bien ses sentiments, et on pouvait le féliciter de sa persévérance.

Restait pour seul problème d'affronter June à son retour, et naturellement, de duper Ikki le plus longtemps possible, le temps qu'il se fasse à cette vérité rude mais sans équivoque que non seulement son petit frère chéri était _gay_, mais encore qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié comme un adulte responsable.

Andromède pensait qu'il en aurait bien pour les deux ans le séparant de sa majorité pour que le Phénix macho et protecteur ne commence à accepter le concept.

* * *

Saori Kido, rayonnante en son pyjama de soie blanche orné de cerises rouges et vertes, embrassa Seiya sans pudeur aucune.

Milo prit exemple sur sa déesse, saisissant son pyjama rouge porté par Camus pour embrasser plus commodément le Verseau qui commençait à ressentir les effets de la vodka orange.

Saga boudait doublement d'avoir perdu le jeu et de ne pas gagner l'amour du Français

Shiryu replaça et tria billets et maisons, et Ikki s'avisa soudain de la disparition fort longue de son frère.

- Shun ! hurla l'oiseau de feu, ça fait une heure que tu es avec le canard de Sibérie sur la terrasse !

Andromède, les joues légèrement rosies, reparut suivi de Hyoga ponceau, et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la touffeur moite de la nuit d'été.

- Qui a gagné, grand frère ? interrogea doucement Shun.

Ce n'était absolument pas la question à poser à un Phénix perdant.

- Le couple sado/maso, répondit donc méchamment Ikki, furetant sur la table surchargée d'agapes nuisibles à la santé pour trouver une nouvelle bouteille de cognac.

- Hey ! beugla Milo, qui lâcha le pyjama de Camus pour cueillir en une fraction de seconde le menton de l'oiseau de feu avec un crochet du droit.

- Ouille ! hurla Ikki, renversant la bouteille d'amaretto, qui répandit son contenu alcoolisé et poisseux sur la moquette précieuse.

- Milo !

- Ikki !

Les êtres les plus importants au monde pour les belligérants se dressèrent entre eux, dos à dos, prêts à servir de bouclier.

Seiya, à quatre pattes devant la télévision avec Saori pour choisir le film suivant, hennit de plaisir devant les signes de bagarre, et se dressa, poings serrés, dans le but évident de participer à l'action.

Avant qu'Athéna ne daigne déranger son divin séant et sa distinguée cervelle occupée au dilemme atroce du choix entre " _Raison et Sentiments_ " et " _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ ", les coups fusèrent.

Comme n'importe quel film à costumes paraissait trop intellectuellement rude à Saori, elle enfourna le DVD de " _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ " dans le lecteur, et seulement alors se retourna, tombant dans une mêlée digne du plus médiocre catch américain.

Ni Shun ni Camus ne s'étaient résignés à user de violence chevalière envers leur frère et amant respectifs, ce qui leur fut fatal.

Milo et Ikki, transformés par la grâce de Zeus en démons assoiffés de revanche, enchaînèrent une série d'attaques humaines et surhumaines, criblant les boucliers vivants de piqûres empoisonnées, de bleus et de brûlures à divers degrés.

Le Scorpion aux yeux orangés était fort occupé à étrangler un Phénix qui lui tordait une jambe, tous deux formant dans leur imbrication bizarre un vrai tableau cubiste. Il tressaillit aux cris d'orfraie de Hyoga rattrapant Andromède et à ceux de Saga rattrapant le Verseau.

Seiya brouillait tout en bourrant de coups de pied l'or et le bronze sans distinction.

Athéna hurla de façon très aigüe devant le sang qui se frayait un chemin sur les tapis, se mélangeant à l'amaretto et aux miettes de gâteaux.

La facture déjà salée de la réincarnation divine s'alourdirait encore.

- Espèces d'imbéciles ! reprocha Athéna, oubliant son langage châtié d'une jeune héritière de la bonne société. Vous avez assassiné Shun et Camus !

C'était une assertion nettement exagérée, mais qui fit mouche.

Ikki poussa une longue plainte funèbre pour arracher le corps de Shun aux bras aimants du Cygne, et Milo catapulta Saga dans le Monopoly pour éclater en sanglots sur la poitrine de Camus.

- Shun, mon frère ! se lamenta l'oiseau immortel, devant deux _Scarlett Needle_, un œil au beurre noir et un grillage de pyjama pégasien.

- Chouchou, mon amour ! pleurnicha le Grec devant trois _Scarlett Needle_, deux côtes certainement cassées et un grillage de pyjama scorpionnesque.

- Hey, le scarabée, presse le point vital de mon frère ou je te grille ton peu de cervelle ! ordonna Phénix, écumant de haine.

" La haine, Ikki, la_ haine_ " entendit-il dans une vilaine réminiscence.

Le Scorpion obtempéra, ennuyé pour le gentil Andromède, et retourna aussitôt à son Camus, les autres formant cercle de pieds nus autour de la tragédie.

- Vous manquez de sagesse, moralisa le Dragon, atterré de tant de violence gratuite.

- Shun ! Maître ! geignait Hyoga, qui voyait les deux personnes aimées gisant ainsi ensanglantées et pâles.

Allait-il encore une fois perdre tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers – et d'un seul coup?

Non, car Athéna tenait à continuer sa folle soirée, et apposa donc ses mains chargées de cosmos divin et tout doré pour réparer les dégâts, refermer les trous des blessures et ressouder les côtes de l'infortuné Verseau, pour qui les vacances avaient ressemblé à un entraînement particulièrement pénible.

Le Japonais et le Français papillotèrent des paupières avant de se redresser et de se souvenir des bêtises d'Ikki et de Milo.

- Mon petit Shun ! le cajola Ikki, la prunelle acier emplie d'une très rare lueur d'émotion tendre.

- Mon ange des glaces ! renchérit Milo, meurtrissant davantage les côtes convalescentes de son compagnon en le serrant de pinces à la puissance dix.

- Aie ! souffla Camus, irrité. Vous êtes cinglés ou quoi ?

- Oui, tu es fou grand frère ! reprocha à son tour Andromède, tâtant son œil resté noir, et donc assorti à son nouveau look sombre.

- Ikki, Milo, vous serez punis à mon retour au sanctuaire, décida Athéna, se dressant majestueusement telle une statue du Commandeur. Vous laverez les sols des couloirs du Palais jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent !

- Mais il y en a tellement, plaida le Scorpion. Vous outrepassez vos droits !

- Tais-toi, Milo, grogna Camus, sinon je te fais aussi laver le sol de mon Temple.

- Je ne suis pas votre bonniche, Princesse ! protesta à son tour Ikki.

- Silence grand frère ! imposa Andromède, larme à l'œil mais voix décidée.

- Saga, continua Saori, vire tes fesses de mon Monopoly, et recommençons une nouvelle partie. Champagne pour tous !

- Athéna, osa critiquer le premier jumeau, couvant Camus d'un regard inquiet, le menu de " _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ " d'un regard effaré, et sa déesse d'un regard de reproche, votre langage devient fort… vulgaire pour votre position !

- Oserais-tu donner des ordres à ta propre déesse, Chevalier ? interrogea Saori d'un ton velouté comme un coupon de soie, mais immensément inquiétant.

- Oui, oserais-tu contrarier ma Saori ? répéta le bourricot, ses épais sourcils froncés.

- Je… Non, loin de moi cette idée, se replia lâchement le Gémeaux, reprenant sa place autour du plateau de jeu, posant ses fesses sur un coussin bouton d'or.

- Bien ! se réjouit Athéna. A moins que vous ne vouliez changer de jeu ?

- Oui ! s'écria spontanément Milo, saisissant l'occasion extraordinaire que leur patronne leur demande leur avis.

- Très bien ! Voyons, réfléchit l'adolescente, tendant des flûtes de champagne à la ronde. Voyons, je sais ! Un jeu très amusant ! Vous connaissez " _Action ou vérité_ " ?

- C'est vieux comme le monde, geignit Shiryu, terrorisé des possibilités de ridicule que cela pouvait impliquer.

- Bien joué, Milo ! siffla Saga.

- Oui, bravo l'insecte, renchérit Ikki, encore occupé à vérifier l'état de santé de son frère qui souriait de connivence à Hyoga.

- Maieuh… fit Milo, déconfit, donnant un verre à Camus, qui se palpait le côté gauche avec inquiétude, affreusement persuadé qu'Athéna avait ressoudé au moins une de ses côtes de travers.

- Commençons Chevaliers !

La nuit était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

Aiolia du Lion, qui avait commencé la soirée en répercutant la nouvelle certitude de la contre-contre rumeur à sa compagne Marine de l'Aigle - qui n'en crut rien -, eut par la suite de grosses difficultés.

La Japonaise possédait un œil de rapace faisant honneur à sa constellation, car elle traqua les traces du Lion dans toute la partie habitable de son Temple, l'obligeant à ramasser miettes, chaussettes sales et protections en cuir qui se trouvaient dans les endroits les plus inattendus, et surtout inappropriés.

Ce travail de Titan accompli, il eut droit à quelques maigres félicitations, et la mère de son lionceau attaqua sous un autre angle, le privant d'ouzo – " _Tu as assez bu chez tes amis !_ " – et de snacks salés – " _C'est mauvais pour ton cœur, et tu souhaites voir grandir ton enfant, n'est-ce-pas ?_ ".

Il n'eut même pas droit à une compensation conjugale, car Marine eut la migraine en soirée et ses premières nausées matinales le lendemain.

Aldébaran et Mü eurent beau lui assurer que dans six mois tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, que cela était normal qu'une femme enceinte pour la première fois de ce grand bonheur ne réagisse ainsi – qu'en savaient-ils, d'abord ? -, Aiolia soupirait et se mit à attendre avec impatience le retour de son meilleur ami.

Lui, vivant avec une créature mâle mais sérieuse, chichiteuse et maniaque, devrait comprendre le tourment neuf du fier Lion réduit à ramasser ses affaires

Milo lui donnerait des ficelles pour faire obéir son conjoint.

Ce qui prouvait bien l'aveuglement et le peu d'esprit d'observation du cinquième gardien, car Camus était bien le dernier à se laisser donner des ordres injustes – sauf par Athéna bien sûr, mais là tout le Sanctuaire en était au même point.

* * *

- Shaka…

- Non. Je t'aime, au sens humain du terme, Mü, mais non.

- Mais tu voudrais, au moins ?

- Naturellement. Tu t'y prends si bien.

- Mais alors…

- Un mois et un jour ! Question d'honneur.

- Camus va m'entendre à son retour… Il ne pouvait pas se décider plus vite ?

- L'impatience mène à de grandes erreurs.

- Shaka !

- Devenir un homme maltraité, par exemple…

- Méfie-toi, tu deviens fort mauvaise langue…

- Je vais te prouver qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise que tu le dis…

* * *

Pendant que les plaquettes de chocolat Willy Wonka défilaient à l'écran, instillant à chacun des héros des guerres saintes un vif désir de sucré, Athéna ouvrit, toujours noblesse de l'Olympe oblige, le bal du jeu maudit.

- Hé bien, entama la jeune demoiselle, les joues marbrés d'écarlate, je commencerai par Camus, le plus noble après moi.

Le Verseau maudit feu ses parents pour leur richesse et leur bonne éducation intempestives qui lui valaient aujourd'hui ce calvaire.

- Courage chouchou, piaula Milo, acharné à se faire pardonner le coup du sort infernal qui l'avait une fois de plus transformé en bourreau de son amant.

- Action ou vérité ? demanda Saori, décapant son œsophage d'une gorgée de vodka pure à quarante degrés, ce qui la fit tousser.

Le Français, épié par les yeux malins des autres – soulagés aussi de ne pas être mis en premier sur la sellette de Saori – réfléchit longuement, supputant à ce qui serait le moins périlleux. Répondre à une question tordue ou accomplir un gage douteux ?

- Euh… Vérité, finit-il par se décider à prononcer du bout de ses lèvres aristocratiques, prêt à mentir effrontément en dernier recours.

- Parfait ! se délecta Athéna. Oh, au fait Camus très cher, si tu mens je le saurai grâce à mes pouvoirs divins. Il faut jouer le jeu, tu comprends ?

Camus comprenait si bien qu'il en blêmit de trois tons.

- Que vas-tu demander, ma déesse ? mâchonna Pégase, qui avait trouvé un paquet de chips assez grand pour contenter ses appétits.

- Et bien…. fit la divinité de manière gourmande, laissant mariner ses ouailles un bon moment. Camus, raconte-nous ton premier baiser. Sur la bouche bien sûr…

- Hein ? se scandalisa le pauvre magicien de l'eau et de la glace, qui détestait étaler sa vie privée à autrui.

- Oui ! approuvèrent sans pitié les autres, leurs oreilles avidement tendues, même celles du disciple du Français, car Hyoga voulait des conseils sur les démarches à suivre.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, bande de vautours ! hurla Milo, prouvant à tous par son indignation qu'il était sans conteste impliqué dans ce premier baiser.

- C'est le jeu, Camus, tu as choisi vérité, tonna Saori, tapant son verre sur le sol. Nous t'écoutons !

- Je… Milo… implora le Verseau.

- Ben dis-leur, ragea le Scorpion, bras croisés et moue boudeuse. Après tout il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, cela ne fera que montrer le pathétisme de leur petite vie misérable sans grand amour !

Cette rosserie décochée, le Grec sourit très sadiquement, prenant Camus par la main pour lui donner du courage.

- Hum, et bien, disons… Jusqu'à neuf ans, Milo et moi sommes restés ensemble au Sanctuaire, et puis je suis parti en Sibérie, et lui sur son île, et…

Toute l'assemblée bailla de concert devant les paroles embrouillées de Camus, qui avait bien plus d'éloquence quand il s'agissait de culture que quand il devait raconter sa vie.

- Viens-en au fait, le coupa impatiemment Saori, agacée.

- Euh, je suis parti en premier. Comme nous étions toujours ensemble, je… nous…

- On était triste ! l'aida Milo, apitoyé par la figure vermeille de son compagnon, au supplice. Et on dormait souvent ensemble, alors ce soir là, je l'ai embrassé pour lui dire au revoir, et puis on s'est promis de se retrouver avec une armure d'or, et puis…

Kanon avait raison, Milo du Scorpion devenait vite intarissable au sujet des souvenirs d'enfance niais qu'il avait avec son bien aimé Camus du Verseau.

- Comment ! glapit Saga, outré. A neuf ans, tu étais déjà un pervers, Milo !

- Pfff, dégeu, cracha le Phénix avec une cacahouète salée.

- Et tu t'es laissé faire, Camus ! attaqua encore le Gémeaux, scandalisé.

- Ben… C'était bien… avoua le Français, même si je ne comprenais pas.

Milo en rayonna de joie, et Saori fondit d'émotion, accompagnée de sa praline à la liqueur de cerise salissant ses doigts.

- C'est si mignon ! Adorable ! Vous vous aimiez déjà !

- Quelle chance vous aviez, Maître, jugea le Cygne, charmé par tant de romantisme enfantin.

- Oui, c'est très beau ! renifla Shun, ses yeux émeraude s'attardant sur le Russe.

- Amusant, fit le bourricot. Moi c'était le contraire, je détestais ma Saori !

- Tout le monde détestait Saori, dit platement le Dragon.

Ces paroles franches produisirent un effet extraordinaire et instantané : Athéna gonfla ses joues, hurla de colère, renversa son champagne sur la tête de son amoureux et balança la flûte vide au visage serein de Shiryu.

- Ne recommence jamais à dire de telles horreurs, mon Pégasounet… siffla-t-elle.

Terrifié d'avoir contrarié sa bien-aimée réincarnation, Seiya fit amende honorable, se collant presque à plat ventre pour implorer pardon.

L'exhibition humble et ridicule plut à la capricieuse adolescente, et elle accorda de sa blanche main poissée de confiserie l'absolution à son bourricot servant.

Tous hurlèrent de rire, et ce fut le tour de Seiya.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, moi, bégaya Pégase, ennuyé. Disons, je choisis Shun.

- Action ou vérité ? roucoula Saori, cherchant en vain la bouteille de vodka qui avait émigré entre le couple franco-grec avec le jus d'oranges.

- Vérité ! choisit avec audace et certitude la constellation du sacrifice.

- Méfie-toi, petit frère, conseilla avec inquiétude Ikki du Phénix, protecteur.

- Shun, ricana Seiya, dont le sang japonais contenait désormais plus d'alcool que d'hémoglobine, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un sur la bouche ?

- Bien sûr que non ! se secoua Ikki, enlevant le haut de son pyjama. Vraiment, canasson, poser des questions dont la réponse est évidente…

- Oui, jeta sereinement Andromède, les joues cramoisies et la prunelle brillante.

…

- Oui ? répéta Athéna, incrédule.

- Oui ? dupliqua le héros en chef des guerres saintes, médusé plus efficacement qu'avec le bouclier d'Argol.

- Oui, confirma Shun, passant une main fière et nonchalante dans sa chevelure d'ébène.

- Bravo, Shun ! approuva Milo.

Tous scrutèrent avec crainte Ikki, resté la bouche ouverte, donnant vue sur une langue chargée de cacahouètes et de venin, les yeux vagues comme s'il s'était auto-illusionné.

- SHHHUUUUUUUNNNNNNN !

Milo du Scorpion prit l'initiative d'user de sa _Restriction _pour maintenir artificiellement assis le Phénix agonisant.

- Bonne idée, Milo, approuva Saori, faisant circuler à la ronde un paquet de nounours en gomme colorés.

- Milo ! Cafard ! Monstre ! Libère-moi ! Ou je te crève tes yeux maudits et ensorcelés!

- Cuve d'abord ta colère, Ikki, prononça d'un ton lénifiant la Déesse de la Sagesse et pour la paix sur terre. Après, tu auras droit à un bonbon.

- Shun ! Qui a osé porter atteinte à ta vertu, bordel ? hurla l'oiseau de feu, se débattant en vain dans la glu invisible de la technique du Scorpion.

- C'est qu'un baiser, Ikki, ricana Andromède, Hyoga travestissant un rire en toux. Enfin, rajouta-t-il, jusqu'à présent.

Cette phrase terrible cloua le fier volatile aussi sûrement qu'une chauve-souris à une porte de sorcière, et il tomba en catatonie pour un bon moment.

Sur l'écran plasma, la Rivière de Chocolat déployait ses effluves tentateurs.

* * *


	84. T'es pas cap !

* * *

Hello à tous !

Enfin, j'ai fini de retrouver et retaper mes élucubrations.

Merci à toi, Julie, de ta review. J'espère que ta santé va mieux, surtout en ce temps de fêtes ! Biz !

Nous apprenons quelques détails inutiles, Camus ne supporte décidément pas la vodka et n'est pas sage, Ikki se réveille et tourmente Shun, il y a de l'agitation à cause du jeu de Saori. Bref, cela part dans tous les sens ^^ Allusions douteuses.

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, accompagnées de chocolats divers et d'alcool modéré - ne pas suivre le mauvais exemple des Chevaliers et de Saori !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** T'es pas cap !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Charlie et la Chocolaterie à R. Dahl.

* * *

**T'es pas cap !**

Vers deux heures trente du matin, les rires s'épanouissaient à Sainte-Maxime, dans la suite de Saori Kido. On avait appris au fil du jeu des choses intéressantes ou superflues.

Shun, par exemple, révéla que Ikki avait une fois encore fait pipi au lit à sept ans, avant leur recrutement par les bourreaux de la Fondation. Phénix, toujours muet et immobile, ne réagit pas aux moqueries du Scorpion.

Milo dut avouer à Saga, et il le fit avec un empressement mesquin, qu'il avait entamé sa liaison coupable avec Camus dans le lit du Temple du Scorpion, au casque et à sa toge de faux Grand Pope et de son règlement inique interdisant l'amour.

L'ex-faux Grand Pope rugit d'indignation, et le Chevalier du froid baissa le nez, mais l'éclat de son œil disait toute la fausseté de ce remords feint.

Puis Camus, toujours rougissant, dut avouer à Saori, décidément portée sur sa biographie, la date exacte de leur première fois, qui était un vingt décembre exactement.

Ce détail inutile fascina les foules, et Saga rugit de plus belle, signalant que Milo venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et Camus encore dix-sept ans pour trois mois.

Il traita donc son compatriote de pervers lubrique, détournant des mineurs et tombant sous le coup de la loi.

Seiya se roula alors de rire dans l'amaretto répandu, pour signaler au plus expérimenté des golds que non seulement un écart de novembre à février ne représentait rien, mais qu'en plus il avait un esprit de vieille directrice anglaise puritaine. Pour une fois qu'une parole sensée sortait de la bouche encombrée de nourriture de Pégase, tous approuvèrent.

Shiryu, lui, ne choisissait qu'action, ne désirant pas laisser filtrer un seul de ses secrets, même si sa vie sage et ennuyeuse n'en possédait pas.

Mais avec Athéna, on n'était jamais assez prudent !

Le Dragon dut donc boire un grand verre de rhum pur cul sec, rester un quart d'heure en équilibre sur les mains, et se laisser maquiller par Saori – le résultat de cette opération aurait pu convenir pour jouer les travestis au bois de Boulogne.

Camus était désormais saoul, avait la tête qui tournait un maximum, Milo commençait à le cajoler beaucoup trop intimement devant un public, et au tout suivant, il répondit à l'étourdie " _action_ " à Saga des Gémeaux, qui tenait fort bien l'alcool pour la simple raison qu'il n'en buvait pas.

Rester le seul lucide pourrait avoir d'énormes avantages, pensait-il.

- Je veux que tu fasses un strip-tease intégral, Camus, ordonna le premier jumeau.

- Hein ? geignit le malheureux Verseau, qui venait de réaliser son erreur.

- JAMAIS ! vociféra la douce tonalité d'un Scorpion hors de lui.

La jeune divinité aurait bien aimé voir l'intégralité physique du onzième Chevalier d'Or, mais Saori, malgré les centilitres de mélanges distillés qu'elle avait absorbé, tenait le coup et prit, par exception annuelle, un parti sage et nuancé.

- Je te signale, Saga, que ta déesse n'a pas seize ans. Tu me porterais donc outrage

- Alors je veux embrasser Camus, choisit en seconde option un ex-psychopathe terriblement frustré de l'ordre précautionneux de sa supérieure.

- JAMAIS ! se remit à beugler Milo, aux abois.

- C'est le jeu, c'est pour rire, Milo, le calma Saori, bienveillante, montant le son de " _Charlie et la Chocolaterie _" pour couvrir des éventuels débordements de ses brutaux Chevaliers.

Contrairement à ses pairs, le Français était loyal et bon joueur. Il comprenait dans ses neurones annihilés par l'alcool que Saga l'avait piégé en beauté, mais il se prêterait à la corvée, et ne choisirait plus jamais " _action_ ".

- Il m'a l'air vachement entamé, souffla Seiya à Saori en regardant le magicien de l'eau et de la glace se déplacer en zigzag vers son tourmenteur, manquant de peu de trébucher sur la statue de sel qu'était devenue Ikki.

- Cela risque d'être plus drôle, supputa la divinité, plissant ses yeux nullement fatigués pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

Saga se dépassa pour entourer le Verseau de bras tentaculaires, et lui offrir un vrai baiser de cinéma qui fit glousser tout le monde, sauf le loyal Cygne, gêné pour son Maître vénéré, et Milo, qui fermait héroïquement les yeux et les poings pour ne pas voir le crime et ne pas commettre un meurtre cruel et sanglant.

Le pire était à venir : comme observé par Pégase, la lucidité de Camus avoisinait le zéro absolu, et il répondit machinalement au baiser avec un enthousiasme très anormal, ce qui ravit le Gémeaux qui renversa son jeune pair sur le sol, entre les billets de Monopoly, sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes.

- Il est complètement pompette, ricana Saori, avec le plaisir humain de prendre des gens parfaits en défaut. Il ferait les pires bêtises !

- Tu as toujours raison, ma Saori, la flatta Seiya. Je comprends maintenant qu'on fasse n'importe quoi dans cet état !

- Maître ! protesta le Russe. Réveillez-vous, il profite de vous, là !

Ikki sortit soudain de son état de transe, et sa voix hébétée arriva pile pour faire exploser le volcan.

- Tiens ! Vous voulez une capote pour conclure, vous deux ?

- Je n'en mets jamais, se vanta Saga avant de reprendre son baiser, abusant sans scrupules d'un être ivre au dernier degré.

- Je ne veux pas en mettre, marmonna le Verseau, qui se demanda vaguement qui riait ainsi, où il se trouvait, et qui l'embrassait si bien.

Milo n'était pas devenu sourd, et jugeant que le supplice avait assez duré pour un gage, ne supporta plus d'attendre la fin de cette mascarade sans regarder, donc ouvrit ses grands yeux azurés.

Si Athéna prévoyant la catastrophe n'avait pas bridé le huitième gardien avec ses pouvoirs divins, Milo aurait déclenché à peu près de le même genre de séisme que Shaka de la Vierge déclenchait en ouvrant ses paupières méditatives.

- SAGA ! CAMUS !

- Cela suffit, Saga, dit Saori, enflant sa voix de façon majestueuse et sévère. Tu en as assez profité comme ça. Rends Camus à Milo, et tâche d'acquérir un peu plus d'honneur. Abuser d'un homme saoul est vraiment mal !

- Oui, c'est vraiment mal ! fit en écho agaçant le canasson volant.

Saga secoua ses cheveux et soupira avec langueur, émoustillé, à peine marri de la semonce de sa chère déesse.

- C'était super excitant. Tu ne mérites pas ta chance, Milo.

- CAMUS ! brailla le Scorpion prisonnier de l'aura dorée d'Athéna.

- Ben, fit soudain Ikki, il est tombé dans les pommes, l'abruti de glaçon… Tu lui as fait un sacré effet, à l'iceberg…

- _Camus _!

Milo agonisait.

La suite fut un gros charivari. Milo libéré s'empara du Verseau évanoui, Hyoga pleurnicha et fabriqua des glaçons pour la tête de son mentor, Shun reprocha à Ikki son art d'aggraver les conflits, le Phénix réclama à Shun le nom du sagouin femelle qui l'avait embrassé, Seiya mangeait encore et toujours, le Dragon tentait de se débarrasser du maquillage très résistant de Saori, et Saori apaisait Milo d'un cosmos crémeux et sucré à souhait.

- Chouchou, réveille-toi !

- Maître !

- Du calme, Milo… C'est Athéna qui te l'ordonne !

- Ces chips sont super, Saori. Tu en veux ?

- Quelle est la fille dévergondée qui a osé t'embrasser ?

- Laisse-moi un brin d'intimité, Ikki mon frère.

Ikki, choqué, restait plus aveugle que Shiryu ou Shaka. Il se persuadait sans le moindre soupçon que son petit Shun ne s'intéressait qu'aux demoiselles, alors que toute la semaine de vacances l'évidence s'était imposée qu'Andromède draguait Hyoga du Cygne, presque dix-sept ans et de sexe indiscutablement masculin.

- C'est cette petite peste de June du Caméléon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Possible, Ikki. Tout est possible en ce monde ! le nargua le cadet, étudiant avec complaisance ses traits fins dans le miroir encastré au dessus de la cheminée de la suite princière de l'héritière de l'empire Kido.

Pour l'être carré et peu nuancé qu'était l'oiseau de feu, " _possible_ " était synonyme de " _certain_ ".

Rassuré à moitié par le peu de danger que représentait la greluche blonde, Phénix réserva son courroux pour le lendemain. Il tancerait la fille, lui démontrerait que profiter de son année d'avance pour dévergonder son frère était mal. Elle plierait, presque tout le Sanctuaire frémissant de terreur devant l'asocial cinquième héros des guerres saintes, héritier spirituel de DeathMask.

Camus avait enfin ouvert des prunelles de velours saphir embuées de vodka, pour se jeter impétueusement au cou de Milo, ce qui fit encore rire les mauvaises langues.

Ikki ralluma son appareil numérique. Photographier le froid Verseau en pyjama rouge, pendu au cou de son amant ferait recette chez Aphrodite.

- Chouchou ! Tu vas mieux ?

- Fais-moi l'amour, Milo, sortit pour toute réponse française et chuchotée le Verseau.

Seuls Saori et Hyoga comprirent, heureusement, et le Scorpion, embarrassé, s'empressa de tirer son compagnon sur la terrasse dont il claqua la porte–fenêtre pour plus d'intimité.

Il avait donné sans conteste un verre de vodka de trop à son amoureux.

- Continuons, le temps que Camus se remette, décida Athéna, qui trouvait que pour un homme de son âge le Français tenait fort mal les boissons alcoolisées.

Adolescents, son Pégasounet et elle avaient pourtant enfilé le double et restaient lucides et bien réveillés !

- Ikki, action ou vérité ? susurra la réincarnation, impatiente de mettre un Phénix à rôtir sur le gril de ses questions indiscrètes.

- Action ! déclama Ikki, le rictus décidé et mauvais.

* * *

Dans le lit princier réservé au représentant d'Athéna sur terre, lit tout en baldaquin de velours pourpre et bois sombre travaillé minutieusement, Shion méditait – dans le sens véritable du terme – sur le lendemain, ou plutôt le " _tout à l'heure_ ", car il était près de trois heures du matin.

- Tu ne dors pas, mon agneau ? bailla Dokho, qui était redevenu satisfait de son sort, ayant tenu la première place toute la soirée dans l'esprit et le corps de son amant.

- Je réfléchis au retour d'Athéna.

- Vaste programme, ricana le Chevalier de la Balance.

- Elle va saboter mes tentatives de conserver un Sanctuaire sérieux !

- C'est certain.

- Elle risque de le transformer en camp de vacances !

- Oui. Mais tu exagères un brin. Moi, je vois les apprentis trimer autant qu'avant.

- Je parle des Chevaliers d'Ors ! L'élite ! Ils…

- Ils profitent de la vie, mon agneau, susurra l'ex-Vieux Maître, ses prunelles égrillardes. Reconnais qu'ils le méritent. Nous le méritons tous !

- Ils pourraient garder une once de dignité… marmonna le pointilleux Atlante.

Le Chinois ne comptait pas laisser l'esprit de son vieux compagnon s'égarer vers les rivages dangereux de la rigueur et de l'ennui : il s'employa donc à lui changer les idées, à sa manière, qui lui ferait oublier l'existence même d'Athéna.

* * *

Sur la terrasse de " _La Belle Aurore_ ", Milo repoussa avec difficulté un Camus entreprenant comme il pouvait l'être seulement dans les instants clés où il s'était bourré de vodka.

- Mumus, calme-toi…

- Fais-moi l'amour, mon Milo ! Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Idiot, j'ai toujours envie avec toi… Mais il y a des choses à dire avant !

- Hein ? se surprit le Verseau, qui visiblement n'en avait rien à faire.

- En premier, je suis jaloux, commença le Scorpion, haussant le ton de manière sévère. Tu aurais bien fini dans le lit de Saga si Athéna n'était pas intervenue !

- Ah ?

- Oui, _ah_ ! Je sais que tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais quand tu es saoul, mais quand même ! Ce salaud de Saga aurait pu coucher avec toi sans que tu réagisses autrement qu'en ouvrant les jambes !

Camus eut une légère moue enfantine, semblant réfléchir profondément, ce qui attendrit immédiatement le Grec qui dut faire un effort pour ne pas le montrer.

- T'es vulgaire de dire ça, Milo. Et puis je ne me souviens plus… Je te jure, je me rappelle juste que Saga me donnait ça comme action, et puis je ne sais plus…

- Toi, conclut Milo résigné, je n'ai pas intérêt à te lâcher dans la nature quand tu es ivre.

- Je crois, oui, reconnut le Verseau, se rependant au cou de son arachnide.

- Deux, reprit le Grec, je ne peux pas te faire l'amour ce soir, mon Camus.

- Pourquoi ? se plaignit le Français, ce qui fit rire le Scorpion de plus belle.

Personne ne pourrait imaginer Camus ivre dans l'intimité, aussi capricieux qu'un gosse et jouant de son charme pour emballer son compagnon. Et personne d'autre que lui ne le verrait, foi de Milo !

Déjà qu'en restant rigide et hautain le Français traînait le cœur de Saga après lui, quelle révolution cela serait s'il se montrait séducteur comme Aphrodite ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta Camus, embrassant le cou de son amant dans un but strictement provocateur.

- Tu n'es pas en état, je te ferais plus mal qu'autre chose.

- Tu deviens raisonnable, toi ? bouda le Verseau. T'avais qu'à pas me faire boire autant ! Tu sais pourtant bien le résultat sur moi !

- Désolé, soupira Milo. Et puis, Athéna nous attend pour finir sa nuit blanche.

- Rien à foutre d'Athéna. Je te désire, Milo du Scorpion.

Flambant aussitôt comme une crêpe arrosée de Grand Marnier, Milo dut faire appel à toute son éthique – et en sexe, elle était fort mince – pour ne pas se jeter sur son bien-aimé Camus pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages sous la glycine grimpante.

- Tu aurais mal, dit-il donc à regret. Tu marches encore de travers de la nuit passée.

- Rien à foutre d'avoir mal ! répéta Camus, dont le langage se dégradait proportionnellement à son imprégnation alcoolique.

Milo glissa un œil sur l'intérieur de la suite, où il vit le fier Phénix pincer les lèvres tout en dansant un espèce de tango artisanal avec l'infortuné Shiryu.

Il reconnaissait un certain courage à l'oiseau immortel d'avoir sélectionné " _action_ ".

- Milooo ! Aime-moi !

Le Scorpion sourit dans la pénombre, sa langue courant de façon vicieuse sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

- Tsss, non, chéri. Mais je peux te donner une petite compensation discrète…

* * *

Ikki se rassit, mortifié. Cette odieuse Saori Kido ! La peste l'avait forcé à se ridiculiser, à danser avec cet idiot de Dragon, qui n'avait aucun rythme.

Son petit frère, Hyoga, Athéna et Seiya riaient à qui mieux mieux, à la fois de sa chorégraphie et du sort de la gamine transformée en grosse boule violette dans " _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ ".

Saga se retint courtoisement de se moquer de son meilleur et seul allié dans sa chasse au Verseau.

Rouge, des traînées de mascara coulant sur ses joues, Shiryu se fit tout petit.

- Où sont Milo et Camus ? interrogea l'obstiné jumeau.

Les concernées reparurent à ce moment, Camus paraissant beaucoup plus calme, et Milo rayonnant de mille feux, se pourléchant ostensiblement les babines.

- Vous tombez bien, roucoula Athéna, sans rien remarquer. Milo, c'est ton tour d'être interrogé par mon Pégasounet !

- Oui, Déesse Athéna, agréa le gold, s'asseyant, aussitôt rejoint par son compagnon qui se colla littéralement à lui, le sourire reconnaissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? souffla méchamment le troisième gardien, soupçonnant une brutalité du Scorpion dominant.

- Moi ? Oh, je l'ai soulagé d'une insupportable tension, répondit innocemment Milo sous le rire bête de Camus, qui se rendormait insensiblement.

Saga tourna et retourna dans sa cervelle gémellaire les paroles de Milo, alors que Shun s'esclaffait sans retenue, rosissant du sous-entendu.

- Milo, action ou vérité ? hennit le chevalier Pégase, avalant trois guimauves d'un seul coup de langue.

- Action ! décida le Grec.

- T'es pas cap de… euh… de quoi, ma Saori ?

Ravie que Seiya ne s'étaye ainsi de sa divine personne en permanence, Athéna battit des cils avec férocité et sadisme.

- Tu ne seras pas capable de trouver dans Sainte-Maxime un cadeau… disons un bijou précieux, à ton cher Camus d'ici une demi-heure !

- Mais c'est le milieu de la nuit ! protesta le Français, outré du peu de loyauté du gage imposé. Les magasins sont fermés !

- Tenu ! paria le Scorpion, bondissant sur ses pattes.

Camus protestait encore que Milo avait déjà filé à leur chambre, sautait dans un jeans, des sandales et un débardeur, et filait à une vitesse de Chevalier d'Or dans les rues sombres de la bourgade estivale.

- Il ne réussira pas, ricana Saga, manoeuvrant pour se rapprocher du Verseau.

En désespoir de cause Camus rétrograda entre Saori et Hyoga, ce qui lui serait pénible de proximité intellectuelle mais sécurisant physiquement.

- Bien, gloussa Athéna, jouons aux cartes en l'attendant.

Andromède eut à peine le temps de gagner une nouvelle fois contre la divine donzelle que Milo, essoufflé, reparut le visage triomphant.

Au bout de ses doigts bronzés, oscillait une fine chaîne tenant un petit scorpion d'argent.

- J'ai réussi, Altesse ! proclama vaniteusement le huitième gardien.

- Je le reconnais, félicitations, Milo du Scorpion, dut concéder Saori dépitée.

Le Scorpion sourit de toutes ses dents pointues pour tendre le gage à son amant.

- C'est pour toi, mon Camus chéri !

- Merci, Milo, accepta le Verseau en accrochant le pendentif autour de son cou, ce qui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Saga, déjà âcre d'un unique rhum orange.

- Comment as-tu fait ? voulut savoir Seiya, soufflé d'admiration.

Milo étira un rictus méchant, et raconta qu'il avait cogné à la porte de la première bijouterie venue, réveillant le commerçant qui lui avait ouvert avec méfiance.

Refusant de lui vendre un bijou en pleine nuit, il avait cru à un audacieux cambriolage et avait essayé de lui tirer dessus.

Tous les auditeurs ouvrirent une bouche chargée de confiseries.

Bien sûr, une balle de revolver n'avait eu aucun effet sur un Chevalier ! Le Grec n'avait eu qu'à choisir le pendentif repéré, ce malicieux scorpion, et à jeter l'argent sur le comptoir.

Milo précisa qu'arrivé à l'Hostellerie, il avait peut-être entendu quelques sirènes policières allant en sens inverse.

- Mais j'aurais pris tous les risques pour te faire un cadeau, mon Camus ! termina l'arachnide inconscient.

Cela se termina par un baiser, et Athéna sourit.

- Déjà presque quatre heures ! Comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! Mettons " _Harry Potter_ ", Chevaliers, et jouons à autre chose !

Soupir collectif de fatigue. Les Chevaliers pour la paix sur terre n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'une simple nuit pouvait paraître aussi longue, et sembler s'étirer à l'infini par la seule présence de la gracieuse réincarnation divine.

* * *


	85. Dessine moi un mouton !

* * *

Hello à tous !

Enfin, j'ai fini par en finir avec ce chapitre. Merci de vos encouragements !

Merci Julie et à Nana chan de leurs reviews. Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne année ^^

Athéna n'est pas au bout de sa nuit ni de ses idées, ses chevaliers souffrent, et Shunreï aussi, loin au Sanctuaire.

Je vous souhaite à tous encore de très bonnes fêtes de Nouvel An !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Dessine-moi un mouton !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Dessine-moi un mouton !**

Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna en ce millénaire, avait dans sa grande sagesse, décidé de jouer au Pictionnary.

Ceux qui connaissaient le jeu protestèrent, et ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas comprirent vite dans quel guet-apens ils allaient devoir se fourrer.

- Bordel ! éructa d'emblée le fier Ikki. _Dessiner _?

- C'est le but du jeu, Ikki, informa suavement Athéna.

- Chouette ! se réjouit le participatif Andromède.

- Chouette ! répéta amoureusement le Cygne, qui devait accomplir d'énormes efforts pour ne pas dévorer sa nouvelle raison de vivre du regard.

- Bravo, Shun, Hyoga ! fit Saori, satisfaite. Nous prenons les mêmes équipes que pour les autres jeux, naturellement.

- Sais-tu dessiner, Ikki ? interrogea anxieusement Saga, qui n'aimait pas perdre.

- Non, mais cette fois nous gagnerons ! assura le Phénix, saisissant le crayon distribué par la déesse comme s'il s'agissait d'une lance de combat.

Milo du Scorpion rayonnait, car il se sentait en position de force : il savait que son cher Camus avait un coup de crayon fort honorable.

- On va les démolir, chouchou…

- Hmmm ? marmonna le Verseau, papillonnant des cils.

Il avait vraiment envie de dormir, la peste soit de la gamine capricieuse !

Shiryu se croyait, de par son statut d'invité impair, hors de danger, mais Saori n'entendait pas priver un de ses chers bronzes/divins de bonheur.

- Shiryu, tu alterneras avec mon Pégasounet.

- Je… s'effondra le Dragon… Merci, Saori.

L'heure suivante fut mémorable : personne ne devina aucun mot.

Saori dessinait comme une gamine de quatre ans, et encore, Ikki glissa qu'étant petit garçon Shun dessinait plus clairement que ça.

Vexée, Athéna bouda en crayonnant des têtes de poneys.

Seiya avait une nette tendance à barbouiller de rouge ce qui n'en avait pas besoin, et à renverser nourriture et vin sur la feuille, gâchant le peu esquissé.

Shiryu avait un trait précis, haché, mécanique, qui ne convenait que pour des bâtiments carrés, et en deux dimensions.

Ikki se lançait à grands traits appuyés de tant d'enthousiasme qu'il en perçait le papier, mais Saga n'arriva pas à discerner le concept que l'oiseau de feu avait voulu faire passer. Outré, Phénix incendia sa feuille.

Saga, lui, ne se limitait pas à deux dimensions : il dépassait même les trois, transformant un bête chou-fleur en festival d'art cubiste.

Milo dut retourner sa feuille, ayant tenté de dessiner le visage de son cher Camus : la ressemblance y était, mais sorti de là le Scorpion ne réussit rien d'autre.

Quant à Camus, il perdit trop de temps à élaborer des rébus terriblement complexes, pour faire deviner le mot syllabe par syllabe : Milo reconnut bien les dessins parfaits, mais ne vit pas où son chéri voulait l'amener.

Les grands vainqueurs furent le tandem Shun/Hyoga : le Cygne et Andromède dessinaient honorablement, ne perdaient pas de temps à fignoler, et devinaient étonnamment vite la pensée de l'autre.

Athéna accorda de mauvaise grâce la palme du Pictionnary à ses bronzes, et s'empressa de vouloir changer de jeu.

Ikki, bien qu'une fois de plus atteint dans son honneur exacerbé, mit la flamme de son courroux en veilleuse : il se voyait obligé de féliciter Shun, son cher petit frère, grand gagnant.

- Félicitations, mon petit Shun !

- Merci, mon frère.

Athéna sourit à la vision du premier vol en balai du nommé Harry Potter, et ramena son attention aux bouteilles d'alcool.

- Il reste de la vodka ?

Milo répondit négativement : Camus et lui avaient tout sifflé.

- Ivrognes, lança légèrement la réincarnation, qui avait pourtant bu autant et davantage que n'importe qui.

- Altesse, je voudrais que vous m'accordiez une faveur, fit le Scorpion, tandis que le Phénix se mettait à reprocher âprement au Cygne de trop coller Shun.

- Oui Milo ?

Le Grec désigna de sa main hâlée la tête de son amoureux, qui reposait languissamment sur son épaule.

- Mon Camus dort à moitié ! N'oubliez pas que le médecin lui a trouvé une horrible amé… anémie qui l'épuise ! Permettez-lui d'aller se coucher !

Ignorant que la cavité buccale vicieuse du Scorpion avait achevé l'épuisement du Français, bien plus que sa carence en fer, Saori accrédita généreusement les paroles inquiètes de son huitième protecteur.

- Bien. Mais je veux l'avoir sous la main ! Tu peux l'emmener dans mon lit, Chevalier.

- Que tu es bonne, Saori ! piaula Pégase, qui occupait intelligemment son temps à chercher des miettes de chips, le nez sur le tapis du salon.

Sous les insultes de l'oiseau de feu et les remontrances de Saga, Milo put donc traîner son compagnon de souffrance dans le lit à baldaquin tendu de soie jaune et blanche de la chambre princière de la déesse.

- Repose-toi mon Camus, le cajola-t-il.

- Reste avec moi, chéri, murmura un Verseau à moitié assommé de sommeil.

- Désolé, je dois retourner subir Athéna, se désola le Scorpion, calmant sa déception de baisers doux, promesse de tendresses futures – mais quand ?

- Milooooo ! stridulait déjà Saori.

Milo obtempéra, lançant un juron malsonnant, rassuré de voir son cher amour se recroqueviller en chien de fusil pour entamer enfin un repos plus que mérité.

* * *

Dans le salon du Temple de la Balance, décoré en style purement " _zen_ ", minutieusement propre – et cela n'avait pas été de la tarte de dépoussiérer un Temple abandonné par le Vieux Maître depuis des décennies -, Shunreï, sagement agenouillée sur un coussin de soie chinoise, servait une cinquième tasse de thé vert à une fille qui évacuait le liquide plus rapidement qu'elle ne le buvait, de part ses larmes abondantes.

Miho, ses couettes bleues agitées des soubresauts dus à ses sanglots, avala le breuvage brûlant sous les yeux compatissants de la fiancée de Shiryu.

Malgré les trois heures du matin bien entamées, la petite Chinoise ne se sentait pas le cœur de renvoyer l'importune au cœur piétiné, tant elle se croyait en partie responsable du drame.

Ce drame provenait en fait des cartes postales quotidiennes fidèlement envoyées de Sainte-Maxime par le Dragon : naïvement heureuse, car c'était la première fois que son cher Shiryu lui envoyait des nouvelles – quoique envoyer des cartes-vues d'Asgard, des Océans ou des Enfers aurait semblé ardu -, l'adolescente avait compensé l'austérité de la pièce en alignant les vues méditerranéennes sur le manteau brut de la cheminée, avec l'approbation vigoureuse de Dokho.

Mais Miho, amie de Shunreï dans ce Sanctuaire hostilement fermé, avait posé d'emblée son regard embué en plein dessus.

Seiya, _lui_, ne lui avait pas envoyé la moindre carte postale !

Devenue d'une superbe couleur bois de rose, semblable à sa tunique, l'ancienne habitante des Cinq Pics ne sut plus comment s'en sortir.

Les signes chinois de Shiryu étaient hélas sans appel : Seiya de Pégase, que Shunreï aimait bien, malgré son caractère de débile, parce qu'il avait sauvé la vie de son Dragon – on pourrait cependant objecter que Shiryu s'était assez sacrifié ensuite en faveur du héros que pour être quitte -, bref, Seiya était définitivement rivé comme un boulon résistant à la robe blanche de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna.

La jeune Chinoise n'avait rien à en dire : elle n'était pas folle d'amitié ou même de vénération pour Athéna, à cause de qui son Shiryu souffrait en croisade sainte, mais elle admettait que Seiya et elle semblaient destinés à accomplir de grandes sottises ensemble.

Trop saine d'esprit et un peu trop douce, Miho n'avait aucune chance de retenir l'attention d'une tête brûlée comme le bourricot volant, qui prisait défis et difficultés.

Saori représentait le pire défi, étant une fille pleine de caprices, et source notoire et avérée d'ennuis.

Miho, elle, continuait envers et contre toutes à aimer son ami d'enfance.

Shunreï soupira, fatiguée, et continua, le sourire sincère mais affaissé, à chercher des excuses au Chevalier Pégase pour sa négligence, excuses destinées à mettre du baume sur les plaies, et toutes moins crédibles les unes que les autres.

* * *

A Sainte-Maxime, Ikki du Phénix, frôlant le coma éthylique à base de cognac, s'était vigoureusement interposé entre Shun et Hyoga. Il plaça donc sa carcasse soupçonneuse en obstacle entre les amoureux secrets et n'en bougea plus.

Milo se désaltérait alternativement à la grenadine et au whisky, coulant des regards inquiets vers la porte de la chambre où reposait son glaçon chéri.

Saga allait régulièrement passer un œil lubrique par le battant entrouvert, se repaissant du spectacle de Camus abandonné dans le sommeil, ce qui lui attirait les insultes du Scorpion.

Athéna représentait un danger, agitant un coupe-papier d'ivoire, pointe en avant, comme une baguette magique de sorcier, prononçant des formules magiques diverses, braillant "_ Harry !_ ", toujours avec son accent anglais douteux.

Shiryu, incapable de faire partir tout le maquillage de Saori avec de l'eau, n'eut que le temps, dans un réflexe digne d'un Chevalier de Bronze/Divin, d'écarter la tête, car dans son enthousiasme juvénile Saori avait lâché sa pseudo baguette, et le coupe-papier fila droit vers le Dragon, ratant son œil gauche et percutant la vitre de la porte-fenêtre – on entendit un " _cling_ ! ", bruit caractéristique du verre brisé.

- Oh, pardon Shiryu, daigna s'excuser la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est rien, Saori, mentit très courtoisement le Dragon clignant de ses prunelles pour une fois épargnées par la cécité.

- Je m'ennuie, Seiya, va _la_ chercher ! ordonna Athéna, avant d'embrasser son chevalier servant avec une ferveur que tous trouvèrent écoeurante, et indigne d'une déesse vierge.

Chercher quoi ?

Frétillant et sautillant, Seiya amena alors un objet que tous reconnurent, et qui leur fit pousser un cri de peur.

Sa guitare.

- Mais Seiya ! Tu n'avais pas amené ta guitare, s'écria Shiryu, stupéfié.

Il aurait en effet été impossible de soustraire aux regards une grande guitare dans le petit sac de marin – qui ne contenait point assez de chaussettes propres – emporté par Pégase.

- Cet instrument mal accordé ne convenait pas au talent de Pégasounet ! intervint Saori, toute en sourire à fossettes. Je lui ai donc offert la meilleure guitare du magasin de musique de Sainte-Maxime !

- Tu es si bonne, ma Saori, renifla l'heureux propriétaire d'un instrument de luxe.

- Toute fête se termine par de la musique ! Nous chanterons, Chevaliers, c'est un ordre !

Si Athéna avait voulu achever des combattants déjà à terre, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement.

- Milo, va réveiller ta marmotte, ordonna la jeune fille, qui abordait l'aube avec une énergie étonnante.

- Ah non, s'insurgea le Scorpion, l'œil terne, et le bâillement au bord des lèvres. Mon Camus se repose !

- Milo ! reprocha Seiya, impatient de montrer ses petits talents musicaux. Tu défies ma Saori ?

- Oui, tu me défies, moi, ta déesse, Chevalier ?

- Mon Camus est malade ! L'anémie machin-chose, ça paraît peut-être idiot, mais ça le fatigue !

Ikki, les traits alcoolisés, ricana.

- Pauvre petite chose fragile, va…

- Par Papa, il suffit ! s'écria l'adolescente, coupant court à toute velléité de bagarre. Milo, je promets de m'occuper personnellement de la santé de Camus à votre retour en Grèce…

Milo frémit.

- … mais cette nuit est _ma_ nuit, et demain… aujourd'hui, pardon, vous pourrez vous reposer après mon départ.

- Mais…

- J'ai déjà eu la bonté extrême de permettre à Camus de dormir dans mon lit… souligna la généreuse réincarnation.

- Oui, ma Saori lui a permis de profaner son lit sacré ! reprocha en sus le bourricot.

- Réveille-le ! conclut impitoyablement Athéna.

- Je peux le faire, offrit Saga, par pure générosité désintéressée bien sûr.

- Approche mon Camus, Saga, et je te castre ! aboya le Scorpion.

- Mais dépêche-toi, Milo ! ordonna Saori, tandis que Seiya préludait quelques sons discordants sur la coûteuse guitare.

Laissant Pégase entonner un chant japonais à faire pleuvoir malgré le climat estival, le huitième gardien passa donc à contrecoeur dans la chambre divine, et grimpa sur le lit à baldaquin de sa tourmenteuse en chef.

Il soupira. Camus dormait si bien ! Il était si mignon, enroulé en position fœtale… Qu'Athéna était cruelle de réveiller un tel ange endormi !

- Milo, ça vient ? le rappela à l'ordre la tonalité aiguë de ladite cruelle Athéna.

Le Verseau fut incroyablement dur à réveiller, car il avait commencé sa nuit.

- Chouchou… souffla Milo, embrassant à tour de lèvres son amant.

- Mmm ? Athéna s'en va ?

Cette question, posée entre conscience et éveil, traduisait toute la reconnaissance éprouvée par le onzième gardien à l'égard de sa chère déesse.

- Hélas, non, chéri… Elle veut chanter…

- Gné ? _Chanter_ ?

- Miloooo ! Camuuuus !

Le Français fut donc entraîné vers le lieu de supplice, où le Phénix au chant mélodieux se bouchait les oreilles, où Shiryu verdissait sous le fond de teint appliqué par Saori, et où Hyoga et Shun, échangeant des sourires suaves par-dessus les épis hérissés d'Ikki, se contenaient poliment pour ne pas lancer leurs chaussures à Seiya, interprète rien moins que doué.

Saga, lui, se jeta sur le Verseau pour soi-disant examiner son teint.

- Par Athéna, Camus, comme tu as mauvaise mine !

- Logique, non, on l'empêche de dormir ! rugit le Scorpion, irrité.

- Calme-toi, Milo, je veillerai à ce qu'il ait beaucoup de piqûres reconstituantes ! promit la divinité, frappant des mains mais pas en cadence, car elle suivait celle sans rythme de son cavalier servant.

Le huitième Chevalier grinça des dents, installa son amant entre ses cuisses musclées, et rembarra l'encombrant Gémeaux d'un terme grossier.

- Des comprimés suffiront ! affirma le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, qui n'en savait en fait rien mais préférait anticiper.

- Ce ne sera pas à toi de décider ! rétorqua Athéna, féroce.

Seiya termina le massacre, et tous applaudirent courtoisement, plus parce qu'il se décidait à se taire que par louanges non mérités.

- Merci les copains !

- Suivant ! Qui a un chant de son pays ? Hyoga, nous ferais-tu le plaisir d'interpréter un air russe ?

- Mais Saori, je ne sais pas jouer le russe ! se tracassa stupidement Pégase, comme si les cordes de sa guitare se devaient d'être polyglottes.

La fameuse lueur de génie apparut dans les prunelles sombres de Saori.

- Mais, j'oubliais le piano de ma suite !

Athéna avait en effet eu le caprice divin de louer et d'offrir asile à un piano " _Steinway_ " pour une semaine, payant sans sourciller l'exorbitante somme requise pour cette fantaisie.

Même si Saori enfant détestait ses cours de piano obligatoires.

Même si Saori jeune fille ne jouait qu'une fois le mois, pour s'épater elle-même et se bercer au son de son propre génie musical.

Même si elle n'avait pas posé une fois durant son séjour le doigt manucuré sur les touches noires et blanches.

- Je vais jouer du Chopin ! hulula-t-elle, ce qui soulagea le Cygne – provisoirement.

- Tu es si _culturée_, ma Saori ! hennit Seiya, de qui on ne pouvait hélas pas en dire autant.

Mais après tout, qu'aurait fait la superficielle adolescente d'un Prix Nobel ?

La réincarnation prit place sur le tabouret – en pyjama à cerises, cela semblait tout de suite moins sérieux – et fit quelques gammes, avant de se lancer.

C'était plus harmonieux que Pégase, on ne pouvait le nier.

Camus, connaisseur de musique classique, fit la grimace, de concert avec son disciple blond, formé à ses goûts : Saori tapait des notes justes, mais sans grâce, et sans feu transfigurateur. Bref, de la monotonie, correcte et scolaire.

Les autres, d'oreille moins fine, étaient déjà très contents de ne pas entendre de fausse note, et de ne pas entendre Saori chanter.

Elle fut mollement applaudie, avant de se retourner sur l'infortuné Cygne de Sibérie.

- Chante, danse et joue " _Kalinka_ ", Hyoga, imposa-t-elle, balançant sa seule idée d'un chant slave. Tu dois le connaître ?

- Oh oui, appuya Shun, charmé à l'idée d'entendre le chant du Cygne aimé.

Terrorisé, le bronze signala qu'il ne pouvait point jouer et danser en même temps, ce qui fit se retourner Athéna contre le plus talentueux de ses Chevaliers d'Or.

- Camus, au piano !

Interloqué, le Français, qui s'était cru en sécurité entre les bras et les jambes chaleureuses de son arachnide, se demanda ce qui permettait à sa divine patronne de croire qu'il savait se débrouiller avec un piano, et hélas de croire juste.

- Je suis sûre que tu as enduré autant de leçons de piano que moi, enfant, n'est-ce-pas ? s'expliqua la rusée jeune fille, débouchant habilement la dernière bouteille de champagne - le bouchon rata cette fois l'œil droit du Dragon.

Le Verseau remercia une fois de plus en pensée sa famille d'avoir été de la meilleure société. Cela ne lui rendait pas service présentement d'être considéré par sa déesse comme le plus distingué de ses inférieurs.

- Nous allons chanter jusqu'à extinction de voix, jura Athéna, servant la dernière tournée du liquide à bulles.

Pourquoi la destinée des Chevaliers se révélait-elle si cruelle ?

La nuit aurait-elle une fin ? Certains commençaient à en douter…

* * *


	86. L'exécution de l'aurore

* * *

Hello à tous !

J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées pour vous !

Le Sanctuaire se prépare à recevoir Athéna, Athéna et Camus s'affrontent de façon vacharde et artistique, et l'aube naissante n'est pas encore pour les chevaliers synonyme de délivrance...

Quelques allusions douteuses, comme toujours...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** L'exécution de l'aurore

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling. Allusions à Chopin, Haendel et Schubert.

* * *

**L'exécution de l'aurore**

Le Sanctuaire se réveilla avec cette pensée plaisante : Athéna, leur déesse, serait de retour vers midi.

Shion sauta de son précieux lit dès l'aube, acharné à bien recevoir sa divinité : Saori avait réclamé un accueil discret mais chaleureux, et le Grand Pope, qui avait déjà payé pour connaître la donzelle, traduisait facilement ce langage modeste.

Athéna s'attendait en fait à une vraie parade guerrière, à une haie de Chevaliers en armures astiquées de frais, à une réception monstrueuse avec champagne et petits fours, à trouver sous ses talons chics des fleurs à piétiner de son pied mignon…

Elle voulait être le centre du Sanctuaire et même du monde entier.

- Shiooon… T'exagères ! brama Dokho, qui se réveillait beaucoup moins tôt en jeune homme vigoureux qu'en vieux nain décrépit.

- Athéna atterrit à midi, expliqua l'Atlante, trébuchant dans sa toge.

- Merde.

- Bon résumé, Dokho. Lève-toi, nous avons beaucoup de travail…

* * *

Plus bas, Aphrodite disait déjà adieu à la partie de ses chères roses dont les pétales odorants allaient être sacrifiés à la vanité de la déesse.

* * *

Au Temple désert du Verseau, DeathMask, parti rejoindre son cher Aphrodite, essayait pour la douzième fois de forcer la cave de Camus, en vain. La glace était inébranlable, et il faudrait attendre le retour du maître des lieux pour envisager de pouvoir chaparder ses cuvées françaises.

* * *

Encore plus bas, Shura astiquait ferme l'immense statue d'Athéna de son Temple, et passa ensuite à son casque.

L'or ne pourrait jamais assez briller pour sa déesse !

* * *

Aiolos dormait encore, tant qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Au Temple du Scorpion, personne, des restes oubliés dans le frigo et des pulls traînant au milieu du passage, dans lesquels tous se prenaient les pieds. Un ennemi aurait été victime du désordre scorpionnesque, même si la maison était provisoirement sans gardien.

* * *

Au Temple de la Balance, Miho s'était endormie en larmes dans le canapé, et Shunreï vérifiait une dernière fois la propreté impeccable de la chambre de Shiryu, arrangeant des bouquets charmants dans des vases de Chine.

La jeune fille était persuadée que son fiancé aurait beaucoup de choses drôles à lui raconter de ses vacances !

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, Kiki récurait l'entrée pour l'arrivée d'Athéna et en représailles de sa langue trop longue.

Le gamin persévérait, lançant régulièrement des allusions pas du tout de son âge sur le dépucelage traînant en longueur de l'incarnation de Bouddha.

Mü rougissait furieusement et implorait l'insondable Vierge du regard.

Shaka secouait négativement sa tête blonde, pointant d'un ongle soigné la croix rouge du calendrier, désignant le jour qui serait propice, soit jusqu'au mois suivant, le temps de dépasser Camus du Verseau dans la frigidité morbide.

Le Bélier trépignait donc de nervosité dans les purs jardins de Twin Sala.

* * *

Temple du Lion : la seconde guerre mondiale.

- Aiolia, bordel, c'est pas parce que je suis en train de vomir que je ne t'entends pas zapper sur une chaîne cochonne !

- C'est une erreur, Marine, ma douce !

- Tu parles, vicieux sur pattes ! Eteins cette fichue télé et prépare le petit-déjeuner !

Borborygmes et bruits de chasse d'eau.

Le Lion dompté traîna les savates jusqu'à la cuisine, dépité.

Milo allait heureusement revenir dans trois jours à peine, lui donnant de bons conseils pour faire obéir l'enragée future maman. Il était après tout devenu certain qu'il menait son compagnon à la baguette, voire au coups.

Un homme jeune, pas encore marié, en passe de devenir père pour la première fois, pouvait encore cultiver beaucoup d'illusions.

* * *

Aldébaran passait le Temple du Cancer, prêt à aller voir Shion, lui demander en quoi il pouvait se rendre utile pour les préparatifs de fête. Le serviable Taureau était en ce moment le seul à offrir tant de bonne volonté.

* * *

A Sainte-Maxime, Camus, irritable par manque de sommeil, se vengea subtilement de Saori en prétendant vouloir s'échauffer ses doigts engourdis avant de tenter le fameux " _Kalinka_ ".

Curieux échauffement, car au lieu de gammes il entama la même Valse de Chopin qui avait permis à Athéna de récolter quelques maigres applaudissements de personnes n'entendant rien à la musique classique.

Personnes cependant assez subtiles pour remarquer la différence, car si Saori tapotait comme une bonne petite écolière, Camus _vivait_ sa musique, et cela donnait une toute autre âme au morceau.

Des applaudissements - spontanés cette fois - éclatèrent, Milo hurlant son enthousiasme pour les dons de son amant, Saga étant enchanté de louer son intérêt sentimental, Seiya, inaccessible à la mesquinerie, frappant des sabots, Hyoga vénérant son mentor, Shun envisageant déjà de demander des cours au pédagogue Verseau, Shiryu content de quelque chose d'enfin culturel

Même le fielleux Ikki, bercé par les notes fiévreuses, dodelina de sa tête de pioche en cadence, charmé comme un serpent venimeux qu'il était.

Athéna, réincarnation divine et susceptible, rougit très fort sous l'affront.

Elle ne pouvait objectivement rien reprocher à son onzième chevalier, même si pour sa petite cervelle narcissique il était évident que Camus l'avait fait exprès pour l'humilier, elle, sa grande déesse !

Oh, il lui payerait l'affaire, ce petit Français orgueilleux ! Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais de retour au Sanctuaire, elle aviserait. Athéna pardonnait les offenses, mais Saori Kido se vengeait bassement.

Comme pour la narguer, Camus entamait une " _Fantaisie _" de Schubert, morceau complexe n'étant pas à la portée du premier venu, ce qui ouvrit davantage des bouches déjà bées de surprise heureuse, et mortifia encore Saori, soudain mise le nez dans son aimable médiocrité trompe à l'œil..

- Silence ! interrompit finalement sans scrupules artistiques l'adolescente divine.

- Hey ! protesta Milo, béat d'admiration amoureuse.

- Je t'ai demandé " _Kalinka_ ", Camus du Verseau, pas des bagatelles de Mozart !

- C'est l'_allegro molto moderato _de la Fantaisie en fa mineur de Franz Schubert, Déesse Athéna, précisa Camus, aggravant ainsi son cas par une érudition superflue.

La réincarnation rougit encore davantage, passant à une teinte de mûre, et frappa dans ses mains sous les petits rires contenus ou non réprimés de ses Chevaliers.

- Joue seulement " _Kalinka_ ", Camus ! Et je te dispense de tes commentaires inutiles. Hyoga, prépare-toi !

Le Cygne pinça les lèvres, rejeta sa chevelure blonde en arrière et échangea un regard de connivence exaspérée avec son professeur.

- Béotienne, souffla en chinois le Dragon.

- Interrompre mon Camus ! se révoltait Milo. C'était si joli !

- J'ignorais que Camus avait ce talent, fit Saga des Gémeaux, rêveur impénitent.

Le Verseau bailla un bon coup avant de préluder avec élégance le morceau réclamé par Saori, mettant dans cet air échevelé une énergie qu'il ne possédait point.

Vu les circonstances funèbres induites par les caprices d'Athéna, le Russe aurait interprété plus volontiers la Mort du Cygne, mais il s'en sortit cependant honorablement, se démenant pour séduire davantage Andromède, et après une exhibition fatigante, Saori s'estima satisfaite.

- Tu es bon danseur, Hyoga, minauda-t-elle sous les vivats – excepté ceux d'Ikki : ivre, l'oiseau de feu voyait encore assez clair pour remarquer le visage insupportablement émerveillé de Shun.

Danger ! criait l'instinct animal du Phénix.

- Merci, Athéna, salua le Cygne, en nage.

- Suivant ! ordonna l'infatigable jeune fille. Saga, Milo, connaissez-vous une danse grecque ?

Par exception unis, les deux Grecs clamèrent un " _non !_ " bien senti, ne comptant pas exhiber leur folklore national.

- Vous êtes si décevants mes Chevaliers ! se désola Athéna, ce qui fit hésiter l'âme de courtisan du troisième gardien.

- Ne connais-tu pas le _kalamatianos_, Milo ? incita-t-il.

- Tu rêves Saga, rétorqua brutalement le Scorpion. Notre entraînement cruel ne comportait pas la danse en option !

Camus pouffa de rire, ce qui exaspéra la Déesse, qui avait désormais une dent très acérée contre lui.

- Toi ! siffla-t-elle, avalant encore un peu de champagne. Chante ! J'ai entendu vaguement parler par je ne sais plus qui que tu savais chanter.

Le Verseau, transpirant, se tourna vers son amant, soupçonneux.

- C'est pas moi chouchou ! J'avais promis, je n'ai jamais rien dit ! jura Milo.

Camus voulait bien le croire, mais alors qui était le traître ? Il n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour Milo, et c'était fort loin dans le temps de leur enfance…

- C'est moi, se dénonça fièrement Saga, le sourire protecteur. Je t'ai entendu une fois quand tu étais petit…

- Tu nous espionnais déjà ! brailla le huitième gardien, enragé. Je savais que tu matais les gamins ! Tu avais l'œil lubrique sur mon innocent Camus !

- Hé, du calme, insecte débile, se vexa le Gémeaux. Je passais par la plage, c'est tout, et j'ai entendu une voix pointue…

- Mon Camus avait la voix_ cristalline_, pas pointue !

- Oui, bref, je me suis arrêté pour écouter cette belle chose…

- Donc, Camus du Verseau, chante ! conclut abruptement Saori.

La réincarnation d'Athéna, passé un certain stade, avait, comme Ikki du Phénix, l'alcool méchant. De plus, son esprit était humainement très rancunier.

- Mais quoi ? demanda le Français, gigotant avec un inconfort croissant sur le tabouret du piano.

Si Athéna l'avait dans son collimateur divin, il était mal barré.

- Chante l'air de _Farinelli_, Camus, tu sais, _Lascia_ machin-truc…

Athéna _l'avait_ dans son collimateur divin.

-_ Lascia__ ch'io __pianga_ ? fit l'erreur de s'informer le Maître des Glaces, prouvant ainsi sa connaissance de ledit morceau.

- Oui ! ricana l'adolescente. Pas que j'ai aimé ce film, il était tellement long et ennuyeux, hein Seiya ?

- Moi j'ai rien compris, ajouta le bourricot, à part que le héros était castré.

Il hurla de rire à cette idée, suivi par un vagissement sauvage du Phénix.

- Bonne idée ! Un chant de castrat, ça lui conviendra tout à fait !

- Tu es méchant, grand frère, reprocha doucement Andromède, toujours séparé de son cher Hyoga par le corps flambé au cognac de l'oiseau immortel.

Camus rougit, tant Athéna lui rendait sa politesse en l'humiliant là où cela faisait mal.

Le Scorpion, lui, avait entrepris de plumer violemment du Phénix pour défendre son compagnon dont leur déesse se moquait outrageusement.

- Milo ! Ikki ! intervint encore ladite déesse. Silence, Camus va chanter. Je t'attends, Chevalier !

Boudeur, le Verseau ouvrit la bouche à contrecoeur, et chanta de manière à clouer le bec de l'oiseau de feu et de ses autres détracteurs.

Il en avait assez d'être persécuté de façon artistique par sa supérieure saoule !

Athéna applaudit de bonne grâce, souriant avec un rien trop de mesquinerie.

- Tu es pratiquement sopraniste, non ? Cela est fort proche de la voix de Farinelli.

- Contre-ténor, précisa le Français. Je vois que vous avez réussi à retenir une parcelle infime de votre cursus scolaire.

Après cet échange de rosseries, les prunelles vert sombre et celles indigo s'affrontèrent, ce qui chargea l'air trop moite d'électricité.

- Mon Camus chante comme un ange ! fit diversion Milo, se lançant sur son amant pour l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, il ne chante que pour moi, alors vous ne l'entendrez plus de sitôt, na !

Devant ce défi incivil de son couple numéro un, la divinité alourdit leurs épaules de deux blanches mains amicales et poissées de sucreries.

- Peut-être pourrions nous créer une chorale au Sanctuaire. J'y penserai !

Frisson collectif d'horreur. Mais que se passait-il dans le cerveau divin pour vouloir diriger le Sanctuaire comme une Maison des Jeunes ?

- Il est cinq heures ! L'aube se lève ! proclama soudain Shiryu, que tous avaient oublié – une telle faculté pouvait cependant s'avérer des plus plaisantes, quand le groupe comportait Saori en tête de file.

- On est libre ! annonça Ikki, avec une félicité tout à fait discourtoise pour sa déesse.

- Que nenni, Chevaliers, ronronna Athéna, se délectant de ruiner leurs espoirs. Vous resterez jusqu'à sept heures du matin. Nous partons à huit heures pour l'aéroport.

Gémissement de condamnés qui voyaient leur recours en grâce refusé. Athéna avait vraiment décider de les achever !

Le générique de fin d'Harry Potter lancé, Saori tenta de récupérer le DVD, mais malencontreusement rendue malhabile car fort éméchée, elle réussit l'exploit intéressant de le coincer dans le lecteur.

- Laisse, ma Saori, je vais le sauver ! Je suis le Chevalier de l'espoir ! s'empressa Seiya, dont les efforts démesurément cocasses n'aboutirent qu'à ramener à sa petite amie un DVD séparé en trois morceaux distincts.

Athéna contempla avec stupeur feu Harry Potter, pour éclater en hululements de chagrin, et casser les oreilles de l'entourage.

- Ouh ! Mon DVD neuf ! Ouh ! Il est fichu ! _Ouh _! pleurnicha-t-elle, ravagée de plus de chagrin qu'elle n'en avait eu à passer à côté de combattants morts et étripés pour sa glorieuse et divine personne.

- Oh, Saori, ma Déesse, je suis un âne ! s'insulta Pégase, et pas une seule voix ne s'éleva pour contrebalancer cette autocritique profondément sage et vraie.

Ce deuil inattendu et soudain fit tourner à cent quatre-vingt degrés la tête de girouette de la réincarnation d'Athéna sur terre : elle décida d'ajourner sa nuit et d'autoriser ses subordonnés à dormir par terre, deux heures, dans sa suite avant le grand départ, par bonté suprême.

Milo et Saga, compatriotes encore une rare fois unis, signalèrent qu'ils avaient une chambre dans l'Hostellerie, mais Saori refusa énergiquement et rudement : elle tenait à avoir ses Chevaliers endormis sur le tapis autour d'elle, comme pourraient l'être des caniches de salon apprivoisés.

Bien sûr, Pégasounet et elle bénéficieraient du grand lit.

Seiya enjamba ses camarades, rayonnant du privilège fabuleux de pouvoir partager l'intimité de la grande déesse, et les rescapés s'organisèrent en ce qui ressembla à un camp de réfugiés.

Milo accapara les meilleurs et les plus tendres coussins, et la plus belle couverture jaune poussin travaillée de bandes crème, non par égoïsme personnel mais pour le confort de son Camus.

Le Verseau se laissa avec condescendance honorer et aduler, car s'il avait un défaut en plus de son orgueil, c'était bien de se laisser princièrement choyer par Milo - tant que sa force de combattant n'était pas remise en question.

Ikki, écumant de rage que Saori Kido ne le traite comme un toutou insignifiant, arracha un coussin doré orné de quatre glands des mains de Saga, pour le donner à son petit frère, refoulant le Cygne d'un coup de genou énergique vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Andromède, les paupières gonflées de sommeil et de chagrin, dut se rouler en boule aux côtés de son protecteur aîné, et non de son cher Hyoga, qui partit esseulé s'allonger sur une banquette Louis XV, la même qui avait vu l'historique premier baiser collant d'Athéna et du Chevalier Pégase, héros des guerres saintes. Le Cygne médita de nombreuses supercheries pour rencontrer Shun au Sanctuaire sans le parrainage superflu de l'oiseau de feu.

Shiryu, peu difficile, s'assoupit rapidement sur le sol dur, au plus près de la sortie.

Saga rusa pour se trouver placé près du couple franco-grec, et attendit, yeux grands ouverts, le sommeil des autres, sa mauvaise partie de cerveau lui susurrant des plans inavouables.

Il dut donc subir les gloussements sensuels de son rival, car dissimulé sous la couverture, Camus se montrait toujours _très_ influencé par son taux d'alcoolémie, et entendait rendre à son cher Scorpion tout le bien dont celui-ci l'avait gratifié.

Milo n'était pas assez raisonnable pour s'opposer à ce plan. De tout de façon, tout le monde, croyait-il, s'était effondré de fatigue, trop content de profiter d'un éphémère repos.

Le premier jumeau observa d'un œil torve la couverture agitée de petits soubresauts, tendant une oreille indiscrète. Ils n'osaient tout de même pas… Avec Athéna à côté !

- Oh, ouiiiiiiii, chouchou, _ouiiiiiiiii_…

Si, le couple infernal _osait_.

Saga horrifié nota de son ouïe exercée que Camus respirait de façon sifflante, par le nez, ce qui l'amena à la conclusion abominable que sa bouche devait être occupée à tout autre chose.

C'est fou ce que l'on pouvait tirer comme déductions bizarres quand on avait l'esprit mal tourné.

L'amoureux malchanceux se boucha ses oreilles trop déductives jusqu'au grondement de satisfaction de Milo, ce qui fut tellement rapide que Saga pensa que décidemment Camus devait, tout glaçon qu'il était, être un fort bon coup. Cet horrible arachnide avait raison de clamer que Camus n'ouvrait la bouche que pour lui, tous sens confondus, et c'était d'une injustice flagrante !

Les mèches de cheveux réapparurent, et Saga entrouvrit son œil vert pour assister à un insupportable baiser haletant.

Attendant encore une demi-heure, il crapahuta vers le couple, constatant l'imbrication face à face des jeunes gens, ce qui rendait tout baiser volé à Camus problématique. Comme pour le narguer, Milo poussa d'un bras possessif encore davantage le visage du Français dans son cou scorpionnesque, ce qui déroba totalement au troisième gardien tout espoir d'embrassade félonne.

Il dut se contenter de se glisser avec audace sous la couverture, et de se coller avec encore plus d'audace contre le dos du Verseau, et contre une partie moins innocente de son anatomie.

_Carpe Diem_ ! chantonna la voix inconnue qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit gémellaire.

Il se sentait de taille à affronter le courroux du Scorpion quand celui-ci s'éveillerait et le trouverait contre les fesses de son précieux Camus, et à inventer une excuse valable – qu'il avait froid, par exemple.

Quoique, à trente degrés bien tassés à l'intérieur, et de surcroît la réputation de congélateur de Camus étant bien établie, une meilleure idée devrait peut-être lui venir à l'imagination…

Dans moins de deux heures, Athéna réveillerait ses troupes, et cela promettait des derniers grincements de dents estivaux…

* * *


	87. Occupations matinales

* * *

Hello à tous !

Saga aggrave sa félonie et en paye les conséquences, Seiya disparait mystérieusement, Shion se démène pour recevoir Athéna, Shaina débusque les tire au flancs, et Saori se réveille...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Occupations matinales

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Occupations matinales**

Shion hurla pour la dixième fois. Dokho, déchaîné, prenait un malin plaisir à désorganiser la salle de banquet.

- Par Zeus, Dokho, laisse ces couverts en argent tranquilles !

- Je m'ennuie, mon p'tit agneau…

- Il y a pourtant du travail, grommela l'Atlante déjà épuisé, ne plaçant ses espoirs de réussir la fête que par un retard miraculeux d'Athéna.

Pourquoi pas ? Si Saori Kido prenait encore le pas sur la partie divine, elle pourrait se soucier de ponctualité comme de sa première brassière.

Aldébaran, dans un bruit de tonnerre, ajouta une table en chêne à l'ensemble, ce qui donna l'idée à l'ex-Vieux Maître de bondir dessus pour interpréter une curieuse danse qui devait être chinoise.

- Dokho !

Oui, il _fallait_ que la gamine capricieuse soit en retard, peu importe pourquoi !

* * *

A Sainte-Maxime, Saga se délectait de l'instant présent, et l'instant présent, c'était un Camus endormi qui venait de se retourner vers lui.

Le Gémeaux, à qui il semblait ne plus avoir aimé depuis des années, frémit de bonheur. Il s'écarta un peu, calcul retors car le Verseau s'éloigna de Milo pour se rapprocher de lui.

Le troisième gardien étira un atroce sourire de Saga gris, même si dans les faits il resta bleu.

Un regard à la pendule dorée égrenant un tic-tac nonchalant lui apprit qu'il avait encore une heure à tuer avant le réveil de la jeune Athéna – si elle arrivait à émerger, et surtout à réveiller son Pégasounet, garçon paresseux en temps de paix.

Comment mieux la tuer qu'en palpant un ressortissant français inconscient ?

Camus fronça le nez et se rapprocha de la chaleur vivante que son cerveau endormi percevait, hélas pas dans la bonne direction.

Le premier jumeau – et peut-être finalement le pire – accueillit en ricanant intérieurement le Verseau dans ses bras robustes, le laissant s'enrouler autour de son boxer noir comme une couleuvre autour d'un sarment de vigne.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que le glaçon en titre du Sanctuaire pouvait se montrer si câlin, sa réputation était usurpée – ou alors Milo l'avait complètement dévergondé, option assez crédible.

- Milooo… soupira l'endormi, ce qui ne gêna point Saga.

C'était notoire que l'aîné des golds se complaisait dans un monde d'illusions réalistes et déstabilisantes.

Saga passa la demi-heure suivante à profiter encore outrageusement d'un être en position de faiblesse : il débarrassa Camus de son haut de pyjama stupide et encombrant, et occupa ses mains gémellaires à allumer littéralement son pair, qui dans son sommeil croyait sans doute avoir un rêve peu catholique, ou être cajolé par son cher Scorpion.

Le Gémeaux ne remarqua pas Seiya, en jeans et trottant sur la pointe des sabots, qui partait vers un but inconnu et qui faillit lâcher ses baskets tenues à la main en ouvrant grand sa bouche équine de stupeur.

" _Bin ça alors !_ " songea sa cervelle sans malice. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

En se sauvant encore plus silencieusement de la suite puis de l'Hostellerie, le Japonais retourna les options qui lui venaient à l'esprit : soit Camus avait fini par céder au harcèlement du beau Saga, soit Saga lui faisait du chantage pour obliger le Maître des Glaces à lui livrer son corps, soit… un ménage à trois se dessinait.

Non, en fait cela il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voyait pas le possessif Milo partager quoique ce soit, encore moins son amant adoré, avec un autre.

Sa siintelligente et avisée Saori verrait clair là dedans, il lui demanderait conseil !

Dans le salon, Camus ouvrait maintenant la bouche pour happer un peu d'air, et se tortillait d'aise contre le Gémeaux.

Ses soupirs de moins en moins discrets firent se demander à son agresseur jusqu'où il pourrait aller ? Dommage qu'il y eut tant de gêneurs à côté en train de ronfler – comme Milo qui produisait le bruit d'un petit avion biplace.

Suicidaire, l'ex-schizophrène en puissance attrapa la main de Camus pour qu'il s'en serve activement et utilement – c'est-à-dire sous son boxer.

- Mnon, fatigué, Milo, marmotta un Verseau récalcitrant, qui enlevait sa main comme si elle se brûlait à une plaque chauffante.

Saga l'enjamba pour se frotter contre lui et l'embrasser, et c'est à ce moment clé et dangereux que Milo du Scorpion, ex-assassin sanguinaire, ouvrit des yeux turquoise troubles.

Le manque de chaleur animale l'avait réveillé, et son cerveau paranoïaque lui avait envoyé un message de danger : son chéri n'était plus assez près de lui.

Le Grec faillit avoir une crise cardiaque précoce en voyant son compatriote à moitié à poil se vautrant sur son Camus. Il comprit tout de suite la situation avec sagacité, car à travers le peu d'air laissé par la bouche de poulpe de Saga, les " _Mnon, Milo chéri _" que gémissait le Verseau l'innocentaient immédiatement.

Le premier jumeau, une fois de plus, tentait donc de violenter son Camus endormi !

Occupé à se satisfaire vilainement, Saga frémit soudain sous la vue d'un ongle meurtrier, rouge, long, placé très désagréablement sous sa précieuse carotide.

Il poussa un couinement étranglé, réveillant Camus qui ouvrit des prunelles saphir étonnées puis horrifiées.

- Saga ! Tu… Je… Oh mon Dieu !

- Dégages-toi, chouchou, lui enjoignit Milo, qui arborait son plus bel air de tueur.

- Il est trop lourd, se débattit le Français, toujours horrifié.

Quel ignoble réveil ! Saga était dans son presque plus simple appareil, sur lui, en train de …

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait aux Dieux pour mériter tout ça dans des vacances qui auraient du être une lune de miel idyllique ?

- Laisse-le partir, Saga, très cher, siffla le Scorpion d'une voix si douce qu'elle en était terrifiante.

Sa main gauche attira son compagnon en sécurité derrière lui, et la droite exerça une pression supérieure sur le cou du démon.

- Milo, je… tenta le Verseau.

- Je sais. Il essayait encore de profiter de toi. Une fois de trop ! émit sentencieusement le huitième gardien.

- Allons, allons, commença Saga d'un ton bonhomme. C'est un malentendu, Milo.

- Malentendu mon c…

- Milo, quel langage ! se scandalisa Saga, toujours donneur de leçons malgré sa position pour le moins déshonorante.

- Ne le tue pas Milo, tu aurais de terribles ennuis, supplia Camus, d'une façon qui laissait clairement entendre que la mort de Saga ne lui pèserait pas des tonnes.

- Je suis prêt à subir la tête haute, ricana le Scorpion férocement, les iris orangés.

Mais le Français ne comptait pas laisser courir à son amant le risque d'être dégradé de son armure d'or : il s'empressa donc de soulager Saga de la pression de _Scarlett Needle_ en tirant doucement le bras scorpionnesque et homicide.

- Calme-toi, chéri…

- Je vois que tu es raisonnable, mon ange, se moqua le premier jumeau, certain de s'en tirer impunément par la faveur courtisane dont il jouissait auprès de la déesse.

Sourire effectivement d'ange de Camus, Camus qui empêcha le Scorpion de se jeter sur son rival, tout en produisant quelques volutes discrets de cosmos.

Saga blêmit. Il faisait frisquet, soudainement.

- Camus ! piaula-t-il, claquant des dents.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Saori pour engloutir un petit four glacé au sucre rose, le charismatique Chevalier des Gémeaux se retrouva à genoux, coincé en boxer dans un épais bloc de glace, qui laissait avec générosité sa tête libre.

- C'est artistique, hein ? constata sereinement le Verseau, qui contemplait sa nouvelle œuvre d'art le cou penché, un doigt sur le menton et ses cheveux bleu vert coulant en vagues molles le long de son torse.

- La tête est un peu ratée, feula le sadique Milo, passant un ongle couleur sang trop près du nez du congelé pour que celui-ci ne se sente totalement à l'aise.

- Camus ! Espèce de petit salaud ! éructa peu poliment Saint Saga, pourtant pointilleux sur le langage des autres. Libère-moi, c'est un ordre !

- Si je lui balançais ma troisième piqûre, chouchou, celle dans le cou, envisagea avec méchanceté Milo, le rictus cynique.

- Non, ne t'en mêle pas… Athéna te punirait…

- Mais toi, mon amour ? s'inquiéta le Scorpion, passant ses bras autour de la taille du Français.

- Bah, moi, j'ai déjà l'air grillé auprès d'Athéna ces dernières heures… Un peu plus ou un peu moins…

- Camus, je t'ai ordonné de me libérer ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Tu entends ? continuait de vociférer le premier jumeau, dont le teint bleu de froid se mélangeait avec le rouge de la colère, donnant une seyante teinte myrtille.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me tripoter pendant que je dormais, cingla le magicien de l'eau et de la glace. De toute façon ce n'est pas de la glace éternelle, elle aura fondu à temps pour que tu reprennes l'avion avec notre vénérée Athéna.

- Attends, chouchou, rit Milo, diabolique…

Le Scorpion fila s'emparer de la trousse de toilette neuve de Saori, qui l'avait changée à cause du vernis à ongles répandu par Camus avant la croisière maudite. Il revint avec une grosse bande de pansement – toujours orné de têtes de Mickey – pour priver le félon Gémeaux de sa parole et ne pas encourir immédiatement le courroux divin de la jeune fille quand elle apercevrait son salon privé agrémenté d'une sculpture nouveau genre, statue qui était son _mignon _favori en titre.

Camus du Verseau, qui se sentait, à l'instar de son compagnon déchaîné, de plus en plus puéril depuis le début des vacances, augmenta le ridicule de la position de Saga en tirant un feutre noir – indélébile – du foutoir installé sur le bureau de Saori, et en enjolivant la face double de son agresseur avec des ronds noirs autour des yeux.

Au début ce fut le style lunettes d'Harry Potter, puis au fur et à mesure que le trait s'épaississait, cela vira au raton laveur, genre Capucin si Athéna connaissait d'aventure _" Candy "_, chose probable.

- Mmmfff ! s'époumonait en vain et de façon étouffée Saga, outré.

- Trop _classe_, jugea Milo, qui rajouta une moustache épaisse sur le pansement.

Les deux compères étudièrent leur œuvre commune puis éclatèrent en fou rires refoulés pour ne pas réveiller les adolescents de bronze.

- Ca t'apprendra à oser toucher à _mon_ mec, Saga, menaça Milo.

- Oui, comme ça tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de poser tes sales pattes sur moi, rajouta Camus.

" _T'aimais ça, crois-moi que tu gémissais de plaisir !_ " balança le traître peinturluré à qui on n'avait pas coupé la fonction de télépathie.

Le huitième gardien rougit de rage et Camus pâlit de vexation. Ils mêlèrent, au mépris de toutes les lois du Sanctuaire régissant la Chevalerie, leurs deux cosmos pour bloquer mentalement Saga, le laissant sans remords perdu dans son glaçon pendant qu'eux filaient sur la terrasse.

- Je rêvais que c'était toi, se justifia le Verseau, baillant ferme. Le monstre !

- Ouais. Finalement il est toujours un peu cinglé, conclut le Scorpion dans une moue de mépris. Il peut toujours essayer, rien ne nous séparera, hein mon Camus ?

- Non, rien, émit le onzième gardien avec un sourire à faire fondre sa propre glace.

Saga des Gémeaux, violeur malchanceux, dut aux premières loges assister à un baiser follement amoureux de l'homme qu'il aimait avec celui qu'il détestait.

C'était encore une tentative de ratée.

* * *

Kanon, qui depuis l'aube s'était fait tout petit loin des autres de peur qu'on ne lui donne une corvée à accomplir pour le retour d'Athéna, fut déniché par Shaina, qui s'employait activement à recenser les tire au flanc de la Chevalerie, et à les mettre au travail par quelques _Thunder Claw _bien senties.

- Kanon, au boulot ! siffla-t-elle donc, envoyant le verre d'ouzo de l'ex-Dragon des Mers se fracasser sur le sol pierreux de la carrière où il s'était réfugié.

- Ouais, j'arrive, maugréa le second jumeau, conscient d'être pris au piège par une femelle déchaînée et autoritaire.

Le Chevalier de l'Ophiucius le pressa de remonter au Palais, avant de secouer ses cheveux verts avec perplexité.

- Au fait, c'est vrai, cet élément de la contre-contre rumeur ? Milo confirmerait par écrit avoir battu Camus ?

On savait la position aimable, voire chaleureuse prise par la femme Chevalier vis-à-vis du couple de Milo, qui pourrait pour elle être qualifié d'ami. Aussi Shaina était-elle fort remuée.

- Noir sur blanc, confirma Kanon, le sourire rusé. Je ne bats _plus_ Camus, voilà ce qu'il a tapé sur ordinateur !

- Oh, Santa Madonna… lâcha l'Italienne.

- On verra bien dans quel état Mister Freeze sera à son retour…

- Moui… Kanon, vire ta main de là…

- Allons Shaina, rit le second exemplaire gémellaire. Je te le redis, tu n'es pas mon genre !

- Raison de plus pour virer ta main, feula-t-elle sans s'émouvoir.

Kanon, vu la lueur mortelle occupant les prunelles vertes de sa proie de jeu, croisa prudemment ses mains baladeuses derrière son dos.

Aucun humour, ces Italiens…

* * *

Saori Kido sursauta au son de carillon du réveil. La demoiselle tira une langue colorée de vin, pour s'apercevoir du fait terrible que son petit ami avait déserté le lit.

Pégase, renonçant à la couette sans impulsion extérieure ?

Rendue de méchante humeur par ce contretemps inexpliqué – et Athéna était la déesse de la sagesse, donc voulant toujours avoir des réponses à ses questions, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de questions philosophiques mais basiques -, bref, elle sauta du lit pour aller réveiller ses ouailles avec sa méthode douce, aimante et charitable.

Donc, elle balança un coup de pied divin aux fesses de Shiryu, hurla aux oreilles d'Ikki et de Shun, et poussa Hyoga hors du canapé.

Le Cygne aux ailes coupées s'écrasa au sol dans un cri sourd.

- Il est sept heures, on se réveille, bande de limaces baveuses et feignantes ! enjoignit la réincarnation, toute empreinte de sa délicate poésie habituelle.

Puis, Athéna le vit.

Son beau, décoratif, obéissant Chevalier des Gémeaux, coincé dans un glaçon qui fondait à vue d'œil, trempant la moquette déjà ravagée, la bouche collée par un sparadrap et des yeux bistrés de chouette malade.

- Hiiiiiiiiik ! hurla-t-elle, se retrouvant par conséquent entourée de trois bronzes en position de combat – inutile de demander lequel n'avait point bougé pour la défendre.

Le groupe, après observation des faits, éclata d'un rire magistral, et Saori arracha le bâillon collant de Saga, lui épilant au passage sa moustache naissante.

- Ouiaiouille ! glapit la victime.

- Saga, j'exige une explication ! trépigna l'adolescente. Quel ennemi, serviteur de quel Dieu perfide, t'a arrangé de la sorte ?

C'est que cela tombait mal, avec le retour… Et… Oh ! Par son divin Papa !

La pensée atroce que son cher bourricot avait été la première victime de l'attaque sournoise anéantit la jeune fille amoureuse.

C'était ça ! Seiya ne l'avait pas abandonnée pour aller faire pipi, il avait été massacré horriblement par amour pour elle !

Saga tortilla les lèvres, cherchant à retrouver la mobilité de sa bouche, et fut secoué à ses mèches de cheveux pendantes hors de la glace par Athéna, hors d'elle et près de la crise d'apoplexie sanglotante.

- Mais parle, Saga ! Où est mon Pégasounet ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Athéna, gémit le Gémeaux. Je ne l'ai pas vu…

- Mais alors qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Le Grec se fit un devoir et un plaisir de répondre à ces questions capitales.

- Votre couple infernal. Milo et Camus.

Jaugeant l'iceberg à petite échelle, Athéna en tira la conclusion qui s'imposait – oui, elle raisonnait parfois juste.

- Plutôt Camus, non ?

- Oui, Altesse. En fait, il est un peu paranoïaque. Milo et lui ont cru que je voulais l'embrasser, alors que je dormais juste un peu trop près d'eux… Ils m'ont agressé ! Je réclame un châtiment exemplaire, pour leur faire comprendre que la Chevalerie n'est pas un jeu de gamins !

A cette logue tirade injuste et félonne, Hyoga bondit de colère.

- Si mon Maître dit que tu voulais ses fesses, c'est que tu as essayé ! Tu le harcèles sexuellement depuis des jours…

Shun frétilla d'admiration devant la parole du Cygne aimé, débarrassée de sa pruderie habituelle.

- C'est vrai, intervint fielleusement le Phénix qui s'amusait énormément, mais Camus l'a peut-être allumé…

- Où sont-ils ? interrogea ensuite le sensible Andromède.

- Les absents ont toujours tort ! pontifia le Dragon dans une de ses maximes dont il était si friand.

Abandonnant son premier gold à son sort de viande surgelée, la réincarnation fila au plus facile, et bondit sur la terrasse agrémentant la façade de sa suite.

- Ah ! proféra-t-elle triomphalement.

Camus et Milo, assis et blottis l'un contre l'autre, s'étaient visiblement endormis sous les glycines mauves de la terrasse.

A ce spectacle enchanteur, Ikki dégaina son appareil photo, et Saori, adolescente romantique, sentit fondre toute rancune plus vite que fondait le bloc conservant prisonnier le nommé Saga.

Dilemme pénible. Elle se devait, en tant qu'enveloppe charnellement séduisante d'Athéna sur terre, punir de tels méfaits entre Chevaliers d'Or, mais voir des tourtereaux enlacés comme des chatons délicats la remettait de bonne humeur.

Soudain, l'écervelée jeune fille se souvint de la disparition préoccupante de son cher cavalier servant, et cela chassa toute autre considération des circonvolutions de guimauve de son cerveau divin. Saga pouvait bien attendre.

Elle se hâta donc de poursuivre sa méthode discutable de réveil, balançant un coup d'orteil sec dans les côtes des amants.

Il fallait retrouver son Pégase volant, à tout prix, elle ne remettrait pas le pied en Grèce sans lui !

* * *


	88. A la recherche du Pégase échappé

* * *

Hello à tous !

Je suis un peu en retard, pardonnez-moi - si seulement le temps était élastique...

Saori est très inquiète, et envoie Milo et Camus rechercher son Pégasounet. Au Sanctuaire, c'est toujours l'effervescence. Saga attend dans son iceberg, et les quatre bronzes se sont sauvés à leur hôtel pour préparer leurs affaires. Athéna sera-t-elle en retard ?

Merci à toi, Julie, de ta review, biz !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** A la recherche du Pégase échappé

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**A la recherche du Pégase échappé**

Le deuxième réveil de Milo et Camus ne fut pas plus agréable que le premier.

Athéna avait le pied lourd et en usait habilement.

- Debout, les marmottes en or ! Alerte générale, Seiya a disparu !

- Gné ? On est attaqués ? brama Milo, bondissant sur ses pattes avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Pire, Milo ! Seiya, le fleuron de notre Chevalerie, a disparu ! hulula la déesse.

Aucun de ses protecteurs n'était d'accord avec le terme " _fleuron de la Chevalerie_ ", car pour eux Seiya était plutôt un boulet, mais certains, tels Andromède ou Shiryu, réussirent à plaquer un air faussement inquiet sur leur visage chiffonné de sommeil.

- Il a du se jeter inconsidérément à la poursuite d'un ennemi plus fort, et s'être cassé la figure dans un ravin, sortit avec indifférence le sadique Ikki du Phénix.

- Oh non ! geignit Athéna.

- Il s'est sans doute perdu en ville ? hasarda Hyoga.

- Pégasounet n'avait rien à faire en ville à sept heures du matin ! objecta la jeune fille, des larmes rondes au bord de ses cils non démaquillés.

S'étirant longuement, Camus émit une idée des plus plausibles.

- Peut-être qu'il veut vous faire une belle surprise.

Les traits poupins de la déesse se ravivèrent aussitôt. Bien sûr, son Pégasounet était si romantique et attentionné ! Il devait avoir effectivement eu l'idée superbe de la surprendre avec un cadeau, ou une idée de génie !

- Tu es le meilleur cerveau de ma Chevalerie, Camus du Verseau, complimenta-t-elle, un peu apaisée.

Retournant dans le salon, tous rirent à nouveau devant le piteux Saga, toujours coincé inconfortablement dans son petit iceberg particulier.

- Athéna ! se plaignit amèrement le premier jumeau, j'ai si froid ! Libérez-moi !

- Camus, laisse Saga sortir maintenant que tu t'es amusé, ordonna l'adolescente.

- Impossible, Altesse, proféra le Verseau avec une incontestable gourmandise.

- Mais nous partons dans une heure ! s'affola incontinent la jeune divinité, sans réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez mignon.

Athéna donnait ainsi la preuve de sa naïveté : si la glace n'était pas éternelle, le producteur de cette réfrigération aurait su parfaitement accélérer sa fonte.

Personne ne se risqua à signaler cette incohérence – à vrai dire, tous les bronzes songeaient égoïstement à leurs propres intérêts, qui étaient de repasser à l'hôtel " LE PETIT PRINCE " pour boucler leurs sacs à leur aise.

- Pouvons nous aller nous préparer, Saori ? fit Andromède, prenant les devants.

Toute occupée à réfléchir intensément, la réincarnation acquiesça avec un geste charmant de sa blanche menotte.

Ikki du Phénix, remettant son pantalon immaculé, ricana ouvertement, négligeant de dire au Gémeaux que d'un simple Phénix de feu il pourrait le délivrer de son supplice froid. Mais après tout, l'oiseau immortel était tout pétri de perfidie et d'asocialité, et offrait rarement un service sans contrepartie.

Une fois sa garde personnelle partie sous des cieux meilleurs, Athéna arriva au bout de sa laborieuse réflexion.

- Saga, tu vas donc attendre sagement de fondre, prononça-t-elle, arborant diplomatiquement une mine souffreteuse alors que seul le sort de son petit ami lui importait dans son monde de nuages roses et de sucres ajoutés.

Le concerné éclata alors en menaces contre Camus, lui promettant en termes peu distingués " _qu'il aurait un jour ses fesses coincées, de gré ou de force, et qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas_ ".

Choquée, Athéna plissa les yeux, la déesse en son esprit soupçonnant la deuxième personnalité de Saga gris de n'être pas _vraiment_ morte. Aurait-elle failli à la détruire ?

Milo ne se posait pas tant de questionnements analytiques : il se planta devant le prisonnier, le regard follement psychotique, pour lui saisir le menton, imprimant des traces d'ongles sur sa peau glacée.

- Tente réellement d'attenter encore à la vertu de mon Camus et je te castre _très_ douloureusement, Saga des Gémeaux.

- Milo ! le calma Athéna, précipitamment rendue aux côtés des antagonistes, accompagnée du Français craignant pour l'état mental de son amant.

- Mais Déesse, protesta le Scorpion ulcéré, vous l'avez entendu ? Il a vraiment un problème de cerveau ! Il a menacé clairement mon Camus de viol !

- J'ai entendu Chevalier. Je compte le sonder de toute ma puissance divine une fois de retour au Sanctuaire, pour vérifier qu'il ne reste pas de trace de sa seconde personnalité maléfique.

- Ce serait plus prudent, marmonna Camus, qui se sentait désagréablement comme un homme agonisant sous le regard d'un vautour affamé.

- Un jour tu seras à mes pieds, Camus, renchérit le vautour, à qui la glace ne rafraîchissait visiblement pas les élucubrations amoureuses.

- Pour appliquer la tactique de l'ours polaire, et te geler les pattes et le reste, oui, rétorqua le Verseau de fort mauvaise humeur.

Il commençait à croire que chaque Chevalier garderait de terribles séquelles psychologiques des vacances en compagnie de Saori Kido, enveloppe discutable d'Athéna en ce monde. Sauf Seiya, mais lui était déjà un cas perdu au départ.

A propos de Seiya, Saori se désintéressa du délirant Gémeaux pour sourire de façon horriblement affable à ses golds épuisés.

- Milo, Camus, vous allez vous habiller et partir vite à la recherche de Pégasounet ! Je ne veux pas qu'il rate l'avion !

- Mais Altesse, grincha le Grec, c'est votre Jet privé, vous pouvez le retarder à loisir !

- Une déesse doit être à l'heure, Chevalier du Scorpion, et j'ai promis à Shion d'être au Sanctuaire pour midi !

- Oui, Déesse Athéna, se résigna Milo.

- Et puis, je ne veux pas rater mon banquet de bienvenue ! rajouta la jeune fille, apportant un éclairage nouveau à cette subite envie de ponctualité, et confirmant la théorie de Shion sur l'idée que se faisait la déesse en réclamant la discrétion pour son accueil.

Râlant ferme, les amoureux retournèrent à leur chambre, peu ravis de devoir partir à la prospection d'un bourricot échappé de son pré divin.

* * *

Dans la salle de banquet du Palais d'Athéna, les femmes s'affairaient à compter les convives futurs pour écrire leurs noms en dorés sur des petits cartons blancs, histoire de les placer de façon diplomatique.

Il paraissait judicieux d'éviter certains rapprochements si l'on tenait à l'intégrité de la vaisselle de porcelaine et aux cristaux fins.

Shion se voyait placé en bout de table, face à la présidence d'Athéna – éloigné de six bons mètres tout de même.

D'après le nouveau statut de Seiya de Pégase, passé de " _héros en chef des guerres saintes, pourfendeur principal de dieux et ayant une tête de bois _", à " _fiancé officiel de la divine incarnation d'Athéna sur terre_ ", on le plaça à la droite de Saori.

En face venait Saga, aîné des golds, favori de la déesse – dans la confrérie dorée du moins.

A la droite du Grand Pope, son amant non officiel mais connu de tous, Dohko de la Balance, ex-Vieux Maître radoteur et plissé sous un chapeau pointu. L'autre place d'honneur à sa gauche fut attribuée à Kanon, ex-Marina et deuxième aîné – la distance éviterait de le confondre avec Saga.

Aux côtés de Kanon, Shaina plaça Aphrodite, et en face Angelo du Cancer, ex-DeathMask. Cela reformait assez imprudemment le trio vipérin de la Chevalerie, mais assurerait la paix à l'autre côté de la table et à Athéna.

Aiolia à côté de Marine, Shaina se plaça d'emblée près de la future mère pour contrebalancer le machisme prégnant du Lion, June à côté de Shun – il en serait ravi -, puis Ikki, Shunreï et Shiryu près du leur éducateur, Hyoga en tampon entre Seiya et Ikki.

Malicieusement, Marine inversa des cartons pour placer Seika, timide grande sœur de Pégase, comme voisine d'Aiolos, prouvant ainsi un certain dessein matrimonial. Entre Japonaises, il fallait s'entraider.

Mü et Shaka ensemble, Aldébaran et Shura placés à des endroits clés pour désamorcer les tensions éventuelles.

- Cela marche-t-il bien, les filles ? clama Dohko, qui reçut une tape des ongles griffus de Shaina pour l'empêcher de toucher aux cartons placés à grand peine.

- Ne tripotez pas à ça, Vieux Maître…

- Dohko, petite, se vexa le Chinois. Décidément, il n'y a plus aucun respect chez les jeunes Chevaliers. L'Argent ose contredire l'Or ? C'est l'Olympe à l'envers !

- Attendez-vous à ce que le Bronze mène l'Or à la baguette en peu de temps, ricana fielleusement Kanon, allusion directe au futur rôle de co-directeur de Seiya.

- Tout le monde se pousse, j'apporte les roses ! tinta la voix veloutée d'Aphrodite des Poissons, enrageant de devoir sacrifier ses plantes chéries à Athéna.

Comme on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre aves les fleurs du Suédois, la place se vida aussi rapidement que possible.

- Vite, vite, tout doit être prêt, se tracassa l'Atlante patriarche, trottant partout depuis l'aube, engueulant son disciple qui perdait trop de temps à son goût à embrasser le Chevalier anciennement le plus pur de l'ordre, et ledit Chevalier dans la foulée car Shaka, réincarnation de Bouddha comme il le croyait, ne levait jamais un de ses petits doigts virginaux pour pratiquer un acte bassement matériel.

Pourvu qu'Athéna ait au moins une heure de retard. Oui, Shion, retroussant sa toge pour mieux galoper, ne demandait aux dieux qu'une toute petite heure de grâce.

* * *

A Sainte-Maxime, Milo et Camus avaient pris une bonne douche, ensemble mais sagement, pour enfiler un jeans confortable et un tee-shirt trop large.

Ils descendirent dans les rues de la station balnéaire en rageant de devoir jouer les baby-sitters pour poneys, mais appréciant quand même d'être enfin seuls, main dans la main, avec la pureté de l'air matinal et le peu de monde en route.

- Sens-tu le cosmos du canasson, Camus chou ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le Français, dont ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale.

Ils tomberaient peut-être sur le disparu par hasard, sinon tant pis.

- Hum, renifla le Scorpion. En fait, tu as raison je m'en fous, mais Athéna risque de postposer réellement son départ, et je tiens à garder ces trois derniers jours pour nous tous seuls…

- C'est vrai, admit avec morosité le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Imaginer leur supérieure fouler une heure de trop le sol français était plus que déplaisant, pour ne pas dire terrifiant.

Tournant en tous sens dans la ville, le couple finit par atterrir dans un marché sur le port, où il y avait un peu plus d'animation.

- Il doit être par ici, fit Milo, c'est le seul endroit ouvert à sept heures du matin…

- Presque huit heures, corrigea Camus, précis. Athéna sera d'office en retard.

Les deux hommes examinèrent un choix varié de poissons frais, avec ravissement pour le sibérien Verseau et avec un dégoût marqué pour l'allergique Grec, qui garderait longtemps sa paranoïa amalgamant moules et poisson.

- Berk, ça pue, viens chouchou on s'en va !

- Attends, je voudrais…

Milo ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer, se répandant en jérémiades amères sur son passage à l'hôpital " _où il avait failli crever à cause de ces satanées bestioles ! _".

C'était rappeler de façon propice et diaboliquement manipulatrice à Camus qu'il avait failli perdre son petit ami à peine ressuscité pour une allergie stupide, et son visage habituellement assez impassible se froissa légèrement de mauvais souvenirs. Il en passa impétueusement son bras autour de la taille du Scorpion, qui prit le Français aux épaules en dissimulant un sourire de pur contentement.

Quand on connaissait le mode d'emploi, rien de plus facile que de mener Camus par le bout de son nez hautain.

Du moins, Milo le croyait, et c'était l'essentiel.

Après encore un petit quart d'heure de ballade, les tourtereaux décidèrent d'investir un café pour prendre un petit-déjeuner bien mérité. Après tout, _eux_, rien ne le pressaient outre mesure, ils avaient encore le temps de voir venir. Si Athéna ne savait pas gérer son canasson servant et fiancé, c'était son problème.

Tandis que Milo se bourrait de manière peu esthétique la bouche de croissants surchargés de beurre et de confiture de framboise, sous les remontrances de Camus qui prononçait maintenant à tout va le mot cholestérol, ils virent effectivement venir, mais pas vraiment ce qu'ils souhaitaient en ce rare moment de paix romantique.

Seiya de Pégase, en sueur, les vêtements salis de ce qui semblait être du sable ou de la boue, passa la porte en la poussant si fort qu'il faillit la détruire, et jetant derrière lui des regards de cheval sauvage traqué.

- Hey, les mecs ! les interpella-t-il, avec un terrible manque de respect pour leur grade supérieur – théoriquement, car Athéna n'avait point encore officiellement adoubé sa garde de cinq bronzes rebelles.

- Seiya ! soufflèrent les deux hommes avec un ensemble résigné.

Le bourricot fugitif se jeta impétueusement sur la banquette, renversant le thé de Camus qui n'eut que le temps d'écarter la main avant d'être brûlé.

- Seiya ! fustigea sévèrement le Maître des Glaces, choqué de la mauvaise éducation du jeune Japonais.

Il avait du être une grande déception pour Marine de l'Aigle sur ce plan là.

- Ah les copains, poursuivit Pégase, le souffle court, mais le sourire radieux. Je suis content de vous retrouver !

- Pas nous, mâchonna le Scorpion entre deux bouchées de croissant.

- J'ai failli être arrêté par les flics, les informa Seiya, en volant sans se gêner le reste des croissants de Milo pour s'en distendre à son tour la mâchoire.

- Hein ? sursauta le Français, perplexe.

Qu'est ce que la petite cervelle du prétendant de Saori avait encore inventé comme sottise ?

- Mes croissants ! chougna le Grec, remplissant magiquement ses grands yeux azur de larmes de petit enfant affamé.

- Bébé, jeta froidement Camus, qui ne manqua cependant pas de lever la main pour réclamer au serveur d'autres viennoiseries.

Cette attention cachée ramena le contentement dans les prunelles et l'estomac du puéril huitième gardien. Par le bout du nez, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait…

Le Verseau, lui, pensait qu'il s'était encore fait avoir par les yeux diaboliquement attendrissants de son compagnon.

- Vous m'écoutez les gars, continuait Pégase, en crachant des miettes.

- Oui, oui, répondit Milo. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Athéna te cherche partout, tu vas lui faire rater son avion…

- C'est fait, signala le pointilleux Français, après un regard sur sa montre. Il est huit heures douze !

- Oh, je ne voulais pas contrarier ma Saori ! pleurnicha le héros des guerres saintes, volant également le café du Grec qui reprit son air de gosse.

Camus soupira et recommanda un café pour lui. Quelle outrecuidance, ce Seiya !

- Mais, poursuivit le chapardeur de nourriture, je voulais lui faire une surprise !

- Quel genre de surprise ? demanda Camus, dubitatif sur l'imagination particulière du Pégasounet de salon de la divine Saori.

- Remplacer son DVD que j'ai cassé ! Elle était si triste ! J'ai été si maladroit ! Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais lui racheter son Harry Potter.

En soi, cela n'était pas une idée désastreuse. Mais comment Seiya l'avait-il mise en œuvre pour atterrir entre eux maculé de sable mouillé et fuyant la gendarmerie ?

Le Verseau glissa un oeil inquisiteur par la vitre, car il ne tenait pas à revoir son ami le Brigadier une troisième fois.

Une fois resservi de croissants et de café, qu'il empêcha Pégase de voler par un regard tueur et des menaces verbales, Milo se sentit plus guilleret et commençait à s'amuser beaucoup de la nouvelle quête ardue du bourricot pour la cruche.

- Il n'y avait rien d'ouvert ! se lamenta Seiya. Alors, j'ai appliqué ta technique, Milo ! J'ai trouvé un magasin de DVD, j'ai cassé la porte et j'ai cherché Harry Potter en chuchotant _Lumos_ pour m'amuser, mais en fait j'avais une lampe de poche, et…

- Seiya ! s'indigna le Verseau. Tu es entré par effraction dans un magasin ?

- Ben ouais, ricana Pégase, pas ému pour un sabot. Mais je suis honnête ! S'il n'y avait pas eu cette alarme…

- Et ensuite ? interrogea le Scorpion, frétillant d'aise devant le récit de cette aventure pégasienne nouveau genre.

- C'était bien classé, heureusement ! J'ai embarqué Harry Potter un et deux, j'ai jeté des milliers de yens par terre pour payer les films et la porte, et j'ai filé ! Mais en sortant, je suis tombé sur une voiture de flics, et ils étaient vachement acharnés car j'ai du passer par la pinède et la plage pour les semer.

- Adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, type asiatique, vêtu d'un jeans et d'un débardeur rouge, air niais, recherché pour cambriolage dans un magasin de DVD à Sainte-Maxime, récita moqueusement Camus, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oh ça va, fit Pégase en montant tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux. Ton propre mec a pénétré de force dans une bijouterie… et peut-être dans autre chose qu'une bijouterie, hein, Camus, rajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, prouvant qu'il avait capté les sous-entendus lubriques de la contre-contre rumeur.

Camus rosit de confusion pudique, Milo verdit de rage amère, prenant beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas démolir la face idiote du chéri en titre de sa supérieure céleste.

Si l'innocent du Sanctuaire s'y mettait aussi maintenant, où se réfugier ?

* * *

Saori avait bouclé ses valises à grand peine, car par une sorcellerie inexpliquée le même volume de colifichets rentrait avec moins de facilité au retour qu'à l'aller.

Offrant de temps à autre une généreuse parole de réconfort à Saga, qui fondait lentement mais sûrement, elle courut en long, en large et en travers pour rassembler tous ses accessoires inutiles, puis s'habiller d'un ensemble rose pâle semé de fleurettes mauves, se chapeauter d'un couvre-chef en paille rose orné de rubans de velours violet, se surmaquiller et enfiler ses chaussures à talons hauts, qui lui faisaient gagner dix centimètres bien nécessaires.

Elle plaça au dessus de tous ses habits sa longue robe blanche pour ses cérémonies sanctuairiennes, ses gants blancs, son diadème et son sceptre qui n'avait trouvé de place que coincé en travers d'une malle surdimensionnée, dans laquelle ses cinq Chevaliers de Bronze auraient tenus à l'aise.

Entendant huit heures sonner, elle éclata en larmes mêlées d'imprécations qu'elle corna aux oreilles du prisonnier, qui en retira un inconfort supplémentaire.

Les dieux avaient exaucé Shion, Athéna serait en retard.

* * *


	89. Cadeaux et barreaux

* * *

Hello à tous !

Seiya amène des ennuis à Camus et Milo, Saori vole à leur secours, Saga décongelé tente de se faire pardonner auprès de Camus...

Athéna est désormais en retard...

Allusion de dialogue aux Inconnus, pour qui reconnaîtra...

Merci à toi, Julie, de ta review, je confirme que Saga doit avoir un infime résidu de Saga gris. bisous !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Cadeaux et barreaux**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. + Les Inconnus ( sketch ça te barbera si mes souvenirs sont bons )

* * *

**Cadeaux et barreaux  
**

Pendant que Saori trépignait dans sa luxueuse suite, enrageant de surcroît d'avoir du payer un coquet supplément d'argent, car il était impossible de prétendre que la chambre était rendue dans le même état impeccable qu'au départ, Seiya avait fini de s'empiffrer.

Pressant le départ du café, tant ils étaient impatients de se débarrasser de leur déesse et de sa suite, Milo et Camus poussèrent littéralement Seiya au soleil déjà brûlant.

L'adolescent, rassuré et hilare, s'insinua entre eux pour les prendre chacun par un bras, détail semblant insignifiant mais qui aurait des conséquences inattendues.

* * *

A l'hôtel " _LE PETIT PRINCE_ ", habits sales et insultes fusaient.

Ikki accusait tous les autres d'avoir volé ses affaires, et Shiryu rétorquait, toujours paisible, que personne ne voudrait des vêtements usés et sans aucun goût de l'oiseau de feu.

Shun, déchaîné par ses amours adolescentes en très bonne voie, lançait caleçons et chaussettes en l'air comme des boules de neige, gratifiant ses camarades de rires cristallins qui ravissaient le Cygne, qui en oubliait de ranger sa valise.

Ikki se montrait indulgent comme à chaque fois avec son cadet, lui permettant des choses pour lesquelles il aurait tué d'autres personnes, et son sac de marin bouclé sans aucune précaution, il s'assit sous la pendule marquant sept heure cinquante-six, s'apprêtant à attendre Athéna avec sa patience habituelle, c'est-à-dire en lâchant une bordée de jurons japonais à chaque minute qui passait.

La capricieuse divinité était en retard.

* * *

Le trio de Chevaliers était presque arrivé à l'Hostellerie quatre étoiles, et Milo tentait vainement de se dégager des bras sableux de Seiya.

- Bordel Seiya, lâche-moi ! protesta le Scorpion, exaspéré.

- Oui, lâche-nous Seiya ! renchérit Camus, logé à la même enseigne de son côté.

Ils avaient l'impression de se coltiner un gosse particulièrement hyperactif.

- Je suis si heureux les copains ! Plus de combats, ma Saori qui daigne accepter mon amour, j'ai retrouvé ma chère grande sœur et je vais régner sur le Sanctuaire !

En ce qui concernait la fin des combats et Seika, les aînés étaient d'accord avec Pégase, mais en ce qui concernait le reste… Enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'à livrer à la réincarnation d'Athéna l'encombrant colis pégasien, à donner à leur patronne divine des salutations exagérées, et à profiter enfin de leurs derniers petits jours de vacances pour eux tout seuls.

C'est au moment où Milo et Camus croyaient leurs ennuis presque terminés que les évènements se précipitèrent.

La gendarmerie, souvent décriée, n'avait pas oublié le jeune voleur de la station balnéaire, et avait mis une persévérance tout à fait louable à traquer cette mauvaise graine estivale venue voler outrageusement les commerçants locaux.

C'est donc une voiture reconnaissable qui freina à leurs côtés, et Camus frémit de stupeur. Ah, non, ce n'était pas possible ! La police – ou la gendarmerie, peu importe – n'attrapait jamais les voleurs, c'était bien connu que la petite délinquance s'épanouissait généreusement… Non ?

Non. Pas à Sainte-Maxime.

Milo, lui, tandis que les gendarmes les cernaient, se rendit compte que les pattes de l'amical cheval volant enroulées autour de leurs tailles ne donnaient pas bonne impression pour accréditer leur innocence.

- Tiens ! s'écria d'ailleurs le pandore, mais je vous reconnais ! Hein, Emile, qu'on les reconnaît !

- Ah oui, s'étonna le second. L'attentat à la pudeur de la pinède !

- C'est sûrement le jeune, là, soupçonna le troisième, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Seiya, qui répondait parfaitement au signalement, et dont les DVD du crime dépassaient de chacune de ses poches arrières.

- Harry Potter un et deux, voyez-vous ça, rit le nommé Emile, satisfait de ce magistral coup de filet de si bon matin.

- C'est pas moi ! Je n'ai pas cassé la porte de " _Movie For You _" ! brailla le Japonais, avide de se disculper, mais s'enfonçant de fait dans les aveux imbéciles.

- Crétin… marmotta Camus, stupéfié d'une telle absence de malice.

- Alors comment sais-tu de quoi nous parlons, l'épingla rudement Emile, le saisissant par le col de son débardeur rouge.

- Euh… fit Pégase, réalisant son lapsus.

- Et ces deux là ?

- Ce sont mes copains ! se vanta aussitôt Seiya plein d'espoir. Je suis en vacances avec eux, et ils vont vous expliquer…

Le bourricot ne fit point attention aux furieux gestes de dénégations produits par ses pairs, effondrés d'être impliqués dans la délinquance juvénile du héros des guerres saintes.

- Ma fiancée est plus puissante que vous ! aggrava encore l'ineffable Chevalier de Bronze. Et sans moi, la Terre aurait disparu, et vos misérables petites vies avec ! Ca vaut bien deux DVD, non ? D'ailleurs j'ai payé…

- Et il est mythomane en plus, éclata de rire le troisième gendarme. Au poste !

Milo et Camus, qui avaient amorcés un prudent et lâche mouvement de repli stratégique, se retrouvèrent pour leur malheur englobés dans le crime contre la propriété de leur jeune compagnon.

- Et vous aussi. Ce sont tes complices, gamin ?

- Oui, on est collègues de travail, répondit avec fierté Seiya, affirmation que les gendarmes français comprirent naturellement autrement que ne le concevait le canasson volant.

- Parfait. Au poste !

- C'est une erreur judiciaire ! brailla Milo, qui se débattit énormément dans des limites humaines toutefois.

- Tu pourrais les congeler, Camus ? demanda avec espoir Seiya.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous servir de nos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles !

- Et ma comète de Pégase ?

- Pas sur des civils, enfin des gendarmes mais quant même, pas question, Seiya, siffla le Verseau, qui se contenait avec sa maîtrise bien ancrée mais qui avait du mal.

C'était reparti pour une visite à la Gendarmerie, ce qui reculerait encore le moment où Saori Kido libérerait le sol français de sa présence gréco-japonaise.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux avait enfin entièrement fondu sur la moquette beige désormais grise, et avait à grand peine bouclé sa valise et enfilé un pantalon noir et une chemise lavande, sur les conseils de Saori qui voulait qu'on soit assorti à elle.

Maintenant il buvait un thé chaud et reconstituant, sous le regard d'Athéna qui le sondait comme promis de son pouvoir divin tout en s'empiffrant de croissants à la confiture de myrtille.

- Saga, cher Saga, je suis déçue. Tu as osé proférer une menace ignoble à l'encontre de ce pauvre Camus…

- Le froid m'a fait perdre l'esprit, Altesse, gémit Saga qui ne savait pas comment se décharger de sa faute.

- As-tu des soucis, cher Saga ? Ou des problèmes qui te font faire du souci ?

- Non Altesse. Je vous le promets, je n'ai aucun souci !

- Sûr ?

- Oui, Altesse. Continuez à manger pendant que je pense à mes soucis.

- Ah ! Tu vois cher Saga que tu as des soucis.

- Je suis juste un peu malheureux. J'aime Camus, tellement, et il me rejette…

- Oui, je comprends, soupira la divinité, lui tendant un mouchoir en soie rose sali de confiture de myrtille. Mais tu ne peux le forcer ! Camus aime Milo, c'est la cruelle vérité !

- L'amour, ça peut varier ! renifla le Gémeaux dans le mouchoir.

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas en voulant abuser de sa vertu que tu le toucheras ! Enfin, elle est devenue mince sa vertu depuis qu'il est avec Milo, mais bon…

- Oui, Altesse, je jure de me reprendre !

- Je te reconnais bien là, Saga, mon fidèle et honnête Chevalier, qui m'a servi si loyalement en toutes circonstances… Non, crois-moi, limite-toi aux lettres d'amour et aux envois de chocolats – je sais que Camus adore les _After Eight_ à la menthe.

Ravi de ce détail fourni si complaisamment par la potineuse la plus distinguée du Sanctuaire, Saga prit note dans un petit carnet mystérieux relié de cuir rouge où il consignait des choses obscures.

Le téléphone sonna avec insistance, et Athéna se précipita avec une frénésie bien compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu son petit ami dans des circonstances encore inexpliquées et qui était en train de rater son avion.

- Allo, suite de Saori Kido ? Comment, hein, quoi, c'est toi Camus ?

Saga, alerté, dressa l'oreille.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à la Gendarmerie, Camus du Verseau ?

Suivirent des exclamations aiguës et indignées.

- Mon Pégasounet, accusé de vol ? J'arrive, Camus ! Je viens vous délivrer mes Chevaliers !

- Altesse ? interrogea Saga, qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Seiya est victime d'une abominable bavure policière ! hurla la douce Athéna, le visage empreint de la férocité guerrière de Cerbère, chien des Enfers. Camus et Milo ont été attrapés parce qu'ils étaient avec lui.

- Je vous accompagne, Athéna.

- En route, Chevalier des Gémeaux ! hulula l'incarnation, furieuse contre toute la France en bloc et en détail.

Comment ce pays réputé accueillant avait-il osé mettre son cher petit Seiya en cellule ?

* * *

Shion, voyant que la pendule approchait dangereusement de neuf heures, sentit redoubler son stress.

Le Chevalier de la Balance, décidant contre toute logique d'aggraver la situation, le poussa d'une main impérieuse derrière une épaisse tenture de velours rouge pour lui faire perdre encore plus de temps.

* * *

Saori avait une fois de plus volé la voiture de Milo et Camus, ayant fouillé sans scrupules dans les affaires de la chambre numéro huit pour trouver la clé de contact.

Elle conduisit avec son brio habituel, les mettant son paladin et elle en danger de mort perpétuel.

- Athéna, arrêtez-vous ! supplia soudain Saga.

Saori freina pile, anéantissant trois poubelles qui éjectèrent leurs déchets dans toutes les directions.

- Oui, cher Saga ?

- Puis-je entrer une minute dans ce supermarché ? C'est important…

- Bon, grouille-toi, accepta peu gracieusement l'enveloppe humaine d'Athéna sur terre. Et tu me montreras ce que tu as acheté !

Saga reparut très vite, avec une boîte qui intrigua la curieuse adolescente.

- Ce sont des chocolats, Altesse, avoua le troisième gardien, l'œil humble.

- A la menthe, comme par hasard, hmmm, Chevalier ? gloussa Saori d'un ton tout bourré de sous-entendus frivoles.

- Vos conseils sont des ordres précieux à suivre, flagorna le créateur de labyrinthes.

* * *

A la Gendarmerie, les trois ouailles de la puissante Athéna se morfondaient dans des cellules séparées en attendant d'être auditionnés.

Comme ils étaient cette fois parfaitement sobres, Milo et Camus n'avaient pas fait trop d'esclandre à l'ordre d'être séparés, mais s'occupaient activement à communiquer par télépathie. Ils ne joignirent pas Seiya à la conversation, toute composée de médisances à son égard, de roucoulements amoureux du Scorpion et de réponses moins débordantes de guimauve du Verseau, mais assez mièvres tout de même pour un homme réputé avoir un cœur de glace éternelle.

Milo avertit soudain son amant que son tour était venu, et Camus retomba dans le silence, qui fut soudainement rompu par une voix reconnaissable entre mille : le caquet strident de sa bien aimée déesse.

Les cris vigoureux d'innocence du canasson suivirent, et un dialogue étourdissant en japonais assourdit la salle de gendarmerie, tellement rapide que Camus, malgré des notions de langue nipponne - dont il était redevable à Hyoga – n'y comprit rien.

Alors qu'il tendait le cou et pressait son nez entre les barreaux pour tenter de suivre l'évolution de sa situation carcérale, Saga le magnifique apparut dans toute sa splendeur dégelée, souriant de manière saisissante plus haut que ses oreilles.

- Saga ! croassa le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, reculant derechef.

- Coucou, Camus ! le salua le premier jumeau. Athéna est venue vous aider…

- C'est la faute de Seiya, bouda le Français, que Saga trouva adorable ainsi encagé.

Il l'aurait bien gardé pour lui tout seul dans son temple de cette façon, en fait. Mais fi de ses fantasmes méchants. Athéna l'avait dit, de la douceur et des cadeaux.

- Tu as déjà été interrogé ? s'enquit le Grec.

- Non, ils sont occupés avec Milo.

- Tu as soif ? s'empressa encore Saga, désireux de regagner des points dans l'échelle des valeurs de l'homme qu'il aimait, et où il était tombé plus bas que le zéro absolu.

- Oui, reconnut Camus, qui avait en outre trop chaud.

Le comportement amical, et pour tout dire sain, _normal_ de son agresseur le perturbait. Le Gémeaux, sorti de son iceberg, paraissait désormais tout à fait du côté de Saint Saga.

Ledit Saint Saga lui tendait justement un gobelet au travers des barreaux, et Camus but avidement l'eau, grimaçant parce qu'elle avait désagréablement le goût du carton.

- Merci.

Frétillant de bonne volonté, Saga lui tendit ensuite une boîte mystérieuse, vérifiant que les gendarmes ne les surveillaient pas.

- Tiens, Camus, c'est pour toi. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de mon comportement inacceptable, je crains vraiment d'avoir à nouveau été tenté par la folie de mon mauvais côté, mais Athéna m'a secouru, et ramené vers la lumière.

Le ton mélodramatique de son aîné ne convenait pas à Camus, qui contrairement à Shun détestait les films et les séries à l'eau de rose, mais le contenu de la tirade le soulagea.

- Tu n'essayeras plus de me sauter dessus ? s'assura le Verseau, qui pour l'instant était sur le point de rejoindre son disciple sur le plan de la confiante naïveté.

- Non, non, cher Camus. Bien sûr que je suis amoureux de toi, mais cela restera scellé dans mon cœur, et…

- Ouais, bon, le coupa impatiemment le Français, qui ne supportait le romantisme que de son cher Milo – et encore, tout juste.

En parlant de romantisme, il découvrit le contenu de la boîte, ses chocolats préférés.

- Comment sais-tu que j'aime ça ? s'écria-t-il, redevenu soupçonneux.

- Ah ? s'ébahit hypocritement le gardien du troisième temple. Je ne sais pas, moi je les adore alors je me suis dit que si tu n'en voulais pas je les récupérerais à mon profit.

Cette considération cyniquement matérielle adoucit étrangement Camus, qui n'était jamais aussi à l'aise que dans la froide rationalité.

- Mange, Camus, ils sont tous pour toi.

- Toi aussi tu veux me faire grossir ? ricana le Verseau.

Est-ce qu'il était politiquement correct d'accepter des confiseries d'un homme qui avait passé les derniers jours à tenter de briser son couple et d'abuser de lui ?

Bonne question.

- Pardonne-moi ma folie temporaire, Camus, suppliait maintenant Saga, ses mains agrippées aux barreaux comme jadis celles de son infortuné frère aux barreaux de Cap Sounion.

Les cris japonais étaient en train de redoubler, prouvant que Saori écrasait la petite police française sous son nom, sa Fondation et le pouvoir du yen.

Le Chevalier du Verseau n'était pas inhumain, et commença donc à manger les fameux chocolats, sous le regard humide de reconnaissance du Gémeaux, qui dans son esprit toujours dissocié mais bourré de ruse, remerciait les conseils avisés de sa chère déesse vierge – du moins, il espérait qu'elle le soit toujours.

Camus reconnut qu'il y avait quelques petits avantages à se faire draguer, des cadeaux intéressants par exemple. Après tout, Saga lui devait bien ça.

- Bon, mastiqua-t-il, appréciant la friandise, j'aimerais effectivement conserver notre amitié, Saga, à condition que tu restes normal. Détaché, quoi… J'aime Milo, et bien que je trouve ça affreusement banal ou même idiot à dire, je l'aime pour toujours, tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui. Je tâcherai d'enfouir mes sentiments comme un vrai Chevalier d'Or !

Cet aparté fut interrompu par le Brigadier en personne qui sourit amicalement en faisant au prisonnier la faveur de venir en personne le chercher.

- Comme on se retrouve, mon jeune ami ! Venez, venez, c'est votre tour.

- A tantôt, Camus, sourit Saga, humblement.

Dès que la longue chevelure couleur d'eau de son cadet eut passé le couloir, son sourire bonasse se transforma en rictus maléfique et satisfait.

* * *

Milo était passé par la case prison puis la case Brigadier, et loin de lui demander beaucoup de précisions sur le vol commis par Seiya Kido, ressortissant japonais, mineur, le bon gradé lui avait posé des questions sur l'évolution de son couple depuis la dernière fois.

Sans avouer qu'il avait passé une nuit entière à épuiser son petit ami par une double personnalité sadique, le Scorpion avait joué un numéro de charme auquel il excellait, louant le coup de semonce du Brigadier, le remerciant de sa gentillesse, affirmant que son amant était maintenant traité comme un canard dans un étang : avec adoration et liberté. Le Brigadier, ce cher Brigadier, avait littéralement sauvé son couple de la violence.

Satisfait, voire convaincu, l'homme était alors allé chercher Camus, à qui Milo avait sauté au cou pour prouver ses dires.

- Tu m'as manqué, amour ! glapit avec excès le huitième gardien.

Le Verseau rougit, et s'assit à son tour pour parler cette fois de Seiya. Les deux golds firent leur possible pour le décrire comme un adolescent attardé, ayant de curieuses lacunes, pas méchant mais un peu débile mental.

Au moment où Saori hurlait encore plus fort contre " _la plèbe de l'humanité réunie dans un local minable, la bande de Gremlins en uniforme qui persécutaient son Pégasounet_ ", le brigadier leur fit signer leur témoignage et les relaxa.

- Bonne chance, mes jeunes amis. Vous pouvez partir, je vais maintenant m'occuper de ces adolescents hystériques.

Camus et Milo ne demandaient pas mieux, et sortirent.

- D'où viennent ces chocolats, Camus ? interrogea soudain le Scorpion, prêt à abandonner sans scrupules aucun la cruche et le bourricot aux griffes de la maréchaussée.

- Saga me les a donné pour se faire pardonner. Il dit qu'Athéna l'a guéri de sa folie.

Milo du Scorpion se sentit flamber de jalousie, et se contint à grand peine d'engueuler son compagnon – ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour ça, encore moins après avoir affirmé au Brigadier qu'il était devenu doux avec son petit copain.

Mais lui ne croyait pas en la rédemption de l'ex-Grand Pope assassin, il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais cru.

- J'aimerais, Camus, que tu n'acceptes pas de cadeaux d'autres personnes que moi, se borna-t-il à grincer. Surtout d'un mec qui te drague obstinément.

- Mais j'aime les chocolats à la menthe, lui répondit le Verseau, papillonnant de ses longs cils dans une réplique digne de Shun d'Andromède.

Milo referma la mâchoire dans un claquement sec, et observant la démarche féline de Camus, se demanda si à force de vouloir décoincer son glaçon, celui-ci n'était pas devenu un brin volage et séducteur sans le savoir.

La pendule de la Gendarmerie marquait neuf heures quarante-cinq, et Athéna était toujours bloquée à la Côte d'Azur...

* * *


	90. Courage, fuyons

* * *

Hello à tous !

Seiya et Saori sont aux prises avec le Brigadier, Saga vole au secours de sa déesse, les bronzes attendent.

Au Sanctuaire, on médit au lieu de travailler.

Rien n'est crédible, je ne suis pas très en forme et cela part encore en quenouille - mais tous les Chevaliers se souviendront de leurs vacances avec Saori.

Merci de ta review, Julie, j'avoue qu'Emile est le premier prénom auquel j'ai pensé ^^ Quant à Saga, il paraît gentil mais... Bisous !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Courage, fuyons...**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Courage, fuyons…**

Saori Kido, incarnation actuelle d'Athéna, avait beau trépigner dans sa petite robe fleurie de grand prix, elle fut forcée de s'asseoir face au Brigadier sur une vilaine chaise en plastique, et obligée de donner sa carte d'identité japonaise, son passeport et ceux de son petit ami, qui souriait bêtement, persuadé que Saori allait tout arranger avec sa riche élégance habituelle.

Le Brigadier avait perdu toute son expression paternelle arborée en l'honneur du couple qu'il croyait avoir sauvé du désastre, voire du meurtre conjugal, et fixait l'adolescente gâtée avec une face de bouledogue névrosé.

- Vous me connaissez, hurla Saori d'une voix perçante, j'ai déjà rempli tous ces papiers mal fichus ! Ah, au Japon, c'est autre chose, nous sommes plus efficaces !

- Vraiment ? fit le gradé d'un ton patelin. En ce cas vous devriez être rapidement dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants, s'ils sont si efficaces que vous le dites.

Athéna s'empourpra sous l'insulte, et appela mentalement Saga au secours. Flairant avec art le vent tourner en sa défaveur, il lui fallait un soutien adulte.

* * *

Saga, lui, était à mille dimensions de penser à sa supérieure, pour une fois.

Non, il servait de chaperon à Milo et Camus, qui n'avaient pas osé abandonner leur déesse et attendaient patiemment au soleil, sur un banc en face de la gendarmerie.

Le Gémeaux remplissait toute la conversation, pépiant des petits riens d'écolière, et observant avec satisfaction le Verseau s'empiffrer sans complexes de ses chocolats.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas un, Saga ?

- C'est ton cadeau, Camus, ils sont pour toi !

Milo du Scorpion donnait la preuve d'une belle maîtrise que l'on pouvait louanger : il n'avait pas encore criblé son rival de _Scarlett Needle_, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

- Et toi, Milo, tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ?

- Nan, refusa hargneusement le huitième gardien, qui ne rêvait que de balancer les chocolats à la crème de menthe dans le caniveau sale.

Il se raisonna : des chocolats n'étaient rien, le pendentif en vrai argent qu'il avait donné à son amant à l'aube représentait bien plus. Ça au moins Camus le garderait toute sa vie, alors que ces stupides confiseries termineraient…

A cette idée scatologique, l'ex-assassin du Sanctuaire éclata d'un rire forcené.

Saga et Camus échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Milo ? Tu vas bien ? interrogea le Français.

- Oui. Je pensais à la cruche coincée avec son bourricot chez le Brigadier.

- Milo ! le réprimanda Saga. Parler ainsi de ta grande déesse !

Il interrompit ses remontrances, son esprit gémellaire et complexe vrillé de l'ordre impérieux et criard d'Athéna.

- Oh, elle m'appelle d'ailleurs. Soyez sages ! ordonna Saga, comme si le couple de golds était des enfants ou des toutous laissés attachés à l'entrée d'un magasin.

* * *

Seiya, qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts sous l'air sévère du Brigadier, reconnut les faits qui lui étaient reprochés d'une voix tremblante. Il avait perdu son arrogance, dégonflé par la nervosité de sa petite amie qui n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur le flic sans cœur.

- Je voulais faire un cadeau à ma Saori ! chouina le héros des guerres saintes.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! tança le Brigadier, entièrement d'accord avec le Grec et le Français auditionnés précédemment : Seiya Kido semblait un brin limité.

- Nous ne parlerons plus qu'en présence de nos avocats ! assena soudain la réincarnation, se souvenant de la flopée de films américains qu'elle visionnait sans discernement et avec un gros paquet de pop-corn.

Comme on se sentait adulte en lançant cette menace…

Sauf que l'homme ayant l'âge d'être le grand-père de la jeune fille éclata d'un rire tonitruant, prouvant que l'on faisait à tort aux gendarmes une réputation d'ogres.

- Cessez de rire en ma présence ! glapit la déesse, vexée. Je dois prendre l'avion pour la Grèce… depuis près de deux heures, c'est un scandale ! J'exige la liberté et des excuses ! Je ferai un procès à votre pays ! Je me plaindrai à votre Roi !

- Ils ont un Président de la République, ma Saori, signala Pégase, réussissant par un tour mystérieux à sortir une information correcte.

Saori jaunit, extrêmement mortifiée, avant de retomber sur ses pattes à talons hauts.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que votre pays de gueux a osé guillotiner le roi ! Mécréants ! Qu'attendre de pareille vermine !

A ce moment, le brave Brigadier s'énerva. On avait beau être humain sous l'uniforme, il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Il n'allait pas se laisser insulter par une gamine trop gâtée qui avait oublié qu'elle ne parlerait qu'en présence d'un avocat !

- En cellule, ordonna-t-il alors, majestueux sous ses galons.

- Mon avion ! hurla Saori, se débattant sous la poigne des gendarmes qui n'attendaient que l'occasion de mettre les adolescents frondeurs au frais.

- Ne touchez pas à ma Saori ! beugla le cheval volant, qui sans l'ordre mental de sa divine fiancée se serait servi de ses météores dans un but personnel.

Saga arriva pile au bon moment pour faire avancer les choses.

- Saga, cher Saga, sauve-moi ! implora Athéna, jouant avec art son plus beau rôle, celui de la gentille et frêle déesse tourmentée par des méchants ennemis pas beaux.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux soupira, mais malgré tout son bagou séduisant ne parvint pas à éviter que la réincarnation et son protecteur favori ne se retrouvent à nouveau derrière les barreaux.

Une longue discussion houleuse avec le Brigadier ne donna rien de plus.

- Ils sont mineurs, je veux voir leurs tuteurs…

Saga des Gémeaux ignorait tout de la vie au Japon de Saori, et de qui gérait l'adolescente puisque Mitsumasa Kido était, paix à son âme, décédé.

- Mais je suis l'adulte les accompagnant ! tenta-t-il, irrité.

- Vous n'avez aucun document justifiant cela, rétorqua le pandore procédurier .

Saga des Gémeaux, troisième gardien de la glorieuse Athéna, ne vit qu'un seul moyen pour repartir immédiatement en Grèce.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

L'Hôtel " LE PETIT PRINCE " venait, courtoisement mais sans appel, de les éjecter sur le trottoir. Les chambres gracieusement louées par Saori Kido devaient, en effet, être libérés pour dix heures du matin.

Dix heures du matin venaient de sonner à toutes les horloges de Sainte-Maxime.

Personne n'était venu prendre les pauvres Bronzes abandonnés, et aucun message mental divin n'avait eu la bonne idée d'éclairer leur lanterne sur la situation.

Shun passait et repassait la main dans ses boucles ébène, dans le seul but de se donner un genre.

Shiryu, toujours stoïque, s'était assis sur sa valise et lisait imperturbablement Socrate.

Hyoga, nerveux, contemplait les gestes fluides d'Andromède et eut enfin une idée pour savoir ce qui se passait.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, Kanon médisait activement en compagnie d'Angelo du Cancer.

- Vois-tu, Angie, je crois qu'il faudra tout faire pour aider mon cher frère à conquérir Camus. Ce sera mieux pour tous les deux !

- Mister Banquise n'est pas un coup facile.

- Aurais-tu payé pour le savoir, mon vieux? ricana le second jumeau, habile à déceler le moindre petit bout de potin croustillant .

- Ma foi, reconnut l'ex-DeathMask, j'avoue avoir tenté un jour de le coincer dans un coin sombre pour le débarrasser de sa virginité… Pure bonté de ma part, bien sûr !

- Bien sûr ! Et alors ?

- Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux d'ours polaire congelé, et en trois secondes je me suis retrouvé par terre. Ce petit salaud m'avait balancé son genou – avec l'armure ! – là où tu penses.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers hurla de rire à visualiser la scène.

- Rigole pas, Kanon ! fulmina le Cancer. Il avait l'air si innocent, ce petit merdeux, je croyais qu'il allait avoir peur où être flatté…

- Et il t'a envoyé balader. Il avait quel âge quand tu lui as sauté dessus ?

- Quinze ans. Juste à point, quoi…

- Ouah ah ah ! Tu t'es fait écraser tes bijoux de famille en beauté par plus jeune que toi !

- Ta gueule, Kanon. J'ai eu mal plus de trois jours. Je me demande comment Milo a fait, tiens…

- Camus est tombé amoureux de lui, c'est tout.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? interféra Aphrodite, la prunelle vicelarde.

- De la fois où j'ai essayé de me taper Camus.

- Oh, oui. Il n'avait même pas eu la décence de te fournir la glace pour réparer son méfait, se gaussa ouvertement le Poissons.

- Tu n'as pas mieux réussi que moi…

- Mais moi, mon cher crabounet, je ne me suis pas récolté de coups ! Je t'ai toujours dit que tu manquais de subtilité niveau drague. Je m'en suis tiré avec une polie fin de non-recevoir orale. Dommage pour lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a raté, gloussa le narcissique douzième gardien.

- Quoi, tout le monde a essayé de draguer Camus où quoi ? interrogea Kanon, qui avait treize ans de ragots à rattraper.

- Pas vraiment, mais Mü exilé à Jamir, Shaka et lui étaient les seuls à être encore purs et niais, alors ils représentaient un défi à relever.

- Shaka est _encore_ pur et niais, ricana ouvertement DeathMask sur le passage du concerné, qui releva sa tête blonde d'un cran, l'auréole clignotant de vertu.

Mü du Bélier, outragé, s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le trio du cancan.

- Tout le monde n'est pas dépravé comme vous ! Ne restez pas là à jacasser, il y a encore des chaises à porter !

- C'est qu'il s'énerve, le petit mouton, fit Aphrodite.

- L'abstinence ne vaut rien pour les nerfs, décocha le Cancer.

- Veux-tu des conseils ? proposa Kanon.

Le Chevalier du Bélier étrécit les paupières et fit crépiter son cosmos, arrivant curieusement à mettre les trois commères au travail.

* * *

Milo s'était allongé sur le banc, sa nuque paresseusement reposée sur la cuisse droite de Camus, et il souriait au soleil, ses yeux à demi fermés comme un gros chat trop bien nourri et adepte des longues siestes à la chaleur. Les doigts agiles de son amant qui passaient de temps en temps dans ses cheveux mettaient le comble à sa félicité.

- C'est comme cela que nous devrions toujours être, chouchou, sans emmerdeurs.

- Langage, Milo.

- Reconnais qu'ils sont lourds !

- Je le reconnais.

- Oh que ça va être bien, de se retrouver rien que nous deux, se réjouit béatement le Scorpion, avec une allégresse que n'importe quel être sensible forcé de côtoyer Saori une semaine aurait pu comprendre.

- Oui, il y a quelques musées que j'aimerais avoir le temps de visiter à Paris avant de reprendre notre avion, dit pensivement le Verseau.

Le Grec eut un sursaut involontaire d'horreur. Pas qu'il ne trouvait pas certaines histoires intéressantes quand c'était Camus qui les lui racontait – cela l'aidait grandement de voir le mouvement des lèvres chéries, et le balancement de sa soyeuse chevelure toute ondulante d'enthousiasme culturel -, mais il se rappelait trop bien la crise frénétique qui avait saisi Camus à Valence.

Il voulait se promener avec son petit copain, lui, pas avec un guide de musée sur pattes !

- Bon, céda le Verseau, souriant avec résignation devant la grimace crispée des traits hâlés de son amant. Nous n'en verrons pas beaucoup, nous ne resterons pas des heures et je promets de ne pas te donner de conférence.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi, déclara Milo, se retrouvant d'un bond rapide à califourchon sur les genoux de son aimé.

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser sans aucune pudeur mais Camus sursauta.

" _Maître, Maître !_ " appelait son disciple, cri anxieux qui s'était fait rare ces derniers jours – cela ne lui avait pas manqué, loin de là.

_" Oui, Hyoga ?_ " répondit son ancien professeur, avec la patience du pédagogue.

- Oh, non, putain de bordel de… Le canard dansant ! râla le Scorpion.

- Milo, cesse de jurer.

" _Maître, y a-t-il un problème avec Athéna ? Elle a beaucoup de retard, et nous attendons sur le trottoir, l'Hôtel nous a obligé à rendre les chambres…_ "

" _Tu peux le dire…_ " grinça le magicien de l'eau et de la glace. " _Seiya a cambriolé un magasin de DVD, et il est en prison avec la déesse. Nous attendons devant la Gendarmerie qu'on les libère._ "

Un hoquet mental du Cygne se fit entendre.

" _Oh, Maître, c'est très contrariant._ "

" _Tu as l'art de l'euphémisme, Hyoga._ "

" _Nous allons nous installer au café de la rue Saint-Exupéry, Maître. Je crois que c'est plus prudent, des fois que la situation ne se prolonge…_"

" _Très bonne idée, Hyoga. A tout à l'heure."_

- Alors ? fit Milo, toujours glué à Camus, ce qui attirait des remarques choquées de certains passants.

- les Bronzes attendent Athéna pardi. Personne ne les avait avertis.

- Oh, flûte.

- Et descends de là, Milo, tout le monde nous regarde !

- Mais je m'en fous des autres. Ils sont jaloux de notre amour ! se vanta le Grec.

- Saga ! s'étrangla soudain le Verseau.

Milo du Scorpion, assassin professionnel, verdit. Entendre son petit ami prononcer le nom de son rival pendant un câlin, le cauchemar !

- Quoi, _Saga_ ? Il te plaît, c'est ça ? explosa Milo. Il te plaît, hein, mais oui, accepte ses chocolats aujourd'hui et tu accepteras son corps demain ! Le salaud !

- Non, s'écria Camus qui se débattait frénétiquement, Saga est _là_ ! Avec Athéna, Seiya et les gendarmes aux trousses !

Milo se retourna brusquement et en tomba dans la poussière de stupeur.

Athéna, retroussant ses jupons blancs, eux aussi fleuris de mauve comme sa robe rose, et se tordant les chevilles sur ses talons hauts, courait en avant, suivie au train par un Seiya ruant des quatre sabots, Saga formant une arrière-garde protectrice.

- Arrêtez-les ! hurlait le Brigadier, qui se frottait les yeux visiblement éblouis par quelque chose.

- Vite, cria Saga, hélant ses camarades. Venez, on fiche le camp !

En Milo du Scorpion, huitième gardien du Sanctuaire sacré, l'esprit d'alerte et de combattant restait toujours vivace. Il se précipita, le rictus de l'assassin aux lèvres, pour faucher habilement un premier gendarme par un rapide croc-en jambe.

- Retiens-les, Milo ! ordonna Saori, le souffle déjà épuisé. Tu peux attaquer des civils, c'est un ordre d'Athéna !

Camus, bouché bée, avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la cinquième dimension, mais le premier jumeau ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'interroger, car il lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

- Hé, Saga attends… Milo…

- Des sacrifices d'hommes sont nécessaires pour assurer ma survie ! glapit la déesse de la sagesse, tournant un coin de rue qui la dissimula.

La ruelle était un cul de sac.

- Par Papa ! jura la jeune fille.

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda le Verseau, curieux de savoir comment diable la situation en était arrivée à ce point de bouffonnerie.

- J'ai utilisé mon illusion sur le Brigadier pour qu'il libère notre déesse et Seiya, se rengorgea le Gémeaux, qui tenait encore la main du Français et ne comptait pas la lâcher de sitôt tant que Camus ne la lui congèlerait pas.

- Mais il s'est réveillé trop vite, rajouta Pégase, époussetant la robe de sa fiancée, comme si cet acte inutile était primordial en cet instant critique.

- Bref, nous sommes repérés et devons quitter très vite les lieux, imposa Saori.

Des hurlements terrifiés de policiers retentirent, suivis de coups de feu, ce qui tendait à prouver que Milo avait montré trop de ses pouvoirs de Chevalier d'Or.

- Ouais, de la bagarre, j'y vais ! beugla le canasson volant, retenu au bas de son débardeur par Athéna, livide de crainte, ce qui faisait jurer son rouge à lèvres fushia.

- Non Pégasounet, reste avec moi pour me protéger ! C'est aux Chevaliers d'Or de se sacrifier avant toi, un Chevalier Divin ! Milo est là pour faire bouclier !

Atrocement vexé, Camus darda sur sa supérieure un très mauvais regard. C'était déjà pénible à supporter que l'élite dorée de la Chevalerie ne soit supplantée au quotidien par des gamins à peine pubères qui avaient eu de la chance…

Mais qu'en plus Athéna insinue froidement que la vie d'un homme formidable comme son Milo ne vaille rien comparé à l'idiot du village qu'était son cher Seiya Pégase, au QI de ver de terre… C'était trop révoltant !

Deux gendarmes réussirent à passer le coin, et braquèrent leurs armes de service sur le petit groupe.

- Les mains en l'air !

Seiya fit rempart à Saori de sa carcasse équine, et Saga se planta en défenseur devant Camus, ce qui porta la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci à son comble. Le troisième gardien n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi, non ? Il avait pourtant eu l'occasion de connaître ses pouvoirs lors de leur petite ballade en tant que Spectres d'Hadès !

- Bon, ricana le Gémeaux, puisque nous sommes grillés de toute façon…

Il se retourna et ouvrit les mains.

- _Another Dimension_.

Athéna s'empressa de bondir dans le trou dimensionnel, accompagné de Seiya qui ne se posait jamais de question et avait suivi sa Saori même aux Enfers.

- Vas-y, Camus, fit Saga, tapant le Verseau dans le dos.

- Non mais tu plaisantes ? renâcla le Français, la prunelle mauvaise. Je ne laisse pas mon Milo ici !

Saga tiqua à ce pronom possessif, et annula négligemment quelques balles de revolver d'un revers de main.

- Mais il ne risque rien face à ces humains sans pouvoirs.

- Nous non plus ! Pourquoi partirions-nous d'ici, peux-tu me le dire ?

La voix exaltée mais enrouée du Scorpion se fit entendre au milieu de la mitraille.

- Saga, maudit traître, tu m'entends ?

- Cinq sur cinq, l'insecte…

- Athéna est sauvée ?

- Oui, elle a du atterrir face à son Hostellerie.

- Ces crétins de poulets m'arrosent de gaz paralysants ou asphyxiants, je ne m'en sortirai pas sans _Scarlett Needle_. Et je ne vais pas blesser des humains !

- Et alors ?

- Emmène mon Camus loin d'ici, qu'il ne risque rien !

- Oh, mais avec plaisir, susurra l'aîné des jumeaux, à qui rien ne seyait plus qu'abandonner son rival au milieu de gaz paralysants.

- Milo ! Défends-toi ! s'égosilla Camus, retenu par Saga. Hypnotise-les, pique-les, ne te laisse pas faire ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des scrupules ! continua-t-il, contredisant ses propres principes moraux.

- Sauve-toi mon Camus !

- Bon, allez, on y va, obéis à ton cher et tendre, Camus. _Another Dimension_.

Il jeta le Verseau dans l'espace d'une bonne poussée.

- _Milo _!

Restant seul dans le cul de sac, Saga ricana. Allons, il allait faire preuve de ruse et d'altruisme en volant au secours de ce stupide Scorpion.

N'empêche, un Chevalier d'Or se laisser avoir par des bêtes gendarmes, cette histoire allait faire un tabac au Sanctuaire de la médisance…

* * *


	91. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

* * *

Hello à tous !

Milo est au mains félonnes de Saga, Camus ronge son frein et Saori semble enfin décidée à quitter Sainte-Maxime...

Au Sanctuaire, l'agitation est à son comble, et les Bronzes patientent toujours en terrasse.

Merci de ta review enthousiaste, Julie - n'oublie pas de respirer tout de même ^^ Bisous !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Camus atterrit rudement sur Seiya, qui hurla de douleur.

- Bordel, Camus, fais attention !

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Camus du Verseau, grinça Athéna. Où est Saga ?

- Resté là-bas. Milo est en difficulté.

Le onzième gardien enrageait, et dégageait une aura glaciale, passant les minutes suivantes à s'énerver, trépignant dans son jeans comme Saori Kido dans sa robe à fleurettes, avec toutefois une démonstration toute intérieure, alors que la jeune fille abîmait les pavés de Sainte-Maxime avec ses talons pointus.

Comment Milo avait-il osé le traiter comme un être faible à évacuer d'un lieu de combat si minable ?

Comment Saga avait-il osé accepter cette infamie ?

Comment s'en tirait Milo, confronté à un gaz humain peut-être dangereux ?

Comment…

- Camus, atterris de ton iceberg, je te _parle_ ! éructa la charmante tonalité de sa déesse à trois millimètres de son oreille gauche.

- Oui, Altesse ?

- Je pars récupérer mes Bronzes…

- Ils sont au café de la Rue Saint-Exupéry…

- Parfait. J'emmène Seiya.

Pégase avait, à grand renfort de gestes de bras, harponné un taxi, et il courut avec bonne volonté descendre les imposants bagages de sa petite amie, s'aidant sournoisement de son cosmos bleu.

- Mais Altesse, protesta le Verseau.

- Et toi, tu attends Saga, et tu l'envoies nous rejoindre à ce café. J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Je suis sûre que la limousine que j'ai louée est furieuse et attend devant " LE PETIT PRINCE " !

- Mais Milo, Altesse…

- Je me fiche de Milo, Camus du Verseau. C'est un grand garçon, c'est son devoir de se sacrifier pour moi ! Tu deviens ridicule, à t'inquiéter tant pour lui… fustigea Athéna, fort pressée de retrouver la Grèce et les honneurs dus à son rang divin.

Encore plus vexé, Camus referma la bouche, souhaitant plus que tout gifler l'adolescente à cause de qui avait eu lieu tout ce vaudeville absurde.

- Saoriiiiiii, braillait Seiya, c'est prêt !

- A dans trois jours, Camus, reprit la divinité, retrouvant une expression bienveillante et sympathique. Profite bien du reste de tes vacances, moi je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie !

Camus jaunit, et fut incapable de renvoyer le compliment à sa divine patronne.

Athéna, toujours girouette, étrangla son onzième Chevalier doré de ses bras tentaculaires, et l'embrassa goulûment sur ses deux joues froides, ravie de faire partie d'une grande famille où tous étaient à ses pieds divins.

Après cet adieu chaleureux, elle s'empressa de prendre place dans le taxi, agitant sa blanche main par la vitre jusqu'à disparition du véhicule – Seiya agita un mouchoir rouge à pois verts, mais le lâcha et il atterrit dans le caniveau.

Planté sur le bord de la route, Camus soupira de soulagement. Athéna était partie, bon débarras. C'était déjà un progrès.

* * *

Saga fit une brèche dans les uniformes, surpris qu'il y en ait une bonne dizaine pour une si petite gendarmerie. Milo toussait de plus belle au milieu de la fumée, et le Gémeaux, ses yeux piquants, l'agrippa à contrecœur.

- Imbécile ! se moqua-t-il. Te faire battre par des humains ordinaires !

- Va… te faire foutre, Saga. Je… ne voulais pas… un bain de sang…

Le Scorpion perdit connaissance dans les bras de son rival, et le Gémeaux toussant à son tour ne put qu'effacer la mémoire des gendarmes et se précipiter dans sa déformation personnelle de l'espace-temps. Il atterrit dans une ruelle sombre à côté de l'Hostellerie, et relâcha Milo, ricanant cyniquement – il avait du batailler ferme avec son mauvais côté pour ne pas larguer le Scorpion dans un monde parallèle rempli de souffrances et de larmes.

L'ex-usurpateur décida alors de jouer un tour à l'homme qui repoussait obstinément l'honneur de convoler avec sa merveilleuse personne.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, le bordel était arrivé à son point culminant.

Aldébaran du Taureau bataillait avec un pied de chaise cassé – comme il s'agissait d'un quasi-trône, chaise ouvragée, au dossier plus long que celui des autres, et réservé de ce fait à la personne divine de Saori, il fallait absolument la réparer. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Shaina, qui insinuait au Brésilien de la laisser ainsi, trompeusement solide mais prête à se dérober sous le postérieur conséquent de la déesse – l'Italienne avait la rancune sentimentale tenace.

Mü du Bélier surveillait beaucoup de personnes à la fois : Kiki, car le petit Atlante réquisitionné de force avait tendance à jouer de la télékinésie de façon inopportune, laissant par exemple apparaître des carafes pleines d'eau au dessus de l'auréole de Shaka de la Vierge. Celui-ci, sa soyeuse chevelure blonde trempée, se retourna contre son petit ami, lui reprochant une fois encore son laxisme éducatif. Puis le Cancer, qui courait après le Poissons, dans l'optique sans équivoque de s'offrir un repas. Sa rancune exacerbée par l'horrible torture d'abstinence à laquelle sa chère incarnation de Bouddha le soumettait, le Tibétain se fâcha tout rouge. Ensuite Kanon, qui passait dans tous les groupes non pour aider, mais pour semer la zizanie avec son art consommé dans l'embrouille.

Onze heures sonnèrent, et Shion jaillit de derrière son rideau de velours, le casque bancal, suivi nonchalamment par un Chevalier de la Balance qui croisait les bras derrière une tête satisfaite.

- Comment, ce n'est pas encore fini ? Dans une heure tout doit être prêt ! s'énerva l'Atlante, passant pudiquement sous silence sa longue pause.

* * *

Le Chevalier du Verseau vit apparaître Saga devant lui, le sourire gêné et lissant ses cheveux qui n'étaient pourtant pas ébouriffés.

- Saga ! Enfin.

- Salut Camus. La déesse est-elle sauve ?

- Tellement sauve qu'elle a déjà filé récupérer les Chevaliers de Bronze. Elle t'attend d'ailleurs et…

Le Maître des Glaces s'interrompit, scannant les alentours avec étonnement.

- Milo ne t'accompagne pas ?

- Il y a eu… un petit accident, Camus, fit suavement le premier jumeau, posant une main remplie d'amicale compassion sur l'épaule nerveuse de son pair.

- Un petit… _accident_ ? répéta le Verseau.

- Je le tenais pour revenir ici, mais il se débattait, et…

Camus, animal à sang froid, se sentit bouillonner d'émotion. D'un mouvement vif, il plaqua Saga contre le mur, avec tant de force que le Gémeaux s'imbriqua dedans. Des fissures apparurent – elles provoqueraient plus tard un affaissement des fondations, mais cela est une autre histoire.

- _Où_ est mon petit ami, Saga ? articula-t-il férocement. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

Saga souffla sous le choc, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de brute – il aurait plutôt apprécié voir Camus se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer dans son giron géméllaire.

- Je l'ai perdu dans une autre dimension, mentit-il joyeusement. Je crois qu'il y avait des dragons géants, et…

- Hein ? s'étrangla le Français, relâchant sa pression. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as laissé mon Milo dans la gueule d'un dragon !

- Je vais essayer de le récupérer, Camus, sourit le Gémeaux, qui voyait que son intérêt sentimental n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, conformément à sa réputation.

Le Verseau rapprocha son visage du sien – Saga frémit d'espoir – mais ce fut pour planter un regard aussi froid et acéré qu'une épée de glace dans ses prunelles émeraude.

- Si tu ne me ramènes pas Milo, Saga, je jure de te transformer entièrement en statue de glace, et je t'exploserai ensuite en milliards de particules brillantes comme des diamants. Tu n'auras qu'à essayer de recoller tes morceaux.

Saga des Gémeaux n'apprécia pas à sa juste valeur cette menace empreinte de poésie, et se tortilla de crainte. Camus du Verseau, malgré son visage d'ange, pouvait carrément faire aussi peur que DeathMask, dans certaines circonstances défavorables.

- Je… je… Camus très cher, c'est un malentendu…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'écria Camus, agacé. Vas-y !

Saga se précipita dans une autre dimension, mécontent de la tournure de sa plaisanterie.

Resté seul, le Verseau s'appuya au mur et ferma les yeux, anéanti.

L'idée que Milo était coincé dans une dimension hostile, peut-être à des années lumière de lui, était insupportable.

* * *

Les Chevaliers de Bronze, commodément installés en terrasse, commençaient sérieusement à envisager l'option de déjeuner bientôt au café.

Ikki du Phénix incendiait tous ses alentours par des propos acides et des émanations de colère brûlante. La matinée s'étirant, il soufflait en sus une haleine de plus en plus alcoolisée, se flambant au cognac dès dix heures pour supporter l'impatience de l'attente.

Shun osait l'accabler de remontrances, glissant sournoisement que son grand frère chéri virait à l'alcoolique mal rasé.

Hyoga, l'esprit plus clair qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu de sa vie, applaudissait à toutes les paroles d'Andromède et ne rêvait plus que de réitérer l'expérience du baiser sous les glycines.

Shiryu ferma Socrate pour ouvrir Platon.

Athéna commençait à vraiment exagérer, avec près de trois heures de retard.

* * *

Camus frémit en sentant les cosmos de ses prétendants, et Saga le magnifique apparut, traînant après lui et sans précautions un Milo évanoui.

- Milo ! s'écria le Verseau, se précipitant avec ce qu'il croyait être de la retenue vers son amant – en fait, Saga raconterait plus tard à Kanon que devenu tout blanc, il s'était pratiquement téléporté.

- Ce n'est rien Camus, le rassura le Grec, juste un peu de gaz. Il lui faut de l'air pur. Si on allait dans votre chambre ?

- Oui, oui, approuva le Français.

Saga constata en revenant à l'intérieur de l'établissement luxueux que sa valise était consignée à la réception, sa chambre ayant, comme celle des bronzes, été clôturée.

Seiya n'avait pas eu la décence de prendre autre chose que les bagages volumineux de sa petite amie, et avait donc abandonné ceux du Gémeaux à leur sort.

Le premier jumeau balança sans égards excessifs le Chevalier du Scorpion sur le lit, et entreprit de le réveiller avec une méthode toute virile : quelques bonnes gifles, plus brutales que nécessaire.

- Mais arrête, Saga, se scandalisa Camus, repoussant son aîné.

- C'est pour le réveiller, Camus, roucoula Saga, l'œil jade innocent.

- Tu es en train de l'assommer davantage !

- Vous la jeune génération, vous êtes vraiment des chochottes, marmonna le troisième gardien d'Athéna.

Le Verseau haussa les épaules, s'occupant d'englober son compagnon de cosmos froid pour le réveiller.

- Milo ? Milo, ouvre les yeux…

- Comédien, persifla à mi-voix Saga, qui n'avait pourtant rien à envier à personne sur le plan de la fausseté théâtrale.

Quoiqu'il avait cette fois un petit peu raison : Milo venait d'émerger, et produisit un gémissement d'agonie nettement exagéré par rapport à son état.

De sa paupière entrouverte, il voyait en effet Saga couver _son_ Camus d'un œil de prédateur, et voulait ramener toute l'attention de son amoureux à lui, l'étalon du Sanctuaire.

- Ouh, geignit-il, j'ai la gorge en feu… ces gaz… et pis j'ai super mal aux joues…

- Je t'avais dit que tu étais trop brutal ! reprocha Camus, se tournant vers son aîné, le regard accusateur.

- Dis, ça va Camus, s'agaça le traître aux illusions, j'ai bataillé des minutes pénibles pour arracher ton mec à un univers parallèle hostile…

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas le laisser tomber ! s'insurgea le magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Et puis, pour un homme qui a bataillé, ta chemise n'est même pas froissée…

- Il m'a _abandonné_, chouchou ! gémit davantage le Scorpion, chargeant ses yeux pers d'un chagrin insoutenable. Il voulait nous séparer ! J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir !

Camus lui caressa ses boucles bleues humides, ne réalisant pas l'illogisme de son petit ami : évanoui, comment Milo aurait pu remarquer quoique ce soit ? Mais l'amour rendait aveugle, sourd et idiot, c'était un fait connu.

Saga des Gémeaux mourut alors d'envie d'éclater le huitième gardien avec sa _Galaxian Explosion_, car pendant que le Français se penchait sur son cher arachnide pour vérifier si sa gorge n'était pas brûlée par les gaz, Milo changea fugitivement d'expression pour lui jeter un regard mélangé de haine et du triomphe d'être un homme aimé, _lui_.

- Va me chercher de l'eau, Saga… ordonna royalement le Verseau, avec un geste impérieux de sa blanche main.

- Je veux du coca… piaula capricieusement le Scorpion, réussissant à faire couler de vraies larmes sur ses joues marbrées des gifles du Gémeaux.

- Oui, ramène plutôt du coca, tiens… se ravisa le Français, attentif aux desideratas de son petit copain. Cela lui fera du bien, un peu de sucre pour le remonter.

Complètement ulcéré – voilà que Camus le prenait pour une bonniche maintenant ! – Saga prit la direction du frigo, puisant contenance et apparence serviable dans les conseils d'Athéna : charmer hypocritement le Verseau par une attitude humble et toute travaillée de douceur romantique.

- Normal, light ou zéro ? poussa-t-il la bienveillance à interroger.

- Normaaaal ! vagit le Scorpion, qui se plaignit ensuite à Camus d'un insupportable mal de crâne et d'une vision très défaillante.

Ramenant la bouteille, Saga des Gémeaux commençait à croire que le moteur principal du couple formé par le feu et la glace était de se manipuler l'un l'autre en une ronde perpétuelle.

Il lui semblait de plus que la vision du Scorpion était aussi aiguisée qu'à l'ordinaire, particulièrement quand elle était posée méchamment sur lui.

Milo eut donc son coca-cola, que Camus l'aida à boire avec des gestes infirmiers, mais le Grec continua ses pleurnicheries lamentables et ses jérémiades enfantines.

Saga montait en colère comme une cocotte-minute sous pression.

Milo était à présent passé au stade où il se collait contre son amant comme un bébé kangourou dans la poche maternelle, et Camus à moitié allongé sur lui dut l'embrasser pour tenter de le calmer – truc qui marchait toujours.

En fait, le couple en avait même carrément oublié la présence superflue du jumeau.

- Dites, je ne vous dérange pas ? s'insurgea le malheureux repoussé.

- Siiiii ! brailla le Scorpion entre deux reniflements.

- Athéna t'attend, signala le Verseau un brin plus amical, rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière. Nous nous reverrons dans trois jours, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une invitation courtoise mais expressive de prendre congé.

- Bon. Comme tu veux, Camus, fit Saga d'un air douloureux.

- Bon voyage Saga. Ferme la porte en partant ! se réjouit ouvertement l'arachnide.

Terminant sa villégiature à Sainte-Maxime par un échec monumental, le troisième gardien se soumit provisoirement et referma le battant sur l'ignoble vision du couple honni, enlacé tendrement, et sur le rictus vainqueur du Chevalier du Scorpion.

En attendant sa valise à la réception, Saga, le moral en berne et le soupir à la bouche constata que les aiguilles de la pendule du hall étaient arrivées à onze heures douze.

Athéna devrait supporter un creux à son estomac élastique, car elle arriverait difficilement en vue d'Athènes avant quinze heures de l'après-midi.

* * *

Entre des croissants, des petits pains à la confiture et du café, Hyoga et Shun avaient, pour passer le temps accordé par Athéna, commencé à s'écrire des petits mots de cinq centimètres de côté. Tout cela le plus discrètement possible, histoire de ne pas réveiller le Phénix, qui avait fini par s'assoupir, se plongeant dans un somme régénérateur au soleil.

Le Cygne proposait un lieu de rendez-vous secret, qui était les nombreuses pièces inoccupées du Temple de son Maître : Camus passait en effet désormais le plus clair de son temps dans le Temple du Scorpion, refusant que Milo vienne mettre le désordre dans ses alignements de livres bien classés.

Il avait par contre investi les appartements de son compagnon avec ces mêmes livres, et Milo se plaignait amèrement de trouver du Shakespeare jusque dans les toilettes – mais qui pouvait bien avoir envie de lire Shakespeare aux toilettes, je vous demande un peu ?

Andromède battit des cils avec une coquetterie satisfaite, mais objecta incontinent l'effet néfaste de ce lieu, c'est-à-dire la température polaire.

Hyoga para l'objection fondée de son ami en assurant que, Camus absent, la température du Temple du Verseau restait tout à fait raisonnable.

Shun accepta donc le rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir, très tard, histoire d'échapper aux serres fraternelles d'Ikki, paranoïaque en puissance.

Ledit Ikki se réveilla au son d'un klaxon impérieux, et le Russe dut avaler le dernier petit papier avec une gorgée de café pour échapper au soupçonneux Phénix.

Shiryu leva le nez de Platon et ricana discrètement sur l'aveuglement d'Ikki.

- Youhou, mes Chevaliers ! hurla la voix agréablement survoltée de Saori, l'adolescente déboulant ensuite à leurs côtés.

Le Phénix se releva en envoyant valdinguer sa chaise, et ouvrit un bec courroucé pour se fâcher en hérissant ses plumes incandescentes.

- Vous avez trois heures de retard ! Pour qui nous prenez-vous ? Nous ne sommes pas des valets !

- Oh, Ikki, roucoula aimablement la divinité, c'est la faute de Milo et Camus, qui n'ont pas su empêcher que la Gendarmerie n'arrête mon cher et innocent Pégasounet !

Cette excuse était complètement fausse et même affreusement injuste, mais à part Hyoga qui balaya sa supérieure d'un regard froissé, personne ne s'y attarda.

- Saori, hurla Seiya de Pégase, trébuchant dans le parasol, ce qui fracassa les tasses de café au sol. Saori, la limousine est encore là !

- Quel bonheur ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a un peu de politesse et de conscience professionnelle ! se réjouit la déesse, mettant la main à son porte-monnaie recouvert cyniquement de vrai crocodile pour payer une fois de plus les dégâts occasionnés par son bourricot servant et malhabile.

Saori Kido se trompait sur toute la ligne : si le chauffeur de la limousine était encore sur place, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était payé à l'heure et que le retard de la petite Japonaise milliardaire était pour le brave homme tout bénéfice.

Soudain très pressée, alors que le retard n'était en définitive imputable qu'à Seiya et elle-même, elle poussa vigoureusement les Bronzes dans le dos, épargnant toutefois le cruel Ikki qui ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Saga des Gémeaux, tirant sa plus vilaine tête de machiavélique usurpateur, atterrit au même instant de nulle part, ayant tout à fait renoncé à se comporter en humain ordinaire, décision peu sage qui fut cependant louée par Saori, impatiente de retrouver son royaume.

A onze heures vingt-sept tapantes, la réincarnation d'Athéna en ce monde s'engouffra à la place d'honneur dans la limousine, suivie des autres qui étiraient tous leur plus beau sourire de délivrance.

La Déesse de la Sagesse quittait enfin le sol français pour retourner tourmenter la Grèce.

* * *


	92. L'ultime mission d'Athéna

* * *

Hello à tous !

Tout est dans le titre.

Athéna torture ses chevaliers restants et s'envole enfin, au Sanctuaire Shion passe la revue et Shaina est de très méchante humeur, Milo et Camus reparlent hiérarchie en se croyant sauvés de leur déesse...

Et Saori a soudain un nouveau caprice passant dans sa tête de girouette.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** L'ultime mission d'Athéna

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**L'ultime mission d'Athéna**

En plein milieu d'un baiser, Milo et Camus levèrent leur tête de concert, l'œil ébloui.

- Chouchou, tu as senti ?

- Oui, fit précautionneusement le Verseau. Athéna s'éloigne…

- Très loin…

" _Maître, Maître Camus !_ " brailla à ce moment en français la voix russo-japonaise du Chevalier du Cygne.

- Merde ! jura Milo, bondissant du lit avec une belle vélocité pour l'agonisant qu'il prétendait être.

" _Hyoga ?_ "

" _Nous arrivons à Saint-Tropez, Maître, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous rendre courtoisement mes devoirs… _" se désola le disciple, à qui son mentor avait inoculé une politesse rigide.

" _Ce n'est rien, Hyoga._ " accorda généreusement Camus. " _Je me doute qu'Athéna était fort pressée._ "

" _A bientôt alors, Maître !_ " prit congé le Cygne, vibrant d'émotion.

" _C'est ça, bon voyage Hyoga…_ " clôtura le Français, lui sans la moindre émotion.

L'idée que tous leurs collègues, patronne comprise, roulaient loin de Sainte-Maxime produisit un effet extraordinairement apaisant sur Milo et Camus.

Il était onze heures trente-neuf en ce 28 juillet, et les amoureux restaient enfin en amoureux.

Pour deux journées et demi.

* * *

Le voyage en limousine vers Saint-Tropez avait été un calvaire.

Radieuse de retrouver son Sanctuaire et le décorum qui était livré avec, Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, avait manifesté sa bonne humeur en chantant à tue-tête quelques airs du film " _Farinelli_ ".

Pour une demoiselle qui ne l'avait pas apprécié, elle avait pourtant étonnamment retenu les chants – mais il était notoirement connu que Saori ne retenait que des choses inutiles, futiles, nuisibles aux autres.

Précisions immédiatement que la divinité, touchant la barre du soprano le plus aigu, était très, mais alors très loin d'atteindre le niveau vocal honnête du Chevalier du Verseau. Elle dépassait même Milo du Scorpion dans la fausseté musicale, ce qui voulait tout dire.

Au bout de dix minutes d'italien de cuisine pépié ainsi de manière stridente, Saga, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki rêvaient d'imiter Siegfried de Dubhe, guerrier Divin d'Alpha, qui avait héroïquement crevé ses propres tympans pour résister à la flûte diabolique du marina Sorrente de la Sirène.

Seul Seiya de Pégase applaudissait d'une main – l'autre occupé avec une barre chocolatée Mars qui fondait sur ses doigts -, louant aveuglément les dons divins de sa quasi fiancée olympienne.

- Chante avec moi, Pégasounet ! le pria Athéna, portant un coup fatal aux autres occupants du véhicule.

Le chauffeur avait une chance folle d'être isolé à l'avant par une vitre solide.

* * *

Shion, Grand Pope par obligation et devoir, passa vers midi moins le quart la revue de ses troupes et des Temples que devrait traverser la déesse Athéna pour arriver à son dîner protocolaire.

Il se téléporta furieusement au premier Temple, où Mû en armure d'or rutilante, accompagné de Kiki lavé, récuré et bien coiffé attendait l'inspection grand-popale.

- Parfait, daigna accorder l'Atlante, passant chez Aldébaran.

* * *

Le chevalier du Taureau fut félicité pour ses efforts supplémentaires qui avaient été de disséminer des bouquets de fleurs le long d'une bande de tapis rouge où Athéna poserait son pied délicat.

* * *

Le Cancer était absent, ce qui agaça énormément l'ex-Bélier. Mais avec Angelo, quoi attendre d'autre que de la rébellion permanente ?

Le Temple était propre, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

Au Temple des Gémeaux, Kanon avait tout assumé, ce qui se résumait à avoir enlevé du passage tout ce qui y traînait.

Comme les vieux magazines, les bouteilles vides et les vêtements sales se retrouvaient poussés en une haie d'honneur le long du passage officiel, cela ne convenait absolument pas, et le second jumeau se fit sévèrement réprimander.

- Enlève-moi tout ça et correctement, Kanon ! A trente ans tu es encore plus immature que Kiki !

Le Grand Pope à peine téléporté, Kanon sourit hypocritement.

- _Golden Triangle_.

Le problème était résolu.

* * *

Au Temple du Lion, c'était un festival de propreté éblouissante et d'effluves suaves.

Marine de l'Aigle, entre deux passages aux toilettes, s'était démenée ferme, ayant drillé sauvagement Aiolia, qui n'avait jamais autant briqué quelque chose de sa vie.

Il commençait à s'habituer aux malaises stomacaux de sa fiancée porteuse de vie léonine, et tenait sa promesse de la soutenir.

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, Shaka brillait de mille feux en lotus flottant au milieu d'un brouillard d'encens. Sa chevelure triplement soyeuse et blondie par son shampoing spécial grandes occasions irradiait en volutes célestes.

Des tapis persans ornaient le lieu de passage futur de Saori, et Shion songea que son disciple avait choisi l'homme le plus méritant de la Chevalerie, avec une sagesse qu'il ne pouvait tenir que de son enseignement éclairé.

* * *

La visite du Temple de la Balance, astiqué par Shunreï, dura un temps infiniment plus long que prévu, la faute à un Tigre affamé.

* * *

Au Temple vide du Scorpion, Shion proféra ses plus belles insultes en langage atlante, tant le lieu était miné d'obstacles rebutants et sales.

Comment le maniaque et organisé Camus supportait un tel petit copain bordélique ?

A moins, naturellement, d'accréditer la contre-contre rumeur, et de croire que Milo devait tenir sous sa coupe son amant par un régime de terreur incessante et cruelle.

Le Grand Pope bazarda les affaires du huitième gardien dans la partie privée des lieux, grimaçant à l'odeur d'une tunique d'entraînement.

* * *

Aiolos, occupé à réparer une crevasse dans le mur qui lui servait pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, sursauta et sourit à son supérieur.

Il comptait honorer Athéna par une rangée de bougies parfumées et des ailes d'armure astiquées de produit nettoyant.

* * *

Chez Shura non plus, aucun problème. Tout avait été lavé et poli à la peau de chamois, la statue de la déesse luisait de blancheur et de savon, et le Capricorne lui-même était rouge et brillant tel une écrevisse rebouillie, tant il s'était frotté avec ferveur pour sa chère Athéna.

* * *

Au Temple des Poissons, Shion retrouva DeathMask.

Aphrodite s'était surpassé, couvrant les marches menant à son Temple et le sol de sa maison de milliers de roses rouges qui exhalaient un lourd parfum capiteux.

Le représentant d'Athéna sur terre vérifia tout de même que ce n'était pas des fleurs suspectes, empoisonnées ou aphrodisiaques avant de revenir au Palais, où Shunreï, Seika, June, Shaina et une Miho toujours en larmes pratiquaient les vérifications de dernière minute.

Tous ignoraient que c'était bien inutile de se presser ainsi, leur divine supérieure posant à peine son séant fatigué dans le fauteuil rembourré de son Jet privé.

* * *

A " _La Belle Aurore_ ", Milo du Scorpion avait profité à fond pendant une grosse heure de son statut de rescapé, pour se faire masser le dos, se laisser cajoler par Camus qui était doué en câlins délicats quand il se décoinçait, et pour geindre régulièrement d'une fausse douleur, montrant sa gorge soi-disant brûlée atrocement qui avait besoin régulièrement de liquide – sucré bien sûr.

Camus lui servit de valet pendant tout ce temps, mais il n'était quand même pas débile mental, et finit par éventer la supercherie comédienne de son petit ami.

S'avisant que son arachnide était finalement en pleine forme et ne se ressentait plus des gaz paralysants, le Chevalier du Verseau se souvint tout à coup des griefs longuement accumulés pendant qu'il attendait que Saga revienne.

- Milo, entama-t-il, acide, nous avons un œuf à peler.

- Hein ? s'étonna très sincèrement le huitième gardien qui ne connaissait pas cette drôle d'expression.

- Cela veut dire que nous avons un problème à régler entre nous. Je suis mécontent, Milo du Scorpion !

- Hmm ? Oh, chou d'amour… Masse-moi encore le dos plutôt… Et j'aimerais bien un peu de coca-cola… J'ai encore mal à la gorge et…

- Je ne dois pas mettre en plus un tablier à volants, non ? s'insurgea le Français, qui trouvait les exigences se son homme de plus en plus… machistes, si l'on osait dire.

- Roooh, feula le Scorpion, se retournant sur le dos avec une étincelle allumée dans sa prunelle faite pour le vice. Ma foi…

L'air décomposé de son glaçon le fit stopper ses idées de scénarios romantico-pornographiques, et Milo se frotta le bas de la nuque en émettant un petit rire bête. Il ne voyait pas ce qui venait de transformer son gentil Camus-infirmier en Chevalier-je-congèle-mon-monde-et-j'adore-ça.

- J'ai fait une bêtise, mon Camus ? s'aventura-t-il à demander.

- Tu m'as encore traité comme un faible ! daigna éclaircir ledit Camus. M'évacuer comme une femme ou un enfant… Pour des simples gendarmes ordinaires !

- Oh, _ça_ !

Oui, Milo comprenait désormais. Surtout qu'il était mal barré.

- Je t'avais averti…

- Camus ! ne le laissa pas le loisir de continuer son amant. Tu as entièrement raison ! Je plaide coupable !

- Alors pourquoi tu recommences ? soupira le Verseau, se rallongeant sur le ventre à côté de son petit ami.

Milo en profita pour se vautrer à califourchon sur lui, histoire de le caresser dans le sens du poil en lui massant à son tour les reins, reins douloureux d'une nuit passée par terre en présence de Saori Kido, merveilleuse incarnation d'Athéna.

- Parce que je n'y peux rien, Camus… Je t'aime, et dès qu'il y a la moindre once de danger… C'est comme une alarme, qui me pousse à te protéger.

- Comme une fille, quoi, constata platement Camus, fronçant son fin nez aristocratique de déplaisir.

- Je ne te prends pas pour une fille ! réfuta Milo, pétrissant avec ardeur du Camus. Je sais que tu es un puissant Chevalier – un peu plus faible que moi mais…

- Milo !

- … euh, de force égale à moi je voulais dire, se reprit le gaffeur, mais c'est un réflexe, je t'assure. Et regarde cette sacrée Shaina, c'est une femme, et qui aurait l'idée de la protéger ?

- Pégase ? tenta le Verseau, un rictus amusé à la bouche. Il n'a jamais su se résoudre à se défendre face à elle, n'est ce pas ?

- La chose à faire pour vexer en profondeur une si bonne combattante ! ricana davantage le Grec. Pour en revenir à nous, j'avoue, c'est vrai, aimer la position de dominant. Je suis un chasseur, Camus… tu le sais. Cela n'enlève rien au respect que je peux avoir pour toi, et…

- Ben essaye de ne pas trop le montrer, bouda le Français. Car moi non plus, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser dominer…

L'ex-assassin et coureur de jupons du Sanctuaire éclata d'un rire résigné.

- Mais que crois-tu que je fais depuis que nous nous connaissons, Camus ?

Le Verseau soupira, conscient de la réalité que Milo occultait de son mieux.

- On va déjeuner, poussin ? s'égaya le huitième gold, enthousiaste à fréquenter le restaurant gastronomique maintenant qu'il ne courrait plus le risque d'y rencontrer sa chère Athéna.

- Moui.

- On repart quand pour Paris au fait ?

- Soit ce soir et nous avons deux jours pour visiter encore la ville, soit demain mais nous serons plus juste pour notre avion.

- N'es-tu pas trop fatigué pour conduire la nuit, après la torture que nous a infligé la déesse ? se tracassa le Scorpion, aux prises avec une chemise trop serrée pour ses trois nouveaux kilos ajoutés.

- Un peu. Mais tu pourrais conduite toi, sur une autoroute, peut-être que tu ne te tromperais pas de direction ? osa imprudemment proposer le Maître des Glaces.

Milo du Scorpion faillit se liquéfier de bonheur pur en bouclant ses sandales.

Son Camus lui faisait confiance finalement ! Il lui donnait le rôle du mâle responsable et décideur ! Il remettait sa précieuse vie entre ses mains ! Il…

- Milo ? Tu viens ?

Ne se doutant pas de l'apocalypse déclenchée dans l'esprit de son compagnon par le fait basique de lui offrir le volant, le Verseau sortit de la chambre onze, savourant à sa juste valeur – inchiffrable, même en diamants de la plus belle eau – la liberté d'être débarrassé de la capricieuse adolescente aux cheveux mauves.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, Shaina de l'Ophiucius, exaspérée, balança une gifle à Miho.

- Cesse de pleurnicher à la fin ! brailla l'Italienne, qui souffrait de ses mauvaises humeurs mensuelles, pour ne pas dire menstruelles.

Déjà aussi réactive qu'une grenade dégoupillée en temps ordinaire, il fallait encore moins chercher le Chevalier d'Argent pendant ses petits ennuis de femme.

- Shaina, voyons, tu exagères ! critiqua Marine de l'Aigle, montée rejoindre les autres filles en laissant son mâle posté en armure et cape à l'entrée du cinquième Temple.

- Mais zut à la fin, mamma mia, figlia de…

- Shaina !

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de l'entendre toujours geindre, non ?

Les autres filles, même la douce Shunreï, détournèrent pudiquement leurs yeux sur le plafond rigoureusement blanc.

- Ecoute, ma fille, cingla la jeune amazone aux cheveux vert amande en s'agitant d'énervement, et qui croisait en sus des bras irrités sur une armure brillante. Ton Seiya, il est collé à Athéna comme une mouche attardée sur un morceau de viande avariée. Capito ?

Miho ne comprenait heureusement pas un mot de grec, seulement du japonais et des bribes d'anglais international, sinon cela aurait eu des conséquences encore plus humides.

- Calme-toi, Shaina, fit June du Caméléon, examinant la parfaite élasticité de son fouet. Elle finira bien par comprendre en voyant le Chevalier Pégase accroché à la robe de la déesse.

June comprendrait peut-être elle aussi des choses qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir, par exemple Shun d'Andromède hypnotisé par le chevalier du Cygne.

Miho fit un effort héroïque et essuya ses yeux tendres pour lisser sa plus belle robe, qui n'était en fait pas très belle, mais moins extravagante que celle de Saori.

L'irritable Shaina pensa avec satisfaction qu'une femme Chevalier n'avait pas ce genre de problème, puisqu'elle pouvait se présenter en armure devant Athéna. Si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait même encore chausser son masque pour s'épargner le problème du maquillage – et cacher sans effort tout l'agacement que lui procurerait l'insupportable réincarnation divine.

* * *

Dans le Jet privé qui venait de décoller de l'aéroport Saint-Tropez/La Môle, Athéna se sucra d'un apéritif géant pour patienter, et Seiya commença à se plaindre amèrement de la faim, les croissants volés au Scorpion n'ayant pas suffis à rassasier son incroyable capacité de digestion.

Saori le charma et le calma en recommençant à brailler du Haendel Farinellien, et Ikki du Phénix ne rêva plus que d'ouvrir ses ailes, fracasser le hublot et s'envoler vers des cieux plus cléments, comme Death Queen Island et son aridité solitaire.

Saga, lui, envisagea une autre dimension, où il serait seul avec l'ange de pureté nommé Camus.

Hyoga et Shun échangèrent un regard résigné et se sourirent avec tendresse.

Shiryu, imperturbable, lisait encore Platon avec toute la concentration possible en des circonstances si peu favorables - ou même simplement _humaines_.

* * *

Au restaurant, les deux amants malchanceux festoyèrent avec une joie proportionnelle à leur retour à la liberté.

- Vive le départ de la gami… d'Athéna ! bénit le Scorpion, entrechoquant sa flûte à champagne avec celle de Camus, qui exprimait sa joie moins bruyamment mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Ne bois pas trop, Milo, se soucia le Français. Si tu dois conduire ce soir…

- Ce sera évacué d'ici là. On va faire un tour à la plage en attendant le dîner ? proposa l'insatiable arachnide, qui n'était pas encore arrivé au dessert qu'il pensait déjà au repas suivant.

- Bonne idée, bailla avec élégance et discrétion Camus. Je pense que nous pouvons partir vers vingt et une heures, le temps de dîner et de ranger nos affaires…

" _Camus, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau !_ " cria alors dans la cervelle froide du onzième gardien une tonalité un peu éraillée d'avoir trop chanté, mais hélas aisément reconnaissable.

Le Français blêmit et toussa sur son champagne médaillé.

Il avait beau être réputé pour son insensibilité, son rude maître ne l'avait point préparé à affronter Athéna réincarnée en une adolescente telle Saori Kido.

- Athéna !

- Oooooh non ! se lamenta le Grec.

" _Cher, très cher Camus_ " susurra onctueusement Saori. " _Pourrais-tu me rendre encore un service ?_ "

" _Quel service ?_ " grincha Camus, à la limite de l'impolitesse disgracieuse.

" _Ne prends pas ce ton insolent avec moi !_ " le gourmanda immédiatement la déesse. _" En plus ce n'est rien de difficile. Il faudrait me trouver la bande originale du film Farinelli, tu vois ? Finalement j'aime chanter ces airs, et je voudrais encore les travailler au Sanctuaire._ "

" _Et si je ne trouve pas ?_ " objecta le Verseau, inquiet de ce nouveau caprice.

Ce genre de CD ne devait pas être le plus courant à dénicher.

" _Alors ma déception et mon courroux seront immenses, Chevalier du Verseau_ " dit Saori, adoptant un ton feutré et menaçant. " _Je serai obligée de sévir, en t'envoyant en mission aléatoire pour un mois, séparé de ton cher Milo bien sûr…_ "

" _Je trouverai, Déesse Athéna_ " jura Camus, outré de ce chantage divin mais peu enclin à se priver de son amant pendant un mois entier.

" _Je savais que tu serais coopératif, mon cher Camus_ " roucoula la jeune fille, reprenant un timbre de voix mielleux. " _Et, au fait, je n'oublie pas ton anémie, nous règlerons cela ensemble !_ _A bientôt ! _"

Morne, Camus reposa son verre pour informer Milo de l'ultime mission d'Athéna.

Les mots dont fit usage le Chevalier du Scorpion furent si peu convenables qu'ils ne pourraient pas être reproduits ici, et le Grec abaissa les coins de ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse de petit enfant qui va pleurer.

- Elle a encore trouvé le moyen de nous gâcher un après-midi, du haut de son foutu Jet privé ! ragea-t-il. Quelle… Vouloir nous séparer tout un mois, pour ses délires idiots en plus ! Bonjour le chantage !

- Oh, soupira le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, tu penses bien que je vais lui chercher ça à Paris, à mon aise. Nous passerons à la FNAC, et comme ça je pourrai encore m'acheter quelques livres.

- Elle ne peut pas se bouger ses fesses divines elle-même, non ? cracha un Milo dépité. Tout doit lui tomber sur un plateau d'argent ?

- Oui.

La paix était un concept qui n'existait pas pour les Chevaliers au service d'Athéna…

* * *


	93. C'est là qu'est l'os

* * *

Hello à tous !

Milo et Camus n'en ont pas encore fini avec la malédiction, et repassent par un lieu connu.

Saga a lui aussi des petits ennuis, et ne renonce pas à Camus. Athéna ne pense qu'à son banquet de bienvenue et cancane encore.

Enfin, Athéna finit par poser son pied mignon au Sanctuaire avec un retard conséquent, provoquant une grande surprise.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** C'est là qu'est l'os

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Le titre se reconnaitra de lui-même.

* * *

**C'est là qu'est l'os…**

Le premier jumeau, laissant filtrer un regard rêveur par le hublot, était en train de composer mentalement un poème d'amour en grec, destiné à attendre le retour du Verseau à son Temple, quand des picotements suspects coururent sous ses yeux, un peu pochés d'une nuit sans sommeil.

Il se massa délicatement la peau fragile, pestant : avait-il nettoyé trop rudement les dégâts colorés pratiqués par Camus avec le feutre noir ? Il avait bien du vider une bouteille entière du démaquillant ultra-cher de Saori pour se débarrasser de son déguisement involontaire de raton-laveur.

Vers le milieu du voyage, Saga, frictionnant des yeux de plus en plus irrités, dut se rendre à l'évidence : il semblait gravement allergique aux composants du feutre indélébile.

* * *

Au fil de l'après-midi, passé paresseusement sur la plage privée de l'Hostellerie quatre étoiles et tout confort, Camus, attentif à tout, remarqua un détail gênant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Selon certains mouvements, il avait l'impression fort peu plaisante que deux os frottaient l'un contre l'autre, lui procurant non une véritable douleur, mais une suffocation temporaire.

Athéna lui avait pourtant réparé les dégâts causés par la rixe entre Milo et Ikki.

Le Scorpion, lui, cabriolait dans l'eau salée, attentif à ne pas mouiller son épaule tatouée, et regrettant de devoir s'arracher au paradis marin qu'était devenu Sainte-Maxime sans la présence divine de Saori.

- Chouchou ! s'épanouit-il, se jetant sur la serviette de plage bleue de son petit ami, qui lisait furieusement tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lire à cause de sa supérieure bavarde et acharnée aux activités de groupe.

Le Verseau sourit à son compagnon et posa son " _Historia_ ", détail immensément concessionnel qui plut énormément à l'arachnide possessif.

- Fait chaud, hein ? souffla le Grec, qui constata avec regret que seize heures de l'après-midi sonnaient déjà.

- Oui. On va boire quelque chose ?

- Youpi ! hurla Milo. Je veux une glace géante, je remets mon short et on y va, hein mon Camus ? Et je veux plein de sauce au chocolat, et un petit éventail en biscuit, et plein, plein de Chantilly, et…

- Et ton cholestérol ? fit froidement le Français, frappant un rude coup aux prétentions gastronomico-sucrées du gourmand jeune homme.

- Oups… Mais juste aujourd'hui, plaida Milo, pour fêter le départ de la cru… d'Athéna

Célébrer la disparition temporaire de la tourmenteuse perfide et trop gâtée qu'était Saori, hélas patronne à vie du Sanctuaire, était un argument de poids.

- Et tu en mangeras aussi, Camus, tu deviens trop mince à mon gré, décida le Grec, passant une paume lourde sur les côtes devenues légèrement saillantes de son amant – la faute à la croisière infernale et vomitive.

- Hmph ! suffoqua aussitôt le Verseau, touché dans vif.

- Camus ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le huitième gardien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai du mal à respirer par moment, grommela le Français… Bizarre…

Milo du Scorpion relia immédiatement cela à la bagarre de la nuit.

- C'est cet assassin de Phénix ! en déduisit-il, serrant les dents de colère.

- Et toi, aussi…

- Tes deux côtes cassées, c'était lui, se dédouana peu sportivement Milo. Moi, je t'ai juste troué de trois _Scarlett Needle_.

- D'accord… Mais je me fais des idées, tu sais, Athéna me les avait guéries instantanément.

L'ex-assassin du Sanctuaire, ramassant ses affaires de plage pour suivre Camus en direction d'un glacier, se demanda en son fort intérieur si les soins au cosmos divin de la réincarnation d'Athéna sur terre étaient _vraiment_ un gage de qualité.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, tous les Chevaliers commençaient à avoir des crampes.

Il était près de quinze heures, et toujours pas de sceptre divin en vue.

Au Palais, Shion avait ôté son casque – mais gardé son masque – et s'arrachait désormais efficacement les cheveux de désespoir. Il avait toléré et même demandé une heure de retard, mais ici cela en faisait trois bien tassées.

Les filles, assises en rond dans la salle du trône, tuaient le temps en caquetant comme des perruches survitaminées de divers sujets féminins, dont les défauts génériques du mâle, et remirent sur le tapis rouge la contre-contre rumeur, reparlant du dépucelage violent de l'infortuné Camus du Verseau avec moult gloussements mal intentionnés.

Shaina jura aux autres qu'elle sonderait habilement Milo du Scorpion pour en avoir le cœur net. Marine se demanda ensuite s'il ne fallait pas favoriser la candidature amoureuse de Saga pour le bien de l'iceberg vivant.

Kanon, revêtu de l'armure des Gémeaux chipée à son grand frère, les écoutait avec malice et attention avant de se faire interpeller sèchement par le Grand Pope.

- Kanon, retourne à ton temple ! Athéna peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

- D'un jour à l'autre, plutôt, ouais ! ironisa l'ex-Marina, hilare devant le désespoir du protocolaire et organisé Shion.

- _Kanon _!

- Okay, okay… _Golden Triangle_ !

L'Atlante fila ensuite à longues enjambées puissantes pour aller vérifier aux cuisines si les apprêts gastronomiques et extraordinaires tiendraient leur fraîcheur encore un certain moment.

Athéna avait encore du s'effacer complaisamment devant Saori Kido, en déduisit le malheureux représentant de la divine créature.

* * *

A Sainte-Maxime, Milo avait eu sa glace géante, et bourrait son amant d'un banana split qui rappelait Pégase – sauf que le Chevalier du froid mangeait cent fois plus élégamment que le bourricot à peine dégrossi.

- Je n'ai plus faim, Milo, se plaignit Camus, qui ne tenait pas spécialement à revomir de sitôt.

- Bon, s'accord, consentit le Scorpion, barbouillé de chocolat partout où cela n'était pas nécessaire. Tu te rattraperas au dîner.

- Beurk.

Le Grec se nettoya sommairement avant d'étreindre fougueusement son petit copain sans souci des autres clients.

- Aie ! protesta Camus.

- Chouchou ! Tu as fort mal ?

Camus frotta son côté droit, ouvrant la bouche pour glaner de l'air.

- Je le pensais bien… Finalement ce n'est pas une idée, Athéna m'a raccommodé ces côtes cassées de travers.

- Oh non ! s'effraya le Grec, palpant avec précaution l'endroit incriminé, et sentant une bosse franchement anormale.

- C'est supportable… Juste… inconfortable.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Stupide Athéna ! blasphéma le Scorpion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, chouchou ? Retournons vite à l'hôpital pour qu'ils te soignent !

- Nous partons dans cinq heures, Milo, tu veux rater notre avion ? Nous devrons rouler bon train une partie de la nuit et…

- Mais enfin ! se renfrogna Milo. Tu ne vas pas rester avec deux côtes recollées de travers ! Tu souffres, mon Camus !

- La souffrance fait partie de la vie de Chevalier, énonça stoïquement le onzième gardien. Nous en avons vu bien d'autres !

- Mais…

- En fait, je crois que les médecins devraient me les recasser pour qu'elles se ressoudent correctement.

- Les… les _recasser_ ? s'horrifia le cœur tendre du Scorpion.

- Oui. Enfin, je suppose, j'avais lu un truc là-dessus dans une revue et…

Milo plissa les yeux, concentré, avant de prendre une décision.

- On va aux Urgences. Je ne vais pas te laisser avec ça !

- Mais juste deux jours, plaida Camus, et Athéna réarrangera ça avec son cosmos…

- Je ne la laisserai plus poser ses pattes divines et maladroites sur toi, Camus ! rugit l'arachnide, tel une maman fauve à qui on torturerait les petits.

Il refoula son amant des plus récalcitrant vers la sortie, sans même attendre le retour de la serveuse et de sa petite monnaie – sur un billet de cinquante euros, la jeune fille ferait une merveilleuse affaire.

- Nous pouvons attendre des heures aux Urgences, tu le sais, ça Milo ?

- Je saurai les convaincre à ma façon que tu es un cas prioritaire, mon cœur, feula aigrement le Scorpion, sa prunelle remplie de la routine de l'assassinat sanglant.

- Moi qui ne croyais pas aux malédictions… soupira le rationnel Maître des Glaces.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux larmoyait de plus belle, et il arriva en vue d'Athènes avec le tour des yeux ayant triplé de volume et étant en outre devenus écarlates, lui donnant un aspect de lapin albinos atteint de myxomatose foudroyante.

Athéna et Seiya, riant peu noblement des malheurs du troisième gardien, ne furent d'aucun secours : la divinité, pleine d'amour et de compassion, signala que morte de faim comme elle l'était, son cosmos divin ne pouvait être en état de pratiquer des guérisons spectaculaires. On verrait quand elle aurait avalé le banquet de bienvenue.

Déçu de ne pas transformer la cabine de l'avion en succursale de Lourdes, Saga se frotta encore les yeux et décida de faire un coucou mental à son ange des glaces.

* * *

Camus du Verseau avait fermé sa vue sous la conduite de cascadeur de Milo, car le Grec, hystérique dès le moindre éternuement de son amour, appuyait exagérément sur le champignon, adoptant le même style – où plutôt l'absence de style – de Saori Kido, conductrice émérite dans la folie débridée et le gymkhana aléatoire.

- Si tu as une contravention, tu la payeras avec ta rente mensuelle, Milo.

- Les poulets comprendront que c'est une urgence !

- Je ne suis pas en danger de mort non plus, loin de là…

" _Camus, cher Camus !_ " fleurit soudain dans son esprit véloce le timbre vocal tout chargé d'amabilité de Saga.

- Saga ? s'étonna le Français, ce qui incita le Grec à brûler un feu rouge par jalousie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, le satyre ?

" _Camus, tout va bien ? Moi je suis presque arrivé au Sanctuaire…_ "

Le glacial magicien de l'eau et de la glace s'en moquait éperdument à vrai dire.

" _Ah c'est bien… Moi je vais à l'hôpital…_" fit-il avec une politesse étourdie.

" _A l'hôpital ?_ " hulula de manière inquiète son prétendant. " _Mais tu es malade ?_ "

" _Te souviens-tu de la bagarre avec Ikki cette nuit, et de mes côtes cassées réparées par Athéna ? Et bien elle les a ressoudées de travers, et c'est très désagréable crois-moi_."

Silence consterné du mignon en titre de la déesse vierge.

" _Oh par Zeus, Camus… Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance !_ "

" _Je sais_ " constata platement le onzième Chevalier d'Or.

" _Mais…_ " réfléchit soudain Saga. " _Tu ne me caches rien, Camus ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas encore Milo qui t'a maltraité et qui recommence à devenir schizo, parano, psychopathe ?_ "

" _Si c'est pour dire de telles âneries, tu peux tout de suite sortir de mon cerveau, Saga !_ " s'indigna la victime de la contre-contre rumeur.

" _Je, euh, non pardon !_ " fit marche arrière le Grec, soucieux de se faire bien voir de son cher amour à sens unique. " _Je suis juste déçu qu'Athéna…. Mais enfin tout le monde peut se tromper, même la Déesse de la Sagesse !_ "

- _Surtout_ la Déesse de la Sagesse, épingla pour lui seul le Verseau, amer.

" _Bon courage, cher Camus, je t'attends en Grèce !_ " clôtura l'aîné des jumeaux, l'œil humide d'émotion et d'allergie irritante.

- Tu peux attendre longtemps ! siffla Milo, furieux de l'acharnement de Saga.

* * *

Dans le confort douillet du Jet privé, Saga décida brusquement de ne point s'étayer de sa supérieure pour soigner ses yeux boursouflés.

Il avait tout à coup moins confiance en les petits talents divins d'Athéna, et ne tenait pas à perdre la vue comme Shiryu du Dragon, spécialisé en cécité récurrente.

Saori, elle, qui s'ennuyait beaucoup une fois lus tous ses magazines féminins, avait sans vergogne épié la conversation mentale de son plus obéissant gold, et en avait tiré des conclusions erronées et mesquines.

Impossible pour elle de remettre ses dons médicaux en question, elle appela donc Aphrodite des Poissons pour l'avertir d'un nouvel élément à verser au chaudron bouillonnant de calomnie de la contre-contre rumeur : Camus du Verseau retournait encore à l'hôpital, Milo du Scorpion lui ayant brisé cruellement les côtes une par une.

Contente d'avoir rendu la justice en déformant un fait réel et surtout d'arriver en vue des agapes du Sanctuaire, l'adolescente cancanière sourit largement.

* * *

Milo freina pile sur le parking de l'hôpital, négligeant de se garer entre les lignes.

A peine eut-il bousculé son compagnon dans la salle d'attente que des infirmières le reconnurent et se pressèrent autour de lui, gloussant de joie concupiscente.

Camus pinça ses lèvres d'une jalousie bien retenue et croisa des bras mécontents.

Le Scorpion parada un instant, distribuant saluts et sourires séducteurs, avant de dévoiler le but de sa venue : son petit ami aux côtes douloureusement fracturées qui avait besoin de secours ultra-urgent, _because_ un avion à prendre.

La déception féminine fut immense : le superbe touriste grec et allergique n'avait point menti, il avait bien un petit copain aussi mignon que lui mais également perdu pour la bonne cause.

Bonnes joueuses et émues de son faux air catastrophé, les infirmières essayèrent tout de même de donner un passe-droit au Grec, le confortant dans ce qu'il savait depuis son enfance : avec sa bouille de chiot suppliant, il pouvait obtenir pratiquement n'importe quoi de n'importe qui.

Le Verseau fut donc invité à suivre un médecin beaucoup trop vite à son gré – un vrai miracle aux Urgences hospitalières -, et dut subir des examens rigoureux, dont un scanner ennuyeux. Il détestait se faire tripoter – sauf par Milo, mais bien sûr cela n'était pas pareil.

Il tua le temps en posant des questions scientifiques et irritantes au sujet des appareils.

Puis, rhabillé, il s'installa en soupirant sur une même chaise inconfortable que celle de la salle d'attente, avec un autre docteur que celui qui leur avait annoncé qu'ils n'avaient point le SIDA, mais aux côtés d'une plante mourante soeur de celle de la veille.

Scanner et radio confirmèrent la maladresse d'Athéna, et sa propension au bâclage récurrent des travaux sérieux : elle avait en effet soigné les fractures de son onzième gold tout de travers.

- Vous n'étiez pas allé à l'hôpital pour ces côtes ? reprocha le médecin de garde, tapotant du doigt sur l'endroit radiographique du crime, qui même pour des yeux inexpérimentés se détachait clairement en une boule – ou boulette ? – sombre.

- Heu… non… s'enferra le Français, certain que le concept de " _cosmos divin guérisseur_ " ne serait pas considéré comme une médication valable, et lui vaudrait un aller simple pour la section psychiatrique de l'établissement.

- Il va falloir les fracturer à nouveau… et les soigner correctement, à moins que vous ne vouliez supporter un inconfort permanent. C'est vous qui voyez !

- Comment vous allez lui faire ça ? s'enquit soupçonneusement le Scorpion, son dard venimeux prêt à tuer à l'idée que l'on puisse blesser davantage son homme.

- Avec un… hum, un espèce de…d'instrument adapté… de marteau. Il n'y a aucun risque, nous pratiquerons cette intervention sous anesthésie et…

- Un… un _marteau_ ? éructa le Grec, son expression devenant franchement inquiétante. Assassin ! Boucher !

- Monsieur, je vous en prie, vous êtes dans un hôpital et…

- Viens mon Camus, on s'en va ! ordonna le huitième gardien, tirant la main de son amant pour l'entraîner hors de l'endroit dangereux.

- Attendez, s'interposa le praticien, outré de l'attitude anormale du forcené.

- La ferme ! invectiva ledit forcené. Vous ne poserez pas vos instruments de torture sur mon petit ami ! Barbares ! C'est votre figure que je vais casser, moi !

- Milo, du calme, protesta le Français affreusement gêné de l'impolitesse à menaces criminelles de son arachnide.

Mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Shaka de la Vierge pour supprimer un sens à un ennemi, le Chevalier du Scorpion avait déjà quitté les Urgences du Centre Hospitalier de Saint-Tropez et poussait Camus dans la voiture.

- C'était bien la peine de m'obliger à venir ! se plaignit amèrement le Verseau, sous le ricanement du démarreur.

- Je ne savais pas que les Français étaient si attardés en médecine au point d'opérer leurs patients au marteau, grogna le Grec, incitant une féroce dispute patriotique qui dura pendant tout le trajet de retour vers Sainte-Maxime.

* * *

A seize heures treize, Jabu de la Licorne, en armure mauve brillante, hurla un cri d'adoration pure en désignant le ciel bleu et sans nuages de la Grèce : le Jet privé de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, amorçait sa descente vers les arènes du Sanctuaire.

Shion, repeignant hâtivement sa longue chevelure qu'il avait lui-même emmêlée, se précipita en relevant ses toges, suivi des Chevaliers de Bronze secondaires et encadré par des gardes.

L'avion se posa, et la première personne à en jaillir fut Ikki du Phénix, qui ne supporterait pas une seule seconde de plus la voix divine qui s'était remise à chanter.

L'ovation naissante de la foule fut stoppée aussitôt, et l'oiseau de feu émit un rictus satisfait. Il aimait voir des expressions terrifiées et craintives, _respectueuses_ sur le visage de tous ces minables.

Jetant son sac de marin sur une épaule hâlée, l'asocial héros des guerres saintes entama sans s'occuper de personne la route pour retrouver sa chambre au Palais d'Athéna, et méditant déjà de repartir en pèlerinage à Death Queen Island ou d'autres lieux aussi sympathiques…

Quoiqu'il ferait peut-être bien de rester par devoir fraternel surveiller son petit Shun ? L'immortel oiseau se tâtait encore.

Une main blanche manucurée de vernis noir se posa à l'entrée, et une deuxième vague de vivats commença avant de se transformer en cris de terreur extrême. Shun d'Andromède, sa chevelure non verte comme tous se souvenaient mais sombre à reflets parme voletant à la petite brise, venait de poser sa ressemblance avec Hadès, Dieu des Enfers, sur la poussière des arènes.

- C'est une stupide teinture ! s'empressa de hurler Hyoga, jaillissant en contraste blond derrière son petit ami non officiel, terrorisé à l'idée que tous ne se jettent sur la Bête avec des piques pour l'écarteler.

Remous de soulagement collectif.

Shiryu descendit ensuite discrètement, heureux au-delà de toute expression d'échapper à Saori.

Puis, enfin, Seiya ébouriffé, qui prodiguait de grands gestes de bras amicaux à tort et surtout à travers, et qui aida galamment sa déesse à poser ses talons hauts sur le sol de son berceau natal.

Au milieu des acclamations adoratrices et respectueuses de tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas leur incarnation céleste intimement et la prenaient donc pour un ange de douceur délicate, le silence se fit, et toutes les mâchoires se décrochèrent.

La grande Athéna, Déesse de la Sagesse, tenait Seiya de Pégase, héros en titre de la Chevalerie, par la main, et venait au vu et au su de tout le Sanctuaire de poser ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses de _gloss_ sur la joue rude et brune de son accompagnateur.

Athéna et Seiya formaient désormais un couple, aucun doute là-dessus.

Shion, ex-Chevalier du Bélier et Grand Pope depuis plusieurs générations, poussa un couinement funèbre sous son masque, tant cela le confortait dans ses pires cauchemars.

La fin de l'année serait rude…

* * *


	94. Trip to Paris

* * *

Hello à tous !

Athéna gravit les marches et passe par les douze temples - une fois de plus, excellent pour sa ligne. Ses Chevaliers l'accueillent avec bonne humeur et amour - huh.

Camus s'accommode de ses côtes de travers - même fort bien - et notre couple maudit reprend enfin le chemin de la capitale.

Allusions douteuses.

Merci Julie de ta review, et merci de tes encouragements !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Trip to Paris

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Le titre..., bah, juste le titre d'un morceau de BO du film Total Eclipse.

* * *

**Trip to Paris**

Tandis que le Sanctuaire entier sombrait dans des affres de terreur inspirées par les fiançailles officieuses de leur grande et vénérée déesse avec le canasson volant en titre de la Chevalerie, Camus du Verseau, bien loin de là, découvrait les petits effets secondaires de côtes ressoudées de manière divinement ratée.

Par exemple qu'un bête coup de coude de Milo, acharné à lui démontrer preuves à l'appui que la médecine française ne valait pas la grecque, pouvait être bien plus douloureux _après_ imposition des mains de Saori sur son torse qu'avant.

- Aie ! protesta-t-il donc.

Le Scorpion poussa sur le bouton de l'ascenseur en pâlissant.

- Oh, mince, pardon mon Camus… J'oubliais… Stupide Athéna !

- Même absente, elle trouve moyen de nuire, constata le Verseau, en une devise qui pourrait être gravée au fronton du Palais d'Athéna tant elle se vérifiait au quotidien.

- En plus les côtes ça fait mal… soupira le Scorpion. Un jour, mon maître me les avait tant piétinées que j'ai failli en crever… Il y en a une qui m'avait percé le poumon et s'il ne lui avait pas passé la fantaisie de me soigner parce que j'étais son seul apprenti resté vivant… je ne serais plus là pour égayer ta vie, chouchou.

Le Français grimaça d'apitoiement. Milo avait ainsi une foule de tortures à raconter quand il parlait de son entraînement inhumain, et il n'aimait pas à imaginer la chose.

- Mon pauvre Milo, compatit-il, car le froid Verseau ne plaignait en général que l'homme de sa vie, sa seule faiblesse – peut-être un brin son disciple aussi.

- Bah, c'est le passé, s'écria le Grec en entrant dans leur chambre et en se jetant d'un bond souple sur le grand lit.

- Tu ne rangerais pas tes affaires dans ton sac avant le dîner, Milo ? suggéra aimablement mais fermement le Maître des Glaces.

- Vouais, vouais, acquiesça de mauvais gré l'insouciant arachnide, crapahutant de-ci de-là pour collecter ses sous-vêtements, éparpillés sans ordre ni logique aux endroits les plus inattendus.

Camus avait à peine commencé à rassembler et à plier méthodiquement ses chemises que le remuant Scorpion l'interrompait déjà en lui passant des bras sinueux de convoitise autour de la taille.

- Chouchou, ronronna sensuellement l'obsédé, vu que tu es sûrement toujours victime de mon méchant côté, voudrais-tu profiter une dernière fois de ce joli cadre pour me faire l'amour ? Si le problème de tes côtes te le permet naturellement…

Le Verseau soupira au plafond orné de moulures devant cette entrée en matière dégoulinante de précautions oratoires, mais dissimulant mal un volcan de dévergondage ne demandant qu'à exploser.

Milo était un maniaque des relations charnelles, mais ça il y avait longtemps que Camus le savait.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, Saori Kido, réincarnation actuelle d'Athéna pour le tourment des humains et des Chevaliers, commençait son ascension triomphale en direction de son Palais et de la table bien garnie qui y siégeait, n'attendant plus que ses dents saines et voraces.

Seiya de Pégase, qui lui donnait le bras, tapant des talons de l'armure divine de Pégase sur les marches avec une force tout à fait inutile mais destinée à clamer son nouveau statut de co-directeur, souriait à la foule qui ne lui rendait point ce sourire béat et niaiseux.

La question clé des hôtes du Sanctuaire était de savoir s'ils seraient désormais soumis au règne tout-puissant du héros des guerres saintes.

A chaque passage de Temple, Athéna récoltait un Chevalier d'Or supplémentaire, qui ne l'avaient pas tous accueillie avec les mêmes réactions.

Mü du Bélier y avait mis une politesse de commande, Aldébaran du Taureau avait sourit sincèrement, Kanon avait éclaté d'un rire machiavélique dont on ignorait les raisons – qui étaient la robe à fleurs de Saori, son couplage pathétique avec Seiya, et peu filialement la tête de lapin russe de son cher frère -, et Angelo du Cancer s'était fendu de son rictus cruel en rejoignant son ami de médisance.

Aiolia du Lion s'était vu féliciter pour sa future paternité, et cette satisfaction mâle avait écarté tout le reste des inconvénients Saoriciens.

Shaka de la Vierge avait fait du zèle et du lèche-escarpins divins à talons hauts avec une révérence servile indigne d'une incarnation bouddhique, Dohko avait sourit non à Athéna mais à Shion modestement relégué derrière elle.

La déesse, malgré les efforts du Grand Pope, avait poussé des piaillements fâchés en traversant le Temple désert du Chevalier du Scorpion : par son divin Papa, il flottait une odeur de renfermé, le sol était sale – qu'avaient fait les servantes durant son absence ? – et Saori avait buté dans une pile de magazines qui se révélèrent être des photos rien moins que convenables, pour ne pas dire cochonnes.

Kanon, en bonne pipelette qu'il était, se moqua en racontant à sa divine patronne que Camus du Verseau refusait non seulement que les servantes ne nettoient son temple froid, à cause de ses précieux livres, mais qu'en sus il pratiquait le même ostracisme sur le temple de son compagnon – cela par jalousie habilement dissimulée, qui le poussait à refuser que des créatures femelles et parfois peu farouches ne virevoltent autour de son bel éphèbe grec, connu autrefois pour culbuter tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Remise de bonne humeur, l'adolescente gloussa et se dérida tout à fait devant les marques d'attention d'Aiolos, son cher baby-sitter sauveur dont l'armure ailée avait inlassablement protégé son bien-aimé Pégasounet.

Le fanatisme aveugle de Shura du Capricorne, même au sujet périlleux de sa liaison avec le bourricot volant, acheva de la rendre euphorique, et elle passa au pas accéléré la glaciale ambiance du Temple du Verseau, qui lui au moins était impeccablement propre et rangé, à défaut d'être chaleureux.

Le lit de roses préparé par Aphrodite des Poissons, ainsi que les potins qu'il commença immédiatement à lui glisser à ses célestes oreilles, ne firent que magnifier le bonheur qu'avait Athéna à se retrouver dans son royaume, revenue avec un prince-consort à introniser prochainement.

Toutes ces batailles horribles avaient abouti à la perfection de son existence.

* * *

A l'Hostellerie "_ La Belle Aurore _", Camus du Verseau n'avait point ménagé ses côtes douloureuses, qui ne l'avaient pas empêchées d'honorer Milo, étreinte sublimée par l'absence d'Athéna.

La résistance d'un Chevalier à la douleur devait sans doute y être aussi pour quelque chose.

Mis de très bonne humeur par ce moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient bien gagné après tant d'épreuves divines proposées par leur propre supérieure, les deux amoureux redescendirent au restaurant pour leur dernier repas de luxe quatre étoiles.

Au passage, ils tombèrent sur leur voisine de chambre, une Saori Kido avec trente kilos ajoutés et quarante ans de plus mais les longs cheveux mauves en moins. Celle-ci secoua des bouclettes courtes teintes en blond platine pour se plaindre amèrement des bruits odieux, répugnants, contre-nature, dérangeants qui venaient de troubler son feuilleton télévisé au meilleur épisode.

Réagissant en adéquation avec leur caractère respectif, Camus releva hautainement le menton mais rougit énormément, et Milo fit preuve d'une grande maturité en s'excusant d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie d'une personne trop âgée et laide qui ne connaissait _plus_ la joie des relations charnelles, cette phrase assassine accompagnée d'un sourire sadique puis d'une langue rose tirée insolemment.

Le Verseau entraîna son compagnon mal élevé vers l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne provoque un nouveau scandale.

- Tu es horrible Milo, décréta-t-il sous le " _ding_ " signalant qu'ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée.

- Ouaip, admit le Grec. Mais ta performance sur moi était plus intéressante que son feuilleton débile. Qu'elle laisse les jeunes baiser en paix, par Zeus !

Le Français en claqua la langue d'agacement et poussa Milo dans le restaurant, où le glouton frétilla de bonheur sous les effluves dînatoires et réclama impérieusement le dernier champagne tous frais payés de leur séjour.

- Quand même, du champagne à volonté sur le sceptre d'Athéna, ce n'était pas négligeable, considéra l'arachnide en sifflant ferme sa première flûte.

- Arrête de boire, Milo ! lui ordonna derechef Camus, qui commençait déjà à regretter la stupidité amoureuse qui l'avait poussé à offrir le volant du retour à son insouciant petit copain.

Parti comme c'était, Milo se ferait rapidement contrôler et arrêter pour ivresse. Et le Verseau exaspéré comptait bien passer au moins _un_ petit jour dans sa capitale de façon parfaite, sans contretemps d'aucune sorte, sans prison, sans hôpital, et sans déesse…

Il se sacrifia donc en terminant le champagne sous la grimace de dépit du Scorpion, qui ne souscrivait point à l'adage de " _boire ou conduire, il faut choisir_ ".

Non, l'excessif Grec ne choisissait rien mais voulait tout : l'alcool, le sexe, l'amour, et qu'on le dorlote en supplément.

- Je veux du gâteau au chocolat ! exigea-t-il après sa viande, dans l'un de ses petits caprices habituels, et estimant avoir droit à une compensation pour sa soirée sans alcool.

Camus du Verseau rejoignit les plans matrimoniaux de Marine de l'Aigle en reprenant fermement en main son chéri : Milo devait prêter attention à son cholestérol, et avait déjà avalé une énorme glace hypercalorique.

En conclusion, il avait tout intérêt à commander une salade de fruits.

- A Paris mon cœur, je me vengerai de toi, promit le Scorpion frustré de sa dose de sucres rapides. Je recommencerai à te faire l'amour toute la nuit avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel, et ce jusqu'à l'épuisement !

La menace n'émut point Camus, qui glissa sournoisement que sans sa personnalité psychopathe Milo déclarerait forfait après peu de temps.

Milo proposa alors d'un air patelin d'aller se fournir en ecstasy avant le départ, histoire de vérifier que les drogues humaines étaient la raison de sa brève double personnalité.

C'est en se disputant de plus belle que les amants terribles remirent leur clé à la réception avec la joie de ne rien débourser, et jetèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre de leur voiture dans l'espoir d'atteindre la Ville Lumière dans les temps requis.

* * *

Athéna, Déesse de la Sagesse, avait atteint son Palais, et passait maintenant la revue de ses troupes féminines avant de passer à table.

- Marine, je te félicite, roucoula-t-elle devant la Japonaise. Il faut repeupler le Sanctuaire par une nouvelle génération de Chevaliers !

- Merci, Déesse Athéna, fit la future mère en inclinant le buste, mais en pensant qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle enverrait son bébé à la boucherie des guerres entre dieux.

- Shaina, tu me parais radieuse ! complimenta ensuite la jeune divinité, ne trouvant aucun autre adjectif pour qualifier les petites ondes électriques qui crépitaient dangereusement autour du Chevalier de l'Ophiucius.

- Merci, Déesse Athéna, grinça l'Italienne, gardant à grand peine son calme devant la vision odieuse du garçon qu'elle avait aimé - qu'elle aimait encore - enroulé autour du bras brûlé de coups de soleil de Saori.

- June, ma chère, tu seras sûrement contente de retrouver Shun ! pépia Saori, avec une perfidie moqueuse, car Andromède se dissimulait présentement derrière Hyoga.

- Oui, Déesse Athéna, s'écria l'Ethiopienne en se précipitant vers le Cygne pour en déloger son camarade d'entraînement.

- Seika, ma future belle-sœur ! annonça avec emphase l'adolescente, offrant à la sœur de Seiya la faveur de la serrer dans ses bras olympiens.

- Déesse Athéna… articula en un filet de voix la Japonaise, qui avait perdu ses belles couleurs roses à cette annonce péremptoire de l'entrée d'une puissante divinité dans sa modeste famille.

Pégase se précipita à son tour pour embrasser son aînée, braillant à tue-tête qu'il était fiancé à Saori pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Seika, ma sœur, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? hennit le bourricot.

Seika n'en était à vrai dire pas persuadée, tant Athéna lui avait certes paru une imposante déesse en temps de guerre, mais une insupportable gamine en temps de paix. Elle ne voulut cependant pas, avec une diplomatie qu'elle ne tenait pas de son frère, doucher la joie du canasson volant et offrit son meilleur sourire fort doux.

Un son étranglé attirât l'attention de l'heureux fiancé, et Seiya grimaça en apercevant l'infortunée Miho s'enfuir de la salle du trône : comme prédit par June du Caméléon, Miho avait compris bien des choses en voyant l'adolescent brun pendu aux jupons fleuris de la réincarnation.

- Shunreï, poursuivait Athéna sans s'émouvoir de la fuite de sa malheureuse rivale, tu es toujours aussi ravissante. Shiryu a été le plus sage de tous mes Chevaliers durant ces vacances !

La petite Chinoise n'en doutait pas une seconde, et s'avança pour recevoir un baiser chaste du Dragon rescapé.

Saori se retourna alors et tapa dans ses mains, se fendant du rictus animal d'un crocodile extrêmement affamé.

- A table tout le monde !

Cette annonce jeta un brouhaha satisfait, et tous se précipitèrent.

Saori s'installa à la place d'honneur, et brandit la coupe en or enrichie de pierres précieuses qu'elle avait saisie plus vite que son ombre, et remplie elle-même de vin.

- Portons un toast à nos chers Chevaliers absents, Milo et Camus ! Qu'ils reviennent vite parmi nous !

- Et en un seul morceau ! rajouta perfidement DeathMask sous les vivats.

Le banquet/goûter de bienvenue commença enfin, à plus de seize heures trente, heure locale.

* * *

Milo avait quitté Sainte-Maxime avec une conduite qui dépassait légèrement les vitesses autorisées, mais pour l'instant Camus n'avait pas encore trop à se plaindre.

L'autoroute atteinte, ils ne risquaient plus d'erreurs de direction.

A la lueur du soleil couchant qui dorait l'habitacle, le Scorpion conducteur sourit béatement, tout esprit de chamaillerie envolé.

Tout se passa étonnamment bien durant quelques heures, même si le temps s'assombrissait et finit par se dégrader vers minuit, le ciel déversant au final des trombes d'eau qui empêchaient de voir la route.

- Ben, on voit qu'on se dirige vers le Nord, hein, se moqua le Scorpion qui plissait les yeux, se repérant difficilement.

- Sois prudent Milo, bailla Camus, dépité de ce nouvel aléa météorologique.

Le huitième gardien ralentit de bon gré, envisageant de s'arrêter pour tout de bon si les vannes du ciel continuaient de distribuer aussi généreusement leur contenu.

Il observa du coin de l'œil le Français, qui semblait prêt à s'assoupir à chaque instant, mais qui ne faisait visiblement plus assez confiance à Milo pour ça.

- Camus trésor, j'ai envie de toi, fit soudain le Grec en détachant chaque syllabe pour donner plus d'intensité à ce cri bestial de désir sexuel.

- Hein ? proféra le chaste Verseau, l'outremer de ses prunelles éclairci sous la surprise. Mais on vient à peine de…

- _Tu_ viens à peine de, précisa gentiment l'obsédé sur pattes, ses lèvres gourmandes étirées en un sourire de suavité concupiscente.

- Mais c'est la même chose ! se débattit de bonne foi le Maître des Glaces, estomaqué.

- Roh, non, non, mon Camus ! Je sais que tu manques d'expérience, mais tu dois bien te rendre compte que ce n'est pas la même chose _du tout_ !

- Euh… quoi, je n'arrive pas à te satisfaire alors ? interrogea péniblement le Français, à qui cette défaite donnerait un coup à l'ego.

Milo éclata de rire devant la mine penaude de son amant.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je me demandais si tu ne serais pas assez remis pour… Tu sais que j'adooore te dominer mon Camus, et… et puis j'ai encore envie, moi…

- Tu m'em... m'ennuies, cingla presque impoliment le Verseau, se carrant dans son siège avec une expression boudeuse. Tu es un obsédé. Nous venons à peine d'atteindre l'autoroute. Cela ne fait que trois heures que l'on roule. Je compte arriver à Paris pour demain…

- Je t'aime, chouchou, gloussa l'arachnide en manque.

- Regarde plutôt devant toi. Tu ne penses qu'au sexe ma parole… et tourne à droite au prochain panneau…

- Pourquoi à droite, chou ?

- Parce qu'il y a un motel de basse catégorie… On n'y voit plus rien, et j'entends un orage monstrueux qui se prépare… Autant être prudents et s'arrêter…

"_ Motel_ " sonna aussitôt comme " _lit_ ", et par extension comme " _galipette_ " aux oreilles sensibles du Chevalier du Scorpion – Milo possédait son dictionnaire très personnel de synonymes douteux.

- Oh, chéri ! glapit le Grec, braquant à fond vers le panneau promettant un confort minimal pour un prix maximal. Tu veux bien alors ?

- Je suppose… qu'il faudra peut-être se distraire pendant que l'orage nous empêchera de repartir, agréa du bout des lèvres le Verseau, refusant de s'engager davantage - mais en fait il était ferré par un hameçon scorpionnesque.

Milo se gara, et les amoureux se débattirent avec leurs bagages avant de courir sous une pluie battante investir l'hôtel d'étape de seconde zone.

- Une chambre double… indiqua le réceptionniste. Oui il en reste juste une. Petit-déjeuner ?

- Sûr, affirma le huitième gardien toujours aussi goinfre en se saisissant d'une clé portant le numéro soixante-neuf.

Camus le suivit avec l'horrible impression que le réceptionniste les regardait avec l'œil madré d'un tenancier de maison de passe, mais il secoua ces idées stupides dues à une surdose de présence divine des derniers jours de vacances

Le Verseau soupira ensuite devant une chambre minuscule et sans climatisation, ce qui ne sembla pas rebuter Milo, qui referma la porte d'un coup de pied vigoureux pour aussitôt embrasser à perdre haleine son glaçon préféré.

Entre les cris de bébés et les bruits de télévision de leurs quatre voisins les plus proches, Milo tira toutes les possibilités d'un médiocre double lit au matelas dont les ressorts se faisaient inconfortablement sentir, ajoutant ses hurlements au tapage ambiant du relais de peu d'étoiles, jusqu'à ce que les clients adjacents ne frappent à la cloison trop mince.

Tous ces exercices au milieu de l'orage déchaîné qui ajoutait de l'animation à l'ensemble.

Le temps passant la tourmente redoubla de vigueur, suivant en cela l'exemple du fougueux Grec décidé à surpasser en bruit les voisins et à museler télés et bébés.

Il n'était en outre plus question de repartir avant l'aube, et le Scorpion dut admettre qu'ils avaient encore pris du retard dans leurs prévisions de route, la faute cette fois au climat.

Après un plaisir dévastateur, Camus retrouva la réalité et s'en plaignit mais ses récriminations ne durèrent pas fort longtemps, car subissant les conséquences d'une nuit blanche toute occupée par les fantaisies cruelles d'Athéna plus l'obsession lubrique de Milo, il tomba dans le sommeil aussi sûrement que Seiya de Pégase tombait d'une falaise.

Milo ne put s'endormir et contempla donc avec vénération son amant avachi contre son torse, occupation qui en valait une autre pour tuer le temps.

Les Chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion ignoraient qui à part Saga et leur propre déesse il y avait contre eux et leur amour, mais cela devait représenter beaucoup de monde…


	95. Un banquet plein de projets

* * *

Hello à tous !

Hum, j'en ai écrit encore trop... Finalement ce sera un nombre impair de chapitres, celui-ci étant l'avant-dernier - mon inspiration est contrariante avec les précisions chiffrées. Tant pis ! J'espère que cela ne vous contrarie pas ^^

Milo est en grande forme, et les amoureux atteignent enfin Paris.

Au Sanctuaire, le banquet de bienvenue se déroule dans une ambiance chaleureuse et amicale...

Shun continue de s'affirmer.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Un banquet plein de projets

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Un banquet plein de projets**

Dans la grande salle de banquet du Sanctuaire, l'ambiance était à la fête.

Athéna – ou plutôt sa partie Saori Kido – avait donné l'exemple en s'enivrant avec un art désormais porté à sa plus haute perfection. Encore que _s'enivrer_ était vite dit, la réincarnation ayant une capacité de tenir l'alcool parfaitement miraculeuse pour l'enveloppe charnelle d'une adolescente de seulement presque seize ans.

Les claquements de mâchoires, les glouglous des boissons, et les bourdonnements des conversations montaient haut dans les plafonds, donnant à l'ensemble un aspect de kermesse breughélienne plutôt qu'une réunion divine entre la puissante Athéna et ses brillants représentants.

A vrai dire aussi, peu de monde avait respecté les cartons plaçant diplomatiquement les convives.

Ikki, daignant sauter de son perchoir d'asocialité pour participer aux agapes, avait d'autorité fait le quatrième aux côtés du trio de vipères de la Chevalerie. Devenu donc un quatuor de médisance, ce petit coin devint fort animé.

Kanon, braillant sa joie à retrouver son pendant gémellaire, avait obligé Saga à se placer au milieu de ce même quartette redoutable, et le premier jumeau était victime d'un festival de sous-entendus salaces de la part de ses pairs.

- C'est vrai que t'as violé Camus ? avait ouvert le feu le Cancer, l'œil rosse.

- Non ! protesta avec désespoir Saga. Je l'ai juste embrassé…

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais bien voulu mais que ça a foiré… en déduisit le Poissons, qui avait ôté sa rose fétiche de sa bouche pour y fourrer le caviar cher à Athéna.

- Oui, admit à regret Saga, de tout son pan de personnalité honnête. Il n'est pas facile à approcher, c'est vrai. Un véritable chat sauvage.

- Quand je disais que ce puceau effarouché n'était pas un coup facile ! répéta DeathMask.

- Angie, je crois que Camus n'a plus rien de vierge après quelques années entre les pinces de Milo, se gaussa Aphrodite.

- Et ton illusion, imbécile ? intervint Kanon, le sourire vicieux.

- J'ai essayé… enfin, mon mauvais côté a essayé. Mais il a résisté.

- M'enfin, s'offusqua le second jumeau, ébahi, c'est impossible ! Même Aiolia s'est fait griller son peu de cervelle avec ça, tu m'avais dit !

- Ben, il s'est pourtant mis à pleurnicher " _Milo, Milo…_ ", imita Saga, vexé.

- Comme c'est beau, un si grand amour, pérora Aphrodite, qui n'en pensait pas une syllabe. Quand on pense que Camus vient encore de se faire tabasser par son cher et pas tendre.

- Hein, quoi ? sursauta Saga, qui en projeta du jus de raisin sur la toge blanche de Shion.

Et le jus de raisin, ça tache.

- Athéna m'en a avisé, se régala le Suédois, qui se complaisait dans le rôle de la vedette. Milo lui aurait brisé toutes ses côtes. Une par une pour faire durer la torture ! Il paraît que Camus le suppliait d'arrêter, et s'est encore fait violer après – je ne sais pas si vous imaginez, avec tous ses os en bouillie…

Angelo rugit de rire devant ces derniers détails, que l'imagination du Poissons avait ajouté à ce qui était _déjà_ pure imagination de Saori.

Saga des Gémeaux, lui, ne goûtait point la plaisanterie, et avait viré au vert le plus franc.

- Par Athéna ! Par Athéna ! reproduisit le Grec comme un disque rayé. Camus me disait que c'était la déesse qui avait ressoudé ses côtes de travers !

- Tiens, ricana Ikki, ça c'est possible, Saori est une telle bourrine maladroite. Et c'est vrai qu'elle avait essayé de le soigner, tu te souviens ?

- Mais alors, espéra Saga, c'est peut-être un ragot non vérifié ?

- Ou l'un n'exclut pas l'autre, insinua le Cancer en se décapant d'une gorgée d'ouzo.

Loin de ce festival de médisance, Athéna, à l'autre bout de la table, jouissait immensément de son retour au pays. Discourant d'abondance de sa future union avec Seiya de Pégase, sujet qui donnait des sueurs froides à ses proches voisins, l'adolescente racontait en plus ses vacances, insistant bien sur les détails gênants, comme par exemple le martyre conjugal vécu par Camus ou les changements récurrents de personnalité de Saga, qui oscillait entre Saint-Saga-le-repentant et Saga-le-dragueur-machiavélique.

Seiya lâchait une bourde pour deux miettes de caviar, insistant lourdement sur le rapport de force entre le Scorpion protecteur et le Verseau fragile ou sur la _sainteté_ de sa Saori, qui avait tout supporté par amour de ses Chevaliers.

Mü et Shaka se recroquevillaient prudemment, et s'étaient entouré de Shiryu, Shunreï, Aldébaran et Shura, voisinage rassurant, ou tout simplement sain d'esprit.

Hyoga et Shun, profitant de l'éloignement momentané du Phénix, se contemplaient béatement sans rien avaler, June enflant de plus en plus le ton pour attirer l'attention du distant et sombre Andromède, qui paraissait avoir gagné en maturité et en séduction en une semaine. Quand au Cygne, il ne tressaillait même plus à l'écoute de la rumeur comme quoi son précieux mentor se serait encore fait brutaliser par Milo, mais s'occupait égoïstement de ses propres plumes en songeant à son bonheur personnel.

Marine s'encourut au milieu du banquet vers les commodités en marbre et en or du Palais d'Athéna, bousculant Miho qui y pleurait, et Aiolia, fidèle à ses engagements d'évolution, vint lui adresser des encouragements à travers la porte.

Seuls à avoir respecté le plan de table, Aiolos du Sagittaire et Seika s'envoyaient politesses respectueuses et sourires timides, sous l'œil acéré et protecteur de Shaina.

* * *

Vers six heures du matin, Milo, qui avait fini par s'endormir, fut réveillé par le bruit agréable des camions passant sur l'autoroute contiguë au motel.

L'impulsif Grec sursauta : premièrement ils avaient vraiment pris un retard monstrueux. Deuxièmement, le réveil matinal produisait ses petits effets et il avait encore très envie de son beau prince des glaces collé contre lui.

Mais à voir l'expression farouche et la moue plissée qu'affichait son amant même dans le plus profond sommeil, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

- Camuuus, susurra-t-il tout de même, plaçant ses doigts habitués à la lubricité sur la hanche de son compagnon pour des caresses sournoises.

- Mmmm, grogna le Verseau, ouvrant les paupières avant de les refermer.

Il les rouvrit rapidement sous les intentions du Scorpion, qui enchaînait câlins vicieux et mots d'amour en un grec mâtiné de français.

- Milooo, t'es fou ? Tu ne penses donc qu'à _ça_ ?

- Voui, murmura le huitième gardien, mordillant le cou de son iceberg. Mais c'est ta faute aussi.

- Hein ?

- Avec ta manie de remonter ton genou contre ma…

- Roh, je dors, c'est inconscient ! le coupa le Français désormais bien réveillé.

- Tu as donc inconsciemment envie de faire l'amour avec moi, en conclut à son avantage le Grec, le sourire luisant de crocs brillants.

- Après on mange et on s'en va ? fit Camus, dans ce qui était une reddition.

- Promis, fit Milo, scellant le marché par un baiser profond.

* * *

Athéna avait présidé sa table garnie jusqu'à plus de minuit, manifestant clairement l'intention de prolonger son congé et de garder un esprit en vacances.

Désespéré, Shion n'avait pas pu engager une seule conversation sérieuse avec elle, et l'adolescente divine avait écarté toute tentative de son fondé de pouvoir : le Grand Pope pouvait bien la laisser un peu en paix, par son divin Papa, elle venait à peine de poser son pied fatigué en Grèce qu'il la harcelait déjà ?

Seiya, co-directeur en puissance, avait répété que personne n'avait le droit de tourmenter sa Saori sans en subir les conséquences, donc la comète de Pégase. Devant l'air têtu et guerrier du héros des guerres saintes, l'ex-Bélier avait provisoirement renoncé et s'occupait de Dokho, ravi de cette attention.

Kanon avait arrangé avec les autres golds un projet amical pour le retour de Milo et Camus, son plan étant tout simplement d'organiser une méga-fête comme réclamé par le Scorpion dans son imprudent mail à Aphrodite des Poissons. Et cette fête se tiendrait dans le Palais de sa Majesté des Glaces, qui avait évité jusqu'ici soigneusement de se laisser envahir par ses pairs. C'était son tour, et le trio malsain de la Chevalerie, plus un Phénix revanchard en supplément, comptaient bien torturer le beau Français jusqu'à ce qu'il leur cède des bouteilles de ses vins locaux.

Entre les gâteaux et les glaces de divers parfums, Saga des Gémeaux, dont les yeux dégonflaient, griffonnait frénétiquement ce qui s'avérait être un poème d'amour, sous les sarcasmes de DeathMask qui lui suggérait de décrire plutôt à son cher Camus tout ce que Saga pourrait lui faire au lit pour concurrencer l'étalon du Sanctuaire qu'était le Scorpion.

Mü insistait de son côté lourdement auprès de Shaka de la Vierge sans obtenir davantage que la promesse de succédanés à l'acte réellement charnel qui scellerait leur union des corps après celle des âmes. Mü plissa un nez contrarié sur son assiette. Le Bélier en lui commençait à ruer…

Hyoga et Shun avait confirmé leur rendez-vous au nez et au fouet de June, qui irradiait de plus en plus d'agacement devant les dérobades d'un garçon qu'elle avait tenu pour acquis.

Shiryu et Shunreï avaient réussi avec leur discrétion commune à s'éclipser du lieu de débordements et passèrent une soirée zen à boire du thé, le Dragon offrant son cadeau qui ravit la Chinoise, puis racontant le supplice qu'avait été de partir à la mer avec Saori en supplément. Enfin, il avait survécu, c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

Après avoir réveillé par l'expression vocale de son plaisir tous ses voisins qui manifestèrent leur mécontentement par des chocs divers aux murs, au plancher ou au plafond, Milo s'estima satisfait et s'octroya peu galamment la petite salle de bain.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, il s'étira dans la douche trop petite, manquant de défoncer la paroi. Le Scorpion se sentait magnifiquement bien : il préférait étreindre Camus dans un motel minable, dans un lit pourri et dans les bruits divers que dans une chambre quatre étoiles mais avec Athéna habitant au même étage. Des deux maux, il fallait choisir le moindre, décida-t-il avant d'enfiler l'un de ses jeans à trous et un polo noir.

Surpris que le Camus ne vienne pas frapper à la porte pour lui reprocher de traîner, Milo émit un large sourire en retrouvant la chambre : le Verseau s'était tout simplement assoupi de fatigue dans le plus simple appareil, et en parlant d'appareil le Scorpion se saisit frénétiquement du leur pour une nouvelle photo coquine et personnelle.

Il y avait des êtres, que nous ne nommerons pas, qui n'apprenaient jamais rien de leurs erreurs ni de leurs expériences.

- Hey, chouchou, se marra le Grec en secouant ensuite son petit ami. Je sais que je suis excellent au lit, mais tout de même !

- Je ne dormais pas, bailla le Français avec une étourdissante mauvaise foi.

- C'est ça, et Athéna est une déesse mature et intelligente. Quoiqu'elle a raison sur un point : il te faudra beaucoup de piqûres pour te remettre de ton anémie.

- Jamais, grogna Camus, dardant un regard bleu foncé sur son amant. Bon, je prends ma douche et on y va… Range la chambre pendant ce temps là…

Milo obtempéra, sa notion de " _ranger_ " se bornant à fourrer leurs caleçons sales dans le sac contenant les propres, et à jeter une couverture nette pour masquer les draps trahissant abondamment les turpitudes de leur nuit et de leur réveil matinal.

Ressortant propre et net de la salle de bains, le Verseau tatillon hocha la tête, se laissant prendre au camouflage.

- On va manger ! brailla Milo, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces pour ennuyer les autres.

Dans la salle à manger, le Scorpion affamé ravagea les rangs de nourriture, appliquant à fond la notion de " _service à volonté_ ".

- Milo ! protesta le Français sobre comme un chameau en touillant un café tiède. Laisse-en un peu pour les suivants !

- Ben ils n'ont qu'à en ramener, ricana le Grec, ornant une tranche de cake servi sous plastique de trois petits pots de confiture aux abricots gélatineuse.

Après avoir terminé la cruche de lait et celle de jus d'oranges, Milo s'estima satisfait, et remplit honteusement ses poches de toutes sortes de minuscules récipients de confiture, de beurre ou de frangipanes emballés, histoire de patienter en route.

Camus soupira avant de payer leur nuit, pour un montant qui indigna son amant.

- C'est cher ! piaula le Scorpion, avare maintenant que ce n'était plus sa supérieure qui crachait des euros.

- Allez, viens, Milo, ordonna Camus en tirant le Grec hors de l'établissement.

- Je reviens, fit Milo, se dégageant pour retourner à pas de loup à l'intérieur.

- Mais où tu vas ? cria le Français.

- Pisser.

Le Verseau haussa les épaules, se glissant derrière le volant.

- Il ne pouvait pas prendre ses précautions avant, non, marmotta-t-il.

Le huitième gardien ressortit et se glissa discrètement à côté de lui, et Camus démarra en ignorant que son compagnon avait en réalité joué une petite blague de son cru : déclencher subrepticement l'alarme incendie, affolant tout le motel.

Milo du Scorpion manquait un peu de maturité, particulièrement en vacances.

* * *

Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna pour le pire, le plus pire et le encore plus pire, se glissa dans les draps de soie de sa chambre luxueuse avec un soupir de pur bien-être – car si elle s'était en temps de guerre reposée sur une banquette de pierre rude, en temps de paix elle avait rapidement dépensé des fortunes pour offrir au Sanctuaire archaïque une entrée dans le siècle nouveau.

La jeune fille s'endormit avec la pensée plaisante qu'elle était fiancée au plus merveilleux garçon du monde, qu'elle avait encore des punitions à appliquer sur Milo et Camus à leur retour à cause de l'essai de suicide du Scorpion dans sa baignoire, et qu'elle allait donner des fêtes fabuleuses et organiser des activités de groupe pour renforcer les liens entre ses chers Chevaliers.

Le futur ne serait qu'harmonie…

* * *

Loin de là, son couple vedette avait atteint Paris par un miracle des dieux soudain de bonne humeur – enfin, presque. Car si Milo et Camus avaient _atteint_ Paris, ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés dedans, et restaient depuis deux heures coincés dans les bouchons du périphérique.

- Bordel de m… jurait sans relâche le Scorpion, qui avait faim, soif et qui devait aller cette fois réellement aux toilettes.

Patient et stoïque, Camus avançait régulièrement mètre par mètre en lisant une encyclopédie empruntée à Shiryu du Dragon.

C'était normal, songeait-il, arrivé à la résignation bovine des vaches qui regardaient passer les trains, aidé en prime par l'engourdissement heureux des êtres comblés sensuellement. Encore des ennuis, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Je dois pisser ! se plaignit le Grec, qui ne possédait pas le fatalisme du Verseau.

- Retiens-toi. Ou sors de la voiture et risque une amende pour avoir uriné sur la voie publique.

- Je vais faire ça, marmonna le Scorpion, avant de se rendre compte avec désespoir qu'ils étaient coincés dans la file du milieu, donc avec des voitures indiscrètes à leur gauche et à leur droite.

Après moult coups de klaxons, des jérémiades de son petit ami qui se tortillait de plus en plus désespérément et plusieurs chapitres de l'encyclopédie, Camus atteignit enfin la ville, et entreprit difficilement de trouver l'hôtel réservé encore généreusement par Saori pour le temps qui leur restaient avant de s'envoler vers Athènes.

Il signala les beautés de la capitale à un Milo complètement imperméable à ce déploiement de culture, car n'ayant comme idée fixe que de trouver des toilettes.

Même le recouvrement du luxe d'un hôtel quatre étoiles n'attira pas l'attention du Chevalier du Scorpion, qui se jeta dans la salle de bains avec la hâte d'un alcoolique en manque de vin.

- Aaaahhhhhh…. entendit Camus au travers du battant, au milieu du glouglou caractéristique d'une personne qui se vide la vessie.

Milo reparut, le sourire large et content, pour enfin admirer son environnement.

Il passa le cou par la fenêtre pour se mettre à chouiner aussitôt.

- Oh ! On ne voit pas la Tour Eiffel d'ici !

- Ce n'est pas le bon arrondissement, Milo. La Tour est dans le septième. Ici, on est au cœur de l'histoire. Et des musées.

- Beurk ! jeta peu gracieusement le Grec, déçu. Moi qui voulait baiser en voyant la Tour Eiffel. Stupide Athéna !

Offusqué, le Verseau haussa les épaules.

- Tu es un sauvage, Milo, prononça-t-il froidement. Nous avons la chance d'être dans une chambre avec des poutres apparentes du XVème siècle, avec vue sur Notre-Dame, et tu ne penses qu'à… quand je pense que tu disais que tu étais romantique.

- Mais je suis romantique ! protesta le Scorpion, qui ne venait pourtant point d'en donner la preuve. Je trouve cette chambre super mignonne, mais je voulais…

- Mouais, accorda le Français, qui fit montre de diplomatie en n'envenimant pas les choses.

Après tout, ils avaient si peu de temps avant de retrouver le Sanctuaire et Saori Kido, réincarnation fouineuse d'Athéna, autant ne pas en perdre à se chamailler.

Suivant le même raisonnement, Milo renversa Camus sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

- Pardon mon Camus ! fit amende honorable le Grec, la prunelle implorante. Je suis une brute, tu as raison ! Un barbare ignorant ! Un obsédé sexuel ! Un…

- Rumph, marmotta le Verseau submergé, ça va. Si nous programmions notre après-midi ? N'oublions pas la FNAC et la mission d'Athéna.

- Mais j'veux voir la Tour Eiffel, geignit Milo, dont c'était l'invariable souhait.

- C'est possible, elle est ouverte jusqu'à minuit en été. D'abord la FNAC, pour se débarrasser de la corvée.

- J'ai faim, déclara le Scorpion, délivrant son petit ami de son poids. On va manger ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être matériel, Milo, soupira Camus, s'étirant avec précaution et constatant la persistance de son inconfort osseux.

- Pauvre chouchou, le plaignit aussitôt le Grec, navré. Si Saori n'était pas Athéna, je lui arracherait un par un ses longs cheveux mauves.

- La vengeance ne grandit pas celui qui s'y livre, Milo, philosopha Camus, qui avait pourtant eu beaucoup d'idées de cercueils de glace durant cette semaine de vacances squattée par leur divine supérieure.

Après s'être rapidement recoiffés, les amants maudits descendirent prendre l'air de l'Ile de la Cité et admirer Notre-Dame, Camus tenant ostensiblement un guide touristique énorme dont il entendait bien montrer tout l'attrait à Milo.

Le Scorpion, lui, vit surtout l'attrait d'un minuscule bistrot, et de frites servies avec du jambon, tout cela arrosé de vin rouge, ce qui fit à nouveau s'extasier désespérément le Français sur le matérialisme gastronomique de son compagnon.

- Demain soir, nous retrouverons Athéna, déclara d'un ton morne le Verseau, qui aurait bien, tout homme de devoir qu'il était, prolongé interminablement son séjour dans la capitale en compagnie de son Milo.

- J'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas organisé une fête, s'effraya son amant.

- Moi aussi. Tu as fini ?

- Mon dessert ! hulula Milo, contrarié.

- Tu peux bien attendre le goûter, non ? Il y a de très bonnes pâtisseries ici tu sais.

Argument intéressant pour le gourmand. Le huitième gardien enroula donc son bras autour des épaules de Camus pour se laisser traîner à la FNAC, résidence du CD Farinellien désiré par Saori. Du moins les amoureux l'espéraient, ne tenant pas à subir des foudres divines et capricieuses.

* * *

Au Palais d'Athéna, Shun d'Andromède avait subi pour sa nuit de retour des reproches enflammés de l'oiseau de feu qu'il avait pour frère, Ikki l'informant qu'il postposait son excursion à _Death Queen Island_ pour surveiller les fesses de son cadet.

Pour une fois modérément content que le Phénix vagabond ne se pose un long moment pour nicher au même endroit, Andromède reprit une moue furieuse.

- Mes fesses ne t'appartiennent pas, Ikki, balança-t-il alors suavement.

Ikki du Phénix, qui avait affronté l'Enfer, faillit en tomber tout rôti d'horreur sur les dalles de marbre de leur chambre commune – Saori ne se résignant pas à séparer des frères, ce qui allait dans l'avenir représenter un souci technique aux velléités amoureuses de Shun.

Ledit Shun, d'ailleurs, parvint par le miracle de l'amour à ignorer les stridulations indignées d'un Phénix blessé pour se doucher, enfiler un pyjama vert sapin, et s'endormir paisiblement malgré le bruit, rêvant à son futur rendez-vous avec Hyoga.

Oui, le futur s'annonçait bien…


	96. Les flâneries de la dernière chance

* * *

Hello à tous !

Hum, j'en ai écrit encore et toujours trop... Je ne prévois plus rien, tant pis. Et si j'arrive à cent, ce ne sera point de ma faute.

Saori a encore un grand projet - non, ne hurlez pas de peur !

Camus et Milo cherchent le CD de leur supérieure, et sont encore la cible mentale de gêneurs, même lors de leurs dernières petites heures en amoureux.

Mü s'énerve enfin, et Shaka baigne dans ses certitudes mystiques.

Shun parvient à s'éclipser hors des griffes d'Ikki pour son premier rendez-vous galant...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Les flâneries de la dernière chance **  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. + J. Prévert, _Spectacle_.

* * *

**Les flâneries de la dernière chance**

Dans son lit, Saori se retourna en souriant, car le cosmos de Pégase venait de franchir le balcon de sa chambre. Seiya, ne supportant plus de ne pas dormir avec sa dulcinée, venait de jouer à Roméo, avec ce détail mineur qu'en passant par la porte-fenêtre ouverte il renversa bruyamment un vase de fleurs et une délicate commode en bois de rose.

- Ô, Pégasounet d'amour ! ronronna Athéna, accueillant le héros en caleçon gris dans ses draps de soie couleur lilas clair.

- Ô ma déesse, renifla avec romantisme et originalité le canasson.

- J'ai un superbe projet, Seiya, dit soudain la jeune fille après quelques baisers gluants, souriant avec des dents en avant, qui luisaient de manière presque phosphorescentes à la maigre lueur d'un petit quartier de lune.

- Un projet ma Saori ? s'informa Pégase, remuant pour trouver sa place comme un chien dans son panier.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas : Athéna était une fille pleine de ressources préjudiciables aux autres, et profitables à lui.

- Je veux marier Milo et Camus, avec une belle cérémonie et une fête, dévoila sans se faire prier la demoiselle.

- Trop cool ma Saori ! s'enthousiasma Pégase. Mais… mais ce sont deux hommes !

Seiya de Pégase pouvait parfois être observateur…

- Peu importe, Seiya, fit-elle, balayant l'objection d'une main qui balaya également la lampe de chevet Lalique - modèle Poséidon. Il y a des pays qui acceptent les mariages _gay_ !

- La Grèce aussi, ma Saori ? s'enquit le bourricot avec une curiosité de bon aloi.

- Euh, à vrai dire je ne crois pas. Camus est encore français, mais je ne crois pas non plus que la France… Tant pis, réfléchis, Seiya, nous sommes nos propres maîtres ici, au Sanctuaire, je dicte mes propres lois !

- C'est vrai, tu es la reine, ma déesse !

- Je promulguerai donc un décret autorisant les mariages homosexuels.

- Oui. Dis, Saori, osa Pégase, tu ne crois pas… que tu devrais leur demander leur avis tout de même ?

- Leur avis ? papillonna innocemment de cils Athéna. Mais c'est le mien qui compte !

- Bien sûr, Saori, se hâta de flatter le héros des guerres saintes… Mais je veux dire… pour avoir mariage, il faut une demande en mariage… comment comptes-tu forcer un des deux à faire cette demande ?

Foudroyée par tant de logique intelligente, la Déesse de la Sagesse fit un bond de sardine dans son lit à baldaquin, et prit à deux mains fines et massées de crèmes hydratantes le visage buriné de son petit ami.

- Oh, Seiya, se pâma-t-elle. Heureusement que je t'ai pour fignoler mes idées !

L'innocente Shunreï avait eu une pensée sagace : Saori et Seiya étaient destinés à produire de meilleures sottises ensemble que tous seuls.

* * *

Dans l'enchevêtrement de rayonnages et de clients de la FNAC, Camus venait de se rendre à l'horrible évidence : la bande originale de " _Farinelli _" manquait dans le bac portant la lettre F.

- C'est peut-être mal classé, chouchou, supputa le Scorpion, qui était du genre à remettre ce qu'il prenait en main n'importe où dans les rayons – par exemple un CD de pure _techno_ au milieu de deux ballets de Tchaïkovski.

- Mouais.

Après une revue méthodique de toutes les bandes originales du rayon, Milo dut bien admettre que ce n'était pas la raison. Le Verseau, ne manquant jamais d'expédients, fila se renseigner, et revint avec une tête de six pieds de long.

- Il faut le commander.

- Merde, résuma Milo, soucieux.

Camus, qui n'avait pas l'intention de se faire prescrire une longue mission punitive sans son Milo, prit l'initiative de saisir le DVD du film, espérant calmer Athéna par ce subterfuge. Puis, il laissa son amant réfléchir devant les films d'horreur alors que lui filait vers le rayon des œuvres littéraires.

- On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure, Milo ?

- Ouaip ! Je t'attends ici.

Le Grec commença avec gourmandise à collecter les films les plus atroces qu'il pouvait dénicher, se délectant d'avance à l'idée que Camus aurait peur et se gluerait ainsi contre lui en poussant des cris angoissés, accroché à son tee-shirt. Il adorait ça - toujours son côté dominant.

" _Milo, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion !_ " chanta à ce moment la voix tant aimée d'Athéna.

" _Déesse Athéna ? _" proféra le Grec, catastrophé.

La collante réincarnation ne pouvait-elle pas passer une journée sans les relancer ?

" _Tout va bien Chevalier ?_ " demanda la divinité, d'une tonalité enrobée de crème fraîche, ce qui ne promettait jamais rien de bon.

" _Heu, oui, Déesse Athéna. Camus et moi nous visitons Paris, et nous cherchons votre CD !_ "

" _Merveilleux Chevalier. Vois-tu, Milo, je te contacte pour te parler de mon nouveau décret pour le Sanctuaire._ "

" _Ah ?_ " fit Milo, qui se moquait totalement des décrets d'Athéna, où plus simplement de la gestion interne de son lieu de vie.

" _J'ai décidé, dans ma grande sagesse, d'autoriser les mariages gay au Sanctuaire._"

" _Hein ?_ " s'étrangla le Scorpion, estomaqué.

" _Comme tu es devenu gay, je t'informe… Des fois que tu serais tenté par l'officialisation de ta relation… Et si tu traites mieux ton amoureux, bien sûr ! _"

"_ Je traite fort bien mon Camus ! _" cingla Milo, furieux de cette accusation rebattue.

"_ Ravie de l'apprendre _" roucoula l'adolescente. " _C'est tout, Milo. Tu es au courant désormais. A demain soir, Chevalier ! Bon voyage ! _"

Ébahi de la dernière toquade de sa supérieure, le Scorpion resta bêtement la bouche ouverte devant les films d'épouvante. Puis un large sourire de béluga de dessina sur ses lèvres.

Pour une fois qu'Athéna avait une bonne idée ! Son caprice tombait à pic ! Il aurait ainsi la possibilité de se marier officiellement… Du moins si Camus était d'accord… Il ne savait même pas si le Verseau était pour la notion de mariage…

Oh mais il allait le sonder…

- Milo ?

L'objet de sondage se trouvait derrière lui, avec une pile de livres atteignant son menton. Il fit la grimace devant les DVD que son compagnon tenait sous le bras, tous des films les plus _gore_ si on se fiait aux jaquettes éclaboussées de sang.

- Tu vas vraiment voir toutes ces atrocités ?

- Bien sûr, sourit sadiquement le Grec. Avec toi, en amoureux !

Camus du Verseau ne voyait aucune façon ce qu'il y avait de romantique à visionner des tripes et des boyaux dévidés sous une musique grinçante, mais il se tut.

- J'ai fini, changea-t-il de sujet, et j'ai tenu ma promesse : je ne suis pas resté longtemps.

- Ben, tu as déjà… six, sept bouquins ? Bravo, s'horrifia le Scorpion, tandis qu'ils piétinaient à la caisse.

- Ce sont des petits, se défendit le Français. Regarde.

- Rhhheu… Balzac. Histoire d'Angleterre. Anouilh. Racine. " _L'Être et le Néant_ " de Sartre ? C'est quoi ça, un roman ?

- Un essai d'ontologie phénoménologique.

- Geuh ?

-C'est un texte philosophique fondamental de Sartre, la présentation la plus élaborée des thèses de l'existentialisme athée et…

- Regueuh ?

- Un livre de philosophie.

- Ah. " _L'Être et le Néant_ ", répéta Milo, visiblement interpellé par ce titre. Cela pourrait être un roman non ? Une histoire d'amour entre l'être nuisible qu'est Athéna et le néant qui est Pégase.

Le magicien de l'eau et de la glace contempla un instant, sonné, la figure hilare de son petit ami, avant d'exploser d'un rire phénoménal dont il était très peu coutumier.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, après une mauvaise nuit remplie de cauchemars où il conduisait Shun en robe de mariée à l'autel, où attendait un Cygne blanc en smoking noir, se leva naturellement d'humeur instable.

Après une douche de trente secondes, il s'habilla avec ses habits de la veille et partit aussitôt dans les couloirs du Palais à la recherche de sa proie : June du Caméléon.

L'Ethiopienne, étourdie, passa cinq minutes avec l'oiseau immortel, pas une de plus, et resta complètement hallucinée de cet échange barbare.

Ikki lui avait reproché d'avoir embrassé Shun. Dévergondé Shun. Il avait menacé sa vie si elle osait continuer.

Le Phénix avait-il perdu encore davantage son peu de raison ? médita la blonde, perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais… Ou alors… Shun aurait avec une autre… Non, il était si naïf… Impossible !

Rassurée par son auto-suggestion, June partit s'entraîner, mécontente de devoir à l'avenir supporter un beau-frère comme le Japonais aux cheveux bleus.

* * *

Après un détour dans quelques musées, où il suivit Camus avec patience et amour, et son rêve enfin réalisé de monter sur la Tour Eiffel – en y embrassant son Camus - Milo imposa vers seize heures quarante-deux un goûter, et se vautra à une terrasse parisienne pour se bourrer de gâteaux et de chocolat viennois.

Ayant trouvé un consensus culture/balade/bisous/nourriture, les amoureux étaient pour une fois en harmonie, et gémissaient de retrouver le lendemain le joug inquiétant de Saori Kido, incarnation improbable d'Athéna.

- Tu veux manger à l'hôtel où au restaurant ? demanda le Verseau, qui s'était barbouillé le nez de crème chantilly, trop absorbé dans l'une de ses nouvelles acquisitions de librairie.

Le huitième gardien gloussa d'attendrissement, et prit une photo compromettante.

- Au resto où on était tantôt, il est sympa… J'en ai assez du luxe exagéré.

- D'accord. Et en attendant ?

- En attendant tu peux te laver le nez ? ricana le Grec, se saisissant de sa serviette pour jouer les Saori essuyant Pégase.

Le onzième gardien rougit de confusion, et termina son chocolat pendant que Milo admirait sans relâche sa miniature de Tour Eiffel achetée à grand prix comme souvenir touristique.

Comme Camus paraissait favorable à une promenade sans but autre que de flâner, le Scorpion se saisit de la main du Verseau qui n'était pas tirée vers le bas par un sac de livres, et commença à tâter le terrain.

- Au fait chouchou, tu es pour ou contre le mariage ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? s'enquit Camus, qui avait souvent la manie irritante de répondre à une question par une autre question.

- Comme ça, mentit le Grec. Alors, pour ou contre ?

- Personnellement ? réfléchit le Français. Je dirais que c'est inutile... A quoi bon signer un papier ? Cela n'augmente pas l'amour ou la fidélité, non ?

Cette réponse rationnelle renfrogna le Grec, attaché à l'idée matrimoniale d'union officielle pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Perplexe, Camus jeta un coup d'œil en coin, haussant ses sourcils soupçonneux. Milo tirait maintenant la bouille d'un gamin qui va pleurer, et le Chevalier des Glaces se demandait bien ce qui se cachait là-dessous.

- Ah bon, marmotta le Scorpion, qui semblait avoir perdu tout entrain.

Milo était déçu : malgré l'idée d'Athéna, il n'oserait pas demander à un morceau de banquise de l'épouser. Pour se faire rire au nez, merci bien.

- De plus, nos pays respectifs, je te l'ai déjà dit, ne reconnaissent pas le mariage homo. Donc je peux difficilement avoir une opinion.

- C'était juste une question, se débina Milo.

- Ceci dit, si une personne aime déjà très fort l'autre personne, en théorie je ne suis pas contre. Cela ne change rien. Tiens, au fait, Aiolia va se marier avec Marine tu crois ?

- Sûrement, fit le Grec, un peu requinqué par l'espoir.

Après tout, son petit copain n'avait pas franchement opposé de veto net et farouche.

* * *

Temple de la Vierge. Soupirs échevelés. Un homme proche des dieux en repousse en autre qui a atteint son point culminant de désir très humain.

- Non, Mü, le temps n'est encore point venu de…

Le fier Chevalier d'Or du Bélier se redressa dans le lit de bambou, envoyant voltiger la couverture de chanvre monastique de la réincarnation de Bouddha.

- Ah, non, zut à la fin ! gronda l'Atlante, fixant sur la Vierge aux cheveux d'or éparpillés sur le matelas un regard qui manquait nettement de compréhension.

- Mü, voyons, ne laisse point la colère envahir ton…

- Ça suffit Shaka ! s'irrita le Tibétain, frustré de tout ce qui faisait la joie d'un être follement amoureux. Marre à la fin ! Tout ça à cause de ton orgueil stupide ! Depuis quand fais-tu attention à ce que pensent les autres ?

- Je ne veux point me montrer inférieur à Camus, cette créature du Diable, se justifia le redondant Shaka.

- Mais cela n'a rien à voir ! Tu en as _envie_ !

- J'ai appris à maîtriser toute envie, Mü.

- Je vais faire un tour, assena son compagnon, dégageant sa chevelure mauve de la peau d'albâtre de l'Indien, qui avait ouvert ses prunelles azuréennes d'un air blessé.

Vexé, l'ascétique sixième gardien se revêtit d'un sari orange et se mit en lotus pour méditer sur les impulsions bassement charnelles des hommes.

Le Bélier, lui, passa une colère soigneusement retenue sur Kiki, obligeant son disciple à aller se coucher alors que cela n'était pas encore l'heure.

Le petit rouquin fila en rouspétant : depuis les desseins matrimoniaux de son cher maître, la vie devenait pénible pour un enfant.

Et ce temple puait l'encens en plus. Kiki n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer.

Mü décida enfin de tenter quelque chose, n'ayant pour cela peu de scrupules à déranger un homme en voyage d'agrément enfin seul avec sa moitié.

* * *

Le Verseau, inconscient du fait que son nom était sur toutes les lèvres du Sanctuaire, innocentes, gourmandes, mal intentionnées ou simplement curieuses – bien que pour des raisons différentes – sursauta de déplaisir à l'intrusion en son esprit.

Et zut. Comme cela tombait mal, dans un instant purement romantique, où Milo reposait la tête contre son épaule, lui soupirant des niaiseries, et où ils se reposaient sur un banc en admirant l'eau glauque de la Seine charrier des déchets divers.

" _Camus !_ " insistait lourdement la voix dont le grec avait l'accent oriental.

" _Tiens ? Bonsoir Mü. Que me vaut le plaisir ?_ " se résigna le Français, mentant poliment pour celer son agacement.

" _Hin !_ " ricana alors le Bélier. " _Parlons-en, du plaisir !_ "

" _Heu… Tout va bien ?_ " demanda le onzième gardien, étonné du ton aigre d'un Chevalier connu pour sa _zen attitude_ et son élocution douce et châtiée.

" _Je vais te poser une question franche et nette : pourquoi as-tu tergiversé plus d'un mois avant de faire l'amour avec ton petit ami, Camus ?_ " attaqua le pilier du zen.

" _Hein ? Mais cela ne te regarde pas !_ " s'embarrassa Camus, foudroyé.

Mü du Bélier, convenable ermite de Jamir, n'allait pas se mettre lui aussi à lui poser des questions sur sa sexualité très discutée ? Où allait le Sanctuaire ?

" _C'est pour sauver mon couple, fais un effort s'il te plaît._ " pria l'ermite.

" _Heu… mais… je n'avais jamais… j'avais peur, c'est tout. Je suis du genre frigide et… Milo a été très patient et…_ " balbutia le Verseau, rose bonbon sous le regard étonné de son petit ami, qui lui embrassa la joue en fronçant le nez de suspicion.

" _Ce n'était pas pour mettre en valeur ta vertu ?_ " demanda encore le premier gardien, qui tenait à avoir de solides arguments face à l'illuminé céleste de la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

" _Ma vertu ? Mais je n'ai jamais pensé à ma vertu ! Cela n'a rien à voir _! "

" _Merci Camus, c'est tout ce que je désirais savoir. Au fait, il paraît que Milo t'a cassé les côtes une par une avant de te violenter ? C'est ce qui s'affirme au Sanctuaire_. "

" _Mais va te faire foutre, Mü ! Si tu en est capable un jour bien sûr avec ton Saint auréolé qui se prend à tort pour Bouddha…_ " rétorqua impoliment le Français, ayant atteint sa limite questions rumeurs ignobles sur son amant chéri.

C'est vrai, quoi, il y avait de l'abus !

- Chouchou ?

- Je n'y crois pas, fit Camus, blanc de stupeur, en enroulant une boucle bleue de la longue chevelure de Milo autour de son index horrifié. J'ai dit… J'ai dit à Mü d'aller se faire _foutre_ s'il en était capable un jour…

L'arachnide fixa son petit copain, choqué.

- Tu as vraiment dit_ ça_ à Mü ?

- C'est sa faute aussi, se justifia le Verseau honteux, rapportant la dernière rumeur en cours au Sanctuaire des pochards remplis d'ouzo.

- Oublions tous ces minables jaloux ! grommela sagement le Grec, refourrant une tête amoureuse dans le cou de son aimé. Tiens, récite moi quelque chose, toi qui a toujours des citations pour tout.

Étonné que Milo réclame de la culture, Camus sourit et n'eut point de mal à accéder à ce caprice.

- " ___La Seine a de la chance__. Elle n'a pas de souci. Elle se la coule douce. Le jour comme la nuit. Et elle sort de sa source. Tout doucement, sans bruit. ____Sans_ sortir de son lit. Et ___sans_ se faire de mousse, ___Elle_ s'en va vers la mer. En passant par Paris... "

" _Camus du Verseau !_ " interrompit la voix outrée du Bélier, se heurtant au barrage mental et poétique du Français.

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge, persuadé comme à l'ordinaire de son bon droit, de sa rectitude morale et de l'évidence d'être l'égal des Dieux et d'avoir toujours raison, se carra davantage dans sa position, et se mit à flotter au fil de sa méditation.

A l'extérieur du Temple, dans les jardins de Twin Sala qui avaient vu son premier baiser avec la réincarnation tatillonne de Bouddha, l'Atlante, hébété, constata qu'après sa réplique venimeuse, rosse et basse, Camus avait bloqué son esprit par des phrases sans queue ni tête.

- Nous aurons un contentieux à régler, Camus, marmonna le Tibétain, décidant de rentrer pour inonder son petit ami par la vérité suprême qui lui permettrait enfin, tout peu charnellement intéressé qu'il était, d'enfin conclure.

* * *

- " ___La Seine a de la chance__. Elle n'a pas de souci. Et quand elle se promène. Tout au long de ses quais. Avec sa belle robe verte. Et ses lumières dorées. Notre Dame jalouse, immobile et sévère. Du haut de toute ses pierres. La regarde de travers... "  
_

Milo ferma les yeux, tout bercé de la voix chérie._  
_

_- " ... Mais la Seine ____s_'en balance. Elle ___s'en va vers_ le Havre Elle ___s'en va vers la mer_. En ___passant comme un rêve_. Au milieu des mystères. Des misères de Paris. ... "

- C'est joli, Camus, soupira doucement le Scorpion pour ne pas briser le charme. C'est comme de la musique. On en oublie toutes les bassesses humaines !

Les bassesses humaines étant naturellement dans l'esprit du Grec représentées par la déesse Athéna et les commères du Sanctuaire.

Les horloges sonnant dix-neuf heures décidèrent les amants maudits à se lever pour profiter de leur dernière soirée en tête à tête – du moins tant qu'ils verrouillaient leurs cervelles aux intrusions télépathiques.

* * *

S'appuyant sur les ronflements rauques et peu gracieux d'Ikki, Shun d'Andromède enfila son fameux pantalon de cuir noir pour s'éclipser en direction du Temple du Verseau.

Aphrodite, couche-tard, leva un pouce complice en signe de victoire quand l'adolescent fébrile passa chez lui.

Sous les colonnes du onzième temple, Hyoga du Cygne se lissait le duvet, extrêmement énervé de son premier vrai rendez-vous galant.

Même l'idée d'un psychopathe phénixien en guise de beau-frère ne l'arrêterait pas dans la sincérité de ses sentiments enfin clairs et nets.

L'avenir serait radieux…

* * *


	97. Massacre à l'hôtel

* * *

Hello à tous !

Alors, Camus et Milo passent une soirée tranquilles - enfin, à peu près...

Petit tour par le Temple du Verseau où Hyoga attend dans le noir ^^

Mü essayera de convaincre Shaka de la vérité...

Saga fignole son poème et Saori son décret.

Pour Eternity : Oui, je comprends que Sartre soit une question de goût ^^ Personnellement j'ai bien aimé certaines choses - particulièrement Huis clos ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Massacre à l'hôtel

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Massacre à l'hôtel**

Saori Kido, réincarnation de la puissante déesse Athéna, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux, passa sa seconde soirée de retour à taper sur un fichier _Word_ de son ordinateur les modalités complètes de son nouveau décret de mariage.

Seiya crut se rendre très utile en embrassant sa petite amie dans le cou et en mangeant des chips, et signala à Saori que Shion réclamerait le décret sur parchemin plutôt que sur papier moderne et en grec plutôt qu'en japonais. Voir même en grec ancien.

- Mais quel vieux croûton, jeta Athéna impoliment, avec tout le manque de respect de la jeune génération pour les vétérans.

- Veux-tu de l'aide pour écrire en grec ancien, ma Saori ? proposa le canasson, qui avait tout de même retenu quelque enseignement de son séjour au Sanctuaire.

- Bien sûr, Seiya, tu es si précieux ! l'encensa Saori. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

- Tu trouverais quelqu'un de mieux, ma Saori, déclara le héros, avec une humilité sincère et presque lucide.

- Oh, Seiya, roucoula la divinité, décidant de prendre une petite pause câlins.

* * *

A Paris, Milo variait ses menus en ayant recommandé des frites et du jambon, sous les protestations du Verseau qui essaya en vain de lui imposer de la salade.

- On va en boîte tantôt ? proposa le Scorpion, qui aurait aimé découvrir la vie parisienne nocturne, histoire de brûler son énergie à fond.

- Heu…

Les traits affaissés de Camus parlaient pour lui, et Milo renonça généreusement à son projet de noctambule.

- Alors on reste à l'hôtel ? On peut voir l'un des DVD que j'ai acheté sur ton ordi.

Le Français avala une gorgée de vin et soupira. Il tombait de Charybde en Scylla, ou plutôt de la discothèque dans le film d'horreur.

- Nous pouvons aussi… voir " _Farinelli_ ", essaya-t-il, puisque…

- Berk. C'est pas marrant ! Il faut un truc qui nous laisse éveillé !

Et même qui nous empêche de dormir en nous filant des cauchemars, compléta mentalement le Maître des Glaces, résigné à rendre Milo heureux.

- D'accord. Mais on se promène un peu avant ?

- Bien sûr chouchou.

Sortis du restaurant, le couple flâna donc sur le parvis de Notre-Dame, savourant enfin leur solitude.

- Tu sais Camus, intervint le Grec entre deux baisers, je suis une fois venu ici.

- Pour une mission ? interrogea curieusement Camus.

- Non. Après ta mort. En fait… ne m'en veux pas Camus, mais je passais beaucoup de temps dans ton Temple, à regarder tes livres. Un jour j'ai trouvé une feuille, où tu avais écrit... que tu voudrais revoir la cathédrale et la Messe de minuit, à Noël. Avec moi. Alors cette nuit là je suis venu la voir. Comme si tu étais avec moi.

- Mais…

- C'était magnifique, ces chants et ces lumières. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis tellement heureux d'être ici, avec toi en chair et en os… enfin, même en os cassés, termina en ricanant le Scorpion, plaisantant pour désamorcer l'atmosphère pleine d'émotion qui s'était installée.

- Milo…

- Tsst, ne fais pas cette tête, fit le Grec. Je te disais bien que j'étais romantique. J'ai un tout petit cœur comme ça, et il ne bat que pour toi…

- Embrasse-moi, Milo.

* * *

Shun se glissa avec une grâce ondulante dans le Temple du Verseau, se repérant au maigre quartier de lune filtrant à l'entrée, et allumant ensuite un porte-clefs sans clefs mais orné d'une lampe miniature entre une tête de Snoopy et un Marsupilami en plastique.

- Hyoga, chuchota l'adolescent.

- Je suis là, Shun, s'épanouit dans l'ombre la tonalité du Cygne, limpide comme une poussière de diamant.

Cygne qui entraîna son cadet avec force pouffements de rire dans la bibliothèque de son mentor, qui aurait été furieux de savoir que ses précieux livres seraient témoins des maladresses amoureuses de son disciple.

- Tu as réussi à échapper à ton frère ? interrogea inutilement le Russe, à qui cela aurait pourtant du paraître évident puisque son amoureux était venu.

Mais le Japonais adorait les questions auxquelles répondre logiquement.

- Oui, Hyoga, je suis ici, non ? assena-t-il donc, le sourire mutin.

- C'est vrai, bien sûr.

Shun se jucha sur une table en boit brut, balayant insouciamment un volume de la Pléiade qu'y s'y trouvait, ce qui intriguerait et fâcherait Camus à son retour. Hyoga vint sans se faire prier se coller contre Andromède, l'entourant de ses bras avec plus d'audace que l'on aurait pu en attendre de la part de cet être pur.

- Hyoga, souffla passionnément le frère de l'oiseau de feu.

- Tout est si simple, répondit le Chevalier du Cygne. Je t'aime, Shun !

- Je t'aime, Hyoga, s'empressa de corroborer Andromède, même si pour lui les choses étaient moins simples, la faute à un Phénix surprotecteur et paranoïaque sur le sujet sensible de l'orientation sexuelle de son frangin et de la sauvegarde à tout prix de ses fesses.

Pour l'instant, seul importait au nouveau couple – secret – du Sanctuaire de s'embrasser timidement puis plus audacieusement, histoire de découvrir l'autre.

* * *

Mü du Bélier, premier Chevalier d'Athéna, fit une rentrée bruyante dans la chambre du moine doré qui flottait toujours imperturbablement, son cosmos à un niveau parfait d'harmonie céleste.

- Es-tu calmé, Mü mon amour ? osa avec impudence proférer le Bouddha ondoyant dans les cieux.

- Non. Camus viens de me dire d'aller me faire foutre si j'en étais capable.

- Quand je te disais que c'était une créature du Diable, débauché par le Scorpion, usant de ses cils trop longs et de ses moues perverses pour séduire, conclut sans étonnement l'homme le plus proche des dieux.

L'Atlante se retint de contredire Shaka, qui en matière de cils longs et fournis surpassait pourtant même Aphrodite des Poissons, et de signaler que les moues du Verseau ne trahissaient que mépris froid, qu'il ne se trouvait modestement pas particulièrement beau et qu'il fuyait toute approche séductrice autres que celles de son Milo.

A force de fermer sans cesse ses paupières virginales, le sixième gardien aurait bien eu besoin de lunettes triple foyer pour voir les êtres et les faits tels qu'ils se présentaient dans leur réalité brute.

- Laissons cela, Shaka. Parlons plutôt de ta virginité.

- Je _suis_ le signe de la Vierge, que veux-tu m'apprendre de plus ?

- Ton autre forme de virginité, soupira le Bélier en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu te trompes, Shaka, crois-moi !

- Je ne me trompe jamais, prononça doctement le plus parfait des Chevaliers d'Athéna, avec la conviction profonde et bête des illuminés adeptes de sectes dangereuses.

- Camus n'est pas resté puceau un mois de trop à cause de sa vertu, attaqua Mü.

- Tu as raison, il n'en a pas, de vertu.

- Je veux dire que ce n'était pas un défi à surpasser ! Il avait juste peur.

- A entendre la boucherie que son dépucelage fut, il avait bien raison de se méfier.

- Ce n'est que la rumeur.

- Dans toute rumeur il y a une parcelle de vérité.

- Bref, s'énerva l'Atlante, qui trouvait que l'on s'éloignait du sujet, le final de tout ça c'est que tu n'as rien à prouver ! Nous pouvons donc, dès ce soir…

- Hum. Pourrais-tu me donner la grâce de méditer un peu ces données nouvelles ?

- Tant que tu veux, s'empressa de dire Mü avec espoir.

Il se prépara à attendre patiemment, n'étant plus à une minute près.

* * *

Milo et Camus, loin d'imaginer que leur pair laineux jouait son bonheur conjugal, étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, et une fois revêtus de caleçons et de tee-shirts, les amants se préparèrent à passer une soirée agréable.

Milo fourragea dans le lot de films horribles qu'il avait engrangé, et brandit finalement celui qui promettait le plus d'hémoglobine.

Le boîtier portait le nom engageant de " _Massacre à l'hôtel_ ".

Mal à l'aise, le Verseau se demanda si c'était un hasard où une perversité de Milo.

- Tu l'installes, chouchou ?

- Toujours brouillé avec l'informatique, hein, Milo ?

- Vouais.

- Voilà, soupira à regret le Français.

Milo éteignit absolument toutes les lumières, ne laissant comme éclairage que l'écran de l'ordinateur, ce qui amena Camus à une protestation timide : pourquoi ?

- Ben, pour être dans l'ambiance ! répondit le Scorpion, avec une logique imparable. Bon, on a assez de chips et de sucreries, et de coca ?

- Trop pour ton cholestérol.

- Silence, chouchou, le film va commencer.

Dès le générique, glauque et inquiétant, encore sublimé par le mauvais son de l'ordinateur portable, on devinait sans peine ce qui allait suivre.

Le Verseau, blotti contre Milo, se hâta de consommer quelques chips avant que la première scène _gore_ ne lui coupe définitivement l'appétit.

- Super ! jappa le Scorpion, entre deux " _croc, croc_ " de mâchonnements goulus.

La première cliente de l'hôtel venait de se faire éventrer.

- Génial ! commenta Milo à la vision de boyaux verdâtres et dévidés le long d'un escalier couvert de tapis de luxe.

Camus poussa un couinement étranglé et fourra son visage dans le tee-shirt de son petit ami, l'être délicat en lui dégoûté de cette violence gratuite et laide.

Ravi de pouvoir jouer son rôle de dominant protecteur, le Grec s'empressa de lui caresser les cheveux, monta le son, et avala une grande lampée de coca-cola.

- Allons, chouchou, ce n'est qu'un film… Nous sommes des chevaliers, et si tu avais travaillé avec DeathMask comme moi tu ne serais pas si sensible…

- Belle référence, renifla le Verseau, émergeant des plis du tee-shirt pour arborer un air hautain. Et je n'ai pas peur de ces stupidités, je… hiiiiiiik !

Même l'ex-assassin du Sanctuaire, habitué au raffinement criminel dont le Cancer avait entouré certaines de ses victimes, sursauta devant la sauvagerie du deuxième meurtre sanglant. C'est le cœur battant le tambour que les deux glorieux représentants d'Athéna rouvrirent des paupières prudentes.

- DeathMask adorera ce film, fit le Scorpion, cajolant son petit ami.

Ledit petit ami se demanda si le carnage durerait encore longtemps.

* * *

- Mü ?

Le Chevalier du Bélier assoupi sursauta à l'écho de cette voix mystique.

- Oui Shaka ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge abandonna sa posture de lotus, et retomba gracieusement sur terre.

- Bouddha m'a indiqué la voie, cher Mü.

La bouche entrouverte d'anticipation haletante, l'Atlante attendit.

- Cette voie est de t'accorder ma pureté dès cet instant.

Sans la moindre intention intellectuelle de creuser les raisons de cette reddition, le fougueux Bélier se jeta avec ardeur sur son petit ami.

Enfin !

* * *

A minuit, le film visionné par le couple Scorpion/Verseau était achevé – achevé comme les trois quarts des acteurs d'ailleurs – et Camus releva le nez.

- Ah, c'était cool, assura le Scorpion, s'étirant comme un grand chat.

Le Verseau mit toute sa diplomatie à ne rien exprimer, et se leva pour aller se brosser les dents.

Le Grec, joueur, le suivit à pas de loup pour hurler un " _bouh !_ " retentissant à son oreille, se délectant du hurlement de peur de sa victime.

- Ouah, ah, ah, chouchou, t'es trop drôle ! Le grand Camus du Verseau qui a la trouille d'un film de série B !

Le Français n'apprécia point la plaisanterie – son manque d'humour était notoire après tout – et après ses ablutions méticuleuses il se glissa dans le lit en tournant résolument un dos boudeur à son compagnon.

L'image des intestins déroulés le poursuivait désagréablement, mais il ne l'avouerait pas.

- Chouchou, trésor, ne te vexe pas, ronronna Milo en se collant contre ce dos hostile. Ce serait idiot, alors que Paris est la ville des amoureux. Et que comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes dans une chambre romantique…

- Rhumph.

- C'est le moment de profiter de ce lit, non ?

- Je vais en profiter. Je vais dormir, articula froidement Camus, bien qu'il sache ce que son petit copain entendait par le terme " _profiter_ ".

- Mais j'ai envie de…

- Fatigué. Tu t'es assez déchaîné ce matin, non ?

Milo en convint à contrecœur, reportant généreusement ses aspirations égoïstes au lendemain matin. Camus venait juste de se retourner contre le lubrique Scorpion qu'un timbre de voix impatient, exalté, _radieux_, se poussa dans son esprit endormi.

" _Maître, Maître, c'est merveilleux !_ " hurla la voix, sans même se présenter.

" _Hyoga ?_ " s'enquit le mentor persécuté. " _Que t'arrive-t-il encore ?_ "

" _C'est fait, Maître, je viens d'avoir mon premier rendez-vous amoureux !_ "

" _Félicitations Hyoga._ " fit Camus avec une imperceptible ironie.

" _Oh Maître, je ne crois pas à mon bonheur !_ "

" _Si toi tu n'y crois pas, personne ne le fera à ta place_ " maugréa le Verseau, dont la conscience philosophique ne demandait qu'à sombrer dans le plus trivial des sommeils.

" _Oui Maître ! Bon, je vous laisse, bonne nuit !_ "

" _Attention à toi, Hyoga, si Ikki l'apprend…_ "

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, le Chevalier du Cygne en resta bec ouvert de stupeur : son professeur était un vrai génie, comment avait-il deviné pour Shun ?

- Quoi encore ? éructa Milo, resserrant possessivement sa prise autour du corps mince de Camus.

- Aie, mes côtes, Milo. Et, mon disciple vient d'avoir un rendez-vous galant.

- Les miracles existent, ironisa Milo.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit curieusement Camus.

- Demain nous le verrons. Et nous rirons bien.

* * *

Saga soupira, ses yeux fatigués de la lampe à huile.

- Tu viens pas te coucher ? s'écria Kanon, rentré d'une énième petite soirée avec Angelo du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons, pour mettre au point la fête préparée pour le retour du couple bourreau/victime en titre du Sanctuaire.

- Je termine mon poème.

- T'es con, insulta sans la moindre délicatesse filiale l'ex-Dragon des Mers. D'abord, allume donc une lampe électrique. On a l'électricité maintenant je te signale. Ensuite, tu a tort de consacrer tes nuits à un parchemin que Camus déchirera sans même avoir l'idée de le lire.

- Il est trop courtois pour ça, et c'est là qu'est ma chance.

- Ouais. On verra. Moi, je vais dormir.

- Bonne nuit Kanon.

Le premier jumeau se caressa pensivement le menton avec sa plume d'oie, rêvassant béatement aux yeux de chat siamois de Camus – un peu plus foncés seulement. Comment un être de distinction comme le Français pourrait résister à échanger l'immaturité brutale avec l'expérience sensuelle ?

C'est là que le Gémeaux sûr de lui péchait, oubliant les caprices de l'amour, qui ne s'embarrassait point de logique ni de raisonnable.

* * *

Milo se redressa en sursaut dans la chambre toute tendue de coquet tissu du " _Relais-hôtel du Vieux Paris_ ". Un hurlement inhumain l'avait réveillé.

- Camus ?

C'était bien le Verseau qui avait crié. Milo lui posa la main sur son dos agité de tremblements et sourit avec une pointe d'attendrissement moqueur.

- Un cauchemar chouchou ?

- Ouais, marmotta le Français frissonnant.

- Massacre à l'hôtel ?

- Non. Plutôt le Mur des Lamentations.

- Oh.

- Et puis, c'était encore pire… oh, non, c'est idiot.

- Et puis ?

- Tu me laissais tomber pour Kanon, fit le Français avec réticence.

Le Scorpion attira son amant dans ses bras amoureux, en plissant des paupières contrariées.

- C'est du n'importe quoi comme rêve ! assena-t-il vigoureusement. Je ne te laisserais pour personne, Camus. Jamais !

- Cela doit être la pression de ces vacances en groupe qui me tape encore sur le système, soupira le Verseau, fourrageant à côté du lit pour mettre à jour un petit paquet rectangulaire qui procura un cri de protestation au Grec.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas fumer encore ! D'où elles sortent ?

- De chez le marchand de journaux, répondit complaisamment le onzième gardien.

- Tu vas pas fumer en pleine nuit, et dans notre lit encore bien ! s'irrita Milo, qui était pourtant moins regardant quand il invitait le trio de vipères de la Chevalerie d'Athéna et passait la soirée dans un brouillard digne du _fog_ londonien.

- J'ai besoin de me détendre… se justifia Camus, quittant le lit. D'ailleurs je vais sur le balcon, comme ça tu n'auras à subir aucun inconvénient…

- Foutue Athéna ! tempêta le Scorpion en s'agitant dans les draps dévastés. C'est à cause d'elle que tu as repris cette sale manie ! Camus, reviens !

Le claquement de la porte-fenêtre lui répondit, et quelques minutes plus tard Camus reparut, aussitôt attaqué par l'arachnide qui avait fourbi ses pinces et ses récriminations.

- Raaah, ne m'embrasse pas, tu sens la cigarette ! Et tes cheveux puent ! Et ton tee-shirt… Merde, tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de mes câlins pour te calmer non ? Et…

- Okay, j'ai compris, se résigna le Verseau, repoussant la reprise de son sommeil par un détour par la douche, la brosse à dents et un changement de vêtements.

Milo du Scorpion était plus autoritaire et moins tolérant aux défauts de son compagnon que l'inverse, en déduisit amèrement le Français, en regrimpant dans le lit.

Il y fut littéralement reniflé de toute part avant que Milo ne se déclare satisfait et l'assaille de baisers pour l'aider à se rendormir sereinement.

Camus ne remarqua pas, une fois replongé dans les bras de Morphée, son petit copain se saisir résolument du paquet de cigarettes et même de son briquet pour balancer l'un dans les toilettes et l'autre par la fenêtre sans souci d'un passant éventuel.

Le Scorpion se frotta les pinces, satisfait de sa félonie à but louable et sanitaire, et se colla à nouveau contre sa moitié pour leur dernière nuit de vacances...

* * *


	98. Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ?

* * *

Hello à tous !

Ouiiii, tout refonctionne ! Ah, ce week-end à piétiner d'incompréhension...

Ce qui nous amène à la suite.

Athéna présente son décret à Shion, Shun est de bonne humeur et Ikki beaucoup moins.

Shaka se repose et Saga apprend des choses sur son ex-règne et sur son cher Camus.

Camus et Milo ont encore un aléa, et Milo tient à en avertir lui-même Athéna, avec des intentions inconnues...

Sous entendus douteux, mais vous avez l'habitude ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ?

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Pas les journaux qui n'ont pas été lus.

* * *

**Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ?**

Athéna se réveilla bien plus tôt qu'à son ordinaire, tant elle était impatiente d'investir l'espace vital de Shion avec son nouveau décret de mariage. Laissant généreusement Seiya ronfler en travers du lit, Saori partit dans la salle de bains pour ses longs travaux de ravalement de façade divine, qu'elle abrégea dans un élan de courage à une petite heure et demie.

A neuf heures très précises, le Grand Pope crut avoir une crise cardiaque dans son jeune corps d'éphèbe, car la déesse franchit le seuil avec un sautillement de bonne humeur, et salua Shion, un épais rouleau de parchemin enrubanné de rose sous son bras gauche, la main droite étant occupée non de son fameux sceptre comme il siérait à Athéna, mais d'un énorme croissant fourré.

- Ah, bonjour Shion, je viens pour affaires, pépia la jeune fille, à qui l'Atlante laissa le trône par un réflexe conditionné.

- Je suis à votre disposition, Déesse Athéna, assura l'ex-Bélier, foudroyé.

La partie _Saori_ d'Athéna, debout à neuf heures, et d'humeur radieuse en plus ? Désirant en outre parler d'affaires sérieuses, professionnelles ?

Saori aurait-elle été heurtée par la comète de Pégase ?

La déesse en elle avait-elle enfin gagné la partie pour conquérir le psychisme enfantin de l'enveloppe charnelle de la réincarnation ?

- Shion !

- Oui, Déesse Athéna, s'empressa le Grand Pope, mettant fin à ses supputations.

- Je te donne ce décret, Shion, tu vérifieras qu'il est libellé de façon correcte…

Athéna avait rédigé de sa propre main insouciante un décret ?

Shion ôta le ruban rose – rose ! – et commença à lire l'écriture négligente de Saori, corrigée de temps en temps par celle ornée de pâtés de Seiya de Pégase.

- Autoriser les mariages homosexuels ? Mais les mariages,_ tous_ les mariages, sont interdits aux Chevaliers d'Athéna ! Seul leur devoir leur est accordé ! Nous ne devrions même pas tolérer qu'ils…

- Allons, Shion, décocha suavement Saori. Tu ne donnes pourtant guère l'exemple, n'est-ce pas, et si j'en crois le journal intime de Sasha d'il y a deux-cent ans, ton inconduite avec Dokho date de loin !

Médusé, le Grand Pope perdit encore des illusions de vieillesse : même Sasha, réincarnation spécialisée et réfléchie, avait potiné dans un journal intime ?

- Camus et Milo n'ont-ils pas en outre commencé leur relation interdite sous ton nez ?

- Ils avaient sept ans et demi quand j'ai été assassiné, Altesse. Ce qui s'est passé à leur adolescence regarde uniquement Saga, mon usurpateur maléfique.

- Hum, ne se mouilla point Saori sur la chronologie Sanctuairienne, chronologie qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment. Toujours est-il que le Sanctuaire doit évoluer. Nous sommes au siècle du progrès !

- Vous avez déjà supprimé le masque des femmes Chevaliers, essaya Shion, pour qui cette innovation terrible suffisait sur deux siècles.

- Et bien, ce n'était qu'un début ! promit Athéna, le sourire provocant et cruel.

- J'étudierai votre décret, se rendit l'ex-Bélier, comprenant qu'il avait perdu.

A son niveau personnel, si le Chevalier de la Balance apprenait l'affaire, il le tannerait pour officialiser des décennies de relation, sûr et certain…

Finalement Athéna était peut-être mieux là-bas, à batifoler sur la plage de Sainte-Maxime, qu'ici à pondre des décrets inutiles au lieu de s'atteler aux vrais problèmes.

* * *

Shun d'Andromède se réveilla d'une humeur charmante, même tout simplement euphorique en diable. Après un lavage de cheveux et une nouvelle application secrète de teinture noire à reflets feu, il se brossa les dents.

Ikki était loin de se douter que son petit frère chéri trichait honteusement depuis leur retour de vacances, et avait prévu la persistance de sa coloration charbonneuse.

Naturellement, il continuerait d'affirmer avec innocence et candeur à Ikki qu'il n'y pouvait rien si la teinture mettait tant de temps à s'estomper, et au lieu de partir se ravivait mystérieusement à chaque lavage.

La vie avait de ces tours n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

Milo se réveilla dans les murmures de Paris avec un sourire de joie, aussitôt remplacé par une grimace amère.

Les vacances se finissaient aujourd'hui, réalisa-t-il, et de plus ils allaient certes retrouver leur " _Home, Sweet Home_ " douillet, mais surtout Athéna, son bourricot de co-directeur, leurs pairs malveillants, et Saga le vieux célibataire maléfique, qui avait pour but ignoble de lui voler l'amour de Camus.

- Humph…

Le Verseau se retourna et ouvrit des yeux flous et surpris.

- Déjà réveillé ? bailla-t-il, tandis que Milo l'attrapait par le pendentif que le Français avait gardé pour dormir.

- Oui, fit le Grec en tirant Camus plus près par la chaîne, pour lui donner un baiser torride.

- Tu vas la casser.

- Aurions-nous droit… à un dernier petit-déjeuner au lit ? réclama le Scorpion geignard, irradiant de son air de petit garçon suppliant.

Camus se dégagea d'un bond félin, pour se jucher à califourchon sur son petit copain, avec un sourire ironique.

- Hé bien… Ce sera _toi_, mon petit-déjeuner… chuchota le Verseau.

- Camus mon cœur, j'adore tes initiatives matinales… s'éblouit le charnel huitième gardien.

* * *

- Shun ! Shun ! hurlait sans relâche le Phénix ébouriffé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous depuis une heure dans la salle de bains bordel ?

- Je me lave, Ikki, parvint la voix patiente d'Andromède, étouffée par le battant de bois.

L'oiseau de feu songea que si Shun proférait encore d'autres réponses exaspérantes de logique idiote, il ferait bientôt un malheur.

- Pas pendant une heure tout de même ! protesta-t-il encore.

- Chacun possède ses propres critères de propreté, Ikki, attaqua bassement le cadet, stigmatisant sans nul doute possible l'hygiène approximative de l'aîné.

Shun finit tout de même par sortir de l'antre carrelé.

Stupéfié comme un phénix empaillé, Ikki réalisa alors qu'Andromède irradiait d'une séduction anormale. Ses cheveux plus noirs que noirs luisant au soleil matinal, ses yeux émeraude semblant plus grands que d'habitude, sa bouche triplement pulpeuse et ses cils fournis…

- Putain, Shun, hurla l'asocial Japonais, mais tu t'es… _maquillé _!

- Juste un brin Ikki… Tu sais, c'est à la mode ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est du sexe mâle que l'on doit se laisser aller, avec des habits sales et des odeurs de sueur dans son sillage, récita angéliquement Shun, comme s'il parlait en général et ne visait personne en particulier.

Ikki du Phénix, paranoïaque par nature et par goût, se sentit néanmoins visé.

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge ne parut point au petit-déjeuner organisé par le grand animateur qu'était Aphrodite des Poissons, et le fielleux Suédois s'informa de la réincarnation de Bouddha auprès d'un Bélier rayonnant même sans son armure, et qui dans son acte de présence courtois manifestait cependant par cent indices qu'il planait totalement ailleurs, dans des hautes sphères d'amour et de volupté.

- Il dort encore, laissa tomber Mü, remplissant sa tasse de sucre en poudre au lieu de thé, et versant le thé dans l'assiette de croissants d'Aldébaran, qui protesta.

- Saint Shaka tire au flanc ? insinua DeathMask, le sourire moqueur.

- Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas comme vous ! chantonna l'Atlante, rajoutant gracieusement du café dans son verre de jus d'oranges et buvant la mixture devenue de couleur boueuse sans sourciller de ses sourcils inexistants.

- Oh, oh… Y aurait-il eu du nouveau ? s'enquit Kanon, qui possédait un radar infaillible pour ce genre de choses.

- Rien de notre vie privée ne vous regarde, choisit de prononcer Mü, ses traits irradiants de béatitude stupide le trahissant pourtant immanquablement.

- Il a le même air de débile profond que Milo affichait une certaine matinée de décembre, tu te rappelles Aphro ? ricana le quatrième gardien, ses pinces malveillantes claquant de contentement devant ce nouveau ragot.

- Oui ! approuva vigoureusement le douzième signe du zodiaque, qui avait une mémoire remarquable pour les petits potins de salon.

- D'ailleurs, en rajouta le Cancer, comme par hasard ce matin là Camus n'était pas présent non plus à la cantine !

- Et Milo qui disait, en flottant à un mètre du sol, que Camus était un peu _malade_ et se reposait ! souligna Aphrodite en remuant son café au lait.

- C'était ses fesses coincées de puceau qui se reposaient de l'assaut du Scorpion, oui ! proféra peu élégamment Angelo. Je l'avais reniflé !

- Au fait, Angie, Camus n'était pas resté malade toute la semaine, et soi-disant veillé par ce brave Milo dans le Temple du Scorpion ?

- Mais oui, acquiesça son camarade. C'était l'époque de la grippe, commode, hein ?

Saga rougit de colère à retardement.

- Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses ex-chevaliers de confiance. J'étais Grand Pope, c'était votre devoir de les dénoncer !

- Il ne s'agissait que de vagues soupçons, se dédouana le Poissons.

Pourtant, cela correspondait, songea le Gémeaux effondré. Camus avait mentionné le vingt décembre lors du jeu sur la vérité d'Athéna, et Saga se souvenait de son bon côté approuvant l'esprit de camaraderie de Milo, venu la bouche en cœur et l'œil amical quémander la permission à son supérieur de garder quelques jours le Verseau grippé chez lui, tant qu'il n'y avait point de missions à accomplir.

Le petit salaud ! Comment n'avait-il pas soupçonné du louche ? Son fichu bon côté !

Tout le monde avait évité le Temple du Scorpion par peur de la contagion qui avait déjà touché plein d'habitants du Sanctuaire, et en fait les deux jeunes Chevaliers s'étaient offerts une semaine de lune de miel à sa toge et à son casque par ruse félonne !

Shaina éclata de rire devant la tête de Saga, et osa entamer un dialogue avec le Phénix solitaire qui grignotait un petit pain derrière une colonne, fixant un regard de vautour sur son petit frère qui devisait joyeusement avec Shiryu et Hyoga.

Sans savoir bien comment ni pourquoi, Ikki se retrouva entraîné dans une discussion fiévreuse sur les techniques d'entraînement et tout l'avantage de mener les apprentis de manière rude. Il en rata le départ furtif de son cadet avec le Cygne.

* * *

Vautré sur le lit de leurs ébats, Milo du Scorpion, ignorant que l'on glosait sur lui au Sanctuaire, soupira de bonheur et tendit une main nonchalante vers un croissant pur beurre.

- C'est une chose qui me manquera, ça, le service d'étage...

Camus, qui avait déjà pris un bain froid, sourit et s'empara rapidement du dernier pain au chocolat avant qu'il ne finisse dans le gosier du huitième gardien.

- Je t'en apporterai de temps en temps, des croissants au lit, si tu veux, promit-il.

- Ouah ! s'émerveilla Milo, ébloui des progrès en expressivité sentimentale du Maître des Glaces.

- De temps en temps !

- Voui, voui.

- Remue-toi, Milo, nous devons aller rendre la voiture. Et enlever toutes les saletés que tu y as laissé traîner !

- Boh, mâcha son amant, alangui et comblé, donc paresseux. Pour quelques papiers de bonbons… Au fait, on va comment à l'aéroport sans voiture ?

- Athéna nous fait profiter du service de l'hôtel qui véhicule les clients jusqu'à Roissy-Charles de Gaulle.

- Elle y met les moyens, Athéna, constata Milo avec la satisfaction d'en être le bénéficiaire privilégié.

Athéna mettait toujours les moyens, peu importe le but.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, on violait désormais sans complexes le droit à la propriété du Verseau sur la partie habitable de son temple, car Angelo, Aphrodite, Dohko et Kanon avaient formé un quatuor redoutable d'organisation : selon la source fiable de la déesse en personne, Camus et Milo devaient franchir les escaliers interminables vers vingt heures du soir, donc à temps pour une fête chaleureuse et désintéressée.

Même Shion avait toléré l'idée pour l'occasion.

- Vingt heures, t'es sûr Dokho, s'assura Kanon.

- Leur avion est à dix-sept heures, le voyage jusqu'à Athènes dure deux heures trente, puis le temps qu'ils reviennent ici…

Le Chevalier de la Balance doutait fortement que le couple d'amoureux n'utilise la vitesse de la lumière pour rentrer au bercail. Ils ne devaient pas être _si _pressés.

- Okay, fit le Cancer, qui avait déjà bougé les meubles du salon de Camus de place pour dégager un espace dévolu à la danse.

Kanon râla, tant il devait écarter des piles de livres et de magazines littéraires, qui n'avaient rien à faire dans une future soirée païenne et médisante.

Saga vint mettre son grain de sel, ou plutôt son rouleau de parchemin, enrubanné triplement de faveurs roses – Saori lui avait accordé un don gracieux sur ses grandes réserves de rubans.

Sous les lazzis, il le plaça successivement sur la table du salon – Kanon protesta qu'on en aurait besoin –, sur le lit sobre et qui n'avait plus servi depuis longtemps au Français – celui de Milo souffrait des ressorts en revanche –, puis Saga décida enfin de laisser sa missive sur une petite console à l'entrée, accompagnée d'une boîte de chocolats à la menthe – encore des _After Eight_.

- Et ne touchez pas à ça, c'est pour Camus ! les prévint sévèrement le Gémeaux.

Tous promirent, enchantés de cette complication sentimentale, et trop impatients de voir la réaction du glaçon maltraité face aux cadeaux d'un homme mature et sincère.

* * *

Le Verseau consacra beaucoup de temps à extraire de la petite voiture rouge tous les déchets que Milo y avait déposé – mouchoirs en papier roulés en boule, cannettes vides, papiers de bonbons, et trois chewing-gums respectivement blanc, rose et vert collés sournoisement et successivement par le Scorpion, Pégase et Athéna sous le tableau de bord.

Il s'estima enfin satisfait et s'essuya le front en y dérangeant les petites mèches folles que Milo trouvaient craquantes. Encore que, Milo trouvait Camus craquant jusque dans l'air qu'il respirait, et ses critères manquaient fort d'objectivité…

- T'as fini ? demanda avec toupet et insouciance un homme qui n'avait apporté sa collaboration que pour retarder le Français en le coinçant sur les sièges – l'amour à l'arrière d'une voiture et dans un garage obscur figuraient également en bonne place dans les fantasmes diversifiés de l'arachnide.

Comme le garage comportait d'autres voitures garées ou sorties régulièrement, le couple s'était vu gratifier d'ailleurs plusieurs fois d'appellations scandalisées devant leur manque de tenue impudique. Et Camus avait du mettre toute sa froideur à résister aux câlins gluants de son petit ami.

En parlant de gluant, il devrait se laver d'urgence les mains. L'idée qu'il avait décollé des chewing-gums amoureusement enrobés des salives de Saori et Seiya – peut-être même mélangées entre elles – lui filait un dégoût incoercible.

- Heu, chouchou, je peux la ramener pendant que tu vas te rafraîchir, proposa le Scorpion, qui venait de percuter le détail qu'il avait laissé toute la corvée à Camus.

- Tu ferais ça ? s'enquit dubitativement le onzième gardien, ses mains tenues bien loin de son corps et les doigts en éventail.

- Ben oui mon cœur… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !

- D'accord. Mais ne te perds pas, hein ?

- Non, non. A t't'à l'heure !

Milo fila avec les clés, démarra trop vite, et faillit percuter deux piliers de béton et une autre voiture en partant.

Cela amena Camus à reconsidérer la confiance qu'il avait placée en son petit ami, et il espéra que la location dirigée par Saori de la Grèce avait une bonne assurance incluse dans le contrat.

Après un lavage intensif de mains, le Chevalier du Verseau s'approcha avec assurance vers la réception, et s'enquit très poliment de la voiture.

Bien que non habilité à critiquer les clients, l'employé trouva moyen de faire le tour de la personnalité de Miss Kido en deux coups de dents contre son arrogance et son manque de courtoisie, voire son impolitesse.

Camus ne broncha pas, tant il était d'accord avec cette analyse basée sur un seul coup de fil. C'est alors que l'employé signala une autre anomalie.

- Vous n'avez pas lu les journaux ni écouté la radio ?

Non, Camus n'avait pas lu les journaux. Lire un journal du matin au lit avec Milo du Scorpion à ses côtés était mission impossible. Écouter la radio aussi.

- C'est qu'il y a une grève depuis hier… continua le réceptionniste.

- Pardon ? s'enquit Camus. Vous pouvez répéter ?

- Oui, une grève des pilotes à Roissy. Les vols sont annulés et…

- C'est une blague ! s'effara un homme qui avait déjà eu son lot de contrariétés.

- Nous ne nous permettrions pas de plaisanter sur un tel sujet, Monsieur, rétorqua dignement l'employé. C'est le premier problème, Monsieur.

- Parce qu'il y en a un deuxième ? fit le Verseau d'un ton tranchant.

- Oui, la chambre. Elle ne sera plus libre, ce soir.

- Vous n'en avez pas d'autre ?

- Nous sommes complet, comme souvent en saison, Monsieur. Sans réservation à l'avance… Mais il y a de nombreux hôtels à Paris, et…

- Oui. Je vois. Merci, marmonna le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, qui remonta dans sa chambre en sursis, d'un pas lourd et accablé par ce nouveau coup du sort.

* * *

Quand Milo revint, tout fier d'avoir ramené la voiture sans l'avoir détruite, il apprit donc la grande nouvelle, à savoir qu'ils étaient coincés à Paris par une grève, touchant naturellement seulement l'aéroport où ils avaient leur avion à prendre.

- C'est pas vrai chouchou ! hulula le Grec, effondré. Les dieux ne nous ont pas vraiment pardonné ou quoi ?

- Il faudrait avertir Athéna en premier lieu, décida le Français. Qu'elle n'attende pas ce soir pour rien. Pas que j'imagine qu'une déesse va nous attendre, corrigea-t-il, soucieux de modestie, mais elle piquera une crise de nerfs si elle ne sait pas.

- Pourrions-nous trouver un autre hôtel pour nous dépanner, chouchou ?

- Avec un peu de chance… Mais il faudrait un deux étoiles, parce que ce sera sur nos propres euros, et nous avons pas mal pioché dans notre mois, déjà. Surtout toi.

- Je tiens à prévenir Athéna moi-même, sourit soudain le Scorpion, et ce sourire, mélange d'anxiété enfantine et de machiavélisme à la " _Dark Milo_ ", fit passer un frisson de crainte dans l'esprit sage du onzième Chevalier d'Or.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il donc, sous l'air de fou satanique de son petit copain.

- T'occupes, Camus, fais-moi confiance et cherche une chambre d'hôtel à réserver par Internet. Moi, j'appelle mentalement cette chère Athéna.

- Dis, Milo, tu n'as rien fumé ou avalé de nocif au moins ? s'assura Camus.

- Non, non, rien. Cherche, mon cœur en sucre rose !

Écœuré par cette appellation indigne de lui, d'une mièvrerie digne de Seiya, le Verseau se tut et ramena son attention à l'ordinateur, inquiet au-delà de ce qui était descriptible des intentions de son compagnon aux ressources imprévisibles.

Avant de chercher le cerveau de Saori, le Scorpion éclata d'un rire lugubre à différentes gradations de folies, et le pauvre Camus se demanda sérieusement si Milo n'avait pas croisé un dealer en route pour réagir aussi étrangement.

Vacances pourries jusqu'au bout, en conclut-il en commençant à taper sur les touches pour lancer le moteur de recherche…

* * *


	99. Kidnapping mythologique

* * *

Hello à tous !

Pardon du retard, mais je suis en train de couper deux derniers chapitres trop longs en deux endroits stratégiques.

Celui-ci comme le dernier sera donc un peu plus long - j'accepte les réclamations à ce propos au fait ^^

Milo dévoile ses batteries à sa déesse, idée rendant Saori folle de rage, et décidant de punitions adaptées.

Sur un objet aussi insignifiant qu'un briquet, le couple se dispute encore de plus belle, Milo remettant des souvenirs à la surface.

Ensuite, Milo se ruine pour son cher Verseau, qui ne se doute pas du but de ce cadeau.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Kidnapping mythologique

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Kidnapping mythologique**

Athéna était venue vérifier en personne les apprêts de la fête offerte généreusement par les Chevaliers d'Or à leurs pairs quand elle fut interpellée mentalement par Milo.

" _Milo ! Quelle plaisir…_ " répondit amicalement la jeune fille, toujours dans son éclaircie d'humeur, éclaircie rare et précieuse entre deux orages nébuleux.

" _Déesse Athéna, notre avion est annulé_ " lui apprit tout de suite le Grec, sans s'embarrasser de fioritures diplomatiques.

" _Par Papa ! Mais c'est abominable !_ " se désola Saori, étonnée, furieuse, contrariée.

" _Nous sommes coincés à Paris, Altesse_ "

" _Pas grave_ " arrangea immédiatement Athéna, personne dotée d'une rapidité de réaction infinie pour tout ce qui n'était pas dévolu à ses devoirs. " _Mü viendra vous chercher par téléportation, inutile de perdre encore du temps comme de vulgaires mortels…_ "

" _C'est-à-dire, que nous allons attendre la fin de la grève, Déesse Athéna _" prononça suavement la tonalité victorieuse du huitième gardien doré de la réincarnation.

" _Je ne comprends pas, Milo_ " s'ébaudit Athéna.

" _Nous restons à Paris et reviendrons quand notre avion sera utilisable_ " explicita volontiers le Grec.

Inquiets de la figure de plus en plus plissée de contrariété de la belle adolescente, les golds et Seiya se pressèrent autour de leur supérieure.

" _Essayes-tu de me dire, Milo du Scorpion, que tu contournes mes ordres pour profiter d'un jour de vacances supplémentaire ?_ "

" _Vous êtes très intelligente, Altesse_ " complimenta sarcastiquement Milo.

" _Mais… tu as perdu la raison, Chevalier !_ " hurla Saori, trépignant sur les dalles froides du Temple du Verseau. " _Je t'ordonne de revenir ici avec Mü ! Et Camus… je veux parler à Camus, Milo, je suis sûre que lui a assez de sens du devoir pour…_ "

" _Dans notre couple, c'est moi qui décide_ ! " balança le Scorpion avec force.

" _Mais… mais… serais-tu en train de nous le kidnapper ? Comme Papa a enlevé Gany' ?_ "

" _Parfaitement. Je vois que vous connaissez bien votre mythologie ! A bientôt, Déesse Athéna !_ "

- Milooooooo ! éructa Saori, portant son divin timbre vocal jusqu'aux confins les plus solitaires du Sanctuaire.

- Athéna ? interrogea Saga, posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule de la jeune donzelle hystérique.

- Parle, ma Saori ! se tourmenta Pégase, affolé de la pâleur verdâtre de sa fiancée.

- Il y a une grève à l'aéroport. Milo refuse de rentrer ce soir par téléportation, articula difficilement la divinité.

- Il désobéit à tes ordres, ma Saori ? s'indigna violemment le canasson.

- Il… il a kidnappé Camus pour l'empêcher de rentrer ! acheva l'héritière Kido, tombant assise sur la première chaise venue, qui se trouva être un petit tabouret à trois pieds.

Saga des Gémeaux poussa un cri d'agonie sous le brouhaha des autres Chevaliers.

* * *

A Paris, Milo éclata à nouveau d'un rire malsain, tant il était content de lui.

- Milo ? Tu as parlé à Athéna ? s'enquit Camus, qui était parvenu à réserver une chambre d'hôtel en ligne.

- Oh que oui.

- Est-elle fâchée ?

- Elle ne t'en veut pas du tout.

- Mais… fit le Verseau, ne comprenant pas la formulation ambigüe de son amant.

- Je lui ai dit que l'on reviendrait quand la grève sera terminée, dit Milo, venant attraper le Français par derrière pour lui embrasser doucement le cou.

- Mais elle doit être contrariée !

- Elle voulait nous envoyer Mü du Bélier, la petite futée, ricana le Grec, intensifiant ses baisers pour passer aux mordillements.

- Huh, arrête-ça, ça me rend dingue… marmonna l'iceberg qui fondait tout d'un coup.

- C'est le but… Et puis, j'ai refusé.

- Hein ? Tu as désobéi à Athéna, notre _déesse_ ? s'effraya le raisonnable Verseau.

- Camus mon ange, ferais-tu des folies pour moi, ton Milo adoré ?

- Euh…

Là, malgré ses neurones s'éclipsant les uns après les autres de son cerveau sous les suçons ravageurs de son petit ami, Camus le sentait mal.

_Très _mal.

- Rien qui te mette dans les ennuis, rassura Milo, qui s'attaqua à un lobe d'oreille français.

- Humph. Oooh. Et bien… je crois que… ouiiiiiii…

- Je ne te demande qu'une petite chose : dissimule ton cosmos en permanence.

- C'est… hum… c'est fait mais….

- Super ! En fait, amour, Athéna croit que je t'ai kidnappé… Marrant, non ?

…

- Pardon ?

Camus avait désormais la confirmation non négligeable que son cœur était en parfait état de fonctionnement, puisqu'il ne s'était pas arrêté après quelque soubresauts dus à la dernière fantaisie de son petit ami, petit ami doté d'un cerveau particulier pour ne pas dire anormal.

- Oh, ne t'affole pas mon cœur. Athéna me fera laver quelques dalles de plus, c'est tout. Elle est si facilement malléable au fond… Un ou deux compliments, des excuses enrobées de chocolat et elle pardonnera tout.

- Lâche mon oreille, Milo. J'ai besoin d'un remontant, là.

- Je suis le remontant parfait, Camus, roucoula le Scorpion.

- Je parlais de fumer.

Milo libéra son compagnon, avec un petit sourire nerveux et de la culpabilité inscrite sur ses traits bronzés. Oups.

Camus fouillait désespérément à la recherche de son calmant nocif à lui et aux autres, mais ne retrouva rien et pour cause. Il fit alors ce que n'importe quel conjoint soupçonneux et en manque de nicotine ferait dans ce cas précis, et se tourna vers Milo, une lueur de meurtre déjà inscrite dans ses pupilles redoutables.

- Milo ?

- Ouiiiiii ?

- Rends-les moi, Milo. Et mon briquet aussi par la même occasion.

- Mais mon chouchou, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit effrontément le Grec, agitant ses boucles bleues de façon assez séductrice pour noyer le pingouin dans un trou de banquise.

- Tu mens, Milo. Ton nez frétille comme celui d'un lapin qui a senti une carotte.

Le Scorpion retint une réflexion vicieuse – la comparaison avec un lagomorphe connu pour ses appétits reproducteurs l'inspirait – et afficha son plus innocent sourire, qui pouvait marcher avec tout le Sanctuaire, mais pas avec Camus du Verseau.

- Bon, okay, je mens, admit le Grec. J'ai foutu cette merde dans les W.C. et j'ai tiré la chasse. Et j'ai balancé ton briquet par la fenêtre pour bien faire.

- Quoi ? se scandalisa péniblement le onzième gardien, sidéré.

- Bah, c'est pour te sauver la vie, et empêcher que tu crèves d'un cancer du poumon ! se justifia âprement l'arachnide, qui recula jusqu'au minuscule balcon de leur chambre.

- Tu es en train de me dire… que tu as jeté un briquet Dupont, en argent massif – _massif_, Milo ! – par la fenêtre ?

- Heu, ouiiii… tiens ? réalisa le huitième gardien, qui se gratta la nuque. Bah, ça aura peut-être fait un heureux ? Et pis, je croyais qu'il était en plaqué, en toc, en faux, en nickel.…

- Je n'achète pas de nickel. Je suis allergique au nickel. Tu me dois environ cent quarante euros. Et puis j'y tenais !

Le Scorpion fronça soudain ses sourcils bleus, opération qui plissa son front pire qu'un Sharpeï.

- Mais mon Camus… Ce n'est pas un cadeau de moi !

- Non.

- Tu l'as acheté toi-même ?

- Non.

Ces deux " _non_ " claquèrent comme le coup de fouet de la tromperie pour un homme atteint légèrement de jalousie obsessionnelle.

- Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? brailla Milo du Scorpion, dans un cri de maniaque qui dut bien être audible dans toute la rue Gît-le-Cœur où nichait l'hôtel.

Les vacances semblaient toujours propices à la résurgence des plus noirs secrets d'un couple.

- La fille, répondit simplement Camus, avec une pointe de satisfaction revancharde.

- La _fille_ ? prononça Milo, du ton dont il userait pour décrire un insecte particulièrement répugnant. Celle qui…

- Ben oui, c'est la seule que j'ai connue, rappela le Verseau. Contrairement à toi.

- Et elle t'a refilé un briquet en argent massif ?

- Ouais. Pourtant, une des rares choses dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'elle m'a traité de puceau frigide. Ça la faisait rire. Finalement elle a peut-être été satisfaite.

- Tu t'es fait payer, en plus ? hulula le Scorpion, soufflé par ce manque de courtoisie.

Le Grec cavaleur était pourtant lui-même d'une muflerie reconnue et soulignée.

Le Français, qui ne supportait pas que l'on doute de son éducation excellente, et qui de plus commençait à subir les effets de manque du poison tabagique, se mit froidement en colère et croisa des bras courroucés.

- Je ne te permets pas, Milo du Scorpion ! Elle me l'a fourré dans la poche de mon jeans. Puis j'étais complètement saoul. Cette nuit-là j'ai fait et dit n'importe quoi. Et en plus, même à jeun, cette étudiante était complètement déjantée.

- Tu entends quoi, par _n'importe quoi_ ? sonda le Grec méfiant, qui avait certes voulu accéder au passé de son compagnon, mais qui se trouvait servi au-delà de ses espérances.

- Rien que d'avoir des relations sexuelles, déjà. Et puis, je devrais être dégradé. J'ai parlé du Sanctuaire, ce qui nous est interdit, je lui ai tout déballé d'Athéna, des Chevaliers, et je me demande si je n'ai pas congelé quelque chose pour le prouver.

- Par Zeus, elle a juste du te prendre pour un barjot.

- Je lui ai même donné mon adresse poste restante en Grèce je crois.

Milo tourna le dos à son amant, ulcéré et ne désirant pas montrer sa façade de tueur psychotique aux yeux qui s'orangeaient insensiblement. La jalousie l'incendiait, et plus Camus parlait de ses maigres souvenirs avec un amusement tout à fait odieux, plus il avait envie de commettre un meurtre.

Et il était coincé. Avec ses multiples aventures basses, dégradantes, inutiles, il était mal placé pour faire la morale.

- Elle t'a écrit ? siffla-t-il malgré tout.

- Non. C'était une fille dans ton genre, tiens, exactement : bavarde, gourmande, nymphomane, hyperactive, alcoolique, désordonnée. Mais elle s'intéressait à la culture, c'est votre seule différence.

Vexé, l'arachnide haussa les épaules, fixant avec méchanceté le balcon en face de leur hôtel où s'épanouissaient des géraniums écarlates.

- Tu lui as aussi donné un souvenir ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne me rappelles plus de grand-chose, fit Camus qui s'en souviendrait peut-être un jour, mais trop tard.

- Elle était belle ?

- Oh, oui, confirma Camus avec un rien trop d'enthousiasme, super belle. Pour une fille en tout cas. Le genre à te faire devenir hétéro, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle avait des très grands yeux, verts clairs tu vois, avec de très longs cheveux blonds, et un corps souple de danseuse, et…

- Ta gueule, Camus.

- Mais c'est toi qui…

- Ta gueule. Je vais chercher si ton foutu briquet souvenir est encore dans la rue, alors tu te tais.

Sous la sortie théâtrale et furibarde de son amant, le magicien de l'eau et de la glace déploya un sourire satisfait. C'était très vilain, mais il se sentait vengé des innombrables descriptions que Milo lui avait donné de ses aventures torrides.

Dieu ce qu'on devenait mesquin sous la houlette de Saori Kido…

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, des groupes s'étaient formés, distillant la grande nouvelle du kidnapping de Camus du Verseau par Milo du Scorpion.

Dominant tout, la tonalité aigre de Saori, qui hurlait telle une marchande de poissons frais à la criée, et les lamentations amoureuses de Saga des Gémeaux, qui craignait tout pour son ange des glaces tenu prisonnier d'un geôlier lubrique et assassin.

Hyoga et Ikki soufflaient le froid et le chaud, le Cygne perplexe et inquiet, le Phénix jetant de l'huile de palme sur un feu déjà trop important.

- Je hais Milo du Scorpion, mais en voilà un vrai mâle tout de même, reconnaissait l'oiseau immortel, qui se devait d'éprouver du respect pour qui défiait Saori. Traîner sa proie par les cheveux vers sa caverne, ça c'est un concept que je comprends !

- Mon maître n'est pas une proie, se gonflaient de courroux les plumes immaculées du palmipède Russe. Il est fier et puissant, noble et parfait !

- Et il a assez de longs cheveux de fille pour se faire traîner, en rajouta Ikki, qui n'appréciait que les coupes courtes chez les hommes.

Shun était d'ailleurs une demi déception pour lui sur ce plan là : mi-long, c'était déjà trop.

- Il y des filles qui ne se laissent pas traîner par un homme des cavernes, mais qui le castrent ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? feula Shaina, irradiant de tant de méchanceté féministe que tous la fermèrent, même Ikki, qui referma son bec perfide, un peu dérouté.

- Moi je crois qu'il est un kidnappé volontaire, susurra avec réalisme Aphrodite.

- C'est romantique, glissa Shun, qui comprenait avec beaucoup d'autres qu'après une semaine avec Athéna dans les pinces, un Scorpion amoureux pouvait avoir le désir de rester un jour de plus seul avec son conjoint, et cela quel qu'en soit le prix.

- C'est un scandale ! hennissait dans son coin Seiya de Pégase, outré du manque de respect de la classe dorée à sa bien-aimée réincarnation divine.

- Shion, hurla Saori, Milo sera traduit en conseil disciplinaire pour refus d'obéissance aux ordres, enlèvement sur la personne d'un Chevalier d'Or et éventuellement pour viol si le témoignage de Camus le confirme. Compris ?

- Oui, Déesse Athéna, approuva un Grand Pope qui n'avait jamais autant souhaité ne plus être Grand Pope.

DeathMask hurla de rire à l'idée qu'Athéna puisse naïvement croire que Camus n'accuse son cher et tendre compagnon de quoique ce soit de mauvais.

- Je sollicite la permission d'aller sauver Camus à Paris, Athéna, proféra fièrement le premier jumeau, appelant son armure et tenant fermement son casque gémellaire dans une posture de sauveur - ne manquait plus qu'un " S " sur sa poitrine.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Saga, le rembarra durement la divinité. Leurs cosmos ont disparu, même moi je les ai perdus ! Comment veux-tu les retrouver ?

- En cherchant près de leur hôtel, à l'humaine, essaya humblement Saga.

- Tu penses bien que cet horrible Milo a déguerpi. Il est fou mais pas stupide. Non, tu restes ici, Saga. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, et à chercher une punition à la hauteur de l'offense.

Kanon émit un sourire mielleux devant la mine de son aîné, et lança un clin d'œil au tandem Poissons/Cancer.

Réjouissant, ce coup de théâtre antique.

* * *

Après dix bonnes minutes à se faire remarquer en fouillant sous la fenêtre de leur chambre, Milo eut un coup de veine incroyable en retrouvant le Dupont en argent, planqué sournoisement entre deux pavés ou aucun passant ne l'avait remarqué. Le Grec souffla sur l'objet, mécontent de la tournure de la journée, et décida de ne plus replonger dans les méandres tortueux du passé, mais plutôt de foncer vers l'avenir.

Et l'avenir, pour Milo, c'était le mariage. Donc la demande en mariage. Donc…

- Milo ? l'interpella la voix froide et adorée.

Le Verseau s'était penché au balcon, et au milieu des pétunias blancs des balconnières cela donnait un charmant tableau.

- Je l'ai, Camus ! cria victorieusement l'arachnide, qui reprit le chemin de la chambre d'un pas élastique et guilleret, imaginant en sus la tête actuelle de la réincarnation autoritaire d'Athéna, contrariée dans ses desseins de rapatriement.

* * *

Vers les quinze heures, le couple franco/grec abandonnait, comme prévu par Athéna, le " _Relais-hôtel du Vieux Paris_ ", quatre étoiles, pour " _l'Hôtel de la Sorbonne_ ", deux étoiles, mais qui se révéla être tout à fait convenable, voir coquet.

Camus jeta un journal daté du 30 juillet sur le lit, où s'étalait en bonne place le drame.

-_ ..." Le trafic aérien était toujours très perturbé mercredi en milieu de matinée à l'aéroport de Roissy au dernier jour de grève des pilotes, les nombreuses annulations de vols Air France provoquant l'impatience de certains passagers qui jugent ce mouvement incompréhensible"_, lut avec application Camus.

_- _Enfoirés, va ! Tires aux flancs ces Français ! Aucune conscience professionnelle !

Là, Camus protesta avec tout son chauvinisme patent : celui qu'on devait traîner le matin aux arènes et pousser à sortir du lit, c'était indubitablement un Scorpion de nationalité purement grecque. Au lieu de débiter des âneries, Milo ne préférait pas aller se promener chez les antiquaires ou les bouquinistes, manger une glace parisienne et boire un soda glacé ?

Milo préférait cela, et poussa même le Verseau dehors.

* * *

Après une nouvelle collecte de livres, mais anciens ceux-là, Milo se trémoussa d'ennui devant les antiquités.

Sous son œil vague c'étaient des horreurs bancales à prix d'ennemi, alors que sous l'œil acéré du Maître des Glaces dont l'imagination dépoussiérait, décapait, revernissait, bref restaurait, c'étaient des meubles potentiellement superbes.

- C'est moche, jugea le Scorpion devant une commode en bois de rose semblable à celle de Saori renversée par Pégase, mais attaquée par les vers à bois.

- C'est du XVIIIème siècle, le renseigna le Verseau, tournant autour de façon menaçante pour la décoration moderne du temple de son amant.

- C'est moche quand même. Tu vas te lancer dans la restauration de vieux meubles mon cœur ?

- Non. Je n'aurai pas le temps avec les projets multiples d'Athéna. Et puis on rentre en avion.

- Zeus soit remercié. Oh, regarde, des bijoux ! Tu crois qu'ils sont vrais ?

- Aux Puces, il faut toujours se méfier…

Milo plissa le nez, guettant le profil méditatif de son compagnon, encadré de mèches bleu vert. Ouverture ! chanta son esprit.

- A propos, tu aimes mon pendentif ?

- Oui. Je le porte, non ? s'étonna le Français.

- Tu aimerais une bague assortie ? s'aventura le Scorpion sur la pointe des pinces.

Interloqué, Camus se tourna, les prunelles arrondies, vers son amant.

- Une bague ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas une fille !

- Il y a beaucoup de mecs qui en portent, Camus !

- Mon père avait une chevalière en or que j'admirais beaucoup, admit Camus du bout des lèvres.

- Ah tu vois, triompha Milo, bénissant doublement le géniteur de son iceberg, de l'avoir engendré d'abord, de lui donner un coup de pouce avec cette bague ensuite. Tu vois qu'un homme peut en avoir !

- C'était une bague de famille. Avec des armoiries, c'est pour ça.

- Tu n'as pas su la garder ? interrogea innocemment Milo, avant de sursauter.

Camus venait de blêmir terriblement, et le fusilla ensuite d'un regard hanté.

- Non, lança-t-il sèchement. Elle a été détruite. Complètement.

Milo ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Camus lui attrapa la main avant de sourire faiblement.

- Désolé, Milo. Ne fais pas attention. On va la manger, cette glace ?

Le Scorpion, tout marri, suivit Camus avec l'impression d'avoir commis une horrible gaffe même s'il ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction épidermique du Verseau.

En tout cas, c'était encore raté, et proposer une bague de fiançailles était un exercice bien plus périlleux que la plus difficile des croisades saintes.

* * *

Au Temple du Lion, Aiolia, inquiet pour Milo, se posait lui aussi la question cruciale de la demande en mariage et de ses modalités.

Réfugié dans les toilettes qu'il allait désormais être obligé de briquer un tour sur deux, l'heureux futur papa étudiait en catimini un gros catalogue de bagues prestigieuses, réfléchissant si ses économies toutes récentes seraient suffisantes pour offrir à sa merveilleuse Marine un minuscule diamant.

* * *

Ignorant que de noirs nuages divins s'accumulaient au-dessus de sa tête hirsute, Milo du Scorpion lapait une nouvelle glace géante, observant entre le petit parasol fantaisie et le biscuit son compagnon siroter lentement un milk-shake vanille.

- Pourquoi t'es triste, chouchou ?

- Je ne suis pas du tout triste, nia Camus sous les bruits de succion de sa paille. Quelle idée ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas plus de tes parents ? attaqua encore le Grec, raclant avec force le pot de chocolat pour ne pas en perdre une goutte.

- Tu ne vas pas me relancer avec ça !

- Ca te ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler. Moi ça me soulageait de te parler de mes problèmes. De mon enfance. De mon enfoiré de père.

- Nous sommes différents, Milo, grincha le Maître des Glaces. Et puis je n'avais pas de problèmes avec mes parents. Tout allait bien ! Cesse de me poser des questions.

Boudeur, Milo repoussa sa coupe vide et s'étira avec usure, se demandant comment remettre le sujet " mariage " sur la table en zinc du café. Il soupira telle une adolescente divine énamourée d'un canasson volant, fixant Camus avec tant d'adoration contenue que le froid Verseau s'en troubla et devint pourpre foncé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me regarder comme ça, Milo ?

- Je t'aime Camus. A la folie.

- Oh ça oui, tu es complètement fou, approuva le Français, aspirant le fond de son verre avec un gargouillement digne de Seiya de Pégase, comparaison qui n'était pas à son honneur.

- Je veux qu'on passe le reste de notre vie ensemble, poursuivit impitoyablement le huitième gardien, sans se laisser rebuter par l'imperméabilité de son petit ami aux sentiments mièvres et aux déclarations poisseuses.

Camus du Verseau, intelligent bien que bouché comme un ciel breton sur certains sujets, comprit enfin que ce préambule était synonyme d'une idée à long terme.

- Heu… Moi aussi, Milo, hasarda-t-il sans s'engager.

- Je veux t'offrir une bague comme preuve de ce désir ! Laisse-moi te faire un cadeau, mon Camus ! Tu aimes les cadeaux, non ?

- Mais tu m'as déjà offert ce pendentif volé.

- Je l'ai payé ! Oh, allez, viens regarder les vitrines des bijouteries avec moi…

Camus ouvrit la bouche, la referma, dodelina de la tête sans oser s'insurger. Comment rembarrer un Milo aux prunelles charmeuses ?

Après tout il devait être anormal. Quel être sain d'esprit irait empêcher son amant de vous offrir un souvenir romantique de Paris ? Il passerait pour un homme froid, sans cœur, sans sensibilité.

- D'accord, choisit-il donc de balbutier, amenant le nirvana sur la face de Milo.

* * *

Dans sa chambre élégante ouvrant sur une vue merveilleuse – les rochers, les colonnes brisées, les Temples blancs et la Mer Egée bleue – Saori Kido, réincarnation héroïque d'Athéna, s'était installée à un petit secrétaire en bois de chêne pour frapper rageusement sur les touches de son ordinateur dernier cri.

Athéna, depuis son emménagement définitif en Grèce, avait d'ailleurs déjà ruiné trois claviers pourtant d'excellente facture en tapant dessus comme un marteau-piqueur, où en y renversant des sodas sucrés et des miettes indéfinies.

La divinité était tout simplement occupée à écrire en _Verdana 20_ pour bien marquer le coup les punitions réservées à Milo du Scorpion, kidnappeur d'un des plus distingués éléments de la garde dorée d'Athéna, et rebelle désormais officiel, concurrençant facilement l'épineux Ikki du Phénix.

Sauf que les Chevaliers d'Or ne l'ayant pas, contrairement à sa garde de Bronze, connue enfant et jouant avec eux – enfin, les transformant en cheval et les frappant plutôt -, étaient saisis d'une certaine distance craintive et respectueuse, et qu'elle pouvait donc les punir plus facilement.

- Punition numéro un : j'avais ordonné dix jours de pénitence à m'apporter mes boissons. A coller les timbres de mes enveloppes. Et à ranger ma chambre. Punition numéro deux : laver les sols du Palais. Punition numéro trois : hmmm… récita à mi-voix la cruelle adolescente. Qu'en penses-tu, Saga ?

Car par un nouveau caprice, Saori harcelée par Shion qui voulait lui donner beaucoup de travail et de responsabilités, avait eu l'idée de génie de promouvoir l'ex-Grand Pope félon au travail qu'il connaissait si bien, c'est-à-dire de lui imposer de collaborer avec son ancienne victime. Athéna, sous le conseil éclairé de Pégase, avait donné à Saga le nom envié de " Petit Pope ", pour le distinguer du Grand qui serait le chef.

Toujours avide d'être une personne utile, et plongé jusqu'aux pointes de ses cheveux bleus dans son désir de rédemption, Saga avait sauté à pieds joints sur cette occasion en or. La rusée divinité étouffait de plus au passage le désœuvrement dangereux de Kanon, lui offrant l'armure des Gémeaux de son frère toutes les fois que Saga serait requis par ses nouveaux devoirs d'assistant – ce serait sans doute souvent.

Saga, qui avait retrouvé avec bonheur une toge de parade et des bijoux, bien que dans un style plus aéré et dispensé de masque et de casque, se fendit d'un sourire faux-cul.

- Donnez lui une longue mission hors du Sanctuaire, Athéna. Il n'y aura pas pire punition pour lui que d'être séparé de Camus du Verseau.

- Et toi tu auras la voie libre, hmmm ? renifla Saori, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas dupe de la duplicité gémellaire et qu'elle s'y connaissait en ficelles sentimentales.

Saga rejeta sa chevelure en arrière et décocha un sourire fondant de guimauve, plus émouvant que le plus mignon des bébés Seiya qui peuplaient les rêves de la déesse.

- Mais c'est une bonne idée. Punition trois : mission d'un mois dans un pays rude et dangereux, sans communication avec Camus. Punition quatre…

On ne bafouait pas impunément Athéna, Déesse de la Sagesse…

* * *


	100. Le Terminal

* * *

Hello à tous !

Mon ordinateur nouveau est arrivé - bon, je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes données et tout est à placer, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Pardonnez-moi du retard, dus à ces Pégases de Troie - oui, j'ai peut-être décrit Saori de manière trop peu charitable ?

Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de cette fic - mais le plus gros, allez.

Milo et Camus usent leurs dernières heures à Paris de manière peu sage, et Athéna attend ses Chevaliers rebelles de pied très ferme...

Il me reste à vous remercier de votre formidable soutien à tous, sans vous je n'aurais pas continué cette fic aussi longtemps et avec tant de motivation !

Si votre intérêt pour les aventures de tout ce Sanctuaire persiste, je compte m'aventurer avec sadisme et folie dans une suite - plus de problèmes, plus d'amour, plus de lubies de la déesse Athéna !

Dès que j'aurai trouvé un titre convenable ^^

Bonne lecture à tous, et encore d'immenses merci !

* * *

**Titre: **Le Terminal

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf le titre, film de Steven Spielberg. Ne vous sauvez pas, Milo et Camus, je n'ai pas fini !

* * *

**Le Terminal**

Shaka, incarnation possible de Bouddha, tout bouleversé et surtout courbaturé de sa folle nuit de passion, après laquelle il ne portait plus de Vierge que le nom de son signe astrologique, ouvrit en début d'après-midi des yeux non tournés vers l'introspection méditative, mais enfin vers un extérieur plus intéressant : Mü du Bélier, désormais son amant à part entière, qui après son petit-déjeuner fielleux et le coup de théâtre de la fugue du Scorpion et du Verseau, tuait le temps à observer béatement la Vierge conquise.

Après un échange de baisers et de salutations, Shaka se redressa avec difficulté pour épandre ses fils d'or dans son dos, et parler.

- Mü, pour la première fois je l'admets, uniquement devant toi : tu avais raison et j'avais tort. M'obstiner à reculer devant l'aboutissement charnel de l'union de nos âmes cosmiques était une erreur monumentale.

Avec une grandeur d'âme et une loyauté que tous ses pairs lui reconnaissaient, l'Atlante balaya les scrupules du sixième gardien, malgré une satisfaction certaine de voir Saint Shaka ne plus le prendre de haut et d'écouter ses excuses, excuses qui devaient être les premières de la vie de l'homme le plus proche des dieux.

Il enchaîna avec le nouveau rebondissement de la contre-contre rumeur, à savoir que Milo était passé à l'enlèvement sans demande de rançon – il comptait sans doute se payer directement en nature sur Camus.

Shaka, qui n'arriva point à prendre sa position chérie de lotus pour des raisons bassement physiques, ouvrit davantage ses dangereuses prunelles de ciel d'été, ce qui déclencha un mini séisme – Kiki en vit son verre de lait de chèvre trembler puis tomber de la table en bois brut.

- Ne crois-tu pas que c'est naturel pour un couple de vouloir rester un jour de plus seuls sans Athéna et les mauvaises langues de la Chevalerie ? réfléchit-il avec toute l'empathie récente que lui procurait son statut d'homme désormais humain à part entière.

* * *

A Paris, Milo se dandinait expressivement devant une vitrine étincelante, désignant obstinément à Camus quelque chose qui lui irait " _comme un gant_ ".

- C'est comme une bague que ça doit m'aller, grimaçait le Verseau.

- Celle là elle est jolie mon Camus ! Elle est toute discrète, avec des jolis petits cailloux de la même couleur que tes yeux… C'est marqué en plus, " _pour homme_ ".

Le Français sourit avec indulgence, hypnotisé par les étiquettes à plusieurs zéros.

- Les petits cailloux, Milo, ce sont des saphirs véritables.

- Mais c'est encore mieux ! se réjouit l'arachnide qui avait un esprit de cigale.

- Tu es fou. C'est du Cartier, tu vas te ruiner ! Je refuse que…

- Mais elle te plaît ?

- Bien sûr mais… Tu sais, le titane c'est moins cher, style cinquante euros, et l'intention est la même…

Stopper Milo du Scorpion, huitième Chevalier d'Or au service d'Athéna, quand il avait une idée dans sa caboche grecque, était un exploit aussi impossible que de stopper Pégase décidé à sauver Saori, et Camus le suivit donc dans le magasin.

- Je serai juste à découvert pendant quelques jours, se vanta Milo, Athéna nous renfloue avec sa rente mensuelle le premier août.

* * *

- … Punition cinq, égrenait au même moment ladite Athéna sous l'approbation de Saga des Gémeaux, coupure de vivres à Milo du Scorpion pendant deux mois…

* * *

- Essaye-la, mon Camus, ordonna Milo devant le commerçant, qui arborait le sourire large et flagorneur commun à tous les vendeurs de n'importe quoi, que ce soit des aspirateurs, des polices assurances où des bijoux précieux.

Emporté malgré lui par la vague d'amour et de générosité de Milo, le Français obtempéra, en songeant qu'après tout si cela rendait son petit Scorpion si heureux… et si pauvre, mais bon…

Ravi, frétillant, les gestes princiers – alors qu'il venait de faire basculer son compte en banque dans le rouge -, le Grec demanda un emballage cadeau avant de se raviser et d'exiger que son amoureux n'enfile tout de suite l'objet.

Il venait de reculer le moment d'assortir le présent d'une demande en mariage, et résolut d'attendre le retour en Grèce, une soirée propice et un dîner aux chandelles, le temps de travailler ses arguments matrimoniaux. Face au sibérien Verseau, mieux valait préparer sa thèse pire que le Bac.

- Regarde, Milo, ils ont la même avec d'autres pierres… Tu n'en veux pas une pour toi ? proposa le Maître des Glaces, qui se sentait obligé de rendre folie pécuniaire pour folie pécuniaire.

Milo du Scorpion se montra encore embarrassant en public, sautant au cou de Camus en pleine boutique huppée pour lui renifler dans l'oreille qu'il n'était pas obligé et qu'il l'aimait pour toujours et à en mourir. L'employé toussota, ce qui masquait certainement un rire amusé – le client était roi.

- Vraiment, mon Camus, je peux ?

- J'arrive à garder des économies, _moi_, signala doucereusement le onzième gold.

Après une comparaison "_ à la lumière_ " entre turquoises et aigues-marines avec les yeux céruléens de Milo, les amants terribles tranchèrent en faveur des petites aigues-marines et Camus tendit sa carte Visa – lui ne tomba pas dans le rouge, seulement dans la zone dangereuse et floue de l'orange.

Milo, enfoncé dans un nuage aussi rose qu'une robe à fanfreluches de Saori, remarqua à peine qu'il était guidé fermement par sa moitié vers " _l'Hôtel de la Sorbonne_ ". Camus aurait pu l'emmener au Louvre, aux Folies Bergères ou le pousser dans la Seine du Pont Neuf qu'il n'aurait pas vu la différence.

- Milo, réveille-toi, lui intima gentiment le Français, qui avait philosophé tout le trajet sur l'influence étrange des objets inanimés sur les êtres animés.

Naïf pour certaines choses malgré son QI imposant, le Verseau ne se doutait point qu'il venait d'être victime d'un rituel complexe de pré-demande en mariage

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, Athéna, une fois terminées ses écritures punitives, fit essai de sondage de cosmos scorpionnesque, mais en vain.

Celui du Verseau restait lui aussi muet, et la déesse tapa très enfantinement du pied en réclamant un goûter sucré pour adoucir son humeur salée.

* * *

Au Temple du Verseau, les organisateurs de la fête destinée à accueillir les pigeons roucoulants en titre de la Chevalerie râlaient, surtout qu'avec moins de camaraderie ils attendaient de les épier sans relâche pour vérifier la contre-contre rumeur en décortiquant chacun de leurs gestes de manière la plus négative possible.

- Tout ce boulot pour rien, se désespéra Kanon alors qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé de bouleverser le salon du onzième gardien pour y implanter une discothèque en kit.

- Ce n'est que partie remise de vingt-quatre heures, positiva Shaina de l'Ophiucius.

- Et cela nous donnera l'occasion d'acheter d'autres bouteilles d'alcool à Athènes en attendant d'obliger Mister Banquise à nous ouvrir sa cave, termina DeathMask.

- " _A toute chose, malheur est bon. _", cita l'ex-Vieux Maître, que personne n'écouta.

* * *

A l'hôtel, Camus apprit la mauvaise nouvelle – enfin, une de plus dirons-nous.

Le lendemain vers seize heures, la chambre ne serait plus libre, et ils devraient rejouer aux chaises musicales pour trouver un nouveau toit provisoire.

- Bah, fit Milo, qui était sorti de son état pathologiquement cotonneux, à la télé ils ont dit qu'après-demain il y avait des avions !

- Après-demain ? soupira Camus, qui n'était toutefois pas empressé de retrouver sa divine Athéna, la donzelle devant être hystériquement furieuse de la dérobade insolente du Scorpion. Bon, je vais téléphoner pour avoir plus de précisions.

Allongé sur le lit moins grand et moins confortable que celui du quatre étoiles, mais fort convenable tout de même, Milo ne fit pas l'effort d'écouter la voix française et rapide de Camus, tout occupé à mirer sa bague dans le soleil couchant.

Finalement, songeait le huitième gold, avec un être si fermé que le Verseau, on pouvait considérer qu'une offre mutuelle de bagues était un succès phénoménal, même si Camus ne l'avait pas pris comme un gage de fiançailles officielles.

Il lui en offrirait une autre pour lui faire sa demande, encore plus belle et plus chère, décida Milo, être à qui seraient profitables des cours sur le surendettement.

- Milo !

- Hein ? revint à la réalité le Grec.

- Nous pouvons prendre un avion après-demain, celui de six heures trente du matin. Ce qui nous laisse une nuit à trouver un lieu ou dormir. Je vais chercher avant le dîner.

- Okay. On va en boîte ce soir ? Je veux tout savoir de Paris !

- Si tu veux, agréa Camus, rendu malgré lui conciliant par le cadeau romanesque.

- Ouaaaais !

* * *

Seiya de Pégase avait vécu une journée pénible : sa Saori chérie avait passé l'après-midi enfermée en compagnie de Saga, dans sa chambre – outrage suprême ! -, et Miho lui avait couru après, car si la Japonaise avait compris _enfin_ que Seiya aimait Athéna, elle ne comptait pas se laisser évincer facilement.

Le bourricot avait donc passé les heures après le déjeuner à fuir dans tout le Sanctuaire, manquant de peu dans son empressement de dégringoler d'une falaise ouvrant droit sur la mer.

Ensuite, le héros des guerres saintes avait cru l'embellie venue avec le repas du soir – les repas avaient en général un effet extraordinairement calmant sur le cerveau reptilien de sa fiancée -, mais il avait retrouvé une Saori encore furieuse, donc capricieuse, donc difficile, voir impossible à contenter.

Seiya fut patient, et s'endormit sagement dans le lit de la déesse, ladite déesse tournant encore en rond à plus de minuit en déshabillé de satin blanc et mules assorties, avec profération de jurons japonais à la clé.

Milo et Camus payeraient, se promit-elle.

* * *

A Paris, les objets de son courroux olympien avaient dîné assez inquiets, car ils n'avaient _pas_ trouvé d'hôtel. Cela pouvait paraître extraordinaire vu le nombre d'établissements à deux étoiles dans la capitale de la France, mais les amoureux se trouvaient à une période charnière et peu propice : celle de la fin juillet au début août, période pendant laquelle juilletistes revenaient à leurs pénates et aoûtiens partaient, se croisant dans une migration remplissant les hôtels.

Camus proposa, en désespoir de cause, qu'ils patientent la nuit dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport avec leurs bagages – au moins, ils seraient sûrs de ne pas être en retard pour prendre leur avion. Milo, qui aimait les situations de camping aléatoires, fut ravi, plus que l'organisé Français, qui envisageait sans plaisir de se coltiner leurs sacs toute la fin de journée et de se débarbouiller dans des toilettes de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle.

- J'ai trouvé une boîte sur Internet, chouchou, se régala à assener Milo entre le poulet de Bresse et la crème brûlée. C'est un truc prometteur, ça s'appelle " _Folie's Pigalle_ ", d'ailleurs c'est Place Pigalle – il ricana de cette blague à deux euros – et tu sais comment y aller, chouchou ?

- C'est dans le neuvième, émit avec résignation le onzième gardien. Pas la porte à côté, on va prendre le métro. Mais si on y va, tu mets ta jalousie de côté, hein. Parce que _Paris by night_, il y aura des dragueurs qui traîneront.

- Je serai raisonnable, promit avec utopie l'arachnide.

* * *

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, un Milo surexcité, revêtu d'un de ses jeans ultra-troués fétiches, d'un débardeur noir avec une tête de mort blanche ricanante, et d'une veste de cuir sans manches assortie de bracelets cloutés, traînait après lui un Camus nettement moins enthousiaste, qui avait un look plus discret en chemise blanche négligemment flottante sur le fameux pantalon de cuir noir qu'Aphrodite des Poissons avait placé au sommet des critères de l'élégance sexy.

Le Scorpion avait failli s'étrangler tant un rien habillait son homme, avant de résister à la tentation de garder le Verseau pour lui seul dans leur chambre deux étoiles.

Tout au long des couloirs du métro parisien, leur couple donna l'impression d'un mauvais garçon dévergondant un premier communiant, surtout que Milo jouait avec art le loubard chef de zone, roulant des mécaniques avec l'attitude type du Phénix revanchard et psychopathe incendiaire.

- Milo, chuchota Camus, gêné de voir les gens s'écarter avec prudence, coups d'œil craintifs et méfiance d'eux, pourrais-tu essayer de paraître un touriste _normal_ et pas un assassin en congé pénitentiaire ?

- Chouchou, roucoula le huitième gardien, ainsi aucun voyou ne se frottera à nous. Et tous les dragueurs seront avertis que tu m'appartiens.

- Je n'appartiens à personne, Milo du Scorpion, grinça le Verseau tandis qu'ils piétinaient en attendant de se délester de vingt euros chacun à l'entrée de la boîte.

- D'accord, s'excusa Milo. C'est une façon stupide de parler.

Le Grec mentait outrageusement bien.

* * *

Plus tard, Camus devait se souvenir de la nuit comme d'un interminable trip coloré et épuisant.

Les boissons au prix surfait, ce qui n'empêcha point le Scorpion d'aggraver ses dettes en buvant verre sur verre.

Les trémoussements idiots au milieu du bruit et de la chaleur infernales – il faillit se trouver mal trois fois, au grand dam de son amant qui n'eut toutefois pas l'idée élémentaire d'abréger sa sortie et d'emmener le Verseau à l'air libre.

Le fait de gérer la jalousie obsessionnelle du Grec, car avec son visage d'ange, son corps alléchant et son air sage, Camus put gonfler son ego réduit en attirant les dragueurs tel Seiya de Pégase attirant les demoiselles.

Très sexy et beau dans un autre genre, Milo reçut moins de propositions parce qu'il arborait sa mine la plus travaillée d'assassin pour que personne n'ose se frotter à lui – tous sens confondus.

Vers les trois heures du matin, Camus s'affala épuisé sur une chaise comme un spaghetti mou collé au fond d'une casserole, écarquillant des prunelles effarées car Milo avait craqué et avait déclenché une bagarre générale en provoquant insolemment un éphèbe baraqué, qui avait eu l'audace et le tort de tripoter Camus pour lui faire de peu discrètes avances.

_" Impossible qu'un Chevalier comme Milo reste sans se battre même en vacances_ " songea le Français dépité, suivant son compagnon qui venait d'être éjecté sur le trottoir par le service de sécurité.

Les boucles en désordre et l'œil vif, sans aucune blessure – ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses adversaires -, le Scorpion ivre et hilare sourit à Camus de manière irrésistible.

- T'as vu chouchou, j'ai défendu ta vertu envers et contre tous !

Le Verseau répondit par un rictus crispé à cette énormité. Il se sentait un peu… flottant, et Milo en profita pour l'emmener dans une petite rue très obscure et le plaquer sous une porte-cochère – un chat roux tigré sauta d'une poubelle éventrée en miaulant de protestation devant l'envahissement de son territoire.

- T'as les pupilles dilatées, Camus… constata avec surprise le Scorpion.

- Dix contre un qu'un petit malin a drogué les boissons. Ça arrive, en discothèque. Je me sens tout drôle. Tes yeux sont aussi bizarres. Ne redeviens pas schizo surtout !

- Mes yeux vont juste t'hypnotiser, mon Camus d'amour…

- C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps…

Transporté par l'amour, les produits stupéfiants indéfinis et l'alcool, le Grec colla davantage son petit ami contre le mur, pour glisser ses mains sous sa chemise avec des intentions précises et inavouables. Milo tentait le fantasme " _sous une porte cochère dans une ruelle sombre de Paris_ ".

Camus eut beau protester qu'il ne ferait pas " _ça_ " en plein air, dans une ruelle peut-être fréquentée… d'accord, elle était noire et ils étaient cachés de façon propice mais… Milo bâillonna de baisers torrides la bouche et les scrupules de son glaçon opportunément shooté à _" il ne savait pas quoi mais c'est cool_ ".

Il tenait à conclure son séjour à Paris audacieusement.

* * *

Dans sa chambre du Temple des Gémeaux, Saga poussa un cri de chouette : pendant un bref instant, le cosmos de son cher Camus avait réapparu, mélangé de façon odieuse à celui de Milo. L'ex-Grand Pope et nouveau Petit Pope n'eut pas le temps de l'accrocher, car le couple qui lui donnait des cheveux gris s'était à nouveau soustrait de la circulation, et Saga tapa sur son oreiller de rage.

Méditatif, plissant ses yeux verts, il n'hésita point à réveiller mentalement Shion, pour lui faire part de l'évènement capital. Y avait-il une explication ?

Sous le rire phénoménal de Dokho, l'Atlante maugréa que c'était normal : deux Chevaliers en train de cabrioler perdaient parfois leur concentration au moment final, fissurant leurs barrières et laissant filtrer leurs cosmos à l'unisson. Et il aimerait bien que son nouvel _assistant_ – il appuya sur le terme avec une pointe de venin – s'abstienne de le réveiller à trois heures du matin pour de pareilles stupidités.

Saga, hargneux, eut du mal à retrouver son sommeil.

* * *

Vers quatorze heures trois minutes, le premier août, Milo du Scorpion ouvrit des paupières pesantes qui se refermèrent sous la lumière. Poussant un grognement qui tenait à la fois de l'estomac d'un Seiya affamé et des loups de Fenrir d'Alioth, Guerrier Divin d'Epsilon, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé et en travers du lit.

Remuant avec difficultés, sa bouche sèche et son crâne douloureux, Milo accomplit son petit rituel de grattage de chevelure et se remit dans la bonne position, couvant du regard son homme encore endormi en caleçon et chemise blanche froissée.

Après avoir été aux toilettes et bu trois verres d'eau froide d'affilée, le Scorpion se précipita au geignement pitoyable du Maître des Glaces comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu : souffrant de gueule de bois et d'effets secondaires de drogues douces.

- Mon Camus ! T'as bien dormi ?

- Malade… marmotta le Verseau, dont Milo scruta avec inquiétude le teint blafard, voir jaunâtre, et les yeux cernés.

- Tu veux de l'eau mon cœur ?

- Non. Comment… on est revenus ici ?

- Ben, par le métro du matin mon ange. Tu te rappelles pas ?

- Non. Juste… de la porte-cochère, fit Camus, passant du jaune citron au rouge géranium à ce souvenir honteux mais délicieux en même temps.

- C'est le principal, gouailla Milo. Tu vois que j'ai quand même le sens de l'orientation, j'ai réussi à te ramener…

- Je vais prendre une douche, je suis horriblement sale…

A peine eut-il posé un pied incertain au sol que l'infortuné Verseau verdit, une main sur sa bouche et se jeta dans la salle de bains, histoire de poursuivre son histoire d'amour avec les toilettes dans lesquelles vomir.

Entre deux régurgitations, le onzième gardien eut l'impression d'avoir largement rattrapé en moins de deux semaines toutes les conneries d'adolescence que son devoir de Chevalier l'avait empêché de commettre.

- Mon pauvre amour ! brailla Milo, qui découvrait que Camus ne tenait pas grand-chose : ni l'alcool, ni la drogue, ni le sexe.

- Glurps.

- Ça va ? hurla le Scorpion à qui les gargouillements auraient du fournir une réponse évidente.

- T'as déjà essayé de vomir avec des côtes mal ressoudées ? lui répondit la tonalité faible mais ironique de son cher et tendre. Et bien ça fait super mal.

- Bande de salauds de Parisiens, râla le Grec en s'habillant de propre sur son corps sale. Droguer des boissons aussi sournoisement ! Il n'y a plus de jeunesse !

Le bruit de la douche lui répondit, et après un laps de temps convenable le Verseau reparut dans un piètre état. Sans le faire exprès et par un concours de circonstances défavorables, Milo aurait l'air de ramener en Grèce un homme effectivement malmené.

- Tu veux manger un truc ? proposa l'arachnide aux petits soins pour la victime de sa virée nocturne.

- Beurk. Non, merci. Mais tu aurais du jus d'oranges ?

- Oui, oui, s'empressa Milo, et Camus but en assortissant le liquide de comprimés contre le mal de tête.

- Rah, ça va mieux.

- N'empêche, chouchou, ça nous fera des souvenirs, hein ?

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ça à qui que ce soit, Milo du Scorpion !

- Sûr que ça écornerait l'image de Sainte Vierge que Hyoga a de toi !

- Très drôle, se vexa le Français. Et toi, ça va ? Pas de troubles mentaux ?

- Non, se surprit le Grec, fanfaron. Ça ne devait pas être le même genre de drogue.

- Heureusement. Pfff, dire que dans une heure on doit traîner nos sacs jusqu'à demain matin…

- Si tu n'avais pas acheté autant de livres, aussi, épingla le Scorpion.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner !

* * *

- Hyoga !

L'oiseau blanc se retourna avant de sourire non aux anges, mais à une résurgence d'Hadès : Shun habillé de son pantalon de cuir noir, assorti à un débardeur tout aussi sombre.

Ikki lui courait après depuis le matin pour forcer Andromède à se rhabiller moins sexy, style son éternel pantalon blanc à bretelles bon pour la maternelle, et Shun s'était régalé à profiter de la complicité d'Aphrodite pour lui échapper.

- Oh, Shun ! lança le Cygne d'une tonalité toute chargée de sentiments doux.

Sondant simultanément les environs, des yeux et du cosmos, les amoureux tombèrent avidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu me manques, Hyoga ! soupira Andromède, qui voyait son espace vital rétréci par un Phénix volant obstinément en un cercle dont le centre était son petit frère.

- Toi aussi, Shun, rougit le Russe.

- Je viens du Temple des Poissons. Aphrodite m'a dit que tout était prêt chez ton maître pour une méga-fête. Crois-tu que ce soir nous pourrons nous voir là-bas quand même ?

- Je crois que mon maître et Milo ne rentrerons que demain. J'ai regardé la télé française, et ils parlaient d'avions demain matin.

- Je suis sûr que Milo n'a pas kidnappé Camus, réfléchit le benjamin, passant et repassant sa blanche main dans les mèches blondes du Cygne.

- Maître Camus s'est laissé convaincre par Milo de désobéir à Athéna, oui, supputa Hyoga avec une certaine intelligence.

- Ils ont bien raison, se rebella le Chevalier Andromède. Saori leur a déjà gâché une semaine de vacances… Mais assez parlé des aînés, pensons à nous !

Une crique secrète accueillit les adolescents tout l'après-midi, leur cosmos caché sous l'idée de Hyoga acharné à copier son professeur.

* * *

Vers les vingt heures, Camus et Milo, chargés chacun d'un sac à dos et d'un sac de voyage, échouèrent dans un petit restaurant près du Châtelet, décidés à y prolonger leur dîner le plus longtemps possible.

Les négociations au sujet de leurs bagages avaient été âpres, et avaient une fois de plus failli virer à la dispute : Milo voulant se charger des livres pour épargner les côtes blessées de Camus, et Camus, vexé, protestant encore que Milo n'avait _pas_ à chouchouter un Chevalier d'Or comme une faible créature. Le Scorpion ne comprendrait-il jamais ? Un compromis fut trouvé, Milo prenant la moitié des livres et Camus l'autre, sauvant de justesse les ouvrages anciens d'un côtoiement risqué avec les chaussettes sales de son petit ami.

- Comment on va à l'aéroport ? interrogea le Grec entre deux goulées de vin.

- On prend le RER Ligne B à la gare Châtelet-Les Halles. Le trajet doit durer environ une heure…

- Pfff. Une heure de gagnée. Et puis, on dort sur une banquette du terminal en attendant le lendemain ?

- Exactement.

- Je trouve ça marrant, sourit le Scorpion d'esprit aventureux, offrant généreusement le petit chocolat accompagnant son café à son compagnon.

Pour des raisons de confort et de tranquillité, le Verseau trouvait ça moins drôle.

* * *

Après une heure de RER, où Milo bavarda sans arrêt à la façon d'un perroquet privé de public depuis longtemps, les deux Chevaliers élevés dans des colonnes effondrées et des Temples en ruine se retrouvèrent dans le labyrinthe moderne de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle, le nez sur un plan qui les renseignaient immédiatement comme touristes lambda.

Milo tendit un doigt impérieux sur le terminal 2C, et ils s'effondrèrent sur une rangée de sièges peu confortables, se préparant à passer leur dernière nuit sans Athéna de façon lugubre.

- Tiens, chouchou, s'empressa le huitième gold, installe-toi bien…

Milo encaissa un coup d'œil de congélateur, mais au bout de deux heures à écouter le papotage intarissable de son Scorpion de petit copain, le Français s'engourdit insensiblement, et se laissa avec reconnaissance installer la tête douloureuse sur les genoux de son amant, qui avait posé sa veste en petit coussin confortable.

- Il est une heure du matin, et nous allons revoir Athéna, se plaignit le Maître des Glaces. J'ai peur pour toi, tu vas te faire tuer par son côté de princesse capricieuse…

- Je n'ai peur de rien tant que tu es avec moi ! proféra doctement le Grec, copiant une réplique originale de film quelconque à l'eau de rose.

- Hum…

- On verra ! Repose-toi, chouchou…

Milo s'endormit beaucoup plus tard, tuant le temps à admirer encore sa bague. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas s'assoupir, ayant dans l'idée primitive et machiste de guetter les loups – dans ce cas les voyous - tel l'homme des cavernes entretenant un feu toute la nuit pour protéger femme et enfants.

* * *

L'aube réveilla une certaine activité, et donc Milo, qui sursauta. Il avait dormi assis, et son cou tordu se remit en place avec un craquement sinistre.

- Ouille.

Camus se redressa un peu à son tour, mais lui ce furent ses côtes mal ressoudées qui craquèrent. Cette façon " _camping_ " de dormir n'avait rien arrangé à l'erreur médicale de Saori, réincarnation peu talentueuse d'Athéna.

Le Verseau constata avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard, avant de s'apercevoir que Milo était tout froid contre lui, s'étant dépouillé de son sweat-shirt gris souris pour l'en recouvrir.

- T'es irrécupérable, Milo, soupira le Français résigné, offrant un bisou du matin au Scorpion frissonnant pour contredire ses paroles rudes.

- Je t'aime, c'est tout, piaula l'attentionné petit ami.

- Remets-le, tu vas attraper froid dans ces grands espaces… Tu t'enrhumes si vite…

- Oui, obtempéra le Grec frigorifié.

Les amoureux allèrent ensuite aux toilettes, Camus réussissant le tour de force de trouver sa brosse à dents et du dentifrice à la fraise, et refusant de la prêter au Scorpion qui ne trouvait pas la sienne. Milo, dont le nez commençait à couler, ronchonna sur l'avarice aseptisée de son petit copain, réclama qu'il voulait de la fraise aussi avant d'engloutir deux chewing-gums " _nettoyant les dents_ " à la fois.

" Les passagers du Vol d'Air France AF1532 pour Athènes sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement… terminal 2D " ronronna à leur sortie une voix impersonnelle et suave.

- Mais… s'étonna le onzième gardien, le nez levé vers le panneau.

- Mais quoi mon Camus ?

- Mais tu t'es trompé ! Nous ne sommes pas au bon terminal ! C'est 2C ici !

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'affola le Scorpion, tétanisé.

- On court, abruti ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que nos bagages arrivent sans nous dans les bras de cette chère Athéna ?

- Pas vraiment…

Suivant le trot rapide, élégant, énervé de l'homme de sa vie, Milo leva les yeux au plafond de l'aéroport, tout en haussant des épaules résignées : la fatalité, voilà tout !

* * *

Athéna commença sa journée en surfant activement sur " _aéroports de Paris point Fr._"

Si Saori se croisait en général les bras en observant les employés de sa Fondation chercher ce qu'elle voulait dans son temple de la technologie de pointe, aboyant des ordres contradictoires et peu gracieux, la Japonaise savait en fait très bien se débrouiller elle-même dans l'informatique, surtout quand le but était de fouiner indiscrètement pour obtenir des informations qui ne la regardait pas.

Le but de l'opération était ici de noter les heures des vols de la matinée Paris/Athènes, histoire d'aller cueillir le kidnappeur et son otage à la sortie de leur avion de retour en Grèce.

- Seiya, s'écria-t-elle, soit prêt pour neuf heures et demie, nous partons à Athènes en limousine !

- Je serai prêt, ma Saori ! assura la voix ensommeillée du canasson dormant.

Un ordre mental à son nouveau Petit Pope plus tard, la divinité s'engouffra dans la salle de bains pour commencer à s'attifer.

- Je vous attends de pied ferme, mes Chevaliers, promit-elle à son reflet en robe de chambre à petites fleurs.

- Oui, nous les attendons de pied ferme ! fit écho Pégase de la chambre.

* * *

Vers les dix heures quarante-trois, deux Chevaliers aussi en forme que des bactéries agonisantes franchirent le seuil de l'Aéroport d'Athènes Eleftherios Venizelos, subissant une chaleur de four qui tomba sur eux comme une chape de béton. Cela n'empêchait pas Milo d'éternuer régulièrement, et Camus, soucieux, lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs en papier.

Vers dix heures quarante-neuf, alors que le Français cherchait des yeux un taxi qui les véhiculerait pendant les vingt-sept kilomètres entre Spata et le cœur d'Athènes, et que Milo se mouchait bruyamment tout retrouvant avec plaisir sa langue maternelle, un coup de klaxon retentit.

Les deux voyageurs laissèrent tomber leurs sacs avec un ensemble parfait.

Devant une longue limousine noire, Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, toute pimpante en ondulante petite robe bordeaux et chapeau assorti, agitait une main gantée et amicale et avec l'autre brandissait une ombrelle couleur crème destinée à protéger son précieux cerveau d'un coup de soleil trop lourd de conséquences.

- Youhou, mes Chevaliers ! s'écria la demoiselle, parvenant dans son cri aigu à conserver toute la distinction convenant à une héritière et une déesse vierge.

Mécaniquement, dressés dès l'enfance à suivre leur divine patronne sans se poser de questions, le rescapés s'avancèrent à découvert.

Milo éternua violemment de contrariété à mi-chemin, car derrière Saori, avait jailli Saga, très élégant en costume trois pièces blanc et chemise jaune poussin, cravaté et rasé de frais, tout exhalant de menthol. Le premier jumeau prenait ses nouveaux devoirs de Petit Pope très au sérieux, suivant désormais en courtisan Saori dans ses visites de charité inexistantes et ses évènements mondains nombreux pour la soutenir de sa maturité flamboyante et de son sens tortueux de l'organisation.

- Camus, dans quel état es-tu ! lança d'entrée de jeu le Gémeaux inquiet.

- Hello, les copains !

Pour compléter un tableau déjà chargé, Seiya de Pégase venait de surgir en s'ébrouant tel le chien ankylosé d'un trop long trajet en voiture. Milo et Camus se consolèrent en constatant qu'au moins, le sourire de niais du canasson était franc et exempt de toute intention malveillante.

- Bien, fit cauteleusement Athéna, en donnant son ombrelle à son petit ami pour poser ses mains gantées sur les bras hâlés de ses ouailles dorées. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… d'explications à donner…

- Déesse Athéna, Milo ne… commença le Verseau.

- Silence, Camus. Ta déesse parle ! plastronna la jeune fille. Je reconnais ton statut de victime, ne te soucie point de cela.

- J'étais d'accord ! avoua audacieusement le Français, foudroyant le groupe d'accueil de son plus froid regard.

- Très bien, fit simplement l'adolescente. Le plus urgent est de retrouver notre Sanctuaire, et nous aviserons ensuite des mesures à prendre. N'est-ce pas Saga ?

- Oui, Athéna, je suis à vos ordres, flatta le troisième gardien désormais à temps partiel.

- Et toi, Pégasounet ?

- J'ai super faim, ma Saori, signala le bourricot à sa fiancée, sans se soucier de sa question réelle.

- Oh ! Nous allons partir, cher Seiya ! s'empressa Athéna, pour qui l'estomac glouton de son fiancé et futur co-directeur du Sanctuaire primait sur tout devoir.

- Tout le monde vous attend, renseigna le Gémeaux.

Les infortunés tourtereaux n'en doutaient point.

Athéna les guida jusqu'à la limousine, son sourire promettant les pires punitions, et les vacanciers malchanceux s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle luxueux, pas vraiment reposés de leurs congés et persuadés que la rentrée au Sanctuaire leur réservait la pire des épreuves finale à endurer…

* * *

**FIN ( Jusqu'à la suite... )**

* * *


End file.
